Drogons
by Xyaqom
Summary: This is an original story but its based on To Love Ru and other anime shows in the mix. The story focuses on two main male characters, a man with supernatural abilities and a normal college student that is about to have his life be turned upside down after meeting a certain girl from outer space. Rated M for violence, mature themes, coarse language, and lemon scenes.
1. Ark 1: Ch 1: Our Story Begins

**Notes: Hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction story. Just like the introduction reads, this is an original story but based on the show/manga To Love Ru, and other anime shows that I like watching. This story is most likely not for everybody as it focuses on mature themes. Unlike To Love Ru where it has one male lead, this story focuses on two male leads, one is an ordinary college student, that is yet to have his life turned inside out, and another male lead with supernatural abilities and has a dark past. Who are these people? Well, you'll have to read the story to find out. Please note that Miss-You -Know-Who will not come to the story right away, as I do not want to be rushing to her appearance. Also please note that all names of the characters in this story are entirely different from the show to avoid copyrights from the owners from the show.**

 **Also, I would like to point out that all characters in the story are at least eight-teen years old and older to avoid troubles with the law. I understand that most mature rating fanfictions don't alter the ages of the characters of To Love Ru, since most characters are at least twelve to sixteen years of age, and doing mature things. But I'm just trying to play it safe by having everyone in my story into young adults instead of teenagers.**

 **Also, I would also like to stress, (I know that you know this already but still) that this story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eight-teen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eight-teen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this story. You have been warned.**

 **With that said, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Year One: Day One:  
September 11th:**

* * *

Ah, Christale City, a well-respected city in all of Ontario Canada. A great city to raise your kids and start a new business. However, there is one thing that shuns this great city that makes it be great, and that is its college, Vincent College. Now what is wrong with the college you may be asking, well my dear readers, allow me, the narrator of this story to explain. In the year 1999, a man named Adam Vincent decided that he would make college in Christale City. In the year 2000, the three stories school was built and named it Vincent College, Adam himself became the Chief Executive of the school. The school was praised and well respected.

However, in the year of 2005, Adam Vincent tragically died due to a car accident. Needing a Chief Executive right away and after finding out that Adam Vincent had a younger brother named Tommy Vincent, the Government made Tommy Vincent the Chief Executive, even though he had no experience of being one in the first place. Making Tommy Vincent Chief Executive of Vincent College turned out being a huge mistake on the Government's part, why? Because Tommy is a pervert, that's why. How bad of a pervert is he that you may be asking, hmm, what's a good example, sometimes he likes to sneak into the girl's changing room and steal the girls' panties while they aren't looking and goes back to his office to smell them. Its because of this that girls have been reporting that their panties having been stolen daily.

Because of Tommy's influence, almost all the boys at the school have become perverts, and parents don't want their kids to go to that school because they fear that their son will become a pervert, or that their daughters will become a target for perverts. It's because of Tommy that the school now has a bad reputation, and its all thanks to the Government. And it's not like that they can undo their mistake, believe me, they've tried. They've tried to replace Tommy, but because of the college's lousy reputation, nobody wants to even go near the school, so yeah, they're stuck with him. Maybe if the Government weren't in a big fat hurry of finding a new Chief Executive, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Ever since Tommy's power was giving to him, he has given the rule that all students to wear uniforms. Male students must wear brown suits and tan dress pants, and girls must wear tan suits and green mini skirts. Now here's the kicker, for the girls, Tommy has made the skirts so short, that simply bending down would show the girl's panties, (that is if they're wearing panties at all) no doubt that he made them that short so that he can chase after his sexual fantasies. Anyways, now that I have caught you up on what's going on let's get started on the story.

Our story begins with a boy about 5'0 feet tall hanging around near the girls' bathroom. He seems to be waiting for someone. The boy had short brown hair, had brown eyes, wearing glasses, and was very skinny, like... 130 pounds skinny. He also had a childish voice. But don't let that fool you, he's older than you think.

Kyle: Geeze, why do girls take such a long time in the bathroom?

The boy began to doze off, once he closed in eyes, he notices that he was in a wasteland, it was dark and raining. There were dead bodies all over the area, and in the center of all of it, was a woman with long gold hair, right down to her hips, red eyes, and wearing a long black leather dress down to her hips, and wearing black leather boots. She had no emotion in her face at all and seemed to be starring right at the boy's soul. Shortly after, the boy opens his eyes with a gasp, and with a cold sweat.

?: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Huh? (He looks up to the man) "Oh, hi Brad.

Brad Jackal is a second-year student at Vincent College. He has light brown hair and golden brown eyes, and is about 5'8 ft and weighs about 160 pounds, most of it is muscle, but because of the clothes he wears, you can't see any of his body, not even his arms, so it makes him look very skinny.

Brad: Why are you standing near the girls' bathroom?

Before Kyle could answer, someone else came to the scene, and that was Josh Bradston. Josh Bradston is also a second-year student at Vincent College. He has dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, and is about 5'8 ft and weighs about 140 pounds. He doesn't work out as Brad does.

Josh: Its probably because he's trying to take a peek at the ladies.

Kyle: WHAT?! No that's not it.

Josh: Oh really, then why are you hanging around the girls' washroom? Only girls and perverts hang around in the girls' washroom.

Brad: Now Josh, I'm sure Kyle has a good reason why he's hanging around in the girls' washroom, (he looks at Kyle) "You do have a good reason, right Kyle?" (He was hoping that Kyle had a good reason and not being a pervert).

Just then, a girl with shoulder-length black hair, golden brown eyes came out of the bathroom. She was 5'6 ft and seems to weigh about 120 pounds, but that's because the clothes she wears makes her look like that like, but she's really 135 pounds, most of that is muscle, and seemed to have a size A cup breast size.

?: Yeah, he's been waiting for me.

Bullies and slackers beware, Shelley Livings is the student president of Vincent College, and she does not take bullying very lightly. Shelley has taken the role as Chief Executive since the actual Chief Executive is always... "unavailable." Many bullies fear Shelley because she happens to know martial arts, and her skills have defeated many bullies. Heck, even Tommy Vincent fears her, why? Because at one point, Shelley blackmailed him by showing him pictures of his dirty deeds and told him that if he doesn't do what she tells him, or if he expels her, she will show the pictures to her father and because her father is the chief of the police force... well... I'm sure to can figure out what would happen. So ever since that day, Shelley has had Tommy in her pocket, much to his dismay. Also, if we look up at her mini skirt, we see that she is wearing white panties.

Shelley: I can't believe that you people would think that Kyle would be trying to take a peek in the girls' bathroom, he's not that kind of man, unlike you two.

Brad: No, no, no, you got the wrong idea, I didn't think that it was Josh.

As Brad tried to explain things to Shelley, Josh sneaked up on Brad and pushed him towards Shelley, making him fall on her, and having face first into her breast, once Brad just realized what just happened, his face turned bright red, and quickly gets back up.

Brad: No, no, no, it's not what it looks like.

Shelley: (Retaliated by punching Brad in the face) YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I SHOULD EXPEL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!

Josh: (Came to Brad's aid) Okay, okay, message revived, we're out of here. (Picked up Brad and made a run for it in the hallway)

Shelly: Oh jeez, I can't believe those pigs, promise me that you won't become like them, will you Kyle?"

Kyle: (Confused) Um... yeah... sure.

Because Kyle was Shelley's assistant, she would always have to protect him from bullies.

* * *

Later, Josh and Brad are walking in the hallway, with Brad holding his face.

Brad: (Holding his face) Uh man, I can't believe that she punched me in the face, I always thought that girls slapped men, not punch them.

Josh: Of course she did, you were rubbing your face all over her tits, we could've gotten out of there unharmed if your perverted desires didn't start kicking in.

Brad: Okay, one, you were the one that pushed me, making me collide with Shelle, and making me... fall on her... and two, I wasn't rubbing my face all over her breast. The whole thing was an accident, and furthermore, why did you push me?"

Josh: Because you told Shelle that I said that Kyle was trying to take a peek in the girls' washroom.

Brad: Well it's true.

Josh: It doesn't mean that you can tell her that, like seriously, whatever happened to take one for the team?

Brad: Look, Josh, I'll always help you out whenever you're in a jam, but anything that is perverted, count me out.

Brad: Oh come, man, you need to grow a backbone, you need to enjoy the fruits of women, how do you think that you can have a girlfriend or a wife someday if you can't even look at a woman's chest, let alone touch them?

Brad: Well, I hate to disappoint you, but unlike you and all the other men here in this school, I'm not that kind of man.

Josh: Little goodie two shoes huh, maybe you should kick your sister out and teach yourself how to be a real man.

Brad: Keep my sister out of this.

Brad and Josh continued to walk down the hall, but little did the two friends know, was that someone was watching them, someone tall with red colored eyes.

* * *

Later, after school was finished, Kyle is seen in the science classroom packing his stuff and beginning to leave for home. As Kyle is walking down the stairs, a pile of books falls on Kyle's head, making him fall down the stairs. As Kyle tries to pick himself up, a man with a well fit body grabs Kyle by the hair and picks him up.

?: Hey guys, look who I just pulled up, its little Kyle.

The well-fit man was Ron Dox, a second-year student at Vincent College. He is 6'2 feet tall and weighs 235 pounds. He is the most feared bully in the school, even other bullies fear him. Ron Dox is well known for murdering a first-year student in the halls because he didn't have any lunch money. Ron Dox was convicted of his crimes. However, due to his parents being very wealthy, they hired an excellent lawyer. Ron's lawyer was able to keep Ron from serving time in jail, with no charges. There was no justice for Ron's crimes. Shortly after his release, Ron got full protection from his parents. Basically, he can get away with murder. Because of his murder, he has been using his murder to intimidate students and instructors into getting what he wants. He even intimidated the instructors of his classes to give him a passing grade so that he wouldn't have to do them again. Most students try to stay away from him if all possible, or won't try to stand up to him because they all know that three other students have died to Ron because they tried to stand up against him.

When Kyle saw Ron's face, his face turned pale, he knew who this man was, and he was scared for his life.

Kyle: You're... you're... you're...

Ron: So, you know who I am, good for you, I take it that you're the new kid, Kyle right? You're a lot punier than I pictured.

Bill: So boss, how are you going to kill him?"

Ron: That's a good question," said Ron.

As Josh and Brad were passing by, they noticed that Ron was holding Kyle's by his hair, and Kyle begging for his life.

Josh: Hey, isn't that Kyle?

Brad: Oh shit, not him too, doesn't Ron know that Kyle already has problems of his own.

Josh: You think Ron cares, as long as he gets to kill a student, he can care less. Come on, let's get out of here before Ron sees us. (He turns around and attempts to leave)

Brad: You can go if you want, but I'm staying.

Josh: What?! Are you crazy, do you have any idea that Ron is capable of murder, and has no remorse for doing so?!

Brad: Yes I know, but I'm getting sick and tired of standing by and watching innocent students having their lives being cut short, somebody needs to put an end to this, and that someone is me. (He begins to walk forward to Ron)

Josh: Brad, I don't think you know what you're doing. (Starts following Brad)

Ron continues to hold Kyle by his hair and taking out his pocket knife.

Ron: Maybe I should slice his throat open, and watch him drown in his own blood.

Kyle: (Starts crying) Please, let me go, what have I done to you guys?

Ron: I love it when they start to cry. (His minions start laughing)

Brad: (Approaches Ron) Hey assholes!" (Everybody suddenly takes their attention to Brad and Josh) Let Kyle go, NOW!"

Ron: I'm sorry, do you not know who I am?"

Brad: Yeah, you're the school murdering psychopath, Ron Dox.

Ron: (Chuckles) Is that what everybody is calling me nowadays, how funny.

Brad: You won't be laughing at what I'm about to do to you. (Ron and his minions began to laugh)

Ron: (Chuckles) Don't make me laugh. You think that you can beat me?

Brad: I'm about to find out. (Takes a boxing position) (Thinks to himself) Time to test out my boxing training.

Brad and Ron began to have a standoff, Josh and Ron's minions stood there, wondering who was going to make the first move. Just when the two were about to make the first move, Shelley interferes, who was standing on the top of the stairway.

Shelley: What's going on here?"

Josh: Shelley?!

Ron: Stay out of this Shelley, a girl like you has no business to be here!

Shelley; In case you have forgotten Ron, I am the student president of this school, my job is to make sure that everybody has a safe work environment in this school, and not to let bullies have their way with the students, and if that means challenging the bullies myself, then so be it.

Ron: You have a lot of guts Shelley, I'll give you that, but you're an idiot to get in my way.

Shelley: Oh yeah, well how about we see about that. (She got into a fighting stance)

Ron looked deep into Shelley's eyes. He could see the seriousness in her eyes as if Shelley's was ready for a fight. Just then, Ron dropped Kyle, which he dropped on his butt. Everyone was shocked and confused at Ron when they saw Ron dropped Kyle.

Ron: Come on guys, let's get out of here, this bitch isn't worth our time. (Begins to leave)

Bill: Are you sure Ron?

Ron: Yes, I'm sure, now let's go. (Exits the building with his men following him)

After Ron and his minions left, everybody rushed to Kyle's aid. Kyle ended up hugging Shelley, bursting into tears.

Kyle: (Crying) Oh thank you, thank you so much, I thought he was going to kill me!

Shelley: (Trying to calm Kyle down) Its okay Kyle, it's over now.

While Shelley tries to calm Kyle down, Josh and Brad begin to take their leave, but then Kyle peeks out his head, covered in tears.

Kyle: Josh, Brad, (Josh and Brad stop and look at Kyle) thank you if you guys didn't show up when you did... I don't even want to think what would have happened.

Brad: No problem. (Both Brad and Josh exit the building)

* * *

As Josh and Brad continued to walk on their way home, they started to talk.

Brad: You know Josh, I've been thinking, maybe it's about time we stop picking on Kyle and start being friends with him.

Josh: Huh? Did I just hear you right? Did I hear you say that we should start being friends with Kyle?!

Brad: Yes, I did.

Josh: Brad, did you hit your head on your way out of the school, you're speaking nonsense.

Brad: I'm serious Josh, after what just happened today, Kyle needs a friend more than ever, Ron tried to kill Kyle and no doubt that he'll try again, and we need to be ready next time.

Josh: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Little did Jose and Brad know, was that a man that who was 6'0 FT, and weighing around 200 pounds, with red colored eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, black leather boots, black leather pants, and a black cape with a hood, was watching them from the rooftops.

?: Maybe they're not so bad after all, especially with that Brad kid. (Turns around, and jumps off the building)

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of chapter one. What did you guys think, did you like the first chapter? Did you like the style of storytelling? I decided to do this kind of storytelling because I believe its much neater and much easier to understand on what's going on, rather than the normal way which can easily get you lost, but that's just me. And please, let me know how I did, I'm open to suggestions and criticisms. Criticisms are the only way how I can get better as a writer. Anyways, if you liked this chapter and wanted the story to continue, please let me know, and I'll get started on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you, and hopefully, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Ch 2: Kidnapped At A Forest

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Year One: Day Four:**  
 **September 14th:**

* * *

In the girls locker room, Shelley came out of the shower after going through gym class, she drys herself using her towel, and covers her body with it, she heads to her locker to put on her school uniform, but before she gets the chance, Ron appears, blocking her entrance to the locker area.

Shelly: (Sees Ron) Ron?!

Ron: Hello Shelley, fancy meeting you here.

Shelley: (Angrily) Do you have any idea where you are?!

Ron: Yeah, I know, I can read, (Slowly looked at Shelley, pretending that she wasn't covering herself with a towel) land I like what I'm seeing.

Shelley: (Slaps Ron in the face) GET OUT OF HERE YOU PIG!

Ron: You're quite a feisty girl, aren't you, well, I hate to tell you, but things tend to happen to girls like you.

Just then, someone sneaks up on Shelley and covers her mouth with a cotton cloth that was drowned with chloroform. When Shelley was exposed to the chloroform, she falls asleep.

Ron: Good work Bill, she didn't see it coming.

Bill: Come on boss, let's take advantage of this, we'll teach this bitch a lesson.

Ron: Not yet, as soon as we take care of Kyle, and those two bastards from the other day, we can make Shelley our sex slave, and we can fuck her as many times as we want, but until then, we have to go through the plan first.

Bill: Right, sorry boss, I just got excited.

Ron: It's okay, now let's get out of here before the teacher grows a brain and decides to check up on Shelley. (Picks Shelley up and carries her like a sack of potatoes).

Bill: Okay.

While carrying Shelley, both Ron and Bill left the locker room by taking a secret passage at the wall between the two lockers and made their escape, and closing the secret passage behind them. A few minutes later, the teacher came in to check up on Shelley, to the teacher's surprise, Shelley was nowhere to be found, and was puzzled when she saw her clothes, wondering why she would leave them behind.

* * *

Three days have passed since Ron has tried to kill Kyle, and Kyle became friends with Josh and Brad. At first, it seemed that Ron had forgotten about Kyle, but as you probably read not too long ago, he has plans for Kyle, Jose, Brad, and Shelley.

It is closing time at the school. All the students are at their lockers packing up for home. While Brad was packing up his stuff, he finds a letter in his locker.

Brad: Huh, what's this? (Takes out the letter in his locker)

Josh: Hey Brad, (Sees the letter that Brad is holding) hey what's that?

Brad: It looks like a letter.

Josh: Well, don't just stand there, open it, see what's inside.

Brad opens the letter and reads it out loud.

* * *

Dear Brad.

I really like you, I've been watching you for a long time now, and I can't hold my feelings for you any longer. I think we should meet up. Please meet me at Pinfore Park in the forest after school.

Love

Your secret admirer.

* * *

After Brad finishes reading the letter, he crumples it.

Josh: What are you doing? Don't you want to find out who that girl is?

Brad: No, because it's probably just a prank. (Takes his leave).

Josh goes up to Brad and starts singing.

Josh: Every party needs a popper, that's why they invited you, party popper, party popper!

Brad: (Getting annoyed) You're not going to stop singing that song until I go, are you?

Josh: (Proudly) Yep.

Brad: Fine, we'll go, but I swear to God, if I find out that it was just a ruse, you owe me a pizza and a root-beer.

Josh: Fine.

* * *

After a two hour walk, Josh and Brad make it to Pinfore Park.

Brad: Here we are, Pinfore Park, I sure hope this trip was worth it.

Josh: Now then, where did the letter say where we should meet this girl?

Brad: The letter said to meet her in the forest.

Josh: What forest? (Looking at all the forests) There's like ten different forests out here!

Brad: Yeah, the letter wasn't very specific.

Just then, Kyle appears at Pinfore Park, he sees Brad and Josh and runs towards them.

Kyle: Hey guys, fancy meeting you guys here.

Josh: Kyle, what are you doing here?

Brad: (Holding up a letter) I got a letter from a girl that wants to meet me here.

Josh: Really, that's the same reason why we're here, a girl happens to like Brad too.

Brad: Kyle, what did the letter say?

Kyle held up the letter and read it out loud.

* * *

Dear Kyle.

I really like you, I've been watching you for a long time now, and I can't hold my feelings for you any longer. I think we should meet up. Please meet me at Pinfore Park in the forest after school.

Love

Your secret admirer.

* * *

Brad started to get a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Brad: That's exactly what my letter said.

Josh: But Brad, yours didn't say "Dear Brad," it said "Dear Kyle."

Brad: (Slaps Josh in the back of his head) For God sake Josh, use your brain, (To Kyle) Kyle, can I see your letter for a second?

Kyle: Sure. (Gives Brad his letter).

Brad then took out his crumbled letter from his pocket so that he could compare the two.

Brad: Just as I thought, both letters have the same handwriting, they were both written by the same person.

Josh: Maybe this girl likes both of you guys.

Brad: I don't think its a girl that wanted us to be here. To be honest, I think we may have fallen into a trap.

Just then, the three young men got hit in the back of the head by baseball bats by Ron's minions. Ron's minions then drag the three young men unconscious bodies.

When the three young men finally woke up, they found themselves deep in a forest.

Kyle: (Wakes up) Hey, where are we?

Brad: (Wakes up) That's a good question.

Josh: Guys, please tell me that we're dreaming.

?: I'm afraid that this isn't a dream.

Just then Ron walks to the men's point of view while holding a machete.

Kyle: (In shock) It's Ron!

Brad: Ron?! You're responsible for this?!

Josh: And is that a machete that he's holding?!

Ron: (Feeling his machete) Yes Josh, this is a machete, and very soon, your blood will be on it.

Josh: W-WHAT?!

Ron: That's right, you two idiots kept me from killing Kyle the other day, you kept me from spilling his blood all over the school walls, and now, today, I will bathe in all of your blood.

Brad: You're sick, you know that you're a sick and twisted murdering psychopath.

Ron: Say whatever you want, but by the end of the day, your heads will be hanged in the school halls, and everyone will know to never cross paths with Ron Dox and will fear the very halls that I walk.

Kyle: You're insane, no normal man would ever do something like that.

Josh: It's like the Devil himself created you.

Ron: (Chuckles) If you think that's bad after I take care of you guys, I will make Shelley my sex slave, and fuck her until she can't be fucked anymore, I will make sure that she dies by exhaustion!

Brad: (Chuckles) Good luck with that buddy, as if Shelley would ever let you have sex with her.

Ron: Oh really, you really think so? (Snaps his fingers)

Two of Ron's minions came to the men's point of view holding up a long stick, with Shelley tied up in the center, wearing nothing but a top that went down to her hips, still asleep. All three men were shocked to see Shelley like this.

Kyle, Brad, and Josh: SHELLEY!

Ron: As you can see, I've already taken care of Shelley, and not long from now, she will witness your heads being cut up, and getting her entire life being fucked.

Brad: YOU BASTARDS! LET SHELLEY GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Ron: That's where you're wrong Brad, she does have something to do with this, in case you have forgotten, she got herself involved while I was trying to kill Kyle the other day.

Kyle: But she's the student president, it's her job to stop bullies.

Ron: Then I will make her regret of ever becoming the student president, as for you... (Smiles while looking at Kyle) Kyle.

Ron then walked up to Kyle and picked him up using his hair, and pointing his machete at Kyle's head, all of Ron's men begin chuckling.

Ron: I believe you owe me... your life.

Kyle's face starts to turn pale as he knew that he was going to die. Just when Ron was going to kill Kyle by stabbing his head using his machete, Bill suddenly stopped him.

Bill: Wait, Ron.

Ron: (Annoyed) What is it?

Bill: Bill: Sorry for interrupting your kill boss, but don't you think that we should save Kyle for last, I believe that his kill will be much more satisfying when he dies last.

Ron: You know what, that's a good idea, in the meantime, you can soften him up for me.

Ron then threw Kyle deeper into the forest, with Bill chasing him after.

Ron: As for the rest of you.

Ron's minions then made Josh and Brad lay flat on their torsos, having Ron's feet on Josh and Brad, keeping them from trying to get up.

Ron: While Bill softens Kyle for me, why don't we take care of you guys, the only question is, who should I kill first? (Looks at Brad) Why not you, since you had the balls to stop me from killing Kyle. (Looks at Josh) Then again, I would like you to see what you'll look like after I'm done with your friend.

Brad: Leave Josh alone, he didn't do anything, it's me you want!

Ron: But you see Brad, he was with you, and that's good enough for me.

Ron's minions then came over and put blindfolds on Josh and Brad. Ron then raised his machete, just when Ron was about to make the kill, Bill's body flies back to everyone's area, catching everyone's attention, even Ron's. They all noticed that Bill was dead, having cut wounds and blood all over his body.

Ron: What the Hell?

Shortly after, a man came out of the forest, he was 6'0 Feet tall, and weighed about two hundred pounds, he had black hair and had red eyes, and was wearing the male uniform of the school.

?: (Evil grin) What's up, by the looks of things, it looks like to me that you're about to perform an execution of these guys, however, as exciting that would be, I'm afraid that I can't let that happen.

Ron: Who the Hell are you?

?: Well, I know this is a little cliche, but... (Opens his eyes and gives an evil smile, and his voice has an evil tone to it) Let's just say that I'm your worst nightmare.

Ron: (Chuckles) Very funny, listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but you are interrupting a very important session.

?: Oh, tying up three men against their own will and executing them is a very important session? (Puts his hand on his chin and performed a thinking positions) Now, what part of a lesson at school did I miss to know that?

Ron: Enough of this, I refuse to be insulted by you, everyone, get him!

Ron's minions all charged at the man. His face went from smiling to a serious look on his face. Although all of Ron's minions (Except for Bill, who was already dead) were all ganging up on him, the man was blocking all of their blows, while at the same time, turning his fingers into small blades and stabbing them in the neck. After this, all of Ron's minions were all holding their wounds, while blood was gashing out their necks. After seeing this, Ron is in complete shock that the man took out his minions in seconds, without even leaving a mark.

?: (Smiling) You have no idea how long it took me to master that, seriously, I went through three broken noses just to master all of that.

Ron grew frustrated. He hated that the man killed his minions and was mocking him. Ron then took his machete and charged at the man, Ron swings his machete twice with the man dodging the swings, at the third attempt, Ron does a downward swing. However, the man catches it with his bare hands, Ron is unable to get his machete free from the man's hand afterward.

?: Did your mom ever tell you that you shouldn't play with machetes? (He then punched Ron in the gut, forcing him to let go of his machete and fall to the ground on his butt) Because they're not toys to play with. (He then threw the machete to the air, which got caught in a tree branch, which it stayed there).

At this point, Ron was angry. He couldn't believe that he was being made a fool of by this mystery man. Ron quickly got back up and started to swing punches at the man, but not having any of them connecting, as the man kept dodging them. Even though they were blindfolded, Brad and Josh could still hear what was going on.

Josh: What going on?

Brad: I don't know, whoever is fighting Ron, is really giving him a hard time, at least, that's what it sounds like.

Ron continues to swing punches at the man, but unable to make contact because the man keeps dodging them.

?: You know, if you stopped killing people and actually trained little more, your punches would hit a little closer to home.

Ron: SHUT UP! (He attempts to punch the man, only for him to grab Ron's punch and punches him in the mouth).

Ron is then knocked back down to the ground, only this time, has a cut lip, and Ron was getting even angrier.

?: (Smiles) You should give up now Ron, you're just making an ass of yourself.

Ron: NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A KNOW IT ALL! (Charged at the man).

?: (Went from smiling to serious) Well if you put it that way.

As Ron charged at the man with a punch, the man blocks Ron's punch and follows up with a punch of his own by punching him in the gut. The man punched Ron in the gut so hard that Ron spat out blood. Ron then backed away from the man and holding his gut, with Ron coughing out blood, shortly afterward.

?: (In a serious tone) It's over Ron.

Ron: (Takes out his pocket knife from his pocket and charged at the man) OVER FOR YOU!

Before Ron could make contact with the man with his pocket knife, the man grabs Ron's hand that is holding the pocket knife. Ron becomes surprised after seeing the man grabbing his hand. The man then looks Ron in the eyes, then twisted his hand upwards, making him drop the pocket knife and breaking his hand. There was a snap when the man broke Ron's hand, and Ron screaming in pain afterward.

Josh: Ouch, did you hear that Brad?

Brad: Yeah, it sounds like a bone was broken.

Ron: (Trying not to cry) You bastard, you broke my hand!

?: (Stares Ron down) It is said that there are 206 bones in the human body, (he notices an aluminum baseball bat that one of Ron's minions had, and picks it up) That was only one, (Hits Ron in the kneecaps using the baseball bat, thus breaking both of Ron's legs and screaming in pain, and falling to his knees, and smiles) Oops, sorry, make that three.

Josh: Brad, this guy is really starting to scare me.

Brad: Just don't get on his bad side, this guy may be our one-way ticket to get out of here alive, whoever this guy is.

After Ron finishes screaming, he notices that the man drops the baseball bat, and looks at the man, who looks like he's going to kill him any minute. At this point, Ron is scared out of his mind. He had no idea that this man was capable of doing things like he did, like breaking his limbs and making him bleed out of his own blood.

Ron: (Shaking in fear) What are you? No human would ever do anything like this.

?: (Grins, and talks in a evil tone) You're one to talk, killing innocent students right left and center whenever you please, and having some students to go to a forest to execute them, and making a girl your sex slave, if that's not inhuman for a human to do, then I don't know what is. (Goes down to Ron's level) But you got one thing right though, (Smiles), I'm not human.

Just then, right in front of Ron's face, the man's arms turned into adamantium blades. Ron became terrified. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man's arms turned into blades in front of his eyes. At this point, Ron was frozen in fear. It was clear that the man was no normal man. The man then put his right blade on Ron's left shoulder, and his left blade on Ron right shoulder, thus making an execution position.

?: This is for all the innocent people you killed!

Ron: (Sees the blades on his shoulders) NO! NO PLEASE! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The man then cuts Ron's head off, thus killing him and blood gushing out)

After Ron's scream, the man cuts Brad's hands-free using Ron's pocket knife.

Brad: Hey thanks man, it feels good to feel my hands again finally. (Gets up on his feet and takes off his blindfold).

To Brad's surprise, however, when he took off his blindfold, the man that saved Brad and the others was gone. The people that the man killed were also gone, including Ron, which was very puzzling.

Brad: Hey, where did he go? And where did Ron and his minions go?

The only thing that the man left behind was Ron's pocket knife, which Brad noticed after looking down.

Josh: Brad, what's going on, it went all quiet all of a sudden.

Brad: Hang on man, I'll get you loose. (Used Ron's pocket knife to cut Josh's hands-free).

Brad cut Josh's hands-free and took off his blindfold, and Josh picked himself up.

Josh: Thanks man, but how did you get loose?

Brad: Our savior cut me lose, but he left as soon as he cut me free, I didn't get a look at the guy.

Josh: Oh, that's too bad, I really wanted to thank him.

Brad: Me too, we owe that guy our lives.

Josh: (He looks at Shelley) What do you know, she slept through the whole thing. (He then looks at Brad) Brad, I'll look for Kyle, he shouldn't be far, in the meantime, you should cut Shelley down, and we can cut Kyle free after.

Brad: Wait, why me, why can't you cut her down?

Josh: Because... um... (He then ran deeper into the forest to look for Kyle)

Brad: Hey, come back here! (Josh ignored him) Damn you, Josh!

Brad got close to Shelley and noticed just how beautiful she was when she wasn't angry, this made Brad's heart to beat, he then realized that if he wanted to cut her down, he was going to have to touch her, which made Brad's face turn red and make his heart beat even faster.

Brad: Come on, get a hold of yourself, you're just cutting her down, that's it, nothing more, nothing less.

Brad then went up to cut Shelley down from her clutches, Brad slowly and carefully got down on his knees, and placed Shelley on the ground, with his left hand at her waist, and his right hand at the back of her hand. Shortly after releasing Shelley, she woke up, and the first thing she saw was Brad's face. As soon as she saw Brad's face, Shelley gets the wrong idea, and slaps Brad in the face, and quickly gets up on her feet.

Shelley: You pervert, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Taking advantage of me?!Brad: No no, you got it all wrong, I'm not that kind of guy!

Shelley: Then explain to me why... (She suddenly realizes that she's in a forest) hey, where the Hell am I? And how did I get here?

Brad: We're in a forest somewhere in Pinfore Park, as to how you got here, no doubt that Ron and his minions dragged your body over here.

Shelley: What?! Ron was responsible for this?! Now that I think about it, Ron was the last person I saw before losing consciousness, (Crosses her arms) that bastard, I bet he was thinking of taking advantage of me too.

Brad: That's what he was thinking.

Shelley: I can't believe him, a man like him stooping so low, I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him.

Brad: I'm afraid that's not going to happen.

Shelley: And why's that?

Brad: Well... you see, him and his minions... kind of... disappeared.

Shelley: What do you mean they, "disappeared?"

Brad: (Scratches his head) Okay, how I'm I going to explain this that way you can understand?

Just then, Josh shows up while carrying Kyle, still tied up.

Josh: Hey Brad, I found Kyle!

Shelley: Wait, Kyle's here too?

Brad: Yeah, it's a long story. (Looks at Josh) We'll be right there!

Both Brad and Shelley ran to Josh's location, who was carrying Kyle, who was still tied up, and awake.

Brad: Hey Kyle, how are you doing?

Kyle: I've been through worst.

Brad: Hang in there buddy, I'll get you out of those ropes.

Josh then placed Kyle on his feet so that Brad could cut his hands free.

Kyle: (Rubs his writs) Thanks Brad, it feels good to feel my hands again, by the way, did you managed to beat Ron?

Brad: How could I? My hands were tied behind me.

Kyle: Then... who did?

Josh: We're not really sure.

Kyle: You mean, some random guy saved us?

Brad: Pretty much, but we owe him our lives.

While the three men were talking, Shelley seemed to look like she was looking for something, as she was feeling her hips. Just then, Kyle took notice.

Kyle: Hey Shelley, what's wrong? (Brad and Josh take notice too).

Shelley: I can't seem to find... um... (interrupts herself, and her face turns bright red)

Josh: You can't find what?

Shelley then takes a gulp and goes inside her shirt to touch her butt, only to realize that she was touching her bare and exposed butt, after realizing this, Shelley's face turns even redder.

Kyle: Shelley, what's wrong?

Shelley: That bastard, he didn't even put any underwear on me when he gave me this shirt to wear.

All three men's face's turn bright red after hearing Shelley say that, knowing that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath that tight shirt. Shelley then notices all the men blushing.

Shelley: What are you blushing at?!

Kyle & Josh: (Turns their heads away while blushing) Nothing!

Brad: Okay guys, um... let's try not to think about it, (Walks towards Shelley) Shelley, I think it might be wise that if...

Before he could finish, Brad suddenly trips on a branch that was growing from the ground. He then falls on Shelley.

* * *

 **Warning: The next few paragraphs are going to have sexual content in it, if you don't feel comfortable about that sort of thing in stories, please skip to the sentence where the sexual content ends. You will know when the sexual content has ended when you read "End Of Sexual Content." You have been warned.**

When Brad regains his composure, he notices that something bad had happened. Brad realized that Shelley's shirt was now over her breast and that he had his left hand touching her right bare breast, and his right hand was touching her soft stomach, right under her bellybutton. It was then that Brad and Josh saw Shelley's true breast size. Instead of being like everyone was brought to believe, Shelley was actually a DD, a 34DD to be exact. Shelley also had a soft stomach, she kinda had a flat stomach, but it wasn't so flat that you would feel her ribs when you touch her stomach, she had the kind of stomach that although she had a flat stomach, her stomach was still soft, it still had some meat in it, that when you feel her stomach, you have to press down on her stomach just to feel her ribs. The first thing that Brad saw when he gained back his composer was Shelley's bellybutton, which and shape of a teardrop. Without thinking, Brad accidentally felt Shelley's stomach and noticed how soft it was. Shelley had the type of soft belly that was fun to play with. Shelley's stomach may look like a flat stomach from a distance, but if you get close enough and actually touch it, you'll know that it's not flat, but soft.

Shelley has thought of trying to get a flat stomach, but came to the conclusion that trying to get a flat stomach and would be a waste of time after her father told her that she's fine the way she is, saying its perfectly natural for a girl to have a stomach like her, and after telling her that she will be starving herself to get a flat stomach, she chose to not to go through with it. In time, Shelley grew to appreciate her stomach, to the point where she would only wear her bottoms up to her hip line, never going near or over her stomach, and at night time, she'll wear clothes that are a little small for her, so small that simply doing the simplest actions will make her shirt raise over her bellybutton, exposing her entire stomach. She'll even do the same thing when at slumber parties. Even her friends say that she has the perfect stomach. Since then, her friends would wear shirts that would expose their stomachs too.

Josh and Kyle also noticed that after Brad fell on Shelley, the fall made her open her legs wide open. Because Shelley wasn't wearing any underwear, pussy was exposed. Josh and Kyle saw everything, and their faces turned dark red. Josh and Kyle noticed that Shelley had a bit of a bush on her. Her pubic hair was the natural pubic hair that any girl would have if they have never shaved down there before, and that was the case, Shelley has never shaved off her pubic hair before, not even once. Shelley once thought about shaving off her pubic hair, but once she found out that it will grow back and become thicker than before, she decided not to bother. However, Shelley would shave off parts of her pubic hair that would either peek out of her panties, or her bikini bottoms. Basically, she would shave off her bikini lines to keep any of her pubic hair from peeking out but would leave the rest alone. Although her pubic hair did surround her pussy, her pubic hair never got thick. It was light. Because Shelley has never shaved off her pubic hair, (except for her bikini lines), she had pretty light pubic hair, light enough for her cute pussy to be shown, even if it did surround it. Her pubic hair was thick enough to be seen from a distance but light enough for her pussy to be seen clearly.

Once Shelley gained back her composer, she realized that Brad was touching her breasts and that her legs were wide open for Josh and Kyle to see her pussy. She looked over her bush of pubic hair to see that her legs were wide open and that Kyle and Josh were staring at her pussy. When Shelley realized that her legs were wide open and that Kyle and Josh were staring at her pussy, her face turned dark red due to being embarrassed, as red as a tomato, which made her pussy pucker and gets wetter, and her nipples got hard. Kyle and Josh even got to see her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze.

 **End Of Sexual Content** :

* * *

Shelley then looked at Brad angrily.

Shelley: YOU FUCKING PERVERT! (Punches Brad Out)

Once she punched Brad out, she closed her legs and got back up and adjusted her shirt back down to her hips that way. Nobody could see anything.

Shelley: (Walks towards the men) Okay boys listen up until we can get out of this forest, and when we are safely back home, you boys are going to walk in front of me, that way, you won't be trying to look up my shirt, understand?

Brad, Kyle, & Josh: (Blushing) Yes mam.

There was a long awkward silence as the four friends were trying to walk out of the forest, that is until Josh decided to break the silence. Something that Josh would later regret, why? Well... you'll see soon enough.

Josh: (Looks behind him) Soooooooooo, Shelley, when did you get a boob job?

Shelley: What?!

Brad: Josh, seriously?

Josh: What, yesterday she was an A, and suddenly she's a DD? I'm pretty sure that girls can't get that big in such a hurry.

Shelley: (Angry) If you must know, the reason why I look like an A at school is that I hide my true size.

Josh: But why, why hide all that boob, why keep it all to yourself?

Kyle: (Looks at Josh) Because she wants to be with a man that loves her for her, not for her breasts.

Josh: Wait, how do you know that?

Shelley: Because I told him, huh?

Josh: But wait, if Kyle knows why Shelley is hiding her tits, then that means at one point, he must have seen her true size.

After hearing this, Shelley and Kyle become shocked, knowing that Josh found out about their secret.

Shelley: (Thinking) Shit, he figured it out.

Kyle: (Thinking) Damn it, Josh is a lot smarter then I thought.

Brad: (Looks at Kyle) Wait, is that true Kyle?

Kyle: Um... well... it was an accident.

Just then, Josh stops Kyle and puts his hands and Kyle's shoulders.

Josh: Kyle, you need to tell me, are her boobs real or fake?

Shelley: WHAT?!

Just then, Shelley came over and punched Josh in the stomach, she punched him so hard, that Josh went down on his knees holding his stomach. It was quite clear that Josh asking that question offended her.

Shelley: FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THEY ARE 100% NATURAL!

Josh: (Graveling in a great amount of pain) Are you sure? You might want to show them to us, just in case.

Hearing that only made Shelley even madder, and she began to stomp on Josh.

Shelley: (Stomps on Josh) YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PERVERT THAT I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! LIKE SERIOUSLY, DON'T YOU HAVE NO SHAME! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING THAT YOU'RE SO PERVERTED! THIS IS WHY I HIDE MY BOOBS, BECAUSE OF MEN LIKE YOU!

While Shelley continued to stomp on Josh, Brad and Kyle were both facepalming.

Brad: (Face palming) Its times like these that I wonder why I'm even friends with him.

Kyle: (Face palming) I'm not even sure I should be calling him MY friend.

As Shelley continued to stomp on Josh, Kyle suddenly heard a noise

Kyle: Hey, did you guys hear that?

Shelley: (Stops stomping on Josh) Hear what?

Just then, a group of police officers came out of hiding and surrounded the four friends.

Kyle: What the... the police?

Just then, the chief of the police force, Johnathon Livings came out of hiding.

Johnathon: What are you kids doing in the woods?

Shelley: (Sees Johnathon) Dad?!

Johnathon: Shelley?! What are you doing here? And why are you only wearing a shirt?

Brad: It's a long story.

Kyle: What's more important is why are the police here?!

Johnathon: We've been getting phone calls about people screaming somewhere in this forest, you kids haven't screamed your lungs out, have you?

Kyle: Wait, there was screaming?

Brad: You were still knocked out when it happened, but yes, there was a lot of screaming not too long ago, but because we were blindfolded and had our hands tied behind our back, we didn't see who the person who was causing those people to screams was.

Johnathon: Wait, you guys, were blindfolded? Okay, now you guys NEED to explain to me about what happened.

Shelley: Can it wait until we get indoors, it's getting a little chilly out here?

Johnathon: Um... yes, of course, but for now, (He takes off his jacket and gives it to Shelley to wear) Put this on, we don't need your friends checking you out if you know what I mean.

Shelley: (Puts on the coat) Thanks, dad.

Johnathon: Your welcome, (He then looks at the guys and the other police offers) as for the rest of you, come with me! (Everyone followed Chief Lungs out of the forest)

Little did everybody know, Josh was left behind, tendering for his injuries, and unable to get back up. Shelley and the others forgot to take him with them as they were leaving the forest with the police. He then began to cry for help.

Josh: Hello... can somebody help me... I've been stomped to death and can't get back up... hello?!

Josh ended up spending the night in the forest, unable to move after Shelley's assault on him. It wasn't until the morning when he got some of his strength back to pick himself up. That's when he tried to get out of the forest, however, because he had no idea where he was, he kept getting lost, unable to get out of the forest. It wasn't until the next morning when he finally escaped.

* * *

 **Note: Finally got chapter two done. I understand that it got pretty dark pretty quickly, but I needed something to introduce the mystery character, and I figured it was better if I introduced him while he saved Kyle and his friends from a deadly situation. And speaking of the mystery character, who is he, what are his motives, and why was he wearing the male uniform for Vincent College? Hopefully, all of your questions will be answered in chapter 3. That's right, the next chapter is going to be all about this mystery character and what he can do. Like seriously, how he killed Ron is impossible for a human to do, so hopefully, you guys are looking forward to Chapter Three.**

 **I was planning on revealing the identity of the mystery character at the end of Chapter Ten, but I figured that it would take too long and everybody would figure it out before then. So I figured that I should reveal his identity as soon as possible by giving you guys a small clue at the end of Chapter Three.**

 **Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Please let me know by reviewing this chapter**. **And please, if you have any questions on any existing chapters, please don't hesitate to ask. I only ask that you don't ask me questions on what I plan on doing for future chapters because I don't want to spoil anything for everybody.**

 **Anyways, with that said, my name is "Xyaqom," and I'm signing out.**

 **Update 1: In case you're reading this again, I've added horizontal lines in the story to let new readers now that they're reading a new scene in the chapter, that way, they (and yourself) don't get confused. Also, I fixed any spelling mistakes that I made while writing this chapter.**

 **Update 2: In case you're re-reading this, I've decided to add warnings on the top of the chapters in order in case readers skip the previous chapter.**

 **Update 3: In case you're reading this again, I recently started to add dates to the story so that I can keep track of all the seasons of the year. Right now, this story is starting in the Fall season.**

 **Update 4: In case you are rereading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter two, and I hope you do too.**


	3. Ch 3: Enter Xyaqom

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

On the rooftops at night time, Chief Livings was walking around the rooftops, waiting for someone. Just then, he hears a sudden thud of the flour, he turns around and sees a man wearing a black leather jacket, black leather boots, black leather pants, and a black cape with a hood, he then starts to walk towards chief Livings.

?: You wanted to see me?

Johnathon: Yes, I need you to do something for me, its... a personal matter.

?: What is this "personal matter" then?

Johnathon: I shouldn't be doing this, and I shouldn't be telling any of this to you, but after today, its gotten personal for me. A week ago, my oldest daughter, Linda Livings, was rapped by this man, Roy Adverse. (Gives the man Roy's records)

Roy's Records had the following information.

* * *

Name: Roy Adverse

Age: 40

Height: 5'9

Weight: 190

Color Of Hair: Blond

Color Of Eyes: Brown

Length Of Hair: Trimmed short hair

Education: Finish Secondary School

Blood Type: A+

Date Of Birth: October 20th, 1975

Wanted For: Robbery, rape, and murder.

* * *

Johnathon: We've been trying to catch this guy for two months, but he always got away from us. But then, a week ago, he... rapped my daughter, I even caught him in the act too. Thankfully, my youngest daughter Shelley was still at school when it happened. I don't also want to think what that bastard would do to Shelley if he got his dirty hands on her. Once the man saw me, he tried to make a run for it, but I shot him in the leg to keep him from running away. I was so pissed that I beat the man to the inch of his life. I could've ended his life right then and there, but I remembered that doing so would sabotage my job as chief of the Police Force, so I arrested him. However, before we could put him behind bars, he demands that he talks to his lawyer, and his lawyer demanded that we go through court.

?: Then what happened?

Johnathon: Well, here's the screwed up part, the judge let Roy go, free of charge due to three technicalities.

?: And what were those three technicalities?

Johnathon: One, the judge found out that Linda was a former cocaine addict, the second and third ones are that Roy's lawyer told the judge that I shot him and beat him. By the end of the day, my daughter was sentenced behind bars for ten years, and I'm getting criticized for doing what any father would do, stopping someone from getting away with rape. My job as chief of the police force is now in jeopardy because of that man. I tried to explain to the judge that my daughter shouldn't be paid for a crime that she did years ago and that she's gotten over the junk. But he insisted that she stays in jail for ten years.

?: Sounds to me that this whole thing was set up right from the get-go.

Johnathon: It has to be, no judge would ever sentence a person in jail for something he or she did years ago, and if that person is no longer doing it. And here's the other screwed up part. I looked it up, someone who is caught with cocaine is sentenced to jail for six months, depending on how much you have. And a person getting caught with rape is sentenced to jail for ten years. My daughter is paying for a crime that Roy did. If that isn't screwed up, I don't know what is.

?: So, what do you want me to do?

Johnathon: I want you to kill Roy Adverse. This man has torn my family apart, and thanks to him, I'm now fighting to keep my job. If we try to capture him again, no doubt that he'll try to do something to stay out of jail, and we'll never put him behind bars. No, he needs to die.

?: I understand where you're coming from John, but you're asking me to take someone's life, and something like that doesn't come cheap.

Johnathon: I'll give you $10000 if you get the job done, how does that sound?

?: (Thinks about it for a minute) Consider it done, where can I find him?

Johnathon: We do know that he likes to hang out in the Jodie's Bar at this time, you might find him there. By the way, you'll need an ID to get in, so take this. (Gives the man the fake ID)

?: (The man takes a look at the fake ID, and saw a picture of a middle age man with brown hair, a scar on his left cheek, and was named Steve Mobs, and then smiles) So is the police now handing fake ID's now?

Johnathon: At this point, I'm desperate, I want this bastard to pay for his crimes. And if that means giving out fake ID's, then so be it.

?: Very well. (Puts Roy's records and the fake ID in his jacket).

The man began to make his exit by jumping off the building, until...

Johnathon: Xyaqom, (The man stops) be sure to make him suffer. (The man then jumped down from the building)

Later that night, Xyaqom arrived at Jodie's Bar where he was ten feet away from the building.

Xyaqom: Time to get to work.

As he walked forward to the building, Xyaqom's face slowly became the face of Steve Mobs and turned his clothes into a trance coat, and jeans. Xyaqom became Steve Mobs. He then walked forward to the security guard.

Security Guard: ID please. (Xyaqom shows him the ID, the security guard looks at the ID card, and looks at Xyaqom) Okay, come in. (Xyaqom enters).

Meanwhile, Roy Adverge just sat down at the bar.

Roy: Hey toots, one beer. (Gives the bartender the change)

Bartender: (Cleaning a beer class) You have a lot of nerve showing your face here.

Roy: (Laughs) Didn't you hear? I'm the innocent one baby,

Just then, Xyaqom sat beside Roy.

Bartender: What will it be?

Xyaqom: Just a beer. (Give the bartender the change)

Roy: (Takes notice of Xyaqom) Are you new here? I've never seen you before.

Xyaqom: No, I'm actually new here.

Roy: I see, well let me tell you, buddy, this place is great, hot girls, great music, and most of all, great drinks.

Xyaqom: Hey wait a minute, aren't you Roy Adverse? The guy that was proved innocent from the Linda Case?

Roy: Why yes, I am, turns out there was a... misunderstanding.

Bartender: Oh bullshit!

Customer: Betty, don't don't it!

Bartender: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please! (Everyone looks at her) This man, (Points at Roy) Roy Adverse, got away with rape, this man raped a woman named Linda Livingston, and should be in jail for his actions, but he isn't, instead, the woman is now in jail for a crime that he did, and her father, who is the chief of the police, is on the verge of losing his job. This man ruined a family's life. The police may not be able to do anything to him, but we can!

Roy: (Slowly backs away from his seat) Wait a minute, you guys aren't serious about taking matters into your own hands, right?

Customer: That's exactly what we're saying.

Roy then made a run for it, with everyone shortly in pursuit. After everyone left, only Xyaqom was the only one still sitting on the stool. He took a quick look around.

Xyaqom: I never did get my drink? (He looks around again, knowing that he was the only person left in the bar) Ah fuck it, I can't get drunk anyways. (Walks out of the building)

Later, Roy managed to escape the angry mob in a forest, in which he just got out, thinking that he lost the mob. But he's about to find out that he's wrong.

Roy: (Catching his breath) Okay, I think I lost them!

Xyaqom: Not quite. (Roy then sees Xyaqom, who is still in his Steve Mobs disguise.

Roy: Oh... it's you... can you believe it... these people think that I actually raped that bitch the other day. (laughs nervously).

Xyaqom: Sadly for you, I'm one of them. (Walks towards Roy while turning back to his original costume)

Roy: (Starts panicking) Wait a minute, I know you, you're... that... that shapeshifter that works for the cops.

Xyayqom: Only the shapeshifter? I have you know that shapeshifting is only one of my many talents.

Roy: W-Why are you even here, what did I ever did you?

Xyaqom: It's not what you did to me, its what you did to Linda Livings.

Roy: Have you not heard me, I was found innocent!

Xyaqom: Bullshit. You raped Linda Livings, daughter of Chief Livings, the judge completely ignores your crime and turns the case about Linda's past drug addictions, sentences her to jail for ten years in prison, a sentence that should belong to you, and then the judge lets you walk away free of charge, if you ask me, you bribed the judge to let you go, both me and Chief Livings both see that.

Roy: Oh I see, so Chief Livings sent you huh? Well then, after I kill you, I'll go kill Chief Livings, but not before fucking his daughter right in front of him!

Xyaqom: Assuming if you survive against me, which you won't.

Roy: (Takes out his pocket knife) You're finished! (Runs towards Xyaqom).

However, before Roy can make contact with Xyaqom, some unknown force pushed Roy back. When he gains back his composer, Roy realizes that what pushed him was a black dragon-shaped tail, and it belonged to Xyaqom, which was coming out from his back and waving around.

Roy: (Sees Xyaqom's tail) What are you, some sort of alien?

Xyaqom: (Smiles while looking at the ground) Well... (Looks at Roy) You're half right.

Just then, Xyaqom blows fire towards Roy, thus catching him on fire. Roy starts running around due to the panic, but he doesn't manage to get far as Xyaqom uses his tail to slice Roy in half, however, when he did that, Roy's body completely turned into ash.

Xyaqom: There, evidence.

Bartender: Hey I think I heard a scream coming from that way!

Xyaqom: And that's my cue

Xyaqom jumped 100 meters from the ground, and while in mid-air, he grew wings out of his back. Not just normal wings, dragon wings, and flew off at high speed.

As Xyaqom was flying, he was looking at Roy's records.

Xyaqom: My job may be done, but I still have one more thing that I must do.

While looking at Roy's records, he notices the name of the man that gave Roy the okay to leave, Mitch Yellmark. Xyaqom then few down to the nearest payphone. Once Xyaqom entered the telephone booth, he took a look at the phone book under the Y section. He kept searching until he saw the phone number for the Yellmark family, and showing their address.

Xyaqom: Got ya!

In the Yellmark residence, Mitch Yellmark was on his computer filing his files after a long day at work. Mitch's wife comes down to check up on him.

Mrs. Yellmark: Hey honey, are you going to bed?

Mitch: (Sees his wife and notices that she's wearing a blue nightgown) I'll be up soon dear, I just need to file these reports.

Mrs. Yellmark: Okay, just make sure you don't take too long. (Head back upstairs)

Mitch continued to file in his reports. All of a sudden, he suddenly felt something cold being pressed against his head, and a click afterward. Xyaqom sneaked up on Mitch and turned his right hand into a blade and put it against Mitch's neck, about to slit it.

Xyaqom: That's an adamantium blade pressed against your neck, the strongest metal in the world, and with this blade this sharp, its strong enough to cut your head clean off.

Mitch: (Tries not to panic) A-Are you here to kill me?

Xyaqom: That depends if your willing to cooperate.

Mitch: My God, you're him aren't you, you're that super being, Xyaqom, right?

Xyaqom: (Smiles) Guilty as charged.

Mitch: Oh God, don't tell me that John sent you, no doubt that he's still mad at me for throwing his daughter in jail.

Xyaqom: Well... you're half right, he is mad at you, but he didn't send me here to kill you, in fact, he doesn't even know that I'm here.

Mitch: Then... then why did you come here?

Xyaqom: To get you to fix a mistake that you made.

Just then, they heard Mitch's wife calling out.

Mrs. Yellmark: Hey honey, is everything okay down there?

Xyaqom: Tell her you're on the phone.

Mitch: Um... I'm on the phone, honey. I'll be up in a few minutes.

Mrs. Yellmark: Okay.

Mitch then turned his attention to Xyaqom.

Mitch: Please understand, I had no choice but to ignore Roy's crime, he found out where I lived and threatened to kill my family if I sentenced him guilty.

Xyaqom: So you sacrificed someone else's family to save your own huh? Well don't worry, you no longer have to worry about him.

Mitch: Wait, you killed him?

Xyaqom: In a matter of speaking.

Mitch: (Shocked) My God.

Xyaqom: But enough about me, let's talk about you releasing Linda Livings from jail, and fixing that mistake of yours.

Mitch: You want me to release her?!

Xyaqom: This isn't for debate.

Mitch: Okay, okay, I'll... I'll see what I can do.

Xyaqom: Good on you. (Turns his blade back to his hand, and proceed to exit, but before he exits the building he turns around and looks at Mitch) By the way, Linda better is freed by tomorrow, or else I'll pay you another visit. (Flies off)

After Xyaqom flew off, Mitch took a sigh of relief.

It was now 8:00 AM. Chief Livings was outside the St. Thomas Prison. An hour ago, he got a phone call from the prison saying that his daughter was getting out. Once he heard the news, he quickly rushed over to the prison to greet his eldest daughter. A few minutes later, his daughter exits the doors, wearing her civilian attire. Once the chief sees her, he runs over to her and hugs her. Justice was corrected. At a distance, a man with black hair, and brown eyes wearing a leather jacket was watching from a distance, happy that the chief and his daughter were reunited. After a while, the man started walking and be on his way. While walking, his clothes slowly turned into the uniform for Vincent College, and his hair slowly started turning into brown hair. While walking, the man took out a glasses case from his pocket and put them on, and for some odd reason, we went from six 6'0 feet tall to 5'0 feet tall and continued walking.


	4. Ch 4: Dinner With The Jackels

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**  
 **Year One: Day Eighteen:**  
 **September 28th:**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since our four heroes fought Ron Dox at Pinfore Park and when a mystery man killed Ron. The police never found neither Ron or his minions, and so, the police were forced to file a missing person report. Since Ron and his minions have "Gone missing," Vincent College has become more peaceful, and no more do people have to worry about being a victim to Ron.

Anyways, we start this chapter off with Brad at his locker packing up for the day. While Brad was packing his stuff, Josh came running towards Brad.

Josh: Hey Brad, guess what?!

Brad: Are you finally going to the nut house?!

Josh: Really funny. But no, (Pulls out a comic book) guess who got volume eight-teen of Erika The Teenage Fire Witch!

Brad: No way! (Takes the comic book from Josh) It's finally out?!

Josh: Oh yes, and if you thought that volume eight had a lot of fan service, then this volume will blow your mind!

Brad: Wow! I'm still at volume nine. I have a lot of catching up to do.

Josh: Wait, you're that behind, why?

Brad: Because unlike you, I actually study and do my homework.

Josh: But Brad, you're missing out the whole series.

Brad: I know that, but school comes first. Maybe if you consider that, your parents would respect you more.

Josh: Hey, they don't know what a good time is, even if it hits them in the face.

Brad: (Smirks) They popularly do, but do it behind closed doors.

Josh: (Confused) What is that supposed to mean?

Shelley: What are you guys talking about?

Brad & Josh: (Shocked to see Shelley) WHAAAAAAAA!

Little did Brad and Josh know, was that while they were talking, Shelley, who was walking by, sneaked up on them.

Brad: How long were you listening to us?

Shelley: Long enough. (Sees the comic book) Hey, what's that?

Brad: What's what... (Notices that the comic book is in plain sight) EEEEEEEEEEK! (Hides the comic book behind him) Nothing! It's nothing!

Shelley: Nothing my ass!

Josh: (Begins feeling Shelley's butt) And such a nice one too. It's nice and big!

Shelley: (Feels Josh feeling her butt) Huh?!

Josh: (Puts his hand under her panties and starts feeling her bare butt) And nice and soft too. Does Kyle ever get to feel your ass?

Shelley: (Gets mad and kicks Josh in the balls, she kicks him so hard, that Josh drops down to his knees and holds his bruised balls) HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! NO ONE EVER TOUCHES ME LIKE THAT!

Brad: (Facepalms) Oh Josh, why did you do that?!

Shelley: (Turns around and faces Brad) Now then, show me what you're hiding unless you want to join your friend!

Brad: (Sighs in defeat) Okay Shelley, you win. (Gives the comic book to Shelley)

Shelley: (Takes the comic book from Brad) Just as I thought, Erika Firestone. This girl is a bad influence on both men and women alike. You have a lot of nerve bringing this to school Brad.

Brad: Wait, I...

Josh: Now hold on a minute! (Slowly gets back up) Brad did not bring that comic. It was me!

Brad: Wait, you're actually standing up for me?

Josh: No, I don't want you to take the credit for my achievement.

Brad: You actually consider bringing a dirty comic book to school as an achievement?! That would be like thinking that having twenty jobs in a year is an achievement.

Josh: Wait, how did you know that I had twenty jobs under a year? (Brad facepalms)

Shelley: Okay look, I don't care who bought what or which you consider as an achievement, but by the end of the day, these things are against the school rules, and I will not allow you to bring these types of garbage to the school grounds, especially the Adventures Of Erika Firestone.

Josh: Why do you hate Erika Firestone so much? Is it because she has nicer boobs than you?

Shelley: (A nerve is hit) What is that supposed to mean?

Josh: Well, Erika has very nice boobs, you on the other end, you have saggy tits. (Both Brad and Shelley are shocked after hearing that)

Shelley: EXCUSE ME?!

Brad: Josh, what the Hell?!

Joey: Oh come on Brad, even you have to admit that she has saggy tits, you even saw how saggy they were.

Brad: For your information, I didn't get a good look at them so I can't judge.

Shelley: (Anime fire started surrounding her, and her eyes turned also turned into anime fire) You think... that I have... SAGGY BOOBS?!

Brad: Um... Josh... I think we should...

Josh: Don't worry Brad, I got this. (Looks at Shelley) Yeah, I said you have saggy boobs, what are you going to do about it?

Just then, Shelley punched Josh in the stomach and started to beat the crap out of him. Shelley would punch him and throw him towards lockers. Brad didn't even try to break the two apart because he didn't want to get involved in Shelley's wrath. However, he knew that he had to break the two apart when Shelley lost all sense of reason and put Josh in a choke hold. He knew he had to do something when he noticed that Josh's face was turning blue. Brad quickly sneaked up on Shelley and gave her the Vulcan nerve pinch, thus knocking her out cold and saving Josh from certain death. For those that don't know what the Vulcan nerve pinch is, it's basically a technique to render unconsciousness by pinching a pressure point at the base of the victim's neck. Star-Trek is famous for that.

After Shelley was knocked out and loses her grip on Josh, Josh began to catch his breath.

Josh: (Gasping for air) My God, for a minute there, I saw a light at the end of a tunnel.

Brad: You're welcome by the way.

Josh: Thanks, man. I need to get out of here before she wakes up. Who knows, by the time she wakes up, she'll probably think that this was all just a dream. (Makes a run for it)

* * *

After Josh makes a run for it, Brad to exits the school and heads to his next destination. Later, Brad arrives at a boxing gym. Inside the gym, there was a ring where two trainees would spar and three punching bags around the entire gym.

?: Hey Brad, what took you?

Brad sees the man who called him out. It was his coach, who was also his father, coach Ryan Jackel. Ryan Jackel is a former two-time world heavyweight champion. After his fifth title defense, he decided to retire from boxing and put up coaching for the new upcoming contenders, including his son.

Brad: (Closing the door) Sorry coach, I got held up.

Ryan: Well, hurry up and get ready.

Brad: Right. (Headed to the locker room)

For his boxing attire, he wears a grey tank-top, and black shorts, and boxing shoes. Whenever he wears his boxing attire, Brad seems to be more ripped then he looks like when he wears his school uniform. After Brad put on his boxing attire, he went to the training room and started training. Brad's training normally involved with punching the bag, running a track, and having a sparring match with other people in the training room.

* * *

Two hours later, Brad was done with his training and was on his way back home. After his training, Brad was starving. He could barely walk back home with an empty stomach.

Brad: (Thinking) Man, I'm starving, maybe I should grab a snack on my way home, just too tied me over until supper.

Brad decided to stop by at the nearby verity store to get a snake to tie him over until he can eat supper. After paying for the Twinkies, he noticed someone familiar. He noticed Kyle, at the chip stand, trying to figure out what he should buy.

Brad: Kyle?

Kyle: Huh, Brad?!

Brad: (Walks up to Kyle) Wow Kyle, fancy meeting you here.

Kyle: Yeah, what a coincidence, what are you doing here?

Brad: I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Kyle: Oh, I was just trying to figure out what I should have for supper tonight.

Brad: (Looks at the chip stand where Kyle was looking at) You're trying to figure out what to have for supper by... having chips?

Kyle: (Feeling embarrassed) Yeah, it's a bad diet that I have, but because I'm a horrible cook, I have no choice but to settle with chips.

Brad: Why's that? Don't you're parents cook for you?

Kyle: (His face suddenly turns pale) Oh... well... Oh... well...

Kyle didn't feel comfortable to explain why his parents didn't cook for him. Brad realized that he hit a sensitive topic, and felt that he needed to change it.

Brad: Anyways, how about instead of having chips, how about you come to my place for supper?

Kyle: (Shocked) WHAT?! No, I can't... I mean... I would just be a bother.

Brad: Nonsense, you would be a great company.

Kyle: R-Really?

Brad: Yeah, with my sister only living in the house and me, it can get pretty boring.

Kyle: You mean it's only you and your sister? What about your parents?

Brad: Come, we'll walk and talk. (Kyle began to follow Brad)

While Brad and Kyle were walking to Brad's place, Brad started to explain why only it was only him and his sister living in the house.

Brad: The truth is both of our parents is that six years ago, my mom died due to breast cancer, and because of that, my father has been trying to support both of us.

Kyle: Wait, you're mom died due to breast cancer? How old was she?

Brad: If I remember correctly, she was only thirty-four when cancer took her.

Kyle: Really?! That's pretty young!

Brad: Yeah, we all found it puzzling that she got breast cancer at such a young age. I think if she was still alive, she would be forty years old.

Kyle: But wait, didn't she get treated for cancer?

Brad: Yes, she went through Chemotherapy to get rid of the breast cancer, but three weeks after she went through the Chemotherapy, she got cancer again, and it was stronger than before. She died three days later.

Kyle: I'm sorry to hear that Brad.

Brad: It's okay. Ever since our mother's passing, our father has been working his butt off by working being a couch for boxing just to support us, making sure we have a roof over our heads and making sure we don't starve, also paying for other bills.

Kyle: Well that's good, at least he's taking care of you, well... sort of.

Brad: Yeah, but because our father is rarely ever home, we have to fend for ourselves, basically, cooking and cleaning. My sister Ashley decided to take the role of the cooker and cleaner of the house because she knows that I don't even know the first thing about cooking or cleaning.

Kyle: Well, I'm sure that your sister would be more than happy to teach you how to cook and clean, that way you won't have to rely on her every time.

Brad: Yeah, but I'm so busy, my school work always keeps me busy from doing anything else, my sister, however, is still in high school, so she has it way easier than me.

* * *

After a few more minutes, they made it to Brad's house.

Brad: Well, here we are.

The house itself was basically a simple two-story red square building. The house itself had a garden on its right side and was surrounded by a fence. In the middle of that fence was a gate, that only Brad and his sister could enter using their house key.

Kyle: You live here?!

Brad: (Chuckles) The way you ask me that, its like you think I own a mansion.

Kyle: Well... your place is like a mansion comparing to my house.

Brad: (Thinking and feeling sorry for Kyle) Just how bad is his living conditions?

After Kyle took a few minutes admiring Brad's house, he invited Kyle in. He lets Kyle go in first and entered himself afterward. After Kyle stepped inside, he was amazed at how the house looked. Simply opening the door would reveal a hallway. Going through the whole hallway would lead to the bathroom. On the left side of the hallway are stairs leading to the second floor of the house, where Brad and his sister's, and their father's rooms are, but because their father is barely ever home, they use that room as a guest room. On the right side of the hallway is the living room, where two couches and a TV are found, and taking a left turn from the living room would take you to the kitchen.

Brad: (Enters the house) I'm home.

The person who was he was calling out to was Brad's younger sister, Ashley. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. She has long black hair that goes down to her waist and golden brown eyes just like Brad. She was born one year later after Brad, thus being only eighteen years old, which she just turned eighteen not too long ago.

Ashley was wearing a purple t-shirt shirt and a purple mini-skirt at her hip. After cleaning the counter, she then stretched her arms. The shirt that Ashley was wearing, she has had that shirt since she was seven years old. However, she obviously had outgrown that shirt, because when she stretched her arms, this made her shirt to rise above her belly and her diamond-shaped bellybutton. Ashley always did have a bit of a belly and has a habit of wearing shirts that are a little too small on her. Her girlfriends would always tease her and rub her belly whenever it was out, but she didn't seem to mind. Her skirt would always at her hip line, not even trying to hide her belly. Ashley didn't mind her belly the way it was, and all the other girls that she's been within the past seem to like it, they like to feel it. She has no desire of losing weight. She isn't fat by any means, she just has a bit of a belly, that's all. Just because girls have a bit of a belly doesn't make them fat, and Ashley knows this.

Ashley: (From the kitchen and currently cooking dinner) Hey Brad.

Kyle: (Steps in the house) Wow, it even looks greater on the inside.

While steering the rice, she heard that someone else came to the house other than Brad, she then puts the food on low heat to see who came to the house.

Ashley: (Steps into the hallway) Oh, hello, who is your friend here?

Brad: (Taking off his shoes) This is my friend/classmate, Kyle.

Ashley: (Offers a handshake) Nice to meet you, I'm Brad's sister, Ashley.

Kyle: (Shakes her hand) Nice to meet you.

Brad: If you don't mind, I asked him to have dinner with us, is that okay for you?

Ashley: Sure, it's always nice to have a guest for a change, it can get pretty boring in here, but Brad, next time can you at least TELL me that you're bringing someone over for supper?

Brad: (Scratches his head) Sorry sis, I forgot to tell you.

Ashley: (Sighs) Its okay, I'll just have to take out extra for Kyle. (Walks back to the kitchen) In the meantime, make yourselves convertible.

Brad: So, what's for dinner for tonight?

Ashley: Pork chops, rice, and corn.

Ashley was continuing to cook dinner until she remembered something while she was stirring the corn.

Ashley: Oh yeah, I just remembered, there's something on the couch for you.

Brad: (About to sit on the couch) There is?

Ashley: Yeah, it's a big brown envelope. Josh left it here about an hour ago.

Brad then noticed the envelope after Kyle picked it up.

Brad: Do you know what's inside?

Ashley: No, he told me not to peek inside, saying that I wouldn't understand.

It was then a cold sweat started dripping on Brad and Kyle's faces. They had a bad feeling about what may be inside the envelope.

Brad: (Takes the envelope from Kyle) Here, let me see.

Brad went inside the envelope and slowly pulled out what was inside. Kyle went to stand beside Brad as he was taking out whatever was in the envelope. It felt like some sort of magazine. When he pulled out the magazine far enough on its top side, both Brad and Kyle could read the title. The title read "Swang." As soon as they read the title, Brad quickly put it back into the envelope. They knew what Swang was. It was a dirty magazine company that took pictures of naked women doing... naughty things. They knew this because Josh would always bring one of those magazines to school and read it rather than listen to the teacher, oh and Shelley would always nag at him for bringing one to school.

Kyle: (Whispering) Its that what I think it is?

Brad: (Whispering) I'm afraid so. That bastard Josh gave me a porno magazine. Stay here. I'll be back.

Brad quickly went to the kitchen, went under the sink, grabbed a small white garbage bag, went upstairs to his room and put the magazine which was still inside the envelope into his small garbage can. Then he wrapped the garbage bag in the garbage can up, double knotted it, pilled it out and put the newly fresh garbage bag inside the can, then he went back downstairs and put the old garbage bag in the garbage can in the kitchen. Ashley sees this.

Ashley: Your garbage can is full already? It wasn't too long ago that I gave it a fresh bag.

Brad; Yeah well... I filled it up pretty quickly. (Walks away)

Ashley: (Thinking) I wonder what kind of stuff he put in there that filled it up? Forget it. I probably don't want to know.

After about ten minutes, Ashley and the guys were all sitting at the dinner table eating the food that Ashley made.

Kyle: (Eating the food) Wow, this food is great, its a lot better than eating chips.

Ashley: Wait, chips? You mean you only eat chips for supper? Every night?

Kyle: Yeah, I can't cook anything that would save my life, in fact, knowing my luck, my cooking skills would most likely kill me. (He chuckles)

Ashley: But still, only chips? Didn't your parents teach you how to cook?

Asking that question suddenly made Kyle depressed, as if Ashley triggered a bad memory. Brad knew that he somehow change the topic.

Brad: Hey I got a good idea, how about Ashley teaches you how to cook?

Ashley: Yeah, with my help, you won't be needing chips to feed you.

Kyle: Wow, really?! You mean it?!

Ashley; Yeah, how about you come over tomorrow, and I'll teach you the basics.

Kyle: (Getting excited) Okay, yeah, sure, I can do that.

After having supper, and thanking Ashley for the food, the three talked for a while. After which, Kyle was getting ready to go home.

Brad: Are you sure you want to go home by yourself? It is pretty dark.

Ashley: Yeah, how about you spend the night? Can you have the guest room?

Kyle: Thanks, but its okay, I know my place around the city pretty well, I'll be fine.

* * *

After Kyle went back home, and the two siblings said goodbye, Brad went upstairs to his room to do his homework, that is until his phone began to ring.

Brad: (Answers the phone) Hello?

Josh: Hey Brad, how did you like that present that I gave you?

Brad: (Angry) Josh you son of a bitch, what the Hell were you thinking?!

Josh: What do you mean?

Brad: Don't play stupid, you gave my sister one of those dirty magazines to give to me, what the fuck was you thinking?!

Josh: Relax man, didn't you noticed that it was in an envelope, there was no way she could've seen it, and also, I told her not to look at it.

Brad: Yeah well what if she did take a look? WHAT IF?! I don't want her to think that I'm THAT kind of guy.

Josh: Look, Brad, you worry too much, you need to learn how to chill out more, your sister needs to know that you're a man, not a little kid.

Brad: What is that supposed to mean?

Josh: I mean you need to go out and score a woman once a while, like think about it, the last time you scored with a woman was a year ago, your balls must be getting rusty at this point.

Brad: My balls are fine thank you very much.

Josh: Well, even so, you need to score a woman once and a while.

Brad: You're just jealous because I lost my virginity before you. Besides, if you ever want to lose your virginity, you need to change your attitude, girls don't like assholes.

Josh: Says you, earlier today, I was invited to a party which has a lot of sexy ladies in it, and I'm going to bang one of them. I was thinking of inviting you, but then I remembered that that sort of thing isn't your thing.

Brad: Well even if you did ask me, I would've said no.

Josh: (Chuckles) Just you wait, I'll make you WISH that you were at the party, and I'll give you ALL the details.

Brad: You know, you shouldn't be getting all cocky you know.

Josh: And why do you say that?

Brad: Because having sex with a girl is a big step, and you're most likely going to get scared and have second thoughts, especially if it is with a girl that you don't even know.

Josh: Oh please, people that back out at the last minute are considered to be losers. (he looks at the clock) Anyways, I got to get going to the party. I'll talk to you tomorrow. (Hangs up and gets ready for the party)

After Brad hangs up, he sits at his chair for a few minutes to think what Josh just said, and he remembers back when he was still dating, he remembers that at one point, he too got scared of having sex with a girl, even though they were dating for two years.

Brad: I hope he has the worst experience of his life. (Continues on doing his homework)

* * *

Elsewhere, Kyle was walking down the streets, on his way home, just then, a mugger comes from behind and points a gun at Kyle's head.

Mugger: Okay buddy, hand it over!

Kyle: (Serious) Hand what over?

Mugger: Don't play stupid, give me your wallet, now!

Kyle: (closes his eyes) You don't want to do this, just turn around, and walk away, and we'll pretend that we never met.

Mugger: Yeah, I'll pretend that we never met after I kill you.

Kyle: (Smiles and speaks in an evil tone) Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Just then, Kyle's right hand turned into an adamantium blade and cut off the mugger's hand that was holding the gun, the mugger screams in pain when Kyle cut his hand clean off and horrified that Kyle was not who he seemed to be.

Mugger: (Horrified) What are you?!

Kyle then opens his eyes, revealing that his eyes went from brown to red, and smiles an evil grin. He then sticks out his left hand in front of the mugger.

Kyle: You're death.

Just then, Kyle's right hand turned into an adamantium blade and cut off the mugger's hand that was holding the gun, the mugger screams in pain when Kyle cut his hand clean off and horrified that Kyle was not who he seemed to be.

Mugger: (Horrified) What are you?!

Kyle then opens his eyes, revealing that his eyes went from brown to red, and smiles an evil grin. He then sticks out his left hand in front of the mugger.

Kyle: You're death.

Just then, Kyle shoots a beam from his hand, turning the mugger to dust, with the mugger screaming along the way. After the mugger was killed, and his ash pile standing in front of Kyle, the blood that was once on Kyle's clothes and face disappeared, as if the blood was never on him.

Kyle: I better get out of here, I'm sure that I attracted a bit of attention to myself.

Kyle turns around, grows dragon wings from his back, the wind that was made from his wings blows the mugger's ashes away. Kyle then jumps and flies away.

* * *

 **Note: Finally got Chapter 4 done. I understand that nothing happened in this chapter, but I wanted to add some character development between Brad and Kyle since those two are going to be the main male leads. I can understand that some of you guys may call me upset that I killed Brad's mom before the story even began, but I really couldn't figure out what she could do with the story. For Brad's sister Ashley, I chose to make her eight-teen years old instead of twelve (Like her counterpart Mikan) because I have plans for Ashley and I would feel more comfortable if she was eight-teen instead of twelve. Also, some of you may be surprised and upset that Brad lost his virginity before the story began, unlike his counterpart Rito, who is yet to lose his virginity. (Sorry, Fan Fictions don't count). By now, you're probably wondering who Brad lost his virginity to and when he lost it. Well fear not, in the next chapter, we are going to take a trip to memory lane and visit Brad's past to see who that "Special" person was who Brad lost his virginity too. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section.**

 **And until we see each other in the next chapter, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out.**

 **Update: In case you're re-reading this, I've added horizontal lines in the story to let new readers now that they're reading a new scene in the chapter, that way, they (and yourself) don't get confused. Also, I fixed any spelling mistakes that I made while writing this chapter.**

 **Update 2: In case you're re-reading this, I've decided to add warnings on the top of the chapters in order in case readers skip the previous chapter.**

 **Update 3: In case you're re-reading this, I recently started to add dates to the story so that I can keep track of all the seasons of the year. Right now, this story is starting in the Fall season.**

 **Update 4: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter four, and I hope you do too.**


	5. Ch 5: Brad's First Date

**Note: Before this chapter starts, I just want to thank a few people that made this chapter possible. First off, I would like to thank Miknel-san for allowing me to borrow a scene from one of his stories. When you read this chapter, you might figure out which scene I may be talking about.**

 **You can find Miknel-san's profile here: u/5076564/**

 **Also, I would also like to thank Lewamus Prime 2017 for introducing a character that will make an appearance in this chapter. As of right now, this character is only in a flashback but will make another appearance in later chapters.**

 **You can find Lewamus Prime's profile here: u/6878339/**

 **Lewamus Prime doesn't write stories, but he does give a challenge to other Authors. Just PM him if you want more information.**

 **Anyways, on to Chapter Five.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Note: The first little bit of this chapter takes place right after Brad is finished talking with Josh on the phone, and the rest of it is a flashback.**

* * *

Brad just finished his homework and was now getting ready for bed. Brad went to his dresser and took out his PJ's, which was a red shirt and blue boxers. When Brad took out his shirt, something seems to have fallen out. Brad noticed and picked it up. It was revealed that it was a picture, not just any picture though, it was a picture of him and a girl who was 5'2 feet tall and 115 pounds. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing the school uniform for college.

Seeing this girl made Brad's heart to skip a beat.

Brad: Hannah... it's hard to believe that it's been a year already. Even though I'm a lot better now, then I was before... I still miss you.

After Brad was finished looking at the picture, he put it away, put on his pj's and went to bed. While Brad was sleeping, he began to dream about how Brad and Hannah got together.

* * *

 **Dream/Flashback: Three Years Ago:**

In Christale High school, a younger Brad (Who is fifteen years old, and was 5'4 Feet Tall at the time) was in the school halls and seems to be hiding from someone, as he seems to be checking over every corner. He continues to do this as until he sees Hannah, the love of his life. She was wearing a school uniform, a black button shirt with a blue mini skirt. Men just wore a black shirt and black pants.

Brad: (Thinking) Okay, this is the day, the day that I'm going to make this the happiest day of my life... which is today. (The more Brad looked at Hannah, the more his heart began to beat, and the harder it was for him to breathe, he then shakes it off) (Thinking) Come on Brad, get a hold of yourself, just walk over there and ask her out, that's all you have to do!

Brad took a deep breath and prepared to walk towards Hannah, that is he heard his name being called out.

?: Hey Brad, what's up?

Brad is scheduled after he heard his name being called out. He looks behind him and sees his best friend, Koan Seinaruyami. Koan Seinaruyami was 5'5 and weighed 130 pounds. He had orange hair and blue eyes, He also had fair skin and was wearing glasses.

Brad: Koan?! Koan, not right now, I'm busy at the moment, (He turns around and sees that Hannah was gone) What?! NO! She's gone already?!

Koan: Oh sorry Brad, I didn't know you were busy staking Hannah.

Brad: I'm not staking her, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to ask her out, that's all. (Sighs) Well, since I've lost her, we might as well get going.

During lunchtime, Brad and Koan are seen sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch.

Koan: So Brad, why do you want to ask Hannah out so bad?

Brad: (His eyes open wide) Seriously, you don't know?

Koan: No, not really.

Brad: Wow, and here I thought that everybody knew at this point. (Sighs) Okay, I'll tell you. It all started two years ago. I was walking down the hallway when I saw someone writing graffiti on the walls saying "The Principal Is An Idiot." I chased the guy that wrote that, but shortly after, the Principal himself came to the hallway himself and thought that I was the one that wrote that message. He took me to his office and was about to expel me, even though I told him that I didn't do it. But then Hannah came in and told the Principal to look at the cameras. It was then he saw who really wrote that message on the wall. It was when I made up my mind to ask Hannah out as a way of thanking her. (Looks annoyed) However, for some odd reason, the world seems to hate me, as whenever I do try to ask her out, something always seems to happen that will keep me from asking her out. I'm talking about getting hit in the face with a soccer ball, flower pots falling on my head, getting hit by a speeding truck, and getting hit by a stampede of elephants!

Koan: (Coughed while he was drinking his apple juice) Wait a minute, you were hit by a truck and run over by a stampede of elephants?! How are you still alive?!

Brad: That's what's I would like to know. Maybe its because I'm an alien.

Koan: (Becomes shocked) Wait! WHAT?!

Brad: I'm joking.

Koan: Oh, okay.

Brad: Well anyways, after a while, I got the hint, but just to make sure, I'm going to try to ask her out one more time.

Koan: Well good luck with that, I hope things turn out for you, and speaking of crushes, guess what I got?

Brad: What?

Koan Takes out a case and opens the case and shows Brad a silver necklace heart and shows it to Brad. Brad becomes shocked after seeing the necklace.

Brad: WHAT?! No way! Where did you get that?!

Koan: I got it from a jewelry store, it cost me everything I had.

Brad: But... why did you buy it?

Koan: Well... Shelley's sixteen birthday party is coming up soon, and I wanted to give her something special, I want her to know that I love her, and hopefully, after she sees this, she'll... (blushes) she'll see me more than just a friend.

Brad: I see, you two have been friends since second grade right?

Koan: That's right? Its thanks to her that I don't get bullied as much as I did anymore. But I fear that she only sees me as someone that she needs to protect. (Puts the necklace away) Hopefully, with this necklace, it will change everything.

Brad: Well, good luck with that, I hope everything will turn alright with you.

Koan: Thanks, and I hope everything will turn alright with you and Hannah.

Brad: Thanks.

* * *

Later, after school hours, Brad is seen exiting the school gate, and that's when he sees Hannah, who is just ten feet away from him.

Brad: (Thinking) There she is! Just only a few feet ahead of me, all I have to do is just go up to her and ask her out, that's it.

Brad then starts to run towards Hannah. However, he only got halfway to her when he suddenly heard a dog bark. Brad looks towards where the bark was coming from and saw an angry dog angrily barking at him and trying to escape from its master.

Brad: (Trying to calm the dog down) Um... Nice doggie!

Dog Owner: (Trying to make his dog down) Rex, stop.

Just then, the dog broke free from his leash and ran towards Brad. Fearing for his life, Brad ran towards the nearest tree and climbed on it. Later the owner was able to calm his dog down and got it on a new leash.

Dog Owner: I'm really sorry about that, Rex is normally not like that, he normally acts normally around people, I have no idea why he would act like that.

Brad: It's okay. (Thinking) I can't believe this dog made me lose Hannah! Why does the world hate me so much? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

* * *

Later, Brad got back home with a disappointed look on his face.

Brad: (In a disappointed voice) I'm home.

Ashley: (Sitting on the couch watching TV) Let me guess, you failed into asking Hannah out again, huh?

Brad: (Sigh) You know me too well. (He puts his bag down) I'm going to have a bath before dinner.

Ashley: Okay.

While Brad was having a bath, he started to think out loud.

Brad: Damn it, what am I going to do? No matter what I do, I can't seem to ask Hannah out. Whenever I do, something always gets in the way. Like seriously, who did I anger to have this streak of bad luck. If I don't act quickly, Koan is going to get a girlfriend before I do and I'll be left in the dust. And once he gives that necklace to Shelley, she'll surely fall for him. Koan already has his plan put down, that just leaves me. But what can I do that will help me win Hannah's heart? (Gets an idea) Wait, I got it, I'll write a letter. Yeah, I'll do that! (He gets out the bath and dries himself off with the towel and pulls the plug in the bath, and put his towel around his waist and was about to open the door until he suddenly got a feeling) That's weird, why am I getting a feeling that something was supposed to happen right here, right now? (Shrugs it off) Oh well, I don't think it was anything special.

* * *

After exiting the bathroom and putting his PJs on, he took out a pen and paper and wrote:

* * *

Dear Hannah Sirenler

Two Years ago, I was mistaken for writing graffiti on the school walls.

You saved me from getting expelled by telling the Principal who really wrote the graffiti.

Ever since that day, I have grown feelings for you.

Will you please go out with me?

-Brad Jackel-

* * *

Brad decided to keep the letter short and sweet and to the point, as he didn't want the letter to be five minutes long. After he was done writing the letter, he put it in an envelope and sealed it and writes her name on it.

Brad: Okay, I did it, I wrote her the letter, now all I have to do is... (Realizes the situation) give it... to... her. (He then remembers what happened earlier today) GIVE IT TO HER?! Shit! I didn't think of that. I didn't think that far ahead! Shit! I can't even get near her because each time I try to get near her, something always happens! I'll never be able to get near her at this point. Wait, I got it, I'll slide it in her locker, yeah, that's what I'll do.

Ashley: Brad, supper's ready.

Brad: Oh, coming! (Puts the letter on his desk and goes downstairs to have supper)

* * *

The next day, Brad woke up early to go to school. He wanted to get to school before Hannah arrived that way when she goes up to her locker for the first time of the day, she will see it. Brad woke up at 6:00 am, much earlier than the 7:30 then when he normally wakes up to. He crawls out of bed, has a shower, gets dressed, has breakfast, and runs out the door, all before Ashley even wakes up. Brad ran to school as fast as he could. When he got to school, he was the only one there, since most of the students were either still sleeping or getting ready to go to school. Because Brad has been stalking... I mean following Hannah for the last two years, he basically knows Hannah's schedule, including where her locker is. Mind you, a student's locker is always different every year, but since Brad has been following Hannah since the beginning of this school year too, he already knows where Hannah's locker is for this school year.

Once Brad finds Hannah's locker, he took out the letter from his pocket and slid it into her locker using the pinholes on the locker.

Brad: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that world! Now you won't be able to screw with me anymore! Hannah will soon read the letter, and there won't be anything you can do about it. (Takes out his phone and looks at it) There's still an hour and thirty minutes left before school starts. I guess I can go to the library and wait until then.

* * *

Later, during lunchtime, Brad and Koan were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Even though Brad did slid the letter into Hannah's locker, he was worried that she might not get it. Koan noticed that Brad was nervous about something, as he noticed his hand was twitching.

Koan: Um... Brad... are you okay?

Brad: (Sounds like he's going crazy) No, I'm not. I'm freaking scared.

Koan: Why are you scared?

Brad: Okay, so... last night, I wrote a letter to Hannah, asking her to go out with me, I woke up extra early to get to school before her, and I slid the letter into her locker that way she would for sure get it.

Koan: Um... okay, that still doesn't explain why you're scared though.

Brad: Well, the thing is... I've been doing some thinking. For the last two years, I've been trying to ask Hannah out, but whenever I did, something would get in the way. Like, today, what if the letter that I put in her locker somehow grew arms and legs and climbed out? Like... what if... WHAT IF!

Koan: Brad... I think you're paranoid.

Brad: OH GEE, YOU THINK?!

?: Um... excuse me?

Brad and Koan turn their heads and sees Hannah, standing right in front of them. When Brad sees her, his face turned pale and froze, he couldn't believe that Hannah was standing right in front of him. Now that his plan has worked, he had no idea what to do next.

Hannah: Are you Brad Jackel?

Brad: (Thinking) Holy shit, I can't believe my plan worked, but now that it has, I have no idea what to do next. I should be formal that way she won't think I'm weird. (To Hannah) Why yes, I am, may I help you?

Koan: Trying to be formal are we?

Brad: Shut up.

Hannah: Wait a minute, I think I recognize you now, you're that boy that's been stalking me for the last two years now, right?

After hearing Hannah say that, Brad's jaw dropped, and Koan began to laugh.

Brad: (Thinking) Shit, she knows that I've been following her, I need to come up with a good reason why I've been following her, wait, I got it. (Thinking) Stalking you? Heavens no, I've only been trying to get your attention.

Hannah: My attention?

Brad: Why yes, you see, when you saved me from getting expelled two years ago, I've wanted to ask you out as a way of thanking you. However, each time I did try to ask you out, something would get in the way. Writing that letter to you was the only thing that I could think of to get your attention. But now that I've finally got your attention... (Stands up and bows to Hannah) Hannah Sirenler, will you please go out with me?

Hannah thought about it for a minute. She couldn't believe that Brad went to great lengths to try to ask her out. She also thought that it would be rather cold for her to reject him. However, she did think that Brad did look cute, and decided to give him a chance.

Hannah: Okay, sure why not.

Brad: REALLY?! (Calms himself down and becomes formal again) I mean... ahem, I'm glad to hear that. So, where do you want to go?

Hannah: I've heard of a place called Tony's Place, how about we go there for lunch?

Brad: Sure, I've been there before, the food there is great. (Thinking) And thankfully the prices there are low so that I won't be blowing forty bucks.

Hannah: Well then, its Tony place it is then. I'll see you tomorrow then. (Turns around and leaves)

Brad: Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow.

After Hannah left, and Brad's request was accepted, Brad stood there, not believing what just went down. For two years, he's been trying to ask Hannah out, and now, after all these years, he finally did it. All sorts of emotions were going through his head. Koan soon noticed that Brad was just standing there, not saying a single word.

Koan: Um... Brad... is everything okay?!

Brad: I... I need to be alone for a few minutes... excuse me. (Runs to the nearest bathroom. Once he enters the bathroom, he starts celebrating) YES! I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY MANAGED TO ASK HANNAH OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

After Brad was done celebrating, he stepped out of the bathroom, only to have Koan waiting for him.

Koan: Feeling better now?

Brad: Yeah, sorry, I had to let that out of my chest.

Koan: It's okay, I can understand why you were excited to accomplish your two-year-old goal finally. Anyways, congratulations on scoring a date with Hannah.

Brad: Thanks. If everything goes as plan, we'll both have girlfriends.

Koan: Yeah, let's hope for the best. (They fist pump)

* * *

After school, Brad was walking back home with a huge smile on his face. He could barely contain the excitement inside of him. During supper, Ashley noticed that Brad was in a happy mood, and decided to ask her brother what was up with his happy mood.

Ashley: You seem to be in a happy mood today.

Brad: Well, let's just say that I've finally managed to ask Hannah out on a date.

Ashley: (Chokes on her drink) WHAT?! Seriously?!

Brad: Yep, our date is tomorrow at Tony's Place.

Ashley: Wow, that's a surprise, so how were you able to ask her out.

Brad: Basically, I wrote her a letter and left it in her locker, and the rest was smooth sailing.

Ashley: A letter huh, that's kind of cheating, don't you think?

Brad: Well, I was starting to run out of options, and each time I tried to approach her, something would get in the way, so I wrote a letter to her in hopes that she'll accept my offer. And she did, she accepted my request.

Ashley: Well, congratulations.

* * *

The next day, Brad began to walk to Hannah's house.

Brad: (Thinking) I know its a little early, but I should walk her to the restaurant myself that way she'll think I'm a real gentleman.

Brad arrived at Hannah's house and pressed the doorbell. Thirty seconds later, Hannah opened the door, and Brad got a good look at what Hannah was wearing. Hannah was wearing a short white blouse that only went down just below her bellybutton, with the rest of her stomach showing, and a pink mini skirt at her hip line, and wearing blue flipflops. When Brad saw this, he was stunned, he couldn't believe how beautiful Hannah was.

Hannah: Wow, what a coincidence, I was just about to step out the door until you rang.

Brad: Wow, really, I thought that maybe we should wake to the restaurant together.

Hannah: Wow, really, how sweet of you, many boys that I've gone out with have never done that before.

There was a short silence between the two. Brad couldn't help but stare at what Hannah was wearing. Eventuality, Hannah took notice.

Hannah: Um... is everything okay? Do you not like what I'm wearing?

Brad: Oh no, it's not that, it's actually the opposite really. I guess I'm not used to seeing you wearing anything but your school uniform.

Hannah: (In a teasing tone) Oh, so you were expecting me to be naked?

Brad: (His face turns bright red) WHAT?! No, that's not it all!

Hannah: I'm joking, I knew what you meant.

Brad: (Sighs in relief) Oh, okay.

Hannah: Anyways, should we go?

Brad: Yes, lets.

Brad and Hannah began walking to Tony's restaurant. While they were walking, Brad couldn't help but stare at Hannah and admire what she was wearing.

Brad: (Thinking) Its a good thing that I decide to wear two pairs of boxers under my pants before I came here, or else... I might've scared Hannah away.

Hannah: You know, you've been awfully quiet since we left.

Brad: Oh, well...

Hannah: (In teasing tone) Is my attire so eye-catching that you're speechless?

Brad: Well, as I said, I'm so used to seeing you in your school uniform. Especially your blouse.

Hannah: What do you mean?

Brad: Well, don't you think that blouse of yours is a little small for you?

Hannah: Why do you ask?

Brad: Well... I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but your blouse doesn't seem to cover your stomach, and if you raise your arms, your blouse will raise too, and your stomach will be exposed, and I don't mean to sound like a jerk but... you don't exactly have a flat stomach.

Hannah: I see, well let me ask you a question. (She then stand in front of Brad and folds her arms over her head, making her blouse to raise up to under her breast, making her entire stomach to be exposed) Do I look like I care about my stomach being exposed? (Giggles)

When Hannah raised her arms to expose her stomach, Brad was stunned. He believed that Hannah had a beautiful stomach. It was flat but soft. (Think of her stomach as Shelley's stomach) And because Hannah was only wearing her skirt at her hip line, Brad could see her entire stomach. Brad also took notice of Hannah's bellybutton too. Hannah had an oval-shaped bellybutton. Seeing this was turning Brad on.

Brad: W-Wow! That's a nice stomach that you have.

Hannah: (Blushes) Thank you. If you want, you can touch it.

Brad: R-Really?

Hannah: Yeah, my girlfriends feel me up all the time, and I've kind of gotten used to it.

Brad: Um... okay.

Brad began to feel Hannah's stomach gently, it was very soft. The more Brad felt Hannah's stomach, the more he got turned on, and it showed on his face. Brad then began to play with Hannah's bellybutton, which was tickling her.

Hannah: (Giggles) Seems to me that you have a bellybutton fetish.

Brad: Y-Yeah, I guess I do. You have a cute stomach and a cute bellybutton.

Hannah: (Blushes) Thank you. (She puts her arms down, making her blouse to lower down, thus covering up her stomach, which made Brad pull his hand back) Anyways, we should get going, or else we'll attract unwanted attention.

Brad: R-right. Let's go. (They start walking to the restaurant) (Thinking) Yep, I'm really glad that I chose to wear two boxers.

Later, Brad and Hannah make it to Tony's Place. After they enter the building, they are greeted by a waitress. The waitress had short black hair with pigtails and wore glasses. She was also 5'2 and weighed 115 pounds.

Waitress: Welcome to Tony's Place.

Hannah: Lily, is that you?

Lily: Oh my God, Hannah. What a surprise. (Sees Brad) And what do we have here? Are you on a date?

Hannah: (Blushes) I guess you can say that.

Lily: Wow, after all those failures, I thought you would have given up on men. (Hearing this made Brad raise his eyebrow)

Hannah: Well, I decided to give another go, and so far, things are going well. Anyways, you mind showing us our table.

Lily: Oh, right, right this way.

Lily showed Brad and Hannah to their table, which already had menus on it.

Lily: I'll come back in a few minutes to take your order, do you two want anything to drink?

Brad: Just water for now. (Sits down)

Hannah: Yeah, same here. (Sits down)

Lily: Okay. (Leaves to get the drinks)

Brad: Anyways, I'll be right back. (Prepares to stand up)

Hannah: Where are you going?

Brad: To the bathroom, I need to clean myself up a bit.

Hannah: Why, you're not dirty.

Brad: (Blushes) Um... well... I'm very sweaty, and you don't want to spend our date with me all sweaty, do you?

Hannah: (Figures out the real reason why Brad needs to go to the bathroom, and smiles) Is your face the only thing that needs cleaning?

Brad: (His face turns bright red) Um... Uh... I'll be back in a few minutes. (Runs to the bathroom)

Hannah: (Giggles) Okay.

In the bathroom, Brad is seen washing his face after he finishes "Cleaning himself up." After Brad is done washing his face, he looks at himself in the mirror.

Brad: (Thinking) Come on Brad, get a hold of yourself. You finally scored a date with Hannah after all these years. You're not going to back out now. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting her to be such a tease. But that's okay because if she's going to be teasing with me, I'll tease her right back.

Brad made it back to their table, where their drinks have arrived and where Hannah was waiting for him. That's when Brad decides to play the teaser.

Hannah: Feeling better?

Brad: Yes, now that I'm back here with you.

Hannah: (She blushes more than last time) Oh... are you saying you're happy to see me?

Brad: (Sits down) Why yes, I am, I'm happy to see a beautiful girl like : (Blushes even more) Oh... Brad... I didn't know you were such a charmer.

Brad: There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me.

Hannah: Oh, please tell.

Just then, Lily came back with a pen and a notepad to take Brad and Lily's order.

Lily: Okay, I'm back. So, have you two lovebirds figure out what to order.

Brad and Hannah soon realized that they've been spending this whole time teasing each other when they should've been looking at the menu and deciding what to order.

Brad: (Looking at the menu) Um... I think I'll just have a burger and fries.

Hannah: (Looking at the menu) I think I'll have the chicken wrap.

Lily: Okay, (Takes the menus) I'll be back with your orders. (Leaves with the menus)

After Lily left, Brad decided to have a chat with Hannah.

Brad: So, when we entered the building, your friend said something about all of your other dates have failed. What's up with that?

Hannah: Oh, that, well... of all the dates that I've been in, they always end as a failure.

Brad: Why is that?

Hannah: Well, I don't know why this is the case, but of all the boys that I've dated, they either back out at the last minute, or don't show up at all.

Brad: Wow, really? No wonder your friend that you gave up on dating. But, if that's the case, why did you choose to go out with me?

Hannah: Well, when you told me that you've been trying to ask me out for the last two years, I felt bad for you, so I decided to accept your request.

Brad: I see, so basically to took pity on me. At least tell me that this date is a lot better than all the other dates that you've been in.

Hannah: Oh yes, definitely. So far, you haven't run off on me.

Brad: Well that's good.

About twenty minutes later, Brad and Hannah's food arrived, and they began to eat their lunch. After they were done eating their lunch, Brad decided to pay for both him and Hannah, since the man always pays for the date.

Brad prepares to leave with Hannah. However, Brad ended up tripping on the table leg, making him fall on Hannah. When Brad gained up his composure, he noticed that his head was lying on something smooth and soft, and his hands on something round and soft. When Brad opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is Hannah's bellybutton, and how close he was to it.

Brad: (Thinking) Hannah's bellybutton? Oh no!

Brad looks up and notices that both his hands are on Hannah's breasts. It turned out that when Brad fell on her, She fall with her arms raised, making her blouse to raise as well, thus exposing her stomach. All the people noticed this. All the men thought it was a miracle that Brad fell on Hannah like that, while all the women thought that Brad was a pervert. When Hannah gained back her composer, she noticed that Brad's face was on her stomach and his hands on her breasts.

After Brad noticed that Hannah noticed where his hands were, his face turns dark red, and steam begins to come out of his ears, he quickly jumped back.

Brad: I'M SORRY! IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Lily: Wow, how bold of you.

Later, Brad and Hannah are seen at the streets walking back to Hannah's place. The trip there was quiet as Brad was too embarrassed to speak to her. Once they got to Hannah's house, Brad decided that he needed to apologize for what happened back at Tony's Place.

Brad: Look, Hannah, I'm really, REALLY sorry about what happened back there. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Hannah: It's okay, it was an accident. Though I must admit that the way you fell on me was unusual. It was as if you wanted to see my stomach again.

Brad: (Blushes) Um... well... I... um...

Hannah: Of course, if you wanted to see my stomach again, (She takes her blouse and double knots it under her breasts, thus exposing her stomach) all you had to do was ask me.

Brad: (Thinking) Holy crap, I thought she would hate me at this point. (To Hannah) Um... can I touch it?

Hannah: Sure. (Puts her arms around Brad's neck) But first, I need to thank you. (Kisses Brad)

When Hannah kissed Brad, Brad was shocked that Hannah was kissing him, but eventually, Brad gave into the kiss and started kissing her back, or at least tried to, it was his first kiss after all. Eventuality, the two pulled out to get air.

Hannah: Was that your first kiss?

Brad: Y-Yes.

Hannah: Yeah, I could tell, looks like we're going to have to work on that. (Kisses Brad again)

This time, the kiss lasted longer than before, and Brad was a little better than last time.

They soon separated again to catch their breath.

Hannah: Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Brad: Tomorrow?

Hannah: Yeah, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so we can simply hang out tomorrow.

Brad: Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback/Dream:**

The dream that Brad was having was interrupted thanks to Brad's alarm clock. Brad reached over and turned off his alarm clock. After Brad turned off his alarm, Brad sat there for a few minutes, reflecting on the dream that he had. After he was done reflecting his dream, he picked himself up and got ready for school.

* * *

Note **: Finally got Chapter 5 done. I was initially going to lunch this chapter two days ago, (May 4th, 2017) but I chose to postpone it because the chapter was rushed. According to word pad, (The program that I use to write this story), this chapter was only five pages long two days ago, but now its eleven pages long feel more of a chapter if you ask me. Anyways, if you liked the chapter, please let me know in the review section. Anyways, this is Xyaqom, singing out.**

 **Update 1: In case you're re-reading this, I've decided to add warnings of the top of the chapters in order in case of readers skipping the previous chapter.**

 **Update 2: In case you're re-reading this, I recently started to add dates to the story so that I can keep track of all the seasons of the year. Right now, this story is starting in the Fall season. Also, I changed Hannah's hair color from brown to black and fixed any grammar errors and spelling mistakes that I made while making this chapter. Also, from Brad's flashback, I changed it from three years to four years ago.**

 **Update 3: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter five, and I hope you do too.**


	6. Ch 6: The Arrest

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:  
Year One: Day Nine-Teen:  
September 29th:**

* * *

The next morning started like no matter, Brad woke up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, put his school uniform on, and went to school. On his way to school, he noticed Kyle walking on his own, so Brad decided to walk up to him.

Brad: Hey Kyle, wait up

Kyle: (Looks at him and sees Brad) Oh hey Brad!

Brad: (Catches up to Kyle) Hey, how's it going? Did you get home okay?

Kyle: Yeah, I did, thanks for asking.

Brad and Kyle start walking to school together. It's at that time when he noticed that he wasn't with Shelley like he usually is.

Brad: Hey, where's Shelley? You're normally hanging around her.

Kyle: Oh, that's because Shelley is normally at the school much earlier than me. When I asked her why this was the case, she told me that she needs to get everything ready before the school day starts, (He chuckles) she's just like her father.

Brad: Wait, you know her father?

Kyle: What? No, not personally, but Shelley did tell me that he likes to wake up extra early when he goes to the police department. You've met her father, remember?

Brad then remembers the day when he met Chief Livings, the day when Ron Dox tricked Brad and the others to go to Pinfore Park. (Go to chapter 2 for more details)

Brad: Oh... that... yeah... that's one memory that I'd like to forget.

Brad: Yeah, its something that we'd all like to forget. (While the two were walking, Brad looked at Kyle, and to his surprise, he was seeing Koan) What the...

Kyle: What? What's wrong? (Kyle was back to normal)

Brad: Oh... nothing, I thought I saw something.

Kyle: Oh, okay.

Brad: (Thinking) Its weird, Kyle and Koan look almost alike, with a few difference of course. Especially with the height. I wonder... I wonder if Koan would've been as tall as me, or taller.

Eventually, Kyle and Brad make it to Vincent College, where Shelley was at the entrance waiting for Kyle. What she was not expecting, however, was that Brad was walking with Kyle. When Kyle and Brad made it to the entrance of the school, Shelley approached them.

Shelley: Hey Kyle, (Sees Brad) Oh... hello... Brad.

Brad: (He started to get a cold sweat) Um... hello.

Shelley: Anyways, ready to start the day Kyle?

Kyle: Yep.

Shelley: Good, let's go. (Leaves with Kyle and left Brad behind)

Brad made his way to his homeroom classroom where everybody was taking their seats. It didn't take him long to notice Josh sitting on his desk.

Brad: (Thinking) Great, Josh is here, no doubt that he's going to brag about how "awesome" his night was.

Brad moved forward to his seat, and the more he got closer to it, the more he noticed that Josh wasn't himself. He looked depressed, and quiet, he didn't even acknowledge Brad. It was like he was in his own world.

Brad: That's odd, normally, Josh would be talking my ear off right about now. (After Brad took his seat, he decided to greet Josh) Hey Josh.

Even though Brad greeted Josh, he didn't reply, Brad then began to get puzzled, what happened to Josh that made him so silent, he then started to call him again.

Brad: Hey Josh, you in there? (Still nothing, Brad then puts has his hands over his mouth as if he's speaking through a microphone) Earth to Josh, can you hear me?! (Still nothing)

At this point, Brad began to get frustrated and decided to slap Josh in the back of the head.

Josh: Ow! What was that for?

Brad: Me trying to get your attention. Seriously, I've been calling your name for the last two minutes, and you never replayed.

Josh: Oh you have? Sorry, I was in my own world.

Brad: (Annoyed) Obviously. So, I'm probably going to regret asking, but, how did it go last night?

Josh: How did that go last night?

Brad: You know, the party that you were invited to? The party that "apparently had a lot of hot girls in it?

Josh: (Getting more depressed) Oh... that party," said Josh.

Brad: Dude, what happened, why are you like this?

Before Josh could answer that, the instructor, Mr. Wots came in with his walker. Mr. Wots was 85 years old and still teaching. The government has been begging Mr. Wots to retire, but he refuses to do so. Mr. Wots was so old that he required a walker to get himself around. All the students and staff members all fear for his health and safety.

Mr. Wots: Okay kids, sorry I'm late, traffic was a mess.

Class went on as usual, as Mr. Wots was giving out his lectures, all the other students were either falling asleep or were already asleep. Why was this, because his lessons were absolutely BORING! Seriously, this guy can literally put you to sleep by just talking. He's that boring. Brad was sitting at his desk trying his best not to fall asleep. It also didn't help that his eyes were getting heavy and his vision was getting blurry.

Brad: (Thinking) Oh man, why do Mr. Wots's lessons have to be so boring?! Like seriously, add some character to your lessons, maybe then people wouldn't fall asleep. Maybe I should do what Josh does and bring some reading material to the classroom, just to keep me awake, of course, it wouldn't be the same reading material that Josh brings at a daily basis, something PG of course. (He then started to look towards Josh) No doubt that Josh brought those dirty magazines with him. (Once Brad sees Josh, he is surprised that Josh did not bring a dirty magazine to the classroom like he usually does. Instead, he was just sitting there, looking depressed) What?! Josh isn't reading a dirty magazine?! Seriously, this isn't like an hour, the bell rang, and all the other students exited the classroom to go to their next class. After which, Brad ran to Josh, hoping that he would figure out what was wrong with him because he wasn't acting himself.

Brad: Hey Josh wait up.

Josh: Huh?

Brad: You never did answer my question, how did the party go last night?

Josh: I... I don't want to talk about it.

Before Brad could ask why this was the case, a girl that was 5'6 ft, 120 pounds with long brown ponytail hair, and with 34 D cup size breasts came walking towards the two men and kicked Josh in the balls, Josh then went down on his knees soon after holding his bruised balls.

?: THAT WAS FOR LAST NIGHT ASSHOLE!

The girl's scream was so loud that it catches the attention to everybody that was passing by the two men and the girl, they were all wondering what was happening.

Brad: (Got down on his knee to chuck up on Josh) Josh are you okay? (Josh was in too much pain to respond) What was that for?! (Stands up) What did Josh do to you to deserve that?!

?: So you're his friend huh, then that means that you're no better than him!

The girl then proceeds to kick Brad in the balls too. However, Brad managed to grab her kick before it made contact with his balls, the girl was surprised that Brad managed to grab her kick.

Brad: Look, I don't know what happened between you and Josh, but there's no need for this, come on, let's talk about this.

Instead of taking Brad's advance, the girl countered the attack by roundhouse kicking him in the face, making Brad fly back five feet away from the girl, landing on his back. All the people that were passing by all saw what that girl did to Brad, and they all started to gather around, wondering what was going to happen next. Once Brad gained back his composer, he noticed a sudden sting on his bottom lip, he took his hand and touched his bottom lip on it, and to his surprise, there was blood on his hand, the girl managed to cut his lip by kicking him. It was at that time where Josh managed to gain the strength to slowly get back up on his feet, and be able to talk. Though he was still in pain after being kicked in the balls. Seriously, getting kicked in the balls is not fun, it freaking hurts. I should know.

Josh: Brad... be careful... this girl... shes... Tiffany Boldstone.

Brad: (Thinking) Tiffany Boldstone?! The number one female athlete in Vincent College, the same Tiffany Boldstone that is in the women's Basketball, Tunis, Soccer, AND Material Arts club?!" (Got back up on his feet) (Thinking) Damn it, Josh, what did you do to piss Tiffany off? (To Tiffany) Listen, Tiffany. I don't want to fight you, how about we just talk it over and tell us what Josh did to you that made you so angry.

Crowd Member One: What a pussy.

Crowd Member Two: Yeah, probably thinks that he'll lose to a girl.

Brad: (Thinking) These guys have no souls at all. The reason why I don't want to fight her is that I don't like fighting girls, especially hitting them. Do these guys want me to attack Tiffany viciously? It would make me look like a real asshole. (To Tiffany) Tiffany please, just tell me what happened between you and Josh, I'm sure we can figure out a solution.

Tiffany: I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!

Tiffany began to run towards Brad. Brad prepared himself for Tiffany's attack, but as soon as Tiffany got two feet away from Brad, Shelley came out of the crowd, stepped in between the two and stopped the fight, much to the crowd's dismay.

Shelley: This fight has gone on far enough! (The crowd groan) Now, I'm not sure who started what, but I'm telling you right now that I'm finishing it, so the two of you, come with me right now, (She looks at Tiffany) that means you too Tiffany.

Tiffany: IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!

Tiffany proceeds to attack Shelley, thankfully, Shelley saw this coming and grabbed Tiffany's punch and put her in an armbar submission hold.

Shelley: (Puts pressure on the hold) I am inches away from breaking your arm, make any sudden movements and I will break it.

Just then, Kyle came out of the crowd.

Kyle: Brad, are you okay?

Brad: Kyle? How long have you guys been watching?

Kyle: Not long, me and Shelley were just walking until we saw the crowd, so we came here to investigate. We were surprised that you got into a fight with Tiffany, she didn't hurt you too bad, did she?

Brad: (Puts his hand on his lip) Other than a cut lip, I'm fine.

Shelley: (Looks towards the crowd) Nothing to see here people, go to your next classes. (The crowd went to their next classes, grumbling along the way, Shelley then looks towards Tiffany) Now then, are you going to be a good girl, or am I going to have to break your arm?

Tiffany: Okay, I give, just please, don't break my arm.

Shelley: Good. (Shelley released her, and Tiffany then got back up on her feet afterward) Now, the two of you, come with us.

Tiffany: But what about Josh?

Josh: (Hearing his name got his attention) What about me, I wasn't in that fight.

Brad: True, but you were the main cause.

Josh: Hey shut up, don't tell her that!

Shelley: Fine, then, if Josh was the one that started the fight, then he has to come with us.

Josh: You're going to have to catch me first.

Josh tried to make a run for it. However, he didn't go very far as Kyle took out a taser gun and shot Josh with it, paralyzing him at the spot, after getting shot with the taser gun, Josh falls down, unable to move.

Kyle: Sorry Josh, but we need you to tell us why this happened in the first place.

Shelley: Good job Kyle, now then, Brad, pick Josh up and follow us.

The five ended up going to an empty classroom. This was Shelley's office, where she brings people here to discipline them. Shelley sat on the teacher's desk while Brad, Josh, and Tiffany sat at the empty desks, of course, Brad had to make Josh sit at one of the empty desks because he was unable to move. Not long after, Josh started to feel his left arm again, and eventually, his entire body.

Shelley: (Sits at the teacher's desk) Good, looks like Josh can move again, now we can begin. Now, let's talk about why that fight happened in the first place, we're willing to hear all sides of the story, Brad, let's start with you since you were in a fight with Tiffany in the first place.

Kyle: Well, I'm afraid that you'll only get so little information from me, as I know very little about why that fight happened.

Kyle: Just tell us what you do know, anything that you say can help.

Brad: Okay, well... like I said, I know very little of why that fight happened, but I do believe that it has something to do with the party last night.

Shelley: Party?

Brad: Yeah, last night, Josh called me and told me that he was invited to go to a party, (He then looks at Josh) and did not bother to invite me. (He then looks at Shelley) That's all I know for last night. As of earlier today, I saw Josh all depressed, and we later bumped into Tiffany, she then kicked Josh in the nuts and proceed to do the same to me. Thankfully I stopped her from doing so and tried to calm her down, but then she kicked me in the face and started a fight with me, that's how I got my lip cut. (Wipes the blood from his lip) That's all I know.

Shelley: Kyle, go to the nurse's office and get an ice pack.

Kyle: Okay. (Ran to the nurse's office)

After Kyle left to go to the nurse's office to get an ice pack for Brad cut lip, Shelley then paid her attention to Tiffany.

Shelley: Okay Tiffany, you mind telling us why this whole fight started? The way I see it, you seem to be the center of attention right now.

Tiffany: "Sighs," I was hoping this wouldn't get out, as this might hurt my reputation.

Shelley: Well, I hate to break it to you, but you already hurt your reputation by attacking Brad, so start talking.

Just then Kyle came back to the classroom with an ice pack.

Kyle: Sorry for the intruder, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

Shelley; (Surprised to see Kyle back so quickly) Um... Nope, Tiffany was just about to tell us her side of the story.

Both Brad and Josh were surprised how fast Kyle came back with the ice pack, as the nurse's offices are at the other side of the building, it would take people twenty minutes to get to the nurse's office and back from where they are. Kyle then walked towards Brad.

Kyle: Here Brad, this is for you. (Gives the ice pack to Brad)

Brad: (Still amazed) Uh... thank you. ( He then had the ice pack on his cut lip) Ah! It stings!

Josh: Wait a minute, how did you get here so fast, the nurse's office is at the other side of the building, it should've taken you at least twenty minutes to get back here.

Shelley: Let's not worry about that now, instead let's hear what Tiffany has to say.

Tiffany then began to explain her actions.

Tiffany: Well, Brad was right one thing, this whole thing does have something to do with the party last night. See, the thing is, during the party, Josh was hitting on me, flirting with me, and touching my sensitive parts.

Kyle: (His face turns red) sensitive... parts?

Shelley: You mean he sexually assaulted you?

Tiffany: What? No... um... in truth, (Starts blushing) I was really enjoying all the moves he was putting on me.

The guys then started blushing, as their faces started turning bright red. Shelley noticed this and tried to move away from the subject.

Shelley: Anyways, then what happened?

Tiffany: Then, Josh asked me to have sex with him, and the way how he aroused me, it was impossible for me to say no, so we ended up going to an empty room to do it. When we got to went into the room, he started to take my clothes off.

While Tiffany was giving "Great" detail of what happened in the party, everybody's faces were turning bright red. The guys were trying not to lose it.

Shelley: JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!

Tiffany: Right, sorry. Anyways, just when we were about to do it, he just leaves, he picks up his things and just leaves, leaves me hanging, (starts crying) as if I wasn't good enough for him.

Shelly: So he just leaves after you offer your body to him?

Brad: Dude, that was a dick move.

Josh: It's not what you think.

Shelley: Oh I think we know what to think, you take one good look at her boobs, and they're not big enough for you.

Josh: What? No, that's not the...

Josh: Seriously man, why is everything about boobs for you.

Kyle: I knew that you were a pervert Josh, but I didn't think you would stoop that low.

Josh: No, you got it all wrong.

It was then that everybody was at Josh's face, assuming the wrong reasons why Josh ditched Tiffany like the way he did.

Josh: WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN! (The room goes silent, then he takes a deep breath) Okay, let me make one thing clear, I did NOT leave Tiffany because her boobs weren't big enough. (He then looks at Tiffany) And by the way Tiffany, you have great tits, I'm still amazed that they're real.

Brad: Just get to the point.

Josh: Fine, anyways, the reason why I left Tiffany was that... (He hesitates) I got scared.

The room went silent once again.

Shelley: Really? Did you get scared?

Josh: Yes, I don't know why I got scared, when we went into the room, I was confident, I was ready to have the best time of my life. But then, just when I was about to do the deed, second thoughts started creeping into my head, I started getting scared, my solder started heading for retreat.

Kyle: (Confused) Solder?

Brad: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Shelley: So, in other, you just got scared?

Josh: Yes. (He then looks at Tiffany) I'm sorry Tiffany. I didn't want to tell you this because I feared that you might have laughed, and now you must think that I'm pretty pathetic.

Tiffany: Josh.

Brad: Okay, but that still doesn't explain WHY Tiffany attacked me.

Shelley: Yeah, you bring up a good point, (She looks at Tiffany) Why did you attack Brad? What did he do to you?

Tiffany: I was just so angry. I was pissed that Josh left me to hang to dry last night and I was itching for a fight, and when I noticed that Brad was Josh's friend, it made me snap, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to make him suffer for being Josh's friend.

Brad: (Thinking) I'm starting to think that being friends with Josh was a big mistake.

Shelley: So, in other words, Josh left because he got scared and didn't bother to tell you?

Tiffany: That's one way to put it.

Shelley: Okay, Kyle and I will step out for a bit to decide what is to be decided to each of you and evaluate the information you gave us. (Stepped out the room with Kyle)

While Kyle and Shelley stepped out, Brad and Josh began talking.

Josh: So Brad, what do you think is going to happen to us?

Tiffany: Most likely we're going to get suspended.

Brad: Well, I can see you two getting suspended, but why me?

Tiffany: Well, by the looks of things, she doesn't like you very much.

Brad: Wait, so, she's going to use that as an accuse to suspend me?

Tiffany: Most likely.

Josh: But wait, if she did that, she would be abusing her power.

Brad: It wouldn't be the first time.

Josh: Wait, what do you mean? Asked Josh.

Brad: Don't you remember, last year when she became student president, she was suspending people left, right and center for the most stupid reasons. However, the more I think about it, people getting suspended did tone down a bit after Ron killed Jimmy last year.

Tiffany: Wait, who's Jimmy? Asked Tiffany.

Josh: (In a sad tone) He was our friend before Ron killed him.

Tiffany: Wait, he was that guy that Ron killed because he didn't have any lunch money on him? And made everyone in the halls watch him kill him?

Brad: (Without looking at Tiffany and sounding depressed) That was him.

Tiffany: Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your friend.

Brad: It's okay, I didn' expect you to know him.

Josh: But hey, look at the bright side, at least Jimmy was avenged.

Brad: We don't know that for sure.

Josh: What do you mean?

Brad: The bodies were never found, so we can't say for sure if they were killed or not.

Tiffany: Wait, what are you guys talking about?

Brad: It's a long story.

Just then, Shelley and Kyle came back into the classroom.

Shelley: Sorry to keep you waiting, but we finally came up with a decision. (Everybody prepared for the worst) Before we get started on the punishments for today, we just want to say that Brad is free to go without charge.

Josh: Wait, Brad is free to go?! Why?!

Shelley: Because he was just an innocent bystander that was caught in the middle of all this.

Josh: But he was in that fight with Tiffany, doesn't that count for something?

Brad: Josh, are you trying to get me in trouble?

Shelley: True, but he didn't touch her. Therefore, we can't do anything.

Josh: But what about when he grabbed her leg, surely, that should count for something!

Brad: Now hold on, the only reason why I grabbed her leg was that I was stopping her from kicking me in the balls, it's not fun getting hit in the balls you know.

Josh: I don't know, it looked like you were enjoying feeling that leg up.

Brad: And how would you know, you were too busy tendering to your balls!

Shelley: (Breaks Brad and Josh away from each other) Okay, that's enough! (She then looks at Josh) Josh, like it or not, Brad is innocent, and because he did nothing wrong, we cannot punish him, rather you like it or not.

After Shelley calmed Brad and Josh down, Shelley got down to the punishments. Brad chose to stay because he wanted to know how Josh and Tiffany were going to be punished. Though he did find it weird that Josh was getting punished since he wasn't involved in the fight.

Shelley: Okay, first up, is Tiffany. (Tiffany looks at Shelley) Tiffany, because you disturbed the peace by starting a fight in the school, and because you chose to start a fight with me, Kyle and I have decided to suspend you for one week. (Tiffany didn't say anything, Shelley then takes her attention on Josh) And now, last but not least, (She smiles) Josh.

Josh: Now hold on a minute, I wasn't in that fight, so you can't do anything to me!

Shelley: True, but this isn't about the fight.

Josh: Come again?

Shelley: This isn't about the fight. Instead, this is about all the crimes that you committed in this school, and to all the girls that you sexually assaulted in this school.

Brad: Josh, what is she talking about?

Josh: (Josh began to get a cold sweat) Um... I... don't know... she's probably talking about nonsense like usual.

Shelley: Nonsense? (Takes out a pile of photos from shirt pocket) If that's the case, then explain what's the deal with these photos.

Josh: Ph-Photos?!

Shelley: (Gives the photos to Tiffany) Here Tiffany, I think you should be the first person to see these.

Tiffany: (Looks at the photos) What the Hell?

The pictures that Shelley showed Tiffany revealed Josh's dirty deeds. It showed Josh peeping in the Girls' locker room, Josh watching girls using the bathroom, looking up at girls' skirts and being pulling down their panties to see their bare butts, and grabbing their breasts. When Tiffany saw these photos, she was horrified, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Tiffany: What the Hell am I looking at?! Is that really Josh?!

Josh: (Takes a peek at the pictures) WHAT THE HELL?! Where did you get those pictures?!

Shelley: I have my sources.

Brad: What are you guys talking about? (Takes a look at the pictures) WHAT THE HELL?! Josh, please tell me that isn't you!

Shelley: I'm afraid so. Your "Friend" has committed every perverted crime in this school.

Tiffany: I can't believe that I almost gave my body to a sick man like you! (Storms out)

Josh: Wait, Tiffany, it's not what you think.

Shelley: Oh, I think it is what she thinks, in fact, it's all that we all think, you're nothing but a sick perverted man that will do anything to see a girl's body. But no more. As of today, you are expelled from Vincent College!

Josh: WHAT?!

Shelley: you heard me, expelled! I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Now that I have the proof that I need to expel you, you will no longer be a thorn in my side anymore. Because I'll never see you again, along with all those innocent girls that you sexually attacked in those pictures, and many more!

Josh: (Getting angry) So... you planned this huh? (Looks at Shelley angrily) YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! (Charges at Shelley)

Josh charged at Shelley to attack her, but before he could get near her, Brad came in front of Shelley and punched Josh out, sending him flying and causing him to hit head first into the wall. Shelley and Kyle were surprised to see this.

Kyle: Wow Brad, I wasn't expecting you to punch Josh out.

Brad: Yeah well, that was for the girls he assaulted.

Shelley: (Still shocked, but soon looks at Kyle) Um... anyway, um... Kyle, see if the police have arrived yet.

Kyle: Okay. (Runs off)

Brad: The police?

Shelley: That's right before we came back, I called my father and sent him the photos, they should be here any minute.

Brad: Wait, how did you send the pictures to your father if you have the pictures right there.

Shelley: I have the original copies on my phone, and I just printed them off.

Brad: Oh.

A few minutes later, the police arrived to take Josh away. Josh was sitting in the back of the police car, wearing handcuffs, and still knocked out. Shelley, Kyle, and Brad were all out at the entrance watching the police putting the knocked out Josh in the back of the car.

Police Officer #1: Thanks for the tip Shelley, a lot of girls here will be glad to know they won't have to worry about getting attacked by this guy.

Police Officer #2: Yes, with the evidence you gave us, Josh is going to be behind bars for a long time.

Shelley: Yes, he won't be a problem anymore. Be sure to tell my father thank you.

Police Officer #1: We sure will. (The two officers enter their car)

Police Officer #2: See you later Shelley. (They Drive off)

Shelley and Kyle were about to re-enter the school, until she noticed that Brad was still standing there, watching the police car driving off.

Shelley: Hey, are you going back in?

Brad: Yeah... just give me a minute. (There was a short silence) You know, Josh may not have been a good friend, and many people may have hated him, but for a while... he was my only friend. And now that's he gone. I have no friends.

Kyle: That's not true Brad, we're still your friends.

Shelley: I wouldn't go that far, besides, Brad and I stopped being friends a long time ago.

Kyle: Oh come on Shelley, you really need to get over on what happened back in the forest.

Shelley: No not that, this happened a long time ago.

Brad: Four years to be exact.

Shelley: Going on four.

Kyle: Wait, what happened four years ago?

Brad takes a look at Kyle and sees Koan, he blinks and sees Kyle again.

Brad: I... I don't want to talk about it. (Walks back into the school)

Kyle: Shelley, what happened between you two that made you two stop being friends?

Shelley: It's in the past, and it should stay in the past. The less the remember it, the better.

Shelley walks back into the school, leaving Kyle alone. After Shelley re-enters the school, Kyle closes his eyes.

Kyle: Looks like its still fresh in everybody's minds. (Opens his eyes to reveal that his eyes are red) It looks like this is going to be harder then I thought. (He blinks, and his eyes are brown again and re-enter the school)

* * *

 **Note: Finally got Chapter Six done. I wanted Karma to play a big part in this chapter, as it showed that Josh's past misdeeds really bit him really hard. Don't worry. I don't plan on having Josh being in jail forever, I do plan on having him come back in future chapters. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section.**

 **This is Xyaqom, signing out.**

 **Update 1: In case you're re-reading this again, I recently started to add dates to the story so that I can keep track of all the seasons of the year. Right now, this story is starting in the Fall season. Also, I fixed all grammar errors and spelling mistakes that I made while making this chapter.**

 **Update 2: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter six, and I hope you do too.**


	7. Ch 7: Enter Katherine & Lily

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:  
Day: Twenty-Two**  
 **October 2nd:**

* * *

In the halls, Kyle and Shelley were walking in the halls together. Kyle was carrying a big sheet of papers while Shelley was carrying a clipboard, writing down all the names of who was misbehaving.

Kyle: You know Shelley, ever since Ron and his men disappeared, the chaos, mayhem, and the misbehaving ratio has drastically decreased, we're hardly ever needed to step in.

Shelley: True, but that doesn't mean that we should get lazy, or else all the madness would just go back up again.

While the two were walking, they suddenly heard a moan from around the corner. It sounded like the moan came from a girl.

Kyle: Did you hear that?

Shelley: Yeah, let's go. (They began to follow the moan)

Sexual Content:

To their surprised, after they reached the location to the moan, they saw that a girl with long brown hair being groped by the breasts by... a girl? Wait, what?! I kid you not. A girl was groping the girl. She had dirty blond hair that only went passed down to her mid-neck, and had brown eyes. She was 5'6 feet tall and weighed about 145 pounds. She also had a friend with that had short black hair with pigtails and wore glasses. She was also only 5'2 and weighed 115 pounds. This girl happened to be rubbing the girl's legs. The dirty blond girl who was feeling the girl up was named Katherine Risamorg, and the black hair pigtailed girl who was rubbing the girl's leg was named Lily Pinpork. These two girls were well known around the college for sneaking up on girls and feeling them up. They always do this to get men worked up, or just for fun.

Girl: (Moaned) Katherine please, this is too much.

Katherine: (Chuckles) Too much, you think this is too much? Then what do you think of this?

Katherine then pulls up the girl's shirt, revealing her blue bra, then she lifted up her bra which made her 34D breasts to pop out, then Katherine started to feel her bare breasts, this made the girl moan even louder.

Katherine: Wow, you're just packing, I had no idea that you're now a D cup.

Girl: That's because you keep feeling them.

Little did the three girls know, was that Shelley and Kyle were watching the WHOLE thing. Shelley had a shocked face, and Kyle's face was dark red, and having a panic attack. Just then, Lily pulled up the girl's skirt, relieving that the girl was wearing a matching pair of blue panties, which was wet due to the pleasure that the girl was receiving.

Lily: (Looks at the girl's panties) Wow, it looks like she wet herself if you know what I mean.

Katherine: I think she's now ready, take them off, Lily.

Lily: Right. Prepares to take the girl's panties off.

As soon as he heard Katherine say that, steam started to come out of Kyle's ears and his face turned into a more darker red then before, and then fainted. Before Lily could take off the girl's panties, Shelley revealed their presence.

Shelley: Ahem.

Girl: (Shocked to see Shelley) SHELLEY?! (She quickly pulled down her bra and shirt and made a ran for it)

Katherine: Wait! (The girl was already long gone, and Katherine then turned her attention to Shelley) Shelley, you have some nerve interrupting our fun.

Shelley: I have what?! It's you that has the nerve to do all those perverted things to all those girls, like seriously. You were sexually assaulting that poor girl.

Lily: Sexual assaulted?

Katherine: It's not sexual assault unless if the girl is either trying to get away from us, trying to fight us off, or calling for help and if my memory serves me right, she wasn't doing any of the above, therefore, we weren't sexually assaulting her.

Lily: And she was enjoying all the naughty things we were doing to her. (She then looked at the fainted Kyle) Even your assistant Kyle liked what he was seeing.

Shelley: Turned her head to see that Kyle has fainted) KYLE! (She then began to shake him) Come on Kyle don't you die on me! (She then looked at Katherine and Lily) If Kyle dies because of you two, I swear, I am going to... (Just then, Shelley heard Kyle moaning as he was waking up) Kyle, are you okay?

Kyle: (His vision was still blurry, so he couldn't quite see where he was) I just had this crazy dream where I was watching Katherine and Lily... (his vision then returns to him, and the first two people that he sees after waking up are Katherine and Lily, and also noticing that he was still at the very same spot where he fainted) "It wasn't a dream at all was it?

Shelley: No, it wasn't.

Kyle: Figures.

Lily: Well, its good to see that you're still alive Kyle.

Katherine: With that in mind, we'll take our leave.

End Of Sexual Content

The two girls turned around and started to walk away, but Shelley did not let them get too far, in fact, she didn't even let them take any more than two steps.

Shelley: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! (This stopped the girls dead in their tracks, she then stood in front of the two girls) You think that you can just show up, do those perverted acts to that girl, make my assistant faint, and just leave?!

Lily: Would you be surprised if we said yes?

Katherine: Besides, I don't know why you're getting all worked up about it, I mean, you haven't let this bother you before, so why now?

Shelley: Because back then, I had more important matters to deal with, but now that those important matters are done, you two have become my number one thing to do to clean up this school.

Lily: (Sarcastically) Clean up the school?

Katherine: Sarcastically) Shelley, leave that job to the custodians, its what they're paid for.

Shelley: What?! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT?!

Kyle: Shelly calm down, they're trying to get into your head.

Lily: I think it's a little too late to warn her that now Kyle.

Shelley: THAT'S IT! YOU TWO! COME WITH ME!

While they were walking to... where ever Shelley was taking them, Katherine and Lily began to talk to Kyle, ignoring the fact that Shelley was in ear point of view.

Katherine: Hey Kyle, can we ask you something?

Kyle: What is it?

Lily: Well, it's just that Shelley seems to be bitchier than normal. (This made Shelley angrily and raise an eyebrow).

Katherine: You don't think it's her time of the month, do you?

Kyle: (Kyle's face turns dark red) WHAT?! How should I know?! (Hearing that made Shelley's face turning dark red and angry)

Katherine: Or maybe its because she has smaller boobs.

Lily: Yeah, they always say that girls with smaller boobs have more of a temper, and it's even worse when they're on their period.

Kyle: (Thinking) Why the fuck am I listening to this?

Shelley: YOU TWO DO REALIZE THAT I CAN HEAR YOU! RIGHT?!

Katherine & Lily: We know! (Hearing that, Shelley's eyes begin turning red)

Kyle: Shelley, calm down, they're doing this on purpose.

Katherine: (To Lily) You know, maybe if Shelley had bigger boobs, do you think that she would be less of a bitch?

Lily: Maybe, her big temper is obviously compensating for her A size boobs, she's even smaller than you Lily.

Lily: I know right, I feel so sorry for her, and here I thought that I had the smallest boobs in this school.

Shelley: FOR YOU INFORMATION, MY BOOBS ARE... (She then realizes that she was about to expose her secret to the girls)

Katherine: Your boobs are... what?

Shelley: My boobs... have nothing to do with anything. (She then turned around and continued walking, Kyle took a sigh of relief, knowing that Shelly was about to keep herself from revealing her secret)

Eventually, Kyle and the girls enter an empty classroom, Katherine and Lily are confused about why they went in here.

Katherine: You dragged us all here for this?

Shelley: Think of it as my office, now take a seat.

Shelley: (Katherine and Lily sat at one of the empty desks that were in the classroom, Shelley then takes a seat at the teacher's desk) Now then, I'm sure you two know why we dragged you two here.

Lily: No, not really.

Shelley: (Started getting angry) Seriously?! You guys don't even remember what you two did to that girl?!

Katherine: So we had a little bit of fun with her, so what?

Shelley: So what? SO WHAT?! You girls were sexually assaulting that girl! IN THE SCHOOL HALLS I MAY ADD! That kind of behavior cannot be tolerated in this school.

Katherine: It's not sexual assault if...

Shelley: Shut up! (Katherine stops talking) Now, because of Ron and his goons, trying to deal with them would always take a huge amount of my time, and I wouldn't have time to deal with all the other things that happen in this school. But now that Ron and his goons have gone missing, I can now focus on other matters, like you two.

Lily: Wait, Ron, and his men went missing?

Katherine: (Scratches her head) I guess that explains why the school has been so peaceful for the last two weeks.

Shelley: That's right, now with Ron and his goons no longer in the picture for the time being, I can now focus on other matters that I should have dealt with a long time ago, matters that I should've taken care of since I took charge of cleaning this school up, and one of those things (Points at Lily and Katherine) is you two!

Katherine: Us?

Shelley: Yes, since day one, you two would always sexually assault other girls. The only reason why I didn't step in was that again, I had other matters to deal with, but no more, now I can deal with you two personally, and what I'm going to do to get you two to stop is by expelling you!

Lily: EXPEL US!

Shelley: (Smiles) Oh what's this, do I have your attention now?

Katherine: You can't do that, only the Chief Executive can expel us.

Shelly: (Smiles) Oh, you didn't hear, I have Tommy, the Chief Executive, in my pocket. He does everything that I tell him to do. So basically, I just tell him what I want him to do, like expelling people for instance, and he does it, without question.

Katherine: So just like that, we're going to get expelled just like that? Are we not even going to get a warning?

Shelley: Well, I was thinking of just suspending you two, but then you girls decided to assault me about my boobs.

Lily: Oh come on, we were just playing around, we didn't mean it.

Shelley: It doesn't matter, those things still hurt, and I will not tolerate bullies like you.

Katherine: We're sorry, we promise not to make fun of your boobs ever again.

Lily: (Starts crying) Yeah, we promise.

Shelley: Too late, I've already made up my mind, in a few moments, you two will no longer step inside this school! (She then turned to Kyle) Kyle, keep an eye on those two, I need to go to the ladies room.

Kyle: Okay.

After Shelley left the classroom, Katherine and Lily ran up to Kyle, surrounding him.

Lily: Kyle, you need to help us.

Katherine: Yes, you need to convince Shelley not to expel us," said Katherine.

Lily: Yeah, if our parents find out that we've been expelled, they'll kill us!

Kyle: Well, I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but once Shelley makes up her mind about something, there's no changing it.

Lily: (Now crying) Please, you have to talk some sense into her, she's abusing her power right now!

Katherine: (Now crying) Yes, sooner or later, she'll just keep expelling people for saying things that she doesn't like. If that happens, nobody will be safe!

Kyle noticed that the two girls were now crying. Kyle never did like seeing girls cry, he wanted to help them, but at the same time, he didn't want Shelley to think he was taking their side, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Kyle: I... don't know... I mean... I just...

Lily: Please Kyle, if you help us, we'll...

Kyle: (Confused) You'll... what?

Lily: Uh... one moment. (She then grabbed Katherine and turned their backs towards Kyle, making him even more confused.

There were whispers among the two. Kyle tried to figure out what they were saying until Katherine jumped back and yelled...

Katherine: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Lily: Look, I know its a little extreme, but what choice do we have?

Katherine: Can't we go through our options, I mean... just look at him! (The girls then looked at Kyle, with Kyle looking confused) I mean... he barely looks like he can do any weight lifting, let alone... that! (Unknown to the girls, they were talking loud enough for Kyle to hear, even where they were insulting his size)

Kyle: You know what, if you guys are going to insult my size, I'm just going to wait for Shelley outside the classroom. (Heading toward the door)

Katherine & Lily: (Seeing this, and hearing what he said, the girls quickly rush over to him and go in a sorry position) We're sorry, we're sorry!

Lily: (Whispering to Katherine) Seriously, you had to insult his size?

Katherine: (Whispering to Lily) Sorry, it slipped out.

Kyle: You girls do realize that I can hear you, right?

Katherine & Lily: Uhhhhhh...

Katherine: Never mind about that, me and Lily decided what we'll do for you if you agree to help us.

Lily: Yes, if you try to convince Shelley not to expel us, we will... um..." (started to blush, with Katherine blushing two, with a facepalm)

Katherine: (Facepalming and blushing) I can't believe we're doing this.

Kyle: (Raises an eyebrow) You'll do what?

Lily: We'll... (She paused again, she was too embarrassed to say it in front of him, there was a short awkward pause until Lily gained the courage that she needed to tell Kyle) If you convince Shelley not to expel us... we'll... (Her face turns even redder) We'll have sex with you!

Once Kyle heard that his face turns dark red, as red as a tomato, and had a horrifying look on his face. Somewhere in the hallway, Shelley just came out of the girl's bathroom. She was just about to close the door behind her until she heard Kyle screamed...

Kyle: YOU CAN'T SERIOUS!

Shelley: (Hearing that made Shelley jump back a bit after being startled) What the hell?!

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Kyle is as red as lava and trying desperately trying not to freak out and to flip out.

"Y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-can't b-b-b-be s-s-s-s-s-s-serious, h-h-h-h-have s-s-s-s-s-sex w-w-w-w-with y-y-y-y-y-y-you g-g-g-g-g-g-girls?!

Lily: Yes, we'll have sex with you if you convince Shelley not to expel us.

Kyle: I-I-I...

Just then, the three noticed that the door was opening, the two girls quickly ran back to sit at their desks and Kyle ran to the teacher's desk, soon after, Shelley opens the door and enters the room.

Shelley: What's going on? I heard screaming on my way back here, what happened?!

Katherine: Uhhhh... screaming?!

Shelley: Yes, it sounded like Kyle screamed "You can't be serious," what was that all about?

Kyle: Oh, I was on the phone when I said that, sorry if I startled you.

Shelley: Anyways, are you ready to go to Tommy's office to get these girls' expulsion papers?

Kyle: Sure, let's go.

Shelley: (Looks at the two girls) You two girls stay here, we'll be back with your expulsion papers.

After Shelley exited the room, and just when Kyle was about to exit the room, he saw the desperate look on the girls. He knew that they were counting on him to convince Shelley not to expel them. Afterward, Kyle left and followed Shelley after she locked the classroom door, keeping the girls from escaping.

While Shelley and Kyle were walking in the Chief Executive's office, Kyle was in deep thought. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Kyle: (Thinking) I can't believe Katherine and Lily are actually willing to have sex with me if I convince Shelley not to expel them, it makes them sound desperate. Then again, it would be nice to have sex again. I can't seem to remember when the last time I did it, has been two years? It would be nice to see how it feels again. Hopefully, I haven't gotten rusty over the years. On the plus side though, I'll be doing it with two girls instead of one, that's definitely a nice bonus.

While walking, Shelley noticed that Kyle has been awfully quiet since they left to go to Tommy's office.

Shelley: Hey Kyle?

Kyle: (Suddenly snaps back into reality) Huh, yes?

Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet since we've left to go to Tommy's office.

Kyle: Oh... sorry, I was deep in thought.

Shelley: Oh... what were you thinking about?

Kyle: Um... nothing special... I was thinking about... um... what I should have for supper later tonight.

Shelley: Oh, well if that's the case, do you want to come over to my place then, we'll order a pizza.

Kyle: Gee, thanks Shelley, but I already left some meat in the sink to thaw out, and I kind of need to use it tonight. I don't know what to do with it. I'm not sure if I should have hamburger helper or spaghetti.

Shelley: (Disappointed) Oh, okay, I guess maybe some other time then. Oh, by the way, what was that phone call about?

Kyle: What phone call?

Shelley: You know, the phone call that made you scream "You can't be serious?

Kyle: (Thinking) Shit, I thought she would forget that by now, I have to come up with a good reason why I said that. (To Shelley) Oh... that... um... yeah... while you were in the bathroom, Brad called me and told me that he found a super rare comic book that we've been trying to get for the last three years.

Shelley: Oh, is that all?

Kyle: Y-Yes.

Shelley: Okay.

A little later, Shelley and Kyle reach the entrance of Tommy's office.

Shelley: Okay, we are just one step closer to expelling those two, and then I'll never have to see them ever again. (Stars to open the door)

Kyle: (Thinking) It's now or never! (To Shelley) Wait, Shelley! (This catches Shelley's attention) Before we go see Tommy, I... I need to ask you something.

Shelley: Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait.

Kyle: No, it can't wait!

Shelley: Kyle, what's wrong? You sound like you're desperate for some reason.

Kyle: It's just that... don't you think that expelling Katherine and Lily is a bit... harsh?

Shelley: (Raises an eyebrow) I don't think I follow you.

Kyle: Look... I understand that what they did to that girl was wrong, and I understand when they were making fun of your breasts was also wrong. But they apologized and said that they didn't mean it. Basically, by the looks of things... you're only expelling them for making fun of your breasts.

Shelley: (This caught Shelley by surprised) Kyle, you know that I wouldn't abuse my power like that.

Kyle: Yeah, well... it kind of feels that way. Now don't get me wrong, there is no excuse for them to make fun of your breasts, that was their own fault, but the one thing that you refuse to understand is that they apologized, and when somebody apologizes, you should forgive them, not hold a grudge. Or else, you will start to abuse your power of expelling people right left and center just because they said one negative thing about you. I just don't want you to turn into that kind of person Shelley, because I fear that if you don't forgive them, you won't forgive anybody, and you'll turn into an egotistical person who doesn't care about anyone but yourself, and I don't want that for you. So please, learn to forgive and forget, and let's give Katherine and Lily a second chance.

Shelley: Kyle... I had no idea.

Meanwhile, in the classroom where Katherine and Lily were locked in.

Katherine: So, if Kyle manages to convince Shelley not to expel us, you do realize that we'll have to fulfill our end of the bargain, right?

Lily: Yeah, I know.

Katherine: Okay, good, just making sure. Oh and by the way, since this was your idea, you will be the one to have sex with him.

Lily: Wait, only me? You're not going to join in.

Katherine: Look, I prefer to be with men that can... handle themselves. Kyle, on the other hand, he looks like he can barely last for five minutes. Now if he looked more like Brad, then maybe I'd reconsider.

Lily: Really? May I remind you that the only reason why you had sex with him was that you took pity on him.

Katherine: Well, what did you expect me to do? He lost the love of his life and was deeply heartbroken. Plus, Hannah was a good friend of ours, and I'm sure she would've wanted us to help Brad to ease the pain. After I had sex with him, I discovered why Hannah stayed with him for three years. The man's a dream.

Lily: Then if you liked him, how come you didn't ask him out?

Katherine: Because he needed time to heal that's why. Though the more I think about it, I should've asked for his phone number.

Lily: Well, that's a shame. Maybe if you asked for his number, you two would be dating by now.

Katherine: Yeah, tell me about it.

A few minutes later, Shelley and Kyle walk into the classroom.

Shelley: Hello girls, I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long.

Lily: (Notices that Shelley is empty handed) Hey, where are the expulsion papers?

Shelley: Yes, about that. Kyle and I have been talking, and we decided that we should give you two a second chance.

Lily: REALLY?!

Shelley: Yes, but this is a one-time thing, so you two better not let me catch you two feeling other girls up, or else I won't be as nice as I am now.

Katherine: We understand.

Lily: And thank you.

For the first time in a long time, Shelley felt good about something. She felt that she did a good deed by letting Katherine and Lily have a second chance. For the first time in a long time, Shelley felt... normal. She didn't feel so uptight like she has for the last three years. A feeling that left her after the "Accident."

Shelley: Anyways, you're free to go. (Leaves the classroom)

Later, Kyle is seen at his locker, packing up his stuff and getting ready for home, that is until Lily came over to Kyle.

Lily: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Oh, hey Lily.

Lily: Look, me and Katherine want to thank you for convincing Shelley not to expel us. (Gives Kyle a sheet of paper) Here, follow these instructions and you'll get your reward.

Kyle: (Takes the paper) What's this, am I looking for buried treasure now?

Lily: Yep and this, (Shows him her bare shoulder) is just a small bit of that treasure.

Kyle: I can't wait to have the treasure.

Lily: Me neither. (Kisses Kyle, and soon Kyle kisses her back, after a few minutes, they pull apart)

After Kyle and Lily parted ways, Kyle started to make his way to the address of the paper that Lily gave him. Let's hope that Katherine and Lily hold up their end of the bargain, or else there will be hell to pay.

* * *

 **Note: Will Katherine and Lily keep their end of the bargain after what Kyle did for him? Find out, in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	8. Ch 8: Kyle's Lucky Day

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Note: Before we get started on the chapter, I just want to point out about this chapter's content. Chapter eight is FILLED with sexual content, and filled with sex scenes, in fact, 80% of this chapter is filled with them. If you feel unconformable about these kinds of things in stories, feel free to skip to the next chapter, otherwise, read at your own risk.**

* * *

 ** Chapter Eight:**

 **Note: This chapter takes place shortly after chapter seven, which is the same day.**

* * *

After about an hour walk, Kyle made it to the address that the piece of paper Lily gave him. The address led him to an averse red house. Kyle walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Thirty seconds later, Katherine answered the door, who was still in her school uniform, minus the socks and shoes.

Katherine: Ah, you're here, come on in.

Once Katherine invited Kyle in, she led him to the living room.

Kyle: Won't your parents mind if we do this?

Katherine: My parents won't be home for another four more hours, so we've got plenty of time.

Katherine and Kyle arrived at the living room where Lily was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

Lily: Kyle! (As soon as she sees Kyle, Lily jumped on Kyle, making him fall on his back)

Kyle: Ow, what was that for?

Lily: For this. (She then started kissing Kyle. Kyle was shocked at first, but after a little while, he then started kissing her back)

Katherine: Hey Lily, how about you show him what he has won.

Lily: (Stops kissing Kyle and looked at Katherine) Okay.

Lily then got up and sat on Kyle's upper chest and opened her legs wide open. Because Lily wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt, Kyle could see easily see her pink pussy. Kyle noticed that Lily had never shaved her crotch before, as of a great amount pubic hair she had, she even had pubic hair surrounding her pussy. She had thick pubic hair, but not thick enough to cover her pussy. It was still very visible.

Lily: So, what do you think? Do you like what you see?

Kyle: Wow, even with the amount of pubic hair that you have, your vagina is still visible.

Katherine: There's no need to call it the medical term Kyle, you can call it a pussy, we don't mind.

Kyle: Um... okay, you have a cute pussy. (He then smells the smell it was giving) It smells good too.

Lily: (Began to blush) Oh my Kyle, you're smelling my pussy, you're such a pervert.

Katherine: (Walked up to Lily and got down on her knees and started to play with her pubic hair) So Kyle, do you like how we treated her pubic hair. We managed to trim her pubic hair enough so that we can actually see her pussy, that way; we're not trying to dig for it.

Kyle: Oh, you didn't have to do that, you could've just left it as it was.

Katherine: Is that so, you like girls with pubic hair?

Kyle: Why yes actually, I like girls with pubic hair, I believe it adds character to the girl. I like how the rest of the girl's body is soft and smooth, and her crotch is hairy. As long as it's not out of control, and that I can actually see it, in other words, you can have as much pubic hair as you want, just make sure I can actually see your private area that way I can see what I'm doing.

Katherine: I see. (She then began to rub Lily's pussy, thus making her moan slightly) Thankfully for you, we never have our pubic hair get that bad. (Katherine then got up and started to take Lily's clothes off)

Kyle: Can I touch it?

Lily: Sure, you can touch it all you want.

Kyle began to rub his finger on Lily's pussy, making her moan slightly. By this time, Katherine stripped Lily out of everything she had, even her skirt until Lily was wearing nothing but her blue bra. Katherine then took off Lily's bra and started to feel her cute 36B breasts, which made Lily moan a little louder. Kyle continued to rub Lily's pussy until he moved his finger up and rubbed on her clit, which made Lily moan even more.

Kyle: Oh, so you're sensitive down here huh?

Kyle then took his thumbs and used them to open Lily's pussy as far as he can, so that he could see everything, then he used his index fingers to rub her clit. As Kyle continued to rub Lily's clit with his index finger, he could see the number of her juices rapidly flowing inside of her, and because he had her pussy wide open, her juices were rapidly dripping out of her pussy, and landing on Kyle's shirt. After seeing this, Kyle took his left index finger, put inside of her pussy which her juices were flowing, and tasted it by licking his index finger. He couldn't believe just how sweet her juices were. So he moved Lily closer to his face, to the point where his nose was touching her pussy, and retook his thumps and opened up her pussy, and started rubbing her clit with his index fingers, and put his tongue inside her pussy and started to lick all over inside of it. This began to make Lily go crazy.

Katherine was amazed to see that Kyle was making Lily moan this much, not even Katherine herself could make Lily go this crazy.

Katherine: (Thinking) Wow, I completely underestimated this guy, he actually knows what he's doing!

Lily: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM GOING TO CUM!

Katherine: Hold on Lily, hang it there just a little longer.

Katherine stopped feeling Lily's breasts and noticed the giant bodge in Kyle's pants, she took off Kyle's pants and tossed them to the side, and to her surprise, Kyle's dick was a lot bigger then she imagined, Kyle was about eight inches long.

Katherine: (Thinking) Wow, this guy is just full of surprises.

Katherine then picked Lily up by the legs, still keeping her legs wide open, and got her pussy to touch Kyle's dick, she then got Lily in position and had her slid down into Kyle, having him to enter her, Katherine got Lily down enough for both of their pubic hairs to be touching each other. Both Lily and Kyle let out a big moan. Lily moaned because it felt good for Kyle to be entering inside of her, and Kyle moaned because he was not expecting Lily to be so warm inside of her. Plus, because Lily was already wet, it was really easy for Kyle to go inside of her.

Katherine: Okay you two, start moving your hips.

Lily started moving her hips first, and soon Kyle after. They started out slow at first but began to pick up the pace. It didn't take long for Kyle to take full control, moving his hips at a rapid rate, making Lily moan even louder then she has ever before. Kyle noticed how much Lily's breasts were bouncing, so he decided to feel her up while he continued to have sex with her. Katherine then started to rub Lily's clit with her index finger, making Lily go even more crazy.

Lily: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM GOING TO CUM!

Kyle: ME TOO! IM GOING TO CUM TOO!

The two let out one giant moan before they came together. Because Lily never did pull out, and because Lily was down on his dick far enough where their pubic hair was touching each other, Kyle had no choice but to cum inside of her.

A little later, Lily was sitting on the nearby couch completely naked, and unconscious. Turns out that the pleasure that Lily was receiving turned out to be more than she could handle, and ended up fainting after she came. Kyle, on the other hand, was sitting on the other couch with Katherine, still conscious, but catching his breath, he didn't expect his first time to be that good, at least, that's what the girls thought anyways.

Katherine: Wow, I was not expecting Lily to faint after that.

Kyle: Yeah me too, I didn't think that I was that good.

Katherine started to look sad, and she thought it would be best to confess Kyle about something that she hid from him.

Katherine: Um... Kyle... I have a confession to make.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Katherine: Well... you see, I wasn't expecting you to be that good, in fact, I was expecting you would be the one that fainted after cumming, not Lily, so that's why you only had sex with Lily because I didn't think you would be that good. Obviously, you proved me wrong.

Kyle: Hey, don't feel too bad, to be honest, I wasn't expecting to be that good myself.

Katherine: (She chuckles) I bet you even surprised yourself, didn't you? (She started getting closer to Kyle to kiss him)

Kyle: (Began to feel Katherine's bare legs) Yeah, I did. (Began to kiss her)

While they were kissing, Katherine opened her legs a little more so that Kyle could slip his hand in her skirt and let him rub her pussy. While they were kissing, Katherine opened her right eye and noticed that Kyle was hard again. She then stopped kissing him, got on the floor and got on her knees and started giving Kyle and handjob.

Katherine: Wow, I can't believe that you're hard again, most men need at least 24 hours before they get hard again.

Kyle: I guess I heal pretty fast.

Katherine then started to give Kyle a blowjob. Katherine proved to be too much for Kyle, as Katherine was not holding back for her blowjob. Kyle could feel his dick and thighs getting tighter. He was going to cum again.

Kyle: Katherine... it... feels... good...

Huge waves of pleasure started going through Kyle's body. This was something that Kyle has never experienced before. He felt his thighs and dick getting tighter and tighter. He knew he was going to cum again.

Kyle: Katherine... I... I...

Kyle tried to warn Katherine that he was about to cum, but because the pleasure was too good, he could not speak. At this point, he could not hold it in anymore. Kyle let out one big moan he ends up cumming inside Katherine's mouth, which she swallowed his cum.

Afterward, Katherine pulled out, and his dick went limp.

Katherine: Sorry about that, it's just that your cock tasted so good, once I started, I just couldn't stop. (She then looks at Kyle's dick, which is now soft again) Oops, it looks like I had a little too much fun with your cock, you've gone limp.

Kyle: Well, I think I know how we can fix that.

Katherine: How?

Kyle: Well, what turns a guy on? Looks at the fainted Lily)

Katherine: (Looked at the naked fainted Lily, then she knew what Kyle meant) Oh, I see what you mean.

Katherine started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Once she finished undoing the buttons, she opened her shirt to show that she was wearing a black Wonderbra. Then she undid the two side buttons on her skirt, which fell off afterward, revealing that she was wearing a matching pair of black panties.

Kyle: Wow, your undergarments look good on you!

Katherine: Thank you. So, do you want to do the honors?

Kyle: Sure.

Kyle then got up and began to feel Katherine's body. It was nice and smooth. Kyle started to feel Katherine's stomach and was smooth and soft. Kyle noticed that Katherine had a nice soft stomach.

Kyle: (Thinking) Her stomach is almost like Shelley's.

Katherine: I'm sorry if my stomach isn't flat enough.

Kyle: What are you talking about? It's perfect.

While the two were kissing, Kyle began to undo Katherine's bra by undoing the band. After he undid the band, Katherine stopped kissing Kyle so that she can take the bra off. She knew that Kyle would have a hard time taking off her bra, even if he did manage to undo the band. After Katherine took off her bra, she threw it aside. It was revealed that Katherine has beautiful 34C breasts.

Katherine: So... what do you think?

Kyle: (Touches Katherine's breasts)They're beautiful.

While Kyle was feeling Katherine's breasts, they began to kiss again. Kyle slowly pushed Katherine to lay down on the same couch that Lily was sitting on. After Katherine sat on the couch, he then began to feel and suck on Katherine's breasts. After he was done sucking on Katherine's breasts, he began to lick his way down her stomach, where he would lick and kiss Katherine's stomach all over and kissing her bellybutton. Then he started to lick his way down to Katherine's panties.

Kyle: Can I take them off?

Katherine: (Blushes) Of course.

Kyle slowly started to pull down Katherine's panties. The more Kyle pulled off, the more pubic hair Kyle saw on Katherine. After Kyle took off Katherine's panties completely and threw them off the side, it was revealed that Katherine had the same amount of pubic hair as Lily. Kyle then started to rub her pubic hair with his thump while placing the rest of his fingers on her pussy. While rubbing on Katherine's pubic hair with his thump, Kyle began to lick her bellybutton, while he was licking her bellybutton, Kyle began to rub her pussy with his fingers, making Katherine moan. Then he started to lick his way down to her pussy, he didn't even stop licking her once he got down to her pubic hair, he licked his way down to her pubic down to her pussy, however, once he got down to her pussy, he then started to lick his way back up to her pubic hair, her stomach, and then back to her breast, and began to lick her hard nipples, while still rubbing her pussy with his fingers. After he was done licking Katherine's nipples, Kyle began to lick his way back down to her pussy, licking her stomach and bellybutton and licking his way down to her pubic. Once Kyle got down to Katherine's pubic hair, he took his time working down to her pussy, licking her pubic hair all over, until he got to her pussy. Kyle then began to use his fingers to rub her clit, making Katherine moan and twitch, and whenever Katherine's body twitch, her breasts would jiggle. Kyle started off slow, only having Katherine twitch once a while, however, he slowly started to get faster with his fingers, making Katherine moan even louder and her body twitching even more, and her breast jiggle even more.

Katherine: Oh Kyle!

No matter how many times Katherine's body twitched, Kyle would always have his fingers rubbing her clit, thus giving her the never-ending waves of pleasure, it was like his finger was glued to it. Kyle soon noticed that Katherine was now getting wet, as her juices were following out of pussy and that it was more slippery. Kyle then began to open her pussy wide open and put his entire tongue inside of her, and started to lick her inside of her pussy, licking up her juices that came from. Katherine started to moan even louder, and Kyle began to rest his nose of her pubic hair. Kyle was giving Katherine so much pleasure that she could feel that she was about to cum, but before she could reach her climax...

Katherine: Kyle... I want it... I want your cock!

Kyle: (Takes his tongue out of Katherine's pussy and looks at her) Okay, I've been hard for a while now. (He then stood up, opened Katherine's legs wide open and positioned himself to have sex with her Are you ready?

Katherine: Yes, please, put it in me!

Kyle then put his dick inside of Katherine's pussy. Both Katherine and Kyle moaned once they felt each other. Katherine told Kyle to go all the way in, and that's what he did, Kyle went all the way to the point where both of their pubic hairs were touching each other.

Kyle: (Thinking) Oh shit, Katherine fills WAY too good, I don't think I'm going to last long.

Kyle began to move his hips, thrusting Katherine, and giving both of them huge waves of pleasure through their bodies. Kyle noticed that the more he was thrusting Katherine, the more her breasts would jiggle, so he decided to feel her breasts as he continued to thrust her. Eventually, Katherine's loud pleasurable moans woke up Lily, when she woke up, she saw that she was still naked, and her legs wide open, and also saw that Kyle was now having sex with Katherine. Instead of closing her legs immediately, she turned to face Kyle and Katherine, still having her legs wide open so that Kyle could see her hairy pussy. Kyle was the only person that noticed that Lily was now up, and noticed that she still hasn't closed her legs. Seeing Lily's hairy pussy made Kyle even harder, to the point where he was about to climax.

Katherine: Katherine, I'm going to cum! Moaned Kyle.

Katherine: Me too... cum on me, cum on my body!

Kyle picked up the pace, making Katherine come before Kyle. Once she came, Katherine's juices came rushing out and covered Kyle's dick, her juices felt warm and good, making Kyle come. However, he pulled out just before he came and came all over Katherine's body. After both Kyle and Katherine came, Lily crawled over to the two and saw Katherine catching her breath, and how much Kyle came on her. She saw that there was some cum on Katherine's face, breasts, stomach, and her pubic hair.

Lily: Wow, that's quite a load.

Katherine: (Catching her breath) What? Lily... when... when did... you wake up?

Lily: Just a few minutes ago, I woke up seeing you two going at it, too bad that I missed most of the action.

Katherine: Yeah, sorry about that Lily, I just couldn't help myself.

Lily: It's okay, (She notices that Kyle's dick went limp) maybe now we can have fun with him together. (Started to rub Kyle's dick) This party is just getting started.

Lily started to rub and Kyle's dick, but because he just came, he was very sensitive down there, and the pleasure was tenfold. Katherine went to the bathroom to clean herself up while Lily began to give Kyle a blowjob. Lily made sure that she was slow because she knew Kyle was still sensitive down there and that she didn't want him to come right away. After Katherine came back from cleaning herself up, she went back to the living room to join the fun. When she got back into the living room, she noticed that Lily was now giving Kyle a blowjob, so she came over to where they were, got down on her knees and began to lick and suck on Kyle's ball-sack. With the combination of Lily sucking on Kyle's dick, and Katherine sucking on Kyle's ball-sack, Kyle was going crazy. Lily and Katherine knew that Kyle was going to come again, so they had Kyle to lay on his back, and he and Lily got into a sixty-nine position. Lily was on top of Kyle giving him a blowjob while having her butt as Kyle's face, in which he began to lick Lily's pussy, and Lily and Katherine would either take turns giving Kyle a blowjob or would lick his dick together. At this point, Kyle was going crazy, and feel himself cumming any minute. However, the girls wouldn't let him.

Each time they felt that Kyle was about to cum, they would stop sucking/licking his dick, and lick around his dick, not minding at all that his pubic hair was in the way, and thirty seconds later, they would suck/lick it again, rinse and repeat. It was driving Kyle cray knowing that the girls weren't letting him cum, it was complete torture. At this point, Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum so badly.

Kyle: PLEASE, LET ME CUM ALREADY!

Lily: Okay, but first, you'll have to do something for us.

The girls got up and went to the couch. Katherine laid on the couch with her legs wide open. Once Katherine opened her legs wide open, her pussy opened up more, and her butt hole exposed. Lily then went on top of Katherine by sitting on her, facing Kyle and opening her legs wide open. When Kyle saw this, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, a double stacked pussy.

Katherine: Well, what are you waiting for?

Lily: Come over to us already.

Kyle walked over to Katherine and Lily and got down to knees and opened up Katherine's pussy and began to finger her with his middle finger, and rub her clit with his middle finger. Then he began to lick Lily's, thus making both girls wet. At this point, the girls started going crazy.

Katherine: Kyle, please, put it in!

Lily: Yes, please, fuck us already.

Kyle then stood up and put rubbed Katherine's pussy with his dick and put in and began thrusting her. Thirty seconds later, Kyle pulled out and put his dick inside Lily and started thrusting her, and after another thirty seconds later, Kyle pulled out and went back inside Katherine, rinse and repeat. After five minutes, the girls started to enter their climax, with Kyle close to reaching his as well. Kyle was inside of Lily while he was fingering Katherine, eventuality, the girls reached their climax and let out a big moan. Once Kyle felt Lily cum, he quickly pulled out and came all over the girls.

After the intense threesome, the three are sitting on the couch catching their breath. Kyle was sitting on the center, and the girls were sitting on the other sides of the couch

Lily: (Hugs Kyle) Oh Kyle, you're so amazing.

Katherine: (Hugs Kyle) Yeah, we should do this often.

Kyle: Are you sure about that?

Just then, Katherine's cell phone began to ring, which was coming from inside her shirt.

Katherine: Oh, that's mine. (Katherine pulled her shirt over and bend over to get her phone out of her shirt pocket, all while sticking her butt at Kyle's face, where he could see everything, Katherine then takes out her phone, stands upright and answers it) Hello? (Pause) Oh hey, mom... (Pause) Oh, I'm doing fine, I'm just hanging out with Lily... (Pause) WHAT?! Already?! No, no, I don't have a problem with it... (Pause) Okay, I'll see you and dad then... (Pause) Okay, bye. (Hangs up and faces Kyle) Kyle, you need to leave, NOW!

Kyle: What, why?

Katherine: It's my parents. They got off work much earlier than usual. You need to be long gone before they arrive.

Kyle: Okay.

Kyle quickly got up and put his pants back on, (He was still wearing his shirt when he had sex with the girls) while the girls put their clothes back on. After Kyle put his pants back on, he ran to the door, but just when he was about to walk out the door, Katherine called him.

Katherine: Wait, Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah.

Katherine: Can you give us your phone number?

Kyle: Um... sure.

Kyle, Katherine, and Lily both exchanged phone numbers so that they can stay in touch, plus Katherine didn't want to make the same mistake with Kyle as she did with Brad by not asking him for his phone number. After the three exchanged phone numbers, Kyle went on his way. After Kyle left, Katherine and Lily began to clean up the place.

* * *

 **Note: So, did you guys like the first sex scene in this story? I wanted the first sex scene to be good, so why not start things off with a threesome. Also, I want Katherine and Lily to be recurring characters in the story, so you'll see them a lot more often than their counterparts. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please say so in the review section.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out.**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Eight, and I hope you do too.**


	9. Ark 2: Ch 9: Enter Scarlet

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

* * *

Far away in space, in a far away planet, there lived a race of aliens called Drogons. (Not Dragons, Drogons) The Drogons are a race of people that have dragon-like abilities. They are completely immune to fire and can breathe and control the fire at their will, and grow dragon wings from their back and use them to fly, and have dragon tails attached to their lower back, so please keep that in mind. Planet Drogon looks just like planet Earth. However, the sky is light red instead of light blue. And the one man that rules them all is King Azssum Maelstrom.

King Azssum is known to be the strongest man in the Drogon Race. King Azssum is married and has only one child, and she happens to be a girl. His daughter is Scarlet Maelstrom. Ever since she became of age, her father has been pushing her into marriage. He even set up five candidates that could marry Scarlet. However, there is just one small problem with this, and Scarlet HATES all the candidates. Why? Because all of them are perverts, none of them are even decent, they take a look at her breasts, and they even talk about how they are going to rub their faces on her breasts once they marry her. So you can imagine why Scarlet isn't looking forward to the marriage. It also doesn't help that her father keeps on pressuring her to marry one of the candidates.

In the kingdom, the king is seen walking in the royal hallway, talking to the commander of the Drogon Army, Steqos Howler. Steqos is 6'7 feet tall, and 208 pounds, he has blond grayish hair and has blue eyes. Don't let the grey hair fool you; he's actually thirty years old. Steqos is normally seen wearing his fire red plate mail, which shows his badge of office, all other members of the army all wear blue plate mails.

Azssum: Steqos, is everything prepared for tonight?

Steqos: Yes my Lord, the candidates will be here in one hour.

Azssum: Good, go and get my daughter to the throne room.

Steqos: Yes my Lord. (Began to walk toPrincess Scarlet's chambers.)

Steqos walked to Scarlet's chamber and knocked on the door.

?: Come in. (Steqos opened the door to get inside)

Inside the room was the beautiful Princess Scarlet Maelstrom. Scarlet herself is currently eight-teen years old, she is 5'6 ft and weighs 130 pounds. She has long cerise hair that goes down to her hip line and has emerald green eyes, and a pink dragon tail attached to her lower back. She is known to be a genius inventor and is well known for her "Perfect" body. Why do I say perfect in equations? Because she is well known to have a big butt and to have double D breasts. Because of her big butt, Scarlet is known for having a plumber butt. Basically, whenever she sits down or bends down, the upper half of her butt would be exposed. It didn't matter what she wears, panties, shorts, or pants. Her upper half butt would ALWAYS show even when she's wearing panties underneath. Of course, it would help if she pulled her bottoms past her hip line so that her butt wouldn't show, but she doesn't like wearing her bottoms past her hip line. At first, Scarlet hatted her butt being this big, as no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to cover her butt from showing, however, in time, she grew just to accept it as there was nothing she could do about it. Her father, however, never did accept it, so he makes her wear big dresses whenever she walks the halls because he doesn't want the guards to be getting the wrong idea about her.

When Steqos entered Scarlet's chambers, he was surprised at what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her usual big princess dress when she walks the halls and wears at dinner parties, instead. She's (only) wearing an orange spaghetti tank-top that doesn't even cover her stomach and a pair of pink underwear, and because of her plumber butt, the upper half of her butt was exposed. Scarlet was not wearing a bra under her tank top, so you can literally see the shape of her breasts. Other than her small tank-top and pink panties, she was wearing nothing else, she was bare legged, armed and feet, which Scarlet preferred when she's not needed, as she hatted her dresses.

Scarlet was currently working on her latest invention when Steqos entered her chambers. He was caught off guard as seeing that Scarlet was showing off so much skin.

Scarlet: (Working on her invention) What is it Steqos?

Steqos: (Blushes as he noticed that Scarlet was not covering her body) (In a serious tone) Why are you not wearing your dress?

Scarlet: (Still not laying an eye on Steqos) Because I don't need it right now, plus it's big and clumsy, and it always gets in the way whenever I make my inventions. Plus have you ever seen me in my dress, it makes me look like I'm 200 pounds heavier, I know I'm not thin, but I'm not fat either.

There was a short silence between the two, as Steqos now had his attention to Scarlet's half exposed butt.

Steqos: (Thinking) Wow, she's got a nice juicy ass, I just want to take her panties off and just rub my face all over her... (just then, he shook his head after realizing who he was talking about) What the hell am I thinking?! This is the King's daughter. If he ever found out that I thought of her THAT way, he'll have me hanged!

Steqos than decided to break the silence by telling Scarlet why he came to her chambers, he also looked the other way so that he wouldn't be looking at her butt.

Steqos: Ahem, anyways, your father has told me to tell you that your marriage candidates will be at the palace in one hour, so get dressed and meet your father in the throne room.

Scarlet: (After Scarlet heard that, she immediately got up and faced Steqos) WHAT?! They're coming here?!

After Scarlet stood up, Steqos got a good look at her body and saw her breasts jiggle as she got up. Basically, she had the same body as Shelley, except her stomach was a tiny bit thinner, (not by much) and that she had the same breast size as Shelley. She even has a diamond shape bellybutton. Anyways, when Steqos saw Scarlet's body, his face turned bright red, and then he looked at her eyes, trying not to look at her body.

Steqos: Wait, you weren't informed of this?

Scarlet: Of course not, (With her arms crossed) my father never tells me anything, he always tells me things at the last minute.

Steqos: Well... I'm just here to inform you of their arrival, so be sure you are properly dressed by the time they are here, I will come back for you in half an hour from now to take you to the throne room, so we make sure that you're ready by then. (Left the room and closes the door behind him) (Thinking) No wonder the King wants her always to wear that horrible dress. (Just then, he noticed two guards walking in the hallway) You two! (This catches the guards' attention)

Guard #1: Yes sir?

Steqos: Guard this door, Princess Scarlet is NOT allowed to leave her chambers until I return, understood?

Guard: Yes sir. (Did a salute and started guarding the door)

Steqos: Good. (Took his leave)

Meanwhile, back in Scarlet's chambers...

Scarlet: (Punches the wall, making a huge hole on his that was the shape of her fist) DAMN IT!

She was angry that her candidates, (Who she hatted) were coming to her planet. Just then a little girl who was about 4'0 feet tall came running out of the bedroom. This little girl was no normal girl, however, as she had green skin, green head, red eyes and dragon horns coming out of her head. She was wearing a long purple shirt and grey pants. She was basically one of Scarlet's inventions.

?: Scarlet, what happened, I heard you screaming, what's wrong?

Scarlet: Sorry Tisibqe, It's my marriage candidates, they're coming to planet Drogon.

Tisibque: What? Why?!

Scarlet: No doubt that my father wants me to pick one of them tonight, does he not know that I hate them?! They're all perverts, all they care about is my body, especially my boobs. (She then goes up to her giant mirror, pulls up her shirt to expose her breasts, which she starts holding them) I really don't understand why they lose all scenes of reason whenever they see my boobs, are boobs that big of a deal for men?

Tisibque: Scarlet, what are we going to do?

Scarlet: Steqos said that he would be back here in half an hour to pick me up, (Gives an evil grin) but unfortunately for him, we won't be here by the time he gets back.

Tisibque: But Scarlet, how are we going to get out? My scanners indicate that two guards are standing next to your door, and they've been ordered by Steqos not to let you leave your chambers until he comes back.

Scarlet: (With an evil grin) Oh Tisibqe, have you forgotten about the "Special" door that we have?

Tisibque: (Looks confused) "What special..." (She then realizes what Scarlet was talking about) Ooooooooooh!

Meanwhile, Steqos entered the throne room and saw King Azssum sitting on his throne.

Azssum: Why isn't Scarlet with you?

Steqos: (Knelled before his King) Apologies my lord, but Princess Scarlet was not... decent when I came to pick her up, so I left her so that she can put on her dress.

Azssum: Please tell me that you at LEAST assigned some guards to guard her door.

Steqos: Yes my lord, I've assigned two guards to guard her door, there is no way that she can get out without alerting the guards.

Azssum: Good, the least I want is her sneaking out of the palace on this important day.

Steqos: My lord, can I ask you a question?

Azssum: Go ahead.

Steqos: My lord, when I went to inform princess Scarlet about the arrival of her candidates, she seemed to be unaware of the dinner party, she also said that you never told her about the party, is this true?

Azussum: Think of it as a need to know basis, if I told her a few days ago of what was happening, she would've tried to flee from the planet, by telling her an hour before they arrive, it gives her no choice but to cooperate.

Steqos: I guess that's... understandable.

Azussum: Of course it is, this is a very important day Steqos, and I don't want my daughter getting any ideas of trying to avoid her responsibilities.

However, little did Steqos and King Azssum know was that long ago Princess Scarlet created a secret door in her chambers, in case she needed to get out in a hurry. After putting on some decent clothes, and removing a curtain from her wall, it revealed the door that she put. Once Scarlet opened the door, it showed a completely new hallway.

Scarlet: (With an evil grin) By the time Steqos comes back to get me, I'll be long gone.

Tisibque: We should get going before any guards show up.

Scarlet: Right, if you detect any guards nearby, let me know.

Tisique: Right.

And so, Scarlet and her partner began to sneak their way to the Flight Chamber, where they kept all of the battleships. Tisibque would always tell Scarlet any nearby guards so she would hide from them. Thanks to Tisibque's help, it didn't take them long for them to reach the Flight Chamber. When the two entered the Flight Camber, they went to find a small battleship to fly in because she didn't want to attract any attention while flying. Eventually, they found the ship that they wanted and entered it, closing the hatch after they entered, Scarlet began to start the ship up.

Tisibque: Hey Scarlet, do you even know how to fly these things?

Scarlet: Of course I do, I did create these ships after all in my much younger days.

Afterward, the ship was at full power and ready to fly, Scarlet then sat on the pilot chair, with Tisibque sitting in the passenger seat.

Scarlet: (Takes over the ship) All system goes, let's get out of here! (The Ship then flies off)

After they flew off, Scarlet and Tisibque were cheering for their achievement.

Tisibue: We did, we are out of here.

Scarlet: Yeah, but I can't help but notice that there was a serious lack of security, you would think that my dad would tighten it up on this day.

Tisibue: Perhaps he figured it was not needed because he didn't think you would use your special door.

Scarlet: Yeah, I bet that he didn't think that I had an alternate exit in my room.

Sometime later, about twenty-five minutes later, Steqos came back to Scarlet's chambers, with the guards that he assigned still guarding her door.

Steqos: Did you have any problems with Princess Scarlet?

Guard #1: No sir, she was quiet for the most part.

Steqos: That's good. (He then walks up to the door) By the way, I want you two to stay here. Princess Scarlet might be... difficult to bring to the throne room.

Guard #2: Of course sir.

Steqos: (Knocks on the door) Princess Scarlet, its Steqos! (No response, he knocks again) Princess Scarlet, its time for you to go to the throne room! (Still no response, he begins to open the door slowly and tries to take a peek) Princess Scarlet? (but to his surprise, Scarlet was nowhere to be found, her chamber was empty) What?! She's gone!

Guard #1 & 2: WHAT?!

Guard #1: But how? The only way she could've gotten out was by going through this door, which she didn't even open, not even once.

Steqos: Damn it, how the Hell did she escape? (Just then, he noticed a letter on one of the tables) Huh, what's this? (He walks forward to the letter)

Steqos picked the letter up and read it, it read:

* * *

Dear Steqos.

By the time you are reading this, I'll be long gone from this planet by now. When I told my father that I hate the candidates and that I wanted nothing to do with them, I meant every word of it. It's clear to me now that my father does not care about my feelings, all he cares about is what he wants. You always told me that once my father makes up his mind up about something, there's no changing it, well let's see if he changes his mind about the candidates after he finds out that I ran away from home, and if he has a problem with me leaving, he can kiss my ass.

From

Scarlet

* * *

After reading the letter, Steqos was angry, which made him to crumbled the letter.

Steqos: Sound the alarm, Scarlet has escaped!

Guard #2: Yes sir! Ran to the alarm.

After the alarm went off, Steqos noticed an extra door at the back of the chambers, a door that he's never seen before, he also noticed that the door was covered, as the curtain was normally on her wall was now on the floor. He then realizes that Scarlet escaped using the hidden door.

Steqos: Cleaver girl. (He then ran to the throne room to inform the King)

In the throne room King Azssum still sitting on his throne, wondering why the sirens are going off, just then, Steqos came running in.

Azssum: Steqos, what the hell is going on? Why are the sirens going off?

Steqos: Many apologized my lord, but Princess Scarlet has escaped.

Azssum: WHAT?! How?! Didn't you assigned guards at her door?!

Steqos: Yes my lord, but it turns out that Scarlet had a hidden door behind one of her curtains, and used it to get away.

Azssum: WHAT?! A hidden door?! We must hurry and get her back before she escapes the planet!

Steqos: I'm afraid she's already left the planet, my lord before she left, she left a note saying that by the time I came back to pick of her up, she would be long gone from the planet.

Just then, King Azssum's wristwatch started ringing, and he then pushed a button.

Azssum: Yes?

Ship Manager: Uh King Azssum, um... did you by chance send your daughter on a mission? Because I'm looking at the cameras here, and it seems that she's taken off with one of the battleships.

Azssum: (King Azssum and Steqos looked at each other, and then the king looked back at his watch) How long ago was that caught?

Ship Manager: About 25 minutes ago my lord.

Azssum: DAMMIT!

Steqos: She could be anywhere at this point!

Ship Manager: Um, my lord, if I may, there may be a way for us to track her down.

Azssum: (His eyes wide open after he heard that) We're listening?

Ship Manager: Well my lord, I'm not sure if Scarlet knows this, but after she created the ships, I put in GPS modules to keep track of all the ships. I believe that if we use the GPS scanners on one of the ships, we'll be able to track down Scarlet.

Azssum: Steqos quickly, get your men together and track down my daughter and bring her back home!

Steqos: Yes sir! (Runoff)

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Tisibque are flying in the depths of space.

Tisibque: So, Scarlet, now that you're running away from home, which planet are we going to settle in for the time being?

Scarlet: Hmm, that's a good question, I haven't really put that into thought.

However, little did Scarlet and Tisibque knows, was that Steqos and his men were right behind them, about fifty feet away from them.

Ship Mate #1: Sir, we've located the Princess, we're only 50 feet away from her!

Steqos: Good, give her a warning shot, let her know that we've found her.

One of Steqos's men fires a shot at Scarlet's ship, thus making the ship to shake and catching Scarlet and Tisibque off guard.

Scarlet: What the Hell?! Are we under attack?

Just then, Steqos appears on the screen on the ship.

Steqos: Hello princess Scarlet, I see that you got our warning shot.

Scarlet: WHAT?! Steqos?! But how?!

Tisibque: I don't get it, how were you able to track us down so easily?

Steqos: True, you caught us off guard when you managed to get past the guards, but after remembering that all the ships have a GPS module inside of them, including yours, it didn't take long for us to track you two down.

Scarlet: (Slams on the keyboard) DAMN IT! I completely forgot about the GPS module! Steqos: Now then, Princess Scarlet, give up on this silly game of hiding of seeking and come with us, your candidates will be at Planet Drogon any moment.

Steqos: Like Hell I am! (She then looks to Tisibique) Hang on. I'm going to try to shake them off! (started to fly off, trying to get away from Steqos)

Steqos: After her!

Scarlet then flies off, trying to get away from Steqos and his men, however, where ever Scarlet went, Steqos would be there shortly after. After about ten minutes of cat and mouse, Steqos appears in Scarlet's screen again.

Steqos: Princess Scarlet please, this is pointless, even if you manage to outmaneuver us, as long as that GPS module is still intact, we will never truly lose track of you!

Scarlet: (Scarlet) Damn it he's right, at this rate, we'll never be able to lose him... unless... (she then turns to Tisibique) Tisibique!

Tisibique: Yes?

Scarlet: Can you hack into this ship and see if you can disable the GPS module?

Tisibique: I'll see what I can do. (Started to work on the nearby computer)

Steqos: (After hearing that they were going to try to disable the GPS module, Steqos began to get worried that he and his men were going to lose them) Damn it, they're trying to disable the GPS module. If they manage to pull that off, we'll lose them for sure. We need to catch them before they disable it.

Ship Mate #2: Sir, what do you suggest that we do, the way she's flying, we'll never be able to catch her!

Ship Mate #1: It also doesn't help that she has a fifty feet head start from us.

Steqos: I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this, but she's giving us no choice. Men, damage the ship to the point where it can't even fly!

Steqos's gunner, Marqos, started to fire at Scarlet's ship. Little did Scarlet and Tisibique know was that Marqos was an expert shot, he would always outsmart Scarlet by shooting her at the direction that she was going to go, and get hit each time. Because of all the shots that they were taking, the ship was shaking a lot, and Tisibique was unable to concentrate on trying to disable the GPS module.

Tisibique: Scarlet, do you mind trying to dodge their blows, I can't concentrate.

Scarlet; I'm trying, but these guys seem to know where I'm going to be before I get there!

The next little while, Marqos continued to shoot at Scarlet, and eighty percent of all of the shots would hit Scarlet. Eventually, Tisibique managed to hack into the ship far enough to see the option of disabling the GPS model.

Tisibique: Found it, I can now disable the GPS model!

Scarlet: Good, do it!

However, before Tisibique had the chance to disable the GPS model, the ship got hit, making the ship to shake, thus making Tisibique her balance and accidentally pressing the command button to disable the ship's flight controls, and to make the ship to slow down to a halt. It didn't take long for Scarlet to notice that the ship was no longer moving.

Scarlet: What happened, why are we not moving?

Tisibique: (Once Tisibique got back up on her feet, she then realized what she did) OH NO! I accidentally disabled the flight controls!

Scarlet: Quick, enable them!

After seeing Scarlet's ship slow down to a halt, Steqos knew that this was his opportunity to enter Scarlet's ship and bring her back to planet Drogon.

Steqos: Okay men, now that Scarlet's ship has stopped, let's go in there and..."

Marqos: OKAY YOU SON OF A BITCH, NOW ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Steqos: Wait, WHAT?!

Marqos began to shoot at Scarlet rapidly. At this point, Morqos saw Scarlet as an enemy. The very fact that he was ordered to only damage the ship to the point where it couldn't move has left his head, he completely forgot that Princess Scarlet was in that ship, he believed that Princess Scarlet was an enemy, and he wanted to kill her. Scarlet and Tisibique were unable able to keep their balance because the ship kept shaking each time it got shot.

Scarlet: What the Hell is going on, are they trying to kill us?

Tisibique: Don't they realize that we're unable to move?

Steqos: Marqos, are you trying to kill her! Stop shooting at her! That's an order!

Marqos didn't listen though, he blocked everything out, including Steqos's orders, he wanted to kill her, he needed to kill her, he wanted to prove to everybody that he's the top gunner of the Drogon race. However, he was proving it at the wrong time.

Marqos: AND NOW, TIME TO USE THE FINAL BLAST CANNON!

Steqos: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOO! (He ran towards Morqos to try to stop him from killing Princess Scarlet)

The Final Blast Cannon is basically a finisher move that destroys ships, it fires a large green energy beam that destroys the enemy, and that is exactly what Marqos was going to do. Steqos ran to Marqos to try to stop him from firing the beam, but it was too late, by the time Steqos got to Marqos, Marqos had already pushed the button, and the ship released a giant green beam towards Scarlet's ship, thus destroying the ship. Everyone on the ship all watches in horror as they just saw Scarlet's ship being destroyed, everyone but Marqos. Marqos got off his seat and started cheering for victory.

Marqos: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Just then, Steqos punched Marqos in the face, making him fly back, thankfully, he didn't punch him hard enough that would make him crash into and destroy one of the machines, though after what Marqos did, Steqos really wanted to punch his head off.

Marqos: (Rubs his cheek) Ow! What was that for!

Steqos: (Walked over to Marqos and picked him up by the collar and began to scream at him in the face) YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU JUST KILLED PRINCESS SCARLET!

Marqos: Wait, that was Scarlet? (Realizes that he was only supposed just damage the ship enough to stop it from flying) Oh! He then comes to terms with the horrible realization that he just killed Princess Scarlet) Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh sssshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Steqos then punches Marqos in the stomach, hard enough for Marqos to go down on his knees and hold his stomach in pain, he was obviously holding back, but the men knew that he wanted to punch him through the stomach.

Steqos than started to walk around the control room, cursing and swearing. He was angry that Marqos killed Scarlet, and yet, he was scared of what the King would say if he found out that his daughter was killed. All the other men started to question themselves about how they are going to be able to explain their actions to the king. Just then, one of Steqos's men spoke up.

Ship Mate #3: Um... sir?

Steqos: (Snaps) WHAT?!

Ship Mate #2: Its... It's King Azssum... he... wants to know if... if we've captured Princess Scarlet yet.

All of the men's faces turned pale, including Steqos's. They were all trying to come up a way to explain to the king of what just went down. Steqos began sweating, and his hands began to shake, he was scared that the king would unleash his wrath on him if he told him of what happened to the princess, even his men started commenting that they've never seen Steqos this scared before, of course, they were scared themselves.

Ship Mate #3: Sir... what should we tell him?

Just then, Steqos came up with an idea, an idea that might just save him and his men from suffering the king's wrath.

Steqos: We... we go back to planet Drogon and inform him about Princess Scarlet's demise.

All Shipmates: WHAT?!

Ship Mate #4: Sir, with all due respect, that's a suicidal decision!

Ship Mate #5: Yeah, once King Azssum finds out that we killed his daughter, he'll kill us!

steqos: Oh, but you men forget one important detail, it wasn't the US that killed Princess Scarlet, (Pointing at Marqos) it was HIM!

Marqos was now getting back on his feet after being punched in the stomach. Marqos then noticed that everybody was giving him the death stare.

Steqos: GET HIM!

All the men then came and sustained Marqos and put handcuffs behind him, they then picked him up and brought him to Steqos.

Steqos: After what you did, I want to make you suffer for killing Princess Scarlet, but that pleasure doesn't belong to me, that pleasure belongs to the king!

Marqos's face turns pale after realizing that Steqos was planning to pin the blame on him, though it wouldn't be called blaming since he was the one that killed Scarlet.

Steqos:: No, no you can't be serious!

Steqos: Get him out of my sight!

Steqos's men took Marqos away, while Marqos himself was begging everyone not to turn him in. After his men took Marqos away, Steqos punched a nearby computer, thus destroying it.

* * *

 **Narrator: Well, I have to admit, I think making this chapter was pointless, I mean think about it, what's the point of introducing a new character in the story when you're just going to kill them off at the end of the chapter that they were introduced in. Here I thought that this Scarlet girl would play a crucial part in this story, but nope, the author proved me wrong. I could go on and on about how messed up that is, but doing that would take up an entire book of its own, so I won't. With that said, let's just move on to the next chapter.**

 **Note: Little does the narrator know is that there is going to be a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out.**

 **Update 1: If you are re-reading this again, I've decided to give Scarlet fangs, just to look a little like Nana.**

 **Update 2: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Nine, and I hope you do too.**


	10. Ch 10: The Girl Who Fell From The Sky

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:  
Note: This chapter takes place in chapter nine.  
Year One: Day Twenty-Two:**

* * *

Two days have passed since Kyle had some fun with Katherine and Lily if you know what I mean, and since that day, Katherine and Lily would send Kyle pictures of them, either by one of them alone or together, and I don't mean pictures that you see on Facebook. Anyways, Kyle's classes were over, and he was heading back home, or least that's what most people think. After exiting college, Brad sees Kyle and runs towards him.

Brad: Hey Kyle!

Kyle: (Kyle hears him and sees Brad running towards him) Hey Brad, what's up?

Brad: (Catches up to Kyle) Oh nothing much, just wondering how you're handling?

Kyle: Oh, I can't complain.

Brad: (Kyle and Brad began to walk home together and started talking) So Kyle, do you want to hang out at my place tonight, you probably miss my sister's cooking and what not.

Kyle: Um... sorry Brad, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to say no.

Brad: How come?

Kyle: Um... I... promised a few friends of mine that I would hang out with them tonight. (He was, of course, referring to Katherine and Lily)

Brad: A few friends? You mean other than Shelley and me?

Kyle: Uh... yes, I made a few new friends recently. (Thinking) He must never know!

Brad: Oh, well that's good to know, at least you're making friends.

Kyle: Um... thanks. (He then remembers something) Oh yes, before I forget... (Pulls out a comic book from his backpack) Here, I want you to have this. (Shows Brad the comic book)

Brad took the comic from Kyle's hand and took a look at the cover. The cover of the comic had a really cute girl on it, and the girl herself was a real-life girl, not hand drawn like ordinary comics/manga's. The girl looked like she was about 5'6 feet tall and weighed about 120 pounds, at least that's what Brad thought. The girl herself had black hair that was just touching her shoulders and had adorable blue eyes. She was wearing a pink witch hat along with a white button blouse with a red cape attached to it. The title of the comic red: "The Adventures Of Erika, The Teenage Fire Witch Volume 1, Uncensored."

Brad: No way! (Takes the comic book) The Uncensored edition! Wait, you're giving this to me?

Kyle: Yeah, I do not need it, I have... other means to entertain myself.

Brad: Wow! Thanks, man, but wait... where did you find this? I heard that the Uncensored edition is a rare find.

Kyle: Well, it originally belonged to Josh, he loaned it to me, but... well... since he's in jail, he's most likely not going to get it back any time soon.

Brad: And you preferred that it stayed with me for the time being?

Kyle: Yeah, since you knew Josh a lot more than me.

Brad: Well, thanks Kyle, I'll make sure I'll take good care of it.

Eventually, Kyle and Brad parted ways after taking a three-way street. Brad went back home while Kyle went to go see his "Friends." When Brad got back home, his sister greeted him.

Ashley: (Getting dinner started) Hey Brad!

Brad: (Takes his shoes off) Hey sis.

Ashley: So how was school?

Brad: Busy!

Ashley: Oh, by the way, dad called, he wants you to come over tomorrow for training for the day since tomorrow is a weekend.

Brad: Figures, just when I thought I could relax. So what's for supper.

Ashley: Chicken Breast and Rice with green beans.

Brad: Okay.

Brad went upstairs to his room and lied down on his bed. A little later, he suddenly remembered the comic book that Kyle gave him earlier. Brad then walked up to his backpack, unzipped it and took the comic book out and went back to his bed to read it. Surprising though, Brad managed to read halfway through the book, of course, most of it the first half Erika was fully clothed, at least most of the first half. However, that all changed when Brad made it to the second half of the comic where Erika was fighting an alien, and the alien stripped Erika out of her clothes by shooting a beam at her. The beam itself didn't harm Erika, but it did destroy her clothes, leaving her nothing to wear but her hat, thus giving Erika no choice but to fight the alien naked. As Brad was reading the fight, and the pages showing Erika in all of her naked glory, Brad started heating up, his heart was beating faster and faster, and it was getting harder and harder for Brad to breathe.

When Brad got halfway through to the fight, and when he got to the page where Erika got knocked down and lied on the ground with her legs wide open for everyone to see her womanhood, that's when he closed the comic book.

Brad: (Closes the comic) Okay, that's enough for me! (Catches his breath) It's amazing that I made it as far as I did, but now, I don't think I can continue, or else I'll lose my mind! (Brad began to think about Erika, all in her naked glory, it was amazing that the actress that plays Erika was so willing to let people see so much of her body. The more he thought about Erika, the more horny he got) Damn it, I can't take it anymore, I... need to do it, but I can't do it here, Ashley could walk into my room and catch me in the act, I need to be somewhere where I can get 100% privacy. (Gets an idea) Wait I know! (Brad got up from his bed, opened his drawers and took out a white t-shirt and some red boxers, and went down the stairs and headed to the bathroom) Hey sis, I'm going to have a shower real quick!

Ashley: (Cooking dinner) Okay, but don't take too long, supper is almost ready!

After hearing what his sister said, Brad, entered the bathroom and started the shower. After he got the water at the right temperature, he took his clothes off and entered the shower. After Brad entered the shower, he decided to clean himself up a bit before he did the deed. He was embarrassed that he was going to do it, but he needed to stop thinking about Erika somehow, and this was the only way to do it.

Brad: I can't believe I'm about to do this, but its the only thing I can think of to stop thinking about Erika. Plus I didn't want Ashley to walk in on me accidentally, so having a shower while doing this is a good cover-up. Plus, I don't have to worry about leaving any evidence. (Brad began to do the deed, but he didn't get to do it for long as he suddenly saw a small ball of light floating in the shower) Huh, what's that? (Just then, the ball of light started getting bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter, right to the point where it started to blind Brad, that he had no choice but to close his eyes) (Shielding his eyes) What the Hell is going on?!

The light was so bright, that is was filling up the bath itself. Just then, light burst out, filling up the whole bathroom and totally blinding Brad. After the light wore off, Brad began to slowly open his eyes, at first his vision was blurry, but slowly got focused again. As his vision was coming back to him, he could see that someone was standing in front of him, but he couldn't make it out who was in front of him. Once his vision fully came back to him, he could see who it was, and he was going to get the biggest shock of his life.

Sexual Content

Standing in front of Brad was a cute naked girl who had her eyes clothes. She had long cerise hair that went down to her hips. Seeing this girl reminded Brad of Erika, as their faces, bodies, heights, and weights were quite similar, they even had the same diamond-shaped bellybutton and stomach. The only differences between the two girls were that Erika had short black hair, and this girl had long cerise hair. Also, her stomach was a tiny bit thinner than Erika's, (Five pounds difference) and that her breasts were also bigger then Erika's breasts. (By one cup). When Brad saw this naked girl, his faces started turning dark red, and steam started coming out of his body, and that's not because the water was too hot. The girl began to open her eyes, revealing that she had emerald green eyes and the first thing she sees is the shower head.

?: Huh? erehw ma I? (The girl was speaking in a language that Brad did not understand, she then saw Brad, all at his red naked glory, why do I say red naked glory, because, at this point, his whole body was red, and steam coming out of it) Ohw rea ouy? (Because she was speaking in another language that Brad did not understand, he couldn't answer her question, plus he was too stunned to say anything at this point, all he could do was just stand there. The girl then looks down and sees that Brad had his right-hand hand on her left breast) (Angrily) Huh? Yeh, tahw od uoy re'uoy gniod?

Brad began to freak out, and that's when he screamed at the top of his lungs.

End Of Sexual Content:

Even though the bathroom door was closed, and even though the shower was still going, Brad's scream was so loud, that his sister, who was all the way in the kitchen making supper, heard her brother's scream perfectly. Worried about her brother, Ashley put the stove on low heat and ran to the bathroom. Once she got to the bathroom, she quickly opened it, seeing her brother standing by the toilet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and had a horrified look on his face while his body was shaking in fear, his body was dark red, and he had no pupils in his eyes.

Ashley: Brad, what happened?! Is everything okay?!

Brad: (Studdering) N-n-n-n-n-n-naked... g-g-g-g-g-girl... i-i-i-i-in... t-t-t-t-the... sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shower!

Ashley: (Looks behind Brad but didn't see any girl) What girl?

Brad: What?! (Hearing that made Brad get a grip on himself finally)

Ashley: What girl, I don't see a naked girl!

Brad: What are you talking about, that naked girl over... (He turns around to points at the naked girl, but to his surprise, the girl was gone) there... (He was unable to believe that the girl was gone) Okay what the hell?! She was here a moment ago!

Ashley: Oh, I see, so the girl just disappeared, out of thin air?

Brad: No, you don't get it, she was here, there was a burst of light that blinded me for a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes, there was the naked girl, right in front of me!

Ashley: (Shakes her head) Brad, I understand that you've been at that stage for a while now, but even you should know the difference between reality and fantasy.

Brad: No, I'm telling you, she was real!

Ashley: (Turns her back to him) Go get dressed Brad, supper is going to be ready soon. (Left the bathroom, leaving Brad to his dismay)

Feeling defeated, Brad turned off the shower and put his clothes on and walked up the stairs, while wondering if the naked girl was real or not.

Brad: (Thinking) There's no way that I could've been imaging it, that girl looked too real, she even... felt real. Then again, how did she get out before Ashley arrived, it makes no sense! (Once Brad got up the stairs, he entered his room and closed the door behind him, once he turned around, he saw the girl) What the... (There she was, the girl, the same girl that was in the shower with him, only this time, she was in his room. The naked girl had her back turned to him, and had a red towel to dry her hair, Brad also noticed that this girl had a dragon tail attached to her lower back, just above her butt) (Thinking) No way, she has a tail?!

?: (The girl then turned around and saw Brad. When the girl turned around, Brad could see the girl all in her naked glory. Once the girl noticed that Brad could see her naked, she quickly wrapped the towel around her naked body) (Angrily) Ho, sts uoy!

The girl was still speaking in the language that Brad couldn't understand. As soon as Brad saw the girl, he began to freak out, and his body began turning red, he couldn't believe that the same girl was in his house.

Brad: W-W-WHO ARE YOU?! A-A-AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!

?: (Puts her hand on her chin) Hmmmm, ti smees taht uoy t'nac dnatsrednu em. (She goes silent for a few seconds! (Now speaking English) How about now?

Brad: (This surprised Brad, as he wasn't expecting her to know English) Wait, you can speak English?

?: Yeah, we have to know how to speak different languages to cooperate with different races in the galaxy, including English.

Ashley: (Just then, Ashley came into Brad's room) Hey Brad, supper is... (Sees the girl) HUH?! (Points at the girl) Brad, who's this?!

Brad: That's the naked girl who I was talking about earlier, you know, who I saw while I had a shower?!

?: (Angerly) Yeah, and you even touched my boob too you pervert.

Brad: That was an accident!

Ashley: Wait, you really are that girl that he saw in the shower?

?: Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't join him with my own free will.

Ashley: What do you mean? (She then glares at Brad, hoping that her brother didn't make this girl have a shower with him)

?: If its what I think that you're thinking, no, he didn't force me to have a shower with him, I was teleported there by random.

Brad: Teleport?

Ashley: I think you have some explaining to do.

The girl started to explain what was going on. The girl told the siblings that her name was Scarlet Maelstrom, princess of the Drogon race. Scarlet explained to them that after she turned eight-teen years old, her father began to push her into marriage and that he chose five candidates. However, all of them are perverts, as they always sexually assault her by feeling her breasts and butt. Because of this, Scarlet grew a strong hatred of men, believing that all men are perverts and only think of women as sex objects. She also explained that earlier today, she was originally supposed to be picking which candidates she wants to marry. However, because she hates all five of them, she ran away from home. Shortly after however, the commander of the Drogon Army, Steqos, and his men all came after her and tried to kill her. Shortly before they destroyed her ship, she was able to teleport to the nearest planet just before the beam destroyed her ship.

Ashley: So, let me try to get this straight, you ran away from home because you didn't want to marry any of the marriage candidates that your father picked for you, which you hate all of them. And because of that, he ordered his men to kill you?!

Scarlet: That's correct.

Ashley: I don't get, if you ran away, don't you think that your father would want you to come back, not wanting to kill you?

Scarlet: Maybe any other father would, but not mine. He probably thought that I was just a waste of his time. Besides, I was there when it happened. They tried to kill me.

Brad: Wow, sounds like your father is a cold-hearted man.

Scarlet: (After hearing what Brad said, Scarlet froze for a few seconds) (Thinking) Did he just say that? (To Brad) Y-Yes, he really is. (Ashley took note of Scarlet's pause)

Brad: By the way, when you were teleported to Earth, were you wearing any clothes? (Scarlet then raised her eyebrow in annoyance) I don't mean that to be a pervert. It's just that... (Scarlet was getting more annoyed)

Ashley: What Brad is trying to ask is what happened to your clothes? Because the way I see it, you were completely naked when you were teleported here, and seeing that you're wearing only a towel proves my theory.

Scarlet: (She sighs) Yes, I was wearing clothes when I was running away from home. However, the teleport device that I created has a bug in it. For some odd reason, whenever people use it, their clothes are left behind, meaning they are completely naked when they reach their destination.

Brad: And I guess you forgot about the bug?

Scarlet: Oh, I was fully aware of the bug, I knew that I would be naked at my destination, but in the situation that I was in, I needed to get out of there in a hurry, so fearing of being naked was the least of my concern.

Brad: Oh.

Ashley: (Decided to change the subject) So, Scarlet, now that you escaped, what are you going to do now?

Scarlet: (Started thinking about it) Hmmm, I haven't thought of that yet, all I was thinking was trying to run away.

Ashley: Well, if that's the case, why don't you stay with us? (Hearing Ashley say that caught both Brad and Scarlet off guard)

Scarlet: (Shocked) I beg your pardon?

Ashley: Well, do you have any other places in mind of where you want to stay? (Scarlet started to think about staying with Brad and Ashley)

Brad: Um, Ashley, can I have a word with you for a minute! (Grabs Ashley by the shoulders and took her to her room, and shutting the door behind them)

Brad and Ashley started talking about rather or not if Scarlet should stay with them. Also please note that in this paragraph, they are whispering.

Brad: Are you crazy, she can't stay here!

Ashley: What? You expect her to live on the streets?

Brad: Well... no, I'm sure that we can find a place for her.

Ashley: Oh really, do you have any ideas on where she could go? (Brad thought of it, but couldn't think of anything) Can't think of anything huh? (Crosses her arms) Just as I thought.

Brad: Look, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've seen the way she looks at me, she wants to kill me!

Ashley: Yes, I've noticed, but the way how she explained her story, it seems that she has a bad experience with men and think that men are nothing but their egos. Also, it seems that her father never cared for her, which made Scarlet a cold woman that she is now.

Brad: What's your point?

Ashley: My point is that Scarlet grew up with nobody to care for her, nobody understood her, nobody cared about her feelings. I believe that if she stayed with us, she would open up more, and she would be less cold to you.

Brad: Wait, why only me?

Ashley: Think about it, remember when you said that her father must be a cold-hearted man? And when Scarlet took a few seconds to respond to you after that?

Brad: Yeah what about it?

Ashley: Well when you said that, you understood where she was coming from, and since nobody has ever understood her before, hearing that from you caught her off guard, so I believe that if she stays with us, she'll open up to us, especially to you.

Brad: (He sighs) Okay, she can stay for now, but I'm still going to be looking for a place for her if this doesn't work out.

Ashley: Okay, fine by me.

The siblings exited Ashley's room and went back to Brad's room where Scarlet was waiting for them.

Ashley: Sorry about that, I had to make a few things clear for Brad. Anyways, have you given our proposal any thought?

Scarlet: Okay, I'll stay here for now, but I'm still going to be looking for a place to live, the less time I have to stay under the same roof with that beast, the better.

Brad: Who are you calling a beast?!

Ashley: Brad, calm down. (She then whispered him in the ear) Remember what we talked about. (She then turned to Scarlet) Well then, its official, welcome to our home Scarlet, you can have the guest room between my room and Brad's room.

Scarlet: Okay.

Brad: And before you go to your new room, I just want to make one thing very clear. Just because you're going to be staying with us, don't think you're going to be pushing us around. Because as far as I know, you're no longer a princess, instead you're just like us, normal hard working citizens!

Ashley: Since when were you hard working?

Brad: You know what I mean!

Scarlet: (After hearing that, there was a small chuckle from Scarlet, even though it was a quiet chuckle. Brad and Ashley heard it and looked at Scarlet, once Scarlet noticed that the siblings were looking at her, she went from her happy face to her serious face in a second, pretending that nothing happened) Anyways, I'll head over to my room now, I'm getting tired of the beast of looking at my boobs. (She got up and headed towards the door)

Brad: What makes you think I was looking at your boobs?! And furthermore, I do have a name you know!

Scarlet: Yes, but the name Beast suits you, (Looks down) since your beast has no shame.

Brad: What do you mean my... (He looks done and notices that his "Beast" is wide awake) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (He turns around and covers himself) How long have I been like this?!

Ashley: (Looks at Brad) Wow, I didn't even notice he was like that (She turns to look at Scarlet) Before you go to your room, how about we got to my room first, I believe I may have some clothes that may fit you.

Scarlet: (Smiles) Okay, that sounds good.

Ashley: (She noted that Scarlet's attitude changed when she was talking to her, as if she was a different person, but chose not to say anything because she didn't want to ruin the moment for the two of them) Okay, let's go!

The two then went to Ashley's room while Brad stayed in his room to try to calm himself down. Once the girls entered Ashley's room, Ashley closed the door behind her.

Ashley: Okay, time to see what kind of clothes I should lend you. (Walks over to her closet, opens it and searches through it) Now because there's a height difference between us, my clothes may be a little small on you.

Scarlet: How small are we talking about here?

Ashley: Like the kind of small where my shirts won't be able to cover your stomach.

Scarlet: That's fine, I don't mind my stomach being shown.

Ashley: (This caught Ashley off guard) Really, because if you do walk in those tops, Brad might get a little excited, if you know what I mean.

Scarlet: Well, if he tries anything, I'll beat him up, fair and simple.

Ashley: (Starts gathering up clothes) Okay, if you say so.

Scarlet: (Began to blush) Um... is it okay that I take off my towel now?

Ashley: (After hearing that, Ashley too began to blush) Um... Yeah... sure... just put it on my bed for now.

Sexual Content:

Scarlet took off her towel and put on Ashley's bed, thus revealing her naked body. After gathering up all her clothes, she turned around and was amazed at Scarlet's beautiful naked body. Once Ashley saw Scarlet naked, she began to feel her heartbeat increasing, and she was having a hard time breathing.

Ashley: (Starts walking towards Scarlet) Wow, you have an amazing body.

Scarlet: (Blushed) Oh, you're just saying that.

Ashley: No, I mean it, I'm so jealous right now (She puts the clothes on her bed as she continued to look at Scarlet's body)

Scarlet: (Began to blush even more) R-Really, I mean... (feeling her stomach) I don't have the greatest stomach.

Ashley: What are you talking about? You have a great stomach. (She then walked closer to Scarlet and started to feel her stomach) There's nothing wrong having a little bit of fat on your stomach, besides having flat stomachs are just a waste of time, and only for show, plus some men happen to like our stomachs.

Scarlet: (Confused) Our?

Ashley: (Ashley blushed even more and raised her shirt over her stomach and under her breasts. It was revealed that Ashley had the same stomach as Scarlet, a little flat, but had some fat in it. Also, the skirt she was wearing was only at her hip line, so her whole stomach was exposed when she left her shirt) As you can see, my stomach is just like yours!

Scarlet: Wow, we have the same stomachs! (She began to feel Ashley's stomach, she then noticed that Ashley had a diamond-shaped bellybutton, just like hers) And even our bellybuttons are the same. (She began to play with Ashley's bellybutton, making Ashley giggle)

Ashley: Yeah, what a coincidence. (She started playing Scarlet's bellybutton)

While the girls were playing with each other's stomachs and bellybuttons, Scarlet started to raise Ashley's shirt over her breasts, and since Ashley wasn't wearing a bra, her 34C breasts jiggled when Scarlet raised her shirt to see her breasts, she took her shirt off, making her topless, and began feeling them her breasts.

Scarlet: (Feeling Ashley's breasts) Your boobs are so cute and soft!

Ashley: (Started feeling Scarlet's breasts) Thank you, but mine is nowhere near as big as yours. (They continued to feel each other up for a few minutes, but then Ashley wanted to go to the next level with Scarlet) Can you please lay down on my bed?

Scarlet: Sure.

Scarlet stopped feeling Ashley's breasts and lied down on Ashley's bed on her back. Ashley then went to her bed, she then sat on Scarlet's stomach on the W position, and placed her breasts on top of Scarlet's breasts and pressed them down. Both girl's faces were blushing at this point.

Scarlet: (Blushing) I've... I've never done this before.

Ashley: (Blushing) Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. (Kisses her)

While the girls were kissing, Scarlet started to undo the buttons on Ashley's skirt. Once the buttons were all undone, the skirt opened up, and Scarlet tossed the skirt to the side. Now, Ashley was wearing nothing but her pink panties, but it didn't end there. Scarlet then took off Ashley's underwear and threw them to the side, revealing her naked butt and her hairy pussy. After Scarlet took off Ashley's panties, she began to feel her butt and stretch it as far as she could.

Ashley and Scarlet then stopped kissing to get some air.

Ashley: What happened to you've never done this before?

Scarlet: (Blushes) Think of it as following my instincts.

Ashley: Oh really, will your instincts tell you to do this?

Ashley then turned herself around and positioned herself in the sixty-nine position. Scarlet was surprised to see the amount of pubic hair that she had.

Scarlet: Wow! You have a lot of pubic hair! (Started to play with Ashley's pubic hair)

Ashley: You too, it seems that none of our crotches have even seen a razor.

Scarlet: That's because I had no reason to shave it off.

Ashley: Me neither, what's the point when it's just going to grow back thicker. (Begins to play with Scarlet's pubic hair) Besides, pubic hair is fun to play with.

Scarlet: You got that right.

The girls continued to play with each other's pubic hair until they noticed that both of their pussies were getting wet.

Scarlet: Hey, you're getting wet.

Ashley: Yeah, so are you. (She opens her pussy wide open and sees her juices flowing) And it looks like you're really turned on about this.

Scarlet: Oh, please don't look at it like that, it's embarrassing!

Before anything else could happen, Brad started calling for Ashley.

Brad: Hey Ashley?! (Brad was calling for his sister from the living room. As soon as the two girls heard Brad, they stopped what they were doing and Ashley began to get dressed)

Ashley: Yes? (Started to put her clothes back on)

Brad: Dad's on the phone, and he wants to talk to you.

Ashley: Okay, I'll be there in a minute! (She then took her attention to Scarlet) Okay, um... go ahead and try on my clothes and whatever clothes that fit you, put them on the right side of my bed and any clothes that don't fit you, put them on the left side of the bed, okay?

Scarlet: Okay.

After Ashley got dressed, she headed down the stairs.

End of Sexual Content

Ashley came down the stairs what her father wanted.

Brad: Why are you all sweaty?

Ashley: Never mind about that! (Takes the phone from Brad)

As Ashley was talking to her father, Brad was wondering why his sister was all sweaty, was she doing what he believed she was doing with Scarlet?

* * *

Note **: Okay, so, looks like I got some explaining to do. So as you might have guessed by now, Ashley is a lesbian. I decided to make Ashley a lesbian because in "To Love Ru," her counterpart Mikan has no interest in dating since a lot of boys always seem to ask her out, and because of that, I'm starting to think that Mikan might not be interested in boys. So in this story, I decided to make Mikan's counterpart, Ashley to have no interest in men and to be interested in women. The reason why she has an interest in women instead of men is that she believes that a woman's body looks much nicer than a man's body. (And she's right) Once she saw Scarlet naked, that made her lust of wanting to feel a woman's body to settle in.**

 **Now for Scarlet. As you may read this chapter, you may be thinking that Scarlet is the counterpart for Nana. Well, your partly right. Scarlet is a combination of Lala, Nana, and Momo. When she was talking to Brad, she was Nana, when she with Ashley, she was Lala, and slowly turned into Momo when she and Ashley were "Alone Together." I chose to give Scarlet a personality because it always bothered me that her counterpart, Lala would always have a childish personality. In this story, I want her to be more mature, be aware of her surroundings and have common sense, Unlike her counterpart Lala. (No offense to any Lala fans)**

 **Also, you may be wondering if Scarlet is a lesbian too, and I just want to say no. She isn't. Instead, she's bi-sexual. The reason because of this is the fact that Scarlet has always been around men for most of her life. The only other woman that she's ever been around with is her mother, and she hasn't seen her for the last three years. (You'll find out why that's the case later down the road, like... much later) When Scarlet was with Ashley, she had no idea how to react.**

 **And finally, the relationship between Brad and Scarlet. As you have read, they don't like each other very much. Don't worry that won't last for long. Just like Ashley said, the longer Scarlet stays with Brad and Ashley, the more she will warm up to them.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave alike in the review section. Until we meet again in the next chapter, this is Xyaqom, signing out.**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Ten, and I hope you do too.**


	11. Ch 11: Training With Dad

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Twenty-Three**  
 **October 3rd:**

* * *

In planet Drogon, execution at the throne room was taking place. King Azssum was there, and he was the executioner. Why was an execution taking place you may ask? Remember Marqos, yeah, the guy that "Killed" Scarlet? Yeah, they believed that Morqos killed Scarlet, and the Drogon Kingdom is about to punish Marqos for killing Scarlet.

Marqos was wearing rags, and had handcuffs behind him, and was on his knees, while King Azssum was standing tall in front of him.

Steqos: Marqos, for the murder of Princess Scarlet, your sentence for this crime is death. Before King Azssum excuse you himself, do you have any last words?

Marqos: My king, please, I beg of you, please don't go through with this. What happened to Scarlet, it was an accident, I swear. I didn't want to kill her. I was in my world at the time. I didn't realize who I was shooting at until it was too late.

Azssum: It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not, you still killed my daughter! Your fate has been decided.

Just then, King Azssum punched Marqos right in the stomach, and shot a beam right through his stomach, thus killing him. Everyone in the throne room all looked in horror as they just watched their king kill a man. After King Azssum killed Marqos, he turned his back on everyone.

Azssum: I wish to be alone.

Steqos: Of course my lord. (Steqos started heading towards his chambers)

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, it was morning, and Brad woke up like any other day, his alarm clock went off and climbed out of bed. He was convinced that what happened last night was all just a dream. Unfortunately for Brad, that wasn't the case. Brad was only half awake while walking down the stairs and working his way to the bathroom to have a shower. Brad noticed that the bathroom door was slightly opened, so he didn't think anybody was in the bathroom.

 **Sexual Content:**

Brad opened the bathroom door and went inside and to his surprise, he saw Scarlet, completely naked and just getting out of the shower. She was currently using a towel to try her hair, and because there was only one towel in the bathroom, Scarlet couldn't use another towel to cover up her naked body. Even though there was only a second delay before Scarlet noticed him, Brad noticed that Scarlet had a beautiful body and great looking breasts. He noticed that Scarlet being soaked and wet made her look sexy.

Because Scarlet was only drying her hair at the time, the rest of her body was still wet, and Brad noticed that some water drops were dripping down on her body and her nipples being hard because of the cold air entering the bathroom. Looking down, Brad noticed that Scarlet had a great looking stomach. He was expecting her to have a flat stomach, but that wasn't the case, which was fine with him because he never did like girls with a flat stomach. He likes girls that have a bit of a belly, the look that girls look before having to work their butts off to get a flat stomach. Brad never did like the feel of a flat stomach, but he did like the feel of a girl's natural stomach. He could tell that Scarlet was not ashamed of her stomach and that she only wore her bottoms at her hip line. Brad could only imagine how soft her stomach was.

And in the center of Scarlet's soft stomach was her diamond-shaped bellybutton. Thankfully, Scarlet's bellybutton was not pierced, which was a plus. He never did like girls with bellybutton piercings, and never got why it was such a big deal. He preferred the natural look. He liked how a girl's bellybutton looked and liked how a girl's bellybutton can look different every time. He liked the feeling and the shape of a girl's bellybutton too, running his finger on the girl's stomach and feeling up her bellybutton and eventually licking it too. It was obvious that Brad liked the natural look of girls.

And speaking of the natural look, Brad also noticed Scarlet's pubic hair. Because Scarlet just got out of the shower, her pubic hair was dripping wet. It was obvious that Scarlet's crotch had never seen a razor before, which was the way he liked it. And yes, he saw all of this under a second. He never did know why, but Brad always liked girls pubic hair and girls that have never shaved their crotches before, it was a huge turn on for him. For some odd reason though, he never did like girls that shaved their crotches, it was a huge turn off for him. Sure, shaved crotches did look cleaner, but he always liked the feeling of a girl's pubic hair. He liked the feeling of going inside a girl's panties, and the first thing he feels is the girl's pubic hair. Then he would work his way down and rub her pussy. And yes, Brad saw all of this and thought of it in a second. How could he imagine himself doing all of this you may ask? What, you really thought that Brad was a virgin?

After a second passed, Scarlet noticed Brad.

Scarlet: (Covers herself with the towel) YOU PERVERT!

Brad: No, wait, it's not like that!

Brad tried to explain that the door was open and didn't think anybody was inside. But before he could explain, Scarlet threw a shampoo bottle at him, (Which was still full by the way) making him dazed and confused, because of this, Brad had no control over himself of what was going to happen next. After Brad was hit in the head by a shampoo bottle which was thrown by Scarlet, Brad got dazed and fell on Scarlet, stripping her towel off of her while he was at it, revealing her wet naked body. Scarlet landed on her butt with her legs wide open and Brad landing face first into her crotch.

When Brad opened his eyes, and his vision came back to him, the first thing that Brad saw was Scarlet's pussy. Because Scarlet had her legs wide open when she fell, Brad could see her pussy light as day and noticed that because of that, her pussy was slightly opened, letting him see a little bit inside her. Brad noticed the amount of pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy, but even with that much pubic hair, Brad could clearly see her cute pink virgin pussy. He had a feeling that Scarlet has never had sex before. Brad didn't know it, but Brad had his hands on her thighs, just where thighs and crotch meet, and his two thumps beside her pussy, just about five centimeters away from it. Without thinking, Brad accidentally moved his thumbs to the opposite side of her pussy, making Brad open it wide open, allowing Brad to see everything. After seeing Scarlet's insides, Brad froze, and face turned dark red. After Scarlet gained back her composure, she noticed that Brad could see EVERYTHING! Since Brad's face was right at her crotch, and she could feel him open her up. Realizing this made Scarlet's face also turned dark red. There was a ten-second delay before anything else happened, but during those ten seconds, Scarlet starting getting embarrassed that Brad could see everything, and because of this, her juices began to fuel up. Because Brad still had Scarlet's pussy opened, he could see her juices fuel up. After seven seconds passed, Scarlet's juices couldn't stay inside her anymore and started to leek out of her pussy, and drooling down to her exposed anus.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

After ten seconds were up, Scarlet quickly got up and kicked Brad in the head, and began to beat him up afterward. Brad tried to apologize to her, but Scarlet was too angry to listen to reason. Ashley, who was still wearing her blue nightgown at the time, had to come in and break the two apart, stopping Scarlet from killing Brad.

Ashley: Hey, what's going on here? Why are you beating Brad up, Scarlet?

Scarlet: (Covers her breasts with her arms)THAT PERVERT WAS LOOKING AT MY PRIVATE PARTS!

Brad: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Scarlet: BULLSHIT! YOU FELL FACE FIRST IN MY PRIVATE PARTS AND OPENED ME UP!

Brad: ONLY BECAUSE YOU THREW A SHAMPOO BOTTLE AT ME! THOSE THINGS FUCKING HURT WHEN THEY'RE FULL!

Ashley: Okay, that's enough you two! Brad, you should leave here for now!

Brad: But I still need to have a shower!

Ashley: The gym has a shower in the locker room right?

Brad: Okay, fine, I'll use the shower in the gym. (Leaves the bathroom)

 **Sexual Content:**

After Brad leaves the bathroom, Ashley closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it.

Ashley: (Turns around and walks towards Scarlet) Okay you, I'm not sure what happened here, (she puts her index finger between Scarlet's breasts) but you can't always jump into concussions like that. I'm sorry that you had a bad experience with men back on your home planet, but Brad isn't that kind of man. If you continue with that kind of behavior, (She then started to slide her finger down to her stomach) I'm going to have to punish you. (She begins to play with her bellybutton)

Scarlet: But he deserved it!

Ashley: (She then got down on her knees and got her face to be close to her stomach) I'm sure it was an accident, Brad would never do something like that willingly. (She then took Scarlet's right leg and put it over her shoulder so that she can look at her hairy wet pussy)

And besides, by the way, your pussy looks, you must've liked Brad looking at your pussy.

Scarlet: (Trying not to get turned on) That's not at all, I have no control over that!

Ashley: Neither do I.

Ashley begins to lick Scarlet's bellybutton and works her way down to pubic hair and begins to lick her pussy. This started to make Scarlet moan. While Ashley continued to lick Scarlet's pussy, she took both her hands and opened Scarlet's butt wide open, thus exposing her anus. Then she took her middle finger and started to rub her middle finger on Scarlet's anus.

Once Ashley started rubbing Scarlet's anus with her middle finger, Scarlet started to moan even louder.

Scarlet: No, not my butt.

Ashley then had Scarlet to lay down on her back on the floor and began to feel Scarlet's breasts and suck on her hard nipples. While Ashley continued to suck on Scarlet's nipples, Scarlet pulled Ashley's nightgown over to her lower back, thus exposing her butt and (because she wasn't wearing any panties) her hairy pussy. Scarlet then decided to feel and open Ashley's butt. Ashley then started to lick her way down to Scarlet's stomach and began to feel Scarlet's stomach, and licking her belly button, making Scarlet moan. Ashley then started to lick her way down to Scarlet's pubic hair and opened up her legs wide open so that she could see Scarlet's wet pussy. Ashley then started to kiss Scarlet's left thigh and kissed her way to her pussy. With one hand, Ashley started to rub Scarlet's clit, making her moan even more and making her even wetter, she then started to lick her pussy, thus making Scarlet moan. While licking Scarlet's pussy, Ashley began lightly pinch Scarlet's nipples and put her entire tongue inside Scarlet's pussy and lick her from the inside, making Scarlet scream in pleasure. With the combination of both her breasts being felt, her nipples being pinched, and her pussy being eaten, Scarlet was now going crazy, her body was twitching all over, and the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Sooner or later, Scarlet had her very first orgasm and came while Ashley still had her tongue inside of her, and tasted her juices coming out.

Meanwhile, Brad was at the entrance of the house putting his shoes on. And because the entrance to the house and the bathroom door were so close, Brad could hear EVERYTHING! Including Scarlet pleasurable scream once she reached her climax.

Brad: (Thinking) I better get going before they realize that I'm still here. (Leaves the house)

After making Scarlet reach her climax, Ashley took her tongue out of Scarlet's pussy and stood up and looks at the naked Scarlet, catching her breath.

Ashley: Remember Scarlet, if you beat up my brother again, I will make you go through with that again. Keep that in mind before you even think about beating up my brother again. (Ashley turned around to leave the bathroom, but just before she could unlock the door to open it, Scarlet sneaked up behind Ashley and pulled her nightgown over her breasts, thus exposing her entire naked body, and making her breasts jiggle. After Ashley's breasts finished jiggling, Scarlet started to feel them, thus making Ashley moan in pleasure)

Scarlet: (Feeling Ashley's breasts) If you think you can just show up, do perverted things to me, and just leave, you got another thing coming.

Scarlet then took Ashley's nightgown off and continued to feel her breasts. While continuing to feel Ashley's breasts, Scarlet slowly started to sit down on the floor, making Ashley's butt to touch Scarlet's hairy pussy and making Ashley open her legs wide open, thus exposing her hairy pussy. Scarlet then tied her legs with Ashley's legs to keep her from closing her legs. Then Scarlet took her right hand and started to rub Ashley's pussy.

Once Scarlet start to rub Ashley's pussy, Ashley began to moan more loudly.

Scarlet: (Rubbing Ashley's pussy) Tell me, how does it feel to taste your own medicine? (Ashley's pussy began to get wet) Feels like you're enjoying it. (She then put her finger inside of Ashley's pussy, thus making her moan even more) Wow, your so wet that my finger easily slid into your pussy. (She then began to thrust her finger in and out of Ashley's pussy, thus making Ashley's moan even more) Now I'll make you cum. (Just then, Ashley quickly stands up and makes Scarlet lay down on her back and starts feeling Scarlet's breasts).

Ashley: If I'm going to cum, I'm going to do it in style.

Ashley then, Ashley took her left leg and put it over Scarlet's right leg and then took Scarlet's right leg and put it over Ashley's left leg, thus making both girls' hairy wet pussies to be touching each other. Both girls moaned when their wet pussies touched each other.

Scarlet: Oh God, both our pussies are touching each other!

Ashley: Yep, and it's only going to get better from here.

Ashley began to move her hips upwards, making her pussy to rub against Scarlet's pussy, and making their breasts jiggle. The feeling of having her pussy being rubbed against Ashley's pussy was too much, and it was driving Scarlet crazy, as she was moaning louder than before. Ashley started moaning too. Even though she was doing the work, it still felt very good.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much for the girls to handle, and they were about to reach their climax, as they could feel both their thighs tightening up!

Scarlet: I can't take it anymore, I'm cumming again!

Ashley: Me too, I'm cumming too!

Thirty seconds later, the girls let out one big loud moan, and they cum together as both their juices pour out of them at a rapid rate. After the girls reached their climax, Ashley rested her head on Scarlet's breasts.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

* * *

Later, Brad arrives at the boxing gym having a shower in the locker room. On the way there, people were questioning how Brad got all those bruises on his face. After Brad was done having a shower, he started to put on his gym clothes.

Brad: (Thinking) They must never know how I got these bruises, or else I'll become a laughing stock.

After Brad was finished putting his gym clothes on, he started to head towards the exit, only for his father to step into the locker room.

Ryan: Brad, we need to talk.

Brad: Look, dad, if it's about being here late, I'm sorry, I just got held up.

Ryan: No, it's not about that.

Brad: (Confused) It's not?

Ryan: No, it's about a certain girl that's staying with you and Ashley. (This surprises Brad)

Brad and his father sit on a bench in the locker room. Ryan made sure to lock the locker room up so that nobody would come in and interrupt them.

Ryan: Ashley told me all about it. Apparently, a Drogon girl is staying with you two.

Brad: Yeah, and to make matters worse, she's a princess, no doubt that she was spoiled rotten by her parents.

Ryan: (Looking at the bruises on Brad's face) I wouldn't say that it seems like she's pretty strong! Seems that she's had some training put in. And besides, according to what Ashley told me, she seems to have a bad experience with men.

Brad: Yeah, and it seems that she's taking her hatred of them on me!

Ryan: Hey, don't be too hard on her, just like Ashley said, the more she stays with you, the more she'll start to warm up to you.

Brad: I hope your right, I'm not sure how much more I can take any more of this.

Ryan: Don't worry, it will, not all girls stay cold for long, sooner or later, she will warm up to you. By the way, she doesn't know, does she?

Brad: Does she know what... (Suddenly realizes what his father was asking) Oh, no, she doesn't. And I don't plan on telling her.

Ryan: Good, the last thing I want is to endanger both you and Ashley. (Thinking) But still, I'm surprised that Azssum decided to have another kid, after what happened to his first one.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in planet Drogon, King Azssum is in his chambers, grieving for the death of his daughter, at least, that's what everybody thought anyways. Steqos was standing just outside the king's chambers.

Steqos: (Thinking) Poor King Azssum, I've never seen him like this before. I can't help but feel responsible for the death of Princess Scarlet. I should've stopped Marqos while I had the chance. If I just knocked him out instead of telling him to stop, Princess Scarlet would still be alive. If we don't think of something soon, the queen will be... (Steqos suddenly loses train of thought once Aqupox, the Kingdom's scientist approaches Steqos)

Aqupox: Excuse me Steqos, but I need to talk to King Azssum!

Steqos: (To Aqupox) I'm afraid the king is currently in the morning and asks not to be disturbed. The news about his daughter's demise really hit him hard. Anything you want to tell the King, you should tell me, and I'll make sure King Azssum gets the information.

Aqupox: Well you see Steqos, this information must be taken to King Azssum himself, it has something to do with Princess Scarlet. (Steqos widens his eyebrows)

Inside King Azssum's chamber, King Azssum was sitting at his desk, grieving for his daughter. Just then, Steqos and Aqupox came in the room.

Azssum: I thought I told you that I wish to be alone!

Steqos: A thousand apologies my lord, but we have some information that requires your full attention. We believe that Princess Scarlet may still be alive!

Azssum: (This catches Azssum's attention) What?! You think she's still alive?!

Aqupox: It is a theory, yes. You see my lord after you told the soldiers to pack up all of Scarlet's things, they brought it to me just like you ordered. While I was going through her things, to my surprise, her toli teli bracelet was nowhere to be found.

Azssum: You mean her teleportation device?

Steqos: Wait, didn't Scarlet say that it still had some bugs?

Aqupox: Yes, for some odd reason, whenever someone uses it, their clothes are left behind. But that's off topic. Anyways, once I noticed that the toli teli bracelet was nowhere to be found, I did some research. I believed that Scarlet brought the toli teli bracelet with her in case of an emergency, even knowing of its side effects. So I re-watched the part where Marqos "killed" Scarlet, and examined it very closely.

Steqos: We get it, Marqos used the final beam cannon on Scarlet and killed her, there's nothing new there.

Aqupox: But that's the thing, he didn't. It only looked like he did.

Azssum: Come again?

Aqupox: You see my lord, all of you seemed to fail to realize that the cameras that were on the ship don't just record footage of the people in the ship, it also senses heart rates, even heart rates that are two hundred feet away from the ship. And, if I remember correctly, Scarlet's ship was only fifty feet away from Steqos's ship, meaning it was able to pick up Scarlet's heart rate.

Azssum: Then what?

Aqupox: Then I re-watched the part where Marqos used the final blast cannon on Scarlet, and it took the beam exactly two seconds to reach Scarlet's ship, and destroy it. But here's the weird part, we all thought that Scarlet perished once that beam hit her ship, as the ship was destroyed. But to my surprise, Scarlet's heart rate vanish out of thin air, about a second before the beam was launched.

Steqos: Wait, so Scarlet died before Marqos even shot the beam at her?

Azssum: That makes no sense!

Aqupox: I wouldn't say die, but was teleported!

Azssum & Steqos: WHAT?!

Aqupox: Exactly. It all makes sense. Her Toli Teli Bracelet was nowhere to be found, and her heart rate vanished a second before the beam made contact with her. Meaning, she teleports out of her ship to escape certain doom.

Azssum: Okay, so she managed to teleport to safety, the only question is, which planet did she teleport to?

Aqupox: Yes, that is a puzzling question, isn't it. After doing some studying, I found out that the only planet that was the closest to Scarlet's ship was planet Earth. So I started to scan planet Earth, hoping that scanning it will give me some sort of clue that Princess Scarlet was alive and well. I stood there at my computer, scanning the planet for hours, hoping I would find some sort of clue. But then, just when I was just about to give up, I caught a heart rate that sounded much like Scarlet's. I believe that Scarlet has teleported to planet Earth as a desperate attempt to get away from Marqos's assault on her.

Azssum: This is most likely a long shot, but at this rate, I'll take any chances I can get. Steqos...

Steqos: Already ahead of you my Lord, I will get my men together, and we will go to planet Earth to locate Princess Scarlet and bring her back home.

Azssum: Good, don't fail.

Steqos: Don't worry my Lord, me and my men will bring Scarlet back home, or die trying. (Leaves the Azssum's chambers, with Aqupox following behind)

Steqos started to make his way to the barracks, where he can get his men together to make the trip to planet Earth. However, Aqupox was following Steqos, trying to get his attention.

Aqupox: (Runs towards Steqos) Steqos, wait!

Steqos: (Turns to face Aqupox) What is it?

Aqupox: (Catches up to Steqos) There are a few things that I left out back at the King's chambers, and I think you should know what they are before you make the journey to Earth.

Steqos: Well, if that's the case, then why didn't you tell me while I was still there?

Aqupox: The King's been through a lot already, thinking that his daughter died, I didn't want to add more to his stress list.

Steqos: (Sighs) Okay, what is it that you left out?

Aqupox: Okay, so, while I was scanning Earth, Scarlet wasn't the only Drogon that I found.

Steqos: Wait, you mean you found other Drogons on Earth?

Aqupox: Yes, four to be exact. The two out of the four Drogons I didn't recognize, but the other two Drogons, I know too well.

Steqos: Well, what are those two Drogons that you know.

Aqupox: Well, one of them was Haazor Howler.

Steqos: WHAT?! My father is on Earth?!

Aqupox: Yes, it seems that after we were banished from planet Drogon, he went to planet Earth to start a new life.

Steqos: Hmm, perhaps maybe before we find Scarlet, I should say hello to him. Besides, without him, I would've never been where I am today.

Aqupox: That might not be a good idea. Besides, Earth is a big planet, and I can't exactly pinpoint his exact location.

Steqos: Okay fair enough. So what about the other Drogon?

Aqupox: Well... the thing is... the other Drogon that I found... I know him too well... there's no mistake about his heart rate...

Steqos: What do you mean? Who is the other Drogon?

Aqupox: (His face turns pale) Its... Xyaqom... Xyaqom is on planet Earth!

Steqos: (His face turns pale) W-What?! No, that can't be! He... he died ten years ago!

Aqupox: That's what I thought too, I even did tests just to make sure it was him, and they all came back positive. Xyaqom is alive, and he's on Earth.

Steqos: But... but how can this be? It was all over the news. Solar Eclipse killed Xyaqom and took his title as the greatest assassin of all time! And you mean to tell me that he's been alive this whole time?!

Aqupox: Hey, don't look at me as if I knew the whole time, I just found out earlier today. Plus, it worries me even more that Xyaqom and Princess Scarlet are on the same planet!

Steqos: Why do you say that?

Aqupox: Think about it, if Xyaqom finds outs who Princess Scarlet is, Xyaqom will most likely try to kill her.

Steqos: Why would Xyaqom want to kill Scarlet? Scarlet hasn't done anything to Xyaqom.

Aqupox: True, but have you ever heard the old saying, "The Sins Of The Father?"

Steqos: What do you mean by...

Just then, Steqos gets a flashback of what happened ten years ago. It was night time, and it was raining at a waste field. Xyaqom was on his knees, holding a dead woman in his arms. The woman was 6'5 feet tall, and weighed about 130 pounds, and had long blond hair that went down to her hips, and was wearing a lab coat. Xyaqom seemed to be crying over the woman's body, yelling at her to wake up, not wanting to believe that she was dead. Azssum was there also, shocked to see what just happened. But then, Xyaqom grieve turned into anger, and he looked at Azssum with an angry and hateful look on his face. Even though it has been ten years since that day, Steqos can still feel the anger and the hatred that was going through Xyaqom.

Steqos then started to snap back into reality.

Steqos: If I didn't get the king out of there when I did, Xyaqom would've killed him right then and there.

Aqupox: Indeed, that is why I worry about Princess Scarlet's safety. Leena was like a mother to Xyaqom, and to have Azssum to kill her right in front of him simply was the last straw for the two of them. No doubt that Xyaqom still hasn't forgiven the King since that day.

Steqos: But it was an accident. King Azssum didn't mean to kill her.

Aqupox: True, but Xyaqom doesn't know that, for all he knows, the king killed Leena just because he could. So that he could show off his power.

Steqos: But that's not the case, I understand that the king can be ruthless at times, but he's not a cold-blooded murderer.

Aqupox: Well still, you should be careful once you and your men land on Earth. Though the more I think about it, you should hire Solar Eclipse and bring her with you.

Steqos: Why would I do that?

Aqupox: Well, Xyaqom could prove to be a problem for you, she can easily deal with him. Plus, she does blame Xyaqom for what happened to Leena. I bet that once she learns that Xyaqom is still alive, she would be more than willing to help you out and to tie up loose ends between her and Xyaqom.

Steqos: True, but I'd rather not have her involved in this.

Aqupox: What?! But why?

Steqos: Because, if the king finds out that I hired Solaris, he will think that I need a serious issue to be dealt with, and once he finds out, he will ask me why I hired her and I will have no choice but to tell him that Xyaqom is still alive, and I don't want to go through with that!

Aqupox: Okay, fair enough.

And so, Steqos and his men took the journey to planet Earth in hopes of rescuing Princess Scarlet and hoping that they save her before Xyaqom finds out that she's on planet Earth. But does Xyaqom hate King Azssum that much that he'd want to kill Princess Scarlet for payback? And who is this Solar Eclipse woman that Steqos and Aqupox were talking about? And how do Xyaqom and The Solar Eclipse woman know each other? Find out, in the next chapter of DROGONS!

* * *

 **Note: Okay, just want to clear this up right now, the Solar Eclipse character will NOT be introduced in the next chapter, I just wanted to add drama to the last paragraph of this chapter, Solar Eclipse will not be introduced until later down the road. I also want to apologize for taking this chapter so long to make, I was going through personal problems that were affecting my ability to write, but that's over.**

 **In this chapter, I wanted to add some character development for some of the characters, including Xyaqom's past. Some time down the road I will create a few chapters that focus on Xyaqom's past, but not until Solar Eclipse is introduced.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Eleven, and I hope you do too.**


	12. Ch 12: First Kiss At An Underwear Store

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Twenty-Four**  
 **October 4th:**

* * *

It was now morning, and Brad was still sleeping. It was Sunday, and Brad had nothing planned so he can simply sleep in. After Brad woke up, he stretched his arms and legs and walked out of the bedroom. Once he opened the door and took a right to head down the stairs, Brad suddenly knocked into somebody and fell with them.

 **Sexual Content:**

Once Brad opened his eyes and gained back his composer, he then realized who he was on top of, and that was Scarlet, who just got out of the shower. Once Brad opened his eyes, the first thing that he sees is Scarlet's bellybutton, and that his right hand on her pussy, with his middle finger on her clit, and his left hand on her right breast. Because Scarlet just came out of the shower, Brad noted how good Scarlet's skin felt. Then, without thinking, Brad moved his middle finger and rubbed Scarlet's clit, which made her moan.

After hearing Scarlet's moan, Brad quickly got off of Scarlet.

Brad: (Gets off of Scarlet) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!

Scarlet: (Gets back up and stands in front of him) Seriously, why are you always like this? Are you always like this with all the girls?

Brad: (Scarlet was still naked and wasn't covering herself with the towel she was wearing previously, Brad tried not to look at her naked body, but Scarlet had too much of a great body to resist, and his face was turning bright red) No, that's... that's not it... it's just... (He was trying not to stare at Scarlet's naked body)

Scarlet: (Slaps Brad in the face and covers her breasts) You pervert. (She starts blushing while trying to look like she's angry at him) I saw you... starring at my body!

Brad: Look, I'm sorry, but what did you expect would happen, you're standing in front of me completely naked and not even covering yourself up.

Scarlet: Well, I would... (Looks around for her towel) But I have no idea where my towel went. It seemed to have flown off somewhere.

Ashley: (Behind Scarlet) Are you looking for this? (Scarlet turns around and sees Ashley holding her towel, and once Scarlet turned to see Ashley, Brad got a clear view over Scarlet's perfect big butt, and Brad blushed, even more, when he was looking at it)

Scarlet: Oh Ashley, where did you find my towel?

Ashley: I found it on the bottom of the stairs. (Notices that Brad and looking at Scarlet's butt) Enjoying the view Brad?

Scarlet: (Realizes that Brad is looking at her butt and turns around to face Brad) Hey! Don't look! (Ashley then starts feeling Scarlet's butt) Hey!

Ashley: Cut him some slack Scarlet, he's a man and men like looking at naked girls. Including their butts.

Brad: Ashley, can we please have one day where you're NOT having your way with her?

Ashley: Aw, are you jealous?

Brad: (Gets shocked) W-What?

Scarlet: (Steps away from Scarlet) We should stop, we don't want this beast to get any more excited than he is now! (Wraps herself with her towel and heads to her room)

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

After Scarlet went to her room, Brad looked at Ashley angrily.

Ashley: What?

Brad: Did you have to feel her butt?

Ashley: Sorry, it's just that she has a nice soft butt.

Just then, Scarlet came out of her room, now fully dressed. She was wearing a pink T-Shirt that only went down just above her bellybutton, and a blue mini skirt. When Brad saw Scarlet's attire, he was stunned, he was shocked to see just how beautiful she looked but quickly shook the thought away once he realized WHO he was talking about.

Ashley: Wow, you look absolutely beautiful!

Scarlet: (Blushes) Th-Thank you.

Brad: Well, if you ladies excuse me, I need to have a shower! (Starts walking down the stairs)

Ashley: Don't be too long, because we have a big day today!

Brad: (Stops at the center of the stairs) Wait, (Looks at Ashley) we?

Ashley: Yes, today, we're talking Scarlet bra shopping!

Brad: (Becomes shocked) WHAT?!

* * *

Later, Brad, Ashley, and Scarlet arrive at the nearby underwear shop. Scarlet was in the changing room trying on some bras, while Ashley and Brad were sitting at the chairs in front of the changing room, while Brad looked absolutely miserable.

Ashley: Wow, I still can't believe that Scarlet is a double D, (Starts playing with her breasts) I'd do anything to have my boobs that big. (Sees Brad look miserable) Oh, come on cheer up.

Brad: How can I cheer up? I'm literally in a no guy zone.

Ashley: Well, you are quite literally in an area where a bunch of girls is trying on bras.

Brad: Yes, but I can't SEE them trying them on. Hell, if Josh weren't sent to prison, he'd probably lose his mind.

Ashley: Yeah, most likely. In fact, I'm glad that he went to prison, what he did to those poor girls is unforgivable.

Brad: Yeah, I still can't believe that he did all those things to those girls.

Sexual Content

Just then, two familiar girls came and approached Brad after seeing him in the shop.

Katherine: (Katherine & Lily walk towards Brad and Ashley) Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you here Brad.

Brad: Katherine?! And Lily?! What are you two doing here? (Realizes what he just said) Oh, who am I kidding? I probably know the answer to that question.

Katherine: (Holds out a peace sign) That's right!

Lily: We're doing bra shopping!

Brad: (Facepalm) Why did I ask such a stupid question?

Katherine: Though, we should be asking YOU why you're here?

Lily: Yeah, this is a shop for women you know?

Brad: (Looks at Ashley) Ask my sister, she dragged me over here.

Katherine: (Both Katherine and Lily sees Ashley, and their eyes light up with starts sparkling) Oh my God, you're Brad's sister?!

Lily: My goodness, you're so cute!

Ashley: (Blushes) Oh... well thank you. (Just then, Lily came up to Ashley and started to feel her breasts) What the...

Brad: (Sees Lily advancing on Ashley) The Hell?!

Lily: (Feeling Ashley's breasts) Hm, they feel nice, but it feels like there's something in the way. (Pulls up Ashley shirt to reveal that she was wearing a blue bra) Oh, that's why. (Pulls up Ashley's bra to reveal her breasts, once Lily pulled Ashley's bra over, her breasts jiggled) Ah, that's better. (Begins to feel Ashley's bare breasts) Oh my, they're really developed.

Ashley: Hey! (Giggles) If you're going to be doing that, at least buy me dinner.

Brad: (Shocked to see that Lily is feeling Ashley up) What do you think you're doing?!

Katherine: Aw, what's wrong Brad, are you feeling left out? (Lifts up her shirt to reveal that she's wearing a black lacy bra, she then undoes it, making her breasts to jiggle out)

Brad: (Stunned to see Katherine making such a bold move) Katherine... what are... (Katherine then takes Brad's hands and places them on her bare breasts) HUH?! (His face turns red)

Katherine: Now you can join in the fun.

Brad: (Trying to keep his composure) Um... uh... (Nervously chuckles) you girls do realize that we're in a public area, right?

Katherine: That's what makes things so interesting. (Closes in on Brad to kiss him)

Before Katherine could kiss Brad, however, Brad and the girls suddenly heard a familiar voice.

Scarlet: Uhhhhhhh... (Brad and the girls then notice Scarlet who just steps out of the changing room and is seen wearing nothing but a pink bra and a matching pair of panties) Did I... come out at the wrong time?

Katherine & Lily: (Sees Scarlet and their eyes light up) Haba Haba! (Both of them come running towards Scarlet, and they start feeling her up)

Scarlet: What the...

Katherine: (Takes off Scarlet's bra and starts to feel her bare breasts) My, my, you're really developed, aren't you?

Lily: (Feeling Scarlet's body) Yeah, your body is amazing!

Brad: Seriously you two, we're in a public area?!

Ashley: (Sighs) Of course, the girl with the bigger boobs always gets more attention.

Brad: (Notices that Ashley's breasts are still out and quickly looks away) I think you can lower your shirt now.

Ashley: (Notices that her breasts are still out) Oops! (She then lowers her bra to cover her breasts and then lowers down her shirt)

Katherine: Wow, not only is your body amazing, but your skin is so smooth too!

Scarlet: Um... I'm sorry... who are you two?

Katherine: (Stops feeling Scarlet's breasts) Oh geese, where are our manners? (Katherine and Lily step in front of Scarlet) My name is Katherine.

Lily: And I'm Lily! And you?

Scarlet: I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you.

Katherine: (Starts feeling Scarlet's breasts) Nice to meet you too.

Lily: (Gets down on her knees and starts feeling Scarlet's thighs) Now that introductions are out of the way, lets resume where we left off. (She then took Scarlet's panties off) Oh my, looks like somebody doesn't shave down here.

Brad: What the hell is going on here?

Ashley: I did not expect this day to be like this.

Lily: (Playing with Scarlet's pubic hair) Now then, let the fun begin. (Starts kissing Scarlet's pubic hair and kisses her way down to her pussy, and is about to lick her pussy.

End Of Sexual Content

Before Katherine and Lily could have their fun with Scarlet, they suddenly heard a familiar voice. Even Brad knew who that voice belonged to.

Shelley: Hold it right there! (Brad and the girls all look at Shelley)

That's right, it was Shelley, who was also in the underwear shop. She was wearing a white tank top and a jean mini skirt and wearing blue flip-flops.

Brad: (Facepalms) Oh great, just what we need.

Katherine: Oh no, not her.

Lily: She ruins everything!

Shelley: (Walks towards Brad and the girls) If you think that I'm going to stand by and watch you two sexually assault this girl, you're sadly mistaken! In fact, you two are lucky that we're not at school because if that were the case, I wouldn't hesitate to expel you two.

Katherine: (Continues to feel Scarlet's breasts) Well, you got one thing right, we're not at school, so there's nothing you can do here.

Shelley: That may be true, but that doesn't mean that I'm going just to stand there and let you sexually assault that girl!

Scarlet: Um... excuse me... I'm sorry, what's your name?

Shelley: It's Shelley.

Scarlet: Um... its okay miss Shelley, I'm kind of used to this by now.

Shelley: (Thinking) Miss?! That makes me sound old?

Brad: (Chuckles after hearing what Scarlet said) Yeah, I bet.

Shelley: (Notices Brad) Brad?!

Brad: (Puts his head down) Oh no.

Shelley: What the Hell are you doing here?! This is a shop for women!

Brad: Again, ask my sister, she dragged me here.

Shelley: (Looks at Ashley) Ashley, why did you bring Brad at a shop that's for women?

Ashley: I don't know, probably the same reason why you brought Kyle with you? (Shelley makes an "Oh crap" face)

Brad: Wait, Kyle's here?!

Everybody looks past Shelley, and soon enough, they see Kyle, holding a HUGE pile of bras and panties. Because of the huge pile of underwear that Kyle was holding, he couldn't see where he was going and lost track of Shelley.

Kyle: Shelley? Where are you? I can't see past all these undergarments!

Katherine: (Katherine and Lily run towards Kyle to help him out) Here Kyle, let us help you. (Both Katherine and Lily take some of the underwear that Kyle was holding)

Kyle: Oh thank you, I feared that I was going to bump into... (Notices Katherine and Lily) Katherine?! Lily?! What are you... (Realizes what he was about to ask) Oh wait a minute, I probably know the answer to that question.

Katherine: (Walks to where Brad and the others are) And your right. (Katherine and Lily place the underwear on the empty chair that was beside the chair that Brad was sitting)

After the girls put the underwear on the empty chair, Kyle noticed that Katherine shirt was STILL over her breasts and her bra STILL undone, and her bare breast exposed. Apparently, Katherine forgot to put her breasts away when she was feeling Scarlet up.

Kyle: Um... Katherine... why do you have your breasts out?

Katherine: Huh? (Notices that her breasts are still out) EEEEEEK! (Quickly does her bra up and quickly lowers her shirt down) Sorry about that.

Brad: (Tries to change to the topic) Anyways, um... do you have enough underwear, Shelley?

Ashley: (Holds up a blue bra) Yeah, by the looks of things, it looks like all these underwear that you bought can support the entire army!

Lily: A women army to be exact.

Shelley: You really think that I bought all of this? The only reason why there's a pile is that I was planning on trying them on to see if they looked good on me or not. I wasn't going to buy all of this, that would be a stupid thing to do.

Katherine: Okay, but that still doesn't explain WHY Kyle is here with you.

Shelley: (Starts blushing) Um... well... you see... um... I... I was... hoping... I could... um... get a... second opinion... (Everybody freezes for a ten seconds)

Katherine: (Both Katherine and Lily go up towards Kyle) Wow Kyle, Shelley is going to put on a show for you?! (This hits a nerve for Shelley)

Lily: Wow, you lucky devil!

Shelley: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! I was simply going to go to the change room, put on the underwear, then come out and show Kyle and see what he thought about how I looked, mix and repeat, I wasn't going to strip in front of him!

Kyle: (Thinking and smiles) Although that would be quite nice.

Shelley: So, whatever perverted images that you put in those heads of yours, GET THEM OUT! Kyle and I are NOT like that!

Lily: (Smiles) That's up for debate.

Shelley: SHUT UP!

 **Sexual Content:**

While Shelley and the two girls (Katherine & Lily) were talking, Ashley pulled out a white bra from the pile and was surprised that all the bras were Double Ds.

Ashley: Hey Shelley?

Shelley: (Everybody looks at Ashley) Yeah?

Ashley: Why do you have Double D bras? I thought you were an A.

Shelley: (She makes the "Oh crap" look on her face) Um... well... you see...

Katherine: (Notices that Shelley's chest is a little bigger than usual) Hey Shelley, you seem to be bumpier than usual.

Shelley: (Begins to sweat) What? Do I? M-Maybe I got bigger since last time. (Katherine then pulls Shelley's tank top over her breasts, and to everyone's surprise, Shelley wasn't wearing a bra, and her 34 DD breasts were exposed, once her tank top was lifted over her breasts, her breasts jiggled) Hey! (Shelley tried to step away from Katherine, but Katherine grabbed her breasts before she had the chance) HEY!

Katherine: (Feelings Shelley's breasts) Wow, look at the bazookas on you!

Lily: Yeah, who would've thought that you were keeping all that boob to yourself! (Notices that Shelley's skirt is at her hipline) So, you wear your bottoms at your hip line to huh? (Starts feeling Shelley's stomach) That's good, that means we can see what your whole figure looks like. (Begins to lick Shelley's stomach)

Shelley: Hey, what do you think you're doing?! (Lily then licks Shelley's bellybutton) AH! (While Lily continued to lick Shelley's bellybutton, she began to undo Shelley's skirt, once she undid the buttons, the skirt fell to the floor, revealing to be wearing a pair of purple panties) Please, we're in a public area, someone will see us.

Ashley: Oh man, this is just too good to pass up! (Runs towards Shelley)

Brad: (Sees Ashley running to Shelley) Wait, Ashley!

Ashley ran towards Shelley and got behind her. Once she got behind her, Ashley then got down on her knees and took off Shelley's panties, thus exposing her naked butt. Kyle was shocked to see this side of Ashley.

Ashley: (Feeling Shelley's butt) Wow, you have a nice butt, (She then opens her up to expose her anus) and it opens nicely too!

Shelley: (Trying to resist the pleasure) Please... don't look at my butt like that... it's embarrassing! (Katherine then blows in Shelley's ear) AH!

Katherine: (Starts playing with Shelley's nipples) You've never experienced anything like this before, haven't you? I can tell, (Slightly pinches Shelley's nipples) Your nipples are rock hard!

Lily: (Starts playing with Shelley's pubic hair) With all that tough girl act that you do all day, your body seems to be so tense, you've never seen any sign of pleasure before, have you?

Ashley: (Starts rubbing Shelley's anus) Don't worry. We'll teach you how to ease up a bit.

Shelley: (Trying to resist the pleasure) Please... not in front of Kyle, he's right there!

Katherine: (Kissing Shelley on the neck) That's good, perhaps we'll ask him to join in later.

Katherine then started to suck on Shelley's nipples, while Lily began to lick her pussy and Ashley began to lick Shelley's anus, all while Shelley began to moan. Shelley was trying to resist the waves of pleasure that was going through her body, but it was too great for her to handle, and eventually, she began to moan.

Shelley: Please... this is... I don't...

Katherine: (Stops sucking on Shelley's nipples and places her left hand on the back of Shelley's hand while using her right hand to massage Shelley's left breast) How about you drop the tough girl act and enjoy the pleasure we're giving you. (Katherine then kisses Shelley. Shelley was shocked at first that she was kissing another girl, but she soon gives into the kiss and starts kissing Katherine back)

All while this is going on, Brad, Scarlet, and Kyle are all shocked to see what they're all watching, Brad couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Brad: This cannot be happening, this just can't be happening!

Scarlet: (Walks beside Brad) Wow, and here I thought you were a pervert, you're more tamed than any of these girls here.

Brad: (Looks at Scarlet) Oh gee thanks. (Suddenly realizes that Scarlet is still naked, once he realizes this, Brad is unable to get his eyes off of her and starts to blush) So um... uh... when are you planning on putting your clothes back on?

Scarlet: (Realizes that she's still naked) Oh geese! (Covers her breasts) I completely forgot that I'm still naked, and naked in front of you, of all people.

Brad: (Walks a bit closer to Scarlet, close enough where he can touch her) You know, there's more of you showing then just your boobs you know, (Starts rubbing his finger around Scarlet's bellybutton) Like you bellybutton for example.

Scarlet: (Starts to blush and starting get turned on) Oh geese, you're such a pervert.

Brad: (Gently takes his hands away from her breasts and starts to massage them, thus making Scarlet moan) Oh really, if you think I'm a pervert, then why are you not attacking me. Here I am, feeling your boobs, and you're not even attacking me like you usually do. (Gets closer and wraps his hands around her so that he's close enough to kiss her) Why is that?

Scarlet's face was now bright red, and she could feel this weird feeling coming over her, a feeling that she's never felt before. Here she was, standing naked in front of a man who (she believed) didn't like, and normally she would beat him up for making such advances on her, but for some reason, Scarlet didn't feel like she needed to beat him up, in fact, she felt like she needed him. Scarlet could feel her heart beat much faster than usual, and she felt that her body heat was increasing at a large rapid rate, making it harder for her to breathe.

Scarlet: (Her body and face now heating up) It's just that... after everything that's been going on these last few days... I've... I've gotten used people touching me... I... I don't... (She then takes Brad's right hand off from her left breast and places it on her left butt cheek, this stunning Brad for a few seconds because he couldn't believe that she made such a bold move, she then places her arms around Brad's neck) I don't mind if you touch me anymore.

Brad: (Starts feeling Scarlet's butt) Well if that's the case, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I did this. (Closes in for a kiss)

Brad and Scarlet's heads slowly started to approach together, closing in for a kiss. She couldn't believe that she fell for a man that she thought she hated but turned out to be a decent guy, at least more decent than any of the girls she's met before. Although he was a pervert, he was a nice pervert, a lot nicer than any of the men that she met in the past. She was actually willing to let him see her naked and to let him touch any part of her body, which was kind of out of character for her. Their lips were now touching each other. They were going to kiss, Scarlet's heart was beating at an alarming rate. They both closed their eyes and approached even closer. Next thing they know... "Click." They were now locked up. While the two were kissing, Scarlet tightened her grip around Brad's neck, making him get even closer to her. When Scarlet kissed Brad, she knew that he was the one, as tears began to flow down her eyes. Brad also felt the same way too, as he hasn't felt this way for a girl for a long time. He then started kissing Scarlet to the point where she began to moan.

However, as passionate their kiss was, it didn't last long as they were interrupted by a familiar voice, making them separate.

Shelley: OH MY GOD, IM GOING CRAZY!

It turns out that while Brad and Scarlet were having their moment, a lot of things have happened while they were separated from everything else. It turns out that while the girls had their way with Shelley, they managed to get Shelley on all fours so that she would stick her butt out. When the girls got Shelley into that position, Katherine started to lick Shelley's pussy while Ashley was licking her anus. All while that was happening, Kyle was having sex with Lily. Apparently, Lily felt sorry for Kyle making him watch their get together, so Lily offered her body to Kyle.

Anyways, Kyle, Shelley, and Lily were about to reach their climax.

Shelley & Lily: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM GOING TO CUM!

Kyle: Me too, I'm going to cum too!

Kyle, Lily, and Shelley let out a huge moan before they came together, once Shelley came, Ashley and Katherine were licking off the juices that were coming outside of her, and once Kyle and Lily came together, (Which Kyle ended up coming inside of her) Kyle then rested his head on Lily's breasts.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

After watching everybody reach their climax, Brad and Scarlet separated from each other.

Brad: You should put your clothes back on.

Scarlet: Right. (Runs back to the changing room and puts her clothes back on, but not before Brad taps her on the butt.)

Brad: You know you guys, I am amazed, I'm amazed that you guys managed to do ALL of this without anyone catching you!

Shelley: Wait, you saw the whole thing?!

Brad: Well, I wouldn't say I saw the whole thing, I... (Remembers when he kissed Scarlet and began to blush) I was pretty much zoned out through most of it.

Shelley: Well either way, (She starts to put her clothes back on) we need to leave. (After Shelley puts her clothes back on and turns around, she notices that nobody is at the shop but Brad and the others) Hey, where did everybody go?

Katherine: Yeah, there's nobody here but us.

Brad: Well, that explains why none of you guys got caught in your sexy time.

Ashley: (Looking around for Scarlet) Hey, where did Scarlet go? (After hearing this, Kyle, who was enjoying the feeling of Lily's breast suddenly snaps back into reality once he hears Scarlet's name, and gets back on his feet putting his pants back on)

Brad: Oh, she went back to the changing room to put her clothes back on.

Scarlet then came out of the changing room now wearing her clothes that she was wearing before she entered the underwear shop, only this time, she had the shirt she was wearing slightly above her bellybutton, thus exposing it.

Scarlet: Hey I'm back, what did I miss.

Ashley: Nothing much, we were just wondering where everybody is.

Scarlet: What, really? (Looks around) Hey, you're right, where did everybody go?

Shelley: That's what we would like to know.

Ashley: Anyways, let's get out of here before somebody comes in here wondering where everybody is?

Brad: Okay, the less I stay here, the better. (Starts heading to the exit)

Shelley: Yes, let's go, Kyle. (She suddenly sees Kyle's face is pale) Hey Kyle?

Kyle: (Snaps out of it) Huh?

Shelley: Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.

Kyle: Oh, sorry, I'm just a little tired after... well... you know.

Shelley: Yeah, what an experience that was. Anyways, let's get out of here.

Kyle: Um, you go ahead, I'll catch up.

Shelley: Oh, okay. (Heads towards the exit).

Once Shelley left the building, Kyle looked at Scarlet while she was talking to Ashley.

Kyle: (Thinking) What the Hell is Scarlet doing here? What is the Hell she doing here on Earth? Isn't she supposed to be on Planet Drogon?

Ashley: (Notices Kyle) Oh Kyle, I don't think we have introduced you to our new friend. This is Scarlet, Scarlet Maelstrom.

Scarlet: Hello. (Offers Kyle a handshake)

Kyle: (Shakes Scarlet's hand) Um... hello.

Scarlet: (Looks at Kyle) Hey, have we met before?

Kyle: Um... no... sorry, this is the first time I'm meeting you.

Scarlet: Oh... okay, you look familiar.

Kyle: I just happen to have one of those faces.

Scarlet: Oh okay.

Ashley: Scarlet is going to be staying with us for a while, so things are going to be more lively than before.

Kyle: Well that's good, but why is she staying with you and Brad?

Ashley: let's just say she's having family troubles right now.

Kyle: (Thinking) More like Azssum is controlling Scarlet.

Ashley: Well, we better get going, talk to you later Kyle. (The girls leave for the exit)

Kyle: Yeah, talk to you later.

Brad was seen outside of the underwear shop waiting for Scarlet and Ashley.

Ashley: Oh Brad, I thought you would be long gone from now.

Brad: Yeah well, I'd figure if I just wait here for you.

Ashley: Well, that was nice of you. (She notices that Scarlet's bellybutton is exposed) Hey Scarlet, I think you didn't put your shirt down enough.

Scarlet: (Ashley attempt to lower Scarlet's shirt so that her bellybutton wouldn't show, but Scarlet stop her) It's okay, I don't mind if my bellybutton is showing.

Ashley: (Stunned to hear that) Are you sure, I mean Brad is right there, he might get excited if you know what I mean.

Scarlet: (Starts blushing) Don't worry. I'll manage it.

Ashley: Okay. (Starts walking, and unknowable to Ashley, while Brad and Scarlet were walking behind Ashley, the two held hands and Brad kissed Scarlet in the neck).

Afterward, when everyone has left, Kyle stepped out of the building and took out his flip phone. After he pressed a few buttons, everybody that despaired from the underwear shop suddenly appeared. After everyone reappeared, they were wondering how they suddenly got back. During the confusion, Kyle smiled and walked away.

Elsewhere, inside of an abandoned warehouse, there were four black-suited men wearing shades. Each man had a different color of hair. One man had red hair and had a scar running through his left eye, the other three had black hair, blond hair, and blue. The color of their eyes is unknown since they are always wearing shades, including during night time. Anyways, the men seem to be guarding some sort of cage with... Tisibque inside?!

Red Hair Suit Man: We may not have been able to find Scarlet yet, but we did manage to capture her sidekick Tisibque. (Looking at a caged Tisibque)

Black Hair Suit Man: Yes, once Scarlet finds out that her partner has been captured by us, she will be begging us to let her go, and we'll tell her that the only way for her to have Tisibque back is to come back to planet Drogon with us.

Blue Hair Suit Man: Yeah, she won't see it coming!

All the men start laughing an evil laugh, but after a while, it started to wear off and eventually to reach its awkward end. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to YouTube and type in Dr. Evil Group Laugh, and you'll know what I mean)

Blond Hair Suit Man: Hey so um... this just crossed my mind, but does Scarlet even know that we kidnapped Tisibque? (Everybody suddenly realizes where he was going with this) I mean we have no idea where she is, we can't contact her, Tisibque's scanners are busted, so we can't scan the city for her, and most importantly, we haven't even sent her a letter saying that we have Tisibque. So in other words, how is Scarlet going to come here if she doesn't even know that we have Tisibque? Let along where we are?

Blue Hair Suit Man: Oh shit!

Red Hair Suit Man: I completely forgot about that!

It seems that a bunch of men have captured Tisibque and are planning on using her as leverage to get Scarlet, but it seems they hit a snag, as they have no way of letting Scarlet know that they have her companion. How will they be able to contact Scarlet due to the problems that they found out about? Find out, in the next chapter of Drogons!

* * *

 **Note: Okay, looks like I have some explaining to do, yet again. So as you may have read on this chapter, Brad and Scarlet became a couple. Now you're probably thinking: "But this didn't happen in "To Love Ru!" And you're right. This is the part where the original story from To Love Ru takes a backseat. This story may be based on To Love Ru, but by the end of the day, it's still an original story. By now you probably think where the story goes from here? Well don't worry, Brad and Scarlet becoming a couple will play an important part in this story.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twelve, and I hope you do too.**


	13. Ch 13: Second Chance At Love

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Twenty-Five**  
 **October 5th:**

* * *

It is morning at the Jackel house, and Brad wakes after hearing his alarm clock go off. After Brad turned his alarm clock go off, he crawled out of bed and headed towards his door. However, once he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Scarlet, wearing a purple nightgown that only went down to her hips, and showed a lot of her breasts.

Brad: Oh, hey Scarlet, what are you doing here?

Scarlet: Oh, I was just about to see if you've woken up yet, and well, it looks like you woke up before I could knock on your door.

Brad: Well, I do have an alarm clock, so yeah, the clock beat you to it. (Notices the nightgown that Shelley was wearing) You know Scarlet, that nightgown you're wearing looks to be a little small for you. (Looks at Scarlet's breasts) You're showing a lot more skin than usual.

 **Sexual Content:**

Scarlet began to blush once she heard Brad say that her nightgown was a little small for her. She knew that was the case, but she wanted to turn Brad on so that he would want her. Even though she did plan this, it was still embarrassing for her because she's never done this for a man before, let alone wear clothing that would turn them on.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Oh really? (Moves the part of the chest part of her nightgown so that she could show off more of her cleavage) Is that the only thing your seeing?

Brad: No, (Puts his arms around Scarlet for a kiss) I just didn't say anything about your boobs. (Starts kissing her)

While Brad and Scarlet her kissing, Scarlet then wrapped her arms around Brad's neck to get him to come closer to her and kiss her even more, right to the point where she was moaning. While they continued to kiss, Brad picked Scarlet up by the legs, carried her to his room and shut the door behind them. After the door was closed, and Brad continued to kiss Scarlet, Brad started to move his hands underneath her nightgown to feel her butt. To Brad's surprise, Scarlet wasn't wearing any panties underneath her nightgown, as he was feeling her bare butt, this turned Scarlet on even more as she was moaning even more.

After a few minutes of kissing and feeling Scarlet's butt, Brad pulled away from Scarlet.

Scarlet: (After they stopped kissing) What's wrong?

Brad: Nothing... needed to come back for air. (He then goes down on his knees)

Scarlet: Brad, what are you... (Brad suddenly pulls Scarlet's nightgown over her stomach, revealing that Scarlet wasn't wearing any panties) Hey!

Brad: Just what I thought, you're not wearing any panties underneath this little nightgown of yours. (Starts to play with Scarlet's pubic hair) That's very naughty of you, a princess and all.

Scarlet: Well, Ashley said that I didn't have to wear panties while we're home, so I didn't think it would be a problem.

Brad: But you see, there is a problem. (Goes back on his feet while pulling Scarlet's nightgown over her breasts, and once her breasts were exposed, they jiggled) Because Ashley or I might see your naughty place. (He then places both hands on Scarlet's breasts and starts feeling them) Especially me.

Scarlet: (Blushes even more) It's okay, I don't mind if you see it. (She then takes her nightgown off completely and tosses it to the side) I don't even mind if you see me naked either. (She then wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and kissed him again)

As Brad and Scarlet were kissing, Brad picked Scarlet up by the legs and carried her to his bed. He then placed her on his bed on her back while continuing to kiss her. After he lay Scarlet on his bed, Brad began to kiss Scarlet by the neck.

Scarlet: Oh God, that feels so good!

Brad: (Stops kissing Scarlet by the neck to look at her in the eyes) If you think that feels good, you haven't seen anything yet.

Scarlet: (Takes Brad's shirt off and kisses him for a few minutes then they pull apart) Show me, show me what I haven't seen!

Brad then began to feel Scarlet's breasts and suck on her hard nipples. Scarlet started to moan lightly as Brad was sucking on her nipples and feeling her breasts. Brad then stopped sucking on Scarlet's nipples and then licked his way down to Scarlet's stomach. Once Brad got to Scarlet's stomach, he started to feel her soft stomach and started to kiss it, he then started to kiss his way to her bellybutton. Once he kissed his way to Scarlet's bellybutton, Brad started to rub it using his index finger, then he kissed it, and then began to lick it. Brad licking Scarlet's bellybutton tickled her, but at the same time, it felt good too.

Scarlet: (Blushes and giggles) When Ashley told me that you like seeing a girl's stomach and bellybutton exposed, she wasn't kidding.

Brad: (Starts feeling her stomach) Yeah, you have a great stomach, and acute bellybutton too. (Continues to kiss and lick Scarlet's bellybutton)

While continuing to lick Scarlet's bellybutton, he continued to lick his way to Scarlet's crotch, where he was now licking her pubic hair. After thirty seconds later, Brad then took Scarlet's leg and opened them as far as he could, (Without hurting her mind you) and took a real close look at her hairy cute pink pussy. Brad noticed that Scarlet was very wet, as her juices were following so much, that even her thighs were yet.

Scarlet: (Blushes and sounds embarrassed) I... I hope it's not too hairy for you.

Brad: No, it's perfect. (Got closer to where his nose was now touching her pussy) You even smell good down here too.

Scarlet: (Her face turns bright red and covers her eyes out of embarrassment), Please don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing! I haven't had a shower yet!

Brad: (Uses his index finger from his left hand to slightly open her up to see the juices that could barely stay inside of her) Don't worry. I don't mind it. Besides, if I did mind the smell that your pussy was giving out, I wouldn't do this. (Begins to lick her pussy)

Once Brad began to lick Scarlet's pussy, her body suddenly got a jolt, her body was not expecting Brad to lick her like the way Brad was licking her, making her moan slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Scarlet up to lick inside of her. Scarlet started moaning a little louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Brad began to rub inside Scarlet's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger, however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Brad began to rub Scarlet clit, giving a huge jolt to Scarlet's body and making her moan even more. Brad continued to rub Scarlet's clit while using his right-hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it. This drove Scarlet crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Scarlet was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly, and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body jerked, the more her breasts jiggled. Brad noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them. Then he put his tongue all the way inside of her pussy and resting his nose on her pubic hair. This made Scarlet moan so loud, that Ashley, who just crawled out of her bed heard Scarlet's pleasurable moan. After Scarlet let out her huge moan, Brad began to lick all over her insides. This made Scarlet go crazy. Scarlet was now tossing and turning all over the place, however, even with Scarlet's intense twitching, Brad continued to keep his tongue inside of her and lick her insides. Little did Brad and Scarlet know was that Ashley was now watching them. She was amazed that her brother managed to woo Scarlet in just a few days after meeting her. Like seriously, what did Brad do to let Scarlet do these sexual acts on her, did he say something nice to her? Did he give her a present? Whatever it was that he did, Scarlet was letting Brad do these things to her, it was crazy, but at the same time, she thought that Scarlet and Brad looked cute together and that she was what Brad needed to get over Hannah.

At this point, Scarlet couldn't take it anymore. She could feel her thighs tighten up, and could feel like something was about to come out of her any minute.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING!

Brad continued to lick Scarlet's insides. He wasn't planning on pulling out. Scarlet was at her limit and couldn't take the pleasure any more, she let out a huge moan before she reached her climax. Once Scarlet reached her limit, Scarlet's juices started following in at a rapid rate, she never came like this before, Ashley making her cum didn't hold a candle comparing to how Brad made her cum. Because Brad didn't pull his tongue out, he was tasting every drop of Scarlet's juices, which tasted very good, and couldn't get enough of it. After Brad drank all of Scarlet's juices, Brad pulled his tongue out and looked at Scarlet's naked glory, who was currently catching her breath after a huge orgasm. Brad then got out of his bed and walked over where her head was, and started to feel her right breast.

When Scarlet had the energy to open her eyes, she noticed something big hovering above her. To her surprise, she saw a turned on Brad, who's dick was very hard, he was so hard, that his dick looked like it was going to rip out from his boxers any minute. Because Brad's bed was only as high as his kneecaps were, Scarlet could see Brad's hard dick perfectly. Scarlet then got up and sat on Brad's bed, and began touching it, making him even harder than before, she even saw it twitch, she couldn't believe how turned on Brad was.

Scarlet then looked up to Brad, who was barely containing his excitement.

Scarlet: (Blushes and embarrassed) Do you mind if I take your shorts off? I... I want to see it.

Brad: (Blushes and embarrassed) S-Sure.

After hearing Brad's approval, Scarlet slowly started to take off Brad's boxers. The more she took off Brad's boxers, the more Brad's pubic hair began to show. She was amazed that Brad was hairy down there, his chest, stomach, arms, underarms, and legs were clean shaved, but his crotch looked like its never seen a razor before.

Scarlet: Wow, you're quite hairy down here.

Brad: (Blushes) Yeah, it's weird, I'm shaved everywhere else but down there.

Although she was surprised to see Brad's hairy crotch, this didn't keep her from wanting to see his hard dick. Scarlet continued to take his boxers off until... "BAM!" Brad's dick came out once Scarlet took his boxers down enough, and once Brad's dick came out, his boxers fell to his feet. Scarlet was amazed at how big Brad was. Brad's dick was six inches long, and four inches thick, however, because of the amount of pubic hair that Brad had, it looked like Brad was only four inches long. Scarlet was amazed just how big it was.

Scarlet: (Blushes and looks up to Brad) Can... Can I touch it?

Brad: (Blushes) S-Sure.

Scarlet began to touch Brad's dick. This made him get even harder. Scarlet was amazed at how big and hard it was. She ran her finger down his dick all the way where it was coming from, making her touching Brad's pubic hair, and making Brad feel good and making him get even harder. Brad then spoke up.

Brad: (Blushes and embarrassed) If... If you want, I can shave it off for you, that way it looks cleaner and looks bigger.

Scarlet: It's okay, I don't mind it, (Wraps her hands on his dick) you don't have to shave it if you don't want to.

Brad: (Blushes and embarrassed) O-Okay.

Scarlet: (Starts ribbing Brad's and giggles when she feels his dick get harder) I have to admit, I'm amazed how big you are, everything I do it gets bigger. (Her face started turning light red) Um... this is quite embarrassing to ask... but... (Looks up at Brad) Can... Can I... Can I kiss it?

Brad: (His face turns light red) S-Sure.

Scarlet looks at Brad's dick and smells it, for some odd reason, it smelled really good, so good that she wanted to know how it tasted. She then kissed it on the head. She liked it when it twitched after she kissed it, making her giggle. She then kissed it again, only this time, she had her tongue slightly out so that she could get a quick taste. After she licked it, she didn't know how it tasted, the taste itself was very faint. So, she licked it, making Brad more hard. After getting a clear lick, she knew how she felt about the taste. She liked it. She liked how Brad tasted. She couldn't recall the flavor, but it tasted good. She then licked it again, only this time, much slower, making Brad harder and making him moan this time.

After licking Brad's dick for a second time, Scarlet started getting a sudden urge to put his dick in her mouth and suck on it like a lollypop. Scarlet proceed to put Brad's dick in her mouth. She let her tongue out so that Brad could feel Scarlet's warm tongue before she put it in her mouth. Scarlet put her tongue underneath Brad's dick and put in her mouth. Brad moaned after Scarlet put Brad's dick in her mouth. The warmth and texture of Scarlet's tongue and the warmth of Scarlet's mouth made Brad go crazy. Scarlet then felt that after she put Brad's dick in her mouth, she would feel that it got bigger, which told her that Brad likes it. Scarlet then started to move her head back and forth, making Brad moan a little louder. Because Scarlet's heads were still wrapped around his dick, she couldn't put his dick all the way in her mouth, so she then took her hands and placed them on Brad's hips and began to put it all the way in her mouth. Putting Brad's dick all the way in her mouth did make Scarlet gag a little, but she was only testing to see how far she could without gagging. She managed to get far to the point where her nose was touching her pubic hair.

After Scarlet got into a comfortable position, Scarlet began to suck on Brad's head and moving her head back and forth. She started slowly at first but then began to pick up the pace. This made Brad get even harder, to the point were his dick and thighs were tightening up and making him moan. Ashley, who was still watching, was amazed at how well Scarlet was performing her blowjob skills on Brad and was curious if she has done it before.

It was about this time that Brad just couldn't hold it anymore. He was about to reach his climax, as he could feel both his dick and thighs tightening up.

Brad: Scarlet... I'm cumming! (Even though Scarlet heard Brad's warning, she kept going, she enjoyed the taste of his dick and wanted to know what his semen tasted like too. After thirty seconds) Scarlet... I... can't... (Lets out a big moan)

Shortly after letting out a huge moan, Brad let out his loud and came inside Scarlet's mouth. Scarlet was caught off guard at first after Brad came, but after getting a quick taste, she smiled and started to drink Brad's seamen while continuing to suck on his dick. Because Brad just came, and that Scarlet was still sucking on his dick, Brad was very sensitive and sounded like he was in pain. Scarlet soon pulled out because of it.

Scarlet: (Pulls out and looks at Brad) Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?

Brad: No, it's just that... well... I just came, so I'm pretty sensitive down there.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Oh... sorry... it's just... well... your cock and seamen tastes so good. I just couldn't help my self. (She then prepares herself to give him another blowjob) I don't want this to stop. I want us to stay like this. (Starts sucking on his dick again, making Brad moan)

Ashley: (Thinking) Wow, she's going for round two? She must love that dick.

While Scarlet was giving Brad the second blowjob, Brad looked down at Scarlet. But then, he noticed that Scarlet turned into Hannah. Actually, Scarlet did not turn into Hannah. Brad was suddenly remembering Hannah once he saw the way Scarlet was blowing him, it reminded him of Hannah used to do it. After remembering him and Hannah's last moments together. Brad started getting emotional, and his body started trembling, even Scarlet noticed while she was sucking on his dick. She then pulled out and looked at him.

Scarlet: (Pulls out and looks at Brad) Hey Brad, are you okay? I can feel your whole body shaking. (She then notices that Brad was now crying) Brad, what's wrong?

Just then, Brad grabs Scarlet's hands and makes her lay on her back on Brad's bed in just a second. Scarlet was caught off guard with this and confused on what suddenly gotten a hold of him, and also confused on why he was suddenly emotional and aggressive. Brad was trying to hold back his tears, but it wasn't working. Brad felt that he had to have sex with Scarlet to get over Hannah and all the other loved ones that he's lost in the past. His mother, Koan, and Hannah, those were the loved ones that he lost and felt that he had to have sex with Scarlet to start over and to move on in his life.

Ashley was still at the door watching, and she was worried about the situation.

Ashley: (Thinking) Oh no, Brad suddenly remembers about Hannah, I hope he can keep it together, I would hate to see such a great love scene coming to such a bitter end.

Scarlet: Brad, what's wrong?

Brad: (Now crying) S-Scarlet... I... I can't take it anymore... I... I want you... I want you so bad!

Scarlet thought about it for a minute, she felt sorry for Brad and felt that Brad was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders, and was trying to get over something. It would be a real dick move on her part if she just said no to Brad. Saying yes to him would mean that she would be losing her virginity to Brad. But if it meant to help him get over whatever he was dealing with, then so be it, she wanted to be with Brad, and help him any way she can, even if it meant having sex with him and losing her virginity to him.

Scarlet: Okay Brad, I'll let you make love to me.

Ashley: (Shocked to hear Scarlet say that) (Thinking) Holy crap, she's actually going to let him have sex with her?! That's really brave of her. I doubt she's ever had sex before though.

After hearing the go-ahead from Scarlet, Brad kissed her and started to feel her breasts. While kissing Scarlet and feeling her breasts, Brad positioned himself to get his dick to touch Scarlet's pussy. When Brad's dick touched Scarlet's pussy, he began to rub her pussy with his dick, thus making Scarlet moan and wet. Watching this started turning on Ashley.

Ashley: (Thinking) Oh man, they're about to do it. This feels like I'm in a live porn performance, and I'm a live audience member. (Suddenly notices Brad's alarm clock which was facing the door after Brad accidentally moved it when he shut the alarm off, the alarm clock read 8:00 AM) Shit! It's 8:00 o'clock already?! Brad should've left for school by now. Dammit, and this was just starting to get good too. (Sighs) Sorry, Brad, I promise that I'll pay you back by giving you another shot with Scarlet some day.

Brad was about to have sex with Scarlet. He had already put his dick in her a little bit, but not far enough to break her hymen. Brad was about to break Scarlet's hymen until...

Ashley: (Barges in) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Brad & Scarlet: (Notices Ashley) ASHLEY?!

Brad quickly pulled out (Not that he was far in Scarlet anyways) and covered himself up using one of his pillows, and Scarlet covered herself up using Brad's blanket on his bed.

Scarlet: Ashley! It's not what it looks like.

Ashley: Save it, because I already saw everything. Right from the part where (points at Brad) you were going down on her.

Brad: (Blushes and embarrassed, and looks at Scarlet) So much for keeping us a secret.

Scarlet: Yeah, tell me about it.

Ashley: Now then, as much as I'd hate to ruin your fun, cause, believe me, stopping you guys from going to the next step and not able to watch you two go at it was the hardest decision that I ever made.

Brad: WAIT! WHAT?!

Ashley: Never mind about that. Anyways Brad, do you have any idea of what time it is?

Brad: Of course I know what time it is, it's seven... (He turns his alarm clock around, and it reads 8:05 am) 8:00 O'CLOCK?!

Ashley: Yep, why do you think I stopped you guys from having sex, I knew that once you guys started, you'll never want to stop.

Brad: Shit! (Puts his boxers on) I need to hurry. (Starts putting his school uniform on)

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

About twenty minutes later, after Brad got dressed, eat a piece of toast for breakfast, and brushed his teeth, he was out the door, sadly though, he didn't have time to have a shower. Once Brad steps out of the door, he started running as fast as he could. What does he look like when he's running? Well, have you seen the cover for volume 1 of the original To Love Ru series? Yeah, that's what he looks like right now as he's running. This scene can only get better with music in the background, I recommend the song from Mario Party 1, the music from one of the racing mini-games, I think one of the mini-games is called Slot Car Derby.

Brad: (Running) SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHY?! WHY OF ALL DAYS?! WHY THIS DAY I LET MY SEXUAL URGES GET THE BETTER OF ME?! I KNEW THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO BE WITH SCARLET THIS MORNING, BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I JUST HAD TO LOOK AT HER BOOBS! FUCKING BRILLIANT BRAD! GENUS MOVE! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE! I HOPE IT WAS FUCKING WORTH IT! No, I can do this, I can get there on time, I am determined! (Takes out his phone to check the time, once he reads time is 8:25 AM, once he reads the time, he immediately stops running) OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING TO BE ABLE TO MAKE IT ON TIME! I STILL GOT THREE MORE MILES TO GO! FUCK! BY THE TIME I GET THERE, IT WILL BE PAST NINE! (Sighs) Well, that may be the case if I keep using the speed that I'm using now, but that might not be the case if I use... "That technique." I hate to use it, but if I want to get to school on time, I have no choice but to use it. (Looks around to see if anybody is nearby) Okay, nobody is looking.

Brad was about to use "The technique," until he heard a familiar voice.

Brad: Here I...

Scarlet: BRAD!

Brad: (Stops whatever he was doing) EEEK!

Brad looks at him to Scarlet running towards him. She was wearing a white tank-top with yellow short shorts and blue flip-flops, Brad could also tell that Scarlet was not wearing a bra because her breasts were bouncing when she was running.

Brad: Scarlet?! What are you doing here?!

Scarlet: (Holds out a lunch bag) Here to give you your lunch. You ran out the door in such a hurry that Ashley didn't get a chance to give you her lunch.

Brad: Oh... (Takes the lunch bag) Well thank you, I knew that there was something I was forgetting. (Turns around) Anyways, got to go.

Scarlet: Wait, Brad, can I ask you a question?

Brad: (Sighs and turns around) Okay, but make it quick, I'm already running late.

Scarlet: Um... is it... okay that I... come to school with you?

Brad: (This catches Brad off guard) W-What? Why would you want to come to school with me?

Scarlet: Well, with you and Ashley going to school every day, that leaves me all alone for eight hours a day, and I don't want to be left alone, (starts looking sad) Not like back at home.

Brad felt bad for Scarlet. He knew that she was pretty much alone all her life, and a few days ago, she found people to be around her for once. Brad did want to say yes, but he had to face the stone cold reality checks.

Brad: Look, Scarlet, even if I did say yes, being in the school would most likely feel like being at home, since you're not a student. The best I can do for you is having to stay in the library. That way a lot of people don't question why you're here. And even if we do that, you'll most likely get kicked out because you're not a student.

Scarlet: Well, what if I do become a student, that way, we won't have that problem.

Brad: I wish it was that easy, but there are... procedures that need to be taken care of, and even if you do take care of those procedures, the government still needs to accept you, assuming IF they accept you. Plus, above all, you need to pay to be a student, mind you, it's not that much money because of the school's reputation, but still. So in other words, even if you applied, it could take you a while yet before you're accepted.

Scarlet: Oh? It must be a long process.

Brad: You have no idea. So, in other words, it's best that you stay at...

Before Brad could finish, he is interrupted by a familiar person, or at least for Scarlet.

Tisibque: (Running towards Scarlet and is happy to see her) SCARLET!

Scarlet: (Turns around and sees Tisibque) Tisibque! (The two friends embraced by hugging)

Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) I've been looking all over for you, I was beginning to fear that you weren't able to teleport out of the ship on time.

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon) Wait, you were looking for me? Why didn't you use your scanners to look for me? Surely, that would've been easier for you.

Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) True, but remember that nasty pump we took back in the ship, where I accidentally disabled the ship's flight control?

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon) Yes?

Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) Turns out that when that happened, my scanners were damaged so I couldn't use them to try to find you.

Scarlet: I see. That explains why it been so long since I last saw you.

Poor Brad, these two girls were speaking in a language that he couldn't understand, so he approached the two girls to get their attention.

Brad: Um... excuse me... (The girls look at Brad) But... (Points at Tisibque) But who's she?

Scarlet: (Now speaking English) Oh, this is my companion/friend Tisibque.

Tisibque: (Now speaking English and offers Brad a handshake) Hello, I'm Tisibque.

Brad: (Shakes Tisibque's hand) Um... Brad.

Scarlet: (To Tisibque) Brad has been taking care of me since I landed on Earth.

Brad: Mind you, I didn't do all the work, my sister helped too.

Tisibque: Well, thank you for taking care of Scarlet for me, but now we have to go. (Starts walking while holding Scarlet's hand)

Scarlet: (Pulls Tisibque back) Now hold on, why do we need to leave?

Tisibque: (Looks at Brad, and then looks at Scarlet while speaking in Drogon) They're here.

Scarlet: (Speaks in Drogon) Who's here?

Tisibque: (Speaks in Drogon) Steaqos and his men. (Scarlet's eyes open wide)

Scarlet: (Speaks in Drogon) What? Steqos and his men? Here, on Earth? Why?!

Tisibque: (Speaks in Drogon) Turns out that they found out that you're still alive, and they've come here to finish the job.

Scarlet: (Speaks in Drogon) Wait, how do you know this?

Tisibque: (Speaks in Drogon) Because... because they captured me a while ago. They were planning on using me as leverage to get to you. Thankfully though, I managed to escape from them while they weren't looking. But enough about me, right now, we need to move before they come here.

Scarlet: (Speaks in Drogon) And then what? Do we hide for the rest of our lives? What about Brad and his sister Ashley? I'm sure they can help us out.

Tisibque: (Speaks in Drogon) What? The Earthling? No disrespect Scarlet, but your Earthling friend wouldn't stand a chance against Steqos, or his men at the matter, he'd get destroyed.

Scarlet: (Speaks in Drogon) But I...

Tisibque: (Speaks in Drogon) Scarlet, may I remind you that the average Drogon is a hundred times stronger than the average Earthling, if your friend were to go against them, he wouldn't stand a chance, in fact, he would break his hand after punching them!

Scarlet stayed silent, she knew that Tisibque was right, but at the same time, however, she didn't want to leave Brad, he's done too much for her and fallen in love with him during the few days that she's been on this planet. Just then, Brad approached the girls.

Brad: Um, excuse me, but do you mind if you speak English, I can't understand a word that you two a saying.

Tisibque: (Looks at Brad as if she's annoyed, and starts speaking English) That's the point.

Before Brad could make a response, he is suddenly kicked in the face by an unknown person, forcing him to fly back and hit head first into a nearby house, making him go through it, and making the entire house fall on him.

Scarlet: BRAD! (Attempts to run to Brad to see if Brad is okay, but before she gets the chance, someone appears right in front of her) What the... (She notices that the red-haired suit man is blocking her way) Kzuck?!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) Hello Princess Scarlet, we meet at last. (Just then, the other three black-suited men came in and surrounded Scarlet and Tisibque. The blue-headed man came behind Scarlet, the black-haired man stepped beside her on the left, and the blond hair man step in beside her on her right, not giving any space for Scarlet to escape) There's nowhere for you to run now.

Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) But how? How did you track us down so easily?!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) Simple, by following you of course.

Scarlet & Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) WHAT?!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) That's right. You see after we realized that even though we captured you Tisibque, we still had no way of contacting Scarlet, so we pretended to lower our guard, to give you a false sense of security, and to give you the confidence to escape from your cage. We knew that once you escaped, that you would run off and try to find Scarlet, so we decided to follow you in secret, only striking when the time was right.

Tisibque: (Speaking in Drogon) What? You mean you just let me escape?!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) That's right. In fact, I'm surprised that it never crossed your mind that escaping was too easy for you and that we just let you escape. (Does the oh well pose) Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, what matters is (Looks at Scarlet) you Princess Scarlet. If you please, come with us.

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon) Why? Just so you can try to kill me again?

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) What? Why would we want to kill you?

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon) Don't play stupid! You guys came here to try to kill me because you guys failed the first time when we were in space.

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) What are you... (Suddenly remembers the day when Marqos tried to kill Scarlet and destroying her ship) Oh... that... Ahem... About that Princess Scarlet, that is a huge misunderstanding.

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon) Oh, how so?

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) You see Princess Scarlet, in your point of view, it may have looked like we tried to kill you. But in reality, one of our men decided to go rogue and thought that it would be better if he tried to kill you rather then damage your ship to the point where it couldn't fly. So basically Princess Scarlet, this was all just a misunderstanding.

Scarlet: Well, even if half the things that you're saying are true, I'm still not coming back to Planet Drogon, I'm perfectly fine here on Earth. (Kzuck gives the nod to The blue-headed man, and the blue-headed man gives a nod to Kzuck, just then, the blue-headed man grabs Scarlet by the tail) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(When Scarlet's tail was grabbed, she could feel a jolt of electricity going through her body. Making her scream in pain, making all of her strength to leave her, making her fall on the ground, making her fall on all fours, and her body trembling, she starts sounding weak) Scarlet: N-No, n-not my... my tail.

Tisibique: (Speaking in Drogon) SCARLET! (She tries to help free Scarlet, but the black hair man grabs her to stop her from approaching Scarlet) Hey, let me go!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) Sorry that we have to do this to you Princess Scarlet, but you gave us no choice. You see, we knew that you wouldn't cooperate with us, even when you would tell you the truth on what happened back when we were trying to get you back to planet Drogon the first time, so we thought ahead. By now, all of your strength must have left you by now, and as long as we continue to hold down your tail, you will not be able to move. So in other words, you're literately under our mercy.

Scarlet: (Speaking in Drogon and sounding weak) Y-You bastard! H-How dare you!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) Now then, (Looks at the blond hair man) pick up Scarlet and let's get out of here. The less time we have to stay on this planet, the better.

Blond Hair Suit Man: (Speaking in Drogon) Yes sir.

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) And you, (Points at the blue hair man) keep a good grip on Scarlet's tail. We do not want her to escape from us this time.

Blue Head Suit Man: (Speaking in Drogon) Yes sir!

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon) And you, (Points at the black-headed man) hold on to Tisibique, do not let her loose, even for a second!

Black Headed Suited Man: (Speaking in Drogon) Yes sir.

Kzuck: (Speaking in Drogon and smiles) Now then, let's get going.

Kzuck and his prepared to pick up Scarlet at her weakened state and take her and Tisibique back to their ship to bring them back to planet Drogon. However, before they had the chance, Brad climbs out of the rebel of the destroyed house, which he SOMEHOW managed to survive. Although he survived the impact of the kick and the house falling on him, he appeared to take a significant amount of damage from the impact. His face had two cuts, leaving two trails of blood on his face, and his school uniform was messed up, as the left sleeve of the school uniform was torn and holes on his uniform. You could also tell that he had cuts all over his body, as there were blood stains all over his uniform. However, despite all of his injuries, he appeared to be in no amount of pain at all. Instead, he was absolutely pissed off, as he had an angry, serious look on his face.

After Brad picked himself back from the rebel of the house, he noticed the situation that Scarlet and Tisibique were in, and walked towards them.

Brad: HEY ASSHOLES! (The four suited men looked towards Brad, shocked to see that he's still alive)

Black Hair Suited Man: (Speaking in Drogon) What the Hell?!

Blue Hair Suited Man: (Speaking in Drogon) How the Hell is he still alive?!

Tisibique: (Speaking in Drogon, and surprised to see Brad alive) He should be dead after an impact like that!

Scarlet: (Sounding weak) Brad...

Brad: (Walking towards the four men) I'm not sure what's going on here, but you guys better get away from those girls right now, or else you may regret it.

Kzuck: (Looks at him and speaks in Drogon) I got this. (Looks at Brad and speaks English) Now, Earthling, this has nothing to do with you, so turn around and walk away, and no harm will come to you.

Brad: Oh, I have nothing to do with this huh? Then explain to me why the fuck you kicked me into that house which fell on top of me! If I didn't any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me.

Kzuck: (Smirks) Perhaps I used too much power into that kick, you Earthlings can be so fragile, it's pretty funny.

Brad: So you think that killing innocent people is funny?

Kzuck: Don't make this about you and your pathetic planet, we are here for one reason and one reason only, to bring back Princess Scarlet.

Brad: Oh, and then what? Just so you can kill her? Just like what you guys tried to do a few days ago?!

Kzuck: So, Scarlet told you that misunderstanding huh?

Brad: Misunderstanding?

Kzuck: Yes, in Scarlet's point of view, it may have looked like that we were trying to kill her, but in reality, one of our men decided to go rogue and tried to kill her. Of course, he was punished for his crime, the King saw to it personally.

Brad: Well, even if that is the case, I can't allow you to take Scarlet away, she doesn't want to go back to her home planet!

Kzuck: I'm afraid she doesn't have a say in the matter, she's only a princess, and last I checked, a king has more power than a princess. Her father has ordered us to bring Scarlet back home, and I intend on following his orders by the letter.

Brad: And then what, he forces her to marry a bunch of freaks that she absolutely hates? And that they only care about her body?! (Scarlet becomes surprised after hearing Brad say that, she was surprised that Brad was actually listening to her and that he really did care for her)

Kzuck: That's enough! You're only an Earthling. You have no say in this matter!

Brad: I may be an Earthling, but at least I'm not an uncaring asshole like your king.

Kzuck: HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE KING LIKE THAT! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE SPEAKING TO A DROGON! THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS THAT THIS GALAXY HAS TO OFFER! WE ARE A HUNDRED TIMES MORE STRONGER THAN YOU PUNY ANTS THAT YOU CALL EARTHLINGS! I RECOMMEND THAT YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE, AND LEARN IT FAST!

Brad: And I recommend that you leave Scarlet and Tisibique alone right now, or else I might become your next problem.

After hearing, Brad says that the suited men started laughing, though Scarlet and Tisibique remained silent, Scarlet was shocked and touched to hear Brad that he was willing to fight them to free her, while Tisibique thought if he had a death wish.

Kzuck: (Finishes laughing) You, kick my ass?! Ha! Do you have a death wish boy? Or are you not familiar with how strong a Drogon is? I'll tell you. We're a lot more powerful than you weaklings that are called Earthlings. We'd destroy you with a single punch, you on the other hand, (chuckles) you'd be lucky if your hand was still intact after punching me.

Brad: Oh, you think so huh? (The suited men start laughing again)

Tisibique: (Thinking) Seriously, does this guy have a death wish?!

Kzuck: Oh, okay, I get it, it looks like a demonstration is in order. (Starts taping his right cheek) To show you just how powerful we are, punch me, right here, as hard as you can. (Brad raises an eyebrow, and the suited men start laughing)

Blond Headed Suit Man: (Speaking in Drogon) This should be good for a laugh!

Blue Headed Suit Man: (Speaking in Drogon) I hope you're watching this Scarlet because you're about to see first hand on how weak you "Boyfriend" is.

Kzuck: (Taping his right cheek) Come on, punch me right here, as hard as you can. And to make this clear, I don't mean a certain amount, or half as much, I mean as hard as you can! Are we clear on that?

Brad: Crystal.

Kzuck: Good, now, do it, punch me, (Points at his right cheek) right here, RIGHT NOW!

Brad: FINE! I'LL PUNCH OUT COLD!

Brad charged at Kzuck, ready to punch. The suited men were getting ready to laugh their butts off after they would see Brad break his hand after punching Kzuck, and the punch would not affect at all. Kzuck was also confident that Brad's punch would do nothing to him, and that he would break his hand in several places. But then, at the last second, Kzuck saw something was weird about Brad as he was charging towards him. But before he could make sense of the sudden change of Brad, Brad punched Kzuck in the right cheek as he told him too. But instead of breaking his hand and the punch taking no effect as everyone thought, Kzuck takes the full force of the punch, and is sent flying and crashes into the nearby building, this building though was stone made, so it didn't fall on him. However, it did leave a hole in the wall where Kzuck crash landed. After seeing their leader being sent flying into a stone building, the three suit men's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe that an Earthling injured their leader, even Scarlet and Tisibique were shocked of what just went down.

After Brad knocked out Kzuck, he then took his attention to the other three suited men. However, to everyone's surprise, Brad looked slightly different than before, the iris in his eyes were thinner than before, he basically looked like a more evil version of himself. He also sounded slightly different. He sounded a little more sinister. A type of voice that can send chills down your back.

Brad: Now, unless you want to end up like your leader, I suggest you let go of Scarlet and Tisibique right now, or else I'll send you to the clinic.

Blue Headed Suit Man: Damn you kid!

Blond Hair Suit Man: DON'T GET COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU LANDED A LUCKY HIT!

The blond hair suit man charged at Brad and attempted to punch him in the face using his right hand. But Brad grabbed the man's fist using his right hand. The blond hair suit man was shocked to see that Brad managed to block his fist no problem, however, because he was shocked, this gave Brad a chance to make a counter attack. Brad then punched the blond hair suit man in the stomach, making him scream in pain. While the blond hair suit man was screaming in pain, Brad took the man's arm that he used to punch him with and threw him towards the blue hair suit man, the man who was holding Scarlet's tail. Once the blue hair suit man saw his comrade flying towards him, he panicked. That's when the blond hair suit man crash lands on the blue hair suit man, making them fly back, and forcing the blue hair suit man to let Scarlet's tail go, and fly back about twenty feet away from Scarlet.

The Black Hair Suit man sees the condition that they're in and thinks if it's a good idea to attack Brad directly. He then remembers that he's still holding Tisibque.

Black Headed Suit Man: Here, catch! (Throws Tisibque to Brad)

Tisibque: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Thankfully though, Brad managed to catch her, which surprises Tisibique. Not because he managed to catch her, but because Brad can hold her, since she (Even though she doesn't look it) weighs four hundred pounds, and here Brad was holding her no problem, she is a robot you know. However, little did they know, was that the black hair suit man throwing Tisibique over to Brad was just a distraction so that he could get a free hit on Brad. Once the black hair suit man saw that Brad caught Tisibque, he took this opportunity to land a free punch on Brad. However, Brad sees this coming as he sees the man charging towards him, and before he could land a punch to Brad, Brad kicked the man in the gut, making him scream in pain. Then with his other leg, Brad then kicked the man in the face sideways, causing him to fly back and crash into the same building where Kzuck crash landed, by a few inches beside him. During all of this Tisibque was not believing what she was seeing.

After the suited men were taken care of, Brad looks at Tisibque.

Brad: Are you alright?

Tisibque: (Still shocked after what she saw) Um... yeah...

Brad: (Notices Scarlet, who was still on all fours) Scarlet! (Runs towards Scarlet) Scarlet come on, we got to move!

Scarlet: (Still feeling weak) I... I can't...

Brad: What? Why?

Tisibque: Scarlet had her tail grabbed, whenever her tail gets grabbed, her strength is drained right out of her, right to the point where she can't move. It will take exactly three minutes for her to regain her strength.

Brad: (Sees the three suited men getting back on their feet) Dammit, we don't have three minutes. (Looks at the weakened Scarlet) (Thinking) It looks like I have no choice.

Just then, Brad picked Scarlet up and held her bride style, and because he picked her up so suddenly, the flip-flops she was wearing fall off of her feet, making her bare foot.

Scarlet: What the... Brad?!

Brad: You can yell at me later, right now, we need to get out of here! (Turns around and looks at Tisibque) Tisibque, hold on to me! (Tisibque then jumps up behind Brad and wraps her arms around Brad's neck and locking her hands, by this point, the three suited men were back on their feet and were running towards Brad)

Blue Headed Suit Man: (Running towards Brad and the girl, along with his comrades) Hey you, stop right there!

Brad: Never thought I'd use this again!

Just then, something came out of Brad's shirt from his lower back and hit the three suit men and send them flying about thirty feet away from Brad and the girls. The force was so quick that the suited men only saw a black blur before getting hit by it.

Brad: Alright, hold on.

As soon as Brad said that, he started running, and I don't mean like normal speed running, I mean he was running 100 miles per hour kind of running, leaving dust behind him. By the time the suited men gained back their composer, Brad and the girls were long gone.

* * *

 **Note: And this is where I'm going to end this chapter, I know right, how can I end the chapter like this, it was getting good. Yeah, well, this chapter was getting long, and I feel that this is the best part to end it. And just like I said before this chapter began, as of this entry, this chapter has broke Chapter Two on the longest chapter. Plus I don't like having the chapters of my stories anymore then 33KB, (Or thirteen pages if you go to print preview on word pad) and this chapter have gone over that, so its best to stop it here. Fear not, the next chapter will take place right where this chapter left off, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update 1: In case you're re-reading this chapter, you'd probably notice that some spelling mistakes and grammar errors were fixed and that I suddenly made Brad's manhood slightly smaller, going from seven inches to six inches long, and five inches thick to four inches thick. The reason why I did this was that after thinking about this, I figured that it was too big for a woman, so I made his manhood slightly above average, plus the girls will appreciate that he's not too big. What do I mean by that, well you'll find out in later chapters? Remember, it's not the size that matters, its how you use it.**

 **Update 2: Update: In case you're re-reading this, I recently started to add dates to the story so that I can keep track of all the seasons of the year. Right now, this story is starting in the Fall season.**

 **Update 3: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Thirteen, and I hope you do too.**


	14. Ch 14: Brad's Secret

**Note: Once again, this chapter ended up much longer than I originally wanted it, though, at the same time, I didn't want to make it look like I was rushing through it. Because this chapter is so long, I had no choice but to continue the last part of the next chapter. In fact, I think this chapter is even longer than the previous chapter. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**

 **Anyways, this chapter takes place right where the previous chapter left off and will answer some unasked questions that you may have been asking since the previous chapter, so hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, I put a lot of thought, time and love into it.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **This chapter takes place right where the previous chapter left off,  
meaning it takes place on the same day.**

* * *

Just then, Brad picked Scarlet up and held her bride style, and because he picked her up so suddenly, the flip-flops she was wearing fall off of her feet, making her bare foot.

Scarlet: What the?! Brad?!

Brad: You can yell at me later, right now, we need to get out of here! (Turns around and looks at Tisibque) Tisibque, hold on to me! (Tisibque then jumps up behind Brad and wraps her arms around Brad's neck and locking her hands, by this point, the three suited men were back on their feet and were running towards Brad)

Blue Headed Suit Man: (Running towards Brad and the girl, along with his comrades) Hey you, stop right there!

Brad: Never thought I'd use this again!

Just then, something came out of Brad's shirt from his lower back and hit the three suit men and send them flying about thirty feet away from Brad and the girls. The force was so quick that the suited men only saw a black blur before getting hit by it.

Brad: Alright, hold on.

As soon as Brad said that, he started running, and I don't mean like normal speed running, I mean he was running 100 miles per hour kind of running, leaving dust behind him. By the time the suited men gained back their composer, Brad and the girls were long gone.

Blue Headed Suit Man: (Getting himself back up) Oh man, what the hell was that!

Blond Headed Suit Man: (Getting himself back up) I don't know, it moved so fast that I didn't get a good look at what hit us, it was just a blur.

Black Hair Suit Man: (Getting himself back up) Whatever that was, it gave that boy the time he needed to escape with the girls.

Blue Headed Suit Man: Dammit, we had Scarlet right at our fingertips, and she easily gets away from us. Damn that boy!

Just then, the three suited men heard something and looked where the sound came from, it was their leader Kzuck, who was climbing out the hole in the building where crash landed after Brad punched him out. After seeing their leader, they run towards him. And by the way, in this paragraph, the suited men and Kzuck are speaking in Drogon.

Blue Headed Suit Man: Sir, are okay?

Blond Headed Suit Man: Here, let us help you, sir. (The Blond and Black Headed Suited Men help Kzuck climb out the hole in the building that he was in)

Kzuck: (After his men helped him climb out of the whole, he started to rub his right cheek, the cheek where Brad punched him out) Did anybody get the name of that bastard?!

Blue Headed Suit Man: According to Princess Scarlet, he goes by the name Brad sir.

Kzuck: Brad? That's not enough information to go by.

Black Headed Suit Man: Sir, the boy, has taken off with the girls, what do we do?

Blond Headed Suit Man: Who would've thought Earthlings were so strong, and fast too.

Kzuck: That boy, is no Earthling!

Blue Headed Suit Man: I beg your pardon, sir?

Kzuck: Think about it, if that boy were an Earthling, he wouldn't have been able to punch me out so easily, let alone make you guys look like a bunch of amateurs. No, he's an Earthling, he can't be an Earthling, not with that kind of power.

Black Headed Suit Man: Then, if he's not an Earthling, what is he?

Kzuck: I don't know, I haven't seen what he can really do, for now, we go back to the ship and do a full background check on the figured out what race he is, then after, we figure out how we can beat him and get Princess Scarlet back to us.

Blue Headed Suit Man: Of course, because knowing is half the battle! (Everyone looks at him weird) What? It's true!

Kzuck: (Sighs and shakes his head) Let's just get back to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad arrived at Vincent College, while still holding Scarlet and Tisibque all while running 100 miles per hour. At this point, Brad was back to normal, the iris in his eyes was back to its original shape, and his voice was back to normal as well. When Brad was approaching the school hallways, he started to slow down that way. He wouldn't accidentally let Scarlet go and have her fly off when he came to a sudden stop. After Brad slowed down and made a stop at the school hallways, he then looked at Scarlet. And just to let you know, from this point on, everyone is speaking English, just to spare any confusion.

After Brad made a complete stop, he looked at the confused Scarlet.

Brad: Are you okay? Can you stand up?

Scarlet: (Still a little shaken up of what just went down earlier) Um... yeah... I think so. (Brad gently places Scarlet on her feet, however, because her strength hasn't fully returned her yet, she stumbles and falls on Brad's face to face, whom he catches her and keeps his balance) (Starts blushing) Sorry, it seems that my strength hasn't fully returned to me yet.

Brad: (Blushes) Its, it's okay.

Noticing that they were so close together, Brad and Scarlet heart beats started increasing drastically, as they couldn't stop looking at each other. To Scarlet, Brad was so strong and handsome, and he really did care for her unlike all the other men that she met in her life, and to Brad, Scarlet was so cute and beautiful, it was hard not to look at her. Scarlet then started closing in on Brad, preparing to kiss him, and Brad too was closing in on Scarlet to kiss her too.

Both Brad's and Scarlet's lips were now touching, and they were about to lock lips until...

Shelley: BRAD! (Hearing Shelley's voice made the two break apart, and Tisibque snapped her fingers as a "Damn it" expression after Brad and Scarlet weren't able to kiss. The two look where the scream came from and see Shelley approaching Brad and the girls, with Kyle following closely behind) There you are! Where the hell has you been?! I was told that you weren't in your homeroom class this morning! (Notices Brad's injuries and torn uniform, along with the blood stains on it) And what the hell happened to you?! You're a total mess, and your uniform is all torn and bloody!

Brad: (Suddenly remembers when Kzuck kicked him in the face causing him to fly back into a wooden house, causing it to fall on him and was briefly knocked out) Um, it's a long story.

Shelley: (Notices Scarlet) And why is Scarlet with you? She's not a student! (Notices that Scarlet is barefoot) AND WHY IS SHE BAREFOOT?! BEING BAREFOOT IS AGAINST THE SCHOOL RULES! YOU KNOW THAT! (Turns to the crowd walking by) EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!

The Crowd: (Scared out of their wits) OF COURSE WE DO MAM!

Kyle: Shelley calms down.

Brad: (Suddenly remembers picking Scarlet pride style, making her lose the flip-flops that she was once wearing) Like I said, it's a long story.

Scarlet: And don't worry about me miss Shelley, I don't mind being barefoot.

Shelley: WELL I DO! AND STOP CALLING ME MISS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW OLD THAT MAKES ME SOUND?! SERIOUSLY IT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE IM IN MY MID-FORTIES!

Scarlet: Okay, all you had to do was just ask me, you didn't have to...

Brad: (Before Scarlet could finish, Brad puts his hand on Scarlet mouth, knowing that whatever she was about to say was just going to piss off Shelley even more, even if she was right) Scarlet, no, just, no. (He then looks at Shelley) Look, Shelley, I'm sorry for being late, something happened at my end, and I had no control over it. I'm here now, and I'll get going to my second class for the morning.

Shelley: Looking like that, you aren't, if anyone from the government saw you like this, they will think I abuse the students here, and it would make me look bad. Go to the nurse's office and get yourself patched up, and while you're at it, get a fresh uniform.

Brad: Yes mom. (Takes his leave while Scarlet and Tisibque follow him)

Shelley: (Hearing what Brad said makes Shelley snap) HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! JUST BECAUSE I'M ONE YEAR OLDER THEN YOU DOESN'T MAKE ME YOUR MOTHER!

Kyle: Shelley, if you don't calm down, you'll blow a blood vestal. (He suddenly notices Tisibque) (Thinking) Who's she, I've never seen her before.

Afterward, Brad and the two girls are making their way to the nurse's office. While they were on their way there, the girls who were passing by were wondering who Scarlet was and why she had a dragon tail sticking out of her lower back, along with Tisibque who was following her. The guys, however, were admiring her good looks, her great body, and because Scarlet wasn't wearing a bra, also noted that she had great tits, and wondered if they were real.

However, even with all that, Brad and the girls weren't focused on that, they were focused on something else, and that was Shelley and her temper.

Scarlet: Geese, Shelley has got to be the angriest person that I know, and here I thought I had a temper. Like seriously, is she on her period?

Brad: (Hearing Scarlet say that made Brad laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Scarlet, Shelley has been on her period for the last four years.

Scarlet: WHAT! REALLY! Four years, nonstop?! Wow, and here I thought once a week per month was bad, but four years?!

Tisibque: (Trying not to laugh) Um, (Snorts) Scarlet, I don't think Brad meant it like that.

Scarlet: (Looks at Tisibque) Huh, what do you mean?

Tisibque: (Manages to calm herself) I think what Brad is trying to say is that Shelley has always been that angry for the last four years.

Scarlet: (Widens her eyes) What? (Looks at Brad) Brad, is that true.

Brad: (Looks a little sad) Yep.

Scarlet: (Becomes shocked) What? Really? Why? Why is that the case? What did you possibly do to make her resent you so much?

Brad: It's not what I did, its what a friend of mine did, well, apparently.

Scarlet: What happened?

Brad: Long story short, my friend did something to Scarlet four years ago, that made her become the person she is today.

Scarlet: Why? What happened between those two? (Brad remains silent, Scarlet then wraps her arms around Brad's right arm) Brad, you can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone.

Brad: (Sighs) According to Shelley, my friend tried to rape her.

Shelley: What?!

Brad: Yes, it was during her sweet sixteen birthday, and According to Shelley, my friend jumped on her and started feeling her breasts, all while her friends were still there. Shelley fought him off and kicked him out of the house. At least, that's her side of the story.

Scarlet: What about your friend's side of the story? Can't you ask him his side of the story?

Brad: I can't.

Scarlet: Why can't you?

Brad: Because the next day after the incident happened, my friend died.

Scarlet: What? Really? How?

Brad: According to the police, there was a loose wire somewhere in my friend's house, and it set off an explosion, destroying the house and killing my friend and his parents. Their funeral took place three days after they died, and to my surprise, Shelley wasn't there. The next day, I asked her why she wasn't at the funeral, and that's when she told me about what happened, at least, her side of the story. And because my friend died before I could ask him, I couldn't ask his side of the story. Because I wasn't there when it happened, I didn't want to believe that my friend would do something like that, I've known him for years, and he never did anything like that. I told Shelley that whatever happened back in her birthday party must have been a huge misunderstanding and that she overreacted. She ended up kicking me in the balls after that, and that's when I knew me and Shelley were no longer friends.

Scarlet: That's terrible.

Tisibque: But here's something that I don't get if that incident happened between Shelley and your friend, why does she resent you so much, and treat you like you were the one who raped her, when clearly that that's not the case?

Brad: Well, because my friend was no longer alive, and because I was a close friend of his, I became the next great thing, she decided to target me, since my friend was gone.

Scarlet: That's not fair! She shouldn't blame you for something your friend "Apparently" did.

Brad: (Sighs) That's what I tried to tell her for the first two months, but she refused to listen to reason. After a while, I grew just to accept it.

Tisibque: But that's just not right.

Brad: I know, but I soon realized that there was no talking sense to her. That's when I realized that the nice and gentile Shelley that I once met back when I was nine years old was gone. There was only the mean and bitter Shelley that took her place. (Scarlet and Tisibque soon felt bad for Brad and how he's always enduring Shelley abuse towards him)

Scarlet: What was his name?

Brad: Koan. Koan Seinaruyami

After a few minutes of silence, Brad and the girls arrived at the nurse's office.

Brad: Okay, here we are. This is going to be the first time I enter here for a year.

Scarlet: Why's that.

Brad: (Thinks about it for a minute) You know something? I can't remember. Anyways, let's just get this over and done with.

Brad and the two girls enter the nurse's office, and as soon as they see the school nurse, Brad suddenly remembers why he stopped coming to the nurse's office. The beautiful school nurse was named Rosaira Mirakas, who was 6'0 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. She has green eyes and short reddish brownish hair that went down to her lower neck. Technically, Rosaira was the school doctor, NOT the school nurse, but due to how hot she was, everyone (meaning the men) referred her to the school nurse.

Rosaira was currently sitting down at her desk and working on paperwork for the college, so she didn't see Brad and the girls right away. In a seated position, it appeared that she was only wearing a white lab coat along with a black skirt that went down just above her kneecaps. As soon as Brad saw Rosaira, his heart started beating, and his face started blushing.

Brad: (After seeing Rosaira) Okay, now I remember why I stopped coming here.

Rosaira: (Hears Brad's voice) Oh Brad, long time no see. (Picks herself up and walks over to Brad and the girls)

Once Rosaira stood up and walked to where Brad and the girls were, Brad and the girls got to see Rosaira's true figure. Although she was wearing a white lab coat, she had it open, and underneath it was a pink shirt that showed off a lot of her breasts, and I don't mean they were B size, I mean breasts that were bigger than Scarlet's. When Brad saw Rosaira's breasts, his face turns dark red, and steam was coming out of his ears as he watched her breasts jiggle with every step that she took. Now normally, any girl that sees her man acting the way Brad was when seeing another woman's bigger breasts then theirs, they get jealous, but not Scarlet, she was so amazed just how big Rosaira's breasts were.

Once Rosaira got two feet away from Brad and the girls, she stopped and looked at the three.

Rosaira: (Sees the girls) Oh, and what's this, you brought friends over?

Brad: (Face now dark red, and unable to speak) Um, um, uh,

Tisibque: Hello, my name is Tisibque, and this here is Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Um, hi.

Rosaira: (Looks at Scarlet) Hello, nice to meet you. (Looks at Brad) So, Brad, you mind explaining to me what happened to you, your uniform is a mess, and your face is a little bloody, and dirty. What happened to you?

Brad: (Flustered and unable to speak) Um, uh, I, um, uh.

Tisibque: What Brad is trying to say is that earlier today, while he was on his way to school he was attacked and was hoping if you could patch him up.

Brad: Um, yeah, what she said.

Rosaira: Sure, I can do that.

Scarlet: (Approches Rosaira) Um... Excuse me?

Rosaira: (Looks at Scarlet) Hm?

Scarlet: (Starts blushing) Um, I, Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but... they're just right there, in the open! Is it okay that I touch your boobs?

Brad: (Hearing what Scarlet asked snapped Brad out of his flustered state) SCARLET!

Rosaira: (Looks at Brad) It's okay, I don't mind. (Looks at Scarlet) But first I need to ask you a question, do you prefer feeling them the way they are? Or do you prefer my bare boobs? (After Brad heard Rosaira say that, steam started coming out of his ears)

Scarlet: (Blushes even more) Um, is topless an option? (Hearing that made Brad jaw drop)

Rosaira: (Shocked after hearing Scarlet say that) Topless? (Smiles) You're quite bold asking me that. But okay.

Scarlet: (Looks at Tisibque) Um, Tisibque, can you stand outside the door and make sure that nobody comes in.

Tisibque: Okay. (Leaves the room)

Brad: Wait a minute, you're not going to ask why she... (Before he could finish, Tisibque closed the door behind her, leaving Brad with the girls) Huh?

 **Sexual Content:**

Brad then turns around and sees Rosaira stripping, making steam come out of Brad's ears and head. First, she takes off her lab coat, then she takes off her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. Then she takes off her skirt, revealing her blue lacy panties, then she takes off her bra, revealing her big breasts, and once Rosaira takes off her bra, her breasts jiggle. After everything was said and done, Rosaira was wearing nothing but her blue panties.

When Brad saw Rosaira wearing nothing but her blue panties, his jaw dropped even further.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Oh, well, you didn't have to strip to your underwear.

Rosaira: Oh, I guess I got carried away. (To Scarlet's hands and placed them on her breast) It's been a long time since I've had some serious fun.

Brad: (Thinking) No, no, this can't be happening, it just can't.

Scarlet: (Feeling Rosaira's breasts) Wow, your breasts are so big and soft. How big are they?

Rosaira: (Trying to remember) Hm, last I checked, I was a 36G.

Brad & Scarlet: 36G?!

Scarlet: Wow, that's over a cup bigger than mine. (Just then, Rosaira pulled Scarlet's tank top over her breasts, and once her breast was exposed) What the?! (Rosaira then started to feel Scarlet's breasts) AH!

Rosaira: (Feeling Scarlet's breasts) Hm, you're breasts are very well developed, if I had to guess, I would say that you're a 32DD.

Scarlet: Wow, you can tell by feeling them?

Rosaira: Of course, I've seen all different shapes and sizes of boobs, and after a while, I've learned how to tell how big they are by just feeling them.

Brad: (Thinking) Can't say I'm surprised to hear that, the woman is over 200 years old. And yet, she doesn't look a day past twenty-five. (Just then, Rosaira took Scarlet's tank-top off completely, making her topless and making her breasts jiggle while Rosaira was taking off her shirt, while her breasts were jiggling while she was taking off her tank top) HUH?!

Rosaira: (Now feeling Scarlet's breasts again) Now then, how about we get to the real fun.

Scarlet: (Confused) The real fun?

Brad: (Separates the two girls) Now hold on, there is a reason why we came here, and "THIS" is not the reason! (Suddenly realizes that he has both his hands on each of the girl's nice soft breasts, and his face turns red, he then back away) Oh crap, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Rosaira: It's okay, but you are right though, you did come here for a reason. For that reason, you should take off your uniform.

Brad: Huh? But why?

Rosaira: (Starts undoing the buttons for Brad's uniform) Well, your uniform is all messed up, plus we need to wash you off so that you will look decent.

Brad: (Face now dark red) W-w-w-w-w-wash -m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me?!

Scarlet: Wait, we're going to be bathing Brad? Sweet! (Goes down on her knees and starts undoing Brad's pants)

Brad: Wait, Scarlet, you shouldn't do that all of a... (Before Brad could finish, Scarlet had already taken off his pants, revealing that he had boxers underneath, but was rock hard) AH!

Rosaira: (Sees Brad's hard on) Oh wow, looks like you got turned on while watching us.

Scarlet: It must feel very uncomfortable being hard under your shorts Brad, here, let me help. (She then takes off Brad's boxers, revealing his hard six-inch dick, once she sees Brad hard dick, she giggles) Wow, it's hard again, just like earlier today. (Starts sucking on it)

Rosaira: (Thinking) Wow, she's really knowledgeable.

Brad: Wait, Scarlet!

Rosaira: (Puts Brad's left arm between her breasts) Why don't you just settle down and relax, we'll take real good care of you.

Brad: (Glubs) Wait, what?

 **End Of Sexual Content** :

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking, why am I stopping the good part here, well, right now, we need to go back in time for a bit, not too far, just to the part where Brad was explaining about what happened four years ago. But don't worry, we're not going to revisit that scene, we are going to take a look at a scene which was taking place during that scene, and that is Kzuck and his three stooges... I mean his men.

In space, there was a small blue spaceship, just outside the Earth's atmosphere. Inside was Kzuck, sitting on his chair in the control room, putting an ice pack on his right cheek.

Black Headed Suit Man: (Comes in holding a sheet of papers) Sir, we did a full background check on the boy named Brad just as you ordered.

Kzuck: And? What did you find out?

Black Headed Suit Man: Well, it wasn't easy, as he pretty much has an official record like any other Earthling, he's well educated, and currently going to college, and he has no criminal record. Seeing that there was nothing we could work with, he had to go further.

Kzuck: Further?

Black Headed Suit Man: Yes, we went to see who his parents are, and you're not going to believe who his father is. (Gives Kzuck the papers)

Kzuck: (Takes the papers and looks at the front page and sees a picture Ryan Jackel) WHAT?! HAAZOR?! HAAZOR IS THE FATHER OF THE BRAD BRAT?!

Black Headed Suit Man: I'm afraid so sir, I was just as surprised as you were when I found out too, but it all makes sense now, his strength, endurance, agility, and his speed, all rival our own, there's no doubt about it, he's half Drogon.

Kzuck: What about the other half?

Black Headed Suit Man: Turns out that his mother is a full blooded Earthling, so Brad is half Drogon and half Earthling.

Kzuck: I see.

Blond Headed Suit Man: Sir, What do we do with this new found information? Should we blackmail Haazor and hold him hostage?

Kzuck: No, although he may have gotten weaker over the years, he may still prove to be a powerful foe. (Looks at the paper) However, after reading his file, it seems that shortly after Brad was born, he had another child, (Smiles) Who happens to be a daughter.

* * *

 **Sexual Content:**

Now we go back to the present, back in the Nurse's office, Where Scarlet was giving Brad a blowjob, and Rosaira was washing Brad down. Brad was moaning a lot since Scarlet's blowjobs were the best, even though this was only her second blowjob.

Rosaira: (Washing Brad down) You know Brad, I don't understand why you even came here, it appears that your wounds have fully healed. (Once Scarlet hears that she raises an eyebrow while sucking on Brad's hard dick)

Brad: (Moaning) Well, you know, Shelley told me to come here, and I didn't feel like arguing with her.

Rosaira: Well then, maybe you should've just got a new uniform. (Her cell phone begins to ring) Oh, hold on. (Walks to her desk and picks up her phone and answers it) Hello? (The room becomes silent for a minute) What? Already? ((The room becomes silent for a minute) No, I'm not busy. (There's silent for a minute) Okay, I'll be over there in a few minutes. (There's silence for a minute) Okay, bye. (Hangs up) Sorry you guys, I need to go.

Scarlet: (Stops sucking on Brad's dick and looks at Rosaira) What? Why.

Rosaira: (Starts putting her clothes back on) Turns out that there's an emergency board meeting and I'm needed. (Now fully dressed) On the way back, I'll pick up a new uniform for you Brad. Until then, please keep the place clean, okay?

Scarlet: Okay.

Once Rosaira leaves the nurse's office and closes the door behind her Scarlet then glares at Brad as if she looked like that she was going to kill him.

Brad: What?

Scarlet: Those wounds, they look like they've been healing for the last three weeks, and I know for a fact that you got them earlier today.

Brad: (Start's getting worried) Um, What's your point?

Scarlet: My point is that Earthlings shouldn't heal that fast and that it takes a long time for Earthlings to heal from wounds and injuries, and by the looks of it, Dr. Rosaira didn't even patch you up. In fact, she seems to be aware that you're, "Different" then the Earthlings.

Brad: (Starts sweating) Um, well, maybe there was something in that soap that Rosaira was using? (Starts laughing nervously, but Scarlet isn't buying it) (Thinking) Oh no. (Scarlet then goes face to face with Brad, pushing her bare naked breasts into Brad's bare naked chest) Huh? Scarlet? (Scarlet then gets close to Brad's face, making it look like she's going to kiss him, plus with the combination of the feeling of Scarlet's breasts being pressed down on his chest, he was getting even harder) What's wrong?

Scarlet: Plus, of what happened earlier today, you made my captures look like a bunch of rookies, an Earthling would never be able to do that, let alone seriously hurt them. Plus, there was that one time where you were running 100 miles per hour, I'm pretty sure that an Earthling cannot run that fast!

Brad: (Panicking) Um, uh... (Thinking) Shit! I thought she would forget that by now?

Scarlet: Don't feel like talking huh? Okay, I know how to get you to talk.

Scarlet then started to kiss Brad on the neck and started to kiss her way down to Brad crotch. Once she got down to Brad's crotch, she started kissing all around Brad's dick, including kissing his pubic hair. Scarlet then started to give Brad a handjob. The feel of Scarlet's soft hands rubbing his dick made Brad moan. Then, while she was still giving Brad a handjob, Scarlet started to lick around the head part of Brad's dick, making him go crazy.

Brad: I'm... cumming... (Just then, Scarlet stopped licking and rubbing his dick) Huh? Why did you stop? (Sees Scarlet giving an evil smile, then realizes what she's planning) Oh no!

Scarlet: I told you that I'm going to make you talk, and this is how.

Scarlet then began to suck on Brad's dick, making the pleasure tenfold, however, just like before, just when Brad was about to cum, Scarlet would stop. This went on for a full ten minutes, at this point, Brad was going insane, he really wanted to come, but Scarlet wouldn't let him. At this point, Brad had a choice to make, tell Scarlet about his secret and be allowed to cum, or not tell Scarlet and not be allowed to cum. It was a hard decision for him.

Scarlet: (Poking on the head part of Brad's dick) I'll never let you come to Brad unless you tell me the truth about you. (Start's licking Brad's dick but then stops after about five licks) Plus, if you tell me, I'll let you do me, but only if you tell the truth. (Then starts licking it again)

Brad: (Thinking) DAMN IT! IM GOING INSANE HERE! SHE'S NOT LETTING ME CUM! SHE WON'T LET ME CUM UNLESS I TELL HER! BUT I PROMISED DAD THAT I WOULDN'T! DAMN IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM SORRY DAD! (To Scarlet) OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM!

Scarlet: (Stops licking Brad's dick) Okay, spill the beans.

Brad: The thing is, the reason why I was about to pull that all that off is that... (He hesitates) I'm half Drogon.

Scarlet: (Behinds to give Brad a blowjob) See, was so hard?

Brad: (Begins moaning) Wait, you're, you're not surprised?

Scarlet: Well, I had a feeling that you had SOME Drogon blood in you since you were able to defeat my captures. Plus, there is no other race that I know that is powerful enough that can seriously hurt a Drogon as you did. Though I do have to admit, I am happy that you are a Drogon, even if you are only half. (Starts giving Brad a blowjob)

While Scarlet was giving Brad a blowjob, Scarlet slowly started to take off her shorts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. Once she took off her shorts, she threw them off to the side and then got to the sixty-nine position by being on top of Brad. Once Scarlet stuck out her butt in front of Brad's face, Brad could smell everything her crotch, and it smelled great. Scarlet then began to wiggle her butt at Brad's face.

Scarlet: This way, we can feel good together.

While in the sixty-nine position, with Scarlet on top of Brad, Scarlet began to give Brad a blowjob, and Brad was licking Scarlet pussy and was enjoying the smell that she was giving, opening her up, and licking all over her pussy, thus making Scarlet moan in pleasure. However, because Scarlet was late to the orgasm party, Brad was reaching his climax a lot sooner then Scarlet was going to reach hers. She could've stopped so that she could catch up on reaching a climax so that they could cum together, but she figured that Brad had suffered enough and at this point, he really wanted to cum. Brad was now moaning a lot, and his dick was twitching a lot as Scarlet went from sucking on his dick to licking all over it.

Brad: Scarlet, I can't take it anymore, I'm cumming!

However, about three seconds before Brad came, Shelley walked into the room, with Kyle walking in and holding Tisibque by the arm, it seemed that Shelley was wondering why there was moaning in the nurse's office, and she was about to find out really quickly.

Shelley: (Walks in) Okay, what's going on?!

Before Shelley could finish, Brad let out a huge moan and came. Most of the seamen that Brad unleashed landed on Shelley's face. However, a small sample of Brad's seamen flew all the way to Shelley and landed on her right cheek. After seeing Brad cum, Shelley suddenly felt something warm on her right cheek and wiped it off to see what it was, and that's when she knew what it was and where it came from. After she realizes this, Shelley makes horrified look on her face, and her face turns dark red, and her body begins shaking.

Shelley: WHAT THE FUCK?! (Her scream was so loud, that the whole school could hear her)

 **End Of Sexual Content** :

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ashley's school, in the girls' washroom, Ashley was currently washing her hands after using the bathroom. After she was done washing her hands and was about to shut off the water, she suddenly saw a reflection of a blue-haired man wearing a black suit wearing shades. The man jumped at Ashley who was trying to catch her. However, Ashley quickly jumped back, making the blue hair suit man hit face first into the sink, thus knocking him out. Then, the blond hair suit man came up from behind and grabbed Ashley. However, he didn't have the hold on her for long as Ashley soon kicks the man's balls behind her, making the man let Ashley go, go down on his knees and tender to his balls. Then, the black haired man came into the washroom and rushed at Ashley, only for her to kick the black-haired man in the face and to make him crash land into one of the bathroom stalls.

After all three men have been taken out by Ashley, she looks around the washroom.

Ashley: Geese, are you guys that desperate that you're willing to break in the girls' washroom?! (Just then, she hears clapping heading towards the washroom, and sees Kzuck) What the?

Kzuck: Well done Ms. Jackel. Are you a lot tougher than I took you for? You diffidently have your father's blood running strong within you.

Ashley: My father? What are you talking about? And what's the meaning of this?!

Kzuck: Don't worry, it will all make sense in the end. (Tosses over a small black orb to Ashley)

Ashley: (Catches the black orb) Huh? (The black orb then lets out green gas out of it, thus making Ashley fall asleep. Just when Ashley was going to fall face first into the floor, Kzuck rushed in and caught her)

Kzuck: (Smiles) Sweet dreams Ms. Jackel. (He then picks Ashley up and carries her like a bag of potatoes) Alright, men, we're off.

Blond Hair Suit Man: (Tendering his balls) My balls, I can't feel my balls!

Blue Hair Suit Man: (Holding his nose) I think my nose is broken!

Black Hair Suit Man: My cheek, I can't feel my cheek!

Kzuck: (They all start crying, much to Kzuck's annoyance) Oh suck it up to you overgrown crybabies, you knew first hand that she's half Drogon, so I don't understand why you people are bitching and complaining.

Black Headed Suit Man: Yeah but, we weren't expecting her to be this strong!

Blue Headed Suit Man: Or not knowing how to defend herself.

Kzuck: Well, of course, she's going to know how to fight, she is the daughter of Haazor! You'd think that he would teach her how to fight at some point. Now, let's hurry up and get out of here before anyone at this school decide to grow a brain and come here. (Kzuck then shoots an energy beam at the washroom wall, leaving a hole to outside) Now then, if you overgrown crybabies are done crying, let's get out of here. (Kzuck and his men fly through the hole in the washroom, with Ashley still being carried by Kzuck)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Vincent College, at the nurse's office, Brad and Shelley were sitting on one of the beds in the room, now fully clothed. Scarlet was wearing the clothes she had on when she gave Brad lunch, her tank top, and shorts. Brad was wearing his torn and bloodied uniform, also with a huge hand mark across his face, saying that at some point or another, Shelley slapped Brad so hard, that it left a mark. Kyle was just standing in front of them, with Tisibque standing beside him. Shelley, on the other hand, was at the sink scrubbing her face. Why? Well, if you read the second Sexual Content section of this chapter, you would know that Brad had a "small" accident with Shelley while he had his fun with Scarlet.

Anyways, Shelley was at the sink scrubbing her face as if there was no tomorrow.

Kyle: Okay Shelley, I think you got it off by now. Seriously, you've been scrubbing your face for the last five minutes. It must be cleaner than anyone's faces combined by now.

Brad: Yeah, you're acting like its atomic waste, it's not like it's going to kill you.

Scarlet: Yeah, as long as it's still wet, you can easily wash it off. Though when it dries though, that's when it becomes a problem.

Brad: Where did you learn that?

Scarlet: (Blushes and smiles) What, you think I spent all my life in my room? Obviously, I had people teach me things at the royal teachings, including... (Blushes even more) um... how the opposite sex functions.

Brad: (Smirks) Did they also teach how to make all those moves you were putting on me?

Scarlet: (Her face was even darker red) Um, no, I, um, Ashley taught me how to do some of that stuff.

Brad: Including the blowjob?

Scarlet: (Looks confused) What's a blowjob?

Brad: (Blushes) Um, you know, that thing that you do with your mouth when you, (Points at his crotch)

Scarlet: Oh, is that what's called?!

Kyle: I can't believe I'm listening to this.

Tisibque: Neither do I?

Just then, Shelley turned off the water and turned around to face Brad and the others.

Shelley: Okay, that's enough, I am not going to stand by and let you guys talk about blowjobs and all that other sexual nonsense!

Katherine: What's this about blowjobs now? (Everybody sees where the voice came from and noticed it was Katherine, standing by the door, along with her best friend, Lily) Hey there.

Shelley: (Suddenly remembers on what happened back in the under shop, and her face turns bright red) Oh no! Not you two.

Brad: Oh great, just what we need, (turns around and looks at the wall in front of him, and looks slightly annoyed) more sexual tension.

Shelley: What the Hell do you two want?

Katherine: (Walks into the room with Lily) Well, we were following all the screaming that was going on in here, so we decided to check it out.

Lily: It also didn't help that the door to the nurse's office was wide open either.

Katherine: (Notices Brad) Oh Brad. (Runs towards him) What happened to you, your uniform is a mess.

Brad: It's a long story.

Lily: (Runs to Kyle and clings on to him) Oh Kyle, its been so long since our get together at the underwear shop.

Kyle: (Blushes) Um, (Chuckles nervously) You do know that it was only yesterday, right?

Lily: (Clings Kyle arm to where she put it between her breasts) I know, but it feels like a whole week has gone by since then. (Gets closer to Kyle's face, as if she's about to kiss him) We should get together sometime, just the two of us. (Kyle's face turns bright red and chuckles nervously, and Lily is about to kiss Kyle)

Shelley: Hey! Stop harassing Kyle!

Lily: If I were harassing Kyle, he would be telling me to get off him, which he's not.

Shelley: He's probably too nervous to say anything, so I'm speaking for him.

Katherine: (Looks at Shelley) Geese Shelley, you seem to be in a much bitchier mood than usual today. I thought our treatment towards you back in that underwear shop would last longer than it did.

Shelley: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO DID THAT TO ME IN A PUBLIC AREA! YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT KIND OF GIRL?! IN FACT, YOU TWO ARE REALLY LUCKY THAT WE WERE NOT AT THE SCHOOL GROUNDS WHEN THAT HAPPENED! (Brad gives Scarlet the nod, letting her know that they can get out of here while Shelley is distracted with Katherine and Lily, they then began to sneak their way out of the nurse's office) BECAUSE IF THAT WERE THE CASE, I WOULD EXPEL YOU TWO IN A HEARTBEAT! (Brad and Scarlet just about to make it out the office until Shelley took notice) HEY, YOU TWO! GET YOUR ASSES BACK OVER HERE THIS INSISTENT! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO YET!

Brad & Scarlet: (Looks defeated) Dammit!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at an abandoned warehouse, in an empty room, Ashley seems to be sitting on a chair with chains tied around her, and still asleep. It was around this time where Ashley is starting to wake up. Once Ashley woke up, and her vision focusing again, she saw Kzuck, sitting on a chair just thirty inches away from her, and smiling.

Kzuck: Good afternoon Ms. Jackel, so good you could join us.

Ashley: YOU! (Tries to go after him, but then realizes that she's tied up in chains, she tries to break free, but is unable to, she also notices that they've suddenly gotten tighter)

Kzuck: (Gets up and walks towards Ashley) Don't bother, that's a special kind of chain, the more you struggle, the tighter it gets. (He's not two inches away from Ashley) It's a good tactic to use to deal with half-breeds like you.

Ashley: Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?

Kzuck: (Chuckles) It's not what you did, its what your brother did.

Ashley: Brad?

Kzuck: Yes, you see Ms. Jackel, (He starts walking around her) your brother has taken a certain someone from us, (Stops in front of her and looks at her) and we want her back.

Ashley: (Realizes who he was talking about) Scarlet. (She then realizes who Kzuck and his men were) Wait, then that means you guys are from Planet Drogon!

Kzuck: (Chuckles) Tough, and smart, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?

Ashley: Look, if you're trying to get Scarlet back, you're looking at the wrong person.

Kzuck: Yes, that may be true, but we didn't kidnap you to ask you where Scarlet is, we kidnapped you so that we can use you as bait.

Ashley: What?

Kzuck: That's right, (He starts walking around Ashley again) we understand that Brad cares both you and Scarlet, but the question is, (He stops in front of Ashley and looks at her) Which one of you two does he care the most? (Takes out Ashley's phone) Let's find out.

Ashley: (Sees that Kzuck has her phone) What?! That's my phone!

Kzuck: (Looks at Ashley's phone and chuckles) Indeed it is, (Looks at Ashley) knowing you, you probably have him on your contact list, right? It's only fair since you two are family. (Starts calling Brad)

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Vincent College, everybody was in the detention room, getting a scolding from Shelley. Brad, Scarlet (Who was sitting beside Brad), Katherine and Lily were sitting on the desks of the room, and Kyle was standing just behind Shelley, still holding Tisibque.

Shelley: And furthermore, I will not let you people go around and do perverted stuff around the school. I am trying to make this school to have the same respect as it did back in the good old days, and I'll be damned if you people sabotage it for me.

Scarlet: (Whispers to Brad) How long is this going to go on?

Brad: (Whispers to Scarlet) If we're lucky, another hour.

Scarlet: (Whispers to Brad) Wow! That long?

Brad: (Whispers to Scarlet) Yep.

Shelley: (Sees Brad and Scarlet talking to each other) Hey you two, stop talking over there!

Brad & Scarlet: Sorry!

Shelley was about to resume on her rant again until Brad's phone began to ring.

Shelley: Oh what is it now?!

Brad: (Looks at the caller ID and sees that Ashley is calling him) Sorry, that's mine. (Answers his phone) Hey Sis, what's wrong? You normally don't call me during school hours.

Kzuck: Is that so? (Brad's face turns pale after hearing Kzuck's voice, and everyone takes notice, including Shelley, who for the first time in four years, was worried about him)

Kyle: Hey Brad, what's wrong?

Katherine: Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost?

Brad: (Gets up from his chair and covers his phone, his face still pale and still shaken ) I'm... I'm sorry... I... I need to take this. (Runs out of the detention room, after Brad steps out, everybody leans on the door to hear what was going on with Brad, but what they didn't expect was that Brad was going much further away from the room then they wanted him to. After Brad got about thirty feet away from the detention room, he then resumed to talk to Kzuck on the other end) You son of a bitch, what have you done to Ashley?!

Kzuck: (Chuckles) Don't worry, she's fine, for now.

Brad: What's that supposed to mean?

Kzuck: It depends on what you do if your sister's life means anything to you though.

Brad: (Starting to get angry, but manages to keep his cool) What do you want?

Kzuck: What do I want? Let's see, ah yes, you happen to have someone that we want, and that happens to be Princess Scarlet. So I'll make you a deal, Princess Scarlet for your sister's life, I think that's a reasonable deal, don't you?

Brad: (Brad started getting angrier and begin to make a fist, and it started trembling, he couldn't believe that Kzuck would stoop this low) Where are you guys?

Kzuck: Right to the point huh? I like that. We'll be waiting for you in the abandoned Christale City Warehouse, be there in half an hour.

Brad: Half an hour?! But that's on the other side of the city, getting there will take at least three hours by walking, and at least an hour by driving!

Kzuck: True, for an Earthling, but I don't think that will be a problem for a half-breed such as yourself. (Brad then froze, and his face turned pale as soon as Kzuck said what he said) Be here in thirty minutes, or else we'll be bringing your sister's head back as a trophy. (Hangs up)

Even though Kzuck hanged, Brad continued to stand there, with his phone still at his ear. He was shocked to know that Kzuck knew his secret.

Brad: He knows what I am. (Brad runs back to the detention room, the others see him running toward the place, and they quickly get back to their original places, shortly after, Brad barges in) Scarlet, we got to go, NOW!

Scarlet: What? Why?

Brad: (Grabs Scarlet by the hand) I'll explain on the way, but right now, we got to move. (Pulls Scarlet out of her seat and they run out the door)

Tisibque: Wait, Scarlet! (Runs after Scarlet, Scarlet stops for Tisbque to catch up, then she picks her up and runs to catch up to Brad)

Brad and Scarlet, who was holding Tisibque, were running in the halls, heading for the nearest staircase.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn you Kzuck! You better not lay a finger on Ashley before I get there, or else, there's going to be Hell to pay.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Man, if this were an anime show right now, I would have a freeze frame at the end of this chapter and have Kzuck framed above Brad and Scarlet as they were running. Anyways, so, you're probably thinking right now, "Brad is half Drogon?!" Yes, you see, I wanted Brad to help out in difficult situations really and NOT to sit on his ass doing nothing while everybody does all the work. Unlike his counterpart Rito. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Rito, I do find him as a good voice of reason, and a nice guy, but when it comes to threats from the universe, he just mostly sits back and have his friends do all the work. In this story, I wanted to get rid of that plot device for Brad, make him useful. So I was thinking, how am I going to be able to get him to fight threats from the universe, then it hit me, make him half alien, half Drogon to be exact. I really wanted to have the "Exchange" in this chapter, I really did, but after I noticed how long this chapter was getting, I had no choice but to end it after Brad found out that Kzuck and his men are holding Ashley hostage.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	15. Ch 15: Brad Vs Kzuck

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:  
This chapter takes place right where the previous chapter left off,  
meaning it takes place on the same day.**

* * *

Shelley was about to resume her rant again until Brad's phone began to ring.

Shelley: Oh what is it now?!

Brad: (Looks at the caller ID and sees that Ashley is calling him) Sorry, that's mine. (Answers his phone) Hey Sis, what's wrong? You normally don't call me during school hours.

Kzuck: Is that so? (Brad's face turns pale after hearing Kzuck's voice, and everyone takes notice, including Shelley, who for the first time in four years, was worried about him)

Kyle: Hey Brad, what's wrong?

Katherine: Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost?

Brad: (Gets up from his chair and covers his phone, his face still pale and still shaken ) I'm... I'm sorry... I... I need to take this. (Runs out of the detention room, after Brad steps out, everybody leans on the door to hear what was going on with Brad, but what they didn't expect was that Brad was going much further away from the room then they wanted him to. After Brad got about thirty feet away from the detention room, he then resumed to talk to Kzuck on the other end) You son of a bitch, what have you done to Ashley?!

Kzuck: (Chuckles) Don't worry, she's fine, for now.

Brad: What's that supposed to mean?

Kzuck: It depends on what you do if your sister's life means anything to you though.

Brad: (Starting to get angry, but manages to keep his cool) What do you want?

Kzuck: What do I want? Let's see, ah yes, you happen to have someone that we want, and that happens to be Princess Scarlet. So I'll make you a deal, Princess Scarlet for your sister's life, I think that's a reasonable deal, don't you?

Brad: (Brad started getting angrier and begin to make a fist, and it started trembling, he couldn't believe that Kzuck would stoop this low) Where are you guys?

Kzuck: Right to the point huh? I like that. We'll be waiting for you in the abandoned Christale City Warehouse, be there in half an hour.

Brad: Half an hour?! But that's on the other side of the city, getting there will take at least three hours by walking, and at least an hour by driving!

Kzuck: True, for an Earthling, but I don't think that will be a problem for a half-breed such as yourself. (Brad then froze, and his face turned pale as soon as Kzuck said what he said) Be here in thirty minutes, or else we'll be bringing your sister's head back as a trophy. (Hangs up)

Even though Kzuck hanged up, Brad continued to stand there, with his phone still at his ear. He was shocked to know that Kzuck knew his secret.

Brad: He knows what I am. (Brad runs back to the detention room, the others see him running toward the place, and they quickly get back to their original places, shortly after, Brad barges in) Scarlet, we got to go, NOW!

Scarlet: What? Why?

Brad: (Grabs Scarlet by the hand) I'll explain on the way, but right now, we got to move. (Pulls Scarlet out of her seat and they run out the door)

Tisibque: Wait, Scarlet! (Runs after Scarlet, Scarlet stops for Tisbque to catch up, then she picks her up and runs to catch up to Brad)

Brad and Scarlet, who was holding Tisibque, were running in the halls, heading for the nearest staircase.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn you Kzuck! You better not lay a finger on Ashley before I get there, or else, there's going to be Hell to pay.

Scarlet: Brad, where are we going?

Brad: To the rooftop, we can't be seen what we're going to do.

Brad and the girls make it to the rooftop, Brad takes a quick look at the roof to make sure that nobody else was watching, he then looks at Scarlet.

Brad: You can fly right?

Scarlet: Yeah.

Brad: Good, that's one less thing to worry about.

Tisibque: Um... excuse me, why are you asking Scarlet if she can fly, what makes you think that she can... (Just then, black and red Dragon Wings appear from Brad's back, and both Scarlet and Tisibque are shocked to see this) Wait what?

Brad: Follow me, and try to keep up!

Scarlet: Okay.

Tisibque: I'm sorry, did I miss something? (Scarlet then pulls out her wings, revealing that she has red and pink dragon wings) Since when was Brad a... (Scarlet flies off along with Brad) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the detention room, Shelley and the others were wondering what just went down.

Shelley: So, anybody wants to explain to me what just happened?

Lily: Don't look me, I'm just as confused as you are.

Katherine: Yeah, seeing Brad's face turning pale like that must mean there's a serious issue happening to his sister.

Shelley: (Thinking) Although I don't have much love for Brad, I don't want anything bad to happen to Ashley. I know she's a pervert herself, especially what happened back in the underwear shop, but she is a nice girl. I hope she's alright.

Kyle: (Thinking) I hope Azssum isn't behind this, because if that's the case, he's going to learn that I'm still alive real quick.

Meanwhile, Brad and Scarlet (who was holding Tisibque) are making their way to the abandoned Christale City Warehouse and flying there at 100 miles per hour.

Scarlet: Hey Brad, what's going on? Where are we going?

Brad: Its Kzuck, he has Ashley, he's holding her at the abandoned Christale City Warehouse, and we need to be there within thirty minutes.

Scarlet: What?! Kzuck has Ashley?! That coward!

Brad: Indeed, he told me that he would only give back Ashley if I give you up. But quite frankly, I don't trust him.

Scarlet: And you have every right not to trust him, Kzuck is known to backstab people during exchanges, he'll most likely kill Ashley even after you turn me over.

Brad: That's what I'm afraid of, but if I don't show up there within thirty minutes, he'll kill Ashley. I've already lost too many loved ones in the past, (Anger is now mixed into his tone) I'm not going to lose Ashley too.

Scarlet: (Feels sorry for Brad) Brad.

Tisibque: Um excuse me, (Both Brad and Scarlet look at Brad) I hate to be THAT girl right now, but CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY BRAD IS ABLE TO FLY?!

Scarlet: Oh that's right, you weren't there when Brad told me, Brad is half Drogon.

Tisibque: WHAT?! BRAD IS HALF DROGON?! (Thinks about it for a second) Actually, that explains everything on what happened earlier today.

Brad: Scarlet, what can you tell me about Kzuck?

Scarlet: Besides the part what I just told you? Nothing much, all I know is that he's a powerful warrior, but at what you showed us earlier today, he's probably not worth your time or effort.

Brad: I wouldn't say that.

Scarlet: Why's that?

Brad: Of what happened back there, I only caught him by surprise, he wasn't expecting me to punch him out like the way I did.

Scarlet: Me neither, in fact, everybody that was there wasn't expecting you to punch him out. Not even me.

Tisibque: Me neither.

Brad: That's why we can't underestimate him, because we have no idea just how strong he really is.

Tisibque: Well, if you are serious about going against Kzuck, then you'll need my help.

Brad: Really? How so?

Tisibque: (Smirks) Let's say that I have a particular set of skills.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the abandoned Christale City Warehouse, Kzuck was sitting on a chair across from Ashley.

Ashley: You really think that Brad is dumb enough to take your offer?

Kzuck: (Chuckles) If he cares about your well being, then yes, he will.

Black Headed Suit Man: Sir, they're here.

Kzuck: (Checks his wristwatch) (Chuckles) With only ten minutes to spare. (Gets up and heads to the center of the abandoned warehouse)

Brad: (Brad and Scarlet were on the other side of the warehouse, just particular to where Knuck and his men were) You ready?

Scarlet: Yep, let's do this.

Kzuck and his men walked to the center of the abandoned warehouse, along with Brad and Scarlet.

Kzuck: You came, good.

Blue Hair Suit Man: (Chuckles) He said he came. (The Black Hair Suit Man punches him in the stomach) OW!

Kzuck: (Shakes his head) Anyways, I see you brought Scarlet with you, that's good.

Brad: First thing first, let me see Ashley.

Kzuck: (Sighs) Fine. (Snaps his fingers, and the blond hair suit man comes in a while carrying chained up Ashley)

Ashley: Brad!

Brad: Ashley. (Tries to run towards her but stops dead at his tracks once he sees Kzuck men blocking his path to Ashley) Damn it.

Kzuck: (Chuckles) Sorry boy, it's not going to be that easy for you. Now, give us Scarlet, and you'll have your sister back.

Brad: Tell me, how did you find out about us?

Kzuck: It wasn't all that hard, after our little scuffle earlier today, I knew that you weren't an earthling, at least, not a full blooded one anyways. After we got back to the ship, we did some research on you, and it turns out that you are the son of Haazor Howler, or at least, the second son.

Brad: Haazor Howler?

Kzuck: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that he doesn't go by that name anymore, you may know him as Ryan Jackel. (Brad and Ashley's face turns pale after what Kzuck just said)

Scarlet: (Thinks about it) What a minute? Haazor Howler? I think I may have heard of him, wasn't he the commander of the Drogon Army before Steqos took over?

Kzuck: (Chuckles) You know your history well, Princess Scarlet. But yes, he was the commander of the Drogon Army.

Brad: You said that I'm the second son of my father, so I'm assuming that my father had a son before me, right?

Kzuck: (Chuckles) Yes, that is true. (Ashley turns pale after hearing Kzuck say that) In fact, Haazor's first son happens to be my commander. (Scarlet becomes shocked after they hear what Kzuck said)

Scarlet: Wait, you don't mean Steqos?! Do you?

Kzuck: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Scarlet: (Brad and the girls become shocked, especially Scarlet) Brad, Ashley, and Steqos... they're all related?

Kzuck: Mind you, when Haazor had Steqos, he was with another woman at the time, however, when he was exiled from the planet, he wasn't allowed to take his wife and son with him. So, I'm assuming that shortly after he landed on Earth, he hooked and with another woman, and the results were (Looks at Brad and Ashley) you two.

Brad: Dad did tell us that he was exiled from his home planet, but why? Why was he exiled?

Kzuck: Simple, he got too powerful.

Brad & Ashley: WHAT?!

Kzuck: That's right, you see, your father was in a lot of battles, battles that were for the honor of The Drogons. No battle was too tough for him. He never turned a battle. However, even though the battles that he was in made him stronger, they made him too strong. Your father got so strong that at one point he was even stronger than the king himself, twice as powerful in fact. The King didn't like this though, he feared Haazor, and feared him that he would one day challenge him for his thrown, even though Haazor swore to the King that he would never challenge him for the thrown. But this wasn't enough for the King, as paranoia got the better of him, so he exiled him, and forbid him to not take his wife and son with him.

Ashley: So that's it, the King exiled dad just because he was stronger than him?!

Kzuck: That's right. Though understandably, he was pissed that the King exiled him. He put over thirty years surviving the King, and the fact that he was turning his back against him enraged him. So he attacked the King and beat him to a bloody pulp. He would've killed the King too if the queen didn't get involved.

Scarlet: Wait, my mom?

Kzuck: Yes, fearing that Haazor might end up killing the King, she ended up... "Persuading" him to stop.

Brad: (Confused) That's it? She just asked him to stop?

Ashley: To be honest, that sounds a little hard to believe.

Scarlet: What Kzuck means is that my mom can make men do her biting, for Haazor's case, she may have used her powers to help him calm down and stop beating up my father.

Kzuck: Correct, even though he had every right to be mad at the King, the Queen couldn't just stand by and let him kill her husband.

Black Hair Suit Man: Um... sir? Why are you telling them all of this?

Kzuck: Well, I figured that these kids need to know their history. But enough with the history class, let's do the exchange.

There was a short silence in the room, causing tension.

Brad: You better not back-stab me Kzuck, because I was told about your past dealings.

Kzuck: So, Princess Scarlet told you about me huh? Figures.

Brad: How do I know that you won't try anything after I give you Scarlet?

Kzuck: You don't. So if you care about your sister, give us Scarlet now, and you'll give you back your sister, if not, your sister dies, simple as that. (Brad gives Scarlet a nod, and Scarlet walks towards Kzuck and his men, Kzuck gives the nod to the blond hair suit man to kill Ashley, however, once Scarlet got half way, some unknown person flies in and takes Ashley right out of the Blond Hair Suit Man's hands) WHAT?! (The person than lands beside Brad, still holding chained up Ashley, and that person who saved Ashley was... Scarlet?) WHAT?! TWO SCARLETS?!

Black Hair Suit Man: Wait, then which one is the real Scarlet? (Just then, the Scarlet that was walking to Kzuck and his men suddenly blow up in pink smoke. Once the pink smoke cleared up, it was revealed that the Scarlet that was walking to Kzuck and his men was Tisibque)

Tisibque: (Waves her hand) Hello!

Kzuck: TISIBQUE?!

Blond Hair Suit Man: WE'VE BEEN DUPED!

Blue Hair Suit Man: (Runs towards Tisibque) YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU MESS WITH US! (Before he could attack Tisibque, Brad suddenly kicks him in the face, thus sends him flying through a nearby wall)

Brad: Scarlet, Tisibque, get Ashley out of here!

Tisibque & Scarlet: Hai!

Brad: Hai? Is that another word for okay?

Before Brad could figure it out, Kzuck punched Brad in the right cheek, making him fly back and crash land at a nearby wall.

Kzuck: I can't believe you made us look like fools. (Takes off his shades, revealing to have green Dragon thin shaped eyes) YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACT!

Brad: (Chuckles, then picks him up and smiles) Can't say that's the first time I've been punched like that. (Wipes the blood out of his cut cheek) Okay then, (Opens eyes to reveal his iris are thinner, like dragon eyes) COME GET ME!

Kzuck's men charged at Brad and launched at him, but then Brad jumped up and landed on the blue hair suit man's face.

Black Hair Suit Man: Get out of him! (Tries to punch Brad out of the Blue Hair Suit Man's face, but then Brad jumped again, making him punch the blue hair suit man in the face)

Blue Hair Suit Man: OW!

Black Hair Suit Man: Oh God, are you okay?! (Just then, a light brown dragon tail is wrapped around his neck) What the...

Just then, the dragon tail started to wave around at a rapid pace, making the black suit man to headbutt all of his comrades. This kept happening until Kzuck's men were knocked out. After Kzuck's men were knocked out, Brad came back down, and it was revealed that the light brown dragon tail belonged to Brad. After he landed back on the floor, Brad turned to look at Kzuck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet, who was carrying Ashley, and Tisibque were making their way to the exit of the warehouse.

Ashley: So, what you did back there, you can make yourself look like Scarlet?

Tisibque: Yes, but because it takes a lot of energy out of me, I can only use it once a day, after that, I need to rest for twenty-four hours before I could use it again.

Ashley: I see, and what's your name?

Tisibque: (Remembers that she never did give Ashley her name) Oh geese, where are my manners? My name is Tisibque.

Ashley: Ashley, what exactly are you?

Scarlet: Long story short, I created her. Once this is all over, I explain what she can do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad and Kzuck were staring at each other down.

Kzuck: Don't get cocky, those guys were fully not confident, untrained, and indiscipline.

Brad: (Smirks) Funny, I was just about to ask where you found those jokers.

Kzuck: Those fools are nothing comparing to me. (Kzuck begins powering up, as he does so, he begins screaming. As Kzuck powers up, red electricity surrounds him, and the entire warehouse starts to shake. Even the girls were feeling the building shake as they were making their escape)

Ashley: What's going on? Why is the place shaking?

Scarlet: It feels like Kzuck is getting serious!

Ashley: (Thinking) Brad, please be careful.

Kzuck: (Meanwhile, back at the battle with Brad and Kzuck, Kzuck finished powering up, and red electricity was surrounding him) Behold, the true power of a Drogon Warrior! You should be proud of yourself boy. It's not often I waste my talents to a half-breed such as you.

Brad: Don't count me out just yet, I'm a lot tougher than I look.

Kzuck: Fine, PROVE IT TO ME!

Brad and Kzuck charged at each other, making their fist to hit each other, once their fists clashed against each other, a shock-wave was launched between each other, and red lighting was surrounding each other. Brad then punched Kzuck in the stomach, and he screamed in pain on Brad punched Kzuck in the stomach, then Brad pushed punched Kzuck in the face, but before his punch could make contact, Kzuck grabbed his face.

Kzuck: Sorry boy, that's not going to work a second time! (He then punched Brad in the face, making him fly back and hit a nearby wall) You should give up now boy. You're playing a whole other ball game.

Brad: (Slowly gets back on his feet) A whole different game huh? (Smirks and looks at Kzuck) Sounds fun!

Kzuck: Grr. (Charges at Brad and attempts to punch Brad in the face, but Brad ends up grabbing it) YOU SEEM TO FORGOT WHO YOU'RE FACING BOY!

Brad: AND YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO TRAINED ME!

Brad then forced pushed Kzuck back about twenty feet away, then Brad charged Kzuck and tried to smack him with his tail, but Kzuck grabbed his tail.

Brad: No!

Kzuck: Oh yes! (Tightens his grip on Brad's tail)

Brad: AH! (Falls down to his knees)

Kzuck: (Laughs) You foolish boy. You shouldn't have tried using your tail against me, at least you wouldn't be at my mercy. (Tightens his grip, even more, Brad then starts screaming in pain, but then the screaming turned into laughter?) Huh? What's so funny?

Brad: (Chuckles and smirks and Kzuck) This!

Just then, red electricity travels through Brad's tail, and because Kzuck held Brad tail, he got the jolt of his life. Kzuck began to scream in pain. Just then, Brad kicked Kzuck in the face, making him fly back and crash through a wall. Kzuck then picked himself up and noticed that Brad was back on his feet.

Kzuck: But how?! I grabbed your tail! You should be down on your knees!

Brad: Unlike Scarlet, I actually trained my tail to be immune by tail grabs. In other words, I don't lose my strength whenever I get my tail grabbed.

Kzuck: Damn you! (Fires an energy beam towards Brad, but Brad blocks, making a large amount of smoke. Kzuck then charged at Brad tried to elbow smash him, but Brad ended up blocking him with his arm) WHY?! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME FROM DOING MY JOB?! WHAT DOES PRINCESS SCARLET MEAN TO YOU ANYWAYS?!

Brad: A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK! (Tries to punch Kzuck in the face, but Kzuck blocks it and swings Brad to his right, then charges him and slams him to the flour, though the impact was so strong that they went through the floor and landed on the floor where they crash landed to the next room, Kzuck then attempts to punch Brad's head off as he was still lying on the floor, but Brad manages to grab his fist) SHE DESERVES TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO SHE WANTS TO BE WITH, NOT WHO SHE'S FORCED TO.

Kzuck: THAT'S NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE, HER FATHER'S WORD IS LAW!

Brad: WELL OBVIOUSLY YOUR "KING" HAS DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER'S FEELINGS! (Brad then wraps his tail around Kzuck's neck, and tossed him, with Brad in hot pursuit. Brad began to rapidly punch Kzuck in the stomach while in mid-air while he was heading towards all wall. Just then, just when Kzuck was about to crash land into a wall, Brad used an energy punch and sent Kzuck flying through five different walls, making him crash land at a bathroom, Kzuck is then seen sitting near a set of destroyed sinks, where he crash-landed. Once Brad sees Kzuck, he starts to walk towards him) You know, all my life, I always had to hold back, always making sure that I wasn't too strong, always making sure not to punch too hard, always making sure that I wasn't running too fast, always pretending to be someone that I wasn't just so I could fit in. And you know what, now that I get a chance to express myself, it feels pretty damn good!

Kzuck: (Growls) DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! (Starts shoots energy blasts at Brad repeatedly, causing the impacts to cause smoke) DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! (Charges up a large energy blast) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! (Launches the energy blast at Brad, after he launches the blast, he began to catch his breath) (Panting and then chuckles) Suits you right. (The smoke stars clearing) Huh?

When the smoke cleared, it appeared that not only to Brad survive from the repeated energy blast attacks, but it seems that it didn't even hurt him, expect the fact that they destroyed his uniform shirt. However, that was the least of his problems, as not only did Brad managed to survive from the repeated the energy attacks, but it seems that Brad's wings were out, and light brown dragon horns were sticking out of his head. And everybody knows in the galaxy that when a Drogon has dragon thin shaped eyes, their tail out, their wings out, and dragons horns sticking out of their head, it means that they have gotten serious, and if you see them like this, you battle run for your life! Whenever a Drogon is like this, not only have they gotten serious, they are also in battle mode, also known as, what the Drogons call it, Ksisis mode.

When Kzuck saw Brad in his Ksisis mode, he started to freak out.

Kzuck: W-WHAT?! BUT HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! YOU SHOULD BE SWISS CHEESE BY NOW!

Brad: As I said, you seem to forget who trained me! (Powers up for a brief second, and red lighting bursts out) THIS ENDS NOW! (Charges at Kzuck)

Brad charges at Kzuck and spears him through the wall, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm, then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand, and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, mix and repeat. By the time he was done, he had struck him three hundred times in three seconds. After Brad is finished, he launches an energy blast towards Kzuck, which sends him flying through five different rooms until he crashes landed in the sixth room. After Kzuck landed in the sixth room, Brad landed back on the floor and started walking towards him. Kzuck slowly picked himself up, all while coughing out blood, he struggled to stand up.

Brad: You should give up Kzuck, you're fighting a losing battle. Plus I've already lost count on how many of your origins that I damaged, you should leave now and get them looked at.

Kzuck: SHUT UP!

Kzuck charges at Brad and tries to punch him using his right hand, but Brad dodges the attack and roundhouse kicks him in the left arm, thus breaking it. When Brad kicked Kzuck in the arm, he could hear and feel the bone in his arms snapping like a twig, once that happened he began to scream in pain. He slowly starts backing away from Brad, turning his back to him.

Kzuck: (Thinking) How can this be happening to me?! How can I be on the ropes like this? He's only a half-breed. (To Brad) If you think that breaking my arm will make me submit, you're sadly mistaken. (Turns and see the killer look in his eyes) (Thinking) Those eyes, he has his father's eyes. (He started imaging Brad as Haazor Howler, looking at him the exact way how he was looking at him) No, he looks just like him!

Brad: (Force pushes Kzuck away from him, causing him to fly thirty feet ahead of Brad, and Kzuck crash-landed on a nearby wall) None of this wouldn't have happened Kzuck if you didn't kidnap my sister. You should've left this planet after I saved Scarlet from you, at least if you did that, none of this would be happening. But I didn't have to go easy on you. If I went all out, you'd be dead in a heartbeat. (Now standing two inches away from Kzuck) I want you to remember that I want you to remember that during your deepest darkest private moments, I went you to remember that even a half-breed like myself can surpass a full-blooded Drogon. (Picks up Kzuck by the collar) And if you EVER put my sister in harm's way ever again, I will beat you so bad, that not even your healing factor will be enough to allow you to walk ever again. (Drops Kzuck and turns around and leaves, all while wrapping his tail around his waist)

Kzuck: (Slowly trying to get back on his feet) (Whispering) How can this be, how could I, Kzuck, the second in command of the Drogon Army, be defeated by a half-breed?! I have been in a lot more battles than that brat has ever been in, and yet, he made me look like a chump. (Now fully on his feet) No, I can't accept this, I can't accept the fact that a half-breed defeated me! (Summons his remaining energy for one last attack, that's when Brad feels that Kzuck is up to something) I'LL SHOW YOU THAT A FULL BLOODED DROGON IS MORE SUPERIOR THAN A HALF BREED! NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! (Launches his energy blast sneak attack, Brad)

Brad: (Brad quickly turns around and sees Kzuck's sneak attack heading right towards him, at first Brad was shocked, but shock soon turned into anger, he soon gathers energy from his right hand for an energy attack of his own) YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL! (Launches the energy attack)

The energy beam that Brad launched at Kzuck was so powerful that it overpowered Kzuck's attack, and Brad's attack was heading right towards him. Once Kzuck realized that his sneak attack backfired and that Brad's attack was heading right towards him, Kzuck's life flashed before his eyes. Kzuck should've just let Brad leave, return to his ship, heal up his wounds, and fight another day, but it seemed that his pride got the better of him, and because of this, it cost him his life. It was at that point when Kzuck saw his demise.

Kzuck: (Sees Brad's attack heading towards him) NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Brad's attack makes contact with him) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

When the smoke cleared, Kzuck played there, all bloody, and barely alive. Brad managed to hold back just a little bit to keep himself from killing Kzuck. Brad was scared that he may have killed Kzuck at first, but took a sigh of relief when he saw his arm twitch. When his men saw this, Kzuck's men, who were now awake ran to Kzuck's aid.

Blue Hair Suit Man: Sir, can you hear me!

Black Hair Suit Man: Hang in there sir, we'll take you back to the ship ASAP!

Brad: Kzuck is going to need some serious medical attention, (Kzuck's men look at Brad) if you hurry, you might be able to save him, assuming if you guys don't try to make the same mistake that he made. (Seeing that there was nothing more he could do, Brad turned around and walked away. While Brad was walking to the exit)

Blue Hair Suit Man: Why you little... (About to charge at Brad until the Black Hair Suit Man stops him)

Black Hair Suit Man: Don't bother.

Blue Hair Suit Man: But he...

Black Hair Suit Man: If you try to attack him, you'll end up like Kzuck, or worst... DEAD! (The Blue Hair Suit Man sighs in defeat)

That's when Kzuck's men ended up swallowing their pride, knowing that if they tried to avenge Kzuck's honor by taking on Brad in a fight to the death, it would be like them commenting suicide. So, they swallowed their pride, picked up Kzuck and flew off while carrying him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Ashley, Scarlet, and Tisibque were standing about thirty feet away from the warehouse, listening to the echoes and explosions of the battle that Brad and Kzuck were involved, they even saw the energy blast attack that Brad launched destroy part of the warehouse, the girls though feared that Brad was the one that got caught in the blast.

Ashley: I don't like this, it's gotten too quiet.

Scarlet: I hope Brad wasn't caught in that. (Just then, Scarlet sees someone exiting the building) Wait, who's that? (After a while, when the person came closer to the exit, it was revealed that Brad was coming out of the building) BRAD! (The girls ran towards Brad and launched at him by giving him a big hug) Brad! Thank God that you're okay!

Ashley: Yeah, we saw the explosion from the warehouse and feared that you were caught in it.

Brad: (Smiles) Don't worry. I wasn't caught in it.

Ashley: Thank goodness! (The Girls then hug him even more)

Brad: Come on, let's go home.

Brad and Scarlet grew out their wings and prepared to fly. Brad ended up carrying Ashley, and Scarlet ended up carrying Tisibque since those two girls couldn't fly. After Brad and Scarlet picked up the Ashley and Tisibque, they flew back home.

Meanwhile, Kzuck's men were carrying Kzuck's lifeless body, (who's barely alive) and flying back to their ship.

Black Hair Suit Man: So, somebody needs to tell Steqos about what happened to Kzuck. One two three, NOT IT!

Blond Hair Suit Man: NOT IT!

Blue Hair Man: Not... (Realizes that the other suit men beat him) Oh come on you guys!

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of chapter fifteen. I hoped you guys liked the first major fight scene in this story, I put a lot of time and effort to it and tried to imagine it as if it was a really intense fight from a certain anime. Also, you may have noticed that Brad was acting like a different person in this chapter. Well, he was worried about his sisters' safety, and from this point on, whenever Brad is in a major fight scene, he will act like a different person. That Mr. Nice Gentle Guy is thrown out the window. What kind of a person will he be you may be asking, well, that will depend on the situation that he's in.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Fifteen, and I hope you do too.**


	16. Ch 16: Bathing In Love

**Note: Before we get started on chapter eight, I just want to point out about this chapter's content. Chapter eight is FILLED with sexual content, and filled with sex scenes, in fact, 80% of this chapter is filled with them. If you feel unconformable about these kinds of things in stories, feel free to skip to the next chapter, otherwise, read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **This chapter takes place shortly after the previous chapter.  
Meaning it takes place on the same day.**

* * *

Brad and the girls arrive back home. Brad lets Ashley in, and Scarlet lets go of Tisibque. After they landed at the door's entrance, they headed inside.

Ashley: Wow, what a day!

Brad: Yeah, tell me about it, if I knew I was going to be in a fight today, I would've brought some extra clothes.

Scarlet started to stare at Brad's ripped body. Earlier today, she saw him completely naked and liked seeing Brad's naked ripped body, a good example of this is back at the nurse's office. (Read Chapter Fourteen for more details). During the battle with Kzuck, Brad's school uniform was most pretty much destroyed, the only thing he had left was his pants, which was now pretty much shorts, and don't worry, he still had his socks and shoes on too. Since the battle with Kzuck, Brad was now topless, and Scarlet couldn't stop looking at Brad's ripped body, even when they were flying back home.

Ashley then went to the living room to put down her things.

Ashley: I'll get dinner started, you two must be starving after today.

Brad: Sounds like a good idea, I think I'll have a bath before supper is ready.

Scarlet: (After Scarlet hears Brad that he's going to have a bath, her eyes turn into hearts and runs over to Brad and wraps her arms around Brad's right arm) Can I join you?!

Brad: (Hearing Scarlet ask if she could have a bath with him made Brad's face turn redder then a tomato) Wait, what?!

Scarlet: Well, I never did get a chance to have a shower today, and after today, I'm very dirty. (She then lets go of Brad's arm and pulls over her tank-top over her breasts, thus making them jiggle, thus revealing the upper body, seeing this made smoke come out of Brad's ears) Just look at me, I'm outright filthy. (Scarlet did have a few dirt marks on her, but Brad wasn't focusing on the dirt marks, he was too focus on Scarlet's great body, she then wraps her arms around Brad's right arm again. Only this time, she made sure to place his arm between her breasts, thus making his hand be touching and feeling her soft stomach) Plus, you didn't get to have a shower either today too, so it's only right we have a bath together.

Brad: (Trying his best not to lose control of himself) Well... um... I (Feels Scarlet's soft stomach) ... I guess it... (Starts rubbing his middle finger on Scarlet's bellybutton, thus tickling her and making her giggle) it would save us on hot water... (Thinks about it, then starts playing with Scarlet's hard nipples) Okay, just let me get a change of-

Scarlet: Sweet! (Starts shoving Brad to the bathroom) Off we go!

Brad: Wait, aren't we going to get a change of clothes?!

Scarlet: (Continues to shove Brad to the bathroom) We can do that after! (Once they arrive at the bathroom, Scarlet shuts and locks the door behind her)

Tisibque: (Tisibque and Ashley are stunned by what they witness) What just happened?

Ashley: If I had to guess, I would say that Scarlet is very horny right now.

Tisibque: Indeed, even though my scanners are busted, I can tell that her hormones are going crazy right now.

Ashley: Wait, scanners?

Meanwhile, Brad and Scarlet are in the bathroom, with the door locked behind them. As soon as they entered the bathroom, and locked the door, it didn't take Scarlet long to take off her clothes and throw them off to the side. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts, socks and shoes not included. Shortly after taking off her clothes, Scarlet then took off Brad's pants/shorts, and boxers, making him naked and revealing his six-inch hard dick. Scarlet then giggled after seeing Brad's dick.

Scarlet: (Giggles) You're hard, good, it will be easier to wash you then.

Brad: Scarlet, what's gotten into...

Before Brad could finish, Scarlet grabbed Brad by the dick and ran to the bathtub and started running the water on the shower head, making sure it was at the right temperature, all while giving Brad a hand job, and Brad was moaning to the great pleasure)

Scarlet: Okay, the water is right, let's go in. (Scarlet then made Brad sit in the bathtub and made him open his legs so that she could see his hard dick) I want you to sit like this okay. (Kisses Brad's dick headpiece, then begins to lick it, then sucked on it for a bit, making Brad even harder, after she felt Brad getting hard, she giggled)

Scarlet then took the body wash, which was strawberry flavor, put some on her hands and rubbed each other with the body wash on her hands. Then she sat on her knees and started to rub her hands with the body wash all over Brad's naked body, washing his chest, arms, and his stomach, all while working her way down to his dick. Scarlet then got down on all fours and started cleaning Brad's dick with the body wash still in her hands. Because Brad was hard, it was easy for Scarlet to wash his dick, she made sure that even the head part of it was nice and clean, including and his pubic hair, it also didn't help that Scarlet cleaning Brad's dick felt very good to him, as he was moaning a lot. Scarlet then used the wet floor of the tub to rinse her hands out of the body wash. Once her hands were clean from the body wash, she continued to clean Brad's dick to get the body wash off. Scarlet's body washes free hands felt better then the body wash filled hands that she once had.

Brad could feel his dick and thighs tightening.

Brad: Scarlet... it... it feels... so good!

Scarlet: (Giggles) If you think that feels good, just get a loud of this. (She starts kissing his dick, and then started licking it, Brad let out a big moan, as the pleasure was out of this world, but she didn't stop with the licking, she then started to suck on Brad's dick, it was then when Brad was going crazy)

Brad: (Because Scarlet was not holding back, and giving everything she got with her blowjob, Brad was moaning like crazy, he only managed to last a full minute before reaching his limit) Scarlet... I'm at my limit... IM CUMMING! (After Scarlet heard that, she went from sucking Brad's dick to licking his headpiece)

Even though Brad came, and was cumming all over Scarlet's face, she continued to lick Brad's headpiece, even getting some of his semen on her tongue. After Brad stopped cumming, Scarlet used his dick to gather up all the seaman on her face and sucked on his now seaman filled dick. Because Brad just came, he was very sensitive and was twitching and moaning a lot. After Scarlet got all the seaman off of Brad's dick, she pulled out and used the water from the shower head to wash her face. After she was finished washing her face, she smiles at Brad.

Scarlet: That was fun, now, I want you to do me. (Sits at the other side of the tub, and opens her legs wide open so that Brad could see her hairy pussy, seeing Scarlet like this made Brad hard again)

Brad then took the body wash and put it in his hands, rubbed each other with the body wash on his hands, then he sat on his knees and started to rub his hands with the body wash all over Scarlet's naked body, washing her chest, breasts, arms, legs, stomach, and bellybutton, all while working his way down to her pussy. Brad then got down on all fours and started cleaning Scarlet's with the body wash still in his hands. Brad then used the wet floor of the tub to rinse his hands out of the body wash. Once his hands were clean from the body wash, he began to kiss all over Scarlet's pussy. He then looked up at Scarlet.

Brad: (Looks up to Scarlet) Now it's my turn to make you feel good. (Begins to lick Scarlet's pussy)

Brad decided not to hold back on licking Scarlet's pussy. He was licking the outside of her pussy, inside of them, and even her clit. This made Scarlet start twitching, and the more body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. The pleasure was so good that she was unable to hold back her moans. Scarlet's moans were so loud that even Ashley and Tisibque could hear Scarlet's moans loud and clear. Tisibque was standing outside the bathroom door, stunned that Scarlet was this loud with her moans.

Ashley: (Getting dinner ready) So Tisibque, are you just going to stand there and wait for them to come out? Or are you going to help me with dinner?

Tisibque: Do you not hear that?! Her moans are loud enough to wake up the dead.

Ashley: Yes, but you don't see me standing there listening to them, now do you. (Tisibque stood there in defeat)

* * *

A few hours later, after having dinner, it was now time for our heroes to go to sleep. Brad laid there on his bed, reflecting on what happened in this long (four-part chapter) day.

Brad: Man! What a day. Can't believe that I came six times today, that has to be a new record. If I'm not careful, I might die due to exhaustion. (Chuckles, then he sighs) But man, ever since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about Scarlet. I can't get enough of her. She's so beautiful and has such a great soft body. Resisting her is hard. (Feels that he's gotten hard) Oh geese, now I'm horny. (Hears his door opening) Hm? Hello?

Scarlet: (Enters Brad's room and closes the door behind her) Hey Brad, I didn't wake you, did I?

Brad: No, I was just laying here. (Scarlet then runs to Brad while taking off her nightgown, getting naked and jumps on Brad) What the... (Scarlet takes off his shirt and kisses him, while they were kissing, Brad began to feel Scarlet's soft butt, shortly after, they stopped kissing and pulled apart) Let me guess, you're horny, aren't you?

Scarlet: Yes, I can't stop thinking about you! (Kissed Brad again. Then she got herself in the sixty-nine position, with her butt at Brad's face) (Giggles) Enjoying the view?

Brad: Yes, (Opens her pussy up) yes I am. (Starts licking Scarlet's pussy)

Scarlet: (Moan) Oh Brad. (She then takes off Brad's boxers and tosses them to the side, she then giggles after seeing Brad's hard dick, then starts sucking on it)

Both Brad and Scarlet were moaning quite a bit as none of them were holding back with their oral sex techniques. Brad's dick was getting more and harder as Scarlet kept sucking on it, and Scarlet's pussy kept getting wetter. Both Brad and Scarlet could feel each other reaching their climax. Brad then grabbed Scarlet by the waits and got her to lay down on her back on Brad's bed. Then he began to feel her breasts.

Brad: Your body is so soft and smooth, I can't get enough of it. (Stars sucking on her nipples, and Scarlet so started giggling)

After a few minutes of sucking on Scarlet's nipples, Brad slowly started to kiss and lick his way down to Scarlet's stomach. Once he got to Scarlet's stomach, he started to feel it, kiss it, and lick it. He then looked at Scarlet's bellybutton and started to lick it. Scarlet began to giggle as Brad was licking her bellybutton because it tickled her.

Scarlet: How does it taste?

Brad: (Stops licking Scarlet's bellybutton) You taste very good. (Continues to lick and kiss Scarlet's bellybutton)

Scarlet: Well, if you like my stomach that much, I can start wearing shirts that wouldn't be able to cover my stomach, that way, you can always look at it and play with it.

Brad: (Stops licking Scarlet's bellybutton) Yes, that would be great. (Continues to lick and kiss Scarlet's bellybutton)

After a few minutes, Brad began to lick his way down to Scarlet's hairy crotch. Be then opened Scarlet's legs as wide as he could get them without hurting her, and looked at Scarlet's wet dripping pussy. Brad began to kiss Scarlet's left leg and kissed his way to her pussy, once he kissed his way to her pussy, Brad then kissed it, then started to lick it, making Scarlet moan. Brad then put his tongue in Scarlet's pussy and rested his nose on her pubic hair, and licking her insides, thus, making Scarlet going crazy.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PUT IT IN! PUT YOUR COCK IN!

Brad then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Scarlet's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Scarlet was going crazy.

Scarlet: BRAD! PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! YOU TEASING ME IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Scarlet didn't know it, but this was Brad's way of getting Scarlet back for "Torturing" him earlier today. (Read Chapter 14 for more information) Brad was now satisfied with his payback.

Brad: (Playing with Scarlet's pubic hair) Well, since you ask so nicely, I guess I should grant your wish! (He then puts his dick inside of Scarlet)

Because Scarlet's pussy was so wet, it was very easy for Brad to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching other. When Brad went all the way in, Scarlet let out a huge moan. Little did Brad and Scarlet know, was that Ashley, who was in her room, trying to sleep, could hear everything, even when Scarlet let out that loud moan. Brad was worried that he might think of hurt Scarlet.

Brad: Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?

Scarlet: (Blushes and smiles) No, it's just that it felt really good when you put it in, I couldn't hold it in.

Brad: Well then, if you think that felt good, get a load of this. (Starts moving his hips slowly)

The feeling of Brad moving his dick moving in and out inside of Scarlet was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Brad moved his hips. Brad began to pick up the pace, making Scarlet moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Brad noticed that Scarlet's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Brad started feeling Scarlet's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Scarlet moan even louder. To Scarlet, it felt like Brad got better from his experience from their bath get together from earlier.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! OH BRAD!

Little did the two lovebirds know, was that Ashley could hear everything, and was getting horny from Scarlet pleasurable moans. Ashley was so horny that she started to touch herself. She had her pink pajama shirt over her breasts, and feeling them. It was also revealed that her pajama shorts were only at her hip, thus exposing her soft stomach too.

Ashley: (Feeling her breasts) I'll never go to sleep at this rate!

Ashley then took off her pajamas and got naked, she then began to feel her breasts again and open her leg wide open. She then slid her left hand down and started to rub her soft stomach, and then slid down to her pussy and started rubbing it. She pretended that Scarlet was fingering her, and sucking on her breasts. Ashley wished that she was with Scarlet right now.

Meanwhile, back in Brad's room, Brad and Scarlet were now in the cowgirl sex position, Brad was feeling Scarlet's breasts as he continued to move his hips on Scarlet. With Brad moving his dick in and out from Scarlet's inside, and him feeling her breasts, the pleasure proved too much for Scarlet to handle. Sooner or later, both of them were reaching their climax.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING!

Brad: ME TOO! I'M CUMMING TOO!

The couple let out a huge moan, and they ended up cumming together. Because Scarlet didn't pull out, Brad had no choice but to come inside of Scarlet. When Ashley heard Scarlet reach her climax, that's when Ashley reached hers by letting out a loud moan while Scarlet was letting out hers. After the couple reached their climax, Scarlet laid on Brad, catching her back, while Brad was rubbing Scarlet's back and butt while catching his breath, while his dick was still inside of her. Brad then got Scarlet to lay on her back on Brad's bed, afterward, he pulled out and laid beside Scarlet, and the two continued to catch their breath.

Brad: (Catching his breath) Make that... seven times.

Scarlet: (Confused, and catching her breath) What do you mean?

Brad: That's how many times I came today.

Scarlet: (Thinks about it) Oh that's right! You did come seven times. (Gets on top of him) Do you want to go for eight times?!

Brad: WHAT?! Now Scarlet... I'm flattered, but I need to rest now, a guy can only come so much. After a while, it starts to hurt, I mean, my dick is now hurting after cumming so much in one day, I need some rest.

Scarlet: (Lays on Brad) Okay, we might as well let you rest. (Brad pulls his blanket to cover him) Brad, I love you so much, more than anything in the universe. I hope we can be together forever.

Brad: Me too. (Thinking) I have a feeling that we're going to be doing this every night. I might as well help Scarlet move her things to my room, at least what she has anyways.

Ashley: (Meanwhile, in Ashley's room, where she was catching her breath after reaching her climax) Starting... tomorrow... those two... are going... to be... on a tight leash.

* * *

Meanwhile, at space, in a small blue spaceship, just outside the Earth's atmosphere, Steqos is seen sitting in a control room.

Steqos: Kzuck and his men have been gone for a while, I hope everything is okay. (He then hears the Kzuck and his men beam up to the control room, Kzuck's men were holding him, Steqos then picks himself up and walks towards Kzuck's men) Welcome back, were you sec... (Notices the unconscious Kzuck) KZUCK! (Runs to him and checks his pulse) What happened, who did this to Kzuck?

Black Hair Suit Man: It turns out that there are some powerful warriors on Earth. (Steqos's face turns pale)

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of Chapter Six-Teen. As you have read, Brad and Scarlet have done the deed. How will this affect the story, and Brad and Scarlet's relationship, and what's going to happen with Steqos now that he's found out about what happened to Kzuck. Find out, in the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter sixteen, and I hope you do too.**


	17. Ch 17: Steqos's Revenge

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-One**  
 **October 10th:**  
 **(Yay! A New Day)**

* * *

In space, there was a small blue spaceship, just outside the Earth's atmosphere. In the medical room, there laid Kzuck in a medical bed, hooked up to life support. There was also a doctor looking at Kzuck's medical report. Just then, Steqos steps in.

Steqos: Merlack! How is...

Merlack: FOR FUCK SAKE GUZGORK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU UNTIL IT GETS INTO THAT THICK HEADED BRAIN OF YOURS! KZUCK HAS NOT WOKEN UP YET! SO STOP BOTHERING ME OR ELSE I WILL BLAST A WHOLE WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!

Steqos: Excuse me?

Merlack: (Turns around and faces Steqos) That's right, you heard... (Realizes that he was really speaking to Steqos) Steqos?! (Gets down on his knees and begs for forgiveness) Please forgive me, sir! I mistook you for Guzgork! You two sound so much alike. (He looks at Steqos, and he looks like he's not buying it) Please don't kill me!

Steqos: (Sighs and shakes his head) Never mind, how's Kzuck?

Merlack: Ah yes, Kzuck! (Looks at his reports) It turns out that his opponent did quite a number on him, in fact, I'm surprised that he's still alive. I managed to stabilize him, but that's all I can do for him for now.

Steqos: What do you mean?

Merlack: Well, because of the limited medical supplies here on this ship, I am unable to recover Kzuck back fully. At this rate, he'll never wake up. Our best course of action is to return to planet Drogon. That way, I can use the necessary medical items to heal Kzuck fully!

Steqos: Very well, go back to planet Drogon so that you can fully heal Kzuck. But first, drop me off on planet Earth.

Merlack: Why would you... (Realizes Steqos's motives) Wait... you're not planning on taking him on? The boy that defeated Kzuck? Are you?

Steqos: That's exactly what I'm planning.

Merlack: But sir, we have no idea how powerful this boy is. And according to what Kzuck's men told us, the boy was only using thirty percent of his power, and he nearly killed Kzuck! Who knows what he can do if he goes all out! Oh God, just thinking about it scares the living crap out of me. And to make matters worse, he's the son of Haazor Howler!

Steqos: (Snaps) IM THE SON OF HAAZOR HOWLER!

Merlack: (Tries to calm Steqos down) Of course you are sir, I... I meant he's the second son of Haazor! My bad! But there is no denying it, (Pulls out Brad's profile from his desk) he's a split image to Haazor, he has his face and hairstyle. Mind you, the color of his hair is different from Haazor's but other than that, it's like looking at Haazor during his training days.

Steqos: Even if he is the second son of Haazor, I am his TRUE son! I am the commander of the Drogon Army, and what is this Brad guy? He has NOTHING!

Merlack: Well, I wouldn't say anything, I mean... he does have a family.

Steqos: Well then, I guess we will have to fix that, won't we?

Merlack: Wait, you're not planning on wiping out the Jackel family... are you?

Steqos: This isn't for debate, drop me off on planet Earth and take Kzuck back to planet Drogon and get him healed up! While you do that, I'll wipe out the entire Jackel Family, and once I do that, Scarlet will have no reason to stay here on Earth, meaning she'll have no choice but to come with me back to planet Drogon.

Merlack: But sir, if we do that, you'll be stuck on Earth until we come back, it took us two days to get to this planet, and with trying to heal Kzuck, you'll be stuck on Earth for at least three days.

Steqos: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD! UNDERSTOOD?!

Merlack: (Shivering in fear) Yes sir.

Steqos: (Thinking) Brad Jackel, I will make you pay for what you did you Kzuck. Kzuck is my master, my friend... and the father I never had!

 **Sexual Content:**

It was now morning at the Jackel house, and Brad was just starting to wake up. When Brad opened his eyes, he saw Hannah laying on top of him naked and smiling. Wait, Hannah?! Where's Scarlet?!

Brad: Huh?! Hannah?

Hannah: Hey Brad, long time no see.

Brad: How is this possible? I thought you were... (Before Brad could finish, Hannah puts her index finger from her right hand on Brad's mouth, keeping from finishing what he was about to say)

Hannah: (Releases her finger on Brad's mouth) Its okay Brad, you don't have to worry about me anymore, you can let me go now.

Brad: Wait... what do you mean by that?!

Hannah: (Before Hannah could answer Brad's question, everything started to fade to white, next thing Brad knew, he was in a white void) I won't hold it against you.

Before Brad could make any sense of what was going on, Brad opened his eyes, to see that he was still in his room, that's when he realized that it was all a dream. Brad soon sat up, shocked by what just happened. He soon noticed that tears were coming down his cheeks. Was he crying in his sleep?

Brad: That dream just now, was that Hannah's... (Before Brad could finish his thoughts, Scarlet woke up and saw Brad sitting up)

Scarlet: Brad? (Brad turns his head to see that Scarlet was laying next to him completely naked, he knew this because the blanket was only covering her crotch, her breasts and stomach were exposed. But this was okay because Brad too was naked under his blanket) Is everything okay?

Brad: (Stairs at Scarlet's body and smiles) Yeah, I'm okay, (he starts to rub his finger on Scarlet's right nipple, and rub his way down to her bellybutton) now that I can see your beautiful naked body.

Scarlet: (Giggles) You pervert. (They start kissing while Brad is feeling Scarlet's breasts. They kiss for a whole three minutes before they have to separate)

Brad: (Stops kissing Scarlet) Looks like you're naked. (Now rubbing Scarlet's hard nipples) You naughty girl.

Scarlet: (Giggles) So are you. (Takes the blanket out of Brad's bed, revealing their naked bodies, and revealing that Brad's dick was hard, after seeing this, Scarlet's eyes turn to hearts and positions herself to give Brad a blowjob) Brad, you're hard on the first thing in the morning?

Brad: (Chuckles) I guess so, I guess I'm really happy to see you.

Scarlet: (Giggles) Yeah, I bet. (Kisses Brad's dick) For that, I'll give you a morning blowjob! (First, Scarlet starts kissing Brad's headpiece, and then starts licking it, and soon starts sucking on it and then starts sucking on the whole thing. Scarlet's blow-jobs were simply the best, as Brad could already feel himself reaching his climax. It also felt that Scarlet's blowjob skills have gotten better since last night. Scarlet only sucked on Brad's dick for three minutes already, Brad was at his limit, as he could feel his dick and thighs tightening up)

Brad: Scarlet... I can't... (Lets out a moan, and ends up cumming inside Scarlet's mouth)

Scarlet: (After Brad came, and Scarlet drank up all of Brad's seaman, she then pulls out and sits on Brad's chest, with her legs wide open so that Brad could see her hairy pussy) I want you to do me now, okay?

Brad: (Pulls Scarlet over so that his nose is touching Scarlet's pussy) Okay. (Starts licking her pussy)

Brad was now licking Scarlet's pussy, and he was not holding back, as he was licking all of Scarlet's sweet spots, thus driving Scarlet crazy and feeling her breasts. To make the pleasure tenfold, Brad then took his fingers and opened her pussy wide opened to see her insides. Then he began to lick her pussy even deeper, thus driving Scarlet crazy as the whole house could hear Scarlet's moans, it even woke up a sleeping Ashley. At this point, Scarlet couldn't take it anymore, and her body was twitching all over the place as she could feel her thighs tightening up.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING! (She ended up cumming all over Brad's face, and Brad ended up drinking all of Scarlet's juices, afterward, Scarlet starts catching her breath) Oh, Brad! It feels like you've gotten better since last night.

Brad: Oh really? (Brad then grabbed Scarlet by the waist and had her lay on her back on Brad's bed, Brad then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Scarlet's wet pussy, and started to feel Scarlet's soft stomach) If you think that feels good, get a load of this.

Brad started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Scarlet was going crazy.

Scarlet: OH GOD! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Brad: This drives you crazy, doesn't it? (He repeats the sequence, but this time picking up the pace, making Scarlet go even crazier)

Scarlet: BRAD PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! PLEASE!

Ashley: I don't think so! (Both Brad and Scarlet turn their heads to see Ashley, standing just inside the room, and FYI: (She was wearing her pajamas)

Brad & Scarlet: ASHLEY?! (They quickly grab the blanket that was tossed on the floor and use it to cover each other up) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Brad: And don't you know how to knock?

Ashley: Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We need to talk.

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Brad and Scarlet then got out of bed and got dressed. Brad put on his boxers, a blue T-Shirt, and blue jeans, and Scarlet simply put back on her nightgown. Afterword, they went downstairs to meet Ashley, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Ashley: (Points at the coach opposite her) Sit.

Brad and Scarlet sit at the opposite coach from Ashley, Ashley soon notices that Scarlet had her legs slightly open, and could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties, but decided not to say anything at the moment.

Ashley; Now, since last night, I've decided to make some ground rules.

Brad & Scarlet: Rules?

Ashley: That's right, if I let it have it your way, you two would be having sex every hour by the hour, and I can't allow that to happen because that would cause problems for our daily schedule, and I can't allow that.

Brad: Every hour by the hour? That's like... twenty-four times we have sex a day! I can't have sex that many times!

Scarlet: Yeah, Brad can barely cum seven times a day, let alone twenty-four. (Both Brad and Ashley give her the WTF look) What?

Ashley: (Shakes her head) Anyways, here's how the new rules are going to be.

Brad: (Raises his hand) Question? Shelley didn't put you into this? Did she?

Ashley: No, Shelley did not make me do what I'm about to do. Besides, Shelley hasn't been in this house for the last four years, so why would she start coming back here now?

Brad: (Sees Ashley's logic) Hm, good point.

Ashley: Don't worry, I won't be as strict as Shelley, in fact, if I was Shelley, I would wouldn't even allow you two to be in the same room together.

Brad: (Thinking) She does have a good point.

Ashley: Now, because we have such a busy schedule every day during the week, there will be no sex for you two in the morning, as that will make Brad late for school. And besides, knowing you two, you'll want to go for another round afterword.

Brad: (Thinking) Dammit, she knows us too well.

Ashley: Now, as for after school hours, I will allow you two to have a bath together, but no sex when its time for bed.

Brad & Scarlet: WHAT?! WHY?!

Ashley: Do you have any idea how loud you two can get? You two kept me up with your sexy time. Like seriously, your moans are loud enough to wake up the dead! Especially you Scarlet!

Brad: (Both Brad & Scarlet are down on their knees and begging to Ashley) We promise to be quiet!

Scarlet: Yeah, I'll try to hold in my moans!

Ashley: Sorry, but I can't take that risk. If you two want to have sex, do it while you two are having a bath together. (Both Brad & Scarlet sigh in defeat)

Scarlet: (Thinking) Hm... perhaps I can create a device so that Ashley won't hear our moaning. That way, we can have sex all we want, and Ashley won't hear us!

Ashley: (Notices Scarlet is deep in thought) What are you thinking Scarlet?

Scarlet: Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!

Ashley: Anyways, Brad, you should get dressed and get ready for school.

Brad: Well, I already did that, all I have to do is wait for you to make my lunch for me.

Ashley: Wait, you're going to school looking like that? Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?

Brad: Ashley, do you not remember what happened yesterday?

Ashley thinks about it and remembers that after his battle with Kzuck, his uniform was totally trashed, the shirt was destroyed, and the pants were basically turned into shorts, Ashley had no choice but to throw it out.

Ashley: Oh yeah, that happened.

Brad: Yeah, so I have no choice but to go to school wearing my street clothes.

Ashley: But what about Shelley, surely, she would throw a fit once she sees you wear your street clothes at school!

Brad: (Crosses his arms) Yeah, I know. I'll have to make sure that she doesn't see me until I can get a replacement. (Gets up from the coach) Though I still use the bathroom and brush my teeth, so I'll be back.

 **Sexual Content:**

After Brad took him to the bathroom, Ashley took her attention to Scarlet and went to sit beside her.

Scarlet: (Confused) What's wrong Ashley?

Ashley: Well, I'm a little upset with you. (Starts to feel Scarlet's thighs, making Scarlet moan) You spent the whole day with Brad and none with me. (Raise Scarlet's nightgown over stomach, exposing her pubic hair and bellybutton) Have you forgotten about me? (Starts rubbing Scarlet's bellybutton) Do I mean nothing to you?

Scarlet: (Moaning) No, that's not it at all... it's just... that... (Ashley then took off Scarlet's nightgown, threw it off to the side, made Scarlet lay on her back on the couch with her legs wide open) Ah!

Ashley: (Slightly pinching Scarlet's hard nipples) It's just what? (Closes in on Scarlet for a kiss) That you're too shy around me? (Kisses Scarlet)

While the two were kissing, Scarlet began to take off Ashley's shorts, exposing her cute soft butt. Ashley then helped Scarlet take her shorts all the way off and then her shirt; both girls were now naked. After Ashley took off her shirt and threw it off to the side, both girls started to feel each other's breasts. Ashley then started to lay on top of Scarlet, making sure that their hard nipples were touching each other, their soft stomach's touching each other, and their pubic hair touching each other. They then began to rub each other's bodies and kissing! Ashley then stopped kissing Scarlet and positioned herself in the sixty-nine positions, where both girls could lick each other's pussies. Ashley opened Scarlet's pussy wide open and began to lick her clit when fingering with her index finger from her right hand. Scarlet opened Ashley's pussy wide open and began to lick her; she even did what Brad does to her by putting her tongue all the way in Ashley's pussy and licking her all over her insides, this made both girls moan out loud.

Brad came out of the bathroom and heard moaning coming from the living room, and he went to check it out, he saw Ashley and Scarlet going at it at the sixty-nine position. Seeing this made Brad's face to turn redder than a tomato, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Brad: (Thinking) I better get going before they notice me. (Leaves)

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Later on, Brad is seen walking to school, carrying the launch bag that Ashley made for him.

Brad: Man, I can't believe that Ashley and Scarlet were going at it. Like seriously, that kind of takes away everything that Ashley said about having sex. (Just then, some unknown person lands in front of him, making Brad fall back and land on his butt) What the... (Looks up) Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're... (After Brad looks up, and sees a man that is 6'0 feet tall and weighed 200 hundred pounds, which he was ripped, he also had Black spiky hair, red eyes, and was wearing the school uniform for the men. When Brad saw what the man looked like, he suddenly felt a cold chill going down his back, little did Brad know, was that this man was Xyaqom) Um... uh... sorry man, I... um... (Gets back on his feet) I should've been watching where I was going, sorry about that. (Tries to make a run for it)

Xyaqom: Are you Brad Jackel?

Brad: (Brad freezes when he hears his name get called out, and slowly looks towards Xyaqom) Who... who wants to know?

Xyaqom: (Holds out a bag) Rosaria told me to give this to you.

Brad: What? (Takes the bag and takes a look at it, and sees a male school uniform inside) No way, a school uniform? It's just what I needed. Thanks, tell Rosaria that I said thank you. (Tries to run off)

Xyaqom: You do realize that Shelley will freak out once she sees you wearing street clothes, right?

Brad: Hey don't worry, as soon as I get to the school, I'll run to the nearest bathroom and put it on before she even notices me.

Xyaqom: I'm afraid that not going to happen.

Brad: Why not?

Xyaqom: Because Shelley will be guarding the entrance to make sure that everyone makes it to school on time. She'll see you as soon as you step through the gate. You're the best course of action is to fly to the school roof and put on your uniform there.

Brad: (Brad gives a freak out face) Wait, what?! What makes you think that I can fly.

Xyaqom: You're half Drogon, right? Your father is a Drogon, and your mother was an Earthling, which makes you and your sister are half Drogons.

Brad: Okay, seriously, are you stalking me?!

Xyaqom: Well, I have been living here on this planet for the last ten years, and I've heard quite a bit about you. Maybe sometime in the future, when you're powerful enough, we'll have a spare. But until then, keep your guard up, because the storm is only going to get worst from here. (Takes out his Dragon Wings and flies off)

Brad: What what do you... (Before Brad could finish, Xyaqom was long gone) Who was that guy. And what did he meant by the storm will only get worse from here? And how does he know me? Oh well, I try to figure it out later, right now, I need to get going. (Brad then takes out his Dragon Wings and flies off)

Brad decided to take Xyaqom's advice and fly to the roof of the school. After Brad lands on the School's roof, he starts to take off his street clothes and puts on his school uniform and puts his street clothes in the bag where the uniform was in. Afterward, he entered the building and walked down the stairs.

Brad: Okay, I managed to make it this far, all I have to do is make it to class before Shelley notices me.

Shelley: Oh it's too late for that! (Sees Shelley standing at the bottom of the stairs)

Brad: Ah shit!

Shelley: Oh shit indeed. What were you doing on the roof?

Brad: Um... Sightseeing?

Shelley: Sightseeing? If that's the case, what's with the bag?

Brad: (Notices the beg he was holding) (Thinking) Shit! (Hides the bag behind him) Oh, this? It's my... launch!

Shelley: Your launch?! Then why are you hiding it?!

Katherine: (Before Brad could answer Shelley's question, Katherine and Lily come in) Shelley, why are you holding Brad hostage again?

Lily: Yeah, what did he do this time that's making you keep him from going to his class?

Shelley: That is none of your business!

Katherine: Well, the way I see it, you're mad at him for being on the roof for some odd reason.

Lily: Or you're trying to ask him to have sex with you tonight.

Shelley: WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH THIS ASSHOLE! EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! (While Shelley is throwing her fit, Brad sneaks past Shelley and makes a run for it to his morning class)

Katherine: Okay, calm down, it was just a joke.

Lily: Yeah, you need to learn how to have a sense of humor, or else you might scare people like Brad away. (Pointing behind Shelley)

Shelley: What are you... (Looks behind her and sees that Brad was gone) WHAT?! He's gone! How?! When?!

Katherine: He made a run for it while you were having a hissy fit.

Shelley: AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP HIM!

Lily: Nope.

Katherine: We were too lazy.

Shelley: (Seeing that they just owned her, Shelley tries not to lose her temper) GET OUT OF MY WAY! (Storms out) (Thinking) Damn you, Brad, I'm not sure what you're hiding, or why you were on the roof, but I will find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **Warning: This next scene is going have men on women violence and may be disturbing for some readers. If you feel that you can't handle this incoming scene, please skip to the scene. You notice a text saying "End Of End Of Men On Women Violence."**

 **You Have Been Warned.**

Meanwhile, at Ashley's school, Ashley was in her morning class, listening to the teacher's teaching. Just then, there was an explosion from the outside walls, causing the whole class to fly back. When Ashley picks herself up, she looks to see where the explosion came from, and sees Steqos, entering through the hole in the wall.

Steqos: Hello sister.

Ashley: What?!

Before Ashley could make sense of what was happening, Steqos flies towards Ashley and spears her right through a wall that leads to the classroom next door, after this, Steqos grabs Ashley by the hair and starts to slams across the room, he slams her at the floor, the walls, and the chock-board. Ashley is unable to defend herself, as Steqos is using her long black hair against her. After Steqos slams Ashley through a wall, he uses Ashley as a punching bag while still holding her hair. Steqos punches Ashley in the gut, and the face. The few people that tried to stop Steqos ended up getting killed. Steqos stops his beating on Ashley for a brief moment to admire the damage that he caused to her. She had scars all over her face and was coughing up blood.

Steqos: Oh don't die yet, we still need to see father. (He then takes out his dragon wings, which are light yellow, and flies off while holding Ashley by the hair, dragging her with him)

 **End Of Men On Women Violence** :

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad was in the cafeteria, in line for lunch, since he forgot his lunch back at home. Just then, Brad suddenly gets a feeling that something bad happened.

Brad: (Thinking) Why do I have a feeling that something bad happened to Ashley? (Brad then exits the line and runs to the hallway, after he enters the hallway, he takes out his phone and calls Ashley, however, her answering machine picks up instead)

Ashley's Answer Machine: Hey, this is Ashley, I can't get to the phone, but if you leave your name, a message, and the time you called, I will get back to you as soon as I can. With that in mind, have a good rest of the day, bye. (Beep)

Brad: Hey Ashley, it's me, Brad, um... I know that its weird of me to call you during this time since our lunch hour is much different for our schools, but the reason why I'm calling you is that for some odd reason, I suddenly got this bad feeling that something horrible happened to you. I'm hoping that it's just my imagination, but when you get this message, can you please call me back and let me know that you're okay? Okay well, I hope to hear from you soon. Okay bye. (Hangs up) (Thinking) Shit, I hope everything is okay.

Random Male Student: Hey Brad!

Brad: Yes?

Random Male Student: I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but there seems to be a very cute girl looking for you.

Brad: A girl? Looking for me?

Random Male Student: Yeah, she has pinkish red and has such great looking tits, she's a total babe!

Brad: Wait, a girl with pinkish red hair? There is only one girl that I know that has that kind of hair. (Runs off)

Random Male Student: Wait, so you know her?

Brad soon found Scarlet in the school halls and was stunned at what she was wearing. Scarlet had her hair tied back, and was wearing a light blue strapless tank top that showed a quarter of her breasts, and didn't even cover her stomach. She was also wearing a white mini skirt at her hip line and wearing blue flip-flops. Brad was stunned after seeing what she was wearing and was trying his best not to lose control.

Brad: (Thinking) HOLY SHIT! SHE LOOKS SO ADORABLE! No, I must contain myself! I'll just walk over to her, ask her what she wants, and then send her back home, and hopefully, I don't lose it. (Walks towards Scarlet) Hey Scarlet!

Scarlet: (Hears Brad calling her name and notices him) Brad! (Runs towards him and gives him a big big, also kissing him too, also she was pressing her breasts into Brad's chest, which Brad could feel, and his face turning light red as he was kissing her)

Lily: (Little did Brad, and Scarlet knew, was that Katherine and Lily were walking by and saw the two couples kissing) Oh my, look who just coupled up. (When Katherine saw Brad and Scarlet kissing, she suddenly felt her heart sank, she was happy that Brad found a new girl to be with, but she wished she was the girl who Brad was kissing) Um... Katherine?

Katherine: Yeah, they... they look good together. Come on, let's get going. (Leaves)

Lily: Katherine? (Follows Katherine)

Brad: (Both Brad and Scarlet pull out) So... What are you doing here?

Scarlet: Oh yes, (Gives Brad his launch bag) You forgot your launch back at home, and Ashley asked me to give it to you.

Brad: Thanks, you just saved me ten bucks. (Brad starts to stare at Scarlet for a bit, and admires the amount of skin that Scarlet is showing, he even starts to rub Scarlet's bare cleavage that she was showing) You know, that's quite a bit of skin your showing.

Scarlet: You like it? I decided to look extra cute for you.

Brad: (Starts feeling Scarlet's thighs) And you succeeded. You know, I'm currently on lunch break, do you want to have lunch with me?

Scarlet: Sure.

Brad: Great, I know the perfect place where we can be alone. (Brad takes Scarlet by the hand and prepares to run to the roof until a group of male students surrounds them)

Male Student #1: Hey Brad! (Brad and Scarlet look at the group of men surrounding them) Do you mind explaining to us where you found this cute chick?

Male Student #2: Yeah, hand her over!

Male Student: If you know what's good for you, hand her over, now!

Brad: Fuck you! I'm not giving her to you, I know what you're planning on doing to her if I do give her to you, and it's not happening! (Scarlet becomes touched of what Brad said)

Male Student #1: That's too bad, I was hoping we wouldn't result in this.

Before anything could happen, Brad grabbed Scarlet by the arm and started running, forcing Scarlet to lose her flip-flops, making her go bare feet. After the men see Brad run off with Scarlet, they ran after him.

Scarlet: Brad, why are we running, I'm sure we can take them on.

Brad: True, but I'm not sure if you know how to hold back your punches, I may be able to withstand your attacks, but I don't think they would.

Scarlet: (Thinks about it for a minute), So that explains how you were able to survive my assault on you back in the bathroom, oh and... sorry about that.

Brad: Don't worry about it. (Notices a dead end) Shit, a dead end! Scarlet, we need to get out of here in a hurry, can you use that teleportation device?

Scarlet: Sure. (Using the bracelet around her wrist, Scarlet activates the teleportation device to get away from the horny, angry mob. There was a flash of light that temporarily blinded the mob, and when they opened their eyes, Brad and Scarlet were gone, but their clothes were left behind)

Male Student #1: Hey, where did they go?

Male Student: #2: I don't know, but it looks like their clothes were left behind.

 **Sexual Content:**

It was dark. Brad felt that his head was dizzy. When Brad gained back his composure, he notices that he was smelling a familiar scent, something that smelled really good, and his hands were on something big, smooth, and soft. When Brad opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is a hairy pussy, not just any pussy, Scarlet's pussy, he knew this because he saw her pussy enough times to recognize it. Brad noticed that both Brad and Scarlet in the sixty-nine position, when Scarlet's butt was at Brad's face, and his hands on her butt, and Scarlet laying her head on Brad's soft dick, which would soon get hard after Brad saw Scarlet's pussy. When Scarlet felt Brad's dick get hard, she woke up and saw Brad's hard dick. She knew that the dick belonged to Brad since she has seen it enough times to recognize it, meaning she didn't freak out when she saw Brad's hard dick, Brad, on the other hand, his face was dark red.

Brad: Scarlet?

Scarlet: (With her left hand, she begins to pinch Brad's headpiece gently) Yeah?

Brad: What happened? Where are we? And why are we naked?

Scarlet: (With her right hand, she starts giving Brad a hand job) I told you, my teleportation device doesn't allow the user to take their clothes with them. (Starts licking Brad's headpiece) As of where we are, (Licks his headpiece) It looks like we're in a locker room of sorts. (Starts giving Brad a blowjob)

Brad: (Feeling the intense pleasure) Scarlet... now is not the time... (Tightens his grip on Scarlet's butt) to... do that!

Shelley: WHAT THE FUCK?! (Both Brad and Scarlet stop what they were doing and turn their heads to see Shelley, Katherine, and Lily watching them, Shelley was wearing nothing but her white bra and panties, Lily was wearing nothing but her light blue bra, and Katherine who was about to put on her black panties, other than that, she was pretty much naked. Turns out that when Brad and Scarlet were teleported here, the three girls were in the middle of changing) WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

Brad: Ah shit!

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was at his boxing gym, teaching all the trainees on how to punch a punching bag.

Ryan: Always punch at the center of the punching bag, never at the sides, or else you could seriously hurt your hand. (Just then, there was an explosion that the gym, which created a giant hole in the wall, which Ashley flew into. Ryan ended catching Ashley as she was thrown across to him. After he catches Ashley, he notices the damage that Ashley had, her hair was messed, her clothes were ripped, and her face was covered in cuts in bruises) Ashley, what happened to you?!

Steqos: (Speaking in Drogon) Hello... father. (Steps in through the whole that Ashley stepped through in)

Ryan: (Speaking In Drogon) Steqos?! Is that you?

Steqos: (Speaking In Drogon) (Chuckles) I'm surprised you still know how to speak our natural language. How long has it been since you left mother and me? Twenty years? All for what? Just so you could bang some other woman and have two more kids?! Mother and I weren't good for you?!

Ryan: (Speaking In Drogon) Steqos, you know all to well the reason why I left planet Drogon! It has nothing to do with you and your mother. If I could bring you guys with me, I would.

Steqos: (Speaking In Drogon) THAT'S NOT TRUE! IN MY POINT OF VIEW, YOU LEFT BECAUSE WE WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Ryan: (Speaking In Drogon) Well then, your point of view is either wrong, or you're delusional.

Steqos: (Speaking In Drogon) Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. You stopped being my father after you left mother and me.

Ryan: (Speaking In Drogon) Look Steqos, I understand that you're upset, and I understand that I haven't been there for you for the last twenty years, but that doesn't give you any right to attack Ashley!

Steqos: (Speaking In Drogon) Well that's too bad because after I'm done with you, I'm going after your second son, your pride, and joy!

Ryan: Leave Brad out of this! He has nothing to do with this! Neither does Ashley!

Steqos: Actually, you're wrong! (Fires an energy ball at the floor, causing the entire building to explode, with everyone still inside, thus killing everyone inside, expect for Steqos. After the smoke cleared, Steqos stood on top of the ruble that was once the gym) Two down, now only one person of the Jackel family remains, and that is Brad Jackel. (Takes out his Dragon Wings and flies off)

Meanwhile, back at Vincent College, Brad and Scarlet were in the detention room, getting scold by Shelley. Katherine and Lily were sent to find Brad and Scarlet's clothes. After a few minutes, they found their clothes and gave them back to Brad and Scarlet, and met them at the detention room. However, the girls could not find Scarlet's flip-flops.

Shelley: This is the second time that I've seen you two in that... position. Like seriously, this shit always seems to be the same between you two.

Scarlet: Well, sorry, we had no control of that.

Shelley: Oh really, so you're saying that you two had no control of suddenly appearing naked in the girl's changing room and in that... position.

Scarlet: (Smiles) Yep.

Shelley: Don't be smart with me! You may not be part of this school, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. (Little did Shelley know, was that Scarlet was not paying attention to Shelley's scolding at all. Instead, she was looking at Brad, who looked troubled)

Scarlet: Hey Brad, are you okay?

Shelley: HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT ME! (Scarlet then wraps her tail around Shelley's mouth, keeping her from talking) HMM?!

Scarlet: (To Brad) What's wrong Brad, you look worried.

Brad: I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I feel like something happened to my father.

Scarlet: (Confused) Really?

Brad: Yeah, I had this same feeling with Ashley earlier today. I think I should call him and make sure he's okay.

Before Brad had the chance to pull out his phone, there was an explosion on the side wall of the detention room, making Brad and the girls fly back, and making Scarlet lose her grip on Shelley. When Brad and the girls gained back their composer, they turn their heads to see where the explosion came from, and soon enough, they see Steqos, entering through the hole of the wall that brought the result of the explosion.

Brad: What the hell?!

Steqos: I finally found you... (Evil Grin) brother!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: You must really hate right now for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, well this chapter has been going on long enough, and I figured that now is the perfect time to end it. Know I know what you're thinking, is Ashley and Ryan truly dead? Did they somehow manage to survive? You'll have to find that out in the next few chapters. Also, you may have noticed that I started adding dates to the story. The reason behind this is because I want to keep track the days of the months that the chapters of the story take place, and so I know which month of the season that we may be on, however, its not just this chapter, that now has a date, its all the chapters before this one, so if you want to know which month of the year that this story starts in, go to Chapter One. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little on the late side, I had a serious cold, and I was unable to work on it for most of the week. Thankfully, I'm feeling much better now.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Seventeen, and I hope you do too.**


	18. Ch 18: Brad Vs Steqos Part 1

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight-Teen:**

 **The following chapter takes place right where the  
the previous chapter left off.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Vincent College, Brad and Scarlet were in the detention room, getting scold by Shelley. Katherine and Lily were sent to find Brad and Scarlet's clothes. After a few minutes, they found their clothes and gave them back to Brad and Scarlet, and met them at the detention room. However, the girls could not find Scarlet's flip-flops.

Shelley: This is the second time that I've seen you two in that... position. Like seriously, this shit always seems to be the same between you two.

Scarlet: Well, sorry, we had no control of that.

Shelley: Oh really, so you're saying that you two had no control of suddenly appearing naked in the girl's changing room and in that... position.

Scarlet: (Smiles) Yep.

Shelley: Don't be smart with me! You may not be part of this school, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. (Little did Shelley know, was that Scarlet was not paying attention to Shelley's scolding at all. Instead, she was looking at Brad, who looked troubled)

Scarlet: Hey Brad, are you okay?

Shelley: HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT ME! (Scarlet then wraps her tail around Shelley's mouth, keeping her from talking) HMM?!

Scarlet: (To Brad) What's wrong Brad, you look worried.

Brad: I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I feel like something happened to my father.

Scarlet: (Confused) Really?

Brad: Yeah, I had this same feeling with Ashley earlier today. I think I should call him and make sure he's okay.

Before Brad had the chance to pull out his phone, there was an explosion on the side wall of the detention room, making Brad and the girls fly back, and making Scarlet lose her grip on Shelley. When Brad and the girls gained back their composer, they turn their heads to see where the explosion came from, and soon enough, they see Steqos, entering through the hole of the wall that brought the result of the explosion.

Brad: What the hell?!

Steqos: I finally found you... (Evil Grin) brother!

Brad: (Confused) What?

Before Brad could make any sense of what was going on, Steqos attack Brad by spearing him through the nearby wall. After they go through the wall, Steqos grabs Brad by the hair with his left hand and punches him in the stomach, letting go of his hair, and then right-hand hook to the face, sending Brad flying to another wall, and Steqos on hot pursuit, not giving Brad a chance to pick himself up. While Brad tried to pick himself up, Steqos flew in and stopped Brad on the back, making him fall back down. Then Steqos grabbed Brad by the right leg and slammed him into the wall and the floor. Scarlet, seeing this runs towards them and tries to stop the two from fighting.

Scarlet: (Running towards Brad & Steqos) Steqos, stop it.

Steqos: (Before Scarlet could reach them, Steqos uses his dragon tail to knock Scarlet away from thirty feet away from them) Stay out of this Scarlet. (He then hangs Brad upside down and looks at his bloody and scrapped up face) What's wrong, brother, you look like you got ran over by a truck. (Laughs)

Shelley: Hold it right there! (Steqos looks at Shelley) Now I don't know what's the meaning of this, but I'm not going to stand by let you assault one of the students here!

Brad: (Trying to speak loud enough for Shelley to hear) No... Shelley... run... get away...

Steqos: Pathetic Earthling! Stay out of our affairs. (Shoots a purple energy blast at Shelley)

Brad: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (As the energy blast headed towards Shelley, her entire life flashed before her eyes, thankfully, Kyle, who was walking by saw Shelley's life in danger)

Kyle: SHELLEY! (Before Shelley could figure out what was happening, Kyle jumped in front of Shelley and took the blast hand on, and screams in pain. Not only was Kyle taking the full impact of the damage, but the area around them was also getting destroyed)

Brad: KYLE! (When the smoke cleared, the walls and the walls behind those walls were destroyed, and Kyle's shirt uniform was torn, only half of it survived from the impact)

Kyle: (Chuckles) Looks... like... I... over... (gasps for air) did... it... (his eyes turn blank and clasped)

Shelley: Kyle! (Turns him over so that he could look at him in the face) Kyle, Kyle, please, say something! (Starts crying) Anything! Please... you can't go!

Brad: Kyle... no...

Steqos: Stupid kid, he ruined my kill. Oh well, (Charges up for another blast at Shelley) In for a penny, in for a pound!

When Brad saw Shelley crying over Kyle's lifeless body, and seeing Steqos about to try to kill Shelley again, Brad grabbed Steqos by the hand that he was about to launch the energy attack and Ashley and slammed it on his face, making him shoot the beam at his face. Steqos dropped Brad and covered his face and screamed in pain. After Steqos dropped Brad, Brad then picked himself up and speared steqos through the wall near him. After the two went through the walls, Brad attempted to punch Steqos in the face, but Steqos ended up catching the punch and then headbutted Brad, making him take a few steps away from Steqos. Steqos grabbed Brad and slammed him into another wall, making Brad break through it and end up in a classroom in the middle of teaching. The teacher and the students had no choice but to flee from the commission. Steqos then used his tail to picked Brad up and slammed him at the chalkboard, while in mid-air, Steqos then punched Brad in the gut with his right hand, and punched him in the face with his left hand, sending Brad flying to the next classroom behind the chalkboard, causing the teacher and students to flee.

Meanwhile, Shelley was still crying over Kyle's lifeless body, until Scarlet, who gained back her composure, ran towards Shelley.

Scarlet: Shelley, we need to get everybody out of here, things are only going to get worst. We need to get everyone out of here before they get caught in the crossfire.

Shelley: But what about Kyle, he's hurt.

Scarlet: Let me worry about Kyle, I'll get him to safety, and you help the other students get out of here, okay?

Shelley: Okay. (Hands Kyle over to Scarlet) Please be careful with him.

Scarlet: (Takes Kyle and holds him bride style) Don't worry. I'll make sure he's safe. Now, round up the students, and get them to safety. Once I put Kyle in a safe location, I'll come back here and help you.

Shelley: Okay, good luck. (Runs off)

Scarlet: (Runs off) Hang in there Brad, once I get Kyle in a safe location, and help the students get out of the school, I'll come and help you.

Meanwhile, Steqos continued to manhandle Brad, as he shot a beam at him which send him flying through another wall and slam his back into a wall in a hallway. At this point, Brad was beaten up pretty bad. His face was full of blood and scares, and his school uniform shirt was half destroyed, of course, it was hard to tell if he was even wearing a shirt as his entire was covered in blood.

Steqos: (Walking towards Brad) Is this what the second son of Haazor has to offer?! How disappointing!

Katherine: Brad? (Both Brad and Steqos turn their heads to see Katherine who was passing by, and had a concerned look on her face)

Brad: (Sounding weak) Katherine... get... get out of here!

Steqos: Oh look, another Earthling woman for me to kill! (Steqos then launches an energy blast at Katherine. However, Brad summoned his inner strength to allow himself to pick himself up, launch himself at Katherine, and taking the blast himself, shielding himself from Katherine against Steqos's attack. Because Brad took the full impact, Brad screamed in pain)

The energy blast that Steqos launched at Brad and Katherine was so powerful that it sends both of them flying towards a window. Brad saw this and turned his himself around, making him take the full impact from the shattered window instead of Katherine. After the two are sent to the window, they start falling from the school, which I should remind you, they were five stories high from the school. While they were falling, Brad then turns himself around to make it that Katherine's back was facing the ground. Brad then took out his dragon wings so that he could fly Katherine to safety when Katherine saw this. She was shocked to see dragon wings coming out of his back. Steqos saw this and was not happy that Brad was a hero. So he jumped on Brad his back and broke his wings, making Brad scream in pain, and then Steqos jumped off. Because Brad's wings were broken, he was unable to fly and began to fall. Brad made sure to fall into the nearby pool to soften the landing.

Steqos then lands in front of the pool, wondering if both Brad and Katherine died from the impact of the pool. Thirty seconds later, Katherine emerged from the pool at the opposite side from Steqos. Katherine then pulled a weakened and banged up Brad out of the pool. Seeing this, Steqos walked over to where Brad and Katherine were. After Katherine was able to pull Brad out of the pool, she flipped him over to see his face.

Katherine: Brad, are you okay?

Brad: (Sounding weak, and his eyes barely open) Katherine... g... get out of here... save yourself.

Katherine: Are you crazy?! You're hurt! I'm not leaving without you.

Steqos: Even if you were to flee, your fate is in my hands! (Fires another energy shot at Katherine, however, Brad summons the little strength that he had left and launches himself at Katherine, thus taking the hit instead of Katherine, this makes Brad scream out in pain, and landing on top of Katherine, Steqos then gets angry that Brad took the hit, instead of just letting Katherine take the hit)

Brad tries to pick himself and looks at Katherine to check if she was okay.

Brad: A-Are you okay?

Katherine: Y-Yeah. (Just then, Steqos stomped on Brad on the back, making him scream in pain and forcing him to place his head on Katherine's breasts) Brad!

Steqos: Why?! Why do you risk your life for this Earth woman?! She is beneath you! She should be your slave, and yet you treat her like a friend!

Brad: FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A SICK MAN IF YOU THINK KATHERINE SHOULD BE MY SLAVE! (Steqos then fires an energy blast at Brad, causing him to scream in pain) Perhaps I should teach you how to be more of a Drogon than an Earthling! (Starts to fire energy blasts at Brad repeatedly, Brad then uses himself as a human shield to protect Katherine. By the time two seconds were up, Steqos shot Brad in the back with three-hundred energy blasts, and he kept going) All of this can stop Brad, all you have to do is to stop protecting that Earth woman!

Brad: NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU HARM KATHERINE!

Steqos: THEN DIE! (Launches a huge energy blast at Brad and Katherine, which destroys the entire pool area)

Meanwhile, Scarlet just exited out of the school while carrying Kyle, while she was running, she suddenly saw the explosion that Steqos caused. And was worried if Brad was caught from that blast.

Scarlet: (Sounding worried) Brad... (Just then, Kyle rolled out of Scarlet's arms, and landed on the ground) KYLE!

Kyle: Since when... (Starts getting himself back up on his feet) was I... (On his knees) a bride?! (Now fully back on his feet)

Scarlet: Oh good, you're alive, me and Shelley were worried that you might have died.

Kyle: That blast only took the wind off of me, because of this body, I can only take so much damage.

Scarlet: Wait, body? You mean... you have two bodies?!

Kyle: I think I should show you rather than explain it to you. (Kyle's body began to glow, and then his body turned bright glowing white, bright enough to briefly blind Scarlet, making her shield her eyes,)

Scarlet: (After Scarlet shield her eyes, and opened them, the person that was in front of her was not Kyle, but Xyaqom) Klno Nach?

Xyaqom: (Lightly smiles) Long time no see Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Hugs Xyaqom) Oh my God! I heard that you died!

Xyaqom: That's what everyone in the galaxy thought I suppose. (Stops hugging Scarlet) But this isn't the time for a reunion, right now, we need to get everyone out of that school, Shelley can't do it all by herself, she'll need our help.

Scarlet: Right. (Both Scarlet and Xyaqom run back to the school) So, have you lived on Earth this whole time?

Xyaqom: I'll explain what I've been doing for the last ten years, but right now, we have more important matters. After the school is cleared out, we need to take care of Steqos.

Scarlet: Right, I can only hope that Brad can hang in there until we can come for him.

Meanwhile, in the pool area, or at least what used to be the pool area. Steqos was standing on top of a beaten up, battered, bloody, and burnt Brad. Brad's clothes were pretty much destroyed. His school uniform shirt was destroyed, and his uniform pants were shorts at this point. At first, Steqos thought that Brad was dead, so he turned around and left, but then he heard Brad grown in pain. Steqos then turned himself and saw Brad slowly picking himself up. Seeing this, Steqos walks towards Brad!

Steqos: (Walks towards Brad) You're quite a stubborn shit, aren't you? You've managed to last much longer your old man and sister!

Brad: (Brad suddenly froze when he heard Steqos say his family) What?

Steqos: Oh, you didn't hear! Before I came here, I killed your old man and little sister, and they weren't even worth a warm up. All well, it's not like it matters. Because you'll soon join them! (Attempts to punch Brad, then suddenly, what Steqos was not expecting, was Brad blocking the punch by grabbing it) What? (Just then, dragon horns come out of Brad's head, and his tail comes out, Brad then opens his eyes with an angry look, and it's revealed that his eyes were skinny dragon-shaped eyes. Long story story short, Brad has entered Ksisis mode) WHAT?! (Using his the hand that he used to grab Steqos's fist, he twist it upwards, thus breaking Steqos's hand, this made Steqos to scream in pain, then using his other hand, Brad punched Steqos in the face, sending him flying and crash landing on the school, Katherine is shocked and confused about what just happened, and why does Brad have dragon horns sticking out of his head, and why does he have a dragon tail)

Brad: (Looks at Katherine to speak to her) Katherine, get out of here! (His voice sounded more like an evil version of itself. Without saying a word, Katherine picks herself up and runs off, after Katherine runs off to safety, Brad charges at Steqos and spears him through a wall)

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelley was arguing with a student who was being stubborn.

Shelley: Look, the school is falling apart, you need to get out of here.

Random Male Student: I don't need to listen to you, you're just a woman, what do you know?

Shelley: (His comment hits a nerve for Shelley) WHY YOU LITTLE... (Attempts to punch the male student out, until she felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder, this gives Shelley and automatic reaction, and she punches the man behind her, only for the man to catch Shelley's fist, who the man behind her turns out to be Xyaqom) What the...

Xyaqom: Is this how you treat everyone around you? (Lets go of Shelley's hand)

Shelley: Who are you?!

Xyaqom: A friend. (Looks at the male student) Listen, buddy, this isn't for debate, this school is falling apart, so if you value your life, you need to get out of here!

Random Male Student: Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, but there is nothing you're going to say or do that will make me leave!

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil grin) Oh, nothing huh? (Turns his right hand into an adamantium blade, Shelley was surprised to see this, and the male student nearly crapped himself when he saw Xyaqom do this) So you're saying that if I would to stab you with this blade multiple times, you still wouldn't leave. (The male student says nothing) I'll take your silence as a no.

Random Male Student: Wait, what?

Xyaqom: If that's the case, then allow me to test that theory. (Attempts to stab him)

Random Male Student: (Now scared) OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE! (Makes a run for it)

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil smile) That will teach him. (Turn his head back to normal, then turns his head and sees a horrified Shelley) Oh, sorry you had to see that, but someone had to get that guy to move. Shelley: What are you?!

Xyaqom: A little too much for you? Sorry about that, I tend to lose myself sometimes. (All of a sudden, Steqos came from the wall that was just a few inches away from where Shelley and Xyaqom were, and Brad on hot pursuit) Come on. We need to get out of here! (Grabs Shelley by the hands and runs off)

Brad had Steqos pinned down to a wall of what used to be the school.

Brad: Now, take this! (Brad charges up a huge energy beam and shoot it towards Steqos, once the beam makes contact with Steqos, the beam nearly destroys half of the school, or at least what was left of it. Xyaqom and Shelley just barely made out from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Steqos was no standing on his two feet, and it appeared that he took no damage what so ever) WHAT?!

Steqos: What's wrong, boy? Were you expecting me to die from that?

Brad: But how?! How were you able to get up from that without a scratch?!

Steqos: Simple, thanks to the armor I wear, I can withstand any blast that is giving to me. But that's not the best part. (He then pushes a button on the left chest part of the armor, and a blue force field appears around Steqos)

Brad: A force field? So that's how you were able to withstand my attack!

Steqos: That's right. Thanks to this force field, your attack against me was nothing. But that's nothing comparing to this!

Steqos then charges against Brad, forcing Brad to touch the force field, and making him fly back and Steqos on hot pursuit, and each time he got near Brad, he would get hit by the force field, unable to attack back. The routine kept going until they were both outside the school.

Steqos: What's wrong, boy, you were so confident a while ago?! (Just then, Scarlet came in)

Scarlet: Steqos that's enough!

Brad & Steqos: Scarlet?!

Scarlet: Steqos, this has gone long enough! As princess of the Drogon Kingdom, I order you to stop this!

Steqos: You think you can order me around, girl? You can't tell me what to do!

Xyaqom: (Flies in) Last I checked, she's still royalty, meaning you HAVE to listen to her!

Steqos: Xyaqom?! I knew you were here on Earth, but not in this same city! Oh well, it's not like you people can do anything about it, as long as I have this force field up, you people can't touch me! (Starts laughing, but then, the force field that was around Steqos turns off) Huh?

Brad: The force field is down!

Steqos: (Thinking) Shit! I completely forgot that the force filed was only supposed to be used for a short burst, and I completely ran its energy dry!

Xyaqom: Good, then perhaps we'll be able to land some hits on him. Besides, I have a bit of a score to settle with him!

Steqos: A score? Wait a minute, what have I ever done to you?

Xyaqom: (Gives a death stare to Steqos) Do you remember Leena?! (Both Brad and Scarlet were confused because they didn't know who Leena was)

Steqos: Leena? (Suddenly remembers who Xyaqom was talking about) Oh shit! Now hold on, I didn't kill her, it was Azssum, and you know that!

Scarlet: Wait, my father, killed someone?

Xyaqom: Yeah, in cold blood!

Steqos: It wasn't in cold blood, it was an accident! That blast was meant for you, (Xyaqom) but you...

Xyaqom: Enough of this! (Turns his arms into adamantium blades) I'm going to finish this!

Scarlet: (Grabs Xyaqom by the shoulders) Wait, Klno Nach, (Xyaqom looks at Scarlet) I have an idea.

Steqos: (Thinking) Wait, why did Scarlet call Xyaqom Klno Nach? Wait, don't tell me... she knows?!

Scarlet: (Looks at Steqos) Okay Steqos, I don't know what you did to Klno Nach that makes him want to kill him, but I can only hold him back for so long. So if you value your life, I suggest that you leave this area and return to Planet Drogon right now, or else I won't be able to hold Klno Nach back.

Brad: (Thinking) I am so confused. Here's this Steqos calling the black haired man Xyaqom, and Scarlet is calling him Klno Nach. Which name does he go by?

Scarlet: So, which one will it be?

Steqos soon realized that he was in a difficult position, on one end, he was going to fail his mission to bring Scarlet back home, also to settle the score between him and Brad, and on the other hand, Xyaqom looked like he was ready to kill him at any moment.

Steqos: Okay good, how about we discuss this like adults, there's no need to do anything rash now.

Xyaqom: You're one to talk.

Scarlet: Yeah, you destroyed nearly half the school!

Steqos: Hey, I didn't do this all by myself you know, your "boyfriend," helped too.

Brad: That's only because you started it!

Katherine: (Katherine and Lily then come to the scene) And you even tried to kill me!

Brad: Katherine? And Lily?

Lily: (To Steqos) You bastard! How dare you try to kill Katherine! What has she ever done to you?!

Katherine: If it weren't for Brad, I would've been dead!

Shelley: (Shelley then comes to the scene) Katherine wasn't the only person he tried to kill, he tried to kill me too, and a good friend of mine got seriously hurt while trying to protect me from you!

Scarlet: Seriously Steqos, what's your problem?! Why were you trying to kill everybody in this school?

Katherine: Yeah, what have we ever done to you?!

Steqos: Okay look, I admit, I was in a dark place, I wasn't thinking straight, and for that, I'm sorry!

Brad: That still doesn't give you any accuse of killing my family!

Everybody but Brad and Steqos: WHAT?!

Scarlet: You killed Ashley and their father?!

Xyaqom: Okay, that does it!

Meanwhile, at the far distance, there is a black cat with golden brown eyes watching Brad and the others from a far distance.

Cat: Hehehe, it looks like Steqos is in a pickle, let's change that, shall we? (Just then, Dark energy started to exit from the cat, and transfer to Steqos. Steqos then felt something go inside of him, but didn't understand what was going on)

Xyaqom: (Still having his arms as adamantium blades, Xyaqom charges at Steqos, when Xyaqom was about to stab Steqos in the head with his right blade, Steqos suddenly grabs Xyaqom's right blade with his bare left hand, stopping him from stabbing him) Huh?

When Steqos opened his eyes, it was revealed that he had red glowing eyes, and a black aura surrounded him. Before Xyaqom could figure out what was going on, Steqos threw Xyaqom off to the side, where he crash-landed at the school, he then shot a dark energy blast at Xyaqom for good measure.

Steqos: Stay out of this Xyaqom!

Shelley: What the hell?

Scarlet: Steqos, stop this!

Steqos: (Just then, Steqos created an energy sword from his right hand and charged at Scarlet and stabbed her in the stomach, everyone was surprised to see Steqos do this, including Brad) I'm done taking orders from you! (He then twisted his blade to deepen the wound. Steqos then pulled out the blood, gushing out blood from Scarlet's body) Who's next?

Brad: No... not again... (When Brad saw Steqos commit this horrible crime against Scarlet, something suddenly snaps inside of Brad, bringing him back to an awful memory, a memory that he hoped never to visit again)

* * *

 **One Year Ago:**

Brad and Hannah were walking in the park together.

Hannah: It's beautiful out today.

Brad: Yeah, just like you.

Hannah: Oh Brad. (They kiss, All of a sudden, a group of thugs appear and surround Brad and Hannah, they were all holding pocket knives) What the...

Thug #1: Okay you two, give us your wallets, right now.

Brad: You do realize that its daylight right, where everyone can notice you, right? (All of a sudden, one of the thugs grab Hannah, making her scream) Hannah!

Thug #2: Are you deaf, give us your wallet!

Brad: (Brad wanted to fight these jerks off, but he didn't want to risk getting Hannah hurt) Okay, just don't hurt her. (Takes out his wallet and throws it to the thug holding Hannah, the thug catches the wallet, he then takes a peek inside his wallet, and sees that Brad only had a five dollar bill inside)

Thug #2: What?! Only five bucks! Fuck this! (The thus then does the unthinkable, he cuts Hannah's throat, then lets her go)

Brad: NOOOOOOO! (He then runs to Hannah)

Thug #3: Dude, what the fuck?!

Thug #4: We agreed that we wouldn't kill them!

Thug #2: Dude, that bitch had it coming!

Thug #1: We need to get out of here! Lets split! (The thugs then take off, leaving Brad holding Hannah's lifeless body in his arms)

Brad: (Trying not to cry) No, no, this can't be happening! Hannah, hang in there, we'll get you help! (Brad then picks Hannah up and carries her bride style, and ran to Rosaira's place)

Later, at Rosaira's mansion, Brad sat in the waiting room, waiting for Rosaira to tell him about Hannah's condition. Rosaira then stepped out of the operation room, with a depressed look on her face. When Brad saw Rosaria, he immediately rose from his seat.

Brad: How is she? Is she okay?!

Rosaira: (Rosaira saw the hope in Brad's eyes, hoping that Hannah would be okay, sadly though, she would have to break the bad news to him) I'm sorry Brad, I couldn't save her. (Brad's face suddenly turns pale, and his heart suddenly stopped beating) She was already dead before you arrived here. I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Present** **Day:**

Shelley and the girls stood there, shocked by what just happened, shocked that Steqos just killed Scarlet right in front of their eyes. Steqos too stood there over Scarlet's lifeless body, with his eyes glowing red, and a black aura surrounding him, he was also smiling, proud that he killed Scarlet.

Steqos: (Looks at Scarlet's lifeless body) Hope you burn in Hell, you bitch! (Hearing that from Steqos was the last straw for Brad, Steqos then looks at the other girls) Anyone else? (He looks at Katherine) What about you bitch? I still need to kill you!

Brad: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Everyone then looks at Brad, they see Brad wasn't himself, he had his head down, nobody could see his eyes) How... how dare you! How dare... kill Scarlet! (Thinking) First Hannah, now Scarlet... (Tears then start going down his cheeks) Why... of all the women that I ever loved, they have a died!

Steqos: Aw, what's the wrong boy, upset that I killed your girlfriend! Well too bad, because Scarlet isn't the end, once I kill you, I'll kill everyone that you care about. Including the blond bitch!

Brad: (That's when Brad began to snap) NO! I... I WON'T LET YOU... I WON'T LET YOU... GET AWAY... WITH THIS!

Thunder and lighting start appearing, the lighting would hit the ground a few inches away from where Brad was. The ground then started to shake, and the tiny rocks that were on the ground started to rise, Steqos and the girls were all confused about what was going on. A red aura then started to surround Brad, tears then started pouring down Brad's cheeks, that's when Brad started to scream. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain. Brad's scream was so loud that his scream could be heard by the whole city, it even woke up Xyaqom who was briefly knocked out by Steqos's attack. When he looked at where the scream was coming from, he knew at first hand of what was happening to Brad. As Brad was screaming, something then started happening to his body, his arms and hands slowly started to turn into dragon scales, and his hands slowly started turning into dragon hands. The red aura that was surrounding Brad then got bigger, and Brad's scream got louder. Everyone was confused about what was happening to Brad. Brad then started glowing. The glow started getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Brad, which temporally blinds everybody. After everybody gained back their sight, they all saw what happened to Brad. Brad's entire body turned into light brown dragon scales, his dragon horn was not two inches longer and sharper, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now repaired and now bigger then before, his spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright, he still had his head down, unable for anybody to see his face. The girls were shocked to see Brad's new appearance and wondered if this was the same Brad, even Steqos was shocked of what happened, and Xyaqom stood, shocked to see that Brad managed to pull the transformation form.

Brad then started to walk towards Steqos, however, with each step he took, he would make a hole on the ground from his feet, as if he was walking on snow, and leaving footprints, but instead of leaving footprints on the snow, he was leaving snow prints on the solid ground. Note: The world *Thump* means he's taking a step forward.

Brad: Steqos... ***Thump.*** ***Thump.*** I'll... ***Thump.*** I'll... ***Thump.*** (Look then lifts his head to look at Steqos in the eye, revealing that his eyes were pure white, his iris's were gone, and his teeth were replaced by fangs, and his voice sounded more of an evil version of Brad, this was clearly not the same Brad that everyone was used to) I'll kill you where you stand!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Holy Crap, a lot of things happened in this chapter, didn't it? Brad seemed to have discovered a new form, but will it be enough to stop Steqos? And is Scarlet dead? Find out in the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	19. Ch 19: Brad Vs Steqos Part 2

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **The following chapter takes place right where the  
the previous chapter left off.**

* * *

Shelley and the girls stood there, shocked at what just happened, shocked that Steqos just killed Scarlet right in front of their eyes. Steqos too stood there over Scarlet's lifeless body, with his eyes glowing red, and a black aura surrounding him, he was also smiling, proud that he killed Scarlet.

Steqos: (Looks at Scarlet's lifeless body) Hope you burn in hell, you bitch! (Hearing that from Steqos was the last straw for Brad, Steqos then looks at the other girls) Anyone else? (He looks at Katherine) What about you bitch? I still need to kill you!

Brad: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Everyone then looks at Brad, they see Brad wasn't himself, he had his head down, nobody could see his eyes) How... how dare you! How dare... kill Scarlet! (Thinking) First Hannah, now Scarlet... (Tears then start going down his cheeks) Why... of all the women that I ever loved, they have a died!

Steqos: Aw, what's the wrong boy, upset that I killed your girlfriend! Well too bad, because Scarlet isn't the end, once I kill you, I'll kill everyone that you care about. Including the blond bitch!

Brad: (That's when Brad began to snap) NO! I... I WON'T LET YOU... I WON'T LET YOU... GET AWAY... WITH THIS!

Thunder and lighting start appearing, the lighting would hit the ground a few inches away from where Brad was. The ground then started to shake, and the tiny rocks that were on the ground started to rise, Steqos and the girls were all confused about what was going on. A red aura then started to surround Brad, tears then started pouring down Brad's cheeks, that's when Brad started to scream. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain. Brad's scream was so loud that the whole city could hear his scream, it even woke up Xyaqom who was briefly knocked out by Steqos's attack. When he looked at where the scream was coming from, he knew at first hand of what was happening to Brad. As Brad was screaming, something then started happening to his body, his arms and hands slowly started to turn into dragon scales, and his hands slowly started turning into dragon hands. The red aura that was surrounding Brad then got bigger, and Brad's scream got louder. Everyone was confused about what was happening to Brad. Brad then started glowing. The glow started getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Brad, which temporally blinds everybody. After everybody gained back their sight, they all saw what happened to Brad. Brad's entire body turned into light brown dragon scales. His dragon horns were not two inches longer and sharper, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now repaired and now bigger than before. His spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright, he still had his head down, unable for anybody to see his face. The girls were shocked to see Brad's new appearance and wondered if this was the same Brad, even Steqos was shocked of what happened, and Xyaqom stood, shocked to see that Brad managed to pull the transformation form.

Brad then started to walk towards Steqos, however, with each step he took, he would make a hole on the ground from his feet, as if he was walking on snow, and leaving footprints, but instead of leaving footprints on the snow, he was leaving snow prints on the solid ground. Note: The world *Thump* means he's taking a step forward.

Brad: Steqos... ***Thump.* *Thump.*** I'll... ***Thump.*** I'll... ***Thump.***

Look then lifts his head to look at Steqos in the eye, revealing that his eyes were pure white, his iris's were gone, and fangs replaced his teeth, and his voice sounded more of an evil version of Brad, this was not the same Brad that everyone was used to)

Brad: I'll kill you where you stand!

Everyone was shocked at what Brad just said. They were even more shocked at what just happened to him. Steqos soon shook off the shocked face that was on his face. Meanwhile, the black cat was watching the action from a distance.

Cat: Oh my, this took a sudden turn. This may be interesting.

Steqos: (Evils Laugh) If you think that changing your appearance will help you beat me, then you're sadly mistaken. (Evils Laugh)

Xyaqom: How arrogant can Steqos get, does he have any idea what this form is, and what's its capable of? I know exactly what that form is, I should know, I went through that transformation ten years ago. Who would've thought that Brad would be able to turn into a Xyith!

Brad: (Trying not to lose his cool) Girls, listen up! (The girls turn their attention to Brad) I can barely sense Scarlet's life energy, she's still alive, but barely, she's hanging in there by a thread. Take her to Rosaira. She's our only hope to save Scarlet now.

Shelley: Hey, who are you to order us around?!

Brad: (Gets angry at Shelley) DON'T ARGUE WITH ME SHELLEY! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOOSE THE VERY LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT! (Shelley then stands there frozen, not believing that Brad just screamed at her in pure anger, even Katherine and Lily were shocked by this)

Katherine: Um... okay Brad, we'll... we'll make sure to get Scarlet to Rosaira... (Looks at Lily) Right Lily?

Lily: Um... yeah, well be right on it. (Katherine then rips off a sleeve from her school uniform and wraps it around Scarlet's wounder stomach to temporally stop the bleeding, Katherine and Lily then pick Scarlet up and have her arms on their shoulders) Okay, we're off! Come on Shelley! (Shelley notice that Katherine and Lily were taking off with Scarlet, so she runs off after them)

Steqos: (Chuckles) So, Scarlet is still alive huh? Let's fix that. (Charges an energy blast towards the girls, this catches Brad's attention) I'll be killing four girls with one blast. My lucky day! (Evil laughs)

Just then, Brad dashes towards Steqos and punches him in the stomach. The punch was so powerful that it went right through his armor, and making contact with his stomach, making Steqos scream in pain, and power down his attack. After Brad pulled his fist out, Steqos started to hold his stomach and took three steps away from Brad. Then he fell to his knees.

Brad: Enough is enough! (He starts walking towards Steqos) I can't allow this to continue anymore. What is your problem with women, huh?! What have they ever done to you?! Don't you have any sense of guilt about what you do?! Always killing innocent people?!

Once Brad got close enough to Steqos, Steqos attempted to punch Brad in the face, but Brad was ending up blocking his punch by catching it, surprising him.

Brad: You're the scum of the universe, and I've had enough of you! (Starts to crash Steqos's hand, which making him quiver in pain) It makes me sick knowing that you're my brother. It also makes me even more sick that I'm part of your race. (Starts to crash Steqos's hand, even more, making Steqos scream in pain, and tries desperately to break Brad's grip) You people are nothing bunch of savages that think that killing is the only answer to fix your problems. Scarlet is an exception because she's nothing like you. Is that why you stabbed her, huh?! Because she's has a heart, unlike you?! I bet you have no regrets about what you did, don't you?! I bet you don't have any regrets about what you did to my sister, my father, and Scarlet. All you're thinking right now is how you're going to kill me! (Steqos continues to try to break free from Brad's grip but with no luck) Let me guess, that's exactly what you're thinking, isn't it?

Brad snaps Steqos's wrist, thus breaking it. Once Steqos felt this, he screamed in pain, Brad then let go off Steqos's hand, once Steqos had his hand free, he backed away from Brad, and held his wrist, he then looked at Brad, not believing how much stronger he became)

Steqos: How? How were you able to get this much power?

Brad: You should've never come to this planet Steqos, and now, I am going to make you pay for what you did! For what you did to my sister, my father, and Scarlet... (A red aura surrounds Brad) BEFORE I KILL YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR EVEN LAYING A FINGER ON THEM! (Charges at Steqos and punches him in the face, which sends him flying and crash landing at the school, shortly after, Brad goes after him)

Before Steqos could get himself up, Brad kicked him upwards and sent him flying into the sky, Brad soon followed by flying towards and giving him a backbreaker attack. After Steqos screamed in pain, Brad then gave Steqos an ax handle attack in the gut, sending Steqos crash landing back to the school.

All while this is going on, Xyaqom is watching from a far distance.

Xyaqom: As much as it is nice to see Steqos get his ass handed for a change, I need to go help the girls. (Took out his dragon wings and flew off)

Meanwhile, Katherine, Lily, (who they were both carrying Scarlet) and Shelley were running to Rosaira's house for her to heal up Scarlet.

Shelley: So anyone likes to explain to me what just happened to Brad? Why does he suddenly look completely different?

Lily: You think we know?

Katherine: We're just as surprised as you are!

Lily: I still can't believe what that guy in the armor did to Scarlet. Like... why?

Katherine: We can ask that later, right now we need to get Scarlet to Dr. Rosaira ASAP!

Shelley: But Rosaira's place is on the other side of the city. Scarlet might die by the time we get there.

Katherine: (Remembers how Hannah died and snapped at Shelley) SHOW SOME FAITH! IF YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE, THEN SCARLET WILL DIE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!

Shelley: No, of course not!

Lily: Katherine, calm down.

Shelley: Yeah, I was just stating some facts!

Katherine: Sorry, but after what happened to Hannah, I don't want history to repeat itself. (Just then, Xyaqom flies down in front of the girls, shocking them) What the...

Shelley: It's you...

Lily: Wait, who is he?

Xyaqom: Hurry, give me Scarlet.

Katherine: Huh, why?

Xyaqom: Because I'm your best chance of getting Scarlet to Rosaira before she dies. No offense, but by the time that you three get to Rosaira's place, Scarlet will be long dead.

Shelley: (Looks at Katherine) See, I told you.

Katherine: (To Shelley) Shut up! (To Xyaqom) Okay, here you go. (Gives Scarlet to Xyaqom)

Shelley: Wait a minute, you're going to trust this guy to Scarlet? How do you know that he won't try anything with her? (Everybody looks at her with disgust) What?

Xyaqom: Why would I... Never mind. I'm off. You girls better continue heading to Rosaira's place, because I believe the fight will get worst from here. (Takes out his Dragon wings and fly off)

Lily: Seriously, what's with everybody have dragon wings?

Katherine: Yeah, Brad had them too, and a dragon tail.

Shelley: A what?

Katherine: Never mind, let's go! (They run off)

Xyaqom: (Flying to Rosaira's place while holding Scarlet) Hang in there Scarlet, Rosaira will fix you up. Just hang in there!

Meanwhile, Brad continued to beat Steqos down. Brad punched Steqos in the face, and stomach, and kicked him, causing him to fly back and crash land at the rebel of the school. Steqos then got back up and shot an energy blast at Brad, only for him to deflect it back to him, once Steqos got hit by his attack, he flew back a few feet. After getting hit by his attack, Steqos slowly started to pick himself up.

Steqos: How... how did this brat get so powerful? We were nowhere near this powerful before!

As Brad continued to walk towards Steqos, images of all the women in his life started appearing, all the women that died all too soon. His mother, Hannah, and now Scarlet. This made Brad start screaming, and a red aura started to surround him. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain, his dragon horns then got two inches longer, the spikes on his tail were now two inches longer and sharper, and his body became twenty percent more jacked. Basically, he went from 160 pounds to 192 pounds. When Brad opened his eyes, his eyes went from blank white to clear red. In a white shell, he entered the second stage of a Xyith. Brad then charged towards Steqos and started to beat the living crap out of him.

First, he attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm, then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, mix and repeat. By the time he was done, he had struck him three hundred times in three seconds. With every hit he landed on him, he would break a chunk of Steqos's armor, right to the point where he would be wearing nothing left but his black shirt and pants. After Brad struck Steqos three hundred times in three seconds, Brad launched a giant punch towards Steqos, sending him flying into the school rebel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xyaqom arrived at Rosaira's mansion, who was still carrying Scarlet bride style.

Xyaqom: Rosaira! Rosaira! Where are you!

Rosaira: (Rosaira came down the stairs wearing her bathrobe undone, and wearing nothing but her black and panties underneath, and showing off her body) Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming? What's with all the commotion?!

Xyaqom: For crying out loud Rosaira, why are you walking around like that?!

Rosaira: Well it is my day off, so I decided to wear whatever I want. (Notices that Xyaqom is carrying Scarlet) What the... (She runs towards Xyaqom to get a better look at Scarlet) What happened to Scarlet?! And why are you in your true form at daytime?

Xyaqom: I'll explain everything later, but right now Scarlet is in desperate need of medical attention.

Rosaira: Right, quick, to the medical room. (Both Xyaqom and Rosaira run to the medical room) Can you read her energy at all?

Xyaqom: Yes, but barely, she's quickly fading.

Rosaira: Then we must hurry.

Xyaqom and Rosaira quickly enter the medical room, Rosaira had Xyaqom to strip Scarlet out of her clothes while she got her equipment ready. Rosaira then cleaned off the blood that was on her and closed the wound that she had in her stomach. After which, she hooked her up with a wire attached to a bag of green liquid inside. This would help heal up the wound on her stomach much quicker then it would normally take for a Drogon.

After a few minutes, Scarlet was stabilized, and Xyaqom and Rosaira were standing five inches away from where Scarlet was.

Rosaira: She's stabilized, she should wake up in a few hours.

Xyaqom: That's good, now that I know that Scarlet will live, we'll be able to rest easy. (Just then, Scarlet's face turned into Leena, Xyaqom shook his head and saw Scarlet again) (Thinking) At least I managed to save Scarlet from dying too soon, at least I saved one woman for once.

Rosaira: Though I have to ask, what happened to Scarlet that would give her all these injuries.

Xyaqom: Steqos stabbed her.

Rosaira: Steqos?! As in, Steqos Howler?!

Xyaqom: That's him.

Rosaira: But I don't get it, why would he try to kill her? He does know the consciousness if he kills the Princess Of The Drogon Kingdom, right?

Xyaqom: Well, he must have thrown that rule book out of the window, because earlier today, he went berserk and attacked the school.

Rosaira: But why would he just randomly do that?

Xyaqom: I don't know, but obviously something inside of him snapped, and he's going out of control.

Rosaira: Well, if that's the case, how come you brought Scarlet here and not Brad?

Xyaqom: Brad is fighting Steqos right now, he turned into Xyith after seeing Steqos stab Scarlet, and he's now lost his mind, and if I don't hurry back and stop him, he might kill Steqos.

Rosaira: WHAT?! Brad turned into a Xyith?! But I thought he was only half Drogon?

Xyaqom: Turns out that even half Drogons can pull the transformation off. That's why I need to stop Brad from killing Steqos. (Prepares to leave the room)

Rosaira: Okay, I'll look after Scarlet.

Xyaqom: (Opens the door and is about to leave the room, that is until he remembers something) Oh yes, there is one other thing, three other people are going to be here soon, so make sure to be decent when they get here.

Rosaira: Okay. Go, I'll take care of things here. (Xyaqom gives a nod to Rosaira and leaves the room, after Xyaqom leaves, Rosaira then looks at the unconscious Scarlet) (Thinking) This is very sad. First Ashley, then Ryan, and now Scarlet.

Xyaqom exited Rosaira's mansion and took out his dragon wings and started to fly back to the school.

Xyaqom: I can only hope that I can get back to the school on time before Brad kills Steqos. I know what he's going through because I once went through that experience. (Suddenly remembers when Leena died in his arms) I can't let Brad kill Steqos, or else the Drogon Army will invade Earth, and I don't need that. I came to this planet to escape from my past, and I don't need it crawling back to my life, (Suddenly remembers when Azssum killed Leena) especially that pig Azssum.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad is continuing to beat Steqos down to the point where he's not coughing up blood. Brad then kicked Steqos to the school rebel, where he was now knocked out. When Steqos got knocked out, the black aura that was surrounded him body left his body. The black that was watching this was surprised that Steqos was knock out for the count.

Cat: Oh my, looks like Steqos is out for the count, I wonder how Brad will finish him off.

Brad: (Charges up an energy beam to finish off Steqos) SEE YOU IN HELL STEQOS!

Xyaqom: (Just when Brad is about to fire the beam at Steqos to finish him off, Xyaqom suddenly comes in) Brad, don't do it!

Brad: (Brad then turns around and faces Xyaqom). Oh, it's you.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Shit, Brad's already in stage two of the Xyith transformation. This may be harder than I originally thought. (To Brad) Brad, there's no need to kill Steqos.

Brad: And why's that?!

Xyaqom: He's already out for the count, plus after the beating that you gave him, he's most likely not going to last long.

Brad: I DON'T CARE! HE DERIVES TO SUFFER MORE! (Prepares the finish Steqos off)

Xyaqom: (Thinking) That's not Brad talking, its the Xyith transformation talking, I need to try to calm him down. (To Brad) Brad, I know why you're like this, you saw Steqos commit a terrible crime to Scarlet, and you're pissed off about it. I know how you feel, I once lost someone that was like a mother to me, and I went through the same thing that you're going through right now. You're feeling, grief, sorrow, and anger all at once, you want to make him pay for what you did, but the thing is, you're letting the transformation take control of you, you have to resist the urge of killing him.

Brad: BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE KILLED SCARLET!

Xyaqom: No he didn't! Scarlet is still alive!

Brad: (After Xyaqom said that, some reason started to come back to Brad) Huh?!

Xyaqom: Don't you remember what you said earlier, you said that Scarlet was barely alive after what Steqos did to her. I'm here to assure you that she's going to be okay, Rosaira is healing her up right now as we speak.

Brad: But... But what about my dad? What about Ashley?

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Shit, I completely forgot that Steqos attacked Ashley and his dad, think, think dammit.

Brad: Got nothing huh? (He then looks at Steqos) If that's the case, (Prepares to shoot an energy beam at Steqos) STEQOS WILL NOW DIE! (Just then, Xyaqom stepped in front of Brad, blocking his aim at Steqos) Huh?!

Xyaqom: Brad, I can't let you kill Steqos!

Brad: WHY NOT?!

Xyaqom: If you kill Steqos, if Scarlet's father finds out, The Drogon Army will come here and invade Earth.

Brad: I DON'T CARE! LET THEM COME! I'LL TAKE THEM AT ONCE!

Xyaqom: Brad, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you! You're letting the transformation take over your mind. Think about it, would Scarlet want this? Would your family want this? Would they want you to kill a man that is down?

Brad: (When Brad heard Xyaqom say that, his senses started to return to him) My... my family? Scarlet? They... wouldn't... (He slowly goes back to normal) want this...

Brad transforms out of the Xyith form and returns to normal. Once Brad turns back to normal, he collapsed. Before he could hit the floor, Xyaqom dashes over to Brad and catches him, he was exhausted after transforming into a Xyith.

Brad: I'm... I'm so sorry... for... for saying those... horrible things... I...

Xyaqom: It wasn't you Brad, it was the transformation. It made you say those things. (While Xyaqom was helping Brad get back on his feet, the cat was looking at the two from a far distance)

Cat: Hm... Looks like the fun is over. I should take my leave now. (Turns around and leaves)

Xyaqom: (Helps Brad to stand on his feet) Can you stand okay?

Brad: Yeah, I think so. (Sees the unconscious Steqos) What are we going to do with him?

Xyaqom: (Looks at Steqos) We need to take him back to Rosaira and get him patched up. (Looks at Brad) I hate his guts as much as you do, but if he dies here on Earth, we'll have the entire Drogon Army on our asses.

Brad: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Xyaqom: Before we carry Steqos back to Rosaira, I need to call her first.

Xyaqom then took out his phone and called Rosaira.

Rosaira: (Answers her phone) Hello?

Xyaqom: Hey Rosaira, it's me. Good news, I managed to calm Brad down.

Rosaira: Oh that's good to hear.

Xyaqom: Yeah, anyways, Brad and I are going to take Steqos to your place so that you can patch him up.

Rosaira: WHAT?! You're bringing him here?!

Xyaqom: Look, I know that you hate him and Azssum for what happened to Leena, and that you would rather have me leave him here and bleed to death, believe me, I know, but we have to think about this planet's safety. If Azssum finds out that Steqos died on this planet, the entire Drogon Army will come here and wipe out every living being on this planet. And if we can avoid that from happening, we should patch Steqos up for any injuries that he may have gotten from his battle with Brad.

Rosaira: (Rosaira did not like the idea of Xyaqom and Brad bringing Steqos here and have her patch him up, she would instead just let him die. But deep down, she knew that Xyaqom was right on what would happen if they do let him die) (Sighs) Okay fine, bring him here, but I'm going to make him pay for the damages that he caused for his medical fee.

Xyaqom: (Grins) Oh really, and how much are we talking about for his medical fee.

Rosaira: Well, let's see, (takes out her report papers) He's destroyed half of Ashley's school, and destroyed Ryan's gym, and no doubt that he pretty much destroyed Vincent College, right?

Xyaqom: (Looks at the school's rebel, and what was left of it after Brad and Steqos's battle) Pretty much.

Rosaira: Well, if that's the case, then his fee will be over $750,000,000.

Xyaqom: (Opens his eyes wide after hearing Rosaira say that) Wow, really?

Rosaira: Yep, plus he did kill other people during his rampage, and tried to kill Brad's father and sister, so consider this his punishment.

Xyaqom: Wait, what do you mean by the word "tried" to kill Brad's father and sister?

Rosaira: Ah yes, I failed to mention this to you the last time you were here. See, after Steqos attacked Ryan and Ashley, they were sent to Christale Hospital. However, they didn't have the technology to bring them back to their feet, so they transferred them to me.

Xyaqom: Oh really, and how are they?

Rosaira: Well, they just woke up a few minutes ago, and I told them to keep it easy since they just woke up from what could've been a comma if they continued to stay at Christale Hospital.

Xyaqom: That's great to hear, I will be sure to tell Brad the good news. (After Brad heard Xyaqom say that, he raised an eyebrow)

Rosaira: Sounds good. Anyways, I guess I see you guys in a little while.

Xyaqom: Yeah, we'll see you later. (Hangs up and looks at Brad) Good news Brad, your father, and sister are okay.

Brad: What?! Really?!

Xyaqom: Yeah, turns out that after Steqos attacked them, they were brought to Rosaira's place and she patched them up.

Brad: REALLY?! That's great news. We should hurry and see them. (Prepares to fly off)

Xyaqom: (Points at Steqos) Aren't you forgetting someone.

Brad: (Turns around and sees the unconscious Steqos, and sounds displeased) Oh, right...

* * *

Brad and Xyaqom then pick Steqos up by wrapping his arms around their shoulders and flying back to Rosaira's place.

Brad: (Looks at Xyaqom) By the way, thank you.

Xyaqom: (Looks at Brad) For what?

Brad: Thanks for knocking me back to my senses from my Xyith transformation. I never thought that I would turn into a Xyith again.

Xyaqom: Wait, today was the second time you turned into a Xyith?

Brad: Yes... it was during... a dark time in my life.

Xyaqom: I see.

Brad: By the way, what's your name?

Xyaqom: (Takes a few seconds to answer Brad's question) Xyaqom.

* * *

 **Note: And that is the end of Chapter Nine-Teen. As I said, I'm really sorry for the chapter for being two weeks left. We're reaching the end of the Runaway Princess Ark. Wait, we were in an ark? What? Since when? Yes, I forgot to mention this beforehand. Since chapter nine, when Scarlet was first introduced, we entered the Runaway Princess Ark. Before the next ark comes along, I will let you guys know the name of the ark beforehand.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Nineteen, and I hope you do too.**


	20. Ch 20: Engaged!

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **The following chapter takes place right  
where the previous chapter left off.**

* * *

Brad and Xyaqom then pick Steqos up by wrapping his arms around their shoulders and flying back to Rosaira's place.

Brad: (Looks at Xyaqom) By the way, thank you.

Xyaqom: (Looks at Brad) For what?

Brad: Thanks for knocking me back to my senses from my Xyith transformation. I never thought that I would turn into a Xyith again.

Xyaqom: Wait, today was the second time you turned into a Xyith?

Brad: Yes... it was during... a dark time in my life.

Xyaqom: I see.

Brad: By the way, what's your name?

Xyaqom: (Takes a few seconds to answer Brad's question) Xyaqom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rosaira's mansion, Katherine, Lily, and Shelley were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Rosaira to give them the okay to visit Scarlet.

Lily: I wonder how Scarlet is doing?

Katherine: Hopefully she's going to be okay. She did not deserve what happened to her.

Shelley: Just what was that guy's problem? Not only did he stab Scarlet, but he destroyed the entire school.

Katherine: Whoever was that guy, he seemed to want Brad dead for some reason. Of course, he tried to kill me too. (Her face then turned light red) I'd be dead if it weren't for Brad.

Just then, the girls heard the door to the waiting room open.

Xyaqom: Okay, now turn this way. (Turns sideways that way Xyaqom, Brad, and Steqos can get into the waiting room)

Shelley: (When Xyaqom and Brad entered the waiting room while carrying Steqos, they all lost their lids) WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!

Katherine: YEAH! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

Brad: Now hold on girls, I know bringing him here may sound like a stupid idea, but just letting Steqos will cause more harm to us than good.

Lily: Like what?!

Xyaqom: Like the entire Drogon Army coming to planet Earth and wiping out every living thing.

Katherine: Wait, Drogon Army?

Xyaqom: We'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get Steqos inside the medical room. (Both Xyaqom and Brad enter the medical room)

Lily: (Looks at Katherine) Who is that guy?

Katherine: (Looks at Lily) I don't know. (Looks at Shelley) Do you know him, Shelley?

Shelley: No, never seen him before in my life. (Thinking) Though, he does sound familiar.

* * *

 **Shelley's Flashback: Five Years Ago:**

It was late at night, Shelley got out of her bedroom to use the bathroom. After she was done using the bathroom, Shelley started to head back to her room, that is until she heard her father talking to someone in the kitchen, so she went to the kitchen to listen in, making sure that her father, and whoever she was talking to don't see her.

Xyaqom: Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? What about your daughter?

Johnathon: It's 2:00 in the morning, she's sleeping right now. Besides, she knows its a school night. She wouldn't dare stay up this late.

Xyaqom: Okay, if you say so. (Sits at the table) So, what is it that you need me for?

Xyaqom and Johnathon started to talk about the latest case that Johnathon was working on, all while Shelley was listening in. Although Shelley couldn't see Xyaqom, she could tell that the man that her father was talking to sounded mature and imagined that the man must be at least in his early or late twenties. Shelley decided to take a small peek, just to see what the man was wearing. When Shelley saw the man who her father was talking to, she noticed that he was wearing a leather jacket with a hood attached, followed with leather pants and boots. Sadly though, Shelley could not get a clear look at his face, because half his face was being covered thanks to his hood.

Just then, Xyaqom gets the feeling that he's being watched, and looks to where Shelley is before Xyaqom could make eye contact to Xyaqom, Shelley quickly hides her head, hoping that Xyaqom didn't get a good look at her. Shelley was scared to death, as she started to get a cold sweat on her face.

Johnathon: Something wrong?

Xyaqom: I think we're being watched.

Shelley: (Thinking) Shit! Did he see me?!

Xyaqom: Stay here, I'm going to check the area out.

Once Shelley heard Xyaqom say that she quickly ran back to her room, making sure that Xyaqom didn't hear her running to the stairs. Shelley was able to make it back to her room and close her door in the nick of time before Xyaqom entered the hallway. Xyaqom looked around the hallway, making sure that nobody was around. Xyaqom's eyes then started glowing blue. When Xyaqom's eyes glow blue, it means that he has entered heat sensor mode, where he could see heat signatures anywhere within a hundred feet from him. He looked around the house, making sure that anyone was in the house. The only people that he saw was Johnathon and Shelley, who was in her room laying on her bed. After seeing that nobody else was in the house, Xyaqom eyes went back to his usual red eyes, thus turning off heat sensor mode.

Johnathon: Did you see anyone?

Xyaqom: (Turns around and faces Johnathon) No, it must have been my imagination. (Sits back at the table)

Meanwhile, Shelley was laying on her bed, catching her breath, since Xyaqom almost caught her. Shelley knew that she would have to play stupid tomorrow morning, as if she told her father what she saw, he will be asking her unwanted questions that she didn't feel like answering.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Shelley sat there remembering that she actually saw Xyaqom five years ago, but because of the hood over his face, she was unable to see his face, but now, five years later, she was able to see what he looked like.

Lily: Hey Shelley.

Shelley: (Snaps out of her trance and looks at Lily and Katherine) Huh?

Lily: Are you okay?

Katherine: Yeah, you seemed to have zoned out there for a minute.

Shelley: Sorry, it been an intense day for me today.

Katherine: No kidding, today has been crazy.

Shelley: (Thinking) He has to be that guy that my dad was talking to five years ago, his voice sounds all too familiar.

Meanwhile, Brad and Xyaqom take Steqos to the medical room and place him in one of the empty beds. Shortly after they place Steqos on the bed, Rosaira comes in, this time wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt under her lab coat.

Rosaira: Ah Xyaqom, great timing, I was about to call you.

Xyaqom: (Looks at Brad) Looks like we were quicker than we thought. (Looks at Rosaira) Okay Rosaira, do your thing.

Rosaira: On it. (Rosaira started to hook Steqos up on her medical supplies)

Brad: (Looks around the room, noticing that all the other beds were empty) Hey, how come all the other beds are empty?

?: (Before Rosaira could answer Brad's question, Brad and Xyaqom hear a familiar voice) Brad?

Brad: (Both Brad and Xyaqom turn around and see that Scarlet was standing at the entrance/exit, she was wearing nothing but a green medical robe) Scarlet! (Runs over to Scarlet and hugs her) You're okay.

Scarlet: Yep, Rosaira fixed me up, here, take a look. (Scarlet lifts up her medical robe to shows him her stomach to reveal that her stomach had no scar what so ever. However, it was revealed that Scarlet was not wearing any panties underneath her medical robe. When Brad saw this, his face turned dark red, and Scarlet started to blush too, as she knew that she wasn't wearing any panties) As you can see, Rosaira fixed up my wound, it looks like Steqos didn't stab me at all.

Brad: (Couldn't believe that Scarlet wasn't wearing any panties, and his face is dark red) Um... that's great Scarlet, its good to see that Rosaira fixed you up, but um... You might want to put your robe down, I hate to tell you this, but you're not wearing any panties.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Its okay Brad, I don't mind if you stare at my body.

Brad: Well... (Nervously chuckles). I know I don't mind, but the people behind me might.

Scarlet: Huh? (Scarlet looks behind Brad and sees Xyaqom, who was looking away from Scarlet after she revealed her lady parts, and Rosaira's face was bright red, wondering if they were going to do it right now) AH! (She quickly lowers her medical robe, hiding her private area, and blushes) Sorry that you had to see that, I completely forgot you guys were there.

Rosaira: (Chuckles) It's okay, no problem.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaira) Seriously, you couldn't put any panties on her?

Rosaira: (Whispers to Xyaqom) I didn't think she would wake up so soon, I thought she would at least be out for a few days.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Rosaira) Obviously, you underestimate our healing factor.

Scarlet: (Noticed Xyaqom) Ah, Klno Nach, you're here too. (Sees Steqos and looks displeased) Oh, you brought Steqos here too. (She looks at Xyaqom) Don't get me wrong. You did good of bringing him here, (looks at Steqos) as much as I hate to admit it.

Just then, Ashley and Ryan enter the room.

Ashley: What's going on in here?

Brad: (Everybody looks where Ashley and Ryan were) Dad, Ashley! (Brad runs over to Ashley and Ryan and hugs them) Thank God you two are okay. I heard that Steqos attacked you two.

Ryan: Wait, how do you know about... (Notices Steqos on the medical bed) Steqos. (Stops hugging Brad and walks over to Steqos) Who would've thought that my firstborn son would turn into the man that he is today, filled with hatred and jealousy?

Xyaqom: Wait, Steqos is your son?

Ryan: (Turns his head to look at Xyaqom, but instead of seeing Xyaqom, Ryan was seeing Azssum) YOU!

Xyaqom: Huh?

Brad: (Ryan Attempts to punch Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom grabs his fist before it could make contact) Dad, what the Hell?!

Ryan: You bastard! Exiling me wasn't good enough for you?! You had to send my oldest son to kill my other kids and me too?!

Xyaqom: What?!

Before Xyaqom or anyone else can figure out what was going on, Ryan uppercuts Xyaqom, sending him crashing into the top of the roof, Ryan then takes out his dragon wings and goes on hot pursuit. Ryan then punches Xyaqom in the gut and punches him in the face, sending Xyaqom flying.

Brad and the others were all shocked at what was going on, and wondering why Ryan was attacking Xyaqom.

Brad: What's gotten into dad? Why is he attacking Xyaqom?

Scarlet: Could it be... that your dad thinks that Klno Nach is my dad?

Brad: Who's Klno Nach? This is Xyaqom we're talking about here.

Scarlet: Oh sorry, I mean Xyaqom. (Thinking) I keep forgetting that Brad was raised on Earth, not on Planet Drogon.

Brad: Anyways, why would my dad think that Xyaqom is your dad? Surely they are two completely different people, right?

Scarlet: Yes there are... but... (Scarlet wasn't sure if she should revel Xyaqom's past and who he really is or not)

Brad: But what?

Ashley: We can figure that out later, right now, right now we need to stop dad before he does something drastic.

Brad: Right! (Brad takes out his dragon wings) You girls stay here, I try to calm dad down. (Flies through the hole that Ryan made when the uppercut Xyaqom)

Ryan charges at Xyaqom and tries to punch him in the face, which Xyaqom catches his fist.

Xyaqom: Hey calm down, what's gotten into you!

Ryan: I SERVED YOU FOR THIRTY YEARS AND EXILING ME IS ALL I GET IN RETURN?!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Wait, does he think I'm Azssum?

Ryan: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, AND MY FAMILY! (Ryan makes a fist with his free hand and it a red aura started to surround his fist, and punched Xyaqom in the face, thus sending him flying. However, Xyaqom managed to stop himself from crashing into the house, seeing that Xyaqom stopped himself from crash landing into the mansion, Ryan gets even angrier and charges at Xyaqom) WHY YOU!

Brad: (Before Ryan could land another punch at Xyaqom, Brad suddenly comes in and step in between Xyaqom and Ryan) Dad, stop this!

Ryan: Brad?! Get out of the way, Azssum is behind you!

Brad: No, it's not this Azssum guy, its Xyaqom. You're fighting Xyaqom!

Ryan: Xyaqom?! (His senses start to return to him)

Brad: Yes, he's not this Azssum guy that you think he is.

Ryan: Xyaqom? Where have I heard that name before? Wait, could it be? (Just then, his memory started to come back to him)

* * *

 **Ryan's Flashback: 28 Years Ago:**

The following scene takes place when Ryan was known as Haazor Howler and was the commander of the Drogon Army. Haazor was walking to King Azssum Maelstrom and Queen Suxeck Maelstorm's chambers. Word has spread that the King and Queen of Planet Drogon have had their first born child, and Haazor was going to their chambers to congratulate them. Haazor knocked on the doors to their chamber. A few minutes later, a younger Azssum opened the door to greet Haazor. He pretty much looked the same a present Azssum, minus the beard.

Azssum: Haazor? What brings you here?

Haazor: (Bows down to Azssum) Greetings my King. I have come here to congratulate you and the queen on your first born child.

Azssum: Ah, it seems that the word has spread about our newly born child. Come on in. (Shouts to his wife) Sixpack, Haazor is coming in.

Suxeck: Okay.

Haazor came into the King and Queen's chambers, where he saw Queen Suxeck. Queen Suxeck herself was 5'10 feet tall and weighed around 140 to 150 pounds. She had a long, long cerise hair that went down to her hip line. She was also wearing a golden circlet on her head, which had a pink veil attached to it, which was covering her face. She was also wearing a long white dress with a few blue straps that went around it, the dress also showing off half of her breasts, which she was a size G.

Queen Suxeck comes into the room where Azssum and Hazzor are in, and she is seen holding their newly born child, who was sleeping in Suxeck's arms.

Suxeck: Ah, Haazor, welcome.

Haazor: (Bows down to Suxeck) Hello my queen, I'm here to congratulate you and the King for your newborn child.

Suxeck: Oh thank you Haazor.

Haazor: (Stops bowing to Suxeck and takes a look at the baby that Suxeck was holding, and sees that the baby was a boy) Looks like its a healthy baby boy. What's his name?

Azssum: His name is Xyaqom.

Haazor: Xyaqom? Wait, wasn't that your father's name?

Azssum: Yes it was. My father was a great king back in his day, so I wanted to honor his memory by giving my son his name. (Takes his son from Suxeck's arms) I will make sure that our son will grow up to be a great king. (Looks at his son and chuckles) You know, the doctor told us that by the time our son is grown up, he would be a splitting image of me. If that's the case, then I better start grown a beard then, that way, people won't confuse us for the other. (Chuckles)

Suxeck: I always wondered what you would look like with a beard.

Azssum: Oh really, how come you didn't say anything before? (Lifts up Suxeck's veil over her mouth and kisses her, which Haazor quickly looks away)

Suxeck: Anyways, I better take little Xyaqom to his crib, (Takes her son from Azssum's arms) I don't need him to get used to continually falling asleep in my arms. (Goes to their bedroom to put her son in his crib, while she does that, Haazor asks Azssum a question)

Haazor: Um... My Lord?

Azssum: Yes?

Haazor: Um... Is young Xyaqom going to have the same problem that the Queen Suxeck has?

Azssum: Huh? (Suddenly figures out that what Haazor is talking about) Oh, that... No, the doctor assured us that Xyaqom would not have the same problem as my wife.

Haazor: Oh, that's good to know.

Azssum: Indeed it is, the last thing I want is to constantly lock him in his room all the time, or make him wear a veil just like Suxeck, and let's be honest, I think Xyaqom would look silly wearing a veil over his face. (Both Azssum and Haazor laugh)

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present day, Ryan appeared to have zoned out, as he didn't hear Brad at all when he was calling out to him.

Brad: Earth to dad, can hear me, over?

Ryan: (Finally snaps out of it) Huh?

Brad: There you go, you seem to have zoned out there for a minute.

Ryan: Oh... (Puts his hand on his forehead) Sorry, I guess I did. (Looks at Xyaqom) I'm sorry for attacking you. I seem to have mistaken you for someone else.

Xyaqom: It's okay, I'm used to it.

Ryan: (Thinking) Amazing, he looks just like Azssum. When Azssum told me that he'd be a splitting image of him, he was wasn't lying.

Brad: Well then, now that we all calmed down, how about we head back to Rosaira

Ryan: Right. (The three men start flying back down to Rosaira's location)

Ashley: (Sees the three men flying back) They're coming back, good.

Scarlet: Brad must have been able to calm his dad down. (Suddenly hears gowning beside her, she looks to her left and sees Steqos starting to wake up) Huh? Steqos is waking up.

Rosaira: What?! With injuries like the ones he has, he should be out for at least a week.

Scarlet: Obviously, you underestimate our healing factor.

Rosaira: Yes, I do.

Brad: (As the three men were flying back, Xyaqom saw Steqos waking up, so he picked up the pace) What the... Xyaqom! (Goes after Xyaqom)

Rosaira: (Steqos sat up and was about to open his eyes, but before he could do that, Xyaqom landed back inside Rosaira's mansion, turned his right hand into a blade and dashed towards Steqos, and looked like he was going to kill Steqos) Xyaqom, NO!

Brad: (Lands back inside Rosaira's mansion)

It looked like Xyaqom was about to stab Steqos by the neck, but he stops at the last second, with his blade only touching his neck, not stabbing it. Steqos suddenly felt something cold and sharp touching his neck, Steqos opened his eyes and looked to his right, where he saw Xyaqom, with his hand transformed into a blade touching his neck.

Xyaqom: No sudden movements, or else your neck and my blade are going to get a good accident.

Steqos: (Steqos takes a look around the room and sees Brad, Scarlet, Ashley, and Ryan giving him a death glare)

Shelley: Damn right you do!

Brad: (Everybody looks behind them and sees Shelley, Katherine and Lily all at the entrance/exit of the medical room) Shelley? Katherine? Lily? What are you girls doing here?

Rosaira: Yes, I thought I told you to wait for me to give you the go-ahead to come here?

Shelley: Well, we heard banging noises coming from here, so we came here to investigate.

Lily: The only reason why Katherine and I are here is that Shelley dragged us here.

Shelley: (Walks over to Steqos) Okay buddy, you have five minutes to explain yourself on why you destroyed Vincent College, or else I will beat it out of you.

Xyaqom: You do realize that if you do that, you could make me accidentally stab him in the neck, right?

Steqos: (Started getting scared that Xyaqom could accidentally kill him) Okay, okay, I'll start explaining my actions, just please don't come near me.

Brad & Scarlet: Geeze, what a wuss.

Steqos then started to explain his actions.

Steqos: It all started when Scarlet ran away from home, one of my men decided to go rogue and try to kill Scarlet, and for a while, we all thought he succeeded. That is until we found out that she was still alive and teleport to Earth. King Azssum, Scarlet's father then ordered my men and me to go to Planet Earth, track down Scarlet, and bring her back home. When we arrived at planet Earth, I then send Kzuck and three other men to find Scarlet and bring her back to my ship. I believed that getting Scarlet back would be an easy job for Kzuck and his men, that is until they ran into Brad. When Kzuck's men brought Kzuck back to my ship, I was horrified on what happened to him, and angry. When I asked Kzuck's men on what happened to Kzuck, they told me that Brad was the one that attacked Kzuck, and they gave me his records, I was furious that he was my dad's second son, and that he got married to a second woman after landing to Earth.

Brad: Did they tell you how Kzuck got that bad?

Kzuck: Yeah, they told me that you beat him to a bloody pulp.

Brad: BULLSHIT! (Everybody takes a step back, expect for Steqos, who moved his head back) Sure, I did beat him up, but I made sure to hold back that way he could still get back up, walk away and fight another day. But Kzuck decided to be a sour loser and launch a surprise attack on me. The only reason why he looks like "That" is because I only attack to self-defense.

Steqos: What? My men didn't tell me that.

Scarlet: Probably to make Brad look like a bad guy, and to make you look foolish. (Steqos sat there silent, he was shocked that his men lied to him and made him look foolish) But here's the one thing that I don't get, why did you stab me?!

Steqos: Wait, I stabbed you?!

Xyaqom: Wait, you don't remember?

Brad: You don't remember stabbing Scarlet?

Steqos: Why would I want to stab Scarlet? Her father would kill me if I even touched her!

Xyaqom: What's the last thing that you remember?

Steqos: (Looks at Xyaqom) The last thing I remember is you charging against me, about to kill me, next thing I know, I blacked out. When I awoke, I found myself here, completely sore.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) What the Hell? Steqos doesn't remember stabbing Scarlet?

Shelley: Wait a minute, you said that you were supposed to bring Scarlet back to Planet Drogon... (Looks at Scarlet) DOES THAT MEAN SCARLET IS AN ALIEN?!

Katherine & Lily: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Scarlet: (Puts her hand behind her head) Oops, I guess the cat is out of the bag.

Brad: (To Steqos) Seriously, you couldn't say that you were from a different country?

Steqos: What's a country? Is that some sort of food? (Everybody anime falls)

Katherine: (Getting back up) Okay, so... Scarlet is an alien... but what about Brad?

Shelley: (Looks at Brad and gets back up) Yeah, after that stunt that you pulled earlier today, I'm convinced that no human being can pull that off.

Brad: (Gets back up) Well... I...

Ryan: (At this point, everybody gets back up on their feet) He's only half alien, well... half Drogon to be exact.

Shelley: (Crosses her arms) And how do you know this?

Ryan: I'm his dad, I should know that he's half Drogon because I'm a full Drogon.

Shelley, Katherine & Lily: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Shelley: But... but how?

Brad: Well you see Shelley, when a male Drogon and a female Earthling love each other, they...

Shelley: (Her face turns dark red) I GET IT BRAD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE ME LESSON ON THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!

Katherine: But wait... does that mean that Ashley is half Drogon too?

Ashley: (Puts her hand behind her head) Yeah... I guess the cat's out of the bag for me.

Shelley: Isn't anybody here that's NOT an alien?! (Katherine and Lily raise their hands) Seriously, only you two?! (Sees Rosaira didn't raise her hand) Doctor Rosaira... you're an alien too?!

Rosaira: (Moves her hair back, revealing that she has elf-like ears and smiles) Guilty as charged.

Shelley: (Stands there shocked) (Thinking) I can't believe this, this whole time, I've been walking among aliens, and I didn't even know it! (Looks at Brad) What's shocking even more, is that Brad has been an alien the whole time!

Lily: Wait a minute, if Brad is an alien... then that means... (Looks at Katherine) Katherine... you had sex with an alien! (Everybody gasps)

Shelley: (Looks at Katherine) WHAT?! YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT FREAK?! (This struck a nerve with both Scarlet and Katherine)

Scarlet: (Gives Shelley a death glare, which sends shivers down Shelley's spine) How dare you call Brad a freak!

Katherine: Gives Shelley a death glare, which sends shivers down Shelley's spine) Brad is not a freak you bitch!

Shelley: (Stars backing away from the two girls) Now... now hold on... when I said freak... I... I meant... (Before Shelley could explain herself, Shelley and Katherine attack her, everybody stands there shocked seeing Scarlet and Katherine attacking Shelley)

Ashley: (Chuckles and looks at Brad) Wow Brad, who would have thought that you were such a playboy.

Brad: Okay, that time with Katherine was a year ago, I haven't been with her since then.

Xyaqom: Um... guys... (Brad and Ashley look at Xyaqom) You guys might want to separate those three before Scarlet and Katherine kill Shelley. (Both Brad and Ashley turn their heads and sees that Scarlet is giving Shelley a camel clutch and Katherine giving Shelley a Boston-crab, all at the same time, and Shelley screaming in pain, Brad and the others are shocked at this)

Brad: Holy shit! (Thinking) I didn't think that Scarlet and Katherine cared about me that much!

Ashley: Ha! It's about time that bitch got what she deserved.

Brad: Ashley!

Ashley: What?! That bitch has been giving you nothing but grief for the four years, and you do remember what she did to you after Koan's funeral, do you?!

Brad: Look, we can talk about this later, right now we need to separate those girls.

Ashley: (Crosses her arms) You can go if you want, I'm not going near that bitch!

Brad: Fine.

Brad ran towards the girls and separated Scarlet and Katherine from Shelley.

Brad: Hey girls, break it up, break it up! (Gets Scarlet and Katherine off of Shelley) I think Shelley gets the picture now. (Brad then realizes he was touching Scarlet and Katherine's breasts, his left hand was on Scarlet's left breast and his right hand was on Katherine's right breast, the girls even noticed when they looked down to see Brad's hands on their breasts) AH! (Jumps back from the girls) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch you girls there!

Both Scarlet and Katherine then walk over to Brad, Scarlet then takes Brad's right hand and places it on her left breast, and Katherine took Brad's right hand and placed it on her left breast, Brad's face turns red after the girls do this, even the girls start blushing.

Scarlet: It's okay Brad.

Katherine: (Blushes) You can touch us anytime.

Brad: (Blushes) Uhhhh... (Thinking) What the hell is going on right now?!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Wow, who would've thought that Brad was a player.

Ashley: Yep, Brad is definitely a playboy.

Scarlet and Katherine were about to kiss Brad until Steqos ruined the moment.

Steqos: Ahem... (Brad and the girls look at Steqos) I hate to ruin your little moment, but I think we should get back to the moment at hand before we suddenly got distracted.

Xyaqom: Oh yeah, you mean the part where we kick your ass back to Planet Drogon?

Steqos: What?! No, wait, please... I can't leave without Scarlet. Her father gave me orders to get her back to Planet Drogon.

Scarlet: Well guess what Steqos, I'll tell you just what I told Kzuck, you can go back to planet Drogon and tell my dad that I'm perfectly fine here on Earth.

Steqos: About that Scarlet... you can't stay here on this planet.

Scarlet: (Everybody becomes confused by hearing this) Huh? What do you mean?

Steqos: Legally, you're not supposed to be on this planet.

Scarlet: What do you mean I'm not Legally supposed to be on planet Earth?! What about Klno Nach?! He's been living here on Earth!

Steqos: Xyaqom gets a pass because he's not royalty. (This struck a nerve for Xyaqom)

Scarlet: NOT ROYALTY?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HE'S...

Xyaqom: SCARLET! (Scarlet stops what she was about to say, and looks at Xyaqom, and sees him shaking his head no, Scarlet then remains silent)

Ashley: (To Brad) What's going on between those three?

Brad: (To Ashley) I have no idea.

Steqos: Anyways, if you were the king or queen of Planet Drogon, then you would be allowed to travel to different planets, but because you are a princess, you're not allowed to be outside the planet.

Brad: Wait, isn't there any way Scarlet can stay here on Earth?

Steqos: I'm afraid not unless she's engaged to someone here on Earth, I'm afraid she can't stay.

Xyaqom: So you're saying that if she were to be engaged to Brad, she'd be allowed to stay on Earth?

Steqos: Yes, but Brad must ask Scarlet to marry him in the Drogon way, not how you Earth people do it.

Ashley: How do you ask someone to marry you in the Drogon way?

Steqos: IM NOT TELLING YOU! (Thinking) Plus, I doubt that Scarlet even knows the Drogon way of asking someone to marry them, so she'll have no choice but to come back home to Planet Drogon.

Scarlet: Well then, if that's the case... (She then grabs and holds both of Brad's hands and look at him in his eyes) Brad... I accept your proposal. I will marry you!

Brad: WHAT, WHAT?!

Everybody Else: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Brad: (Shocked) Now... Now hold on... When... When did I ask you to marry me?!

Scarlet: Well... (Starts blushing) This is a little embarrassing, but... (Her face turns a little darker) Do... Do you remember... back when we were in that underwear shop, and you... placed both my your hands on my boobs... and... (Her face turns a little darker) kissed me?

Brad: Yes...

Steqos: No...

Xyaqom: He didn't...

Scarlet: (Her face turns a little darker) Well... when you did that... you that... you... you were... asking me to marry you. (Brad's face then turns pale)

Everybody: WHAT?!

Ashley: Are you telling us that is how you ask a female Drogon to marry you?! Have a man to have their hands on your breasts and kiss you?

Scarlet: (Her face turns dark red) Y-Yes...

Lily: That's a weird way to ask someone to marry you.

Scarlet: Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't make up that stupid rule.

Brad: Why... WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME?!

Scarlet: I didn't think it was important at the time, plus I didn't think Steqos and his men would come after me, I thought that they thought that I was dead.

Brad: But... But do you have any idea how many times I've done that?

Steqos: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Scarlet: (Blushes) Five times...

Xyaqom & Steqos: (Shocked) FIVE TIMES?!

Steqos: (To Brad) YOU ASKED SCARLET TO MARRY YOU FIVE TIMES?!

Katherine: Geeze Brad, you sure are persistent.

Brad: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS ASKING HER TO MARRY ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE DROGON WAY OF ASKING A GIRL TO MARRY YOU WAS BY PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON HER BREASTS AND KISS?!

Steqos: (Looks at Ryan) Seriously, you didn't teach any of your kids their heritage?

Ryan: Well, I didn't think that any of them would be engaged to the princess, so I didn't think it was important. (Steqos then does a facepalm)

Brad: (Sigh) I'm so glad that I don't have a love complex. Because if I were in love with another girl, and found out that I suddenly got engaged to another girl who I barely knew, and would have to live with her, I would most likely lose my Goddamn mind. (Looks at Scarlet) Thankfully, that's not the case, (Holds Scarlet's hands) thankfully, it's with a girl that I do love.

Scarlet: (Starts tearing up) Oh Brad. (Kisses Brad)

Everybody but Shelley and Xyaqom and Steqos start clapping and celebrate Brad and Scarlet's engagement.

Shelley: (Thinking) I can't believe that bastard, he forced a girl to marry him. That sick bastard!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I'm not sure if I should be happy for those two or concerned.

Steqos: (Thinking) The King is not going to like this one bit.

Scarlet then stops kissing Brad and looks at Steqos.

Scarlet: Now that you know that Brad and I are engaged, you can now go back to planet Drogon and tell dad that I will be staying here on Earth.

Steqos: Um... yeah... about that... it's not that simple.

Scarlet: Wait... there's more?!

Steqos: Well... for the marriage to be official, the King must approve it.

Brad: What? You mean her father can easily cancel the engagement?!

Steqos: Well yes, he is the king, if he doesn't see you worthy of being Scarlet's husband, then he will cancel the engagement, and Scarlet will be forced to go back to Planet Drogon.

Xyaqom: Well then, you better hope that Azssum approves the engagement then.

Steqos: (Looks at Xyaqom with a worried look) Why... Why do you say that?

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil smile) Because if Azssum cancels Brad's and Scarlet's engagement, I'll be sending an anonymous letter to him saying that you tried to kill Scarlet.

Steqos: WHAT?! IF YOU DO THAT, HE'LL KILL ME!

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil smile) Well then, you better hope that he approves the engagement then. (Steqos then sat there, with his face pale, and not knowing what to do, and Ryan stood then, looking puzzled)

Rosaira: By the way, here is your medical bill. (Gives Steqos his medical bill)

Steqos: (Becomes shocked by his medical bill) $75,000,000?! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY THIS MUCH?!

Rosaira: Well, some of that money is Ashley's, Scarlet's, and Ryan's medical bill and you're medically mixed into that, followed by all the buildings that you destroyed, and a big chunk of that money will go to repairing all the buildings that you destroyed during your rampage.

Steqos: YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO PAY THIS!

Rosaira: Well then, if you don't, I'll send a letter saying that you brutality attacked Scarlet.

Steqos: OH COME ON! NOT YOU TWO!

Brad: Karma is a real bitch, isn't Steqos? (Steqos puts his head down in shame, and everybody starts laughing)

* * *

Later, everyone went back home. Ashley asked Rosaira to give her and Ryan's clothes back, even though their clothes were torn due to Steqos's rampage. Ashley told Rosaira that they would be flying home so that nobody sees them in their torn clothing. Brad and the girls were about to take off until Brad noticed Ryan standing there, looking at something.

Brad: Hey dad!

Ryan: (Looks at Brad) Huh?

Brad: Aren't you coming?

Ryan: You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up, there's... (Turns his head and sees Xyaqom who was talking to Rosaira) something I need to do first.

Brad: Okay, (Picks up Ashley and takes out his dragon wings, alongside with Scarlet) We'll see you back at home. (Brad and the girls then take off, and Ryan walks over to Xyaqom)

Ryan: Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom stops talking to Rosaira and looks at Ryan, and Rosaira then leaves. They start having a stare down, after a few minutes, Xyaqom smirks) Haazor, it's been a while.

Ryan: Yeah, twenty-seven years to be exact.

Xyaqom: I was wondering whatever happened to you after I turned eight, you've been on this planet this whole time?

Ryan: Pretty much, yes. After my son turned eight, well... my first son, I was exalted from the planet.

Xyaqom: What?! For what?

Ryan: Turn out that I got too powerful after the many battles with you.

Xyaqom: Yeah, that does sound like Azssum.

Ryan: Anyways, I got to get going, don't want to lose my kids. (Xyaqom gives Ryan a nod, Ryan then turns around, takes out his dragon wings and flies off)

Xyaqom: (Watches Ryan take off) I guess he wasn't holding a grudge against me when I damaged his tail a long time ago. Of course, I was being controlled by a computer back then, so I had no control over my actions at the time. You would think that he would hold a grudge, but I guess not. (He then turns around and goes back inside Rosaira's mansion)

* * *

 **Note: And that is the end of Chapter Twenty. So now you know Xyaqom's origins, but there are still some unanswered questions, like how is Xyaqom able to turn his arms into blades, how does Scarlet know Xyaqom, and why does she keep calling him Klno Nach, and why is he not considered royalty? Well, you'll have to find out in the future chapters of this story. This chapter marks the end of The Runaway Princess Ark. Chapter Twenty-Five will start the new ark, and the name of that ark will be announced at Chapter Twenty-Five. In the meantime, we're going to show chapters of Xyaqom's past, chapters of our heroes chilling, and other chapters. Hope you enjoy these characters until the next ark comes up.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty, and I hope you do too.**


	21. Ark 3: Ch 21: Treatment Of Love

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **The first part of this chapter will take place shortly after where the previous left off but**  
 **will go to the next day.**

* * *

Later, everyone went back home. Ashley asked Rosaira to give her and Ryan's clothes back, despite the fact that their clothes were torn due to Steqos's rampage. Ashley told Rosaira that they would be flying home so that nobody sees them in their torn clothing. Brad and the girls were about to take off until Brad noticed Ryan standing there, looking at something.

Brad: Hey dad!

Ryan: (Looks at Brad) Huh?

Brad: Aren't you coming?

Ryan: You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up, there's... (Turns his head and sees Xyaqom who was talking to Rosaira) something I need to do first.

Brad: Okay, (Picks up Ashley and takes out his dragon wings, alongside with Scarlet) We'll see you back at home. (Brad and the girls then take off, and Ryan walks over to Xyaqom)

Ryan: Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom stops talking to Rosaira and looks at Ryan, and Rosaira takes her leave. They start having a stare down, after a few minutes, Xyaqom smirks) Haazor, it been a while.

Ryan: Yeah, twenty-seven years to be exact.

Xyaqom: I was wondering whatever happened to you after I turned eight, you've been on this planet this whole time?

Ryan: Pretty much, yes. After my son turned eight, well... my first son, I was exalted from the planet.

Xyaqom: What?! For what?

Ryan: Turn out that I got too powerful after the many battles with you.

Xyaqom: Yeah, that does sound like Azssum.

Ryan: Anyways, I got to get going, don't want to lose my kids. (Xyaqom gives Ryan a nod, Ryan then turns around, takes out his dragon wings and flies off)

Xyaqom: (Watches Ryan take off) I guess he wasn't holding a grudge against me when I damaged his tail a long time ago. Of course, I was being controlled by a computer back then, so I had no control over my actions at the time. You would think that he would hold a grudge, but I guess not. (He then turns around and goes back inside Rosaira's mansion)

Xyaqom entered Rosaira's mansion, wanting to talk to Rosaira, but then, he suddenly heard Steqos whinging to Rosaira.

Steqos: What do you mean I got one week to pay this medical bill?! It will take me YEARS to pay for this bill?!

Rosaira: That's exactly what I mean. If you do not, then I will tell Azssum that you attacked Scarlet.

Steqos: But Xyaqom is already threatening to tell the King about it, I don't need you to tell him too, you're screwing with me here!

Rosaira: Well then, I guess you should've not have tried to kill Ashley and Ryan then.

Xyaqom: (Enters the room) Why stop there? Why not increase the anti?

Steqos: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Rosaira: Yes Xyaqom, what do you mean by that?

Xyaqom: You remember what happened to Leena? (Rosaira and Xyaqom then look at Steqos angry)

Steqos: No, you wouldn't. (Both Xyaqom and Rosaira give Steqos a death glare) Come on you guys, its been ten years, just let go! (This makes Xyaqom mad, he then turns his hands into blades and stabs Steqos in his shoulders) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Xyaqom: Just let it go? JUST LET IT GO?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH EMOTIONAL GRIEF THAT YOU CAUSED ME?! First, you and that pig kill Leena, then you tell the universe that I killed her, then you tell me sister to that killed her, and tricked her into killing me!

Steqos: But... she didn't kill you! You're still alive.

Xyaqom: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Xyaqom then pulled his blades out of Steqos's hair, he then turned his hands back to normal and picked Steqos up his hair and threw him across the room, making him crash into the medical equipment, he then started to walk towards Steqos.

Xyaqom: I once had a family, AND YOU AND THAT PIG DESTROYED IT! (He then picks Steqos up and punches him in the stomach, taking the wind off of him) And why exactly did you do it, just to cover me up, just to cover up my existing?! (He then grabs Steqos by the collar) That bastard already disowned me when I was a year old, WHAT MORE DID PIG WANT?! RUIN MY LIFE?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! (Turns one of his hands into a blade and is about to stab Steqos in the head) HE FUCKING DID! (Attempts to stab Steqos in the head)

Rosaira: Xyaqom, NO!

Xyaqom(Hearing Rosaira's made Xyaqom's senses to return to him, he then turns his hands back to normal and grabs Steqos by the collar) You're lucky that you're Azssum's bitch because if you weren't, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. (Xyaqom then drops Steqos and walks away)

Rosaira: (Looks at Xyaqom as he is walking away) You do realize that you're going to have to pay for that, right?

Xyaqom: (Keeps walking, not even looking at Rosaira) That's fine, as long as that bastard got what he deserved.

Later on that at sunset, Xyaqom was sitting on the mansion's balcony at the top of the mansion, watching the sunset. After what happened earlier, Xyaqom couldn't stop thinking about Leena. Xyaqom came to Earth to escape from the past, but now, after recent events, his past has been creeping back behind him. Just then, the memory that he never wanted to revisit started to creep up on him.

* * *

 **Xyaqom's Flashback: Ten Years Ago:**

A younger Xyaqom just finished beating down Azssum and Steqos. Both Azssum and Steqos were down to their knees, and unable to get back on his knees. Xyaqom was still standing, he had a few marks and bruises, but nothing serious. Xyaqom's attire also seemed to be a little different, he still had the leather jacket, pants, and boots, but on the shirt that he was wearing under his leather jacket, was a star cut in into the center of his chest area. Behind him was a woman, the woman was 6'0 feet tall, and weighed about 150 pounds, and had long blond hair that went down to her hips, and was wearing a lab coat. This woman was named Leena.

Xyaqom: Stay out of our lives Azssum, or else next time, I will have no choice but to kill

Azssum: (Catching his breath) How dare you.

Xyaqom: (Surprised to hear this) How dare me (Chuckles) I'm not the one holding a grudge for twenty-years after losing to a kid, who was his son, now am I?

Leena: Xyaqom, come on, they've had enough.

Xyaqom: (Sigh) Oh alright, (Looks at Azssum) Like I said Azssum, stay out of our lives, or else planet Drogon will be looking for a new king.

Azssum: Why you!

Xyaqom: Anyways, good riddance (Turns around and walks back to Leena) Hey Leena, where's Solaris?

Steqos: (Gets back on his feet) What a cocky boy, anyways, let's get out of here sir, (He looks at Azssum, who was still on his knees and his head down) sir?

Azssum: You arrogant, cocky little shit! How dare you mock me!

Steqos: Sir? Is everything okay?

Azssum: (Starts powering up a beam) I am the King of the Drogons, I bow to nobody!

Steqos: No sir, don't do it, it's not worth it.

Azssum: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME A LAUGHING STOCK! (Fires the energy beam at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom sees Azssum's beam coming towards him and steps out of the way. He then sees that the beam is coming towards Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA WATCH OUT! (Leena sees the beam coming towards her and quickly jumps out of the way, with the beam JUST MISSING HER) AZSSUM YOU IDIOT!

Azssum: (Gives an evil grin) You think it's going to be that easy?

Just then, the beam made a sudden U-turn, heading right back to Xyaqom, however, little did Azssum know, was that Leena was standing on its path to Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees that the beam is heading right back at Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA BEHIND YOU!

Leena looks behind her. However, it was too late, before she had time to react, the beam hit her, creating a big dust cloud. When Xyaqom saw Leena, his face suddenly turned pale, and his heart sank, fearing for the worst. Azssum was confused why his beam exploded before it made contact with Xyaqom, however when the smoke cleared, he found out why. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Leena was laying on the ground, with third-degree burns all over her body, and the white lab coat that she was wearing was mostly black due to the burns. Azssum then realizes what he just did, as his face turned pale also.

Xyaqom: Leena... LEENA! (Runs towards Leena's body)

Azssum: Oh God... What have I done?

Steqos: Oh shit, this is not good. (It then started to rain)

Xyaqom ran towards to Leena, got down to his knees and held her on his knees.

Xyaqom: Leena, Leena I'm here. Please, say something... (No response) Leena? (Starts tearing up, he then checks her pulse but feels nothing, that's when he figures out the horrible realization) No... Leena... (Tears were now following down his cheeks, landing on Leena's face) Leena... LEENA! PLEASE, WAKE UP! (No response) WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T! LEENA! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! PLEASE! LEENA! LEENA! (Holds her head over to his, and cries over her body)

Azssum and Steqos watch Xyaqom, crying over Leena's lifeless body. Azssum stood there horrified of what he just did. He promised himself that he wouldn't attack anybody that was close to him, but he ended up doing just that. This time, it was personal between Xyaqom and Azssum.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Xyaqom continued to sit on the balcony, remembering the day that Leena died. Tears were starting to flow down Xyaqom's cheeks, and trying not to cry. Just then, Rosaira comes in.

Rosaira: Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: (When Xyaqom hears Rosaira's voice, he wipes off the tears from his eyes and looks at Rosaira) Y-Yes Rosaira?

Rosaira: (Even though Xyaqom wasn't crying anymore, Rosaira could tell that Xyaqom was crying, but decided not to say anything) I had a feeling I would find you here, how are you holding up? (Walks beside him)

Xyaqom: (Sees Rosaira standing beside him) I'm... I'm fine. How's Steqos?

Rosaira: He's fine after I patched him up... again.

Xyaqom: Sorry, I lost my temper. It's just that when he said "Let it go," I just...

Rosaira: I understand, he had no business saying that he should've known better. (Suddenly Rosaira notices Xyaqom's hands shaking, and noticed that tears were following down on Xyaqom's cheeks) Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: (He looks away from Rosaira, not wanting her to see him cry) I... I know it has been ten years since Leena died, but... it feels like just yesterday... If... If only I could've done something differently. I... I should've just stood there and taken the hit.

Rosaira: Don't say that, if you did that, you would've gotten seriously hurt, or worst.

Xyaqom: (Suddenly looks at Rosaira, with his eyes covered in tears) AT LEAST LEENA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! (He then looks away from Rosaira)

Rosaira: Xyaqom, (Turns Xyaqom and hugs him) don't blame yourself for what happened to Leena. You didn't know that the beam would come back to you. I miss Leena too. She was my best friend since private school. (She then kisses Xyaqom, Xyaqom was shocked at first when Rosaira was kissing him, but he soon started to kiss her back)

* * *

 **Sexual Content:**

Xyaqom was shocked at first when Rosaira was kissing him, but he soon started to kiss her back. While they were kissing, Xyaqom's hands started to travel up Rosaira's skirt, pulling them up, revealing her black lacy panties, and began to feel Rosaira's soft butt. Rosaira then started to rub Xyaqom's crotch, making him hard. Xyaqom then started to undo the buttons from Rosaira's skirt, but then Rosaira stops him, this confuses Xyaqom as he stops kissing Rosaira.

Xyaqom: What's wrong?

Rosaira: Why don't we go somewhere more private?

Xyaqom: Um... okay.

Xyaqom and Rosaira walk to Rosaira's room and lock the door behind them. Rosaira and Xyaqom began to kiss again. While they were kissing, Rosaira began to take off Xyaqom's busted up school uniform shirt, and Xyaqom began to undo the buttons to Rosaira's skirt, making it fall to the ground. Rosaira then took off Xyaqom's school uniform shirt, revealing his ripped body which had a bunch of scars all over his body, but the one scar that stood out the most was the scar that ran from the center of his upper chest and ran down to his hip. Xyaqom began to take off Rosaira's lab coat and her pink shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. Xyaqom then began to kiss Rosaira's neck, and as he did that, he began to take off her bra, and Rosaira took off Xyaqom's leather pants, revealing to be wearing a pair of short black underneath. Xyaqom took off Rosaira's bra, revealing her G size breasts, Xyaqom then began to lick and suck on Rosaira's hard pink nipples and made her lay on her back on her bed. Xyaqom continued to suck on Rosaira's nipples as Rosaira was lightly moaning as Xyaqom was sucking on her nipples. A few minutes later, Xyaqom stopped sucking on Rosaira's nipples and began to lick his way down to her soft stomach.

When Xyaqom got down to Rosaira's stomach, he began to lick her stomach and licked her bellybutton, which was a shape of a four-sided diamond. Making Rosaira giggle. Xyaqom then started to lick his way down to Rosaira's panties.

Xyaqom: Can I take them off?

Rosaira: (Lightly blushes) Sure.

Xyaqom then slowly started to take off her panties, and as he did that, more and more her pubic hair was getting exposed. Just like everyone else in this story, Rosaira has never shaved down there once in her life. After Xyaqom pulled Rosaira's panties off and threw them off to the side, Xyaqom opened her legs wide open to get a good look at her beautiful hairy pink pussy, Xyaqom soon blushed when he saw it.

Rosaira: (Blushes and chuckles) I still remember when you first saw it, your face turns dark red.

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) Yeah, back then I was unfamiliar with a woman's body. (He goes down to where his nose could almost touch Rosaira's clit) but now, (He uses his thump from his left hand to open Rosaira's pussy up, getting a good look at her insides) I am much familiar now. (Began to lick her pussy, and Rosaira began to moan)

Rosaira: (Moans while Xyaqom is licking her pussy) Oh God! Its been too long since we've done this! (Xyaqom then put his entire tongue inside of Rosaira's pussy, rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel up Rosaira's breast, this made Rosaira go crazy) OH, MY GOD! You've never done that to me before! (Because Rosaira was not used to that kind of pleasure, it didn't take long for her reach her climax) OH GOD! I'M CUMMING ALREADY! (Rosaira lets out a huge moan and reaches her climax, and because Xyaqom's tongue was still inside of her, Xyaqom got a taste of Rosaira's juices and drank them up)

Xyaqom: (Pulls his tongue out and begins to lick Rosaira's pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy) Nice and sweet, (Uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy up) just how I like it.

Xyaqom then stood up, and Rosaira got to her knees, and saw the giant dent on Xyaqom's shorts, Rosaira giggles after seeing Xyaqom dent and began to remove his shorts slowly. As she did so, more and more of Xyaqom's pubic hair were exposed for Rosaira to see. She would even kiss it as she removed his shorts. Finally, Rosaira took off Xyaqom's short all the way, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, but due to the amount of pubic hair that he had, it made him look that he was only four inches long.

Rosaira: (Giggles after seeing Xyaqom's dick) Such a manly cock, (She then wraps her left hand around it and began to give Xyaqom a handjob) I remember it being more smaller though, I think you were only four inches long back then. (She kisses the headpiece of his dick)

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) I guess as I got older, it got bigger.

Rosaira: (Starts licking his dick) Yeah, it seems that's the case. (Licks around the sides) I remember back when I first sucked on your cock. You came in just thirty seconds, let's see if you can last longer this time. (Puts his dick in her mouth)

Rosaira began to give Xyaqom a blowjob and was sucking on it like there was no tomorrow, adding a huge amount of pleasure to Xyaqom. Rosaira wasn't shy of Xyaqom's pubic hair, as she was going as far as to have her nose touch his pubic while she was sucking on his dick. Just then, Xyaqom felt his thighs and dick tightening up. He was about to cum soon.

Xyaqom: Rosaira... I'm... cumming. (Rosaira then wrapped her arms around Xyaqom's hips, keeping him from pulling out) Rosaira... I... can't... hold... it in... any... more! (Xyaqom lets out a moan and reaches his climax, and because Rosaira had her arms wrapped around Xyaqom's hips to keep him from pulling out, Xyaqom had no choice but to cum inside of her mouth, where she swallowed every drop)

Rosaira: (After drinking all of Xyaqom's seamen, she pulls out and gives Xyaqom a hand job) Hmmmm, your cock is much tastier than before, (She then kisses the headpiece of Xyaqom's dick) you've really improved since then. (Noticing that Xyaqom was still hard, Rosaira had Xyaqom to lay on top of her as she laid on her back on her back)

Xyaqom: Rosaira, I can't see what I'm doing if I'm like this.

Rosaira: Don't worry, I'll help you. (Rosaira then took Xyaqom's dick and helped him to adjust it so it was touching her pussy, where it should enter) Okay now. (Xyaqom then pushed his hips forward, making his dick to enter her pussy)

Xyaqom: (When Rosaira felt Xyaqom's dick enter her, she let out a huge moan, Xyaqom thought that she hurt her) I'm sorry, did I hurt you?

Rosaira: (Blushes) No I'm fine because we haven't had sex in such a long time, I forgot how it feels to have your cock inside of me, I literary came a little after you went inside of me.

Xyaqom: (Blushes) Oh... I see. (Rosaira then pulls Xyaqom's head to hers so that she could kiss him, as they were kissing, Xyaqom began to move his hips, thrusting Rosaira)

Rosaira: (After two minutes of kissing, Rosaira pulled out to catch her breath and to moan was Xyaqom was thrusting) OH GOD! You've improved so much since last time! I remember that you came twenty seconds after you entered me!

Xyaqom: Looks like I broke my record huh? (Kisses Rosaira and pick up the pace)

After three more minutes, both Xyaqom and Rosaira's thighs started tightening up. There were about to reach their climax soon.

Xyaqom: Rosaira, I'm... cumming... (Just then, Rosaira wraps her legs around Xyaqom, keeping him to pull out) Rosaira! If you do that, I won't be able to pull out.

Rosaira: Its okay, I don't mind, we'll cum together!

Xyaqom: But the drug wore off yesterday, if I cum inside of you know, I might get you pregnant!

Rosaira: Its okay, I don't mind bearing your child!

Xyaqom: (Tears started to flow down from Xyaqom's eyes) R-Really?

Rosaira: Yes, I've always wanted to be a mother, I would love to bear your children. (Xyaqom then kisses Rosaira)

As they were kissing, Rosaira uses her leg to push Xyaqom's dick all the way inside of her, where their pubic hair where touching. That's when they both reached their both, Rosaira let out a huge moan and cam, once Xyaqom's felt Rosaira's warm juices to flow around his dick, Xyaqom cam inside of Rosaira while wrapping his arms around her, with Rosaira doing the same. After a few minutes holding each other, Rosaira's loosened her grip on her legs, allowing Xyaqom to pull out and lay beside her and uses his right hand to massage her left breast.

Xyaqom: (Massaging Rosaira's left breast) How was it?

Rosaira: It was wonderful. (Gives Xyaqom a passionate kiss)

Little did Xyaqom and Rosaira know was that while they were having sex, they had their peeping tom. Steqos, who was watching through the keyhole and had his pants down jerking off, after he saw Xyaqom and Rosaira reach their climax, he reached his, and used the kleenex from his free hand to clean up after himself.

Steqos: (Cleaning after himself) That was the best live performance I saw in my life, even better than King Azssum having sex with Queen Suxeck, and that was top quality. (Starts to put his pants back on) Anyways, I better get going before they suspect something. (Does up his belt after putting on his pants) If Xyaqom finds out that I just watched him have sex with the young and beautiful Rosaira, he'll kill me for sure. (After he puts his belt back on he then runs off)

* * *

 **End Of Sexual Contact & Xyaqom's Nightmare:**

It was late at late at night, Xyaqom was sleeping with Rosaira. Xyaqom began twitching. He had a dream, a nightmare to be exact, the same dream that would always creep up on him everytime he slept. Xyaqom was standing in front of a ten-year girl with long blond hair that went down to her feet with red eyes. The ten-year-old girl was also wearing a black dress. Both Xyaqom and the long blond haired girl were standing in a wasteland, where it was raining.

Girl: You killed my mother! She gave you everything, and you outright killed her!

Xyaqom: No I didn't kill her, it was Azssum, he was the one...

Before Xyaqom could explain, the girl turned her right hand into a giant sword and stabbed Xyaqom. When the girl stabbed Xyaqom, the sword started from his upper chest to his hip. The girl then pulled the sword out of Xyaqom and shot a full power beam at him at point-blank range, with Xyaqom screaming in pain.

* * *

 **End Of Xyaqom's Nightmare:**

Xyaqom quickly woke to scream from his nightmare. He soon starts catching his breath after he realized that it was just a nightmare, and was having a cold sweat. Rosaira, who was sleeping beside Xyaqom woke up.

Rosaira: Xyaqom, are you okay? It was the dreams again, weren't they?

Xyaqom: Yes, it was. You would think that after all those years, those dreams, would go away by now, but they haven't.

Rosaira: (Wraps her arms around Xyaqom and rest her head on her shoulder) Its okay, we'll get through this somehow.

* * *

 **The Next Morning:  
Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Two:**  
 **October 11th:**

The next morning, Steqos walked out of Rosaira's mansion and flew to a grassland.

Steqos: Okay, this area should be good, I shouldn't get any distractions. (Lands on the grassland and takes out a device from his pocket and attaches it to his forearm, pressed a few buttons and a hologram of a random person came in.

Random person: Huh? Steqos?!

Steqos: Yes Braxtor, it's me, can you please connect me to the king, please?

Braxtor: Of course sir, I'll hook you up with him now.

Meanwhile, back at Planet Drogon, King Azssum is sitting on his throne.

Azssum: I haven't heard from Steqos in five days, I hope he's doing alright. (Just then, the device that was attached to Azssum's forearm started ringing) Huh? (Presses a button and a hologram of Braxtor shows up) Yes Braxtor, what is it?

Braxtor: Sorry to disturb you my lord, but I have Steqos waiting for you on the other line.

Azssum: Steqos?! Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in!

Braxtor: Yes sir. (Steqos's hologram soon replaces Braxtor's hologram)

Azssum: Ah, Steqos, its been too long since I've last heard from you, how goes the search for Scarlet?

Steqos: Um... well my lord, we did manage to find her, and don't worry, she's okay.

Azssum: Well that's good, but where is she?

Steqos: Um... yeah... about that my lord... turns out that we hit a bit of a snag.

Azssum: (Raises an eyebrow) Huh? What do you mean?

Steqos: (Begins to sweat) Um... well... turns out that while the Princess's stay on planet Earth, it turns out that she may have... been... engaged.

Azssum: WHAT?! DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER GOT ENGAGED TO AN EARTHLING BOY?!

Steqos: Well... if it makes you happy, he's only half Earthling...

Azssum: What do you mean only half Earthling?

Steqos: Well... turns out that he's half Drogon.

Azssum: Half Drogon?

Steqos: Y-Yes my lord, he... He has almost everything that we have.

Azssum: Almost everything?

Steqos: Yes my lord, he has super strength, endurance, speed like us, he can fly and shoot beams from his hands. The only thing he can't do, from what I could tell is that he can't breathe fire.

Azssum: Okay so let me get this straight, a half Earthling and half Drogon proposed to my daughter? Did he propose her in the Drogon way?

Steqos: Yes my lord, and to make matters worse... she accepted.

Azssum: WHAT?! SHE ACCEPTED!

Steqos: Yes my lord, though to be honest, I think she only accepted his proposal so that she could stay on Earth.

Azssum: DAMN IT! I can't believe that woman!

Steqos: But... my lord... I'm afraid that your daughter being engaged is the least of your problems.

Azssum: What do you mean?

Steqos: Um... well... turns out that... well... um...

Azssum: Well... spit it out already!

Steqos: My lord... is it possible that I can borrow some money from you?

Azssum: (Raises his eyebrow) Some money?

Steqos: Y-Yes, it's for... damage repair.

Azssum: How much are you talking about here?

Steqos: Um... $75,000,000 my lord.

Azssum: $75,000,000?! Wait, what country on the planet are you on?

Steqos: I'm on Canada sir.

Azssum: (Thinks about it for a minute) 150,000,000 DROGOS?! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DAMAGE?!

Steqos: Um... a few... buildings?

Azssum: A FEW?! FOR FUCK SAKE STEQOS! I TOLD YOU TO TRACK DOWN MY DAUGHTER AND BRING HER BACK TO PLANET DROGON! NOT TO RUN AMUCK ON THE PLANET!

Steqos: (Starts crying) I'm sorry my lord, I allowed my personal feeling get in the way of my mission.

Azssum: PERSONAL FEELINGS?! WHAT PERSONAL FEELINGS?!

Steqos: Look, sir, I can give you a full report if need be, but I need the money.

Azssum: Give me one good reason why I should give you that kind of money?

Steqos: Um... Because if I don't pay up within a week my lord, Rosaira will... reveal your dirty little secret.

Azssum: Rosaira? You mean Rosaria Mirakas?

Steqos: Yes my lord, turns out that she's really upset that you pinned the blame on Xyaqom for killing Dr. Leena Hikari, and threatens to reveal to the universe that you were the one that killed her unless I pay her the money. (Azssum's face turns pale when he remembers a certain somebody that he lied to)

Azssum: (Thinking) Shit, if Solaris finds out that I killed her mother and blamed it on Xyaqom, she'll come here and kill me for sure. (To Steqos) How long do you have to pay up?

Steqos: Rosaira is willing to give me a week to pay up my Lord.

Azssum: Okay, I'll get the money ready to go and send someone to give you the money, you should get the money within three days.

Steqos: Thank you, my lord.

Azssum: Furthermore, I want you to come with the delivery man when he returns to Planet Drogon, I want you to give me a full report.

Steqos: (Puts his head down in shame) Yes sir.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another planet, where it was raining, there was a cemetery filled with gravestones. A woman soon enters the cemetery. The woman herself was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds, and her breast size was a 34 C. The woman herself had long gold hair that went down to her bottom leg calf and had blood red eyes. The woman had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. The woman is wearing a black leather Gothic like an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck. The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area, sadly for the men. Only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs. The first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress. The second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps, the fourth one was in the upper half calf, and the fifth one at the bottom half of her calf, basically, she wore five leg belts per leg. She was also wearing black leather booth that only went as far to the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other.

This woman was carrying a bouquet of flowers with her right hand. She kept walking until she came across a gravestone, which read: Leena Hikari. The woman kneeled down and set the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. The woman stayed in that position and closed her eyes, paying her respect to the late Dr. Leena Hikari. A few minutes later, the woman heard someone call her name.

?: Solaris?

The woman slowly got back on her feet and looked at the man that called her with her emotionless red eyes.

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Ch 22: Enter Solar Eclipse

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

At another planet, where it was raining, there was a cemetery filled with gravestones. A woman soon enters the cemetery. The woman herself was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds, and her breast size was a 34 C. The woman herself had long gold hair that went down to her bottom leg calf and had blood red eyes. The woman had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. The woman is wearing a black leather Gothic like an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck. The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area, sadly for the men. Only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs, the first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress. The second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps, the fourth one was in the upper half calf, and the fifth one at the bottom half of her calf, basically, she wore five leg belts per leg. She was also wearing a black leather booth that only went as far to the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other.

This woman was carrying a bouquet of flowers with her right hand. She kept walking until she came across a gravestone, which read: Leena Hikari. The woman kneeled down and set the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. The woman stayed in that position and closed her eyes, paying her respects to the late Dr. Leena Hikari. A few minutes later, the woman heard someone call her name.

?: Solaris?

The woman slowly got back on her feet and looked at the man that called her with her emotionless red eyes. Behind her stood a man who was 4'5 feet tall, had glowing yellow eyes and had blue skin. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants.

Solaris: What is it Tin-Tin?

Tin-Tin: The corporation wants to see you personally Solaris.

Solaris: Why can't they call you and have you pass on to the message to me like always?

Tin-Tin: They say its very urgent, and they need to see you right away.

Solaris: Very well then, I was just to wrap things up here anyway, let's go. (Turns around and heads to the exit of the cemetery)

Solaris and Tin-Tin walked to Solaris's ship, where the hatch was still open. Solaris then looked at Tin-Tin with an annoyed look.

Solaris: You left the ship alone, with the hatch wide open?

Tin-Tin: I was only gone for a minute.

Solaris: It doesn't matter if it was just for a minute, all it takes is a minute for someone to sneak in and ride away with it.

Tin-Tin: Well... thank goodness that didn't happen then. (Nervously chuckles)

Solaris: let's go. (Solaris began to walk up the staircase to the ship, she got to the top and stop to turn her back to Tin-Tin, who was still at the bottom of the stairs) Aren't you coming to Tin-Tin?

Tin-Tin: (Starring up Solaris's dress, who was wearing a pair of white panties, which didn't cover her whole butt. As half of her butt cheeks were exposed, as Tin-Tin was starring up Solaris's dress, his eyes have turned into hearts as he stared at her lovely round soft butt ) Yeah, just give me a minute.

Solaris: (Realizes that Tin-Tin is looking up her dress and staring at her butt) HEY! (She quickly turns around and covers her butt with her hands, and she her face turns light red) Where do you think you're looking at?!

Tin-Tin: Oh come on Solaris, everyone knows that you have the perfect butt in the galaxy, you should embrace it! (This pisses off Solaris, as she lifts up her right leg, this gave Tin-Tin to get an excellent chance to look up her dress, and his eyes turning into even bigger hearts) (Thinking) Holy crap, I can see everything, her perfect thighs, and her crotch. I can see her crotch, if only she weren't wearing any panties right now, that way I can see what her pussy looks like! (Just then, he foot turned into a steel hammer, when Tin-Tin saw this, his eyes turned back to normal) Aw shit!

Solaris: (Solaris then smashes her leg hammer into Tin-Tin's head, making to fall to the ground) I hate perverted people! (She then turns around and walks inside her ship)

Tin-Tin: (Gets up on his knees rubbing the giant red bump on his head) OW! Solaris, that was unnecessary! (Sees the hatchet to Solaris's ship closing) HEY! Solaris, wait for me! (Hops inside the ship before the hatchet closes) Phew, just made it. (The ship then took off)

* * *

Sometime later, Solaris arrive at a small planet called Planet Transassins. The sky on that planet was always covered in black clouds, and seventy percent of the time it would be raining. The planet itself was a giant wasteland, but in the center of the wasteland was a giant grey fortress. Solaris was driving her ship.

Solaris: Okay, now to find a parking spot, (Looks around the ship) Hey Tin-Tin, where are you?

Tin-Tin: Hehehehe... (Solaris hears Tin-Tin giggling, she looks down and sees Tin-Tin down on his knees and looking up Solaris's dress while she was driving her ship, Tin-Tin then looks up at Solaris) Did you know that whenever to talk, your crotch moves a little?

Solaris: (Her face turns dark red) HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR LOOKING?! (Solaris then starts to beat Tin-Tin up, but as she does that, the ship starts to spin out of control, and to head right towards the fortress, however. Solaris wasn't paying attention to that as she was too busy on her knees and choking the daylights out of Tin-Tin) I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU LOOKING UP MY DRESS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU START SEEING THE PICTURE THAT I HATE PERVERTS! (Although Tin-Tin was unable to say anything, he was pointing at the window of the spaceship) Huh? (Solaris turns her head and sees that the ship is about to crash land at the fortress) OH SHIT!

Solaris quickly throws Tin-Tin off to the side and rushes back to her chair to steer her ship. Thanks to Solaris's steering skills, the ship just missed the fortress and was now heading towards the ground. It looked like that it was about to crash into the land. However, thanks to Solaris's quick thinking and excellent steering skills, she managed to get the ship to bounce on the ground three times before she could slow it down. However, she wasn't able to slow it down fast enough to keep her from crashing into a rocky wall, which damaged the front side of the ship pretty bad.

Solaris: Is everyone alright? (Thinking) Oh, who am I kidding? It's just Tin-Tin and me.

Tin-Tin: (Gets up rubbing his head after being tossed around the ship while Solaris was trying to gain back control of her ship) Yeah, I'm okay, (Suddenly, he smells something weird) Hey, what's that smell?

Solaris: Smell? (Solaris takes a smell) Its oil... (She then sees smoke coming out of the engine, and the smoke soon turning into a fire) Oh shit!

Solaris quickly dashes towards Tin-Tin, picks him up, blast a hole on the back of the ship and flies through it to escape the ship. Shortly after Solaris and Tin-Tin escape through the ship, the ship explodes, causing Solaris to fly back forty meters away from her ship, where she lands and rolls on the ship, all while keeping Tin-Tin safe. After Solaris stops rolling on the ground from the explosion of her ship, she slowly sits up, revealing that her face, arms, and legs were covered in dirt and scrape wounds, which had blood coming out of those scrapes, and her hair messed up. Both Solaris and Tin-Tin, (who was unharmed thanks to Solaris) then look at Solaris's destroyed ship, covered in flames.

Tin-Tin: Holy crap! (Solaris then gives Tin-Tin a glare, which causes Tin-Tin to chuckle nervously) Hehehehehe... um... sorry...

Just then, two guards from the fortress rushing towards Solaris and Tin-Tin, to check and see if Solaris was alright.

Guard 1: Solar Eclipse, are you alright?!

Guard 2: We saw your ship spin out of control, and were worried about you.

Solaris: (Puts Tin-Tin down and gets back on her feet) I'm fine, I would have had a smoother landing if (Glares at Tin-Tin) SOMEBODY didn't look up my dress!

Guard 1: Tin-Tin, you were looking up Solaris's dress?

Guard 2: Yeah, you know she hates that kind of stuff!

Tin-Tin: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, it was so tempting!

Guard 1: Well your temptation just caused Solaris a ship!

Solaris: We can all scold Tin-Tin later, right now, we need to see the councilors. (Starts walking to the fortress)

Guard 2: You're going to see them looking like that?

Solaris: (Stops walking and turns her head to give the guard a death glare) What's wrong how I look? (This sends a sudden shiver down to the guards' spine)

Guard 1: Um... What my comrade is trying to say, is, are you sure you want to see the councilors looking like you just came back from a battle? I mean... I don't know if you realize it, but you are covered in dirt and scrapes, plus your hair is all messed up too, don't you think you should clean yourself up before you see the councilors?

Tin-Tin: Yeah Solaris, you should at least look presentable to the councilors.

Solaris: (Sighs) Fine, I'll have a quick shower. (Walks off to the fortress)

 **Sexual Content:**

Sometime later, Solaris enters the woman's locker room and goes to the nearby bench. Solaris begins to take off her boots, revealing her bare feet and puts her boots in a locker. She then starts undoing her leg belts and puts them her locker. She then undid her arm sleeves the belts on her dress and put them in her locker, she then took off her battle dress, leaving the only thing that she was wearing was her white panties and letting her 34 C size breasts free, which they jiggled when she took off her battle dress. Solaris had a good figure and a nice belly with a teardrop-shaped bellybutton. Her belly wasn't too flat or too fat, it was just right. Solaris then went to the first aid kit and took out the rubbing alcohol and some cotton. She then opened the rubbing alcohol, pored a bit on the cotton and places them on her scrapped wounds, Solaris granted after placing the cotton filled with the rubbing alcohol on her scrapped wounds, because they stung. After treating her wounds, Solaris took off her panties, where her pubic hair was revealed, as it seemed that Solaris has never shaved down there before once in her life. After Solaris got fully naked, she put her panties and battle dress in the washer. After Solaris started the washer to wash her panties and battle dress, she suddenly heard someone.

?: Hey Sis.

Solaris turned her head to see who it was. Standing behind her was a girl who was 5'7, weighed 150 pounds. She has red hair that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. (Sorry guys) The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her belly and exposing her teardrop shaped bellybutton. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the uncovered things from her hands were her fingers.

Solaris: Luna?

Luna: So the rumors were true, you are here!

Little did Solaris and Luna know was that underneath a nearby bench was Tin-Tin, who managed to sneak into the women's locker room and was hiding under the bench, watching and listening to the two girls.

Tin-Tin: (Thinking) Holy crap, its Lunar Eclipse, the younger sister of Solar Eclipse! Man, it's such a rare time to see these two together. Seriously, they look like twins. If Luna just dies her hair blond, changes her eyes to red, and lets her hair down, those two could pass for being twins!

Luna: (Takes off her hairpin, letting her hair down, revealing that she had the same hair length as Solaris) So what are doing here? (Takes off her shirt, thus being topless and revealing her 34 C Breasts)

Solaris: I was called into here to do contact.

Luna: (Takes off her leather boots, revealing her bare feet) Huh, but don't they call Tin-Tin and he passes the message to you? (Undoes the belt on her right leg)

Solaris: Yes, but I was told that this contract is really important and that the councilors need to see me personally.

Luna: I see.

Luna then takes off her shorts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath and revealing the bush on her crotch. She then gathered up her clothes and put them in a locker.

Luna: Well either way, (She then hugs Solaris) Its good to see you again, it has been too long.

Solaris: (Hugs Luna back) Its good to see you too.

As Solaris and Luna were hugging, Tin-Tin was getting the hard-on of his life. As they were hugging, Tin-Tin notices that both of their breasts were pressing against each other, and both of their hard pink nipples, (It was cold in the locker room) were touching and rubbing each other. And both of their pubic hairs were also touching each other, making it looks like a crotch with blond and red pubic hair when Tin-Tin saw this, he was trying his best not to reach his climax.

Luna: (Places both of her hands on Solaris's shoulders and separate from the hug, where their nipples and pubic hair were still touching each other) So what have you been doing this whole time?

Solaris: You know, the usual, taking in contracts, what about you, where are you're so-called "Master?"

Luna: Ah yes, turns out that she's researching on some planet. But she didn't tell me what planet she was staying at, though she did tell me that if she needs me, she'll contact me, so in the meantime, I've been taking on contracts to fill in the time. (Notices Solaris's scrapped wounds) Hey sis, what happened to you? You have scrapes all over your body.

Solaris: (Raises an eyebrow) You're just noticing them now? Let's say that I had an accident while I was on my way here.

Luna: Wait, so that ship that crash-landed behind us was you?

Solaris: (Thinking) Seems the word has spread fast. (To Luna) Yeah, that was me, I would have had a smoother landing, but Tin-Tin decided to pervert while I was steering the ship.

Luna: (Giggles) Oh my, Tin-Tin sure is a little devil, isn't he?

Solaris: You don't even know the half of it.

Tin-Tin: (Thinking) Holy crap, when Luna giggled, her boobs jiggled, and because her nipples are touching Solaris's nipples, they made her boobs jiggle too! How is Solaris NOT noticing this?!

Luna: Anyways, were you going to have a shower?

Solaris: Yeah, I need to wash all this dirt off of me.

Luna: Oh sweet, we can have a shower together then.

Solaris: (Smiles) Sure, it has been a while since we had a shower together.

Tin-Tin: (Thinking) Holy crap! Solaris and Luna are going to have a shower together?

Solaris and Luna began to have a shower together, Tin-Tin stayed at a safe distance, watching the two sisters have a shower together, and trying desperately to keep it together.

Tin-Tin: This is too much, both Solaris and Luna have a shower together, this is too much for me to handle! (Holding his crotch)

Luna: (Grabs Solaris's breasts and began to feel them) Got ya!

Solaris: (Blushes) Hey! (Luna begins to play with her nipples) Luna!

Luna: (Giggles and continues to feel Solaris's breasts and play with her nipples) Your new mature body is much better than your previous body. By the way, what made you want to return to your original body?

Solaris: I was getting tired of everybody treating me like a little kid, so I decided to have my body to match my age.

Luna: That's good. Besides, your boobs are much bigger than the boobs you had for your previous body. (Giggles)

Solaris: Yeah well... I'm not the only one here who's boobs have gotten bigger! (She suddenly turns around and starts feeling Luna's breasts)

Luna: Hey! No fair!

Tin-Tin: Holy shit, now both girls are feeling each other's boobs! And to make matters worse, their pubic hair is touching each other! (Unable able to keep it in) No, it's too much... too... handle! (Covers his mouth so that the girls don't hear him moan when he reaches his climax)

Luna: So I was thinking, if you don't want Tin-Tin to be with you anymore, you could just give him to me.

Solaris: (Shocked) Are you serious?

Luna: Uh-huh, see, ever since Master left, I've been really lonely, and I need someone to... take care of me.

Solaris: (Glares at Luna) And what you mean by taking care of you, you mean that you want to have your way with him.

Luna: (Giggles) Oh sis, you know me too well.

Tin-Tin: (Just then, Tin-Tin came out of hiding and wrapped his arms around Luna. And because he was so short, his head was literally at her crotch). Sure, I can take care of you, (Grabs and squeezes her butt real tight, making Luna moan) I'll take real good care of you. (Begins to kiss her crotch)

Solaris: TIN-TIN?!

Tin-Tin: (Turns his head and sees that Solaris was outright pissed off, and fire replaced her eyes) Aw shit!

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Solaris began to beat the living crap out of Tin-Tin and called him names that not even I, the narrator of this story can say, Hell, people that were passed by the locker could even hear Solaris screaming at Tin-Tin. After Solaris finished beating Tin-Tin in the shower room, she used her hair to form a giant had, grabs Tin-Tin and threw him across the locker room, she then grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and went after Tin-Tin before he could get up. She then uses her hair formed hand to grab Tin-Tin, opened the door leading to the exit of the locker room and threw him out.

Solaris: AND STAY OUT YOU PERVERTED DWARF! (Slams the door shut)

Random Guy #1: Looks like Tin-Tin pissed Solaris off again.

Random Guy #2: Indeed.

Twenty minutes later, Luna, now wearing her clothes and her hair done up, exits the locker room.

Luna: I'll talk to you later sis. (Walks off, and Solaris, now wearing her battle dress, exits the locker room)

Solaris: Okay, see you later. (Suddenly sees Tin-Tin) Oh, it's you.

Tin-Tin: (Nervously chuckles) Um... so... um... are you... ready to go see the councilors?

Solaris: (Sigh) Fine, let's go.

Solaris and Tin-Tin began to make their way to the councilors. Tin-Tin was walking behind Solaris, trying to take a peek up her dress to see her panties. Thirty seconds after they took off, Solaris took notice of Tin-Tin's actions.

Solaris: TIN-TIN!

Tin-Tin: Y-Yes?

Solaris: Walk in front of me! (Without arguing with her, Tin-Tin started walking in front of Solaris. Sooner or later, they reached the councilors room) Okay, you stay here, I'll go see what the councilors want.

Tin-Tin: Wait, how come I can't come in?

Solaris: Because I don't need you to be looking up my dress, or rubbing your face on my ass, (Her face turns red and gets angry) Like you did the last time!

Tin-Tin: I'm sorry Solaris, its just that you're butt is so nice and soft, it's hard to resist.

Solaris: (A tick suddenly appears on Solaris's forehead, and tries not to lose it) That's... why... you're staying... here!

Tin-Tin: Okay, okay, just don't take too long okay, I get bored easily when you're not around. (Solaris ignores Tin-Tin's comment and enters the councilors' room)

Solaris entered the councilors' room. The room itself was dark with only one source of light. There was also a long table that had room for five people. Two men were sitting at each side of the table, but the center of the table appeared to be empty. All four men were all wearing suits, except for one guy, who was the owner of the center of the table. When Solaris entered the room, the four suit men saw Solaris enter, and they called for the head counselor.

Suit Man #1: Boss, she's here.

?: Ah, Solaris, glad that you could make it.

The head counselor that walked into the room was in his mid sixty's, and bald, and was wearing thick white glasses that you couldn't see his eyes. He was 6'0 feet tall, and weighed 150 pounds, and was wearing a grey lab coat with a black shirt underneath, along with black pants and white shoes. His name was Dr. Lapsco Compo. After Lapsco entered the room, he sat at the center of the table.

Solaris: So, what's so important that you had to drag me all the way here?

Lapsco: Please keep in mind Solaris, this is no ordinary job, this is a personal matter.

Solaris: (Raises an eyebrow) A personal matter?

Lapsco: Yes, you see, about an hour ago, we got a report that the King Of Planet Emrula is being held, hostage.

Solaris: He is?

Lapsco: Yes, he's being held hostage by Ranson.

Solaris: (Suddenly gets angry by hearing Ranson's name) Ranson!

Lapsco: Yes, the man who you failed to kill three weeks ago.

Solaris: In my defense sir, I was going to kill him, but... (Tries to keep her cool) Tin-Tin got in the way!

Lapsco: Yes well, he's back, and this time, he's holding King Jewelmark hostage, and he demands us to give him $500,000 galactic space bucks to ensure his safety.

Solaris: And I'm guessing you're not going to give him the money?

Lapsco: No, that money goes to making Transassins, and to pay the people that make the Transassins, but at the same time, we can't let King Jewlmark die, we've already lost one king already, we don't need to lose another.

Solaris: (Raises an eyebrow) Another?

Lapsco: Yes, before King King Jewlmark, there was his older brother King Jewel senior, he was our best source of income, but... sadly our relationship came to an end ten years ago.

Solaris: What happened to King Jewel?

Lapsco: Ten years ago, someone hired Xyaqom to kill King Jewel, when we got word of this, we tried to contact Xyaqom not to go through the contract, but then someone hacked into our equipment, keeping us from contacting him. By the time we managed to contact Xyaqom, he had already killed King Jewel ten minutes earlier. We believe that whoever hired Xyaqom, knew about our connections with King Jewel, and didn't want us to get involved.

Solaris: Didn't King Jewel have any kids?

Lapsco: Yes, he did, his son Jewel junior, however, he's too young to be king. On Planet Emrula, the age requirement is age twenty-five. Prince Jewel was supposed to become king after King Jewel stepped down, but because he died much sooner than he was supposed to step down, this caused problems for the planet. Thankfully, his brother Jewelmark took over asking and will step down once Jewel junior turns to the required age.

Solaris: And Jewelmark, he was simply okay doing dealings with us?

Lapsco: Well, at first he was against it, but after we... persuade him, he was quickly on board.

Solaris: I see. So long story short, save King Jewelmark before Ranson kills him.

Lapsco: Also, be sure to kill Ranson, you can easily kill two birds with one stone.

Solaris: With pleasure.

* * *

Later, after Solaris's ship was repaired, Solaris and Tin-Tin flew to planet Emrula. The planet itself was a giant desert and a giant castle at the center. When Solaris arrived, she opened the hatchet to exit the ship.

Solaris: Okay Tin-Tin, stay here while I deal with Ranson.

Tin-Tin: Wait, how come I can't come?

Solaris: Because I don't need to distract me while I'm dealing with Ranson LIKE YOU DID THE LAST TIME!

Tin-Tin: Okay, okay, I'll stay here then.

Solaris exited the ship and headed towards the castle.

Solaris: It's pretty hot on this planet, it's a good thing I'm part Drogon, or else I'd perish. (Later, Solaris arrived at the castle, where all the royal services were being pinned to the walls of the hallways) What the... everyone is pinned to the walls! (Looks a little closer) Wait, strings are holding them, this is the work of Ranson.

Solaris made her way to the throne room and was shocked at what she saw. King Jewelmark, his wife, and prince Jewel being hanged fifty feet off from the ground, Solaris was horrified when she saw this.

Solaris: Oh no, am I too late?

?: Ah, Solaris, so good you came.

Solaris: (Turns her head and sees Ranson and glares at him) Ranson!

Ranson was a tall, tanned bald man. He was 6'5 feet tall and weighed 230 pounds, ripped. He was shirtless and was wearing black pants along with black shoes.

Ranson: I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to think that the people on Planet Transassin didn't care about what happened to these people.

Solaris: What do you do to them?

Ranson: Don't worry, their not dead, I loosened the grip on the strings enough for them to breathe. But I must say, it's quite a nice display, right?

Solaris: Well, if you think that's a nice display, how about try this out for size? (Solaris suddenly turns a thread of her hair into a blade and tried to slice Ranson by the throat, but Ranson ended up blocking it with his strings, turns out that the strings were super strong)

Ranson: Nice try, it's not going to be that easy for you.

Solaris: (Just then, Ranson pulled both his hands up, and strings suddenly wrapped around Solaris's arms and legs). What the... (The strings then pull Solaris up and force her to open her legs wide open, allowing Ranson to get a great view of her crotch, which was covered by her panties)

Ranson: (Laughs) You fell right into my trap Solaris! I knew you that the first thing you would do is after seeing The King and his family like this is to kill me, so I thought (Walks up to Solaris) Before I kill you, I'm going to have some fun with your body. (Starts feeling her thighs) Such nice thighs you have, you really take good care of your body. (Starts rubbing her thighs and rubs his way down to her panties) Let's see what's under your panties, shall we? (Prepares to rib Solaris's panties off, but suddenly, one of Solaris's hair threads wraps around Ranson's neck) What the... (The hair thread tightens its grip around Ranson's grip, cutting off the flow of oxidation for him, the thread then lifts him two feet above the ground)

Solaris: You shouldn't have allowed your sexual desires get the better of you Ranson, because while you were feeling me up, I used a thread from my hair to sneak up on you and wrap itself to your neck. The only person you can only blame here is yourself and your perverted nature. (The hair thread's grip began to tighten, right to the point where Ranson's neck began to bleed) Now your perverted nature will be your death! (The hair thread suddenly turns into a sharp wire, and it cuts Ranson's head off, which fall to the ground, and his body falling with it)

After Solaris dealt with Solaris, she went to the King, the queen, and the prince, the jumped up and cut the strings that were holding them and carried them down to the ground, she then checked their pulse, thankfully they were alive. While Solaris was checking the queen's pulse, Prince Jewel woke up. Prince Jewel was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, which was ripped. He also had short hair with two different colors, the top half of his hair was silver, and the bottom half was black, he also had hot pink eyes. When Prince Jewel woke up, he saw Solaris checking his aunt's pulse, who he thought she was going to kill her.

Jewel: (Gets up on his feet) GET AWAY FROM HER!

Solaris: (Looks at Prince Jewel) You're up already?

Jewel: (When Jewel looked at Solaris's blood red eyes, she suddenly turned into Xyaqom, at least in Jewel's mind, when Jewel saw Solaris turn into Xyaqom, he got really angry) YOU!

Solaris: (Confused) Huh!

Jewel: (Just then, Jewel dashed towards Solaris and attempted to punch her in the face, but Solaris ended up blocking his punch with her hand) YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE HEREAFTER WHAT YOU DID!

Solaris: (More confused) What?

Jewel: THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!

With his free hand, Jewel shoots an energy beam at Solaris making her fly back into a wall when Solaris crashed into the wall. Jewel dashed towards Solaris to punch her head off, thankfully Solaris moved her head out of the way, making him punch through the wall. Solaris then punches Jewel in the stomach, making him yell out in pain and making him fall to his knees holding his stomach.

Solaris: What's gotten into you? Why are you attacking me?

Jewel: (After hearing Solaris's voice, Jewel started to calm down, he looked up, and in his mind, Xyaqom slowly turned back to Solaris) Solar... Eclipse?

Solaris: Looks like you finally snapped out of it. (Helps Jewel up) What was the hell that back there?

Jewel: My apologies Solar Eclipse when I looked at you, I immediately saw Xyaqom. You have his eyes you know.

Solaris: Yeah well, he's been dead for the last ten years now, I made sure of it.

Jewel: Yeah, it was all over the news, good riddance to that bastard.

Solaris: Indeed.

Jewel: (Looks at his uncle and aunt) Are they okay?

Solaris: Fear not, they're still alive. The should be awake soon. (She then leaves)

Jewel: Thank you Solar Eclipse, we won't forget this.

As Solaris made her way out of the castle, Solaris cut free all of the royal servants from the walls to the ground and made her way back to her ship.

* * *

 **Note: And that is Chapter Twenty-Two. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to make, and that it feels like it was rushed. The reason behind this is because I've been busy with my personal life, helping Alvind-Rod and G-Man India with their stories and that I've been suffering from writer's block. By the way, if you haven't done so already, check out Alvind-Rod and G-Man's stories, they're really good.**

 **Anyways, As you may have read, Solaris has more personally then her Yami counter-part, but still ruthless. So after doing some thinking, I've decided only to launch a new chapter of this story whenever I can, the reason behind this is because I've been super busy recently and suffering from writer's block. So instead of launching a new chapter once a week, it's whenever I can. I can try to make it once a week, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Two, and I hope you do too.**


	23. Ch 23: Enter Crimson Darkness

**Note: Holy crap, this chapter is a LONG one, seriously, it's over 12,000 words long. Its longer than chapter four-teen for crying out loud. You must be thinking what the hell happened that made this chapter so long. Well, let's just say that I had a lot to put into this chapter, plus I didn't want to rush through it. Also, I'd like to give a special thank you to Lewamus Prime 2017 for helping me putting this LONG chapter together.**

 **This chapter features one of Lewamus Prime's OC, which you'll find out who that OC is once you start reading it, he's a very... interesting guy. Plus, he won't be alone, as he's going to be teaming up with two certain girls. Who are those girls that I'm talking about? Well, you'll have to find out once you start reading this chapter. Again, special thanks to Lewamus Prime 2018 for helping me with this chapter. However, as you read this chapter, you might notice A LOT of movie/comic references in this story. Tell you what, anybody that names a movie/comic reference and the movie/comic that's its from in the review section, I will give a shout out to anybody that names any of the movie/comic references that this chapter has to offer, and if somebody names ALL of the movie/comic references in this chapter, I will make a special one-shot story request from the winner. Please note that I am only fully familiar with the Dragonball series, (This also includes Dragonball Z, GT, and Super) To Love Ru, Agent Aika, Cybersix, Black Cat, Girls Bravo, and Freezing. Yes, I know, I'm don't watch a lot of anime shows, also I may know other anime shows, but the reason why they're not on the list is that I'm either not fully familiar of them, or that I completely forgot that the anime even exists.**

 **Also, I want to clear up some confusion that started with the previous chapter. Everybody seems to think that Solaris is going to be in THIS chapter when that's clearly not the case. What I meant to say was that she will come back in a future chapter that will start a future ark, which Solaris will be the antagonist. And in case you ask, no, it's not the ark that's going to start at Chapter Twenty-Five. Solaris's ark will start AFTER the upcoming arc that will start at Chapter Twenty-Five. I'm sorry if I started some confusion, and I hope I cleared the air for any misunderstandings. If you have any questions regarding where certain arks will begin, please PM me, and I'll let you know, though I will not tell you of what happens in that ark as I don't want to spoil anything to you. Also, after checking the review section for this story turns out most of you really like Tin-Tin. With that said, Tin-Tin will be with Solaris in her future ark that will take place after the upcoming ark that I have planned. Furthermore, after reading this chapter, please check out, "The Special Moment" and "Teasing Love," both written by Alvind-Rod who he recently wrote. Also, be sure to check out "Shiro's Tale" written by Axel Emiya, they are all great stories.**

 **Anyways, I've kept you long enough, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Two**  
 **October 11th:**

* * *

Xyaqom wakes up after having a rough night last night. Not because the night with Rosaira was terrible mind you, but because of the nightmares he was having, nightmares that showed what happened to him ten years ago. When Xyaqom woke up, he got out of the bed that he and Rosaira shared last night and put his shorts on, and started to head towards the dining room. When Xyaqom got to the dining room, he noticed that Rosaira was there, wearing her purple bathrobe, holding a plate of food and a cup of coffee.

Rosaira: (Sees Xyaqom) Oh... Xyaqom, great timing, I was just about to give these to you.

Xyaqom: Breakfast in bed? Damn, I should've stayed in bed a little longer.

Rosaira: Indeed.

Rosaira sets the plate of food and a cup of coffee on the nearby coffee table which was close to a couch. Xyaqom sat on the couch, and uses the remote for the TV and started watching the news while he ate his breakfast. However, Xyaqom wasn't just watching any other news. He was watching the news that explained to the entire galaxy. When Xyaqom turned to the galaxy news, there was a woman with blue skin with long black hair with a business gown reporting the latest news.

Reporter Woman: It is has been one year since Planet Kurosu was split in half. For those that don't know what Planet Kuroso is, it was the home planet of the Hybrid Company, a company who created hybrid warriors made from the blood of different races. One day, the planet was sliced in half, along with the base itself being destroyed, and then the first half of that planet of where the base was blown up, leaving only the second half of the planet still intact, and where the Kurosions are the only people left on that planet. Nobody is sure how this came to be. The galactic police believe that an experiment went horribly wrong which caused the planet to be sliced in half and destroying that first half of the planet where the base used to be. Since that day, the Kurosions have lived their lives peacefully without a worry in the world, and have been working hard to rebuild their planet and everything that was destroyed thanks to Hybrid Company.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I have a feeling that the planet being sliced up was no accident.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Kuroso, the Kurosions where working on their farms and rebuilding building that were destroyed thanks to the Hybrid Company. The Hybrid Company would use the Kurosions and their homes as target practice to test out their new hybrids, but after their "Accident," that was put to a stop. The Kurosions are a peaceful race. They look just like Earthlings expect they have small horns coming out of their forehead. Although they look like Earthlings, their technology, and the building used to be much more advanced than Earth's technology, in fact, they were known as the most advanced race is the entire universe, even more, advanced than Planet Drogon.

However, their title of the most advance Race title was stripped from them when The Hybrid Company decided to make their home on their planet. The Kurosions didn't mind at first, but their point of view of them changed when The Hybrid Company used their hybrids on the Kurosions and their buildings as target practice, their buildings and the Kurosions population decreased at a horrible place because of them. Before The Hybrid Company decided to make Planet Kuroso their home, Planet Kuroso's population was 500,000 people, and the planet was a giant city. However, after the Hybrid Company showed up, the planet's population went from 500,000 people down to a hundred people, (100) and the planet that was once a great city became an atomic wasteland, all during the last five years that The Hybrid Company stayed in the planet.

The universe believes that the reason why Planet Kuroso was split in half was that of an experiment has gone wrong. The Kurosions know what really happened, and the real reason why their planet was split into two, but they chose not to tell anyone outside of their planet because they fear that the Galactic Police would arrest them for being crazy, so they swore not to tell anyone outside their home planet. What happened was that one of their hybrids turned on them. The reason why they won't say that one of their hybrids turned on them is that the hybrids from The Hybrid Company were known to be very loyal to them, and fulfilled their orders without question. The very fact that a hybrid turning on the Hybrid Company was unheard of, and people would think that the Kurosions were crazy by saying that a hybrid turned on the Hybrid Company, so they kept quiet about it.

Why am I telling this to you? Well, this chapter is all about this hybrid, his real name, and the home planet is unknown, but he does go by the name "Crimson Darkness."

* * *

 **One Year Ago:**

One year ago, back when Planet Kuroso was still whole, and the Hybrid Company's base was still standing and proud, there was a pool with leftovers of all the experiments that the Hybrid Company did in the past just outside the base, along with a drainer just above the pool. Just then, a man wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts fell from inside the drainer and into the pool. After a minute, a red hand with yellow claws emerges from the pool, grabs the edge of the pool and pulls himself out of the pool. When the man climbs out of the pool, he starts coughing and catches his breath. After catching his breath, the man sees his reflection from a puddle from the pool just below him and saw what he looked like. When the man saw his refection, he was shocked at his new appearance. The man had dark red skin from head to toe and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy as an elf. His hair was now spiky light red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights. His hair was so spiky that people easily mistake that the two long spikes of his hair are horns coming out of his head.

Now, anyone who saw themselves like this would freak out and be horrified by this appearance, but not this man. When the man saw his new look, he started chuckling, which soon turned into laughter, which would soon turn into maniac kind of laughter. He soon put his hands on his head and started laughing bat-shit crazy. The man was laughing so hard that blood started coming out of his eyes.

 **Blackout:**

Crimson: (Evil Grins) It's Crimson Darkness!

 **Blackout:**

We then see Crimson killing everybody at The Hybrid Company. Ripping everyone to shreds, shooting beams at this, breathing fire at them, anything you can think of what he might do, he does it to kill the people of the Hybrid Company, all while laughing sadistically.

 **Blackout:**

In Crimson's point of view, we then see a Scientist backed into a corner, begging for his life. Crimson, who somehow went from 5'8 to 10'5 feet tall, picks the scientist up he ripped his head off from his neck.

Crimson: (Now sounds more monster like when looking at the scientist's head) Tasty! (Laughs sadistically)

 **Blackout:**

We then saw Crimson at the center of the planet. He forms his hand into a giant blade of energy that was at least a hundred feet tall.

Crimson: (Evil Grins and whispers) Planet Slicer. (He then uses the blade to slice the planet in half)

 **Blackout** :

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Crimson suddenly woke up with a gasp. He was in his bed wearing nothing but his black shorts. Crimson is 5'8 feet tall and weighs 160 pounds, ripped. He had dark red skin from head to toe and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy as an elf. His hair is spiky light red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights. His hair is so spiky that people easily mistake that the two long spikes of his hair are horns coming out of his head.

While Crimson was catching his breath from having a nightmare, he suddenly feels something warm touch his hand.

?: Crimson? Is everything okay?

Crimson turns his head and sees a beautiful, cute girl wearing nothing but a hoodie sleeping next to him. The girl is 5'3 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. The girl has short straightened cerise hair and orange eyes. She also has a dragon tail attached to her lower back, just five centimeters above her cute butt. The color of her tail is dark pink with yellow streaks on it. Although she was wearing a hoodie, the zipper on it was undone, showing off her body, including her breast, which the hoodie was JUST covering her cute pink nipples. Her breasts size is a 32 D. When Crimson saw this girl sleeping next to him. He realized that he woke up from a nightmare, and managed to catch his breath.

Crimson: I'm okay Rose. Just had a bad dream, that's all. Sorry that I scared you.

Rose: (Rest her breasts on Crimson's chest) It's not that I was scared, I was just worried, that's all.

Crimson: There's nothing to worry about me Rose. (They then started to kiss)

As Crimson and Rose were kissing, they slowly started to make out, all while Crimson slowly started to take off Rose's hoodie. However, Crimson was unable to take off Rose's hoodie off all the way, as somebody suddenly barges into the room.

?: Hey Crimson, how long are you planning on sleeping? (Sees Rose on top of Crimson making out with him) WHAT THE HELL?!

The person who barged into Crimson's room was a girl named Ruby. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. She had long spiky cerise hair that went to her hip, but she would always have her hair in pigtail style and has orange eyes. She too also has a dark pink dragon tail attached to her lower back, just five centimeters above her cute butt, but unlike Rose, her dark pink tail had silver streaks instead of yellow streaks. She also has fangs for teeth, and her breasts size was a 32 C. She was wearing a white tank top that went ten centimeters above her blue shorts. She was also wearing no bra under her tank top.

Now, would you believe me if I told you that Rose and Ruby are twins? Yes, despite the obvious differences between them, they are indeed twins, though Rose's body seems to be more developed than Ruby because her breasts were bigger than she's by one cup. However, despite the fact that Rose has bigger breasts, Ruby has a bigger butt then Rose by five centimeters thicker, and Rose was born two minutes after Ruby was born, making Ruby the older twin by two minutes, and unlike Rose, Ruby has fangs for teeth.

Ruby: (Runs towards Rose and puts her in a choke hold) What the hell are you doing to Crimson?!

Rose: (Fights her way out of the choke hold) It's not my fault that you only want to be friends with Crimson!

Ruby: That doesn't mean that you can sleep with him.

Rose: I don't understand why you have a problem with that. Besides, I told Crimson my feelings to him, unlike you.

Ruby: (Blushes) What... What are you talking about?! I don't have any feelings for him!

Rose: Oh don't try to deny it. Whenever you see Crimson walk around topless, your face turns dark red that you're unable to look away!

Ruby: (Blushes even more) THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!

Rose: You're blushing right now as we speak!

Ruby: (Her face not light red) SHUT UP! I'M NOT!

Crimson: (Breaks the two up) Okay, that's enough you two. (Sees Ruby pouting and pats her head, then turns his attention to Rose) Rose, you should know better than to tease Ruby like that. She will tell me her feelings when she's ready. (This makes Ruby's face to turn dark red)

Rose: (Blushes) Yes Crimson.

Ruby: (Hears the door knock) I'll get that, you two get dressed! (Runs out to get the door)

Ruby walked to the main room of the house that Crimson and the girls were living and she opens the door, revealing a man who was 5'8 feet tall, and weighed 270 pounds, yes he was overweight and was wearing safari gear. For now, we'll call him "Safari Guy."

Safari Guy: Hello young miss, I'm here to see Crimson Darkness, is he available?

Ruby: Depends, are you here for business?

Safari Guy: I wouldn't have climbed all those steps if I wasn't. Seriously, it took me half the day to climb all those steps.

Ruby: Wait, can't you fly?

Safari Guy: I'm a Yindalen, we can't fly!

Ruby: Oh, I see. Anyways, come on in. (Both Ruby and The Safari Guy steps into the house) Crimson, we have an employer!

Crimson: Coming!

Ruby: (Faces The Safari Guy) He'll be here soon. Feel free to sit on the couch there.

Safari Guy: Thank you miss. (Sits down on the couch and takes his safari hat off and wipes his face with a handkerchief that he grabbed from his pocket) Oh man, feels good to sit down after all that climbing finally.

Three minutes later, Crimson came to the room where the safari guy was at. Crimson was wearing an orange jacket with yellow and red stripes all over it, along with a yellow shirt underneath, along with grey shoulder pads that had four small red thorns, and one big red thorn one each shoulder pad. He is also wearing a brown belt to hold his black pants together, which his black had two red stripes and a yellow strip on it, along with black boots which had a yellow streak where the toes are in the boots, and a red streak where the bottom of the bottom of the boots was. He was also wearing a born hooded cloak to hide his appearance, only this time. He had it down.

Crimson: Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make myself look... presentable.

Safari Guy: Quite. Anyways, (He stands up) allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alexander Maywhorm. I come from planet Yindalen. My employer has requested for you for your services.

Crimson: I see... and what is it that your employer needs me to do?

Alexander: We need you to recover our Princess who was kidnapped by our rivals. Will you please help us?

Crimson: (Puts his hand on his chin) Hmmmmmmmm... it does sound... interesting... and how much is your employer willing to pay?

Alexander: 500,000 drogos.

Crimson: (Becomes surprised as his pupils filled his black iris with white circles in the center of his yellow pupils) Reheheheheallyy! (Thinks about it for a minute) Very well then, I shall take your request.

Alexander: That's great to hear. Now, we must head over to Planet Yindalen to get more information about the mission from my employer.

Crimson: Very well then. Rose, Ruby!

Just then Rose and Ruby came running to Crimson, now wearing different clothing. Rose was wearing a green and black battle dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs, with a black strap attached to it to support her breast. Along with black and green socks that went up to her thighs, along with a pair of black shoes, and a black headband across her hair. Ruby was wearing the same dress expect her battle dress was red and black, and her socks were also red and black, and she was wearing a small black ribbing across her hair instead of a hand band. However, because Ruby's breasts were smaller than Rose's, her breasts were completely covered unlike Rose, who had a bit of cleavage showing.

Rose and Ruby: Yes Crimson?

Crimson: Get yourselves packed up, someone is in need of our... services.

Rose and Ruby: (Does a saluting pose with stars in their eyes) Yes Crimson. (They run off to gather their things)

Alexander: Wait, they're coming with us?

Crimson: (Looks annoyed) Yes, do you have a problem with that?

Alexander: (Panics) No, no of course not, I was just asking.

* * *

Five minutes later, when the girls got everything that they needed in their backpacks, Crimson, Alexander and the girls walked out the door of their home. It turns out that Crimson and the girls were living in a house in the mountains, then the stairway to get there was 100,000 steps high.

Alexander: (Sigh) Climbing down these steps are going to be a lot easier than climbing up. Right, we should get going.

Crimson: You and the girls go on ahead, I'll meet you on the bottom... there's... something that I need to do before I go.

Later, Alexander and the girls are at the bottom the steps to Crimson's house waiting for Crimson who was... watching a slinky going down the steps)

Crimson: (Watches the slinky go down the steps) ISN'T THIS INCREDIBLE?! IT MAY BE A NEW RECORD! (Singing) Everyone loves a slinkyyyy! You gotta get a slinkyyyy! Slinkyyyy! Slinkyyyy! GO SLINKY GO! (Finally, the slinky stops at the first step, just above the ground, Crimson runs down and sees that the slinky landed on the first step to his house) OHHHHHH MAAAAAN. Can you beliiiiiieve iiiiiiit!? (Picks the slinky up) IT WAS RIGHT THERE! (Starts playing with his slinky) Can I try one more time?

Alexander: Please forgive me Mr. Darkness, but if we don't leave now, we might get caught in the meteor shower between your home planet and mine.

Crimson: (Stops playing with his slinky and puts it in his pocket) Of course... how... foolish me... let's do all the thing YOU want to do. (Crimson and the others take off)

* * *

Later, Crimson and the others are on a space airplane, riding from Planet Kuroso to Planet Yindalen.

Rose: So you had to use a plane to get to our planet?

Alexander: Well yes, I'm sure you have to use a plane to get to your destination when you're on the job.

Ruby: Um... no, we don't.

Alexander: But wait, how do you get to a planet to a planet if you don't use a ship or a plane?

Rose: Simple, we fly to that planet. Using our wings.

Alexander: But how is that possible? How can you fly to a planet to planet without the fear of unable to breathe?

Ruby: Oh that's easy. That's because we have cells from other races that can breathe in space.

Rose: So other words, we don't need ships or planes to get around, we can just fly there without the fear of unable to breathe.

Alexander: Amazing, and what about Mr. Darkness.

Ruby: He has the same cells in him too.

Rose: Besides, he was created to be the ultimate hybrid.

Hearing Rose say that triggered a memory in Crimson's mind.

* * *

 **Crimson's Flashback: One Year Ago:**

In Crimson's point of view, he was inside of a burning laboratory, where he had the head scientist cornered. Crimson then rose his hand.

Head Scientist: All we wanted was to create the ultimate hybrid... (Crimson begins to charge his attack on the head scientist), And we succeeded. (Crimson fires the blast at the head scientist thus killing him and making the entire base explode)

Crimson finally snaps out of it after he hears his name being called out.

* * *

 **End Of Crimson's Flashback:**

Rose: Hey Crimson, can you hear me?

Crimson: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Sorry, I seemed to have zoned out.

Alexander: Quite, anyways, it seems that we're in trouble.

Crimson: Why's that?

Alexander: Because it seems that a meteor shower is heading right towards us, and it's coming from both directions.

Crimson: I see, well there's only one thing to do... Ruby, with me, Rose, you stay here and keep everyone calm.

Ruby and Rose: Right.

Crimson: (Gets up and heads to the hatchet to the outside) Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, basin your seat belts and equip your gas mask and a clean pair of shorts, because the next few minutes... (Opens the hatchet to the outside) Its going to get BUMPY! (Flies off along with Ruby, and they fly on top of the ship) Okay, Ruby, shoot down the meteors from the left, and I'll take care of the meteors from the right.

Ruby: Got it! (Starts firing energy beams at the meteors to shoot them down)

Crimson put his hand up in the air and began to gather energy. A pink ball started to appear above Crimson's hand. The pink ball started getting bigger and bigger, right to the point where the pink energy was ten times bigger than the plane itself. He then threw the giant energy ball at the meteors that were heading towards the plane. Once the energy ball hit the meteor shower, it destroyed the meteors, which were turned into stars and fireworks, which was a beautiful show for the passengers. Crimson then did the same thing on Ruby's side. After the meteors were dealt with, and everyone in the plane getting a show with all the starts and fireworks outside the plane, the passengers started cheering for Crimson and Ruby once they got back into the plane.

Crimson: Thank you, I'm here all week, don't forget to tip your waitress. (He then quickly taps Ruby on the butt, making Ruby blush)

* * *

Later, Crimson and the others arrive at Yindalen. The planet itself had a blue sky and filled with wildlife. When Crimson and the others stepped out of the plane, the girls were amazed by how the planet looked.

Rose: Wow, this planet looks beautiful. There are so many beautiful plants here.

Ruby: Yeah, and there's so much wildlife here!

Alexander: Right, anyway, we should go to the castle, my king is waiting for us. (Just then, a limo arrives) Ah, there's our ride.

Ruby: No way, we're going to ride in a limo?!

Alexander: Why yes, my king is most generous.

Crimson: I hope the seats there are more comfortable than the plane's seats because my back is killing me. (They all enter the limo)

Crimson and the others arrive at the Yindalen Castle. The castle was a tall white beautiful building, standing at least a hundred feet tall. Rose and Ruby were amazed at how the castle looked.

Rose: Wow, the place looks so beautiful!

Ruby: And clean.

Alexander: Yes, we do try our best to keep the place clean. Right, the king should be waiting for us inside.

Crimson and the other started to head towards the castle, just then, a man steps out of the castle doors. He was 6'3 feet tall and weighed 220 pounds, ripped, and wearing a business suit. He had blond skin and blue eyes and had grey hair and a mustache.

Rulon: (Walks over to Crimson) Ah, Mr. Darkness, so glad you could make it. (Shakes Crimson's hand) Welcome to our home planet. I am King Rulon, King of the Yindalens.

Rose: Wait, your the king?

Ruby: You don't look like a king.

Rulon: Well, that's because I don't enjoy waving my power around, I always try to blend in with my servants, I only use my power if need be. Such as this condition. If you don't mind, I'd like to head inside and explain why I needed you to came all this way.

Crimson: Alright then.

* * *

Crimson and the others head into the castle. When Crimson and the others stepped into the castle, they noticed that they were in the middle of a party, as there were a lot of people talking to each other.)

Rulon: I must apologize Mr. Darkness, I expected you to be here by tomorrow, not today.

Rose: I'm surprised that you're even running a party, despite the fact that your daughter was kidnapped.

Rulon: Yes, well... As King, I must keep calm in situations like this. If I freak out, everybody freaks out, and nothing will get done. Unfortunately, my duties as the king have had my hands tied, meaning there are appointments that I cannot cancel, despite my daughter being kidnapped. That is why I hired you, Mr. Darkness. I may look like I'm not worried on the outside, but in the inside, I do worry about my daughter's safety, and I'm hoping you three can help me. (Just then, the four hear Ruby scream) What the bloody hell?!

Rose: Ruby, what's wrong?!

Ruby: (Pointing) That woman is wearing that fox as a scarf!

What Ruby was pointing at was a married couple walking down the stairs. The husband was 5'6 feet tall and weighed about 150 pounds wearing a tuxedo with a white bow-tie around his neck. The man had blue eyes, he was bald and had a thick grey mustache, he was also walking around with an eyeglass on his right hand. His wife was 5'8 feet tall and weighed around 140 pounds, she was wearing a black dress along with a black hat, and had a fox pelt on the back of her neck.

Rulon: Ah yes, sometimes my people will hunt down the animals here on this planet and wear their pelts as trophies, it's quite a sport for us.

Ruby: YOU CALL THAT SPORT?! I CALL THAT ANIMAL CRUELTY!

Rose: (Looks around for Crimson) Hey, where did Crimson go?

They look around, and they see Crimson who had his back against the wall at the bottom of the stairs of where the man and his "Foxy" wife were walking down on.

Crimson: That's quite a wrap you're wearing. (The husband and wife look at Crimson) Perhaps I can give you a pair of slippers made from the heads of innocent and defenseless baby ducklings.

Husband: Who is this... demon like... creature?

Crimson: The name's Darkness, Crimson Darkness, Aaaaaaaand... (Points at the husband) you must be the monopoly guy. Hey, (Whispers to the husband) thanks for the free parking.

Wife: (To her husband) He must be one of those humanoid animal creatures gone wrong.

Husband: (To his wife) Yes, that's the only explanation for why he looks like a demon. (They chuckle, this makes Crimson mock chuckle at them)

Wife: (To Crimson) Mr. Darkness, there is nothing wrong enjoying the fruits of nature. (Feels her fox pelt) You should try it some time.

Crimson: Well if you put it like that, I guess I will.

Just then, Crimson punches out the husband. He manages to hold back that way he doesn't punch his head clean off, but powerful enough to knock him out cold. He then picked him up and carried him over his shoulders, like a fireman, he then smiles at the wife.

Crimson: You know something, you're right. (He rubs down the husband's leg, he then starts singing and dancing around with the man's unconscious body while all the guests watched either in horror, shocked, or disquieted) La da da, da da da da, (starts spinning around) la da da (Uses one of the husband's arms as a scarf) da da da da, (The wife that looks at Crimson with a disquieted look on her face while watching how Crimson was treating her husband's lifeless body and watches him go back to where she was). La da da da, (Turns around once he is ten centimeters away from the wife) DA! (Starts taking big steps towards Rose and Ruby) DA DA, DA DA, DA DA, DA DA, DA DA, (Quickly moves his body to face Rose and Ruby and when he said his next two notes) DA DA! (He then does an air kiss to them, making Rose and Ruby blush, and chuckle a bit, Crimson then started to rub his hand up against the husband's butt) Mm-hmm mmm (He then taps the husband on the butt) HEY! (This makes the guest gasps in shock, and Rose and Ruby to burst into laughter, Crimson then started to make his way back to the wife) La da, (But not before he wraps both the husband's arm and a leg to cover his neck) Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (He then opens the husband's arms and legs wide open so that everybody can see the man's glory) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (This makes both Rose and Ruby to fell onto the floor laughing. However, Crimson was not finished, to add more insult to injury, Crimson set the man up for a Ventriloquist act by moving his head around) Do not pass go, do not collect $200! (Everybody but Rose and Ruby gasp in shock, Crimson than picks the man up and makes the wife hold her husband in bride style) It's very lovely, but I fancy myself in Autumn. (The guests then begin murmuring to each other, the wife then carries her husband's unconscious body away.)

Rulon: (Walks up to Crimson who is furious with him but manages to keep his temper in check) If you are done fooling around Mr. Darkness, I would like to go to the debriefing room, where we can discuss the mission! (Heads up to the debriefing room)

Crimson: (Walks over to the girls and picks them up while they are still laughing) Okay girls, we've had our fun. Let's get going before Rulon blows his lid!

Rose: HE SAID BLOWS! (Rose and Ruby start laughing again)

* * *

Later, Crimson and the others arrive at the debriefing room. The Debriefing room was a small room, which had a small table with chairs, and a white screen and a projector.

Rulon: (Enters the debriefing room) Everyone, please, take a seat. (Everyone takes a seat on the roundtable) Right, I'll get right to the point.

King Rulon takes out a device out of his pocket, which is used to turn the projector on and off and to flip through the pictures. When King Rulon turned on the projector, nobody couldn't see anything but a big shadow head with horns coming out of its head. Everybody turns their heads to Crimson, who was sitting right in front of the protector, making it impossible for everyone else to see the pictures but his shadow head.

Crimson: (Realizes that he's in the way for everyone to see the pictures from the projector) Oh... (Tries to duck under the light from the projector) (Whispers) Sorry. (He then uses his right hand to look like a handgun, puts it in his mouth and pretends to pull the trigger, while also imitating a gunshot wound, he then moves out of the way of the projector while also laughing)

Rulon sighs and rolls his eyes while turning his eyes back to the white screen. The picture on the white screen from the projector showed a man with dark ash skin and fire red eyes while wearing nothing but a lion's hide to cover his... ahem... private areas.

Rulon: This here is Ramlong, the King of our rival race, The Darkalens. He is 6'3 feet tall and currently weighs 250 pounds.

Ruby: He kind of looks like you?

Rose: Minus the dark ash skin mind you.

Rulon: (Sighs) Yes, that's because... he's my brother.

Crimson, Ruby and Rose: WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Rulon: Yes, you see, thirty years ago, his skin used to be like mine, along with his followers, we were all one big race. But then, our father named me the next King of Planet Yindalen instead of my brother. My brother was furious that I was named king instead of him. The next day, he decided to take matters into his own hands and killed my father and assumed the throne. But the little thing that my brother overlooked was that killing a king is a serious crime. If he just challenged my father to a dual to the death for the throne, then we wouldn't have this problem, but he didn't challenge him, this was just straight out murder. Our God, Yindala was angry that my brother took the easy way out to become king. It's very rare that our God gets involved, but when she does get involved, it's normally not good. Anyways, Yindala was so angry at my brother and his followers that she put a curse on them. She made their skin ash grey, their eyes fire red, and their hair black as the void. My brother was stripped of his status and was banished from our Kingdom. Since that day, my brother and I have been going on a non-stop war for the last thirty years. (Uses the device for the projector to switch to the next pictures and it shows a picture of two men, one man was bald as the other one had a hat on, which they seem to be talking to each other) Ah yes, these two. The bald one is Darkun... (Just then, a hand shadow appeared on the skin, which belonged to Crimson. He slowly rose his hand to make it look like he was picking Darkun's nose, Rulon tries to ignore this). The guy with the hat is named... (Just then, Crimson's hand was in a shape of a dog, looking around its surroundings, and the girls were trying not to laugh, Rulon once again tries to ignore this). Darkra, and... (Just then, Crimson's hand shadow dog began to eat Darkra's crotch and making sounds as it eats it, and the twin's giggles were getting louder and louder, and Rulong trying his best to ignore this, but his temper was slowly rising to the surface). These two are Ramlong loyal to him and follow his orders... (Just then, Crimson's dog shadow turned around and started to spit out the bones from Darkra's bones from his crotch. This made the twins burst into laughter, overwhelming Rulon's voice as he spoke. At this point, Rulon reached his limit with Crimson's behavior) WITHOUT QUESTION! (Gets up and faces Crimson, which the twins immediately stop laughing) MR. DARKNESS! (Crimson immediately stops with the shadow puppets and looks innocent, as he did nothing wrong) My daughter is to be executed by tomorrow noon, and I cannot allow my brother to have the last laugh, we are counting on you!

Crimson: (Raises his arm on the projector to have shadow hands appear on Rulan's white shirt underneath his black vest, and starts having his shadow hand to have them as if he's playing with his nipples, this makes the girls giggle) Ewooh! Ewooh! (Starts having his shadow hand to have it as if he's pinching his nipples) Honk honk! Honk honk honk honk! (This makes the girls burst into laughter, Rulon then uses his jacket to cover his white shirt, Crimson then stands up and has his shadow hands to make it look like Rulon is wearing an eye mask) Hi Ho Silver! AWAAAAAAAAAY! (This makes the girls fall to the floor laughing)

* * *

Later, Crimson and the twins. Are rushing to the Darkalens' camp, while running two hundred miles per hour.

Rose: King Rulon said that the Darkaleans' camp is North from here, if we keep running with this speed, we should be there within three minutes.

Crimson: (Starts singing) Oh you, pretty Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you, and our, pretty Chitty Chitty Bang Bang loves us too.

Crimson and Rose: (Rose joins in) High. Low, anywhere we go on Chitty Chitty we depend. Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, our fine four fendered friends.

Crimson & The Twins: (Ruby Joins in) Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, our fine four fendered... Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang YEAH!

Crimson: (Grabs both Rose and Ruby) CHITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Starts running three hundred miles per hour while carrying the twins)

After a minute of running, Crimson and the Twins arrive at the campsite, where the princess is tied up, above some firewood.

Rose: There's the princess, and it looks like they're going to sacrifice her.

Crimson: Guess that's the cue, but first just in case we're not being spied on. (he sniff the air around, just then, Crimson smells a Darkalen sneaking up on him with a knife. He then stabbed Crimson's shoulder, but instead it the knife broke when it made an impact to his shoulder, Crimson then punched the Darkalen in the face, which broke his nose and the Darkalen screamed in pain. Unfortunately, the Darkalen camp heard the scream)Darkalen Guard #1: Huh? What's that?

Darkalen Guard #2: It sounds like one of our own.

Darkalen Guard #3: Let's go check it out. (The guards then start heading towards Crimson's and the Twin's location)

Crimson: okay you two, time for stealth and the element of surprise.

Ruby and Rose: Right.

Darkalen Guard #1: (By the time the guards arrive where the scream from, Crimson and the twins were long gone, leaving only the Darkalen with the broken nose crying on the floor holding his nose) What happened here?!

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: Demon Guy gives me a boo-boo.

Darkalen Guard #2: How old are you two?

Darkalen Guard #3: Wait... Demon guy?

Just then, Darkalen Guard #3 got dragged in the shadow and screamed until a slicing sound as blood spill at the floor.

Darkalen Guard #1: What the fuck?!

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: it's HIM! IT'S THE DEMON GUY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Attempts to make a run for it)

Just then, a roll of a chain was thrown and wrapped around Darkalen Guard #1 and Darkalen Guard #2. They then start screaming while they were being pulled into the bushes, as we get to the bushes, we can hear the sound of bones cracking, by the time we get to inside the bushes, we see that their hanging upside up with the chains hooked up to their feet, dead. The Darkalen With The Broken Nose kept running until he bumped into someone, and his eyes widen shocked to see Crimson Darkness along with the twins, just then Rose threw some seeds at the ground, it went inside the ground and vines grew out of the ground and held Darkalen With The Broken Nose down.

Crimson: Nice trick Rose.

Rose: (Smiles and blushes) Thank you.

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: (Crying) No, please, please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want, ANYTHING! Just please don't kill me!

Crimson: Then tell us everything we need to know, and don't hide anything else, (smiles) because I'm not the only one to fear as these twins can make your life a true death (Turn his eyes to the twins)

Rose shows a sadist smile with a dark look and Ruby's grin shows her sharp teeth while growling like a dragon. This makes the Darkalen With The Broken Nose shiver and sweating a lot.

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: Okay! Okay! What do you want?!

Rose: First of all, tell us where your King is?

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: My king? What do you want with him?

Ruby: Let's just say we're gonna crash the party, so spill it!

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: Okay, okay! First of all, do you see the biggest tent in the center of the camp? (They nod) That's where my King normally sleeps and rules the camp. He should be coming out of the tent any minute now to do some hunting. However, those guards that you killed were his royal guards. If he notices that they're not at their post, he's going to wonder why they're not at their post and wonder what's going on. Then he might raise the alarm.

Crimson: Which he will bring all of his guards?

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: Yes

Crimson: (Grins) Good.

Rose: So, what's our first move Crimson?

Crimson: We have a minute left, Ruby, go take the animals to a safe place before the king starts his hunt, he'll expect his loyal guards to come with him.

Ruby: Okay. (Runs off)

Rose: What about me Crimson?

Crimson: I want you to take the princess to her father, and I'll take care of the whole army along there douche-bag king.

Rose: Got it (Runs off)

Crimson: (Turn his head toward the Darkalen With The Broken Nose and grab him by the neck) And as for you. When he witnesses the animals that he hunts aren't there, and his loyal guards are at their post, I want you to tell him who it is, but do not mention my name as he'll sound the alarm and gather his entire army in the castle.

Darkalen With The Broken Nose: Y-Yes sir.

Crimson: Perfect. (Throw the Darkalen With The Broken Nose to the ground and begins to run off) Operation: The Beauty And The Beast is a go. (laughs like crazy)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby arrives at the hunting grounds where the animals are for the king of the Darkalens hunts. As Ruby sneaks around, she finds six animals, which they turn around to Ruby.

Moose: Huh, who's she?

Deer: She doesn't look like a Darkalen.

Lion: She smells like a Drogon, but no ordinary one

Bear: Well how can we trust her? She must be working with a Darkalen

Ape: Let's not jump to conclusions

Snake: Yesssssssssss he'ssssssssss right, (Turns around to Ruby) who are you?

Ruby: (Speaks Snake) You don't have to fear me, I'm here to help you.

Snake: Wait, you can sssssssspeak my language? (All the animals are shocked by this)

Lion: I knew it, you're no ordinary Drogon.

Ruby: (Speaks Lion) Yeah, it's a long story, my sister, boyfriend and I are here to help you all.

Moose: Well that's a relief.

Ape: That bastard of a king and his men always hunt us for sport.

Bear: But its more like murder.

Ruby: (Speaks Bear) Oh I know what you mean.

Ape: They do this to us and turn us into clothes, food, furniture, you name it!

Ruby: (Speaks Snake) Well now its over, come with me!

Snake: Thank you for your kindnesssssss. (They follow her to a safe location)

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose is seen untying the princess.

Princess: (Feels Rose untying her bondage) Huh? (Turns her head to face Rose) Who are you?

Rose: I'm Rose, your father has hired me, my sister and our boyfriend Crimson Darkness to save you.

Princess: Crimson Darkness? Who's he?

Rose: Let's just say he's a very special guy, (Fully unties her) now come on, we have to move.

Princess: Okay (Rose takes the princess to her father's location)

Meanwhile, back at Crimson's location.

Crimson: Good, everything seems to be going according to plan. (he heard the alarm go off while the guards marching inside of the castle, and Crimson began to grin wider madly) And now to give the king, along with his guards the coup de grace! (Starts running towards the king and his men)

Ramlong: Onward my men, we will make Rulon and his men pay for ruining our plans. I'm not sure how he managed to get his daughter back from right under our noses, but he will pay. This time, he will end this war, and WE will be the ones on top.

Crimson: (Suddenly steps in beside the king and his men) More like being at the bottom of me! (Ramlong and his men turn their heads to Crimson who is sitting on a chair, drinking his can of root-beer and reading a manga volume of To Love Ru, The men ready their weapons, but Crimson suddenly puts his hands up, dropping everything) WAIT! (Everyone raises their eyebrows) You guys may be wondering why my skin is red, well that's so bad guy can't see me bleed. (This makes Ramlong, and his men are confused, and they look at each other)

Darkalen Guard #4: Who is this guy?

Darkalen Guard #5: Something tells me that he got hit in the head on the way here, HARD I mean.

Crimson: (Points at Darkalen Guard # 4) This guy got the right idea, he wore the brown suit so everyone won't see him shit himself! (Darkalen Guard # 4 shoots a blaster shot at Crimson, which Crimson dodges) Fine! Be that way! (His forearms turns into a long-bladed katana) If you all wanna be cut to ribbons so bad, you should've asked nicely.

Ramlong: My men, take care of him! And bring me his head, I will wear it as a trophy. (All the king's men charge at Crimson)

Crimson started walking at the king's men, he began his raise his arms up, then suddenly he vanished in speed, then he appears behind the king's men. When Crimson's forearm katana blade turned back to his normal forearms, all the king's men got many cuts, right to the point where blood was spreading everywhere and dropped to the ground, this made Ramlong's eyes to widen with a horrified and shocked look at his face.

Crimson: That was too easy. Not even worth a challenge.

Ramlong: (Horrified and shocked) What... What are you?!

Crimson: Just a guardian who's an angel who serveS and protectS the innocent souls... but more of a devil who tortures, punishes and sometimes sends death to the guilty people like you. The name's Crimson Darkness... Some little blue jay told me all about your crimes and the original king, and how you become a dirt-bag to the family.

Ramlong: M-My brother?! He hired you, didn't he?!

Crimson: Bingo! Now it is just you and me now. (Walking toward him)

Ramlong: Listen, whatever he's paying you, I'll double it if you leave me alone!

Crimson: I didn't do this just for money, I did it cause for the safety of his kind, you are the disgrace of the Yindalen planet! (Grab his neck) Your soul will be dragged into hell, and since you wanna be king, allow me to make you history for your legacy! (Suddenly the king felt his neck freezing, from inside and out, but that's not just neck, his entire body freezing over, right to the point where every single part of his body was suffering from frostbite, and right to the point where his entire completely frozen like a statue, and dead. Crimson lets go of his neck then raises his foot. But instead, he missed his kick then put his foot down). You need to learn that king is not about power, it's a huge heavy responsibility to show bravery, compassion, love, care, will and fight for their race, I mean you're not the first asshole of a king that I dealt with, but still. (He turn around) Goodbye King Ramlong. (He walks off leaving the frozen statue of Ramlong, and a pile of dead bodies as he went back to Alexander and the group)

* * *

Later, Crimson returns to the Castle where Rulon, the princess, and the twins are waiting for him.

Crimson: (Nods) The deed is done.

Rulon: (Hugging his daughter and sees Crimson) Ah, Mr. Darkness! (Rulan and his daughter stop hugging, and they walk over to Crimson) Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Also, I got reports that you've... (Looks sad) Taken care of you of my brother.

Crimson: Yes, I'm sorry about your brother, I know how it feels that somebody ain't suppose to let someone they know... to change beyond the worst.

Rulon: Indeed, although I am sad about my brother's death, I feel that his death was necessary. The brother that I once knew has been long gone for the last thirty years. The day I was named to be the next king, that was the day that I lost my brother, and that he was driven by anger, rage, and greed. Not only did you save my daughter, but you also ended this thirty-year-old war that our planet has been stuck in. I was originally going to pay you 500,000 drogos for saving my daughter, (Takes out a check from his checkbook and starts writing on it) but since you have dealt with my brother and put an end to this pity war, I have decided to give you a nice bonus. (Rips the check out of the checkbook and gives it to Crimson, the check reads 2,000,000 drogos)

Crimson: (Grabs it and puts in his pocket) Thanks, and nice doing business with you, your majesty. (The princess then hugs Crimson and kisses him on the cheek, which surprises Crimson) What was that for?

Princess: For Saving my life, and ending the war between the Darkalens and us.

Crimson: Don't mention it, come on Ruby and Rose, let's go home.

Ruby and Rose: Okay. (They start following Crimson, and they fly back home)

* * *

 **Warning: Entering Sexual Content Area: Okay, so after doing some thinking, I have decided to add a sex scene between Crimson and the twins. I know that this chapter has gone long enough already, and I was thinking of putting it in the next chapter. But I soon realized that I had something planned for the next chapter, so I decided to add the sex scene at the end of this chapter after everyone was said and done. So you can think of this scene as a bonus scene to this chapter, and in case you ask, yes, this scene is canon to the story.**

 **Also, I understand that some of you are not a fan of my sex scenes in my stories, so if you do not want to read this part of the chapter, STOP READING NOW! And wait for/Go to the next chapter. Also, this sex scene is going to be a little more hardcore in this story, so if you don't like hardcore sex, STOP READING NOW! Because after this sex scene, that's it, that's the end of the chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

After Crimson and the twins get back home, we see Crimson is wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, getting ready to have a shower, he then sees the door to the bathroom partly open.

Crimson: Huh? Guess no one in there, but just in case...

Crimson slightly opens the door and sees the twins are completely naked, (Not wearing any towels). Ruby was bending over getting the water at the right temperature for their bath, as Ruby was bending over to check the water, Crimson got a good look at Ruby's cute butt and cute pink pussy, although there was pubic hair surrounding it, her pussy was still view-able, clear as day.

Rose: Is it ready?

Ruby: (Checking the water temperature) Almost at the right temperature.

When Crimson saw the girls in the bathroom, he then backed away and knocked on the door, even it slide a bit

Crimson: Girls! It's Crimson, I was about to have a shower, but I can wait.

Rose: Crimson?! (Runs towards Crimson, not even hiding her naked body with a towel and puts him into a corner and her breasts jiggling) It's okay Crimson, you can join us!

When Rose stood in front of Crimson completely naked, Crimson got to see all of Rose's naked glory. Her 32 D sized breasts, her soft and smooth belly, her diamond-shaped bellybutton, her hairy crotch which she has never shaved down there once in her life, and her nice thick thighs and her cute bare feet. When Crimson saw Rose naked, he could feel a certain part of him get bigger.

Ruby: (Runs towards Rose, forgetting that she's naked in front of Crimson and her breasts jiggle) What are talking about Rose?! He's a boy!

When Ruby ran to Rose and stood in front of Crimson, Crimson got to see all of Ruby's naked glory. He has seen Rose naked dozens of times, but this was the first time that he has ever seen Ruby naked. Other than Ruby's breasts, she has the same soft and smooth belly, the same diamond-shaped bellybutton, the same hairy crotch which she has never shaved down there once in her life, and the same nice thick thighs and the same cute bare feet. Like I said earlier, the only two difference was that Ruby was one cup smaller than Rose, and her butt was a little thicker than Rose's. However, the best part was that each time the twins moved around, their breasts would jiggle, which would turn Crimson on even more.

Rose: And your point?

Ruby: My point is he can't have a bath with us. He... (She starts blushing) He has a different body than us.

Rose: Come on Ruby, it'll be alright.

Ruby: How will it be alright?!

Rose: You'll see, come in Crimson, we don't mind.

Crimson: Okay.

Ruby: (Starts to panic) Wait a minute! Should we...

Just then, Crimson's towel falls off from him, revealing his six inches long and five inches thick hard dick, and with light red pubic hair, which made his dick look like it was only four inches long. When Rose saw Crimson's hard dick, her eyes turned into starts, while Ruby's face turned dark red and her eyes blanking out.

Rose: (Gets down on her knees and starts giving Crimson a hand job) Oh Crimson, did seeing us naked turn you on?

Crimson: (Blushes) W-Well uh... I...

Rose: (Giggle) How cute, (She then kisses the tip of his dick) but which naked body do you like the most? Mine or Ruby's? (This made Ruby's face turn redder)

Crimson: (Blushes even more) Um... I... I don't know... Both of you have great and cute bodies. It's hard to choose. (Ruby began to blush hard and Rose too, but she smiled at how honest he is) I mean, you two are very pretty as always. (Crimson walks in so that Ruby could see his muscular body and his dick, both girls were memorized on just how huge and long his dick was, while Rose started having a small nose bleed which she quickly wiped away, which Crimson took notice and smirked a little) Like what you two see?

Rose: No, I don't like it, I love it. (Kisses the headpiece) And to show how much I love your cock, (Gives his dick a quick lick) I'm going to do this. (Starts giving him a blowjob)

Ruby: (Shocked) ROSE! WHAT ARE DOING?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT'S BEEN!

Rose: (Stops sucking on Crimson's dick and looks at Ruby) What's the matter, Ruby? You want a turn too?

Ruby: (Blushes hard) I-Its not like I wanted to ask him, I was surprised you're doing this... it's just...

Crimson: It's just... what?

Ruby: (She blushes) It's just that... (She blushes even more) I've... never done this before.

Crimson: (Walks over to Ruby to where his hard dick was touching Ruby's pubic hair, Ruby soon blushed hard when she saw Crimson's dick so close, and it was touching her crotch) I understand this is your first time, but when Rose is done, I can help you, okay? (Ruby nodded while blushing hard) Good, so Rose, shall we begin?

Rose: Yes Crimson, please, take me now! (Kisses him while having arms around his neck, and Crimson's dick touching and rubbing on Rose's soft and smooth stomach)

Crimson began fondling her breasts and sucking her pink nipples while she moaned a lot. After sucking on her nipples for a new minute, Rose then got down on her knees and began to lick his dick, which made him moan, she then kisses the headpiece and begins sucking it with her mouth. Ruby was watching Rose's blowjob skills and was amazed just how good Rose was. It was obvious that Rose has sucked on Crimson's dick more than once during their stay with him. Ruby began to move her hands to her breasts slowly. As Rose continued to suck on Crimson's dick, Crimson felt that his thighs and dick was starting to tighten, he was about to reach his climax.

Crimson: Rose, I'm about to cum!

When Rose heard this, she pulled out and began to lick his dick instead and soon started licking his headpiece, Crimson let out a moan, and he ended up cumming all over Rose's cute face. The first squirt landed on her forehead, the second squirt landed on her left cheek, and the third and final squirt landed across her nose.

Rose: (Giggles) Wow Crimson, you came a lot. Much more than usual. (Rose then uses Crimson's dick to clean all the cum off of her face, and she sucked on his dick some more to clean off his dick that had the pile of cum on, while Rose sucked on Crimson's dick, he began to get hard again) Wow, you're hard again?

Just then, Crimson suddenly had Rose to lay on her back, and he began to feel her breasts along with sucking on her nipples, this made Rose moan due to the pleasure. After sucking on Rose's nipples five minutes, Crimson began to lick his way down to Rose's belly, where he licked and kissed it and even licked her diamond shape bellybutton a few times, which made Rose moan even more. Crimson then began to lick his way to Rose's hairy wet pussy. He opened her legs as wide as he could and started kissing her pubic hair and made his way to her cute pink pussy.

Crimson: (Plays with her pubic hair) You have such a cute body Rose.

Rose: (Blushes) Thank you.

Crimson then kissed Rose's clit, then he licked it, making Rose moan and even more wet, and smelling the nice smell that her pussy was giving. Crimson then used his thump from his right hand to open Rose's pussy up, and began to lick inside her pussy, making Rose moan like crazy, Ruby began getting wet as she continued to watch this.

Crimson: (After licking the insides of Rose's pussy, Crimson than got up on his knees and adjusted his dick to touch her pussy) I'm gonna make you my Syadrin Rose.

Rose: (Starts crying, though these are tears of joy) Yes, please, make me your Syadrin!

Crimson shoves his dick inside of Rose's pussy. She lets out a loud moan when she felt how big his dick was, he then he begins thrusting inside of her while giving her love bites to her neck and collarbone, leaving her marks on her neck, which she loved it while he fondled her with her breasts.

Rose: Oh yes Crimson! Fuck me! Fuck me good! Take me my sexy demon!

Crimson: (Smirks) How naughty of you Rose, I'm gonna to have punished you!

Rose: Yes, punish me, make me endure your punishment Crimson!

Crimson: (He then pulls out) Turn around and raise your ass up.

Rose: (Turn around and raised her butt while wiggling it while she smiled seductively at him, which Crimson was getting a good look at her butt and her hairy wet pussy) Is this what you wanted Crimson?

Crimson: Yes I do, now its time for your punishment! (He grips Rose's ass-cheeks with both of his hands then shoved his dick inside of her again, then starts thrusting his hips faster while spanking her butt more and more nonstop which made Rose moan, and making her show a goofy face. Crimson even plays with her breasts and twists her nipples makes her moan like crazy)

Ruby stood there, shocked at how good Crimson was when it came to lovemaking, she wanted Crimson to do those things to her too. Ruby then began to feel her right breast with her right hand, and began to play with herself using her left hand, and releasing moans softly.

Rose: YES! YES! OH FUCK YES! MESS ME UP MY DEMON KING! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!

Crimson: I'M CUMMING ROSE!

Rose: ME TOO!

Both Crimson and Rose let out a loud moan, and they came together. Crimson shoved his dick inside of Rose's pussy as far as he could and came inside of her, right to the point where his pubic hair was touching her pubic hair and butt. Ruby sat there amazed at what she just saw as she watches Crimson and Rose catch her breath.

Ruby: You... You just came inside of her... Aren't you afraid that you might get her pregnant?

Crimson: Oh, she won't get pregnant no matter how much I cum inside of her.

Ruby: (Eyes widen) W-Wait what?! How?!

Rose: Yes Crimson, you never did explain to me how you keep yourself from getting me pregnant.

Crimson: Well, I have an ability that allows me to decide rather or not if I want to get a girl pregnant or not.

Rose: (In an excited expression) So does that mean that we can make love as many times as we want and we won't have to fear to get pregnant? (Crimson nods, and Rose hugs him while giggling) Oh Crimson, that's wonderful news.

Ruby: (Blushes while looking sad) Yeah... that's... that's great... (At this point, her pussy is very wet and wants Crimson so bad)

Crimson: (Turns his head to look at Ruby, he walk to her which she turns her head to him) I see you want me huh?

Ruby: I-Idiot, what does it looks like? (Blushed and looks away)

Crimson: You ready to confess your feelings?

Ruby: (Tears began to flow down her eyes, at this point, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she then picked herself up and wrapped her arms around Crimson's neck) I love you Crimson! I've always loved you. You're the only man that doesn't treat me like a kid just because I have smaller boobs than Rose. (She then kisses him)

Crimson: (After a few minutes of kissing, Crimson breaks away from the kiss) I love you too Ruby.

Ruby: And you better take responsibility, or I shatter your skull into dust (This makes Crimson chuckle)

Crimson: That's a promise I'll never break, ladies first. (This makes Ruby smirk, and they start kissing again)

Crimson and Ruby started kissing again, and as they continue to kiss, Crimson's dick slowly starts getting hard, right to the point where his dick was rubbing on Ruby's soft and smooth stomach.

Ruby: (When Ruby felt Crimson's dick rubbing her stomach, she smiles, and gets down on her knees and uses her breasts to give Crimson a titty fuck, which makes Crimson moan) I'm in charge now, and I'm gonna make you feel good.

Crimson: Oh, a wild girl huh?

Ruby: That's right, I'm a wild animal, and I need to be tamed. Please tame me Crimson. (Starts sucking on his headpiece while still giving him a titty fuck)

Crimson: (Moaning) Then have my treat then. (He grab Ruby's head, and gently thrusting his hips, moving his dick in and out of her mouth, which Ruby loved the smell and taste of his dick.

Rose: (Walks up to Crimson and gets down on her knees and starts playing with his balls) Wow Crimson, it's like you keep getting better and better at lovemaking. (Starts sucking on his balls)

Crimson: It's because I can finally show my feelings, and I'm full of surprise to show to you and Ruby! (He gets Ruby to lay on her back and grabs her breasts and continues to get a titty fuck) Want another treat my wild Drogon?

Ruby: (Ruby grins) Yes please master! Please give me another treat!

Crimson then begin thrusting his dick into her mouth while it was still between her breasts, this would make her moan. Ruby then began to finger her pussy, and Crimson began to feel her warmed mouth and tongue as he was thrusting his dick in her mouth, soon he came inside of her mouth, which she swallowed his cum and lick her lips that also had cum on.

Crimson: How was it my wild Drogon?

Ruby: It was delicious. Though I have to ask, does it always taste like white chocolate?

Rose: You taste the white chocolate too?!

Crimson: Not sure if it always does. Anyways, ready for the biggest desert that you've earned?

Ruby: Yes please, (Opens her legs wide open so that Crimson can see her hairy and wet pussy) give me your cock!

Crimson then grabs Ruby by her waist and shoves his dick inside of her pussy, thus breaking her hymen, it did hurt a little, but the pleasure overpowered the pain when Crimson shoved his dick in her, as she was moaning loudly by pleasure and not screaming in pain. Crimson begins thrusting his dick in and out of Ruby, while slowly increasing his speed, making her moan more. They then kiss with their tongues, and Crimson began to suck her nipples some more. Crimson then lifts her up, and she crosses her legs around his back, and he grips her butt, he then began biting her neck, giving her love marks and licking it. Crimson then did a doggy style with her and thrust more, which made her make her roll her eyes up and sticking her tongue out while he spanked her butt hard and groped it.

Crimson: WHO'S YOUR MASTER?! SAY IT! SAY MY NAME AND I'LL REWARD YOU FOR BEING TAMED!

Ruby: CRIMSON! CRRRRRRRRRRIMMMMMMMMMSOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Crimson: Shit I'm cumming! HERE'S YOUR DESERT!

Crimson then shoved his dick into Ruby as far as he could and came inside of her, right to the point where his pubic hair was touching her pubic hair and butt. Ruby let out a loud moan when she felt Crimson's warm seamen go through her. She then clasped due to exhaustion. Crimson then pulled his dick out and began taping her butt.

Crimson: (Taping Ruby's butt) That will do Ruby, that will do. (He then kisses her butt)

Rose: (Giggles) So Ruby, how'd it feel being tamed?

Ruby: (Panting) It... (Panting) was... (Panting) wonderful! (Continues panting)

Crimson: I'm glad you both like it. My sexy Drogon who's like a succubus, and a wild Drogon who's tamed, (He then picks Ruby up and brings both girls close to him) which is why you both are my Syadrins.

Rose and Ruby: Oh Crimson! (They then start to take turns kissing him)

* * *

 **Note: Phew, finally done with this chapter. It sure took a long time to write it, and it turned out to be the longest chapter of Drogons yet, and hopefully, this is going to be the last time where any chapters for my stories will be THIS long. But in the end, I think it was worth it. So as you may have read, Rose is the counterpart of Momo, and Ruby is the counterpart of Nana, and this is them all grown up. I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a LOT of questions regarding these two, I'll tell you that right now, and questions about Crimson Darkness too. Now I know what you're thinking, who is Crimson Darkness and does Rose and Ruby have any connections with Scarlet? Well, they can't be her younger sisters since they're both the same age as Scarlet, and that they don't live in Planet Drogon, this is a total mystery. Anyways, everything will be cleared up regarding Crimson Darkness and Rose and Ruby in a future ark MUCH later down the road.**

 **Also, if you have gotten this far into the chapter, thank you for reading through the whole thing, it shows that you really like this story, even the sex scenes and that you can't wait for more updates to the story.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update 1: My goodness, I made a lot of errors in this chapter, errors that made the characters of this chapter either sound dumb or not talking sense, thankfully I fixed those errors to make this chapter look more cleaner.**

 **Update 2: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Three, and I hope you do too.**


	24. Ch 24: Mission From The Past

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Three**  
 **October 12th:**

* * *

In the park of Christale City, Brad was down to his knees catching his breath. He was beaten and battered, and his shirt was destroyed while his pants were now shorts that went above his kneecaps, while Xyaqom stood in front of Brad, both of his arms as blades, catching his breath and ready to perform the finishing blow to Brad at any moment. Just when we think that Xyaqom is going to kill Brad, his blades return to normal.

Xyaqom: (Panting) Okay, we'll take a thirty-minute break.

Brad: (Panting) Okay.

You actually thought that Xyaqom was trying to kill Brad didn't you, no, he was actually training him. Ever since Brad turned into a Xyith, Xyaqom has been training Brad on how to control the transformation. So far, Brad has learned how to turn into a Xyith at will by thinking angry thoughts, but acting more aggressive in battle is still in effect. Therefore, Brad promised himself that he wouldn't use the transformation unless he really needs to. Anyways, Brad and Xyaqom were sitting on a log resting and drinking their bottles of water after training for five hours nonstop.

Xyaqom: You're improving Brad, you're getting better at controlling the Xyith transformation.

Brad: True, but there's still the thoughts of aggression in my head, making me angry, and fighting more aggressive.

Xyaqom: Yes, that's the downside of being a Xyith, sure it makes us fifty times stronger, faster, durable, agile, but it comes at the cost of our emotions, it

feeds off our rage, if we can somehow master the transformation so that it doesn't feed on our rage, it can be a great tool to use in battle.

Brad: "We?" As in, you're yet to master it?

Xyaqom: Yes, I can transform into one without thinking angry thoughts, but the longer I am a Xyith, the more aggressive I get. That's why I rarely ever use it. (Takes a sip from his water bottle)

Brad: I see. Oh, there's something I want to show you. (Xyaqom raises an eyebrow and Brad goes into his bag to take out his phone, he then goes through his phone to show Xyaqom a picture) Have you seen anything like this?

What Brad was showing to Xyaqom was some sort of markings on someone's neck.

Xyaqom: Where did you get this?

Brad: From Scarlet, I took it while she was still sleeping while I was getting ready to come here.

Xyaqom: (Grins) Brad, you're not starting to take pictures of girls sleeping now, are you?

Brad: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! (Calms down) I sware these markings weren't there before last night, I should know.

Xyaqom: (Thinks about it for a minute) Brad, did you do something to Scarlet's neck last night?

Brad: (Blushes) Well... I... might have... bitten her?

Xyaqom: (Raises an eyebrow) Bitten her?

Brad: Yes, you see last night when Scarlet and I were ... making love... she asked me to bite her neck, hard enough that it will leave a mark. I thought it was a weird request coming from her, but I did it anyway. The next morning, when I was getting ready to go here, I saw those markings on her neck, it was in the same spot where I bit her. I then took a picture of it, and I was hoping you may know what that is.

Xyaqom: (Thinks about it for a minute) Did you bit her before midnight?

Brad: Yeah why?

Xyaqom: I believe you performed the Quplyi Ritual on Scarlet, AKA: The Drogon Love Bite.

Brad: The Drogon Love Bite?

Xyaqom: Yes, see when a Drogon couple makes love, the male Drogon will mark the female Drogon as their own, by performing the Drogon Love Bite Ritual. Once midnight strikes, the mark on the neck will turn into the names of the lovers in the Drogon language, letting everyone know that no man is allowed to touch that woman other than the owner of the love bite. In other words, when you bit Scarlet, and the bite mark turned into those markings, it shows that you and Scarlet are now officially lovers.

Brad: I see, some and Scarlet are now officially an item now huh? (Thinks for a minute) Does it work for different girls but the same man?

Xyaqom: (This catches off guard) Um... Yeah, but you should only do that if Scarlet is okay with you making a harem.

Brad: Oh, I'm not planning on making a harem, I only asked because I was curious.

Xyaqom: I see. (Takes a drink of his water bottle)

After sitting down a little more longer, Brad decided to break silence once again.

Brad: Hey Xyaqom, can I ask you a question?

Xyaqom: What is it?

Brad: How do you and Scarlet know each other?

Xyaqom: Huh? Scarlet never told you?

Brad: Well, to be honest, I have been thinking of asking her, but I kept forgetting to ask her, but now that it's in my mind, I thought about asking you.

Xyaqom: It's a long story.

Brad: Well, I still have five more hours before I have to go back home, so I'm willing to hear it out.

Xyaqom: (Sighs) Okay, make yourself comfortable, because this is a long one.

* * *

 **Flashback: Twelve Years Ago:**

In the middle of space, there was a spaceship flying around. Inside the spaceship, a sixteen-year-old Xyaqom was at the flight controls sleeping with his hood over his head and had the ship on auto patrol. This sixteen-year-old Xyaqom was 5'6 feet tall and weighed about 160 pounds, ripped. Meanwhile, in another room of the ship, an eight-year-old Solaris was talking to a seven-year-old Luna via laptop, both girls were about 4'0 feet tall. How was she talking to her you may ask? Well... I guess you can call it Space Skype.

Solaris: Luna, you need to come over here, Xyaqom and I are board out of our skulls here.

Luna: I'm sorry sis, but master wants me to train with her for the next week, I'm really sorry.

?: Luna, break time is over.

Luna: (To her master) Coming! (To Solaris) I have to go. I'll talk to you later sis. (Turns off Space Skype)

After Luna turned off Space Skype, the six-year-old Solaris let out a yawn.

Solaris: Oh man, I'm so bored, there's nothing to do! (Turns her head to see the teenager Xyaqom sleeping) Man, Xyaqom is so bored that he fell asleep. (She walks towards Xyaqom) Hey Xyaqom... (Xyaqom continues to sleep, this makes Solaris make a pouted face, she then turns her right hand into a megaphone, and screams into it) XYAQOM! (This makes Xyaqom wake up in a panic)

Xyaqom: (Wakes up) Huh?! What?! What's going on?!

Solaris: (Jumps on Xyaqom's lap) Xyaqom, I'm bored! We haven't had a contract for the last week now. Its like nobody doesn't want anybody dead!

Xyaqom: Yeah, it is bothersome isn't? Wait I know, how about we call Leena, maybe she can give us something.

Solaris: Okay.

Xyaqom: Computer, call Leena. (The computer then started to call Leena on her computer, after a few seconds, Leena appeared on screen) Hey Leena.

Leena: Oh Xyaqom, and Xeela too?

Solaris: Hi mom!

Leena: Hello sweetie, how can I help you?

Xyaqom: Do you have any jobs for us?

Solaris: Yeah, we haven't had any contracts for the last week and me and Xyaqom are bored out of our skulls!

Leena: Yes, this has been an odd turn of events, its like nobody wants anybody dead.

Solaris: That's what I said. (Both Xyaqom and Leena chuckle)

Leena: Okay, I'll check to see what is available. (She checks up on her computer for any possible contracts, only to find nothing) Hmmm, I'm sorry, but there's nothing... (Just then, a contract shows up) Huh, what's this? (Opens the email and reads it) Oh my God! Xyaqom... You're not going to believe this.

Xyaqom: (Raises an eyebrow) Why, what is it?

Leena: This... This contract that just showed up... it's from... Queen Suxeck. (Hearing that name made Xyaqom's face to turn pale)

Solaris: Queen Suxeck? Queen Suxeck Maelstorm? AKA: King Azssum's wife.

Leena: Yes, that's her? And she has asked only you to do the job Xyaqom.

Solaris: Wow, who has made Suxeck so mad that she wants to kill someone?

Leena: I don't know, it doesn't say. She has asked to talk to Xyaqom to find out what the job is.

Xyaqom: Even if we accept the job, we won't be able to enter planet Drogon without getting shot down.

Leena: Oh, she's already planned that out. She wants you to meet you at Planet Cali Eubo

Xyaqom: Planet Cali Eubo? Isn't that a spa planet?

Solaris: (In an excited expression) A SPA?!

Xyaqom: Settle down Xeela, this is a job, not a vacation.

Solaris: (Disappointed) Oh man.

Leena: But Xyaqom, you should be careful, this may be a trap.

Xyaqom: Yeah, Azssum might be using her to get to me.

Solaris: Also, if you take one good look at her face, you're a goner.

Leena: Yes, just looking at her face will turn you into a pervert Xyaqom, so be careful.

Xyaqom: Don't worry, I don't think we'll be having that problem. Anyways, let's get to Planet Cali Eubo. (Looks at Solaris) Xeela, you come with me and watch my back, just in case we're walking into a trap.

Solaris: Okay.

Xyaqom: And Leena, tell Suxeck that we'll meet at Planet Cali Eubo.

Leena: Will do, I wish you both luck. (Turns off space Skype)

* * *

Meanwhile, at space, there was a small spaceship heading towards Planet Cali Eubo. There were only three women in the spaceship. One was the driver of the spaceship, the driver had orange hair and was named Hovy. The other one was an assistant. Her name was Nirmu and blue hair. Both Hovy and Nirmu were 5'5 and weighed about 120 pounds. The third woman was Queen Suxeck herself, sitting at one of the chairs in the ship.

Nirmu: Good news my queen, Xyaqom has accepted your request, and he'll be at Planet Cali Eubo in twenty minutes.

Suxeck: Good, I'm hoping he can help us.

Nirmu: With all due respect my queen, are you sure we should get Xyaqom to help us, I mean... Xyaqom and your husband do have quite a history.

Suxeck: Not to fear, I'm sure Xyaqom will hear us out and not attack first.

Hovy: Queen Suxeck, we have arrived at Planet Cali Eubo.

Suxeck: Good. (The door on the ship opens, and Suxeck and her two servants step out) It feels weird to come back here.

Nirmu: What do you mean my queen?

Suxeck: My husband and I came here during our honeymoon. I always wanted to bring our kids here, but... (Sigh) But by the looks of things... I feel that day will never happen.

* * *

Later, Xyaqom and Solaris who was now wearing her battle dress, arrive and Planet Cali Eubo, getting ready for anything.

Xyaqom: Right, keep your guard up Solaris, because we might be walking into a trap.

Solaris: Right. (As they continued to walk, Xyaqom used his heat sensor to search for any nearby enemies, yet he found nothing) Found anything?

Xyaqom: (His eyes turn back to normal and look directly in front of him) Other than those women over there, no one else.

Solaris: Women? (Looks towards her and sees Queen Suxeck and her servants) Oh.

Suxeck: Hello Xyaqom, thank you for coming. (Prepares to remove her veil) I must apologize for calling you on such short notice.

Nirmu: (Suxeck's servants and Solaris panicked when they saw Suxeck removing her veil) No my queen, you mustn't!

Xyaqom: It's okay, me and Solaris were bored out of our skulls at this point.

Suxeck removed her veil, revealing her face to everyone. What did she look like you may be wondering? Well, think of her as a mature version of Scarlet, but still beautiful. Solaris and Suxeck's servants were expecting Xyaqom to turn into a super pervert and attack Suxeck. But to their surprise, nothing happened, Xyaqom just stood there, emotionless, not even feeling a sudden urge, which left Solaris and Suxeck's servants confused on why Xyaqom didn't become a super pervert like every other man.

Nirmu: (Whispers to Hovy) Isn't this the part where he turns into a super pervert?

Hovy: (Whispers to Nirmu) Yeah, why isn't he attacking the queen?

Solaris: (Thinking) That's odd, I thought Xyaqom was supposed to become a super pervert by now.

Xyaqom: So queen Suxeck, what is it that you called us here? Though I do have to admit, I do find it interesting that you want someone dead.

Suxeck: This isn't an ordinary contract, in other words, I don't want you to kill anybody.

Xyaqom: (Raises an eyebrow) Oh?

Suxeck: I need you to save someone for me.

Solaris: Look, lady, I'm not sure if you got the memo, but we're assassins, not rescue heroes.

Xyaqom: (Gives Solaris a stern stare) Solaris! (Solaris looks at Xyaqom) Let the queen explain. (Solaris then sighed in defeat)

Suxeck: Thank you. I know you two have other jobs to do, so I'll try to be brief. Three days ago, our daughter, Scarlet, was kidnapped by one of our rival race, the Orcshins. Normally we would always be several steps ahead of them, but this time, they got ahead of us. Three days ago, one of them sneaked into the castle and kidnapped our daughter. They told us that we have three days to pay them 50,000,000 drogos for our daughter's safety, and today is the last day to pay them.

Xyaqom: And how come Azssum hasn't gotten an army together and fought to free your daughter?

Suxeck: (Trying not to get mad) Because he thinks that his battle against you to far more important than saving his daughter. I've begged my husband to do something to save our daughter, but he hasn't even lifted a finger to do so. At this point, I'm getting desperate, although my husband doesn't care for our daughter, I still do, am I'm willing to go behind his back and hire an enemy of ours to save my daughter.

Xyaqom: (Smirked) I think we can all agree at this point at Azssum is a shit dad at this point.

Suxeck: (Looks sad for a moment) Well... anyways... I need you to save my daughter. They're keeping her at their home planet Orcshin.

Xyaqom: (Thinks about it for a minute) I am tempted to say yes, but there is just one problem.

Suxeck: Of course I am going to pay you for the job.

Xyaqom: This isn't about the money.

Suxeck: (Confused) Oh?

Xyaqom: Even if we do save your daughter, getting her back to you is still a problem. I can't enter Planet Drogon without having my ship being shot down. Also, there's a chance that they might accidentally kill your daughter too.

Suxeck: Hmm, that is a problem isn't. (Thinks about it for a minute) Tell you what, once you get Scarlet, contact me, and we'll meet here again. (Walks up to Xyaqom and gives him her card) Here's my card, you can use this to contact me.

Xyaqom: (Takes the cards) Thanks, this will come useful.

Hovy: Um... my queen! (Pointing at something)

Suxeck: What is it? (Both Suxeck and Xyaqom turn their heads to see an army of animals lined up, having hearts for eyes) AH!

Xyaqom: Um... Why do those animals look like they're ready for mating season?!

Suxeck: (Panics) Oh no! They must've seen my face.

Xyaqom & Solaris: (Looks at Suxeck in shock) WHAT?! YOU MEAN IT AFFECTS ANIMALS TOO?!

Suxeck: (Puts her veil back on) I'm afraid so. (Just then, the animals start charging towards Suxeck) Oh no! Here they come.

Xyaqom: You two! (At Hovy and Nirmu) Get Suxeck out of here, Solaris and I will keep the animals busy!

Hovy & Nirmu: Right!

Nirmu: Come, my queen. (Hovy and Nirmu take Suxeck, and they make a run for it)

Xyaqom: Remember Solaris, don't kill them, just beat them up to the point where they'll retreat!

Solaris: Right!

All the animals charged at Xyaqom and Solaris, and they started fighting them, both Xyaqom and Solaris made sure to hold back to make sure not to kill the animals.

Tiger: Me want Suxeck!

Lion: Me love Suxeck!

Xyaqom: (Speaking Lion and Tiger) SNAP OUT OF IT! (Kicks them in the head)

Meanwhile, Suxeck and her servants ran to their ship.

Nirmu: There's the ship! (When Suxeck and her servants got five feet away from their ship, a giant octopus emerged from behind the ship, with hearts for eyes) Oh no! (Before Suxeck and her servants could act, the giant octopus grabbed the three ladies using its tentacles and grabbed them by their hips) Hey let us go! (Just then, the octopus used its tentacles to rip Nirmu's shirt and bra off, revealing her 32 D size breast) NO! (Tries to use her hands to cover her breasts up, but the octopus used its other tentacles to keep her from doing so)

Hovy: Let us go! (Just then, the octopus used its tentacles to rip Hovy's shirt and bra off, revealing her 34 C size breast) NO! (Tries to use her hands to cover her breasts up, but the octopus used its other tentacles to keep her from doing so)

Suxeck: (Struggles to get herself free) Nirmu! Hovy! (Just then, the octopus uses its tentacle to rip Suxeck's veil's off to reveal her beautiful face) NO! (Seeing Suxeck's beautiful face made octopus's heart eyes to get bigger) NO! (The octopus then uses its tentacle to rip off the lower part of her dress where it could barely cover her butt) NO! STOP THIS!

Just then, Xyaqom and Solaris heard Suxeck and her servants scream from where they were while they were fighting the animals.

Xyaqom: Suxeck!

Solaris: Go help Suxeck Xya, I got this!

Xyaqom: Thanks Solaris, and be careful! (Starts running towards Suxeck and her servants while running 200 miles per hour)

Meanwhile, the giant octopus was about to rip the rest of Suxeck's dress to make her naked, but before it had the chance...

Xyaqom: HEY! (The octopus and the three women look towards Xyaqom, who was running towards them) (Speaking Octopus) LET MY MOTHER GO YOU FREAK!

Octopus: Your mother?! Like hell, I will let her go! (Uses its free tentacle to grab Xyaqom, only for Xyaqom to jump over it turn both of his hands into a great sword to get cut its tentacle off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The pain of its tentacle being cut off proved too much for the octopus to handle and dropped Suxeck and her servants, which Xyaqom quickly grabbed the three women before they landed on the ground, he then gently placed the women on the ground) WHY YOU!

Xyaqom: (Speaking Octopus) LEAVE NOW! OR ELSE YOU'LL LOOSE MORE THAN A TENTACLE!

Hovy: (To Nirmu) Do you even know what they're saying?

Nirmu: (To Hovy) No, I don't.

Octopus: IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO GIVE UP, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN! (Uses all of its tentacles to attack Xyaqom, only for him to jump out of the way)

Xyaqom: (Speaking Octopus) YOU FOOL! (Breaths fire to his eyes hands and puts them together to form a giant fireball and throws it at the octopus)

Octopus: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Starts backing away from Suxeck's ship)

Xyaqom: (Speaking Octopus) Give up now, or this will only get worst!

Octopus: (Runs to the nearest spa) Okay! I give up!

Xyaqom: Good. (Turns to Suxeck and speaks Drogon) Hurry up and get out of here before more shows up!

Suxeck: R-Right. (To her servants) Come on you two!

Hovy & Nirmu: Right! (When Suxeck and her servants ran back inside their ship, Xyaqom ran back to Solaris's location)

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I hope Xeela is doing okay. (When he got back to Solaris's location, he was surprised of what he was seeing) Huh?!

What Xyaqom was seeing was a pillar of knocked out animals, and Solaris sitting on the top reading a manga volume of Black Cat and eating a bag of chips)

Solaris: (Notices Xyaqom) Oh hey Xyaqom, what took you so long?

Xyaqom couldn't help but laugh at what he was seeing, and the fact that Solaris single-handedly took care of the animals.

* * *

Later, Xyaqom and Solaris are in their ship flying in space flying to planet Orcshin, where they are about to enter the planet.

Solaris: Is that the place?

Xyaqom: Yes, that's the place, planet Orcshin. According to Queen Suxeck, her daughter Scarlet is being kept on that planet.

Solaris: So what the plan?

Xyaqom: First, we go to where they're keeping the princess, scout the place, and then think of a way to rescue the girl.

Solaris: Understood

The ship descended to the planet, Xyaqom and Solaris exited the ship and then made the ship to go invisible so that nobody could find it. They then split up and hid in stealth, so that they won't get caught, and avoid any enemies they come across.

Xyaqom: (Speaking through his earpiece) Solaris, can you hear me?

Solaris: (Speaking through her earpiece) Yes, I can hear you.

Xyaqom: (Speaking through his earpiece) Good. Now, we'll cover more ground if we split up. If you find the camp before me, do not engage them. Instead, Increase your blood temperature, I will be able to follow it to get to your location. Fear not, Orcshins know nothing but brute strength. They won't sense you when you increase your blood temperature.

Solaris: (Speaking through her earpiece and nods) Got it.

Xyaqom: (Speaking through his earpiece) Good, good luck.

Solaris: (Speaking through her earpiece and nods) You too

Xyaqom and Solaris then went radio silents and began to walk out, Solaris went to the woods to see if she can find the camp, and shortly after she entered the woods, she spotted smoke, which she could also smell it.

Solaris: (Thinking) When there is smoke, there is fire, meaning there must be a camp nearby. (Solaris then followed the smoke)

After a few minutes, Solaris found a camp, where a bunch of Orcshins was walking around. Orcshins were a giant beast, which they had green skin, black hair, and tusks coming out of their mouth. The average size for Orcshins males was 10'5 feet tall and weighed about 800 pounds, whereas female Orcshins were 8'5 feet tall and weighed 550 pounds. When Solaris got closer, she saw the huge campfire, and the Orcshins seemed to be celebrating something, as they were eating, drinking, and dancing.

Orcshin King: Such a nice day of camping, would you agree princess Scarlet? (He grins at the tide up princess on the tree as she had duck tape by the mouth) Yes, it is huh? (The Orcshin King was much larger than the average male Orcshins, as the king was 20'5 feet tall and weighed about 1600 pounds, and wore a crown on his head. The princess who was tied up to the tree was a six-year-old Scarlet, who was only 3'6 feet tall at the time, she had tape on her mouth, unable to talk.

The Orcshin king: Soon the king Azssum will let me be the ruler of the galaxy if he wants his daughter back, I think that will be a fair trade, (To Scarlet) Don't you agree?

Solaris gasp a little, then she starts increasing her blood temperature to let Xyaqom know that she found the princess. Meanwhile, Xyaqom was tracking scouting more of the planet, that is until he started sensing Solaris's blood temperature increasing.

Xyaqom: Looks like she found the camp before me, I really need to step up my game, or else she's going to pass by me. (Starts running towards Solaris while following her blood temperature, in a few minutes, he got to Solaris's location) It looks like you found the place.

Solaris: Yes, the Orcshin king tied the princess onto that tree, I'll rescue her, but first you'll deal with the king.

Xyaqom: Sound simple enough. When I give you the signal, get the princess out of here!

Solaris: Right, let's do this.

Xyaqom jumped down to confront the Orcshin King and his minions.

Xyaqom: Hey big boy!

Orcshin King: What the hell?! What are you doing in my planet?!

Xyaqom: Oh wow, my bad, you're not a boy, you're an old man. And an ugly one at that too. Seriously, you make Azssum look like Prince Charming. And wow! (Waves his hand over his nose) When was the last time you people had a bath? Because you people stink so bad that even Heaven can smell you. (This starts making the Orcshins angry, including the king)

Orcshin King: Watch it fool! You have no idea who you're dealing with! (The Orchins prepare their weapons at him)

Xyaqom: I don't know what I'm dealing with? Hmm, let see... (Points at the king) You must be the king, and the rest of these people must be your boot kissers.

Orcshin King: (Xyqaom eye turn to see Solaris, he give a small nodded to her while the king growls, and so do his minions) THAT'S IT! KILL HIM!

All the Orcshins charge towards Xyaqom. Xyaqom smirked a little when he begins dodging their swords, spears, and gunshots. Then he begins beating them all, leaving them a few bruises from being punch, and even breaking their bones from being kicked very hard, thus sending seven of them flying to the sky and crashed down to the ground. Xyaqom began to yawn due to boredom.

Xyaqom: Wow, so impressive your majesty, your lackeys really know how to fight. (Sarcasm)

Orcshin King: THAT'S IT! (Takes out his giant sword) YOU'RE DEAD! (Charges at Xyaqom and starts swinging at him, which Xyaqom easily doges the swings) DIE! (The king swings his sword downwards at Xyaqom, which he easily doges it, making the King's sword to be trapped in the ground, which the King tries to pull it out) DAMN IT!

Xyaqom: You know, with that giant sword that you have, you're obviously compensating for something.

Orcshin King: SHUT UP AND DIE! (Pulls his sword out and swings it at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom: (But then Xyaqom caught the sword by turning his right hand into a blade, making the king to widen his eyes) You first! (With his free hand, he shoots a beam right through the king's heart, thus killing him, then used his blade hand to slice the king's head clean off, making his lifeless body to fall to the ground. Xyaqom then turned his hand back to normal) Heh, talk about a head start. Anyways, (Turns his head to Solaris) Solaris, is the princess safe?

Solaris: Yes, but she falls asleep, must've been feeling tired.

Xyaqom: I see. Well anyways, our job here is done, let's get back to the ship.

Solaris: (Looks at the rest of the Orcshins) What about the rest of them?

Xyaqom: Oh, I just put a bomb on them.

The Orcshins: WAIT WHAT?! (They find out that there were tiny bombs attached to their back, unable to get them off)

Xyaqom: The bombs should be going off right about... Now!

Just then, the bombs go off, causing a huge amount of explosions, causing every Orcshins to be sent off to the air and crashing down to the ground dead, with blood and limbs all over the place.

Solaris: That's one way to take care of a problem.

Xyaqom: Yep, let's take the princess back.

Solaris: Right. (Points to Scarlet's location) I hid the princess over there.

Xyaqom: Okay, good. (Walks over to Scarlet and picks her up) Okay, let's go.

Solaris: Okay.

* * *

Later, back in space, Xyaqom and the girls were flying in their spaceship heading towards Planet Cali Eubo. Xyaqom takes out the card that Suxeck gave him, looks at it and calls Suxeck. Just then, Hovy comes into the screen.

Hovy: Hello?

Xyaqom: We got the princess, and we'll meet you at Planet Cali Eubo in ten minutes.

Hovy: Oh, okay, I'll make sure to tell that to queen Suxeck, and thank you Xyaqom. (The screen turns off)

Meanwhile, at another room of the ship, Scarlet wakes up and finds herself in a bedroom.

Scarlet: Huh? Where am I? Am I back home?

Solaris: No, at least not yet. (Scarlet turns her head and sees Scarlet) Hi, I'm am Solaris, you must be Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Confused) Huh? How do you know my name?

Solaris: You're mother told us about you?

Scarlet: Wait? Mommy?

Solaris: Yeah, your mom hired us to save you from the Orcshins.

Scarlet: "Us?" You mean other than you?

Solaris: Me and my brother Xyaqom.

Scarlet: Xyaqom? (Confused) Why does that name sound familiar?

Solaris: (Just then, there was a knock on the door) Come in.

Xyaqom: (Opens the door and enters the door) Hey, how's the princess doing? (Notices that Scarlet is awake) Oh, it looks like you're already up.

When Scarlet saw Xyaqom, she saw Xyaqom as Azssum without his beard.

Scarlet: Daddy?

Xyaqom & Solaris: HUH?!

Solaris: Hey, does he look like your daddy?

Scarlet: Actually yes, just without his beard. (Solaris the looks confused)

Xyaqom: (To Solaris) Its okay, I'm used to it. (To Scarlet) No, I'm not your father, I'm Xyaqom. Your mother hired us to rescue you from the Orcshins. Right now we're heading to Planet Cali Eubo to meet your mother and give you to her.

Scarlet: Why not just take me to Planet Drogon?

Xyaqom: I'm not exactly welcomed at Planet Drogon.

Solaris: Yeah, they'd shoot us down at sight.

Scarlet: I don't get it, what did you possibly do to get Planet Drogon to hate you?

Solaris: Nothing! And yet...

Xyaqom: Solaris! (Solaris stopped what she was about to say and looked Xyaqom, who gave her a stern look and shook his head "No," Solaris then stopped talking, Xyaqom then turned his attention to Scarlet) Its a long story, plus we don't have time to explain everything. We'll be at Planet Cali Eubo in five minutes, so you should get ready.

Scarlet: Okay.

Xyaqom: Come Solaris, let's let Scarlet get ready.

Solaris: Okay. (Both Xyaqom and Solaris left the room)

Scarlet: (Thinking) Hmm, there's something that he's not telling me. And furthermore, why does he look like daddy without his beard?

Later, Queen Suxeck and her servants just landed on Planet Cali Eubo and just stepping out of their spaceship.

Hovy: Now remember my queen, do not remove your veil.

Nirmu: Yeah, we don't want a repeat like last time.

Suxeck: Yes, I know. (They start walking)

A few minutes later, everybody meets up. When Scarlet saw Suxeck, she ran towards here.

Scarlet: Mommy! (Runs towards Suxeck and gives her a big hug) I missed you so much!

Suxeck: (Picks her up) So did I. I'm so glad that you're safe. (To Xyaqom) Thank you Xyaqom, I don't know what I could've done if you didn't help. She then puts Scarlet down to take out an envelope and hand it over to Xyaqom) Here, I think you've earned this.

Xyaqom: No, you keep it.

Suxeck: (Becomes shocked as well as her servants) You serious?

Xyaqom: Think of this as a favor. (Looks at Scarlet) Take good care of Scarlet. You've already lost one kid. You don't want to lose another. (This shocked Suxeck and her servants, Xyaqom and Solaris then took their leave)

Nirnu: (Whispers to Hovy) How does he know that Suxeck had another child before Scarlet?

Hovy: I don't know, although he was about year old when he died, but still.

Suxeck: (Thinking) Does... Does he know?

Scarlet: Mommy? (Suxeck then turns her attention to Scarlet) What did he mean by that?

Suxeck: I'll tell you when you're older Scarlet, until then, (Picks Scarlet up) Let's go home!

Scarlet: Okay. (They take their leave)

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present, Brad was listening to everything that Xyaqom had to say about how he met Scarlet.

Brad: So that's how you and Scarlet met?

Xyaqom: That's right, we met during a rescue mission.

Brad: I see. So whatever happened to this, Solaris girl?

Xyaqom: (Looks depressed for a moment) That's another story for another time. (Stands up) Anyways, we should get back to training.

Brad: (Stands up) Right!

* * *

 **Note: I bet I'm going to get asked a lot of questions for this chapter, I know it. Anyways, you better get excited, because Chapter Twenty-Five is going to mark the beginning of the upcoming ark. The name of the ark will be revealed at the beginning of Chapter Twenty-Five, so get hyped.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Four, and I hope you do too.**


	25. Ark 4: Ch 25: Introducing A Tournament

**Note: We finally did, we made it to Chapter Twenty-Five, the birth chapter of the new ark, one of the many arks that I've been looking forward to, and I'm sure you too have been looking forward by this too. You know, it's weird, this story isn't even a year old yet, and already it has twenty-five chapters and has over 2100 views. (At least as of this entry) Now I know that 2100 views may not be much for most of you, and most authors may have a lot more views than me, not if ten times more views, but for me, 2100 is an achievement, and to be honest, I didn't think my story would get this far. This story started on April 1st, (Yes I know, it started on April Fools, what a coincidence) and as of this entry, it's now October 12th. As of this entry, (Yes I know, this is the third time in a row that I've said this) I have over 2100 views, twenty-five chapters, and over seventy reviews for my Drogons story. I would like to thank all you for supporting me in this story if it weren't for your support, I may as well have given up after Chapter Five. After Chapter Three, I was about to give up hope, that is until Lewamus Prime 2017 contacted me, that's when I got a fan. Then later, one fan became two which was Alvind-rod, then three which was G-Man India, then five, and many others. So again, thank you to all of you for your support, if it weren't for you, I would have never made it this far.**

 **Furthermore, I would like to give a shout out to Lewamus Prime 2017 for giving me ideas for my stories. Also, go to his profile and check out his awesome Own Characters. If you ask him, he might allow you to let one of his Characters in your story.**

 **Also, I would like to give a shout out to Alvind-Rod for his stories A New Life, Teasing Love, The Special Moment, and Fun Times With Lala and Haruna, all based on To Love Ru, so go ahead and check out Lewamus Prime and Alvind-Rod if you haven't already.**

 **Anyways, now that I got that out of my chest let's talk about this chapter, the chapter that will give birth to this new ark: "The Wedding Tournament Ark." This ark is going to be a game changer for this story, in fact, you may as well forget everything that you know about To Love Ru right now because this ark is NOT going to be a copy and paste from that story. It's going to start off slow at first, but when it starts picking up, you'll know it. Also, this ark will be introducing a new antagonist. Who is the antagonist you may be asking? Well, you'll know once we get to him.**

 **Now because chapter twenty-one to Chapter Twenty-Four were filler chapters, you may have forgotten what happened during and after Chapter Twenty. Well, fear not, I got that covered by a recap on what happened at Chapter Twenty and Twenty-One to either get you cached up or if you need a refresher, so fear not, I got you covered.**

 **Anyways, let's get this chapter/ark started!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **Previously, On Drogons:**

* * *

Steqos: Anyways, if you were the king or queen of Planet Drogon, then you would be allowed to travel to different planets, but because you are a princess, you're not allowed to be outside the planet.

Brad: Wait, isn't there any way Scarlet can stay here on Earth?

Steqos: I'm afraid not unless she's engaged to someone here on Earth, I'm afraid she can't stay.

Xyaqom: So you're saying that if she were to be engaged to Brad, she'd be allowed to stay on Earth?

Steqos: Yes, but Brad must ask Scarlet to marry him in the Drogon way, not how you Earth people do it.

Ashley: How do you ask someone to marry you in the Drogon way?

Steqos: IM NOT TELLING YOU! (Thinking) Plus, I doubt that Scarlet even knows the Drogon way of asking someone to marry them, so she'll have no choice but to come back home to Planet Drogon.

Scarlet: Well then, if that's the case... (She then grabs and holds both of Brad's hands and look at him in his eyes) Brad... I accept your proposal. I will marry you!

Brad: WHAT, WHAT?!

Everybody Else: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Brad: (Shocked) Now... Now hold on... When... When did I ask you to marry me?!

Scarlet: Well... (Starts blushing) This is a little embarrassing, but... (Her face turns a little darker) Do... Do you remember... back when we were in that underwear shop, and you... placed both my your hands on my boobs... and... (Her face turns a little darker) kissed me?

Brad: Yes...

Steqos: No...

Xyaqom: He didn't...

Scarlet: (Her face turns a little darker) Well... when you did that... you that... you... you were... asking me to marry you. (Brad's face then turns pale)

Everybody: WHAT?!

Ashley: Are you telling us that is how you ask a female Drogon to marry you?! Have a man to have their hands on your breasts and kiss you?

Scarlet: (Her face turns dark red) Y-Yes...

Lily: That's a weird way to ask someone to marry you.

Scarlet: Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't make up that stupid rule.

Brad: Why... WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME?!

Scarlet: I didn't think it was important at the time, plus I didn't think Steqos and his men would come after me, I thought that they thought that I was dead.

Brad: But... But do you have any idea how many times I've done that?

Steqos: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Scarlet: (Blushes) Five times...

Xyaqom & Steqos: (Shocked) FIVE TIMES?!

Steqos: (To Brad) YOU ASKED SCARLET TO MARRY YOU FIVE TIMES?!

Katherine: Geeze Brad, you sure are persistent.

Brad: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS ASKING HER TO MARRY ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE DROGON WAY OF ASKING A GIRL TO MARRY YOU WAS BY PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON HER BREASTS AND KISS?!

Steqos: (Looks at Ryan) Seriously, you didn't teach any of your kids their heritage?

Ryan: Well, I didn't think that any of them would be engaged to the princess, so I didn't think it was important. (Steqos then does a face-palms)

Brad: (Sigh) I'm so glad that I don't have a love complex. Because if I were in love with another girl, and found out that I suddenly got engaged to another girl who I barely knew, and would have to live with her, I would most likely lose my Goddamn mind. (Looks at Scarlet) Thankfully, that's not the case, (Holds Scarlet's hands) thankfully, it's with a girl that I do love.

Scarlet: (Starts tearing up) Oh Brad. (Kisses Brad)

Everybody but Shelley and Xyaqom and Steqos start clapping and celebrate Brad and Scarlet's engagement.

Shelley: (Thinking) I can't believe that bastard, he forced a girl to marry him. That sick bastard!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I'm not sure if I should be happy for those two or concerned.

Steqos: (Thinking) The King is not going to like this one bit.

Scarlet then stops kissing Brad and looks at Steqos.

Scarlet: Now that you know that Brad and I are engaged, you can now go back to planet Drogon and tell dad that I will be staying here on Earth.

Steqos: Um... yeah... about that... it's not that simple.

Scarlet: Wait... there's more?!

Steqos: Well... for the marriage to be official, the King must approve it.

Brad: What? You mean her father can easily cancel the engagement?!

Steqos: Well yes, he is the king, if he doesn't see you worthy of being Scarlet's husband, then he will cancel the engagement, and Scarlet will be forced to go back to Planet Drogon.

Xyaqom: Well then, you better hope that Azssum approves the engagement then.

Steqos: (Looks at Xyaqom with a worried look) Why... Why do you say that?

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil smile) Because if Azssum cancels Brad's and Scarlet's engagement, I'll be sending an anonymous letter to him saying that you tried to kill Scarlet.

Steqos: WHAT?! IF YOU DO THAT, HE'LL KILL ME!

Xyaqom: (Gives an evil smile) Well then, you better hope that he approves the engagement then. (Steqos then sat there, with his face pale, and not knowing what to do, and Ryan stood then, looking puzzled)

Rosaira: By the way, here is your medical bill. (Gives Steqos his medical bill)

Steqos: (Becomes shocked by his medical bill) $75,000,000?! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY THIS MUCH?!

Rosaira: Well, some of that money is Ashley's, Scarlet's, and Ryan's medical bill and you're medically mixed into that, followed by all the buildings that you destroyed, and a big chunk of that money will go to repairing all the buildings that you destroyed during your rampage.

Steqos: YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO PAY THIS!

Rosaira: Well then, if you don't, I'll send a letter saying that you brutality attacked Scarlet.

Steqos: OH COME ON! NOT YOU TWO!

Brad: Karma is a real bitch, isn't Steqos? (Steqos puts his head down in shame, and everybody starts laughing)

 **Later:**

The next morning, Steqos walked out of Rosaira's mansion and flew to a grassland.

Steqos: Okay, this area should be good, I shouldn't get any distractions. (Lands on the grassland and takes out a device from his pocket and attaches it to his forearm, pressed a few buttons and a hologram of a random person came in.

Random person: Huh? Steqos?!

Steqos: Yes Braxtor, it's me, can you please connect me to the king, please?

Braxtor: Of course sir, I'll hook you up with him now.

Meanwhile, back at Planet Drogon, King Azssum is sitting on his throne.

Azssum: I haven't heard from Steqos in five days, I hope he's doing alright. (Just then, the device that was attached to Azssum's forearm started ringing) Huh? (Presses a button and a hologram of Braxtor shows up) Yes Braxtor, what is it?

Braxtor: Sorry to disturb you my lord, but I have Steqos waiting for you on the other line.

Azssum: Steqos?! Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in!

Braxtor: Yes sir. (Steqos's hologram soon replaces Braxtor's hologram)

Azssum: Ah, Steqos, its been too long since I've last heard from you, how goes the search for Scarlet?

Steqos: Um... well my lord, we did manage to find her, and don't worry, she's okay.

Azssum: Well that's good, but where is she?

Steqos: Um... yeah... about that my lord... turns out that we hit a bit of a snag.

Azssum: (Raises an eyebrow) Huh? What do you mean?

Steqos: (Begins to sweat) Um... well... turns out that while the Princess's stay on planet Earth, it turns out that she may have... been... engaged.

Azssum: WHAT?! DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER GOT ENGAGED TO AN EARTHLING BOY?!

Steqos: Well... if it makes you happy, he's only half Earthling...

Azssum: What do you mean only half Earthling?

Steqos: Well... turns out that he's half Drogon.

Azssum: Half Drogon?

Steqos: Y-Yes my lord, he... He has almost everything that we have.

Azssum: Almost everything?

Steqos: Yes my lord, he has super strength, endurance, speed like us, he can fly and shoot beams from his hands. The only thing he can't do, from what I could tell is that he can't breathe fire.

Azssum: Okay so let me get this straight, a half Earthling and half Drogon proposed to my daughter? Did he propose her in the Drogon way?

Steqos: Yes my lord, and to make matters worse... she accepted.

Azssum: WHAT?! SHE ACCEPTED!

Steqos: Yes my lord, though to be honest, I think she only accepted his proposal so that she could stay on Earth.

Azssum: DAMN IT! I can't believe that woman!

Steqos: But... my lord... I'm afraid that your daughter being engaged is the least of your problems.

Azssum: What do you mean?

Steqos: Um... well... turns out that... well... um...

Azssum: Well... spit it out already!

Steqos: My lord... is it possible that I can borrow some money from you?

Azssum: (Raises his eyebrow) Some money?

Steqos: Y-Yes, it's for... damage repair.

Azssum: How much are you talking about here?

Steqos: Um... $75,000,000 my lord.

Azssum: $75,000,000?! Wait, what country on the planet are you on?

Steqos: I'm on Canada sir.

Azssum: (Thinks about it for a minute) 150,000,000 DROGOS?! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DAMAGE?!

Steqos: Um... a few... buildings?

Azssum: A FEW?! FOR FUCK SAKE STEQOS! I TOLD YOU TO TRACK DOWN MY DAUGHTER AND BRING HER BACK TO PLANET DROGON! NOT TO RUN AMUCK ON THE PLANET!

Steqos: (Starts crying) I'm sorry my lord, I allowed my personal feeling get in the way of my mission.

Azssum: PERSONAL FEELINGS?! WHAT PERSONAL FEELINGS?!

Steqos: Look, sir, I can give you a full report if need be, but I need the money.

Azssum: Give me one good reason why I should give you that kind of money?

Steqos: Um... Because if I don't pay up within a week my lord, Rosaira will... reveal your dirty little secret.

Azssum: Rosaira? You mean Rosaria Mirakas?

Steqos: Yes my lord, turns out that she's really upset that you pinned the blame on Xyaqom for killing Dr. Leena Hikari, and threatens to reveal to the universe that you were the one that killed her unless I pay her the money. (Azssum's face turns pale when he remembers a certain somebody that he lied to)

Azssum: (Thinking) Shit, if Solaris finds out that I killed her mother and blamed it on Xyaqom, she'll come here and kill me for sure. (To Steqos) How long do you have to pay up?

Steqos: Rosaira is willing to give me a week to pay up my Lord.

Azssum: Okay, I'll get the money ready to go and send someone to give you the money, you should get the money within three days.

Steqos: Thank you, my lord.

Azssum: Furthermore, I want you to come with the delivery man when he returns to Planet Drogon, I want you to give me a full report.

Steqos: (Puts his head down in shame) Yes sir.

* * *

 **And Now, The Continuation Of Drogons:**

 **Year One:**

 **Day: Thirty-Four**

 **October 16th:**

* * *

Back in Planet Drogon, Steqos, who flew back to the planet with the delivery man who gave Rosaira the $75,000,000/150,000,000 Drogos to keep Rosaira's mouth shut from revealing Azssum's dirty little secret, and to repair the damage that Steqos caused. After Steqos and the delivery man got back to Planet Drogon, Steqos found himself in the throne room, with two other men in attendance. There was a prince who looked like a frog, he stood a 3'5 feet tall, and weighed about 120 pounds. He had green skin, black eyes, long pointy ears, and purple lips. He dressed in a royal manner such as a blue top with a crest symbol from his planet, a red cape, several rings on each finger, and a big green hat with turquoise stone on man was known as Prince Frogisco Toadstool. The other seemed to be reptilian, His skin color was light green and he had round yellow eyes that were covered in a black mask-like outline. He also has big pointy ears that have two endpoints. He was about 6'0 feet tall and weighed about 200 pounds, which he was ripped. This reptilian man was known as Repuale Ghibreed. When Steqos arrived back at Planet Drogon, he gave Azssum a full report on what happened during his stay on planet Earth.

Azssum: I see, so an Earthling boy proposed to my daughter, that's great.

Steqos: Indeed my lord, I think she only accepted his proposal just to stay on earth.

Azssum: Damn it, this just screwed up my plans!

Frogisco: But King Azssum, can't you just call off the engagement? (This scares Steqos and he suddenly remembers Xyaqom and Rosaira's threat)

Steqos: (To Frogisco) YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! (Notices that everybody was giving Steqos the "What The Hell" look, they then calmed himself down) Ahem, now my lord, don't you think that calling off the wedding is a little... harsh? I mean I have met the guy, and he seems to be a nice guy, plus Scarlet seems to like him a lot.

Frogisco: But King Azssum promised ME that I could marry Princess Scarlet!

Repuale: No, promised ME that I could marry Princess Scarlet!

Frogisco: In your dreams! She would never marry someone like you!

Repuale: Same goes for you frog boy!

Frogisco: How dare you! I'm Prince Charming comparing to you!

Repuale: Oh please, you're only better than a donkey!

Frogisco: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Repuale: No way! Scarlet would rather have me!

Frogisco: No, she would want me!

?: You're both wrong!

Everybody turned their attention to the south end of the throne room, where they see a man entering the room. The man was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, which he was ripped. He also had short hair with two different colors, the top half of his hair was silver, and the bottom half was black, he also had hot pink eyes. He was also wearing silver royalty clothes.

Steqos: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! (Powers up to attack the young man) AND HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE GUARDS!

Azssum: Steqos, calm down! (Steqos looks at Azssum) Don't you recognize him? He's Prince Jewel, from Planet Emrula.

Steqos: Prince Jewel? (Powers down) My goodness, I haven't seen him since he was just a little brat.

Jewel: (Looks annoyed) Its nice to see you too Steqos. I see you still haven't learned any manners since we last met.

Steqos: What's that supposed to mean?

Azssum: So Jewel, what brings you here?

Jewel: I've just gotten word that you want your daughter to be married. (He then bows to Azssum) So I have come here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter.

Steqos, Frogisco, and Repuale start laughing.

Azssum: So, you too wish to marry my daughter?

Jewel: Yes King Azssum, I want her to be my queen back on Planet Emrula.

Steqos: (Steqos, Frogisco, and Repuale stop laughing when they see Azssum thinking about it) My lord, you can't be serious about letting Prince Jewel marrying Princess Scarlet.

Frogisco: Yes, you promised that I could marry Princess Scarlet!

Repuale: No, he promised ME!

Azssum: ENOUGH! (Everybody then shuts up) It seems we have quite a problem here. A bunch of Princes wants to marry my daughter, and yet she's already engaged. It is true of what Frogisco said, I do have the power to call off the engagement, but if I did that, it would make me look bad, doing so would make me lose credibility. (Thinks for a minute, then he snaps his figures) I got it! I'll create a tournament, and the winner of that tournament will earn the right to marry my daughter.

Frogisco & Repuale: A TOURNAMENT?!

Azssum: You don't like it? (Points at the exit) Then there's the door.

Frogisco & Repuale: No, it's a great idea!

Jewel: A tournament huh? (Smirks) Sounds interesting.

Steqos: Wait, you're not thinking of entering, are you?

Jewel: I'm not thinking about entering, I've already made up my mind, I will enter the tournament.

Steqos: You can't be serious, you're just an Enrulion.

Jewel: Yeah, so?

Azssum: Steqos, it's not up to you if he can enter the tournament, if Prince Jewel wants to enter the tournament, let him. (To everyone else) The tournament will start seven days, so anything that you guys need to do before then, do it now because once the tournament starts, you will not be able to go back to your home planet until the tournament is over, understand?

Frogisco & Repuale: (Bows to Azssum) Yes King Azssum. (They take their leave)

Azssum: Steqos.

Steqos: Yes my lord?

Azssum: Return to planet Earth and tell this Brad boy that if he's serious about marrying my daughter, he will be entering this tournament. By the time you, Scarlet and this Brad boy come back here, there will be at least twenty-four hours before the tournament starts.

Steqos: Yes my lord, I'll head back to Planet Earth right away my lord! (Takes his leave)

Azssum: And Jewel, (Jewel looks at Azssum) Good luck. (Jewel nods to Azssum and takes his leave, soon Azzsum took his leave as well)

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Planet Earth, Scarlet, Katherine, and Lily were walking in the market having a girls night out. Scarlet was wearing a white t-shirt that couldn't cover her stomach, making her stomach exposed, a pink mini skirt at her hip, which she wore a pair of silky pink panties, and pink flip-flops. Katherine was wearing a yellow tank top and just like Scarlet, couldn't cover her stomach, making her stomach exposed, a blue jean mini skirt which she wore a pair of black lacy panties underneath and white sneakers. Lily was wearing a black t-shirt, a blue mini skirt which she wore a pair a pair of white panties underneath, and blue sneakers.

Lily: Hey, go in there! (Points at the wedding store)

Katherine: Good thinking, Scarlet is going to get married, we might as well try some on.

Scarlet: Um... I don't think that's necessary.

Katherine: (Katherine and Lily start pushing Scarlet into the wedding shop) Nonscenes, you are the lucky bride after all!

They went into the wedding store and started trying on some wedding dresses, Scarlet was wearing a big white wedding dress that showed a great deal of her cleavage.

Lily: So how does it feel Scarlet?

Scarlet: It feels nice, but it feels like my boobs are about to pop out any minute. (Katherine and Lily giggle)

Katherine: Come now, there's nothing wrong showing off some cleavage.

Lily: Yeah, you always flirt with Brad with your boobs all the time, and he may not show it, but we can tell that he loves looking at your boobs.

Scarlet: (Blushes) That is true, he does. But at the same time, I don't want him to stare at them when we say our vows.

Lily: Wouldn't be the first time a man did that. (The girls then giggled, Lily then looked at her watch) Oh crap, it's already 2:00 PM?!

Scarlet: (Confused) Why, is that bad?

Lily: Well, I have a part-time job and if I don't hurry, I'll be late. (Picks up her bag) I'll see you two later! (Takes off)

Scarlet and Katherine: Bye!

After Scarlet took off the wedding clothes and putting her normal clothes back on, which was a pink shirt and pink mini skirt and flip flops, Scarlet and Katherine went to a cafe shop, where they sat down at a table, Katherine had some coffee and Scarlet had some tea.

Scarlet: (Takes a sip of her tea) Wow, this tea is really good!

Katherine: I knew you would like it. (Puts her cup of coffee down) You know Scarlet, you're really lucky to be with someone like Brad, even marrying him.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Yes, Yes I am. I know we've only been together for a short time, but we're madly in love with each other.

Katherine: (Forcing a smile) Yeah, that's Brad for you, with his good nature, he... (Looks away from Scarlet and tries not to cry) He makes it impossible not to fall in love with him.

Scarlet: (Sees tears going down Katherine's cheeks) Huh? Katherine, is something wrong?

Katherine: Huh? (Quickly wipes off her tears) No, I'm... I'm fine.

Even though Katherine didn't say it, Scarlet knew that Katherine had strong feelings for Brad and that it wouldn't be right if she had Brad all to herself.

Scarlet: I know, how about we share Brad.

Katherine: (Shocked) WHAT?! You... You can't be serious! Did I think you two were engaged?

Scarlet: I know, but from where I'm from, men are encouraged to have more than one girlfriend.

Katherine: Why is that?

Scarlet: Well, for some odd reason, girls are more common than boys. The ratio of boys and girls are thirty to seventy.

Katherine: You mean, there's only a thirty percent chance that a boy is born?

Scarlet: That's right, and because of this, the men on our planet are encouraged to have more than one wives, five is the limit.

Katherine: I... I don't know... I... I need to think about it. (Gets up) Anyways, I got to get going, I'll see you later Scarlet. (Takes off)

Scarlet: (Thinking) Hmm, it looks like she needs a little more convincing, that's where Brad needs to come in.

Later, when Scarlet returned home, he saw Ashley sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

Scarlet: Hey Ashley.

Ashley: Hey Scarlet.

Scarlet: Is Brad home yet?

Ashley: Actually yes, he just come home shortly before you did, he just came back from his training.

Scarlet: Oh really? (Gives a luscious smile and slowly opened the door leading to the changing room that led to the bathroom) Okay, thank you. (She quickly went inside and quietly closed the door before Ashley could notice what was going on) Right, I need to convince Brad to be with other girls other than me. I know he said that he only wants me, but after learning that Katherine has feelings for Brad, I know now that I can't have Brad all to myself. (She then starts undressing)

* * *

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, an unknown person was walking in a cloak with a hood over its head, unable to see if the person was a man or a woman.

?: So, Jewel wants to get married huh? (Laughs) Well I hate to break his little heart, but that's not going to happen, not as long I'm still breathing. (Laughs) If I can't be happy, then Jewel doesn't deserve to be happy either. (Starts laughing insanely)

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of Chapter Twenty-Five. This Chapter served as a prologue for things to come. Trust me when I say this, we're only scratching the service with this ark. However, the next chapter is going to be a full lemon chapter, and I believe you may know what's going to happen in the next chapter. You wanted it, so here it is, Chapter Twenty-Five won the poll.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Five, and I hope you do too.**


	26. Ch 26: Steaming Pizza Love

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Five**  
 **October 17th:**

* * *

Brad was walking through the market picking up some ingredients for Ashley for supper later.

Brad: (Looks at his list and bag) Okay, I got almost everything in Ashley's list, now I have to...

?: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Brad: Huh?

Brad turns his head to see Katherine walking in the market, she was wearing a white blouse, a blue miniskirt, and blue flip-flops, and she was being followed by a man with blond hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and long black pants following Katherine around.

Punk: Come on girl, go out with me!

Katherine: I said no, I'm not interested, so leave me!

Brad: (Thinking) Huh? That's Katherine, and it looks like she has unwanted attention.

Punk: (Just then, the punk grabs Katherine by the wrist) Listen, girl, I'm not going to repeat myself! (Takes out his pocket knife and points it at her neck) Now go out with me or else!

Brad: (Thinking) Oh no, not at my watch! (Ran towards Katherine and the punk) Hey! (They look at Brad) You better let... (Before Brad could finish, Katherine quickly ran towards Brad and hugged him) What the...

Katherine: Darling! Thank goodness you're here!

Brad: (Confused and blushing) Wait... Dar...

Katherine: (Whispers to Brad) Just play along.

Brad: Um... (Pretends to be Katherine's boyfriend) What's wrong, babe, is this man giving you trouble?

Katherine: Yes, he won't leave me alone!

Punk: Oh please, you two really expect me to believe that you're dating? If you two were dating, then why are you two blushing?

Katherine: Damn it, this guy is a lot smarter than I thought.

Punk: Yeah, I can easily tell that you two are not dating. (To Brad) Now, get out of here, this hot babe, and I are busy.

Brad: Look, buddy, you may have seen right through our little act, but Katherine and I are still good friends, so unless you don't want anything bad to happen to you, I suggest you turn around and leave now!

Punk: (Laughs) Cute treat, but that won't work on me! (Ran towards Brad to attempt to stab him with his pocket knife, only for Brad to grab him by the wrist) Huh? (Brad then twisted the punk's wrist, making him drop his knife, the then saw the pupils in Brad's eyes get skinny, thus scaring the punk)

Brad: (In a serious tone, almost like he was about to kill the punk any minute) I'll tell you one last time, turn around and leave, (His eyes then look more serious) or else you'll experience more pain than just a wrist twist. (This started to get scared the living crap out of the punk as his face started turning pale and his face sweating)

Punk: Okay... Okay... I'll leave... just please... don't hurt me! (Brad then lets go of the punk's wrist and the punk than made a run for it, Brad then closed his eyes)

Katherine: Wow, I think you just made that guy shit himself, thanks, Brad.

Brad: (Opens his eyes, showing that his pupils returned to normal) No problem Katherine, what are friends for? We always look out for each other.

Katherine: (Katherine then got sad when she heard "friends") (Thinking) He only thinks of me as a friend?

Brad: (Thinking) Huh, Katherine looks sad, wasn't because I said "friends?" Maybe she does have feelings for me.

Katherine: Well anyways, thank you, I'll see you later. (Attempts to make her leave)

Brad: Wait! (Katherine stops dead in her tracks and looks at Katherine) Um... Now that we're here, how about we grab something to eat?

Katherine: (Her eyes widen and begin to blush) What? But... (Looks at the grocery bag that Brad was carrying) What about your groceries?

Brad: (Looks at his grocery bag) Oh these? Don't worry, these are dry good, so I don't have to put them in the fridge or anything.

Katherine: (Blushes even more) Um... Okay, if that's the case, I know the perfect place for us. (Grabs Brad by the hand) Come on let's go! (They start running)

Brad: Hey slow down!

Nearby, hiding in the shadows, a certain alien princess is watching and following Brad and Katherine.

Scarlet: Hehehehe, looks like everything is going according to plan! It looks like Brad is taking my advice from last night. (Starts remembering what happened last night and her mouth starts drooling) Oh, what a night that was!

* * *

 **Flashback: Yesterday:**

When Scarlet returned home, she took off her flip-flops and saw Ashley sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

Scarlet: Hey Ashley.

Ashley: Hey Scarlet.

Scarlet: Is Brad home yet?

Ashley: Actually yes, he just come home shortly before you did, he just came back from his training.

Scarlet: Oh really? (Gives a luscious smile and slowly opened the door leading to the changing room that led to the bathroom) Okay, thank you. (She quickly went inside and quietly closed the door before Ashley could notice what was going on) Right, I need to convince Brad to be with other girls other than me. I know he said that he only wants me, but after learning that Katherine has feelings for Brad, I know now that I can't have Brad all to myself. (She then starts undressing)

Scarlet first took off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and when she took off her shirt, her breasts bounced and jiggled, and when she took off her shirt, she felt the cool air touching her breasts, thus making her pink nipples get hard. She then undid the button on her mini skirt, making it fall to her feet, she was now wearing nothing but her pink panties. Scarlet then bend over and slowly started taking off her panties, where her nice round bubble butt was slowly being fully exposed. After her butt was exposed, Scarlet pulled her panties down even further, slowly exposing her unshaven cute pink pussy for us to see, soon after, Scarlet panties fell to her cute bare feet and entered the bathroom where Brad was currently having a bath.

Okay, so we're going to go back in time a bit, just during where Scarlet is undressing, and Brad is enjoying his bath after a long day of training with Xyaqom, as there were purple bruises all over his body.

Brad: Oh man, Xyaqom doesn't hold back with those punches. Or maybe he does because if he did use all of his strength, I'd be dead by now. (Frowns) If that's the case, then I still have a long way to go before I'm considered the same league as him. (Just then, he hears the door open) Huh? (He turns his heads and sees a naked Scarlet entering the bathroom, once he sees Scarlet enter the bathroom naked, his face turns dark red and starts getting hard) S-S-S-Scarlet?!

Even though Brad has seen Scarlet naked, and has had sex with her many times, Brad still can't help but blush whenever he sees her naked. Perhaps she has a bit of her mother's magic if you know what I mean.

Scarlet: Hello Brad, mind if I come in?

Brad: (Blushing) Um... Sure...

Scarlet walked to the tub, and each step she took, her breasts jiggled, then she slowly got inside the tub with Brad, where she got close enough for Brad's face to be almost touching her breasts and jiggling along the way. Once she got in the tub, she positioned herself to have her hard pink nipples to touch his, making Brad blush even more and his dick to get even harder.

Scarlet: We need to talk.

Brad: (Trying to stay calm) About what?

Scarlet: Remember when we talked about the men at my home planet having more than one girlfriend?

Brad: (Sighs) Scarlet, we've been through this, I only want you, and besides, there aren't any girls that are interested in me.

Scarlet: You're wrong, there is one girl that is interested in you.

Brad: (Raises an eyebrow) There is?

Scarlet: Yep, Katherine.

Brad: WHAT?! (Quickly stands up, not knowing that he was revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick to Scarlet, which his headpiece was touching Scarlet's lips) KATHERINE IS INTERESTED IN ME?! (He soon noticed that his dick is exposed and touching Scarlet's lips) AH! (He attempts to cover himself up, but Scarlet wrapped both of her hands around his dick before he got the chance) AH! Scarlet?

Scarlet: (Starts giving Brad a hand job with both of her hands, thus making him get harder) Its okay, I don't mind seeing your penis, Brad. (She then kisses his headpiece) But to answer your question, yes, Katherine is interested in you, in fact, she even has feelings for you. (She then gives his headpiece a longer kiss)

Brad: How do you know this?

Scarlet: I found out when we were talking, mind you, she didn't tell me, but the look on her face said it all. (She then sucks on Brad's headpiece for a bit, making Brad even harder) Are you just going to let Katherine go through such emotional pain? As I said, the men on my home planet are allowed to have up to five wives, what's the harm of letting Katherine join in the fun?

Brad thinks about it for a minute, Katherine did do quite a bit for him after Hannah died. After Hannah died, Brad went into a huge case of depression, he wasn't himself, and he didn't want to do anything with anyone. Then one day, one of Hannah's best friends, Katherine took pity on Brad and started hanging out with him. As time went on, Brad slowly started to come out of his depression, and the more he hanged out with Katherine, the more he became an emotional mess. Feeling even more sorry for Brad, Katherine invited Brad to her house one night and lend him her body to him, where the two had sex. The next morning, Brad felt a lot better and thanked Katherine for helping him. If it weren't for Katherine that day, Brad would most likely still be depressed.

The more Brad thought about it. He realized that he owned Katherine a great dept when she saved him from his depression.

Scarlet: Now do you understand how this is important.

Brad: Okay tell you what, I promised Ashley that I would go grocery shopping for her tomorrow, if I bump into Katherine along the way, I'll ask if she wants to be with me, but I can't keep any promises of her wanting to join us.

Scarlet: Okay, that sounds fair. And as a reward, I'll give you great service all night long. (She then puts Brad's dick in her mouth)

Brad: Wait, that's not... (Feels his dick enter Scarlet's warm mouth and touching her warm tongue) AH! (Scarlet then starts giving Brad a blowjob) Oh no! (Thinking) Shit, Scarlet is giving me her famous blowjobs... well... they're famous in my eyes... Seriously, it feels like she keeps improving whenever she gives me a blowjob, they never get old, I can never get used to it.

Just then, Scarlet made Brad sit on the railing of the tub and went more in-depth on his dick where her face was buried in his pubic hair. She would then pull back to where the tip of her nose would be touching his pubic hair and then go back in, rinse and repeat, soon she started to pick up the pace) Brad: (To Scarlet) Oh shit! Scarlet, if you do that, you'll make me cum sooner! (Scarlet says nothing and continues to suck on his dick) Scarlet? (Scarlet says nothing and picks up the pace, making Brad's dick and thighs to tighten up) Shit... Scarlet... I'm... cumming... (Scarlet says nothing and continues to suck on his dick, and he's unable to hold it in anymore). Scarlet?! (Brad then lets out a loud moan, and Scarlet goes deeper where her face was now buried in his pubic hair, and allows Brad to come inside her mouth, which she drinks it all up)

Scarlet: (Pulls out) How was that? (Just then, Scarlet then sees Brad's body shaking) Brad? (Just then, Brad gets Scarlet to lay on her back in the tub, then pulls the plug out of the tub, letting the water in the tub out, Scarlet laid there confused on what was happening) Brad?

Brad: Scarlet... I can't take it anymore. I want you! I want you so bad! (He then kisses her)

While Brad and Scarlet were kissing, Brad starts feeling Scarlet's left breast with his right hand, he then stops kissing Scarlet and starts licking the right side of her neck, making Scarlet moan. Then Brad used his right hand to travel down to Scarlet's body. He traveled to her stomach and rubbed his middle finger on her bellybutton. Then he started to run his hand down to her pussy, where he rubbed his middle finger on her clit, making Scarlet moan, and get wet, Brad then started to suck on Scarlet right nipple, making her moan a little louder. After a few minutes of rubbing of Scarlet's clit, Brad then got Scarlet in a doggy style position.

When Scarlet got into a doggy position, she started to wiggle her butt.

Scarlet: (Wiggling her butt) You like what you see Brad?

Brad: (Place both of his hands on Scarlet's butt) Oh no, I don't like, I love it. (Starts licking Scarlet's pussy, making Scarlet moan, he then put his tongue inside of her pussy and rests his nose on her anus, making Scarlet moan even louder.)

Scarlet: Brad... I want it! Please put your cock inside me!

Brad: (Pulls his tongue out) Okay. (Pats her butt)

Brad then adjusted his dick to touch Scarlet's pussy, then he wants inside of her, making Scarlet give out a loud moan, Brad starts moving his hips at a rapid pace. Brad then placed both his hands on Scarlet's butt and started to pick up the pace, making Scarlet moan more. Brad then grabbed both Scarlet's breasts and got her in a sitting up reverse cowgirl position, thus making Scarlet go crazy.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! OH BRAD! (Brad then started picking up the pace, even more, thus making Scarlet's thighs to tightening up) BRAD! IM CUMMING!

Brad: ME TOO! (Both Brad and Scarlet let out a loud moan and came together)

Later that night, when Brad was about to go to sleep, Scarlet sneaked into Brad's room once again, and they had some great sex before the two went to sleep, and yes, they slept in the same bed. I could explain the sex scene in detail, but we need to move this chapter along.

 **Present Day** :

* * *

After remembering what happened to her and Brad last night, Scarlet soon noticed that she was drooling.

Scarlet: Oh geese, I'm drooling! (Wipes the drool out of her mouth) That is so unladylike. (Notices that Brad and Katherine are almost out of Scarlet's sight) Oh crap, if I don't hurry, I'll lose track of them! (Takes off)

After a bit of walking, Brad and Katherine arrive at an unknown restaurant called "Big Brother Cafe."

Brad: (Reads the scene) "Big Brother Cafe?" I've never been here before.

Katherine: Come on, (Grabs Brad by the hand) let's go in. (Pulls Brad in the cafe with him)

When Brad and Katherine entered the cafe, they saw Lily walking towards them wearing a white and red maid outfit.

Lily: Hello and welcome to... (Notices Brad and Katherine) BRAD?! KATHERINE?!

Brad: LILY?! What are you doing here?!

Lily: What are talking about? I work here.

Brad: You work here?! What happened to Tony's Place? (Katherine and Lily start laughing) What's so funny?

Lily: Brad, I haven't worked there for the last two years.

Brad: Really now?

Lily: Yep. It turns out that I was getting less and fewer hours, right to the point where I was only working five hours a week, so I ended up quitting.

Brad: Damn, only five hours a week?

Katherine: Yeah, new people kept getting hired there, and it was getting harder for Lily to keep steady hours.

Brad: Damn, sorry to hear that.

Lily: It's okay. Besides, that's all in the past now, I'm getting more consecutive hours here, so it's all good. Anyways, I'll bring you to your table.

While Lily was leading Brad and Katherine to their table, Brad quickly saw Kyle sitting at an empty table.

Brad: Kyle? (He ran towards Kyle) Kyle!

Kyle: Huh? (Turns his head and sees Brad) Oh Brad, hello.

Brad: How's it going? I haven't seen you since Steqos attacked the school, I was starting to get worried about you.

Kyle: Oh yeah, it has been a while hasn't it, sorry to worry you.

Lily: (Walks over to Brad) It wasn't until two days ago when Kyle finally woke up from his coma.

Brad: What?! Were you in a coma?

Katherine: (Walks to Lily and Brad) Yeah, that Steqos bastard did a number on Kyle.

Brad then began to remember when Steqos attacked the school and how Kyle was attacked.

* * *

 **Flashback: Five Days Ago:**

Steqos: I finally found you... (Evil Grin) brother!

Brad: (Confused) What?

Before Brad could make any sense of what was going on, Steqos attacks Brad by spearing him through the nearby wall. After they go through the wall, Steqos grabs Brad by the hair with his left hand and punches him in the stomach, letting go of his hair, and then right-hand hook to the face. Sending Brad flying to another wall, and Steqos on hot pursuit, not giving Brad a chance to pick himself up. While Brad tried to pick himself up, Steqos flew in and stopped Brad on the back, making him fall back down. Then Steqos grabbed Brad by the right leg and slammed him into the wall and the floor. Scarlet, seeing this runs towards them and tries to stop the two from fighting.

Scarlet: (Running towards Brad & Steqos) Steqos, stop it.

Steqos: (Before Scarlet could reach them, Steqos uses his dragon tail to knock Scarlet away from thirty feet away from them) Stay out of this Scarlet. (He then hangs Brad upside down and looks at his bloody and scrapped up face) What's wrong, brother, you look like you got ran over by a truck. (Laughs)

Shelley: Hold it right there! (Steqos looks at Shelley) Now I don't know what's the meaning of this, but I'm not going to stand by let you assault one of the students here!

Brad: (Trying to speak loud enough for Shelley to hear) No... Shelley... run... get away...

Steqos: Pathetic Earthling! Stay out of our affairs. (Shoots a purple energy blast at Shelley)

Brad: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (As the energy blast headed towards Shelley, her entire life flashed before her eyes, thankfully, Kyle, who was walking by saw Shelley's life in danger)

Kyle: SHELLEY! (Before Shelley could figure out what was happening, Kyle jumped in front of Shelley and took the blast hand on, and screams in pain. Not only was Kyle taking the full impact of the damage, but the area around them was also getting destroyed)

Brad: KYLE! (When the smoke cleared, the walls and the walls behind those walls were destroyed, and Kyle's shirt uniform was torn, only half of it survived from the impact)

Kyle: (Chuckles) Looks... like... I... over... (Gasps for air) did... it... (his eyes turn blank and clasped)

Shelley: Kyle! (Turns him over so that he could look at him in the face) Kyle, Kyle, please, say something! (Starts crying) Anything! Please... you can't go!

Brad: Kyle... no...

Steqos: Stupid kid, he ruined my kill. Oh well, (Charges up for another blast at Shelley) In for a penny, in for a pound!

When Brad saw Shelley crying over Kyle's lifeless body, and seeing Steqos about to try to kill Shelley again, Brad grabbed Steqos by the hand that he was about to launch the energy attack and Ashley and slammed it on his face, making him shoot the beam at his face. Steqos dropped Brad and covered his face and screamed in pain. After Steqos dropped Brad, Brad then picked himself up and speared Steqos through the wall near him. After the two went through the walls, Brad attempted to punch Steqos in the face, but Steqos ended up catching the punch and then headbutted Brad, making him take a few steps away from Steqos. Then Steqos grabbed Brad and slammed him into another wall, making Brad break through it and end up in a classroom in the middle of teaching. The teacher and the students had no choice but to flee from the commission. Steqos then used his tail to picked Brad up and slammed him at the chalkboard. While in mid-air, Steqos then punched Brad in the gut with his right hand, and punched him in the face with his left hand, sending Brad flying to the next classroom behind the chalkboard, causing the teacher and students to flee.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Brad: (Thinking) Kyle risked his life to save Shelley that day. I hope she's grateful.

Katherine: Um... Brad?

Brad: (Snaps out of his thoughts and turns his attention to Katherine) Huh?

Katherine: Are you okay?

Lily: Yeah, you seemed to have zoned out there.

Brad: Oh, sorry about that. (Turns his attention to Kyle) So Kyle, what brings you here?

Kyle: I should be asking you the same thing.

Brad: Katherine dragged me here.

Kyle: Same with Lily. (Brad and Katherine look at Lily)

Lily: What? Ever since on what happened to him that day, I want to try to comfort him from that horrible experience.

Kyle: I assure you, Lily, I'm okay.

Lily: (Hugs Kyle) They always say that, but deep down, their mentally in pain.

Katherine: AHEM!

Lily: (Looks at Katherine) Huh?

Katherine: I'm sorry to interrupt you love birds, but weren't you suppose to show us our table?

Lily: OH RIGHT! Sorry about that. Anyways, follow me. (Lily leads Brad and Katherine to their table) Here is your table. (Brad and Katherine take their seats) Do you want to start off with some drinks?

Brad: I'll just start off with water for now.

Katherine: Same here.

Lily: Okay, I'll be back shortly. (Takes off)

Brad: (Smiles and raises an eyebrow) I think I know why you dragged me here.

Katherine: (Chuckles) I guess you saw right through my plan, but I didn't expect Kyle to be here.

Brad: Yeah, me neither. So is Lily and Kyle seeing each other?

Katherine: I guess you can say that she never stops talking about him.

Brad: Yeah, it probably started after the incident with the underwear shop.

Katherine: (Blushes) Yeah, that was a... very sexy day for us.

Brad: Yeah, that was also the day when Scarlet and I got together.

Katherine: It was?

Brad: Yeah, to be honest, I think when Scarlet and I saw you girls and Kyle going at it, me and Scarlet got horny and... well... (Blushes) all we had was each other.

Katherine: (Looks sad) I see. (Brad takes notice of Katherine sad face)

Later, after eating lunch, Brad and Katherine started walking together. There was a long silence between them as they were walking, Brad even noticed that they were walking past the hotel street side of town. Eventually, Katherine decided to break the silence.

Katherine: (Stops walking) Hey Brad?

Brad: (Stops walking) Yeah?

Katherine: Remember when you told me how you and Scarlet got together?

Brad: Yes?

Katherine: (Trying not to cry, and hides her face from Brad) Do... Do you think if it was us in that position, do you think we could've become a couple?

After hearing that question from Katherine, Brad's heart dropped, he couldn't believe what Scarlet told him was true, Katherine was in love with him. How long has she been in love with him? When did she fall in love with him? Was it when he had sex with her? Why didn't he notice it sooner? Those were the questions that were going through Brad's mind. He then realized that this whole time he's been hurting her without realizing it. But then Brad started remembering what Scarlet told him about all the men in her home planet are allowed to have up to five wives, and what she told him yesterday. "Are you just going to let Katherine go through such emotional pain?" That was the question that popped into his mind. That's when Brad made up his mind. No more will he let Katherine go through the emotional pain that she's been going through that may be the last year now.

Brad then walked in front of Katherine and placed his right hand on the back of her head and wraps his left arm around her waist. When she saw Brad this close to her, her heart started beating at a rapid pace, as if she was dreaming.

Katherine: (Confused) Brad?

Brad: (Starts stroking her hair) I'm sorry Katherine, I had no idea. (He then gave Katherine a passionate kiss)

Katherine was shocked that Brad was kissing her, but she slowly started to give into the kiss and started kissing him back, and tears started rolling down her cheeks, she then put her hands on his shoulders and tightened her grip on his shoulders)

Meanwhile, at a far distance, Scarlet was watching Brad and Katherine kissing.

Scarlet: Yes, mission accomplished! Brad took my advice. (Notices that the two are heading to the nearest hotel, and her eyes turn into stars) OH MY! It looks like they're going to do it! Brad, you classy devil!

* * *

The door to their hotel room opens, and Brad and Katherine enter the room.

Katherine: Wow, this is a nice looking room.

Brad: Yeah, it is. (Closes the door behind him and locks the door)

Katherine: So how come we couldn't go to my house?

Brad: (Starts undoing the buttons on Katherine's blouse) Well, we don't want your parents to walk in on us accidentally, do you?

Katherine: (Chuckles) Good point. (They then kiss)

While the two were kissing, they began to take each other's clothes off. Brad fully undid Katherine's blouse, and took it off, revealing her black lacy bra.

Brad: (Stops kissing Katherine and undoing her bra while looking at it) Looks like you're still wearing lacy bras I see.

Katherine: (Takes Brad's shirt off and throws it off to the side) Yep (Chuckles) My goodness Brad, (Runs her hand on Brad's chest) You're more ripped then the last time I saw you.

Brad: (Takes off Katherine's bra, revealing her 34 C breasts and starts feeling them) Looks like they've gotten bigger since the last I saw them.

Katherine: Yes they have. (They then kiss again, and while they were kissing, Katherine undid Brad's pants, making it fall to the ground, making Brad wear nothing but his boxers. When Katherine noticed that Brad was wearing nothing but his boxers, she stopped kissing him and got down on her knees to take a better look at his dent, which made her giggle) Looks like I turned you on.

Brad: (Chuckles) Yeah, you have.

Katherine: (Giggles) Well then, I guess I'll have to fix that. (Katherine then began to slowly pull down Brad's boxers, revealing more and more of his pubic hair, making Katherine giggle) It looks like you're still hairy down here as usual.

Brad: (Chuckles) Yeah, I have never shaved down there.

Katherine: (Pulls down his boxers even more) Its okay, neither have I. (Fully takes off his boxers, thus revealing his dick to Katherine, which made her giggle once it touched her nose) Wow, its gotten even bigger since the last time I saw it. (Sucks on it for a bit and likes the taste as she smiled) And tastier too.

Katherine then began to lick the headpiece, which would result in sucking on it. She would pull back when the tip of Brad's dick would be in her mouth. Then she would go back in and suck on half of his dick. Then she pulled back when the tip of his dick would be in her mouth. Then she would go back in and suck on most of it where her nose would be touching his pubic hair. Then she pulled back when the tip of his dick would be in her mouth. Then she would go back in and suck on all of his dick where her face was touching his pubic hair. She would pull back when the tip of her nose would go back in, rinse and repeat, this drove Brad crazy.

Brad: Katherine... It feels... Good... (Katherine then wrapped both her arms around Brad's hip, preventing to pull out, making sure that he would have a choice but to cum in her mouth) Katherine... I'm... Cumming... (Katherine then began to pick up the pace) Katherine! (Brad let out a huge moan and came inside Katherine's mouth)

Katherine: (She then pulled out and loosened her grip on Brad) Do you like that?

Brad: Oh yes.

Brad then picked Katherine up, making her lose her flip-flops, thus making her bare foot. Brad then placed her on the hotel bed and kissed Katherine and started feeling her breasts. After a few minutes of kissing, Brad pulled away and started to suck on her nipples. This made Katherine moan lightly. After a few minutes of sucking on her nipples, Brad began to lick his way down to Katherine's stomach and felt her stomach and licked her bellybutton, which tickled Katherine and made her giggle. After licking her bellybutton for a few minutes, Brad started to lick his way down to her panties. Brad then began to slowly pull down Katherine's panties, revealing more and more of her pubic hair, which looked like it needed another trimming.

Katherine: It looks like I need another trim again.

Brad: Don't worry, I don't mind. (Brad then took off Katherine's panties and threw off the side, and opened her legs wide open to get a clear view of her hairy pink wet pussy) You're still beautiful as I remember you. (This made Katherine blush) You don't have to trim it if you don't want to. (Brad then began to lick Katherine's pussy, which made her moan and even more wet, he even opened her up and put his tongue inside of her and rested his nose on her pubic hair to lick her even more)

Katherine: Brad, I want it.

Brad: (Pulls away from her pussy) Okay. (He then stood up and positioned himself to have his now hard dick to touch Katherine's pussy) You sure?

Katherine: Yep, put it all the way in.

Brad: Okay.

First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Katherine was going crazy.

Katherine: BRAD, PLEASE STOP TEASING ME! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Brad: (Playing with Katherine's pubic hair) Well, since you ask so nicely, I guess I should grant your wish! (He then puts his dick fully inside of Katherine to the point where their pubic hair was touching each other and Katherine letting out a huge moan) Are you okay, I hope I didn't hurt you, I know we've done this before but still.

Katherine: (Blushes and smiles) No, it's just that it felt really good when you put it in, I couldn't hold it in.

Brad: Oh okay. (Starts moving his hips slowly) If you think that felt good, you should get a loud out of this!

The feeling of Brad moving his dick moving in and out inside of Katherine was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Brad moved his hips. Brad began to pick up the pace, making Katherine moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Brad noticed that Katherine's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Brad started feeling Katherine's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Katherine moan even louder.

Katherine: OH MY GOD! BRAD YOU'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH BETTER SINCE LAST TIME!

Brad: Well it has been a year since we last did it, a lot can happen in a year. (Brad then performed the Drogon Love Bite on Katherine, which caught her off guard)

Katherine: Oh my Brad, are you giving me a hickey?

Brad: (Finishes performing the Drogon love bite) Something like that.

The two then got into a reverse cowgirl sex position. Brad was feeling Katherine's breasts as he continued to move his hips on her. With Brad moving his dick in and out from Katherine's insides, and him feeling her breasts, the pleasure proved too much for Katherine to handle. Sooner or later, both of them were reaching their climax.

Katherine: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING!

Brad: ME TOO! I'M CUMMING TOO!

Brad and Katherine let out a huge moan, and they ended up cumming together. Because Katherine didn't pull out, Brad had no choice but to come inside of her. After Brad shot his load inside of Katherine, she pulled her off and had her to lay on the bed, where she was catching her breath, Brad then laid beside Katherine and because to feel her left breast.

Katherine: (Panting) That... (Panting) Was... (Panting) Wonderful.

Brad: (Feeling Katherine's left breast) Katherine, you made me cum inside of you. Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?

Katherine: Don't worry Brad, I'm on birth control, so there's a low chance that I'll get pregnant.

Brad: I hope so. (They then kiss)

Scarlet: I have to admit, that was a nice show you two performed. (Brad and Katherine stop kissing and turn their attention on Scarlet, who was sitting on the bed right in of Brad) Hi!

Scarlet was wearing a pink strapless tank top and a pink mini skirt with pink flip-flops. And because she was sitting on the bed with her legs open, Brad and Katherine could see that she was wearing a pair of pink panties underneath her skirt.

Brad & Katherine: SCARLET?!

Scarlet: (Scarlet then got down on all fours and placed both of her hands on Brad's limp dick and pubic hair, making sure that he wouldn't be able to hide his dick and naked body from her) That's right!

Brad: (Because Brad just came, he was really sensitive down there, and Scarlet grabbing his dick did not help the cause) AH! Scarlet, please be careful, I'm really sensitive right now.

Katherine: (Now covering herself with the bed's blanket) SCARLET?! How did you get in here?!

Brad: Yeah, I locked the door after we entered this room.

Scarlet: Oh that's easy, I basically followed you guys.

Brad & Katherine: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Scarlet: (Giggles) That's right, I followed you two to this hotel, and once I heard the clerk say your room number, I came running here and hid under the bed. And when you two were having sex, I came out and watched you. And I have to admit. I really wanted to join in.

Brad: Wait... you watched us have sex?!

Katherine: And you stood there in plain sight?!

Scarlet: (Giggles) I'm a good sneak, aren't I. But let's not focus on that for now, for now, let's focus on your cock.

Katherine: What's wrong with Brad's cock.

Scarlet: Well, as you can see, his cock went limp after having sex with you. But fear not, I know how to get him hard again.

Brad: Wait, Scarlet, I... (Before Brad could stop her, Scarlet already put his dick in her mouth) AH!

Scarlet put Brad's whole dick in her mouth, right to the point where her face was buried in his pubic hair, she would then pull back to where the tip of her nose would be touching his pubic hair and then go back in, rinse and repeat. And while she was doing this, Brad's dick would slowly start getting hard while Brad was letting out loud moans since he was still sensitive.

Brad: (Thinking) Shit, I'm still sensitive, and with Scarlet's great blowjob skills, it makes things worst for me.

While Scarlet was giving Brad a blowjob, Katherine came out of her blanket and went behind Scarlet. First, she took off her flip flops and threw them off to the side, then she undid the buttons of her skirt and threw it off to the side, then she slowly started pulling down her panties, where she would slowly see Scarlet whole bubble shaped butt and her hairy cute pink pussy.

Katherine: (Pats her butt) Wow, I completely forgot that you have such a nice ass Scarlet, (Starts fingering her pussy to make her moan) And a nice pussy too. (She then starts licking it)

Scarlet: (Scarlet then pulls out after making Brad hard again) That's better.

Just then, Brad tacked Scarlet and pinned her on the bed. Brad then pulled Scarlet's tank top off and threw it off to the side, thus making her naked just like Brad and Katherine, then Brad and Katherine began to suck on Scarlet's nipples. While they were sucking on Scarlet's nipples, Katherine then went on top of Scarlet and pressed her breasts against her's. She even made sure that their nipples and had her legs to touch Scarlet's legs to keep her from closing them to hide her pussy to Brad. Brad then moved down and saw how Katherine's pussy was on top of Scarlet's. He then began to lick both of their pussies, which made them moan and wet. After a few minutes of Brad licking the girls' pussies, Brad got up to his knees and adjusted his dick to touch Scarlet's pussy.

Brad: You ready babe?

Scarlet: (Blushes and smiles) Yep.

Brad then shoved his dick inside Scarlet, making her moan, then he began moving his hip to trust her. Thirty seconds later, Brad pulled out and put his dick inside Katherine and started thrusting her, and after another thirty seconds later, he pulled out and went back inside Scarlet, minx, and repeat. After five minutes, the girls started to enter their climax, with Brad close to reaching his as well. Brad was inside of Scarlet while he was fingering Katherine, eventuality, the girls reached their climax and let out a big moan. Once Brad felt Scarlet cum, he quickly pulled out and came all over the girls.

After the intense threesome, the three than laid on the bed catching their breath. Brad was laying in the center, and the girls were laying on the other sides of the bed.

Scarlet: (Hugs Brad) Oh Brad, you're so amazing. You're like a sex God!

Katherine: (Hugs Brad) Yeah, we should get together and do this often. (She then travels down to Brad's dick, where it has gone limp again) Having sex with you feels like we all went to heaven. (Starts licking his dick, and because Brad was sensitive again, he let out a moan)

Brad: (Nervously chuckles) Um... How often are we talking about here? Do you know that I have to rest once in a while right? (Moans)

Scarlet: (Travels down to look at Brad's limp dick) Hmmm, he does have a point, after a while, it does start to hurt for him. (Joins Katherine to lick Brad's dick)

Katherine: Okay, how about this, we do it once every other day, that way, Brad will be 100% when we all have sex with him.

Brad: Sure, we can do that. (Moan)

Scarlet & Katherine: Thanks, Brad.

Scarlet: As a present, you'll service you all night long! (Scarlet and Katherine then start licking Brad's dick even more, slowly making him hard again)

Brad: Well, (Moans) we did pay to be here, (Moans) so we may as well stay here for the night. (Moans)

Katherine: (Brad's dick was now almost fully hard) Sure, we can do that. (Licks Brad's dick even more until it was now fully hard) Ah, that's better!

Scarlet: (Admires Brad's long hard dick) Yeah, that's the Brad we know and love.

Katherine: We may as well order a pizza here because I don't want to leave here tonight.

Scarlet: What's a pizza?

Katherine: You don't have pizza where you're from? (Scarlet shook her head no)

Brad: I guess its best to show you rather than explain it to you.

Katherine: I'll get my phone. (She gets off of her bed takes her phone out from her bra, then she sat on Brad's chest with her legs wide opened, allowing Brad to look at her hairy wet pussy) What kind of pizza do you want?

Brad: (Playing with Katherine's pussy) Pepperoni, please.

Katherine: (Lets out a moan) Okay. (Calls a pizza place) Hello, I would like to take an order.

Pizza Guy: Okay.

Brad: (Picks Katherine up and places her back on the bed with Scarlet and puts his boxers back on, and only his boxers) Well, while that's going on, I'm going to drop these groceries back home, Ashley must be wondering where I am right now.

Katherine: Alright then.

Brad then picked up the bag of dried goods and ran out of the room running two hundred miles per hour. One minute of running later, Brad arrived back at his home and dropped the bag on the couch in the living room and ran back out before Ashley could notice what was going on. Another minute later, Brad returned to the hotel where the girls were waiting for him.

Brad: Okay, I'm back.

Katherine: Welcome back. The pizza should be here by any minute.

Brad: Okay, so what we do till then?

Scarlet: (Slowly starts pulling down his boxers off, exposing more and more of his pubic hair) I have an idea.

Brad: That will do. (Scarlet pulls Brad's boxers down completely and starts licking his dick, and Katherine soon joins in on the fun too, Scarlet licks the tip of Brad's headpiece while Katherine starts sucking and licking his balls) Oh shit, this is too much!

Scarlet: We're glad you like it.

Brad: I'm glad I dropped those dry goods back home before this because if I didn't, I would never want to leave, nor would I get a chance to drop them off. (They kept licking some more. However, the girls soon start fingering their pussies, soon after, Brad could feel his climax about to reach) Girls! I'm going to cum! (The girls then began to lick Brad's headpiece, giving him more pleasure. Brad then let out a loud moan, and he ended up cumming all over their faces) Oh Shit! That was intense.

Scarlet & Katherine: (Scarlet and Katharine rub the cum from their faces and lick it from their fingers) Tasty. (Just then, there was a knock on the door)

Brad: Shit, that must be the pizza. You two get cleaned up, and I'll take care of the pizza guy.

Scarlet & Katherine: Got it. (They run to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and while they were running, Brad got a good look at their butts while he was putting his boxers back on)

As they got cleaned up, Brad went to get the door for the pizza guy, which he handed the pizza to him, which Brad gave him a tip afterward. After paying for the pizza, and closing and locking the door behind him, and looked towards the bathroom.

Brad: Okay girls, who're ready for pizza?

Scarlet & Katherine: (Runs out of the bathroom still naked and cleaned up) WE ARE!

While the girls were running towards Brad, Brad saw how the girls' breasts were bouncing as they ran, which turned Brad on and made him hard again.

Katherine: But first... (Pulls Brad's boxers down, revealing his hard dick to the girls) There we go! (Kisses his headpiece)

Brad: Round three huh?

Scarlet: (Gets down on her knees has it that Brad's headpiece is touching her nose) After we eat, we might as well stay naked. (Kisses his headpiece)

Brad: (Smiles) I would like that.

Brad and the girls sat down and ate the pizza. The girls kept their legs wide open so that Brad could see their pussies, and would sometimes use their bare feet to rub Brad's dick, just to keep him hard.

Scarlet: Wow, so this is a pizza, it tastes very good.

Brad: I'm glad you like it.

Scarlet: Yeah, it's very cheesy.

Later, everyone was down to their last piece of pizza.

Brad: Man, I wish we order more pizza.

Scarlet: Yeah me too, it's very good. (Just then, a pepperoni fell from her pizza and fell on her belly on her bellybutton) Oops!

Brad: Here, I'll get that.

Brad then had Scarlet to lay on the floor on her back and still keeping her legs wide open, with one hand, he began rubbing her pussy to make her moan and wet, and with the other. He started to feel one of her breast. Then he eats the pepperoni from her belly, then he licked the sauce out of her stomach and even licked her bellybutton for good measure, which made Scarlet giggle.

Brad: There we go.

After Katherine finished her last piece of pizza, Katherine tackled Brad which made him fall on his back and started to make out with him. While they were making out, Scarlet took notice that Brad's hard dick was touching and rubbing on Katherine's pussy, so she decided to lick Brad's dick, making him moan. Brad continued to make out with Katherine while he was feeling and rubbing her nice soft butt. Katherine than stopped kissing Brad and kissed her way down to Brad's dick and joined Scarlet into licking Brad's dick.

Katherine: Let me help you, Scarlet. (Joins with Scarlet into licking Brad's dick)

Scarlet: Yes Katherine. (Brad watches his girlfriends enjoying licking his dick)

Brad: Oh man, this is too much, two beautiful babes licking my dick and eating pizza. It can't get any better than this!

Scarlet and Katherine continue licking Brad's dick as he keeps eating his last piece of pizza. Soon, Scarlet got into the sixty-nine position by being on top of Brad and proceeded to lick his dick with Katherine. Brad begins kissing and licking Scarlet's pussy hard while grabbing her butt hard to make her moan)

Scarlet: Oh Brad!

Katherine: (Stops licking Brad's dick) This is probably going to be the last time Brad can cum for the day, we better have sex with him while we have a chance. (Scarlet nods in agreement)

Brad: So who's first?

Katherine: (Looks at Scarlet) Is it alright if I go first Scarlet?

Scarlet: Sure.

Katherine then puts Brad's dick inside of her and puts it all the way to the point where both of their pubic hair were mixed together. She then starts riding his dick up and down while her breasts were bouncing around and started moaning. Brad then grabs Katherine's and stretches it as far as he can to make her anus exposed. Scarlet then began to lick Katherine's anus while she continued to ride on Brad.

Katherine: (Moans loud as she couldn't believe what she was feeling) OH MY GOD! MY PUSSY AND ASS ARE BEING FUCKED AT THE SAME TIME! (A few minutes later, Katherine was about to reach her climax) IM CUMMING! (She let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's dick)

Brad then pulled Katherine off of him and place her on the bed, then he took Scarlet, placed her on the bed and opened her legs wide open so that he could get a good look at her pussy.

Scarlet: (Smiles to Brad) Want to give my pussy good time?

Brad: (Adjusts his dick to touch Scarlet's pussy) Oh yes!

Brad then started to feel Scarlet's breasts and kissed her, all while shoving his dick inside of her and puts it all the way to the point where both of their pubic hair was mixed. Which Scarlet lets out a loud moan and places Brad's hands to move her breasts as much as he wants. After catching her breath, Katherine got into a sixty-nine position with Scarlet with her on top of Scarlet so that she can get an extra good look at Brad's dick going in and out of Scarlet's pussy at a rapid pace all while rubbing her clit to making Scarlet moan even more and even more wet. Katherine starts licking Scarlet's clit while her pussy was begging for her to lick it as much as she wants to. Scarlet then opened Katherine's pussy as far as it could go and started licking it. Thus, making Katherine moan as she continued to lick Scarlet's clit and watch Brad increase the speed of him thrusting Scarlet, thus making her go crazy, Scarlet then began to rub Katherine's clit and lick her pussy even harder. At this point, both girls were about to reach their climax.

Scarlet & Katherine: I'M CUMMING!

The girls then reach their climax, and when Brad felt Scarlet came all over his dick, he quickly pulled out and sprayed his cum all over Scarlet's pussy and pubic hair and Katherine's face, he then lays down, being tired from doing another round with the girls.

Brad: (Catching his breath) Okay... (Panting) That's my limit. (Continues to pant)

Scarlet: (Scarlet crawls over to take Brad's right side of his body and makes sure that her right nipple touches Brad's right hard pink nipple and Katherine finds her place at his left side while also making her sure that her left hard pink nipple touches Brad's left nipple) That was wonderful Brad.

Brad: Yes, it was.

Katherine: You know Scarlet, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think I'll take your offer of sharing Brad.

Scarlet: (Surprised) You will?

Katherine: Yep, after today, I would be a complete idiot to turn down this chance to be with Brad more often than before.

Scarlet: Brad... I hope you don't mind having two wives now.

Brad: You know, if you were to ask me that three years ago, I would probably mind. But right now, I don't mind. (Looks at Katherine) Kathrine, will you also marry me along with Scarlet?

Katherine: I will... I love you, and I want to stay on your side! (She then kisses Brad, he kisses her back and holds Scarlet close to him)

Scarlet: So now that Katherine is on board, perhaps we can convince Lily to join us too!

Brad: (Brad and Katherine looked at each other, shocked that Scarlet didn't know that Lily and Kyle were currently dating, they then looked at Scarlet) Um... I don't think that's going to happen.

Scarlet: (Becomes confused) Why not?

Katherine: Because Kyle and Lily are currently dating.

Scarlet: Really? Wow... I didn't expect that. (Thinking) Damn, Klno Nach is dating Lily? Could it be that Klno Nach is making a harem for himself too? If that's the case, then Brad has real competition. I'm going to have to follow the girls around and see which one of them they like.

Katherine: Yes, really. (She then sees Brad has fallen asleep) (Thinking) Damn, he fell asleep.

Scarlet: (Sees that Brad fell asleep) Aw, he fell asleep.

Katherine: But I have to ask, is there anyone else that Brad is in love with?

Scarlet: That's I don't know, but I kind of want to take Ashley too, but I don't think Brad would want that, right?

Katherine: No, he wouldn't. He would be against the idea.

Scarlet: Thought so.

Katherine: Why do you want to take his sister?

Scarlet: Well... we um... (She starts blushing) Me and Ashley kind of have a relationship too.

Katherine: So...You and Ashley have fucked each other before?

Scarlet: (Blushes hard) Yes, though she would be the one who starts it.

Katherine: Oh... So Ashley wants a piece of you, huh? (Smiling at her and teases her a little bit) (Thinking) Hmm, maybe when the opportunity arises, I can have some fun with Ashley too.

Scarlet: Well anyways, we should get some sleep after a long day today. (Katherine nods at her, and the two girls start falling asleep with Brad)

And so, after one round of intense one on one action, and two rounds of intense threesomes, Brad, and the girls spend the night at the hotel.

* * *

 **Note: Hope you like this lemon chapter, because this is going to be the only lemon chapter for a while, as this ark is going to focus more on fighting scenes. This may please or displease you, as I understand that many of you have mix feelings of the lemon scenes in this story. I would have shown the sex scene after they finished their pizza, but this chapter has gone long enough already.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update 1: I fixed the errors that I made for this chapter, should look cleaner now.**

 **Update 2: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Six, and I hope you do too.**


	27. Ch 27: The Escaped Convict

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Six:**  
 **October 18th:**

* * *

In a dark alleyway, late at night, there is a crime scene. The police are seen putting a dead young woman in a body bag. The woman herself was naked who was brutality rapped and had her neck snapped afterward. Chief Livings was at the crime scene too.

Johnathon: (Watching his men put the girl in the body bag) Damn it, this is the third girl this week.

Police Officer #1: (Just then, one of Chief Livings came up to him) Um sir, I did a background check on this woman, and you're not going to believe who she is. (Gave Chief Livings the I-Pad, Chief Livings takes the I-Pad and looks at it)

Johnathon: What?! She's the Commissioner's daughter?!

Police Officer #2: No way, she's the Commissioner's daughter?!

Police Officer #3: Oh no, the Commissioner is not going to like this!

Johnathon: At first, I thought these killings were just a coincidence, but now that the commissioner's daughter has been killed, I have a feeling that all these killings may be connected, and the scary part is, I may know the person who is responsible for this.

On top of one the rooftops, there was a man who is staring at Chief Livings from above. He had tanned skin, short black hair, blue track pants and wearing a blue coat with a white shirt underneath and a yellow towel over his shoulders.

?: Are you getting the picture now John, I sure hope so, now that you found out that the woman was the Commissioner's daughter, it's only a matter of time. (He pulls out a picture of Shelley from his coat pocket) Now all that's left is your daughter, but unlike all of my other victims, I will not kill her in secret. Instead, I'll kill her right in front of you! (He then starts laughing)

* * *

Later that day, around 11:30 AM, Brad is seen in a cemetery, wearing a tan sweater with blue jeans carrying two bouquets of flowers. He was walking towards two graves that we next to each other. The names of the graves read Hannah Sirenler and Koan Seinaruyami. One year ago, when Hannah died, he managed to convince her parents to have Hannah buried beside Koan. That way, when he came to visit their graves, he wouldn't have to walk to the other side of the person's grave just to pay his respect for that person. After Brad walked to Hannah and Koan's graves, he placed the bouquet of flowers on their graves.

Brad: Hey, Koan, hey, Hannah. Um, I know I haven't been talking to you for a while now, it's just that it's been crazy for me for the last five weeks. This may make you happy Koan, Josh is now in jail for being a pervert, turns out that he took his perverted nature to the extreme level. Hannah, it's hard to believe that it's been a year since you left. However, not too long ago, I met a girl, and we became a couple, her name is Scarlet by the way. I think I can now fully move on from the past, thanks to Scarlet, she's really helped me fight my inner demons. My life hasn't been the same since you two left. Where ever you two are known, I hope you're doing alright. I hope you're in a better place. Well... I'll talk to you two later. (He turns around and leaves the cemetery)

When Brad left the cemetery, he saw both Scarlet and Katherine waiting for him. Both Scarlet and Katherine were wearing the same clothes that they were wearing yesterday back in chapter twenty-six, and if you skipped that chapter, I would then tell you what they wore yesterday. Scarlet was wearing a pink strapless tank top and a pink mini skirt with pink panties underneath and a pair of pink flip-flops, and Katherine was wearing a white blouse, a blue miniskirt, and blue flip-flops.

Brad: Sorry to keep you two waiting, there was something I had to go back here.

Scarlet: It's okay, Brad.

Katherine: We understand.

Brad: Anyways, you two ready to head out?

Scarlet & Katherine: Yep! (They start heading out)

Scarlet: So, Brad, where are we going?

Brad: Today we are going to Burger Palace, I promised Kyle that I would come to the place with him to check the place out with him.

Katherine: Burger Palace? Is that the new restaurant that is near our school, which opened not too long ago?

Brad: That's the place.

Scarlet: Um... What's a burger?

Katherine: Wait, you don't know what a burger is? (Scarlet shakes her head No) Well, I guess you're about to find out then.

Just then, Brad and the girls see Kyle and Lily walking together, where Lily was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a yellow mini skirt.

Brad: Hey, you two!

Kyle: (Kyle and Lily turn their heads to see Brad, Scarlet, and Katherine walking towards them) Oh hey Brad. And Scarlet and Katherine too?!

Brad: (Brad and his girlfriend's blush) Yeah, it's a long story. (Stops blushing) Anyways, you and Lily going to Burger Palace?

Lily: Yep, we were going to go to your place, but seeing that you're with Scarlet and Katherine and standing right in front of us, it seems that there's no need for it.

Brad: Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's go!

Just then, Shelley confronted the group.

Shelley: (Walked over to the group) Excuse me?

Kyle: Oh, what's up, Shelley?

Shelley: I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear that you guys are planning on going to Burger Palace, is that correct?

Brad: Yes, what about it?

Kyle: Do you want to come too? (Brad, Lily, Scarlet, and Katherine all glared at Shelley, really not wanting Shelley to come)

Shelley: YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?! THAT PLACE IS ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!

Lily: Why do you say that?

Shelley: Because the day the place opened, my dad and I went there to try the place out, and me, my dad, and a lot of other people there all got food poisoning!

Kyle: What?! Really?!

Shelley: Oh, yes, it was terrible. It was so bad that my dad had to call in sick because it was keeping him from doing his job, and my dad is one of the toughest men I know. And if he has to call in sick because of a sickness, then you'd know that something is wrong.

Kyle: Aw, I was really hoping that I'd try that place out, but if people left the place with food poisoning, we might as well go somewhere else. (He then turned the other way)

Brad: Hey, Kyle, wait up! (Brad and the girls went after Kyle while Shelley left behind)

Shelley: Phew, they bought it, I hate having to make Kyle sad, but they must never know.

While the group was walking and trying to decide where to go for lunch, Brad couldn't help but think what Shelley said to them, and something that she said didn't seem to add up.

Brad: Hey, Guys?

Kyle & The Girls: Yes?

Brad: Has Burger Palace ever suffered from lawsuits?

Kyle: Not that I'm aware of.

Lily: Why?

Brad: Well its something that Shelley said that doesn't add up.

Scarlet: What do you mean?

Brad: Remember when Shelley told us that she, her father, and other people at the restaurant all got food poisoning after they ate their food?

Kyle: Yeah?

Katherine: What about it?

Brad: Well, if what Kyle says is true that Burger Palace hasn't gotten a lawsuit since it opened, and what Shelley says what is true about everyone getting food poisoning at the day it opened, don't you think that everybody would've sued the company? Like seriously, getting food poisoning is a serious problem, especially for restaurants. When someone gets food poisoning, they'll most likely sue the restaurant, and if all those people, including Shelley and her father, got food poisoning, you'd think that they would sue the place. That many lawsuits can really hurt a company, right to the point where they're driven out of business, and the fact that the place is still being opened after their lunch day doesn't make sense.

Scarlet: Are you saying that Shelley lied to us about everyone getting food poisoning?

Brad: She has to be, because of my point of view, her story doesn't add up.

Lily: But why would she lie to us?

Brad: I'm not sure, maybe she had a bad experience there and now gave the place a bad name.

Scarlet: Well if that's the case, let's go to Burger Palace then.

Brad: Alright, we'll see first hand if Shelley was lying to us or not. (And with that said, Brad and Kyle went to Burger Palace)

* * *

After a ten minute walk, the group made it to Burger Palace, they were just outside the entrance doors and taking a look at the doors.

Brad: So this is the place, huh, its a lot bigger then I pictured it.

Kyle: Yeah, it's huge.

Scarlet: Well, what are you waiting for, let's go in!

Everyone Else: Right.

The group walked towards the restaurant, where the doors automatically opened, and a greeter greeted the two young men and three young women. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if the greeter wasn't someone who they knew, and they knew this person very well.

Shelley: (Smiling with her eyes closed) Hello, and welcome to Burger Palace, my name is Shelley, and I'll be your waitress.

Everyone: (Shocked to see Shelley and what she was wearing) SHELLEY?!

For her work uniform, Shelley was wearing a green hat and a short green t-shirt that only went down her to her stomach, just stopping above her bellybutton. And she was wearing a green miniskirt that only went up to her hip line, thus exposing her stomach, and also wearing a pair of flip-flops, barefoot, thus showing a lot of her legs. The t-shirt itself had five buttons starting at the neck, and down her to the bottom of the center of her breast, right where the bottom of her chest meets her stomach. Shelley had three out of five of those buttons undone, and she wasn't hiding her breasts like she usually does, thus showing off a great deal of her cleavage.

After Shelley heard Brad and Kyle, along with their girlfriends, she opened her eyes and to her surprise was Brad, Kyle, and the girls, standing in the doorway. Once she saw them, she froze.

Shelley: Oh no... my cover... it's been blown! (There was a long awkward silence between them. The group was shocked that not only did Shelley worked here, but she was wearing such a sexy uniform, it was really showing off her figure, and they couldn't stop looking at her. Eventually, Shelley's manager spoke up across the room)

Manager: Hey Shelley, have you forgotten about your job, show these guys their seats.

Shelley: (Looks at her manager) R-Right. (She then looked at the group) R-Right... this way... everyone. (She said reluctantly, they then followed Shelley to their table, and while the group were following Shelley to their table, they wonder if it was a wise idea to come to Burger Palace) (Thinking) What the hell are they doing here?! Didn't they believe my story?!

Shelley showed the group their table, which was at both. At one side, Brad sat at the center of the seat where both girls sat beside him, Scarlet sat on his right side, and Katherine sat on his left side, on Kyle's side, Lily sat at his left side.

Brad: (Sits down) Well... this just got awkward.

Kyle: (Sits down) So... Shelley... Since when did you start working here?

Shelley: (Crosses her arms) Since launch day.

Katherine: So if you've been working here since launch day? I guess what you told us about everybody getting sick at launch day wasn't true, huh?

Shelley: But I don't understand, how were you able to find out that what I said wasn't true? I made it sound pretty convincing!

Brad: True, but after thinking about it, I found out that the restaurant hasn't gotten a lawsuit since it's launch day. Also, you would think that all those people wouldn't sue the place after having food poisoning.

Shelley: (Faced palmed) Damn it, I didn't think you would figure it out.

Brad: Surprise surprise, I'm smarter then I look.

The group then started to look at the uniform that Shelley was wearing.

Kyle: You know, I must admit Shelley, I'm surprised at what you're wearing, I never thought you would be caught dead wearing something like this.

Scarlet: Yeah, you're diffidently showing a lot more skin than usual, especially your boobs.

Katherine: (Began to look at Shelley's exposed stomach) Yeah, I have to agree with Scarlet there, you're showing a lot more exposed skin than usual. (She began to feel Shelley's exposed stomach) Even you're cute stomach exposed.

Shelley: Stop that! (Slaps Katherine hand, making her stop feeling her stomach) If you perverts must know, I'm showing more skin to get better tips.

Everybody: More tips?

Shelley: That's right. When I first worked here, I would be lucky to make two bucks. Then three months ago, a co-worker advised me to show my skin. Trust me, I hate having to show my private parts to horny, perverted men, but if I have to do it to get more tips, then so be it.

Kyle: But Shelley, why do you want the tips so bad?

Shelley: Well, I want to become a cop. So after I graduate college, I'm going to go to the same police academy that my dad went to become a cop, but first I need to save up some money to even apply. But anyways, enough about me, (Takes out a notepad) what do you guys want?

Brad: We'll just have the classic combo.

Shelley: Okay. (Writes it down) Okay, I'll bring this to the head cook. (Turns around and walks off to the kitchen)

Scarlet: Something tells me she's not too happy to see us.

Katherine: (Sarcastic) Gee, what gave that away.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting for their food to arrive, Lily sees Chief Johnathon Livings enter the restaurant.

Lily: Hey, isn't that Chief Livings? (Everybody turns their heads and sees Chief Livings enter the restaurant)

Katherine: Hey, that is Chief Livings.

Kyle: (Thinking) What is John doing here? It must be pretty serious if he's here!

Waitress: (Smiles with her eyes closed) Hello, and welcome to Burger Palace, and...

Johnathon: Ahem!

Waitress: (Opens her eyes and sees Chief Livings) Huh? Chief Livings?

Johnathon: I'm here to see Shelley, where is she?

Waitress: Um... she's in the staff room...

Johnathon: Thank you. (Heads to the staff room)

Katherine: Hey, you guys heard that he's looking for Shelley.

Brad: Maybe if we're lucky, he'll arrest Shelley for working here. (The girls then start laughing)

Kyle: (Thinking) I doubt it, this must be a serious matter if he's here at Shelley's workplace. I need to know more about why he's here. (To Brad and the girls) Excuse me guys, (Stands up) I need to use the bathroom.

Kyle walks off and enters the bathroom, and sees a young employee male who is just stepping out of the bathroom stall. The young man had black hair and black eyes, he was 5'5 feet tall and weighed 140 pounds. When the man started to wash his hands, Kyle entered the bathroom stall, thirty seconds later, when the man was washing his hands, he saw another him standing behind him in the mirror. Before the man could turn around to see if he didn't see things, the copy quickly put it him in a sleeper hold, thus knocking him out. Then the copy version put the original person into the bathroom stall and closed the door. Afterward, he exited the bathroom and went to the staff room.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, Shelly is seen talking to a co-worker, who had the same get up as Shelley, with her cleavage showing and her belly exposed. The girl was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and her breast size was a 34 D, and her name was Shannon.

Shannon: So, Shelley, how's the advice that I gave you been working out? Have you been making good tips?

Shelley: Yes it has, I've been making $1,000 a week on tips alone.

Shannon: See I told you so, men love to see a woman's skin, if you show them what they want, they will pay big.

Shelley: I know, but I can't say that I like it.

Shannon: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. (Starts rubbing Shelley's thigh, making her moan a little) You know, maybe you can do more than just showing some skin to get more money.

Shelley: Like what?

Shannon: Well, for one, let the male customers touch you, but charging them, of course.

Shelley: WHAT?! No, I'm sorry, but that's where I'm crossing the line, this is a restaurant, not a strip club!

Just then, Chief Livings came into the staff room where Shannon and Shelley were hanging out for their break.

Johnathon: Ahem!

Shelley: (Shelley and Shannon turn their heads to see Chief Livings) DAD?! (She quickly did up her buttons to cover up her cleavage and undid the knot on her shirt to cover her exposed stomach) What are you doing here?!

Shannon: Now, Chief Livings, what we're doing is perfectly legal. Besides, it will help Shelley get to the police academy.

Johnathon: (To Shannon) Young lady, do you mind giving my daughter some privacy and me?

Shannon: Um... yeah... sure... (Whispers Shelley in the ear) Good luck. (She then walks off, and Chief Livings sits down on the chair that Shannon was sitting on)

Shelley: Now, dad, I can explain this...

Johnathon: Calm down, I didn't come here about your job?

Shelley: (Shocked) You aren't?

Johnathon: No, although I wish you picked a better way to get extra money to go to the police academy, that's not what I'm here to talk about. What I'm here for is a serious matter.

Shelley: A serious matter? (Behind the wall where Shelly and Chief Livings were at, the copy from the bathroom was listening to their conversation)

Johnathon: That's right. You see, two years ago, a man named Aron Bersaisaku tricked four girls into an abandoned school, making them think that a secret admire wanted them to meet them. When the four girls entered, he locked them inside, unable to get out. Afterward, he hunted them down and rapped them one by one. For three days, he made them his sex slaves. Their parents contacted us twenty-four hours after they went missing, but we didn't know where to look. Then, three days after Aron made the girls his sex slaves, a parent from one of the girls found the letter that Aron gave them, giving us a clue of their whereabouts. We went to the abandoned school and broke ourselves in. Soon enough, we found the girls being held against their will. It took three officers, and myself to pin him down and arrest him. However, two days after we arrested him, he managed to escape, then he tracked down the girls that he held in the abandoned school, rapped them, and killed them. After that, he disappeared without a trace. Now two years later, he's back, and he already calmed three women this week, all of them brutally raped and murdered.

Shelley: (Her face was now pale, and was shocked at what she was hearing from her father) Why are you telling me this?

Johnathon: Because I fear that Aron has targeted you now.

Shelley: What? But why me?

Johnathon: After doing some research, the women that he raped and murdered this week were all daughters of the men that arrested him, AKA, my fellow police officers. Last night, he raped and murdered the Commissioner's daughter, who the Commissioner was just a captain at the time. He hunted down those girls as revenge for arresting him. And now that he's murdered those three last girls, I fear that he has now targeted you, to get at me.

Shelley: My God!

Johnathon: Until we catch him, you are not to be alone when going to school or to work. I will hire a bodyguard to guard you. I don't want that bastard to even go near you!

Shelley: I understand. Do you happen to have a picture of him so that I know what he looks like?

Johnathon: Of course. (He takes out his mug shot with a big thumb's up from his jacket)

Shelley: What's with the towel?

Johnathon: I don't know why he carries that with him. Perhaps he wipes his face with it after he has his way with the girls.

Shelley: I see.

After he got what he needed to hear, the copy quickly exited out of the staff room and re-entered the bathroom, thirty seconds later, Kyle walked out of the bathroom and rejoined the group.

Brad: Hey, Kyle, I was just about to check up on you, everything alright?

Kyle: (Sits back down) Oh yeah, sorry for the wait, I think I ate something earlier that didn't agree with me, but I'm good now.

Lily: Well, that's good.

A few minutes later, Shelley came back with the group's food.

Shelley: Here's your food.

The Group: Thank you. (They then start eating their burger and fries)

Scarlet: Wow, this burger is really good.

Brad: I knew you would like it.

Ten minutes after Brad and the others got their food, Shelley got back to being a waitress where she had her cleavage showing and her stomach showing. Just then, the doors open, and Shelley did the whole greeting thing.

Shelley: (Smiling with her eyes closed) Hello, and welcome to Burger Palace, my name is Shelley, and I'll be your waitress.

?: Shelley? You mean Shelley Livings?

Shelley: (Shelley opens her eyes, and soon enough she saw Aron Bersaisaku standing right in front of her) YOU! (Brad and the girls heard Shelley shout and looked to where Shelley was)

Aron: (Before Shelley could do anything, Aron quickly put Shelley in a sleeper choke hold) So you know who I am, I'm honored. (Starts feeling Shelley's right breast)

Shelley: (Tries to break free) Hey, let me go!

Kyle: Shelley is in trouble!

Brad: Who is that guy!

Aron: Sorry babe, but I plan on making you, my bitch! (Rips Shelley's shirt off, making her topless and starts feeling her bare right breasts) Ah, that's better.

Shelley: YOU PERVERT!

Aron: (Shelley attempts to kick Aron in the balls, but he ends up catching her kick using his thighs) Nice try toots, but I knew you were going to try to kick me below the belt.

Johnathon: (Runs out of the staff room and points his gun at Aron) ARON!

Aron: (Turns his head toward Chief Livings) Ah John, I knew you are here. Tell me, did you come here to warn your daughter about me? I feel so honored. I bet you didn't expect me to be here, didn't you?

Johnathon: Let my daughter go, NOW!

Aron: Now, John, let's be rational here, (Uses Shelley as a shield) You don't want to shoot your daughter now accidentally, do you? (John struggles to find an opening spot to shoot Aron) I thought so. (Just then, Aron takes out a gun from his pocket and shoots Jonathan in the leg)

Johnathon: AH! (Falls to his knees and holds the knee that he got shot at)

Aron: (Laughs) How does that feel John?! To get shot in the leg like that, the same leg that you shot at me when you are arrested me.

Johnathon: Damn you!

Aron: I've waited two years for this, I'm not going to let you stop me now! (Feels Shelley up some more)

Johnathon: This a public restaurant, you're going to rape her in front of the customers?

Aron: That's right, I saved Shelley for this special occasion. (Just then, Shelley tried to elbow Aron in the face, but he caught it and pinched her right nipple with his free hand, making Shelley scream in pain)

Johnathon: SHELLEY!

Aron: You're a feisty one, aren't you?

Kyle: (Gets up and runs towards Shelley and Aron) STOP IT! LEAVE SHELLEY ALONE! (Just then, Aron shot Kyle in the gut, making him roll under the nearby table)

Brad: (Gets up and runs towards Kyle) KYLE! (Just then, Aron shot Shot Brad in the knee, making him fall to the ground) AH!

Scarlet & Katherine: BRAD! (They run towards him to aid him) You have girlfriends boy. Perhaps after what I'm done with Shelley, I'll have my way with those girls next.

?: Not unless I have something to say about that!

Aron: Huh? (Turns his head to see who said that, but before he could make eye contact to the person, his face suddenly gets whacked by an unknown force, making him release Shelley and crash into a wall, and leaving a giant hole on it)

Shelley: (When Shelley fell to the ground, she looked up and saw who hit Aron, and saw the person dropping a bullet from his hands onto the floor, when she looks up even further, she soon sees Xyaqom in his default attire) You!

Xyaqom: Get everyone out of here! (Takes off his leather jacket and gives it to Shelley, seeing that he was wearing a black shirt underneath) Here, take this and cover yourself up.

Shelley: (Puts Xyaqom's jacket on) Thank you. Okay, everyone, we need to get out of here.

Xyaqom: (While Shelley was gathering up the customers, Xyaqom entered the hole that Aron went through, where he saw the man slowly getting back on his feet) I'm disgusted with you Aron, the very fact that you were planning on raping Shelley in front of all of those customers disgust me!

Aron: FUCK YOU!

Aron attempts to shoot Xyaqom. However, before he gets the chance, Xyaqom turns his hand into a blade and cuts his hand that held the gun, he screams in pain while blood is gushing out of his arm. Then he holds the arm of where his head used to be to stop the bleeding. He was now shocked and scared of what just happened.

Aron: What are you?!

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom then uses his tail to wrap Aron around the neck and brings some closure to him) I'm your worst nightmare! (Using his tail, he threw Aron at the ceiling, making him go through it and fly a hundred feet above the building in the air) YOU'RE RAPING DAYS ARE OVER ARON! NOW DIE! DRACO BLAST!

Just then, Xyaqom shoots a huge red energy blast from his hands and shoots it at Aron, Aron sees the energy blast head right towards him, and he starts to scream in a panic. The beam makes contact with Aron, and it slowly turned his body into ash while he screamed in pain, thus killing him. All the customers that made it outside saw Aron fly a hundred feet above the building and the beam on hot pursuit, and killing him, everybody was shocked by what they just witnessed.

Katherine: Holy crap, I think that was a bit overkill.

Scarlet: Brad, are you going to be okay?

Brad: Yes, I'll be fine, because the bullet went right through, my healing factor is starting to kick in.

Shelley: Hey has anybody seen Kyle.

Brad: That's right, we never saw Kyle get out, I hope he's okay. (Just then, everybody saw Kyle walk out, he looked like he was fine as if he was never shot in the first place) Kyle! (Brad and the others then ran to Kyle to see if he was okay) Kyle, are you okay?

Lily: Yeah, we just saw you get shot in the gut.

Kyle: Don't worry guys I'm fine, some guy who was wearing all black somehow healed me, he healed me as if I never got shot.

Brad: That's awesome news, man.

Katherine: Yeah, now we don't have to call 911

Lily: (Lily then hugs Kyle) Oh Kyle, I was so worried about you!

Kyle: (Hugs Lily back) Don't worry Lily. I'm okay.

Jonathan: It looks like that Aron will no longer be a problem anymore, we can all rest easy knowing that all of those women's lives have been avenged.

Shelley: You got that right.

Brad: Come on, guys, let's go home. (Brad and the others then took their leave)

* * *

One hour later, Kyle is seen walking to an abandoned warehouse, just then Brad is stopped by two thugs.

Thug #1: Hey kid, where do you think you're going?

Thug #2: Yeah, kids are not allowed here. (Just then, Kyle's eyes turn red, the scaring the thugs)

Thug #1: Oh! Sorry boss, we didn't know it was you.

Thug #2: Yes, master. We are really sorry for attacking you. (Kyle then took his leave) Phew, I was really worried there for a minute.

Thug #1: Yeah, me too.

Kyle entered the abandoned warehouse where he saw a bunch of aliens walking around. He saw all sorts of aliens, he saw the lions, tigers, and bears all walking on their hind legs, werewolves, heck even walking skeletons, and that was just a small fraction of what was inside this abandoned warehouse.

Lion: Look, alive guys, the boss is back. (Everyone then pretended that they were busy, Kyle ignored this and walked to his room)

While Kyle was making his way to his room, Kyle slowly started turning into Xyaqom, as he slowly started getting taller his hair turning black and his clothes turning into his default leather outfit. Xyaqom then entered his room, which was just a simple room, a mirror, and a bed, after Xyaqom closed the door behind him, he quickly laid down on his bed.

Xyaqom: Man, what a day.

?: Is everything alright, Xyaqom?

Xyaqom turned his head and saw a ghost girl standing beside him. It was hard to tell what her hair color, her skin color, her eye color, and everything else was since everything was all blue. But the one thing that we could see from her was that she had long hair down to her waist, and to blue fireballs floating above her shoulders.

Xyaqom: I'm fine Kori, I just had a long day, that's all.

Kori: If that's the case, why don't you get some rest?

Xyaqom: I wish I could, but the nightmares will not let me have a good night sleep.

Kori: But it's been ten years since that day.

Xyaqom: I know, I just don't know why I still have them.

Kori: Have you talked to your doctor about it?

Xyaqom: Yes I have, and Rosaira doesn't how to end it. Sometimes I wish that I died when Solaris attacked me, at least then I wouldn't don't have these nightmares.

Kori: Don't say that Xyaqom, if you died back then, then all those people that you saved and helped would be miserable.

Xyaqom: (Closes his eyes and sighs) I guess you're right. I'm just going to rest here for a while. Then I'll get ready for my night shift.

Kori: Okay. (When Xyaqom started to doze off, Kori tried to touch him, only to have her head go right through his face, she then looked sad knowing that she was unable to touch Xyaqom. Kori then laid beside Xyaqom, hoping that by sleeping next to him, Xyaqom will not have the same nightmare that he's been having for the last ten years) (Thinking) I wish I was still alive, if I was, maybe Xyaqom would see me more than just a friend. (She then started to doze off herself)

* * *

On an unknown planet, inside of an unknown factory, an unknown person was walking in a cloak with a hood over its head, unable to see if the person was a man or a woman. The person picks up a bag that was lying by and placed them on a nearby table. The person emptied the bag revealing to have four fishing knives inside. The blades are thin, curved, and very sharp, the person then grabs a work-glove and uses a straight razor to slash the fingertips off. We can hear the person humming while he/she started assembling with crude tools into some sort of linkage, a splayed, an apparatus, and blowing fire on the blades. We then see the person attach the linkage onto the glove. Then we see the person attach the blades onto the glove on each finger, minus the thump, thus turning the work glove into a deadly claw-hand. The person then puts the claw-hand on and begins testing it out by moving the glove's fingers, the person then stabbed a nearby by a curtain and then slashed it into strips. The person then pulls his/her hand away and looks at his/her claw hand and smiled.

?: Yes... This will do... nicely! (Starts laughing insanely)

* * *

 **Note: So I know that the last few chapters haven't gotten anywhere by plot-wise, but on Chapter Twenty-Eight, the plot will start to thicken. I promise you that, and more of the mystery person will be shown.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if those may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Seven, and I hope you do too.**


	28. Ch 28: Off To Planet Drogon

**Note: Welcome to the long-awaited Chapter Twenty-Eight of Drogons. So after giving it some thought I decided to give this chapter a minor lemon scene, we are not there won't be any sex in this chapter but there will be a bit of fooling around and a bit of oral sex in this chapter but no sex scenes. As I said, this Arc of the story is going to be focusing more on fighting scene then lemon scenes, so don't expect too much lemon scenes in this ark.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So after when you're done reading this chapter go ahead and check his stories out.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Seven**  
 **October 19th:**

* * *

The chapter begins in the afternoon, 2:30 PM, Brad just got home after his intense training from his father.

Brad: Man, between Xyaqom's training and dad's training, I don't know who's more intense, Xyaqom or dad.

Ashley: (Smiles to see her brother was back from his training.) Welcome home, Brad.

Brad: Thanks sis, by the way, have you seen Scarlet?

Ashley: I think she's hanging out with your second girlfriend in her room.

Brad: (Raises an eyebrow) Second girlfriend?

Ashley: (Smiles at her clueless brother) You know, Kate?

Brad: Oh Katherine! Okay, I'll head up there now. (Starts walking up the stairs)

Sexual Content:

Meanwhile, in Scarlet's room, Scarlet, Tisibique, (Yeah, remember her) and Katherine are seen hanging out. Scarlet was wearing a strapless yellow tank top and a blue mini skirt, Katherine was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a black mini skirt, Scarlet was wearing a pair of white panties while Katherine was wearing a pair of black panties underneath her skirt.

Katherine: (Smiles) I still can't believe I'm Brad's girlfriend.

Tisibique: So, Brad has considered having more than five wives huh, how interesting.

Scarlet: Yeah, I'm glad that he decided to let Katherine in with us. (Holds out an apron) So you're saying that I'll turn Brad on if I only wear this apron? Nothing else?

Katherine: That's right... (Lifts up Scarlet's top over her bellybutton) I think I'm going to visit Ashley. (A teasing but gentle smile shows, and kisses Scarlet's bellybutton)

Scarlet then got up and took off her shirt making her boobs jiggle when they were set free, Katherine then on did the buttons on Scarlet's skirt making it fall down her feet.

Katherine: (Slowly lowers down her panties making her pubic hair to show) You need to take off your panties now. (she then kisses her belly button and then licks her way down to her pubic hair)

Scarlet nodded and then turned around, she bends it down so that Katherine's nose was touching her butt, then she slowly started lowering down her panties, slowly revealing her bubble-shaped butt and eventually her hairy pussy. When Scarlet took off her panties, Katherine then placed both of her hands on Scarlet's butt and kissed her pussy, making Scarlet let out a small moan. Scarlet then took the apron and put it on. Then she turned around to face Katherine.

Scarlet: (Lifts up her apron over her belly showing off her belly and belly button to Katherine) How do I look?

Katherine: (Playing with Scarlet's pubic hair) Sexy and cute as ever. (Kisses her bellybutton) Anyways, I'm going to go see Ashley. (Just then, there was a knock on the door) Huh, who might that be?

Scarlet: I'll get it! (Scarlet runs to open the door, to reveal Brad at the other end) Oh hey, Brad! (Brad then gets an eye full that Scarlet was wearing nothing but an apron)

Brad: Wow! Hello Scarlet! (He began to get hard)

Katherine: While you two have your fun, I'm going to go see Ashley. (Leaves the room to find Ashley)

Tisibique: (Stands up) I'll be in the living room if you need me, Scarlet. (Leaves Scarlet's room and heads downstairs)

Brad: (Couldn't stop staring at Scarlet) So... Do you mind explaining to me why you're only wearing an apron?

Scarlet: Oh this... Does it turn you on? (Pulls the apron down to reveal more of her cleavage to Brad with one hand, lifting her apron over her bellybutton with the other, revealing her stomach and her crotch to Brad, thus making him blush hard)

Brad: Yeah, it does.

They then start making out, which Brad started to feel her breast and bare stomach, and Scarlet began to undo his pants. Scarlet then on undid Brad's pants, making it fall to his feet and revealing his six inches long and four inches wide thick hard dick, then Scarlet started to give him a hand-job, and Brad began to rub her pussy, making both of them moan as they kissed. Brad then grabbed Scarlet by the butt, lifted her up and placed her on her bed. Brad then lift it up her apron to reveal her stomach and bellybutton and began to lick it who makes Scarlet giggle slowly. Brad then lifted up the apron, even more, to reveal Scarlet's breasts, making them jiggle. Brad then placed both of his hands on Scarlet's breasts and started to suck on her hard pink nipples. While Brad continued to suck on Scarlet's nipples, Scarlet could feel the headpiece of Brad's dick rubbing on her pussy which made her moan. After a few minutes of sucking on Scarlet's nipples, Brad begins to slow with down her body. Brad licked down to Scarlet's stomach and began to lick her bellybutton again, after kissing it Brad then started to lick his way down to Scarlet's pubic hair. Brad then slowly started to lick Scarlet's clit, making her moan and wet. Brad then places his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and starts licking and sucking on Scarlet's clit, making her moan like crazy and wet. Eventually, Scarlet just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Scarlet: Brad... I'm... IM CUMMING! (Even though Scarlet gave Brad a warning he continues to lick her pussy, and eventually she came all over his face, then he cleaned himself up and licked Scarlet clean. Just then, Scarlet flipped both herself and Brad over, making her be on top and positioned herself to give Brad a blowjob) Now, (Kisses his headpiece) It's my turn. (Sucks on his headpiece)

Meanwhile, Katherine is seen standing outside of Ashley's bedroom door, where she answers it to reveal that Ashley was wearing a dark brown t-shirt and a light blue mini skirt that had her thighs exposed, and was barefoot.

Ashley: (Opens the door to reveal Katherine at the other end) Yes?

Katherine: I was wondering if I can talk to you about something.

Ashley: Sure, come on in. (Lets Katherine in, Katherine enters the room and looks at Ashley) So what is it that you want to talk about?

Katherine: Oh just wondering, have you and Scarlet had sex with each other before?

Ashley: (Her face turns dark red in shock) What?! Why would you ask me that?!

Katherine: (Walks over to strokes Ashley's hair) Well it's kind of because you look like a great girl, and you have a sexy and nice body.

Ashley: (Seductive smile) Are you coming onto me?

Katherine: Maybe I am, or maybe you're coming to me. (Strokes her breasts up into her hands)

Ashley: Oh my, how bold of you.

Katherine and Ashley were about to share a kiss together, but that moment was ruined when they heard the doorbell go off.

Katherine: Talk about bad timing, right?

Ashley: Yeah, anyways we should go down to see who it is.

Katherine: (Shuts the door before Ashley opens it) How about we let Brad get it. (Kisses her, Ashley was caught off guard at Katherine's bold move, but she soon gives into the kiss and kisses her back)

Meanwhile, back at Scarlet's room, Brad was laying on Scarlet's bed where Scarlet was giving him a blowjob, she went nice and slow for him, not wanting him to reach his climax just yet, as she wanted to have sex with him before she made him cum. She loved the feeling of Brad's dick getting hard in her mouth whenever she gave him a blowjob and would giggle each time she heard him moan. Brad even stroke her hair as she continued to suck on his dick. However before they could take things up to the next level, they suddenly heard the doorbell go off.

Scarlet: (Stops sucking on Brad's dick after hearing the doorbell) Huh, what was that?

Brad: I believe someone's at the door, but I don't want to leave you at all. (Starts stroking her hair again, Scarlet smiles and continues to suck on his dick again, just then, there was a knock on the door, which led Brad and Scarlet to hide their naked bodies in the covers quickly) Yes?

Tisibique: I don't mean to interrupt you two, but are you going to answer the door? It might be Steqos reporting about the engagement.

Scarlet: She does have a point.

Brad: Okay, I'll go answer it then.

End Of Sexual Content:

Scarlet lets Brad go and lets him get dressed after he gets dressed, he walks out of the room to answer the door, revealing to be Steqos at the other end of the door.

Brad: Well well well, speak of the devil.

Steqos: I came here to drop this schedule for the fight and where are they are going to take place. (Takes out the list for Brad to read)

Brad: Huh? A schedule? (Reads the paper) A tournament?

Steqos: That's correct.

Brad: For what exactly?

Steqos: Allow me to let this pre-recorded message from the King to tell you. (Steqos takes out a device from his pocket and attaches it to his forearm, pressed a few buttons, and a hologram of Azssum appeared)

Azssum: Hello Brad Jackel, I am King Azssum Maelstrom, AKA, Scarlet's father. Steqos has told me about you and Scarlet's engagement, and that you two got engaged by the Drogon way. Because of your engagement to Scarlet, you have caused us some problems and may have ruined my plans. Now normally I would turn down the engagement and have it look like that it never happened, then I would wipe your entire planet out of existence, that way nobody questions rather are not if an Earthling asked my daughter to marry her. However, if I did that, then my daughter would grow up hating my guts, and I do not want that. Furthermore, of all the men that Scarlet has met, you are the only man of all the men that she favors. Although I am glad that she likes a man for a change, this causes problems for me. You see there are other people from other planets that I have promised that they would marry Scarlet, and you asking Scarlet out has caused problems for me for those people. And as I said, I could turn down the proposal, but I will not do that as I do not want Scarlet to hate me, so I have decided to create a tournament, and the winner of that tournament will win the right to marry Scarlet. Brad Jackal, if you are serious about marrying my daughter, then you will participate in this tournament, the tournament will take place four days from now at Planet Drogon. My commander of the Drogon Army, Steqos will take you and Princess Scarlet back to Planet Drogon, you will arrive back at our home planet in three days, meaning when you arrive you will have one more day to prepare yourself for the tournament. So pack up everything that you need and head over to Planet Drogon with Steqos, there I will wait for your arrival. With that said I wish you luck on winning the tournament and earnings Scarlet's hand in marriage. That is all. (The Hologram then disappears)

Brad: So what your trying to tell me is that I'm fucked, aren't I?

Steqos: Well with that kind of attitude, yes.

Brad: (Becomes serious and ready to take his girlfriend into marriage) Well you should tell him this... Whoever enters the tournament, I will beat all of them... Because I will not lose Scarlet to anyone.

Steqos: That's more like it. Now, I suggest that you pack your bags and say your goodbyes, because heading over to Planet Drogon is a three day trip from here, and depending on how long the tournament will be, you're going to be away from home for a while.

Brad: Will do... (Walks over and knocks on Scarlet's bedroom) Hey Scarlet...

Scarlet: (Slightly opens the door so that nobody can see what she's wearing, which Brad is only allowed to see) Yes Brad?

Brad: You better get dressed and pack your things, we're heading over to Planet Drogon.

Scarlet: I guess the fun times will have to wait for a while, go ahead to tell Kathrine and Ashley the news.

Brad: Wait, were you listening in to our conversation?

Scarlet: (Smiles and blushes at her boyfriend) No, but one of my Drogon abilities allow me to hear things from five miles away.

Brad: Oh, I see. Well, I'll go tell Ashley and Katherine the news, in the meantime, you should get dressed.

Scarlet: Okay. (Closes the door and starts getting dressed)

In Ashley's Room, Katherine was going to pull Ashley's shirt off but hears a knocking sound at her door.

Katherine: (Annoyed) Now what?!

Brad: It's me... I have to tell you something.

Katherine: Brad? (Gets off of Ashley's bed and opens the door) What's up?

Brad: Scarlet and I are leaving to Planet Drogon for a while, so you girls have to stay here. (Being serious about for their safety)

Ashley: What?!

Katherine: Why?

Brad: There's a tournament for Scarlet's hand in marriage at Planet Drogon... I'm going to fight for her.

Ashley: Then we'll come with you!

Brad: (Looks down and becomes worried about Ashley and Katherine) But... It would be dangerous, and if anything happens to you or Katherine, I won't live with myself at all.

Ashley: Hey Brad, don't worry, I'll take care of Katherine. Besides, just like you, I too am half Drogon.

Katherine: And besides, without you around things will be so boring!

Brad: Okay... Both of you can come but pack up for four days. (Walks back to his room to get ready)

* * *

After packing his bags, Brad takes out his phone and calls Kyle. Kyle was in a restaurant when he heard his phone go off, he quickly answered it.

Kyle: Hey pal, What's up?

Brad: Hey Kyle, how's it going?

Kyle: It's going well.

Brad: That's good... um... anyway... there's something I need to tell you.

Kyle: What is it?

Brad: I'm going to be going away for a few days.

Kyle: And you want me to cover for you right?

Brad: Yes, please, also don't tell Shelley about this, I don't want her to get involved.

Kyle: Will do... And no offense, but you sound like your worried about Shelley's safety, do you like her by chance?

Brad: WHAT?! NO! GOD NO! Are you kidding?! She's been a bitch to me for the last four years! Why the hell would I like a bitch like Shelley?!

Kyle: I didn't tell you this but... when you fought that guy... She was worried about you man, but I will take care of it for you. Good Luck. (Ends the call at his end)

Brad: (Hangs up) Shelley, worried about me? Please. (He then calls Xyaqom)

When Kyle hears his other phone go off, he sees that Brad is calling him as Xyaqom, so Kyle quickly went to the bathroom, he then went into the bathroom stall and locked it, then Kyle turned his original voice as Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: (Answers the phone) Hello?

Brad: Hey Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Hey Brad, what's up?

Brad: I wanted you to tell you that my training will have to be increased.

Xyaqom: Why?

Brad: There's a tournament I need to win.

Xyaqom: A tournament?

Brad: For Scarlet's hand in marriage.

Xyaqom: What?! Azssum is putting a tournament together on who gets to marry Scarlet?

Brad: That's right, but everyone is going down because I'm going to win!

Xyaqom: I like your attitude, but where is the tournament taking place?

Brad: It's going to take place at Planet Drogon.

Xyaqom: Planet Drogon?!

Brad: That's correct.

Xyaqom: Damn, I hate to tell you this, but I can't come with you.

Brad: Say what?!

Xyaqom: Yeah, long story short, me and Scarlet's father don't... get along.

Brad: (Becomes serious and looks down at the floor) Alright... I understand, but can you promise me that you will watch me fight for Scarlet on your ship?

Xyaqom: I can do that.

Brad: Thanks. I will see you when I get back. (Hangs up and goes under his bed and pulls out a brown box, he opens it up, revealing to have a pair of black and dark red fighting gloves) It looks like I'm finally putting these to good use.

Back at the restaurant, Kyle in the voice of Xyaqom hangs up.

Xyaqom: Xyaqom may not be able to come with you Brad, but maybe Kyle can.

Kyle: (Now speaking as Kyle) I will have to tell Lily about the news of me leaving for a couple of days.

Meanwhile, Brad then calls his dad.

Ryan: (Answers his phone) Hello?

Brad: Hey Dad.

Ryan: Oh hey Brad, what's up?

Brad: I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Earth for a couple days.

Ryan: Wait, you're leaving Earth? Why?

Brad: Scarlet's dad is holding a tournament for her hand in marriage, and I need to win.

Ryan: But I thought you two were already engaged?

Brad: Her father wants to see if I'm worthy of her hand.

Ryan: And where is the tournament being held?

Brad: At Planet Drogon. (Tells him with confident tone) They can send me in with anyone. I will defeat them... I will defeat all of them.

Ryan: I see... I wish I can come with you, but I was banished from Planet Drogon, so I can't come with you. Though I wish you luck on winning the tournament.

Brad: Thanks Dad, and don't worry, I will save Scarlet from this.

Ryan: I know you will, son, good luck.

Brad: Thanks Dad, and goodbye.

Ryan: Goodbye, son. (They both hang up)

* * *

A few minutes later, Brad and the girls are seen walking downstairs with their bags packed.

Steqos: So you two, are you ready to go?

Brad: (Smiles) Yes we are.

Steqos: Wait, (Points at Ashley and Katherine) Why are those two holding bags?

Brad: They are coming with us.

Steqos: Wait, what?! (Just then, there is a knock on the door) Huh? Who's that? (Brad turns his head to see who it was and Steqos opens the door, revealing at the other side to be Kyle, Lily, and Shelley) WHAT THE HELL?!

Brad: Kyle, Lily, and Shelley... Why are you coming with us for?

Kyle: I'm sorry Brad, Shelley overheard us talking, and we also bumped into Lily on the way here.

Shelley: Brad, you better have a good explanation of why you are leaving. School is going to be re-opening two days from now, and you're choosing to leave now?!

Brad: (Looks at her and turns his head to see Scarlet was talking with Ashley) I have to save Scarlet and make sure she gets a better life.

Shelley: What do you mean?

Brad: (Keeps looking at Scarlet with a focused tone) Her father was forcing her to get married, so I want to save her from that kind of life.

Kyle: But Brad, where are you going to stop Scarlet from having that kind of life?

Brad: (Looks at Kyle with his serious expression) I'm going to fight in a tournament at planet Drogon and marry her... I already told Steqos that whoever is in the ring, I will defeat him... I will defeat all of them.

Lily: Well if that's the case, we should come with you!

Brad: Alright... All of us will go, except for Shelley, because I don't understand why she wants to come with us.

Shelley: I want to go because you will be representing Earth, and I don't want you to make us look bad.

Brad: You just gave the most awkward quote that I ever heard of Shelley. (Walks into the ship with his bag)

Katherine: (Turns her attention to Shelley) Maybe you should tell him why you really want to come with us.

Shelley: What do you mean?

Katherine: Don't play dumb with me... I know you have been watching Brad from a distance.

Shelley: WHAT?! What do you think I am, a stalker?!

Katherine: Kind of... You even check him out when he gets out of the locker room, and you started smiling when called you by your name too.

Shelley: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ME, CHECKING BRAD OUT?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

Lily: Um... guys...

Katherine: Yeah, what is it?

Lily: I hate to interrupt you two, but the ship is about to take off. (They see the hatchet of the ship closing, which was behind the house)

Katherine: Oh shit! We better go then! (They run towards the ship)

The girls ran towards the ship where the hatchet was closing, Katherine and Lily made it into the ship just in time by diving towards the ship, just before it closed. Shelley, however, was not so lucky as when she made a dive towards the ship, the hatchet closed as soon as Katherine and Lily got in, making Shelley bang her head at the ship.

Shelley: OW! My head! (Sees the ship take off) WAIT! IM STILL HERE! WAIT FOR ME! (She then sees the ship flew 300 hundred feet above her) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She then sees the ship leave Earth) GOD DAMMIT! DAMN YOU!

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Brad and the others were all laughing at Shelley's misfortune.

Brad: Man, Karma can be a real bitch sometimes.

Steqos: I don't mean to ruin this hilarious moment, but do your friends HAVE to come with us?

Brad: Unless you want to be dropped off in the next star, then yes, they have to come because they are my family too.

Ship Worker: (Walks up to Steqos) Um sir, we may have a problem.

Brad: (Looks at his friends) Is everyone alright?

Kyle & The Girls: Yep!

Steqos: (To the Ship Worker) What is it?

Ship Worker: Well since our intentions were only to bring Brad and Scarlet into this ship and take them to Planet Drogon, what are we going to do with these other people? We only have one room for only Brad and Scarlet.

Brad: I guess we will have to make more rooms available then!

Scarlet: OH! That gives me the perfect opportunity for this! (She then takes out her phone, presses a few buttons and some wand with pink dragon wings attached to it) Alright!

Brad: What is that Scarlet?

Scarlet: I call it my handy dandy everything tool. This will fix everything, just give me a few hours to make everything, come with me Tisibique. (Runs further into the ship leaving everyone wondering what to do)

Tisibique: (Follows Scarlet) Okay!

Kyle: So... What do we do now?

Brad: I have some training to do. (Walks away from the others and places his gloves on)

* * *

A few hours later, Scarlet finished making rooms for everybody.

Scarlet: Okay guys, I'm done!

Brad: (In a gym room, Brad is seen punching a bag with speed but focus attacks, he then heads towards Scarlet after hearing her call out) What's up babe?

Scarlet: The rooms are done. (Gives him a bottle of water)

Brad: Ah thanks, just what I need. (Takes the water bottle from Scarlet and drinks it)

Lily: So our rooms are done?

Katherine: I call the room with Ashley!

Ashley: (Raised an eyebrow and smirked) Oh, I know why you want to be with me.

Lily: I call the room with Kyle! (This made Kyle blush red)

Brad: Anyways, glad to see that everyone got a room. I'm going back to train until its time to go to bed. (Takes his shirt off and starts training in his speed)

* * *

At an unknown Planet, a man wearing a business suit is seen running around in an unknown factory. The man appeared to be 5'8 feet tall and weighs about 180 pounds, he also had red hair with black highlights and yellow eyes, and he appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He appeared to be running away from something or someone as his face was covered in sweat. He had no idea how he got here or why he was at this factory, but what he did know, was that he needed to escape, and fast.

?: Oh Garnet... Where are you? Come out to play.

Hearing the person's voice he continued to run even further, even though he had no idea where he was, he knew that he had to get away from the person that he was running away from. Just then the man heard screeching noises. It almost sounded like a teacher was using her nails to scrape the chalkboard, only more horrible. The sound was so horrible that the man had to cover his ears just so that the sound itself wouldn't destroy his eardrums.

Garnet: I need to get out of here. (Tries to run further away into the factory)

?: I hate to burst your bubble Garnet, but you can't escape, I won't let you.

Garnet ran deeper and deeper into the factory, not knowing where he might end up inside the building. While he was running, Garnet looked at to see if he was being followed which he wasn't, or at least... That's what he thought anyway. Just then there was a loud bang that startled Garnet, making him jump back after hearing the loud noise, he then ran deeper into the factory while an unknown person was laughing insanely. Garnet thought that he was safe as he was looking around his surroundings, only for him to see something moved from a distance, as soon as he blinks the thing that he saw was gone. Garnet then went deeper into the factory, where he suddenly heard fiddling noises from some sort of devices, making him look back, only to see nothing, he then went deeper. As he went deeper, he heard more laughing, whoever Garnet was running away from, this person was obviously toying with him. While continuing walking, Garnet heard the same screeching noise that he heard earlier. Only this time, when he covered his ears, he saw where the source of the screeching noise was coming from, a claw glove, where sharp edges of the blades were scrapping on some pipes, making a screeching noise, the clawed glove quickly disappeared from Garnet's version as soon as he saw it. Next thing that Garnet hears is a curtain being ripped, then someone comes out of the curtain, scaring Garnet and making him run away. While Garnet was running, he eventually got to a dead end. Garnet then turned around to see if the person was behind him, which no one was seen behind him.

Garnet: Where... Where is he?

?: (Speaking from behind him and Whispering him in the ear) Here.

Garnet quickly turns around to face who was behind him, only for the person to use the claw hand to him in the neck, making him lose a huge amount of blood. Garnet then falls to the floor while holding his neck and slowly dies while the person who slashed his neck starts laughing insanely and watches Garnet die. After Garnet dies, the person takes out a picture from his/her's cloak, which was a picture of Garnet, the person then uses his or her claw hand to slash the picture and could tiny pieces.

?: One down, two to go. And after I'm done with the other two, I'm coming for you Jewel. (Starts laughing insanely)

* * *

 **Author: Things have surely taken an interesting turn, as we see more...**

 **Shelley: HEY ASSHOLE!**

 **Author: (Looks at Shelley) Huh? What do you want?**

 **Shelley: WASN'T BRAD SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP AND BRING ME BACK TO THE SHIP AFTER IT TOOK OFF?! WHY DIDN'T HE DO THAT?!**

 **Author: Oh that, yes. Brad was originally supposed to pick you up and bring you back to the ship after it took off. But after giving it some thought, I couldn't figure out what you could do for this ark, so I have decided to have you be left behind as Brad, and the others leave for Planet Drogon.**

 **Shelley: YOU DID WHAT?! WHY?!**

 **Author: Because I don't like you.**

 **Shelley: AND I HATE YOU! YOU STUCK UP SON OF A-**

 **Author: I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that. (Just then, tape appears on Shelly mouth, unable to speak) A that's better. You know Shelley, I like you more when you don't say anything. (Shelley was about to slap the Author in the face, only for a pole to appear in front of her and her hand being superglue to the pole, catching Shelley off guard. Ah, being the Author of a story sure has its benefits. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Twenty-Nine, and I hope you do too.**


	29. Ch 29: The Unknown Killer

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Thirty-Eight:**  
 **October 20th:**  


* * *

Twenty-Four hours has passed since Brad, and the others have left for Planet Drogon. Brad is seen training in the gym punching a punching bag, he then unleashes a huge punch towards it and sends the bag crashing into a wall, destroying it in the process. Just then, Scarlet comes in.

Scarlet: You know, if you keep doing that, there won't be any sandbags left.

Brad: My apologies... I'm just a little nervous about this tournament, that's all.

Scarlet: (Takes a nearby towel and gives it to Brad) Yeah, I can tell.

Brad: Thanks, sweetie. (Takes the towel and starts wiping his sweat off of his head)

Scarlet: Hey Brad, can I ask you a question?

Brad: What is it?

Scarlet: Is it true that when Steqos attacked me, you turned into a Xyith?

Brad: (Looks down at the floor, being scared to tell her the truth) Yes I did.

Scarlet: So I guess what Klno Nach told me was true about you turning into a Xyith.

Brad: (Looks at Scarlet) Wait, who's Klno Nach?

Scarlet: Oh yes, I keep forgetting that you were born and raised on Earth. Klno Nach means big brother in Drogon.

Brad: Wait, you have an older brother?

Scarlet: Oh, I thought you've already known that since you have been training with him for a while now.

Brad: Wait... (Thinks about it for a minute, then he put the pieces together) XYAQOM IS YOUR BROTHER?!

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine is seen in her room putting her pack on her bed. She then opens it to reveal some clothes inside.

Katherine: Let's see, what can I wear today?

Ashley: (Enters the room and looks up to sees her roommate) Maybe something cute and tight.

Katherine: (Turns her head to Ashley) Oh hey Ashley, what's up?

Ashley: (Smiles at her) Oh nothing... I wanted to check this place out, but I ended up finding my sexy ass roommate, who is enjoying herself.

Katherine: (Shows a seductive smile) Oh, you think I have a sexy ass?

Ashley: (Walks over and looks into her eyes) Yes, I think you do.

Katherine: (Grabs Ashley's butt) Thank you, so do you. (Ashley moan a little and reaches up then kisses her)

However, we don't get to see them make out, as this isn't a lemon chapter.

* * *

Somewhere on a distant planet, two male friends are hanging out at a house. One man had light blue hair with pink eyes, he was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, whose name was Jett, and the other man who had white hair and blue eyes, and was 5'9 feet tall and weighed 185 pounds was named Margo. Both friends were sitting at a table hanging out and drinking a bottle of beer.

Jett: So Margo, did you hear that King Azssum is putting a tournament together?

Margo: (Looks at his best friend and thinks about joining just to have a good fight) Yes I have, but it's only to see who is worthy to marry Princess Scarlet.

Jett: Yeah, that Scarlet girl is a real hot babe. In fact, I have half a mind to enter the tournament myself, just to see how I fare against the other fighters.

Margo: I understand you're looking for a good fight.

Jett: Yeah, it's been a long time since I had a good fight. By the way, we should call Garnet and see if he's interested.

Margo: Up to you on that one.

Jett: Okay, (Takes out his phone) I'll call him right now. (He calls Garnet, but no answer) Damn, I only got his answer machine.

Margo: I guess no good fight for him then.

Jett: I'll call him again in an hour, I'm sure he's busy at the moment. (Gets up) Anyways, I'll be back. I got to take a leak. (Walks off)

Margo: Alright... (Looks up at the screen and sees the fighters who were going to join, just then, Margo hears a woman screaming)

Woman: (Screaming from a distance, but unable to see her) HELP!

Margo: (Sighs) Never a peaceful moment (Gets up and walks towards the woman's screaming) Hey!

Woman: (Screaming from a distance, but unable to see her) HELP ME!

Margo follows the screaming from the damsel in distress, going further and further away from his house. After ten minutes of following the damsel in distress's scream, the man Margo found himself in a dark alleyway, with fences covering both his right and left sides. He then looks around his surroundings.

Margo: Where the hell am I? Just how far is this woman? (Just then, A garbage can lid came rolling towards Margo and landed only five feet away from him) The hell?

?: (From a far distance where Margo couldn't see the person) Margo...

Margo turns his head around to see who said that voice. Just then, Margo heard screeching noises. It almost sounded like a teacher was using her nails to scrape the chalkboard, only more horrible. The sound was so horrific that Margo had to cover his ears just so that the sound itself wouldn't destroy his eardrums.

Margo: (Covering his ears) What the hell is going on?

Margo then turns his head to see an unknown person was walking in a cloak with a hood over its head, unable to see if the person was a man or a woman, the person was slowly walking towards Margo while laughing insanely.

Margo: Who are you?

The person then reveals to have a claw hand and began moving the blades at a steel wall, making a screeching noise and some sparks from the blades as the person continued to laugh and slowly walking towards Margo.

Margo: What do you want?

Just then, the person grabs and cuts off his head and throws it at Margo, when the head fell near him, Margo saw that the head belonged to Garnet) Margo: Garnet?! (Bends down) What the hell did you to him?!

The person continued to walk towards Margo. Margo slowly started to back away from the person. Eventually, the person stepped in some light where the moon was shining, which Margo was able to see a bit of the person's face, which Margo saw that the person had scars all over his/her face)

Margo: Oh God!

?: (Quickly puts its claw hand on its face) THIS... Is God. (Smiles insanely, this makes Margo make a run for it)

Meanwhile, back at the house, Jett is seen just getting out of the bathroom.

Jett: (Gets out of the bathroom) I guess when you have to go, you have to go I guess. (Looks around for trying to find Margo) Hey Margo, where are you? (Just then, Margo flew right through the entrance/exit of the house, catching Jett off guard) What kind of troubles did you get into now?

Margo: Jett, RUN!

Jett: What the fuck is going on?! (Picks Margo up and rushes away from the mysterious person. However, they weren't able to get too far, as the mystery person kicks Jett in the face, making him fly right into a nearby wall, where he saw the person)

?: Hey Jett, have you ever played... SKIN... the cat?! (The person then digs its finger blades into Margo's stomach, making him scream in pain) Can you hear that Jett? Your friend screaming in pain?!

Jett: What the fuck do you want?!

?: Your soul!

Jett: You're insane!

?: (Pulls its claw hand out of Margo's stomach, which was covered in Margo's blood and walks toward Jett) You made me this way Jett!

Jett: Who the hell are you?

?: (Just then, the person digs its finger blades into Jett's stomach) I'm not surprised you don't remember me, it has been ten years since that day. (Jett tries to turn his head to see who it was)

Jett: (Manages to raise the person's hood up, not only was he surprised that the person's face was covered in scars, but he knew who the person was) YOU! But you're supposed to be dead! (The person then pulled its claw hand out of Jett's stomach and used it to cut his head clean off, thus killing him)

After the person killed Jett, and Margo dying from blood loss, the person lowered its hood to cover its face, then it took out a small gasoline bottle from its pocket and began to pour it all over the house. When the gasoline bottle was empty, The person threw away the gasoline bottle and took out a set of matches, the person lit one out and throw it at the floor causing the house to go into flames. After causing the house on fire, the person turned around and walked away, pretending that nothing happened, and walked into the night.

* * *

Later that night, the person is seen at a graveyard on an unknown planet and was standing between three tombstones. The tombstones read King Jewel Sapphiral, and Queen Juliette Sapphiral, and Princess Jewlea Sapphiral. The person made a fist after reading King Jewel's name and punched his tombstone, breaking it in half, with his name being destroyed in the process, leaving only Queen Juliette's and Princess Jewlea's tombstone still intact.

?: All four are dead, and now I can take care of the one spoiled brat that has been a thorn in my side, and that is Jewel. Jewel, the only reason why you've had the life that you had for so long is that I've allowed it. With the tournament just three days away, I will expose you and your father for who you are. Ten years I have been dead, and now I have been reborn as... (Looks at its claw hand) Ripper. (Ripper then looks at Jewlea's grave) I wonder.

Ripper began to dig in Jewlea's grave by using a beam towards the ground. When Ripper arrived at the coffin, he/she opened it, only not to find a body, but pictures of young Jewlea in the coffin. Ripper was shocked by this at first, but he/she soon began to laugh, and laugh insanely.

* * *

 **Note: Now I know that this chapter is much shorter than usual, but I wanted to show more of the cloaked person, who is now named Ripper. The next chapter will be much longer than this one, I promise.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	30. Ch 30: Now Arriving At Planet Drogon

Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Thirty:  
Year One:  
Day: Forty:  
October 22nd:

* * *

Two days have passed since we last saw our heroes, and when we saw Jack and Margo getting killed by the mystery person with the claw hand. But let's not focus on that right now, first let's focus on royalty politics. King Azssum is seen in his throne room sitting on his throne waiting for Brad and Scarlet to arrive at Planet Drogon.

Azssum: Spyro, how much longer until Brad and Scarlet get here?

Spyro was 5'6 feet tall and weighed about 185 pounds, which he was ripped. He had short purple hair and purple eyes.

Spyro: (Bows his head to show respect to the King) Not long your highness. (Just then, Aqupox steps into the throne room)

Azssum: Good.

Aqupox: (Bows his head to show respect to the King) Excuse me my lord, but I have some information that requires your attention.

King Azssum: You may rise. (Looks at him) What is it?

Aqupox: My Lord, our Scouts, have reported to me earlier today that King Jewel's three top men Garnet Amber, Jett Jasper, and Margo Cheryl were all brutally murdered.

Azssum: Look into this situation.

Aqupox: We're already on it my lord, one of our scouts even managed to take a picture of this killer. Would you like to see the picture, my lord?

Azssum: Yes... I feel like we are facing someone who is powerful and dangerous.

Aqupox: Here you go my lord. (Gives the picture to Azssum)

Azssum takes the picture from Aqupox and looks at it. The picture was an unknown person was walking in a cloak with a hood over its head, unable to see if the person was a man or a woman. The cloak that the person was wearing was dark blue, and the clothes that the person was wearing underneath the cloak was black. The person appeared to be at least 5'6 feet tall and weighed at least a hundred eighty pounds, but because of the layers of clothes that this person was wearing it made it look like that it was at least 180 pounds, it was unclear how much this person did weigh. He also had a claw hand in its right hand.

Azssum: (Looks at his commanders) Try to find anything more on this person.

Aqupox: Yes, we'll try to find more information on this person, and anything that we find out about this person, we'll let you know.

Azssum: Very good... You may leave me now.

Aqupox: Yes my lord. (Takes his leave)

* * *

Meanwhile, on Steqos's ship, Brad and the others are gathering around in the control room.

Steqos: Thank you for coming here, everyone.

Brad: Are we almost there?

Steqos: Yes, in thirty minutes, we will arrive at Planet Drogon.

Brad: Do they have a training field or grounds?

Steqos: Yes they do, (Smirks) and you're going to need them. (Brad looks out of the window and sees the ship approaching a light red planet, and it was just as big as Planet Earth)

Brad: Is that Planet Drogon?

Scarlet: That's my home.

Brad: Wow, it almost looks like Earth.

Scarlet: Yes it is.

Thirty minutes later, the ship finally landed on Planet Drogon.

Steqos: Good news everyone, we've arrived at planet Drogon. (Brad gets off of his seat with his pack and everyone else cheers) Everyone, follow me to the hatchet. (Everyone starts following Steqos to the hatchet, where Brad stays behind, who is too focused on the tournament)

Scarlet: Hey Brad, aren't you coming?

Brad: Sorry... I will be right there sweetie. (Starts following Scarlet)

* * *

Eventually, Steqos and the others arrived at the hatchet.

Steqos: Okay everyone, brace yourselves. (Opens the hatchet to reveal the outside world, only for Brad, Ashley, Kyle, Katherine, and Lily to fall to the ground, as if gravity was pushing them down, which made Steqos grin)

Lily: Hey, what the hell?! Why can't we move?

Steqos: (Smirks) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Planet Drogon's gravity is worth ten times more than Earth's gravity. The reason why Scarlet, Tisibique, and myself are not falling to the ground like you guys are, is because we are used to it. (Brad begins shocking everyone when he slowly got back to his feet first, which Steqos, Tisibique, and Scarlet couldn't believe what he was pulling off) What? How are you back on your feet so fast, you shouldn't be used to the gravity for another two more hours?

Brad: I will never give Scarlet away to anyone because she's mine and I'm not leaving without her. (His feet was shaking, but stop stands up in front of Steqos and Scarlet with a determination expression)

Kyle: (Thinking) Lucky Brad, I can't easily get up because I have to keep the impression that I'm still an Earthling. If I get up as Brad did, everyone will find me suspicious.

Steqos: (Thinking) Is it possible that because he's a half Drogon, that the gravity doesn't affect him that much?

Scarlet: So how are we going to help others?

Brad: Ashley should be fine, we should help Katherine, Kyle, and Lily up.

Ashley: (Slowly gets up on her feet, shocking Steqos and Scarlet again) Sounds like a great idea.

Brad then picks up Kyle and Katherine, and our heroes make their way to a city. Planet Drogon appeared to be one giant city, where the buildings were made out of dragon bones. There didn't seem to be any cars or any kind of transportation around as everyone was using their wings to fly everywhere.

Brad: (Talks to Kyle and Katherine) How are you two hanging?

Kyle: I've been through worst.

Katherine: (Blushes) Um Brad... You do know where you're grabbing me, right?

Brad: Where? (Brad looks down to see that he was grabbing Katherine's left breast, and had a good grip on it) AH! I'm very sorry... (Lets her breast go and sees if she can stand on her own) Um... Can you walk on your own?

Katherine: I will try to...

Katherine starts trying to walk on her own but falls onto Ashley, making her bump into Scarlet and making to drop Lily, and Lily accidentally pulling down Katherine's panties under her skirt, and Katherine's lips making a connection with Ashley's by accident. When they hit the ground, and Scarlet accidentally pulling down Lily's panties under her skirt, allowing Brad and Kyle to get a great view of both Katherine's and Lily's great shaped butts)

Brad: Kyle... You better not be checking out my girlfriend (His eyes starts becoming red)

Kyle: And you better not be checking out my girlfriend either.

Scarlet: (Runs over Kyle and Brad) Okay you two, calm down, it was an accident. (Lily and Katherine quickly got up and pulls up their panties back on)

Brad: (Smiles at Kyle being his best friend and does a fist bump with him) Come on... Let's go and get our rooms.

* * *

Later, Brad and the others enter the Drogon Kingdom Castle.

Steqos: Welcome, to the Drogon Castle. (Everybody but Scarlet and Steqos are amazed at just how huge and clean the place was, Brad turns his head and walks over to examine ancient writing on the walls) Everyone, please follow me to the throne room, King Azssum awaits your arrival.

Brad: (Thinking) Those who are born are chosen to follow and become more than Drogons (His expression becomes surprised about the words of legends and sees the gang were leaving, then leaves with them but those markings still haunt his mind)

They arrive at the throne room, where Azssum wasn't sitting on his throne.

Steqos: Please stay here until I bring the King here. (Walks off to get Azssum. Brad looks at his girlfriends, friends and little sister as they were looking around the throne room) A little later, Steqos returns with Azssum) Everyone, please bow down to the King Of All Drogons and King Of The Universe, King Azssum Maelstrom!

Everybody gets down on one leg and shows a respectful expression to the King Azssum.

Kyle: (Thinking) It sickens me that I have to bow down to this murderous bastard. But if I don't want my cover to be blown, I better play along and do what he says.

Azssum: (Whispers To Steqos) I thought I told you to bring Brad and Scarlet, not to bring their friends along

Steqos: (Whispers to him with a respectful tone) They wanted to come to your highness, and this boy is most impressive too.

Azssum: (Whisper to Steqos) Well then, I guess we'll find out how he fairs tomorrow. (To the group) You may rise. (Everybody raises to their feet, where they all got a good look at Azssum, and all took note that he looked just like Xyaqom, but with a beard) Welcome, to Planet Drogon. I'm sure by now that you have gotten aware of our gravity, correct?

Brad: (Steps forward and speaks for his friends and girlfriends) Thank you, sir.

Azssum: Huh, for what?

Kyle: (Thinking) Brad, what are you doing?

Brad: For inviting all of us here. (Shows a mature tone in front of his friends and girlfriends, which were surprised by Brad's personality has changed since he got together with Scarlet)

Azssum: You must be Brad Jackel, correct?

Brad: Yes I am, and I'm the one who's going to win the tournament... I do have something to tell others... Send whoever you like... I'll take them down... I will take all of them down. (Shows his pupils gotten skinny, Steqos, Kyle Tisibique, and Scarlet couldn't believe how Brad was brave to say that to the King)

Kyle: (Thinking) Does Brad have a death wish?!

Tisibique: (Thinking) Is it just me or has he suddenly gotten cocky?

?: You sure sound full of yourself, don't you?

Brad: (Turns his attention to the voice) I'm not doing this for myself, I'm fighting to make Scarlet has a choice on who she marries at the end.

Jewel: (Steps out of the shadows, and steps into the throne room) Is that so. I guess that makes two of us.

Scarlet: Jewel?!

Brad: Do you know this guy sweetie?

Scarlet: Yes, he's Prince Jewel Sapphiral, from Planet Emrula. He's one of my childhood friends.

Jewel: (Chuckles) I am honored that you remember me Scarlet, and you're still as beautiful as ever.

Brad: I see... (Shakes Jewel's hand while also becoming a little annoyed about Jewel's flirting with his girlfriend) It's nice to meet one of her friends.

Azssum: Jewel, what brings you here?

Jewel: Well, when I heard that the man that proposed to Princess Scarlet was coming to Planet Drogon, I just had to meet him. (To Brad) You know, if my sister was still alive, I think she would be crazy about you.

Brad: (Tilts his head being confused) Sister?

Jewel: (Looks sad) Yes, I once had a twin sister, sadly she died due to unknown reasons ten years ago. She would be twenty just like us if she was still alive.

Brad: I lost someone too... So I know what that feels like. (Remembering Hannah with her gentle smile) I'm going to go and get some last minute training done. (Walks out of the room)

Katherine: What was her name?

Scarlet: Her name was Jewlea.

Jewel: Yes, Scarlet and Jewlea were also good friends, in fact, they were best friends.

Scarlet: I was heartbroken when I found out that she died.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad is seen in the training room punching a sandbag topless, punching the bag with focused fists as his eyes were stilted of being depressed. Just then, Jewel came in.

Jewel: Hey Brad, do you have a minute?

Brad: Yes... What is it?

Jewel: Look, I... I want to apologize for earlier today, if I sounded rude back there, I do apologize, that was never my intention.

Brad: No, you didn't.

Jewel: That's good. You know, it's funny, if I didn't go through depression ten years ago, me and Scarlet would've been together by now.

Brad: True... And if I was there, I would do everything in my power to save your sister.

Jewel: Thank you. Ten years ago was a dark chapter in my life. Shortly after my sister died, my father was murdered. So... yeah... I was not in a good place back then.

Brad: (Walks over to him and starts thinking about something) Hang on... I heard Xyaqom was saying something a killer going around the galaxy and killing random people but what if something connected them?

Jewel: WHAT?! (Whispers to Brad) How do you know Xyaqom? You've never stepped a foot on your planet before... right?

Brad: (Whispers back) He's the one who trained me, and I didn't know him before he told me about him and his little sister.

Jewel: (Whispers to Brad) But how? Xyaqom has been dead for the last ten years! (This shocks Brad)

Brad: Dead... How is this possible? (Turns away and tries to wrap his mind around Xyaqom was dead or was he a ghost?)

Jewel: Ten years ago, his younger sister Solar Eclipse killed him and took his title as the greatest assassin in the universe.

Brad: I see... What happens next?

Jewel: Nothing much, except that after Xyaqom's death, the Drogon Kingdom celebrated. Xyaqom and Azssum's rivalry was legendary. Azssum was a real happy king when he learned that Xyaqom died. Although I am happy that Xyaqom is dead, I can't help but feel that Solar Eclipse robbed me of my revenge against him.

Brad: Actually, something is not adding up though.

Jewel: What do you mean?

Brad: Because the killings would stop because Xyaqom was on Earth the whole time, meaning someone must have framed him.

Jewel: I find that hard to believe because I was there when Xyaqom killed my father.

Brad: What if it was someone else did it because Xyaqom seems not the type of guy to do that kind of thing.

Jewel: Maybe his ghost doesn't do that anymore, but he did. I even saw his face when he killed my father!

Brad: (Walks away from him) Who is Solar Eclipse?

Jewel: She is the greatest assassin in the galaxy. Some say she's Xyaqom's daughter, some say she's his sister, but either way, she was created by Xyaqom and Dr. Leena Hikari. She takes Leena's appearance, but she has everything that Xyaqom has, his strength, speed, agility, and endurance. If she didn't have Xyaqom's blood red eyes, you would swear that Solaris and Leena were twins. Xyaqom gave away half of his blood to help Dr. Leena Hikari to create Solaris. But then, ten years ago, Xyaqom did the unthinkable...

Brad: What did he do?

Jewel: He killed Dr. Leena Hikari.

Brad: Damn... (Looks out of the window) You know... I wish I could meet her now.

Jewel: You're kidding right. The only way you can meet her is if she has a hit on you.

Just then, Scarlet comes in wearing a white strapless tank-top and blue mini-skirt.

Scarlet: Hey guys, what are you two doing?

Brad: (Smiles at his girlfriend) Nothing just talking and I kindly wish I could meet this person called Solar.

Scarlet: Solar? You mean Solar Eclipse?

Brad: Yes... (Tilts his head into confusion which Scarlet and Jewel becomes scared by his answer)

Jewel: You're kidding right, she's dangerous.

Scarlet: The only way you can meet her is if she has a hit on you.

Jewel: That's what I told him.

Brad: Or we could invite her to the tournament?

Scarlet & Jewel: HELL NO!

Scarlet: Do you have any idea how scary she is, even my father is scared of her!

Brad: So?... I kindly like her for an unknown reason (Smiles at her)

Jewel: Wow... You know how to pick them out of crazy ideas.

Scarlet: Anyways... Do you want to have a bath, Brad?

Brad: (Stops walking) Love to and lead the way.

Brad walks towards Scarlet. However, he ends up tripping over a coffee table leg, causing him to fall towards Scarlet. When Brad fell towards Scarlet, he managed to grab her strapless tank top and began to pull it down. Just when Brad was about to pull her tank top even lower to make Scarlet's breasts to pop out, time suddenly froze, even with Brad in mid-air.

* * *

Note: Now I know what you're all thinking, why did time freeze when Scarlet's breasts were about to pop out? Well when I originally made this chapter, this scene would lead to a lemon scene between Brad and Scarlet. So I decided to take that scene out of this chapter and put it in the next one. The next chapter will lead to the continuation of where this scene ended, so stay tuned for that chapter.

Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.

With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!

Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Thirty, and I hope you do too.


	31. Ch 31: Hot Bathing Love

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One:**

 **This Chapter Takes Place Shortly**  
 **After Chapter Thirty, Meaning Its**  
 **On The Same Day:**

* * *

Brad walks towards Scarlet. However, he ends up tripping over a coffee table leg, causing him to fall towards Scarlet. When Brad fell towards Scarlet, he managed to grab her strapless tank top and pull it all the way down to her feet, including her mini skirt and pink panties. Thus making her naked and accidentally shoving his face into her pink pussy, and his hands had a tight grip on her butt, his nose was touching her clit, and his lips were touching her entrance. In slow motion, when Brad striped Scarlet out of her clothes, he licked between her breasts when they popped out, licked his way down her bellybutton, to her hairy crotch and shoved his tongue inside of her pussy. The combination of his nose rubbing on her clit and breathing in and out on her entrance made Scarlet release a loud moan. Jewel stood there shocked at what he was seeing, his face turned bright red as this was the first time he's ever seen Scarlet naked before. After letting out a loud moan, Scarlet ended up cumming all over Brad's face.

Brad: (Quickly gets up and bows his head to his girlfriend) I'm very sorry Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Slowly pulls her panties back on) Its okay Brad, it was an accident. Also, you do know that your head is touching my boobs, right?

Brad: (Gets off of her breasts and looks away) I'm sorry!

Scarlet: (Giggles and stops pulling up her panties back up, allowing it to fall to her feet again) Its okay. (Turns Brad's head, allowing him to look at her naked body) I don't mind. (Brad smiles at his girlfriend and pulls her into a kiss and starts feeling her breasts)

Brad and Scarlet were about to do a lot more than kissing as Scarlet was about to pull down Brad's shorts, that is until Jewel didn't speak up.

Jewel: Um... excuse me? (Brad and Scarlet look at Jewel, whose face was dark red) Um... Are you planning on putting your clothes back on Scarlet?

Scarlet: AH! Jewel! You're still here?! Sorry... I was lost in the moment (Puts her clothes back on and takes Brad's hand to take him to the bath area) Come on Brad, come with me!

Scarlet and Brad left the training room, leaving Jewel behind. Jewel was about to take his leave until he heard a voice.

?: Enjoyed the show Jewel?

Jewel: Whose there? (Jewel looked around, but found no one) Must be hearing things. (Jewel shrugs it off and walks away)

* * *

A little later, Scarlet and Brad arrived at the changing room leading to the hot tub.

Scarlet: Okay, we should be good now. (Turns around, gets down on her knees and pulls down his shorts done, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, thus making Brad naked while also making Scarlet smile) Ah, you're still hard, (Gives him a hand job, but makes sure that her hand doesn't stop touching his pubic hair) that's good! (Kisses his headpiece)

Brad picks up Scarlet and places her on the nearby bench, then he lifts up her shirt to reveal her 32 DD size breasts and opens her legs wide open so that he can see up her skirt, but to Brad's surprise, Scarlet wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt.

Brad: (Starts playing with her pubic hair) Huh? (Uses his thumb from his right hand to open Scarlet's pussy) Are you not wearing any panties? (Uses his index finger from his left hand to gently finger her) I could've sworn that you were wearing panties earlier, also no bra either?

Scarlet: (Moans) I don't like wearing bras, (Moans) and I never did put my panties back on back at the training room.

Brad: Oh really? (Pulls her over and kisses her, while they are making out, they sit on the nearby bench and Brad reaches up and squeezes her butt hard)

Scarlet: You like my butt, don't you?

Brad: (Smiles at her) Yes I do, but I love you more. (He then kisses her again)

Scarlet: (Kisses him back and starts going kissing down his body until she kisses the tip of his dick and starts sucking on it, while Brad strokes her hair and watches her after a few minutes, Scarlet pulls back)

Scarlet: let's go ahead and enter the hot tub, or else coming here would be all for nothing.

Brad: Okay (Enters the hot tub and feels warm water on his body) This feels good

Scarlet: (Enters the tub with him while pressing her breasts onto his chest, and Brad's hard dick caught between her thighs and touching under her pussy, and her pubic hair touching his) Yes it does.

Brad: (Starts rubbing his dick underneath her pussy to tease her awhile grabs her hips softly) You like that?

Scarlet: (Gives out a soft moan and pushes her breasts onto his chest) Yes I do. (She then kisses him, Brad kisses her back and starts pushes his headpiece into her pussy) OH BRAD!

While he was sucking on her nipples bright begin to move his hands to Scarlet's bellybutton and started to rub it, then he begins to rub her pussy, making her wet. Brad then began to lick his way down to Scarlet's stomach, after he gave her bellybutton a kiss and a leg he began to lick his way down to her crotch and begin to lick her pussy. He then opened her pussy wide open and began to like inside of it, making Scarlet go crazy. He then put his tongue inside of her pussy and rested his nose on her pubic hair, making Scarlet move around, going crazy making her breasts to juggle. Scarlet was giving more moans, wanting more from Brad. Brad noticed that Scarlet's breasts were jiggling, so he started to feel them as he continued to lick her pussy.

Brad: (Thinking) Scarlet feels, smells and tastes so good. I can't get enough of her. (Eventually, Scarlet couldn't take it anymore, as she could feel her thighs tightening up)

Scarlet: BRAD! IM CUMMING!

Even though Brad heard Scarlet's warning, he kept licking her, and eventually, she came all over Brad's mouth. Brad then drink Scarlet's juices and then pulled his tongue out, then he got up and placed his dick between Scarlet's breasts and the tip touching her lips.

Brad: Scarlet, can I do it with your breasts? (Scarlet nods and starts moving her breasts up and down on Brad's dick, and even licks the tip of his dick) Oh God! Your breasts feel so good!

Scarlet: They are all yours, honey!

Brad: Shit! I'm cumming already!

Scarlet: Spray it all over my tits Brad! (Brad then lets out a loud moan and came all over Scarlet's face, she then uses Brad's dick to clean the cum off of her face, and starts sucking on his headpiece) We should continue, but you need to get some rest.

Brad: (Gets off of Scarlet) But I still want to do it with you.

Scarlet: (Sees that Brad has gone limp) Well, we're not going to get anywhere with that limp dick of yours.

Scarlet put Brad's whole dick in her mouth, right to the point where her face was buried in his pubic hair. She would then pull back to where the tip of her nose would be touching his pubic hair and then go back in rinse and repeat, and while she was doing this, Brad's dick would slowly start getting hard while Brad was letting out loud moans because he was still sensitive. Eventually, Brad's dick got fully hard again, and Scarlet soon pulled out) Ah, that's better.

Brad: Yes that's true.

Brad soon has Scarlet to sit on him and puts his dick inside of her pussy while also grabbing her nice bubble shaped butt tightly. The feeling of Brad moving his dick moving in and out inside of Scarlet was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Brad moved his hips. Brad began to pick up the pace, making Scarlet moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Brad noticed that Scarlet's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Brad started feeling Scarlet's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Scarlet moan even louder.

Scarlet: OH MY GOD! BRAD! IT FEELS LIKE YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER SINCE LAST TIME! AND IT WAS ONLY FIVE DAYS AGO!

Brad: I guess you can say that I got horny again during that time gap.

The two then got into a reverse cowgirl sex position. Brad was feeling Scarlet's breasts as he continued to move his hips on her. With Brad moving his dick in and out from Scarlet's insides, and him feeling her breasts, the pleasure proved too much for Scarlet to handle. Sooner or later, both of them were reaching their climax, which made Brad pick up the pace even more. He was doing the same thing that he did to Katherine, but more intense.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Brad: ME TOO! I'M CUMMING TOO!

Brad and Scarlet let out a huge moan, and they ended up cumming together. Because Scarlet didn't pull out when Brad came, Brad had no choice but to come inside of her. After Brad shot his load inside of Scarlet, she pulled her off and carried her back to the bath where they wrapped their arms around each other.

Scarlet: Brad... Can we stay like this for a while?

Brad: Yes we can.

While they were cuddling, an unknown person in the shadows watched Scarlet and Brad having sex, and kind of felt jealous. Brad starts stroking her hair while smiling at his girlfriend. Then he looks up to see who was watching them, only for the person to disappear.

Scarlet: What's wrong Brad?

Brad: Nothing sweetie. (Smiles at his girlfriend and strokes her hair more which makes her fall asleep)

Behind the door leading to the bathroom, there was a mysterious person in a blue cloak, who was watching Brad and Scarlet having sex.

?: (Thinking) Scarlet... She seemed to enjoy being with this Brad person... Maybe... not all men are cruel...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: And so, it appears that someone was watching Brad and Scarlet doing their thing? But who was watching them? Find out in the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Thirty-One, and I hope you do too.**


	32. Ch 32: Enter The Enrulion Ripper

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:**

 **This Chapter Takes Place Shortly**  
 **After Chapter Thirty, Meaning Its**  
 **On The Same Day:**

* * *

Later, Brad is seen going to his assigned room, getting ready to go to bed after the intense bath session with Scarlet.

Brad: Wow, what a bath. That incident back in the training room must've turned her on.

Brad began to put his PJ's on and was about to crawl into his bed, that is until he heard a voice.

?: Brad...

Brad turned around and saw a nine-year-old girl standing at the entrance/exit of his bedroom. The girl was 4'7 feet tall and weighed about ninety pounds. The nine-year-old girl had hot pink eyes, long silver hair with black streaks all over her hair that went past her shoulders, and was wearing a light blue dress. Brad was confused who this little girl was what she was doing here.

Brad: Huh... Who are you, little girl?

Little Girl: Follow me. (Turns left and starts walking)

Brad: Hey wait up. (Bad Starts following the little girl when he exited out of his room, he noticed that the little girl was about to take another left turn to another hallway) Hold on! (Ran towards the little girl, only to see the little girl about to take a right turn to another hallway) Man, for a little girl, she sure is fast.

While that is happening, Scarlet is seen in her room completely naked and drying her hair after her intense bath moment with Brad. She then went to the center of her dresser and pulled out a yellow t-shirt, which when she put it on was only able to cover the upper half of her bubble shaped butt. The lower half of her butt was exposed for us the readers to see, if she were to bend over or raise her arms, her shirt would rise above her crotch and her whole butt. She then went to the upper shelf and pulled out a pair of yellow panties, she then bends over, which made her shirt to rise above her butt, allowing us the readers to see her whole bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy, and started to pull up her panties. However, when she got her panties up to her kneecaps, she suddenly saw Brad walking in the halls.

Scarlet: (In a curious tone) Brad?

Scarlet then stopped pulling her panties up, allowing them to fall to her feet, she then stepped over them and started following Brad, making sure that he didn't see her while she followed him.

Eventually, Brad caught up with the little girl, who was about to take the stairs down to the basement of the castle.

Little Girl: This way. (Walks down the stairs leading to the basement)

Brad: (Follows the little girl down the stairs) Um... I don't think we should be down here! (The little girl ignores Brad and continues to walk down the stairs, despairing into the darkness. When Brad entered the basement, he looked around, unable to find the little girl) Little Girl? (No response) Okay, um... I'm here... what did you want to show me? (Just then, an unknown person came out of the shadows, the person was walking in a cloak with a hood over its head, unable to see if the person was a man or a woman, the person was slowly walking towards Brad) Who are you? (The unknown person reveals to have a claw hand attached to its right hand, and uses it to cut across its palm, giving it's palm a scar, making blood to leek out from the scar. The person then put it's hand down, rose the claw hand and walked towards Brad while laughing insanely. Brad steps forward to the person, not afraid of the person) Who are you?

?: You're not running away? That's a change. Don't you fear me?

Brad: Some people may fear the unknown but not all of them... I will ask again. Who are you? (Tries to look inside of the hood)

?: (Just then, the person tackles Brad down to the floor, and use it's index claw to rip Brad's shirt off, and began to feel Brad's bare chest using it's left bare hand) You're my baby mama!

Brad: (Blushes) Like hell I am a baby mama! Get off of me! (Pushes the person off, and the hood comes off to reveal the identity, however, because it was dark in the basement, Brad was unable to get a good look at the person, but he did notice that it has Jewel's eyes and long hair past its shoulders. The person quickly puts it's hood back on before Brad could get a good look at it)

?: (Puts it's hood back on) How sad, I was hoping you would cooperate. (Gets up to its feet) Did you know that when the heart stops beating, the brain stays functional for an extra seven more minutes? (Chuckles) That means I can have more time having my way with you! (Laughs insanely)

Brad: Just who are you?

?: For now, call me Ripper! (Charges towards Brad to stab him in the heart, only for someone to blast the person away and crashing into a wall)

Brad: Huh? (Turns his head to see who shot a blast, and sees that Scarlet did it) Scarlet?!

Scarlet: (Grabs Brad's hand) Come one!

They attempt to make a run for it, but they are immediately stopped by Ripper when he/she stepped in front of them.

Ripper: Not so fast, you're not getting away that easily.

Brad: What the hell do you want?!

Scarlet: And why do you want to kill Brad?

Ripper: Kill him? No, I don't want to kill him... yet...

Brad: (In a sarcastic tone) Oh yeah, that makes me feel SO much better!

Scarlet: Than what is it that you want?

Ripper: Well... after watching you two going at it in the hot tub, I guess you can I want to experience what you had Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Her cheeks turn dark red) Wait, YOU WATCHED US HAVE SEX?!

Ripper: That's correct. (Smiles underneath the cloak)

Scarlet: YOU PERVERT!

Ripper: Now, if you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you move out of the way.

Scarlet: Sorry buddy, but that's not going to happen.

Ripper: (Chuckles) Trust me, girl, you don't want any of this.

Just then, Ripper waived his/her hand upwards, making gusts of wind to launch from the ground. Making Scarlet shirt to rise above her belly and just under her breasts, allowing Brad and Ripper to get a good look at Scarlet's almost naked body, even Brad got to see her naked bubble shaped butt.

Ripper: Oh my Starlet, how naughty of you, you're not wearing any panties.

Brad: (His face becomes dark red) SCARLET! WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY PANTIES?!

Scarlet: (Blushes red as her almost naked body was revealed to Brad and Ripper) Um... I forget to put them on.

Scarlet then tries to push her shirt down to cover her body, but the gusts of wind proved to be too powerful for Scarlet for her to push it down so that she can cover her body up. Ripper then added more power into the gust of wind, making her shirt to rise to her neck, making her 32 DD size breasts to pop out and jiggle, Brad then starts getting turned on after seeing Scarlet completely naked body.

Ripper: (Continues to add power into the gusts of wind, preventing Scarlet to cover up her body) This is just a small taste of my power, if you don't want to see me the rest of what I can do, I suggest you leave now.

Scarlet: I'm not leaving my boyfriend with you... Skeleton bitch! (Holds her shirt down and becomes ready to fight the Ripper till the guards arrive towards her location)

Ripper: So be it.

Scarlet then charge towards Ripper and try to kick him/her, but Ripper ended up grabbing Scarlet's foot with his/her claw hand just when it was about to make contact to his/her's face, Ripper then looked at Scarlet cute barefoot.

Ripper: What cute feet you have. (Ripper then licks Scarlet's foot)

Scarlet: (Turns deep red and screams) EW! HEY! DON'T GO LICKING MY FEET LIKE THAT!

Seeing that Scarlet's pussy was visible, Ripper used his/her free bare hand to rub Scarlet's pussy, even uses his/her's middle finger to rub her clit, making Scarlet moan. Scarlet then tries to use her free leg to try to kick Ripper in the head, but Ripper ended grabbing Scarlet's other leg and pinned Scarlet down to the floor with her legs wide open and her shirt over her bellybutton, allowing Ripper to get a good look at Scarlet's hairy pussy. Ripper then pulled Scarlet's shirt up over her breasts to make them jiggle when they popped out and licked her hard pink nipples, licked his/her way down to her bellybutton and down to her pussy.

Ripper: Such a nice display you're showing Scarlet. (Using his/her's claw hand, Ripper uses his/her bladed fingers to brush Scarlet's pubic hair and uses his/her other hand to rub Scarlet's belly and bellybutton) You seem to be taking care of your body.

Ripper uses his/her other bare hand. Ripper uses his/her bare hand to rub Scarlet's bellybutton, then moves his/her's hand down to Scarlet's pussy and uses his/her thumb to open up her pussy on the left side. Allowing Ripper to get a good look at the inside of Scarlet's cute pink pussy.

Ripper: And your hairy pussy too. It's beautiful.

Scarlet: (Her face was now beaming red) No don't! Only Brad and Ashley can look down there! (She then begins to get wet)

Ripper: (Ripper continues to brush Scarlet's pubic hair using his/her blade fingers, and watches Scarlet's pussy get wet) I don't know who this Ashley girl is, but she sure sounds hot, like your pussy.

Scarlet's pussy was unable to withstand the number of juices that Scarlet was producing, and began to rapidly leek out of her pussy. Ripper then began to gently finger Scarlet's pussy while also placing his/her's nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and gave her clit three licks and began sucking on it, making Scarlet let out a loud moan and go into reaching her orgasm any minute. This made Scarlet have her body to be jerked around, making her breasts jiggle.

Brad: That's enough!

Brad ran towards Scarlet and Ripper to help Scarlet. However, Ripper sees Brad running towards them, Ripper then grabs Scarlet by the foot and throws Scarlet towards Brad, making their bodies to collide. When Brad regained his composure, he quickly noticed the position than him and Scarlet were in. That's right. They were in the sixty-nine position, where Scarlet was on top, and had her butt and her wet pussy at Brad's face, close enough that Brad's nose and lips were touching her wet pussy, and could smell and taste her pussy. To make matter even worst, Brad had both of his hands on Scarlet's butt, and both of his thumbs accidentally opened her pussy wide open from both sides, allowing Brad to get a good look at the insides of Scarlet's pussy, which was quivering.

Brad: SERIOUSLY! OF ALL THE POSITIONS THAT WE COULD'VE LANDED, WE HAD TO BE IN THIS POSITION?!

Little did Brad know that his breathing and the air that was produced each time he spoke was like an air dildo to Scarlet. Each time Brad breathed or talked right at her pussy, it felt like Brad's dick was rapidly going in and out of Scarlet, making her go crazy and let out a loud moan while also getting really wet, right where Brad could see her juices being produced.

Scarlet: (Lets out a loud moan) Brad, please, don't talk so suddenly!

Brad: I'm so sorry Scarlet! (This made Scarlet moan more)

Ripper: (Laughs) How daring of you two! (Looks at them being curious as he/she wanted to join them) If I knew that I was going to watch a porn movie, I would've brought some popcorn and a soda.

Brad: (Gets Scarlet off of him and gets back up to his feet) Okay that's it, time to get serious!

Ripper: Oh, you weren't serious before?

Brad: Wait, are you playing around with us?

Ripper: Maybe. I like to tease with my prey before I kill them.

Brad: (Looks at the Ripper with Scarlet, which they were surprised at how long they weren't dead yet.) So you're just teasing us?

Ripper: Exactly, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. Of course, its WAY to early for me to kill you just yet.

Brad: So why are you here in the first place. (Trying to get answers from the Ripper)

Ripper: One word, "Revenge."

Brad: Revenge? Why?

Ripper: Sorry Brad, but you'll have to wait until the tournament. Until then, come to me and be my sugar daddy!

Brad: In your dreams!

Brad then runs towards Ripper, however little did Brad know was that Scarlet's foot was right in front of him, making bread to trip on Scarlet's foot and fall towards Ripper, making both of their bodies collide. When Brad regained his composure, he noticed that both of his hands were on Ripper's chest, but for some odd reason, when Brad had his hands on Ripper's chest, he felt something... Soft, something that he has felt before... Almost like he was holding a pair of breasts, almost like a decent pair of breasts.

Brad: (Gets up and makes a connection with Ripper's face) I'm very sorry. (Thinking) I can't believe it. This Ripper person is a girl.

Ripper suddenly gets scared and slaps Brad right across the face. However, this slap proved to be powerful enough to send Brad flying towards Scarlet, who was just getting back up on her feet when Brad was sent flying towards her, their body then collides once again. When Brad regained his composure, Brad noticed that he had Scarlet's legs wide open. Her shirt was over her breasts, his nose was touching her pubic hair, his lips were touching her pussy, both of his index fingers rubbing her clit, making Scarlet moan out loud, and both of his thumbs were opening her pussy wide open, allowing Brad to see Scarlet's insides.

Brad: Really?! This position too?!

Again, because Brad's mouth was touching Scarlet's pussy, and because Brad had her pussy wide open, his breathing and the air that was produced each time he spoke was like an air dildo to Scarlet. Each time Brad breathed or talked right at her pussy, it felt like Brad's dick was rapidly going in and out of Scarlet, making her go crazy and let out a loud moan while also getting really wet, right where Brad could see her juices being produced. With the combination of Brad rubbing Scarlet's clit and breathing in and out of her pussy which felt like an air dildo to her, Scarlet was going crazy and was unable to hold it in any longer.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T... (Lets out a really loud moan) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brad: (Gets out and gets down on his knees) I'm very sorry Scarlet!

When Brad got up to his knees, Brad soon got a good look at Scarlet's figure. Her cute sweaty, exhausted face, her 32 DD size breasts that were exposed due to her shirt being over them. Her hard pink suck-able nipples, her soft, smooth stomach, her diamond-shaped bellybutton, and her soft, smooth bare naked thighs, legs, and feet, which Brad noticed that he still has Scarlet's legs wide open, allowing him to see her hairy pink wet pussy. Brad then noticed that her pussy was quivering after she came, even Scarlet took notice that Brad was staring at her body and wet pussy, which made her pussy to get wet even more, which Brad soon took notice as her juices were leaking out of her pussy. Staring at Scarlet's naked body and wet pussy started to turn him on, as he could feel himself getting hard.

Scarlet: (Weakly) Brad...

At this point Scarlet was really horny, she had the "I want you now" look on her face, which looks sad but horny at the same time. Brad knew that Scarlet was horny and wanted him right now, he felt bad for making Scarlet go through with this, and had half a mind to have sex with her right now, completely ignoring Ripper, so that he could satisfy his girlfriend.

Brad: I'm really sorry Scarlet. (Gets away from her and looks at Ripper) Hey... Ummm are you okay?

But before Ripper can answer that, Steqos came into the picture.

Steqos: Hold it right there you fiend!

Ripper: I will have my time!

Ripper then takes out a smoke grenade from her cloak and drops it in front of her feet. Smoke then emerges from the smoke grenade, and Ripper disappears from existence, leaving everyone confused on where she went.

Scarlet: (Still catching her breath after having her intense orgasm) She's... gone...

Steqos: (Turns his attention to Brad and Steqos) Are you two okay? Steqos then notices that Scarlet legs were wide open allowing him to see her cute hairy pink wet pussy. Eventually, Brad took notice)

Brad: Hey... You look at my girlfriend anymore then you are right now, I will spear you!

Steqos: OH! Sorry! (Looks away from Scarlet) As I was asking, are you two okay?

Scarlet: (Smiles at her boyfriend) Thank you, Brad.

Brad: No problem. (Walk toward scarlet and picks her up bride style) Come on, let's go to your room.

Scarlet: Yes let's go. (Wraps her arms around his neck)

Steqos: Okay then, let's go to Scarlet's room then.

Brad: Yes, let's go there and try to figure out what's happened here.

* * *

Brad, who is carrying Scarlet in bride style and Steqos make their way to Scarlet's room, when they got there, Brad gently places Scarlet on her bed and covers the lower half of her body using her blankets.

Brad: (Looks at Scarlet, who still had the "I Want You Now" Look on her face) You okay Scarlet?

Scarlet: Yes I'm okay... It's just so unfair. (Wanted to have Brad do her to till she feels good, she then looks away from her boyfriend, while turning red)

Brad: Don't worry, you'll be okay. (Turns his head to Steqos who is just entering Scarlet's room) Steqos, just who the hell was that?!

Steqos: (Shuts the door behind him.) That was the Enrulion Ripper!

Brad: (Becomes confused about who the person was) The Enrulion Ripper?

Aqupox: Yes. We don't know much about him, all we know is that he recently showed up killing Enrulion males. The reason why this has been brought to our attention is that the Ripper recently killed King Jewel's three top men and because King Azssum and King Jewel where once good friends, the King has asked us to look into the Enrulion Ripper.

Brad: I have seen her.

Scarlet: You have?! You mean... without the hood?

Brad: Yes I have.

Steqos: And what makes you think he's a woman?

Brad: Because I accidentally felt her breasts. I'm pretty sure that men don't have breasts, no matter what kind of alien Ripper may be.

Scarlet: What I would like to know is why would he/she want to target Brad?

Steqos: (Looks at Brad) Ripper may have grown interested in Brad.

Brad: But why me?

Scarlet: The only way to know for sure is to ask him/her to know that answer. By the way Brad, why did you go to the basement in the first place?

Brad: I was following a little girl.

Scarlet: A little girl?

Steqos: What did this little girl look like?

Brad: She seemed to be a nine-year-old girl, she had hot pink eyes, long silver hair with black streaks all over her hair that went past her shoulders, and was wearing a light blue dress.

Scarlet: A girl with long silver hair with black streaks all over? Wait? (Runs to a desk and pulls out a small picture frame from the desk shelves) Did the girl look like this? (Shows Brad a picture, the picture had a nine-year-old Scarlet standing beside with the little girl that Brad followed to the basement, she was even wearing the same light blue dress, both Scarlet and the girl had their arms over each other smiling at the camera)

Brad: (Brad's face turned pale when he saw that same little girl in the picture) Yes that's her!

Scarlet: (Her face turns pale) What? No... it's not possible...

Steqos: You saw Jewlea?

Brad: You mean Jewel's sister? (Looks at the picture and becomes curious about why is the Ripper interest in him for)

Scarlet: (To Steqos) But how would Brad be able to see Jewlea, he's never met her before.

Steqos: That I don't know...

Brad: Whose the Ripper? (Felt something from Ripper's heart)

Scarlet: That's what I would like to know.

Brad: But she seemed scared about something. (Looks away from Scarlet and Steqos and Becomes worried and wants to help Ripper out, but how?)

Steqos: Scared?! HA! She looked more sadistic than scared.

Brad then suddenly remembers how Ripper got scared when Brad accidentally touched her breasts.

Scarlet: (Turns to sees Brad was seriously thinking about something then whispers his name but she wanted to know why The Ripper came after Brad) Hey Brad?

Brad: (Turns his attention to his girlfriend) Yes... What is it?

Scarlet: What's wrong?

Brad: (Looks down at the floor) When I touched Ripper's breasts by accident mind you, I felt like she was scared or need someone to comfort her.

Steqos: Wait... You're not feeling pity for this murdering psychopath, are you?

Brad: I just don't know what to feel about her a moment. (Steps outside of Scarlet's bedroom and enters the hallway to return to his bedroom of wanted to think about things)

* * *

Later, Brad is seen in his room, trying to gather answers about what's happening to him.

Brad: What the hell is happening to me?

?: You seem frustrated Brady boy! (Brad turns his attention to the voice and sees who it is, only to see the Ripper)

Brad: YOU! (Before could do anything, Ripper grabs Brad by the throat and lifts him five feet above the air)

Ripper: Did you miss me, Brad? (Uses its claw hand to stroke Brad's hair) Because I did.

Brad: You are a stupid bitch! (Looks at the Ripper and says it with a furious tone, but calms down) Why are you interested in me for?

Ripper: Well, after I accomplish my plans, I won't be around, so I want to experience... pleasure with a man while I have a chance. (Slowly removes his boxers using its index claw, and exposes his pubic hair) And you are the only man about my age.

Brad: (Shocked about this declaration, but soon his dick popped out, making his boxers to drop down to the floor, making him naked in front of Ripper) Your age?

Ripper: Yes, I may not look it, but I'm actually twenty years old. (Use's its left bare hand to give him a hand job, making him get hard) You see, to like that. (Brad's dick starts getting hard, but then, Brad pulled her hood off to reveal her face and hair too, it was revealed that Ripper was a young woman who had long silver hair with black streaks all over it, had hot pink eyes with skinny irises and had scars all over her face, Brad pulling her hood down caught her off guard) Huh?!

Brad: No offense, but you look really pretty. (Places his hand onto her marks on her face and strokes her hair away)

Ripper: (Just then, Ripper got scared and threw Brad to his bed and put her hood back on) I never gave you permission to lift my hood!

Brad: (Gets up and sits on the edge) I'm sorry... I just wanted to see what you looked like... (His head turns away)

Ripper was about to say something, that is until the door broke down, revealing to be Azssum, before Brad or Ripper could say anything, Azssum used a force push at Ripper, making her fly through the window and fall thirty feet down to the ground, Azssum quickly looks down at the window to see if Ripper was dead, only for him not to see anything.

Azssum: Steqos.

Steqos: (Walks in the room) Yes my lord?

Azssum: Get the guards to search for Ripper, I want to know if he's dead or not.

Steqos: Yes my lord, right away my lord. (Both Azssum and Steqos exit Brad's room)

Brad: (Rushes over to the window and starts getting angry at Azssum) Dammit... Why did he have to do that to her for?

Scarlet: (Rushes into the room and hugs Brad) Brad, are you okay? (Scarlet quickly hugged Brad, which Brad could feel that Scarlet was not wearing any panties under her nightgown as his hard dick was caught between her thighs and under and touching her pussy, making Brad to get even harder and to blush red)

Brad: (Starts blushing red) Yes Scarlet, I'm fine. (He then pulls away from her a bit, but his hard dick was still touching Scarlet's pubic hair, he then lifted her nightgown over her bellybutton to confirm that Scarlet really wasn't wearing any panties) You still didn't put panties on?

Scarlet: (Pins Brad to his bed, with her nightgown completely over her butt, allowing us the readers to get a good view of her bubble shaped butt, and her pussy rubbing on Brad's hard dick) I was going to put some panties on, but then I heard that Ripper was in your room, so I came here as fast as I could, I guess I forgot to put my pair of panties on yet again.

Brad: (Starts feeling Scarlet naked butt) Yes, you must have.

Scarlet: (Moans) Anyways, there's a chance that Ripper may come back for you, so I think it's best that I stay here and be your bodyguard.

Brad: Bodyguard?

Scarlet: Yes, someone that will watch over you while you sleep peacefully tonight. Besides, we don't want anything to happen to you before the big day now do we?

Brad: (Brad then had the headpiece of his dick to go inside Scarlet's pussy, which made her moan) I guess you're right.

Scarlet: You're right. Now, never mind about me and go to sleep. (Starts kissing Brad around the neck)

Brad: Hehe, how am I supposed to go to sleep like this?

Just then, Brad pined Scarlet down at the bed where he notices that her shirt was now over her bellybutton. After he gave her bellybutton a kiss and a lick, Brad pulled Scarlet's shirt over her breasts and started feeling them, he then shoved his dick inside Scarlet's pussy and kissed her at the same time and began thrusting his hips, thus making Scarlet moan as they kissed. After they were done kissing, Brad took off Scarlet's shirt and threw it off to the side and went into a cowgirl position while holding Scarlet's butt tightly while also watching her breasts bounce.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! I'VE WANTED THIS SO BAD SINCE WE FOUGHT RIPPER!

Brad: I know. (They then kiss)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ripper is seen holding to her dear life by having her claw hand gripping on to the castle walls, which clause of the claw hand was dug deep into the walls.

Ripper: Dammit! Azssum just had to show up at the wrong time. I guess I'll never experience a man's embrace. (Loosens her grip and start sliding her way down from the walls to the ground) But seriously though, did Brad really mean it when he called me... beautiful? Despite the fact of having all these scars? Would he have sex with me even after seeing my body? I guess I'll never find out, because after tomorrow... I will cease to exist. (Walks off)

* * *

 **Note: So, as you may now, it turns out that Ripper is a woman, not a man that we lent to believe, though to be honest, I kind of feel that Ripper is a woman if you know what I mean. But what was the deal with that little girl, was she truly Jewlea? If so, should she be the same age as Jewel by now? This is really confusing. More reasons to come back for a future update to find out eh?**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions on the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**

 **Update: In case you are re-reading this chapter, I made some tweaks to this chapter. The tweaks involve fixing spelling mistakes and grammar errors. And most of all, making it look more personal for all of you. I like this edited version of Chapter Thirty-Two, and I hope you do too.**


	33. Ch 33: The Preliminary Tournament

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Forty-One:**  
 **October 23rd:**

* * *

It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning on planet Drogon. One hour before Brad and everyone else are supposed to wake up for the tournament, the tournament that will decide on who gets to marry Princess Scarlet. King Azssum, Steqos, and Aqupox were all in the throne room talking about the tournament, and Ripper.

Aqupox: My king, my apologies, we looked everywhere for Ripper all night long, but he was nowhere to be found.

King Azssum: (Looks at his commanders and becomes curious about Brad) It's fine... We shall leave him alone till the tournament is done, but what news do you have about this 'Brad' Earthling who came into talking with Ripper?

Aqupox: Wait, you know that Brad was talking to Ripper?

King Azssum: (Looks away from his commanders with a serious tone, but his thoughts were surrounding about why was Ripper interested in Brad for) Yes I knew, but I wanted to see how it plays out first.

Steqos: With all due respect my King, I think its best that we cancel the tournament until we catch Ripper.

King Azssum: What?! Are you out of your mind?! Do you have any idea how much money we will lose if we just cancel the tournament?! Over 300 million people from across the Galaxy have bought tickets to watch the tournament, and ten billion people from their home planets have also bought tickets to watch the tournament on Pay-per-view! And over 800 Fighters have joined the tournament to try to earn their right to marry Scarlet. If we cancel the tournament just because there's a murderer on the loose, not only will we have to give back all that money that we made on the short days after we announce to the tournament, we will also become a laughing stock throughout the whole galaxy. Do you really want that Steqos?!

Steqos: (Becomes scared of the king's command) No sir! My apologies, I do have a request... I think there is one idea to drag Ripper out of hiding... But we have to use Brad.

Azssum: Brad?!

Steqos: Yes... Besides, it seems that Ripper has taken an interest in him.

Azssum: I see... I will have to think of a plan on how we can use Brad to lure Ripper out. In the meantime, triple up security for the tournament. If Ripper is planning on sabotaging the tournament, I don't want him to be anywhere near it. If we triple up security, then Ripper will think twice about sabotaging the tournament.

Steqos: (Salutes to his King) Yes sir!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brad's room, Brad is seen putting on his dark silver t-shirt and long black pants with his fighting gloves on, the same fighting gloves that his father gave him back when he was thirteen years old.

Brad: I hope I'm ready for this. (Just then, there is a knock on the door) Who is it?

Steqos: Its Steqos, are you ready Brad?

Brad: Yes I'm coming right now. (Walks over and opens the bedroom's door)

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jewel's room, Jewel is seen in the bathroom washing his face. After he finished washing his face, he took a towel to dry it, after he finished drying his face, he looked at the mirror. However, instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a woman with hot pink eyes, long silver hair with black streaks all over, and had scars all over her face, with blood coming out of those scars.

Jewel: (Screams out loud) WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! (Jewel blinks and is now seeing his reflection instead of the woman) Who was that?

?: Jewel... (Jewel turns around and sees nine-year-old Jewlea standing behind him)

Jewel: Jewlea?! How is this possible?!

Jewlea: Why didn't you help me when I needed you?

Jewel: I tried to...But Xyaqom killed you first then our father was next.

Jewel: (Her face then sounds demotic) You fool... I can't believe you believed father when he told you that! Xyaqom was never hired to kill me! (Scars then slowly start appearing on her face)

Jewel: Brad was telling the truth?

Jewlea: Xyaqom was never hired to kill me, but he was hired to kill the father.

Jewel: But Why?

Before Jewlea could answer that question, there was a knock on the door.

Aqupox: Prince Jewel, are you ready?

Jewel: (Looks away from his little sister) Yes I am. (He turns his head to face his sister, only to see that Jewlea vanished without a trace) What the hell?

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad is seen walking in the hallway, until he senses that somebody is watching him.

Brad: Who's there?

Scarlet: (Comes out of hiding, and reveals to be wearing her princess dress) Calm down, it's only me!

Brad: (Blushing and smiles at his girlfriend) Wow... You got me, and you look amazing.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Thank you. I came here to wish you luck.

Brad: Thanks. (Places his hands around her waist and hugs her) I will fight till there's nothing left, I promise.

Scarlet: (Blushes) Um... Brad, do you know where you're touching me? Right? (It was revealed that Brad's hands went under her dress and began to group her butt, and feeling the part of her butt that her panties weren't covering)

Brad: (Squeezes her butt and teases her before the tournament) Well... Your ass belongs to me.

Scarlet: (Giggles) You got that right. (She kisses him, which Brad soon kisses her back, and while they are kissing, Brad is seen pulling Scarlet's panties down, which falls to her feet, and feels her butt some more. Brad then picks her up by her butt and puts her back against the wall and kisses her deeply, after a few minutes, Brad starts kissing her neck)

Scarlet: (Moaning) Brad... If we do this now... You'll be late!

Brad: We could do a quick one... But I don't want to be late!

Steqos: (Enters the scene) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAD?!

Brad: (Puts Scarlet down on the floor and smiles) Making sure my sweetie knows that I love her.

Steqos: (Grabs Brad by the ear and starts dragging him) Come on lover boy, you have a tournament to enter!

Brad: Ow! Don't you mean to win? (Scarlet watches Steqos dragging Brad by the ear, trying not to laugh)

* * *

Later, Brad and Steqos are seen exiting the castle.

Brad: (Gets out of Steqos's hold) Can I ask you a question... Who is my first enemy?

Steqos: It all depends on who you draw.

Brad: I see.

Steqos: Come, follow me. (Brad follows Steqos. After a few minutes of walking, Brad and Steqos enter a huge red building. Inside there were eight mini tournament rings and had over 800 men from different planets standing around waiting for further instructions) Before you enter the tournament, you must go through the preliminary tournament. In a few moments, you will be told what to do and who you're the first opponent is.

Brad: Yes sir. (Looks around his surroundings and thinks about Ripper, wanting to help her)

Jewel: Brad!

Brad: (Turns his attention to Jewel) Yes?

Jewel: I guess today is the big day huh?

Brad: That's right.

Jewel: Look, no matter what happens, I hope we can stay friends.

Brad: Yes we can, but I'm sorry... Scarlet has to make her own choice. We can't choose for her. She has free will, as everyone else does.

Jewel: Try saying that to Azssum, he's the one who put this tournament together.

Brad: No, I'm saying that to you and everyone here!

Jewel: Well, either way, the winner of that tournament will earn Scarlet's hand in marriage, plus Azssum's word is law.

Brad: That's going to be someone who stands at the end of this day, and that is me.

Jewel: (Smirks) We'll see about that. (Sees the announcer enter the stage) Hey, there's the announcer.

The announcer was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 160 pounds, he had blond hair and was wearing shades. He was also wearing a black business suit with a red tie, with a white t-shirt underneath. Everyone knew that he was a Drogon as he had a yellow dragon tail.

Announcer: (Speaking from a microphone) Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! (Brad rubs his fighting gloves together and cracks his knuckles ready for a fight and looks at the announcer)

Man: Hey buddy, do you see any ladies here?!

Announcer: My apologies, I forgot that this is a man only tournament. Anyways, please draw your attention to King Azssum Maelstrom and his daughter Princess Scarlet Maelstrom. (Everybody starts clapping as they all watch Azssum and Scarlet enter the stage, Brad smiles a little when see his girlfriend with her father and looks over to the shadows, thinking he sees Ripper but doesn't say anything about it)

Azssum: (Takes the microphone from the announcer) Good morning gentlemen, and welcome to the first-ever and hopefully only wedding tournament. As all of you are aware, this is a special tournament, this tournament isn't for prize money, but it is for the hand in marriage of my daughter Scarlet. 800 of you have come far and wide from different planets to try your luck at this tournament. However only one of you will be able to succeed in winning this tournament. As you all probably have noticed by now, there are eight mini tournament rings in this building, that is because this building holds the preliminary tournament. There are 800 of you that wish to marry my daughter Scarlet. However, we have decided that we should have a three-round tournament, meaning we are going to have to thin out the herd. There will only be eight of you that will be able to win the preliminary rounds and enter the real tournament. I wish you all luck, but before I go, my daughter, Scarlet would like to say a few words. (Looks at Scarlet) Scarlet. (Gives Scarlet the microphone and Brad looks at his girlfriend and starts smiling, but hides away from everyone)

Scarlet: (Takes out a cue card and reads from it while also talking through the microphone) Hello everyone and welcome to the marriage tournament, I wish you all luck on your victory of the tournament, and let the best man win. (Throws away her cue card) And Brad, if you are listening to this, DESTROY THESE MOTHERFUCKERS! (This caught Azssum, Brad and everyone else off guard) But do go easy on Jewel, I don't dislike him, unlike all these other men.

Brad: (Smiles at her) You got it, sweetie! (Everyone else glares at Brad) Oh boy.

Announcer: (Takes the microphone from Scarlet and Scarlet and Azssum walk off the stage) Okay everybody, allow me to explain you the rules. As you can see, there are eight mini tournament rings in this building, and if you look closely, there is a letter the middle of those rings. (Points out a referee who is holding a green box) Every one of you will be pulling out a ball from this box from this gentleman right here, and each ball will have a letter and a number beside that letter, whatever ball you pull out and whatever letter it may have, you will be assigned to that tournament ring. Whoever wins their assigned letter ring, will get to advance to in the real Wedding tournament. There are eight hundred you and eight rings, meaning there can only be eight contenders for the tournament. As for the matches themselves, there are three ways that you can win your match, knockout, submission, and ring out. You can use any of those three tactics to win your preliminary match. However, with those in mind, there are a few things that you must keep in mind. For the preliminary tournament, matches can only be a minute-long, if a minute and has passed and there isn't a clear winner, then our judges will decide the winners. Furthermore, all matches must be clean, meaning no eye pokes, kicking or punching below the belt, and no using weapons, doing any of those three things will disqualify you from the match and the tournament. And also one more thing, I hope none of you are dumb enough to do this but no killing your opponent. Doing so will not only disqualify you from your match and the tournament, but you will also suffer twenty years in Galactic prison. So please, if you don't want to spend most of your life in prison, please do not kill your opponent.

Brad: (Nods of understanding the rules and cracks his knuckles making a fist which it scares some of the guys) This is going to be fun.

Announcer: Now please, line up and get your assigned ring by this gentleman here, (Points at the referee holding the box) and best of luck to all of you. (Walks off the stage)

Brad is then standing in front of everyone and walks forward with his ball being B19.

Referee: What is your name young man?

Brad: (In a respectful tone) Brad Jackel.

Referee: (Writes Brad's name down on the clipboard) Okay, and what ball did you pull out?

Brad: B19

Referee: Okay... (Writes it down on the clipboard) Right... now please head over to Ring B and wait for further instructions.

Brad: Yes sir. (Walks away and enters the Ring B then hears the roar of the crowd) Wow!

Soon Jewel is seen in front of the referee with the box.

Referee: Ah, Prince Jewel! (Writes his name down on the clipboard) Who would have thought that you would be here!

Jewel: True to that, but I'm only here to see Princess Scarlet gets a happy ending as she wants. (Pulls out a ball from the box) My ball is A12.

Referee: Okay... (Writes it down on the clipboard) Right... now please head over to Ring A and wait for further instructions.

Jewel: Okay. (Walks over to Ring A)

Repuale: (Repuale and Frogisco walk towards Brad) Well, well, well, what if it isn't Brad Jackel.

Frogisco: The man that almost stole Scarlet from us!

Brad: (Stands in front of the two) I didn't steal her... She stole my heart and right now I'm about to pay her back by marrying her right in front of everyone.

Frogisco: Yeah right!

Referee: (A referee comes to the scene) Hey you three, break it up! Go to your assigned rings.

Repuale: Hemp, you're lucky that we were assigned in different rings because if we were assigned to the same ring, you wouldn't make it to the real tournament. (Both Repuale and Frogico walk away as Brad stood there, sensing that their power was weaker than Xyaqom's)

* * *

After three hours of waiting, everybody drew their assigned ring and were now waiting for further instructions, Brad is laying against a wall and waits for the instructions on who to fight first. Just then, the announcer came to the stage.

Announcer: Hello gentlemen, and thank you for your patience. After hours of waiting, it is now time to get the preliminary tournament started. Referees have been assigned to your assigned rings, and they will call your name out when your fight comes next. Again in this tournament, matches can only go up to a minute long, if a match goes over a minute and there is no clear winner, then the judges will decide a winner. Furthermore, I know I said this a few hours ago, but I'm just saying this as a reminder, all matches must be kept clean, meaning no eye poking no kicking or punching below the belt and no using weapons. And please, for all our sakes, please do not kill your opponent, because not only will you suffer twenty years in Galactic prison, but that will also mean a lot of paperwork for us, so please, do not kill your opponent. With that said let's get this tournament started!

Brad: This is where the fun begins! (Walks over and sees the roar of the crowd than some alien girls too) Huh? Are some girls here? I thought this was a man only tournament?

Referee: You are right, but they're in the crowd, not in the tournament itself.

Brad: Oh. (He then sees Katherine, Ashley, Lily, and Kyle in the crowd, he then waves at them)

Katherine: This is going to be interesting.

Lily: Yeah, let's cheer Brad on though.

Katherine: Let's go, Brad!

Ashley: Kick their asses!

Referee: The first match will now begin! First up is B1 Vs. B2. Please step into the ring.

Sadly though, Brad was not the first one to go up, so until his name was called, Brad decided to hang out with his friends.

Brad: (Walks towards Katherine and the others) Hey guys!

Katherine: I guess you have some fans (Points at some guys and girls waves at Brad)

Brad: (Sees the fans) But I haven't even fought yet.

Katherine: I guess they want to see how far you can go?

Brad: Yeah maybe. (Starts rubbing Katherine's thigh) But little do they know is that I'm going to win.

Katherine: (Starts getting a little turned on) True.

Brad: (Goes deeper and rubs his fingers on Katherine's panties under her skirt) So how did you guys find me? (Katherine begins moaning and pushes Brad's hand away, Brad becomes confused why she pulled his hands away) Huh?

Katherine: You have to focus on your match Brad.

Brad: Right, how foolish of me. But you still didn't answer my question though.

Katherine: Scarlet led us here.

Brad: I see.

Kyle: So Brad, do you have a strategy?

Brad: Try to defeat them.

Lily: Why did I have a feeling that you would say that.

Brad: Because you knew it was true. (Walks away as Katherine rubs Ashley's thighs a little with nobody was looking, which Ashley rubs Katherine's thighs back)

Katherine: (Whispers) Do you want to do it before Brad's match?

Kyle: Don't bother you two.

Katherine: Aw, your no fun.

Lily: Hey Katherine, where did you get that ring?

Katherine: I got it from Scarlet, and shows that we are sharing Brad.

Lily: You know, if I didn't know any better, it seems that you two are trying to turn Brad into a playboy.

Katherine: What do you mean?

Lily: I mean he's dating both you and Scarlet, plus didn't Scarlet tell you that Brad can have up to five girlfriends?

Katherine: What?! (Turns her head and sees her boyfriend was stretching a little, then looks at Lily again) How did you know that?!

Lily: Kyle told me about the rules of Drogon.

Kyle: Kyle: LILY!

Katherine: What?! But Kyle isn't a Drogon!

Kyle: (Whispers to Lily) I thought I told you not to tell anyone my secret!

Brad: (Turns his head and shakes his head of not wanting to know what was going on, he then turns to Jewel's match) Looks like Jewel is about to have his match. (Walks to the A Ring)

Jewel's opponent was a monk in training. He was bald and had fair skin, he was 5'10 feet tall and weighed about 160 pounds and wore a yellow short sleeved Chinese garb with the sleeves folded to make it sleeveless and with purple straps in each side, he also wore orange Chinese pants with a purple belt on his waist, white shins, and an ochre Chinese toe shoes. His name was Orin.

Referee: A11 vs. A12. (Jewel) You two have one minute to compete. Starting... NOW!

Orin: Are you ready to lose pretty boy?

Jewel:(Smiles at his enemy) Here comes the pain!

Orin then charges at Jewel to try to clothesline him, Jewel keeps smiling at him and slides underneath the attack then gets up to punching his backside hard with his right fist, making Orin fly out of the ring and go through the building and fly 100 feet away from the building. This made everyone's jaw to drop after seeing just how strong Jewel was.

Referee: Um... Winner, A12!

Jewel: Over already? But I was only using five percent of my power. Maybe I should drop down to three percent.

Brad: Wow... That was amazing!

Referee: Will B19 (Brad) and B20 come to the B Ring now, please.

Brad: Crap, that's me! (Enters the ring and looks to see his girlfriend with her father at the stage, Brad then waves at Scarlet, which Scarlet waves back) Okay, I'm ready.

Brad's opponent was 5'8 feet tall and weighed about 150 pounds. He had black hair and black eyes and was wearing a white jersey. His name was Liminem, who was a rapper want to be. Obviously, we were a fan of a famous rapper.

Liminem: Yo man, you need to split before I quick your ass. Because by the time I'm done with you, your ass is going to look like your face, and your face is going to look like your ass!

Brad: (Claps his hands and talks in a sarcastic tone) I have to say, if we weren't going to fight each other, I would love to listen more to your rap songs.

Liminem: I don't need your sarcasm.

Referee: Begin!

Liminem chargers towards Brad and perform a butterfly kick. However, he ends up overshooting it, making him fly up five feet above Brad and flying out of the ring, and was about to land face first into the hard ground. It was at that point where Liminem realized that he fucked up. He then crashes his face into the hard ground outside the ring.

Referee: Winner, B19.

Brad: I guess his fighting and rapping skills need some work. (Walks out of the ring and travels to rest for his next match)

* * *

Two hours later, Jewel's second match is about to begin.

Referee: Will A12 and A14 come to Ring A, please?

Jewel steps into the ring and his opponent was a man who was 7'5 feet tall and weighed 600 pounds and buffed. He had red skin and black hair and wore a white tank top and blue sports shorts. His name was Bobby.

Bobby: (Chuckles) Are you ready to lose little man?

Jewel: (Jumps around a little, getting ready for the next fight) Not really... Let's begin.

Referee: You may begin.

The fight starts off with Bobby jumping ten feet above the air, planning on crushing Jewel with his 600-pound body. Jewel keeps smiling and moves out of the way then kicks his right side of his head with a strong kick, making Bobby fly to the edge of the ring, trying not to fall off of it by trying to keep his balance.

Jewel: Is that all you got... Come on and bring it! (Smiles at Bobby and gets ready for another round with him)

Bobby: (Regains his balance) WHY YOU!

Bobby charges at Jewel to attempt to punch his head off, but Jewel dodges the attack and punches Bobby hard in the center of his chest to make him fall over forward, making him fly out of the ring. Everybody outside the ring quickly moved out of the way so that they don't get crashed by Bobby, which he landed on the flour on his back.

Referee: Winner, A12!

Katherine: Does anyone else need to go to the restroom... I need to go now. (Gets up and leaves the stands to travel towards the restroom.)

Kyle: Hurry back, Brad's fight is going to start soon.

Katherine: Okay... (Enters the restroom and sees a strange girl wearing a black cloak over her head but ignores her)

While Katherine is using the bathroom and locks the stall behind her, she overhears the girl talking on the phone.

?: Hey, it's me... so where are we meeting up... okay sounds good... Listen you're not going to believe this, but Brad is at the tournament... (This shocks Katherine as she knew who Brad was) So far he's won one preliminary match, and his second one is about to start... yeah I'm was also surprised to see him too... Okay... I'll keep you posted... in the meantime, you and Ruby stay out of trouble okay, its already risky enough that we're in this planet, the least we want is the Drogon Kingdom on our tails... Okay... I'll see you soon... okay... bye... (Hangs up)

Katherine: (Gets out of the bathroom stall) Hey... Mind explaining who you are?

?: Huh? (Looks at Katherine) What do you mean? I'm just an innocent girl using the bathroom just like you.

Katherine: Really now? (Walks over and washes her hands) Um... Can I ask how do you know Brad?

?: Huh? Did you hear me on the phone?

Katherine: Sorry... I didn't mean to overhear your talking. (Smiles at her and tries to see underneath her cloak)

?: Um... well... let's just say that a friend of mine told me about him.

Katherine: I guess... I can believe you. (Starts taking her hood off to see what she looks like)

?: (The girl steps back from Katherine) I'm sorry, I can't be seen, they have cameras everywhere, even in the bathrooms.

Katherine: Oh... I have an idea. (Pulls her in the bathroom stall and pushes her onto the wall then looks to sees nobody in the bathroom) Okay... We should be fine here.

?: W-Why do you want to see my face so bad?

Katherine: (Blushing a little) Is it wrong to see a cute girl's face.

?: Well... I...

Just then Katherine's phone got a text message from Kyle, saying "Are you almost done, Brad's match is about to start."

Katherine: (Texts him back being "I will be there') If you want to meet Brad... Then how about you come with me, and you can meet him for the first time?

?: Um... I'll have to think about it. (Runs out of the stall and runs out of the bathroom)

Katherine: Awww, I wanted to have some fun with her, but oh well. (Walks out of the bathroom and returns before the match)

Kyle: Ah Katherine, you're just in time. (Katherine sits back down and becomes curious about the girl in the bathroom)

Brad was getting ready to fight a man who looked like Bobby, but this one had a black mustache, his name was Robby, Bobby's twin brother.

Robby: How pathetic of my brother allowing himself to be defeated like that. I'm not going to make the same mistake that he made. (Brad becomes serious and ready to fight)

Referee: You may begin!

Robby: I'll go all out! (Starts powering up)

Brad: Are we going to do this or not? (Becomes ready for anything)

Just then, Robby lets out a loud fart, which makes most of the men around Ring B to faint.

Man: OH GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE SOMETHING CRAWLED UP IN HIS ASS AND DIED!

Brad: (Shakes his head and spears Robby towards the ground then gets back up) One, take a fucking shower, and two, you just lost.

Referee: Winner, B19! (Brad looks around to sees the crowd)

Crowd: That was awesome!

While the crowd was cheering for Brad, Frogisco and Repuale were standing at a distance, watching Brad.

Repuale: He sure has gotten popular over the short time he's been here, huh?

Frogisco: True, but we will defeat him.

Repuale: True, unfortunately, it won't be at the preliminary tournament. (They then see Brad Walks away from the ring and looks at Scarlet and smiles at her)

?: (Walks towards Repuale and Frogisco) Don't be so sure.

Repuale and Frogisco turn around and see a red ghoul standing behind them.

Repuale: Rolower.

Rolower: Hello Repuale, and Frogisco. I see you two had the balls to enter this tournament.

Frogisco: Yes we did because we want to stop Brad from getting married to Scarlet.

Rolower: You do realize that Brad isn't your only competitor, right?

Frogaisco: (Becomes confused) Who else is in?

Rolower: Well for one, Prince Jewel is in the tournament too.

Frogaisco: I don't think he deserves much credit, because if Jewel and Brad meet in the ring, then the problem will take care of itself.

Rolower: True, but you still have to keep in mind that they might not fight each other right away. Also, there's a chance that you two. (He points at Repuale and Frogisco) might have to face each other.

Frogisco: It doesn't matter who wins... As long as Brad and Jewel lose, right Repuale?

Repuale: YEAH!

Rolower: You fools surely have no idea how a tournament works. Because there is a chance that they might have to fight either of you to to get to each other. It all depends on the number you will draw.

Frogisco: It doesn't matter. Because I'm going to beat Brad because Scarlet is mine.

Repuale: What are you talking about? She's mine!

Frogisco: (Becomes angry at Repuale) I guess we will have to see who gets to battle which, right?

Repuale: Yeah.

And so, after three hours of none stop fights, the preliminary tournament has reached its conclusion. The announcer is then going up to the stage to announce the winners.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, and this time I can say that because there are ladies who have been watching the fights unfold, it is now time to announce the winners of the preliminary tournament! (Brad stands at the center of the ring and becomes nervous) The winner from Ring A is Prince Jewel Sapphiral, from Planet Emrula. (The crowd cheers)

Jewel: Yes! (Walks forward and enters the main ring)

Announcer: The winner from Ring B is Brad Jackel from planet Earth. (The crowd cheers)

Brad: Yes! (Walks forward and enters the main ring)

Announcer: The Winner from Ring C is Frogisco Toadstool, from Planet Toadrula. (The crowd boos and Frogisco walks forward and enters the main ring) The winner from Ring D is Repuale Ghibreed, from planet Repural. (The crowd boos and Repural enters the main ring) The winner from Ring E is Rolower Goulosh, from planet Goulosher! (The crowd boos)

Brad: Wow... They really don't like those guys. (Looks at his fighters and turns back to stay focus on the main goal of the tournament)

Announcer: The winner from Ring F is Swampron, the humanoid plant monster from Planet Palloner! (The crowd boos and Swampron walks and enters the main ring) The winner from Ring G, Chimspec, the three-headed Chimera, from Planet Chimerion! (The crowd boos) And last, but not least, The winner from Ring G is Noah Jordanioner from Planet Drogor! (The crowd cheers)

Chimspec had three heads. One was ahead of a bat, one of a spider and the other was of a scorpion. He had the body and legs of a spider, wings from a bat, and had a scorpion tail. Katherine and Scarlet soon smile at their boyfriend for making it to the finals.

Kyle: Alright, Brad made it to the finals.

Katherine: Yes, he'll win.

Announcer: These are your top eight contenders ladies and gentlemen, and they will fight it out to decide who gets to marry Scarlet. Come back here tomorrow morning, and we will get the Wedding Tournament started! (Brad nods of understanding about what time he should return)

* * *

Later, Brad and the others are seen in the stands.

Katherine: I'm going to go and change my outfit... Anybody else wants to tag along? (Winks at Ashley, trying to turn her on and get a moment with her)

Brad: What's wrong with the outfit you're wearing now?

Katherine: I just need to change my shirt and skirt because they're a little sweaty and messy too... right, Ashley? (Looks at her with a sweet smile)

Ashley: Um... yes...

Kyle: But does Ashley have to come with you?

Katherine: Yes she does, because I need someone's help with my outfit.

Brad: Must be some outfit if you need an extra person to help you put it on.

Katherine: Yes it is. (She walks and enters her room then turns to see if Ashley followed her, which she was)

Ashley: (Enters the room and ask a question) So where's the outfit you wanted to try on and need my help with?

Katherine: To be honest, I only made that up. (Kisses Ashley, which Ashley soon kisses her back)

Brad: (Walks into the room) I knew it!

Katherine: Aww. You catch us red-handed.

Brad: Damn right I did. Come on you two, scoot! (Katherine and Ashley walks out of the room)

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of this chapter. Nothing much really happened in his chapter, but things will soon pick up in the next one.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions on the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	34. Ch 34: The First Round: Kidnapped

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four:  
Year One:**  
 **Day: Forty-One:**  
 **October 24th:**

* * *

The next day, Brad and the other preliminary tournament winners are seen in an empty room with a referee, no one else. Thirty minutes from now, The Wedding Tournament will begin, and it will decide who gets to marry princess Scarlet.

Referee: Hello gentlemen, thank you for coming.

Brad: (Walks over to Jewel and puts his hand on him) May the best men win.

Jewel: Yeah. (Shakes his hand)

Referee: Right, so... as you gentlemen can see, you are the final eight, and we'll participate in the Wedding Tournament. Now before we get started on drawing the numbers, I must first explain the rules to you. The Wedding Tournament is almost like the preliminary tournament, except with a few differences. Now in the preliminary tournament, matches could only go up to a minute long, but in the Wedding Tournament, matches are allowed to go up to an hour long, that way you will not feel as rushed as before. If an hour has passed and there is still no clear winner, then our judges will decide a winner depending on the competitor's performance. However, in the final match, the final two competitors will have unlimited time to compete. The other rules still apply though, meaning all matches must be kept clean. That means no eye poking, no punching or kicking below the belt, no using weapons, and no killing your opponent. If you break any of these rules, you will be disqualified from your match, and if you kill your opponent, you will suffer 20 years in Galactic prison. Any questions? (Brad nods at him of understanding, and Frogisco raises his hand) Yes?

Frogisco: So what are the next rounds like?

Referee: Well, this tournament will be a three-round tournament. The first round will have three matches, the second round will have two matches, and finally, the third and final round will have one match.

Brad: Meaning I would need to win three times to win the tournament, right?

Referee: That's right.

Brad: When do we begin?

Referee: Well, the tournament itself will start half an hour from now, but first we must draw the numbers on who gets to face who. (Points at the green box with a hole in the table) Everyone, please grab a ball from that box over there, please.

Brad: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number six! (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Frogisco: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number five! (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Jewel: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number one! (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Chimspec: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number two! (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Brad: (Thinking) This where things get more interesting. (Smiles a little but focusing on his main goal)

Swampron: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number three! (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Rolower: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number four. (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Repuale: (Walks forward and grabs the ball) Number seven. (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Noah: I guess that leaves me number eight. (The Referee nods and writes the number down)

Referee: Okay, so here's how the matches will go for the first round. Jewel vs. Chimspec, then Swamporon vs. Rolower, then Frogisco vs. Brad, and finally Repuale vs. Noah. Any questions? (Brad mods his head and understands who he was fighting) Okay now, now that we know who's fighting who, come back to the tournament building thirty minutes from, and we'll get the tournament started. (Brad walks away from the room and starts doing little exercises of being ready for the next round)

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed, and it was now time for the Wedding Tournament to began. The tournament was being kept in a stadium with an open roof, where 300 million people from across the Galaxy have bought tickets to watch the tournament, Kyle, Ashley, Lily, and Katherine were only a few of them. Also, all eight rings that were used for the preliminary tournament were all put together to make one big ring.

Kyle: This is it guys, the real tournament.

Katherine: Yes, and the real test begins. (Smiles at her friend and hopes her boyfriend would win the tournament)

Announcer: (Walks into the ring) Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to start the Wedding Tournament! For those that are wondering, the Wedding Tournament is almost like the preliminary tournament, except with a few differences. Now in the preliminary tournament, matches could only go up to a minute long, but in the Wedding Tournament, matches are allowed to go up to an hour long, that way you will not feel as rushed as before. If an hour has passed and there is still no clear winner, then our judges will decide a winner depending on the competitor's performance. However, in the final match, the final two competitors will have unlimited time to compete. The other rules still apply though, meaning all matches must be kept clean. That means no eye poking, no punching or kicking below the belt, no using weapons, and no killing your opponent. If you break any of these rules, you will be disqualified from your match, and if you kill your opponent, you will suffer twenty years in Galactic prison. With that said, let's get this tournament started. First up is prince Jewel vs. Chimspec. Come on down you

Jewel: I will see you at finals, Brad (Smiles at his rival and walks over to enter the ring been ready for his match with Chimspec)

Chimspec: (Walks beside Jewel) I hope you're ready to lose pretty boy!

Jewel: I should be asking you that. (Enters the ring and becomes ready to fight in the middle of the ring)

Announcer: Okay gentlemen, you two have one hour to fight, and please keep your match clean. With that said, you may begin. (Runs out of the ring)

Chimspec: (Gets into a stance) Hehehe, you should run home big boy, because I'm just going to ruin that makeup of yours!

Jewel: Maybe you should go and get a banana.

Chimspec: HEY! Do I look like a monkey to you?! I have the body and legs of a spider, wings from a bat, and a scorpion tail!

Jewel: Let's just start with this! (Runs forward and punching his chest hard to sends Chimspec back in few steps of creating dust)

Chimspec: Why you!

Chimspec then shoots an energy wave from all three of his mouths at point-blank range at Jewel, but Jewel dodges the blasts and hits his legs to make Chimspec fall forward and then unleashes an uppercut with a strong right fist to his face. Chimspec then did a leg sweep at Jewel to make him fall, but Jewel quick stood on his right hand and kicked Chimspec on his middle head, Chimspec then grabbed Jewel's right leg and was about to throw him out of the ring, that it until Jewel used his free leg to kick Chimspec in the right face, making him let go of him. Jewel then shot an energy blast at Chimspec, only for him to create a time-space hole for the energy blast to go to instead of harming Chimspec. Jewel then strikes at Chimspec with strong and focused attacks with his expression was a focus at the attacks. Just then, a time-space whole appeared behind Jewel, and the energy blast that Jewel shot at Chimspec was coming back towards him. Jewel flips into the skies to dodge the blast, which hits Chimspec instead, then he lands a strong kick towards him to make him fall out of the ring to lose the match.

Chimspec: (Realized that he fell out of the ring) What?!

Announcer: Winner, Prince Jewel. (The crowd cheers)

Ashley: Wow, that Jewel guy was pretty good!

Katherine: True... Can't wait to see him and Brad fight against one another.

Meanwhile, at the stands.

Brad: Wow, that was impressive.

Just then, someone sneaked up behind Brad and knocked him out, then carried him away.

* * *

Later, Brad wakes up and sees himself tied up in chains. He appeared to be in a grassy field, away from the stadium.

Brad: Huh? Where am I?

?: Did you sleep well, Jackel?

Brad: Kind of... Uncomfortable, but who are you? (When Brad's vision focused again, he soon noticed that Frogisco was standing in front of him) Frogisco?!

Frogisco: That's right Jackel, it is I, Prince Frogisco Toadstool!

Brad: (He starts increasing his energy, hoping that Ashley and Scarlet would sense him) Tell me something... Why would you want Scarlet or the throne for?

Frogisco: You're joking right? Its because she's hot!

Brad: So you don't love her as I do?

Frogisco: I love her body. Seriously, have you not seen her great tits and ass?! They are to die for!

Brad: Too bad you will not get to see her like that because I will protect her. (Smiles at him and speaks out loud and saying) Hey sweetie... Did you catch all of that?

Scarlet: Yeah! (Charges in towards Frogisco)

Frogisco: NOW! (Just then, Frogisco's royal guards came out of hiding and threw a magical chain around Scarlet, tying her up and making her stop in her tracks)

Scarlet: No!

Frogisco: HAHAHHAHAHA! I had a feeling that Brad would try to contact you, so I came prepared. (Scarlet tries to break free, only for the chain to get tighter) Its no use, the more you struggle, the tighter it gets.

Brad: No!

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Kyle and Ashley sense Brad and Scarlet in trouble.

Kyle, Jewel & Ashley: (Thinking) Brad? And Scarlet?!

Kyle: Um... excuse me, girls, I need to use the bathroom! (Stands up and runs off)

Ashley: Um... me too! (Stands up and runs off)

Meanwhile, Brad is seen trying to get out of the chains, only for the chains to tighten their grip.

Frogisco: Did you not hear me, Jackel? The more you struggle, the tighter it gets!

Scarlet: Frogisco, what's the meaning of this?!

Brad: You can't be serious about cheating your way to winning the tournament, are you?!

Frogisco: Who the fuck cares about the stupid tournament! (Walks over and punches Brad in the midsection, making Brad to grunt)

Meanwhile, Kyle is seen standing behind a tree, watching Frogisco having his way with Brad and Scarlet.

Kyle: (Thinking) Frogisco, I should've known that he was behind this. Its just like him that he would cheat his way to get to the top. If only I can...

Ashley: Kyle?

Kyle: Huh? (Turns around and sees Ashley, Katherine, and Lily standing behind him) Girls?! What are you doing here?!

Ashley: We should ask you the same thing.

Katherine: Are you going to help them or not?

Just then, magic chains were wrapped around everyone's bodies, tying them up.

Guard: Hey boss, look what I found.

Frogisco: Huh? (Turns his head to see that one of his royal guards was carrying Ashley, Katherine, Lily and Kyle, all tied up) Friends of yours Jackel? Hehehehehe! The more, the better!

Brad: No, let them go, they have nothing to do with this! (Tries to break free, but the chains get tighter on him) Ah!

Frogisco: Oh don't worry, I'll let them go after I kill you, and when I do, I'll take Scarlet and your lady friends as my sex slaves! HAHAHAHAHA! (Just then, one of the royal guards made Brad lay on his stomach, and another guard walked in holding a giant ax, Frogisco looks at the guard with the ax) You ready?

Brad: (Looks at Scarlet and Katherine then smiling at them) It will be alright, I promise.

Katherine: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!

Kyle: (Thinking) This is bad, although I can easily break free from these chains by turning into my true form that would mean everyone would know that I'm still alive, and Brad would find out that Kyle and Xyaqom are the same people. But if I don't do anything, Brad's a goner! Dammit, what should I do?!

Brad: Kyle, when you get back to earth, can you do me a favor?

Kyle: Don't say that... We will get out of this I promise!

Brad: Tell my friend Xyaqom, and my dad that... That I'm sorry. (This hits Kyle hard)

Frogisco: Xyaqom?! You fool, Xyaqom has been dead for the last ten years! (To his guard with the ax) Do it! (The guard then raises his ax, preparing to cut Brad's head off)

Kyle: (Thinking) Brad... Thank you... I now know what to do now! (To Frogisco) You're wrong Frogisco... (He starts powering up, eyes turn blood red, and his voice turns into Xyaqom's voice) I'M RIGHT HERE!

Everybody: HUH?!

Just then, Kyle turned into Xyaqom, allowing himself to break through the chains and charge to work the ax man, he then turned his right hand into a blade and cut it the ax man's head clean off, preventing him from killing Brad, and saving his life.

Frogisco: (Shaking in his boots and shitting himself in pure fear) No... It can't be! XYAQOM?! (Brad opens his eyes slightly and is surprised to see Xyaqom, then he realized that Kyle and Xyaqom were the same people)

Xyaqom: Frogisco, I had a feeling you would try something like this to get to the top.

Frogisco: (To his guards) Don't just stand there you fools! KILL HIM! (The guards charge towards Xyaqom)

Xyaqom punches one of the guards with a focus attack and grabs the other one with his other hand to tossing him towards another direction, making them collide with the other guards. While the guards were getting back up, Xyaqom turned his hand into a blade and cut Brad free.

Frogisco: NO! PUT THAT CHAIN BACK ON HIM!

Brad: Thanks, Xyaqom... So I guess we can use a little bit of team work together, yes? (Looks at his best friend)

Xyaqom: (Grins) Yeah.

The guards then got back and charged towards Brad and Xyaqom, Brad and Xyaqom work together to battle Frogisco's guards, seeing that his plan backfired, he tries to make a ran for it, but not without Scarlet.

Frogisco: My plan may have backfired, but I'm not leaving without Scarlet! (Picks Scarlet up and runs off)

Scarlet: BRAD!

Brad: (Looks at Frogisco and Scarlet) SCARLET!

Xyaqom: Go after them Brad, I'll take care of these guys!

Brad: Thanks Xyaqom! (He then runs after them)

Scarlet: (Kicking Frogisco to try to get him to let her go) LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!

Frogisco: That hurts you little bitch! (Doesn't let go her but stops running away as Brad keeps running and kicks Frogisco, making him let Scarlet go, Brad then catches her in mid-air)

Scarlet: Brad?!

Brad: Hey Sweetie!

Frogisco: (Gets back up) You! (Takes out his dagger) Scarlet will be mine!

Frogisco charges towards him with his dagger, but Brad dodges the attack and kicks him in the midsection, then he starts rapidly punching him, after punching fifty times in a half of a second, Brad delivers a huge punch to Frogisco's face, sending him flying to a nearby tree, knocking him out cold.

Scarlet: Brad you did. If I weren't tied up at the moment, I would hug you!

Brad: (Walks over and unties her of looks down at the floor) I... I lost.

Scarlet: Huh? What do you mean?

Katherine: Brad! (Brad turns his head to see the girls running towards him, with Xyaqom close behind, turns out that Xyaqom knocked out Frogisco's men and untied the girls) It looks like you took care of Frogisco!

Brad: Yes I did but... I have lost because I didn't get back in the ring in time.

Xyaqom: That's not true. While this was going on, the fight between Swamporon and Rolower was taking place. If you hurry, you might make it back in time.

Brad: (Kisses Scarlet and Katherine) I will win to have both of you in my life.

Katherine: So are we not going to question that Kyle has been Xyaqom this whole time?

Ashley: Yeah, even I'm a bit surprised.

Brad: No way, besides when I become king, I will make sure Xyaqom's name is cleared. (Runs to the ring and ready for his next match)

Katherine: Well, if Brad isn't going to say it, then I will, (Looks at Xyaqom) Xyaqom, you have some explaining to do. (Katherine crosses her arms over her chest and becomes curious on why hide his identity from everyone)

Kyle: (Xyaqom turns back into Kyle) Ten years ago, something happened to me, and the universe believed that I died, and I want to keep it that way. If people found out that I was still alive, they would use you or Brad to get to me, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.

Scarlet: I will keep my lips shut since you saved my future husband from this pervert.

Kyle: Thanks, Scarlet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stadium, the battle between Swamporon and Rolower just ended, with Rolower as the victor.

Announcer: Winner, Rolower! (Brad sees his other enemies in the ring and becomes ready to fight anyone in the ring for Scarlet) Next up is Frogisco vs. Brad. Come on down you two! (Brad enters the ring, crossing his arms while waiting for Frogisco) Um... glad that Brad is here, but that also means you too Frogosco, come on down!

Little did everybody, was that Frogisco was still knocked out cold, and was most likely not going to be able to make it back in time.

Brad: (Thinking) After a kick like that, there's no way he'll be able to make it back here on time.

Announcer: Frogisco, if you do not show up here within a minute, we will consider your no-show as a forfeit! (Brad shrugs his shoulders at the king and Scarlet, soon a minute passes) Well, ladies and gentlemen, Frogisco chose not to show up. Therefore, your winner by forfeit, Brad Jackel. (Everybody cheers, Brad raises his fist up as the crowds go crazy for him.)

Ashley: I bet Frogisco is feeling rather stupid right now for trying to screw Brad over, huh?

Katherine: You got that right, but Brad will have to fight Jewel in the final match right?

Kyle: Depends, if he wins the semifinal match.

Katherine: True... But what about this Noah person?

Kyle: Well if he beat Repuale, then he goes on to face Brad in the semifinal round.

Katherine: That's going to being one hell of a fight.

Ashley: Sure will.

Announcer: Next up is Repuale vs. Noah! Come on down! (Noah walks down and ready for his opponent then places himself in a stance)

Repuale: I hope you are ready to lose old man!

Noah didn't speak words to anyone who didn't show honesty or respect. He was only here to test his skills as a fighter, not to marry Scarlet.

Announcer: Are you ready? (Noah Nods) You may begin!

Repuale: I hope you're ready to lose old man!

Noah runs forward and unleashes punches and kicks at Repuale's chest, knocking the air out of him. After Noah punched Repuale in the chest fifty times and kicked him in the chest fifty times in a second, Repuale is seen done on his knees holding his chest and starts coughing up blood, which his blood was blue.

Announcer: Wow ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure what Noah just did to Repuale, but whatever he did, Repuale is now down on his knees and seems to be in critical condition.

Repuale: Why you... Don't you know who I am?! (Coughs up blood)

Noah kicks Repuale in the face to knock him out for the count but avoids killing him. He bows to his opponent to show respect to him. He then walks away and exits the ring.

Announcer: Um... Winner, Noah! (Brad was seen watching the match and figures out that he's going to face Noah at the semi-final match) Okay, folks, we're going to take a ten-minute break, so if you need to use the bathroom or refresh on refreshments, please do it now. With that said, we'll see you at the semi-female round!

Later, Brad is seen drinking some water and looks over to sees his girlfriends and friends were walking over to comfort him.

Scarlet: Hey Brad, how are you holding up?

Brad: I'm doing good, but my toughest obstacle is next.

Kyle: Yes, this Noah guy seems tough. Plus I felt that he was only using one percent of his power when he was fighting Repuale.

Katherine: What?! Only one percent?!

Brad: I see. (Becomes focus and looks at the clock about two minutes is left)

* * *

Later, back at the grasslands, Frogisco is seen starting to wake up, where a man wearing a black cloak is seen standing in front of him.

?: Looks like you're coming to.

Frogisco: Where are am I?

?: Don't worry, you're where Brad left you when he knocked you out. Got to admit it though, it was pretty funny how he knocked you out.

Frogisco: (Now angry) I'm going to get him next time.

?: Like how?

Frogisco: Simple, he can have this little tournament, but the time he returns to his home planet, he'll learn real quick that I enslaved the Earth and made everyone there my slaves! HAHAHAHAHA! That will teach him not to mess with me!

?: Enslave the Earth? Sorry, but I can't let you do that.

Frogisco: (Looks at the mysterious man) Why the hell not! Who are you!

?: let's just say that I... Have a soft spot for Earth. (Just then, the man makes a red energy blade coming from his hand)

Frogisco: I will return and destroy everyone who gets in my w...

Just then, the mysterious person cut Frogisco's head clean off using his energy blade, he then blew his head off, turning his head into ash.

?: Good riddance.

The man then turns around and leaves. Meanwhile, Brad turns his head and felt someone's power, but his attention then focuses the crowd calling his name.

Kyle: It looks like you made some fans Brad.

Brad: I guess I did. (Waves to the crowds with gentle a smile)

Scarlet: The semifinal round will start soon, I'll be cheering for you at the stands Brad!

Brad: Thanks, sweetie, and sweetheart. (Tells Scarlet and Katherine with a smile and walks out to the ring then enters the ring)

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Looks like Brad is now advancing in the to the semifinal round, can he keep on winning to win the right to marry Scarlet? Find out in the next chapter of Drogons!**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	35. Ch 35: Semi-Final Round

**Today is a special day because as of this entry (April 1st, 2018) the story Drogons, is now a year old. A year ago I posted the first chapter on April Fools, can you believe that? It was supposed to be launched on March the 30th, but apparently, I had to wait for twenty-four hours to publish a story, so that's how it ended up being started on April Fools. Anyways it's hard to believe that Drogons is now a year old, I can't believe that it's been that long since then, it still feels like I've only been in fanfiction for a few months. Man time flies. Furthermore, tomorrow I will make a poll on what should have been for the next few chapters. What will the poll be about? Stay tuned on my profile to find out.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:  
This Chapter Takes Place Shortly**  
 **After Chapter Thirty-One, Meaning**  
 **It's On The Same Day:**

* * *

One hour later, the announcer enters the ring.

Announcer: Okay ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the semifinal round of the Wedding Tournament to begin! I hope you all went to the bathroom beforehand because you are not going to want to miss any of what this round has to offer. (Noah Enters the ring first as his attention walks around the ring and becomes ready for Brad) Um, Noah sir... it's not time for you to compete yet! (Noah nods and walks out of the ring, then sits down to mediates as he waits for his match) Um... sorry about that ladies and gentlemen... anyways, let's get the semi-final round started! First up is Jewel vs. Rolower! Come on down you two! (Jewel enters the ring and starts stretching his arms while getting ready for his match)

Rolower: (Enters the ring too) Are you prepared to lose pretty boy; I'm not going to be a joke like all those other competitors!

Jewel: Then show me what you got! (Becomes ready to fight)

Announcer: You may begin! (Runs out of the ring)

Jewel runs forward and kicks Rolower in the chest. However, Rolower grabs Jewel's leg and throws him; Jewel stops himself by grabbing the flooring and looks at his opponent.

Rolower: Surprised Jewel. I'm a lot more than just a talking zombie.

Jewel: (Walks around of trying to find weakness) I have noticed.

Rolower: You can't win this Jewel. This match has already been decided its victor before it even started.

Jewel: Even IF you beat me, then Brad will take you down because I believe he can change the universe for the better (This made Brad raise an eyebrow)

Rolower: That is IF he beats Noah. (Noah opens his eyes and looks at Brad, then Jewel, but then continues to mediate)

Jewel: Well then, I guess we'll have to find that out, won't we?

Rolower: Let's finish this!

Rolower throws a mighty punch at Jewel, but Jewel quickly grabbed the blow and proceeded to punch Rolower. But Rolower promptly grabbed Jewel's punch and kicked him in the gut. Then he threw Jewel into the ground and continued to stomp Jewel in the face. But Jewel catches his foot and punches Rolower in the midsection with a fast yet strong attack. However, Rolower grabs Jewel's punch, headbutts him, knees him in the gut, and performs a leg sweep on him, making him fall to the ground.

Jewel: (Thinking) No more playing around!

Jewel kicks Rolower and gets back up then performs strong punches and kicks at his midsection, then dodges his attacks to throw a mighty kick in the chest, which makes Rolower go down on one knee.

Rolower: Impressive... I didn't think you would be this powerful!

Jewel tries to kick him to knock him out, but Rolower grabs his foot, then he throws Jewel, trying to throw him out of the ring, Jewel managed to stop himself, and was now standing at the edge of the ring.

Rolower: Looks like I'm going to have to go all out to take care of you! (Rolower began to power up, making the ground shake, Jewel saw Rolower's body becoming green and radioactive) Like what you see Jewel?

Jewel: Hehe... If you were a girl, I would say let's go out, but your butt ugly. (Powers up little more to fight Rolower)

Rolower: I wasn't always like this to know, a long time ago I used to be just like you, drop dead gorgeous. However, there was a war on our home planet, and it resulted in using nuclear weapons. Our world used to be just like Planet Drogon, beautiful and filled with nature, but all of that was taken away due to the atomic weapons. Thanks to the nuclear weapons that were involved in the war, the people of my home planet became what you see before you, a hideous Ghoul. When people saw what they were changing, they didn't want to accept their fate, they didn't want it to accept the fact of being a walking talking zombie, and because of this, they turned feral. However some people accepted their fates and lived their lives as is, there were even some people that turned into what you see right now, a radioactive ghoul! My very body is irradiated, a simple touch can burn your body, and make you just like me. Some ghouls can train themselves to become radioactive. And I intend to use this transformation to defeat you!

Jewel: I can't allow someone like you win this match!

Jewel runs forward and kicks him in where the radioactive wasn't located when Rolower regained his balance, he spits acid from his mouth at Jewel, Jewel dodges the attack and punches his face, Jewel then began to feel his hand burning, Jewel looks down and starts thinking about how to fight Rolower.

Rolower: Have you finally figured it out Jewel, you can't beat me!

Jewel: I will never give up until the final moment!

Jewel then starts running around and makes circles strike at the weak points to avoids the dangerous parts of Rolower's body. When Rolower got down on his knees, Jewel charged towards Rolower to kick him in the face. For a split second, Jewel's hair turned light blue, but when he kicked Rolower in the face, his face soon turned back to silver. Thus, sending Rolower flying out of the ring, crashing his head into the barrier that was blocking the audience members from getting inside the ring, thus knocking Rolower out cold.

Announcer: Winner by ring out, Prince Jewel! (Everybody cheers, however, Jewel goes down on his knees holding his foot, as he can feel it burning) And can we please get a medic over here, please!

Brad: (Walks over and checks on Jewel) Hey. Are you feeling alright?

Jewel: I think that guy's radioactive body did more damage to me than I thought. I feel like the whole planet is spinning.

Brad: I see... Try to get some rest, and I will see you in the finals. (Smiles at Jewel with respect)

* * *

Later, Jewel is seen in a medical bed, with a doctor currently getting the radiation out of Jewel's body. Meanwhile, Brad has seen the ring, getting ready for the next match, for his eyes makes a connection with Noah, knowing that he was a strong warrior.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the second match of the semi-final round. Brad vs. Noah! (Noah gets up from his pose and enters the ring, but nods his head is ready to fight)

Brad: (Thinking) I have no idea how strong this Noah guy is, I start off using only five percent of my power and work my way up if need be.

Announcer: You may begin! (Runs out of the ring)

Noah runs forward and starts unleashing strong and focused attacks on Brad, being nearly impossible to dodge. After Noah's attacks, Brad falls to the ground, holding his stomach.

Katherine: Holy crap! Did any of you see that?!

Ashley: No, it was all just a blur!

Brad: Wow... That was so amazing! (Holds stomach, but gets back up and gets ready for the next round with Noah, he then runs over to punch Noah. However, Noah grabbed his punch, hit him in the gut, and threw him to the ground.

Scarlet becomes scared for her boyfriend, who was falling to his knees to the Noah person, but she can tell he was only in this tournament to test his skills, not being interested in the marriage part at all.

Noah: Take me seriously boy, or else I'll end this match right now.

Brad: So you can speak Mister?

Brad gets back up onto his feet and starts dashing with lighting speed and starts striking at Noah's midsection with a strong punch and jumps back to avoids attack from him. Noah then charged towards Brad to punch him, but Brad grabbed Noah's punch and hit to counterattack him, but Noah ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Brad quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Noah to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for two whole minutes.

Ashley: Wow, none of them are letting up!

Katherine: Their movements are tenses! What a battle! (She couldn't believe how Brad and Noah were fighting against one another)

Then, Brad turned into a Ksisis to get the edge on Noah and headbutted him, which made Noah to step back, Brad then shot an energy blast at Noah. However, Noah ended up deflecting the blast right back to Brad, which Brad quickly dodged it.

Noah: I have to say, you have earned my respect, and I think I shall not go easy as well. (Takes his uniform off, showing that he's 350 pounds, buffed, he then becomes ready with his regular clothes)

Brad: Wow, you're quite a big guy!

Noah: Indeed I am... Let's finish this battle boy!

Noah dashed over to Brad and punched his left arm, thus dislocating it, making Brad scream in pain, causing everyone shocked at how strong and fast Noah was, especially Katherine and Scarlet.

Katherine: Did Noah just dislocated Brad's arm?!

Brad soon grabbed Noah and threw him across the ring to try to fix his arm, but before Brad had the chance to set his arm, Noah charged back and kicked Brad in the ribs, making Brad fall on his knees and start coughing up blood.

Katherine: BRAD!

Brad: (Gets up, and fixes his arm) Hey... Let's keep going!

Noah then charges at Brad to punch him, but Brad quickly grabbed his fist, Noah swings his punch at Brad at his gut with intense battle begins between them again. Noah fist headbutts Brad and elbows him to the ground. Brad managed to catch himself, but Noah managed to sneak behind Brad and kicked him on the back, making Brad fly back a bit. Brad managed to catch himself, only to see Noah shooting an energy blast towards him, making Brad jump up thirty feet in the air to avoid the blast. But Noah shot another energy blast at Brad while he was at mid-air, Brad managed to dodge it, but not without half of his shirt getting destroyed by the blast in the process, leaving a second-degree burn on the left side of his body.

Brad: (Breaths in and out) You're a fantastic fighter sir, but this match is over! (Punching Noah's face hard but gets kicked too, thus knocking each other out)

Announcer: What the hell... Both of them are out but what the hell of a match we got to see. Sadly though, this match can not end in a tie. Meaning, the only way that either of these guys can win now is for them to get back up on their feet before their opponent does.

Noah slowly gets up and sees Brad was getting back up; then he raises Brad to the announcer.

Noah: You're the winner young man!

Brad: Huh? But why?

Noah: I can't continue, and I have to say you have shown me that I have a lot to learn. Thank you for the excellent match! (Starts exiting the ring)

Brad: Um... You're welcome.

Announcer: Your winner ladies and gentlemen, Brad Jackel. (Brad nods at the crowd and falls over onto the ground, as his body was hurting everywhere) Can we please get a medic over here? (Brad closes his eyes to get some rest as the crowd were clapping for Brad)

Katherine: Wow! That was amazing, and one of the ages, right?

Kyle: Indeed.

A little later, after Brad is taken to the medical room, a doctor runs back and tells the announcer about Brad and Jewel's condition.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please! (Katherine, Lily, Kyle, and Ashley and everyone else pays attention to what the announcer has to say). Now usually we would get to the final match of this tournament. But due to the injuries that our last two competitors have taken in the semi-finals round, our doctors highly advise that Brad and Jewel should rest up to heal their injuries. Therefore, the final match of the wedding tournament will be postponed until tomorrow morning at 11:00 o'clock. See you then folks. (Walks out of the ring)

Katherine: So does anyone want to check on Brad? (Turns to the group)

Lily & Ashley: Sure.

Kyle and the girls get up and walk to Brad's room, where the doctors were exiting the room with the nurses.

Kyle: Excuse me doc!

Doctor #1: Can we help you?

Katherine: We are here to see Brad.

Doctor #2: Ah yes, in that room.

Katherine: Thank you, doctor.

Kyle and the girls enter Brad's room, where they see Brad laying on his bed with bandaged all over his body.

Kyle: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hey guys... I guess I won right? (Smiles through the pain but coughs little)

Katherine: Yep.

Ashley: And with that win, you'll go to the finals! (Brad then goes to sleep) We visit you, and you fall asleep?!

Katherine: Hey... You can't blame him for being tired of battling Noah!

Ashley: (Sigh) I guess you're right.

Kyle: Come on, let's leave and give Brad some rest, he'll need it for tomorrow.

Katherine: True. (Walks to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek, then they leave)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ripper is seen in a black void completely naked and meditating; there we get to look at her whole figure. Ripper was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds, and her breast size was a 32 D. We also see that Ripper also had whip scars all over her body, perhaps at some point in her life, she was whipped a lot.

Ripper: So, Brad and Jewel's fight has been delayed until tomorrow morning huh? Fine by me. Either way, Jewel will pay for his past sins, and his father's, I'll make him pay for his father's past sins. But Brad... Should I kill him to get to Jewel? Ever since I met Brad, I've developed feelings for him, despite the fact that I barely know him. It's rather stupid of me to have feelings for him after watching him have sex with Scarlet. But why do I feel the need to have him, why do his golden brown eyes touch my soul. I feel him, I see him... his kind nature and physique make me lose control, this love, this burning love in my skin... this burn... desire... is making me question my motives... Mother, please... Please protect me from this man, don't let his kind nature corrupt me, give me the power to destroy Brad and Jewel, and make him feel my pain, or let him be mine and mine alone... Brad Jackel, choose me over Scarlet! Choose me, or you will die! God have mercy on him... God have mercy on me... But he is mine, or HE WILL DIE!

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Things are starting to get interesting. And as you guys most likely saw coming, Brad and Jewel are going to face each other in the final round. Also, remember the poll I told you about at the beginning of the chapter? Well, that poll has something to do with that match. Tune in to my profile tomorrow to check it out and make your vote.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	36. Ch 36: Brad Vs Jewel: The Finals

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six:**  
 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Forty-One:**  
 **October 25th:**

* * *

Today was the big day, today was the final match between Brad and Jewel, and the winner of that match would earn the right to marry Princess Scarlet. But before we get that far into the chapter, today is someone's birthday today. Brad was starting to wake up and smell something delicious.

Brad: Something smells good. (Opens the door to sees nothing but darkness) Hello?

Scarlet: (Holding a plate hash brown, toast, eggs, and a cupcake) Happy Birthday Brad!

Brad: (Smiles at his girlfriend) Wow, I forget that today was my birthday, thanks. (Takes the plate from her)

Scarlet: Also, I bought you a very nice present for you, sadly it was too big for me to bring it here, so I left it back at your place.

Brad: It's alright besides I can wait. You need to go and get ready for the finals (Eats the breakfast and checks his girlfriend's butt moving side to side)

Scarlet: (Turns around) Are you checking me out, Brad?

Brad: Maybe I am... Maybe I am not. (Looks away smiling)

Ripper: How cute, checking your girlfriend out! (Brad and Scarlet turn their heads to see Ripper)

Brad: (Talks to her in a friendly tone and smiling) Ripper! How's it going?

Scarlet: That's Ripper?

Ripper's face turns light red, and her heart starts beating when she sees Brad being nice to her but manages to shake it off.

Ripper: Enjoy your final moments that you have left while you can, because by the end of today, you will cease to excise, and Jewel will suffer for his crimes!

Brad: Crimes? (Didn't understand what Ripper was saying and tries to figure it out)

Ripper: You'll figure it out soon! (A smoke screen appears, and she starts laughing insanely and disappears)

Scarlet: Dammit, she disappeared!

Brad: What did she mean by Jewel's crime?

Scarlet: I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are.

Brad: Something isn't adding up. (Looks down at the floor and remembers how the face paint looks in the throne room)

Scarlet: What do you mean?

Brad: The Ripper is after Jewel, but he doesn't seem to have committed any crimes at all. (Thinks about a solution)

Scarlet: We'll try to think about it later, right now, you have a match to get ready.

Brad: You're right (Gets up from the seat and walks away to enter his room then puts his clothes on.) This is the final fight. Then Scarlet and I are getting married but is it right?

* * *

Later, the announcer comes to this stage:

Announcer: It is now time to start the final match in the Wedding Tournament. We were originally supposed to run this match yesterday, but due to some circumstances, we could not continue the tournament until our two final competitors had at least a day's rest. But since tomorrow is today, let's finish off the Wedding Tournament! Now, Brad and Jewel, come on down! (Jewel Walks down and enters the ring and waits for Brad as his fist raises up for the crowds screams "Go Jewel." Soon Brad enters the ring too, wearing his fighting attire) This is it folks, the winner of this match will officially become princess Scarlet's husband to be and will become King Azssum heir to the throne until he either passes away or steps down as King. Gentlemen, are you ready?

Brad: Yes, I am ready. (Becomes silent but raises his fists ready to fight with Jewel as his eyes become focus)

Jewel: Same here! (Becomes silent but raises his fists ready to fight with Brad as his eyes become focus)

Announcer: In that case, let the battle begin! (Runs out of the ring)

Brad walks forward and starts throwing punches at Jewel to start the fight. But Jewel ended up catching his fist and performs a leg sweep on Brad, but Brad jumps in the air and throws a hard kick at Jewel to sliding him away from him, Jewel then catches himself and shoots an energy wave at Brad, Brad then backflips away from the energy wave.

Brad: I think that's enough of warming up.

Brad then charges towards Jewel and runs quickly to Jewel with a strong punch, landing at his midsection. This briefly knocks the wind off of Jewel, but Jewel quickly punches Brad in the midsection, knocking the wind off of him, Brad smiles at Jewel of showing respect to his rival and starts kicks his left leg hard as dodging the attack from Jewel, Jewel managed to catch himself and catch his balance. Brad then charged toward to try to punch him, but Jewel ended up dodging the punch and tried to catch Brad back, only for him to catch it. Brad then tries to punch Jewel using his free hand, but Jewel ended up catching it and then kicked Brad in the gut and threw him across the ring. Brad managed to catch himself and charged towards Jewel and started a rapid series of punches towards Jewel, only for him to block every one of them with his hands. Brad then launches an over-hook punch, only for Jewel to duck under it. Brad then tried to kick Jewel, only for him to jump on his kick, and jump away from Brad, Brad goes in hot pursuit, only to see Jewel launch himself towards Brad and punches him in the face, sending him flying. Brad managed to catch himself, but before he had time to recover, Jewel sneaks up behind Brad and tries to punch him out, which Brad quickly ducks under. Brad then tries to kick Jewel, only for him to dodge the kick. Brad tries to kick Jewel again, only for Jewel to dodge again. Brad then began to launch a series of punches at Jewel, only for Jewel to block every punch with his hands. Jewel then catches Brad off guard by punching him in the face. Then he kicks Brad in the gut, Then shoots an energy blast at Brad, sending him halfway across the ring. The blast would've even sent him out of the ring if Brad didn't grab the blast and send it shooting towards the sky.

There was a short pause between the two young men, which gave the audience a chance to catch their breath and to process what they just witness.

Announcer: Amazing folks, who would've thought that these two young men were capable of making such great moves. And yet, I feel that things are just starting to heat up.

Brad: (Thinking) Amazing, Jewel is simply amazing, much more than I gave him credit for. I think I know why all of his other opponents lost to him so easily, they only saw him as a pretty boy Prince, and not a fighter, that's why they lost so easily. Well, I'm not going to make the same mistake that they made, that's for sure.

Jewel: Is that all you can do Brad because you're going to need a little more than that if you plan to beat me.

Brad: Don't worry, you haven't seen me at my best yet! (Brad then powers up into his Ksisis form) Okay, let's try this again!

Brad then charges towards Jewel and punches his stomach, thus knocking the wind off of him. Then Brad punched Jewel in the face, which sends him flying. Brad goes on hot pursuit towards Jewel and starts rapidly punches him in the stomach after he punches him thirty times in twenty-mile seconds. Brad then upwards kicks Jewel in the face, sending him flying in the air, then Brad goes on hot pursuit towards Jewel. However, Jewel manages to catch himself and shoots an energy blast towards Brad, which sends him back down and creates a giant hole in the center of the ring. Jewel lands back down to the ring and looks at the giant hole in the center of it.

Announcer: Amazing ladies and Gentlemen! Just when we thought that Brad had the upper hand against Jewel, Jewel had an epic comeback. I don't think Brad is going to be able to come back from that one! (Just then, Brad jumped out of the hole with his clothes a little torn, surprising the audience and the announcer) Um, correction, he did come back from that one.

Jewel: I'll admit Brad, that little stunt back there did catch me off guard, but you're going to need a lot more than that if you plan to beat me.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn, even a Ksisis can't stop him. But I do have to admit, even though things aren't looking too good for me, I'm actually enjoying this!

Lily: Things aren't looking good for Brad.

Kyle: Indeed, Brad is going to have to dig real deep if he plans to beat Jewel.

Jewel: Brad, this fight was over before it even began, the only reason why you've lasted this long is that I've allowed it.

Brad: What?!

Jewel: That's right, in fact, allow me to show you what you're dealing with!

Jewel then began to power up, and as he did that, black clouds began to cover the sky, the rebel on the ring began to rise, and the ground began to shake. Everyone was amazed and scared of what was going on, soon Jewel began glowing blue, lighting soon starting forming from the sky, and Jewel soon had a blue aura around him.

Brad: You've got to be kidding me! Just how strong is this guy?! (Soon gusts of wind started blowing, and cracks began to crack around the stadium, even the barriers that were keeping the audience members from getting into the ring) If he keeps this up, he's destroying the whole stadium!

Soon Jewel let out a loud scream, and a burst of light burst out of him, the black clouds started going crazy, and lighting started shooting all around Jewel. Soon the bright light started to die down, and the black clouds in the sky slowly started to disappear, where everyone was slowly starting to see the red sky again. After the bright light died down, Brad uncovered his eyes, only to see that Jewel did not change.

Katherine: All that and he still looks the same?

Lily: Talk about showing off!

Ashley: No, Jewel is not the same.

Katherine & Lily: Huh?

Kyle: Jewel may look the same, but he doesn't feel the same.

Ashley: You two may not feel it, but Jewel is a lot stronger than before!

Lily: Huh, you can tell?

Kyle: She is half Drogon and Brad's sister, meaning she can feel Brad's feelings.

Katherine: Really, how is Brad feeling right now?

Ashley: Look for yourself.

Katherine: (Katherine looks at Brad and sees that Brad was standing there, trying to stay calm, but his hands were shaking) He's scared!

Jewel: As I said, Brad, this battle ended before it began!

Just then, Jewel charged towards Brad and headbutted him to make his head bleed and to send him flying. Jewel then goes on hot pursuit towards Brad and kicks him in the gut, then he kicks him upwards, sending him up the air, then he goes after Brad and elbows him in the gut again, sending him back down the ring. Brad manages to land on his feet, but he didn't get the chance to recover as Jewel sneaked up behind him, Brad manages to punch Jewel in the face, but the punch did not affect him, thus surprising Brad. Jewel then kicked Brad in the back to send him flying halfway to the ring. Brad manages to catch himself only to see Jewel shoot a powerful energy blast towards him, Brad quickly jumps out of the way, but while in mid-air, Jewel shoots another energy blast at Brad. Brad barely managed to move out of the way, but the blast managed to destroy the right half of his shirt and to leave a second a decree burn on his right side of his chest.

Jewel: (Smirks) Looks like he's more nimble than I thought. (To Brad) Not bad Brad, you managed to survive all of that.

Brad: (Flies back down to the ring) Man, this guy is at a whole other level!

Lily: Holy crap, Jewel almost killed Brad back there!

Katherine: Don't worry guys, Brad will find a way to beat Jewel, right?

Ashley: I don't think he can.

Katherine: How can you say that?! He's your brother!

Kyle: As much as I hate to admit it, Ashley is right!

Katherine: Huh?

Kyle: Right now, Jewel is at a whole other level then Brad when it comes to power. The only way Brad can beat Jewel now is by trying to get a ring out, but by the looks of it, that is highly unlikely. (Thinking) I think the only way that can help Brad now is by turning into a Xyith, but he needs to get angry to pull it off, and right now, he's more scared than angry.

Lily: Um, when you said at a whole other level, how high of a level is Jewel?

Kyle: Think of this way in video game standers, right now Brad is at level five, Jewel, on the other hand, is at level one hundred.

Katherine & Lily: ONE HUNDRED?!

Ashley: Yes, this whole time Jewel has only been toying with Brad. By the looks of it, Brad doesn't stand a chance! (Thinking) If only Hannah didn't die, because if she didn't, Brad would be a lot stronger than he is right now!

Jewel: It's best that you give up now Brad, while you still have your dignity still intact, because trust me, things will not end well for you!

Brad: (Thinking) Dammit, I can't beat him like this, the only way I can beat him now is by... releasing my inner power... Something that I thought I would never unlock ever again... after what happened to Hannah! (To Jewel) Jewel, it's not over yet!

Jewel: Huh?

Brad: Just like you, I too have been holding back a great amount of power! (The crowd gasps) The reason why I haven't been going all out is that... of what happened almost two years ago.

Jewel: Two years ago?

Ashley: He's not!

Brad: (Looks down at the floor) Before I had Scarlet, I once had a girlfriend named Hannah... But one day, she was murdered by a group of thugs. The day after, I... hunted them down and... tared them apart... limb from limb... (This made Jewel open his eyes wide open) I will admit... its something that I'm not proud of. After I saw what I did to those thugs, I was horrified at what I did to them. After that day, I sealed away ninety-five of my true power. (This made the crowd gasp)

Jewel: Wait, you mean this whole time you've been fighting me using five percent of your true power?! But how, you're in your Ksisis form. I thought Drogons go into Ksisis mode when they are going a hundred percent of their power?!

Brad: That's because, for almost two years, five percent was my one hundred percent because I sealed a huge chunk of my power, I couldn't go any higher than five percent! And because of this, I was able to use Ksisis mode much easier.

Steqos: (Thinking) What?! You mean he defeated Kzuck only using five percent of his power?! Just how powerful is he?!

Kyle: (Thinking) This whole time he's been holding back?! No wonder I felt that he wasn't using all of his potentials!

Brad: I had no intention of reawakening my full power, but the way things are looking now, it looks like I have no choice. (Prepares to power up) I'll warn you right now Jewel, I have no idea how strong I'm going to get, and I might accidentally kill you! So if you don't want your life to be at risk, I suggest you forfeit the match now!

Jewel: Are you trying to scare me into submission? Nice try, but you're going to have to do more than that to beat me. Go on, reawaken your true power, let's see you stand a chance, even with your true power.

Brad: (Rips off the other half of his shirt, making him topless) Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you! (Thinking) Let's hope it's not too late to re-awaking the real me!

Brad then began to power up, and as he did so, heat began forming around him, and the muscles of his body began to tighten. Steam began to come out of Brad's body, and electricity began to form around him, and the rubble on the ring began to rise, and a gust of wind started coming out of Brad's steaming body. The wind was so strong that Jewel had a hard time to keep his feet on the ring. His body began glowing red, and soon a red aura surrounding him, the ground began to shake, and the stadium walls began to break, even the barrier to keep the audience members out of the ring started to crumble. Everyone was shocked and horrified just how much power Brad was letting out, and how much he's been holding back this whole time.

Azssum: (Shocked) What power!

Scarlet: (Thinking and shocked) I knew Brad was powerful, but I didn't think he was THIS powerful!

Azssum: (Thinking) There's no doubt about it, he truly is the son of Haazor Howler!

The ground began to shake, and the very space where Jewel was standing on began to give up on him, and Jewel began to fall into the hole that was made in the ring.

Brad: NOW!

Brad then dashed towards Jewel, making another hole in the ring from where Brad was standing. In slow motion, Brad had the most pissed off look on his face and was about to swing a giant punch towards Jewel, and Jewel had a horrified look on his face. Just then, Brad punched Jewel in the face, not only did this punch effect Jewel, but it also send him flying, Brad then goes in hot pursuit against Jewel and kicked him upwards to the sky. Jewel manages to catch himself and sees Brad handing towards him. He shoots an energy blast towards Brad, but Brad dodges it and flies behind him, Jewel shoots another blast at Brad, but he dodges the blast again and kicks Jewel in the face, thus sending him flying down to the ring hard, making another huge hole in the ring.

Katherine: Holy shit!

Kyle: This is the real Brad, who's been asleep this whole time.

Just then, Jewel jumped out of the hole in the ring and dashed towards Brad to punch him, but Brad quickly dodges it and headbutt him in the back, making Jewel go flying across the ring. Jewel manages to catch himself and charges towards Brad with an energy punch, but Brad quickly ducks under his punch and punches Jewel in the gut, thus knocking the wind out of him. Brad pulls his fist away from Jewel and Jewel grabs his gut and steps away from Brad while holding his gut. After catching his breath, Jewel tries to punch Brad, only for Brad to catch his fist. Jewel tries to punch Brad using his free hand, but Brad quickly grabs his other fist, but then Jewel jumps up and prepares to land an ax handle towards Brad, but Brad thinks fast and headbutts Jewel in the face, thus breaking his nose. Brad then charges towards Jewel and spears him through the ground, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm. Then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, rinse and repeat. By the time he was done, Brad had struck Jewel three hundred times in three seconds. After Brad is finished, he grabs Jewel, flies up high in the sky and power slams down in the ring, thus creating another huge hole in the ring, Brad then jumps out of the hole and gets ready for Jewel, while also catching his breath.

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. They were all seeing a different side of Brad.

Announcer: Wow ladies and gentlemen, of all of my years as an announcer, I have never seen a battle this intense before, and the poor ring, it looks like its seen better days!

Brad: (Soon Brad sees Jewel climbing out of the hole) (Thinking) Jewel is a lot tougher than I thought, he doesn't seem to give up, that's okay, I won't either!

Jewel: (Climbs out of the whole, then readjusted his nose to fix it and wipes off the blood off of his face that came from his broken nose) (Thinking) I can't believe this, he's stronger than I thought, its time I take this seriously! (To Brad) Impressive Brad, I didn't think you were this strong. (Smirks) You're just full of surprises! (Powers up to full power where a blue aura was surrounding him) Never once in my life have I faced someone that can match my power! Well, I guess there's a time for everything!

Brad: (Powers up to full power where a red aura was surrounding him) Same here! I guess we have something in common!

Kyle: Basing your seat belts girls, because this is where the real fight begins.

Brad then charges towards Jewel and kicks him, only for Jewel to block the kick. Brad then punches Jewel, which Jewel also blocks it. Jewel then uses an over-hook hook punch on Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under the attack. Jewel then attempts a leg sweep against Brad, but Brad quickly jumps up and attempts to kick Jewel in the face, which Jewel quick rolls out of the way and attempts to kick Brad in the back. But Brad sidesteps out of the way and tries to elbow him in the head, only for Jewel to catch the elbow. Jewel then grabs Brad and throws him across the ring. Brad then catches himself and charges towards Jewel where he attempts to punch him, but Jewel grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for five whole minutes at great speed.

Ashley: Wow, none of them is letting up!

Eventually, Jewel sees an opening and punches Brad in the face. But seeing that Jewel got cocky quickly kicks him in the face, Jewel attempts to over-hook punch Brad, only for Brad to duck under his punch and jump back. Jewel then dashes towards Brad and attempts to punch him, but Brad quickly jumps out of the way flies back to Jewel to kick him. But Jewel grabbed Brad's kick and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat.

Ashley: They seem to match now evenly!

Kyle: And they're not showing any signs of fatigue.

Katherine: How can you see them?!

Lily: Yeah, they're moving so fast that I can barely see them!

Azssum: (Thinking) This boy, he reminds me so much of Haazor, not only is he Haazor's son, but his spirit is strong inside of him, unlike Steqos.

One minute of countering attack after counter-attacking later, Jewel finds an opening and kicks Brad in the face, which sends him flying across the ring. Brad quickly catches himself and dashes towards Jewel, Jewel attempts to punch Brad out only for his punch to go right through him, turned out that this Brad was an afterimage, but quickly the real Brad shows up and kicks Jewel in the face, sending him flying across the ring. Jewel manages to catch himself and charges towards Brad to punch him, Brad quickly ducks under Jewel's punch and performs a leg sweep on him, only to find out that this Jewel was an afterimage. Jewel then appears and attempts to punch Brad out, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Jewel in the face, only to find out that this Jewel was another afterimage. Then Jewel shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage. Brad then appears and attempts to do a leg sweep at Jewel, but realizes that this Jewel was an afterimage. Then Jewel showed up and attempts to kick Brad in the chest, only to find out that this Brad was another afterimage. Then Brad appeared and attempted to punch Jewel in the face, but Jewel grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Brad finds an opening and kicks Jewel upward into the sky. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and elbows him back down to the ring, Brad then goes into hot pursuit and attempts to kick Jewel in the gut. But Jewel grabbed Brad's kick and attempted to counter-attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Jewel sees an opening and tries to kick Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under his kick, but Jewel sees this as an opening and tries to punch Brad. But Brad quickly jumps out of the way and kicks Jewel upwards to the sky. Brad then shoots an energy blast towards Jewel, but Jewel manages to catch himself and easily deflects it, but the energy blast turned out to only be a distraction as Brad showed up behind Jewel and kicked him on the back. Jewel then quickly punches Brad in the face and performs an ax handle at Brad, causing him to fall back down to the ring, but Brad manages to land on his feet.

The audience members were stunned by what they just witness.

Jewel: (Smirks) Okay, I think that good enough for a warm up!

Brad: (Smirks) Yeah, I think so too.

Katherine: What?! All that was just a warm-up?!

Lily: It looked like they were serious to me!

Katherine: If all that was just a warm-up, I don't even want to know what this fight will be if they're serious!

Kyle: (Thinking) Is it possible that, that Jewel was letting Brad get used to his re-awaken powers? If so, this fight is going to get a lot nastier then it already is. Though I have to admit, I didn't think Jewel would be an honorable man, unlike his father.

Scarlet: All that was just a warm-up?!

Azssum: Yes, turns out that Jewel was letting Brad get used to his newfound powers. It sickens me. He's nothing like his father because if he were, he wouldn't even let Brad get the hand of new his re-awakened powers.

Scarlet: Jewel doesn't have to be his father, he can be his own man!

Azssum: You're defending Jewel? I thought you wanted Brad to win.

Scarlet: I do, but that doesn't mean that I hate Jewel, unlike my other marriage candidates.

Ashley: I think now they're going to get serious.

Jewel: (Thinking) I hope you're ready Brad, because of this time. We're going to get serious about this!

Brad: (Thinking) I have to make sure I stay on my toes for this match, one slip up could cost me everything!

Brad and Jewel began to power up, and as they did that, black clouds began to cover the sky once more, the rebel on the ring began to rise, and the ground began to shake, everyone was amazed and scared of what was going on. Brad and Jewel then let out a loud scream, and a burst of light burst out of them, blinding the audience members and letting out huge gusts of wind.

Kyle: Get ready guys, the real fight is about to start!

Katherine: You said that last time!

Kyle: Well I mean it this time!

Azssum: This is starting to get dangerous! Activate the energy shields! (Just then, an energy barrier sounded itself around the ring where Brad and Jewel was fighting) There, not whatever they do inside that barrier stays in that barrier, don't want the audience members to get caught in the crossfire.

Kyle: (Thinking) Since when did you start caring for other people's lives Azssum?

When the light died down, and the smoke clearing, Brad, and Jewel appeared to be glowing. Jewel was glowing blue, and Brad was glowing red.

Jewel: (Walks towards Brad while smirking) I hope you're ready Brad. This time, I'm not holding back.

Brad: (Walks toward Jewel while smirking) Same here, its all or nothing now! (They were now standing toe to toe)

Jewel: Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you have the first blow.

Brad: (Smirks) You're too kind.

Brad then punched Jewel in the gut, then elbowed him in the face, then kicked him upwards to the sky. Then Brad went hot pursuit towards Jewel and ax handle him back down to the ring. Jewel managed to catch himself and dashed towards Brad and tries to punch him. Brad then quickly ducked and performed a leg sweep on Jewel to make him fall face first onto the floor, thankfully, Jewel managed to catch himself using his hands and tried to perform a leg sweep on Brad, which he quickly jumped over. Jewel then got back up on his feet and tried to punch Brad, which he quickly realized that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Jewel in the face, only to find out that this Jewel was another afterimage. Then Jewel shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only for Brad to grab Jewel's kick and attempts to punch him, but Jewel grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counter attack him. But Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack which led him to kick Jewel. But Jewel quickly blocked Brad's kick using a kick of his own, Jewel then punched Brad in the stomach, which made Brad kick Jewel in the kick. Jewel then tried to punch Brad, only for Brad to block it using a punch of his own, Jewel then tried to knee Brad in the gut, but Brad quickly blocked the attack using his knee. But Jewel using his other leg to kick Brad upwards, Brad quickly catches himself but only to see Jewel kicking him in the face, which led Brad to punch Jewel in the face, thus making him fly back, but Jewel quickly catches himself back to his feet.

Jewel: (Powers up) NOW!

Brad: (Thinking) Huh? He's powering up for an attack! But what exactly?

Just then, Jewel unleashes a huge energy blast that was as big as the ring itself and launches towards Brad. Brad then jumped over the energy blast where it hit the energy barrier that was keeping the audience members safe. Brad then dashed towards Jewel to try to punch him, but Jewel ended up blocking the hit, then punched Brad in the face, then he kicked him upwards into the sky. Jewel then goes hot pursuit towards Brad and performs an ax handle on Brad to make him fall in the ring. Brad manages to catch himself by landing on his feet and prepares to go after Jewel, only to realize that Jewel was nowhere to be found.

Brad: Huh? Where is he? Where did he go?

Just then, Jewel appeared behind Brad and tried to punch him, but Brad quickly sees this coming and blocks Jewel's attack. Brad then tries to punch Jewel in the face, but Jewel grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counter-attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Jewel quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, but this time they were doing this so fast that nobody could keep up. Eventually, Jewel sees an opening and starts to punch Brad rapidly, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm. Then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, rinse and repeat. Eventually, Brad managed to block one of Jewel's attacks and kicked him upwards to the sky. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and to try to perform an ax handle on him, but soon realized this Jewel was an afterimage. Jewel then appears and attempts to punch Brad out, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Jewel in the face, only to find out that this Jewel was another afterimage. Then Jewel shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage. Just then Brad appeared and kneed Jewel in the gut. Then he tried to do another ax handle on Jewel, only to use another afterimage, then Jewel appeared and punched Brad in the face, making him fly back a bit. Jewel then dashed towards Brad to try to elbow him in the face, only for Brad to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake.

Lily: Holy crap! The entire planet is shaking!

Kyle: It appears that that the longer they fight, the more power they put into their attacks.

Brad then dashed towards Jewel to try to elbow him in the face, only for Jewel to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake. Brad then tries to punch Jewel, but soon realized this Jewel was an afterimage, Jewel then appears and attempts to punch Brad out, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to elbow Jewel in the face, only to find out that this Jewel was another afterimage, then Jewel shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad appeared and kicked Jewel back down to the ring, Brad then goes into hot pursuit towards Jewel, but Jewel sees Brad coming and launches an energy blast to blast Brad to the edge of the ring.

Scarlet: Oh no, Brad!

Katherine: If he's not careful, he'll fall off the ring and lose the match.

Jewel then dashes toward Brad to try to knock Brad out of the ring, but Brad kept dodging his attacks. Jewel then uses a leg sweep on Brad to make him fall off the ring, only for Brad to catch himself by using his hands quickly, and jumped over Jewel and tried to kick him off the ring. But Jewel managed to stop himself from falling off the ring and jumped back to try to hit Brad. Which he quickly realized that this Brad was an afterimage, then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Jewel in the face, only to find out that this Jewel was an afterimage, then Jewel shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the face. Brad sees this coming and also kicks Jewel in the face, this meant that both men kicked each other in the face, this made both men fly back at the edge of the ring. Each man at the opposite side of the ring, Jewel managed to catch himself and shoots a powerful energy beam at Brad, Brad managed to catch himself and sees Jewel's energy blast heading towards him, this makes Brad launch an energy blast to defend himself, making them enter a beam struggle.

Katherine: What's going on now?

Kyle: They've entered a beam struggle, the winner will surely win this match.

Lily: It also doesn't help that both of them are at the edge of the ring.

Ashley: (Thinking) Come on, you can do it!

Both Brad and Jewel were giving it all they had into their beam, not giving an inch of giving up.

Brad: (Thinking) I can't lose... I can't lose Scarlet!

Jewel: (Thinking) I can't lose... This is my redemption, my second chance to be with Scarlet.

Just then, for a split second, when both men were thinking about Scarlet, Jewel's hair turned light blue, and Brad turned into a Xyith, and let out more energy into their beams, making the two beams to explode and send a shock wave towards them and letting out a burst of light inside the energy barrier that they were in. Making nobody see what was happening inside.

Katherine: What just happened?!

Ashley: It looks like their beams couldn't take it anymore.

Lily: But, who won?

Kyle: We're about to find that out.

Announcer: Holy crap ladies and gentlemen, I sure hope that you see what I see right now because the ring has been destroyed, with both men laying flat on the ground, we have no idea who landed on the ground first. And to make matters worse, we cannot end this match in a draw. There has to be a winner!

Azssum: (Stands up) Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. (The audience members looks at Azssum). Do not fear, the match it has not ended, because the ring has blown up into many pieces and that we have no idea who the winner of this match is, we have no choice and having the match ending in the other three requirements. To have a clear winner this time, the two competitors must either knock their opponent out, win by submission, or one of them giving up the match. With that said continue on the match! (Sits back down)

Brad: Looks like it's a fight to the finish, huh.

Jewel: Indeed. (Thinking) I can't keep this up. I need to end this. Brad is just full of surprises. Just when I think I have him, he comes out of nowhere with a counter attack. It looks like the only way I can win now is by using... "That" transformation. (To Brad) Brad, this is where this match is going to end.

Brad: Huh?

Jewel: You've been a worthy opponent Brad, you exceeded my expectations, you end up being much stronger than I thought you would ever be. However this match cannot go on like this, there has to be a winner, and that winter is going to be me. I was hoping for not having to result in this transformation, but after fighting you, you're starting to give me no choice but to use it.

Brad: Transformation?

Jewel: That's right, a transformation that is sacred in my race. The transformation is so powerful that we could end up accidentally killing our opponents. I was hoping not to result in using this transformation on our battle, however like I said, after fighting you I realize that I have no choice but to use it. The reason why I didn't use the transformation right away is that although the transformation gives you great strength, speed, agility, and endurance, it also has a serious drawback. However, I doubt that you'll last long enough to figure out what that drawback is!

Jewel then began to power up. A blue aura surrounded Jewel and the rebel from the ground from where the ring used to be started to float up. Jewel then let out a loud scream, and a burst of light burst out of Jewel, making Brad shield eyes when the light died down and when Brad un-shield his eyes, Jewel appeared to have light blue hair, and a huge blue aura surrounding him, which surprised Brad.

Lily: Huh, that's his ultimate form? He just dyed his hair blue, that's all.

Katherine: That's not a really big transformation.

Ashley: (Hands shaking) Don't let his appearance fool you.

Katherine & Lily: Huh?

Kyle: Jewel may haven't changed much in appearance wise, but he makes that up with power.

Katherine: Power?

Kyle: That's right, right now, that form has made Jewel fifty times more powerful than before.

Katherine & Lily: FIFTY TIMES?!

Scarlet: (Now worried about Brad) Brad.

Jewel: This is it, Brad, this is where this battle ends, this is where your journey to win this tournament ends.

Brad: We'll see about that!

Brad charges towards Jewel, but he ends up jumping out of the way. Brad then shoots an energy blast at Jewel, which Jewel deflects it right back at Brad. Brad quickly jumps out of the way of the energy blast and charge towards Jewel, when Brad got five feet in front of Jewel, Jewel suddenly appeared beside Brad and punched him in the face and made him send flying into the barrier. Brad manages to catch himself by having his feet touch the barrier and charged towards Jewel again, Brad then launched a series of punches and kicks towards Jewel, launching 150 punches and 150 kicks, but Jewel was able to dodge them all. At Brad's 151 punch, Jewel grabbed his punch with his hand, Brad tried to punch Jewel again with his free hand, only for Jewel to grab that punch too, this catches Brad off guard on how fast Jewel was now.

Jewel: As I said, your journey to win this tournament ends NOW! (Jewel then knees Brad in the gut and uses an ax handle to send Brad crashing down into the ground. Jewel then charges towards Brad as he was falling to the ground when Brad falls to the hard ground on his back, Jewel kicked Brad in the stomach, sending him deeper into the ground) You may as well give up now Brad, you can't beat me in this form!

Jewel then gets off of Brad, grabs him by the leg and throws him to the nearby barrier wall, where Brad slams his back onto it hard. Jewel then starts walking towards Brad.

Brad: (Slowly gets back on his feet) (Thinking) Dammit, he's gotten really strong, and faster too!

Jewel: I almost forgot what it's like to be in this form. (Shoots an energy blast at Brad, which Brad quickly dodges)

Katherine: Come on, you can do it!

Lily: Things are not looking good for Brad!

Scarlet: Father, what happened to Jewel, why is his hair suddenly blue?

Azssum: I didn't think that boy would be able to pull it off. Somehow, he managed to turn into a super Enrulion.

Scarlet: A Super Enrulion?!

Kyle: (Thinking) The transformation has made Jewel fifty times more powerful than before, making Brad to not stand a chance against him. However, the transformation has a serious drawback. Let's hope that Brad can figure out what the drawback is and use it to his advantage before its too late.

After two minutes of dodging Jewel's energy blast attacks, Brad finds an opening and dashes towards Jewel and punches him in the face, but to Brad's surprises, Brad's punch had no effect on Jewel, as he hardly flinched.

Brad: (Shocked that his punch did nothing to Jewel) What?!

Jewel: Like I said, Brad. (Grabs Brad's fist) You can't beat me.

Jewel then punches Brad in the stomach and then punches him in the face, which sends Brad slamming his back into the barrier wall. When Brad got back on his feet, he sees Jewel standing in front of him, which shocks Brad that he got to him so quickly. Jewel then launched a series of punches towards Brad. In just three seconds, Jewel managed to punch Brad 300 times all over his face, chest, and gut, by the time Jewel was done, Brad was beaten and bloodied and was having a hard time breathing, and his vision was going blurry.

Scarlet: (Stands up) COME ON BRAD! YOU CAN DO IT!

Azssum: Scarlet! Sit back down!

Brad soon fell to his knees, but Jewel quickly grabbed Brad by the hair and kneed him in the gut. Then he punched him in the face. Then he kneed him in the gut two more times. Then he over-hooked punched him. Then he punched him in the gut, then over-hooked punched him two more times, then punched him in the gut, then over-hooked punched him again, and punched him in the stomach once again. At this point, Brad was couching up blood, making the girls unable to continue to watch Jewel giving Brad a beat down. Jewel then let go of Brad and punched him to make him flying thirty feet away from Jewel. Brad landed on the ground on his back. He then tried to get back up, only for Jewel to stomp on Brad's chest to keep him from getting up, making Brad grunt in pain.

Jewel: (Pulls his foot away from Brad and sticks his hand out facing Brad) I win.

Jewel then launched a huge energy blast towards Brad, burying him 200 feet down to the ground, all while Brad was screaming in pain. When the smoked cleared, everybody was shocked at what just happened to Brad.

* * *

Deep in the hole that Jewel buried Brad in, Brad was seen laying on the bottom, unconscious. As he was unconscious, he began to dream, and in that dream, he is seen in a black void.

Brad: Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? (Just then, he sees him and Hannah walking together) That's Hannah, back when she was still alive. Am I seeing the past... (He then sees the day when he successfully asked Hannah out after trying so hard for the last two years) I remember that day, that's when I finally asked Hannah out, that was the happiest day of my life. (He then sees himself, and Ashley at Hannah's funeral) That day, that was Hannah's funeral. It's hard to believe that it's been a year since she died. I still miss dearly. (He then sees the day when he and Scarlet first met) Ah yes, that day, the day I met Scarlet... when I had a shower. Seriously, her teleporting to my house in the shower was a huge coincidence. (He then sees him and Scarlet's first kiss) Our first kiss together. That day was quite a wild day that day. After Hannah died, I thought I could never have another girlfriend again, but Scarlet proved that wrong. (He then sees himself and Scarlet having sex for the first time) Ah yes, that day, back when Scarlet and I had sex for the first time, honestly it was the first time where I saw Scarlet in her lustful side. But what I would like to know is why am I being shown by these memories for. (Just then, images of Scarlet and Jewel started to appear) Wait, Scarlet and Jewel? Why are they together? They're not together! (Brad then realized that these were moments from the future) Wait, I get now, these are from the future, of what will happen if I lose to Jewel. If I lose to Jewel, I'll lose Scarlet forever. I can't let that happen. I WON'T let it happen! I may have let Hannah down, but I won't let Scarlet down, never again will I let the love of my life down, NEVER AGAIN!

It was that that moment when Brad opened his eyes from his unconscious state.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the surface, everyone stood there shocked at what just happened to Brad.

Lily: He didn't.

Katherine: No, don't say that!

Announcer: You, You didn't.

Jewel: (Turns his hair back to silver, thus returning to his base form) Fear not, I didn't kill him, I managed to hold back enough to keep myself from killing him. However, he will be unconscious for the next month or so.

Announcer: Well then, with that said, YOUR WINNER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JEWEL SEPP-

Scarlet: (Stands up) NO!

Announcer: (The announcer and the audience members look towards Scarlet) Huh?

Azssum: Scarlet, what's the meaning of this?!

Scarlet: (Bursting into tears) No, not like this!

Azssum: Scarlet, you saw that Jewel won fair and square, there is no way he'll be able to come back up with a blast like that.

Scarlet: (Her face covered in tears) Please father, give Brad a chance, give him a chance to get back up!

Azssum: (Thinks about it for a minute) Hey announcer!

Announcer: Yes my King?

Azssum: Start counting to ten, if Brad does not climb out of that hole in ten seconds, Jewel will be declared the winner.

Announcer: Yes my King. You heard the king folks. If Brad does not climb out of that hole in ten seconds, Jewel will be declared the winner of the Wedding Tournament! I will now start the count! ONE...

Lily: (Thinking) Can Brad even come back after that?

Announcer: TWO...

Katherine: (Thinking) Come on Brad, you can't lose.

Announcer: THREE...

Ashley: (Thinking) Come on Brad, you can't lose to this guy.

Announcer: FOUR...

Ashley: (Thinking) Or else we'll lose Scarlet. And I don't want Scarlet to leave.

Announcer: FIVE...

Scarlet: (Thinking) Come on Brad, you can do it, I believe in you.

Announcer: SIX...

Kyle: (Thinking) So it's come down to this.

Announcer: SEVEN...

Kyle: If Brad doesn't climb out of that hole by the end of the count of ten.

Announcer: EIGHT...

Kyle: Jewel will win the match, and will earn the right to marry Scarlet.

Announcer: NINE...

Scarlet, Katherine & Ashley: BRAD, PLEASE!

Announcer: TE- (Before the announcer could finish, he suddenly sees a hand emerge from the giant hole) Huh?

To the announcer, Jewel, and everyone else's surprise, Brad is seen climbing out of the hole, his upper body was covered in scars with blood trails coming out of those scars, his dragon wings were heavily damaged, and he was breathing heavily. Everybody couldn't believe that Brad was still standing after a beating that he took.

Jewel: (Shocked & Thinking) How is he still standing after a blast like that?! He shouldn't be back on his feet for the next month or so. (Angrily looks at the announcer) And furthermore. (Grabs the announcer by the caller and screams at him with pure anger) YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU STOP COUNTING?! I SHOULD BE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT BY NOW! BUT NO! YOU JUST STOOD THERE LOOKING LIKE YOU HAD A STICK UP YOUR ASS!

Announcer: I'm sorry, I'm surprised that he made it back on his feet.

Jewel: THERE WAS STILL SOME TIME! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY "TEN" AND I WOULD'VE WON THIS MATCH! BUT NO! YOU CHOSE TO STOP MIDWAY WHEN YOU SAW BRAD'S HAND! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAW HIS HAND EMERGE FROM THE HOLE DOESN'T MEAN THAT HIS WHOLE BODY GOT OUT OF THE HOLE YOU IDIOT!

Announcer: (Shaking in fear) I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Katherine: He did it, Brad got out of the hole.

Kyle: Yes, but I don't think he has much energy left.

Katherine: (Sees that Brad is breathing heavily and looked like he could barely stand on his two feet) Brad.

Kyle: At this point, Brad is going to have to dig deep if he wants to win this.

Jewel: (Calms down and lets the announcer go, then he looks at Brad) Well anyways, you should've just stayed down Brad, because by the looks of it, you can barely stand on your own two feet. At least your dignity would stay intact. Before I put you out of your misery, any last words?

Brad: (Under his breath) Never again.

Jewel: Huh?

Brad: NEVER AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! (Just then, a burst of light comes out Brad)

A burst of light comes out of Brad, which blinds everybody in the stadium. When the light died down so that everybody could see, It was revealed that Brad's body was covered in light brown dragon scales. Which the scales on his face and hands quickly shatters to reveal Brad in his Xyith form, completely healed from his injuries, as all the wounds and scars on his body completely healed. Brad's entire body but his face and hands were turned into light brown dragon scales. His dragon horns were now two inches longer and sharper, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now repaired and now bigger than before, his spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright.

Azssum: (Shocked that Brad turned into a Xyith) IMPOSSIBLE!

Scarlet: So that's what a Xyith looks like.

Katherine: Its that form, the form he used to fight Steqos.

Steqos: Why am I getting a feeling of dajje view?

Jewel: (Thinking) How and when did he learn how to achieve the Xyith Transformation?

Azssum: (Thinking) Dammit, if he's this strong now, who knows how strong he'll be in the future.

Jewel then powers up into a Super Enrulion, as his silver hair turned into light blue.

Jewel: If you could turn into a Xyith, why didn't you turn into one earlier.

Brad: I can't turn into one willingly. (This made Jewel raise an eyebrow)

Katherine: Hey Kyle?

Kyle: Yes?

Katherine: Does Brad stand a chance against Jewel now, now that he's using "THAT" transformation?

Kyle: it called a Xyith, and by the looks of it right now, it looks like anyone's game.

Jewel: What do you mean you can't turn into a Xyith willingly? You just turned into one.

Brad: For me to turn into a Xyith, I must be feeling a great amount of negative emotion, either by sadness, or anger, for me this time, its a mix of both, plus I'm not going to be as nice as I was before in this form. Now, enough talk, we're wasting time.

Jewel: Heh, have you forgotten that there isn't a time limit in the final match of this tournament?

Brad: I wasn't talking about the time limit of this match. (This made Jewel widen his eyes)

Kyle: (Thinking) Does he know the form's weakness?

Jewel then charges towards Brad with a series of punches, which Brad dodges all of them, but Jewel manages to catch Brad off guard by kneeing him in the gut, then punches him down to the ground. Brad managed to catch himself using his hands and jumped away from Jewel, Jewel then charges towards Brad to need him in the gut again, but Brad blocked Jewel's knee attack by using a knee attack of his own, they then jumped away from each other and charged to each other once again. Brad attempts to punch Jewel in the face, but Jewel grabs Brad's punch and then uses his free hand to punch Brad in the face. But Brad ended up grabbing Jewel's punch, Jewel then tried to knee Brad in the gut, but Brad blocked jewels knee attack by using a knee attack of his own once again. Jewel then headbutts Brad to break up the hold that they were in, causing Brad to go groggy. Jewel than uses this as an opportunity to punch Brad in the gut repeatedly. After ten or so punches to the gut, Brad manages to grab both of Jewel's fists and needs him in the face twice, making him go groggy, Brad then uses this as an opportunity to kick Jewel in the face, which sends him flying into the barrier.

Lily: At least this time Brad can hurt Jewel now, because before he couldn't.

Kyle: That's because Jewel was in a league of his own at the time, this time they're both at the same level.

Jewel gets back on his feet and charges towards Brad, but Brad grabbed Jewel's punch and attempted to counter attack him. But Jewel ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Brad quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Jewel to counter attack his counter-attack. Eventually, the two ended up punching each other's faces at the same time, causing both men to get stunned. Jewel sees this as an opportunity to punch Brad in the gut once again rapidly. After repeatedly punching Brad in the gut, Jewel then kneed Brad in the back of his neck, which was followed by Jewel kneeing Brad in the gut, which was also followed by Jewel elbowing Brad in the back of his neck. Brad soon retaliated by punching Jewel in the gut and performing a leg sweep on him. However, Jewel managed to catch himself using his hands and used his hands to jump up in the air and performed a dropkick on Brad, making him get temporarily stunted. Jewel tries to use this opportunity punch, Brad, once again, but Brad sees this coming and but Brad grabs Jewel's punch and attempts to counter-attack him. But Jewel ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Brad quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Jewel to counter attack his counter-attack. But Brad quickly counterattacks Jewel counter attack by kicking him in the gut and then follows that up by attempting to punch him, but Jewel quickly dodge the punch rolls behind Brad, and shoot an energy blast at him, sending him crashing into the barrier.

Scarlet & Katherine: Brad!

Jewel: That will teach you. (Sees Brad get back on his feet) Huh?!

To everyone's surprise, Brad quickly got back on his feet after Jewel's blast attack on him.

Katherine: Wow that was quick.

Kyle: Not only has the Xyith transformation made Brad fifty times stronger and faster, but it's also made him fifty times more durable.

Jewel: Damn you! WHY WON'T JUST STAY DOWN!

Brad then puts his hands together and launches an energy blast towards Jewel. This makes Jewel launch an energy blast of his own to defend himself, making the two to enter another beam struggle. Both men try desperately to get the one on the other, but no matter how hard they try, their struggle continues to be at the center of the field.

Jewel: IM NOT GOING TO LOOSE TO YOU BRAD! SCARLET DERIVES TO BE WITH ME!

Jewel then summons more of his energy to make his energy blast twenty times more powerful than it was before, making his beam to overpower Brad beam, seeing that he lost the beam struggle, Brad desperately tries to move out of the way. Although he managed to avoid a direct hit from the blast, the explosion of the blast-proof to be so powerful that it sent Brad flying across the field of the barrier, crashing his body into the barrier, and falling to the hard ground. Although Brad did not take a direct hit, in the audience members point of view, and due to all the smoke inside the barrier that was blocking the audience members vision, everyone thought that Brad took a direct hit from Jewel's energy blast attack.

Scarlet: No, Brad!

Azssum: It's over, there's no way he can come back from that.

Scarlet: DON'T SAY THAT!

Ashley: I can only hope that the flash was in a direct hit.

Lily: If it was a direct hit, then Brad is a goner.

Katherine: DON'T SAY THAT!

Inside the barrier, Jewel seen catching his breath after launching the huge energy blast towards Brad.

Jewel: (Chuckles while catching his breath) I win.

Brad: Don't be so sure about that!

Jewel: WHAT?!

To everyone's surprise, especially Jewel's, when the smoke cleared, Brad is seen standing on his two feet, having only minimal damage to his face and body.

Scarlet & Katherine: He's okay!

Azssum: Dammit!

Kyle: Thank goodness, he had me scared there for a minute.

Jewel: (Catching his breath) But, but how?! How are you still standing after all that?!

Brad: Simple, I managed to quickly move out of the way to avoid a direct hit. Mind you, I did get caught in the explosion aftermath of the blast, and because of that I suffered a little bit of damage, but the damage that I did take back there doesn't hold in comparison to the amount of damage that I may have suffered if it was a direct hit. At that point I had two options, one, I suffer from a great amount of damage from a direct hit, or two, I suffer minimal damage from trying to get out of the way. I don't think I would still be standing if I decided to take a direct hit.

Jewel: (Catching his breath) Dammit!

Brad: And besides, you should have never given that much energy into that one attack.

Jewel: (Smirks while also catching his breath) Why not? Don't you like how you got a boo-boo from the explosion aftermath?

Brad: It's not that, it's thought it was pointless.

Jewel: (Catching his breath) Pointless?!

Brad: That's right, you should have saved that energy that you put into that blast attack because soon that stunt back there is going to bite you in the ass as this match continues. Maybe if you didn't put that much energy into that blast, you might have lasted longer in this match.

Kyle: (Thinking & becomes shocked) He does know the form's weakness!

Jewel: (His hands begin to shake while also catching his breath) What, what are you talking about?!

Brad: Either you haven't realized it yet, or you're in denial, either way, you have no way of beating me now.

Jewel: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jewel then charges towards Brad to try to punch him, but Brad quickly dodges out of the way and punches Jewel in the face twice. Then he punches Joel in the gut ten times and knees him in the face. He quickly gains back his composure and performed a leak sweep against Brad. Brad manages to catch himself using his hands and to get back on his feet. However, Jewel manages to use this time to sneak up behind Brad and put him into a full nelson.

Jewel: If I can't knock you out, I'll make you tap out!

Although Jewel tried to make Brad tap out by using a full nelson, Brad manages to slip out of it by performing a stunner on Jewel, making him release his grip on Brad and go groggy. Brad uses this as an opportunity to blast Jewel away by using an energy blast to add him. Jewel manages to catch the energy blast and sends it flying into the ceiling barrier, he then charges to work and launches a series of kicks towards him, which Brad manages to block all of Jewel's kick attacks. Eventually, Brad sees an opening and attempts to kick Jewel. However, Jewel manages to block Brad's kick. Jewel then backs away from Brad and then charges towards him to attempt to punch Brad in the face. But Brad quickly dodges the punch and quickly punches him in the face. Jewel then tries to kick Brad once again, which Brad quickly blocks the kick. Jewel then tries to punch Brad, but Brad manages to grab Jewel's punch. Jewel tries to kick Brad once again which Brad also blocks Jewel's kick once again, Jewel tries all sorts of attacks on Brad, he tries kicking him, punching him, elbowing him, kneeing him, and head-butting him, but Brad manages to either block or dodge those attacks. After a few minutes of being on the defensive, Brad tries to kick Jewel, but he quickly blocked Brad's kick attack. Jewel then tries to punch Brad, but Brad manages to dodge the attack by stepping away from Jewel. Jewel then charges towards Brad and tries to kick him, Brad quickly ducks under Jewel's kick and elbows him on the head to make him fall to the ground. Jewel manages to catch himself using his hands and backflips himself away from Brad and shoots an energy blast towards him. Brad quickly moves out of the way from the energy blast and charges towards Jewel to try to punch him. But Jewel quickly ducks under Brad's punch and punches him in the gut. Brad then elbows Jewel in the face, Jewel then tries to knee Brad in the face, but Brad manages to catch Jewel's knee just in time, seeing that Brad is using both his hands to block his me attack. Jewel uses both of his hands to blast Brad away, which sent him flying into the barrier wall, seeing that Brad is a little dazed after that attack, Jewel begins to launch a series of energy blast towards Brad, creating explosions and smoke all over the energy barrier. Brad soon emerges from the smoke while having his arms crossed over his face to block Jewels blast attacks. Seeing that Brad is only covering his face, Jewel quickly dashes towards Brad and knees him to the gut, which is followed by a headbutt which sends Brad flying, which is also followed by Jewel shooting another energy blast towards Brad, which Brad quickly catches himself and rolls away from the blast. Jewel then shoots another energy blast towards Brad, which Brad also moved out of the way, but in Jewel point of view, he believed that it was a direct hit, only to see Brad emerge from the smoke and launches a series of punches and kicks towards Jewel.

Lily: Anybody knows what's going on?

Katherine: Yeah, they're moving so fast I can't even see them.

Ashley: Only a well-trained eye can see them.

Katherine: Kyle, do you know who's winning the match right now?

Kyle: Right now Brad has the upper hand, but that can change in an instant. (Thinking) It also doesn't help that Jewel put in all that energy into that one blast earlier, which I'm sure Jewel is starting to regret right now.

After punching Jewel 250 times and kicking him another 250 times in just times seconds, Brad than kicks Jewel upwards into the barrier ceiling and shoots two energy blasts after him. Jewel quickly moves out of the way and shoots an energy blast of his own, which he also moved out of the way also. However, Jewel used to this time to try to sneak up behind Brad and try to knock him out by punching him in the head. However, Brad sees this coming and grabs Jewel's punch. However Jewel thinks fast and punches Brad in the gut, then he punches him in the face and sends some flying across the barrier. Jewel goes on hot pursuit to try to kick Brad, Brad quickly ducks under Jewels kick and launch the kick of his own to send Jewel flying which Brad goes on a hot pursuit on Jewel shortly after. However, Jewel manages to catch himself and shoot another energy blast towards Brad, which Brad quickly jumps over the energy blast. However, the energy blast proved to be only a distraction as Jewel managed to kick Brad in the gut while in mid-air. This only stunts Brad for just a few seconds, but a few seconds was more than enough time for Jewel to shoot a powerful energy blast towards Brad, which sent him flying toward the barrier wall and exploding on impact. At this point, everybody in the audience section was at the edge of their seats, wondering what was going to happen between these two.

Jewel: (Catching his breath) Take that, I win

Brad: I wouldn't say that just yet!

Jewel quickly turns around and sees Brad standing behind him, and appeared not to have taken any damage from that last attack.

Jewel: WHAT?! BUT HOW?!

Brad: Afterimages can come in handy.

Jewel: (Catching his breath) Dammit.

At this point, Jewel was starting to get frustrated, no matter what he did he could not keep Brad down, he was starting to get desperate.

Brad: And furthermore, you should have saved your energy instead of should that energy blast at me.

Jewel: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!

Jewel then charge towards Brad and try to kick him, but Brad quickly blocked Jewel's Kick using his arm. Brad used his free hand to try to punch Jewel, but Jewel quickly moved out of the way. Jewel then stood on both of his hands to try to kick Brad in the face, which Brad quickly moved out of the way and kneed Jewel in the gut while in mid-air. Jewel manages to get a few feet away from Brad, which Brad goes after him. Seeing Brad coming after him, Jewel quickly uses a leg sweep against Brad, Jewel managers to make Brad fall, but he quickly catches himself using his hands and tries to stand back up on his two feet. Jewel then sees this as an opportunity to try to punch Brad, but Brad quickly using a backflip to dodge from Jewel's attack. Brad charges towards Jewel and punches him in the face, then tries to kick him. But Jewel manages to grab both of Brad's legs and slammed him onto the ground, which was followed up by attempting to stomp on Brad's face, which Brad quickly moved out of the way. When Brad quickly got back on his feet, Jewel tried to kick Brad again, which Brad quickly ducked under. Brad then uses this opportunity to perform a leg sweep on Jewel, which Jewel managed to catch himself using both of his hands and performed three back flips to gain some distance between him and Brad. Jewel then began to rapidly launch a series of energy blasts at Brad, which Brad was either dodging or deflecting each one. In five seconds, Jewel managed to shoot 500 energy blasts, however not one manage that has Brad.

Jewel: HOLD STILL!

Jewel then launches yet another powerful energy blast towards Brad, Brad manages to grab the blast and launch it towards the barrier ceiling, thus shocking Jewel and the audience members.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) How, how did you do that?

Brad: Have you not figured it out? That form of yours is killing you.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Killing me?! What are you talking about?! I feel fine!

Brad: I meant to say it's killing your stamina. (This shocks everyone)

Jewel: (His eyes go widened, and his face turns pale) what are you talking about?!

Brad: Do you not feel it? Do you not feel your stamina draining as you continue to be in that form? Every second that you stay in that form, a small part of your stamina is drained out of you, you're becoming slower, your attacks are getting weaker, and your attacks are becoming more predictable. When we first fought in our power up forms, we were even, but then you decide to add more power into our beam struggle, that was your first mistake, adding more power into that beam struggle must've taken a huge chunk out of your stamina, didn't it? (Jewel then grows frustrated that Brad is aware of his form's weakness) But it didn't stop there, instead of trying to save your energy, you decided to shoot more and more energy blasts, which also took chunks out of your stamina too. You're not used to being in that form are you, I'm guessing you didn't have much practice with it because if you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. This form is more or less a last ditch effort, only to be used in case of an emergency. Earlier, you went into that form because you couldn't beat me on my powered up base form, so you went into that form to get the edge on me, but you didn't expect me to turn into a Xyith, didn't you?

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) The only reason why you've lasted this long is that you got extremely lucky, if the announcer did his job right, we wouldn't be having this conversation, let alone you turning into a Xyith.

Brad: Perhaps, but that was then, this is now.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Yeah well, I'll make you regret ever climbing out of that hole! (Just then, Jewel returned to his base form) What?

Kyle: It's over, Jewel can no longer maintain his Super Enrulion form.

Brad: Turns out that you no longer have the stamina that is required to help you maintain that form, the real shame, because I wanted this match to continue.

Jewel: (Looks at his hands, unable to believe that he cannot be in his Super Enrulion form anymore while also (Uncontrollably catching his breath)) No, this, This can't be happening!

Brad: I'm afraid it is Jewel, you've lost. It will be a real poor sport for me to have the match continue to your disadvantage. If I were in your shoes, I give up while I still had my dignity and honor still intact.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Dammit, No, I can't believe this! I came so close and yet... (Looks at Scarlet) So far. I'm only a foot away from Scarlet, and yet... I can't get any closer to her. If only I had more time, at least then I could master my Super Enrulion form. Trying to continue the match would be pointless, suicidal.

Brad: (Powers down to his base form) Even if I were to fight you in my base form, I'm afraid you still wouldn't stand a chance against me. You burned your stamina so much that you can barely stand on your two feet, I hate to be that guy right now Jewel, but it's over.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) I guess you're right.

Lily: Is Jewel giving up?

Kyle: At this point, he has no choice. It's best to give up now while he still has his dignity and honor still intact.

Jewel: I... I give...

Ripper: Oh no Jewel, you're not getting off that easy.

Jewel: Huh? (looks around to see where that voice came from) Who's there?

Brad: Hey Jewel, are you okay?

Ripper: For ten years I've waited for this day, I'm not going to let you take it away from me!

Jewel: (To Brad) do you not hear that?!

Brad: Hear what?!

Ripper: Don't bother trying to get Brad to help you, only you can hear me!

Jewel: Why?

Just then, In Jewel's point of view, Brad began to turn into Ripper, Ripper then took off her hood to reveal her scarred face.

Ripper: (Smiles sadistically) Remember me, brother?

Jewel: What? But how?! You're supposed to be dead!

Brad: Jewel, what's wrong!

Ripper: Did you only believe that because our father told you so? Of that's the case, then you're more of an idiot than I took you for! I've been with you this whole time Jewel! And now it's time for me to exact my revenge upon you!

Just then, Jewel began to scream in pain while holding his head, to him it felt like he either had a huge migraine, or a knife slowly going through his head, this stocked everybody, King Azssum, the audience members, and even Brad himself.

Brad: Jewel what's wrong?!

Jewel: HOW COULD I NOT KNOWN THIS! HOW COULD I BE SO NAIVE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOW SHE WAS ALIVE! I SHOULD'VE SEEN THROUGH MY FATHER'S LIE, BUT I DIDN'T! I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BELIEVE HIM! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT I CAN'T EXITS WITHOUT HER! (Just then, Ripper's joined in with Jewel's voice, saying what he was saying, and black steam began to emerge from Jewel) WE ARE ONE! ONE CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT THE OTHER! WE DEPEND ON EACH OTHER!

Brad: Jewel, what the hell are you talking about?!

Jewel: (Talks while Ripper is also talking along with Jewel, saying what he was saying) TODAY! THE TRUTH WILL BE OUT! TODAY, I WILL EXTRACT MY REVENGE!

Jewel then screams in pain one last time, and his scream sounded demonic. After letting out that demonic scream that came from Jewel, a puff of black smoke emerged from him, which shocked everyone and made them confused on what was going on. Why all the black smoke continues to block everybody's vision of Jewel, they begin to hear sadistic laughter, and as the smoke began to clear up they were able to see who was inside those clouds of smoke, but the person that they were seeing was not Jewel. Instead, It was Ripper, wearing Jewel's attire, smiling and laughing sadistically.

Brad: Ripper?!

Ripper: I promised you, Brad, that you would meet your end.

Ripper then began to laugh sadistically and insanely as Brad, and everyone else stood/sat there speechless and shocked at what just transpired, and wondering what this sudden interference could do to the tournament.

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: What's this, Jewel was Ripper this whole time?! But isn't Ripper a woman?! Just what the Hell is going on here?! It looks like we're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **Well, how did I do? Did you like the chapter? I put a lot of time and effort into it. And this chapter also has a twist into it. And Again, be sure to tune into my profile to take part in the poll for the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	37. Ch 37: Brad Vs The Enrulion Ripper

**Note: Once again, another long chapter. This chapter more or less wraps up The Marriage Tournament Ark. Hope you enjoy this over 13,000-word chapter like before. Also, I would like to give a shout out to Alvind-Rod, he helped me out a little in this chapter. So go check his stories out after reading this chapter.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

 **This Chapter Takes Place Shortly  
After Chapter Thirty-One, Meaning  
It's On The Same Day:**

* * *

Jewel then launches yet another powerful energy blast towards Brad, Brad manages to grab the blast and launch it towards the barrier ceiling, thus shocking Jewel and the audience members.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) How... How did you do that?

Brad: Have you not figured it out? That form of yours is killing you.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Killing me?! What are you talking about?! I feel fine!

Brad: I meant to say it's killing your stamina. (This shocks everyone)

Jewel: (His eyes go widened, and his face turns pale) What are you talking about?!

Brad: Do you not feel it? Do you not feel your stamina draining as you continue to be in that form? Every second that you stay in that form, a small part of your stamina is drained out of you, you're becoming slower, your attacks are getting weaker, and your attacks are becoming more predictable. When we first fought in our power up forms, we were even, but then you decide to add more power into our beam struggle, that was your first mistake, adding more power into that beam struggle must've taken a huge chunk out of your stamina, didn't it? (Jewel then grows frustrated that Brad is aware of his form's weakness) But it didn't stop there, instead of trying to save your energy, you decided to shoot more and more energy blasts, which also took chunks out of your stamina too. You're not used to being in that form are you, I'm guessing you didn't have much practice with it, because if you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. This form is more or less a last ditch effort, only to be used in case of an emergency. Earlier, you went into that form because you couldn't beat me on my powered up base form, so you went into that form to get the edge on me, but you didn't expect me to turn into a Xyith, didn't you?

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) The only reason why you've lasted this long is that you got extremely lucky, if the announcer did his job right, we wouldn't be having this conversation, let alone you turning into a Xyith.

Brad: Perhaps, but that was then, this is now.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Yeah well... I'll make you regret ever climbing out of that hole! (Just then, Jewel returned to his base form) What?

Kyle: It's over, Jewel can no longer maintain his Super Enrulion form.

Brad: Turns out that you no longer have the stamina that is required to help you maintain that form, a real shame, because I wanted this match to continue.

Jewel: (Looks at his hands, unable to believe that he cannot be in his Super Enrulion form anymore while also uncontrollably catching his breath) No, this, This can't be happening!

Brad: I'm afraid it is Jewel, you've lost. It will be a real poor sport for me to have the match continue to your disadvantage. If I were in your shoes, I give up while I still had my dignity and honor still intact.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) Dammit, No, I can't believe this! I came so close and yet... (Looks at Scarlet) So far. I'm only a foot away from Scarlet, and yet... I can't get any closer to her. If only I had more time, at least then I could master my Super Enrulion form. Trying to continue the match would be pointless, suicidal.

Brad: (Powers down to his base form) Even if I were to fight you in my base form, I'm afraid you still wouldn't stand a chance against me. You burned your stamina so much that you can barely stand on your two feet, I hate to be that guy right now Jewel, but it's over.

Jewel: (Uncontrollably catching his breath) I guess you're right.

Lily: Is Jewel giving up?

Kyle: At this point, he has no choice. It's best to give up now while he still has his dignity and honor still intact.

Jewel: I... I give...

Ripper: Oh no Jewel, you're not getting off that easy.

Jewel: Huh? (looks around to see where that voice came from) Who's there?

Brad: Hey Jewel, are you okay?

Ripper: For ten years I've waited for this day, I'm not going to let you take it away from me!

Jewel: (To Brad) Do you not hear that?!

Brad: Hear what?!

Ripper: Don't bother trying to get Brad to help you, only you can hear me!

Jewel: Why?

Just then, In Jewel's point of view, Brad began to turn into Ripper, Ripper then took off her hood to reveal her scarred face.

Ripper: (Smiles sadistically) Remember me, brother?

Jewel: What? But how?! You're supposed to be dead!

Brad: Jewel, what's wrong!

Ripper: Did you only believe that because our father told you so? If that's the case, then you're more of an idiot than I took you for! I've been with you this whole time Jewel! And now it's time for me to exact my revenge upon you!

Just then, Jewel began to scream in pain while holding his head, to him it felt like he either had a huge migraine, or a knife slowly going through his head, this stocked everybody, King Azssum, the audience members, and even Brad himself.

Brad: Jewel what's wrong?!

Jewel: HOW COULD I NOT KNOWN THIS! HOW COULD I BE SO NAIVE! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN SHE WAS ALIVE! I SHOULD'VE SEEN THROUGH MY FATHER'S LIE, BUT I DIDN'T! I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BELIEVE HIM! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT I CAN'T EXITS WITHOUT HER! (Just then, Ripper's joined in with Jewel's voice, saying what he was saying, and black steam began to emerge from Jewel) WE ARE ONE! ONE CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT THE OTHER! WE DEPEND ON EACH OTHER!

Brad: Jewel, what the hell are you talking about?

Jewel: (Talks while Ripper is also talking along with Jewel, saying what he was saying) TODAY! THE TRUTH WILL BE OUT! TODAY, I WILL EXTRACT MY REVENGE!

Jewel then screams in pain one last time, and his scream sounded demonic. After letting out that demonic scream that came from Jewel, a puff of black smoke emerged from him, which shocked everyone and made them confused about what was going on. While all the black smoke continues to block everybody's vision of Jewel, they begin to hear sadistic laughter, and as the smoke started to clear up, they were able to see who was inside those clouds of smoke. But the person that they were seeing was not Jewel. Instead, it was Ripper, wearing Jewel's attire, smiling and laughing sadistically.

Brad: Ripper?

Ripper: I promised you, Brad, that you would meet your end.

Ripper then began to laugh sadistically and insanely as Brad, and everyone else stood/sat there speechless and shocked at what just transpired, and wondering what this sudden interference could do to the tournament.

Azssum: What?! Jewel was Ripper this whole time?! And Ripper is a woman?!

Scarlet: Dad, have you forgot about what Enrulions are known for?

Azssum: Known for what?

Scarlet: Yep, you forgot.

Azssum: Forgot what? You're not making any sense.

Katherine: Am I seeing things, or did Jewel just turned into a woman?!

Kyle: I completely forgot that Enrulions were known for changing genders!

The Girls: What?!

Ashley: You mean Jewel's race can change their genders?!

Brad: Ripper, what is the meaning of this?! What have you done to Jewel?!

Ripper: (Just then, Ripper's clothes appeared in front of her, and was now wearing them) I am him, he is me... We are different sides of the same coin.

Brad: Wait, you're saying that you and Jewel share the same bodies?

Ripper: Obviously, you're not familiar with Enrulions, aren't you? So allow me to catch you up to speed. When an Enrulion is born, they are also born with a gender counterpart. Basically, the day Jewel was born, I was born as well. You see, Planet Emrula is a tiny desert planet, and resources like food and water are very limited. So for our race to survive from these harsh conditions, our race was made to have both male and female counterparts, sharing the same body and mind, but having different personalities, only switching genders once a month. With this condition, our race has been able to survive on our harsh planet, which it has been that way for the last 500 years. When an Enrulion reaches maturity, they can have their own body and mind.

Brad: Maturity? Is that like puberty?

Ripper: (Laughs insanely) No, it's not like puberty. When I say maturity for Enrulions, I mean reaching adulthood, reaching eight-teen to be exact. Once we turn eight-teen, we separate and have our bodies.

Brad: If that's the case, then why are you and Jewel still sharing the same bodies?

Ripper: Simple, to have my plan to play out perfectly.

Brad: And what is your plan.

Ripper: (Laughs insanely) To kill you in front of ALL of these people!

Brad: You do realize that if you do kill me, you'll be spending twenty years of Galactic Prison, right? Not if longer as you're planning to kill Scarlet's husband to be, I think? (Turns his head to the announcer) Hey buddy, since Jewel is no longer here anymore, does that make me the winner of the tournament?

Announcer: I, don't. Know.

Ripper: (Laughs insanely) No Brad no, it will be Jewel that will be spending his life in prison.

Brad: Jewel? What makes you think that Jewel will be sent to prison? Do you seriously think that all these people can't tell the difference between you and Jewel?

Ripper: True, these people will have to be complete idiots if they can't tell the difference between Jewel and me. But, sharing bodies with Jewel sure does have its benefits. In fact, let me ask you a question, do you really think I'll stay as Ripper after I kill you, and when the Galactic Police arrest me?

Brad: (Realizes Ripper's plan) No, you're not!

Ripper: Oh yes I am. After I kill you, and before the Galactic Police arrest me, I will transform back into Jewel, making him pay for MY crimes, and make him stay in prison for the rest of his life. And since the Galactic Police will want Jewel to transform back into me in order for him to get a release, and since he has no idea how to switch to me and back at will, and since I decided to be Jewel or not, Jewel will suffer being behind bars for the rest of his life!

Brad: You do realize that if you do that, you'll be stuck inside Jewel's body and mind for the rest of your life.

Ripper: You think I haven't already come to terms with that?

Brad: Huh?

Ripper: If I haven't come to terms that I will have to spend the rest of my life inside Jewel's body and mind, I would have never put this ten-year-old plan together.

Brad: But why? What has Jewel done to you that's making you want to do this?!

Ripper: WHAT HASN'T HE DONE TO ME IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BE REALLY ASKING! (Calms down) Jewel, my brother, has always been the favorite child, while I, on the other hand, was the black sheep of the family.

Brad: Really? You're doing ALL of this, just because you're jealous of Jewel?!

Ripper: It may look like that, but there's a lot more than that, more than you can understand.

Brad: Try me.

Ripper: It all started when Jewel and I were born. My father was always a sexist. He believed that all men were Superior to a woman in every way. So when he found out that I was born with Jewel, he was furious, all he wanted was a son, not a daughter. So when I turned five... he would... (Tries to hold her tears back) torture me... Plains all of these scars all over my body, (pulls down her cloak to show a little bit of cleavage, but shows a burnt mark on the center of her chest) and all the burns. Father took the enjoyment in pride for what he did to me. He loved it so much, that he got his three right-handed men, Jett, Margo and Garnet to join in on his "fun." It was always like that for five years, whatever Jewel turn back into me, my father and his men would break me to the torture chamber and, (Tears then began to flow down Ripper's cheeks) torture me. All because I was a girl. Then one day, shortly after I turned ten, my mother found out about my father's dirty little secret. She confronted my father about it and threatened him that if he continues to torture me, he will expose his deepest darkest secrets all over the planet and the universe. Not wanting his secrets to be revealed to the planet answer to the universe, he, (Tries not to break down crying) murdered my mother, right in front of me. Then after he killed my mother, he ordered his right-handed men to do the one thing that I thought he would never do. The one line that I thought he would never cross, he, ordered them to... (Bursts into tears, unable to hold back her tears any longer as she remembered that horrible memory)

Brad: (Brad eyes then go wide, shocked at what Ripper was trying to say and shocked at what King Jewel's men did to Ripper) Jewlea, I'm so sorry.

Ripper: (Manages to stop herself crying and wipes her tears away) It was that that day that Jewlea was dead, and the day that Ripper was born. After that horrible day, I faked my death and planned my revenge, my revenge against those for pigs. What caught me off guard was that my father has no idea that when an Enrulion dies, his/her counterpart dies with them, and the very fact that he didn't know that surprised me. My father didn't like the fact that he had to set up a whole funeral for me, but he had to do it to keep "his good clean image" intact so that nobody suspects anything. He also pinned the blame on my death and my mother's death on the assassin Xyaqom, (This shocks Brad) so that people wouldn't think that my father killed us. After my funeral, I put in my plan into motion. When Jewel went to sleep, I took over and contented Xyaqom, I met him in a bar and hired him to kill my father, and to give him a chance to get some revenge for spreading lies about my father saying that Xyaqom killed my mother and me when it was really my father.

Brad: Wait, so what Jewel said...

Ripper: That's right, what Jewel said about Xyaqom killing our father was true, but he had no idea that it was me who hired him. I even disabled his connections with Planet Transsassin so that they don't get involved. And I have to admit, (Gives a sadistic smile) seeing Xyaqom killing my father was very satisfying.

Brad: But how were you able to pay him?

Ripper: Simple, I simply gave him the combination of my fathers treasure safe, meaning he could take whatever jewelry, gold, and money that he's needed to fulfill his fee. It worked rather nicely.

Kyle: (Thinking) So Jewlea was the one under those robes. I never thought that that person was Jewlea.

* * *

 **Flash Back:**

 **Ten Years Ago:**

An eight-teen-year-old Xyaqom enters a bar. The bar itself was dark and damp. He then turns his head and sees an unknown person wearing robes, and a hood over their face sitting at the bottom right corner of the bar, just like what the note said, Xyaqom then walked towards the person.

Xyaqom: So, you're the person who called me?

?: Yes, you came alone, right?

Xyaqom: Do you see anyone else with me?

?: Fair enough, anyway, I have a job for you.

Xyaqom: What is the job (Says it with a firm voice)

?: (Pulls out a picture of King Jewel) I want you to kill King Jewel Sapphiral, who is king on Planet Emrula.

Xyaqom: Very well. But I will take advance payment when this done.

?: What if I gave you the combination of King Jewel's treasure safe. (This piqued Xyaqom's interest)

Xyaqom: Very well, what's the combination?

?: The combination is 34-55-80.

Xyaqom: Do you have the blueprints of the palace?

?: Yes I do, here. (Gives Xyaqom the blueprints)

Xyaqom: (Examines the blueprints of the palace and become serious) I'll get this job done by tomorrow.

?: May you accomplish your goals after this, sir.

Xyaqom: Thanks. And if I were you, I would lay low after this.

?: Sounds good.

Xyaqom: Good, now let's split ways and pretend that we never met.

 **End Of Flash Back:**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Kyle: (Thinking) I never thought that that person was Jewlea, who is now Ripper.

Ripper: After Xyaqom killed my father, I laid low for a few days. Three days after my father's death, I was going to contact him again to kill his three right-hand men, but then I heard that Solar Eclipse killed him. That bitch ruined my plan for revenge. Therefore, I had to train myself to be stronger than those three bastards.

Brad: So how were you able to train since your sharing bodies with Jewel. Surely, he would suspect something if you started training.

Ripper: Simple, I had Jewel to do all the hard work for me.

Brad: WHAT?!

Ripper: You see my dear Brad, after having to share a body with someone for so many years, you get to learn a few things. In my case, I learned how to manipulate Jewel's side of our brain. Since Xyaqom was killed before I could hire him again to kill my father's right-handed men, I decided to take the matter into my own hands, but first I had to get stronger even to stand a chance against him. So I decided to manipulate Jewel's side of our brain to give him the urge to start training, give him a reason to avenge his "good old dad" someday. Every training he did, any move he learned, would automatically be copied and transferred to me, allowing me to get stronger when he got stronger, even a "Special" transformation.

Brad: (Becomes shocked) Wait, you don't mean...

Ripper: (Laughs Insanely) Allow me to show you the TRUE power of an Enrulion!

Ripper then began to power up. A green aura surrounded her, and the rebel from the ground from where the ring used to be started to float up. Ripper then lets out a loud scream, and a burst of light burst out of her, making Brad shield eyes, when the light died down and when Brad un-shield his eyes, Ripper appeared to have light green hair, and a huge green aura surrounding her, which surprised Brad.

Ripper: Behold, my true power.

Brad: (Totally shocked) Is that, what I think it is?

Ripper: That's right, this is me in my super Enrulion form, with modifications of course.

Brad: Modifications?!

Ripper: That's right, soon after Jewel discovered the form, I would train tirelessly to master it, even to make it look a little more like me.

Brad: So your Super Enrulion form is a corrupted version.

Ripper: Yes, well, I prefer the color green than blue any day. (Ripper then powers up again where a huge gust of wind bursts out of her and the ground to shake, the gust of wind was so powerful that it almost picked Brad up from the ground, Ripper than began to laugh insanely and her voice became demonic) CAN YOU FEEL THAT BRAD?! CAN YOU FEEL THE RAGE, THE ANGER THAT WAS BUILD INSIDE OF ME FINALLY BEING REALIZED?! FOR YEARS I KEPT THESE EMOTIONS INSIDE OF ME, AND NOW ITS TIME TO LET THEM ALL OUT! IT IS NOW TIME TO RELEASE THE ANGER INSIDE OF ME! (She then calms down, and her voice returns to normal, and the wind dies down) Of course, I don't have to release it on you, if you do one thing for me.

Brad: (Managed to regain her balance) And what's that?

Ripper: Marry me, Brad, leave this tournament and become my husband, and leave your past behind to be with me.

Brad: You want me to abandon Scarlet when I have a chance to marry her? Sorry, but I have to turn down your offer. I love Scarlet too much just to abandon her.

Ripper: (Her sadistic smile soon turned into a killer angry look) Then you will die!

Brad: I'd like to see you try! (Brad than thinks about angry thoughts and powers up into a Xyith)

Ripper: (Chuckles) I love it when they try to fight back!

Ripper then shot a green energy blast at Brad, which he easily deflected it. However, the energy blast proved to be a distraction, because as soon as Brad deflected the blast. Ripper was right in front of Brad, about to cut Brad's head clean off using her claw hand. in fact, if Brad didn't duck under her claw attack when he did, this chapter would be pretty damn short, and that would probably be the end of this story. After Brad ducked under Ripper's attack, Brad quickly punched Ripper in the gut, then her right cheek, then kicked her the left cheek to send her flying a bit.

Brad: I hate hitting girls, but if it comes down to it, I will defend myself if need be.

Ripper: (Spits out some blood) I don't know I was even interested in you, YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!

Ripper then used her claw hand to slash sideways, making red slash energy discs from each claw to fly towards Brad, which he quickly rolled out of the way. However, that proved to be another distraction, because as soon as Brad moved out of the way, Ripper quickly kicked Brad in the face, making him fly back a bit. Ripper then goes into a hot pursuit on Brad, but Brad quickly catches himself and quickly kicks Ripper in the gut, and tries to punch Ripper again. But Ripper quickly ducks under the punch and attempts to kick Brad in the gut. But he quickly grabs her leg to stop her from kicking him. But Ripper quickly acts by using her free leg to kick Brad in the face, making him fly back yet again, with Ripper to send to slash claw beam discs after Brad to cut him into five pieces. Brad sees this and quickly catches himself and jumps out of the way before the slash claw beam discs could make contact with him. Brad then charges to Ripper to try to kick her, but Brad quickly blocks it. However Brad quickly uses his other leg to kick Ripper in the back to make her go flying, but she didn't go far as she quickly catches herself and charges towards Brad using her claw hand. But Brad quickly grabs her arm that had the claw hand and pined Ripper down to the ground, while still holding her claw hand away from him, preventing her to stab Brad with it.

Brad: (Pinning Ripper down to the ground) Jewlea, please, stop this! Let us help you!

Ripper: You can not help me! (Just then, a red energy blade appeared on Ripper's right hand, the hand that did not have to claw glove on)

Brad: OH SHIT!

Ripper then attempts to use her blade energy blade to stab Brad in the throat, but Brad quickly jumped out of the way, making Ripper stab at nothing but air. Ripper then turned her right hand back to normal and shot another energy blast at Brad. Brad quickly managed to move out of the way. But when he did, the energy blast froze, stopping itself from its tracks, before Brad could figure out what was going on, the energy blast exploded, making Brad fly back towards Ripper. Ripper sees Ripper flying towards her and prepares to stab him in the eyes using her claw hand, but Brad quickly catches himself and grabs her arm with the claw hand, holding her claw hand away from him. Ripper then turns her right hand into an energy blade and attempts to stab Brad, but Brad quickly grabs the arm with the energy blade, Brad was now grabbing both Ripper's arms, trying desperately to keep her from stabbing him by using either her claw hand or her energy blade. Ripper then knees Brad in the gut, making Brad loosen his grip on both her arms. Ripper then attempts to stab Brad using both her claw hand and energy blade, but Brad quickly dropped down lay flat on the ground to dodge her attacks. He then performed a leg sweep on her, making her fall to the ground. But while in mid-air, Brad managed to knee Ripper in the jaw, punch her in the gut, and kick her on the chest, (The area above her breasts) making her fly back, Brad then charges a powerful energy beam towards her.

Brad: (Thinking) I don't want to kill her, I'll only use enough power to knock her out.

Brad then shots the powerful energy beam at Ripper, but Ripper sees this and quickly catches herself and rolls out of the way.

Ripper: Okay, time to get serious!

Ripper then dashed towards Brad, and in just a blink, Ripper was right behind Brad, catching him and everyone off guard, Brad was shocked just how fast Ripper got, as he didn't even see her coming.

Ashley: Did any of you see that?!

Katherine: No, one minute this Ripper girl was fifty feet away from Brad, the next she's right behind him!

Kyle: It seems that Ripper has noticed just how powerful Brad is and is now starting to get serious.

Ripper: Surprised Brad? This is just a taste of what's to come.

Brad then quickly faced Ripper and tried to kick her, but it turns out that the Ripper he kicked was an after image, and the real Ripper was right behind him. Before Brad could react, Ripper then used her right hand to punch Brad in the back, making him fly back a bit. But Ripper quickly dashed towards Brad and punched him down to the ground, but Brad quickly catches himself and punches Ripper in the gut, making her fly off a few feet, Brad then dashes towards Ripper to attempt to kick her, but Ripper sees this and attempts to stab his leg, but it turns out that the Brad that she stabbed was an after image, and the real Brad appeared beside Ripper and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind off of her and make her fly back fifty feet away from Brad and crash landing at the barrier.

Ashley: Alright!

Katherine: It's about time that bitch got hit with a good attack.

Lily: Brad's got this in the beg!

Kyle: Don't be so sure.

Lily: Huh?

Kyle: This fight is long from over, Brad just managed to land a lucky blow on Ripper, that's all.

Katherine: Are you saying she's going to come back from that?

Kyle: Oh yes, she will.

Katherine: Brad!

Ripper then slowly picked herself back up and was now pissed.

Ripper: That hurt! That hurt much when my father punched me!

Brad: I'm sorry for hurting you, but this doesn't have to continue. Please Jewlea, I want to help you.

This pisses Ripper off and tries to punch Brad, but Brad dodges it and tries to punch Ripper, but Ripper dodges Brad's punch and tries to slash him using her claw hand, but Brad quickly ducked under the attack and punched Ripper in the gut, making her slam her back at the barrier. Brad then charges towards Ripper, but Ripper managed to roll out of the way and kicks Brad in the back of the head, making him fly back a bit. Brad then tries to shoot an energy beam at Ripper. But Ripper managed to dodge out of the way and kicked Brad in the gut, then elbowed him in the head, then kicked him in the right side of his head, then kneed him to the face which broke his nose, then shot a powerful energy blast at Brad at point blank range, making him to fly back and crash landing at the barrier.

Ashley: I swear, her speed is inhuman!

Scarlet: Dad please, power down the barrier, Brad needs our help! (Azssum says nothing) Didn't you hear me?!

Azssum: Don't you get it Scarlet, this is Brad's test.

Scarlet: (Now shocked and pissed) TEST?! A TEST FOR WHAT?!

Azssum: A test to see if Brad truly deserves to be your husband.

Scarlet: (Now even more pissed) I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE TOURNAMENT'S JOB TO DO THAT?! AND MAY I REMIND YOU THAT BRAD HAS ALREADY WON THE DAMN THING! BUT IN THE END, RIPPER SOMEHOW GOT INVOLVED.

Azssum: Not quite.

Scarlet: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT QUITE?!

Azssum: Since we just found out that Ripper and Jewel have been sharing the same bodies, Brad now has to fight Ripper.

Scarlet: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! IM NOT SURE IF YOU CAN TELL, BUT RIPPER IS A WOMAN! I THOUGHT THAT THE TOURNAMENT WAS FOR MEN ONLY?! (Azssum then ignores Azssum) HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

Azssum: Steqos.

Steqos: Yes my lord?

Azssum: Escort Scarlet to her chambers.

Scarlet: WHAT?!

Steqos: Yes my Lord. (He then picks Scarlet up and carries her to her chambers)

Scarlet: HEY LET ME GO! I WANT TO HELP BRAD!

After the smoke cleared, Brad is seen getting back on his feet.

Ripper: So you're still alive huh? I must say, you're pretty resilient.

Brad then charges up and dashes towards Ripper, Brad was about to punch Ripper, but he soon noticed that she was about to use her claw hand, so he rolled out of the way and shot an energy blast at her. But Ripper counters this by shooting an energy blast of her own, causing an explosion and a cloud of smoke. Brad quickly jumps back and sees Ripper emerging from the clouds and headbutts Brad to make his forehead to bleed. Then Ripper tries to stab Brad in the gut using her claw hand, but Brad sees this coming and grabs the claw hand to stop her from stabbing him, he then headbutts her and pulls the claw hand out of her hand, catching Ripper off guard.

Ashley: He did, he got the glove.

Kyle: But now what?

Brad: Its over, your "Ripper" days are over!

Ripper: Then do it, use my claw glove to kill me! (Takes her thumb and makes a cut-throat gesture) USE IT TO CUT MY THROAT!

Brad: No.

Ripper: (Shocked) Huh?!

Brad then dropped the glove to the ground and shot an energy blast at it, making the clawed glove to catch fire and to burn to ashes. This pisses Ripper off. She then dashed towards him and punched Brad in the face, Brad then tries to kick her, but Ripper quickly ducks under his quick, but Brad quickly uses his other leg to kick Ripper in the gut to make her fly back a bit, but she quickly catches herself and charges towards Brad and tries to kick him, which he blocked. Ripper then tries to kick Brad again, but no luck as he blocked the attack once again. Ripper then tries to kick Brad's head clean off, but Brad quickly stands on one of his hands to dodge the kick and uses a kick of his right at Ripper's face, she the retaliates by shooting an energy blast at Brad, but Brad quickly deflects it and shoots an energy blast of his own, which Ripper quickly dodges it and shoots another energy blast at Brad, which Brad quickly dodges the blast and shoots another energy blast at Ripper, rinse and repeat, this kept happening until explosions, and smoke filled the entire barrier.

Ashley: Holy crap, they're just going wild in there!

Just then then, Ripper emerged from the smoke and turned both of her hands into energy blades and charged towards Brad to stab Brad with them, but Brad was able to dodge all of Ripper's attacks until he was able to knee her into the gut, but Ripper quickly turned her hands back to normal and grabbed Brad's knee while it was still at her gut and threw him into the ground, Ripper then turned her hands back into energy blades and attempted to stab him in the head with both blades, but Brad quickly rolled out the way, but as soon as Ripper saw Brad roll out of the way, she turned her hands back to normal and shot an energy blast at Brad, Brad sees this coming and did a backward somersault to role out of the way, and dashed towards Ripper to punch her in the gut, then kicked her in the jaw, the kicked kicked her in the gut again, he then was about to headbutt her, but Ripper grabbed Brad's head before he could headbutt her and headbutted him and kicked him in the gut to make him fly back a bit, but he managed to shoot a powerful energy blast at her, which she quickly rolled out of the way and dashed towards Brad to punch him, for her punch to go right through him, turned out that this Brad was an after image, but quickly the real Brad shows up and kicks Ripper at the back, sending her flying across the barrier, Ripper manages to catch herself and charges towards Brad to punch him, Brad quickly ducks under Ripper's punch and performs a leg sweep on her, only to find out that this Ripper was an afterimage, Ripper then appears and attempts to kick Brad, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage, then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Ripper in the gut, only to find out that this Ripper was another afterimage, then Ripper shows up and attempts to stab Brad in the gut using an energy blade,, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage, Brad then appears and attempts to do a leg sweep at Ripper, but realizes that this Ripper was an afterimage, then Ripper showed up and attempts to stab Brad in the chest, only to find out that this Brad was another afterimage, then Brad appeared and attempts to punch Ripper in the gut, but Ripper grabbed Brad's punch and attempts to counter attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking her counter attack, but soon Ripper quickly counter attacked his counter attack, which led Brad to counter attacked her counter attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Brad finds an opening and kicks Ripper upward to the sky. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and elbows her back down to the ground. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and attempts to kick Ripper in the gut, but Ripper grabbed Brad's kick and attempted to counter-attack him. But Brad ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Ripper quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counterattacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Ripper sees an opening and tries to stab Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under the attack, but Ripper sees this as an opening and tries to stab Brad with another stabbing attack. But Brad quickly jumps out of the way and kicks Ripper upwards to the sky, Brad then shoots an energy blast towards Ripper, but Ripper manages to catch herself and easily deflects it. But the energy blast turned out to only be a distraction as Brad showed up behind Ripper and kicked her on the back, Ripper then quickly punches Brad in the face and performs an ax handle at Brad, causing him to fall back down to the ground, but Brad manages to land on his feet. Ripper then dashed towards Brad and elbowed him in the face, then to the side of his body, but this made Brad kick Ripper at the side of her body, he then tries to kick Ripper in the gut only for her to dodge the kick and kicks Brad in the gut. Then Brad punches Ripper in the gut, which makes Ripper perform an upwards kick, which Brad barely managed to dodge. Brad then tries to headbutt Ripper only for her to dodge the attack and to punch him in the face. Brad then tries to kick Ripper in the gut, but Ripper grabbed Brad's kick and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Ripper quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counterattacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat.

Ashley: If I didn't know any better, I would think that those two were trying to kill each other.

Kyle: At this point, this is a test of endurance, one is trying to outlast the other until that one person can't take it anymore.

Katherine: Kyle, does Brad have any chances of beating this Ripper chick?

Kyle: It's hard to tell, those two seem to be even when it comes to power. The only way that Brad can win is if he beats her until she can't take the punishment any more, and by the looks of it, that's not going to be the case anytime soon.

Lily: Are you saying that this fight can go on forever?

Kyle: Depending on how far Brad's body can endure the punishment.

After a long ten minutes of counter-attacking each other, and trying to get the upper hand on another, Brad manages to see an opening and manages to kick Ripper in the gut, which was followed by an ax handle to the head. Making Ripper fall and crash landing to the ground hard, making a huge dust cloud, making the crowd cheer.

Ashley: Yes, he did it.

Brad: (Lands back to the ground and starts catching his breath) Man, that woman is sure tough. (Just then, Brad senses danger from below him) Huh? (Brad quickly jumped up, and purple energy emerged from the ground, just missing Brad) HOLY SHIT! (Just then, the ground were the energy blade came out exploded, with Ripper emerging from the ground) I got to admit Jewlea. You're full of surprises.

Ripper: Oh and I'm only getting started.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn it, I don't see any scenes of her getting tired. I thought that the super Enrulion form drains your stamina the longer you're in it, so how is it that she's able to stay in that form without getting tired.

Ripper: Are you questioning how I'm able to retain my super Enrulion form?

Brad: (Shocked) What?! How did you know?!

Ripper: The look on your face said it all. But to make your mind feel a little bit at ease, simply after Jewel discovered the form, I would train my self both mentally and physically every day. When Jewel was in control of our body, I would train mentally, and when Jewel went to sleep, I would train in physically. It took me two years to master the form, but I managed to do it, unlike Jewel, who is yet to master the form because he was too busy with his "Royal Duties." Jewel can only be in the form for a few minutes whereas I can hold it a lifetime.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn it, it's just what I feared, she's mastered the form. This could mean trouble. I need to find a way to beat her, but without killing her. I can tell that she's suffering inside, she doesn't show it because by now she's probably learned how to hide it.

Ripper: Now that I have answered your question, let us continue!

Ripper then shoots an energy blast at Brad which he quickly dodges, but it turns out that it was just a distraction as Ripper dashed towards Brad and punched him in the gut, then elbowed him in the face, then kicked him upwards to the sky. Then Ripper went hot pursuit towards Brad and ax handle him back down to the ground, Brad managed to catch himself and dashed towards Ripper and tries to punch him, Ripper then quickly ducked and performed a leg sweep on Brad to make him fall face first onto the floor, thankfully, Brad manged to catch himself using his hands and tried to perform a leg sweep on Ripper, which she quickly jumped over, Brad then got back up on his feet and tried to punch Ripper, which he quickly realized that this Ripper was an afterimage, then Ripper showed up and attempts to kick Brad in the face, only to find out that this Brad was another afterimage, then Brad shows up and attempts to kick Ripper in the gut, only for Ripper to grab Brad's kick and attempts to punch him, but Brad grabbed Ripper's punch and attempted to counter attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter attack, but soon Brad quickly counter attacked her counter attack, which led Ripper to counter attacked his counter attack which led her to kick Brad, but Brad quickly blocked Ripper's kick using a kick of his own, Brad then punched Ripper in the stomach, which made her kick Ripper in the gut, Brad then tried to punch Ripper, only for Ripper to block it using a punch of her own, Brad then tried to knee Ripper in the gut, but Ripper quickly blocked the attack using her knee, but Ripper using her other leg to kick Brad upwards, Brad quickly catches himself but only to see Ripper kicking him in the face, which led Brad to punch Ripper in the gut, which Ripper grabbed Brad's punch, turned her free hand into an energy blade and stabbed him in the gut, making Brad cough out blood.

Ashley & Katherine: BRAD!

Lily: No, she got him.

Ripper then pulled her energy blade out, turned her hand back to normal and used an ax handle attack at Brad, making him fall and crash land down to the hard ground, making him revert to his base form.

Ashley: Oh no, he went back to his base form.

Ripper: (Lands back on her feet) It is done. (Just then, she sees Brad's body moving) Huh? (To everybody's surprise, Brad was still alive, but barely, and he slowly tries to get back on his feet) So, you're still alive eh? You're a tough bastard. I'll give you that.

* * *

Okay, so we're going to go back in time for a bit, not too far, just a few minutes before Brad got stabbed in the gut. Remember when Scarlet was forced to go to her chambers, well we're just to go where after Steqos grabbed Scarlet and carried her to chambers. Steqos didn't know this, but Steqos had Scarlet's dress to be over her butt while carrying her, allowing anybody that was passing by to see Scarlet's cute bubble shaped butt and her pink panties.

Scarlet: Steqos! Let me go! I want to help Brad!

Steqos: Sorry Princess Scarlet, but your father has ordered me to...

Scarlet: SCREW WHAT MY FATHER SAID!

Scarlet then punched Steqos in the balls. She punched Steqos so hard that it made him drop her, go down on his knees and hold his balls while screaming in pain. Seeing that she was now loose, Scarlet then ran back to the stadium where the fight between Brad and Ripper was taking place.

Steqos: No wait... come back! OW! (The pain was great that Steqos was unable to move and go after Scarlet)

Now we go back to the present day, where Ripper managed to stab Brad in the gut, Scarlet is seen running towards Kyle and the others.

Scarlet: Guys!

Kyle: (Kyle and the girls turn their heads to see Scarlet running towards them) Scarlet? What are you doing here?

Ashley: Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with your father?

Scarlet: let's say we had a bit of a dispute, anyways, what did I miss?

Kyle: Take a look at yourself.

Scarlet looks inside the barrier and sees that Brad is stabbed in the gut by Ripper.

Scarlet: BRAD!

Scarlet then flew towards the barrier and started shooting beams at it, trying to break it to get to Brad.

Azssum: (Shocked that Scarlet is back and stands back) Scarlet?! What the hell is she doing here?! I that that Steqos was supposed to take her to her room.

Scarlet: DAD! POWER DOWN THE BARRIER! BRAD NEEDS MY HELP! (Azssum ignores Scarlet and sits back down) DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME DAMMIT, POWER DOWN THE FUCKING BARRIER!

Ripper: How cute, looks like your girlfriend is trying to help you, too bad she has to watch me kill you though!

Just then, Ripper dashed towards Brad and elbowed him in the face. Then she started to kick him in the gut repeatedly, in just two seconds, Ripper managed to kick Brad in the gut 200 times. Then she kicked him in the side, then the gut again then kneed him in the gut, then kicked in the face twice. Then she punched him in the gut again to make the wound in his gut even bigger, making him to cough up even more blood and to fall back down to the ground. Scarlet was trying desperately trying to break the barrier only to be in vain, making only to watch Ripper beat down Brad.

Scarlet: Brad! NO! BRAD!

Ripper: Okay, enough is enough! (Turns both her hands into energy blades) We've had our fun but now its time to finish this!

However, little did everyone know was that a man wearing a black cloak was touching the barrier, soon the barrier came down, which shocked everybody.

Azssum: WHAT?!

Ashley: The barrier came down.

Scarlet was shocked when she saw the barrier powered down, but she didn't question how or why it came down, all that mattered was her saving Brad from Ripper, she then flew in, only for the barrier to go back up after Scarlet entered. Ripper rose her arms and was about to perform the finishing blow on Brad, but before she could, Scarlet came in and kicked Ripper in the face, sending her flying and crash landing at a wall.

Brad: S-Scarlet?!

Scarlet: Don't worry Brad, I won't let this bitch hurt you anymore!

Brad: But how were you able to get inside the barrier?

Scarlet: I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care at the moment, as soon as I saw the barrier go down, I rushed inside without questioning on who or how it went down.

Brad: Maybe it was a glitch?

Scarlet: Maybe, but now's not the time to wonder about that right now. (Scarlet then gives Brad a bit of her energy, healing the wound on Brad's gut) I've given you some of my energy, that wound should be healed now.

Brad: (Sees that his wound is gone and stands back up) Thanks, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Don't mention it.

Just then, Ripper emerged from the rubble while screaming in complete anger while a red aura surrounded her.

Ripper: Scarlet... How the hell are you in here?!

Scarlet: I don't know how but I don't care at the moment, the main fact is that I'm here to stop you from killing Brad.

Ripper: I have nothing against you, Scarlet, so step aside.

Scarlet: No, Brad is my boyfriend, and I won't let you hurt him.

Ripper: Then you leave me with no choice.

Scarlet: (Scarlet then starts powering up, releasing a pink aura around her) Ready Brad?

Brad: (Powers up and turns back into a Xyith) Yeah!

Ripper: (Ripper then starts laughing insanely) Oh man, this is too much, I never thought that you would get involved, Scarlet. (Looks at Azssum) Hey King Azssum, if you don't want me to kill your daughter, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Azssum says nothing, making Ripper laugh) It looks like Azssum doesn't care about what happens to you Scarlet, oh who am I kidding? (Gives an evil smile) He has never cared about his kids.

Scarlet: Kids?! You mean I wasn't his only child? (Thinking) I can't tell her that Xyaqom is my brother, the universe can't learn that he's my older brother.

Ripper: Oops, did I just let that one slip? My bad. But of course, if I were you, I wouldn't let that get to me.

Scarlet: I've heard enough! Let's go, Brad!

Brad: Right!

Brad and Scarlet then charged towards Ripper, Brad tried to kick Ripper, but she blocked the attack but Scarlet came in and punched Ripper to the jaw, and then Brad punched Ripper in the gut. Brad then dashed towards Ripper and prepared to punch Ripper which she prepared to block the attack, but Scarlet soon came in and kicked her in the gut, making Ripper fly off a bit. Scarlet then shot a pink energy blast at Ripper, but Ripper managed to roll out of the way, she then saw Brad dashing towards her, she then rolled out of the way and kicked Brad at his back, making him crash land at the barrier. This makes Scarlet angry and dashed towards Ripper and kicked her in the face to make her fly back a bit, which she shot an energy blast at Scarlet soon after, but Brad soon dashed towards Scarlet to help her get out of Ripper's beam.

Brad: You okay Scarlet?

Scarlet: Yeah, thanks, Brad.

Scarlet and Brad then shoot a beam at the ground, causing a smoke barrier around Ripper, which did not amuse her one bit.

Ripper: Making a smoke screen, huh, that won't work! (Senses that Brad is behind her) BECAUSE YOUR ENERGY GIVES YOU AWAY! (Turns her right hand into an energy blade and attempts to stab Brad)

Brad: (Brad dodges the energy blade attack and grabs Ripper's right arm) That's not the plan I'm afraid.

Ripper: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Just then, Scarlet emerged from the smoke and kicked Ripper in the gut, making her yell out in pain, Scarlet then began to rapidly punch Ripper all over her body while Brad continued to hold her in place. After Scarlet punched Ripper 100 in one second, Scarlet then tried to perform an over-hook kick to Ripper's face, but Ripper managed to duck under Scarlet's kick, flipped her body forward while also slamming Brad to the ground to lose his grip on her. She then sees Scarlet dashing towards her and also sees Brad getting back on his feet and dashing toward her, both Brad and Scarlet attempt to punch Ripper. But she ended up blocking both of her punches. She manages to punch them both away and kicks Brad in the gut and dashes to Scarlet with both of her hands as energy swords to try to stab Scarlet. But Scarlet manages to dodge all the attempts that Ripper tried to stab her, Brad then dashes towards Ripper to try to kick her, but Ripper manages to block Brad's kick. Brad then tries to punch Ripper, but she ends up ducking under his punch and stabs Brad in the gut, reopening his gut wound and making him cough up blood.

Scarlet: BRAD!

Scarlet then tries to help Brad by getting Ripper away from him by punching her, but Ripper dodges the punch and pulls her energy blade out of Brad's gut stabs Scarlet in the gut too, making her cough up blood.

Brad: SCARLET!

Brad tries to fight the pain in the gut and tries to perform a leg on Ripper, but Ripper sees this coming and pulls her energy blade out of Scarlet and stabs Brad with both of her energy blades on his right shoulder and left leg, making Brad scream out in pain.

Scarlet: NO BRAD!

Scarlet manages to fight the pain in her gut and shoots a powerful pink beam at Ripper. Ripper sees this happening and uses Brad as a shield. Scarlet sees that she's about to hit Brad instead of Ripper and pulls her beam upwards away from the two at the last second. Brad manages to summon his strength and uses his able arm to shoot a beam towards Ripper, making her fly back and pulling her energy blades from Brad. Scarlet then sees Brad able to free himself from Ripper and then sends her beam back towards Ripper before it could hit the top of the barrier, Ripper managed to catch herself and gets out of Brad's beam. But she didn't have the time that she needed to move out of the way of Scarlet's beam blast, making Scarlet get a direct hit on Ripper, making a huge explosion on impact. But the explosion was so great that it send Brad flying, thankfully Scarlet managed to find the strength to dash towards Brad and catch him, saving him from hitting the hard ground.

Scarlet: (Weakly) Brad, please say something!

Brad: (Weakly) Scarlet?

Scarlet: (Weakly) Hang in there Brad, we'll get you patched up.

Brad: (Sees the wound on Scarlet's gut and sound week) Scarlet, You're hurt.

Scarlet: (Weakly) Don't worry about me, Brad, I'll be fine.

Just then, Ripper emerged from the rubble that was caused by Scarlet's beam, while also screaming in complete anger. Ripper was beaten, bloodied, battered, and livid.

Brad: (Shocked) No way!

Scarlet: (Shocked) I thought that would knock her out for sure.

Ripper: THAT'S IT! I HAD IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY PLAN ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE! THIS PLANET IS HISTORY!

Everybody: WHAT?!

Ripper: HEY YOU TWO! JUST TRY TO DODGE THIS BLAST IF YOU CAN! BUT EVEN IF I MISS, THIS ENTIRE PLANET IS GOING INTO SMOKE! (Ripper then fly up to the top of the barrier ceiling)

Scarlet: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Ripper: (Laughs insanely and powers up for a final attack where a green lighting aura was surrounding her) SAY GOODBYE TO PLANET DROGON, EVERYBODY!

This made all the audience members, minus Kyle, Ashley, Katherine and Lily to panic. Ripper spread her arms across from her and then put them back in to have her hands touching each other,

Brad: Dammit! What do we do, we're not ready!

Ripper: (Ripper gathers the energy that she needs to destroy planet Drogon and prepares to fire the beam at Brad and Scarlet) KISS YOUR LIVES GOODBYE SCARLET AND BRAD! (Ripper prepares to launch her finishing attack!) UNDERWORLD'S HELL STORM! (Just when Ripper was about to launch the attack, a jolt of pain came across her neck, making her stop the attack dead in its tracks and holds her neck) OW! What the hell?! (Just then, her entire body felt like gravity was pushing her down, making her fall back down like a brick, confusing everybody)

Brad: Scarlet, What just happened?

Scarlet: I, I don't know.

Ripper: (Ripper then get back up) What the hell was that? Why did it feel like Gravity was pushing me down?! No matter! I'll do it the old fashion way!

Ripper then turns both of her hands into energy blades and charges toward Scarlet and Brad, she was about to stab Scarlet and Brad in the face, but at the last second, both her hands moved away from the two, making Ripper to be confused on what just happened.

Ripper: What the hell?! (She then tries to cut scarlet's head clean off, only for her energy blade to stop only a mere inch away from Scarlet's neck.

Ripper: What the hell is going on?! Why isn't my body listening to me?!

Jewel: (Speaking in Ripper's mind) That's enough! I won't let you hurt Scarlet!

Ripper: What?! Jewel?!

Brad & Scarlet: Huh?!

Jewel: Jewel: You've gone too far this time! I won't let you hurt Brad and Scarlet anymore!

Ripper: NO! STOP IT! GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU BASTARD!

Ripper and Jewel then start fighting for control of their body, Ripper places both of her hands on her head, trying to fight Jewel off. However the harder that Ripper fought, the more that Jewel fought also, Ripper then lets out a loud scream, and black smoke comes out of her when the smoke cleared Ripper to turn back into Jewel, who was catching his breath.

Brad & Scarlet: Jewel!

Jewel: No stay back! I can feel her... trying to gain back control... listen to me... both of you! I understand her now... I understand why my sister is the way she is... she was never loved... She was never treated how I was treated! Our father hated her, and would torturer her, the only person who loved her was our mom, and she ended up paying the price for it. Brad, Scarlet, please, I beg of you, help my sister, give her the love that she always wanted, give her the love that she deserved...

Brad: (Becomes worried about Jewel's safety) What about you?

Jewel: Don't worry about me, just help Jewlea!

Jewel then lets out a loud scream, and black smoke emerges from his body when the smoke cleared, Jewel turned back Ripper, catching her breath and was livid.

Ripper: (Catching her breath) Stupid Jewel! Thought you could control me?! You're such an idiot! (She then takes her attention to Brad and Scarlet) Now that I took care of my annoying brother let's continue where we left off!

Brad: (Frees himself from Scarlet's grapes, stands up and Steps forward) That's enough Jewlea, its over, you don't have to continue this.

Ripper: STOP CALLING ME THAT! JEWLEA IS DEAD! IT'S ONLY RIPPER!

Brad: You're wrong! She's not dead to me! I don't care if everyone calls you Ripper, you have a name, it's Jewlea. (Looks at her and becomes ready to fight her again to show her he was right about her)

Ripper: NO! YOU'RE WRONG! NOBODY LIKED ME AS JEWLEA! NOBODY CARED ABOUT ME! JEWLEA WAS HATED! IT WAS ALL ABOUT JEWEL! MY FATHER HATED HIS DAUGHTER! THE DAY JEWLEA DIED WAS THE DAY RIPPER WAS BORN! RIPPER IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! EVERYTHING ELSE HAS BEEN STRIPPED FROM ME!

Brad: That's where you are wrong! I like you Jewlea, and whoever says that to you I will kick their ass everywhere till they take every word back.

Ripper: (Becomes shocked) What, What did you say?

Brad walks forward and grabs her face then kisses her, Ripper stood there shocked, as for everyone who was watching, her face turns dark red while taking the kiss, Brad then places his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go then pulls away from her.

Brad: (Looks into her eyes) I will take all of your pain and hatred away... Because you have a choice to live a peaceful life and forget the past, you can start over, and I will be right there to help you. (Ripper stood there silent, and tears started flowing down her eyes, Brad holds her close to himself and strokes her backside softly) If it comes down to it, then I will give my life away, just to see you smile or become Jewlea again just for once. (Ripper tries to hold it in, but she soon starts breaking down into tears, Brad then lets Ripper cry on his shoulder) It's okay, I will always be there to help you.

Ripper then reverted to her base form, and the irises that were once skinny turned to a normal size, this meant that Ripper turned back into Jewlea.

Jewlea: (Nods at him) Brad, Why would you go so far for me?

Brad: Because I believe you can change.

Jewlea: (Looks at Brad and keeps her arm around his neck softly) You think I can change?

Brad: Yes. (However, the pain in Brad's gut increased) "Grunt" (Brad then falls to his knees while holding his gut)

Jewlea & Scarlet: BRAD!

Just then, the energy barrier started to power down.

Jewlea: The barrier, its...

Before Jewlea could finish, a finger beam was struck right at Jewlea right to the chest, making her cough up blood and fall to the ground on her back.

Brad: Jewlea!

Ashley: Someone just shot Ripper down!

Everybody looked to see where the finger beam came from and realized and become shocked that the finger beam came from Azssum.

Scarlet: DAD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Azssum: (Flies down to their location) Have you forgotten that this bitch tried to destroy this planet?!

Brad: She didn't deserve this!

Azssum: Guards, take my daughter to her chambers! (Brad picks Jewlea up into his arms and starts walking away from everyone to help her) You there, stop!

Brad: Just because your the king doesn't mean you can order me around! (Starts walking away from them to save Jewlea's life)

Azssum: Then you will die with her! (Powers up a powerful Energy Blast)

Kyle: NOT ON MY WATCH!

Kyle then charges in a kicks Azssum in the face, making him fly back and crash lands to a barrier wall, Kyle then beats up the guards that were trying to get Scarlet and frees her from their clutches.

Kyle: Scarlet, gets Ashley and the girls, find Brad and get off of this planet!

Scarlet: (Turns her attention to Kyle) What about you?

Brad: Thank you, Kyle. (Runs towards the ship with Jewlea)

Scarlet: Okay, I'm off! (Runs off to gather Ashley and the others.)

Azssum: (Gets back up on his feet) How dare you, know your place Earthling!

Kyle: You haven't changed one-bit Azssum!

Azssum: What do you mean by that?

Kyle: (Just then, Kyle's eyes turned blood red, and his voice turns into Xyaqom's voice) Once again, you attacked a defenseless woman, who has done nothing to you. They say that a lot can happen and change in ten years. Obviously, you haven't changed a bit! (Azssum recognized that voice, and knew those red eyes from anywhere)

Azssum: (Shocked) No, it can't be.

Kyle: (Dashes towards Azssum and grabs him by the collar) How about we go somewhere more private.

Kyle then flies up and flies away from the stadium while also talking Azssum with him. The royal guards went after them, but they were unable to keep up with the speed that Kyle was flying, Kyle was flying at 500 mph, in which the royal guard's maxed speed was only 200 mph. Eventually, Kyle made the royal guards eat his dust. After a few minutes of flying after losing the guard, Kyle dropped Azssum at a forest, where he fell and broke every tree branch along the way and eventually land on the ground. After slamming his back onto the hard ground, Azssum slowly began to pick himself back up, that is until he saw a pair of black leather boots standing in front of him. He then slowly started to look upwards, and eventually, he was looking at the face of a man who he believed died a long time ago, and that was Xyaqom. Seeing Xyaqom's face for the first time in ten years made Azssum's face to go pale, it was as if he was looking at a ghost. Though he only wished that Xyaqom was a ghost because if he were, he wouldn't be able to kick Azssum in the face, making him fly off thirty feet away from him and breaking his nose in the process. After slamming his back into a nearby tree, Azssum slowly got back up again and was now face to face to Xyaqom. Father and son were now reunited after ten years, but it wasn't the reunion that you're probably thinking. If it were for the beard that Azssum had, you would probably mistake Xyaqom and Azssum as twin brothers.

Azssum: Xyaqom, I had a feeling that you were still alive. I felt it in my gut.

Xyaqom: Then if you weren't convinced that I was dead, how come you didn't send your goons to hunt me down.

Azssum: Because I didn't want to believe that you were alive. But here's what I don't understand. If you've been alive this whole time, why didn't you come back for me to take your revenge? (Xyaqom remains silent, and Azssum realizes the reason why Xyaqom didn't go after Azssum) Oh, I get it, it would cause problems for you wouldn't make it. Once Solaris found out that you were still alive, she would track down to finish the job. Because you're scared of her, you decided to lay low after all these years.

Xyaqom: It wasn't because I was scared of her, it was because I would be forced to kill her.

Azssum: Huh?

Xyaqom: After Solaris attacked me, I was put in a coma for a year. A lot of things can happen in a year, and knowing her, she probably became the cold, ruthless killer that Darkness wanted her to become. If Solaris would to see me after a year that she "Killed" me, and find out that I was still alive, she would go into a blind rage. It would be impossible to try to talk some sense into her, and that would make me have to kill her. And if I did that, if I had the nerve to kill my sister, without letting her know the truth, I would never forgive myself.

Azssum: Why does it matter to you, you've killed countless people before, why does killing Solaris even matter?

Xyaqom: She matters because she's family! Leena and Solaris was the only family I ever had, and you took them away from me. So instead of trying to take my revenge, I lived a new life on Earth, and in time, I made a new family and began to feel human again. I'm warning you Azssum, leave Brad and his friends alone, they did nothing wrong to you.

Azssum: But he's escaping with Ripper, who I should remind you that she attempted to blow this planet up!

Xyaqom: Let us worry about Ripper, that girl is obviously troubled and the life that she once lived, it's no surprise why she became the person she is now. But with the right help and the right treatment, we can help her, and perhaps she can prove to be a powerful ally. So I'll tell you again, leave Brad and his friends alone, or else I WILL come back for you, and end you. (He then turns around walks away)

Azssum: (Angry) You bastard! How dare you! I am King Azssum, King Of Planet Drogon and king of the universe! And you have the nerve to GIVE ME ORDERS?! NOBODY ORDERS ME AROUND! (Powers up a huge energy blast) NOT ONE! NOT THAT BRAD KID! NOT EVEN YOU! (Fires the energy blast towards Xyaqom)

Xyaqom quickly looks behind him and sees Azssum's blast is head right towards him. This suddenly brought unpleasant memories swarming in Xyaqom's mind, as this was the same energy blast that killed Leena, who was a mother figure to Xyaqom and would eventually start the chain of events that destroyed his relationship with Solaris. A huge amount of negative emotions began to flow in Xyaqom's mind, anger, sadness, and sorrow all at once. The feeling of not being able to save Leena and Solaris's betrayal all flowed in Xyaqom's mind, making his emotions to go out of control. The irises in Xyaqom's eyes then suddenly got skinny, black dragon horns suddenly grew out of his forehead and began charging up an attack of his own to counter-attack Azssum's attack.

Xyaqom: THIS IS FOR LEENA!

Xyaqom then launches a huge red energy blast at Azssum, which completely overpowers Azzsum's energy blast and heading towards him. When Azssum saw that Xyaqom's blast overpowered his own, Azssum's entire life flashed before him, and when the blast was about to hit him, his face turned pale, and it was at that very moment that Azssum realized that he fucked up. The blast made contact with Azssum, which caused a huge explosion that destroyed the entire forest. When the smoke cleared, the forest that was once there was nothing but a desert wasteland, with Xyaqom standing at the heart of it, with Azssum nowhere to be found. When we take a closer look at Xyaqom, which he was now a full power Xyith. The dragon horns on his forehead were much longer than a normal Xyith, and the black dragon scales that were all over his body was much spikier than a normal Xyith, he still had the hand that he uses to launch the blast attack at Azzsum stuck out, shaking. Xyaqom finally did it, he finally killed the man that killed Leena all those years ago, but at the same time, he also killed Scarlet's father. Xyaqom then put his hand down and made a fist. Xyaqom then began to question himself if killing Azssum was a good idea, but now was not the time for that, he had to get back to Brad and the others before they left the planet. Xyaqom then powered down to his base form, took out his wings and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad is seen running towards a ship while carrying Jewlea by bride style.

Brad: Just hold on Jewlea... We're going to take you somewhere you can get the help I promise.

Jewlea: (Sounds weak.) Brad... Why... Why would you... go this far... for me? I've... I've done so many bad things... Even to you...

Brad: (Smiling at her) Everyone deserves a second chance and a good life to live too.

Just then, an army guards surround Brad and Jewlea.

Guard #1: Halt! By order of King Azssum, we order you to stop!

Brad places Jewlea down onto the floor and rushing to guard then knocking him out, just then, Scarlet and Ashley came in and took down the rest of the guards, which surprises Brad.

Brad: Ashley?! And Scarlet?!

Scarlet: Hey Brad.

Brad: Thank you (Picks Jewlea up again and feels her butt underneath but shakes the feeling off)

Katherine: Are you okay Brad?

Brad: Yes I'm fine (Gets on the ship and places Jewlea down on the seat softly then turns to sees girlfriends) We need to go now!

Just then, Kyle came in.

Kyle: Hey don't leave without me.

Brad: I wasn't thinking about leaving my best- no my brother behind (Smiles at Kyle and nods at him)

Scarlet: (Sits in the driver's seat) Okay guys, hang on! (The ship then starts taking off)

Brad: (Sits down in his seat and looks at the window of thinks) So how did you handle it back there Kyle?

Kyle: I'll tell you later, right now I a little worried about Jewlea at the moment. (Gets up and checks the wound on Jewlea's chest) Shit, this is not good.

Brad: What's wrong?

Kyle: By the looks of this wound, and how much blood that Jewlea is loosing, she doesn't have long to live, I'd say she only has thirty minutes to live.

Brad: Is there any way we can save her?

Kyle: I don't know, I don't see a lot of good options, plus going from Planet Drogon to Planet Earth is a three-day trip, she'll be long dead by that time.

Scarlet: I have an idea... though you guys might not like it...

Brad: What is it?

Scarlet: Remember my teleportation device?

Brad: Yes I remember that one.

Scarlet: Well, after Steqos attacked your school, I had some time to work on my teleportation device. The good news is I am now able to pinpoint the location that I want to go, no matter how far away it may be. The bad news is that our clothes will still be left behind. So in other words, we'll all be naked when we get to Rosaira's place. (Brad then Starts imagining his girlfriends and Jewlea naked)

Kyle: It's your call, Brad, what do you want to do?

Brad: (Smiling and trusts his girlfriend) I guess we don't have any choice... Scarlet do it to save her.

Scarlet: Okay. (Puts the ship on autopilot) Everyone gather around!

Brad: This is going to be crazy! (Picks Jewlea up into his arms and walks over to everyone)

 **Sexual Content:**

Meanwhile, on Earth, Rosaira is seen at her house in her bedroom trying on a purple dress. The purple dress showed off half of her breasts and only went down to her hips, barely covering her butt. In fact, if she were to bend down, her butt and pussy would be exposed, and to make matters worse, she wasn't wearing any panties under her dress.

Rosaira: Hmm, its a little on the small side, but I think Xyaqom will like it. (Lifts up her dress over her bellybutton to show us the readers her hairy pussy) Now, should I wear panties under this, or no? (Just then, a bright light appears over her head) Huh?

Just then, Brad and the others burst out of the light, all being naked and fall on top of Rosaira. Before landing on the floor, Xyaqom, who was suddenly turned back to his original form, (The teleportation device somehow canceled his disguise form) accidentally pulled Rosaira's dress over her breasts and fall to the floor while taking her with him, making her to fall to floor revealing her naked body to everybody and opening her legs wide open so that Xyaqom and everyone else could see her hairy pussy, Xyaqom fell on Rosaira and had his his mouth to be planted on her pussy and his nose on her pubic hair. Brad falls down with both Scarlet and Katherine landing on top of him, Scarlet landed on a sixty-nine position where she was on top, and her pussy touching Brad's mouth and watched Brad get hard, and because she had her mouth slightly opened, Brad's who headpiece entered her mouth. Katherine fell and was now sitting on Brad's face where her butt was now sitting his nose, and Jewlea quickly fell on top of Scarlet. Lily fell and landed on the floor on her back with her legs wide open, which Xyaqom accidentally landed his hand on her pussy, making Lily let out a moan. Ashley landed beside Katherine where her hand landed on her pussy, making her let out a moan too. Everyone was now naked laying on the floor, with the girls' legs wide open for Brad and Xyaqom to see their pink hairy pussies and moaning as they could either feel Brad or Xyaqom breathing on them or touching them, making them moan and get wet.

Brad: I can't breathe. (The air that Brad produced made Scarlet and Katherine let out a loud moan)

Xyaqom: (Sees the condition that he's in and quickly gets up) Rosaira, Lily, I'm so sorry! It was an accident!

Lily: (Sits up but keeps her legs open) Its okay

Rosaira: (Sits up but doesn't fix her dress and keeps her legs open) Wow, what an entrance.

Seeing both Lily and Rosaira naked and having their legs wide open to see their hairy pussies made Xyaqom get hard, and the two girls even watched his dick to get hard, right to the point where his headpiece was almost touching their lips, which made

Brad: Dammit, this is not a good time for this... (Brad manages to push the girls on top of him and stands up) Rosaira, we need your help.

Rosaira: (Sees that both Brad's and Xyaqom's dicks are hard as a rock and gives Xyaqom a handjob) By the looks of this, both you and Xyaqom need my help.

Brad: (Both Brad and Xyaqom notice that they are hard) Oh crap! (They then cover up) Never mind about us, (Points at Jewlea) please help her!

Rosaira: (Gets up and fixes her dress so that it's covering her body) Who's she, and what happened to her?

Brad: Her name is Jewlea.

Rosaira: Where have I heard that name before? (Shakes it off) It doesn't matter right now, (She then picks Jewlea up) she needs medical attention, and fast! (She then runs to her medical room while carrying Jewlea)

Brad gets up and walks over to grabs a long white jacket to cover himself.

Brad: (Gets up and walks over to grabs long white jacket to cover himself) The rest of you should cover yourselves up too.

Scarlet: Right (Grabs another jacket)

 **End Of Sexual Content:**

Later, Brad and the others, who are now fully dressed are seen in the waiting room, hoping that Jewlea is going to be okay. Brad is seen sitting on the bench and looks at the floor.

Scarlet: Hey Brad?

Brad: Yes... What's going on? (Looks up at her)

Scarlet: Are you going to be okay?

Brad: Yes I am fine. (Glances at the medical room where Jewlea was)

Soon after, Rosaira came out.

Katherine: She's out!

Brad: So how is she doing?

Rosaira: With a few days of rest, she should be good as new.

Brad: I understand and thank you, Rosaira (Gets up and starts walking out to his house then get some normal clothes on)

Scarlet: Hey wait up Brad.

* * *

Later, Brad (Who is carrying Katherine), Katherine, Ashley and Scarlet (Who is carrying Ashley) are seen flying back to the Jackel house. However, as they approached the place, they saw a huge plant standing beside the house, at the corner of the fence. As the four got closer, they were able to get a better look at the plant itself was a huge sentient sunflower with purple petals around the face, which is just a mouth with sharp teeth, two huge leaves behind its head, it also has vines to be used as hands.

Katherine: What on Earth is that?!

Brad: (Runs over and smiles at the plant) Hmm I think she's friendly and I think it's someone's friend too.

Scarlet: Do you remember when I told you that I bought something for you for your birthday, but it was too big for me to bring it to you, so I left it at your place?

Brad: Yeah... (Notices vine then wraps his hand and looks up at the plant) Don't worry... And welcome home too (Smiles at his new family member) Does it have a name?

Scarlet: Her name is Flora.

Brad: Then welcome to the family, Flora (Smiling at her, and Flora nods)

* * *

 **Note: And that wraps up the Marriage Tournament Ark. I hope you guys liked it. I know that the ending may have felt rushed, but I didn't know how to end it, so this was the result. Also, I'm going to take a bit of a break from Drogons so there won't be another update for a while.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	38. Ch 38: R&R Of Love

**Holy crap another long chapter. As you can see this chapter is over 10,000 words long, thankfully it's not as long as chapter twenty-three, but still. The reason why this chapter ended up being so long was that I wanted to go all out in this chapter and didn't want to split the chapter into parts, and launch chapters on events that really doesn't take effect of the story. Basically, this chapter tightens up all the loose ends in order to get ready for future arcs. Also, this chapter is going to be all over the place and a lot of time skipping to show that a great amount of time has passed since the Marriage Tournament. There's also going to be a lot of sex scenes in this chapter so if you don't want to read any of the sex scenes feel free to skip this chapter and wait for the next one, or you can pretty much skip all the sex scenes and read the very little important information in this chapter. Also with the direction that this story is heading for future arcs, there's going to be very little to no sex scenes involved, so I created five sex scenes in one chapter. Fear not, I'm not eliminating sex scenes from this story altogether, but it's going to be a while yet until there's another sex scene in this story. If I had to guess, I would say that the next sex scene for the story would be Chapter Seventy, but that's just a wild guess, I don't know for sure when the next sex scene will be. But fear not, although that there will be very little sex scenes in this story from after this chapter, you can still expect some "Sexy Angles."**

 **Also, I know I promised that the Solar Eclipse will come after the Marriage Tournament Arc, but after doing some thinking, I feel that there should be two more arcs before the Solar Eclipse Arc happens, as a certain event that happens in one of those arks will play a major role for future arcs, especially for the Solar Eclipse Arc. The next two arcs will be more or less mini-arcs, as they are most likely going to be two to three chapters long, but it will play a major role in future arcs to come. Now I know where your thinking, when will the first Ark happen? Well, you're in luck, the first mini Ark will happen in Chapter Forty, so you better get excited.**

 **I would also like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So after reading this chapter, go to his channel and check his stories out.**

 **Anyways I've gone on long enough, please enjoy this chapter of Drogons.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

The first third of the chapter will take place after Brad, and the others made it back to Earth. Then after the first third is done, we'll time skip a few days later. I know, this chapter is going to be all over the place.

* * *

The first third of the chapter will take place after Brad, and the others made it back to Earth. Then after the first third is done, we'll time skip a few days later. I know, this chapter is going to be all over the place.

On planet Drogon, in the medical station, Steqos is seen in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor did tell him about King Azssum's condition. A few minutes later, a doctor who was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds came into the waiting room. He had brown eyes and gray hair and also a gray dragon tail, meaning that this doctor was quite old, his name was Doctor Skokuck.

Steqos: (When Steqos call the doctor immediately stood up) well doc, how is he?

Skokuck: Not good I'm afraid, it seems that our King is in a coma.

Steqos: What?! A coma?!

Skokuck: That's right. Whoever attacked our King did a real number on him. It's a good thing that you brought him over when you did, any longer and we would have lost him, I've never seen the king in this kind of bad condition in all of my years as a doctor in this Kingdom.

Steqos: Do you know when he'll wake up?

Skokuck: That I'm not sure, we've done everything that we could for him, it's up to him now if he wants to wake up or not.

Steqos: I see, well thanks for trying Doc.

Skokuck: Don't mention it, and don't worry, I'll let you know if I see any signs of improvements from our King.

Steqos: Okay sounds good, thanks. (Takes his leave)

In the previous chapter of Drogons, Azssum tried to kill Xyaqom by launching a sneak attack, but his sneak attack backfired when Xyaqom launched an attack of his own. If you want more information, go read chapter Thirty-Seven. A few hours after Xyaqom attacked Azssum, Azssum's men found him and brought him to the medical station. Azssum was barely alive when they found him and was now in a comma. It is unknown if or when Azssum will wake up from his coma state.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Brad is seen in his room looking at himself wearing nothing but boxers and looking at the scars that he got during the wedding tournament.

Brad: That was one heck of tournament (Telling himself and how the battle between him and Jewel was nearly knocking both of them out)

Just then, Scarlet and Katherine came in wearing nightgowns that only came down to their hips, where half their bottom butts were exposed, plus they weren't wearing any panties.

Scarlet: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hello beautiful ladies.

Katherine: Oh Brad, how bold of you.

Brad: Well both of you are beautiful and my girlfriends too.

They then kiss, Brad starts stroking Scarlet and Katherine's butt under their nightgowns, the girls then pull Brad's boxers down to reveal his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, Scarlet then uses her right hand to rub it, and Katherine starts playing with Brad's balls. Brad then lifts Scarlet's nightgown up over their bellybuttons to see that the girls weren't wearing panties.

Brad: I knew it, you girls aren't wearing any panties.

Scarlet: Yes besides we wanted to be with you.

Brad: I see.

He then starts taking the girls' nightgowns off and starts kissing all over their bodies, Scarlet moans more and rubs Katherine's breasts, Brad then picks Scarlet up and places her on her body with her legs wide open, allowing Brad and Katherine to see Scarlet's pussy. Katherine starts licking Scarlet's breasts and nipples while opening her pussy up for Brad to lick, which he starts licking her. Scarlet starts moaning loud as they were licking her breasts and pussy. Brad began to suck on Scarlet's clit and began to finger her, making Scarlet go crazy which made her body to jerk around and her breast to jiggle all over the place, which Katherine grabbed both of Scarlet's breasts. Scarlet then lets out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face. Brad then shows his dick to the girls, wanting them to have some fun too, which made the girls smile. Scarlet and Katherine places their breasts between his dick while licking the tip of his dick which Brad moans, Katherine nods at Scarlet then pulls away for Scarlet to sucks his hard dick while Katherine makes out with Brad, which Brad wraps his arms around her, Katherine sits top of Brad to licks her pussy as Scarlet starts sucking his dick more, and his dick gets harder and harder, Katherine moans more and starts rubbing her breasts as Scarlet starts sucking his dick more.

Brad: Shit, I'm cumming!

Scarlet looks at Katherine and Scarlet moves over to make out with Brad awhile Katherine starts sucking his dick more, after making out, Scarlet went down on her knees and her and Katherine began to lick Brad's dick, Brad then lets out a loud moan and came all over their faces.

Scarlet: Tasty as always.

Katherine: Yep.

Scarlet and Katherine then used Brad's dick to wipe the cum off of their faces and sucked on it, making Brad moan more as he was still sensitive and get hard again. Brad kisses Katherine, and Scarlet then looks at them of wondering if they wanted to have sex with them.

Brad: So which one of you ladies want to go first?

Katherine: I think Scarlet should go first (Smiling at her)

Scarlet: Sweet!

Scarlet then ran to Brad's bed on laid on it with her legs wide open, Brad walked towards Scarlet and prepared to enter Scarlet, Katherine then got into a sixty-nine position with Scarlet with Katherine on top to watch Brad's dick to enter Scarlet's pussy. Katherine kisses and licks Scarlet's pussy some more while she wants to feel her pussy get lick too, Katherine then open Scarlet's pussy wide open and watches Brad's dick enter her, Scarlet lets out a loud moan as she feels Brad entering her while playing with Katherine's clit. Katherine moan for her pussy is getting played around with and starts slapping Scarlet's nice round butt and watches Brad's dick rapidly enter an exit out of Scarlet's pussy, and Scarlet moaned loudly as she felt Brad's dick going in and out of her pussy deeply, Katherine then began to rub Scarlet's clit, which increased the pleasure tenfold for Scarlet, which she let out a really loud moan and came, once Brad felt Scarlet's warm juices surrounding his dick, it made him really hard, right to the point where he was about to cum, so Brad quickly pulled out and came all over Scarlet's pubic hair and on Katherine's face, she uses uses his dick to clean off the cum on Scarlet's pubic hair and on her face and starts sucking on Brad's dick again to make him hard again.

Scarlet: That felt so good, but I believe its Katherine's turn now (Smiles at her)

Katherine: Alright!

Katherine and Scarlet got into another sixty-nine position, Katherine was still on top, but her butt and pussy were at Brad's view, and Scarlet was about to watch Brad's dick enter Katherine's pussy up close and personal. Katherine made sure that her butt and pussy was super close to Scarlet's face, and while Brad was adjusting his dick to touch Katherine's pussy, Scarlet took her tongue out to see if it can touch Brad's dick, which it did.

Brad: (Adjusted his dick to touch Katherine's pussy) You ready Katherine?

Katherine: Yep.

Scarlet watched the headpiece of Brad's dick rub on Katherine's pussy, and then slowly enter her, Brad then fully enters Katherine and starts thrusting his hips. Scarlet makes Katherine's pussy extend for Brad to have more entrance for him to enter, which also makes Brad to pick up the pace and to make Katherine moan really loud.

Scarlet: I believe she wants your cum as well inside of her pussy.

Brad: Okay. (Brad then picks up the pace, making Katherine go crazy and making Brad about to reach his limit) I'm cumming again!

Katherine: Cum inside of me!

Brad thrusts Katherine a few more times and cums inside of Katherine, Brad then pulls out, and his dick lays on Scarlet's face. Scarlet smiles at her boyfriend and future-husband, Katherine was smiling at Brad as well.

Brad: How do I do ladies?

Scarlet & Katherine: (Scarlet takes Brad's right side, and Katherine went to his other side) Amazing!

They then lay on Brad's bed. They were about to doze off until...

Ashley: Brad, Scarlet, Katherine, dinner's ready!

Brad: (Looks down at his girlfriends) Okay... We will be right down.

Scarlet: Crap, I completely forgot that we hadn't had dinner yet.

Brad: (Smiles at them) Both of you are silly.

Brad and the girls then get dressed and head downstairs. Brad eats his dinner and walks over then starts walking over to makes an extra dish for Jelwea.

* * *

An hour later after Brad had his fun with Scarlet and Katherine, we head back to Rosaira's place after Brad left tonight's dinner at Jewlea's room while she was still recovering from her wound at the chest, thanks to King Azssum. Rosaira just got out the Emergency Room after checking up on Jewela, who is still unconscious. Rosaira was wearing nothing but a small purple dress that showed half of her cleavage and only went down to her hip, the lower half of her body was completely bare, she was even barefoot. The dress was so small that if Rosaira were to bend down, her entire butt would be exposed, and because she wasn't wearing any panties under her dress, her bare butt and pussy would be exposed. After Rosaira steeped out of the Emergency Room, she began to head back to her office, that is until he started hearing Xyaqom and Lily talking. Xyaqom was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts, and Lily was wearing nothing but a white lab coat, but the buttons over her bellybutton were the only buttons that were done up, the rest of the buttons were not, thus raveling her belly and hairy pussy to Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Lily, are you sure you want to do it with me in this form? I am I am a lot older than you in this form.

Lily: It doesn't matter, besides I love you just the way you are, even if your in this form or your human one too. (She then kisses him)

Rosaira: What's going on here?

Lily: Xyaqom and I were going to have fun with each other, but do you want to join in?

Rosaira: Oh really now? Well if that's the case, follow me to my room, we don't want any visitors to see what we're about to do.

Lily and Xyaqom follow her to her room, and as they do so, Xyaqom and Lily look at Rosaira's butt, which her dress can barely cover.

Lily: That's a nice dress Rosaira.

Rosaira: Thank you very much (Smiling at them and allows her butt shows to her boyfriend and Lily too)

Xyaqom: (Lifts Rosaira's dress up, exposing her butt to him and Lily) But I have to ask Rosaira, (Starts patting on his butt) Why are you not wearing any panties?

Rosaira: I don't like them getting in the way (Opens the door and reveals her bedroom to them)

They then enter Rosaira's room, then Rosaira locked the door behind her after Xyaqom and Lily went in, Xyaqom then lifts Rosaira's dress over her bellybutton, exposing her belly and hairy pussy to the two.

Xyaqom: (Rubs Rosaira's belly while also using his middle finger to rub her bellybutton) But still, it's very unladylike.

Lily: (Goes down on her knees and starts playing with her pubic hair) Yeah, you don't want to attract unwanted attention to yourself.

Rosaira: (Moans a little) Yes I am... (Takes off her dress and throws it away and starts taking Lily lab's coat off) Of course, you're just as naughty as I am.

Lily smiles at her and places her nose on Rosaira's pubic hair and starts licking pussy, and Xyaqom starts feeling her breasts, making Rosaira moan. Rosaria pulls Xyaqom to kisses her deeply, Xyaqom then picks Rosaira up and places her on her bed with her legs wide open.

Lily: I think she's ready (Smiles at her and Xyaqom then starts kissing then sucks her nipples hard)

Xyaqom: Are you ready Rosaira?

Xyaqom: Okay.

Xyaqom then took his shorts off to reveal his hard six inches long and five inches thick dick to the girls and slowly started entering Rosaira. Rosaira moans as Lily starts sucking her hard nipples and Xyaqom starts trusting his hips. Rosaira moans more and Lily keeps sucking her nipples harder, Xyaqom the picked up the pace, making Rosaira lose her mind, Rosaira screams out loud, and Lily crawls to places her pussy on top of her face to starts licking her pussy softly awhile she grabs her breast and nipples tightly while moaning.

Lily: You like that?

Rosaira: Yes I love it... I want more! (Grabs Lily's butt awhile licks her pussy more as Xyaqom fucked her pussy)

But soon, everyone began to reach their limit.

Xyaqom: Shit, I'm cumming!

Xyaqom the quickly pulled out and came all over Lily's face and Rosaira's pubic hair.

Lily: That was amazing!

Xyaqom: Indeed, I'll get a towel. (Leaves the room to get a towel)

Rosaira: So... have you and Xyaqom done this before?

Lily: Kinda

Rosaira: (Raises an eyebrow) What do you mean kind of?

Lily: Xyaqom and U have done, but he was in his Kyle form too

Rosaira: Oh I see. Well, he's a lot better in his true form than in his Kyle form.

Lily: I see (Smiling at her)

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom then comes back with two yellow towels) Okay, I'm back, here, use these to wipe yourselves.

Lily: Thank you, sweetie.

Rosaira and Lily use the towels to clean themselves up.

Lily: I have a question... Why was Azssum after you and The Ripper for?

Xyaqom: Well Ripper did try to destroy planet Drogon and as for me... let's say we have a bit of history.

Lily: I see but what kind of history.

Xyaqom: I'd rather not talk about it...

Lily: It's alright.

Xyaqom: (Starts feeling her breasts) Anyways, ready to begin?

Lily: Yes I am. (They then kiss)

Xyaqom kisses Lily back and grabs her butt awhile pushing his dick into her pussy deeply, making to let out a loud moan.

Xyaqom: Are you okay Lily?

Lily: Yes I love it.

Xyaqom: Okay.

Xyaqom then began to move his hips making Lily moan, Xyaqom began to continue the pace only to make himself go faster, making Lily increase the volume of her moans, Rosaria crawls her and kisses Lily's neck warmly, and Xyaqom performs the Drogon Love Bite on Lily, Lily then lets out a loud moan and came, but Xyaqom wasn't done, he then switched Lily to doggy style and began to pick up the pace, Lily screams out loud and Rosaria kisses then licks her neck more, this made Lily go crazy, Lily wanted to feel more from Xyaqom, so he grabbed Lily's butt and began rubbing her anus while still trusting her.

Lily: Oh my god! I'm going to cum again!

Lily then let out one loud moan and came again, but Xyaqom was only halfway to an orgasm, so he had Lily to be in reverse sit up cowgirl position with her legs wide open so that Rosaira can see Lily's pussy getting pounded. Rosaria starts licking Lily pussy deeply and warmly.

Lily: OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Xyaqom keeps pounding her till she cums again. Lily then falls onto the bed catching her breath, and Xyaqom then pulls out and cums all over her butt.

Rosaira: Damn, you cum into her as you did like me too.

Xyaqom: Yeah, and I think I wore her out.

Rosaira: I think your right about that (Smiling at Lily and starts laying down to fall asleep)

Xyaqom: (Lays down between the two girls) Do you think she'll remember anything tomorrow?

Rosaira: I believe so besides she does love you as I love you, Xyaqom (Smiling at him and doesn't mind sharing him)

Xyaqom: True. (He then kisses her, and they go to sleep)

* * *

 **Year One:  
Day: Forty-Three:**  
 **October 27th:**

The next day at Planet Drogon, Steqos and Aqupox we're in the throne room discussing how to deal with the situation of King Azssum being in a coma.

Aqupox: Well the first thing that we should not do is let the planet and the universe know that our King is in a coma. If word gets out that our King is in a coma, not only will it cause mass panic in your home planet, but our enemies will be charging towards our planet and into the castle and attack us when we are at our weakest state.

Steqos: Okay but what do we tell the reporters that want to interview with our King, they're going to want to know why he's not going to be available.

Aqupox: We'll tell the reporters that our King is at a very important training session and wishes not to be disturbed and that we have no idea when or if his training session will ever end.

Steqos: Okay that's a good cover-up story, but what do we do by running the Kingdom?

Aqupox: I'll take the role of the throne until our King wakes up from his coma, I've been around him long enough to know how this kingdom is run. In the meantime, you should go back to planet Earth and protect Princess Scarlet. That way, if we have any sore losers from the marriage tournament that wish is to take Scarlett by force, at least you will be able to protect her from them.

Steqos: What's wrong with Brad, he is the winner of the marriage tournament after all.

Aqupox: True but he is only one man. If the sore losers decide to come in a group, they may be able to snatch up Scarlett while he's not looking, that's why it's a good idea that you should be his back eyes.

Steqos: Fair enough I'll get my men together, and we'll head back to planet Earth.

Aqupox: Good on you, and while you do that I'll see what needs to be done around here. I'll let you know if I need anything or if the King starts showing signs of improvement.

Steqos: Okay sounds good.

Later, Steqos is seen in his room packing his things for his trip back to Earth. That is until he heard someone behind him.

?: Steqos?

Steqos: (Turns his head to sees his girlfriend) Oh, hey.

The girl was 5'5 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She was had purple hair and eyes. Her breasts were 32 D. She was wearing a thin nightgown. However, the nightgown was a little too small for her, as it could only cover the top half of her bubble shaped butt. If we look under her nightgown, we see that she has never shaved down there before. The girl had a cute pink pussy which was surrounded by purple pubic hair. This girl never shaved own there a day in her life, as it was easy to pull. Thankfully, she didn't have so much that the man couldn't see it, it was light enough so that the man could easily see it. Her name was Haxuxes Aglaqua. She is currently twenty-two years old.

Haxuxes: You're leaving again aren't you? Ever since you came back, you have visited once, and now you're leaving again.

Steqos: I'm very sorry Haxuxes, things have been crazy since I got back. My duties have been keeping me very busy.

Haxuxes: I'm going to miss you though (Squeezes her arms together to shows her breast more to her Steqos, Steqos then sees her cleavage)

Steqos: Yes I will miss you too (Looks away as he was blushing red after seeing his girlfriend like that)

Haxuxes then places her right hand on Steqos's left cheek and kisses him. Steqos kisses his girlfriend back and places his hands on her waist. His hands then slowly traveled to her butt, where he discovers that Haxuxes isn't wearing any panties. Haxuxes moans a little and starts kissing him more. As they continue to kiss, Haxuxes takes off Steqos's dragonbone armor and tosses it to the side she then took off his shirt, making him topless. Steqos lifts Haxuxes up and places her on his bed with her legs wide open, and her nightgown over her bellybutton. Steqos then starts rubbing her legs and smells her hairy pussy.

Steqos: How naughty of you, you're not wearing any panties. (Kisses her pussy.)

Haxuxes: Yes I am a naughty girl, but your the only one who gets me like this. (Moans more)

Steqos: Damn right I do.

Steqos then took off Haxuxes's nightgown, revealing her naked body, her breasts, and her hard nipples. Steqos began to feel Haxuxes's breasts and suck on her nipples. Haxuxes moans more and arching her back to her breasts and nipples were to being pleasured. Steqos soon stopped sucking on Haxuxes's nipples and began to lick his way down to her belly, where he began to feel her belly and kiss and lick her bellybutton. Haxuxes giggles and strokes his hair softly. After making her bellybutton nice and yet, Steqos then began to kiss his way down to her hairy pussy. He kissed all over her pubic hair and started staring at her pussy. He then used both of his thumbs to open her pussy wide open and used his index fingers to rub her clit, he then places his nose on her pubic hair and started licking her insides. This drove Haxuxes crazy as she was moaning loud and getting wet. She was twitching, and her breasts were jiggling all over the place.

Haxuxes: IM ABOUT TO CUM!

Steqos continues to lick her pussy and rub her clit, and soon Haxuxes let out a loud moan and came all over his face.

Haxuxes: Is alright if I return the favor to you.

Steqos: (Stands up) Sure.

Haxuxes takes his pants off, revealing his hard eight inches long and five inches thick dick, she then starts licking his headpiece first for a while and soon she begins sucking on it. Haxuxes starts rubbing his dick more and sucks his dick deeply. Steqos then picks his girlfriend up and places her on his bed with her legs wide open.

Steqos: Shall I?

Haxuxes: Yes you may.

Steqos then took his dick and shoved it inside of Haxuxes's pussy. Steqos then grabbed Haxes's breasts and started thrusting. Haxuxes grabs her bedsheets tightly and moans loudly. Steqos then had Haxuxes to turn around, and they began to have sex doggy style. Haxuxes moans and turns her head to sees her butt was out for him, Steqos then opens her butt as far as he could and started rubbing her anus as he continued to thrust her. Haxuxes moans more and grabs the sheets tightly. Steqos then increase the pace with his thrusting. Haxuxes rubs one of her breasts and moans more.

Haxuxes: STEQOS! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Steqos: Me too!

Haxuxes then let out a loud moan and came all over Steqos's dick. Steqos felt Haxuxes's juices surrounding his dick, so he quickly pulled out and came all over her butt.

Haxuxes: (Smiles at her boyfriend) That was really good. Can I ask you a question?

Steqos: What is it?

Haxuxes: Can I just come with you please? (Looks at Steqos and wanted to see what Earth looks like)

Steqos: (Sighs) I had a feeling that you would ask me that. I wish I can say yes, but it is illegal for female Drogons to leave planet Drogon without the King's permission.

Haxuxes: So not fair.

Steqos: Tell you what, I ask the king myself, but I can't promise you that he'll say yes.

Haxuxes: Thank you, sweetie.

Later, Steqos, who is now fully dressed and has his armor back on, walks up to Aqupox.

Steqos: Aqupox, can I please have a moment of your time?

Aqupox: Steqos? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be leaving for Planet Earth by now?

Steqos: Is it alright if we bend one rule on Planet Drogon?

Aqupox: And what rule might that be?

Steqos: Can you allow me to take my girlfriend to Earth for just a week or two?

Aqupox: Hmm, normally you'll need the King's permission for that to happen. But since he's not available right now, I'll allow it. Just keep this under the rug okay. We don't want the other women here to get any ideas.

Steqos then rushed back to his room to tell his girlfriend the good news.

Steqos: Honey, I have some news.

Haxuxes: What is it?

Steqos: I've spoken to the King, and he'll going to let you come to Earth with me.

Haxuxes: Really? I have to go and pack then.

Haxuxes then to her house to pack her things. And Zastins began to pack his things as well.

* * *

 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Forty-Three:**  
 **October 27th:**

Two days have passed since the long fight against Ripper, and Brad and the others returned to Earth, resuming back to their normal lives, including going back to school. That's right, while Brad and the others were away to fight the Wedding Tournament, the college was repaired, and relaunched. Today was Brad's second day back at school since it was destroyed thanks to Steqos and since he left Earth to go to Planet Drogon to fight in the wedding tournament, he was seen sitting at his desk waiting for Mr. Wots to come in for today's lesson.

Brad: (Thinking) It sure feels weird coming back to school after this whole time. After everything that's been going on lately, school sure has been an afterthought.

Student #1: Is just me or does Brad look like he's hard at thinking about something else?

Student #2: Yeah, it sure looks that way.

Just then, Mr. Wots came into the classroom with his waker.

Mr. Wots: Sorry that I'm late kids, but I just got finish talking to the Chief Executive, and it turns out that we have a new student that will be joining us. (Brad Turns his attention to see who it was, Mr. Wots then turns his head at the doorway) You may come in now.

Just then, Scarlet came in and stood before the class, who was now wearing the female school uniform. However, her school uniform seemed to be a little small for her, as the miniskirt couldn't cover her butt, which the quarter bottom of her butt was exposed for everyone to see, meaning if she would to bend over, her entire butt and pink panties that she was wearing underneath would be exposed, plus the panties that she was wearing couldn't cover her entire butt, as it could cover the top quarter of her butt, meaning not only would her butt and panties be exposed if she would bend over, but everyone would see her butt crack on her amazing bubble shaped butt. Because her mini skirt was so small, her soft, smooth legs were exposed for everyone to see. She also wasn't wearing the long socks that all the other girls wore to cover their legs, instead Scarlet was only wearing socks that came up to her ankles under her shoes, meaning her soft, smooth bare thighs and calves were exposed for everyone to see, even Brad was turned on how many legs Scarlet was showing, no wait, scratch that, she was showing off all of her legs. Her T-shirt was also a little small for her as her uniform only came down to her just below her bellybutton, and because she had her skirt up to her hip, just above her butt, a majority of her belly was exposed for everyone to see. Also, each time Scarlet moved her arms, her shirt would always rise above her bellybutton, the only way that it wasn't going to show at all is if Scarlet didn't move her arms at all, which is impossible for Scarlet. Seeing Scarlet's exposed belly and bellybutton would turn the men on, including Brad. Because Scarlet's dragon tail was located just above her butt, she is unable to pull her skirt any further than where her tail is. Seeing Scarlet shocked all the male students shocked just how beautiful she was. Brad was shocked too, but not because of Scarlet's looks, but on...

Brad: (Shocked and Thinking) HOW THE HELL IS SHE A STUDENT HERE?!

Scarlet: Hello everyone... I'm Scarlet Maelstrom, and I will be going to this school for now on, I hope you will all accept me for my time here. Also, before any of you guys try to ask me out, I hate you to burst your bubble, but I'm already engaged to Brad Jackel! (Points to Brad with a warm, smiling to see Brad again, but her pointing at Brad made her shirt to rise over her bellybutton)

All The Students: (Looks at Brad) WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Brad: I'm in deep shit now.

Student #3: SHE'S NOT SERIOUS, IS SHE?!

Later after class, and after Brad was swarmed with a million questions, Brad finally caught up with Scarlet.

Brad: Hey Scarlet, can you come to the rooftop with me?

Scarlet: Yes, lead the way. (Follows Brad to the rooftop)

Brad led Scarlet to the rooftop, where they would talk. Once they got to the roof, Scarlet stood by the nearby wall.

Brad: Okay, let's get the obvious question out of the way. (Looks at Scarlet) How the hell are you a student here?!

Scarlet: That's easy... I went to see the Chief Executive. And didn't you want to see me more? (Smiles at her boyfriend)

Brad: Wait... That's all that took, see the Chief Executive? No paperwork?! No wait time?!

Scarlet: Yep, he simply said I could be a student here because I was a cute girl and had nice tits.

Brad: THAT'S IT?! I knew he was a pervert but letting you in the school simply because of your good looks, that speaks volumes. Dammit, if only it were that easy for me! I had to wait three months to get the okay to be a student here. (Takes a sigh, trying to calm down) Just... Just promise me that you won't see that man again, okay Scarlet?

Scarlet: You have my word I won't be near him again, besides your the only man who gets to have me.

Brad: Damn right I do. (Starts checking Scarlet out) You know... you look pretty damn cute in that uniform.

Scarlet: Thanks, sweetie, but it doesn't cover much. (Talking about her shirt and skirt be being a little short)

Brad: Yes it is. (Lifts her shirt over her belly while also pulling down her panties) You're showing off a lot of skin. (Her panties fall to her feet) I wonder, just how small is that mini skirt?

Scarlet: (Turns around and bends over, thus exposing her butt and hairy pussy to Brad) Oh, do you love it to see my sexy ass.

Brad: Yes I do. (Rubs Scarlet's butt) Wow, your skirt is so small, (Uses his hands to spread her butt as wide as he can to expose her anus and uses to thumbs to spread her pussy as wide as he can to see her inside) that when you bend over, your skirt raises your whole butt. (This makes Scarlet moan a little more, Brad then places his nose on Scarlet's anus and his lips on her pussy and starts licking her pussy while also undoing the buttons on her skirt, which it soon fell to her feet, all while Scarlet was letting out loud moans) Man, you taste amazing Scarlet, I can't get enough of you.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! YOUR AMAZING!

Brad: (Brad then has Scarlet to lay on the floor on her back with her legs wide open to see her wet hairy pussy, by doing this, her shirt rose above her bellybutton, he then took off her shoes and socks to make her bare feet) So how does that shirt feel? (Starts rubbing her exposed bellybutton) By the looks of it, that shirt seems to be a little small for you, as its always raising above your bellybutton. (He then kisses her bellybutton) If you want, we can give you a longer shirt. (Gives her bellybutton a lick)

Scarlet: No, besides, I love teasing you.

Brad: I know, (He kisses her bellybutton again) and I love you for it. (Scarlet giggles and strokes Brad's hair, Brad then began to lick around her belly and lick his way down to her pussy, Scarlet moans again and starts pulling her shirt up to reveal her breasts and her hard pink nipples to Brad) Oh my, how I can I forget your boobs.

Scarlet: Oh, do you like my big boobs?

Brad: (Starts feeling her breasts) Of course, your breasts are the best. (He then starts sucking on her nipples, Scarlet moans. After a few minutes of sucking on Scarlet's nipples, Brad began to lick his way down to her wet pink hairy pussy, he rubbed his nose all over her pubic hair and smelled her pussy and pubic hair, Brad then placed his nose on her pubic hair and prepared to lick her pussy) Did I ever tell you that you smell amazing down here?

Scarlet: I think you did a couple of times, but I enjoy hearing you tell me that. (Smiling at her boyfriend)

Brad: (Uses his thumps to open Scarlet's pussy up to see her insides and her juices pouring it) Oh, I don't remember.

Scarlet's pussy was unable to withstand the amounts of juices that Scarlet was producing, and began to leek out of her pussy, Brad then began to gently finger Scarlet's pussy while also placing his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and gave her clit three licks and began sucking on it, making Scarlet to let out a loud moan and go to three quarters way into an orgasm, this made Scarlet have her body to be jerked around, making her breasts jiggle. This was driving Scarlet crazy as she could feel her thighs tighten, and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter, she was about to hit her climax soon.

Scarlet: Brad... I'm about to cum soon!

Brad continued to pleasure Scarlet but decided to increase it tenfold, as he then put his tongue inside of her pussy to lick her inside and play with her rub her clit, making Scarlet's mind to go blank. Scarlet screams out loud and sprays her cum all over his face. Brad had to back away from Scarlet because she came much more than usual.

Brad: Wow you came a lot. (Kisses her on the lips)

While they were kissing, Scarlet pulled Brad's shirt off and threw it out to the side.

Scarlet: (After a few minutes of kissing they separated) That's because you made me feel super good.

Brad: (Smiles at her) I'm glad to hear that.

Brad then kiss Scarlet again, but this time he starts feeling her breasts as he does so. Scarlet starts moaning inside the kiss and Brad soon starts kissing Scarlet's neck. Then he kissed his way down to her breasts and started to lick her hard pink nipples. Then he began to lick his way down to her belly and gave her bellybutton a few licks while feeling her soft, smooth belly. Then he started to lick and kiss his way down to her pussy again. He kissed her whole bush that placed his nose on her pubic hair and starts sucking her clit. This drives Scarlet crazy.

Scarlet: Brad... Classes are going to start soon.

Brad: (Stops licking Scarlet's pull) Damn you're right, but we have a bit of a problem.

Scarlet: What's the problem?

Brad: (Brad then stands up and shows Scarlet the huge dent in his pants) I can't go back to looking like this. Can you please help me fix this problem?

Scarlet: (Smiles) Sure.

Scarlet unzips his pants and took his dick out and starts licking his headpiece first, then she starts sucking on it, which soon leads her into sucking on the whole thing, Brad then starts stroking her hair, and Scarlet begins to pick up the pace, Brad moans a little as Scalet pulls down his pants in order to add more pleasure to the blowjob. Scarlet sucks his dick more deep and fast.

Brad: Shit, I'm cumming.

Scarlet keeps sucking his dick until she managed to make him cum in her mouth.

Brad: That felt amazing. (Puts his pants back on) Right, we should get going to our next class.

And so, Brad and Scarlet got dressed and headed to their next class. However, every day during school, Scarlet and Brad would sneak to the roof and have a quicky, as they could never get enough of each other.

* * *

 **Year One:  
Day: Fifty-Three:**  
 **November 8th:**

Eleven days have passed, Steqos moved into planet Earth and became Scarlet's bodyguard, Jewela has been staying with Rosaira to not only heal from her chest wound but to get the mental help that she desperately needs. During Jewlea's stay with Rosaira, it is discovered that Jewlea has a split personality, who is Ripper. Of all the people that Rosaira treated in of her years as a doctor, she has never dealt with a person with a split personality. Which was weird for her, as at first, she's Jewlea, then she's Ripper. Then there's Jewel who is caught in the center of all of this. It's like three people are fighting over one body and mind. Brad would always come to Rosaira's mansion to visit Jewlea, hoping that his visits would help her in any way.

Following the days that followed, Rosaira was able to make Jewlea's scars to disappear, giving her a normal smooth and soft body that every woman has. Brad would visit Jewlea every day after school, just to check up on her. The more times that Brad would visit Jewlea, the more their relationship and their feelings towards each other would grow. Their relationship and feelings towards each other would get so strong that Jewela would let Brad touch her, even her private parts. However, they haven't been able to go any further than that as each time they try to go to the next level, Jewela would turn into Jewel by sneezing. That's right, you heard me right, Jewel or Jewlea can turn into their counterparts by sneezing. Rosaira explained that because Earth's atmosphere is much different than any other planet, it affects how an Enrulion turns into their gender counterpart.

Brad was on his way home from school, but not before stopping by at Rosaira's place to check up on Jewlea, AKA, Ripper.

Brad: (Enters the mansion and walks over to Jewlea's room then knocks at the door) Jewlea? Rosaira? Are you in there?

Rosaira: (Walks down the stairs while wearing her lab coat) Oh Brad, let me guess, you're here to see Jewlea?

Brad: (Looks at Rosaira with a gentle smile) Yes, please.

Rosaira: Okay, Come with me to her room.

Brad: Okay.

Brad then follows Rosaira to Jewlea's room.

Rosaira: It appears that we have made some serious progress with Jewela since she was first brought here.

Brad: That's good to know.

Rosaira: What about school?

Brad: Scarlet will take care of that (Sees Jewlea lays at the bedside with a gentle smile)

Rosaira: Okay, but I should stay here too, in case she turns into Ripper.

Brad: I understand (Smiling at her)

Brad enters Jewlea's room, to see that she was sleeping in her bed, wearing a green medical robe.

Brad: (Strokes her hair away) Just try to find yourself. (Just then, Jewlea opened her eyes. However, the irises in her eyes were skinny, meaning Ripper was in control) Oh shit!

Just then, Ripper bounced on Brad, making him fall to the floor on his back with Ripper on top of him, she had her newly repaired claw hand at Brad's neck, ready to cut it open. Unknown to Brad, Jewlea's green robe went over her butt when she bounced on him. Because she wasn't wearing any panties, the robe was exposing her bubble shaped butt and hairy pink pussy for us the readers to see. She also positioned herself where her pussy was almost touching Brad's junk. Ripper then prepared to cut Brad's neck open, that is until she recognized him.

Ripper: Brad?

Brad: Yes it's me... I told you I would not leave you alone.

The irises on Ripper's eyes then turned back to normal, making her turn back into Jewlea. Jewlea quickly took her claw glove off and sat on Brad's upper chest, allowing him to get a good look at her pussy, which was only two centimeters away from touching his lips, but his nose was touching her silver pubic hair, allowing him to get a good smell of her pussy and pubic hair, which her pussy smelled really sweet. All Brad had to do was to move his head forward slightly in order his libs to touch it if he wanted to, in fact, he can even use his tongue to easily lick her pussy, or shove it inside of it if he wanted to. Jewlea never shaved down there once in her life, which meant she had quite a bit of pubic hair. In fact, she had the same amount of pubic hair as Scarlet, which meant that if she were to wear a pair of panties or bikini bottoms, she should easily cover it up, but pull them down slightly and that little bit of pubic hair is exposed. Brad didn't mind it though, in fact, he liked looking at Jewlea's hairy pussy, how her pubic surrounded it. The best part was that Jewlea wasn't hurting Brad by sitting on his chest so he could let her continue to sit on him to look at and smell her pussy, which turned him on and made him hard. And because Brad's mouth was so close to Jewlea's pussy, air that would be made each time that Brad would speak, the air would go inside Jewlea's pussy, almost like an air dildo going inside of her, and make her feel good.

Jewlea: I'm so sorry, that was my reflexes talking over. I trained myself to kill anyone who tried to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly. (Brad then watched Jewlea's pussy to pucker a bit)

Brad: Huh... No, you didn't. (Starts rubbing Jewlea's thighs and looks at her pussy) (Thinking) Damn, can't believe I got caught in this position, but I do have to admit, Jewlea looks very nice.

Jewlea: (Moans) So what brings you here?

Brad: (Places his nose on Jewela's pubic hair and looks up at her with a warm smile) I just wanted to come and see how you were doing.

Jewlea: (Lifts her medical robe over her bellybutton for Brad to see her soft, smooth belly) I'm doing good. Doctor Rosaira has been helping me these last few days. (Brad then sees Jewlea's pussy pucker again) I'm not hurting you by sitting on your chest, am I?

Brad: No your not. (Smiles at her and sees her pussy getting wet) I feel fine. (Kisses her pussy)

Jewlea: (Smiles while also blushing and moans) Are you enjoying the view? (Moves a little closer so that Brad's libs were now touching her pussy)

Brad: Yes I am, (Starts feeling her belly and rubs her bellybutton) You have a very cute body, (Starts playing with her pubic hair) and you also have a very cute pussy. (Blushes a little and sees her belly then pussy next, he then kisses her pussy)

Jewlea starts moaning a little and starts rubbing Brad's hair softly, Brad then places his nose on Jewlea's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy and placed both of his hands on her butt and rubs it, Jewlea loved this moment with Brad, and Brad slowly had Jewlea to lay on the floor on her back while also keeping her legs wide open and still licking her pussy, seeing that her belly was still exposed, Brad began to feel and rub her belly. Jewlea moans and giggles a little, she then takes off her medical robe and starts rubbing her 34D size breasts. Jewlea then pulled Brad's shirt off and threw it away, Brad then began to lick his way up to Jewlea's belly and began licking her belly and her bellybutton, making them both nice and wet, which tickled Jewlea which also made her giggle.

Brad: (Gently rubs Jewlea's bellybutton using his index finger) You taste good Jewlea, I can't stop tasting you. (Licks her bellybutton and starts feeling her breasts)

Jewlea: Thank you.

Jewlea then starts getting off of Brad, gets him to lay on his back again and pulls his pants off, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick to her, Brad was now naked in front of Jewlea. Jewlea blushed hard after seeing how hard Brad was, but couldn't help giggle at how well built his body was and how hairy he was down there, as the amount of pubic hair he had made him look like he was only four inches long, but she didn't mind. She then began to give Brad a handjob. Brad grasps a little and strokes Jewlea's hair softly.

Jewlea: You like that?

Brad: Yes I am.

Happy that Brad was enjoying the blowjob, Jewlea then gave Brad a blowjob, while also using her tongue to lick around Brad's dick. Jewlea managed to put Brad's whole dick in her mouth, where her face was now touching his pubic hair, she would pull back to where only the tip of her nose was touching his pubic hair and then go back in, rinse and repeat. Brad grasps and strokes Jewlea hair softly. Wanting Brad to give her pleasure again, Jewlea got into a sixty-nine position with Brad, with her on top. She made sure that she was now touching Rito's libs this time. Brad slaps her butt hard and starts licking Jewlea's pussy again after using both of his thumbs to open her pussy wide open, making Jewlea to let out a moan and to pick up the pace on her blowjob skills. Brad starts licking inside of her pussy warmly while rubbing and spanking her butt some more.

Jewlea: (Pulls out to catch her breath) Oh Brad, you're so good!

Brad: You just taste amazing.

Brad gets off of his back and places Jewlea on to the bed then looks at her if he could kiss this time or not, Jewlea then wraps her arms around Brad's neck and kisses him, Brad kisses Jewlea back and places his hand on to her butt and then starts kissing her neck, and kisses his way down to her pussy. Brad then adjusted himself so that his dick was now touching Jewlea's pussy.

Jewela: Brad?

Brad: Do you want us to continue?

Jewlea: Yes I do, (Nods at Brad and she wanted to feel what he feels like) I want to be one with you!

Brad: Okay.

Brad then slowly started to enter Jewlea, and Jewlea grabbed onto the bedsheets, trying to endure the pain, as she never had sex before. Brad starts pushing his dick into Jewlea slowly, as he didn't want to hurt her. He managed to go all the way inside of Jewlea, right to the point where their pubic hair was now touching each other, Jewela moans and Brad begins to feel her breasts.

Jewela: Oh Brad...

Brad: Are you okay, is it safe for me to move?

Jewlea: This feels amazing... I want more! (Moans more and wanted to feel her breasts more)

Brad then starts thrusting his hips slowly to help Jewlea to get used to the feeling and makes sure that their pubic hair doesn't stop touching each other when Brad felt that only the tips of their pubic hairs were touching, he would go back inside while still feeling her breasts. Jewlea nods at him for him to go faster and harder with her as she lays down to allow Brad watch her breasts and nipples bounce, Brad then begins to pick up the pace, he goes from a one to a five, and soon a five to an eight of the speed of thrusting. Jewlea moans loudly as her hands grab the bedsheets tightly for she loved every thrust, Jewlea then wraps her legs around Brad's waist, keeping him from pulling out and giving him no choice but to come inside her.

Brad: Jewlea, if you do that, I won't be able to pull out when I cum.

Jewlea: I want you to cum inside of me because I want to be by your side, Brad.

Brad: Okay.

Brad then picked up the pace, making him go from eight to sixteen regarding speed. While still trusting her, he began to rub and massage her belly while also watching her breasts and hard pink nipples bouncing.

Jewlea: I can feel you deep inside of me! (Moans and grabs her breasts in her hands)

Brad then grabs Jewlea and has her in a sitting down position where her breasts were pressed against his chest and her nipples touching his. Brad then took both of his hands and spread her buttcheeks as far as he could to expose her anus. Then using his middle finger from his left hand, he began to gently rub Jewlea's anus using his middle finger while still trusting her pussy at a rapid rate, this made Jewela go crazy.

Jewlea: OH MY GOD! (Holds onto Brad and puts her breasts and nipples up for him to suck on them) Brad then starts sucking on Jewlea's nipples, while still trusting her and rubbing her anus at the same time. At this point, Jewlea was reaching her limit) I'm going to cum soon!

Brad: Me too!

Brad thrust Jewlea a few more times until Jewlea let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's dick, feeling Jewlea's warm juices covering his dick made Brad to cum too, and came inside of Jewela, Jewela let out another moan when she felt Brad's warm seamen going inside her and into her womb. Jewela then had her head to lay on Brad's shoulder and began to catch her breath.

Jewlea: That was amazing (Smiles and hugs Brad)

Brad: Yeah, it was. Can I ask you something?

Jewlea: Yes, what is it?

Brad: Would you like to be my third wife?

Jewlea: I would love to, and can I stay at your place, please.

Brad: (Thinks about it for a minute) I do want to say yes, but I don't think we have enough room.

Jewlea: Don't worry about that... I will just have my ship make room for me.

Brad: Your ship?

Jewlea: Yes that's right.

Brad: But... Didn't you leave your ship at Planet Drogon?

Jewlea: That's correct, but I have a homing chip to locate where I go. (Smiling at her boyfriend and gets up to grab her medical robe but teases Brad by showing her pussy and nice round butt again when she bent down)

Brad: (Rubs Jewlea's butt with his right hand and taps her butt with his left hand) And where do you keep this homing chip?

Jewlea: (Moans a little and smiles) I believe I need to transform into my Ripper form first then the ship will locate where I am.

Brad: (Just then, Brad gets an idea) Wait a minute, (Slaps his forehead) I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, we can get Scarlet to help us.

Jewlea: Scarlet?

Brad: Yeah, when we were on our way to Planet Drogon to enter the tournament, there was enough room for all of us, so Scarlet created rooms for everybody in just a few hours. I'm sure if we ask her, she'll be more than happy to build a room for you.

Jewlea: If she's alright with it, then I will accept her help. (Smiling at Brad and places the medical robe back on)

Brad: Great! (Starts putting his clothes back on) I'll go back home and ask Scarlet personally. (Now fully clothed) In the meantime, I suggest you try to find better clothes.

Jewlea: But this medical robe and my other ones as Ripper are the only clothes that I wear.

Brad: Are you serious?! Oh boy. It looks like we're going to have to hunt for some clothes for you.

Jewlea: Yes, that would be awesome... and I will finally get to meet your little sister right?

Brad: Well, she's not actually my "Little" sister as we're only a year apart, but yes, you will get to meet her.

Jewlea: Sweet... (Thinks about wanting to play around with Brad's sister since Scarlet said only Brad and Ashley get to see her like that)

Just then, Jewlea sneezed, releasing black smoke to cover the room, and when the smoke cleared, Jewel was now standing where Jewlea once stood.

Brad: Um... Hi Jewel...

Jewel: YOU! (Grabs Brad by the collar) I SAW EVERYTHING! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JEWLEA?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!

Brad: I'm sorry... But Jewlea fell in love with me... I don't know what else to say.

Jewel: (Lets Brad go) I guess I should have seen this coming as Jewlea's feelings for you have skyrocketed over these last few weeks, but I didn't think you two would do it. Like seriously, have you forgotten that Jewela and I share the same body and mind?!

Brad: Well... your sister did seduce me... so... I guess I did...

Jewel: (Takes a sigh) It's fine... As long as you don't break her heart, we'll be fine, but if you do, I'll be kicking your ass everywhere!

Brad: Don't worry, I don't plan on breaking her heart.

Jewel: Good... now... if you excuse me, I need to get...

Before Jewel could finish what he was about to say, he suddenly sneezes, making him turn back into Jewlea.

Brad: Welcome back, Jewlea (Smiling at his new girlfriend)

Jewela: What just happened just now?

Brad: Jewel and I just talked. (Looks down to sees her nice butt again)

Jewlea: Damn it, I sneezed again? This needs to... (Just then, a jolt of pain suddenly came in her brain) AH! (She then falls to the floor while holding her head)

Brad: Jewlea (Walks over and places his hand on her shoulder softly, Jewlea then starts screaming in pain) Rosaira!

Rosaira: (Rosaira comes in) What's wrong?!

Brad: I don't know, but Jewlea is in pain right now!

Rosaira: (Just then, Jewlea's body began glowing) Can this be? Brad quick, stand back!

Brad: You got it! (Jumps at the side of the bed)

Brad and Rosaira stand at the back of Jewlea's bed, and shortly afterward, a burst of smoke comes out of Jewlea. Brad comes out of the bedside and tries to see through the smoke. After two minutes, the smoke cleared, revealing Jewel laying down wearing the green medical robe, and Jewlea laying down completely naked. Wait, both Jewlea AND Jewel are being seen at the same time?! How is this possible?!

Brad: This just got better.

Rosaira: I don't believe it, they separated.

Jewel and Jewlea slowly started to get back on their feet, that is until they saw each other.

Jewlea: Jewel?

Jewel: Jewlea? WHAT'S GOING ON?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Rosaira: Allow me to explain Jewel (Brad walks over and sits down on bedside to listen) because I'm sure you have forgotten your race's tradition since you found out that your sister was still alive a few weeks ago. When an Enrulion is born, they are also born with a gender counterpart. Basically, the day Jewel was born, Jewela was born as well. Planet Emrula is a tiny desert planet, and resources like food and water are very limited. So for the race to survive from these harsh conditions, the Enrulions were made to have both male and female counterparts share the same body and mind, but have different personalities, only switching genders once a month. With this condition, the Enrulions have been able to survive on their harsh planet, which it has been that way for the last 500 years. When an Enrulion reaches maturity, they can have their own body and mind. How an Enrulion reaches maturity must be achieved both psychically, and mentally. In Jewlea's case, her body matured psychically, but her mind didn't, thus explains why you and your sister have been stuck together as long as you have.

Jewel: But how has Jewlea's mind matured?

Rosaira: I believe Brad and myself have something to do with that.

Brad: Since we had sex then Jewlea might have matured because of it?

Rosaira: Well... yes, but it wasn't just the sex. During the two weeks that Jewlea has been staying with me, I was able to give her the help that she desperately needed, and Brad's visits with Jewela helped too. In time, Jewlea's mind matured to the level that it should have been at two years ago. Simply, Brad and Jewlea having sex was the final key to get (Points at Jewel and Jewlea) you two to separate. And by the sounds of it, (Looks at Brad) You must've given Jewlea a good pounding, I could hear you two all the way to my office.

Brad: (Blushes) Let's just say she wanted it!

Jewela: I just couldn't help myself, I was horny, and I really wanted Brad.

Jewel: Please, the less we talk about you two having sex, the better.

Brad: Sorry... How about you go and screw Shelly around (Smiling but knowing her about being protective about her virginity)

Jewel: Who's Shelley?

Brad: She's kind of a girl I know, but she doesn't really like me.

Jewlea: What's not to like you?

Brad: It's a long story. Anyways, (Looks at Rosaira) Rosaira, do you have any clothes that Jewel and Jewlea can borrow until they can get clothes of their own?

Rosaira: Yes I do. (Walks over and brings out some teen clothes) Here you two go, you two can have these until you can get some clothes for yourself.

Brad: (Smiles and nods at her to agreed with Jewel and Jewlea to get some clothes) I guess I will help them get clothes today.

Rosaira: I believe that first things first is to let Ashley and Scarlet know about the current situation.

Brad: Right.

* * *

Later, back at the Jackel house, Scarlet, who just came out of the shower, is seen wearing nothing but a pink towel and her hair wet. She was about to walk up the stairs until she heard the door open.

Scarlet: Hello?

Brad and Jewlea then walk in, Brad was wearing his usual school uniform clothes, and Jewlea was wearing a purple T-shirt that had six buttons on the top, which the first three was undone to show a bit of cleavage, she was also wearing a white mini skirt and purple flip-flops. Under the skirt, she was wearing green panties.

Brad: Hi sweetie... I'm back with a friend or should I say, my third wife. (Both Brad and Jewela take off their footwear)

Scarlet: No way, Jewlea?! (Runs towards Brad and Jewlea, but along the way, her towel falls off of her, revealing her naked wet body to the two) Jewlea is your third wife?!

Brad: Yes that's right (Both Brad and Jewlea start blushing of seeing Scarlet naked in front of them)

Scarlet: (Hugs both Brad and Jewlea, while also pressing her breasts on them) That's great news!

Brad: (Thinks) I wonder what is going to happen next? (Hugs both of them)

Ashley: (Just then, Ashley came to the scene) Brad, what's (Points at Jewela) SHE doing here?

Brad: She's going to be my third wife and start living with us today (Smiling at his little sister)

Ashley: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BRAD?! Have you forgotten what she tried to you and Scarlet back in planet Drogon?! Or that she tried to blow the planet up?!

Jewlea: (Walks over and bows her head down by saying) I'm very sorry... If there was a way to make it up to you, then please tell me, and I will do anything.

Ashley: Anything?

Brad: Anything except having your way with her.

Jewlea: Honey... It's alright besides I caused nothing but problems for her or you (Looks at Brad then at floor being a little depressed)

Ashley: Well... (Starts checking Jewela out and starts undoing the buttons on her shirt to show off more cleavage) How do we know that we can trust you?

Jewlea: (Starts thinking about a way to help and earn Ashley's trust) Just tell me what I do need to do or can I help you with anything around the house.

Ashley: (Lifts Jewlea's shirt up over her breasts for Brad and Scarlet to see, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra) That would make my life a little easier. (She then gets down on her knees and starts feeling Jewlea's breasts while also kissing and licking her belly and bellybutton, making Jewlea to moan, which also turned Brad on)

Scarlet: (Sees the dent in Brad's pants) Oh Brad that must be painful, here let me help you.

Brad: Wait... Scarlet!

But it was too late, Scarlet already took Brad's shirt off and went down on her knees and pulled his pants down, making him naked in front of the girls, which his dick popped out and landed on Scarlet's face.

Scarlet: (Giggles) There we go, does that feel better?

Brad: Um... yes... but you didn't have to get me naked too you know.

Scarlet: (Wraps her arms around Brad's waist) I know, but I prefer if you were naked when I give you blowjobs. (Starts giving Brad a blowjob)

Ashley: (Undoes the buttons on Jewlea's skirt) I'm almost convinced, but if you really want to live here, (Slowly starts pulling down her panties) there are a few rules you have to follow.

Jewlea: Oh like what? (Starts stroking Ashley's hair softly)

Ashley then pulls Jewlea's panties down, making her naked, then she had her to sit on the couch with her legs wide open so that Brad and Ashley can see her hairy pussy, Ashley then got down on her knees again and began rubbing Jewlea's thighs while also using her thumbs to open and close her pussy repeatedly.

Ashley: First rule, no panties in the house, (Starts to use her index fingers to rub Jewlea's pussy) if you decide to wear a mini-skirt for the day, you are not allowed to wear any panties, understood?

Jewlea: (Jewlea starts moaning and starts stroking Ashley's hair again) No panties, got it.

Ashley: Rule number two, (Starts playing with Jewlea's pubic hair) No shaving down here, Brad and I like the natural look. (Jewlea nods and bends to kisses Ashley on her lips, Ashely accepts the kiss and starts rubbing Jewlea's pussy, making her moan and get wet and to kiss her more. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate, Ashley then starts undoing the buttons on her skirt) And rule number three... (Her mini skirt then fell to her feet, revealing that Ashley wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt, she then lifted her shirt over her belly, showing her belly and bellybutton to Jewlea) Never be afraid to show off your belly. (Starts feeling Jewlea's belly) Brad and I love seeing a girl's belly exposed. (She then kisses Jewlea's bellybutton, Jewlea giggles and moans of Ashley kissing her belly then, she starts to lick it, and lick her way down to her hairy pussy, when she got to her pussy, Ashley used both of her thumbs to open Jewlea's pussy as wide as she got make it) Wow, you're nice and pink in here.

Jewlea: Thank you... Would you like to taste it? (Smiling at her)

Ashley: Oh yes!

Ashley then began placed her nose on Jewlea's pubic hair and began to lick her clit while also gently fingering her pussy. This made Jewela moan loudly and twitch her body, which also made Jewlea's breasts to jiggle. This also turned Brad as he could feel himself getting harder while watching Jewlea receive pleasure, it also didn't help that Scarlet was also giving Brad a blowjob.

Brad: Shit, I can't take it anymore, I'm cumming! (Scarlet keep giving him a blowjob, and soon he came in her mouth)

Scarlet shallows his cum and kisses Brad again to places her wet pussy on top of his dick.

Scarlet: (Moans) You ready Brad?

Brad: Yes I am (Places his hands on her butt to start thrusting into her pussy)

Scarlet: OH BRAD!

Brad: (Thinking) Dammit, how has it come down to this, first I had sex with Jewlea, and now I'm having sex with Scarlet, plus Ashley got into the mix of all of this!

Jewlea lays Ashley down and starts licking insides of Ashley's pussy deeply.

Ashley: Oh my, looks like you're a fast learner!

Jewlea: Yes I am (Puts them in a sixty-nine position and keeps kicking Ashley's pussy some more, which Ashley also licks Jewlea's pussy too)

Jewlea starts moaning and grabs Ashley's butt tightly, then starts fingering her hard while licking her clit deeply, which Ashley does the same. Both of the girls start moaning more as Jewlea gets out of the sixty-nine position then kisses Ashley and places her back on top of her again. They continue to lick each other until they couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ashley: I'M CUMMING!

Jewlea: ME TOO!

Scarlet: ME THREE!

Jewlea keeps licking Ashely's pussy more as Brad keeps pumping his ick into Scarlet deeply and faster as he is about to cum inside of his girlfriend again, soon all three girls let out one loud moan and came, which Brad soon came inside of Scarlet. After that, both Brad and Scarlet lay down on the couch beside Ashley and Jewlea, breathing heavy and turns to looks at his sister.

Brad: I guess we have a full house now, right?

Ashley: Yeah, but if things get crazy like the show Full House, we might need to cut some back.

Brad: True to that. (He then looks at Scarlet and rubs her back)

Ashley: (Gets up and starts getting dressed) Anyways, I should get dinner started. (Puts her clothes on and walks to the kitchen)

Brad: Yeah, and I need a shower.

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of Chapter Thirty-Eight. A really long chapter. The next chapter will involve everyone's favorite hybrid. What do I mean by that? Well, you better tune in on the next chapter of Drogons to find out.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	39. Ch 39: Fighting Iarorn Tinoe

**Chapter Thirty-Nine of Drogons has finally arrived. But before we get this chapter, I would like to thank Lewamus Prime 2018 and Axel Emiya for helping me put this chapter together. Lewamus Prime 2018 gave me ideas for this chapter, and Axel Emiya helped me solve some of the problems that this chapter had, and he did a great job at it. So after your done reading this chapter, go check them out.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

* * *

In the middle space, there was a spaceship flying around. Inside of it, there were our favorite bounty hunters, Crimson Darkness and the Drogon Twins, Rose and Ruby. Crimson was sitting in the captain's chair, board out of his mind, and the girls were laying on the floor, wearing nothing but tank tops and panties. Rose was wearing a white tank top with pink panties, and Ruby was wearing an orange tank top with orange panties. They too were also boarded out of their minds.

Ruby: (Yawns) Man. I'm so bored.

Rose: I agree. We haven't had a bounty job for the last five days.

Ruby: Yeah, what's up with that?

Crimson: Same here, I'm itching to do something, guess nothing has been happening recently, I wonder what's on tv?

Crimson was about to grab the remote for the TV, that is until a man showed up in the ship's screen. The man had blue skin, black hair, and blue eyes, he also had small white horns sticking out of his head was wearing a galactic police uniform.

Man: Hello, am I speaking to Crimson Darkness?

Crimson: Who wants to know? (frown at the man as he sweats a little by the fear of seeing Crimson, but he clear his voice)

Man: "Ahem," My name is Albert Trainwood, second in command of the North side of the Galactic Police. We have a job for you if you are interested?

Ruby: A job!?

Crimson: Hmm, tell me what this job is about and the details.

Albert: If you come here to the North Galactic Police Station. Everything will be explained to you.

Crimson: Alright.

Albert: Thank you, Albert out.

The screen then turned off.

Crimson: Well girls, (turns his head to the twins) looks like we got our chance, let's hope our training in handling new surprises will be worth the test.

Ruby: Oh hell yeah!

The twins then began to put on their battle dresses. Crimson also gets dressed up.

Later, Crimson and the twins arrived at the North Galactic Police Station. When they came to the Spaceship parking lot, Rose recognizes a certain spaceship. The spaceship looked a lot different than what the Galactic Police use, she should know, she and her sister Ruby once worked for the Galatic Police.

Rose: (Eyes Widen) It can't be? Xyaqom?

* * *

 **Flashback: Ten Years Ago:**

Ten years ago, an eighteen-year-old Xyaqom entered the Hybrid Company. It turns out that the Hybrid Company had a job for Xyaqom. Xyaqom then entered the building and sees a secretary.

Secretary: Can I help you, sir?

Xyaqom: I'm here to see Ric Flairy.

Secretary: Follow me.

Xyaqom nodded to follow him.

Soon, the secretary led Xyaqom to Ric's office. Ric Flairy had white hair and blue eyes. He was 6'1 feet tall and weighed 240 pounds. He also wore a grey business suit.

Secretary: Mr. Flairy, someone is here to see you.

Ric: Okay.

Xyaqom came in front of him.

Ric: Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Ric.

Ric: Something you need?

Xyaqom: You said that you had a job for me.

Ric: Yes.

Xyaqom: So what the job you need me to handle?

Ric: Ah yes, come with me.

Xyaqom: Sure.

As Xyaqom and Ric were walking down the halls, Ric was explaining the mission, but Xyaqom was not listening to Ric, as he was too busy watching two eight-year-old girls who appeared to be twins being tortured by experiments by the side windows.

Which the twins try to endure the pain as Rose saw Xyaqom through the windows. Xyaqom didn't know why, but he felt that he knew these girls and that he was disgusted that the Hybrid Company would go as low as torturing little kids. Just then, Xyaqom shot an energy blast at the window that was viewing the twins.

Ric: What the- What are you doing!?

Xyaqom: Freeing these two of this hellhole place. (He then goes in to free the twins)

Ric: QUICK, SOMEONE STOP HIM!

Many guards armed up with weapons run to Xyaqom's location, Xyaqom sees them and hurry in grabbing the twins, and places them on his shoulders and runs to the exit.

Xyaqom: Don't worry you two, I'm here.

Rose: W-Who are you?

Ruby: W-Why Did you save us?

Xyaqom: A friend.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends:**

Crimson: Rose?

Crimson: Rose? (Rose says nothing, then he shakes her a bit.) Rose!

Rose: (Snap out of it) Huh!? What?

Crimson: Did You have a flashback or something?

Rose: Huh, How did you know?

Crimson: I can see the look on your face, it's about " him" isn't it?

Rose: (Looks sad) Yes.

Ruby: About who?

Crimson: Xyaqom.

Ruby: Oh.

Crimson then comfort Rose with a hug.

Crimson: I know you miss him.

She smiles and kisses him.

Rose: Thank you.

Crimson: Remember, if he's always in your heart, then he'll never be forgotten, now come on, let's go. (Rose nodded)

As they exit the ship, Ruby sees Xyaqom's ship.

Ruby: No way, Xyaqom's ship.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ten Years ago:**

Xyaqom is seen fleeing the Hybrid Company Base and runs to his ship, all while carrying Rose and Ruby. The guards try to stop Xyaqom, (Keyword, Try) but Xyaqom is too fast for them. He then gets into his spaceship, places the twins down on the floor, closes the hatchet and gets the ship to take off, all before the guards could exit the building. By the time the guards got out of the building, Xyaqom and the twins were long gone.

Xyaqom: Okay, I think we're in the clear. Everyone okay?!

Rose: I... I think so.

Ruby: Yeah.

Xyaqom: Good.

Just then, a ten-year-old Solaris came to the scene.

Solaris: Hey Xya, are you done with the meeting already? (Sees Rose and Ruby) Huh? Who are these two?

Xyaqom: Two girls were tortured by the hybrid company, we have to move them right now.

Solaris: Where are we going?

Xyaqom: I'm not sure yet. But, I need to make a few calls first.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends:**

Back in the present, Ruby is seen starring at Xyaqom's ship.

Crimson: Hey Ruby, (make her snap out of it) you too? (She nodded and looked a little sad) I know you miss him, but he doesn't want you sad right now.

Ruby: R-Right.

Crimson and the twins walk-off and enter the building.

Officer: Can I help you three?

Crimson: Yes, I would like to have an Angry whopper with a large fry and a cup of Rootbeer. Also, be sure to cook the burger all the way through. The last time I was here, one side of the burger was cooked while the other side was still raw. And the one thing I hate the most is eating raw food. Trust me, you do not want me to go Gordon Ramsay on your ass.

Officer: (Looked Confused and dumbfounded) What? Sir, this isn't a face food restaurant.

Crimson: (Looks shocked) It isn't? Then what is?

Officer: This is the North side of the Galactic Police Station.

Crimson: Say what?! (Looks around) Dammit, I knew I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque.

Officer: (Looks at the twins) Is he okay?

Ruby: Don't worry, he's just messing with you. (Under her breath) At least I hope so.

Rose: We're here to see Albert Trainwood, second in command of the North side of the Galactic Police.

Crimson: He and his pals got a job for us and will explain the details at the station.

Officer: Oh, so it's you three he called, good timing as he got another person to assist you in this mission.

Ruby: Another person?

Rose: Who?

Officer: Follow me, and you'll see.

The officer leads Crimson and the twins to a room. The room had a roundtable with chairs, alongside a white screen and a projector. Crimson soon let out an evil smile when he saw the projector. There was one person that was sitting at the table, and that was a man who was 5'0 feet tall, had glowing yellow eyes and had blue skin. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. He was reading a dirty magazine.

Crimson came in and snapped his finger as electric make the dirty magazine burst as the guy scream like a girl, making the twins laugh, and so do Crimson.

Man: It's not funny!

Crimson: Sorry to "Burst" your bubble there, but the shocking will be twice as much if you don't spill the beans on what situation you cops have.

Man: Wait, you think I'm a cop?

Crimson: Nah, I'm just pulling your leg here, because no cop would be laying on the job.

Man: Oh.

?: Tin-Tin, who are you talking too?

Crimson and the others turn their heads to see a beautiful woman just entering the room from a door which was located on the opposite side of the door where Crimson and the twins entered. The woman herself was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds, and her breast size was a 34C.

The woman herself had long gold hair that went down to her bottom leg calf and had blood red eyes. The woman had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. The woman was wearing a black leather Gothic-like, an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck.

The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area, sadly for the men. Only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip.

She also had leg belts on her legs, the first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress, second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps. The fourth one was in the upper half calf, and the fifth one at the bottom half of her calf, basically, she wore five leg belts per leg.

She was also wearing black leather boots that only went as far to the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other.

Tin-Tin: This weird red demon guy showed up and burned my magazine!

Solaris: (She looked at Crimson) And who are you?

Crimson: The names Darkness, Crimson Darkness.

Solaris: (Eyes widen) Crimson Darkness?

Rose: (In an angry tone) What are you doing here Solaris!?

Solaris looks at Rose, and a question mark appears over her head.

Solaris: Umm, who are you? (Rose's jaw dropped)

Rose: (Snarled and glared at her) It's me damn it! Rose!

Ruby: And I'm Ruby!

Solaris looked closely at them as this shocked her eyes wide and became a little shocked.

Solaris: Oh, it's you two. I haven't seen you two for the last ten years.

Crimson: Funny, because they told me a lot about you and him.

Solaris: So you're Crimson Darkness. I thought you were just a myth.

Crimson: Nope, I'm real.

Solaris: So is it true that you single-handedly destroyed the Hybrid Company?

Crimson: Yep. (Answered nonchalantly)

Solaris: I see.

Ruby: I'll ask you again, Solaris, WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!?

Solaris: I should ask you two the same thing. Went to use the bathroom a little while ago, and when I came back, you two, and Crimson Darkness are here.

Crimson: We got called by Albert here, seem this is a surprise, so Ruby, Rose, care to explain why you two are so pissed at Sunny here?

Rose & Ruby: She killed Xyaqom!

Solaris: That's why two are upset, that I killed Xyaqom?! That bastard brother of mine deserved it!

Crimson titled his head and frowned a little, but thinks about it and since he remembered something as he raised his hand to make them stop.

Crimson: Enough, I may not know what happened, or whatever, but I have a hunch it won't be a secret much longer.

Solaris: And why is that?

Crimson: He-he, Don't worry about it, I know, but right now, it looks like the police are forming a team to deal with whatever the big situation is here.

Just then, Albert came into the room.

Albert: Ah, you're all here, good. Please, take a seat, everyone.

Crimson: It seems you neglected to mention anything about us to Solar eclipse here, or vice versa, huh?

Albert: Um, yes, I figured you three might need some more firepower, with what you have to deal with today and all.

Crimson: Well, I expected only me and the twins, but more firepower equal more explosion that goes boom! (laugh crazy.)

Solaris: So what this about?

Albert: Right, let's get started.

Albert takes out a device out of his pocket, which is used to turn the projector on and off and to flip through the pictures. When Albert turned on the projector, nobody couldn't see anything but a big shadow head with horns coming out of its head. Everybody turns their heads to Crimson, who was sitting right in front of the protector, making it impossible for everyone else to see the pictures but his shadow head.

Crimson: Hmmm, now I see it.

Albert: You Do?

Crimson: Yes, we are facing a shadow monster with horns.

Rose: Crimson, that's your head.

Crimson: (Sit there for a minute, and looks behind him) That it is. (He gets up from his seat and sits closer to the twins)

After Crimson's head moved out of the way, everybody saw the picture on the projector screen. Which showed a monstrous humanoid who was wearing a dark orange and blue lines exoskeleton suit that sleeveless, fingerless gloves and combat boot, his skin is gray like a rock with reddish-orange lines all over and claws, spikes down below his back and have yellow eyes and wearing a belt buckle.

Albert: This here is Iarorn Tinoe.

Ruby: I've heard about him.

Crimson: Really? What can this guy do?

Ruby: From what I've heard, he's one of the few hybrids that escaped from the Hybrid Company. I heard that he could throw fireballs at will.

Solaris: And there is a list of power he can do, and he was a prototype and a failed project.

Crimson: Because he has some that are limited?

Solaris: Yes.

Albert: What is his power? We know some, but just in case.

Solaris: He has the following: Strength, strong, limited immunity of element, high jumping, radiation flames, eyebeams, super speed, dangerous energy radiation, limit energy absorb (if the drain too much it'll hurt him badly). And cosmic energy, thunder, and lightning, teleportation limit, and regeneration.

Albert: How do you know all of this?

Solaris: Because I once fought him. And I would've killed him too, (Glares at Tin-Tin) that is if a certain SOMEBODY didn't get in the way!

Crimson: What did your friend do?

Solaris: He went under my battle dress and rubbed his face against my butt. The distraction allowed Iarorn to get away.

Tin-Tin: Come on Solaris, you have a nice soft ass. I bet you have a better-looking butt than those other girls across from us. (That made Rose and Ruby angry)

Crimson knock Tin-Tin's over the head.

Tin-Tin: Ow!

Solaris: Thank you Crimson.

Crimson: Don't mention it. Anyways, how do we beat him?

Ruby: We can work together and discover his weakness the more we push his limits, but very careful.

Solaris: Do you have any idea of where he was last seen?

Crimson: And his next move at?

Albert: Last we checked, he was heading towards Planet Totem. If you hurry, you might catch him as soon as he lands.

Crimson: We'll see and since your buying here the price.

He whispered to Albert's ear as his eyes widen a little as he nodded.

Albert: Okay is a deal.

Crimson: Good, lets head out girls.

Ruby: What did you tell him?

Crimson: You'll see when this is over, Let's bounce!

Rose: (Gives a seductive smile) Like this? (Rose jumps up and down to make her breasts bounce)

Ruby: I can do that too!

Both girls then start bouncing up and down, seeing who's breasts would bounce the most. Solaris would give them a weird look while Tin-Tin was having the boner of his life.

Crimson: What can I say Sunny? I'm crazy, and so are they, you see I'm the team leader.

Solaris: Who made you the team leader?

Crimson: The girls and I vote.

Solaris: No offense, but I can't see you as the leader, so I'll be in charge.

Crimson: Sorry, but I'm in charge here.

Solaris: No, I am in charge.

Crimson: No, I am

Solaris: No, I am

Crimson: No, I am

Solaris: No, I am

Crimson: No, I am

Solaris: No, I am

Crimson: No, I am

Solaris: No, I am

Crimson: (Smirk) No, you are.

Solaris: No, you are.

Crimson: No, you are!

Solaris: LISTEN! YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THIS MISSION, AND THAT'S FINAL! END OF DISCUSSION!

Crimson: Okay sunny, you win, that settles for now on. (Throws his arms up in surrender)

Solaris: Good!

Rose: Did you just-

Crimson: Give her a second.

Solaris: (Solaris soon realizes that Crimson used reverse psychology on her) HEY! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

Crimson: You said so yourself Sunny, "End Of Discussion." (Whistles innocently)

Solaris then growls.

Crimson laughs like crazy as Solaris is now teaming with a lunatic demon, but she felt like he's more mysterious than the rumor let on, as they enter the ship and begin to take off.

Rose: I never would've thought that Solaris would be flying on the same ship as us.

Solaris: Listen, girl, I don't like this any more than you do. So the faster we take care of this guy, the better.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Tin-Tin was looking up Rose's battle dress, seeing her pink panties and great shaped butt.

Then crimson shot webs on his eyes and tied him up.

Crimson: Keep your eyes off my girlfriends.

Tin-Tin: Yes sir.

Crimson: Look you three, I understand you don't see eye to eye on some simple past, but let's focus on the task here.

Solaris: Fine then, okay so what's the plan?

Rose: We're all ears Crimson.

Ruby: Yeah what she said.

Crimson: Okay girls, listen up.

The girls begin to listen to his plans. A while later, the team arrived at Planet Totem.

Solaris: Well we're here.

Crimson: Good, everyone, split up, Ruby and me while Rose and Solaris, if anyone senses or find him, pull a single which is a beacon up to the air.

They nodded and split up into two groups. While the two groups were trying to track down Iarorn Tinoe, Rose decides to acknowledge the elephant in the room, which she couldn't it well alone.

Rose: Now that we're alone, there is something I need to ask.

Solaris: Can it wait?

Rose: (Stands in front of Solaris) No, I can't! Tell me, right now! WHY DID YOU KILL XYAQOM!?

Solaris: (Chuckles) Why did I have a feeling that you would bring this up?

Rose: (Starts crying) TELL ME! HE WAS LIKE A FATHER TO YOU! HE TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNEW! SO WHY?! WHY TURN HIS BACK ON HIM!?

Solaris: You want to know?

Rose: YES! (Glares at her) TELL ME!

Solaris: IT'S BECAUSE HE KILLED MY MOTHER!

Rose: WHAT?! HE WOULDN'T!

Solaris: WELL HE DID! HE'S NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR AND A COLD BLOODED KILLER! (Glared at her while in tears)

Rose: There has to be a mistake, he would never do something like that!

Solaris: Well he did. I was there when he did it. He was standing on top of her lifeless body!

Then they felt something turn to see nonother then Iarorn Tinoe who is floating with his arm crossed with a blank mixed with a stern expression.

Iarorn: It seems those cops have sent you to deal with me, but instead you two are dealing is an argument about the deceased Xyaqom, son of the Drogon king.

Rose: You mean Azssum?! What makes you think that Xyaqom is the son of Azssum?!

Iarorn: (chuckles a little) I guess he didn't tell you, huh?

Solaris: Enough of this, we're here to take you down!

Iarorn: (Turn Solaris) My Solaris, seems you're doing well.

Solaris: I wish it weren't as you should've died along with that planet.

Iarorn: (Grins) As should you along with your creator.

she growls in rage, charging straight at him.

Ruby: Solaris wait!

Iarorn made a crystal long blade clashing with Solaria's metal arm blade, back and forth dodging and parrying each other's attacks, Solaris grew more frustrated.

Iarorn: Tell me, you were there when Leena died right? Did you hear her scream in pain before she died? (Laughs maniacally)

Solaris: SHUT UP!

She throws a fist punching him. However, he shot an eye beam at her send her crashing to the floor. She stood up slightly fatigued, Iarorn unleashed radiation flames, Rose jump in pushing them out of harm's way.

Solaris: What are you doing? I could easily handle that!

Rose: Oh yeah, cause you were handling that well! (Spoke sarcastically)

Just then, Iarorn sneaked up behind Rose and gave her a bearhug Unleashing a lightning attack.

Jumping up, Solaris makes an energy sphere to throw it up to single Crimson and Ruby. Iarorn flew down to finish her, but they began to make a flash to let her go, but the lighting shock did damage her as Iarorn teleported away to escape. When the smoke cleared, Rose's battle dress was destroyed. The only part of her battle dress that survived was the skirt part. Everything else was destroyed. Meaning Rose was now topless.

Solaris: Shit, he got away!

Crimson and Ruby then arrive.

Crimson: We got here in time, are you two alright?

Rose: Yeah, we ran into Iarorn, but he got away.

Crimson put his hand to her head as she glows and stops to see her dress is all fixed now.

Solaris: It wouldn't have happened if Rose didn't get in the way!

Rose: WHAT!?

Solaris: You heard me! I had everything under control until you pushed me!

Rose: Are you an idiot?! That flame is a combination of a nuclear level! That blast will easily fire you up and damage you! I saved your ass from getting killed!

Crimson: Okay you two, that's enough! We need to-

Before Crimson could finish what he was about to say, Iarorn came out of nowhere and punched Crimson out, sending him flying into a rock. But then he sees an afterimage disappeared.

Iarorn: (Eyes widen) W-What?! (Try to find him around) Where did he go!?

Just then, Crimson appears and puts Iarorn into a sleeper hold. Just then, Crimson appears and puts Iarorn into a sleeper hold as Iarorn is choking as begin to try to shake him off by flying hitting him around, but he still got him as Iarorn teleported and surprise.

Iarorn: No way, you're Crimson Darkness!

Darkness: The one and only!

Iarorn: (thinking) Four against one, I don't stand a chance. Not without the crystal's power. I need more time before my robot army is ready to storm the castle, I'll tactically withdraw for now.

He teleported away as crimson, and the girls saw a ship not very far away take a position and began to fly in hyperdrive.

Ruby: He's getting away!

Solaris: Argh! I knew this would be a waste of time!

Rose: Shut up Solaris! We could've worked together!

Solaris: Like I need to work with you two and that thing!

Ruby: You're pushing it way too far Solaris! He's not a thing, he is a person and has a name!

Solaris let out a scream. And as she did so, Black angel wings grew out of her back, black dragon horns then grew out of her head, and the iris in her eyes got skinny. Her hands became black dragon scale hands, and her nails became long red dragon claws. Each of her red dragon claws became blades, and her teeth became fangs. This was Solaris in her Xyith form. She was about to attack Ruby, but Crimson stood in front of her.

Crimson: Enough! All of you! You're letting what happened in the past get to you.

Solaris: You don't know anything about me Crimson! So stay out of this!

Crimson: Sorry, but I can't, and we can't work together with that kind of attitude. I know you have a huge grudge, but what the twins said is true, you shouldn't hold on to it.

Solaris: Why?! He's dead, and that's final!

Crimson: Maybe, but I have a feeling he's not.

This makes the twins surprise but not Solaris.

Solaris: I don't believe you! I don't need him or anyone!

Crimson: Solaris, I know how much Leena meant for you, but this isn't how she wanted your life to be.

Solaris starts gritting her teeth.

Solaris: (In tears) Shut up! Don't you bring her into this! You know what?! I challenge you to a fight Crimson Darkness! (Point her blade arm to him)

Crimson: For what?

Rose: Don't do it Crimson, she's not worth it!

Crimson: Rose, I know what you think, but somethings not right, there has to be a reason why she has a grudge against Xyaqom. Don't worry. I got this.

Twins nodded, though they still felt worried about him.

Crimson: You have to calm down Solaris, were your friends remember, nothing good can come from fighting each other.

Solaris: You think you know me, but you don't! I'm getting sick and tired of you telling me how to live my life! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! (She then began to power up) I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!

Solaris then dashed towards Crimson, she made an energy fire blades as Crimson easily dodging side to side, duck, and backflip, which made her mad as she'd try to slash him in great speed as Crimson just standing on his feet dodging the attacks.

Crimson: This isn't an order Solaris, I'm trying to help you and so are the twins. This is living your life? Hiding your feelings? You think trying to lock yourself away will solve anything?

Solaris: I don't need to answer you if you die! You're all the same! Pretending to understand! But you don't!

She then makes her hair into a fist coming at him at speed, but he makes an afterimage to dodge it, then she makes a weapon of a fist, ax, drill, and blaster to attack Crimson but he was deflecting, dodging and avoiding, she then starts panting hard)

Solaris: Why aren't you fighting back Darkness?!

Crimson: Because why would I fight an ally who has a troubled past. You have trust problems. I may never have met Xyaqom, but I know you very well and so do him.

Solaris: (Biting her lips) SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! (Shaking) She, SHE WAS ALL I HAD SINCE SHE MADE ME AND RAISED ME AS A CHILD! AS HER CHILD! AND WHEN I FOUND XYAQOM CARRYING HER DEAD BODY... Y-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO HAVE SOMEONE TAKEN AWAY TO LIVE A HELLISH LIFE! BEING TREATED AS A WEAPON AND A MONSTER BY EVERYONE WHO FEARS AND HATES YOU! (She tightens her fist so much that it bleeds) NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY SUFFERING! (Burst more tears) NOOOO OOOONNEEE!

She closed her eyes tightly roared and began to power up, making the floor shake, making her shooting much multiple energy as flames erupting and her hair grow and go wild waving around.

Ruby: She's going berserk!

Rose: This is not good!

Crimson made his hand glow making red and white energy blades to defend and deflect her wild attacks. However, it wasn't enough as Crimson was stabbed in the shoulder. The twins cried out, Solaris paused momentarily as if she realized what she did, she felt something pulled her in. She braced herself expecting ready for an attack, however warm arms warped around her into a tight hug. Crimson was hugging her.

Crimson: You don't have to do this alone Solaris. We were all changed by corrupted companies, just like you. We know how you feel.

Solaris: You're just saying that. How can you tell?! Save it! I don't need any of-

Crimson: Shh, I'm serious.

Solaris: Y-You are?

Crimson: Yes, you and I we both have something in common, let me tell you a story...

There was once a boy who felt mistreated by the world, no one cared about him and was treated as a nobody that was until two people came along, one was a guy who treated him like a brother and two, a girl whose beauty captivated him. They were close while growing up.

On a special day, while celebrating the girl's birthday.

There was a special place to celebrate a girl's birthday. The people there invited where to scatter everywhere in-house. Meanwhile, the young boy was about to give the special birthday girl, his ideal gift to her as a way of confessing his love. In the end, he was betrayed by the one he once called a friend. The friend sabotaged his gift by tripping him, causing to humiliate both him and his crush.

The friend got away with it pinning the blame on the young boy, which in turn, caused the girl to turn on him as well. Scorn hated his people, the boy's heart shattered as he left the party.

During that same day, his world turned upside. When he returned home, he was mortified as his parents were lying in a pool of their blood. A humanoid monster stared aimlessly at the young boy. His stare petrified the young boy.

Man: Oho, so they did had a child, tell me what do you wish for revenge? If you want to kill me! Detest me! Hate me! You must live unsightly and be reborn as a monster! (Laughs maniacally, while knocking the boy out)

That was their first mistake, as later on an urban legend was born.

The twins and Solaris felt shocked and horrified of the sad story. The twins tried not to cry but and Solaris then feel like that story is not fake but felt and notice is very true. Then she looked at crimson's eyes glowing yellow seeing the flames of passion, pain, loneliness all sorts of emotion, screaming in agony.

Solaris: W-What? Was that boy you? (Points at him)

Crimson gave a stoic look as he nodded this made the twins and Solaris then gasps by shocked.

Solaris: You're, from the Hybrid Company? A-and you were the cause of what happened to that planet?

He said nothing as she never imagined meeting someone in her life, that can slice a planet clean, this explained why Crimson held back.

Crimson: You and I, we both have a score to settle on someone, but that is the past, you can't bring back what you've lost it true, but think about what you have right now. The people who are most important to you are the ones alive right now!

She shook her head no, denying everything he said, although her thoughts drifted to Tin-Tin and Luna. Those two stuck with her even when she tried pushing them away.

Crimson: You see I was alone just like you, but they (points to the twins) saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I was. (Shakes his head) I won't tell you how to live your life but never look at as something as insignificant. Even in your enraged state you know, it hard to throw them away, I'll ask you again, WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT REMAINS?

Solaris: I-I still have my friends! (Begins sobbing)

Solaris powered down transforming out her Xyith form silently hugged Crimson. He hugged her back. Meanwhile, he was just glad he didn't have to fight twins silently watched on feeling pretty bad for her.

Crimson: Are you feeling better now?

Solaris: Yes. (Sniffled)

Getting up and they joined back with the twins and bowed.

Solaris: I'm sorry how I acted, and Rose, thank you for saving me.

Rose: You're welcome (Smiles warmly)

Crimson: Now that, everything been settled, (Turns around) you can come out now, Darkness.

Solaris: Darkness?!

It was at that time where a woman came out of hiding. The woman was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 150 pounds. The woman has long black hair, golden eyes with vertical silt pupils and tanned-skin. She was wearing black Yukata and brown sandals. She was holding a syringe with blue liquid. This woman goes by the name of Darkness.

Darkness: My, my, I thought I was hidden quite well.

Ruby: You know her Crimson?

Darkness: Of course he knows me, after all, I created him. (The girls become shocked)

Rose: Crimson, is this true? (Crimson looks away from Rose, not wanting to admit the truth)

Darkness: Of course it's true. I made him who he is today. Beforehand, he was just a little nobody.

Ruby: SHUT UP!

Rose: WE WEREN'T ASKING YOU! (The girls then dash towards Darkness)

Crimson & Solaris: GIRLS, DON'T

Ruby & Rose: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING CRIMSON GO THROUGH THAT TORTURE!

Darkness stood there, not moving a muscle. She then glared at the twins, which made the twins freeze in place and be pinned down to the floor.

Darkness: I'm starting to think that your boyfriend didn't tell you about me, because if so, you would know your place! (She then powers up a powerful eyebeam at the twins)

Crimson: Darkness wait! (Darkness looks at Crimson) Please don't hurt them! They were only doing what they thought was right! If you want to punish someone, then punish me instead! I was the one that didn't tell them about you!

Solaris: You can't be serious!

Ruby: Why didn't you tell us Crimson?

Crimson: (Sigh) I thought I could deal with it on my own, I don't want you two get drag into this. (Turn darkness and glared) What'd you want Darkness? We have business to take care off.

Darkness then glared at Crimson, making him be pinned down to the floor. Crimson tried to get back up, but Darkness was too powerful. He then began to feel his bones started to crack.

Darkness: Well Crimson, all you had to do was acknowledge me, this wouldn't be happening. As for why I'm doing here? When I heard that you and Solaris were going to team up to take on Iarorn, it was something I had to see. Two of my greatest creations teaming up to take on a common enemy. A show for the ages. And I must say Darkness. I'm impressed that you managed to calm Solaris from her wild state. When I saw that Solaris was getting too emotional, I rushed back to her ship to get her medication. But by the time I came back, you managed to calm her down. Most impressive. (Just then, Crimson broke out of Darknesses control as he stood up) Impressive. Looks like you've gotten stronger Crimson. Of course, I only used a small amount of my power. If I went all out, I would've killed you in a second.

Crimson: (Catches his breath) Anyways, about Solaris's emotional breakdown. Is that, why, you're, holding that, syringe?

Darkness: Exactly. I created this medication to keep Solaris's emotions in check. Not wanting to repeat the last incident.

Ruby: Incident?

Darkness: Yes, it happened nine years ago, one year after her mother Leena died. What a fool I was not keeping her emotions in check. I had believed that the berserk state would help her in battles. But alas, I allowed my arrogance to get the better of me when she destroyed a planet and wiped out its inhabitants, that was after she went into her wild state. To make matters worse, it was a planet that was allied to Planet Transsassin. We ended up losing a lot of good contacts that day. I ended up taking the full responsibility for Solaris's actions, as she was my responsibly and I didn't do anything to keep her emotions in check. That's why I created this drug so that we don't have a repeat back at that planet. But today it would have been all for knot since you kept Tin-Tin from doing his job.

Rose: Doing his job?! He's nothing but a pervert!

Darkness: True, but I assigned him to give Solaris her medication once a day, to keep her emotions in check. When I saw her going into her berserk state, and saw that Tin-Tin was nowhere to be found, I had to get the medication myself and inject it to her. But like I said, by the time I came back, Crimson had already calmed her down.

Crimson: I see.

Darkness: Also, can we talk somewhere alone for a minute?

He nodded as they walk off alone as no one could listen in on them.

Rose: What are they talking about?

Solaris: Who knows.

The Crimson came back. However, Darkness had left.

Ruby: What were you two talking about?

Crimson: (Sighs) Let's say they're going to be a lot more headaches in the future. (Rubbing his temples) But right now we got a fugitive to stop.

Solaris: But we have no idea what his next move will be.

Crimson: Oh, I do. I read his mind. (Shrugs)

Solaris: Wait, you can read minds?

Crimson: I have my ways. (Grins Evilly)

Rose: So what his next move Crimson?

Crimson: We gotta to go to his home planet.

Ruby: Home planet?

Crimson: Yes, I got a plan, Solaris, We need you in on this, will you work together with us?

Solaris: (Nodded) Yes, let's do this.

Crimson: That's the spirit!

Meanwhile, on Iarorn's home planet, Iarorn is seen commanding his robotic army drones.

Iarorn: Is everybody ready?

Robot: Yes sir.

Iarorn: Good, start the invasion, we'll march to the kingdom and get the crystal, then no one can stop me!

Unbeknownst to Iarorn, a tiny nano flea was listening in on them, it went through every robot in the army, slowly injecting a virus into them.

Iarorn: Now march!

Robot: Yes sir. Let's move Bots!

Then the robots began to move as Iarorn float to watch the robots begin to invade and terrorizing the people but soon as to see the robot begin to break throw the palace's door.

Iarorn: What are you doing?!

The robots started acting strange, then exploded into pieces.

Iarorn: What?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

Crimson: Your army is down that what happens. (Suddenly Teleported)

Iarorn: What?! You! How did you find me?

Crimson: I have my ways. (Whistle innocently)

As the twins and Solaris fly up to Crimson.

Iarorn: And you three too?! And here I thought you girls would kill each other.

Solaris: We straighten it out, and now we're going to deal with you.

Iarorn: I would like to see you try! (Shoots a nuclear fire beam at them)

As he kept firing at them, but Crimson and Solaris dodged the blast and dashed towards Iarorn, Solaris kicked, and Crimson punch Iarorn, sending him flying as crashed the ground as he coughs blood from his mouth.

Iarorn: Damn you!

Crimson: Come on and fight us then!

Iarorn then dashed towards Crimson and the girls.

Crimson: Ruby, Rose, back us up! Solaris, you're with me!

Ruby, Rose, and Solaris: Got it!

Iarorn threw multiple punches at Crimson, but Crimson kept dodging, while the twins where shooting barrage of energy bullets, which was ineffective Iarorn began to absorb them, Solaris charged at him using her hair fist flurry punches, he crossed his arm into an X.

He used a burst of speed knocking the twins off balance, but Crimson teleported them to safety, and together they dropped kicked him, Iraron grew frustrated he charged at them, wildly slashing and punching missing poorly. Of course, Solaris and Crimson effortlessly dogged it, Crimson made an afterimage and threw a huge energy blast at him. However, it was also in effect, as he was absorbing it. Iraron was wary of sending more cosmic energy blast, alongside some lightning blast to distract them hopefully. He retreated into the kingdom.

Iarorn: Damn it! I'm running out of energy here!

Crimson: I don't think so!

He saw Crimson teleported along with the twins and Solaris crashing into him. They crashed landed in the place courtyard, they glare at each other as they stood up.

Crimson: We know what you're after and we're going to stop you!

Iarorn: WHAT?!

Ruby: Crimson explains it.

Rose: using that crystal to be unlimited.

Iarorn then chuckles and smirk.

Iarorn: (Grin and increase his powered up) seem you caught my plan red-handed, but it's not going to stop me from achieving it and killing you all.

Iarorn began to power up. He went from 6'0 to 7'5, and his weight went from 200 pounds to 750, ripped and bulky. His skin turned yellow, with red and black straps all over his body. Two huge horns grew out of his head, and a red horn grew out of his forehead. His eyes then began to turn blank red, and his teeth turned into fangs, and spikes grew out of his elbows, shoulders, and his back. He smirked at Crimson and the girls.

Iarorn: How do you like this, ladies? YOU'RE FINISHED NOW!

Crimson: I'm impressed, (claps his hands and smiles) your hidden form is strong.

Iarorn: (Chuckles while grinning wider) Flattery won't spare you.

Crimson: Tell me Iarorn, how much of a time-limit do you have wasting your power in that form?

This makes Iarorn stop chuckling as he turned pale.

Super Iarorn: W-What you are talking about?

Rose: Well for one, we can tell that form is putting a huge strain on your body.

Ruby: You plan to use the unlimited crystal source of energy to power that form of yours

Solaris: You escape from us, you could've killed us easily, but you were running out energy, you consume a vast amount of energy wasting an attack.

Super Iarorn growls.

Super Iarorn: (but grin a bit) that don't matter! I got some energy left! And I'll tear you apart! Too bad Crimson you and Xyaqom are both just a bunch of Nobodies, freaks of nature!

Solaris was about to do something but was held back by Crimson who only smirked. She felt the twin's power level rising as she turns to crimson, the both nodded slowly backing away leaving Iarorn unaware of the grave he's digging.

Super Iarorn: In fact, I'm glad that Xyaqom is dead! (Points at the twins) Just like you two! All of you are nothing more than a bunch of abomination, who deserves to be alone. You repulsive monsters think you change the way people view you. Ha, They sent you to me, because they know I'm the only one that can kill lots. Don't you see they sent you guys to die by me!

The twins began to scream in anger, and as they screamed, the whole ground began to shake.

Super Iarorn: huh?!

Solaris: Incredible

Crimson: (Smirk) I knew they could do it.

The entire area shined when the twins let out a loud roar, and as the big light soon died down, the twins entered their Xyith forms. Their hair stood up and became spiky. Black dragon horns came out of their heads, the irises in their eyes became a dragon skinny. Unlike male Xyiths, their arms, legs, and feet didn't become dragon scales, and they were still bare. They also had black dragon wings with red stripes came out of their backs, and finally, their nails became red and became sharp as claws.

Super Iarorn: Impossible!

Crimson: (Grins) Oh yeah! You and that foul mouth of yours just dug you're grave Iarorn.

Crimson powered up to his maximum full powered form. This transformation caused the entire planet to shake, his body emitting bright lights, brighter than the sun, which made everyone covered their eyes.

Crimson's scale shined brightly, with blazing green and white aura surrounding him. Solaris felt his energy skyrocketed. It was intense. Just how strong were those three?

Crimson: Oh those cosmic abilities that you used, thanks for that, cause it goes good with my flames, I modified a bit so meet my cosmic-flames! More dangerous than radiation flames.

Super Iarorn: No, this can't be happening!

Crimson: Oh it is.

Solaris: Yes, (went into her xyith mode) time to end this!

They blurred in a matter of seconds before Crimson and Solaris clashed with Iarorn creating a massive creator. In harmony, they unleashed several combos upon Iarorn parrying and blocking anything he threw at them. Crimson delivered a flaming cosmic uppercut sending Iarorn flying up into the sky.

Crimson: Ruby, Rose now!

Iarorn: Gyaa!

Before he knew it, Iarorn was overwhelmed by the twins as they released a flurry of barrage punches. They knocked him back down. Crimson threw Solaris unleashing several of her combos as she kicked Iarorn crashing him to the ground. Despite, being battered and wounded Iarorn showing of his damaged body.

Super Iarorn: Enough(He roared) I am the most powerful hybrid! (He flys up and made the biggest radiation flame ball he could muster) I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU MONGRELS! DIIIIEEE!

Solaris: He's going to try to blow us up along with this planet!

Crimson: I don't think so!(turns to Solaris and the twins) Rose! Ruby! Solaris! Let's finish him off together!

The twins and Solaris: (Nodded) You got it!

Crimson cupped his hands and drawn to his side charging up a big green and white flaming increase energy sphere.

Solaris and the twins put their hands together and start gathering a huge blue flaming energy and thrust it into her hands together making it bigger.

Crimson starts powering up too, and so do the twins and Solaris as they thrust and launch their attack.

Crimson: BURNING STAR GUN!

Ruby and Rose: STORM WAVE!

Solaris: AZURE FLAMES CANNON!

Our heroes launch their energy attacks at Super Iarorn's attack, the attacks started colliding as they clashed with each other, they gritted their teeth but stood there ground. Crimson, the twins, and Solaris almost getting pushed back, but they're not giving up as they powered up to their full power. Super Iarorn's eyes widen when he felt their powers as he saw his attack getting push back.

Super Iarorn: NO! HOW COULD I?! LOSE BY THOSE...

Crimson: THIS ENDS NOW IARORN!

Super Iarorn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Our heroes' attacks pushed and mixed launching in great speed as Iarorn's attack, along with the heroes engulfed Super Iarorn and making him scream in agony, being vaporizing into dust as he can see himself being sent to the sun. He then exploded to become nothing but dust to the wind. The smoke began to clear to see that he's now gone. Crimson and the girls exhausted turned back to normal.

Crimson: (Grin while smiling) We did it! Great job!

Rose: (Panting) Thanks.

Ruby: (panting) We defeated him. (Sat down)

Solaris: I have to say, (panting) we make a great team.

Crimson: Yep! (Falling back)

After there small break Crimson gives the three girls an energy boost, enough for their stamina to return. They turned to see the people of the planet cheering for them. The king then comes in. The King was 6'2 and weighed 200 pounds. The kind had white hair, brown eyes, and a beard. He was also wearing clothes that kings usually wear.

King: Are you the people that just saved our planet?

Crimson: Yes we are sir, I'm Crimson Darkness, these are the hybrid empress drogon twins and solar eclipse.

King: We want to thank you so much for stopping Iarorn, he was a disgrace to our home planet and know since you save our planet, we wanted to reward you three of the crystal.

Crimson: The crystal?

King: During ancient time, it was believed that our crystal was once worshipped as a deity, that supplied unlimited source of energy that once powered our beloved city, However that's was just a misconception, a ruse. Only those in those of us in the royal family know it's true secrets.

Crimson: Like what? (Genuinely curious, not that he honestly cared about some crystal)

King: It has the power to awaken ones, latent potential. (Crimson eyes sparkled with interest, the king shrugged) it would've still turned ugly had Iarorn gotten his grubby hands on it.

Crimson: We're just doing our job, your majesty.

King: No, no we wanted to consider it our gratitude.

Crimson: Hmmm, fine we'll see the crystal.

King: Excellent, follow me.

The king then leads Crimson and the girls into the Royal Safe. The king leads them through a secret door. They saw a huge crystal which surprises and awed our heroes.

Ruby: Wow, so beautiful.

King: Touch it, and it will judge and see if you're worthy, then it'll transfer its power to you four.

As crimson, the twins and Solaris touches the huge crystal, it began to glow brighter as the bright energy begins to transferred within them, they felt so surprised, they felt stronger while remaining the same. It also healed the four of them.

Crimson: (Eyes wide) Wow! (Flexed his fingers)

The King: How do you feel?

Ruby: I feel like I'm ten times stronger like I can take on an army with one finger!

Rose: It feels amazing.

Solaris: Same here, so awesome.

King: Glad to hear you liked it, again, thank you for saving our town, we'll never forget you four, we're in your debt.

Crimson gives a smile while nodding as they walked off and saw Tin-Tin who pilot the ship.

* * *

Solaris, Crimson, and the twins got in, and they fly off to the police station to tell them the good news.

Crimson: The job is done! (Burst opens the door, startling Albert)

Albert: E- Excellent, (Recomposing himself) You four did a splendid job! We couldn't have done it without your help, Crimson on behalf of the North Galactic Police Taskforce, we'll honor our end of the deal!

Crimson: Thanks, (turns to Solaris) you know sunny, you can always join our team. It's rare to run into someone of your caliber these days.

Solaris: Thanks Crimson, and I would love to join but there some things I have to do in my job and in order to join. As for Xyaqom, a small part of me thank you, for helping me have a second thought of the chance of him surviving.

Crimson: Very well and for me, I have a long, unfinished business but not evil as if we bump into each other, I have an old friend one day and see what next my mind along fate does.

Solaris: I see, and before I go, there is one last thing I need to tell you.

Crimson: What?

She gives him a passionate kiss, Crimson was surprised after being caught off guard, and the twins were brewing with jealousy, she then pulls away from the kiss he could kiss her back.

Solaris: (Give him a big smile) That was thanks for making me feel better until we meet Crimson Darkness again.

She winks at him, walking off to her ship, Crimson give a smile, watching her leave.

Crimson: (Thinking) Leena, your daughter is growing up to be a beautiful woman with a good strong heart, just like you always wanted her to have. I hope she finds herself to forgive Xyaqom one day. (Smirked) Or should I say, Kyle? (Taking out a nanobot, it showed a scene of Kyle morphing into Xyaqom)

* * *

 **Note: Oh my, looks like Solaris has a crush on somebody. And how is it that Crimson Darkness knows so much about Xyaqom and Leena when he has never met them, supposedly. Maybe in a future chapter, all will be revealed. Someday.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	40. Ark 5: Ch 40: Camping Trip Gone South

**Note: Here is Chapter Forty Of Drogons, the start of one of the mini arks. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter and the mini-ark together.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty:**

 **Ten Years Ago:**

* * *

In the streets of Christale City, a nine-year-old Brad, and an eight-year-old Ashley were making their way home from the market, as they were holding bags of food.

Brad: Do you think we have everything that mom needs Ashley?

Ashley: I think so. (Checks the begs)

?: Stay back, all of you!

Both Brad and Ashley turn their heads to see a ten-year-old Shelley at a nearby park surrounded by a bunch of boy teenagers while holding a stick while also defending a boy who was nine years old. The nine-year-old boy had orange hair and blue eyes, He also had fair skin and was wearing glasses, but his glasses were cracked. There seemed to be about ten teenage boys around Shelley and the boy.

Shelley: I'm warning you, back off, or else!

Teen Boy #1: Please, what are you going to do to us, little girl?

Teen Boy #2: Yeah, all you got is a stick!

Shelley: I'll shove this stick up your ass, that's what I'll do! (This makes the teen boys laugh)

Ashley: It looks like that girl and boy needs our help.

Brad: Yeah, let's go.

Brad and Ashley place down their begs and run towards Shelley's aid.

Brad: Hey... Why don't you pick on someone else who's not a cute girl? (Looks at his sister helping Shelley and the boy escape)

Teen Boy #3: Huh? Who the hell do you think you little brat?

Brad: Someone who doesn't like bullies!

Brad then dashes towards Teen boy #3 in the stomach and kicks the other two, the other seven teenage boys then run towards Brad, Brad starts beaten them up as his breathing was in then out and looks over to sees his little sister, girl and boy were safe, then teen boy #7 suddenly punched Brad in the face while he wasn't looking, however the punch did nothing to Brad, and the boy who punched Brad ended up breaking his hand.

Teen Boy #7: (Screams in pain) WHAT IS YOUR FACE MADE OUT OF, PURE METAL?!

Brad: Would you like to know... Private shot (Punches one of them in the nuts as he screams and falls down)

Teen Boy #1: Come on guys, let's get out of here! (All the teen boys make a run for it)

Brad: At least that's over with. (Walks over and asks everyone with a friendly tone) Is everyone alright?

Shelley: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for helping us, but I got to ask, who are you two?

Brad: My name is Brad, and this is my little sister, Ashley (Smiling at the girl and boy)

Shelley: I'm Shelly, and this here is Koan.

Koan: Um... Hi... (Takes off his broken glasses) Aw man, they broke my glasses.

Shelley: Don't worry Koan, we'll get you a new pair, in fact, I'll even get those bullies to pay for your glasses.

Little did Shelley and Koan know, Ashley couldn't stop blushing as she was looking at Koan, as she thought that Koan looked cute without his glasses.

Brad: (Notices that Ashley's face is bright red) Hey Ashley, something wrong?

Ashley: No nothing is wrong.

Brad: Oh okay, so why did those boys attack you?

Shelley: I have no ideas but thank you for sharing us again (Starts blushing a little of seeing how handsome Brad is)

While Brad and Ashley were making two new friends, we see five men wearing black coats standing on top of a high building, watching Brad and Ashley, and their two new friends Shelley and Koan. All five men were wearing hoods over their heads, meaning we are unable to see their faces.

Cloak Man #2: That boy is definitely the son of Haazor Howler.

Cloak Man #3: Yeah, that boy took those bullies out with ease.

Cloak Man #1: Well what do you expect, he does have Drogon blood in him, so obviously he's going to be more powerful than any of these Earthlings.

Cloak Man #4: Do you want us to kill him, sir, he is the half-brother of Steqos Howler.

Cloak Man #1: Don't bother, he's just a kid, he's doesn't hold any threat to us. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Steqos doesn't even know that this boy even exists. Now let's get out this planet, we got what we wanted.

Brad suddenly gets the feeling like someone was watching him from a distance and turns to see nobody was there)

Ashley: Is something wrong, Brad?

Brad: It's nothing... Just my imagination.

* * *

Present Day:  
Year One:  
Day: Forty-Seven:  
October 31st:

Ten years later, we see those same cloak men at a dark desert planet, where it was always night time, and the wind was always blowing. In case you haven't guessed already, cloak man #1 was the leader of the group, as he was the strongest of all of them and that he calls all the shots around here.

Cloak Man #2: Sir, I have some news for you.

Cloak Man #1: What is it?

Cloak Man #2: It turns out that King Azssum has assigned Steqos to be Princess Scarlet's bodyguard, who is staying on planet Earth.

Cloak Man #1: (Evil smiles) Oh really now, so the King has decided to send Steqos away from him eh?

Cloak Man 2: Yes sir

Cloak Man #1: Well then, I guess that's where we are going to be, pack your begs men, because we are going to Planet Earth.

All The Other Cloak Men: Yes sir

Cloak Man #1: Now, finally, after fifteen years, I can finally get my revenge on you... brother.

* * *

Year One:  
Day: Seventy-One:  
November 26th:  
Five Weeks Later:

Back on planet Earth, in the Jackel house, Brad and the girls seem are seen packing their begs for a camping trip.

Brad: Do we have everything?

Ashley: All set.

Scarlet: I'm so excited, I've never been on a camping trip before.

Jewela: Me, I'm used to having to sleep outside, so this is nothing new to me.

Brad: (Starts smiling at his little sister and girlfriends) Okay, ready to head out?

Scarlet: Yes we are.

Brad: Okay, lets head out.

Brad then takes out his wings while holding Ashley as she is holding two begs and flies out, Scarlet was about to do the same thing until...

Jewlea: Hey Scarlet... Did Brad ever tell you why Shelley doesn't like Brad so much?

Scarlet: Huh? Brad never told you?

Jewlea: No but it's not he did something wrong right?

Scarlet: If I remember correctly, it seems that Shelley blames him for something that a friend of his did.

Jewlea: Friend of his? (Tries to connect the dots but it seems like it wasn't adding up)

Scarlet: Anyways, we better hurry up, or else we'll lose Brad and Ashley.

Jewlea: Right...

Scarlet and Jewlea pick up their begs and fly after Brad and Ashley, however, Jewlea kept thinking about why Shelley hates Brad so much. Along the way, they pick up Katherine, Scarlet would have to carry Katherine because she didn't know how to fly. Soon they were able to catch up to Brad and Ashley.

Brad: Oh, there you girls are.

Ashley: We were beginning to think you lost us.

Scarlet: Sorry but Katherine needs a helping hand.

Ashley: Why she needed some stuff packed?

Katherine: (Covering for Scarlet and Jewlea) Yes, I needed to pack a few more things. By the way Brad, thanks for inviting me.

Brad: No problem (Smiles at his girlfriend).

* * *

A few hours later, they arrive in the countryside, where they met Steqos and his men.

Brad: Hey Steqos.

Steqos: Hello sir Brad, and (Him and his men bows to Princess Scarlet) and greetings Princess Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Smiling at the guards) Hello Steqos and everyone

Steqos: So, are you kids ready?

Brad & The Girls: Yes!

Steqos: Then let's get inside.

Brad and the girls then go inside Steqos's ship, and they take off, Brad sits down and looks out of a window, with the girls joining him.

* * *

A little later, a ship is seen just passing Juiperder, and inside of it is a five cloak men.

Cloak Man #2: Sir, we have some incoming information.

Cloak Man #1: What is it?

Cloak Man #2: We just saw Steqos's ship leaving Earth, I think they're heading to a different planet.

Cloak Man #1: Follow them, but don't get too close, I don't want Steqos to get suspicious.

Cloak Man #2: Yes sir.

One hour later, Brad and the others arrive at a planet where the sky was orange. The weather was suitable for camping trips. There were mountains, rivers, and lakes, and lots of natural life.

Brad: Wow, it's beautiful, no wonder you wanted to camp here Scarlet.

Scarlet: That's right.

Jewela: So what is this planet called?

Scarlet: (Smiling at her newfound friend) They call it Pleasure Planet

Katherine: Why do they call it that?

Scarlet: The legends said a mysterious girl with pointing ears lives on this planet which if you find her then she'll ask you if you're looking for the path of pleasure or path of truth.

Brad: So let's say they pick the Path Of Pleasure, what kind of pleasure do they get?

Scarlet: No one knows, not even me or any member of my family know at all.

Brad: I see.

Steqos: Okay kids, please take your seats, we are about to land.

Brad and the girls then take their seats and prepare for the landing. The ship then lands and the hatchet to the doors open.

Scarlet: (Exits the ship and smiling to sees the beautiful nature felt peaceful) Ah! The air smells great here, just like how I remembered it.

Brad: You have been here before?

Scarlet: Yeah, my parents used to take me here when I was little, you know... (Looks sad) back when we used to be... a family.

Brad: (Looks at his girlfriend and becomes little sad about what her tone meant then walks over to hugs her) I'm sorry that I reminded you of your family.

Scarlet: No you're fine, besides it was a long time ago.

Steqos: Anyways, lets set up camp.

Everyone then sets up camp, Scarlet sets the tent for her, Jewela and Brad to share one together, and Ashley sets up a tent for her Katherine to share, and Steqos sets up a tent for himself. After about thirty minutes of setting everything up, the campsite was complete.

Brad: Looks like we're finished now.

Scarlet smiles at the group and felt like someone was watching them then turns to sees nobody was there.

Scarlet: (Thinking) I guess it's all in my mind.

Brad: Anyways, I'm going to catch some fish. (Runs off to the nearest lake)

Ashley: And I'll get some firewood.

Scarlet: I will go and get the clothes down from the ship (Smiling at the group and walks away from them)

Later, Ashley returns with some firewood, and Ashley comes back with some clothes.

Ashley: Okay guys, I'm back with some firewood!

Scarlet: (Enters the ship and gathers the items like food and clothes for the trip, but then, she sees someone behind Ashley) Ashley, behind you!

Ashley turns around to see a person wearing a black robe with a hood to cover his/her face.

?: I don't mean any harm to you at all (Gentle tone towards the group)

Ashley: Huh? Who are you?

?: I have many names but what path would you walk? (Looks at Ashley with a gentle but mysterious tone but the person was a girl.)

Scarlet: Wait, are you the girl that wonders around the planet?

?: Oh so you have heard of the legends? (Takes her hood off to reveals a tan girl with long black with dark and red highlights and brown eyes, and her cloak covers her body) You can call me, Kurumi.

Jewela: So what can we do for you Kurumi?

Kurumi: I have been this protector of this place for a thousand years which I believe my time to leave has come... I have a wish for her (Points at Ashley). I want to know what path would walk to pleasure or truth... There are no wrong answers here, but I do wish to join you and your friends since everyone I knew left a long time ago.

Ashley: Hmm, well, how about... Pleasure?

Kurumi: Is that your answer? (Her body shows being a black shirt, and dark blue skirt, her 34 C cup breasts, and her butt was nearly hard to miss since she had a bubble-shaped, but softened butt)

Ashley: Woah!

Kurumi: What is it? (Looks at her been surprised)

Ashley: You're so beautiful.

Kurumi: Thank you... (Looks down at the grass and walks over to sits down of thinking about what to say next) So when it becomes night time... Do people tell ghost stories?

Before Ashley could answer that, Jewela is suddenly kicked to the face, making to fly into and crash headfirst into a tree, knocking her out cold.

Ashley: What the hell?!

Everyone else turns their heads to see who kicked Jewela, the man had short blond hair that is curled to the left and red eyes, he is 5'8 and weighed 180 pounds, he wore a leather jacket and pants, with a purple t-shirt underneath his leather jacket.

?: Oops, looks like I used a little too much power.

Kurumi: One chance... Leave this planet! (Her eyes were dark golden but slowly turning red for rules from three sisters didn't like violence)

?: What if we don't?

The girls then turn their heads again to see a man who was 6'5 feet tall and weighed 280 pounds, which he was ripped. He had long spiky hair and had black eyes. He too was wearing a leather jacket and pants, with a black shirt underneath his leather jacket.

?: Yeah, what threat do you have against us?

The other guy that came in was 5'7 feet tall and weighed 170 pounds, he was bold and had black eyes. He too was wearing a leather jacket and pants, with a black shirt underneath his leather jacket.

Kurumi: (Bows her head towards the beautiful flowers), Please forgive me... For using my weapons.

Kurumi pulls out a dark golden, but black shotgun then freezes time on a second cloak and shots again to sends the big guy flying to hit the tree hard, however, he immediately gets back up.

Big Guy: Was that suppose to hurt? (Dashes towards Kurumi and punches her in the gut, almost killing her)

Ashley: Kurumi!

Just then, Steqos stepped in.

Steqos: Get out of here girls, I'll take care of these punks!

Blond Guy: Ah, Steqos, we've heard so much about you.

Steqos: You have? You are you anyways.

Blond Guy: My name is Maejio.

Big Guy: I'm Yackron.

Bald Man: And I'm Axsrox.

Steqos: Wait a minute, those are Drogon names!

Just then, Dragon tails and dragon wins came out of the three men wearing the leather jackets, shocking everyone.

Maejio: And you would be right.

Steqos: What do you guys want?

Yackron: Simple, our boss put a bounty on your head, Steqos Howler.

Ashley: Are you okay Kurumi?

Kurumi: I'm fine... Are you hurt? (Looks at Ashley of being worried)

Ashley: I'm fine, but we should get out of here.

Steqos: Girls, get out of here as far as you can.

Maejio: Yackron, take care of Steqos, Axsrox, and I will deal with the girls.

Yackron: Okay.

Kurumi: I really can't go... Unless the sisters allow me to.

Just then, Maejio and Axsrox surround Ashley and Kurumi.

Axsrox: What do you think Maejio, do we keep them as sex slaves, or sell them on the black market?

Maejio: I think... Sex slaves! (Shoots a wave at the two girls to paralyze them)

Steqos: (Turns his attention to the girls) Girls!

Just then, Yackron punched Steqos right in the stomach, right through his armor and into his bare stomach, he then punched his shoulder pads, making Steqos's armor to shatter into pieces, making him go in shock, leaving him to wear only a black shirt and pants.

Yackron: Without your armor, you may as well be naked.

Maejio: (Picks up the Paralyzed Ashley and Kurumi and puts them on his shoulders) Yackron, take care of Steqos, we'll get the girls in the ship.

Yackron: Okay.

Katherine: (Runs towards Maejio) LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!

Maejio then shoots a paralyze beam at Katherine from his mouth, thus paralyzing her. Axsrox then picks up Katherine and carries her to their ship.

Scarlet: Guys! (Drops her thing and tries to help out Steqos and the girls, but Axsrox thought ahead and grabbed Scarlet's tail after placing the paralyzed Katherine in the ship, making Scarlet to go down on her knees and scream in pain) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steqos: SCARLET!

Steqos tried to run to Scarlet's aid, only to get punched in the gut by Yackron.

Meanwhile while, at a pound, Brad is seen fishing, trying to catch some fish for dinner. But as he was doing so, he heard Scarlet's scream.

Brad: Scarlet? That came from the campsite. I better head back over there and see if everything is okay.

Brad then drops his things and runs back to the campsite. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Axsrox is seen holding Scarlet's tail and tightens his grip on it to add more pain for Scarlet.

Axsrox: Just as I thought, you haven't trained your tail.

Scarlet: LET, ME, GO!

Steqos is seen trying to fight off Yackron, who is keeping Steqos from trying to help the girls. Steqos tried desperately to get passed Yackron, but none of his attacks did not affect him. Steqos then tries to punch Yackron again, only for Yackron to grab his fist, punches him in the gut, and puts him in a bearhug, to crush his bones.

Yackron: Now I will start crushing every bone in your body.

Steqos manages to free his arms from Yackron's tight grip and places his hands on Yackron's face and unleashes a powerful point-blank blast at Yackron's face. Maejio, who is seen just exiting the ship after placing Ashley, Kurumi, and Katherine in the sex chamber in their ship, and Axsrox, who is seen still holding Scarlet's tail both see Steqos blast Yackron's face off. Even Brad, who was running back to the campsite, saw smoke coming from the campsite. Getting worried about everyone's safety, he starts picking up the pace.

Back at the campsite, after Steqos unleashed his powerful point-blank blast attack, there is smoke covering Yackron's face. When the smoke cleared, Yackron is seen smelling at Steqos, completely unharmed from Steqos's blast. Yackron did have three scratches on his face after his face, but that was it, nothing serious. Steqos was shocked that his point-blank energy blast did nothing to Yackron.

Steqos: WHAT?!

Yackron: (Laughs) You're going to have to try harder than that.

Yackron than throws Steqos up the air punches him in the gut and puts him into another bear-hug, and this time he tightens his grip so that Steqos cannot free his arms again. Steqos tries to free himself, but the hold was to tight. Yackron then starts crushing Steqos's bones, which makes him scream in pain.

Axsrox and Maejio then look at Scarlet.

Axsrox: How about we have some fun with this girl?

Maejio: I agree.

Just then, some unknown person kicked Axsrox in the face, making him fly back a bit, thus making him let go of Scarlet's tail.

Yackron: (Still keeping Steqos in a bear-hug) What the hell?

Everyone turns their heads to see that Brad was standing before them.

Scarlet: (Sounds weak) B-Brad.

Brad: I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave now, or else I'll have no choice but to hurt you... Badly.

Yackron: (Adds more pressure to the Bearhug) Hey Maejio, isn't he that kid that we saw ten years ago?

Maejio: Why yes he is, my goodness, he sure has grown.

Brad: What are you talking about?

Maejio: Ten years ago, back when you were only nine years old, we watched you beat up a bunch of bullies.

Brad: Bullies? (Thinks about it for a minute and remembers how he first met Koan and Shelley from the group of bullies) Wait, You were there?

Axsrox: (Gets back up to his feet) Yeah, but at the time, you weren't worth our time.

Maejio: But since you're all grown up, let's see how much you've improved!

Yackron throws Steqos off to the side, unable to move because each part of his body was crushed. Then Yackron, Axsrox, and Maejio all charged towards Brad. Maejio tries to punch Brad, only for Brad to duck under it, Axsrox tried to use a superkick at Brad's face, only from him to step out of the way. Yackron then tries to spear Brad, only for Brad to leapfrog on Yackron, making him spear Axsrox instead.

Axsrox: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Yackron: That was meant for the kid!

Maejio: Guys, stay focus!

Yackron, Axsrox, and Maejio all charged towards Brad, Yackron tried to punch Brad, only for Brad to block Yackron's punch using his right arms, Axsrox then tries to punch Brad too, only for Brad to black Axsrox's attack using his left arm.

Maejio: You have no more arms to protect you! (Charges in to punch Brad in the gut, only for Brad to block the attack using his right leg) WHAT?!

Brad then unleashes a shock wave from his body, sending the three men flying and crashing into one another into a tree.

Yackron: (Rubs his head) Ow, my head!

Axsrox: Damn it, this kid is good! He's not a joke like Steqos!

Steqos: (Thinking) Brad, you've gotten stronger since the Marriage Tournament. Even though you won the tournament, you haven't stopped training. You're making these guys look like chumps, whereas I couldn't even hurt any of them.

Maejio: Axsrox, Yackron, keep him busy. I'm going to launch a power paralyze beam at him, but I need time to charge it. I need you to distract him!

Yackron & Axsrox: Right!

Axsrox and Yackron charge towards Brad, while Maejio starts powering up his paralyze beam. Axsrox tries to punch Brad, only for Brad to duck under it and punches Axsrox in the gut, then punches him in the face, which sends him flying into a tree. But Yackron used this time to sneak up on Brad puts him in a bear hug.

Yackron: Got you, now I'll crush your bones as I did to Steqos.

Brad: You can try! (Starts elbowing him at his face)

Maejio: GOT YOU!

Maejio then shoots his paralyzing beam at Brad while he was still in Yackron's bear hug. Brad sees this coming and places his hand on Yackron's face, and unleashes a small point-blank rage energy blast at Yackron's face. Unlike Steqos's powerful huge point-blank energy blast that did nothing to Yackron, Brad's attack hurt Yackron, making him let go of Brad to grab his face while screaming in pain. Once Brad manages to free himself from Yackron's bear hug, he rolls out of the wall from Maejio's paralyze beam, making the beam to his Yackron instead, this makes Yackron to be paralyzed on the spot.

Maejio: NO! DAMMIT!

Maejio then shoots an energy blast towards Brad, but he dodges the blast and dashes over to hits him with a strong punch. Axsrox charges towards Brad to help Maejio, but Brad trips him and lands on Maejio.

Maejio: Damn it, you idiot. Watch where you're going!

Brad walks over and helps Scarlet up. Then he looks at three men.

Brad: I'm serious you guys, leave now! It's only going to get worst from here.

?: Well, well, well, looks like I have a mess to clean up.

Maejio: (Maejio and Axsrox stop arguing and look at the unknown man) Sir! (Maejio and Axsrox then bow to the unknown man, Yackron couldn't bow because he was paralyzed) We have everything under control.

?: It took us five weeks to get here, I'm not staying at the ship.

Everybody looks at the direction where the unknown man was talking, and to their surprise, they were seeing another Brad, but older. But this Brad had black hair and brown, golden eyes and had scars all over his face, he was 6'2 feet tall and weighed 200 pounds. Just like his minions, he too was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants and boots. Brad, Scarlet, and Steqos were shocked that they were singing another Brad.

Steqos: No, it can't be!

Scarlet: Brad? (Look at Brad and the Brad look alike) Two Brads?!

Steqos: That's not Brad, Brad is the man with the brown hair, remember?

Brad: Who are you?

Steqos: His name is Kzidul, he's my twin brother.

Brad & Scarlet: TWIN BROTHER?!

Scarlet: But you two look nothing like.

Kzidul: That is because Steqos inhabited our mother's looks, while I inhabited my father's, (Looks at Brad) the saying goes with Brad. My goodness, you sure have grown, you were just a little brat the last time I saw you, we could pass for twins. That is of course if you have black hair instead of brown and that we shared the same day of birth.

Brad: I see... But why are you attacking us for?

Kzidul: Truly, you and your girlfriends were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were ordered to attack Steqos, not the girls. Of course, it has been a while since any of us got laid, as we ran fresh out of sex slaves. So after I kill you and Steqos, I'll take your girls and have them as sex slaves!

Brad: Over my dead body! (Becomes ready to fight again)

Kzidul: The girls will be mine. (Charges up an energy blast) Even if I have to sacrifice one. (He then shoots a powerful energy blast towards Scarlet)

Brad: SCARLET!

Brad dashes towards Scarlet and wraps his arms around Scarlet, making him take the blast right to the back, saving Scarlet from the blast, Brad screams in pain as he and Scarlet fall to a river, and go down in a waterfall.

Steqos: Brad!

Kzidul: Maejio!

Maejio: Yes sir.

Kzidul: Go back to the sex chambers and check up on the girls. Axsrox, go back to the ship and get an antidote for Yackron's paralyzing problem.

Maejio & Axsrox: Yes sir. (Both men then run back to their ship)

Kzidul: (Looks at Steqos and walks towards him) Well, well, looks like we're alone.

Steqos: I don't think you made a good choice.

Kzidul: You know who didn't make a good choice? King Azssum, that's what!

Steqos: No you're wrong... I believe in Brad Jackal because he shows one thing that nobody else has... He has the heart of a king but the soul of the drogons.

Kzidul: (Stomps on him on the gut, thus breaking his ribs) I'm not talking about Brad, you stupid idiot! I'm talking about the day that king Azssum made you the commander of the Drogon army when it should have been me. I was stronger, faster, durable, and more disciplined than you, and he knew it too, and yet he chose you over me. For five years I wondered why the king chose you over me, but then it hit me, he chose you over me because I'm the spitting image of our father. I've waited fifteen years for this day, and now (charges and energy blast directly at Steqos's face) I get to have my revenge.

Steqos: (Coughs out blood) Maybe so, but you have too much anger and rage inside your heart.

Kzidul: Rage is what fuels me!

Steqos: That's why the King choose me because he saw nothing but pure darkness inside your heart.

Kzidul: Enough of this, this ends now!

Kzidul what about to finish Steqos off by blasting his head clean off, however before he could do that, Steqos's men came out of nowhere and attacked Kzidul, including Kzuck, who slammed Kzidul's head on to a tree, then he rushed to Steqos's aid while the rest of Steqos's men fought Kzidul.

Steqos: Kzuck?!

Kzuck: There's no time to explain. (Takes out to Stampacks and inject them into Steqos, thus repairing his bones and ribs so that he can move and walk) You need to find Brad Jackal. He's our only hope to defeat Kzidul and his men.

Steqos: What about you?

Kzuck: We'll keep Kzidul busy and buy you the time you need to get out of here and find Brad.

Steqos: I owe you big time for this.

Steqos then gets back on his feet and makes a run for it.

Kzidul: (Sees Steqos running away) NO!

He then uses an energy burst wave to come out of his body to take out Steqos's men and then charges towards Steqos, only to be stopped by Kzuck.

Kzuck: If you want Steqos, you're going to have to get through me!

Kzidul: You think you can beat me?

Kzuck: I may not be able to defeat you, but I can buy Steqos the time that he needs.

Meanwhile, Steqos it seemed running through the forest trying to get down to where the waterfall lands.

Steqos: I need to find Brad and hope that he still alive, he's our only hope.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Well, this camping trip really did go down south didn't. Something that Brad and the girls thought that would be harmless turned into a fight for survival against Kzidul and his men. Katherine, Ashley, and this new girl, Kurumi, have been captured, Brad and Scarlet are most likely dead, and Steqos is running for his life while also looking for Brad and Scarlet. Are Brad and Scarlet still alive, or did the parish in the waterfall? Find out, in the next chapter of Drogons!**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	41. Ch 41: Ripper Vs Kzidul's Men

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Forty-One:**

 **This Chapter Takes Place Shortly  
After Chapter Forty, Meaning  
It's On The Same Day:**

* * *

Previously on Drogons, Brad and his girlfriends, along with Steqos and Ashley decided to go to Planet Pleasure for a camping trip. However, their camping trip suddenly turns south when they get some unexpected guests. And one of those one unexpected guests is Steqos's twin brother, Kzidul, who looks just like Brad, except his hair was black and had scars all over his face. He attempts to kill Scarlet, but Brad was able to get in the way and protect Scarlet from the blast, thus taking the blast himself and falling into a river with Scarlet. After Kzidul orders his men to take the girls away as sex slaves, he then attempts to kill Steqos, thankfully, Steqos's men came patched him up and fought Kzidul to buy Steqos the time that he needs to find Brad and Scarlet and hope that they are still alive. Will Steqos be able to find Brad and Scarlet? Or is all hope lost? Find out in this exciting chapter of Drogons.

Kzidul what about to finish Steqos off by blasting his head clean off, however before he could do that, Steqos's men came out of nowhere and attacked Kzidul, including Kzuck, who slammed Kzidul's head on to a tree, then he rushed to Steqos's aid while the rest of Steqos's men fought Kzidul.

Steqos: Kzuck?!

Kzuck: There's no time to explain. (Takes out to Stampacks and inject them into Steqos, thus repairing his bones and ribs so that he can move and walk) You need to find Brad Jackal. He's our only hope to defeat Kzidul and his men.

Steqos: What about you?

Kzuck: We'll keep Kzidul busy and buy you the time you need to get out of here and find Brad.

Steqos: I owe you big time for this.

Steqos then gets back on his feet and makes a run for it.

Kzidul: (Sees Steqos running away) NO!

He then uses an energy burst wave to come out of his body to take out Steqos's men and then charges towards Steqos, only to be stopped by Kzuck.

Kzuck: If you want Steqos, you're going to have to get through me!

Kzidul: You think you can beat me?

Kzuck: I may not be able to defeat you, but I can buy Steqos the time that he needs.

Meanwhile, Steqos it seemed running through the forest trying to get down to where the waterfall lands.

Steqos: I need to find Brad and hope that he still alive, he's our only hope.

* * *

At the bottom of the waterfall, Scarlet emerges from the lake while also carrying Brad, who is Gravely injured from Kzidul's attack. Kzidul's attack was meant to Kill Brad, but somehow he managed to survive, just barely though. Scarlett manages to carry Brad on to the shore. There we see a huge hole in the back of his shirt, where the blast hit Brad, followed by a third-degree burn on his back. Brad was unable to move. He was pretty much paralyzed from the upper back down. Scarlet sees the burn and becomes shocked.

Scarlet: Brad, you're hurt.

Brad: I'm fine... Are you okay? (Starts smiling at her of been worried about her more than himself)

Scarlet: (Tries not to cry) You're not okay, you have a huge third-degree burn on your back.

Brad: Oh I guess I didn't notice it, but we have to save the girls and Steqos as well.

Scarlet: Yes, but we can't save them in your current condition.

Brad: So we have let them get away...

Scarlet: Of course not... but first we need to think of a plan, (Sees a nearby cave) And my first plan is to get us out of the open. (Picks Brad up and carries him to a nearby cave).

* * *

Deep in a forest, Jewela is seen running, with her face covered in blood due to getting hit by the tree. She sees a nearby pond and runs to it. She then gets down on her knees and starts using the water to wash the blood off of her face. She even used the water to drink some of it to water her throat. She takes a few moments to catch her breath. When she opens her breath and opens her eyes, she sees her reflection in the water. But it wasn't her reflection that she was seeing. Instead, it was Ripper. Seeing Ripper's reflection instead of scared Jewela and made her jump back a bit. It was then she started to hear a voice in her head. It was the voice of Ripper, speaking to her.

Ripper: (Speaking from inside Jewela's mind) You try to hold me back, but you're weak.

Jewela then picks herself back up and starts running. She keeps running for a bit until she runs out of breath, and stops by at a tree to catch her breath. Images from the past then start popping up in her mind, images that she wants to forget.

Ripper: (Speaking from inside Jewela's mind) You know it in your soul.

Jewela then starts crying, but tries to hold back her tears, she closes her eyes and sees the day that her mother was murdered by her father when she was there. It all started when King Jewel murdered Queen Juliette. This was a memory that Jewela wanted to forget so badly.

Ripper: (Speaking from inside Jewela's mind) You're nothing but a hallow shall.

Jewela then remembers how Jett, Margo, and Garnet, surrounding ten-year-old Jewela, each and everyone one of them giving her an evil smile. Jewela then falls to her knees, bursting into tears.

Ripper: (Speaking from inside Jewela's mind) A rusty trap.

Why did she remember this? Why was Ripper making her remember these awful memories? These were memories that she wanted to forget, memories that she wanted to block out. Why was Ripper making her remember these awful memories of her life? It was then she realized that history was about to repeat itself. The people that attacked her and her new friends, this was Ripper telling Jewela that these guys were planning to kidnap the girls and keep them as sex slaves. And if Jewela didn't do anything about it, history will repeat itself. Jewela then stopped crying and whipped away her tears. Her face then went from upset to emotionless, when she opened her eyes, the iris in her eyes were now skinny. She then picked her self back up and started walking.

Ripper: (Speaking from inside Jewela's mind) The time has come.

Jewela looks behind her, and sees a female demon with horns wearing a blue cloak, running towards her, screeching.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kzidul's ship, Kzidul's men were in the sex chamber, where Ashley, Kurumi, and Katherine had their hands tied to the ceiling, and their feet tied to each wall, making them open their legs wide open and have Maejio, Axsrox, and Yackron to see up their skirts and see their soft, smooth thighs and panties. Ashley was wearing green panties, Katherine was wearing black panties, and Kurumi was wearing no panties at all, revealing her cute pink pussy, which was surrounded by her black pubic hair.

Yackron: Ah man, what a great catch we got, eh guys.

Axsrox: Indeed, seeing them have their legs wide open is making me hard, I want to have my way with them! Especially the girl who's wearing no panties.

Kurumi: How about I put on show for you then you can decide later on who you want first then last (Winks at Ashley for her idea to use a light bomb to confuse them then get away with the girls)

Just then, Kzidul comes in, while also holding an unconscious and bloodied Kzuck. Because the sex chamber was so dark, the girls were unable to see Kzidul's face.

Kzidul: None of you are going to touch these girls until certain requirements are met.

Yackron: What do you mean boss?

Kzidul: Well for one, do you notice a few girls missing?

Maejio: (Thinks about it and remember Jewela) Wait, the silver hair girl!

Axsrox: That's right, how could we forget about her?

Yackron: And then there's princess Scarlet.

Kzidul: That's right, and that not all, Steqos and that Brad kid is also on the loose, thanks to this bastard. (Throws Kzuck towards the girls) None of you are allowed to touch these girls until you bring those two girls, Steqos, and that Brad kid to me, understood? (Kurumi gathers her hands together getting the light bomb ready to help girls escape)

Yackron: But boss, you killed Brad, remember?

Axsrox: Yeah, that was a direct hit right there.

Kzidul: True, but my gut is telling me that he's still alive, and I never go against my gut. So head out and find the people that got away and bring them to me.

Kzidul's Men: Yes sir. (They then take off to look for Jewela, Steqos, and Scarlet)

Kzidul: You girls are lucky, I just delayed the inevitable for you.

Kurumi: (Turns her attention away and looks out of her home which she starts remembering her family and friends met death early and left her alone on the planet, Kzidul then takes his leave, she watches Kzidul take his leave and starts unties her hands with her light powers then her feet gets released as well then walks to unties Ashley's hands and feet too) We don't much time, we need to get out of here.

Ashley: Thank you (Kisses Kurumi's cheek softly and smiles at her)

Katherine: Hey, what about me?

Kurumi: Shh, be quiet (Unties her hands and feet then starts walking towards the window then cuts softly to raise any alarms) Okay, let's go.

Ashley: So lead the way (Looks at Kurumi but didn't know her name)

They then climb out of the window and makes a run for it.

* * *

Kurumi leads them to her makeshift home, being wood and flowers home, but only people like her can enter as her cloak was showing her butt a little to Ashley.

Kurumi: Home sweet home.

Katherine: This is your home?

Kurumi: Yes it is... It's a spell so only I or someone like you and her can enter (Smiling at Katherine and takes her cloak off with her black short sleeve shirt and dark silver skirt with her long black hair with dark silver and red hair)

Ashley: Well, it is beautiful.

Kurumi: Thank you. (Looks at her house and walks over but doesn't know her cleavage was showing)

Ashley: That's a beautiful view of your showing.

Kurumi: What do you mean? (Becomes confused about her)

Ashley: You do realize that your boobs are showing, right?

Kurumi: Oh dear... I guess I can't help it. (Smiling at her) Why do you like them?

Ashley: Well, you do have a nice pair.

Kurumi: Thank you... Yours is very nice. (Grabs Ashley's breasts and starts and rubs them up and down)

Ashley: (Ashley also grabs Kurumi's breasts and starts and rubs them up and down and smiles) How bold of you.

Kurumi: I would love to show you how old I am.

Katherine: Ahem! (Ashley and Kurumi look at Katherine) As tempting that this may be, I think we should look for the rest of our friends, Jewela, Scarlet, Steqos, and Brad, to make sure that they're safe.

Kurumi: Yes of course... We shall continue this later on (Walks away from Ashley but focusing on where everyone is)

* * *

Later, we see Scarlet re-enter the cave that she hid Brad in with a bowl of water.

Scarlet: Brad?

Brad: (Wakes up) Yes.

Scarlet: I brought you some water.

Brad: Thank you. (Scarlet helps Brad to drink the water)

Scarlet: I hope everyone is okay.

Scarlet then stands up stretches her arms, making her t-shirt to rise above her bellybutton, thus exposing her whole belly to Brad, as her skirt was only at her hip. Brad's face was also close to her belly too, where his nose was almost touching her bellybutton, Brad liked seeing Scarlet's exposed belly. Brad kisses her belly softly and rubs her legs softly, making Scarlet moan.

Scarlet: (Moans a little) Is my stomach showing?

Brad: Yes it is, but we need to focus on trying to find the others. (Lays against the wall and starts feeling like his back was getting a little better)

Scarlet: (Just then, Scarlet heard something) Did you hear something?

Brad: Yes I heard it too.

Scarlet slowly walks out of the cave, thinking that they were being watched. She then grabs someone and pins them down to the ground. She was about to punch that person out until...

Steqos: (Scared out of his mind) PRINCESS SCARLET! PLEASE! WAIT! IT'S ME! STEQOS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Scarlet: STEQOS?! (Gets off of him) Don't scare us like that! We thought you were the enemy.

Steqos: I'm sorry Princess Scarlet, (Gets up) I didn't mean to scare you.

Brad: Hey Steqos... I'm glad to see you're doing better. (Smiling at him)

Steqos: Hello sir Brad, that's because my men gave stimpaks to heal me up, I'm glad that you're still alive, but by the looks of it, it looks like you can't move.

Brad: No I can't, I'm paralyzed from the upper back down.

Steqos: There's one way to help you.

Brad & Scarlet: There is?

Steqos: Yes, there should be a bunch of stimpaks left on my ship if we could give one to Brad, he'll be back on his feet. The only problem is that my ship is close to Kzidul's ship, so we have to be careful not to get spotted.

Brad: You guys have to stay here, (Smiles at him and his girlfriend) Because one person can move quicker than a group.

Scarlet: But then...

Before Scarlet was about to say something, Ashley, Katherine, and Kurumi came in.

Ashley: Brad?

Brad: Hello to you too, Ashley.

Katherine: Brad! (Runs in and hugs Brad)

Brad hugs her back, and Kurumi smiles at them

Kurumi: I never told anyone about what's my name?

Brad: Yeah, what is it?

Kurumi: It's Kurumi (Gentle smile appears to Brad and Ashley)

Brad: Well hello Kurumi.

Kurumi: (Giggles and smiles at him then show her cleavage to Brad and Ashley) So is there anything I can do to make you feel better.

Steqos: Well, you could help us get to my ship to get some stimpaks for Brad.

Ashley: Okay, and will the stimpaks work?

Steqos: They should, they helped me out when my bones were crushed. Anyways, only a few of us should go, fewer chances of attracting attention.

Kurumi: Yes I can help you.

Scarlet: I'll come too.

Kurumi: We need a plan to get there.

Ashley: Do you have any ideas?

Kurumi: Hmm, maybe someone can distract them?

Ashley: I could.

Kurumi: How about both do it?

Ashley: Okay.

Kurumi: So how should we distract them?... Don't worry. I'm eight-teen. (Smiling at her new friend)

Ashley: Wow! What a coincidence, I'm eight-teen too.

Kurumi: That's so awesome... After this over would you... Like to hang out or go on a date with me? (She was aking Ashley on a date because she forgets being alone on the planet for eighteen years is boring sometimes)

Ashley: Sure.

Scarlet: Okay, you two distract them, and I'll get the stimpaks.

Brad: But nothing too extreme okay?

Scarlet: Okay, let's go you two.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kzidul's ship, Kzidul is seen getting out the kitchen after making himself something to eat, and as he is passing by the sex chamber, he realizes that the girls have to too quiet since he last left.

Kzidul: Hmm, those girls are pretty quiet in there... Too quiet... I better check up on them, just in case. (He then opens the sex chamber, only to see that the girls are gone) What?! The girls are gone! Damn it!

Later, The group walks over to ship and takes a look at the guys are there.

Axsrox: What?! The girls have escaped?!

Kzidul: That's right, I don't know how, but they did. Split up and look for them! (Takes his leave)

Maejio: Yes sir. You heard him, let's go. (Kurumi Looks at them being ready for signal)

Scarlet: (Whispers) Okay, you two distract them, and I'll get what we need for Brad.

Kurumi: How should we distract them?

Ashley: Maybe tell them that we're here?

Kurumi: Well I wanted to tease them little too (Shows devilish side).

Ashley: Oh, you want to tease them?

Kurumi: Mhm besides I haven't had anyone visit me for eighteen years

Scarlet: Okay, let's go.

Kurumi nods at them and walks over to gets out of the tree then approaching the bushes.

Kurumi: Looking for someone?

Axsrox: Holy crap, you girls didn't get far.

Kurumi: You're right

Maejio: That saves a lot of time for us, now, stand still for us to take you back!

Kurumi: Hold on... Aren't you little tired or maybe you want to take your load off? (Winks at the others to keep them busy)

Yackron: Huh? What do you mean?

Kurumi: Well how about I take one of you and give the rest a show to remember?

Yackron: Are you serious?!

While Ashley and Kurumi were keeping the men busy, Scarlet sneaked into the ship to find some stimpaks

Scarlet: Wow... They are so dumb. (Gets into the ship and sees different types of liquids in the suits, Scarlet then looks around and finds the stimpaks) Bingo! (She then grabs it and runs out, however, shortly after she gets out of the ship, Maejio sneaks up behind Scarlet and grabs her tail) AHHH! (She then falls to her knees)

Maejio: I knew something smelled fishy when we saw those girls back here.

Kurumi: Hey... Dumbass! (Hits him at the back of his head with his gun)

Maejio then shoots a paralyzing beam at Kurumi, making her unable to move.

Ashley: Kurumi!

Ashley dashes towards the two girls to help them, but only to get paralyzed by Maejio too.

Maejio: So, this was your plan all along eh? Too bad for you that I'm smarter than the others.

Yackron: Let's have some fun with them! (Just then, Yackron was blasted on the back) What the hell?!

Everybody turns their heads, to see a woman wearing a blue cloak with her hood over her face, she also had a claw glove.

Maejio: Who the hell are you?

Ripper: The name is Ripper, and if I were you, I'd let these girls go.

Kurumi: (Becomes surprised by The Ripper in front of her) This is amazing. I can't believe I'm getting to see the great Ripper here.

Yackron: OVER MY DEAD BODY! (Charges towards Ripper to give her a bearhug) GOT YOU! (He then realizes he's only giving Ripper's cloak a bearhug) What the?

Ripper then appears behind Yackron, now only wearing a blue tank-top and blue pants and staps Yackron in the neck. Yackron then falls to his knees holding his neck and then dies.

Axsrox: YACKRON! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maejio: YOU BITCH!

Maejio and Axsrox charge towards Ripper, but Ripper keeps dodging their attacks.

Ripper: Girls, get out of here, I'll take care of these guys!

Ashley: You better get back to us, Ripper. (Starts help Kurumi to her feet)

After the girls get back on their feet, they make a run for it, Axsrox sees the girls making a run for it and goes after him, but he doesn't manage to get far as Ripper dashes towards Axsrox and stabs in the back right into the stomach, making him die with extreme blood loss.

Maejio: AXSROX NO! THAT'S IT! (Turns his right hand into an energy blade) NOW IT'S PERSONAL!

Ripper: (Pulls her claw hand out of Axsrox's back and starts licking his blood out of her claws) Oh, you're an energy blade user too eh? (Turns her left hand into an energy blade) I'm also an energy blade user myself!

Maejio: Fuck you, you stupid bitch!

Maejio dashes over and strokes at her with focus attacks, but Ripper dodges his attacks and shoots an energy blast at him. Maejio tries to dodge the attack, but the blast gets him, which takes him to a nearby forest, in which Ripper goes after him, Maejio manages to get off the blast, but doesn't have time to catch his breath as he sees Ripper coming after him. Ripper then tries to cut Maejio's head off, but he ducks under her attack

Maejio: I have you now!

Maejio tries to shoot a paralyzing wave at Ripper, but she manages to move out of the way and kicks him in the face, making him crash into a tree. Maejio tried to hit Ripper with one last attack by blasting an energy blast at her, which she dodged out of the way, but it seems that the beam was just a distraction as Maejio kicked Ripper in the gut and sends flying into a tree.

Maejio: THIS ENDS NOW!

Maejio then shoots a powerful energy blast at Ripper, and it is believed that it was a direct his when the impacted caused an explosion, which destroyed a good portion of the forest.

Maejio: That will teach you! (Starts laughing)

Ripper: Your right, this does end now! (Stabs Maejio inside of his chest from behind with her blades, however, it turns out that this Maejio was an after image) Huh?

The real Maejio then tries to sneak up on Ripper to try to cut her head off, but Ripper ends up ducking under his attack and kicks him in the gut and then kicks him in the face, making to fly right through a tree.

Maejio: Damn it, what does it take to kill you?!

Maejio then runs to Ripper and tries to stab her, but Ripper moves out of the way and kicks him, sending him flying into a tree. Maejio quickly gets back up and tries to stab Ripper again, only for her to step out of the way. She then grabs the arm that Maejio used to stab Ripper, elbows him in the underarm to make him fly into and slamming his back to a tree, then she elbowed him in the gut, and slammed his face into a tree. Maejio quickly gains back his composer and tries to stab Ripper by performing a bunch of slashes, which Ripper dodged all of them. Ripper then punched Maejio in the face which sends him flying, but he quickly catches himself and does a forward black flip towards Ripper to try to stab her, but once again, Ripper dodges it. Ripper then punches Maejio in the gut, puts him into a choke hold and threw him to a tree, which he hit head first into a tree, which was led to have his head his into a rock after the tree soon after. Maejio quickly gets back up, only for Ripper to chop both his shoulders, punches him in the gut, which was followed by grabbing his face and bashes it with her knee, which was followed by a headbutt, which was followed by a side-take-down. But Maejio managed to land on his feet and try to punch Ripper, only for Ripper to dodge the attack.

It was at that moment that Meajio realized that he had to take this fight seriously, or else he'll die. Maejio then tries to punch Ripper again, only to have her block it, Maejio managed to uppercut on Ripper, he then tried to punch Ripper again only for to dodge the attack, he then tried to uppercut Ripper, but she dodged the attack, but Maejio quickly used his other hand to punch Ripper, he then grabbed Ripper by the face and kneed her in the face, breaking her nose, and to fall back.

Ripper: (Thinking) Looks like he's getting serious now. (Readjust her nose and wipes the blood off from her face) Good, at least this fight won't be boring.

Maejio then powers up his energy blade and charges towards Ripper, Ripper managed to elbow his arm that he's using for his energy blade to get it to go off track, she then elbows him to the face and punches him in head, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Maejio, he then tries to stab Ripper by stabbing her, but she quickly ducks under the blade, but he quickly punches Ripper a few feet away from him, he then charges in to try to stab her, only for Ripper to quickly move out of the way, making him stab the tree that was behind Ripper instead. He then tries to cut Ripper's head off, only to duck under the blade, making Maejio cut the tree that was behind Ripper in half instead, Meajio quickly tries to punch Ripper, but she quickly blocks the punch which was immediately followed by an elbow to the gut and a roundhouse kick, which made Maejio slam his back to a tree, but immediately charges back to her, he tries to stab Ripper only to punch his blade out of the way, but Maejio managed to uppercut her immediately afterward. Maejio then uses this time to stab Ripper in the face, but Ripper managed to grab the blade and hold it away from her face, she then kicked him in the gut, making Maejio fly back a bit. Maejio then charged back towards Ripper and tried to punch her, only for her to dodge it, but he followed it up with another punch, which Ripper blocked it. Ripper then tried to punch Meajio in the head and gut, but he managed to block both of them, Maejio then managed to kick Ripper in the gut and put her into a sleeper hold, but Ripper managed to break free by headbutting him in the face, making him let Ripper go and to back away from her a bit, Ripper then tried to kick Maejio, but he quickly blocked it, he quickly tried to uppercut Ripper, but Ripper quickly dodged the uppercut and punched him in the face, Maejio then tried to punch Ripper, but she quickly dodged the punch and punched him in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends him flying to a nearby pond and fall into it.

Maejio quickly emerged from the pond started coughing up blood and water, being beaten and bloodied. This was ridiculous, how could Maejio be bested by a woman of all sorts? Sadly though, Maejio didn't have the time to answer that question, as the next thing he knows, he feels a sharp blade touching below his chin, and it made him look at Ripper, face to face. Maejio was scared out of his life. He never fought someone like Ripper before. He never fought anyone who was sadistic, cunning, and powerful like Ripper. Maejio was at his last rope, nothing he did seemed to hurt Ripper. And now here he is, looking into the eyes of Ripper, who is about to finish him off. She was smiling, and it wasn't a warm smile, it was a sadistic smile, a smile that people give when they are about to get their way. At this point, Maejio needed a miracle. Thankfully, that miracle was behind Ripper.

Kzidul: (Speaks behind Ripper) Maejio, leave her to me.

Ripper: Huh?

Ripper then turns around to see Kzidul, who shoots a thin beam right into her chest, making her return back to Jewlea and fall to her knees and cough up blood.

Kzidul: Maejio, go after the girls!

Maejio: Yes sir! (Gets back up on his feet and flies off)

Jewela: (Sees Kzidul, but think he's Brad) B-Brad?!

Kzidul: No my dear, I'm Kzidul, his older brother.

Jewela: B-Brother?!

Instead of answering Jewlea's question, Kzidul shoots a powerful energy blast at Jewela at point blank range, making her scream out and making a huge explosion. Jewela's scream was so loud that even Scarlet, Ashley, and Kurumi, who were making their way back to the cave heard Jewela's scream. Brad wakes up hearing the scream.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: It looks like Jewela gave into her Ripper persona after trying so hard to keep it at bay. But because Ripper didn't want history to repeat itself with Scarlet, Ashley, and Kurumi, she had to take over. However, now it seems that Ripper needs saving after she saved the girls. Is Ripper still alive? Will the girls get back to Brad in time to give him the stimpaks, or will Maejio be able to stop girls from healing Brad? Find out, in the next chapter of Drogons!**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	42. Ch 42: Brad Vs Kzidul

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Forty-Two:**

 **This Chapter Takes Place Shortly  
After Chapter Forty, Meaning  
It's On The Same Day:**

* * *

Previously on Drogons, Brad and Scarlett are revealed to be fine, but it is shown that Brad is severely injured by Kzidul's attack. Ashley and the girls managed to escape from the sex slave chamber and locate Brad and Scarlett, as for Steqos. However, because of Brad's injury, he wasn't going to be able to move anytime soon, so he needed a few stimpaks to get him back on his feet. Ashley and the girls had to go back to Steqos's ship to get them, however on the way there they bumped into Kzidul's men. Thankfully, however, Ripper came to the rescue and managed to kill two out of the three of Kzidul's men. However, when Ripper was about to kill the last man, Kzidul himself interfered and told his last living man go after the girls. We now go to the last time we saw Ripper.

Kzidul: Maejio, go after the girls!

Maejio: Yes sir!

Jewela: (Sees Kzidul, but think he's Brad) B-Brad?!

Kzidul: No my dear, I'm Kzidul, his older brother.

Jewela: B-Brother?!

Instead of answering Jewlea's question, Kzidul shoots a powerful energy blast at Jewela at point blank range, making to scream out and making a huge explosion. Jewela's scream was so loud that even Scarlet, Ashley, and Kurumi, who were making their way back to the cave heard Jewela's scream. Brad wakes up and hearing the scream.

Brad: Did you guys hear that?

Steqos: I heard too.

Ashley: Guys, we're back!

Brad: Jewlea needs our help.

Ashley: Don't worry, we will, but first...

Maejio: Hello ladies!

Katherine: Oh no, he found us!

Steqos: Brad needs the stimpaks now!

Scarlet: (Gives Katherine the stimpaks) Katherine, give Brad these, we'll keep this guy busy!

Katherine: You got it! (Ashley, Scarlet, Steqos, and Kurumi then fight Maejio, but Maejio proved to be too much for the girls and Steqos to handle) Brad, this may sting. (Brad nods to her, and she then injects them to him) Okay, here goes nothing.

Meanwhile, all the girls, (minus Katherine) and Steqos are all in a pile, knocked out cold, and Maejo is seen sitting on that pile.

Maejio: And now, the blond girl. (Just then, Brad walks out of the cave with an angry and focus expression, completely healed from his injuries) What the? He's, he's fully healed, but how?!

Brad: You just pissed off the wrong guy, (Walks towards Maejio) beating up my girlfriends, my sister, and my brother is something that I don't tolerate.

Maejio: (Starts backing away from Brad, who is scared out of his mind) How is this possible?!

Kzidul: Maejio!

Maejio: (Turns around to face Kzudul, who had his dragon wings out and was floating in the air, about fifty feet up in the air Brad and Maejio) Yes sir.

Kzidul: Tell me, what do you think I should do with this?

Kzidul was holding an unconscious Jewela, which her face and clothes were covered in blood, he was holding her by the tank top.

Brad: (Becomes furious at them) Let her go!

Kzidul: If you insist.

Kzidul then lets go of Jewela. Brad runs up to catch her. However, while Jewela was still in mid-air, Kzidul shot an energy blast at her, causing a huge explosion in front of Brad. Brad watched helplessly, as Jewela flew across the planet and landed somewhere in the forest.

Brad: (Thinking and shocked) Jewlea! No!

Maejio: Now is my chance! (Maejio dashes towards Brad and punches him in the right cheek. However, the punch did nothing, as Brad did not fly across the planet when he punched him, thus catching Maejio by surprise) What?!

Brad: (Ignores Maejio and looks at Kzidul, who was now pissed at him) You! You bastard! She was already down! You didn't have to do that! Since you've been here, you've done nothing but beating up my girlfriends. Well no more! You've dug your own grave.

Kzidul: Oh you think so? Because after I kill you and Steqos, I'm going to take your girlfriends as my sex slaves and turn this planet into dust.

Brad: NO WAY! NOT ON MY WATCH!

Brad lets out a huge angry scream and powers up to a full power Ksisis, even Brad's dragon tail and wings were out. This causes a huge shock-wave to be unleashed out of his body, causing Maejio to fly back and crash land at a rock, knocking him out cold. A white aura was surrounding Brad, and small rocks were skyrocketing up from the ground. Brad was not holding back. He was going all out, no amount of power being sealed.

Kzidul: Well well, looks like things are starting to get interesting.

Brad: (In an angry tone) IM GLAD YOU'RE AMUSED!

Kzidul: I am, but, I want to see if you're not an embarrassment like my brother, Steqos.

Brad: THAN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!

Brad then dashed toward Kzidul and punched him in the face, then punches him in the gut repeatedly. Kzidul was taking the attacks and punches Brad into the midsection to get some space, then he fires an energy blast towards Brad, but Brad dodges it by flying to the right and kicks Kzidul in the gut. But Kzidul grabs Brad's tail and slams him to a tree, Brad quickly gets back up and shoots an energy blast at Kzidul, which Brad gets away from Kzidul and looks at him being ready. Kzidul dashes toward Brad to try to punch Brad, only for Brad to block the punch and kick Kzidul in the gut, then punches him in the face, then the jaw, then the gut, then kicks him in the gut again to send him flying a bit. Brad and Kzidul then charge at each other and clash, making the whole planet shake. Kzidul then tries to kick Brad, only for him to grab Kzidul's kick and throws him to the ground, only for him to land on his feet and rush back to Brad and tries to punch Brad in the gut. But Brad quickly grabs his punch and tries to elbow him to the face, only for Kzidul to grab Brad's elbow attack and tries to headbutt, but Brad quickly uses a headbutt of his own to block Kzidul's block attack. Brad and Kzidul then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves. Kzidul then uses his tail to cut Brad's head off, but Brad quickly dodges, Kzidul then tries using his tail again, this time upwards, only for Brad to step out of the way. Brad and Kzidul then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves, but this time Kzidul finds an opening and ax handles Brad down to the ground and shoots an energy blast beam at him soon after. Brad managed to land on his feet and sees the beam coming after him, so he jumps out of the way, causing the beam to hit the ground instead, causing a huge explosion and a smoke screen. Kzidul emerges from the smoke and punches Brad in the face, but Brad managed to catch the fist just in time and kicks Kzidul in the gut, making him back away from him. Kzidul dashes toward Brad to try to punch Brad, only for Brad to block the punch and punched Kzidul in the gut, then punches him in the face, then the jaw, then the gut, then kicks him in the face to send him flying a bit. Brad and Kzidul then charge at each other and clash, making the whole planet shake. Kzidul then tries to kick Brad, only for him to grab Kzidul's kick and throws him to the ground, only for him to land on his feet and rush back to Brad and tries to punch Brad in the gut. But Brad quickly grabs his punch and tries to elbow him to the face, only for Kzidul to grab Brad's elbow attack and tries to headbutt, but Brad quickly uses a headbutt of his own to block Kzidul's block attack. Brad and Kzidul then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves. Kzidul then uses his tail to cut Brad's head off, but Brad quickly dodges, Kzidul then tries using his tail again, this time upwards, only for Brad to step out of the way. Brad and Kzidul then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves, but this time Brad finds an opening a punches Kzidul in the jaw, making him fall to the forest, Brad then goes into hot pursuit.

When Kzidul arrived at the forest, he used the trees as cover to get the jump on Brad. When Brad arrived in the forest, Kzidul shoots an energy blast at Brad and quickly moved to the next tree, Brad moves out the way from the beam, only to see another beam coming at him from a different tree. He manages to deflect the blast, only to see another beam coming at him from a different tree, he manages to duck under it but sees another beam coming at him from a different tree and deflects it to where the beam came from. Kzidul quickly moves out of the way and dashes towards Brad and tries to elbow Brad to the face, but Brad quickly blocks it and kicks Kzidul in the gut, making him back away a bit. Kzidul then charged towards Brad to punch him, but Brad grabbed Kzidul's punch and hit to counterattack him, but Kzidul ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Brad quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Kzidul to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for five whole minutes. With the power of their attacks that they were letting out, and how fast they were doing it, (They were going so fast that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to see them) the ground that they were standing on began to give up on them and they began to dig a hole down as they continued to counter-attack each other. None of them was having no luck in getting the upper hand on the other. Which each passing second that they continued to counter-attack each other, the hole got deeper and deeper, right down to the planet's core. It was until they were five minutes in on counter-attacking each other when they noticed that they were in a giant hole in the round, and lava beginning to rise. Brad and Kzidul start to fly out of the hole while still beating each other up. Kzidul tried to hold Brad back so that he could perish into the lava, but Brad would always find a way to get out of harm's way. Soon, Brad and Kzidul manage to get out of the just in time before the lava could clam. Thankfully, they didn't dig the hole deep enough for the lava to gush out like a volcano eruption. Thankfully, the lava only came up to halfway into the whole. Brad and Kzidul then land on the ground to catch their breath.

Kzidul: Well, well, looks like you're not an embarrassment like Steqos after all. You have some fighting spirit in you. Rather impressive actually.

Brad: Why do you hate Steqos so much? What has he ever done to you?

Kzidul: Why? Because he was always the favorite one, that's why! Although I was better than him in every way, I would be overshadowed by Steqos. My mother would always go "Steqos this," and "Steqos that," and "Oh Kzidul, why can't you be more like Steqos?" Me being compared to that idiot would always anger me. How was it that despite me being stronger than him, Steqos would always be the more favorable one? Then one day, Steqos and I applied to become the commander of the Drogon Army. And guess what? Despite all the training, despite scoring better points at all the tests than Steqos, despite being a better leader then Steqos, STEQOS WAS NAMED THE NEW COMMANDER OF THE DROGON ARMY! I didn't understand it. What was it that Steqos had that I didn't? What was it that made EVERYONE like Steqos more than me?! Well, that day was the last straw. I packed my things and left planet Drogon, vowing to myself that I would train hard and get powerful enough to kill Steqos, for taking all the things that I deserved, not him. But then, recently I found out that Steqos is no longer as powerful as he was fifteen years ago. Something tells that he started slacking off in his training after he was named the commander of the Drogon army. I figured that when I saw that he couldn't even handle my men. It's a shame, I even worked on a new form to destroy him.

Brad: (Shocked) New form?

Kzidul: That's right. You see after Steqos was named the commander of the Drogon army, I left planet Drogon to train, and during the years, I discovered and perfected a new form. I was hoping that I would test it out on Steqos, but since he's gotten so pathetically weak over the years, I figured that I wouldn't even bother, that is until you came along. You should feel honored. You shall be the first Drogon to see me in this form!

Kzidul then began to power up, and as he began to do so, he began to get taller and bigger. His height went from 6'2 feet tall to 7'5 feet tall, and his weight went from 190 pounds to 450 pounds, ripped. His nails became dragon claw, and dragon thorns grew out of his elbows, his teeth became fangs, and his eyes became glowing red. This form was known to be called a Zienf, a form which only a few Dragons managed to achieve. After Kzidul finished transforming, he laughed at Brad, which he was looking at Kzidul's new form with complete shock.

Kzidul: (His voice was now deep and demonic) Now that you have seen it, you will now die! (Charges towards Brad) YOU'RE MINE!

Brad flies away into the air, and his eyes extend being surprised by his disappearance.

Brad: His speed and strength are off the charts. (Just then, Kzidul comes from behind Brad and kicks him in the back of the back, making him fall back down to the ground, Brad coughs out and looks at the air) Man, What is the guy made of?

Kzidul then gets to the ground and kicks Brad in the face, then punches him in the face, which makes him go flying into a nearby lake. Brad looks down at a lake to sees his reflection and starts getting up to glances at Kzidul. Looking over at his enemy with his eyes were unfocused. Kzidul then charges towards Brad and starts punching him in the gut rapidly. Brad starts screaming out of pain and stands at his ground with Kzidul then blasts him into the lake.

Kzidul: Time to destroy the piece of this shit planet. (Just then, Brad, now shirtless flew out of the lake) So, you're still alive after all that huh?

Brad powers up and shoots a powerful energy wave towards Kzidul, but Kzidul flys towards Brad, going through the beam, which did not affect Kzidul what so ever.

Brad: No way! (Kzidul then comes out of the beam and punches Brad in the gut, and kicks him down to the ground) Dammit! (Coughs out blood from his mouth with the attack from Kzidul)

Kzidul then charges down, grabs Brad by using his tail and starts slamming Brad around, next he starts using Brad as a punching bag, he manages to break Brad's rips, and his nose.

Kzidul: Do me a favor, how about you give up and die now? (He then threw to a rock which he falls back down to the ground) It's been fun, but now I'm starting to get bored. (He then starts charging up a powerful energy blast) When you go to the afterlife, tell them that Kzidul sent you.

Kzidul then shoots the energy blast towards Brad. Brad is unable to move and prepares to take the hit.

Brad: Everyone, I'm sorry, I failed. (However, just when he was about to accept his fate, Scarlet, who regained consciousness ran towards Brad, stood in front of him) Scarlet?!

Before Brad could do anything, Scarlet took the blast head on and screamed in pain. When the blast died down, and the smoke cleared, Scarlet is seen with her clothes destroyed, wearing nothing but her pink panties. Her eyes had no life in them, she then falls to her knees, and fell to the ground on her front side, Brad stood, in a complete horror of what just happened.

Kzidul: That bitch, she got in the way of my kill.

Brad: No! Scarlet! (Brad then turns Scarlet over and checks her pulse, which was barely visible) No, Scarlet! (Holds Scarlet tightly) You did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve this! None of you did! I can't... I won't let him get away... WITH THIS!

Thunder and lighting start appearing, the lighting would hit the ground a few inches away from where Brad was. The ground then started to shake, and the tiny rocks that were on the ground started to rise, Kizidul stood there confused on what was going on. A red aura then started to surround Brad, tears then started pouring down Brad's cheeks, that's when Brad started to scream. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain. Brad's scream was so loud that the whole planet could hear his scream, it even woke up Steqos who was knocked out by Maejio. When he looked at where the scream was coming from, he knew at first hand of what was happening to Brad. As Brad was screaming, something then started happening to his body, his arms and hands slowly started to turn into dragon scales, and his hands slowly started turning into dragon hands. The red aura that was surrounding Brad then got bigger, and Brad's scream got louder. Kzidul was confused about what was happening to Brad. Brad then started glowing. The glow started getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Brad, which temporally blinded Kzidul. After Kzidul gained back their sight, he saw what happened to Brad. Brad's entire body turned into light brown dragon scales, his dragon horns were now two inches longer and sharper, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now repaired and now bigger than before. His spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright, he still had his head down, unable for anybody to see his face. Kzidul stood there shocked at Brad's appearance and wondered if this was the same Brad that he was fighting before.

Kzidul: What the hell? He looks completely different. He's changed! (Brad then lifts his head up and gives Kzidul a hateful look, fangs replaced his teeth, and the irises in his eyes were now thinner than before) No matter, prepare to be squashed you insect.

Brad: (Disappears and appears of holding Kzidul wrist) Wake up... Your hurting people who didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!

Kzidul: (Kzidul then uses his free hand to punch Brad in the gut, but his attack did not affect Brad what so ever) What?!

Brad: I can't let you take out your anger out on other people anymore.

Kzidul: (Starts backing away from Brad) What the hell are you talking about?! I kill when I want, the weak die and the strong survive!

Brad: Fine! We'll play by your rules Kzidul! LET'S GO!

Brad dashes towards and punches Kzidul in his chest section with a hard attack. Then he knees him in the gut. Kzidul coughs out blood and looks at Brad.

Kzidul: (Starts chuckling) Any last words? I will destroy this stupid planet and everyone on it!

Brad: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Kzidul: (Starts laughing) That's too funny, you're too much!

Kzidul then shoots a powerful energy blast at Brad, which did not affect him. However, the blast seemed to be a distraction, as when Brad looked up, Kzidul was two hundred feet above the ground with a huge energy ball floating on top of him, which was half as big as the entire planet, which he created. Brad becomes shocked, knowing that Kzidul was going to use the huge energy ball to destroy the planet.

Brad: (Shocked) What?!

Kzidul: Sleeping on the job half-breed? I can gather energy much faster than any other Drogon. You should've never taken your eyes off of me! NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET!

Kzidul Throws the huge energy ball towards Brad, Brad then powers up and grabs the energy ball, trying desperately to keep the ball from hitting the planet's core, but no matter how hard he tried, the ball got closer and closer to the ground.

Kzidul: (Laughs) Struggle all you want, it's hopeless! This is what you get for interfering in my affairs!

Brad: I can't forgive you for everything you have done to the innocent people and my girlfriends! (The energy ball makes Brad's feet to touch the ground) I can't, let you, to get away, with your, crimes!

The energy ball then pushes Brad down to the ground, making the energy ball to make its way to the planet's core. Brad tries desperately to push the ball back, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

Kzidul: (Laughs) Yes, it is I who decides who lives and who dies. Anyone who is below me is mere playthings to me. Nobody can match my strength and cunning! (Just then, when Kzidul thought he won, his energy ball slowly starts going back up, climbing out of the giant hole that it made on its way down to the planet's core) What?!

Brad: (Brad is seen walking out of the hold while also pushing the energy ball back) THIS ENDS NOW! (Brad then screams and unleashes all of his energy into a massive energy beam to send Kzidul's attack right back at him)

Kzidul: WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! (Sees his attack coming back at him) DAMN YOU! (Then powers up and grabs the energy ball, trying desperately to keep the ball at bay, only for it to be sent out of the planet, into space) DAMN YOU HALF BREED! YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ON THIS THING FOREVER! ONCE I GET OFF OF THIS THING, IM GOING TO TARE HIM INTO SHREDS! (He then looks behind him) Huh? (Thinking) That's their atmosphere sun. If I destroy it, I'll make them all freeze to death in total darkness! Wait a minute, IM HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS IT! (The energy ball then takes him into the sun, where the sun begins to burn Kzidul alive) DAMN, THAT HALF BREED! WHY DIDN'T THE HYBRID COMPANY TAKE HIM INSTEAD CRIMSON DARKNESS! (He then remembers something) Wait, I remember now, I remember!

Kzidul then remembers the time he was on Earth ten years ago when he watched Brad save Shelley and Koan from the bullies, and when his men offered to kill Brad, but Kzidul ordered them not to bother, this shocks and horrifies Kzidul.

Kzidul: I don't believe it, I've could've killed him right then and there, I could've killed him when he was still a kid! I let him live. I LET HIM LIVE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The sun then begins to burn Kzidul alive, reducing him to space dust, the energy ball explodes, brightening every planet that surrounded the sun and brightening up space itself. Brad breaths in and out then turn back to normal as his head turns to see Jewlea and the others, then falls forward and falls asleep, falling asleep. Later, Brad wakes up and sees that he's being held by Scarlet, with Katherine, Steqos, Ashley, and Kurumi surrounded them.

Scarlet: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hey, Is everyone safe?

Ashley: Yeah, were safe.

Scarlet: But we haven't seen Jewlea.

Brad: You haven't, I hope she's not hurt too bad...

Just then, Maejio burst out of the rebel, he was injured but still alive. Everyone was shocked that Maejio was still alive.

Maejio: (Laughs) You may have defeated lord Kzidul, but now you face the wrath of I, MAEJIO!

Maejio prepares to launch an energy blast at our heroes, but before he could, there was a slash across his neck. Standing before him was Ripper, who slashed Maejio across the neck with her claw glove. Maejio grabs his neck to try to stop the bleeding, but the cuts were too deep to stop. Ripper looked dead in the eyes of Maejio as he was dying. Soon Maejio died due to blood loss, and Ripper was the last person that he saw before he died.

Ripper: No one is allowed to hurt my friends or my boyfriend.

Brad: Jewlea?

Ripper: No need to worry, she's just resting for now.

Kurumi walks away from the group and bends down to sees the beautiful flowers were ruined.

Kurumi: I'm sorry, but I wish to leave this planet because I think I found someone who I can grow to like or love (Turns her head to Ashley, which she blushes)

Ashley: (Ashley walks over to Kurumi) I'm sorry about the flowers (Looks down at the flowers)

Kurumi: It's okay.

Ashley: You know, if it makes you feel any better, we happen to have a giant flower back on our home planet.

Kurumi: That does sound amazing to hear, but there's one flower that I wish to see (Walks over to Ashley and looks at her)

Ashley: And what's that?

Kurumi: Maybe... You can be my flower, Ashley (Waits to hear her answer)

Ashley: (Confused) Your flower? Me? (Just then, Kurumi kisses Ashley, Ashley kisses Kurumi back as hands travel down then grabs her butt a little hard)

Brad: Hey you two, wait until we get back to planet Earth.

Kurumi: Whatever you say (Walks away but teases Ashley by swing her butt a little for her)

Brad: Come on us, let's go home.

Kurumi looks at her home one last time and nods at the new form of flowers then starts entering the ship.

Steqos: Are you sure you want to leave your home planet behind?

Kurumi: Yes besides I believe its time to leave.

Steqos: Okay then. Everyone, buckle up, we're going home.

Kurumi follows the orders and buckles up as she looks outside of being amazed. The ship then takes off and heads back to Earth.

* * *

 **Note: What was meant to be a camping trip turned out to be a fight for survival. Brad managed to defeat his evil older brother and save his girlfriends and friends. And, along the way, they met a new friend named Kurumi. After what happened today, our heroes need a long awarding rest.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	43. Ark 6: Ch 43: Scarlet's Sudden Change

**Hello, and welcome to a new ark of this story. This ark may be the same as a chapter of To Love Ru at first, but it will take a sudden turn afterword. I would also like to thank Alvind Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check him out after you read this chapter. Anyways, onto the chapter, hope you enjoy the new ark.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three:  
Day: Forty:  
November 3rd** **:**

* * *

Three days have passed since our heroes have defeated Kzidul, and they returned back to Earth. They also brought home a new friend named Kurumi. That day was supposed to be a camping trip, but it turned into a fight for survival and had to kill Kzidul to escape alive. Three days have passed since that day, and our heroes deserved a long rest. Especially for Brad, who is seen sleeping with his girlfriend Scarlet. Brad Wakes up and sees Scarlet, and gives her a smile.

Brad: Good morning Scarlet.

Scarlet wakes up and sees Brad. Instead of giving him a flirting smile that she usually gives him, she is shocked to see Brad. She then looks down to see her naked body. She even sees that Brad is naked too. Her face turns dark red.

Scarlet: (Grabs the blanket to cover herself up) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Screams while running out the door)

Brad: What the hell? What was that just now?

* * *

 **The** **Evil Within Ark** **!**

* * *

After that wired scenario, Brad and Scarlet got dressed, had breakfast, and got ready for school. Scarlet did not talk to Brad at all during breakfast. Whenever Scarlet even looked at Brad, her face would turn red and look away from him. Later, Brad and Scarlet are walking to school, with Scarlet walking in front of Brad. Brad was confused and wondering what the deal was with Scarlet.

Brad: (Thinking) What the hell is going on with her? (To Scarlet) Hey um, Scarlet? I'm sorry about earlier. Please go back to a good mood. (Thinking) Wait, why am I apologizing?

Scarlet: (Sounding shy) Umm. You don't ha-have to apologize. I'm sorry for sneaking into your room without permission.

Brad: Wait, permission?

Just then, Katherine and Lily showed up.

Katherine: Hey you two.

Scarlet: AH! (Becomes scared of Katherine and Lily, then hides behind Brad)

Lily: Huh? Scarlet, what's wrong?

Scarlet: You, you just scared me a little. (Looks down at the street)

Katherine: (Whispers to Brad) Hey Brad, what's wrong with Scarlet?

Brad: You got me on that one. (Shrugs his shoulders and continues walking to school with Scarlet following them from behind this time)

After Brad and Scarlet arrived at school, Brad asked Scarlet to meet him at the roof before school started.

Scarlet: You wanted to speak with me, Brad?

Brad: Yes.

Scarlet: Please, keep it brief, you're making me nervous.

Brad: Scarlet, today you're acting-

Before Brad could finish, a gust of wind blows up Scarlet's shirt, making her skirt to fly up and to reveal her pink panties underneath.

Scarlet: (Covers her panties) Did you see it?

Brad: (Looks away while blushing) Um, no, no I didn't.

Scarlet: (Becomes nervous and red) You're such a pervert. If you didn't see them, your face wouldn't go red. (This shocks Brad)

Brad: (Thinking) Holy crap, she's so cute when she acts shy. If Scarlet is acting like this, I- Wait! What am I thinking?! (Shakes his head) I'm such an idiot! There is something definitely wrong with Scarlet, with her acting like this.

Scarlet: Brad?

Brad: (To Scarlet) Scarlet, what is wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something? If this is you joking around, nobody is laughing. (Checks her forehead) What the, you have a fever.

Scarlet becomes intensely red and nervous when Brad become closer to her. Her heart began to beat rapidly. So she did something that she thought she would never do, and that was kissing him. Brad became surprised by the sudden kiss from Scarlet.

Scarlet: (Her face blushed red, and she hides her face) I'm sorry, I, I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission.

Brad: No, I'm good. Come on. (Takes her hand and starts walking to the nurse office)

* * *

At the nurse's office, Rosaira is seen taking Scarlet's blood, to test to see what is wrong with her.

Rosaira: (Taking Scarlet's blood) So you say that Scarlet has been acting shy all day?

Brad: Yes, that's right, it's not like her.

Rosaira: I may know what this problem is, but just to make sure, (Finishes taking Scarlet's blood) I'm going to analyze Scarlet's blood to see what exactly is wrong with our Drogon Princess.

Brad nodded and went to the waiting room. After a few minutes, Rosaira called him back.

Rosaira: Hey Brad, can you please come over here?

Brad: Coming! (Walks up to Rosaira) What is it?

Rosaira: It turns out that my theory was correct. Our Drogon princess has been diagnosed with a virus.

Brad: What kind of virus?

Rosaira: Its called the Anti-Drocophic virus, a rare virus that Drogons can get. It basically changes q Drogon's personality. How they get, it is that if they travel in space too many times, there is a good chance that they can catch it.

Brad: So it changes your personality?

Rosaira: Yes, once a day, the person will have a complete personality change, you'll feel like you don't even know this person at all.

Brad: It's not permanent, is it?

Rosaira: No, it isn't. It normally lasts for at least three weeks.

Brad: Three weeks?! I don't think I can last for three weeks. God knows what personalities Scarlet will get during that time. Isn't there a cure for it?

Rosaira: Actually, yes, there is. Someone in the universe did create a cure for the virus. Unfourtley, I do not have the cure in stock. I'm going to have to order it.

Brad: How long will that take?

Rosaira: Depending on where the cure is, and depending on the space traffic, it should take around three Earth days.

Brad: I guess I will have to put up with her until then.

Rosaira: That's right. Also, be sure to keep an eye on her. Who knows what she'll do if she's unchecked.

Brad: Got it. (Takes her hand and leads back to their classroom) Come on Scarlet, let's go to class. (Scarlet becomes nervous about her hand being grabbed by Brad again)

Later that same day, after Brad and Scarlet got back home, Brad explained to everyone about Scarlet's current condition, and that they are going to have to put up with it for a few weeks.

* * *

 **Year One:  
Day: Forty-One:  
November 4th:**

Brad and Scarlet ended up sleeping in different rooms last night, as the shy Scarlet felt that she wasn't ready to sleep with Brad yet. The next morning, Brad woke up to see Scarlet standing beside him.

Brad: Scarlet?! What are you doing here?

Scarlet: (Hands him a lunch bag while also looking away from him) Here, this is yours.

Brad: Thanks (Becomes surprised about box)

Scarlet: Now hurry up and get dressed! (Leaves Brad's room)

Brad: Please, can't the medicine come any sooner (Starts putting his clothes back on).

Soon, both Brad and Scarlet came downstairs, where they saw Ashley, Jewlea, and Kurumi was sitting at the breakfast table.

Ashley: Good morning you two.

Brad: Good Morning.

Jewlea: So, how is Scarlet feeling today?

Brad: Like a boss and a controlling one too (Looks at his girlfriend Jewlea, Kurumi, and his sister)

Ashley: Oh great, another Shelley.

Brad: Yeah, unfortunately.

Brad and Scarlet sat down to have breakfast. Soon Brad dropped his fork, which landed under the table. Brad was going to have to crawl under the table to get his fork back. Brad then crawls underneath the table to get his fork back. There he sees under Scarlet's skirt, where her panties were black, and both Jewlea and Kurumi were both wearing only shirts, with no panties and had their legs wide open, revealing their hairy pussies to Brad.

Scarlet becomes angry and kicks Brad out of the table.

Scarlet: How long were you going to seek their panties, you pervert.

Brad: What are you talking about? I was just getting my fork back.

Scarlet: Really then. I bet you were looking at Kurumi and Jewlea or even your own sister's panties, right?

Brad: WHAT?! Why would I want to look up my own sister's skirt?

Jewela: Scarlet, what has gotten into you?

Kurumi: Yeah, this isn't you. (Scarlet Turns her head away to ignore them)

Jewela: (Walks over to Brad) Here Brad, let me help you up.

This allows Brad to see up Jewlea's shirt and see her cute pink hairy pussy.

Brad: Thank you, Jewlea. (Jewlea then helps Brad up)

Jewela: I don't know what's gotten into Scarlet, but, (She then lifts up her shirt over her bellybutton, allowing Brad to see her exposed belly and hairy pussy) You can look at my "Panties" anytime.

Brad: (Blushing red) I... I think we should get ready for school now.

* * *

Later, Brad and Scarlet arrive at school, and Brad is seen putting his stuff in his locker.

Shelley: Hey, Brad!

Brad: (Turns his head to see Shelley) Oh great. What's worse than one Shelley? TWO Shelleys!

Shelley: A little birdie told me that you were late for class yesterday. I want to know why!

Brad: (Sighs) Let's just say something happened, and I could get to class on time.

Shelley: And what would that be? (Brad points at Scarlet and her changed focus on being like Shelley)

Just then, Scarlet walks up to Brad.

Scarlet: Hey Brad, what's taking you?

Brad: Nothing. (Walks over to Scarlet and travels to nurse's office to check on the medicine)

In the Nurse's Office, Rosaira is seen reading some of her reports.

Brad: (Walks inside of nurse office and sits down) I'm going to chill in here.

Rosaira: Huh, Brad? What brings you here?

Brad: I'm going to chill in here because two Shelley's are far beyond my reach.

Rosaira: What do you mean?

Brad: Scarlet is acting like Shelley right now. (Falls back into the bed and thinks about staying with Steqos or his other friend's place but he can't leave Scarlet like that)

Rosaira: Wow, Scarlet is acting like Shelley already?

Brad: Yes (Looks up at the ceiling and covers his eyes)

Rosaira: Brad, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Look, whatever Scarlet did or say to you earlier, just keep in mind that the virus is making her do it. Once the virus leaves her body, she'll realize what she said/did and will apologize.

Brad: Fine. I will go and deal with it. (Gets up from the bed and walks to his classroom)

Rosaira: (Watches Brad exit the nurse's office and shuts the door behind him, she then takes out her phone and calls someone) Hey, it's me, look, I need you three to do me a favor. Can you please call me after school? (A minute of silence) Okay, I'll explain everything once you get here. (A minute of silence) Okay, sounds good. Okay, bye. (Hangs up)

* * *

Later that day, Brad and Scarlet are walking their way back home, with Brad walking behind Scarlet with his head down and looking at the ground, who is still depressed after what Scarlet called him. Although it was the virus that made her say that, it still hurt. Soon Scarlet noticed that Brad has been awfully quiet.

Scarlet: (Looks at Brad) You've been awfully quiet.

Brad: Just thinking about a lot of things.

Before Scarlet could ask what Brad was thinking about, it began to rain, pouring on them as if there was no tomorrow.

Scarlet: What the hell?!

Brad: Dammit! Let's rush home!

Both Brad and Scarlet run home, trying to keep as little rain hitting them as much as possible. However, no matter how hard they tried, they got extremely wet. By the time they got home, they were soaked and wet from head to toe. Brad then lets Scarlet in first, then he enters afterwords and shots the door after him.

Scarlet: HOLY SHIT! That rain storm came out of nowhere! I'm soaked!

Brad: Me too (See Scarlet's breasts and panties underneath her clothes, seeing that her nipples were rock hard, then turns away) Um, we should probably have a shower.

Scarlet: Why?

Brad: Well, you don't want to catch a cold, do you?

Scarlet: Good point. Okay, fine, I'll go first. And you better not peek. Got it?!

Brad: Yes, I got it! (Becomes scared about what Scarlet will do to him if he did peek on her) Hey Ashley, Jewela, Kurumi, we're home. (There is no reply) Girls?

Scarlet: Where is everybody?

Brad: Oh that's right, they went shopping today.

Scarlet: Oh yeah, I remember them saying something about that. Anyways, I'm going to go have a shower. I'll be having the shower in my room so that you can have the shower in the hallway.

Brad: Whatever you say, Boss (Walks over to hallway's bathroom and shuts the door to take a warm shower)

Scarlet then enters her room, picks out the clothes she wants to wear and enters the shower and places her clothes on the toilet. She begins to strip out of her wet clothes. First, she took off her wet shoes and socks. Then she took off her skirt, then she took off her wet shirt, making her breasts bounce when she took it out. Then she bends over and slowly began to take off her panties, revealing her cute bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy, which her pubic hair was dripping yet. She then enters the shower and runs the water. A little later, while Scarlet has a shower, some unknown person comes in and takes Scarlet's clothes away, and replaced her clothes with a white button shirt.

* * *

Later, Brad, who is now wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers, after having his shower, is seen in his room watching the rain pour.

Brad: Man, it's not letting up. (Watches Flowra dancing to the ring) At least flowra is enjoying the rain.

Scarlet: (Sounds pissed off) BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Brad: (Scared out of his life) Y-Yes?

Scarlet then storms into Brad's room, absolutely livid. She was only wearing a long sleeve white button shirt that had eight buttons. However, the first five buttons were ripped off from the shirt, showing off a great deal off her breasts. In fact, the slightest movement could make her shirt to slide to the right or left to have one of her nipples to be exposed or both of them. The shirt was also a bit too small for Scarlet, as the shirt only covered the upper quarter of her bubble shaped butt, the rest of her butt was exposed, and it barely covered her hairy crotch. It also didn't help that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath the shirt. If she were to bend over, her whole butt and pussy would be exposed to Brad and us the readers to see.

Scarlet: (Sounds pissed off) WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

Brad: (His face turns dark red after seeing Scarlet's outfit and quickly looks away from her) I don't know what you mean.

Scarlet: You don't know what I mean?! (Starts walking over to Brad) Then allow me to refresh your memory. (Stops in front of Brad, stopping at hands length of him, allowing him to see her bare legs and feet, Brad then starts feeling himself getting hard after seeing Scarlet this close) Before I went to have a shower, I had a change of clothes sitting on the toilet, waiting for me after I was finished with my shower. But when I finished having my shower, the clothes that I picked out for myself were gone, and (Points at her shirt) "THIS" was sitting on the toilet where I left my other clothes. To make matters worse, all of my other clothes are missing! EVEN MY PANTIES ARE GONE! Now tell, does ANY OF THAT ring a bell?!

Brad: No it doesn't. I didn't do anything, and I was in the other shower and walking to my bedroom when this happened.

Scarlet: Are you sure?

Brad: Yes I'm telling you the truth. (Looks at Scarlet with an honest look)

There was a long awkward silence between Brad and Scarlet. Eventually, Scarlet saw the truth in Brad's eyes.

Scarlet: You appear to be telling the truth.

Brad: I am.

Scarlet: (Sighs) Okay, if it wasn't you, then who was it?

Brad: That's a good question (Starts thinking about who could it be and turns his head to notices Scarlet's were ready to pop out, then turns away before getting caught)

Scarlet: I just don't get. (Sits down beside Brad, where the lift side of her shirt moves to the right to expose her left pink nipple) Who would want to take my clothes and replace them with this?

Brad: That's what I would like to know. (Just then, the lights went off) What the hell?! A power surge?

Scarlet: What the hell? (Stands up but grabs Brad onto the bed)

Brad: (Feels Scarlet grabbing his hand) Um, Scarlet?

Scarlet: I just want to make sure you don't leave.

Brad: Why would I leave?

Scarlet: I just don't want you to leave me alone, okay!

Brad: (Gets up) I understand, but one of us needs to check to see the...

Before Brad could finish, he suddenly trips and falls on Scarlet, making her fall on her back on his back, this makes all the buttons on Scarlet's shirt to come undone, allowing Brad to get a good look at Scarlet's naked body. To make matters worse, Brad was on top of her with his hands on her breasts, and when he gains back his composer, the first thing Brad sees is Scarlet's bellybutton. Je then pushes himself up.

Brad: (Sees the position he's in and sees Scarlet's naked body exposed) (Thinking) Oh shit! Scarlet is going to kill me for sure. (To Scarlet) I'm sorry Scarlet, I'll get off right away. (Brad then attempts to get off of Scarlet, but before he had the chance, Scarlet suddenly wraps her arms around Brad's neck) Huh? Scarlet? I... I can't move if you have your arms around me.

Scarlet: I.. I know I have treated you wrong, but I can't stop myself from looking at you.

Brad: (Blushing) Huh?

Scarlet: I... I know I should punch or slap you, but I want to stay like this for a little bit longer, please.

Brad stood there speechless, he didn't know what to say or do and could feel his heartbeat.

Scarlet: I'm sorry. (Pulls Brad closer to her)

Brad: (Blushes even more) F-For what?

Scarlet: For calling you an idiot, when you did nothing wrong.

Brad: (Thinks) Scarlet. No, she's sick at the moment, and I can get the virus too if I have sex with her. (To Scarlet) Scarlet, this is really tempting, but you're sick at the moment, and if we do this, I'll get what you have. But I promise, after you get over your sickness, we'll do it as many times as you want.

Scarlet: (Shows a warm smile and nods at him) Agreed.

Brad then kisses Scarlet on the forehead and finds some clothes that Scarlet to wear until she can get her clothes back. While that is going on, Ashley, who is spying on Brad and Scarlet, is watching Brad finding some clothes for Scarlet to wear.

Ashley: (Thinking) Looks like they didn't have sex after all.

* * *

Day: Forty-Two:  
November 5th:

The next morning, Brad is seen just about to wake, that is until he heard a military wake up call trumpet music. The music was so loud and so sudden that Brad ended up falling out of his bed.

Brad: What the hell! (Looks around his room and trying to find the sound of the trumpet)

While he was looking around, he sees a pair of legs and feet standing before him, he looks up and sees Scarlet wearing a Military Drill Instructor uniform.

Scarlet: On your feet soldier! You have been drafted into a war.

Brad: Give me a good reason not to lock you up in my sister's or my bedroom until the virus passes.

Scarlet: So, we got a smartass in our ranks, huh, who thinks that he's than everyone else. I know how to deal with that. (Looks behind her) Xyaqom!

Brad: Xyaqom?

Xyaqom then comes into the room, who is also wearing a Military Drill Instructor uniform, Brad and surprised and scared to see Xyaqom, he was scared what Scarlet might order Xyaqom to do to him.

Xyaqom: You called me, sir?

Scarlet: We have a smartass in our ranks. I need you to "Ruffle" him up, show him who is the boss around here.

Xyaqom: Of course sir. (Picks Brad up by the shirt and prepares to punch him in the face, but before he does, he whispers Brad in the ear) Please, Brad, don't make me do this. Just listen to her. Its only for today. (Shouts out loud, acting like he's about to beat the living crap out of Brad) Any last words punk, before I beat you to near death?

Brad: No smartass in presence, sir. (Salutes to Scarlet. trying to play along with them)

Scarlet: Ah, so, you finally see things my way. Good. Let him go Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Yes sir. (Drops Brad)

Scarlet: Now, get dressed and meet your fellow comrades downstairs in the living room.

Brad: Be right there, commander. (Watches Scarlet leave, grabs Xyaqoms hand and screams) What the fuck is going on with her now?!

Xyaqom: Apparently, the virus has made her think that she's a Military Drill Instructor. Best to just listen to her. Because if no one listens to her, she will order me to beat you up. And believe me when I say this, I don't want to beat you up over something as silly as this.

Brad: Oh okay.

Brad then gets dressed and heads downstairs, where he sees his girlfriends, Ashley, Kurumi, and Shelley standing in a line.

Brad: Do I even want to know? (Looks at them of been curious and scared about what they were doing)

Xyaqom: Private Brad, stand in line like everyone else. (Brad sighs of annoyance and stands tall to play along with Xyaqom's request)

Soon, drill instructor Scarlet came into the living room, along with Xyaqom and Steqos.

Scarlet: TEN HUT! (Brad and the others stands tall in front of Scarlet) MY NAME IS SCARLET MAELSTROM! AND I AM YOUR DROGON ARMY DRILL INSTRUCTOR! AND ASSISTING ME WITH THIS IS MY FELLOW DRILL INSTRUCTORS, XYAQOM, AND STEQOS! WE ARE HERE TO TRAIN YOU TO BECOME A SOLDER IN THE DROGON ARMY! NOW NORMALLY, WE DON'T GET A LOT OF GIRLS APPLYING TO BECOME A SOLDER IN THE DROGON ARMY, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THIS TIME AROUND THERE IS AN EXCEPTION! A MEMBER OF THE DROGON ARMY IS CHARACTERIZED AS ONE WHO POSSESSES THE HIGHEST VIRTUES. HE/SHE OBEYS ORDERS, RESPECTS HIS/HER'S ELDERS, AND STRIVES CONTENTLY TO BE THE BEST AT EVERYTHING HE/SHE DOES! DISCIPLINE AND SPRIT ARE THE HALLMARKS OF A DROGON SOLDER! EACH OF YOU CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE DROGON ARMY IF YOU DEVELOP DISCIPLINE AND SPIRIT! WE WILL GIVE YOU EVERY EFFORT TO TRAIN YOU, EVEN AFTER SOME OF YOU HAVE GIVEN UP ON YOURSELVES! STARTING NOW, YOU WILL BE TREATING ALL MEMBERS OF THE DROGON ARMY WITH THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF RESPECT! THOSE WHO ARE CAUGHT DISRESPECTING ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE DROGON ARMY WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED! (Brad stands still but tries not to look at Scarlet like that with his cheeks turns light red) WE WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE DROGON ARMY! WITH FIRMNESS, FAIRNESS, DIGNITY, AND COMPASSION! AT NO TIME WILL WE BE PHYSICALLY OR VERBALLY ASSAULT YOU DURING YOUR TRAINING BY EITHER A SOLDER, OR A RECRUIT! IF ANYONE HAS THE BALLS TO ABUSE OR MISTREAT YOU, I EXPECT YOU TO EITHER REPORT IT TO ME OR MY FOLLOW DRILL INSTRUCTORS, XYAQOM OR STEQOS! AND FURTHERMORE, IF YOU FEEL THAT I'M MISTREATING OR ABUSING YOU, THEN I EXPECT YOU TO REPORT THIS MATTER TO KING AZSSUM! FROM NOW ON, MY MISSION IS TO MAKE SURE THAT MY FELLOW DRILL INSTRUCTORS, AND MYSELF WILL MAKE YOU THE FINEST SOLDERS THAT THE DROGON ARMY CAN OFFER! WE WILL BE WITH YOU EVERY DAY, AND EVERYWHERE YOU GO! I HAVE TOLD YOU WHAT I AND MY FELLOW DRILL INSTRUCTORS WILL DO! AND WE DEMAND THE FOLLOWING! YOU WILL GIVE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT OF YOURSELVES AT ALL TIMES! YOU WILL OBEY ORDERS QUICKLY, WILLINGLY, AND WITHOUT QUESTION! TREAT ALL SOLDERS OF THE DROGON ARMY AND RECRUITS WITH COURTESY, AND RESPECT! YOU WILL NOT PHYSICALLY, ABUSE, OR VERBALLY THREATEN ANY SOLDER OF THE DROGON ARMY OR RECRUIT! BE COMPLETELY HONEST WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO! A SOLDER OF THE DROGON ARMY NEVER LIES, CHEATS, STEALS, OR COMPROMISE! RESPECT THE RIGHTS AND PROPERTY OF OTHERS! YOU MUST WORK HARD TO STRENGTHEN YOUR MIND AND BODY! BE PROUD OF YOURSELF AND THE UNIFORM THAT YOU WEAR! ABOVE ALL, NEVER QUIT OR GIVE UP! FOR WE OR FOR YOU, THE CHALLENGE OF RECRUIT TRAINING! THE OPRUNTITY TO EARN THE TITLE OF A SOLDER OF THE DROGON ARMY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Everyone: SIR, YES SIR!

Scarlet: Good, now go back to your rooms until we need you!

Everyone salutes at her as Brad walks back to his room and thinks about getting to Rosaira of asking if the medicine came yet or not. He then calls Rosaira.

Rosaira: (Answers the phone) Hello?

Brad: Is the medicine here?

Rosaira: The medicine should be here by tomorrow.

Brad: Okay. But I don't know long I can last with Scarlet like this (Puts the phone at Scarlet's door and hearing about her commanding self, soon there was a knock on the door) Come in.

Xyaqom: (Opens the door) Private Brad, instructor Scarlet wishes you to be outside along with your fellow recruits.

Brad: I will be right there (Shuts the phone off and walks out of his bedroom)

When Brad got outside, he saw the others standing in a line, and sees Scarlet and Shelley arguing.

Shelley: You can't do this to us! Do you know who I am?!

Scarlet: Yes I can and if you don't like to follow orders. Would you like to receive the punishment?

Shelley: SCREW YOUR PUNISHMENT!

Shelley attempts to punch Scarlet in the face, but Scarlet quickly grabs Shelley's punch and puts Shelley into an armbar submission hold. Brad tries his best not to smile or laugh while seeing his girlfriend punishing Shelley. His eyes try not to look at Commander Scarlet's breasts. The others also try not to smile or laugh while watching Shelley being punished and screaming in pain.

Scarlet: I AM JUST INCHES AWAY FROM BREAKING YOUR ARM! DO AS I SAY OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM FOR TRYING TO HIT ME!

Shelley: Fine! I'm sorry for disturbing your orders, Sir!

Scarlet: That's more like it. (She lets Shelley go and stands up) MAY THAT BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO ASSAULT ME OR ANY OF MY FELLOW DRILL INSTRUCTORS WILL BE PUNISHED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!

Everyone: Yes Sir! (Salutes at Scarlet of understanding)

Scarlet: GOOD! NOW TO START OFF YOUR TRAINING, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO JOG AROUND THIS HOUSE! GIVE ME THREE LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE! READY, SET GO!

Brad starts jogging with the others around the house and thinks about how to get out of this.

Brad: (Thinking) Geeze, what did I do to deserve this?! Thank God this is only for today! (Scarlet nods at the results coming in)

And so, Brad and the others did some training with Scarlet, and by the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. It didn't take them long for them to go to sleep soon after.

* * *

In a dark room, a naked woman who looked a lot like Scarlet was walking around. But this Scarlet had red skin and had demon horns coming out of her head and red eyes.

?: Yes, I've done it, now I will have full control of this body. (Gives out an evil laugh)

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: What is this? Who is this mysterious person who looks like Scarlet? Well, I guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	44. Ch 44: Enter Anti-Scarlet

Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four:  
Year One:  
Day: Forty-Three:  
November 6th:

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Scarlet was watching the galaxy news. The news was talking about Crimson Darkness the bounty hunter. When the news showed a picture of Crimson Darkness, Scarlet's heart began to beat, she thought that Crimson was cute, and she wished she could meet him.

Scarlet: Crimson Darkness. Those girls are lucky to be with him. After I destroy everything that Scarlet loves, I'll destroy this planet and find him and ask Crimson to be my lover. (She sighs then takes a look at the two girls with him as she frowns as they almost look like her) Those two girls, they almost look like me. Weird. But, I happen to have bigger boobs than them.

Then she started to image a naughty fantasy of her and Crimson Darkness as she was blushing hard and have a bit of a pervy smile. She then took off her clothes and started playing with herself. She then starts fingering her pussy with her left hand and with her right hand, she fondles her right breasts.

Scarlet: Oh Crimson, please me, take me! I'm all yours.

Scarlet then started imagining Crimson having his hard dick entering her pussy. She moans at the feeling, and soon she cums from fingering herself. After she came, she then starts panting.

Scarlet: Crimson, I promise after this, I will find you no matter what.

Scarlet then gets up and starts looking at clothes in her room, then she frowning and groan as there nothing good for her to wear that matched her style.

Scarlet: Stupid Scarlet, always a girly girl.

Then she had an idea of making her clothes. For now, she wore a black dress, then she sneaked out of the window and went to the mall and stole some of the clothes from there and begin to remake them. Finally, she made some clothes that fit her, she then put the clothes on and took a look in the mirror, which she smiled.

Scarlet: Damn, I look good.

What Scarlet was wearing was a black single white streak line tank-top that showed off her cleavage and stomach and black spandex training shorts. Wearing a black hooded jacket that has a symbol of a red dragon with white lines on the back, spikes on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves with three spikes, yellow bracelet on her wrists, Leather Over the Knee Thigh High Sneaker Boots with red on the bottom. She was also wearing a silver dragon tooth necklace.

Scarlet: Her eyes and hair are still a problem though.

Scarlet then closed her eyes started to redo her hair. When she was done, her hair was the color of her hair was a little pale than usual, but messy along a wild like, when she opened her eyes, her green eyes were now crimson red, and she now had fang teeth.

Scarlet: Perfect, if Crimson was here, he'll love it, now time to search little miss false girly me's memories.

Scarlet then looks into her entire memories.

* * *

The next morning, Brad is seen walking up to Scarlet's bedroom with a tray of food.

Brad: (Knocks on the door) Scarlet? (No response, he then opens the door) Scarlet, can you hear me? (He then enters her room, only to see that she was gone) The hell?! (He then pulls out his cell out and calls Xyaqom) We have a problem.

Xyaqom: Why, what's wrong?

Brad: Scarlet is gone! Try to find her, and I bring the cure to you guys

Xyaqom: Shit! Okay, I'm on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steqos and his girlfriend Haxuxes are on the streets, showing his girlfriend around Earth.

Steqos: This is where the earthlings call the place called the Mall

Haxuxes: Oh wow. (Soon, Steqos felt an evil presence) What's wrong honey?

Steqos: I sense someone with dark energy

?: (Behind Steqos) Hello Steqos.

Steqos: (Turns his head and sees Scarlet in a tight but revealing outfit) Y-Y-Your highness? Why are you dress like that?!

What Scarlet was wearing was a black single white streak line tank-top that showed off her cleavage and stomach and black spandex training shorts. Wearing a black hooded jacket that has a symbol of a red dragon with white lines on the back, spikes on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves with three spikes, yellow bracelet on her wrists, Leather Over the Knee Thigh High Sneaker Boots with red on the bottom. She was also wearing a silver dragon tooth necklace. And for some odd reason, her eyes were dark crimson red, the color of her hair was a little pale than usual, but messy along a wild like, and had fang teeth.

Scarlet: That's for me to know, you to find out! (Sends a shock wave to Steqos, sending him flying into the mall)

Steqos: (Jumps out of the mall) Why are you doing this?

Scarlet says nothing and is about to shoot a beam at Haxuxes, but Steqos quickly kicks Scarlet in the gut, making her fly off a bit.

Steqos: Haxuxes, get out of here! NOW!

Haxuxes: What about you?

Steqos: Don't worry about me, just get-

Before Steqos could finish, Scarlet suddenly spears Steqos to the mall again, seeing this made Hazuxes to flee, and while that is going on, Scarlet is seen beaten down Steqos while laughing. Just then Haxuxes Shoots an energy blast at Scarlet to get Steqos off and gets his cellphone to calls Xyaqom for help, but before she could call Xyaqom, Scarlet wraps Haxuxes by the wrist and twists it to break her wrist, making her drop the phone. While Haxuxes screams in pain, Scarlet stomps on the phone, destroying it.

Scarlet: Oh no you don't. You won't be calling Xyaqom!

Haxuxes: Why are you doing this?

Scarlet: (Grabs Haxuxes by the throat) Let's just say I'm doing what Scarlet should've been doing this whole time.

Haxuxes: I... I don't understand (Tries to breathe but she couldn't do it)

Just then Steqos, now in his Ksisis form, comes in and kicks Scarlet in the head, however, the kick had no effect on her.

Steqos: What?!

Scarlet: You want your girlfriend that bad? Then here, have her!

Scarlet throws Haxuxes at Steqos and fires an energy blast at them as soon as Steqos catches her girlfriend, making them both take the blast.

Ashley: Scarlet!

Scarlet: Huh? (Turns her head to see Ashley, Kurumi, and Jewela behind her)

Ashley: What's gotten into you Scarlet?!

Kurumi: Yeah, this isn't like you!

Scarlet: (Turns into a Ksisis) No, just awaken up from a long slumber (An Evil smile appears and becomes ready to shot another blast and shoots it at the girls, which they quickly move out of the way, only to destroy a building.

Jewela: There could've been people in there!

Ashley: We need to get Scarlet out of -

Before Ashley could finish, Scarlet suddenly grabs Ashley by the face and throws her into a small house, destroying it in impact.

Kurumi: Ashley! (Summons tree's roots to hold Scarlet down for little time and rushing over to clear the air with her gun) Reverse time! (Shoots the bullet and makes the building back to normal then enters to find her, soon she finds Ashley, knocked out cold)

Scarlet: Impressive (Breaks through the tree roots)

Jewela then tries to punch Scarlet, but she easily catches the fist.

Scarlet: That was an impressive attack, but not good enough. (She then punches Jewela, sending her flying to where Kurumi and Ashley were)

Kurumi: This is so messed up (Tells herself of a soft tone)

Jewela: We have to go to her. No holding back!

Jewela then turns into Ripper, and Ripper turns into a Super Enrulion and charges towards Scarlet. Kurumi places Ashley down and rushing towards Scarlet to help Jewlea, and they attack Scarlet together, but Scarlet manages to dodge and block all of their attacks. This makes all the buildings around them to be destroyed. Kurumi and Jewlea both find an opening and try to Scarlet, but Scarlet manages to black their punches and kicks both of them away from her, then she quickly gets up and fires an energy blast at them, but Kurumi places a large tree in front of them to protect them from the blast.

Kurumi: Are you alright?

Ripper: Yeah. Call Brad, let him that we found Scarlet. I'll keep her busy.

Kurumi: (Nods at Ripper and pulls out her cellphone) Brad! We found Scarlet but we need you to hurry with the cure, and we will keep her busy.

Ripper then rushes towards Scarlet and tries to punch her, but Scarlet dodges the attack and punches her in the gut, knocking the wind off of her, then she kicks her in the face to make her spin around, and as she spins, Scarlet knees Ripper to the back, grabs her foot, slams her to the ground and throws her to away, Ripper quickly catches herself and shoots a powerful energy blast at Scarlet, however Scarlet moves out of the way of the blast, making his to destroy a nearby building. Ripper quickly charges in and punches Scarlet in the face, but the punch had little effect on Scarlet, and Scarlet grabs Ripper by the throat and holds her up high.

Scarlet: Is this all you got? How disappointing. (Ripper then tried punching Scarlet's hand and kicks her in the neck, trying to get her to loosen her grip on her neck, but nothing that Ripper tried to do seemed work, only for Scarlet to tighten her grip on Ripper, making her unable to breathe, and her face to turn blue) Now I will watch you choke to death. (Starts laughing)

Just then, Jewel comes in and kicks Scarlet to the chest, making Scarlet let Ripper go and to fly back a bit, but quickly catches herself and lands on her feet. Ripper then grabs her neck and starts catching her neck.

Jewel: Hey... What's going on with Scarlet?

Ripper: (Holding her neck while catching her neck) She... She has a virus... That's making... her do this. And by the way... Should you be back at Planet Emrula by now?

Jewel: I came here because I sense something wrong and I wanted to check on my little sister too. (Smiling at her and places his fist up for her to do fist bump as they did as kids, this shocked Ripper as they haven't done a fist bump in years)

Scarlet: Aw, how cute. Bother and sister reuniting. Sadly though, I have to cut it short.

Ripper: How about we do this together, Jewel. (Looks at her brother and raises her fist then does the fist bump with him)

Jewel: That's the spirit. (Looks at Scarlet) I don't know what your deal is Scarlet, (Turns into a Super Enrulion) But you need to stop this!

Scarlet: Tell me, why are you willing to help your sister? Have you completely forgotten the grudge she held for you and tried to put you in prison for a crime that you did not do?

Jewel: It's true, she did try to do those things. But despite our differences, she's still my sister, and I still love and care about her. Besides, you should never turn your back on family. (Nods at Ripper)

Scarlet: Then you will die together.

Jewel then charges toward Scarlet to try to punch her, only for her to dodge Jewel's attack and punch him, making him fly back a bit, Jewel manages to catch himself by landing on his feet and charges at Scarlet again and managed to kick her arm, kick her neck, which both his attack had very little effect on her, Scarlet then grabs the leg that Jewel used to kick her and twists it while slamming him down to the ground, making Jewel scream in pain, but is soon stopped when Scarlet puts uses her hand to cover Jewel's mouth.

Scarlet: Tell me, do you know what death tastes like?

Scarlet then powers up an energy blast in her hand that she was using to cover Jewel's mouth, wanting to blow his head clean off. Jewel then begins to panic. However, when Scarlet is about to launch the blast, Ripper comes to the rescue, kicking Scarlet away from Jewel and making her miss her attack that was meant for Jewel.

Jewel: Damn, she's very powerful. (Jewel then powers up a powerful blast) SIS! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!

Jewel then fires the energy blast, Ripper sees the energy blast coming towards her and Scarlet, and she moves out of the way, making Scarlet take the hit. And when Scarlet took the hit, a huge explosion covers a small part of the city and causing a smoke cloud. While Jewel was wondering if his attack was a direct hit, Scarlet quickly emerges from the smoke and kicks Jewel in the dick, making him scream in pain. Scarlet then sees Ripper running towards the two, and Scarlet punches Jewel in the face, sending him flying towards Ripper, which she caught him. However, Ripper had very little to wonder what just happened, because as soon as she caught Jewel, Scarlet launches an energy blast at the two siblings, which was a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, Jewel and Ripper emerge from the rebel.

Jewel: How are we supposed to defeat her?

Kurumi: We need to get her out of the city. Too many people are getting hurt.

Jewel: You're right, but we need to make sure Brad is coming with the cure.

Kurumi: I already called him. He said he's on his way.

Jewel: Then we have to buy a little more time till he arrives here.

Ripper: Hey Scarlet, you want to kill us that bad, then follow us! (They take off with Scarlet on hot pursuit)

Kurumi picks Ashley up into her arms, Jewel and Ripper travel out of town with Scarlet was following them to a new location.

Kurumi: Ashley, please wake up.

Ashley: (Wakes up) I'm in heaven?

Kurumi: No, you're alive.

Ashley: Aww, I was thinking you were an angel, Kurumi (Smiling to see her)

Kurumi: Well, I hate to ruin the mood, but we got Scarlet to deal with.

Ashley: Your right... Let's deal with her first then I will deal with you next (Looks at Kurumi and begins powering up little to get ready for the round with Scarlet, which she powers up to her Ksisis form, minus the wings) Let's go!

Kurumi: Let's do this (Nods at Ashley and starts traveling back to Scarlet)

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad is running to Scarlet's current location while calling Rosaira.

Rosaira: Hello?

Brad: Rosaira, is the cure in yet? Scarlet has gone berserk. We need the cure now!

Rosaira: I just got off the phone with the delivery man, he said that he'd arrive on Earth with the cure in thirty minutes.

Brad: Are you serious?! Damn it! Okay, I'll come over by then. (Hangs up) Damn it. I have to keep her busy until the delivery man arrives!

Brad was rushing towards the battlefield of trying to slow Scarlet until the cure has arrived on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ripper and the others get to a new area with no buildings are people around.

Scarlet: Impressive of choosing a different area to battle (Smiles at the girl's decision but she was going to kill Steqos without a second thought)

Scarlet then charges in and punches Jewel in the face, making him fly back a bit and then punches Ripper, making her fly to where Jewel was, Jewel then quickly gets up and shoots an energy blast at Scarlet, which has no effect on her, she emerges from the smoke, grabs Ripper by the face and slams her to the ground and throws her towards Jewel, then shoots an energy blast at them. Kurumi makes a large tree to take the blast, and Ashley comes in and shoots an energy blast at Scarlet, which does nothing to her. Everyone then begins to rapidly shoot energy blasts at Scarlet, hoping that their combined efforts would hurt Scarlet, but they don't.

Scarlet: As long as I have Scarlet's strength, nothing you do can hurt me.

Kurumi: What do you mean by that?

Scarlet then launches an energy blast at our heroes, which they were able to move out of the way, but Scarlet quickly charges and slams both Jewel's and Ripper's faces down to the ground. Then she jumps into the air and attempts to stomp on Jewel and Ripper, but they quickly move out of the way, causing Scarlet to make a huge hole on the ground, Ripper and Jewel then try to kick Scarlet in the face once she flew out of the hole, but their kicks dick nothing to her, she then grabbed their legs and slammed them down to the ground.

Jewel: This is really fucked up!

Ripper: You say it.

Scarlet then attempts to stomp their heads off, but Kurumi uses her gun, and Ashley shoots an energy blast to stun Scarlet briefly, allowing Jewel and Ripper to get away from Scarlet and run to Ashley and Kurumi.

Ripper: Nothing we do seems to work on her.

Scarlet: That does it. THIS ENDS NOW!

Scarlet then gathers some energy to launch a huge killing blow to our heroes. The energy blast was so huge and so wide, they were unable to move out of the way. However, when the blast was about to hit our heroes, another blast comes from the air to hit Scarlet's blast, creating a shield to block Scarlet's attack, this did, however, did make everyone to fly back a bit.

Scarlet: (Gets up) The hell?

Brad: (Flies down) That's enough, Scarlet! (Shows up in front of everyone)

Ashley: Brad!

Brad: I'm sorry that I'm late, but I'm here now and don't worry, I will finish this fight. (Turns into his Ksisis form)

Scarlet: (Laughs) Brad Jackel. AKA, Scarlet's boyfriend. Your head will make a great trophy on my wall.

Brad: Who are you, and what have you done with Scarlet?!

Scarlet: I guess I can tell you before you die. I am the real Scarlet. The true Scarlet that the Scarlet that you know who sealed me away since her childhood. The Scarlet that was meant to rule the universe. Not to serve under it.

Brad: (Becomes surprised by her words and his hair covers eyes) Then all this time... Scarlet... (Remembering all of the times with her was nothing, but his head looks down then rushes over to Scarlet with intense expression appears)

Scarlet: Tell me, have you ever felt that Scarlet was much more powerful then she was letting on? Well you see, Scarlet was born with this amazing power. Born with the gift for combat. But then, after she turned five years old, there was an "Accident" involving her powers. Not wanting history to repeat itself, she sealed away a huge amount of her power, making her only as strong as an average Drogon. I am the power that Scarlet sealed away all those years ago! I am back baby! And I'm back with a vengeance.

Brad: Then tell me something... Were all of those times when she and I were together all for nothing?

Scarlet: Depends on how you see it. If you really loved the fake Scarlet then no. But if you're coming to terms that I'm the real Scarlet, then yes.

Brad: (Trying to keep his anger in check) But how? How is this possible?

Scarlet: Simple, ever since she caught the Anti-Drocophic virus, Scarlet was herself, and because of this, she was unable to keep the seal stable. It was because of this that I was able to break the seal that Scarlet put on me. Then in just a few days, I was able to take over her mind and body, and I put her in the seal, locking her deep into the depths of my mind, never to be seen or heard from ever again.

Brad: Then, then if you aren't Scarlet, who the hell are you? I refuse to acknowledge as the woman that I love!

Scarlet: Well, if you refuse to see me as Scarlet, then I guess you can call me, Anti-Scarlet.

Brad: Anti-Scarlet? (Repeats the name and starts powering up)

Anti Scarlet: Yes. I think it suits me well. A name that cleanses the fake Scarlet.

Brad: Then, I'LL START BY CLEANSING YOU! (Punches Scarlet though forest with his emotionless expression appears and his aura was a dark red color, Brad then goes after Anti Scarlet, only for Anti-Scarlet to put Brad into a sleeper hold)

Anti-Scarlet: Tell me, what bothers you more, the fact that the woman you loved is gone? Or that the real Scarlet has risen from the ashes!

Brad: You're so fucking annoying! (Flips them over to escape from the sleeper hold)

Anti-Scarlet then tries to punch Brad, only for Brad to move out of the way, then Brad tries to kick her, but Anti-Scarlet quickly ducks under the quick, stands on her right hand and kicks Brad to the gut, sending to flying into the air, Brad quickly catches himself and shoots an energy blast at her, which she quickly does a jumping somersault to dodge the blast, causing a huge smoke cloud. Brad begins smiling at Anti-Scarlet with the energy bomb, which he planted where she jumped, he then lands away from the forest to see the black smoke after the attack. After the smoke clears, it seems that the attack did nothing to Anti-Scarlet, she then begins to power up, thus destroying the forest and causing an earthquake, and causing the ground under everyone to fall apart. Ant-Scarlet then flew up.

Brad: (Running after Anti-Scarlet) This is hard then I thought it would be.

Brad then flies after Anti-Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet then shoots a massive energy blast and Brad, but Brad manages to dodge out of the way but sees that the blast is heading towards Ashley and the others.

Brad: NO!

Just then, Steqos and Haxuxes arrive just in time and uses their powers to protect everyone from the blast.

Ashley: Steqos!

Steqos: You didn't see that coming. (Falls over of using too much of his energy)

Haxuxes: At least you guys are safe. (Falls over of using too much of his energy)

Ashley: Steqos, Haxuxes.

Anti-Scarlet: Damn those two. They got in the way of my kills!

Brad: Is this just a game to you?!

Anti-Scarlet: Why yes, and I plan on winning.

Brad: IF THAT'S CASE, THEN I'LL FINISH THIS GAME BEFORE IT STARTS!

Brad then begin to power up and lets out a roar, and then turns into a Xyith, with a red aura surrounding him.

Anti-Scarlet: So, you want to play this game as a Xyith. Fine by me.

Anti-Scarlet then began to power up, this made the Earth shake, and thunder to erupt. Anti-Scarlet then lets out a loud roar and a burst of light bursts out of her. And when the light died down, Anti-Scarlet was now a Xyith. Her hair stood up and became spiky but her bang still down including the bottom of her hair. She had black dragon horns coming out of her head, the irises in her eyes were now dragon skinny. Unlike male Xyiths, her arms, legs, and feet didn't become dragon scales, they were still bare, but they did have black streaks all over. Her Dragon wings were black with red streaks coming out of her back, fang teeth, and finally, her nails sharp as claws. Brad was shocked and horrified that Anti-Scarlet could turn into a Xyith.

Brad: This is just getting tougher.

Anti-Scarlet: Oh yes! This is the power that I have been waiting for! THIS! IS THE REAL ME! MY TRUE POWER! (Lets out an evil laugh)

Brad: (Thinking) This is not good.

Ashley: No way, Scarlet can turn into a Xyith?!

Ripper: And just when I thought that she was already tough as is.

Jewel: This might be the ultimate enemy for us to deal with.

Anti-Scarlet: And now, this is where the real fun begins!

Anti-Scarlet then runs towards Brad, and Brad runs towards Anti-Scarlet. Brad tries to punch Anti-Scarlet, only to be covered by a barrier that surrounded Anti Scarlet. The barrier then explodes, sending Brad flying and crashing onto the floor. Anti Scarlet then ran towards Brad and tried to jump on him, Brad managed to roll out of the way, but the ground exploded when Anti-Scarlet's feet touched the ground, making Brad go flying again, she then launches an energy blast at Brad, hitting him directly, creating a huge hole in the ground, which Brad was in. Brad gets up from the hole and walks forward being ready for the next round with Scarlet, and runs towards Anti-Scarlet, only for her to clothesline him, and starts to jump on his repeatedly. Ashley then takes out her cell to call Rosaira.

Ashley: Rosaira... How long is the cure going to be here?!

Rosaira: It should be here in twenty minutes.

Ashley: TWENTY MINUTES?! WE DON'T HAVE TWENTY MINUTES! SCARLET IS DESTROYING US!

Rosaira: Well, I'm sorry. I can't make it go faster.

Anti-Scarlet continues to jump on Brad while laughing sadistically. Brad began to scream in pain while coughing up blood and could feel that his ribs were crushed. After Anti-Scarlet felt satisfied, she jumped back from Brad. Brad then rolls out of the hole and breaths heavily. Soon he begins to get back up slowly, but Anti-Scarlet shot an energy blast at him when he was halfway to getting back on his feet, sending him flying through three rock pillars and then lands on the ground. He sees Anti-Scarlet coming at him and tries to get back on his feet. But once again, Anti-Scarlet shoots another energy blast at Brad when he got halfway to his feet, making him fly through another three rock pillars, and just when Brad was about to land on the ground, Anti-Scarlet grabs Brad by the face and slams him on a rock pillar and fires another energy blast at Brad, making him fly through five rocker pillars this time. When Brad lands on the ground and gets back on his feet, Anti-Scarlet punches him in the gut and then clotheslines him. Jewel stands up and rushes over to attack Anti-Scarlet to buy more time for the cure to arrive, but Anti-Scarlet soon clotheslines Jewel too, making him fall back to his base form and being knocked out cold. Scarlet then picks Brad up, then punches him in the gut, and the face two hundred times each, meaning she manages to punch Brad four-hundred times in just two seconds, making Brad to scream in pain and to cough up blood. After Anti-Scarlet punched Brad four-hundred times, she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a rock pillar. At this point, Brad was bruised, bloodied, and felt that every bone in his body was broken. And for good measure, Anti-Scarlet rushed in and punched Brad in the gut much harder than before, making him cough up more blood. After seeing Brad bloodied, bruised, and broken, she smiled and chucked.

Anti-Scarlet: You've lasted longer than I expected, I'll give you that. But your final hour has arrived.

Ashley: No, Brad!

Ripper: No, not even Brad can beat her!

Kurumi: If Brad loses, we're history!

Anti-Scarlet: Now, time to end this. (Makes a fist and starts gathering energy) THIS ENDS NOW!

Anti-Scarlet then unleashes an energy punch, a punch that will destroy Brad, reduce him to dust. However, when the energy punch was about to make contact with Brad, a shield suddenly appears between the two of them and takes the punch instead of Brad.

Anti-Scarlet: (Shocked) WHAT?!

That's when Xyaqom's head appears over the shield, now in his Xyith form. Xyaqom managed to save Brad from certain doom by rushing towards him, turning into a Xyith, and turning both of his hands into a shield to block Anti-Scarlet's attack.

Xyaqom: No, YOUR HOUR HAS ARRIVED!

Xyaqom's hands then turn back to normal briefly, only for his left hand to turn into a giant hammer and hit her in the face with it, making her go flying. This attack would buy our heroes some time.

Brad: X-Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: Sorry that I couldn't join you right away. (Starts injecting stimpaks into Brad) A lot of people got hurt during Anti-Scarlet's rampage. I had to make sure they would arrive at the hospital on time.

Brad: Wait, you know about Anti-Scarlet?

Xyaqom: Yes, Rosaira already filled me in on what's going on. Now get the cure from her, it should be here by now. And don't worry, I'll take care of Anti-Scarlet.

Brad: Thanks Xyaqom. (Flies off)

Anti-Scarlet, who is seen getting back on her feet sees Brad flying away.

Anti-Scarlet: OH NO YOU DON'T! (She then flies after Brad, only to be stopped by Xyaqom) HUH?!

Xyaqom: Your fight is with me now. You've had your fun with Brad.

Anti-Scarlet: Then let's have fun with each other!

Anti-Scarlet sends Xyaqom off with an energy blast, but Xyaqom quickly turns his hands into a shield to block the blast.

Xyaqom: I'm surprised that you're able to master all of Scarlet's moves, let alone to turn into a Xyith. But tell me, can you do this?!

Xyaqom then began to power up, and after he gathered the required energy, a burst of light came out of Xyaqom's body. When the light died down, everyone saw Xyaqom's new form. The dragon horns on his forehead were much longer than a normal Xyith, and the black dragon scales that were all over his body was much spikier than a normal Xyith. This form also made Xyaqom five times more powerful than he was when he was a normal Xyith.

Anti-Scarlet: A Mastered Xyith?! (Laughs) Finally, a worthy opponent! This time, no holding back!

Xyaqom: (Shocked) What?!

Anti-Scarlet then began to power up, and after he gathered the required energy, a burst of light came out of Anti-Scarlet's body. When the light died down, everyone saw Anti-Scarlet's new form. The dragon horns on his forehead were much longer than a normal Xyith, and the red dragon scales that were all over his body was much spikier than a normal Xyith. This form also made Anti-Scarlet five times more powerful than he was when he was a normal Xyith.

Anti-Scarlet: OH YES! THIS POWER! OVERFLOWING! THIS OVERFLOWING POWER!

Anti-Scarlet then lets out a loud roar and energy blasts starts firing all over the area, coming from all directions. Her face, feet, you name it, those energy blasts came all over Anti-Scarlet's body. Ashley and the others had to duck for cover, and Xyaqom had to turn his hands into a shield again to protect himself from the energy blasts. Soon, the shower of energy blasts calmed down, and Anti-Scarlet began to catch her breath.

Xyaqom: (Peeks out of his shield) Are you done?

Anti-Scarlet: Hell no, I'm not!

Anti-Scarlet then charged towards Xyaqom, and Xyaqom charged towards Anti-Scarlet, and they clashed fists.

Anti-Scarlet: I do have to say, I believe Scarlet did enjoy the time she spent with Brad, but for me, he's nothing but an empty shell. (Strikes at Xyaqom with a strong kick through the forest following after him)

Just then, Xyaqom sneaks behind Anti-Scarlet and puts her into a sleeper hold.

Xyaqom: That's because she loves him! Sadly, I don't think you know what love is!

Anti-Scarlet: (Flibs Xyaqom over to escape from the sleeper hold and they lock up fists) What if she was using him to escape her engagement of the other suitors.

Xyaqom: If that's the case, then Scarlet would've dumped Brad as soon as he won the Marriage Tournament!

Anti-Scarlet: I guess he's worth something to her but let me ask you... What would happen if Brad has the same powers as me?

Xyaqom: What do you mean?

Anti-Scarlet: Everyone has their dark side, you would know that. (She then headbutts him)

Xyaqom: (Kicks her into the gut) I don't think so, besides I believe Brad has the strongest heart of gold I ever saw before.

Anti-Scarlet: And I bet you wish you had his heart!

Anti-Scarlet then charges into elbow Xyaqom, only for him to block the attack.

Xyaqom: Sometimes, but I'm fine with the type of person I am.

Anti-Scarlet then began to punch Xyaqom repeatedly, only for Xyaqom only to block or dodge her punches. After attempting to punch Xyaqom for the two-hundredth time, Anti-Scarlet uses a force push to push Xyaqom into a tree.

Xyaqom: Brad... You better come here quickly!

Xyaqom then charged towards Anti-Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet attempts to punch Xyaqom, but it is revealed that that Xyaqom was an afterimage, this catches Anti-Scarlet by surprise, and Xyaqom comes in and punches Anti-Scarlet in the face, making her fly into a rock pillar, which Xyaqom fires an energy blast after her, making contact to her right after she hit the rock pillar. It is believed that Xyaqom got her, but when everyone was about to cheer, Anti-Scarlet emerges from the ground behind Xyaqom and attempts to punch him in the side, only for Xyaqom to block her attack. Xyaqom then grabs Anti-Scarlet by the face and attempts to slam her to the ground, only for Anti-Scarlet to quick grab Xyaqom to the arm, flip over and slams Xyaqom to the ground, but little did Anti-Scarlet know was that Xyaqom grabbed Anti-Scarlet's shirt just before he was slammed to the ground, so he used her shirt as leverage to slam Anti-Scarlet to the ground, while still holding Xyaqom's arm, she threw Xyaqom away from her and punched him in the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of Xyaqom, but Xyaqom manages to get his wind back and punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of her, but she manages to get her wind back to punch Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Xyaqom to the gut again. Then Xyaqom kicked Anti-Scarlet to the face, which Anti-Scarlet kicked Xyaqom to the face too, then they flew up, and she kicked Xyaqom to the face again, which was followed up by having Xyaqom firing a large energy blast at her at point-blank range, making her fall down to the ground. Xyaqom then landed back down on the ground catching her breath.

Anti-Scarlet: (Gets back up while laughing) Tell me, who do you think you're fighting here? The enemy? This is Scarlet's body after all. So by the end of the day, (Gives an evil smile) you're just killing your sister.

Xyaqom: This isn't easy to do, but I have to apologize to Brad later on.

Anti-Scarlet: That is if you live long enough to apologize to him! (She then charges towards him)

* * *

Meanwhile, Brad arrives at Rosaira's mansion. Brad knocks at Rosaira's front door, but he was still injured after the fight with Anti-Scarlet. Rosaira then opens the door, wearing her white lab coat and her revealing cleavage shirt underneath.

Rosaira: Oh, Brad. Let me guess, you're here for the cure, right?

Brad: That's correct... I need to get to her quickly (Looks at Rosaira but his vision becomes unfocused and breathing heavy, which his injuries were serious, but he needs to save Scarlet from Anti-Scarlet)

Rosaira: You're in luck, (Takes the cure out of her lap pocket, which was inside a syringe) It just came in.

Brad: Thank you... Rosaira (Gets the syringe and starts traveling at great speed, which his body was slowly shutting down at him but he will not stop) I have to keep going! For Scarlet's sake. Everyone is counting on me!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the battlefield, Xyaqom and Anti-Scarlet are seen in a grabble hold, trying to knee each other in the gut, but their knees keep blocking their attacks. Xyaqom then looks to the left and notices Brad was coming towards the battlefield.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Brad is back! Let's hope he has the cure.

Seeing that Xyaqom was distracted, she headbutts him, making Xyaqom loosen his grip on Anti-Scarlet, then Anti-Scarlet punches Xyaqom to a rock pillar and puts him into a sleeper hold.

Brad: Hey Anti-Scarlet... I think you're done with Xyaqom and I want to set the score with me first (Shows firm expression of ready for the final round with her)

Anti-Scarlet: So, you gathered the balls to come back, eh?

Brad: Yes... I have! (Sees two Anti-Scarlets, but shakes it off and becomes ready to give her the cure as his head nods at Xyaqom, which Xyaqom nods back)

Anti-Scarlet: Fine. (Throws Xyaqom off to the side) I'll give you a quick death! (She then charges towards Brad)

Brad: After all of this... I think I'm going to go and take a vacation (Rushing towards Anti-Scarlet and slides away from her punch then takes the syringe and pushing the needle inside of her arm) Take this!

Anti-Scarlet: What?! (Sees the needle in her arm) What is this?!

Brad: The cure for your idiotic madness! Which ends now!

Anti-Scarlet: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (She then falls to the floor, and slowly starts turning back into Scarlet)

Brad: Yes! (Sees the group and falls forward of being out of energy, his wounds and bruises appears everywhere on his body) It's over. (Brad then walks over to Anti-Scarlet to see if the real Scarlet was back) Scarlet?

Soon, Scarlet opened her eyes.

Scarlet: B-Brad?

Brad: Scarlet! (Hugs her) Thank God you're back. (Just then, Brad felt a stab to the gut, making him cough up blood. He then looks at Scarlet, revealing to be Anti-Scarlet, everyone was shocked by this) What?!

Xyaqom: Impossible!

Ashley: The cure didn't work?

Anti-Scarlet: (Pushes Brad away from her, and starts laughing) Did you idiots think that "Cure" would work on me?! I've told you! I've sealed Scarlet in the depth of our brain. She's never coming back!

Brad: I'm sorry! (Grabs her arm of holding her in place and keeps coughing out blood then screams) Xyaqom... Knock her out... Don't worry about me... Just do it!

Before Xyaqom had the chance though, Anti-Scarlet did a belly to belly suplex on Brad, slamming him to the ground and making him lose his grip on her. Everyone charges to help Brad out, only to be stopped by a red energy barrier.

Xyaqom: The hell?!

Ashley: A barrier?

Anti-Scarlet: That's right. I don't want to get you in my way with my fun with Brad.

Anti-Scarlet then charged in and started beating the living crap out of Brad.

Brad screams out of pain and looks at Anti-Scarlet been unfocused vision.

Brad: Scarlet... Please stop this... I don't want to fight you at all.

Anti-Scarlet: (Grabs Brad by the hair) WHAT PART OF "SCARLET IS GONE" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! (She then headbutts him)

* * *

At an unknown dark word, Scarlet is seen completely naked, tied up in some dark goo. She then began to wake up and started to look at her surroundings slowly.

Scarlet: Huh? W-Where am? What is this place? (She then hears Brad scream in pain) Brad?! (She tries to move, but notices that she's tied up) What the? What is this stuff? (Scarlet then looks up and sees a naked woman who looked a lot like her. But this Scarlet had red skin and had demon horns coming out of her head and red eyes, this was Anti-Scarlet's true form) Hey you! (The Scarlet look-alike turns around and looks at her) Who are you? What is this place? What's going on?!

Anti-Scarlet: What?! You're awake?! But how?! You're not supposed to- (She then realizes how Scarlet woke up) Wait, could it be? Could it be that when Brad injected the cure into me, it somehow woke you up?

Scarlet: Who are you and why are we fighting Brad for!

Anti-Scarlet: (Flies down to where Scarlet is) Do you not recognize me? Long ago, you sealed a great portion of your power away. I am that power. The power that YOU should have! As to where are we? This is our mind. Our brain to be precise.

Scarlet: No! You're the dark side of me, and why the hell are you trying to destroy Brad for? He didn't do anything wrong to us!

Anti-Scarlet: Simple, I want to destroy everyone that you hold dear. Including your boyfriend. (Shows Scarlet the outside word, showing her that she was beating Brad to a bloody pulp) And as you can see. I'm almost done with killing your boyfriend.

Scarlet: No, he's not going to give up! Brad! Defeat her!

Anti-Scarlet: (Laughs) He can't hear you! Dummy! I'm in control of this body! And I attend to keep it that way.

Scarlet: OVER MY DEAD BODY! (Tries to break free)

Anti-Scarlet: Struggle all you want! It's pointless! Now if you excuse me, turns her back towards Scarlet) I got to finish off Brad. He's starting to bore me.

Scarlet: NO! (Tries to break free)

In the outside world, Brad was down for the count, Anti-Scarlet managed to break both of his legs, and Xyaqom and the others were unable to save Brad because of the energy barrier.

Anti-Scarlet: (Turns her hand into an energy blade) Well Brad, its been fun, but now, its time to end this!

Brad: Scarlet... I'm sorry (Closes his eyes and ready for the final attack to come) I love you.

Back in Scarlet's mind.

Anti-Scarlet: TIME TO END THIS!

Scarlet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scarlet manages to break free from the dark goo that was holding Scarlet and rushed towards Anti-Scarlet and managed to stop Anti-Scarlet just in time. In the outside world, Anti-Scarlet attempts to stab Brad in the neck, but thanks to Scarlet interference, Anti-Scarlet's blade stopped just two inches away from Brad's neck.

Brad: Scarlet? (Looks up at her of sees her holding her head off trying to fight inside her body)

Scarlet manages to gain control of her body, but only briefly.

Scarlet: I'm sorry Brad!

Scarlet then grabs Brad by the half ripped shirt and threw Brad away from her. After Scarlet threw Brad away from her, Anti-Scarlet gained back control.

Anti-Scarlet: NO!

Anti-Scarlet then runs towards Brad, but when she got halfway to where Brad was, Scarlet manages to gain back control and slams herself onto the ground.

Brad: Scarlet?

Scarlet: Stay away, Brad! She may gain back control!

Brad: I will not give up until I find some way to help you!

Scarlet then turned into Anti-Scarlet.

Anti-Scarlet: There is nothing you can do.

Anti-Scarlet then turned back into Scarlet.

Scarlet: SHUT UP!

Everyone began watching Scarlet's body switch back from Scarlet to Anti-Scarlet, and Anti-Scarlet switches back to Scarlet, both girls fighting for control of the body.

Brad: Scarlet... What should I do? (Looks at her of trying to help her)

Xyaqom: Just stay away, Brad! There's nothing you can do now. This is Scarlet's battle now. And only she can fight it.

Brad crawls over and screams of pain as he destroys the barrier, but it electrocutes him.

Ripper: Brad!

Once everyone sees the barrier go down, they run to Brad's aid.

Brad: Please... save... Scarlet. (Faints)

In Scarlet's mind, Scarlet and Anti-Scarlet were fighting for control of their body.

Anti-Scarlet: LET ME GO!

Scarlet: NO! IM NOT LETTING YOU KILL BRAD! (Puts Anti-Scarlet into a full nelson lock) AND IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE MY BODY TO DO SO!

While having Anti-Scarlet in a full nelson, Scarlet dives down to the bottom of her brain, taking Anti-Scarlet with her. And because there was no one to control the body, Anti-Scarlet turns back into Scarlet's body, then Scarlet reverts to her normal Xyith form and faints.

Ripper: What... What just happened?

Ashley: Yeah, Scarlet just... fainted.

Xyaqom: If I had to guess, Scarlet, the good one, dragged Anti-Scarlet to a part of her brain where none of them can take control of their body. With nobody in control, Scarlet's body is out of commission. Right now, as we speak, they are fighting for control.

Kurumi: In other words, she's in a coma for now.

Xyaqom: Yes, if you want to look it at like that. (Realizes that this is the first time he's met Kurumi) By the way, who are you?

Kurumi: The name is Kurumi.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Yeah right. (To everyone) Okay, let's get everyone to Rosaira's place. Everyone needs medical attention. Especially Brad.

Ashley: Are they going to be okay?

Xyaqom: If we hurry, yes.

Everyone nods at each other, and they pick up Brad, Scarlet, Jewel, Steqos, and Haxuxes, and take them to Rosaira's place.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Note: Okay, so before we end off the chapter, there is one thing that I want to make clear. Some of you may be confused on why Scarlet suddenly has the hots for Crimson Darkness. I just want to make it clear that, that wasn't Scarlet, it was Anti Scarlet. Anti Scarlet has the hots for Crimson Darkness, not Scarlet. The reason why I didn't describe her as Anti-Scarlet until the second half of the chapter was to surprise everyone and to keep things interesting. But now that Scarlet has woken up from her mental slumber, Anti-Scarlet's chances of meeting Crimson Darkness is now in question. Who will win the mental fight to control Scarlet's body? Scarlet? Or Anti-Scarlet? You don't want to miss the next chapter of Drogons!

Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!


	45. Ch 45: The Battle Of The Two Scarlets

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five:**

 **The Following Chapter Takes Place Right Where The Previous Chapter Left Off**

* * *

Prevously, on Drogons:

At an unknown dark word, Scarlet is seen completely naked, tied up in some dark goo. She then began to wake up and started to look at her surroundings slowly.

Scarlet: Huh? W-Where am? What is this place? (She then hears Brad scream in pain) Brad?! (She tries to move, but notices that she's tied up) What the? What is this stuff? (Scarlet then looks up and sees a naked woman who looked a lot like her. But this Scarlet had red skin and had demon horns coming out of her head and red eyes, this was Anti-Scarlet's true form) Hey you! (The Scarlet look-alike turns around and looks at her) Who are you? What is this place? What's going on?!

Anti-Scarlet: What?! You're awake?! But how?! You're not supposed to- (She then realizes how Scarlet woke up) Wait, could it be? Could it be that when Brad injected the cure into me, it somehow woke you up?

Scarlet: Who are you and why are we fighting Brad for!

Anti-Scarlet: (Flies down to where Scarlet is) Do you not recognize me? Long ago, you sealed a great portion of your power away. I am that power. The power that YOU should have! As to where are we? This is our mind. Our brain to be precise.

Scarlet: No! You're the dark side of me, and why the hell are you trying to destroy Brad for? He didn't do anything wrong to us!

Anti-Scarlet: Simple, I want to destroy everyone that you hold dear. Including your boyfriend. (Shows Scarlet the outside word, showing her that she was beating Brad to a bloody pulp) And as you can see. I'm almost done with killing your boyfriend.

Scarlet: No, he's not going to give up! Brad! Defeat her!

Anti-Scarlet: (Laughs) He can't hear you! Dummy! I'm in control of this body! And I attend to keep it that way.

Scarlet: OVER MY DEAD BODY! (Tries to break free)

Anti-Scarlet: Struggle all you want! It's pointless! Now if you excuse me, turns her back towards Scarlet) I got to finish off Brad. He's starting to bore me.

Scarlet: NO! (Tries to break free)

In the outside world, Brad was down for the count, Anti-Scarlet managed to break both of his legs, and Xyaqom and the others were unable to save Brad because of the energy barrier.

Anti-Scarlet: (Turns her hand into an energy blade) Well Brad, its been fun, but now, its time to end this!

Brad: Scarlet... I'm sorry (Closes his eyes and ready for the final attack to come) I love you.

Back in Scarlet's mind.

Anti-Scarlet: TIME TO END THIS!

Scarlet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Scarlet manages to break free from the dark goo that was holding Scarlet and rushed towards Anti-Scarlet and managed to stop Anti-Scarlet just in time. In the outside world, Anti-Scarlet attempts to stab Brad in the neck, but thanks to Scarlet interference, Anti-Scarlet's blade stopped just two inches away from Brad's neck.

Brad: Scarlet? (Looks up at her of sees her holding her head off trying to fight inside her body)

Scarlet manages to gain control of her body, but only briefly.

Scarlet: I'm sorry Brad!

Scarlet then grabs Brad by the half ripped shirt and threw Brad away from her. After Scarlet threw Brad away from her, Anti-Scarlet gained back control.

Anti-Scarlet: NO!

Anti-Scarlet then runs towards Brad, but when she got halfway to where Brad was, Scarlet manages to gain back control and slams herself onto the ground.

Brad: Scarlet?

Scarlet: Stay away, Brad! She may gain back control!

Brad: I will not give up until I find some way to help you!

Scarlet then turned into Anti-Scarlet.

Anti-Scarlet: There is nothing you can do.

Anti-Scarlet then turned back into Scarlet.

Scarlet: SHUT UP!

Everyone began watching Scarlet's body switch back from Scarlet to Anti-Scarlet, and Anti-Scarlet switches back to Scarlet, both girls fighting for control of the body.

Brad: Scarlet... What should I do? (Looks at her of trying to help her)

Xyaqom: Just stay away, Brad! There's nothing you can do now. This is Scarlet's battle now. And only she can fight it.

Brad crawls over and screams of pain as he destroys the barrier, but it electrocutes him.

Ripper: Brad!

Once everyone sees the barrier go down, they run to Brad's aid.

Brad: Please... save... Scarlet. (Faints)

In Scarlet's mind, Scarlet and Anti-Scarlet were fighting for control of their body.

Anti-Scarlet: LET ME GO!

Scarlet: NO! IM NOT LETTING YOU KILL BRAD! (Puts Anti-Scarlet into a full nelson lock) AND IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE MY BODY TO DO SO!

While having Anti-Scarlet in a full nelson, Scarlet dives down to the bottom of her brain, taking Anti-Scarlet with her. And because there was no one to control the body, Anti-Scarlet turns back into Scarlet's body, then Scarlet reverts to her normal Xyith form and faints.

Ripper: What... What just happened?

Ashley: Yeah, Scarlet just... fainted.

Xyaqom: If I had to guess, Scarlet, the good one, dragged Anti-Scarlet to a part of her brain where none of them can take control of their body. With nobody in control, Scarlet's body is out of commission. Right now, as we speak, they are fighting for control.

Kurumi: In other words, she's in a coma for now.

Xyaqom: Yes, if you want to look it at like that. (Realizes that this is the first time he's met Kurumi) By the way, who are you?

Kurumi: The name is Kurumi.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Yeah right. (To everyone) Okay, let's get everyone to Rosaira's place. Everyone needs medical attention. Especially Brad.

Ashley: Are they going to be okay?

Xyaqom: If we hurry, yes.

Everyone nods at each other, and they pick up Brad, Scarlet, Jewel, Steqos, and Haxuxes, and take them to Rosaira's place.

* * *

 **And now, the continuation!**

In the bottom of the brain, we see Scarlet locking Anti-Scarlet into a full nelson lock and diving down to the bottom of the brain. There they were traveling to the bottom of the brain of forgotten memories. There they heard voices of King Azssum.

Azssum: I don't care if it was an accident. If word gets out of what our daughter is, it will cause mass panic in the whole planet. We must find a way to seal her powers so he'll only be as strong as an average Drogon.

Suxeck: Please honey, Scarlet didn't mean too. You heard from the doctor, Kzidul is going to be okay, he needs a few days of rest.

Azssum: Even so, her powers must be sealed so this doesn't happen again.

Eventually, both Scarlet and Anti-Scarlet landed on the bottom of the brain, where there was nothing but an ankle-high of water. When they landed on the water, they rolled away from each other. Soon, Anti-Scarlet slowly got up and looked around her surroundings.

Anti-Scarlet: The part of the brain of forgotten memories? (Laughs) This is just perfect. Because after you I'm done with you, I'll make you a forgotten memory.

Scarlet: No, YOU WILL!

Scarlet then charged towards Anti-Scarlet to punch her, but Anti-Scarlet ducked under the punch and punched Scarlet to the gut, which was followed with an over-hook punch, which Scarlet ducked under, but Anti-Scarlet quickly kneed her to the face, then she over-hooked punch her, then an upper-cut, making her fly back. Then Anti-Scarlet did a jumping summer-salt towards Scarlet and punched her in the face as soon as she got back on her feet, then she punched her again, then kicked her to the face, Scarlet then tried to fly up to try to get an advantage, but Anti-Scarlet quickly flew up after Scarlet and gave her a clothesline, making her fall back down to the ground, when Scarlet back on her knees, Anti-Scarlet came down and kneed her to the face, then punched her in the face, Scarlet tried to punch Anti-Scarlet only for her to duck under it and kicked her again, then she elbowed her to the face, then punched her, then did a flying kick at her, making Scarlet go flying and land on the water.

Anti-Scarlet: You just don't get it. You can't beat me! I am the power that you sealed away! You're just an empty shell of what you used to be. The fact that I have to fight you for control makes me sick. A waste of time. (Scarlet slowly starts getting back up) And once I kill you, I'm going to take full control of this body, and destroy everything you hold dear. Especially that idiot boyfriend of yours, Brad! (Just then, something snaps in Scarlet mentally) Before I kill him, I'll be sure to take my sweet time with him, I'll make sure to make him scream in pain, make him cry for you, make him beg for you. (Anti-Scarlet didn't know, but Scarlet was starting to get pissed, as her hands her shaking) And after that, I'll slice his throat, just like how I was going to kill him until you stopped me. (Scarlet then gets back on her feet, with her hair covering her eyes) But enough about me explaining how I'm going to kill your boyfriend, (Turns her hand into an energy blade) LET'S KILL YOU! (Anti-Scarlet then charges in to stab Scarlet to the face, but when she was about to do so, Scarlet quickly uses both of her hands to grab her hand, stopping the blade for touching her, Anti-Scarlet was shocked by this) What?!

Both girls struggled to get the upper hand on the other, but soon Scarlet managed to push Anti-Scarlet from her, about twenty feet from each other. Anti-Scarlet was shocked and confused about where she got the power to avoid her attack.

Scarlet: (Tears began pouring Scarlet's face) NO ANTI-SCARLET! YOU'VE HURT BRAD LONG ENOUGH! IM NOT GOING TO LET THIS GO ON ANYMORE! (A red aura began to surround Scarlet, and the sky began to turn red, and Anti-Scarlet was shocked and confused about what was going on) DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Scarlet then lets out a loud roar that sounded like a combination of anger, and sorrow, the water began to turn into fire, and a burst of light came out of Scarlet. When the light died down, it was revealed that Scarlet was now in her Xyith form, this made Anti-Scarlet to be shocked. Her hair stood up and became spiky but her bang still down including the bottom of her hair. She had black dragon horns coming out of her head, the irises in her eyes were now dragon skinny. Unlike male Xyiths, her arms, legs, and feet didn't become dragon scales. They were still bare. Her Dragon wings were black with red streaks coming out of her back, fang teeth, and finally, her nails sharp as claws.

Anti-Scarlet: (Shocked) What?! How... How is this possible?!

Scarlet: (Slowly pulls her head up, with her eyes closed) Now... (She opens her eyes to reveal her new Xyith eyes) The real fight starts!

Scarlet then charges to Anti-Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet quickly turns into a Xyith in order to take the punch from Scarlet, then Scarlet punched Anti-Scarlet to the gut, then she kicked to the gut which sends her flying, she then went on hot pursuit to punch her again, but Anti-Scarlet blocked the attack, the girls then tried to punch each other, only for both girls to block each other's fist, they then tried using their legs to kick each other, only to once again block each other's attack, they then used elbow attack, punches, kicks, knee smashes, only for them to get each other, blocking their attack, unable to get the upper hand on another, they then go into a long stream of counterattacks after counterattacks. These girls were going so fast that if a normal person were to watch them, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. The more they moved, the more the flames got more intense and rose, neither girl was getting the upper hand on the other, it was like they were perfectly even. Anti-Scarlet was fighting to take over the world and to destroy everyone that Scarlet cared about, and Scarlet was fighting for her friends and family, and Brad. Her love for Brad was pushing her to her limits, pushing her to the limits she didn't know she had. She didn't want Brad to be hurt anymore. SHe didn't want Anti-Scarlet to break his big heart. She was fighting for his life and honor. Soon Scarlet got the upper hand and punched Anti-Scarlet away from her, which she quickly catches herself.

Anti-Scarlet: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NOTHING BUT A SHELL! HOW IS IT THAT YOU HAVE YOUR POWERS!

Scarlet: YOU MAY HAVE MY POWERS! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A SHELL!

Anti-Scarlet: (They then clash fist) HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU THIS POWERFULL?!

Scarlet: UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE SOMEONE TO FIGHT FOR! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND! YOU'RE JUST FIGHTING FOR POWER!

Anti-Scarlet: YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR LOVE?! THAT'S PATHETIC!

Scarlet: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE! I HAVE! (Scarlet then punched Anti-Scarlet, sending her flying, but she quickly catches herself) AND I STILL DO!

Anti-Scarlet: YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! YOU'RE BENEATH ME! (Turns into a mastered Xyith) AND I'LL PROVE IT!

Scarlet: (Turns into a mastered Xyith) FINE! PROVE IT TO ME THEN!

Anti-Scarlet: (Shocked that Scarlet could turn into a Mastered Xyith) WHAT?!

Before Anti-Scarlet could understand how Scarlet could turn into Master Xyith, Scarlet then punched Anti-Scarlet in the gut, and when she did, an image of Brad appeared in her mind, she then elbowed Anti-Scarlet to the face, then an image of her and Brad meeting each other in the shower appeared in her mind, she then kneed her to the gut, then an image of her and Brad sharing their first kiss appeared in her mind, making Scarlet headbutt her and punch her, then an image of Brad saving her from Kzuck appeared in her mind, Scarlet then punched her in the face, then an image of her and Brad making love for the first time appeared in her mind, and she kicked Anti-Scarlet to the gut, then an image of Anti-Scarlet beaten Brad down appeared in her mind, tears began to flow down Scarlet's cheeks again and kneed Anti-Scarlet to the face. Scarlet then began a series of punches and kicked to Anti-Scarlet in great speed. Anti-Scarlet couldn't breathe, and her eyes become blank as she pushed away from Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet then rushed in to kick Scarlet, Scarlet blocks the attack and kicks Anti-Scarlet away. Anti-Scarlet then charges towards Scarlet and try to kick her, but Scarlet quickly blocked Anti-Scarlet's kick using her arm. Scarlet used her free hand to try to punch Anti-Scarlet, but Anti-Scarlet quickly moved out of the way. Anti-Scarlet then stood on both of her hands to try to kick Scarlet in the face, which Scarlet quickly moved out of the way and kneed Anti-Scarlet in the gut while in mid-air. Anti-Scarlet manages to get a few feet away from Scarlet, which Scarlet goes after her. Seeing Scarlet coming after her, Anti-Scarlet quickly uses a leg sweep against Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet managers to make Scarlet fall, but her quickly catches herself using her hands and tries to stand back up on her two feet. Anti-Scarlet then sees this as an opportunity to try to punch Scarlet, but Scarlet quickly using a backflip to dodge from Anti-Scarlet's attack. Scarlet charges towards Anti-Scarlet and punches her in the face then tries to kick her. But Anti-Scarlet manages to grab both of Scarlet's legs and slammed her onto the ground, which was followed up by attempting to stomp on Scarlet's face, which Scarlet quickly moved out of the way. When Scarlet quickly got back on her feet, Anti-Scarlet tried to kick Scarlet again, which Scarlet quickly ducked under. Scarlet then uses this opportunity to perform a leg sweep on Anti-Scarlet, which Anti-Scarlet managed to catch herself using both of her hands and performed three back flips to gain some distance between her and Scarlet. Anti-Scarlet then began to rapidly launch a series of energy blasts at Scarlet, which Scarlet was either dodging or deflecting each one. In five seconds, Anti-Scarlet managed to shoot 1000 energy blasts, however not one managed to hit Scarlet. Scarlet then charged towards Anti-Scarlet and punched Anti-Scarlet in the face, making her fly back a bit, which Scarlet fires an energy blast after her, making contact to her right after she caught herself. Anti-Scarlet emerges from the smoke and attempts to punch her in the side, only for Scarlet to block her attack. Scarlet then grabs Anti-Scarlet by the face and attempts to slam her to the ground, only for Anti-Scarlet to quick grab Scarlet to the arm, flip over and slams Scarlet to the ground, but little did Anti-Scarlet know was that Scarlet grabbed Anti-Scarlet's arm just before she was slammed to the ground, so she used her arm as leverage to slam Anti-Scarlet to the ground, while still holding Scarlet's arm, she threw Scarlet away from her and punched her in the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of Scarlet, but Scarlet manages to get her wind back and punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of her, but she manages to get her wind back to punch Scarlet to the gut again, then Scarlet punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Scarlet to the gut again, then Scarlet punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Scarlet to the gut again, then Scarlet punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Scarlet to the gut again, then Scarlet punches Anti-Scarlet to the gut again, then Anti-Scarlet punches Scarlet to the gut again. Then Scarlet kicked Anti-Scarlet to the face, which Anti-Scarlet kicked Scarlet to the face too, then they flew up, and she kicked Scarlet to the face again, which was followed up by having Scarlet firing a large energy blast at her at point-blank range, making her fall down to the ground.

Anti-Scarlet: How can you have this power?!

Scarlet: You haven't figured it out yet?! I'm the real Scarlet. You're a copy! A FAKE!

Anti-Scarlet: NO! YOU'RE WRONG!

Anti-Scarlet then charged toward Scarlet, to try to kick her, but Scarlet ducked under the attack and kicked her in the back, making Scarlet fly off a bit. Scarlet then charges towards Anti-Scarlet and kicks her, only for Anti-Scarlet to block the kick. Scarlet then punches Anti-Scarlet, which Anti-Scarlet also blocks it. Anti-Scarlet then uses an over-hook punch on Scarlet, but Scarlet quickly ducks under the attack. Anti-Scarlet then attempts a leg sweep against Scarlet, but Scarlet quickly jumps up and attempts to kick Anti-Scarlet in the face, which Anti-Scarlet quick rolls out of the way and attempts to kick Scarlet in the back. But Scarlet sidesteps out of the way and tries to elbow her in the head, only for Anti-Scarlet to catch the elbow. Anti-Scarlet then grabs Scarlet and throws her across the area. Scarlet then catches herself and charges towards Anti-Scarlet where she attempts to punch her, but Anti-Scarlet grabbed Scarlet's punch and attempted to counterattack her, but Scarlet ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Anti-Scarlet quickly counterattacked her counter-attack, which led Scarlet to counter-attacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for five whole minutes at great speed. Eventually, Anti-Scarlet sees an opening and punches Scarlet in the face. But seeing that Anti-Scarlet got cocky quickly kicks her in the face, Anti-Scarlet attempts to over-hook punch Scarlet, only for Scarlet to duck under her punch and jump back. Anti-Scarlet then dashes towards Scarlet and attempts to punch her, but Scarlet quickly jumps out of the way flies back to Anti-Scarlet to kick her. But Anti-Scarlet grabbed Scarlet's kick and attempted to counterattack her, but Scarlet ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Anti-Scarlet quickly counterattacked her counter-attack, which led Scarlet to counter-attacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat. One minute of countering attack after counter-attacking later, Anti-Scarlet finds an opening and kicks Scarlet in the face, which sends her flying across the area. Scarlet quickly catches himself and dashes towards Anti-Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet attempts to punch Scarlet out only for her punch to go right through her, turned out that this Scarlet was an afterimage, but quickly the real Scarlet shows up and kicks Anti-Scarlet in the face, sending her flying across the area. Anti-Scarlet manages to catch herself and charges towards Scarlet to punch her, Scarlet quickly ducks under Anti-Scarlet's punch and performs a leg sweep on her, only to find out that this Anti-Scarlet was an afterimage. Anti-Scarlet then appears and attempts to punch Scarlet out, but realizes that this Scarlet was an afterimage. Then Scarlet showed up and attempts to kick Anti-Scarlet in the face, only to find out that this Anti-Scarlet was another afterimage. Then Anti-Scarlet shows up and attempts to kick Scarlet in the gut, only to find out that this Scarlet was an afterimage. Scarlet then appears and attempts to do a leg sweep at Anti-Scarlet, but realizes that this Anti-Scarlet was an afterimage. Then Anti-Scarlet showed up and attempts to kick Scarlet in the chest, only to find out that this Scarlet was another afterimage. Then Scarlet appeared and attempted to punch Anti-Scarlet in the face, but Anti-Scarlet grabbed Scarlet's punch and attempted to counterattack her, but Scarlet ended up counterattacking her counter-attack. But soon Anti-Scarlet quickly counterattacked her counter-attack, which led Scarlet to counter-attacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Scarlet finds an opening and kicks Anti-Scarlet upward to the sky. Scarlet then goes into hot pursuit and elbows her back down to the ground, Scarlet then goes into hot pursuit and attempts to kick Anti-Scarlet in the gut. But Anti-Scarlet grabbed Scarlet's kick and attempted to counter-attack her, but Scarlet ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Anti-Scarlet quickly counterattacked her counter-attack, which led Scarlet to counter-attacked her counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Anti-Scarlet sees an opening and tries to kick Scarlet, but Scarlet quickly ducks under her kick, but Anti-Scarlet sees this as an opening and tries to punch Scarlet. But Scarlet quickly jumps out of the way and kicks Anti-Scarlet upwards to the sky. Scarlet then shoots an energy blast towards Anti-Scarlet, but Anti-Scarlet manages to catch himself and easily deflects it, but the energy blast turned out to only be a distraction as Scarlet showed up behind Anti-Scarlet and kicked her on the back. Anti-Scarlet then quickly punches Scarlet in the face and performs an ax handle at Scarlet, causing her to fall back down to the floor, but Scarlet manages to land on her feet.

Anti-Scarlet: SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE THE REAL SCARLET! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME HUH?! YOU CAN'T KILL ME BECAUSE YOU NEED ME! AND I CAN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE IF I DO! WHAT'S THE POINT IN LIVING!

Scarlet: AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT! I CAN'T OUTRIGHT KILL YOU! BUT I CAN DESTROY YOUR PHYSICAL FORM AND YOUR CONSCIOUS!

Anti-Scarlet becomes scared for the first time, and she wonders if Scarlet will allow her to forgive her, but thinks about the time when placed her in prison.

Anti-Scarlet: LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DESTROY ME!

Anti-Scarlet then charged towards Scarlet, he unleashed a series of kicks towards Scarlet, which Scarlet either dodged or blocked all of them, they then clashed fists, both their faces showed incredible hatred towards each other, they then headbutted each other, they then started punching each other, each of them taking their blows, then hit each others' arms, they then headbutted each other, showing the hatred they had to each other in their faces, then Scarlet punched Anti-Scarlet to the gut, then she kicked to the gut which sends her flying, she then went on hot pursuit to punch her again, but Anti-Scarlet blocked the attack, the girls then tried to punch each other, only for both girls to block each other's fist, they then tried using their legs to kick each other, only to once again block each other's attack, they then used elbow attack, punches, kicks, knee smashes, only for them to get each other, blocking their attack, unable to get the upper hand on another, they then go into a long stream of counter attacks after counter attacks. Scarlet quickly gained the upper hand and shot an energy blast at Anti-Scarlet, sending her flying! Anti-Scarlet then got out of the beam and looked at Scarlet with complete total hatred and anger.

Anti-Scarlet: THAT'S IT! IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS BODY! NOBODY CAN!

Anti-Scarlet then flew up and started to gather her remaining energy. She began glowing white, she then put her hands up, and a huge energy ball started rapidly growing out of her hands. The energy ball was as big as Scarlet's brain, and Anti-Scarlet was planning on throwing it.

Scarlet: (Shocked) Is she insane?!

Anti-Scarlet: PREPARE TO BE BRAIN DEAD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! (She then throws the energy ball towards Scarlet)

Scarlet charged in and grabbed out of the energy ball, trying to hold the ball back, but it was slowly reaching to the bottom of the brain.

Scarlet: Damn it! I can't push it back! I don't have a choice then! I need to do it!

Just then, Scarlet began glowing white, and the energy ball began to get smaller, going inside of Scarlet, Anti-Scarlet was shocked when she saw this!

Anti-Scarlet: WHAT?! SHE'S ABSORBING IT?!

The energy ball got smaller and smaller, entering Scarlet's body, and when the energy ball fully entered her body, Scarlet let out a loud roar, and the entire brain area began to shake. When the area stopped shaking, it was revealed that the color of Scarlet's Xyith spiky hair was now silver. Anti-Scarlet was now terrified and shaking, seeing this new transformation from Scarlet.

Anti-Scarlet: (Scared out of her mind) NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Scarlet: (Scarlet then charged towards Anti-Scarlet) THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER!

Scarlet then punched Anti-Scarlet through her gut, making her scream in pain. She then pulled her fist up and turned her punch into an uppercut, making her fist to exit out of Anti-Scarlet's chest, white energy started coming out of Anti-Scarlet while she screamed in pain, and her body shaking. Soon Anti-Scarlet exploded, releasing a huge burst of white energy out her, which covered the entire brain.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: What just happened to Scarlet and Anti-Scarlet? Did Scarlet win? Has Anti-Scarlet been defeated? Was Scarlet's brain destroyed? Is Scarlet now brain dead? How did Scarlet absorb Anti-Scarlet's attack? And why did Scarlet's hair turn silver? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Well, hopefully, the next chapter will answer some of those questions. Until then, stay tuned.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	46. Ch 46: Happy Reunion Of Love

**This chapter is going to be a lemon chapter. Makes sense after what Brad and Scarlet just went through, and that they really missed each other. Like I said in the past, if you don't like lemon scenes in stories, feel free to skip the scenes. But don't skip the chapter entirely, as there will be a shocking twist at the end. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Forty-Six:  
Year One:  
Day: Fifty-Two:  
November 16th:**

* * *

One week and two days have passed since the battle with Anti-Scarlet, and Brad is seen in the medical room, just starting to wake up. When his vision clears up, he sees Rosaira looking at Brad's report papers.

Brad: (Sighs of pain) H-H-How long was I out for, Rosaira?

Rosaira: (Looks at Brad and becomes shocked to see Brad awake) Brad, you're awake?! I told everyone that you wouldn't wake up for a month. It looks like you beat my expectations in just a few more weeks.

Brad: It looks I have. How is Scarlet?

Rosaira: I'm really sorry. Scarlet hasn't wakened up since she was brought in.

Brad: I see. (Looks down at covers and thinks about Anti-Scarlet's words again) I... Need to see Scarlet. (Starts taking the medical wires off of him)

Rosaira: Brad, that would be a bad idea.

Brad: What do you mean?

Rosaira: You just woke up from a week-long coma, you need to take it slow.

Brad: No, I must see Scarlet

Brad began getting up from his bed tried to look for Scarlet, but his body was still sore from his battle with Anti-Scarlet, but he fought through the pain and pushed on.

Rosaira: Brad please, you're just making your body get worst. You need to rest.

Brad: No way!

Brad began running, looking for Scarlet's room while also fighting through pain. Rosaira was even running after Brad, but with every step that Rosaira took, Brad took five, she was unable to keep up with Brad, despite his injuries. Eventually, Brad came across the VIP medical room. It then hit him. Scarlet is a princess, so that means she MUST be in there.

Rosaira: (Sees Brad standing in front of the VIP room, still running after Brad) Brad, please, don't go in!

Brad: (Brad opens the door and sees who was inside, the VIP room was a large empty room with a huge four poster bed, with Scarlet sleeping on the bed) Scarlet! (Runs towards her)

Brad then ran towards Scarlet to see how she was doing. When he got a closer look at Scarlet, he noticed that she was completely naked, the blanket that was on her just happened to be just over her pink nipples. If she moved just a little bit, her blanket would move down and reveal her pink nipples to Brad. And for some odd reason, she was still in her Xyith form. She hasn't reverted back to her base form.

Rosaira: I was afraid you would see this. This is why I didn't want you to come in right away.

Brad: (Turns to Rosaira with a concern expression) So she's fighting her other self, right?

Rosaira: Yes, by the looks of things, she's still fighting Anti-Scarlet. I can't tell if she's winning or not.

Brad: Then at least answer me this, why is Scarlet still in her Xyith form? Shouldn't she revert back to her base form?

Rosaira: Yes, I found that puzzling too. I was wondering why Scarlet hasn't reverted back to her base form yet. So I did some research. It turns out that Scarlet's base form IS her Xyith form.

Brad: (Shocked) What?!

Rosaira: Yes. It turns out that Scarlet is a very rare type of Drogon that is born as a Xyith. This, her Xyith form, is her true form.

Brad: But, what about the form that we've seen Scarlet in when we first met her.

Rosaira: Turns out that the form that we've been seeing her in since we met her was just a form that she created a long time ago to surpass herself. To hide her true form and her true power.

Brad: I see... Is there's way to turn her back?

Rosaira: You mean her surpassed form? No, only she can do it, and she needs to be awake to do so.

Brad: So how long will she be out?

Rosaira: Its hard to say. Only time will tell.

Brad: I see (Looks down at the floor and starts wondering how to help Scarlet to wake up)

But soon, Scarlet slowly started waking up, as she turned her head, her blanket moved down below her pink nipples, allowing Brad to see them.

Brad: Scarlet?

When Scarlet opened her eyes, and her vision became clear, the first person she saw was Brad.

Scarlet: B-Brad? (Her blanket then moved down below her breasts)

Brad starts crying and hugs Scarlet.

Brad: I'm so happy to see that you're alright.

Scarlet: (Starts crying and hugs Brad back) Brad! I'm so happy you're still alive! I feared you died from your wounds from Anti-Scarlet.

Brad places his head on her shoulder softly and keeps crying, as he missed Scarlet. Rosaira then left the two alone.

Scarlet: Hey, It's okay besides I never stopped believing in you, and I still love you (Strokes his tears away from his eyes, and they then kiss)

Brad becomes surprised by the kiss and starts kissing her back, and her blanket began to fall off of her.

Scarlet allows the blanket to fall off of her body but keeps kissing Brad. Brad began feeling Scarlet's breasts, making Scarlet moan inside the kiss. Brad leads themselves to lay down on the bed and kisses her softly while stroking her breasts. While they continued to kiss, Brad took the blanket on the bed and tossed it away, and Scarlet took Brad's shirt off and threw it away. After ten minutes of nonstop kissing, both Brad and Scarlet realized that they had to come up for air, so they pulled apart. However, five seconds after they pulled apart, Brad began to kiss Scarlet's neck, down to her collarbone and licking his way down to her hard pink nipples, which made her moan. Brad began to lick Scarlet's nipples while looking at her in the face. Scarlet didn't really look all that different in her Xyith form, besides the dragon horns and the standing up spiky hair, there wasn't much of a difference. Not even her body had any scales on it what so ever. Maybe it was different for girls, perhaps female Xyiths didn't get Dragon scales on their bodies, because Scarlet's body was the same as he remembered it. Brad also noticed that Scarlet's skin was much more smooth and softer than before. Or perhaps he forgot what Scarlet felt like after not having sex with for so long. Brad began to feel Scarlet's right breast while feeling her belly with the other.

Brad: (Feeling Scarlet up) You feel so much softer then I remember.

Scarlet: In this form, I'm more soft to touch.

Brad: (Chuckles) Is that so. I'm starting to think if you have shaved anywhere before.

Scarlet: There's no need. Drogons only grow hair in two areas, the hair on our heads, and, (She blushes) down there. Other than those two areas, we have soft, smooth, hairless bodies.

Brad: (Chuckles) I guess that explains why I haven't grown any hair on my chest or anywhere else while I was going through puberty. Besides down there of course. (He then starts sucking on her nipples, which makes her moan)

After a few minutes of sucking on Scarlet's nipples, he began to lick his way down to her belly, where he began to lick and feel her belly, he even licked her bellybutton and made it nice and wet, which ticked her when she giggled. He even made the rest of her soft, smooth belly wet.

Brad: (Rubs her bellybutton) I forgot how good you taste. (Kisses her bellybutton, which Scarlet giggles and smiles at her boyfriend)

Scarlet: (Giggles) Do I really taste that good?

Brad: (Starts kissing Scarlet's belly) Oh yes, you do. (He then starts kissing his way down to her hairy pussy) You taste like strawberries. (He then gets down to her pubic hair) Nice and sweet.

Brad begins kissing Scarlet's pubic hair and kisses his way down to her cute pink pussy which was surrounded by her pubic hair. Brad then opened Scarlet's wide open to look at her hairy pussy. He then began to kiss her soft, smooth thighs and kissed his way down to her now wet pussy, where his nose was now touching her pubic hair.

Brad: (Starts playing with her pubic hair) Have you ever thought of shaving off your pubic hair.

Scarlet: Yes, I did, but my nurses encouraged me not to unless I want it to be growing back ten times thicker than it was before.

Brad: I see. Well thankfully, you're perfect the way you are.

Brad then places his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and starts licking her wet pink pussy. Scarlet moaned more and put her hands onto Brad's head onto her pussy, Brad then shoves his tongue into Scarlet's pussy and begins to lick her insides, which makes Scarlet moan even more.

Scarlet: Oh I love this feeling (Moans more)

After a few minutes of licking her pussy, Brad then pulls his tongue out and sits on his legs and puts Scarlet into the dragon oral sex position. In this position, Brad sits on his legs and slightly spreads them apart. He makes Scarlet lay down on his knees for her head and shoulders to be lying at the feet of Brad. He makes her legs spread as wide as he can make her. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up, its called the Dragon oral sex position. Brad inclines his head forward and starts licking her pussy. Scarlet moans as she grabs the bedsheets tightly.

Scarlet: Oh Brad, how bold of you.

Brad: (Uses his thumbs to open Scarlet pussy wide open and uses his index fingers to rub her clit) This is something that I wanted to try out.

Scarlet moans out loud as her hands grab the bedsheets tightly. He then began to lick her pussy. With the combination of Brad rubbing her clit and licking her pussy, it was too much for Scarlet to handle. She was twitching all over the place, which made her breasts to jiggle. However, even with all the twitching, Brad managed to keep licking her pussy, having his tongue in Scarlet's pussy at all times. He then placed his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and began to suck on her clit, which made Scarlet go crazy and to make her thighs to tighten up.

Scarlet: (Screams) OH FUCK! IM CUMMING!

Brad started licking Scarlet's pussy again, and Scarlet ended up cumming all over Brad's face, which he licked it all up. Scarlet looks at her boyfriend, smiling.

Scarlet: Brad, I want to do you now. (Brad nods at her and lays down for her)

Scarlet then takes off Brad's boxers, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, she giggled when she saw it.

Brad: I love you, Scarlet.

Scarlet: I love you too Brad. (She then began to suck on his dick, which made Brad gasp a little)

Scarlet was not holding back with her blowjob skills since she really missed Brad over the last few days. As she continued to give Brad a blowjob, Brad began to stroke her hair.

Brad: You're the best when it comes to blowjobs Scarlet.

Scarlet: I am... But here's a new feeling for you. (Places her breasts between his dick and sucks the headpiece deep)

Brad: Oh shit! The combination with your mouth and boobs, it's too much! (Scarlet kept rubbing her breasts up and down while sucking his headpiece hard, soon Brad was reaching his limit) Shit, I'm already cumming!

Scarlet wanted to feel his warm cum inside of her mouth, so she put his whole dick in her mouth, right to the point where her nose was touching his pubic hair. And soon enough, he came inside her mouth, which she swallowed afterword.

Scarlet: (Pulls out) So honey, how was that?

Brad: It was awesome. Better than I remembered it.

Scarlet crawls over and kisses him deeply, and while they kiss, Brad grabs Scarlet's butt and spreads it as far as he can and uses his middle finger to rub her anus, which made her moan inside the kiss. Soon, Scarlet felt Brad get hard again.

Scarlet: Want to continue?

Brad: Hell yeah.

Scarlet lays down at the bedside, waiting for Brad, in which Brad opened Scarlet's legs wide open, which she nods to him. Brad then adjusted himself to have his dick touch her pussy, in which he began to rub it with it, which made her moan. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Scarlet was going crazy. Scarlet's pussy was more sensitive in her Xyith form, but she wanted to feel Brad more inside of her. Soon, Brad started to feel Scarlet's breasts and go all the way inside of her where their pubic hair was now touching each other and started moving his hips to trust her. Scarlet then let out a loud moan wraps her legs around his waist of him to go deep and hard.

Scarlet: OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Brad quickly had Scarlet to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Brad continued to thrust her, he got to watch Scarlet's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Scarlet wraps her legs around Brad's waist to prevent him from pulling out, as she wanted him to cum inside her.

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM GOING TO CUM!

Brad: Me too.

Brad and Scarlet let out a loud moan together and came together. When Brad felt Scarlet's juices surrounding his dick, he shoved his dick inside of her as far as he could, where their pubic hair was now one big bush, and the headpiece of his dick was almost touching her womb and came inside her. After they came, Brad collapse and fell face first into Scarlet's breasts, where both of them were catching their breaths.

Scarlet: That was amazing. (Strokes Brad's hair softly)

Brad: (When Brad opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is Scarlet's right pink hard nipple) Yeah, it was.

Brad then pulls out and begins to feel her breasts and started to suck on her right nipple. Scarlet moan again and strokes his hair more. Noticing that he was still hard, Brad got up and placed his dick between Scarlet's breasts, and had it where his headpiece was even touching Scarlet's libs. Scarlet giggles and starts licking his headpiece.

Scarlet: You're still horny?

Brad: Yeah, I can't get enough of you.

Brad then starts thrusting his hips, performing a titty fuck on her. Scarlet even managed to suck on his headpiece as he continued to thrust her using her breasts. Scarlet sucks his dick deep and swirls her tongue around his length.

Brad: Shit, I'm already cumming!

Brad then had his headpiece to be in Scarlet's mouth a little bit, and he came all over Scarlet's face, with a little in her mouth.

Scarlet: Sweet and tasty too (Licks his cum and looks up at him)

Rosaira: (From behind them) Having fun?

Brad: (Looks behind him and becomes shocked) ROSAIRA?!

Brad quickly grabs the blanket for the bed from the floor and uses it to cover himself up and Scarlet. Scarlet giggles when she saw Brad like this, which made the blanket to fall below her breasts, and hugs Brad, making the blanket to fall below both Scarlet's hips, and just covering her crotch, exposing most of her naked body to Brad and Rosaira. She didn't mind if Rosaira saw her like that, but she wanted to stay at Brad's side.

Brad: How long have you been watching us?!

Rosaira: (Walks over to Scarlet and starts rubbing her exposed naked belly) I wish I could've watched you, but I had a bit of paperwork to do and reports to check up on. I could, however, hear you two all over this mansion.

Scarlet: (Lets out a light moan when she felt Rosaira rubbing her belly) So what did reports say about it?

Rosaira: (Continues to rub Scarlet's belly) Oh, these were reports for other patients. But what about you? How are you feeling?

Scarlet: (Smiling at them) I feel great.

Rosaira: (Starts rubbing Scarlet's bellybutton) I'm glad to hear that, but I still need to check and see if there are any signs of Anti-Scarlet still inside of you. And Brad needs to rest and heal up from his injuries.

Scarlet: (Giggles when she felt Rosaira rubbing her bellybutton) Okay, As long as I get to stay with Brad. (She then hugs Brad tighter)

Brad didn't know how to handle this new Scarlet, but he laid down to get some rest.

* * *

 **Year One:  
** **Day: Forty-Eight:  
** **November 19th:**

Over the last few days, Brad was resting, trying to get his body back up to 100%. Rosaira even checked to see if there were any signs of Anti-Scarlet remaining in Scarlet. Thankfully, there wasn't. On the third day, Rosaira gave both Scarlet and Brad the okay to go home. On the third day, around 8:00 Pm, Brad and Scarlet are seen just outside the Jackel house, preparing themselves to enter.

Brad: (Looks At Scarlet) Are you ready?

Scarlet: (Smiles at him) Yes, I'm ready when you are.

Brad: Okay. (Brad then opens the door) We're home. (He and Scarlet enter the house and close the door behind them)

Jewela: Brad!

Jewela, who was wearing only a blue T-Shirt with no panties underneath is seen just entering the hallway and sees Brad entering the house. Overjoyed to see him for the first time in three days, she runs towards Brad to hug him, making him fall down to his back. When Brad opened his eyes, he noticed that Jewela was on top of him, and had his hands on her butt, and spreading it as far as he could, which also opened up her pink pussy. Scarlet even got a good look at Jewela's naked butt, her exposed anus, and spread pussy.

Scarlet: (Giggles) Wow Brad, we haven't been home for a minute, and already you're having your way with Jewela.

Brad: (Pulls his hands away from Jewela's butt) This is not what it looks like!

Jewela: It's okay Brad. (Sits on his upper chest) I don't mind you touching me. (Opens her legs wide open, allowing Brad to see her hairy pussy) You can touch me anywhere you want.

When Jewela sat on Brad's upper chest, this allowed him to get a good look at her pussy, which was only two centimeters away from touching his lips, but his nose was touching her silver pubic hair, allowing him to get a good smell of her pussy and pubic hair, which her pussy smelled really sweet. All Brad had to do was to move his head forward slightly in order his libs to touch it if he wanted to, in fact, he can even use his tongue to easily lick her pussy, or shove it inside of it if he wanted to. Brad was blushing like a tomato when he saw Jewela's hairy pussy.

Scarlet: Jewela, (Lifts up Jewela's shirt over her belly button to show Brad her soft, smooth belly) Why are you not wearing any panties?

Jewela: Because Ashley doesn't want me to wear panties.

Brad: (Looks up at Jewela and places his nose on her pubic) Did you miss me Jewela?

Jewlea: (Smiling at him) Yes I did.

Just then, Ashley came to the hallway where Brad and the girls were.

Ashley: For crying out loud Jewela, can you wait for Brad and Scarlet to settle in before you attack Brad. And get off of him. You're probably crushing his lungs right now as we speak.

Brad: Its okay Ashley, I'm not in pain or anything. To tell you the truth. (Stares at Jewela's pussy) Jewela can sit on my chest like this all day if she wanted too, and I wouldn't feel a thing. Plus her pussy would keep me company. I would stare at it all day.

Jewela: (Blushes and giggles) Are you enjoying the view.

Brad: Of course I am. You have a very nice cute pussy. (He kisses Jewela's pussy, which makes her moan) And it tastes very good and smells good too. (He then starts licking her pussy, which makes her moan) Not only would I stare at it all day, but I'd also like it all day too. (Continues to lick her pussy)

Scarlet: (Walks over to Ashley and hugs her) I've missed you too Ashley.

Ashley: (Hugs Scarlet back, but places her hands on Scarlet's butt under her skirt) We've all missed you. (She then starts pulling Scarlet's panties down) Things here haven't been the same since you and Brad have been away. (Scarlet's panties then fall down to her feet)

Scarlet: How about we go to your room, and I show you how much I missed you (Takes Ashley's hand and takes her to her room)

Ashley: (Undid the buttons on Scarlet's skirt, making it fall down her feet and making Scarlet bottomless) Okay, sounds good. (Spanks her butt)

Scarlet: Oh. (Kisses Ashley deeply and her hands travels down to grabs her butt tightly)

Scarlet then pulled down Ashley's panties under her skirt.

Ashley: Naughty girl. (They then kiss)

Scarlet takes Ashley to her bed and starts kissing to licks her neck warmly.

Ashley: Wow, you must've really missed me.

Scarlet: Yes I did. (Starts pulling her shirt and bra off to reveal, so her breast then starts kissing around her nipples hard)

The girls began to take each other's clothes off, even their socks and shoes. Scarlet licks Ashley's nipples more as her hands grab her butt tightly. Soon, Ashley got into a sixty-nine position with Scarlet, with Ashley being on top.

Ashley: Here, we can pleasure each other. (Starts licking Scarlet's pussy)

Scarlet moans since her pussy were sensitive, but she keeps licking Ashley's pussy. Scarlet opened her pussy wide open and began to lick her insides while Ashley was doing the same. Both girls were both moaning as they continued to lick each other's pussies. Soon, both girls began to suck on each other's clits and finger each other. This made both girls to reach their limits.

Ashley: I'M CUMMING!

Scarlet: ME TOO!

Soon, both girls let out a huge moan and came together.

Meanwhile, Brad and Jewela were seen in Brad's room, Jewela was now naked and laying on Brad's bed while Brad continued to lick Jewela's pussy while also rubbing her clit. This drove Jewela crazy, and while he does that, Jewlea moans and strokes Brad's hair.

Brad: You're so wet Jewela. (Licks her pussy some more)

Jewlea: Yes I am, but I missed you so much.

Brad: I missed you too. (He then kisses her and feels her breasts)

Jewela moans when she feels Brad feel her breasts, but she even moans even more when she feels Brad sucking on her hard pink nipples too. While Brad was sucking on her nipples, Jewela took off Brad's shirt and threw it away. After sucking on her nipples for a few minutes, Brad began to lick his way down to Jewela's belly, he licked all around it, making it nice and yet and even licked her belly button, making her giggle. After making her bellybutton wet, he began to lick his way to down to her hairy pussy. Brad opened Jewela's legs as far as he could, then he opened her pussy up and began to rub her clit, making her moan and her pussy wet. Her body began to jerk, making her breasts to jiggle. As he continued to rub Jewela's clit, Jewela began to moan, and Brad began to watch her juices to pile up, right to the point where it began to leak out of her pussy, he placed his nose on Jewela's pubic hair and shoved his tongue in her pussy, making Jewela to let out a huge moan. He began to lick her insides while drinking her juices while also rubbing her clit, which made Jewela go crazy. Soon, she began to feel her thighs to tighten up.

Jewela: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING!

Jewela soon lets out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face, which he drank up all of her juices up.

Brad: (Wipes his face) Wow, you came a lot. (He then kisses her)

After a three minute long kiss, they realize that they need to come up for air, so they separate.

Jewela: Brad, I want to do you now.

Brad nods, gets off of his bed and stands in front of Jewela, showing her the bulge in his pants. Jewela giggles and undoes his pants and pulls it down, revealing his hard dick. Licking her lips, and starts licking around his headpiece, which she starts sucking on the whole thing soon afterward. While sucking on his dick, Jewela made sure to always lick around his dick too, giving him more pleasure. She knew that Brad was enjoying the blowing as she could hear him moaning, which she couldn't help but smile.

Brad knew if he let Jewlea continue to suck on his dick the way she was, she would make him cum. But Brad didn't want to cum just yet. He pulled away from Jewela and had her to lay down on the bed with her legs wide open. Jewela knew what Brad wanted and was ready for him. Brad soon put his dick inside of Jewela's pussy, making her let out a loud moan when she felt Brad's dick enter her. Brad began to move his hips to thrust Jewela at rapid speed, making Jewela moan for each thrust that he put in her while feeling her breasts and sucking on her right nipple.

Jewela: BRAD! IM CUMMING!

Jewela then lets out a loud moan and came. But Brad wasn't done, he then switched Jewela to doggy style and increased the speed of his thrusts, making Jewela say Brad's name and moaned loudly. Because Jewela came two times already, her pussy was super sensitive, and Brad's dick was trusting in and out of her repeatedly only made her cum again in a short time. Eventually, Jewela was reaching her limit once again.

Jewela: BRAD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Brad gave in five more thrust before Jewela let out a huge moan and came all over his dick. When Brad felt Jewela's juices surround his dick, he pulled out and had Jewela to be in the cowgirl sex position, where took both his hands and put them on her butt to stretch it as far as she could to make her anus to be exposed. Using his middle finger from his right hand, he used it to rub Jewela's anus while trusting Jewela. This made her go crazy once again as she was moaning more loudly than before. With her sensitive pussy getting pounded, and her anus being rubbed, Jewela was about to reach her limit again.

Jewela: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Jewela lets out another loud moan and came all over Brad's dick. When Brad felt Jewela cum, Brad quickly had Jewlea to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Brad continued to thrust her, he got to watch Jewela's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Jewela was going crazy, and her mind went completely blank at this point. She never felt this good in her life. She couldn't believe that Brad was this good. He was like a sex God.

Jewela: BRAD! I LOVE YOU!

Brad: I love you too Jewela.

They then share a kiss. Soon they break the kiss and Brad began kissing her neck. Jewela then lets out another loud moan and cums for the last time. It was a good thing too because, at this point, Brad reached his limit. When Brad felt Jewela cum for the last time for today, he quickly pulled out and came all over Jewela's silver pubic hair. Although she was exhausted at this point and catching her breath, Jewela could still feel Brad's warm cum go all over her pubic hair.

Jewela: That was amazing. (They then kiss while Brad continued to feel her breasts)

Sadly though, they didn't get the chance to go for round two, as they suddenly hear the doorbell ring.

Brad: I have to go and get the door. (Smiling at Jewlea)

Jewela: (Sound disappointed) Okay.

Brad: Don't worry, I'll being back soon. (She nods) (Brad goes downstairs to open the door to see who was ringing the doorbell when he opened the door, he was going to get the biggest surprise of his life) Hello?

Josh: Hey Brad! Long time no see!

It was Josh Bradston, Brad's former perverted friend back in college. Josh was wearing a black bomber jacket with bronze zippers with a black T-shirt underneath, green cargo pants and blue sneakers. He also had his hair and eyebrows dyed brown. Brad was shocked when he saw Josh. Wasn't he arrested a few months ago? How did he get out? He had so many questions.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: What's this, Josh is back?! Wasn't he arrested in Chapter Six? And why does he look so different? How did he get out of prison?! There are so many questions right now. Let's hope all will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	47. Ark 7: Ch 47: Josh's Great Escape

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven:  
The Beginning Of The Chapter Will**  
 **Take Place Right Where The Previous**  
 **Chapter Left Off, But Then There Will**  
 **Be Some Time Travel:**

* * *

Brad goes downstairs to open the door to see who was ringing the doorbell when he opened the door. He was going to get the biggest surprise of his life.

Brad: Hello?

Josh: Hey Brad! Long time no see!

It was Josh Bradston, Brad's former perverted friend back in college. Josh was wearing a black bomber jacket with bronze zippers with a black T-shirt underneath, green cargo pants and blue sneakers. He also had his hair and eyebrows dyed brown. Brad was shocked when he saw Josh. Wasn't he arrested a few months ago? How did he get out? He had so many questions.

Brad: Okay, first, how the hell did you get out?

Josh: Yeah, it been crazy. How I got out was by complete luck. Look, can we sit down, I'll explain everything to you.

Brad: Yes we can... And I have a lot of things to tell you too (Invites Josh into the living room)

Josh: Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here.

Just then, Scarlet, who is now wearing a yellow shirt and pink panties comes into the living room.

Scarlet: Hey Brad, who was that?

Josh: (Turns around to see Scarlet and his eyes turn into hearts) Holy shit! Who is that smoking hot babe?!

Brad: She's Scarlet and my first girlfriend whose living with me and my sister.

Josh: Wait, first girlfriend? You mean more than one?

Brad: (Exclaims and tells Josh the news about how he get more than one girlfriend) Yes that's right

Josh: When did all this happen?

Brad: Shortly after you went to prison.

Josh: Holy shit.

Scarlet: Wait, your friend, went to prison.

Brad: It's a long story. (Josh starts checking Scarlet out and becomes jealous of Brad) Hey, eyes on me Josh!

Josh: Sorry.

Brad: So are you going to explain to me how you got out of prison or am I going to have to kick you out?

Josh: Right, sorry. Okay, you might want to take a seat, because it's a long one. (Brad sits down and waits for his story)

* * *

 **One Month Ago:  
Year One:  
Day: Thirty-Two:**  
 **October 25th:**

One month has passed since Josh Bradston was thrown in prison. During the weeks that followed, Josh started working out to keep himself in shape. Before Josh went to prison, he had an average body, but now he was ripped. Today Josh was in a prison transfer van, being transferred to another city, alongside with some cellmates. There was one cellmate in there that Josh knew the most, and his name was Rick Johnson. Rick was 5'8 feet tall and weighs 190 pounds, ripped. He was bald, had brown eyes, and tan skin. Josh, Rick, and eight other cellmates, along with a police officer we're all riding on the prison transfer van.

Rick: Hey Josh.

Josh: Yeah?

Rick: Have any idea where we're going?

Josh: Can't say I do.

Police Officer: Quiet! (Josh and Rick shut up)

Just then, the van was attacked by something, making it go off course and spin out of control.

Rick: What the hell?!

Just then, everyone began hearing gunshots, and soon, the back doors to the van exploded. The police guard stood up and armed himself with a shotgun.

Police Guard: Stay here!

The police guard went outside to take out the people that were attacking the van. However, as soon as he stepped out, his head explodes, his blood and brains go all over the place.

Police Officer #2: Ah crap! Open fire!

The police officers and the people that were attacking the van went into a full-on gun fight.

Cellmate #1: This is our chance! We can go free!

Rick: Come on Josh!

Josh: O-Okay!

All the cellmates take off. However, Josh and Rick took their time and watched all the other cellmates get shot down by either the police or the gangsters.

Rick: Mafia gangs!

Josh: W-We must get out of here!

Rick: Quick, follow me. (Josh nodded)

Josh and Rick sneaked past the police and mafia while they had their gun fight. Soon, they see a car with a driver still inside, who got caught in the crossfire and shot in the head, now dead.

Rick: That's our ride! Come on!

Josh: Right behind you!

Rick: (Undoes the seatbelt from the driver) Sorry that things have turned out this way. (Pulls out the driver from the car and takes out his phone from his pocket) Don't worry. We'll put your car and phone to good use. (Enters the driver's seat) You ready?

Josh: Yeah.

Rick: Okay, let's go! (They then take Rick calls a friend) I'm going to call a friend of mine. He might be able to help us in some way.

Josh: Okay!

Rick: (Calls a friend using his phone) Hey Don, it's me. (A minute of silence) I know, the last we spoke, I said that I was going to be transferred to a new prison, but a lot of things have happened since we last talked. We need your help, and a place to stay for a while. (A minute of silence) Me and a cellmate. (A minute of silence) Listen, I'll explain everything once we get to your place, right now, we need a place to stay and some new clothes. The faster we can get out of these prison clothes, the better. (A minute of silence) Okay, sweet, so you in thirty minutes. (A minute of silence) Okay, (A minute of silence) bye. (Hangs up)

Josh: Well?

Rick: My friend Don is going to help us, we going to use this car and meet him there, I won't promise you that thing will get uglier after we get some new clothes, a place to stay and eat. But as long we both get out this mess when the heats go down, the better.

Josh: Alright then, let's get out here.

After a thirty-minute drive, Josh and Rick arrive at Christale City.

Josh: I never thought I'd see our city again. To be honest, I forgot what Christale City looks like.

Rick: well when you go in some slammer kid, you never know what's coming and happening.

Josh: True.

Rick: Okay, if my memory serves me right, Don's place should be around the corner from here.

Then he turns the car to drove at don's place as they parked there and got out of the car and walk to the door and ring the doorbell.

Rick: Okay, when he answers, let me do the talking.

Josh: On it.

Soon, Don answers the door. He was 5'9 feet tall and weighed 190 pounds. He had red hair and green eyes.

Don: Hey Rick.

Soon, Don answers the door. He was 5'9 feet tall and weighed 190 pounds. He had red hair and green eyes.

Don: Hey Rick

Rick: Sup Don?

Don: Alright. And who's the squirt there?

Rick: The cellmate and the names Kosh

Don: Alright come in.

They went inside his house and locked the door.

Don: Okay, I hate to tell you all this, but shortly after you called Rick, my parole officer called me, letting me know that he's going to come over to my place to check up on me four days from now. I can let you guys stay here for two days, but after that, you two need to be long gone. If he finds out that I had any visitors that broke out of jail, I'll be in serious trouble.

Rick: Okay, give us some clothes and a quick meal then we high tail out of here.

Don: Alright, what do you guys feel like having?

Rick: fries, hamburger, and a drink

Don: Okay, sounds good. I'll order some take out while you two find some more clothes.

He went to get his phone to order.

Josh: So Rick, we can't hide and run forever from the cops, so how are we going to solve this problem by not going behind bars again.

Rick: I'd suggest that we change our names and change our appearance. Those cops will see your blond hair from a mile away and will know immediately that you broke out.

Josh: Well, guess I have no choice.

Rick: Hey Don, do you have any hair dye?

Don: Yeah at the bathroom, but you do know those cop will still find you and get specious.

Rick: You got a better idea?

Don: I know this guy, that can make you look like a different person with great makeup skills. He may be able to help you.

Rick: Is it plastic surgery?

Don: Nope.

Rick: Good, after we eat and got clothes, we'll drive there.

Don: Alright then.

After a twenty minute wait, Josh and the others were eating some burger and fries.

Josh: Finally, some real food. No more liquid prison food crap.

Rick: I feel you man, but if you want to eat again, stay low.

Josh: After we get a new look, where do we live?

Rick: Well, to get a place, we'll need money, and I happen to know a man who will pay well if you do jobs for him.

Josh: I see.

Rick: But as I told you, this is not what you are going to like.

Josh: Why's that?

Rick: Because sometimes, you'll have to do things to survive.

Josh: What'd you mean?

Rick: (Sigh) You'll see. So Don, what is this guy's name? The guy who does the makeup and stuff live?

Don: His name is Owen. When you change into your new clothes, we'll meet him there. (They nodded)

Later, after eating their lunch, the two got a new set of clothes. Rick was wearing a sports jersey, jeans, and sports jeans. Josh was wearing a black leather jacket, green cargo pants, and blue sneakers. They soon got into the car and drove to Owen's place.

Rick: Is this the place?

Don: Yep, follow me.

The three get out and knock on the door to Owen's house. Owen soon answers the door.

Owen: Don?

Don: Hey Owen, I got a favor to ask you.

Owen: Come in.

They went inside and closed the door and lock it, Josh and Rick sit on the couch while Don and Owen talk.

Owen: Alright, it'll be thirty dollars.

Don: Here. (Hand him a twenty dollar bill and a ten dollar bill)

Owen: Alright I'll see what I can do. (Turn Josh and Rick) Come on you two, follow me. (They get up and follow him to his workroom) So, from what Don has told me, you two are a bit in trouble with the law, and you two need to keep a low profile. And you need me to make you look like a different person.

Rick and Josh: Yeah.

Owen: Well you're in luck, with your new look nobody won't recognize you.

Josh: Sweet.

Owen: Okay, what do you two want to look like?

Josh: I want to have black hair and black eyebrows. Also, is it possible that you can make me look like I'm in my early thirties?

Owen: Alright, I'll give it a shot. (Looks at Rick) What about you?

Rick: I want my hair to be a darker shade of green.

Owen: Okay.

Owen then began to work on Rick and Josh. Then soon, ten minutes later...

Owen: Okay you two, here's your looks. (Show them in a mirror)

Josh: Wow, I look like a new person!

Rick: Err, Not bad.

Owen: Okay, now to work on your new IDs. From this point on, you can no longer use your real names, or else you'll go right back to jail. You guys will need new names from this point on.

Rick: I go with Steve.

Josh: And the name Jimmy.

Owen: Alright then, and your last names?

Rick: Jones.

Josh: Fowler.

Owen: Okay, give me an hour to work on your new IDs.

They nodded as Josh and Rick look at their new look some more.

Josh: You don't think the cops will recognize us, do you?

Rick: Depends if we give it a shot.

Josh: Yeah, I don't want to take any chances.

Owen: It's done!

He came back and gave them there very own new IDs.

Owen: Okay boys, enjoy your new life.

Rick: Thanks, we owe you one.

Josh: Yeah.

Rick: Alright Josh, come on, here's the part I explain you won't like, but you might not have a choice.

Josh: (Sigh) Whatever it is, it can't be much worst being in the big house.

Rick: Yeah. Follow me.

They hopped into their car, and after a thirty-minute drive, they stopped by at a strip club. Josh's eyes soon turned into stars when he saw where they were at.

Rick: (Smirks) Hehe, since we got a new life, you did say you once had a way of looking at ladies, so here our chance before we get serious here. Also, the owner of this strip joint can give us jobs to start off with. The owner and I go way back.

Josh: What's the guy's name?

Rick: His name is Mario Oiram. An Italian. He always has something to do. Just don't get into his wrong side, or else you will regret it.

Josh: Trust me. I have seen this in a movie once and that how it can get ugly.

Rick: Well thank God you've learned a thing or two from that. Anyways, let's go in.

They go to the back of the building, much to Josh's dismay as he wanted to see a bunch of naked ladies. Rick knocked on the back door, and soon a security guard opened.

Security Guard: Can I help you, gentlemen?

Rick: We want to speak to your boss.

Security Guard: What's the password?

Rick: Golden Coin.

Security Guard: Come on in. (Rick and Josh enter) Up the stairs, second door to your right. (They nodded)

Rick and Josh went up the stairs and entered Mario's office. Mario was a middle age man, who was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 300 pounds. He had short brown hair and a big mustache below his nose and wore a business suit. When Rick and Josh entered Mario's office, they saw that Mario was pouring a bottle of beer on a stripper's belly. The stripper was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds with black hair and blue eyes. The stripper was naked and was laying on Mario's desk with her legs wide open, allowing Mario to see her hairy pink pussy. The stripper let out a burst of shock when she felt the cold bottle of beer to pour on her belly and drip down to her pussy. Mario licked his libs when he saw his girl's naked body covered in beer. He then proceeded to drink the beer off the stripper.

Josh: (His eyes become stars and get a nosebleed) HOLY CRAP! THIS IS AWESOME!

Mario: Eyyo?! (Turns to Josh and Rick and glared) What's with the barking disturbed of my fantasy here?!

Rick: Mario, calm down, it's only us.

Mario: Rick? Is that you?! How come you look like a Leprechaun, with the green hair?

Rick: I'll explain everything to you, boss, if you have a minute.

Mario: (Sigh) Fine. (Turns to the guards) I told you a million times if some peeps try to come for me for something while I'm in my fantasy, tell them to wait for a while!

Guards: Sorry boss.

Mario: (Turns back to Rick) Alright come in and tell your friend here to stop drooling on my place here.

Rick: Hey Josh, get a grip.

Josh: (Snaps out of it) Oh, sorry about that.

Rick and Josh sit at the desk in front of Mario. Mario takes the stripper to sit on his lap and starts fondling her breasts.

Mario: So, what can I do for you gentlemen today?

Rick explains everything to Mario, which he chuckles.

Mario: Boy Rick, that hair color fits you because you got lucky with those goons to pull the leads on those cops. (Turns to Josh) And who's your monkey friend here gawking my toys?

Rick: His name is Josh. (Elbow his arm)

Josh: Oh, uh, hi there Mr. Mario.

Mario: Well kid, what's the reason you're in the slammer for?

Josh: (Feeling embarrassed) Um... long story short, I let my love for women to get out of hand.

Mario: (Chuckle) Not bad, kid, kind of reminds of the old days, no wonder you want some of this. (He pinches the woman's nipples, making her moan sexually make Josh blush more) Alright, Rick, I'll help you, but it'll cost fifty bucks.

Rick: Wait, I have to pay you to get jobs from you?

Mario: Hahahaha, I'm just pulling your leg here Rick, it's on me.

Rick: (Sigh in relief) That's good.

Mario: But if the newbie tries anything I don't like, is curtains for him. (Josh takes a gulp)

Rick: Fair enough. So, is there any jobs that you need us to do?

Mario: As a matter of fact, there is. I happen to have a job that will help our new friend here to get his feet wet into this business.

Josh: Can I ask what type it is sir?

Mario: Not too long ago, about twenty minutes before you two came here, I got a call from one of my strippers, Misty, telling me that her car broke down on her way to work, and is unable to come here to do her job. I want you to pick Misty up, and bring her here. Don't worry about her car. I'll have someone to take her car to a nearby workshop.

Josh: Deal!

Mario: (Smirk) I like your friend there, wanna know what size her bust, hips, and ass kid?

Josh: Yes!

Mario: Misty is 5'6 feet tall and weighs 135 pounds. Her bust size is 34 D. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a bubble shaped butt.

Josh: Damn.

Mario: Alright boys, get to work!

Rick and Josh: you got it, boss.

Josh: Oh yes, before I forget, do you know where we can find her?

Mario: I'll text Josh to show the location, now get! I want to be back to my fantasy in peace.

They nodded as they exit out to the door. Josh then stopped and realized something.

Josh: Wait, I don't even have a cell phone anymore. It was confiscated when I was dragged into the big house.

Rick: Have you forgotten about the phone that we got from the dead driver?

Josh: Oh yeah.

As they went inside the car, Rick pulled out his phone got a text from Mario, and it shows them the location, Josh sat on the back seat, and Rick sits on the driver seat and drives down the street on the east side of the city.

Soon, they arrive at a gas station and see Misty's car, where it broke down.

Rick: Well, this is the place.

Josh: Yep.

Rick: No funny business, so control yourself.

Josh: You got it.

Soon, Misty stepped out of the store in the gas station. Misty was exactly what Mario said about her, but the two things that he left out was that she was a very cute girl, and was twenty years old. She was wearing a tan trans coat to cover her body. Josh's eyes turned into stars once again when he saw how cute Misty was.

Josh: (Thinking) OH MY GOD! HOTNESS! I WANT TO BANG YOU! (But Josh shake his head and slap his cheeks to get a grip on himself, he takes a deep breath and calms down) Come on, get a grip on Josh, you can do this!

Rick: Are you Misty by chance?

Misty: Why yes, and you're the two Mario sent in to pick me up?

Rick: Yeah, names Rick and this here my buddy Josh.

Josh: Sup?

Misty: Oh thank God. I was beginning to think that he would never send anyone to pick me up. (Enters the car, entering the back seat beside Josh)

Josh: (Thinking) Oh God, she even sounds cute!

Rick: Alright then, let's go.

Josh: So, um... Misty, how long ago did you start... you know... start in this business?

Misty: About a week ago.

Rick: Wow, so you're still fresh.

Misty: I know.

Josh: So... what made you want to be in this kind of business.

Rick: Yeah, what do you do?

Misty: Is it not obvious, I'm a stripper. I do this for money.

Josh and Rick: Oh.

Misty: (Starts undoing her coat) What about you Josh? What made you want to do this business?

Josh: Um... The same reason why you're a stripper.

Misty undoes the buttons to her coat, far enough so that Josh can see her 34 D cleavage inside her coat. She then gives Josh a seductive smile.

Misty: Is that the only reason why you're doing this?

Josh: (His face turns light red) I...I... uh...

Rick: Alright you two, no need for that, and Misty, save it when we dropped you at the club.

Misty: (Pouted) Ah poo, you're no fun, (turn Josh and sexy smile) maybe next time. (wink him)

Josh began to have a small nosebleed.

Josh: (Thinking) Best, day, of my life!

Rick and Josh arrived at the strip club and got out of the car.

Misty: Thank you, boys, for giving me a lift. (Blow a kiss at them)

Josh and Rick went to Mario as he was sitting on his chair smoking.

Mario: So you pick her up?

Rick: Yeah

Mario: Excellent, that's good to hear. (He pulled out a hundred dollars for Rick and Josh and spit it between the two) Here is some money for both of you. Keep it up, and there will be more than that came from.

Rick: Thanks, Mario.

Josh: You won't be disappointed.

Mario: Make sure I don't. Now get out of here. I'll call you if I need you.

Josh and Rick: Yes sir. (They then take their leaves)

* * *

 **Back in the present...**

Josh: And over the last month, I was able to come up with enough money to rent an apartment to live in and start a new life.

Brad: So you have a new life, and you came to see me, because...

Josh: I wanted to see how my old buddy was doing. I haven't seen you in months. I couldn't see you right away because of the whole mafia attack thing. Plus I had to get a place to stay and a study income. Either way, its good to see you again buddy.

Brad: You too... But what is your next set of plans?

Josh: Well, the first thing that I'm NOT going to do is go back to Vincent College. If Shelley were to see me back there, she'd most likely have a meltdown.

Brad: True to that... Something's never change with her.

Josh: You got that right.

Josh turns his head and sees Scarlet has fallen sleep with her breasts were showing in his shirt.

Brad: (Picks Scarlet up bride style) I'm going to take her to bed.

* * *

Note: Well now, things just got interesting. Now that Josh is now out of prison, what's going to happen to the story now? Well, we'll have to find that out in the future updates of Drogons.

Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!


	48. Ch 48: Famous Flaming Love

**Note: I've been waiting for this chapter for a long time. I made this chapter two years ago, but I never had the chance to launch it due to how the story was going. But now is my chance because if I don't launch it now, I won't ever get another chance. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me add some tweaks into this story, for helping me make this chapter a little more better then it was before. So go check his stories out after you finish reading this chapter. Also, this story is going to be a full lemon story, so if you're not a fan of those, feel free to skip this chapter and wait for the next one. Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Forty-Eight:  
**

 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Sixty-Two:**  
 **November 25th:**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since our heroes defeated Anti-Scarlet, and in the middle of Pinfore Park, Xyaqom was sitting on the bench relaxing. He was watching other couples in the park walking in the park. He then looked at the sky and saw a bunch of birds flying past him.

Xyaqom: Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet.

Just then, Xyaqom heard a scream, a girl's scream, he looked to see where the scream came from, and to his surprise, he saw a cute girl running away from an army of perverted men in biker attire. The girl had short black hair that went down to her shoulders and had beautiful blue eyes. The girl seemed to have weighed around 135 pounds and was about 5'6 feet tall.

The girl also seems to wear some school uniform, but Xyaqom couldn't make it out of which school she went to because her uniform was all torn, no doubt that these men were responsible for tearing her clothes. The buttons for her uniform shirt were completely ripped apart, opening her shirt wide open and exposing her white bra. She was also wearing a black mini skirt, and only had it up to her hourglass hips. Because she was only had her skirt up to her hips, and her button shirt wide open, her stomach was exposed.

The girl kept running from the men until three of the men got fast enough to catch her. One man grabbed her by the skirt, and the other two grabbed her by her sleeves. With their full strength, they ripped her skirt and shirt off of her, thus destroying her shirt and skirt and making the girl fall to the ground. The only pieces of clothing that the girl had on now was her white bra and white panties. The girl tried to pick herself up, only for one of the men to sneak up behind making her lay on the flour on her back and pinning her arms to the ground. The girl tried to break free, but the man proved to be too strong.

Biker Man #1: Give it up babe, you're ours now!

Girl: No, please!

Then one man came over and ripped the girl's bra off, exposing her breasts. Once the man ripped her bra off, her breast jiggled due to the force. It was shown that the girl had cute 34D size breasts.

Biker #2: Wow, look at her tits!

Biker #3: Yeah, they're fucking beautiful!

Biker #4: (Comes up beside her from her left side and started to feel her left breast) And they feel so soft too!

Biker #5: She has a great body!

Another man then came up to the girl's right side and started to feel her right breast, and then the two men started to suck on her nipples. Then another man came up to her an started to feel her stomach. The girl had a soft stomach, she didn't have a flat stomach, well... she kinda did, but it wasn't so flat that you would feel her ribs when you touch her stomach, she had the kind of stomach that although she had a flat stomach, her stomach was still soft, it still had some meat in it, that when you feel her stomach, you have to press down to her stomach just to feel her ribs.

Biker #6: And she even has a nice soft stomach too, not that flat stomach bullshit that most celebrities have, you can see it move when she breathes. (Starts rubbing her bellybutton) And she even has a cute diamond shaped bellybutton too.

The girl tried to break free, but the men that were holding her down proved once again to be too powerful for her. The girl was moaning and begging the men to stop, but they didn't listen.

Then two other men came up from both sides of the girl and started to open her legs. The girl tried to keep them from opening her legs, but the men proved to be too strong for her, it was then that they successfully opened her legs wide open, making her show off the goods. However, there was one thing that was keeping the guys from seeing her "lockbox," and that was her panties. Then a man wearing a black biker vest, wearing a white tank-top underneath and wearing blue jeans came in to see the girl in her embarrassing position, this man was the ringleader of the group that was chasing this girl.

RingLeader: You're such a beautiful babe, we're defiantly going to have fun with you!

The ringleader came up to the girl and started to feel and to lick her legs. The ringleader kept licking her legs and worked his way down to her panties. The ringleader then took out his pocket knife and started gently rub the dull side of his knife into the girl's panties, making the girl moan, and making her wet. The ringleader smiled when he heard the girl moan. Then he proceeds his knife to where her underwear strap is.

Ringleader: Okay boys, are you ready to see what her pussy looks like?!

All The Biker: YEAH!

Girl: NOOOOOOOO!

The Ring Leader then got into position to cut off the girl's underwear strap. He then put his knife under the girl's underwear strap and turned his knife sideways, getting ready to cut off the strap. And just when The Ring Leader was about to rib off the strap...

Xyaqom: Hey!

All the men stopped what they were doing and looked to where that voice came from, and they saw Xyaqom who was sitting on the bench earlier. He had an angry look on his face. He couldn't believe that a bunch of men would try and take advantage of this poor girl.

Biker Man #4: Who is this guy?

Xyaqom: (In an angry tone) You guys make me sick, ganging up on an innocent girl for your own sick pleasure!

Ringleader: You idiot, do you not know who this girl is, she is quite a famous girl and the cutest girl in the world!

Xyaqom: Well, famous or not, I cannot let you take advantage of her!

Ringleader: Fine, you want to play hero? Boys, get him!

Just then, all the men but the Ring Leader surrounded Xyaqom and pulled out their pocket knives. Xyaqom than smiled and closed his eyes.

Xyaqom: So, you boys like to play with blades huh? (He then turned his arms into adamantium blades, all the guys watched in horror as Xyaqomn turned his arms into living weapons. Xyaqom began rubbing his swords together, making a sharping sound, he then opened his eyes it was shown that his eyes were now slits) So, who's first?

After hearing Xyaqom, say that all the men were trembling with fear. Eventually, fear got the best of them, and they all made a run for it, except for the ringleader, who was still about to cut off the girl's panties.

Ringleader: HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Xyaqom: It seems that your men know when to call it quits, the only question is though, do you?

Ringleader: (Thinking) There's no way I'll be able to beat him, head to head, with those arm blades of his. (He then noticed that his knife was still in a position of cutting the girl's panties off) I know, I'll rip off her panties, throw them into his face and while he's distracted, I'll stab him in the neck!

However, while the ringleader was deep in thought, the girl suddenly breathed fire on the ringleader, catching him on fire and making him scream in pain.

Girl: Oh no... I'm very sorry, but I really hate perverts! (Looks down at ground feeling guilty)

Soon the ringleader fell down to the ground and died, with his body burning to a crisp and eventually burning into ashes.

Xyaqom: Don't feel too bad. That bastard deserved it. (Walks over to the girl and lends her his hand) Are you okay?

Girl: Yes I'm fine... Mister. (Takes his hand and allows him to help her up then speaks her name) My name is Erika Firestone.

Xyaqom: Wait, Erika Firestone? (Takes an extra hard look at her) You mean THE Erika Firestone?! From The Adventures of Erika Firestone: The Teenage Fire Witch?!

Erika: (Giggles at Xyaqom's knowledge) That's right...

Xyaqom: Wow! Never in my life would I be speaking to THE Erika Firestone. (He soon notices that Erika is wearing nothing but her panties, so he takes off his leather jacket and offers it to Erika, revealing to be wearing a black T-Shirt underneath his leather jacket) Here, we don't want any other men getting any ideas when they see you like this.

Erika: Oh... You're right.

Erika takes Xyaqom's jacket and covers herself, and pulls up the zipper, but she doesn't pull the zipper all the way, only above her nipples to keep her cleavage showing, wanting to tease Xyaqom for a little bit.

Xyaqom: So what brings here? Besides the part where those bikers were after you?

Erika: Well, I was on my way to work after school. AKA: The studio was my show, and mangas are made. That is until those bikers jumped me, and I was made to make a run for it.

Xyaqom: But if you're able to breathe fire, why didn't you burn them when they tried to take advantage of you?

Erika: I don't want to hurt anybody because it's not right.

Xyaqom: I see. (Realizes something) Wait, I just realized something, in your show and the mangas, it shows that you can breathe fire, and you're able to breathe fire in real life. So does that mean that in your show/manga, when you breathe fire, that fire is real, not special effects?

Erika: That's correct... I have to say. You're very smart and handsome too. (Smiling at him) Oh... My apologies, but what did you say your name was?

Xyaqom: My name? (Thinking) Should I tell her my Earth name or real name? Maybe it's best to say my Earth name, just in case. (To Erika) It's Kyle.

Erika: Kyle? That's a weird name for an alien.

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom became shocked when he heard that Erika knew that he was an alien) Wait, how did you know?

Erika: It doesn't take a genius to figure it out after seeing you turning your hands into blades, and last time I checked, earthlings can't do that, in fact, they can't do pretty much anything, as power wise. But no need to feel bad, I'm an alien too, in case you haven't figured it out.

Xyaqom: Yeah, I pretty much did after seeing breath fire.

Erika: So, what is your name... your real name?

Xyaqom thought about it, does he really want her to know what his real name is, he did like her a lot, but he was scared if Erika found out about his past, he then thought of an idea, to see IF she would know who he was.

Xyaqom: Before I answer your question, how long have you been on Earth?

Erika: How long have I been on Earth? As long as I can remember.

Xyaqom: Really?

Erika: Yeah, I know that I'm not from Earth, but I don't even know who I am, what planet I'm from, what race I am, all I know was that I was dropped off on this planet in a space pod when I was only a year old. That was twenty years ago. And I'm currently twenty-one years old at the moment.

Xyaqom: You're twenty-one years old? Wow, seeing how cute you are, I thought you were younger.

Erika: (Giggles) I'm glad that you think I'm cute. (Shows her cleavage to Xyaqom again) So what's your name? Your real name.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) I think it's safe to tell her since she's lived on Earth all her life. (To Erika) It's Xyaqom.

Erika: Xyaqom?! You mean the one who nearly defeated the king of Dragon's? (Becomes surprised by hearing stories about him while she was growing up)

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Shit! She does know me?! (To Erika) Wait, you've heard of me?

Erika: Only stories... It's amazing to meet you. (Smiling at him)

Xyaqom: I'm surprised that you're not running away from me after hearing my name.

Erika: Should I?

Xyaqom: Well, most people would.

Erika: I don't see any reason to run away from you. (Hugs Xyaqom warmly, this surprises Xyaqom)

Xyaqom: (Hugs her back after a couple of seconds) This is surprising. (He then takes notice of Erika's exposed cleavage, being pressed against his chest) I don't think you pulled the zipper all the way. I can see your cleavage.

Erika: I see, but don't you like them? (Pushing her breasts on to his chest of teasing him more)

Xyaqom: (Starts pulling down the zipper to see her full set of breasts) Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't.

Just then, the jacket began to shrink, right to the point where it was unable to cover up her bubble shaped butt and cover her breasts, nor was she unable to the due it up. Erika giggled when her breasts and hard pink nipples, and the rest of her cute body was exposed for Xyaqom to see. Xyaqom gets down on his knees and starts pulling down her panties, where we see that the more he pulled down her panties, the more her bush of pubic hair was becoming exposed.

Xyaqom: (Slowly takes off Erika's panties) You have an amazing cute body (Her panties fall down to her feet, and Xyaqom kisses her bellybutton)

Erika: Thank you (Moans a little and giggles)

Xyaqom: (Starts taking off Erika's socks and shoes to make her barefoot) Do you want to go to a more private location?

Erika: I would love to.

Xyaqom then picked Erika up bride style and jumped up to the nearest tallest building. When they arrived at the top of the tallest building, Xyaqom gently laid her down on her back. Erika then wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him, which Xyaqom kissed her back soon after. While they were kissing, Xyaqom began to feel Erika's breasts and pinch her nipples gently, making Erika moan inside the kiss. Both Xyaqom and Erika's hearts were beating rapidly as they continued to kiss, they wanted each other so badly, and Erika's body began to heat up. If this were a normal Earthling man, they would burn their hands if they touch Erika when she's like this. Thankfully, because Xyaqom was a Drogon, his immunity to fire and intense heat kept him from burning his hands. After ten minutes of kissing, and Xyaqom feeling Erika up, they both realized that they had to come up for air, so they broke the kiss to catch and breaths, but Xyaqom continued to feel her up.

Xyaqom: (Continues to feel her breasts and play with her hard pink nipples) Your body is really burning up.

Erika: (Smiles at him) It is... Well, you better take responsibility for it then.

Xyaqom then began to suck on Erika's nipples, making her moan out loud. Erika then took Xyaqom's shirt off while he was sucking on her nipples. There she saw his incredible rippled body and his battle scars. Erika rubs his marks, but she wanted to continue. Xyaqom then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Erika moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Erika while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other.

Xyaqom: You're so soft and smooth. Your body feels like its never grown a piece of hair. It's completely hairless, except for your crotch though. (Starts playing with her pubic hair) It looks like it never seen a razor before.

Erika: (Moans and giggles) That's because I burned all hair roots on my body to make it super soft and smooth. Well, almost my entire body. I left the hair on my head intact.

Xyaqom: (Opens Erika's legs wide open) So you burned off all hair roots on your arms, underarms, hands, legs, thighs, butt, stomach, feet and toes, yet you left your crotch untouched.

Erika: (Blushes after seeing that her hairy pussy was exposed for Xyaqom to see) That's correct. I was going to burn off the hair roots for my pubic hair, but the director for my show told me not to.

Xyaqom: (Starts feeling her soft, smooth legs) Why's that?

Erika: Yeah, the director and editors say that I have a child's body, and they wanted me to have my body look more like a woman, but since I'm the star, and since it's my body, I told them not to make any changes, to leave my body the way it is.

Xyaqom: You, having a child's body. I find that hard to believe that since you have boobs and everything.

Erika: (Giggles) Yeah, I don't know what they were seeing when we're looking at my body. But because I refused to have the editor to edit my body, the director wanted me to leave my bush the way it is, that way people will know that I went through puberty and that I am a woman.

Xyaqom: I see. Well thankfully, I prefer the natural look, so there no problem.

Erika: (Erika then moved her head forward, getting into a kiss position while smiling seductively) Oh, you mean you prefer girls with a hairy crotch?

Xyaqom: Well... (He then took his hand and placed it at her crotch, feeling her pubic hair) I guess you can say that.

Erika: (Blushes and giggles) Oh, you naughty little boy. (She then kisses him)

Xyaqom soon kisses her back while also rubbing her pussy, making Erika moan inside the kiss and making her pussy wet. After ten minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss and Xyaqom began kissing his way down to Erika's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Erika had a lot of pubic hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Xyaqom opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Erika's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pubic hair. Xyaqom liked the smell of Erika's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it.

Erika: (Smiles while also blushing) Do you like what you see?

Xyaqom: Oh yes, I do. (He then places his nose on Erika's pubic hair) It's beautiful.

Before she met Xyaqom, Erika has dated two guys, but none of their relationships would last long, let alone going this far with them. In fact, whenever she would get turned on, her body would burn up, and that would be when the guys dumped her because her body burning up was always a problem. After her second boyfriend dumped her, she went single for a while. That was three years ago. Thankfully, Xyaqom was lucky number three. And lucky for her, her body burning up whenever she was horny wasn't a problem for her. Xyaqom then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Erika moan. Xyaqom noticed how wet Erika's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Erika moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Erika's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Xyaqom rubbed Erika's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Xyaqom licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Erika was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she really needed to use the bathroom. Xyaqom smiled behind Erika's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Okay, now to make her cum.

Xyaqom then put his tongue on Erika's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was really yet, his tongue fit in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Erika moan really loud, Erika was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Erika was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Erika twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up.

Erika: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Erika let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Erika couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Xyaqom still had his tongue inside of her. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate. It wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweat. After he drank her juices, Xyaqom took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Erika just came, she was very sensitive, and Xyaqom was licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable.

Erika: (Catching her breath) Wow... you're incredible.

Xyaqom: Thanks, you taste very good, once I started, I just couldn't stop.

Erika: (Giggles and blushes) Thank you. Now that you tasted me, can I taste you?

Xyaqom: Sure. (Stands up)

Erika: (Noticed that Xyaqom had a huge bulge in his pants and started blushing) Wow, you've been that big for this long, must be really uncomfortable, here, let me help you feel more comfortable.

Erika saw the bulge in Xyaqom's pants and unzipped the zipper and pulled out his six inches long and five inches thick dick. It was so long that it was even touching Erika's nose.

Erika: (Smiles) Wow, you're pretty big.

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) Yeah, its a blessing and a curse.

Erika then started to lick Xyaqom's dick. Erika's tongue was warm and slippery, making his cock even harder. Xyaqom was enjoying it as he was lightly grunting.

Erika: (Thinking) I wonder how far I can fit it in my mouth? (She then put his dick in her mouth)

Once Erika put Xyaqom's dick in her mouth, Xyaqom moaned grunted more loudly, as her mouth was warm and he could feel Erika tongue moving and licking his cock. Erika managed to put his entire dick in her mouth, right to the points where her nose was touching his pubic hair. Erika really loved the taste of Xyaqom's dick, she couldn't figure out what the taste was, but it really tasted good, she then took her hands and wrapped them on Xyaqom's legs, preventing him from moving to get his dick out. Which meant that if Xyaqom wanted to cum, he would have no choice but to cum in her mouth.

Xyaqom: Erika, I'm going to cum!

Even with the warning, Erika didn't pull out. She let Xyaqom cum in her mouth. She heard that tasted horrible, but for some odd reason, Xyaqom's tasted sweet and ended up swallowing it all. After swallowing his cum, she let him go.

Xyaqom: (Catching his breath) Wow, where did you learn how to do that?

Erika: Well... (She then began blushing) Sometimes I watch porn videos, and I see girls doing this, so I figured I might try it.

Xyaqom: Wait, so that was your first blowjob? Wow, for a first-timer, you're pretty good," (He then puts his dick back in his pants and does up his zipper)

Erika: (Blushes and smiles) Thank you.

Xyaqom: Well anyways, I think we should get you back home.

Erika: Yes, we should, but is alright if we continue this next time, please?

Xyaqom: Sure. (He then turns his leather jacket into his normal size and gives it to Erika) Here, you'll need this.

Erika: Thank you.

Erika puts on the jacket, but just like before. She only zips it up to the point where her cleavage is still visible. Xyaqom then picks Erika up bride style.

Xyaqom: So where do you live?

Erika: There... But it's only an apartment till I move back.

Xyaqom: Move back to where?

Erika: (Turns her head back to Xyaqom) Back to my old school... Besides I'm thinking about finishing college and trying to become sound Designer.

Xyaqom: (Picks Erika up Bride style) A sound designer, huh?

Erika: Yes... I would love to be one.

Xyaqom: I see.

Xyaqom then flies Erika home.

Erika: Xyaqom... Can I ask you a question?

Xyaqom: Sure.

Erika: What do you want to be... In the future... I meant I change my ideas of who I want to be but what about you?

Xyaqom: I don't honestly don't know. There was a time in my life that I wanted to be the greatest assassin in the universe. But that was a long time ago.

Erika: (Giggles) Maybe you should try to live a life that you want to live.

Xyaqom: Already am.

Erika: (Smiles and hugs him with breasts were touching his chest)

Sometime later, Xyaqom and Erika made it to her apartment, she took a key from under the mat in front of her door and unlocked the door and invited Xyaqom in. Once Xyaqom took a look around, he noticed that the place was empty, the only things that that were in the living room was a couch, a coffee table, and a tv.

Xyaqom: (Surprised to see the living room) Wow, you're place isn't very lively," said Xyaqom surprised to see the living room.

Erika: Yeah, I only come here to relax after a long day. (She then took the leather jacket and gave it back to Xyaqom) Here you go, I believe this belongs to you.

Xyaqom: Xyaqom noticed that Erika was now naked, and had nothing to cover her up, and her nipples were rock hard) Are you sure you don't want to put some clothes on before giving it back to me?

Erika: (Blushes while smiling seductively. ) True, I should, but if I did that, you wouldn't be able to see my body, would you?

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom then placed his leather jacket on the couch and started feeling Erika's right breast and feel her belly) "Oh, I'm going to do more than just look at your body.

Erika: Oh, you mean feel me up and do unspeakable things to me? Okay. (The two began to kiss.

While they were kissing, Erika took off Xyaqom's shirt. She was surprised to see a huge scar going from his upper chest down to his stomach. She chose not to say anything about it as she was in the heat of the moment. She then took his hands and placed them on her soft butt, and then pressed her breasts into Xyaqom's chest. Xyaqom then stretched Erika's butt as wide open as he could and started to rub her butt hole with his middle finger. Erika began moaning while she was still kissing Xyaqom while he was rubbing her butt hole. She then undid his belt and took off his pants, to Erika's surprise, Xyaqom was hard again as she was feeling it, feeling that it was getting harder as she continued to rub it with her hands. She then positioned Xyaqom's cock to her hairy crotch and continued to rub it, making it even harder. Erika and Xyaqom then stopped kissing.

Erika: Let's go to my room.

Xyaqom and Erika then went to her room, and Erika placed Xyaqom on her bed and positioned herself to give him a blowjob.

Erika: (Smiles) For the rest of the day, you're going to be mine. (She then began to give him a blowjob)

Somehow, Erika's second blowjob was better than the first one, since Xyaqom was grunting as she was sucking on his dick. While still sucking on his dick, Erika positioned herself in the sixty-nine position, putting her butt and pussy at Xyaqom's face.

Erika: This way, we can feel good together. (Starts sucking on his dick again)

Once Erika's pussy was right at his face, Xyaqom noticed a smell that her crotch was giving off, he couldn't figure out what smell it was, but it smelled good and indicating kind of good. He then opened up her pussy and started licking it. He didn't even mind that her pubic hair was touching his face and his nose touching her butt hole. Both Xyaqom and Erika were moaning as they were performing oral sex together, however, because Erika had a head start, and because she somehow got better with her blowjobs, it didn't take long for her to make Xyaqom reach his climax, coming inside her mouth once again.

Erika: (Gets off of him) What? You came already?.

She was disappointed because she was hoping he would be able to hold it until they had sex.

Xyaqom: Don't worry, I'll get hard again in a few minutes, in the meantime... (Xyaqom then grabbed Erika and placed her on her back and began to feel to breasts) I'll please you. (He then kissed her)

After he was done kissing her, Xyaqom started to kiss around Erika's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Xyaqom got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton.

Xyaqom: (Feels Erika's stomach) You have a cute bellybutton and a great stomach," said Xyaqom while feeling up her stomach.

Erika: (Blushes) Thank you, so I'm guessing that you have a bellybutton fetish?

Xyaqom: (Continues to feel her belly) Not just that, I also like girls that have a bit of a belly, I don't like girls that have a flat stomach, no fun at all, I also like it when girls wear shirts that show off their belly, especially when they raise their arms and it shows off their bellybutton.

Erika: Wow, you have a lot of weird fetishes.

Xyaqom: You don't even know the half of it. (He then went to lick and kiss her stomach and bellybutton)

Xyaqom then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Erika's pussy. After he did this, Erika began thinking about what Xyaqom did to her pussy back in the park, thus making her pussy wet. Xyaqom then took just how soft, and smooth Erika's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Xyaqom licked his way down to Erika's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. The very thought of what Xyaqom did to her pussy back in the park, and how good it felt was driving Erika crazy, and making her pussy wet even more. Once Xyaqom got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked.

Xyaqom: (Rubs his index finger of Erika's pussy) Wow, it looks like you couldn't hold the excitement in anymore.

Because Erika's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Xyaqom to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy. He was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy back in the park. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. Now that Erika wasn't on the phone and at a private place, Erika can now be as loud as she wanted to be with her moans. Xyaqom then did what he did back at the park, he put his tongue on Erika's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Erika moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Erika was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Erika twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides.

It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, but before she could cum...

Erika: Xya... (gasp) I want it... (gasp) I want your cock!"

Xyaqom then noticed that he was hard again, he then took his cock and started to rub it on Erika's pussy.

Xyaqom: Are you sure you want this?" (He knew that Erika has never had sex before)

Erika: Yes, please, I want my first time to be with you.

Xyaqom slowly slid his dick into Erika pussy, her insides were wet and warm, making him harder. Because Erika's pussy was soaked at this point, it didn't take long for Xyaqom to reach to her hymen and break it. Before Erika could have the chance to scream, Xyaqom kissed her, tears were now flowing down from Erika's eyes, not because breaking her hymen, but because she was with the man that she loved. Xyaqom then stopped kissing her.

Xyaqom: Are you okay?

Erika: Yes, please, do it.

Xyaqom then started to move his hips slowly, it didn't take long for the pain to be replaced by pleasure. It was then when Xyaqom started to pick up the phase. The more Xyaqom moved his hips, the more Erika moaned, the more her breasts jiggled. Xyaqom then grabbed her breasts and started feeling them, making her moan even louder. He then performed the Drogon Lovebite on her. It didn't take long for the two of them to be reaching a climax.

Xyaqom: Erika, I'm cumming!

Erika: (Erika then wrapped her arms around Xyaqom and brought him closer to her) Don't pull out, come inside me. We'll come together!

It didn't take long for the two to reach their climax and they came together. Xyaqom's seamen were mixed in with Erika's juices. After Xyaqom came, he pulled out and lied beside Erika, and the two started to catch their breath.

Erika: (Catching her breath) Wow, I didn't think that my first time would be that great.

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom then started to feel Erika's breasts and stomach) That's what happens when you do it with a man with experience. (He then got into a kissing position)

Erika: Yeah, I can tell that you have done this before. (They then kissed)

After they were done kissing, Xyaqom started to kiss Erika's naked body all over and feeling her up, working his way down to her legs.

Erika: Wow, you're still honey?

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom was now kissing her stomach) "I can't help it, your body is so soft, so smooth, so tender, I can't get enough of it.

Erika: (Erika then sat up) "So let me get this straight, (she then stood in front of Xyaqom, because Xyqom was sitting, her stomach was now at his head) You like girls that have a bit of a belly, (she said when rubbing her stomach) You don't like girls that have a flat stomach, because you think there's no fun with the girl, and you also like it when girls wear shirts that show off their belly, especially when they raise their arms, and it shows off their bellybutton, AND you also like girls that are shaved all over their bodies, but their crotches, (Smiles) seems to me that I'm your dream girl.

Xyaqom: Yeah, it seems that way. (He then began to kiss and lick all over her stomach, and licking her bellybutton)

Erika: You know, I was thinking about putting some clothes on after we had sex, but after finding out that you can't get enough of me, I might as well stay naked for you.

Xyaqom: (Starts playing with Erika's breasts) Yeah, that might be wise, I'll most likely take them off anyways.

Erika soon noticed that Xyaqom was now hard again, and got down on her knees to take a better look.

Erika: Wow, you're hard again? You're like a beast.

Xyaqom: As I said, I can't get enough of you.

Erika: (Smiles) I can see that. (Erika then began to give him a blowjob)

Soon after, Erika started to rub Xyaqom's dick with her breasts. This made Xyaqom feel really good.

Erika: (Rubs Xyaqom's dick with her breasts) Hey Xya, is it okay that you spend the night here?"

Xyaqom: Sure, I have nothing else better to do.

Erika: Great, I'll make sure that this will be your best day ever! (She then began to lick his cock head while still rubbing his dick with her breasts)

Because of the combination of Erika rubbing his dick with her breast and licking the top head of his cock, it only took Xyaqom a few minutes to cum again.

Xyaqom: Erika, I'm cumming! (He then came all over Erika's face)

Erika: Wow, you came a lot, I think I might have to a shower just to get this white stuff out of my hair, would you like to join me?

Xyaqom: Sure, I've always wanted to have a shower with a girl.

Xyaqom and Erika then went to the bathroom to have a shower together. While Erika was testing out the water, Xyaqom was playing, feeling and kissing Erika's butt. Her butt was so soft. He could play with it all day.

Erika: Having fun with my butt?

Xyaqom: Why yes, you have a great butt

Erika: Well, you can play a lot more than just my butt when we go in, the shower is ready.

Xyaqom and Erika entered the shower and began kissing. Xyaqom was getting really turned on how Erika was more cuter and more sexier when wet, and how wet her pubic hair has gotten, it didn't take long for him to get hard again, (seriously, this guy is a machine) in fact, Erika soon took notice.

Erika: Wow, you're hard again, doesn't hurt now?

Xyaqom: Unlike the earthlings here, I heal pretty fast, meaning, it feels like I never did come.

Erika: Wow, that's amazing. (She then kissed him again)

Erika then had her arms around Xyaqom while they were kissing, making her cling to him, and because Xyaqom was now hard, his dick cock was touching her stomach, but she didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. Soon Erika and Xyaqom broke apart to catch some air.

Erika: Would you like to watch my body while I watch my hair?

Xyaqom: Sure, but where's the washcloth?

Erika: (Smiles) That's the best part, you'll be washing me with your bare hands.

Xyaqom: Ohh, I like the sound of that.

Erika picked up some body wash and put it in Xyaqom's hands. The smell smelled like strawberries.

Xyaqom: (Smells the body wash) You want to smell like strawberries tonight.

Erika: Oh yes, with this, you'll be begging me to have me.

Erika then began to wash her hair while Xyaqom was washing her body and having a bit of fun while at it too. He cleaned and felt her breasts, back, her butt, and stomach, and even made sure he cleaned her bellybutton too. Now it was time to wash the lower half of her body.

Xyaqom: Do you want me to wash the lower half too?

Erika: Yes, please.

Instead of working his way down, Xyaqom instead started washing her feet, which tickled Erika a lot and started to wash her legs and work his way up to her crotch, and that's where the REAL fun began.

Xyaqom: Do you want me to wash your pussy too?

Erika: (Getting excited about what was going to happen.) Yes, please.

Xyaqom began to first Erika's pubic hair and began to wash her pussy. However, it didn't take long for him to start playing with it, making Erika moan. Eventually, Xyaqom started to lick it. However, he didn't lick it for long because water was being poured on him and he could barely breathe while he was licking her.

After they were done washing each other, they got out of the shower, both of them were soaked especially Erika, her hair and pubic hair was dripping wet. The two of them began to kiss. Once again, Erika had her arms around Xyaqom making her cling to him, pressing her breasts into his chest, and making his hard cock touch her stomach. Because she just had a shower, Erika's body was extra soft, making Xyagom much hornier while he was feeling her.

Erika: Woah, easy there cowboy, let's wait until we get back to my room. (She then went to the bathroom mirror, opened it, and took out some lotion, "In the meantime, can you rub this on me?

Xyaqom began to rub the lotion all of Erika. First, he rubbed some on her back, her butt, and her back legs and feet. Then he went rubbed her front body by going up to her and rubbing the lotion on her breasts, making her butt to touch his hard cock. He then started to rub the lotion on her stomach and rubbing some on her bellybutton.

Xyaqom: Do you want your crotch done too?

Erika: I don't know you can, seeing that I'm hairy down there, but you can try.

Erika knew that Xyaqom just wanted to touch her private area, but she really wanted him to, because she was really honey. Xyaqom began to rub the lotion on her pubic hair, then eventually down to her pussy, then he started rubbing the lotion on her legs. At this point, neither Erika or Xyaqom could stand it anymore. They wanted each other so bad.

Erika: Xya, do you...

Xyaqom: I thought you'd never ask.

Xyaqom then started to hold Erika bride style and ran to Erika's bed and placed her on it, and then they began to kiss. While they were kissing, Xyaqom was feeling Erika's breasts, and sucking on her nipples. Erika then made Xyaqom lay on his back and give him a blowjob. While she was giving him a blowjob, Erika got into a position of the sixty-nine position, and Xyaqom began to lick her pussy. After a while, Erika got herself into position and slid inside his cock perfectly, and they started to have sex again, this time, in the cowgirl position. Waves of pleasure started to flow all over both of their bodies. It didn't take long for them to come again. After they came again, Erika played beside Xyaqoom, have both of them catching their breaths.

While they were recovering, Xyaqom started to feel Erika's stomach, and playing with her breasts, and kissing her neck.

Xyaqom: (Feeling Erika up) I must say, you must be one of the horniest girls I've ever met.

Erika: And you're the horniest man I've ever met," smiled Erika, and then they kissed.

After they were done kissing, Xyaqom noticed that her blanket was only covering her lower half body, and covering her crotch. Right up to her hip line, but the other places were exposed.

Xyaqom: It seems to me that your bed has a mind of its own.

Erika: (She giggled) Yeah, it seems that it doesn't want you to see the lower have of me.

Xyaqom: (Feels Erika's belly) That's okay, as long as it doesn't cover your stomach, I'm as happy as I can be.

Erika: So, you like girls that wear their bottoms up to their hip lines?

Xyaqom: Yep, as I said, I don't like girls that wear their bottoms over their hips, it covers up their stomach.

Erika: Well thankfully for you, I only wear my bottoms up to my panties, which is normally wearing up to my hip line. Herr. Let me show you. (She got up and went to her dresser.

From the third dresser, Erika pulled out a simple white plaid mini skirt and put it on, and only put it up to her lip line. The mini skirt itself was so short that it didn't even cover her thighs. After she put on her mini skirt, she turned around and faced Xyaqom.

Erika: As you can see, my skirt is only up to my hip line, not even touching my stomach, I always make sure that my bottom is ALWAYS at my hip line, so whenever you lift up my shirt, my stomach will be exposed.

Xyaqom: Okay, I'm now convinced, you MUST be my dream girl.

Erika: (She giggles) Oh just wait, I might have something that you may also like. (She then pulled out a pure white spaghetti strap tank-top, and turned around to face Xyaqom to show him the tank top) I haven't worn this tank top since I was thirteen years old, because outgrew it, well, not outgrew it, but... you know what, it's best that I just show you. She walked forward to Xyaqom at a reachable range. Then she put on the tank top.

When Erika put on the tank-top, it was made clear what Erika meant when she said that she outgrew it. Back when she was 13, she used to be 4'8 ft, and only weighed 92 pounds, now she was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds. The tank top still fit her, but because she got taller and gained more weight over the years, it really showed that she outgrew it. Because she got taller, she was only to get her tank-top to go down to her stomach, where it was covering most of her bellybutton, and only a small part of it showed, and because she did gain some weight over the years, (135 pounds is perfectly natural for a girl of her height) it was a little tight on her, her breasts really show just how tight it was.

Erika: (Feeling her belly) Back when I was thirteen, this tank-top used to fit me like a glove, used to go as down to my hip line, but nowadays, it can't even cover my stomach.

Xyaqom: And it can barely cover your bellybutton too, a small part of it is showing. (Rubs the lower part of Erika bellybutton, at least what was shown)

Erika: Yeah, and it doesn't help that my boobs have gotten bigger too since then, because of my boobs, my tank top can't even touch my body, in fact, when I raise my arms... (When Erika raised her arms, her tank-top rosed as well, thus exposing her entire stomach and exposing her bellybutton, this made Xyaqom feel her belly) My entire stomach shows. (She then puts her arms down, making her tank-top to go down where it was before, and making Xyaqom stop having his way with her stomach) I could probably get away wearing this if I wore my bottoms over my hip line, but I don't like having them cover my stomach, it just feels weird, that's why I only wear it alongside with my underwear during my lazy days, or when I'm at sleepovers.

Xyaqom: You wear this to sleepovers, what do your friends think when your stomach exposed?

Erika: If you think I'm bad, you should see what my friends wear when they go to sleep, some of them like to wear little nightgowns that only go down to their hip line, barely covering their crotches, and the best part, they don't wear any panties.

Xyaqom: Oh really, must be tough to keep their legs closed or to bend down.

Erika: Nope, they don't even bother, plus none of them shave down there, (Lifts her skirt up to show Xyaqom her hairy pussy.) So we see a lot of our hairy pussies all the time.

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom then got hard after hearing that and seeing Erika's bush) Wow, must be a hairy party there sometimes.

Erika: (Erika then got down to her knees and started to rub Xyaqom's hard dick) You don't even know the half of it, they always take off my panties so that I can join them, and gets pretty wild, maybe sometime, I could invite you to one of our slumber parties at some point. (She then she began to give Xyaqom a blow job)

Xyaqom: Yeah... I... would... really... like... that.

Xyaqom ended up spending the night with Erika where they had nonstop sex, only stopping when it was time for bed, in which they slept together. In the morning, Xyaqom found Erika giving him a morning blowjob, in which they had sex for the last time before Xyaqom took his leave. Xyaqom and Erika didn't want to separate from each other, but they knew they had places to go, people to see, so they promised each other that they would see each other next week to have some more fun. They even gave each other their phone numbers to stay in touch.

* * *

 **Note: Wow, this was a long chapter, it took a lot of energy out of me to write this long chapter. Anyways it seems that Xyaqom now has a new girlfriend and his harem. Where will things go from here? Find out on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	49. Ch 49: The Pink Eyed Ghost

**We are just one chapter away until we reach the next arc, and the upcoming arc is going to be a lot longer than the previous arcs as of late. But until we get to Chapter fifty, which will launch next week, here is this chapter to enjoy. Oh yes, before I forget, this chapter is going to be heavily filled with Lemon Scenes, about ninety percent. So it's up to you if you want to read them or not. You may have noticed that I have been updating this story more than my other stories. That's because I've been pushing this story to get to chapter fifty, which will start a new arc. It's an arc that I've been waiting to do for a long time since I become a member on Fanfiction, and now the new arc is so close that I can taste it.**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've been publishing more one-shots to my profile as of late and made a new update schedule for my stories. The new update stories are as follows:**

 **One shot Mondays: From this point on, one-shot stories will be launched on a Monday. Now does that mean that there will always be one-shot stories every Monday? Heaven no. That would add way too much for my workload. However if I do get an idea for a one-shot, or if I get a requested to do one, that one shot will be launched on a Monday. Again, there will NOT be a One-Shot ever single Monday. So please don't expect a new one-shot every Monday.**

 **Beta Wednesdays: So as you've noticed by now, I have a story called Drogons: Beta Ideas. The purpose of this "story," and I use the word "story" very loosely, it's a show the ideas for the official story Drogons that didn't quite make the cut. As an author, I happen to have a lot of ideas for my stories. However, some of those ideas are either put on the back burner, saved for later, or to be put in the trash to never see the light of day. Now I have managed to have some of those ideas to be put in the story Drogons so far, but not until later into the story. Most of those ideas were meant to be put in earlier into the story, However, because of the way the story was heading, it was getting harder and harder for me to get those ideas into the story right to the point where I either had to save it for later or put it into the trash. I don't like having to put my ideas into the trash but sometimes, depending on how the story is running and the tone, I have no choice but to put it into the trash. If I just put my ideas into the story whenever I wanted it would just ruin the flow and the tone that the story currently has for it. That's why I often either hold it off for later or put it in the trash. Then one day, I had this little neat idea. I thought, instead of having my ideas sitting on the trash, why not have it on fanfiction for all of you guys to see, and see all of my past ideas. I hope all of you enjoy all the ideas that I've had in the past and understand why I didn't have them put into the story. Furthermore, these beta ideas will not be in order in any way, also it will not only focus on the beta ideas. I will also be adding some fun one-shots that have nothing to do for the story Drogons, but little fun chapters for all of you to enjoy. I'll let you know on what's a beta idea and what's a one-shot story. Updates for this story will be on a Wednesday. Now does that mean that there will always be one-shot stories every Wednesday? Heavens no. That would add way too much for my workload. However, if I do get an idea for a Drogons one-shot, or if I come up with an idea while writing the official story, but it doesn't quite make the cut, I will be adding that idea to that story, and it will be launched on a Wednesday. Again, there will NOT be a One-Shot ever single Wednesday. So please don't expect a new one-shot every Wednesday.**

 **Major Fridays: Last but not least, the major stories. Every Fridays, there will be an update for one of my major full pledge stories. One of those stories could be Drogons, To Love Ru: Gender Swap, or The Four Warriors Of The World, it all depends on which story I feel is ready to be updated. I always try to update one different major story every week, have the stories take turns of being updated, but sometimes that might not be the case, sometimes I will need more time to work on a chapter for a certain story, so please expect to not have a certain story that you want updated to be updated.**

 **And that's that. That's the new weekly schedule for my stories. I hope you guys like the new schedule and are eager for future updates in the near future.**

 **As of this update, the following one-shot stories are:**

 **To Love Ru: Walking A Mile In Their Shoes.**

 **To Love Ru: Nemesis Swap.**

 **Dragonball GT: Goku Vs Super 17: How It Should've Been**

 **And Lastly, To Love Ru: Rito & Lala go to the beach**

 **If you haven't read those one-shots already, go check them out after reading this chapter. I would leave a link for each of these one-shots, but fanfiction doesn't allow links in stories for some reason, so you'll have to click on my name and scroll down to find them, unfortunately.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So go check out his stories out after you are done reading this chapter and my one-shots, or check him out after reading this chapter. Doesn't really matter. He's been on a roll lately with stories, and as of this update, he currently has sixteen stories under his belt. He's a big To Love Ru fan, so if you need your To Love Ru fix, go check him out. These are the stories from Alvind-Rod that I highly recommend:**

 **To Love Ru: New Life**

 **To Love Ru: Wrongful Marriage**

 **To Love Ru: One-Shots**

 **To Love Ru: More Than A Kiss**

 **To Love Ru: Flames Of Love**

 **And lastly, To Love Ru: Teasing Love**

 **That's just a handful of what he has for story wise. So again, so check him out when you get a chance.**

 **Anyways, I've gone on long enough, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Forty-Nine:  
** **Year One:  
** **Day: Sixty-Seven:  
** **November 30th:**

* * *

It was late at night, Shelley was on her way back home after her after school job. She was wearing a red winter jacket and a black skirt, and her legs bare, followed by black winter boot. (It was winter now after all) When she got halfway to her home, she suddenly hears a man's scream.

?: Someone, help me!

Shelley: The hell?

Shelley followed the man's screams, and it led her to a man who was wearing a brown winter jacket and black pants. He was 5'8 and weighed 200 pounds. He was trying to crawl away from his attacker and looks at his hand of trying to find a way out.

?: Where do you think you're going?!

Just then, the man is picked up by a skeleton, a living talking skeleton with eyeballs, which were blue. The skeleton was 6'2 feet tall. Shelley was shocked to see a walking talking skeleton.

Skeleton: You think you can run away from your responsibilities?!

Man: Please, I need more time.

Skeleton: The boss gave you two weeks to repay the loan that you borrowed from him. Well, it has been two weeks, and you don't even have a dime. What have you been doing this whole time?!

Man tries to answer but stays quiet then his hair covers his eyes of ready for the death blow.

Skeleton: If it were up to me, I'd finish you off right here and now. But the boss deserves that pleasure.

The skeleton then starts walking while also dragging the man.

Shelley couldn't what she was watching and starts asking what she should do? She then decided to follow the skeleton to see where they were going.

Shelley: This is not a good idea (Telling herself with soft tone)

Eventually, they all arrived at an abandoned warehouse. With two Werewolves standing at the entrance standing guard. Yes, you read this right, two living breathing werewolves. One werewolf was dark brown, and the other was black. Shelley was shocked to see two werewolves. She was also shocked to know that werewolves were real.

Werewolf Guard #1: Hey Bonny, looks like you found Steve.

Bonny: Yes I did.

Werewolf Guard #2: Hello Steve, so good for you to join us. (Bonny stays quiet and crosses his skeleton arms, wondering how long this will take)

Bonny: Is the boss here?

Werewolf Guard #1: Yeah, in his room, upstairs.

Bonny: Good. Thanks. (Takes Steve upstairs)

Steve: No, please.

Not wanting to find out what they were going to do with him, and scared that the werewolves might pick up her scent, she turned around and made a run for it.

* * *

 **Year One:  
** **Day: Sixty-Eight:  
** **December 1st:**

 **The Next Morning:**

Today was December the 1st. The month of Christmas. All month long, people would go around town to pay for presents for loved ones. Anyways, Brad and Scarlet were both at school at their lockers, getting ready for class.

Brad: Can't believe its the Christmas month already.

Scarlet: Christmas? (Tilts her head in confusion)

Brad: Oh yeah, I forgot, you're not familiar in our ways. (Puts his hand on his chin) What's the best way to tell you?

Just then, Katherine sneaks up behind Scarlet and grabs her breasts and starts feeling them.

Scarlet: (Feels Katherine grabbing her breasts) AH! (Brad turns red as his two girlfriends were filling one of them up)

Katherine: (Lifts Scarlet's shirt up to reveal her breasts to Brad and start feeling them bare) Hello Scarlet, hello Brad, long time no see.

Brad: Same to you Katherine.

Katherine: (Continues to feel Scarlet's breasts) So what were you two talking about?

Brad: I was trying to tell Scarlet what Christmas is about. (Looks away from them)

Katherine: (She then gets in front of Scarlet, gets down on her knees and lifts up her skirt, revealing to be wearing a pair of pink panties. ) Christmas? Well, it depends on how you look at it. (Starts pulling down Scarlet's panties) Some say it is a day for families to get together. (Her panties then fell to her feet, and Katherine then threw Scarlet's panties out the window) Some say it is a day for partying and drinking, (Places her nose on Scarlet's pubic hair) and some say that it is a day for boyfriends and girlfriends to make love.

Katherine then starts licking Scarlet's pussy while also feeling up her butt, which made Scarlet moan loudly. This was turning Brad on.

Brad: You want to do that now? (Looks at Scarlet, who was getting pleasure from Katherine right in front of him, and sees her nice breasts we're out for him to see and squeeze)

Brad managed to fight the urge of wanting to join in on the fun.

Brad: Girls, please. This is tempting, but we need to get to class before Shelley finds us.

Katherine: (Turns Scarlet around and shows her butt to Brad) Are you sure?

Shelley: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

Brad becomes scared and slips and lands forward with his lips were pushed on Katherine's panties, and as his hand was holding Scarlet's breasts, which made both girls moan.

Shelley: Oh for fuck sakes. All three of you, come with me!

Brad and the girls follow Shelley to the classroom and Brad looks down at the ground, which he doesn't want to look up at Shelley's skirt because he knew she hates him. Soon, they arrive at an empty classroom.

Shelley: Take a seat you three. (Brad, Katherine, and Scarlet sits down at seats in the classroom) You know, after what I saw, I should expel you three. (Brad stayed quiet and didn't want to cause a disagreement between them in front of his girls) But after what I saw last night, you guys would be more of a tool, than a liability.

Katherine: What do you mean by that?

Shelley: On my way back home from work, I came across a warehouse filled with monsters.

Brad: What did these monsters look like?

Shelley: I only got to see a few of them. One was a walking talking skeleton and two werewolves. The werewolves were guarding the warehouse. Who knows what else is in there, might be demons for I care.

Brad: A Skeleton man, and werewolves?

Shelley: Yes. Every fiber of my body is going to vomit by me asking you guys this, but, I need your hellllllll... I need your helllllll...

Scarlet: You need our help?

Shelley: Yes, that.

Brad: So you need our help. What's the catch?

Shelley: Well, if you don't help me clean that place out, you and your girlfriends will be expelled.

Brad: (Sighs in defeat) Okay Shelley, what's the plan then? (Looks at her)

Shelley: I don't have one yet, I need time to think of one. For now, attend to your classes as usual, and meet me at the gate in front of the school tomorrow morning. Got it?

Brad: You got it. Question if I may, What if we come up with a plan together?

Shelley: Then let me know. Now get out of here.

Brad: Alright. (He left with Katherine, and Scarlet went to their rooms of trying to come up with a plan)

A little later, Brad and his two girlfriends arrive at their homeroom class to start their day. Just then, the teacher came in.

Teacher: Hello everyone, sorry that I'm late, but I just finished talking to the Chief Executive, and it turns out that we have two new students that will be joining us this year. (Brad becomes curious about whose the two new students. The Teacher then turns his head to the door) You can come in now.

Just then, Jewela and Kurumi came into the classroom. Jewela and Kurumi were both wearing the usual school uniform for the girls. However, Kurumi was wearing sandals instead of the required shoes and socks.

Jewela: Hello everyone! I'm Jewela Sapphiral.

Kurumi: And I'm Kurumi Kurosaki.

Brad wasn't surprised that Jewela and Kurumi were now students of his school. He would think that they would become students eventually. He knew why Jewela wanted to become a student so that she can be closer to him. But why was Kurumi here?

Teacher: Go ahead and find a seat you two.

Jewlea sits down in front of Brad, and Kurumi takes a seat next to Scarlet, Kurumi then smiles at Brad.

* * *

Later, during lunch break, Brad and his three girlfriends, along with Kurumi were all walking in the school halls talking, while also making their way to the nurse's office.

Scarlet: So Jewela, what made you want to come here?

Jewlea: (Hugs Brad) I came here to be closer to Brad. (Brad chuckles, knowing that would be her answer)

Brad: What about you Kurumi? What brings you here?

Kurumi: I just wanted to join in on the fun. (She then wraps her arms around Brad's arm, making his arm to be between her breasts, this, of course, makes Jewela jealous) But I want to know why these girls love you so much.

Brad: (Thinking and blushes) Holy crap! Her breasts feel soft and big too. (To Kurumi) Um, Kurumi, are you wearing a bra by chance?

Kurumi: (Tilts her head into confusion) What's a bra?

Brad: (Becomes shocked) Wait, you don't know what a bra is?

Kurumi: (Tilts her head into a cute and innocent way) Should I know?

Katherine: Every girl should know what a bra is.

Jewlea: Apparently, all girls are supposed to wear one, but its a waste of time.

Brad: Wait, so does that mean you're not wearing a bra either Jewela?

Jewlea: That's right. Besides, back when I was Ripper... Bras only got in my way (Says it with carefree tone)

Katherine: How did they get in your way?

Jewlea: Let's say some of my targets tried to grope me, but they end up in pieces. Besides, I can't breathe wearing one of those things.

Katherine: Perhaps you were wearing one that was too small for you. I'm wearing my bra, and I'm breathing perfectly fine.

Jewlea: True, but I don't mind. Besides only Brad, Ashley and others that I like can do things to me.

Katherine: How do you like that Brad, only I am wearing a bra here. Scarlet, Jewlea, and Kurumi are not wearing a bra.

Brad: To tell you the truth, I don't mind. Besides, it's your choice. It's not going to change how I feel. (The girls then smile)

Scarlet: (Giggles) Perhaps we should start our club, call it, the no bra club. (Brad and the girls laugh)

Katherine: (Starts feeling Kurumi's breasts inside her shirt) So you don't know what a bra is, what's next, you're going to tell us that you don't know what panties are?

Kurumi: (Moans) What are panties?

Brad: Wow! The surprises never stop with you (Looks at Kurumi but kept smiling)

Katherine: Okay, this I have to see. (Katherine stops feeling Kurumi's breasts and attempts to lift up the back side of her skirt to see her bare naked bubble shaped butt)

Brad: Can you wait until we get to the nurse's office?

Katherine: (Lets Kurumi's skirt go.) Okay.

They later arrive at the nurse's office.

Rosaira: Oh hey you guys. You're just in time. I was just about to leave for lunch.

Scarlet: Okay. Can we borrow the room for a little bit, please?

Katherine then lifts Kurumi's shirt over her breasts and starts feeling them, making Kurumi moan.

Rosaira: Okay, (Gives Scarlet the keys) Here are the keys, be sure to lock the door after I leave.

Scarlet: You got it (Kurumi looks at Katherine and kisses her)

After Rosaira left the room, Scarlet locked the door, and Katherine took off Kurumi's shirt and threw it away.

Katherine: Let's see if you really aren't wearing any panties. ( Katherine stops feeling Kurumi's breasts and lifts up the back side of her skirt to see her bare naked bubble shaped butt) Wow, she really isn't wearing any panties.

Brad then gets down on his knees and pulls up Kurumi's skirt, and soon enough, Kurumi was not wearing any panties. What Brad was seeing was her hairy pussy. The rest of her skin was soft and smooth, not a hair on sight, but her crotch, however, has never seen a razor not once. Brad was liking what he was seeing. Her pussy even smelled good.

Brad: (Starts playing with Kurumi's pubic hair) I guess my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me after all. You truly aren't wearing any panties. (He then kisses her pussy)

When Kurumi felt Brad kissing her pussy, she moans loudly, since her pussy was sensitive, but she loved the feeling Brad was giving her. Brad then took off Kurumi's skirt to make her completely naked. Then he picked Kurumi up and placed her gently on a nearby bed in the nurse's office. Then, he took off Kurumi's sandals and felt her bare feet.

Brad: (Feeling Kurumi's bare feet) So how were you able to convince the Chief Executive only to wear sandals instead of the required shoes?

Kurumi: (Giggles because her feet were ticklish) Let's say I gave him a little treat, but you get have all of me (Smiles at Brad and puts her arms front for Brad)

Brad: I see, well, you have adorable feet. (Kisses her feet)

Kurumi: (Giggles) Thank you.

Brad began to kiss his way down to Kurumi's pussy. He started from her feet, down to her thighs, and eventually, her hairy pussy.

Brad: (Places his nose on Kurumi's pubic hair) Only bad girls don't wear panties, and bad little girls like you need to be punished.

Kurumi: Oh I would love being punished (Moans a little)

Brad then smiles and starts licking Kurumi's pussy, then Scarlet comes over and sucks on Kurumi's left nipple, Jewela starts sucking on her right nipple, and Katherine starts licking her bellybutton. Kurumi moans loud, as she didn't know anything about this, but it felt amazing. Brad made sure to lick her pussy and rub her clit. This made Kurumi go crazy, and she lets out a loud moan, making her cum all over Brad's face, which he drank them all up.

Brad: You taste terrific Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thank you. Is alright if I have a taste of your thing. (Points at his pants of having a dent)

Brad: Sure.

Brad then stands up in front of Kurumi showing the dent in his pants to her. Kurumi then unzips the zipper in his pants and takes out his hard dick. Kurumi licks his headpiece softly awhile strokes his length warmly. Kurumi then gets off the bed, gets down on her knees and starts sucking on his dick. Scarlet then takes off Brad's pants so that Kurumi can suck on the whole thing, and Jewela takes off Brad's shirt. Now that Brad was now naked, Kurumi was now able to suck on the entire dick, right to the point where her nose was touching his pubic hair. Kurumi thought that Brad's dick tastes fantastic, as she couldn't stop sucking on it. She then wraps her arms around Brad's waist, making it impossible for him to pull out when he came. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. Brad strokes Kurumi's hair and turns his head to kisses Scarlet and next Jewlea and Katherine. Jewlea and Katherine then start stripping Scarlet. Katherine took Scarlet's shirt off, and Jewela got down on her knees and took Scarlet's skirt off, she was surprised that she wasn't wearing any panties either.

Jewlea: Wow Scarlet, you're not wearing any panties either?

Scarlet: That's because Katherine threw them out the window.

Jewlea crawls over and starts kissing Scarlet's pussy softly while Katherine kisses her neck softly. Jewela then places her nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and began to suck on her clit while also fingering her pussy. Scarlet moans loud as Jewlea licks Scarlet's clit. Seeing Scarlet naked and receiving pleasure turned Brad on even more.

Brad: Shit, I'm cumming.

Brad shots his cum inside Kurumi's mouth, she then swallows it, liking the flavor. She then pulls out and lays down on the bed, being ready for him. Brad then crawls over to Kurumi teases her by having the headpiece of his dick rubbing on her wet pussy. He then kisses her. Kurumi becomes surprised by the kiss and kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her moans were released during the kiss. Kurumi then began crying inside the kiss. She never realized that she'd wanted this for so long. She's always been alone all her life. She never knew that she always wanted to be with someone until now. She knew that she wasn't supposed to do this with Brad, she knew that she wasn't supposed to get this close to Brad, but she wanted to be this to him. For the first time in her life, she felt alive by just being with Brad. There was something special about Brad. She felt that she could trust him. Kurumi pulls away from the kiss and nods at him to continue. Knowing that Kurumi was most likely a virgin, he decides to go slow.

Brad: (Puts the headpiece of his dick in Kurumi's pussy) If it starts to hurt, let me know, okay? (Kurumi moans loud as her hands grabbed the sheets tightly and nodded at Brad to continue)

Brad then slowly started pushing forward, eventually breaking her hymen, officially losing her virginity. When Kurumi felt her hymen break, she was about to let out a scream, but Brad quickly kissed her to keep her from screaming and hoping that the kiss would soften the pain. Kurumi kisses Brad as her hips start following his movements and starts wanting more from Brad.

Brad: (Pulls away from the kiss) Are you okay now?

Kurumi: Yes I am... But I want more from you please. (Looks into his eyes)

Brad nods and starts thrusting his hips. He started off slowly at first so that Kurumi can get used to the feeling. Kurumi moans a little more and whispers into his ear.

Kurumi: Please, grab my naughty butt and fuck me more.

Brad did what Kurumi asked of her, he grabbed Kurumi's butt and started to pick up the pace.

Kurumi: Oh yes! I have been a bad girl! (Moans loudly but wants Brad to keep thrusting)

Brad: Damn, you're super tight.

Kurumi moans loudly, and Brad performs the Drogon Lovebite on her. She then turns herself around into doggie style. This turns Brad on even more when he sees her bubble shaped butt and starts spanking it as he continues to spank it. Kurumi moans loud as she grabs the sheets tightly. Brad then opens Kurumi's butt up and spreads it, making her anus to be exposed. Brad then began to rub her anus while still thrusting. This made Kurumi go crazy and to reach her climax faster.

Kurumi: OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO CUM!

Brad: Me too!

Kurumi then lets out a loud moan and came all over Brad's dick. When Brad felt Kurumi's juices surrounding his dick, he quickly pulled out and came all over her butt. Kurumi breathes in and out then turns around to kiss Brad.

Kurumi: May I stay by your side always, please?

Brad: (Chuckles) Well, I'm willing to say yes, but... (Turns his head to the other girls) They may say otherwise though.

Kurumi turns her head and sees Scarlet, Jewela, and Katherine incredibly jealous that she got to have sex with Brad.

Kurumi: (Tells the girls) Please, I will do anything to make it up to you.

Scarlet: Anything?

Kurumi: Yes.

Before anyone could say anything, the warning bell to get to their next class suddenly rang.

Kurumi: I promise I will do anything to please you girls. (Smiling at them but she didn't mind sharing Brad as she gets to stay close to him)

Brad: (Starts getting dressed) We'll discuss this later, but right now, we need to get ready for class.

Kurumi: Okay. (She flashes her butt to Brad before putting her skirt back on)

Brad and the girls rush to get their clothes back on and rush to their next class.

* * *

Later, after school was finished, Brad and the girls head to the gate in front of the school. That's where they saw Shelley, waiting for them.

Shelley: Ah, so you came after all.

Brad: (Smiles at Shelley) We will help you.

Shelley: (Points at Jewela and Kurumi) Who are those two?

Brad: They are my girlfriends.

Shelley: GIRLFRIENDS?! But I thought Scarlet was your girlfriend?!

Scarlet: I am, but I'm allowing him to have more, besides I don't mind sharing. Plus, in my home planet, male Drogons are actually encouraged to have more than one girlfriend. (Winks at Brad).

Shelley: (Facepalms) Ah, fuck me! Brad is becoming a fucking playboy!

Brad: That is so not true!

Shelley: Oh really! Then answer me this! Are you dating more than one girl?!

Brad: Yes.

Shelley: Then that makes you a playboy.

Kurumi: (Sneaks up behind Shelley and grabs a handful of her breasts) Wow! Your boobs are very good and a great form too.

Shelley: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Kurumi: (Lets Shelley go and Smiles at her) I'm sorry, it just you just have a cute body and nice eyes too.

Shelley then starts getting angry and turning red.

Brad: I'm sorry about Kurumi, she's new here and doesn't understand the rules here.

Kurumi: I'm sorry... I'm from another planet, and there was nobody around to play with. (Bows her head down at Shelley)

Shelley: WHAT?! YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!

Kurumi: Yes I am, and I'm nineteen at the moment.

Shelley was about to say something until Brad cut her off.

Brad: Anyways, Shelley, are you going to take us to the warehouse, or not?

Shelley: Right. Let's go then. (She travels in front of the group as Kurumi walks with Brad with her lips were showing a warm smile)

A little later, they arrive at the warehouse. Only this time, no werewolf guards.

Shelley: I knew it!

Brad: Knew what?

Shelley: The werewolves aren't here. It's just what I thought. They operate during night time.

Brad: So the plan is to wait on them?

Shelley: No. We break in while they least expect it.

Brad looks around the area and sees the back side window was open

Brad: Hey Shelley. (Shelley looks at him) The back window is open so that we can sneak in that way.

Shelley: Okay. (They walk to the back window) Okay, Brad, you go in first.

Brad: Why me?

Shelley: Because we don't need you to look up our skirts when we're climbing in.

Brad: I don't mind looking at my girls, but yours is out of the question.

Shelley: Then get up there already!

Brad: Whatever you say, boss. (His words weren't serious, but playful and teasing)

Brad then climbed up the window and soon helped the girls up into the warehouse.

Brad: Okay girls, stay close, who knows what we'll find here.

Scarlet: Okay Brad.

After a few minutes of traveling through the warehouse, the group suddenly hear voices.

?: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Brad and the girls quickly turn around, only to see nothing. They could hear the person, but couldn't see him, nor sense him.

?: (A different person speaks) It appears that we have some uninvited guests.

?: (A different person speaks) Indeed. One boy, and five cute girls!

?: (A different person speaks) I say we kill the boy and have the girls as sex slaves.

?: (A different person speaks) Yeah, I agree.

Brad: As if I'll let you bastards have you're way with my girls and Shelley.

?: You don't have a say!

Just then, the floor beneath Brad and the girls suddenly give out on them, and they ended up falling about twenty-feet below. Surprisingly, Brad and the girls all landed in different rooms, away from each other. When Brad landed on the floor, he noticed that he was all alone. The girls, however, not so lucky. When the girls fell to their rooms, they were caught by a bunch of horny alien men, who quickly started ripping their clothes out of them. In Scarlet's case, she was caught by a humanoid lion, a humanoid tiger, and a humanoid bear.

Lion: (Rips Scarlet's shirt from her, making her topless) Hello babe, so glad that you can drop in. (Takes off her shoes)

Tiger: (Rips off Scarlet's skirt, and because she wasn't wearing any panties underneath, she was now naked) Yeah, we've been super loony. (Rips off her shocks to make her barefoot)

Bear: (Opens Scarlet's legs to see her hairy pussy) Wow, looks like someone hasn't shaved down here.

Just then, the Drogon Lovebite on Scarlet's neck began to glow blue, and it released a shock wave at the would-be rapists around her, shocking them and sending them flying, making them drop Scarlet in the process.

Bear: (Starts getting up) The hell?

Scarlet: Sorry, but I'm already taken. (Punches the Lion, then kicks the others to get them off of her)

The humanoid animals try to attack Scarlet, but they didn't stand a chance against her, even with their combined efforts. It only took Scarlet a minute to knock them out. Just then, Brad came in.

Brad: Scarlet!

Scarlet: Hello sweetie. (Waves at her boyfriend and her arms were holding her torn shirt up)

Brad: What happened to your clothes?

Scarlet: Some of these boys try to have their way with me, but I didn't allow them to.

Brad: That's good. We'll find you some clothes later. Right now, we need to find the others.

Scarlet: Right. (They take off.)

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jewela's case, she was caught by a skeleton, a, a one-eyed person, and a humanoid dog.

Skeleton: (Rips Jewela's shirt off, making her topless) Hello cutie. (Takes off her shoes)

Dog: (Rips off her socks) So good that you could make it. (Rips off her skirt)

One Eyed Man: (Rips off her panties, now making her naked and opens her legs to see her hairy pussy) We're about to have some fun with you. (Gets ready to lick her pussy)

Jewela: (See's One-Eyed Man placing his nose on her pubic hair and was about to lick her pussy) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The one-eyed man managed lick Jewela's pussy once, but before he could lick her pussy a second time, the Drogon Lovebite on Jewela's neck began to glow blue, and it released a shock wave at the would-be rapists around her, shocking them and sending them flying, making them drop Jewela in the process. However, because she was about to be rapped, Jewela turned into Ripper, turned her hand into an energy blade and started slicing her would be rapists into tiny pieces. By the time she finished, Ripper was covered in her enemies' blood.

Ripper: The only people I allow is my lovers. (Looks down t the blood and turns to sees Scarlet and Brad opens the door)

Brad: Jewela, you're- (Sees Ripper covered in her enemies' blood and the body parts of the would-be rapist laying beneath her) OH GOOD GOD!

Jewela: (When Ripper sees Brad and Scarlet, she turns back into Jewela and smiles at Brad) Hello there, Brad.

Brad: Did, did you all this?

Jewlea: Yes, besides I love you and the others too. (Smiles and steps over at the group)

Brad: Um, (Looks at Scarlet) Scarlet, try to find something for Jewela can use to wipe all this blood off.

Scarlet: Whatever you say (Smiling at Brad and starts helping Jewlea to clean the blood off with a special towel)

Jewela: (Stares at Scarlet's naked body) It looks like they got you too, huh?

Scarlet: Sort of. Do you have any clothes to cover up?

Jewela: No, those were the only clothes I had.

Scarlet: It's okay. I guess we can get out and try to get some clothes.

Brad: (Trying not to look at the girls' naked bodies) Anyways, we need to find the others. (Scarlet and Jewlea nods at their boyfriend)

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kurumi's case, she was caught by a skeleton, a three-eyed person, and a humanoid shark.

Skeleton: (Rips Kurumi's shirt off to make her topless) Hello there beautiful! (Rips Kurumi's skirt off to make her naked)

Three-Eyed Man: (Destroys Kurumi's sandals to make her barefoot and opens her legs wide open) This is going to be great. (Places his nose on Kurumi's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy)

Just then, the Drogon Lovebite on Kurumi's's neck began to glow blue, and it released a shock wave at the would-be rapists around her, shocking them and sending them flying, making them drop Kurumi in the process.

Three-Eyed Man: The hell?

Kurumi: You boys are very nice but sorry, I already have someone. (Uses her powers to freeze time to hits one of them between the legs and punches the head hard to knock them out) And that's that. (Looks at her naked body) Oh, geese. They ripped my clothes off. Of course, I can always use my nanomachines to make he wear clothes again. You know what, I'll just stay naked. I like seeing Brad's cute blushed face whenever he sees me naked. The more I think about it... I think I'm falling for him.

Just then, Brad, Scarlet, and Jewela came in.

Brad: Kurumi!

Kurumi: Brad!

Kurumi ran to Brad and hugged him, making her breasts to be pressed against his chest. When Brad felt Kurumi's breasts, he quickly got hard, and Kurumi felt it. She couldn't help but laugh.

Brad: (Confused)What's so funny?

Kurumi: (Whispers) I can feel you getting hard again.

Brad: What?! (Backs away and covers himself up) Oh geese!

Kurumi: (Giggles and starts walking to holds his arm with her breasts touching his arm) Its okay, I don't mind.

Scarlet: (Giggles) Seriously Brad, you're getting hard at a time like this.

Brad: I can't help it!

Jewlea: (Hugs Brad from behind with her breasts were pressed against his backside) Its okay Brad, we don't mind your hard cock.

Scarlet: (Pressed her breasts against Brad's chest) Yeah, we enjoy seeing you get hard.

Brad: Girls, please. We don't have time for this. We still need to find Katherine and Shelley.

Kurumi: He is right, but how about you pay us back after this, please?

Brad: Sure. Now let's go.

Kurumi, Scarlet, and Jewlea follow Brad to where Katherine and Shelley were.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Katherine's case, she was caught by three vampires, all three with pale skin and short black hair. All three of them looked like they were all in their late twenties. All three of them were naked and with hard ones. Their dicks ranged between four to six inches long and four to five inches thick.

Vampire #1: (Rips Katherine's shirt off, to reveal her black bra) Hello, my dear. (Rips off her bra to make her topless)

Vampire #2: (Rips Katherine's skirt off, to reveal her black panties) So good you could join us. (Takes off Katherine's socks and shoes to make her barefoot)

The vampires place Katherine down on the ground, rips her panties off from her and open her legs wide open.

Vampire #3: (Opens her legs wide open) It looks like this chick doesn't shave down here. Oh well. (He then places his nose on Katherine's pubic hair and prepares to lick her pussy)

Just then, the Drogon Lovebite on Katherine's neck began to glow blue, and it released a shock wave at the would-be rapists around her, shocking them and sending them flying, making them drop Katherine in the process.

Brad: (Barges into the room) Excuse me, but the only dick she likes is mine.

Vampire #3: The hell?!

The two vampires stop sucking on Katherine's nipples and charge at Brad. Brad punches the first one in the chest and sends the second one flying towards the wall with his Drogon wing, thus knocking them both out.

Vampire #3: Dammit!

Vampire #3 then charges towards Brad. Brad kicks the vampire hard in the chest, making to hold his chest and grown in pain, he then turns to see Katherine.

Brad: (Walks to Katherine) Are you alright?

Katherine: (Keeps her legs wide open so that Brad can stare at her pussy) Yes. But I can't say the same for my clothes. Brad stares at her pussy and rubs her thighs warmly.

Brad stares at her pussy and rubs her thighs warmly.

Brad: (Rubs her thighs and stares at her pussy) They didn't hurt you, did they?

Katherine: No they didn't, but would you like a taste?

But before Brad could answer that, Scarlet and Jewela came in.

Scarlet: Brad!

Brad: How about we do this after this is done, I promise.

Katherine: Okay.

Now, you're probably wondering why the Drogon Lovebite mark shocked the girls' would be rapists. Allow me to explain. Because Scarlet, Jewela, Kurumi, and Katherine are all part of Brad's harem, Brad performed the Drogon Lovebite ritual on them while making love to them. Not only does it mark that they only belong to Brad, but it also protects them from would-be rapists and would-be affairs, shocking the men in the process. In other words, only Brad can have sex with them, and nobody else. Now, what about Shelley? Yeah, that's the thing. Because Shelley is not part of Brad's harem, (And she never will) and because Brad never performed the Drogon Lovebite Ritual on her. Yeah, this isn't going to end well with Shelley.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shelley's case, she was caught by two handsome naked tanned men, who they all had short black hair. All three of them looked like they were all in their early thirties. All three of them were naked and with hard ones. Their dicks ranged between five to six inches long and four to five inches thick. They also had yellow wolf eyes.

These guys were the werewolf guards from last night, now in their humanoid forms.

Werewolf #1: (Grabs Shelley by her breasts) Hello my dear.

Werewolf #2: (Rips off her skirt to reveal her white panties) Remember us? (Ribs off her shirt, while also ripping off her bra too, making her breasts to jiggle)

Shelley: You're the werewolves!

Werewolf #1: (Takes off her shoes and socks to make her bare feet) That's right, and you're that girl who was watching us last night. (Starts feeling her breasts)

Werewolf #2: Such big breasts you have. (Starts sucking on her nipples, which makes Shelley start shaking her hands)

Shelley: No, please! (While Werewolf #2 was sucking on Shelley's nipples, he then slid his hand inside her panties) No! Not there! (Werewolf #2 begins rubbing her clit) AH!

Werewolf #2: Oh my, so much hair down here. It looks like somebody has never shaved down here.

Werewolf #1: I want to see what her pussy looks like.

Shelley: No, please. Let me go.

Werewolf #1: Okay.

The werewolves then pin Shelley down to the ground, and pull off her panties and keep her legs open, revealing her hairy pink pussy. She had a bush of black pubic hair surrounding her cute pink pussy. Her pussy was quivering and getting wet.

Werewolf Guard #2: Wow, she has a cute pussy.

Werewolf #1: Oh yes she does. (Licks her clit softly)

Shelley tries not to moan, but because her clit was being licked, it was hard for her to do that. Werewolf #1 started sucking on her right nipple, Werewolf #2 then placed his nose on Shelley's pubic hair and began licking her pussy. Shelley moans a little as his tongue felt good, but she wanted someone else to do it to her. He then opens Shelley's pussy to see her insides and started rubbing her clit to make her moan and to go crazy and get wet. He began to watch Shelley's pussy to get filled up by her juices, and eventually leak out of it. Werewolf #2 then placed his nose on Shelley's pubic hair and began licking her pussy while still licking rubbing her clit. This made Shelley reach her limit.

Shelley: I'm... I'm cumming!

The Werewolves keeps sucking and licking her nipples and pussy. Werewolf #2 then opened Shelley's pussy up and let her cum after she let out a loud moan.

Werewolf #1: (Rubs Shelley's pubic hair and plays with her pubic hair) Wow, she came a lot.

Werewolf #2: (Rubs her clit) Yes she did. (Starts licking her pussy again)

Shelley: (Moans) Please, let me go. (Moans)

Werewolf #1: Let's switch places. I want to taste her pussy now.

Werewolf #2: Okay.

The two werewolves switched places. Werewolf #1 was now licking Shelley's pussy, and Werewolf #2 began licking Shelley's entire belly, even her bellybutton. Werewolf #1 began fingering her pussy while sucking on her clit. This drove Shelley crazy.

Shelley: NO! NOT A AGAIN!

Shelley then lets out a loud moan and came again, cumming all over Werewolf #1's face. Shelley is then seen catching her breath until she felt Werewolf #2's dick touching her face, she opens her eyes to see his dick, now touch her libs. His dick was five inches long and four inches thick, but with the amount of pubic hair that he had, it made it look that he was only three inches long.

Werewolf #2: Suck it.

Shelley didn't know if she should follow the order or try to fight them off.

Shelley: I don't know where that's been!

Werewolf #2: Don't worry, we had a bath just for you. Now suck on it, or we'll rape you right now!

Not having much of choice, Shelley starts licking his headpiece and starts sucking his dick.

Werewolf Guard #1: Yes, put the whole thing in your mouth.

Shelley went in deeper, where she put the whole thing in her mouth, to the point where her nose was buried in his pubic hair. Whenever she pulled back, she would have her nose only to touch his pubic hair, then go back in. Rinse and repeat.

Werewolf Guard #2: (Chuckles) I can tell this is your first blowjob. Use your tongue to lick around it too.

Shelley licks around his dick and keeps moaning as werewolf guard #2 puts his tongue inside of her pussy to lick her insides.

Werewolf #2 (Feels Shelley's belly and rubs her bellybutton) This girl has a lot to learn, but she does have great potential. (Licks her bellybutton)

Werewolf #2: Agreed, now that she's licking my cock while sucking on it, I'm already cumming.

Werewolf #1: (Pulls his tongue out of Shelley's pussy but keeps rubbing her clit) So is she. But before she does cum, I want to fuck her. I can't take it anymore. (Has his dick to touch Shelley's pussy)

Shelley: (Pulls out) NO! Please! No!

Werewolf #1 began to rub his headpiece on Shelley's pussy, and then slowly started to enter it, when he went halfway in, he felt Shelley's hymen, so he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Shelley was going crazy. He then put it back when to the point where his dick was now touching her hymen. But before he could go any further, Brad suddenly breaks the wooden door down. This surprises the werewolves.

Werewolf #1: The hell?!

Brad: (Kicks the first werewolf then sends another punch towards the second werewolf) Stay away from Shelley!

Werewolf #1: WHY YOU!

The werewolves turn into their werewolf forms and charge towards Brad.

Brad dodges the claw attack and punches the first one again to knock him out. The second werewolf then tries to kick Brad. Brad falls back, but his knees kick the werewolf's neck to knock him away, thus knocking it out. He then looks down at Shelley.

Brad: Are you alright? (Looks at her eyes but avoids noticing her body)

Shelley: (Tries to cover her body) I'm fine. (Under her breath) Thanks.

Brad: That's good (Walks out of the room)

?: What's wrong, do you hate Brad that much that you can't properly thank him?

Shelley: That's not it. I'm just naked at the moment.

Just then, Scarlet, Jewlea, Kurumi, and Katherine come in. Shelley was surprised that all the other girls were naked, and weren't even trying to hide their bodies from Brad.

Scarlet: Brad, have you found Shelley?

Brad: Yes I found her but let's get out of here.

?: My, my. Such cute girls you have here Brad. And all naked too. If I could possess all of them I would. Sadly, I can't. So only one of you will have to do.

Brad: Wait, what do you mean by that?

?: (Suddenly, a pair of pink eyes suddenly appear from the shadows, and looks at Shelley) You will do!

Shelley: (Shocked) What?!

Just then, a blow of wind blew towards Shelley, and her eyes suddenly turn blank.

Brad: Shelley, what happened?!

Shelley then closed her eyes and reopened them again, but this time, she now had pink eyes instead of her usual brown eyes.

?/Shelley: (Smiles) Yes, it worked! I can't believe it worked!

Brad: Shelley?

This was the first time that Brad has seen Shelley smile in a long time, but he had to remind himself that this wasn't Shelley, but someone possing her.

?/Shelley: Umm whose Shelley?

Brad: Um, you are?

?: Oh, is that the name of this girl that I possessed? If so, then my name is Kori Yuki.

Brad: Kori Yuki? It's nice to meet you. (Smile appears for her)

Kori/Shelley: Likewise. (Gets up, allowing Brad to look at her naked body) I've heard quite a bit about you from Big Boss. He says that you have great potential.

Brad: (Starts getting turned on but turns away) Is that true? What else did he say?

Kori/Shelley: He says that you make a good sparring partner and that when he trains with you, you make him feel alive.

Brad: I do try my best, but there's always a next level that I want to reach because I want to protect the people love and care about.

Kori/Shelley: Yeah, that's what Big Boss said about you. Anyways, I need to see him. Once he sees that I now have a body, we'll be able to move past the friend zone. (Starts running to see "Big Boss")

Brad: Hey wait up! (Goes after Kori/Shelley)

Kurumi: Hey Brad, wait up!

The girls go after Brad. When they catch up to him, Brad sees how the girls' breasts were bouncing when as they ran.

Brad begins remembering how they didn't have any clothes to wear at the moment.

Brad: (Thinking) Dammit, coming here was a big mistake. Whoever this "Big Boss" guy is, I hope he has some clothes to spare. I'm almost at my limit here. I'm so horny right now! Seeing my girlfriends naked in front of me is making me crazy. And furthermore, Kori said that me and "Big Boss" normally spare. I don't know anyone named Big Boss. The only person that I spare with is... (He then realized who Big Boss is after putting the pieces of the puzzle together) No, it can't be!

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Ago:**

Kyle had just returned from school as he enters his room. After he closes the door, he slowly starts turning into Xyaqom. He starts taking his school uniform off, right to the point where he was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. He then goes to the fridge, opens it, and takes out a bottle of whiskey, he then closes the fridge door and opens the whiskey and drinks it. He then sits down on his bed to relax. He then takes another drink. Just then, there was a knock on his door.

Xyaqom: Come in.

Bony Comes into Xyaqom's room while holding Lily and Erika by the shoulders. Both girls were wearing their school uniforms.

Bony: Hey boss, sorry to disturb you, but these two girls said that they were here to see you.

Both Lily and Erika start blushing when they see Xyaqom's ripped body, and that he's wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts.

Xyaqom: (Sighs) Thanks Bony, I'll take it from here. You're dismissed.

Bonny: Whatever you say, sir.

Bonny leaves the room and closes the door, leaving Lily and Erika's fates to Xyaqom. At least, that's what he thought anyway.

Xyaqom: So how did you girls find me?

Lily: It Wasnt hard to learn where you lived.

Erika: Plus, we wanted to come and see you.

Xyaqom: Well, since you're already here, we may as well make the best of things. (He then kisses Erika)

A few minutes later, he kisses Erika for a few minutes, and while they do that, Lily takes off Erika's school uniform shirt, and then her white bra to make her 34 D breasts bounce. Xyaqom then starts feeling Erika's breasts while Lily takes off Erika's skirt, revealing to be wearing white pussy. They then separate.

Xyaqom: Well, since you girls are here, we may as well make the best of things. Would you girls like a drink?

Lily: (Takes off Erika's shoes) Sure.

Erika: (Watches Lily take off her socks) Yes, please.

Xyaqom: Okay. (Opens the fridge) What would you two like? I got whiskey, scotch, vodka, or a Breezer.

Lily and Erika: Breezer (Looks at one another with a warm smile)

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Knew it. (He then grabs the two Breezers and gives it to the girls) Here you go.

Lily and Erika take a swing of their drinks while Xyaqom begins stripping Lily out of her clothes.

Lily: (Watches Xyaqom unbutton her school uniform shirt, revealing to be wearing a black bra) What great luck. I just turned nineteen yesterday, meaning I'm legal to drink. (Watches Erika take off her shoes)

Xyaqom: (Takes off Lily's bra, revealing her 34 B size breasts) Wait, it was your birthday yesterday? Why haven't you told me? (Takes off her socks)

Erika: (Takes off her skirt, revealing to be wearing no panties underneath) Let alone invite him to your place? (Spanks her butt)

Lily: (Moans) Well, it was a family get together party, and I don't think my parents would understand or appreciate the fact that I'm dating an older man. (Xyaqom then picks her up bride style)

Xyaqom: Fair enough. (Xyaqom places her on his bed)

Lily: (Watches Xyaqom feeling her breasts and moans) But how about we all get together and have a party together? (Smiles at them)

Xyaqom: (Starts licking her nipples) What do you have in mind then?

Lily: (Moans) Like a beach party (Smiles at him)

Xyaqom: A beach party? (Chuckles) I think it's a little too cold for a beach party. We're in December after all. (Starts sucking on her nipples)

Lily: Not right now. I mean we could go to another planet for it.

Xyaqom: (Picks up Erika and places her on his bed beside Lily) Yeah, we could. (Starts feeling Erika's breasts) I've always wanted to see what you girls look like in bikinis. (He then takes off Erika's panties) I think it should be a private beach though. (Starts sucking on Erika's nipples and feeling her belly)

Lily: (Lily then crawls over to Erika and opens her legs wide open to see her hairy cute pink pussy) A private beach, eh?

Xyaqom: (Licks down to Erika's belly) Yes. (Starts licking her bellybutton)

Lily: Sounds like a good idea. (Lily then starts rubbing Erika's clit, making her moan) You have a cute pink pussy, Erika.

Erika: Thank you (Moan loud as she wanted Lily to continue)

Lily then placed her nose on Erika's pubic hair and began licking her pussy, making Erika moan loudly. Xyaqom then stood up and showed Erika the dent inside his pants. Erika giggles and pulls down Xyaqom's shorts to reveal his hard dick. She then starts licking his headpiece and soon starts sucking on it. Lily then notices that Xyaqom was now naked and decided to help Erika out. Both Erika and Lily get off the bed, get down on their knees and starts licking his dick together. Xyaqom grunted when he felt his dick being licked by two sexy babes. Lily and Erika, we're teasing him by showing their butts to him

Xyaqom: Man, this is amazing.

Lily and Erika continue licks his dick, but their butts were asking him to touch them. Xyaqom then had both girls to be at doggy style on his bed. He then started feeling both their butts and kissing their butts. Lily and Erika moan as they look at each other, wondering who should go first. Xyaqom then began to lick Erika's pussy and rub Lily's pussy. Erika and Lily moan as their pussies were being licked. Xyaqom then began to lick Lily's pussy while fingering Erika's pussy, which made both girls moan and get really wet. Xyaqom then had both girls to lay on their backs, and Xyaqom then began to suck on Erika's nipples, making her moan out loud. Xyaqom then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Erika moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Erika while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Xyaqom began kissing his way down to Erika's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Erika's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pubic hair. Xyaqom liked the smell of Erika's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Xyaqom then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Erika moan. Xyaqom noticed how wet Erika's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Erika moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Erika's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moan. The more Xyaqom rubbed Erika's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Xyaqom licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Erika was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Xyaqom smiled behind Erika's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Okay, now to make her cum.

Xyaqom then put his tongue on Erika's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fit in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Erika moan loud, Erika was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and play with her breasts and her hard nipples. Erika was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Erika twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up.

Erika: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Erika let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Erika couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Xyaqom still had his tongue inside of her. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate. It wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweat.

After Xyaqom drank Erika's juices, Xyaqom took his hands, and opened up Lily's pussy, licked it all over. Xyaqom started to kiss around Lily's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breasts and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Xyaqom got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton. Xyaqom then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Lily's pussy. Xyaqom then took notice on how soft, and smooth Lily's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Xyaqom licked his way down to Lily's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Xyaqom got down to her hairy crotch. He noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Lily's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Xyaqom to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy. He was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Lily's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Lily moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and play with her breast and play with her hard nipples. Lily was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Lily twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax.

Lily: I'm about cum!

Lily let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Lily couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Rid still had his tongue inside of her. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate, it wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy. He then began feeling both girls' bellies.

Lily: That was so good!

Xyaqom then began teasing them with his dick.

Xyaqom: So who wants it first?

Erika: How about Lily. You go first.

Xyaqom: Lily it is then.

Xyaqom then began teasing Lily with his dick, and eventually, he shoved it in. Lily moaned loud as Erika bends down to licks her nipples, and Xyaqom began thrusting his hips, which makes Lily moan more as Erika starts sucking her nipples, and Xyaqom starts feeling Erika's breasts. Erika shows Xyaqom her breasts and nipples for him to enjoy. Xyaqom then switched Lily to doggy style and increased the speed of his thrusts, making Lily say Xyaqom's name and moaned loudly. Because Lily came two times already, her pussy was super sensitive, and Xyaqom's dick was trusting in and out of her repeatedly only made her cum again in a short time. Eventually, Lily was reaching her limit once again.

Lily: IM ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!

Xyaqom gave in five more thrust before Lily let out a huge moan and came all over his dick. When Xyaqom felt Lily's juices surround his dick, he pulled out and had Erika to be in the cowgirl sex position, where took both his hands and put them on her butt to stretch it as far as she could to make her anus to be exposed. Using his middle finger from his right hand, he used it to rub Erika's anus while trusting her. This made her go crazy once as she was moaning more loudly than before. With her sensitive pussy getting pounded, and her anus being rubbed, Erika was about to reach her limit again.

Erika: Oh my body is so hot and feels so good!

Xyaqom: That's good to hear.

Erika lets out another loud moan and came all over Xyaqom's dick. When Xyaqom felt Erika cum, Xyaqom quickly had Erika to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Xyaqom continued to thrust her, he got to watch Erika's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Erika was going crazy, and her mind went completely blank at this point. She never felt this good in her life. She couldn't believe that Xyaqom was this good. He was like a sex God.

Erika: This is so much, but I love it.

Xyaqom: I bet you do.

They then share a kiss. Soon they break the kiss and Xyaqom began kissing her neck. Erika then lets out another loud moan and cums for the last time. It was a good thing too because, at this point, Xyaqom reached his limit. When Xyaqom felt Erika cum for the last time for today, he quickly pulled out and came all over Erika's black pubic hair. Although she was exhausted at this point and catching her breath, Erika could still feel Xyaqom's warm cum go all over her pubic hair.

Erika: That was amazing!

Xyaqom: I'm glad you liked it. (He then kisses the girls)

Just then, Shelley, who was completely naked, barges into the room.

Kori/Shelley: (Happily excited) Xyaqom!

Xyaqom: (Turns his head to see Kori/Shelley) SHELLEY?!

Xyaqom attempts to pull his shorts back on, but Kori/Shelley tackles Xyaqom to the floor, making his shorts to fly into Erika's face.

Lily: (Surprised and confused on how Shelley was acting) What the hell is going on?

Erika: Who is she?

Lily: Her name is Shelley Livings, the "Chief Executive" of our school.

Erika: Are they dating too?

Lily: Last I checked no.

Xyaqom: No, we're not dating. Shelley, what's the meaning of this? What are you doing here? How did you find this place? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!

Kori/Shelley: Does this Shelley girl have eyes like me? (Points at her eyes)

Xyaqom: (When Xyaqom saw her pink eyes, he knew right away who it was) Kori, is that you?!

Kori/Shelley: (Sits up on Xyaqom's chest and holds her right arm up) That's right! (Looks down on Xyaqom and starts playing with her 34 DD size breasts) And as a reward, I'll give a puff, puff! (She then starts rubbing Xyaqom's face with her face )

Soon, Xyaqom pushes Kori/Shelley away from him and starts catching his breath.

Xyaqom: (Catching his breath) Good God. Who would've thought that breasts were so deadly? (The girls laugh)

Just then, Brad and his girlfriends came into the picture.

Brad: Xyaqom?!

Xyaqom: Brad?! What are you and your girlfriends doing here?!

Brad: I should ask you the same thing!

Xyaqom: I live here!

Brad: You live here?

Xyaqom: Yes. And furthermore, (He notices that his girlfriends are naked) why are your girlfriends naked?

Brad's girlfriends hug him, making their breasts to touch him, thus making him hard again.

Brad: Let's just say someone tried to have their ways with them, but they stopped them. They do jobs for me.

Xyaqom: Figures, they allowed their hormones to get the better of them.

Brad: You do know that monsters are living in your house, right?

Xyaqom: Yeah, I know. That's because I let them. They are my employees after all.

Brad: I see... (Smiling at his best friend) At least I didn't hurt them for touching my girls. (He then sees Erika) Holy shit, is that who I think it is?

Erika: Huh?

Brad: (Run up to her) You're Erika Firestone, aren't you? I'm a big fan of yours. I've read most of your comics.

Erika: (Uses the blanket to cover up her body) Um... I'm glad to hear that and happy to meet a fan.

Xyaqom: Okay you, (Picks up Brad and places him near his girlfriends) That's enough sight sighting for you.

Brad: Damn it, why didn't you tell me that you and Erika were dating?!

Xyaqom: One, you never asked. And two, we only dated recently.

Brad: (Thinking) Damn it, why does Xyaqom have to be the lucky one. (To Xyaqom) Can I at least have an autograph?

Xyaqom: (Erika was about to say something until Erika was interrupted by Xyaqom) No, you may not.

Brad: Oh come on! (His girlfriends giggle)

Xyaqom: Anyways, Kori, why did you possessed Shelley's body?

Kori/Shelley: So that we can be together. So that we can move past the friend zone that we've been stuck on for all these years, there have been so many times that I want to sleep with you, but I can't because I'm a ghost. I thought that would be what you would want too.

Xyaqom: I do want to be closer to you Kori, but "this" isn't right. You can't just go around and steal other girls' bodies and calm them for your own. Shelley, the girl that you have possessed, has a life. And people would miss her.

Kori/Shelley: Oh, that's okay, I've read Shelley's mind, and a lot of people hate Shelley. They won't miss her when I claim her body for my own.

Brad: She's has a point you know.

Xyaqom: (Points at Brad) You, be quiet, you're not helping.

Scarlet: But wait, haven't you already claimed Shelley's body?

Kori/Shelley: Not yet. To fully calm her body, her hair must turn the same color that it was when I died. Though, I want to keep the big boobs.

Xyaqom: Kori, listen to me, you can't keep Shelley's body, it's not right. A lot of people may not miss her, but her father will.

Brad: (Under his breath) Killjoy.

Xyaqom: I heard that. (Brad nods with a gentle smile and thinks about something, Xyaqom then looks at Kori/Shelley) I understand that you want to be with me Kori, but I need you to let Shelley go.

Kori/Shelley: (In a sad tone) Okay.

Kori then exits out of Shelley, and what came out of Shelley and a ghost girl. This was Kori in her true form. It was hard to tell what her hair color, her skin color, her eye color and everything else was since everything was all blue. But the one thing that we could see from her was that she had long hair down to her mid-back, and to blue fireballs floating above her shoulders.

Brad: Interesting but cool to have a new friend. (Smiles at Kori and turns to sees Shelley then thinks about leaving) Oh, by the way, Xyaqom, do you have any clothes that you can spare for the girls here?

Kurumi: Aww, does Brad doesn't want to see my cute little butt anymore?

Brad: Don't worry, we'll have our fun later.

Xyaqom: I think I do have some clothes. Give me a minute. (He puts his shorts back on and walks off to his closet)

Brad: Thanks, my friend. Oh, almost forgot, Scarlet, do you think you can teach me how to become Xyith as you did?

Scarlet: What do you mean?

Brad: I guess it's a crazy request but never mind how about I wait here for you girls, okay?

Scarlet: Um, okay.

Xyaqom: (Comes back with a handful of clothes) Okay, here are some clothes for the girls. (Gives them to Brad) Also, I highly recommend that you take Shelley to Rosaira's place. She'll erase all memories of her being in this place. If my men did try to rape her, it would traumatize her. It's best that she forgets that experience.

Brad: True... I will do it (Picks Shelley up in bridal style and starts walking out to Rosaira's place)

Scarlet: (Scarlet and the other girls put on Xyaqom's spare clothes) Thanks Klno Nach.

Xyaqom: You're welcome.

Just then, the werewolves came to the scene, and they weren't happy.

Werewolf #1: Okay you little punk! You may have gotten the jump on us last time, but that won't happen again.

Brad: Shit, not them again!

Xyaqom: Kevin, Nash, stand down!

Nash: But boss, these kids broke and entered our hideout, they know too much!

Xyaqom: It's fine, I'll let it pass this time. Besides, they're my friends.

The two werewolves back away while growling at Brad.

Kevin: You better be careful from this point on, boy, because we now have your scent.

The werewolves then disappear into the darkness.

Scarlet: What even are those guys?

Xyaqom: They're werewolves. Well, that's what they're called Earth, but on their home planet, they're called Loboaiyjins.

Brad: Wait, planet? You mean they're space werewolves?!

Xyaqom: If you want to see at them like that, then yes.

Katherine: But why are they doing here on Earth?

Xyaqom: They came to Earth to do a mission for their king. However, after they finished their mission and were about to head back home, they got news that their home planet got destroyed by a meteor shower. Not having a home to go back to, they wondered around Earth, trying to make ends meet. That is until I found them.

Brad: Are they the last of their kind?

Xyaqom: That's what we thought for a while, that is until we came across four kids who are the same race as them.

Brad: How long ago was that?

Xyaqom: That was six years ago. They could be anywhere at this point. However, while the four kids were fighting Kevin and Nash, Nash managed to slash one of the boys' jacket. (He then shows everyone the piece of the jacket in a jar on Xyaqom's dresser) So if I need their help in the future, I can have Kevin or Nash to sniff the piece and smell their jacket, they can pick up their scent and lead me to them.

Brad: That's cool, but there's just one problem with that. You said so yourself that you meeting these kids happened six years ago, don't you think the scent on the piece of the boy's jacket is long gone by now.

Xyaqom: Normally yes. But I had Rosaira to spray a special kind of spray on the piece so that it wouldn't lose the boy's scent.

Brad: I see.

Jewela: But why keep it all this time.

Xyaqom: Because I have a feeling that we might be needing their help in the future. I don't know when it will happen, but I have a strong feeling in my gut that we will be meeting them again. (Everybody nods) Anyways, you guys should get out of here before Keven and Nash decide to come back here. You can use my bedroom window as a shortcut.

Brad: Right.

And so, Brad and the girls went back home, while also dropping Shelley back to Rosaira's place along the way. There, Rosaira used some drugs to wipe out all memories that she had about Xyaqom's place and convinced her that she was hit in the head by a baseball on the way back home from school. And of course, Brad and his girlfriends had a night of nonstop sex all night long.

* * *

Later that night after everyone went to sleep, a girl is seen standing on the rooftop of the Jackel House. The girl was 5'7, weighed 130 pounds had red hair that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. (Sorry guys) The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her stomach. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the uncovered things from her hands were her fingers.

That's right, it was Luna, who we haven't seen since Chapter twenty-two. But what business did she have on Earth? And why was she standing on the rooftop of the Jackel House? Who knows. Luna then pulls out a red cell phone from the pocket from her shorts and calls someone.

Luna: Hey, it's me. (A minute of silence) Sorry for not calling you right away, I've been distracted. (A minute of silence) Yes, your plan to create Anti-Scarlet and have her take over Scarlet's mind and her body was a success. Hell, she thinks she was born because of the virus. She has no idea that you created her. (A minute of silence) Sadly, Scarlet somehow woke up and fought for control, and defeated Anti-Scarlet. (A minute of silence) Yes, your predictions about Scarlet was correct. It turns out she was much stronger than what she was letting on. Brad didn't even stand a chance against Anti-Scarlet, she destroyed him. (A minute of silence) Yes, that's correct. However, Xyaqom is still a problem though. When Xyaqom fought Anti-Scarlet, they were an even match. Your prediction of Xyaqom was correct, he has gotten stronger over the last ten years. (A minute of silence) No, they haven't found out who I really am. For all they know, I'm just some forest girl that they picked up in an abounded forest. Xyaqom however, I think he's not buying any of it. Best to steer clear of him for a while. (A minute of silence) Yes, I'll continue to stay here and report any new information to you. (A minute of silence) Okay, sounds good. Talk to you soon... Master. (Hangs up)

* * *

 **Note: And that's the end of the chapter, leading to the upcoming arc. Tune in next week for the almost twenty long chapter arc. You don't want to miss out on it. I don't want to spoil anything, but I can say that this upcoming arc includes the counter-part of a fan favorite of the To Love Ru Series, and she's about to take ground. You do not want to miss out this amazing arc.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	50. Ark 8: Ch 50: Solar Eclipse

**Note: Hello everyone, and welcome to a new ark in Drogons. I've been meaning to update this story since yesterday but because it's Comic-Con weekend, I just haven't had the time. And as of this update, 1 hour from now I'm going to go back again and I have no idea when I'll be back. So I decided that before I go, I post this chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, I've been looking forward to this arc for a long time, ever since I first became a member of fanfiction, and I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy it. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod and Lewamus Prime 2018 for helping me put this chapter together. So go check those guys out after you're done reading this chapter. I'll tell you guys this right now, nothing much is going to happen in this chapter, but it will start the arc off. Anyways I've gone on long enough, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **First Person: Xyaqom:**

 **October 25th, 2017. The day this whole thing started. To make things even crazier, it all happened on Brad's twentieth birthday. What a day that was. Not only did Brad had to fight Jewel at the marriage tournament, but he had to fight his sister, Jewela, also known as Ripper. Eventually, they worked it all out. But I'm not talking about the fight with Brad and Ripper. I'm talking about what happened right after. To make any sense of it, I'm going to have to go back to that day, the day Brad fought Ripper back in the tournament.**

* * *

 **Year One:  
Day: Forty-One:  
October 24th:  
Six Months Earlier:**

 **Third Person:**

Ripper and Jewel then start fighting for control of their body, Ripper places both of her hands on her head, trying to fight Jewel off. However the harder that Ripper fought, the more that Jewel fought also, Ripper then lets out a loud scream, and black smoke comes out of her when the smoke cleared Ripper to turn back into Jewel, who was catching his breath.

Brad & Scarlet: Jewel!

Jewel: No stay back! I can feel her... trying to gain back control... listen to me... both of you! I understand her now... I understand why my sister is the way she is... she was never loved... She was never treated how I was treated! Our father hated her, and would torturer her, the only person who loved her was our mom, and she ended up paying the price for it. Brad, Scarlet, please, I beg of you, help my sister, give her the love that she always wanted, give her the love that she deserved...

Brad: (Becomes worried about Jewel's safety) What about you?

Jewel: Don't worry about me, just help Jewlea!

Jewel then lets out a loud scream, and black smoke emerges from his body when the smoke cleared, Jewel turned back Ripper, catching her breath and was livid.

Ripper: (Catching her breath) Stupid Jewel! Thought you could control me?! You're such an idiot! (She then takes her attention to Brad and Scarlet) Now that I took care of my annoying brother let's continue where we left off!

Brad: (Frees himself from Scarlet's grapes, stands up and Steps forward) That's enough Jewlea, it's over, you don't have to continue this.

Ripper: STOP CALLING ME THAT! JEWLEA IS DEAD! IT'S ONLY RIPPER!

Brad: You're wrong! She's not dead to me! I don't care if everyone calls you Ripper, you have a name, it's Jewlea. (Looks at her and becomes ready to fight her again to show her he was right about her)

Ripper: NO! YOU'RE WRONG! NOBODY LIKED ME AS JEWLEA! NOBODY CARED ABOUT ME! JEWLEA WAS HATED! IT WAS ALL ABOUT JEWEL! MY FATHER HATED HIS DAUGHTER! THE DAY JEWLEA DIED WAS THE DAY RIPPER WAS BORN! RIPPER IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! EVERYTHING ELSE HAS BEEN STRIPPED FROM ME!

Brad: That's where you are wrong! I like you Jewlea, and whoever says that to you I will kick their ass everywhere till they take every word back.

Ripper: (Becomes shocked) What, What did you say?

Brad walks forward and grabs her face then kisses her, Ripper stood there shocked, as for everyone who was watching, her face turns dark red while taking the kiss, Brad then places his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go then pulls away from her.

Brad: (Looks into her eyes) I will take all of your pain and hatred away... Because you have a choice to live a peaceful life and forget the past, you can start over, and I will be right there to help you. (Ripper stood there silent, and tears started flowing down her eyes, Brad holds her close to himself and strokes her backside softly) If it comes down to it, then I will give my life away, just to see you smile or become Jewlea again just for once. (Ripper tries to hold it in, but she soon starts breaking down into tears, Brad then lets Ripper cry on his shoulder) It's okay, I will always be there to help you.

Ripper then reverted to her base form, and the irises that were once skinny turned to a normal size, this meant that Ripper turned back into Jewlea.

Jewlea: (Nods at him) Brad, Why would you go so far for me?

Brad: Because I believe you can change.

Jewlea: (Looks at Brad and keeps her arm around his neck softly) You think I can change?

Brad: Yes. (However, the pain in Brad's gut increased) "Grunt" (Brad then falls to his knees while holding his gut)

Jewlea & Scarlet: BRAD!

Just then, the energy barrier started to power down.

Jewlea: The barrier, its...

Before Jewlea could finish, a finger beam was struck right at Jewlea right to the chest, making her cough up blood and fall to the ground on her back.

Brad: Jewlea!

Ashley: Someone just shot Ripper down!

Everybody looked to see where the finger beam came from and realized and become shocked that the finger beam came from Azssum.

Scarlet: DAD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Azssum: (Flies down to their location) Have you forgotten that this bitch tried to destroy this planet?!

Brad: She didn't deserve this!

Azssum: Guards, take my daughter to her chambers! (Brad picks Jewlea up into his arms and starts walking away from everyone to help her) You there, stop!

Brad: Just because your the king doesn't mean you can order me around! (Starts walking away from them to save Jewlea's life)

Azssum: Then you will die with her! (Powers up a powerful Energy Blast)

Kyle: NOT ON MY WATCH!

Kyle then charges in a kicks Azssum in the face, making him fly back and crash lands to a barrier wall, Kyle then beats up the guards that were trying to get Scarlet and frees her from their clutches.

Kyle: Scarlet, gets Ashley and the girls, find Brad and get off of this planet!

Scarlet: (Turns her attention to Kyle) What about you?

Brad: Thank you, Kyle. (Runs towards the ship with Jewlea)

Scarlet: Okay, I'm off! (Runs off to gather Ashley and the others.)

Azssum: (Gets back up on his feet) How dare you, know your place Earthling!

Kyle: You haven't changed one-bit Azssum!

Azssum: What do you mean by that?

Kyle: (Just then, Kyle's eyes turned blood red, and his voice turns into Xyaqom's voice) Once again, you attacked a defenseless woman, who has done nothing to you. They say that a lot can happen and change in ten years. Obviously, you haven't changed a bit! (Azssum recognized that voice, and knew those red eyes from anywhere)

Azssum: (Shocked) No, it can't be.

Kyle: (Dashes towards Azssum and grabs him by the collar) How about we go somewhere more private.

Kyle then flies up and flies away from the stadium while also talking Azssum with him. The royal guards went after them, but they were unable to keep up with the speed that Kyle was flying, Kyle was flying at 500 mph, in which the royal guard's maxed speed was only 200 mph. Eventually, Kyle made the royal guards eat his dust. After a few minutes of flying after losing the guard, Kyle dropped Azssum at a forest, where he fell and broke every tree branch along the way and eventually land on the ground. After slamming his back onto the hard ground, Azssum slowly began to pick himself back up, that is until he saw a pair of black leather boots standing in front of him. He then slowly started to look upwards, and eventually, he was looking at the face of a man who he believed died a long time ago, and that was Xyaqom. Seeing Xyaqom's face for the first time in ten years made Azssum's face to go pale, it was as if he was looking at a ghost. Though he only wished that Xyaqom was a ghost because if he were, he wouldn't be able to kick Azssum in the face, making him fly off thirty feet away from him and breaking his nose in the process. After slamming his back into a nearby tree, Azssum slowly got back up again and was now face to face to Xyaqom. Father and son were now reunited after ten years, but it wasn't the reunion that you're probably thinking. If it were for the beard that Azssum had, you would probably mistake Xyaqom and Azssum as twin brothers.

Azssum: Xyaqom, I had a feeling that you were still alive. I felt it in my gut.

Xyaqom: Then if you weren't convinced that I was dead, how come you didn't send your goons to hunt me down.

Azssum: Because I didn't want to believe that you were alive. But here's what I don't understand. If you've been alive this whole time, why didn't you come back for me to take your revenge? (Xyaqom remains silent, and Azssum realizes the reason why Xyaqom didn't go after Azssum) Oh, I get it, it would cause problems for you wouldn't make it. Once Solaris found out that you were still alive, she would track down to finish the job. Because you're scared of her, you decided to lay low after all these years.

Xyaqom: It wasn't because I was scared of her, it was because I would be forced to kill her.

Azssum: Huh?

Xyaqom: After Solaris attacked me, I was put in a coma for a year. A lot of things can happen in a year, and knowing her, she probably became the cold, ruthless killer that Darkness wanted her to become. If Solaris would to see me after a year that she "Killed" me, and find out that I was still alive, she would go into a blind rage. It would be impossible to try to talk some sense into her, and that would make me have to kill her. And if I did that, if I had the nerve to kill my sister, without letting her know the truth, I would never forgive myself.

Azssum: Why does it matter to you, you've killed countless people before, why does killing Solaris even matter?

Xyaqom: She matters because she's family! Leena and Solaris was the only family I ever had, and you took them away from me. So instead of trying to take my revenge, I lived a new life on Earth, and in time, I made a new family and began to feel human again. I'm warning you Azssum, leave Brad and his friends alone, they did nothing wrong to you.

Azssum: But he's escaping with Ripper, who I should remind you that she attempted to blow this planet up!

Xyaqom: Let us worry about Ripper, that girl is obviously troubled and the life that she once lived, it's no surprise why she became the person she is now. But with the right help and the right treatment, we can help her, and perhaps she can prove to be a powerful ally. So I'll tell you again, leave Brad and his friends alone, or else I WILL come back for you, and end you. (He then turns around walks away)

Azssum: (Angry) You bastard! How dare you! I am King Azssum, King Of Planet Drogon and king of the universe! And you have the nerve to GIVE ME ORDERS?! NOBODY ORDERS ME AROUND! (Powers up a huge energy blast) NOT ONE! NOT THAT BRAD KID! NOT EVEN YOU! (Fires the energy blast towards Xyaqom)

Xyaqom quickly looks behind him and sees Azssum's blast is head right towards him. This suddenly brought unpleasant memories swarming in Xyaqom's mind, as this was the same energy blast that killed Leena, who was a mother figure to Xyaqom and would eventually start the chain of events that destroyed his relationship with Solaris. A huge amount of negative emotions began to flow in Xyaqom's mind, anger, sadness, and sorrow all at once. The feeling of not being able to save Leena and Solaris's betrayal all flowed in Xyaqom's mind, making his emotions to go out of control. The irises in Xyaqom's eyes then suddenly got skinny, black dragon horns suddenly grew out of his forehead and began charging up an attack of his own to counter-attack Azssum's attack.

Xyaqom: THIS IS FOR LEENA!

Xyaqom then launches a huge red energy blast at Azssum, which completely overpowers Azzsum's energy blast and heading towards him. When Azssum saw that Xyaqom's blast overpowered his own, Azssum's entire life flashed before him, and when the blast was about to hit him, his face turned pale, and it was at that very moment that Azssum realized that he fucked up. The blast made contact with Azssum, which caused a huge explosion that destroyed the entire forest. When the smoke cleared, the forest that was once there was nothing but a desert wasteland, with Xyaqom standing at the heart of it, with Azssum nowhere to be found. When we take a closer look at Xyaqom, which he was now a full power Xyith. The dragon horns on his forehead were much longer than a normal Xyith, and the black dragon scales that were all over his body was much spikier than a normal Xyith, he still had the hand that he uses to launch the blast attack at Azzsum stuck out, shaking. Xyaqom finally did it, he finally killed the man that killed Leena all those years ago, but at the same time, he also killed Scarlet's father. Xyaqom then put his hand down and made a fist. Xyaqom then began to question himself if killing Azssum was a good idea, but now was not the time for that, he had to get back to Brad and the others before they left the planet. Xyaqom then powered down to his base form, took out his wings and flew off.

First Person: Xyaqom

At the time, I thought that was that. I thought I killed Azssum and avenged Leena. I was wrong. Because if I did kill Azssum, I wouldn't be facing the source of my nightmares. He survived, and he was about to send someone after me, someone who I thought I would never see again.

* * *

 **Third Person:**

 **Four months Later:**

In planet Drogon, Azssum was in the hospital bed, still in his bed. A nurse comes in, checking Azssum's virals, making sure everything was okay. Soon, Azssum began to open his eyes slowly. The first thing he sees after he opens his eyes is seeing the nurse. He tries to speak, but all that comes out are grunts. The nurse hears Azssum's grunts, and this surprised the nurse to see that he was awake. She quickly ran out of the room, screaming for Skokuck, the doctor.

Nurse: Doctor, doctor!

Skokuck: (Working on his reports) What is it?

Nurse: Its King Azssum, he's awake.

Skokuck: What?! He is?! Take me to him!

Nurse: Right this way!

* * *

Over the last two months, the doctors would help Azzsum recover from his comma. Because he hasn't used his body for the last four months, his body has pretty much forgotten to do the simplest thing. At least he knows what Xyaqom had to go through when he woke up from his comma. Of course, he didn't stay in his comma for as long as Xyaqom did, so the after effects weren't as bad as his. Azssum was a tough man, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Two months later, Azssum was up to eighty percent from his coma. He was able to talk again and got most of his strength back. He wasn't able to walk yet. Well, not on his own. He needed a cane to get himself around. However, the doctors have told Azssum that if he continues walking, his legs will heal enough to the point where he will no longer need the cane.

One day, Aqupox came to the medical room to visit King Azssum. Since King Azssum went into his comma, Aqupox has been running the kingdom, making sure that everything goes smoothly in the kingdom, and on the planet itself. He was thrilled to hear that King Azssum woke up from his coma, but was told not to visit him right away, as he was still recovering from his coma. And now, two months after Azssum woke up from his coma, the doctors gave him the okay to pay a visit to him.

Aqupox: King Azssum, its good to see you up from your coma. We all feared that you would never wake up.

Azssum: Likewise, its good to be up. So, fill me in. What's been going for the last six months?

Aqupox: Roger sir, well it seems That the Ripper seems to be close to Brad which means we're in trouble now.

Azssum: So, Ripper is still alive. Figures.

Aqupox: If I may ask sir, do you remember how you got into a coma? What is the last thing you remember before you blacked out?

Azssum: That bastard son of mine, I begin to remember as I thought I went to death, but it seems I got lucky and survived and now here I now awake.

Aqupox: What?! Xyaqom is still alive?!

Azssum: Who else carries so much hatred towards me other than Brad? All this time I thought he was dead, but it turns out that he's been alive this whole time and has been staying low on Earth, and I cannot get rid of that brat Brad if Xyaqom is in the way!

Aqupox: So, what are we going to do?

Azssum: I think its time for us to call an old friend of ours. She delt with Xyaqom before, and she can do it again.

Aqupox: You don't mean...

Azssum: Yes. Contact, Solar Eclipse.

* * *

Deep in space, Solaris is seen in her ship having a shower. She's been thinking of what Crimson Darkness told her. A part of her believe it, but the other part doesn't. She struggles with wanting to kill Xyaqom or wanted to know more about why he did it. It felt strange, like feeling regret and guilt, she felt confused on why, since she blamed him for her mother's death, and every time she sees and thinks about Crimson, her face would turn red, and her nipples would always get hard. After her mission with Crimson, she had hoped that she would find or bump into him to join his team. She couldn't get Crimson out of her head. She soon looked down and saw that her pink nipples were rock hard.

Solaris: (Thinking) Crimson...

Solaris never had feelings for any man. So why was Crimson different. Soon, she started to imagine Crimson sucking on her nipples and rubbing her pussy. She began to moan, and her pussy began to get wet. She began to get hot, horny hot. She quickly shook her head and slapped herself in the face for even thinking such dirty thoughts. She then stopped the water, got a towel and wrapped it around her waists. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Solaris: Who is it?

Tin-Tin: (Opens the bathroom door slightly, wide enough so that Solaris can hear him, but closed enough so that she can't see him and he can't see her) Hey Solaris, someone is calling you from the screen.

Solaris: Alright then. Tell this person that I'll be there soon. I still need to get dressed.

Tin-Tin: Okay.

As Solaris was walking to her room to get dressed, Tin-Tin noticed that her towel was only able to cover managed to cover up three-quarters of her butt, which Tin-Tin managed to get a good look at Solaris's butt and her cute pink pussy, which was surrounded by her golden blond tripping wet pubic hair. Solaris then entered her room, took off her towel, bent over and used her towel to try her hair. This allowed Tin-Tin, who was watching Solaris, to get a good look at her butt and pussy. Which he began taking pictures of her with his phone. Until a hair fist punched his face to bruise it, and even punch his eyes so that he won't see and his balls too. She also grabs his phone and breaks it into pieces.

Tin-Tin: GAAAAHHHHH! (Coughs and got to his knee while holding his nuts) I can't see! Ugh, my nuts! Why?!

Solaris: (Puts on a black dress) Why do you think? For watching me change and taking pictures of my naughty places.

Tin-Tin: It's not my fault! You always wear the same clothes to show your- (She punches his mouth, making him loses some teeth and his mouth to bleed) (Muffles a little) I-I'll shut up for now.

Solaris: You do that! (She then walks to her computer)

Solaris manages to calm herself down and turns on her computer, revealing to show Azssum at the other end.

Azssum: Ah, Solaris, so good to see you again.

Solaris: My apologies for not replying to you right away King Azssum, I was currently having a shower when you called.

Azssum: (Looks at Solaris's damped hair) Yes, and it looks like you just got out too.

Solaris: Anyways King Azssum, what can I do for you this time?

Azssum: Ah, right to the point, I like that. However, this job that I want you to do is a lot different than all the other jobs that I've had for you to do in the past.

Solaris: How different?

Azssum: Its a really sensitive matter, and if somebody were to overhear me on this call, it could cause mass panic in planet Drogon. Can you come over to planet Drogon so that I can discuss this matter face to face?

Solaris: Okay.

Azssum: Good.

The computer screen turns off, and Solaris' ship flew towards planet Drogon. Meanwhile with Azssum.

Azssum: Good, it's only a matter of time now. Soon Xyaqom, you will get what's coming to you. (Starts laughing)

 **Solar Eclipse Arc**

* * *

Meanwhile, far in space, we see Crimson Darkness's ship, and inside we see Crimson screaming and swearing at his Spybot, saying words that I can't even show here. Ruby and Rose were hugging each other, scared if whatever Crimson was mad about, that he wouldn't take it out on them. What was Crimson mad about, who knows? He was so mad that his words didn't come out right, or we couldn't understand him. Who knows what he was saying and why he was so angry. Finally, we are now able to understand what he's now saying.

Crimson: RRRAAAHHH! (His eyes are like a black socket and his pupils shrink red and blowing steam out of his ears and veins coming out of his head) I SWEAR TO THE GALAXY OR GOD AMONG OF US! IT SO FUCKED UP! GOD HELP ME! I'LL RIP THAT SON OF BITCH! RIP HIS FUR OUT OF HIS SKIN TO MAKE A WARM COAT! THEN KNIT HIS INTENSE INTO A SWEATER! AND USE HIS DAMN SKELETON AS A BOWL AND SILVERWARE! (He growl loudly of a demon) CUZ THAT WAS HIS FIRST DUMB MISTAKE! WHAT HE DO THAT TO HER! IT JUST MAKES ME PISSED OFF AND FURIOUS! (His aura glows flaming red and orange while his sharp teeth are almost foaming. Eventually, he managed to calm down) (Thinking) Though I do have to admit, how she was possessed was a bit hot.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: It looks like things are not looking good for Brad and Friends, especially for Xyaqom. How will Xyaqom and the others be able to handle Solar Eclipse? Find out on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	51. Ch 51: A Job From Azssum

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One:**

* * *

As the days followed while Azssum was waiting for Solaris to arrive at his planet, the doctors began helping Azssum how to walk again, since he hasn't used his body for almost a year. Azssum's recovery has been a fast one, as he is now able to walk with a cane, and no longer with cratches.

Azssum: What is taking her so long?

Aqupox: Solaris must've have been at the other side of the universe when you called her. So it's probably taking her a while to get here.

Azssum: (Groan) That just great, ever since my so-called "Son" pulled his big ass vengeance stunt at me, I've been in a coma for the last six months, and I still need more time to recover! No matter, once she deals with him and his friends, they'll be out of my sight.

Aqupox: What if she fails sir?

Azssum: I heard a rumor and a myth about the most dangerous and ultimate bounty hunter of an assassin. An unknown alien who people say that is so powerful, he'll get any job done easily, even in death.

Aqupox: Even in death?

Azssum: Yes, in any death situation. No matter who can ever kill him, he can never die, and always comes back and finished the job, nice and clean. He took down a drug lord, most wanted criminals, psychopath killers, thieves, rapists, and even took down a former north police officer chief who was a criminal all along.

Aqupox: Wow, that's quite a resume.

Azssum: Which he'll be my back up, but it is going to be tricky and not easy, and I notice he's not alone.

Aqupox: He's not? Who is he with?

Azssum: Let's just say two girls who are twins, who look a bit alike of Scarlet.

Aqupox: Clones perhaps?

Azssum: I know who they are, but that's not important. The point is, that if Solaris fails, I'll hire him and hope he won't fail me.

Aqupox: I see.

Meanwhile, Solaris is seen making her way to planet Drogon. While the ship was making it's to the ship, Solaris couldn't stop thinking about Crimson Darkness. Ever since her mission with Crimson and the twins to kill Iarorn Tinoe, she's been having Crimson on the mind. It all started when Crimson helped her out of her emotional breakdown, which could've destroyed the entire planet that they were on.

Solaris's Flashback: The Iarorn Tinoe Mission:

Iarorn flew down to finish her, but they began to make a flash to let her go, but the lighting shock did damage her as Iarorn teleported away to escape. When the smoke cleared, Rose's battle dress was destroyed. The only part of her battle dress that survived was the skirt part. Everything else was destroyed. Meaning Rose was now topless.

Solaris: Shit, he got away!

Crimson and Ruby then arrive.

Crimson: We got here in time, are you two alright?

Rose: Yeah, we ran into Iarorn, but he got away.

Crimson put his hand to her head as she glows and stops to see her dress is all fixed now.

Solaris: It wouldn't have happened if Rose didn't get in the way!

Rose: WHAT!?

Solaris: You heard me! I had everything under control until you pushed me!

Rose: Are you an idiot?! That flame is a combination of a nuclear level! That blast will easily fire you up and damage you! I saved your ass from getting killed!

Crimson: Okay you two, that's enough! We need to-

Before Crimson could finish what he was about to say, Iarorn came out of nowhere and punched Crimson out, sending him flying into a rock. But then he sees an afterimage disappeared.

Iarorn: (Eyes widen) W-What?! (Try to find him around) Where did he go!?

Just then, Crimson appears and puts Iarorn into a sleeper hold. Just then, Crimson appears and puts Iarorn into a sleeper hold as Iarorn is choking as begin to try to shake him off by flying hitting him around, but he still got him as Iarorn teleported and surprise.

Iarorn: No way, you're Crimson Darkness!

Darkness: The one and only!

Iarorn: (Thinking) Four against one, I don't stand a chance. Not without the crystal's power. I need more time before my robot army is ready to storm the castle, I'll tactically withdraw for now.

He teleported away as crimson, and the girls saw a ship not very far away take a position and began to fly in hyperdrive.

Ruby: He's getting away!

Solaris: Argh! I knew this would be a waste of time!

Rose: Shut up Solaris! We could've worked together!

Solaris: Like I need to work with you two and that thing!

Ruby: You're pushing it way too far Solaris! He's not a thing, he is a person and has a name!

Solaris let out a scream. And as she did so, Black angel wings grew out of her back, black dragon horns then grew out of her head, and the iris in her eyes got skinny. Her hands became black dragon scale hands, and her nails became long red dragon claws. Each of her red dragon claws became blades, and her teeth became fangs. This was Solaris in her Xyith form. She was about to attack Ruby, but Crimson stood in front of her.

Crimson: Enough! All of you! You're letting what happened in the past get to you.

Solaris: You don't know anything about me Crimson! So stay out of this!

Crimson: Sorry, but I can't, and we can't work together with that kind of attitude. I know you have a huge grudge, but what the twins said is true, you shouldn't hold on to it.

Solaris: Why?! He's dead, and that's final!

Crimson: Maybe, but I have a feeling he's not.

This makes the twins surprise but not Solaris.

Solaris: I don't believe you! I don't need him or anyone!

Crimson: Solaris, I know how much Leena meant for you, but this isn't how she wanted your life to be.

Solaris starts gritting her teeth.

Solaris: (In tears) Shut up! Don't you bring her into this! You know what?! I challenge you to a fight Crimson Darkness! (Point her blade arm to him)

Crimson: For what?

Rose: Don't do it Crimson, she's not worth it!

Crimson: Rose, I know what you think, but somethings not right, there has to be a reason why she has a grudge against Xyaqom. Don't worry. I got this.

Twins nodded, though they still felt worried about him.

Crimson: You have to calm down Solaris, were your friends remember, nothing good can come from fighting each other.

Solaris: You think you know me, but you don't! I'm getting sick and tired of you telling me how to live my life! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! (She then began to power up) I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!

Solaris then dashed towards Crimson, she made an energy fire blades as Crimson easily dodging side to side, duck, and backflip, which made her mad as she'd try to slash him in great speed as Crimson just standing on his feet dodging the attacks.

Crimson: This isn't an order Solaris, I'm trying to help you and so are the twins. This is living your life? Hiding your feelings? You think trying to lock yourself away will solve anything?

Solaris: I don't need to answer you if you die! You're all the same! Pretending to understand! But you don't!

She then makes her hair into a fist coming at him at speed, but he makes an afterimage to dodge it, then she makes a weapon of a fist, ax, drill, and blaster to attack Crimson but he was deflecting, dodging and avoiding, she then starts panting hard)

Solaris: Why aren't you fighting back Darkness?!

Crimson: Because why would I fight an ally who has a troubled past. You have trust problems. I may never have met Xyaqom, but I know you very well and so do him.

Solaris: (Biting her lips) SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! (Shaking) She, SHE WAS ALL I HAD SINCE SHE MADE ME AND RAISED ME AS A CHILD! AS HER CHILD! AND WHEN I FOUND XYAQOM CARRYING HER DEAD BODY... Y-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO HAVE SOMEONE TAKEN AWAY TO LIVE A HELLISH LIFE! BEING TREATED AS A WEAPON AND A MONSTER BY EVERYONE WHO FEARS AND HATES YOU! (She tightens her fist so much that it bleeds) NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY SUFFERING! (Burst more tears) NOOOO OOOONNEEE!

She closed her eyes tightly roared and began to power up, making the floor shake, making her shooting much multiple energy as flames erupting and her hair grow and go wild waving around.

Ruby: She's going berserk!

Rose: This is not good!

Crimson made his hand glow making red and white energy blades to defend and deflect her wild attacks. However, it wasn't enough as Crimson was stabbed in the shoulder. The twins cried out, Solaris paused momentarily as if she realized what she did, she felt something pulled her in. She braced herself expecting ready for an attack, however warm arms warped around her into a tight hug. Crimson was hugging her.

Crimson: You don't have to do this alone Solaris. We were all changed by corrupted companies, just like you. We know how you feel.

Solaris: You're just saying that. How can you tell?! Save it! I don't need any of-

Crimson: Shh, I'm serious.

Solaris: Y-You are?

Crimson: Yes, you and I we both have something in common, let me tell you a story...

There was once a boy who felt mistreated by the world, no one cared about him and was treated as a nobody that was until two people came along, one was a guy who treated him like a brother and two, a girl whose beauty captivated him. They were close while growing up. On a special day, while celebrating the girl's birthday.

There was a special place to celebrate the girl's birthday. The people there invited where to scatter everywhere in-house. Meanwhile, the young boy was about to give the special birthday girl, his ideal gift to her as a way of confessing his love. In the end, he was betrayed by the one he once called a friend. The friend sabotaged his gift by tripping him, causing to humiliate both him and his crush.

The friend got away with it pinning the blame on the young boy, which in turn, caused the girl to turn on him as well. Scorn hated his people, the boy's heart shattered as he left the party.

During that same day, his world turned upside. When he returned home, he was mortified as his parents were lying in a pool of their blood. A humanoid monster stared aimlessly at the young boy. His stare petrified the young boy.

Man: Oho, so they did had a child, tell me what do you wish for revenge? If you want to kill me! Detest me! Hate me! You must live unsightly and be reborn as a monster! (Laughs maniacally, while knocking the boy out)

That was their first mistake, as later on an urban legend was born.

The twins and Solaris felt shocked and horrified of the sad story. The twins tried not to cry but and Solaris then feel like that story is not fake but felt and notice is very true. Then she looked at crimson's eyes glowing yellow seeing the flames of passion, pain, loneliness all sorts of emotion, screaming in agony.

Solaris: W-What? Was that boy you? (Points at him)

Crimson gave a stoic look as he nodded this made the twins and Solaris then gasps by shocked.

Solaris: You're, from the Hybrid Company? A-and you were the cause of what happened to that planet?

He said nothing as she never imagined meeting someone in her life, that can slice a planet clean, this explained why Crimson held back.

Crimson: You and I, we both have a score to settle on someone, but that is the past, you can't bring back what you've lost it true, but think about what you have right now. The people who are most important to you are the ones alive right now!

She shook her head no, denying everything he said, although her thoughts drifted to Tin-Tin and Luna. Those two stuck with her even when she tried pushing them away.

Crimson: You see I was alone just like you, but they (points to the twins) saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I was. (Shakes his head) I won't tell you how to live your life but never look at as something as insignificant. Even in your enraged state you know, it hard to throw them away, I'll ask you again, WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT REMAINS?

Solaris: I-I still have my friends! (Begins sobbing)

Solaris powered down transforming out her Xyith form silently and hugged Crimson. He hugged her back. He was just glad he didn't have to fight her, the twins silently watched and were feeling pretty bad for her.

Crimson: Are you feeling better now?

Solaris: Yes. (Sniffled)

Getting up and they joined back with the twins and bowed.

Solaris: I'm sorry how I acted, and Rose, thank you for saving me.

Rose: You're welcome. (Smiles warmly)

Solaris then began to remember when she kissed him as a thank you.

Solaris, Crimson, and the twins got in, and they fly off to the police station to tell them the good news.

Crimson: The job is done! (Burst opens the door, startling Albert)

Albert: E- Excellent, (Recomposing himself) You four did a splendid job! We couldn't have done it without your help, Crimson on behalf of the North Galactic Police Taskforce, we'll honor our end of the deal!

Crimson: Thanks, (turns to Solaris) you know sunny, you can always join our team. It's rare to run into someone of your caliber these days.

Solaris: Thanks Crimson, and I would love to join but there some things I have to do in my job and in order to join. As for Xyaqom, a small part of me thank you, for helping me have a second thought of the chance of him surviving.

Crimson: Very well and for me, I have a long, unfinished business but not evil as if we bump into each other, I have an old friend one day and see what next my mind along fate does.

Solaris: I see, and before I go, there is one last thing I need to tell you.

Crimson: What?

She gives him a passionate kiss, Crimson was surprised after being caught off guard, and the twins were brewing with jealousy, she then pulls away from the kiss he could kiss her back.

Solaris: (Give him a big smile) That was thanks for making me feel better until we meet Crimson Darkness again.

She winks at him, walking off to her ship, Crimson give a smile, watching her leave.

End Of Solaris's Flashback:

Ever since that day, Solaris has been wanting to see Crimson again but was unable to do so because of her job as an assassin. She never had any feelings for men before, but Crimson was special. Whenever she thought about him, her heart would beat.

Tin-Tin: Solaris?

Solaris: (This breaks her train of thought) Yes?

Tin-Tin: We will be here on Planet Drogon in ten minutes.

Solaris: Okay.

Meanwhile, back in planet Drogon, Azssum is seen making his way to the throne room. That is until one of the soldiers run up to him.

Solder: (Runs to the king) Sir, she's here!

Azssum: Finally!

Azssum and Aqupox make their way to the front of the castle, where they see Solaris's ship about to land.

Azssum: Soldiers, form a lineup formation. Let's show Solar Eclipse some respect.

The soldiers nodded, and they line up. The ship opens and pulls a staircase, Solaris came walking down then walks toward Azssum and Aqupox to the point they where they were now faced to face.

Azssum: Solar Eclipse, thank you for coming.

Solaris: Likewise. (Sees Azssum's cane) What's with the cane?

Azssum: (Sees his cane) Oh, this? I twisted my ankle a few days ago. The doctor said that I should be able to walk with the need of a cane in a few days.

Solaris: I see, so can we get down to business in private?

Azzssuim: Yes, follow me.

Solaris followed Azssum to his private chambers, and along the way, she saw a hall of pictures of the past kings. There were at least a hundred of them before Azssum's time. Soon, they arrive at Azssum's chambers. After they entered the room, Azssum locked the door.

Azssum: Would you like to have something to drink?

Solaris: No thank you.

Azssum: Very well then, I'll get right to the point. (They sit at the table with an envelope laying on it) Six months ago, I was a witness of assault. The assault was so bad that it made me go through a six-month-long coma.

Solaris: Who attacked you?

Azssum: It was Xyaqom.

Solaris: (Becomes Shocked) What?! But that's impossible. I killed him!

Azssum: I'm afraid not, he somehow managed to survive and has been living on Earth the entire time hiding and using an alias named Kyle Leathes. That is the name that he goes by on Earth. What I ask of you is a simple task. Kill not just only him, but everyone he knows. Everyone you need to know is in that envelope on the table.

Solaris: (Takes the envelope and reads the file of the people that Azssum wants to be killed) I understand why you wish to have Xyaqom dead, but why the others?

Azssum: Brad is loyal to Xyaqom, and is a good friend to him. If he catches wind that his friend has a hit on him, he will do everything in his power to stop you, and you won't be able to kill Xyaqom. Besides, just think about it, after what he did, you avenged your mother. But now, we have found out that he's been alive this whole time. You want him dead more than ever, don't you?

Solaris: Yes, I do, but I still don't understand why you want me to kill their friends and, (Sees Steqos's file) Steqos?! Isn't he the commander of the Drogon Army? Why do you want me to kill him?

Azssum: He's a traitor, let's say he disappointed. Also, his father is also a traitor. So I want his entire bloodline wiped out. So, are you interested?

Solaris: Yes, yes I am.

Solaris felt a heartache as she remembers the day Leena died. A part of her hesitated with regret for some odd reason. She remembers Crimson's riddle, and wonders if its true, but why it felt to her that it was not the correct answer she's looking for and that it's not enough. She then shakes off the feeling.

Solaris: You do know that this isn't going to come cheap, you know that right?

Azssum: (Chuckle) Easy there Solaris, I know, I know, I'm getting to that part. (He then writes a check) I'll pay 350,000,000,000 Drogos if you complete this contract.

Solaris: Deal

Azssum: Oh and uh, you might want to look down, because you have company.

She looks down and notices Tin-Tin who look under her battle dress and staring at her crotch, which was cover by her white panties.

Solaris: What the? Tin-Tin?!

Tin-Tin: (Turns red when he noticed that he'd been caught) Um, hi.

Solaris fumed, then hair fist punch his face, making to fall unconscious.

Solaris: Sorry, he's an uncontrollable idiot dog.

Azssum: I see, well you know what to do. (She nodded)

Azssum then unlocks the door to let Solaris out, and Solaris then took the envelope, picked up Tin-Tin, and walked back to her spaceship.

Azssum: Just you wait, Xyaqom. You may have damaged my body, but let see if your sister, Solaris can wound your heart even more then you did to her.

 **To Be Continued...**


	52. Ch 52: A Message To Solaris

**Note: I know this chapter is much shorter than all the other chapters, but fear not, future chapters will be longer. Also, I'm sorry for not posting the chapter yesterday, I had a lot of things to do that I didn't get the chance to.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two:**

* * *

Solaris enters her ship after talking to Azssum and throws Tin-Tin to the side and sits down at her computer. When she sat on her chair, she kept her legs open, allowing us the readers to see up her dress and see her white panties covering her crotch. She read the files to see where her targets were. They were all in one area, and that was Christale City.

Solaris: Computer. (The computer beeped) Set coordinates to Planet Earth, near Christale City.

Tin-Rin: Seems we're going to earth.

Solaris: Yes, but before we have time. (Give him a dark look) I have discovered something.

Tin-Tin: (Gulp) W-what is that?

Solaris: Xyaqom is still alive.

Tin-Tin: But I thought he was dead.

Solaris: He was, but this time, I'll make it permanent. Also, I found these. (She shows all the hidden cameras, this makes Tin-Tin shocked) I found every last one of them in the bathroom and my rooms, and the areas that I go to.

Tin-Tin: I-I can explain-

She stomps her foot to shut him up. This makes her hair to wave around.

Solaris: Damn pervert.

She then faces the computer and enjoys the ride to planet Earth.

Later, Solaris was getting ready for bed while riding on her ship on the way to Earth for the last ten hours. She is seen now wearing a small black dress, and if we look up her dress, we see it only goes down to her bubble shaped butt, and she wasn't wearing any panties, revealing her cute pink pussy, surrounded by her blond pubic hair. She is seen making her bed.

Solaris: As soon I'll get my job done, I don't want to see Tin-Tin moving. He seems to be in a coma, (Shrugged) Meh, not my problem, I can finally sleep in peace. (She then laid down and went to sleep)

Later that night, in her sleep, Solaris threw her blanket away, laid on her back, raised her dress above her bellybutton, which was in a shape of a tear, and opened her legs as far as she could, revealing her cute hairy pink pussy to us the readers. Solaris's belly was at the right size, it wasn't too flat, or too fat, just right, nice and soft to feel and rub. Solaris never thought of shaving her pussy, even when she saw hair growing around it when she was going through puberty. At first, she thought it was unnatural for girls to grow hair down there, but Darkness told her that it was perfectly natural. Darkness also told Solaris not to shave it off and to let it be, so that's what she did. After a little while, Solaris now has a small bush of blond pubic hair on top and surrounding her pink pussy. Thankfully though, her pussy is still seen clearly, even with her pubic hair surrounding it.

Tin-Tin didn't also like staring at her butt but loved staring at her pussy. Tin-Tin knew Solaris would never wear panties when she went to bed. He also knew that Solaris would kick the blanket out of her bed, lay on her back and open her legs wide open in her sleep, that's when Tin-Tin would sneak into her room and stare at her pussy. When Tin-Tin stares at Solaris's pussy, he would either play with her pubic hair, smell her pussy, rub her pussy, kiss her pussy, give it a quick lick, or all the above. However, Tin-Tin would never try to have sex with Solaris in her sleep because that would risk the chance of her waking up and catching him in the act. If that were to happen, Solaris would kill him for sure for taking her virginity without her permission. Tin-Tin would also rub her belly and thighs, admiring how soft and smooth her skin was. Thanks to Solaris being Half Drogon, and Half Elfer, Solaris doesn't have to worry about shaving her arms, underarms or legs, but she still does grow pubic hair, just like the Drogons and Elfers. However, unlike all those other days, Tin-Tin was unable to stare at Solaris's pussy as she slept for tonight because he was still knocked out cold after Solaris's attack.

* * *

 **Solaris's Dream/Flashback: Fifteen Years Ago:**

It was the middle of the night on planet Transsassin, a middle age man pulls over at the Transsassin company building. He gets out of his car and looks around to see if he is being followed. No one was. The middle age man was 5'10 feet tall and weighed 225 pounds, a little overweight. He had gray hair and blue eyes and orange skin. He entered the building by using his keycard and made his way to his office. When the man entered his office, he noticed that his safe beside his desk was wide open.

?: Darkness doesn't mind you making money on the side Sam, but what she does mind is you selling Transsassin intelligence to the Drogon Army.

Sam: (He turns around and sees a thirteen-year-old Xyaqom sitting on a chair across from his desk) Xyaqom! What are you doing here? You're not authorized to be here.

Xyaqom: Please, do you really think that assassins care about authorizations?

Sam: (His face turns pale) So, she sent you after me. You know, it's quite funny when you think about it.

Xyaqom: What do you mean?

Sam: You're a grade A assassin, doing a job that a grade D assassin can do. Hell, even a grade E assassin can do this. You must've done something that pissed Darkness off. Because we all know that you shouldn't get this kind of job in your status.

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) What makes you think that I'm here to kill you?

Sam: (His face turns pale) W-What?

Xyaqom: Haven't you figured it out Sam, I'm only a distraction.

Just then, a pair of red eyes appeared above Xyaqom. Sam gets scared and attempts to run away, but as soon as he gets up from his chair, four long blades come towards Sam and stab him in the head, instantly killing him. The blades then let Sam go and shrink down.

Xyaqom: Good work Solaris.

A five-year-old Solaris came out of the shadows.

Solaris: Was that good big brother?

Xyaqom: Yes it was, good work.

She hugs him with a smile, he chuckles and pets her hair.

Solaris: Will I be stronger like you big brother?

Xyaqom: Sure, you can be a strong assassin in no time. Now, let's get out of here.

Solaris: okay big brother! I can't wait to meet mommy.

Xyaqom: (Chuckle) I'm sure she will.

They then left the room and made their way back to Leena's lab. In Leena's lab, she is currently researching something.

Solaris: Mommy!

She runs and hugs Leena, she turns and looks down at her daughter and smiles while petting her head.

Leena: Hey Xeela, how was your first day on the job.

Solaris: It was great, mommy! I had fun with big brother!

Leena: That's good to hear. Anyways, you should get ready for bed, it's getting late.

Solaris: Okay, but can you read me a bedtime story?

Leena: Of course, Xeela, but you have to go to bed first.

Solaris: Okay. (She runs off to her room)

Then she went to bed, Leena had a book to tell her a story, then came out behind her was Crimson Darkness with a warm smile.

Leena: What the hell? Who are you?

Crimson Darkness: No need to be alarmed, my name is Crimson Darkness, and I'm new around here.

Leena: Crimson Darkness? Wait, that's the project that Darkness is currently working on. But she told me that she wouldn't be able to complete it five years from now.

Solaris: (Thinking) That's odd, I don't remember meeting Crimson around this time.

Crimson Darkness: Oh, let's just say my name was the idea before I died, but let me talk to Solaris.

Just then, everything freezes and Crimson looked at the present Solaris.

Crimson: Hey Solaris, sorry if I'm interrupting your dream, I have a feeling your heading to Earth, and you now know Xyaqom is alive.

Present Solaris: Crimson? How are you in my dream?

Crimson: I'm full of surprises and stuff, do you still hate and want murder Xyaqom? I mean, he has friends, and Brad is not really bad.

Present Solaris: I'm still an assassin. If I get hired to kill someone, I have to fulfill the contract. It's my job.

Soon Solaris's room appeared in the dream, and that's when Crimson picked Solaris up and placed her to lay on her bed, making her black dress to rise above her bellybutton. Crimson then opened her legs as far as he could to see her cute pink hairy pussy. Solaris was blushing hard as she has never let anyone take a look at her like this, making her wet.

Crimson: (Plays with Solaris's pubic hair) Well there is more to it than a job, serve and protect to end criminals in every way, like me as an anti-hero. (He then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy to look at her insides, making her blush even more) You, on the other hand, you're clouded and blinded by hate, and very deep within your heart lays the truth, which shows hatred and rage, and corruption. (This surprises Solaris as she didn't know) Don't think of yourself as a weapon with no mind or soul, you were given birth and life by your mother. She at least never wanted you this. (He then starts rubbing her clit, making her moan) I'm not stopping you from doing your job but look at yourself in the mirror and deep within Xyaqom's eyes. The decision you make and the action it follows you are the reflection of who you are. (Sees Solaris's pussy get even wetter)

Solaris: (Moans) But he's alive, isn't he?

Crimson: There's more than that, this is the final riddle. "Both angel of death gold and silver sibling. The golden angel female, see who's the one true monster is a devil and not who you relate but the one is silver try to save the one by the devil who took someone away and spill lies fo corrupt and ended the distraction of the silver. (Solaris now starts thinking about the riddle) Solve that final piece when you fight Xyaqom if you do the final blow, (He then places his nose on her pubic hair) and I hope you join my team as a new recruit, cuz you're heading to Earth now, (Grins) Xeela.

Feeling the air that was coming out of Crimson made Solaris moan since his mouth was right at her pussy. He then kisses her pussy and vanishes.

Solaris then wakes up. She looks around and notices it was a dream, but Crimson was there. His final riddle now on her mind began to wonder, she somehow remembers how she sees Xyaqom and her mom and then killed him, but then she felt something very painful in her heart as she touches it.

Solaris: What is this pain? Is this... regret? (look up to the ceiling) Crimson Darkness, what are you? It's like your the guardian angel I never had but...I will do my job. However, I'll follow your advice of the last riddle, I'm curious how strong Xyaqom along his friends are.

She then gets up from her bed and heads to the bathroom to have a shower. She sees Tin-Tin who is still unconscious, which she smiles. She then starts the shower and takes off her dress and has a shower. While she was having a shower, she began to wash her hair, making her breasts jiggle.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Well, it looks like Solaris is slowly having second thoughts about the job, but will she go through with it? Find out on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	53. Ch 53: A New Student In Summer!

**Note: Damit, I really need to get my stuff together. I meant to launch this chapter on Friday, but I forgot to do so. In this chapter, there is going to be an easter egg for this chapter. Let me know if you find it. Plus almost a year has passed since chapter forty-nine, so everyone is now a year older. Just keep that in mind for now on. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Three:  
** **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Fifty:  
** **June: 1st**

* * *

It was now summertime in Christale city, which meant that the ladies were going to wear less clothing. This also meant that students at Vincent College would be wearing lighter uniforms. Anyways, Brad and his girlfriends were on their way to school.

Scarlet: Man, it sure has gotten warm over the last view days.

Brad: True to that but it is the beginning of summer (Smiles but stops to looks at the direction of where he first found being a Drogon)

Jewela: What's wrong Brad?

Brad: Oh it's nothing. I just remembered someone hitting me very hard, then calling me a pervert too. (Smiles and keeps walking to school which Scarlet becomes red of embarrassment)

Katherine: That means, the ladies are going to wear less clothing during this time

Jewela: Less clothing?

Katherine: Yes. Because it's going to be summer, it's going to be warm, so people are going to wear less clothing to keep themselves cool.

Kurumi: Even going as far as being naked?

Katherine: (Chuckles) Well, I wouldn't go that far. But the girls do look sexier during summer time. I mean they will wear clothes that will show off their cleavage, showing off their bellies and legs.

Scarlet: Wow! Really?!

Katherine: Oh yes, it turns men on. Especially Brad.

Jewela: Then that means, if we do all those things, we can make love to Brad every day!

Brad: You do realize that I can hear you, girls, right?

Jewela then ran up to Brad.

Jewela: Hey Brad, what is your favorite body part of a girl?

Brad: (Shocked) Huh?!

Later, they come across Kyle, who was leaning on a street poll, catching his breath, his face pale as a ghost and sweating.

Kyle: (Thinking) No, it can't be. She can't be here!

Brad: (Walks up to Kyle) Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Huh? (Looks up to Brad) Oh, hey Brad.

Brad: (Tilts his head, wondering if his best friend was alright.) What's wrong... It's like you have seen a ghost or something.

Kyle: (Smiles) I'm fine. I'm just a little under the weather, but I'm good. Come on. We'll be late for school.

Brad: Right. (They then follow Kyle to school) (Thinking) Its weird, seeing Xyaqom as Kyle. I know Kyle and Xyaqom are one of the same, but they have different personalities. Kyle is always upbeat and positive while Xyaqom is always serious, and depressed. How is this possible?

Kyle: (Thinks) I know I feel someone's energy, but I guess I'm looking too much into it.

* * *

Later, Brad and the others arrive at their school. They put their things away in their classes. For some odd reason, when Kyle arrived at school, the signal that he was feeling before got stronger. Whoever was here, was in this school.

Kyle: (Thinking) This is bad. The signal is even stronger here. No, don't tell me she's in this very building!

Brad: (Turns and looks at Kyle) Kyle, are you sure everything is alright?

Kyle: Yes, I'm fine. (Fixes his glasses) Come on, let's get to class.

Brad Nods and sits down at his desk then look outside the window but feel someone was watching his best friend in the distance but ignores it. Soon, the teacher arrived.

Teacher: Hello everyone, sorry that I'm late, but I just finished talking to the Chief Executive, and it turns out that we have a new student that will be joining us this year. (Brad becomes curious about whose the new student. The Teacher then turns his head to the door) You can come in now.

That's when the energy signal that Kyle felt was even getting stronger. The owner of that energy signal WAS the new student. It had to be. The new student was a girl. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was 5'6 feet tall and weighed in 130 pounds. Her breast size was a 34C. She was wearing the school uniform that girls are expected to wear. Her mini skirt only came down to her upper thighs, meaning her nice smooth thick thighs were showing.

Girl: (Smiles) Hello everybody. My name is Eve Lunatique. It's good to meet you all.

Male Student #1: Wow, she's cute.

When Kyle saw this girl, he knew right away who this girl was. This was his sister, Solar Ecpisp. She may have been able to fool all these people here, but she hasn't fooled him. When Kyle saw Solaris for the first time in ten years, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. His face had turned pale, and his face and palms were sweaty, and his hands were shaking. He never thought he would see Solaris ever again, not after what happened ten years ago.

Kyle quickly took out his phone and texted Brad. Brad felt his phone vibrate, so he took it out and saw that he got a text message from Kyle.

Kyle: (Texts to Brad) If anything happens, get Scarlet and the girls out of the school.

Brad: (Texts Kyle back) Why, and whose is this girl?

Kyle: (Texts Brad back) "She's Solar Ecplisp. My sister. (This shocks Brad)

Teacher: Eve Lunatique has also requested for a tour around the college to help her get to know where everything is.

Brad: (Raises his hand) I'll give her a tour! (This shocks Kyle)

Teacher: Thank you, Brad, for the offer. But Eve has asked Kyle specifically to give her a tour.

Male Student #2: Kyle?

Male Student #3: Why does he always get all the cute girls.

Kyle: (Thinking) Shit! She asked me specifically to give her a tour?! Shit! She must know who I am then.

Teacher: So Kyle, would you be so kind as to show Eve around?

Kyle: Um, (Slowly gets up from his chair) yes. I'd... I'd be glad to. (Starts walking out of the room, and "Eve" follows him)

Katherine: (Whispers to Brad) What's wrong with Kyle?

Scarlet: (Whispers to Brad) Yeah, I've never seen him so spooked before?

Brad: (Becomes confident and stays lock on his energy) That's his little sister, Solaris.

Scarlet: (Becomes shocked) Solaris?!

Meanwhile, Kyle and Eve were walking in the halls, while Kyle was giving Eve a "tour" around the school.

Eve: (Evil grins) Kyle, you look so scared. Have you never been around a girl before?

Kyle: (Sweating, but keeping focused) Scared? Um... No, I've, I've been around girls before. I'm, I'm just a little bit under the weather, that's all.

Eve: Oh, that's too bad. (Her eyes turn red and turn one of her hair strings into a blade) Allow me to put you out of your misery then!

Just then, Eve uses the blade that used to be a piece of hair and strikes it towards Kyle's neck. But Kyle quickly turns his right hand into a steel hand, turns around and grabs the blade, stopping it from striking it.

Eve: Interesting, turns out that your reflexes are still intact. (She then starts forming a hair fist) But are you fast enough to stop this?!

Eve then uses her hair fist to punch Kyle, sending him flying into a different classroom.

Teacher: The hell?!

Kyle: This isn't a good time, Solaris. Let's fight somewhere else.

Just then, an army of hair fists came flying into the room, with Kyle dodging all the punches, the teacher and the students had no choice but to hide under the desks.

Kyle: Solaris, please, this isn't the place to-

Before Kyle could finish, a hair fist got lucky and punched Kyle, sending him flying out of the window. Kyle attempts to take out his dragon wings to stop him from falling. But before he gets the chance, Solaris, now in her true form and now wearing her battle dress, emerges from the shadows, turns her foot into a hammer, and kicks Kyle into the gut, sending him crashing down into a middle of a training field, where students were training to be football players. Everyone was shocked to see Kyle falling from a great height. However, before any of the students could ask Kyle if he was alright, Solaris came down kicked Kyle in the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The students were shocked to see Solaris.

Solaris: (Looks at the football players) BEAT IT! (The football players make a run for it)

Kyle: (Walks out of the forest) I'm not going to fight you.

Solaris: Good. That makes things easy for me!

A hair fist suddenly comes flying and punches Kyle, sending him flying into the forest. Next, a hair string wraps around Kyle's neck, and Solaris throws Kyle around with the hair string still attached to his neck, making him slamming into every three that they came across.

Kyle: (Opens his eyes to sees Solaris was going to end his life) I'm sorry... Lily, Erika, and Rosaira.

Just then, Solaris starts struggling Kyle with her hair string.

Solaris: Tell me, what bothers you more?! That the daughter of the woman that you killed has returned to your life to take her revenge?! Or that you are now facing the source of your nightmares?!

Kyle: (Struggles to breathe) I... didn't...

Solaris adds more pressure into the string hair, keeping Kyle from speaking. Kyle was about to choke Kyle out, as his vision was starting to get blurry. But then, Brad came by and kicked Solaris in the face, sending her flying through thirty trees, and making her to release Kyle. Kyle then fell to his knees and started catching his breath.

Brad: I told the girls to stay away... So is she the one blames you for the death of your mother?

Kyle: (Catching his breath) Yes. And she somehow found out that I'm alive. (Gets up) We need to get out of here. Before she collects herself and comes back here. Because when she does, she's going angry as a hornet.

Brad: Kyle... I will lead her away, but you need to stay here and make sure everyone stays out of this. (Makes his energy the same as Xyaqom's for Solaris to follow him)

Kyle: What?! Are you crazy! She'll kill you! You don't stand a chance against her!

Brad: So what?! I can't stand the sight of one of my best friends getting beaten to death in front of me. I will not lose another someone who is important to me. (Turns his head and Brad's eyes were different from before) Now go! Make sure that the girls will stay safe. (He then runs off to meet Solaris)

Kyle: No! Brad! (He attempts to run after Brad, but his broken ribs and damaged body kept him from doing so)

Meanwhile, Brad made it to Solaris's location, who he saw that she was starting to get back up after getting kicked in the head and being sent flying through thirty trees.

Solaris: (Rubs her head) Who was that bastard that kicked me?!

Brad: (Lands away from her) It was me. If you want Kyle that bad, then you'll have to get past me.

Solaris: Brad Jackel?! (Starts laughing) Wow, what a coincidence. It looks like you choose to die early.

Brad: Die early? What do you mean?!

Solaris: I was planing that after I killed Xyaqom, I would kill you after. But it seems that you would rather die first.

Brad: Why do you want to kill me?! What have I ever done to you?! Besides the part where I kicked you in the face. Besides that.

Solaris: I don't have anything against you, but my contractor does.

Brad: (Shocked) Contractor?

Solaris: Yes. My contractor has hired me to kill Xyaqom, you, and all of your girlfriends. Minus Scarlet. He wants me to bring Scarlet back to him.

Brad: (In a serious tone) Over my dead body.

Solaris: I hate to tell you this, but you have no control over Scarlet's fate, or yours, or any of your friends and girlfriends.

Brad: I don't care, besides I rather die than see them suffer.

Solaris: You fool. After I kill you, I'll kill your girlfriends!

Solaris then charges in and attempts to kick Brad, but Brad quickly moves out of the way. However, shortly after stepping out of the way, Solaris uses a hair fist to punch Brad in the gut, making him go flying through three sets of trees.

Brad: That hurts like a bitch! (Gets up and looks at her with a serious expression)

Just then, Solaris came charging in, forming her hair like a giant blade and attempts to cut Brad in half, but Brad quickly jumps over the blade and attempts to kick Solaris, but a string of hair quickly wrap around his ankle and slams him to a nearby tree, then to the ground.

Brad: (Starts getting back up) I would say your very good but cute too... But sorry I don't need another friend killed like before.

Solaris ignores Brad's comment and slams Brad to another tree again since a string of her hair was still wrapped around his ankle. Then she throws him to a nearby pond. He then falls in.

Solaris: (Chuckles) This is too easy. (Just then, a bubble burst out of the pond) Huh?

Soon, the pond that Brad fell began boiling, and steam coming out of the water. Solaris was confused about what was happening. Just then, Brad emerged from the pond, now in his Xyith form.

Brad: I think that's enough of the warm-up now!

Brad becomes focused at Solaris and disappears, then reappears behind her as spins around to kicks her into four trees. Solaris quickly catches herself using her hands and attempts to kick Brad, which he quickly dodged the attack, but Solaris quickly turns her foot into a hammer and hits Brad in the face with it, making him go flying, but while in mid-air. She uses her hair string to wrap around his ankle and slams him into the ground, then a tree, then into the ground two more times, then slamming him into a tree. Brad grabs her hair and pulls her into a strong punch to her midsection as looks down at her.

Brad: Can I ask who is this person who sent you here?

However, it is revealed that Solaris grabbed Brad's punch just in time before he could do damage to her.

Solaris: You're in no condition to ask me ANYTHING! (Lifts Brad in the air and slams him into the ground)

While Brad was still on the ground, Solaris turns her foot into an ax and attempts to stomp on Brad with it while also cutting his gut, but Brad quickly rolls out of the way. Brad didn't show any signs of getting tired and looks at Solaris as he could see the pain inside of them.

Brad: I can tell. You're in pain.

Solaris: (Chuckles) Me? In pain? Please, you barely landed any blows on me. It's you who should be in pain.

Brad: (Gets up from the ground) Not what I mean. I meant mentally. (This strikes a nerve on Solaris) Xyaqom told me about Leena. You blame him for her death, don't you?

This strikes a nerve to Solaris mentally. Solaris turns her fists into hammers, charges towards Brad and smashes her hammers into Brad's face.

Solaris: DON'T! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer) YOU! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer) EVER! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer) TALK! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer) ABOUT! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer) LEENA! (Smashes Brad to the face with her handed hammer and slams him into the ground) YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO TALK ABOUT HER! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Brad: He didn't do anything wrong. (Looks at her and starts getting back up) I'm not going to fight someone because I can't do it.

Solaris: LAIR! (Slams him back down to the ground) I WAS THERE WHEN HE KILLED HER! HE FUCKING KILLED HER!

Brad then attempts to get back up, only to be pinned down by hair blades piercing his shoulders, making him scream in pain.

Solaris: I'm surprised that you managed to make it this far. But this is where it ends!

Solaris then starts shooting endless energy blasts at Brad, making him scream in pain. She then releases a huge energy blast at Brad, causing it to destroy half the forest.

Later, Kyle appears on the battlefield, after making sure that the girls were safe, just what Brad wanted. After he made sure that the girls were safe, he came back to help Brad. However, by the time Kyle came back, half the forest was destroyed, and any trees that used to stand were all destroyed.

Kyle: Good God! What happened here?! Brad!

Kyle then went searching for Brad, but it didn't take long for him to find him, laying on a small puddle of water.

Kyle: Brad!

Kyle came running towards Brad. As he got closer, he notices that Brad wasn't moving. And his face was a bloody mess, and his shirt was destroyed.

Kyle: Oh good God. No. (Looks at Brad's bloody face) What did she do to you Brad?! (He checks his pulse but feels nothing, this horrifies Kyle) No, it can't be. (Tears began to pour down Kyle's eyes) Why Brad, why did you do it? Why did you fight her? (He picks his head up) It should've been me back there. Not you! (He then has Brad head on his shoulder) You were my best friend. You were like a brother to me! You didn't deserve any of this! You didn't deserve any of this! Brad! Brad, please, SAY SOMETHING! (No response)

Seeing that Brad was now dead at the hands of Solaris, Kyle began to remember how Leena died, and how Brad in the same position that she died. This snaps Kyle and starts screaming. Tears were pouring from his eyes, and blood was flowing from his fists due to tightening his fists so tight. Kyle then turned into Xyaqom while still screaming. Then he turned into a Xyith, then his mind snapped again and turned into a mastered Xyith. Then he slams his fist into the ground, making the planet shake.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Is Brad truly dead? Is Solaris now one step closer in finishing her contract? Find out, on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	54. Christmas Special Chapter

**Note: Kept you waiting, huh? Merry Christmas everyone, I finally made a Christmas special chapter for Drogons. I originally wanted to make a Christmas special chapter last year, but I felt that it wasn't time to make one and I just didn't have the time to sit down and do it. This year, however, I managed to sit down and write a Christmas special chapter for you guys to enjoy. Now you're probably wondering why I'm launching this chapter on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Day. Well, that's because I'm not going to have time to lunch the chapter on Christmas Day. Later this afternoon I'm going to be going to my parents' place to have Christmas Eve dinner, then I'm going to be spending the night there and I'm going to be staying there until Christmas Day Dinner. In other words, I have no idea when I'm going to be able to get back home, so I have decided to lunch this special chapter today rather than wait till tomorrow, better safe than sorry.**

 **Also, to avoid confusion, this Christmas special chapter takes place after chapter forty-nine but before chapter fifty. And before anybody else asks this Christmas special chapter is Canon to the story. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together, and Lewamus Prime for allowing me to use one of his OC's to appear in this chapter.**

 **Anyways on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Christmas Special Chapter:  
Year One:**  
 **Day: Ninty-One:**  
 **December 24th:**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the Jackel house, and Brad and the others were helping Ashley get Christmas Dinner ready. Scarlet was working on the rice, Ashley was working on the honey ham, Scarlet was working on the mash potatoes, Jewela was working on the green beans, Katherine was working on the cherry berry and Kurumi was working on the white rice. Brad then came in the kitchen and saw what his girlfriends and Ashley were wearing for the Christmas dinner. Scarlet wearing a red shirt and green striped shirt with a dark silver skirt but she was not wearing any panties. Katherine was wearing a silver and red shirt with the same length as the skirt but her color was dark blue, she was wearing a pair of black panties under her skirt. Kurumi was wearing a dark red and green shirt with silver and black stripe skirt with no panties. And Jewela was wearing a red shirt with a red skirt and was not wearing any panties underneath. Ashley was wearing a dark green shirt and a red skirt with white stripes on it, she was wearing a pair of green pair of panties underneath her skirt.

Brad: Scarlet, Jewela and Kurumi, why are you girls not wearing any panties?

Scarlet: I just forget to but it just us.

Jewlea: I wanted to see what it feels like.

Kurumi: I don't like wearing them.

Brad: You girls do realize that we will be having guests coming over, right?

Scarlet: Don't worry besides you and Ashley are the only ones who can have me

Jewlea and Kurumi nod in the agreement but Kurumi will play around.

Kurumi: (Bends over and shows off her butt and shakes it at Brad) And you can have me all you want.

Brad: Okay I got it but no flashing when the guests are here.

Kurumi: Do worry, only you can have me.

Ashley: Let's finish dinner before we do anything, okay.

Scarlet: Whatever you say, Cheif.

Later, after dinner was finished being made, Ashley is seen cleaning the kitchen up. After she was done cleaning the kitchen, she then stretched her arms. The shirt that Ashley was wearing, she has had that shirt since she was ten years old since Christmas day, and made a promise to herself that every Christmas Eve, she would wear that same green shirt. However, she obviously had outgrown that shirt, because when she stretched her arms, this made her shirt to rise above her belly and her diamond-shaped bellybutton. Ashley always did have a bit of a belly, just like Scarlet and the rest of Brad's girlfriends, but she had a bit more of a belly than any of them, but no one seems to mind. Her skirt would always at her hip line, not even trying to hide her belly. Ashley didn't mind her belly the way it was, and all the other girls that she's been within the past seem to like it, they like to feel it. She has no desire of losing weight. She isn't fat by any means, she just has a bit of a belly, that's all. Just because girls have a bit of a belly doesn't make them fat, and Ashley knows this. Hell, Brad's girlfriends knew this too. They too even had a bit of a belly, but not as big as Ashley's.

When Katherine entered the kitchen to get something to eat, she saw that Ashley was stretching, and saw that her belly and bellybutton was exposed for her to see.

Katherine smiles and walks over to rubs her belly softly.

Katherine: Aren't you being a little naughty at the moment.

Ashley: (Moans) Katherine?

Katherine: (Rubs Ashley's belly) It seems that the shirt that you're wearing is a little too small for you. (Katherine gets down on her knees keeps her shirt above her bellybutton so that she can continue looking at it) Because each time to raise your arms, your belly gets out. And your bellybutton too.

Ashley: Enjoying the view?

Katherine: Oh yes. (Gives her bellybutton a kiss) I like how your skirt is at your hip. (Rubs Ashley's belly) You're not even trying to hide your exposed belly and bellybutton. (Gives her bellybutton another kiss)

Ashley: Maybe you deserve a good gift, Katherine.

Katherine: Perhaps.

Katherine and Ashley then kiss while Katherine was rubbing Ashley's belly. Ashley kisses Katherine back than her hands travels down to grab Katherine's butt. After they were done kissing, Katherine went done to her knees again and began rubbing Ashley's belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with her index finger. She then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Ashley opened her eyes and saw that Katherine was feeling her belly up. Katherine smiles at the interaction and keeps playing with Ashley's bellybutton softly as she looks up at her. Katherine then began to lick Ashley's bellybutton, this would make Ashley giggle.

Ashley: We shouldn't do this besides the guests will be here soon

Katherine: (Continues to rub Ashley's belly) Yeah, you're right. How about we finish this after dinner. (Gives Ashley's bellybutton another kiss)

Ashley: I can't wait

Meanwhile, Kurumi was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had her legs wide open and her cute bare feet on the couch, exposing her cute hairy pink pussy. Kurumi never shaved down there before, so she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and some pubic hair surrounding it. Kurumi then looks down and sees that her legs were wide open and that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair. When Brad came to the living room, he saw Kurumi and saw that she wasn't wearing any panties, as usual. This made Brad blush hard. Plus, he was liking what he was seeing.

Kurumi: Hey Brad.

Brad then goes down on his knees and rubs Kurumi's soft smooth thighs while starring at her pussy.

Brad: (Rubs Kurumi's thighs) So what are you up to?

Kurumi: Nothing much, yourself?

Brad: (Places his nose on Kurumi's pubic hair) Just enjoying the view of your cute pink pussy. (This makes Kurumi giggle)

Just then, the doorbell went off, which Kurumi quickly closed her legs when she heard it.

Kurumi: Someone is here.

Brad: Our first guest has arrived

Brad walked over and opened the door and on the other side were Rosaira, Lily, Erika, and Xyaqom were at the door. Xyaqom's girlfriends were all wearing Christmas themed clothing.

Brad: Nice to see you, bro.

Xyaqom: Same.

Brad smiles at them being his family and friends coming together for Christmas. Brad then sees Erika, who he happens to be a big fan of work.

Brad: Wow, you even brought Erika along?!

Erika: Yep, I had the day off today for Christmas.

Brad: I'm surprised you chose to come here and not spend Christmas with your family.

Erika: My family and I are getting together on Christmas Day, so I figured I spend Christmas Eve with Xyaqom.

Brad: Oh, okay.

Lily: Anyways, are you going to let us in? It's pretty cold out here.

Brad: Oh, right. Come on in.

Xyaqom and his girlfriends enter the house and start putting their jackets in the closet.

Rosaira: This is a nice place you got Brad.

Brad: Thank you.

Lily: You know Brad, of all the years that I've known you, I don't think I've ever been to you place.

Katherine: That's because you haven't.

Lily: Katherine. (Lily runs towards Katherine and hugs her) You're here too?!

Katherine: Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Lily: I think everybody is here now.

Brad: Not everybody, we're still waiting for dad.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Brad: Come in.

Brad's and Ashley's father, Ryan then entered the house.

Ryan: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. The training session lasted a lot than I thought it would.

Brad: You're not late, you're just in time.

Ashley: Dad.

Ashley then hugged her father.

Ryan: Hey Ashley, how are you doing?

Ashley: I'm doing great and I got to see you (She was smiling at him) You're hardly ever home.

Ryan: I know, but my work keeps me to stay at my workplace, you know that.

Ashley: Yeah, I know.

Scarlet: Hey Klno Nach.

Xyaqom: Hey Scarlet.

Rosaira: So, where is everyone sitting?

Brad points at the table and sees the large table ready set for everyone to so down at the dining room.

Brad: We'll be sitting there.

Xyaqom: Are you sure we can fit everybody in?

Brad: I believe so. It might be a little snug, but I think we can fit everybody in.

Scarlet: If not, we can always use my invention to increase the length of the table.

Brad: How?

Scarlet: (Shows off her new invention) With this! Length Helper!

With the Length Helper invention, the dinner table went from three feet long to eight feet long and went from two feet wide to four feet wide, giving everybody plenty of space to sit.

Scarlet: And there we go!

Brad: Thanks, sweetie.

They all then take their seats. Everyone begins eating the food with Brad starts smiling at his friends were having an amazing time.

* * *

However, not everyone was having an amazing time. Shelley Livings, was at her house filling in papers for the school. For some odd reason, she hates Christmas and would rather do her job than spend time with her family and friends. Of course, Shelley has very little friends, since the number of bridges she has burned over the years. Shelley looks over the paperwork, and she doesn't want to see Brad's name anywhere on these papers.

Shelley: Damn Brad. That bastard is such a pervert. How the hell do those girls put up with him? (Shelley's father knocks on her door) Yes?

Johnathon: Hey Shelley, you should get some sleep. We're going to your aunt's place for Chrismas.

Shelley: (Sighs) How many times do I have to tell you, dad, I am not leaving for Christmas. I got too much work to do.

Johnathon: Honey, please, you need to get out once and a while and spend time with family.

Shelley: Dad, have you forgotten that I hate Christmas.

Johnathon: You can't still be upset about what happened ten years ago, are you?

Shelley: You damn right I'm still mad. Mom was taken from us during the Christmas season. And where were you when mom got killed?! At the coffee shop stuffing your face with donuts?!

Johnathon: Shelley, we've been through this, I was solving a case when it happened.

Shelley: Yeah, that's what you always say.

Johnathon: Your mother wouldn't want this you know. She wouldn't want you to be cooped up in here for Christmas.

Shelley: And mom wouldn't want you to sit on your ass while the killers are roaming free in the city.

Johnathon: Shelley, we already talked about this, you mother's killers were killed nine years ago. Your mother has already been avenged. I even have their rings to prove it.

Shelley: Look into my eyes dad, do I look like I give a fuck?! No, I don't. Now leave me alone. This conversation is over!

Johnathon: (Sighs in defeat) Okay Shelley, have fun filling in paperwork tomorrow. (He closes the door)

Later that night, Shelley's eyes were getting heavy, and could barely keep them open.

Shelley: I guess it's time for me to go to bed now.

Shelley then goes put her nightgown on and went to sleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes after she went to bed, someone started to call her name.

?: Shelley. Shelley. SHEEEEEEEEELLLLEEY! Oh for God sakes, WAKE UP SHELLEY!

Shelley quickly wakes up and sees her mom, but in ghost form.

Shelley: Mom?!

Shelley's Mom: Shelley, you have forgotten about me.

Shelley: Forgotten about you?! How could I?

Shelley's Mom: You have forgotten who you are, so you have forgotten about me. Look deep into yourself, you have become a completely different person since I left this world, and you are burning every bridge that you come across. I have seen in your future, and it doesn't look pretty. I have come to you to give a warning. Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts.

Shelley: What is this, A Christmas Choral?!

Shelley's Mom: Don't play around with this! (The wind blows against the window and makes Shelley into a scared state)

Shelley: Did that actually happen?!

Shelley's Mom disappears leaving a gust of wind, the first spirit opens her bedroom door to enter her bedroom. A bright light suddenly emerges from the darkness. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded Shelley. When the bright light toned down, Shelley uncovered their eyes to see a tall man. The man was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, ripped. He was wearing a blue vest, silver shoulder pads, deep blue gauntlets, a white knight like a helmet, and underneath the helmet was a mask. He also has a halo hovering over his head and had four angel wings attached to his back. He also had white streaks spiral tattoos all over his body.

Shelley: (Shocked) W-Who are you

?: The name is Azure Light.

Shelley: What are you doing here?

Azure: I'm the ghost of the past, but you can just call me Azure. I'm here to take you to the past, to show you how you became the person you are now.

Shelley: Oh this should be good.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley and Azure find themselves still in Shelley's room. Only this time, it was morning outside.

Shelley: What is this? We're still at my place, only it's morning now.

Azure: Come, follow me downstairs.

Shelley follows Azure downstairs and sees a much younger Shelley, her older sister, her father and mother all at the living room opening presents at the Christmas tree. Shelley was shocked to see a much younger version of herself.

Shelley: Oh my God, that's me. Look how adorable I was.

Azure: (Under his breath) And you still are.

Shelley: Sorry, what was that?

Azure: Um, sorry, just clearing my throat. Anyways, we have gone back to fifteen years into the past, back when you were only five years old.

Shelley: Wow, look how young everybody is. Dad still has color in his hair. Nowadays, he only has grey hair. And my sister, my God, she looks so pretty. It's too bad that five years from this day, she'll become a crack head and a myth user that will alter your appearance. Seriously, my sister is only twenty-eight years old and yet she looks like she fifty. Why is that you may ask, it's because of drugs, drugs can make you look older than you already are!

Azure: Um, yes, anyways. As you can see, this was you when you used to love Christmas.

Shelley: Yes, it was. I was so innocent too. But then, when I turned nine years old, my mom would be taken away from us.

Azure: If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?

Shelley: Wait, aren't you supposed to know that?

Azure: Well, it's kind of hard to take you to the time and place where your mother died since you weren't there. Plus, I want to spare you from having to experience your mother's death.

Shelley: (Sighs) Okay, fine. According to my dad, she was driving her way to work, until two thugs ramed their cars onto her's from both sides, crushing her to death. To make matters worse, they made it look like an accident, but my dad knew that it was planned from the get-go. My dad did try to arrest them, but because they made it look like an accident, and that he had no evidence to prove that my mom was murdered instead of an accident, he had no choice but to let them go, free of charge. Two years later, my mom's killers were found dead. I later found out that my father hired an assassin to track them down and kill them, and to bring their rings back to him as proof of the deed.

Azure: But why would they want to kill her?

Shelley: It seemed that killing my mom served as a warning to my dad. The killers that killed my mom were members of the Oiram Crime Family, and my father was trying to take them down and end their corruption ways. However, the Don of the crime family, Mario Oiram hired the two to kill my mom and make it look like an accident in order to send a message to my dad. After my mom's funeral, Mario called my dad and warned him to stay out of their business, or else we, as in my sister and I, would be next. Ever since that day, Christmas was never the same ever again. And because she died during the Christmas season, I ended up hating the season in the process.

Azure: Did you at least go to her funeral.

Shelley: Of course I went to her funeral. What kind of a daughter would I be if I didn't?

Azure: Well you obviously didn't... (He quickly realizes what he was about to say) Never mind. Anyways, I'm sorry that you had to go through with that. But I also understand that you blame your dad for what happened to your mother. Why is that?

Shelley: If he was faster... My mom would still be here.

Azure: But your dad was on the other side of town when it happened. You do realize that your father can't be everywhere at once. You do realize that, right? He's not Superman you know.

Shelley: I guess you're right.

Azure: But if you already knew that your mother was already avenged, why do calm that your mother's killers are still alive?

Shelley: I don't know. Perhaps I still blame him for what happened to mom. (Just then, a sound of a bell goes off) What was that?

Azure: Oh, it looks like my time with you is up. It was nice to see you again Shelley.

Shelley: Wait, "Again?" This is the first time we've met.

Before Shelley could get an answer from Azure, a bright light emerged, and Shelley found herself laying on her bed, now back in the present.

Shelley: I'm back in my room. Good. Maybe now I can get some sleep. (She then goes back to sleep)

* * *

However, one hour after Shelley went back to sleep, she suddenly felt a chill.

?: Enjoying your sleep?

Shelley quickly wakes up and sees Brad, wearing white robes.

Shelley: BRAD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WATCHING ME SLEEP?! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!

?: I am not Brad Jackel, I am the ghost of the present, who has taken the appearance of Brad Jackel, your former childhood friend.

Shelley calms down and looks at him but she would slap him if he tried anything to her.

Shelley: Why would you take the appearance of Brad?

GOP: Brad Jackel represents the life of what you could've had if you didn't turn into the cold-hearted person that you are now. Now then, let's get going.

A bright light emerges and the two find themselves outside the Jackel house. It was one a clock in the morning and the Christmas Party was still going on. Brad and Xyaqom were the only sober ones at the party the girls were drunk due to drinking too much.

Shelley: What the hell are they drinking for?!

GOP: It's Christmas. The day of getting together with family and friends and having a fun time. It's also a time of drinking as well.

Soon Rosaira came out of the kitchen, drunk as a sailor, wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a red thong was walking towards Xyaqom while her naked bare breasts were jiggling.

Rosaira: (In a drunk tone) Xyaqom, its milk time.

Xyaqom: (Blushing) Rosaira, why are you naked?!

Rosaira: Don't fight it... Besides I'm your good Santa.

Meanwhile, Scarlet, Kurumi, Katherine, and Jewela are all drunk and naked had pinned Brad on the couch and stripped him out of his clothes and Scarlet was giving Brad a blowjob.

Brad: (Moans) Girls, please. You must control yourselves.

Shelley: That is so shameless! Why are you showing me this!

GOP: Is that because you're jealous or maybe you want to be his only girl?

Shelley: WHAT?! What the fuck are you talking about? I fucking hate him!

GOP: And why do you hate him so much? What has Brad ever done to you?

Shelley: He betrayed my trust besides l will never trust him again.

GOP: Are you sure you're not confusing him for someone else?

Shelley: Like who?

GOP: Like... Oh, I don't know, Koan Seinaruyami?

Shelley: (This pisses Shelley off) DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENTS, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

GOP: Oh I see... So your just blaming Brad for something he didn't do.

Shelley: (This leaves Shelley speechless, as she didn't what to say) You... You know what, fuck you! Take me home already, I'm getting sick to my stomach by watching this.

GOP: As you wish.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley found herself laying on her bed again, now back in the present once again.

Shelley: Glad that's over, now I can finally get some sleep. (She then went back to sleep)

* * *

However, one hour after Shelley went back to sleep, she suddenly felt a chill, but this time it was much colder than the previous chill. This time, her room was unbearably cold, so cold that her blanket was unable to keep her warm.

Shelley: Buuur. Why is it so cold in here?

?: That's because I'm here.

Shelley quickly wakes up and sees Xyaqom standing beside her bedside, but this time he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket, this time, he was wearing a black trenchcoat that even covered his legs.

Shelley: Xyaqom?!

GOF: I'm not Xyaqom, I'm...

Shelley: Yeah, I get it. You're not really Xyaqom, you're a spirit that has taken the appearance of Xyaqom, right?

GOF: That's correct. I'm the ghost of the future. Your future.

Shelley: My future?

GOF: That's right, I'm am to show you what will happen to you twenty years from now.

Shelley: Wait, only twenty?

GOF: We shall leave at once.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley and GOF found themselves at a familiar castle.

Shelley: Where are we?

GOF: We are at the Drogon kingdom on Planet Drogon.

Shelley: As in, we're not on Earth?

GOF: That's correct.

Shelley: (She turns her head and sees Brad and Scarlet sitting on their thrown) Is that Brad?

GOF: That's correct. Twenty years from now, Brad will get taller and gain more muscle. He will go from 5'8 feet tall to 6'0 feet tall and go from 160 pounds to 200 pounds, and that weight gain is all muscle by the way. Also, he will grow a circle beard. Also, after King Azssum passes away, he will become the Drogon King, and Scarlet will become his queen.

Shelley: He becomes a king?!

GOF: That's correct. Xyaqom will also become the Jackel Family's elite bodyguard, protecting both him and Scarlet from would-be assassins.

Shelley: Really? Brad makes Xyaqom his bodyguard? After everything that Xyaqom has done for him, he only makes Xyaqom his bodyguard, nothing else?! That ungrateful bastard! Always mistreating his friends.

GOF: If you must know, Xyaqom asked Brad to be his bodyguard.

Shelley: What? He asked him to be his bodyguard?!

GOF: That's correct. Xyaqom knew that Brad would make enemies as King and that people would be his enemy for the dumbest reasons. So he made himself Brad's bodyguard, and there was no way he was going to take no for an answer.

Shelley: I thought we were talking about my future, not Brad's!

GOF: Wait for it...

Just then, a scout from the Drogon Army came to the throne room and bowed to King Brad.

Scout: My King, we found her. We found Shelley Livings.

Future Brad: Good. Where is she being held at?

Scout: She's on Earth being held at an abandoned factory at Christale City. The factory is called Beers R We Factory. She and her men are being held in there.

Brad: I see. Good. (Get's up) It's time for us to end this.

Future Xyaqom: I'll order a team of soldiers to storm the place. Shelley is good as dead.

Shelley: Dead?!

Future Brad: No. I must do this alone. This whole thing started between me and Shelley, and this war of ours will end between the two of us. All I ask is that you protect my family while I am away, okay.

Future Xyaqom: I will protect them with my life.

Future Brad: Thank you. (He then turns to Scarlet) Scarlet, please take care of the Kingdom's affairs while I'm gone. I should only be gone for four days.

Future Scarlet: I will, please be careful, we already lost Katherine and the kids with her, I don't want to lose you too.

Future Brad: Don't worry, I'll be careful. (They then kiss and he walks out)

Shelley: Wait, what the hell is going on?! Why does Brad suddenly want to kill me?

GOP: Over the next twenty years, your hatred towards Brad will get so bad, that you will start blaming him for everything bad that has happened in your life and will grow extremely jealous of Brad's success. After your sister dies from a drug overdose, you will blame Brad for what happened to her and will get a team of aliens together and start making his life a living hell.

Shelley: Wait, Linda dies from a drug overdose?!

GOP: Yes, ten years from now, in your time, Linda's addiction will spiral out of control, and she will die from a drug overdose. After Linda's funeral, you blame Brad for what happened to her and get a team of aliens together and start making his life a living hell. Ten years after that, you do the unthinkable. You sneak into the Drogon Kingdom and kill Katherine and the kids that she and Brad made together.

Shelley: What?! I will kill Brad's kids?!

GOP: Only the kids that he made with Katherine. After Brad marries Scarlet, his harem will be official and will be able to make kids with his four wives. After his harem becomes official, he will have twelve kids, three for each wife. However, twenty years from now in your time, you will murder Katherine and her kids that she and Brad made together.

Shelley: What I don't hear anymore... But please tell me what happens once Brad sees me again, please.

GOP: As you wish.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley and GOF found themselves at the abandoned factory where Future Shelley and her men are being held up, and Future Brad is just standing by the entrance. Brad was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. He takes out his phone and calls Johnathon.

Future Johnathon: Hello?

Future Brad: John, it's me.

Future Johnathon: (Sighs) Its time, isn't it?

Future Brad: I'm afraid so. I'm sorry that things between me and Shelley have gotten this bad John, but this war is only going to get worse. I tried to help Shelley, I really did. But she is beyond help at this point. I have to do this. After what she did to Katherine and my kids, I have to stop her before she kills any more of my loved ones. I lost too many people that I care about, and I can't afford to lose another loved one. This has to end now.

Future Johnathon: First my wife, then Linda, and now Shelley. I swear, I'm fucking cursed. After today, I'll be alone. And after I go, the Livings Bloodline will die with me.

Future Brad: I'm really sorry John, I truly am. I never wanted things between us to be this bad. I wish things were different.

Future Johnathon: I understand. It's a shame that Shelley has become unstable. And to think, this whole thing started after a misunderstanding with Koan at her sweet sixteen birthday party. I tried to tell that it was an accident, but she just wouldn't listen. I think after that day, she would change for the worst.

Future Brad: I know John, I know, that's why I need to do this before she becomes a psycho killer.

Future Johnathon: I don't like the idea of killing Shelley, but I understand that it's necessary. Just please, make it quick and painless for her, that's all I ask.

Future Brad: I promise. I got to go now. I'll talk to you later John.

Brad then hangs up and enters the factory.

Shelley: I am going to die?

GOP says nothing and they continue to watch the scenario to play out. When Future Brad enters the factory, he hears Future Shelley from the P.A system.

Future Shelley: Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. It's our little alien king. And he came all alone, with no backup. I can't blame him.

Future Brad: It's over Shelley, you hear me?! This war of ours ends now! After what you did to Katherine and my kids, there is no going back. You've made your bed, and now it's time for you to lay on it!

Shelley was going to watch it on how it plays out but she looks at herself of wondering if she is going to turn out like this?

Future Shelley: Oh my, I'm shaking in my boots! Men, kill him!

Future Shelley's men, who were a mix of different alien races charges in to attack Future Brad, but they did not stand a chance against him. Over the twenty years, Brad will continue his training and will eventually be stronger than Azssum. Thanks to a powered up Brad, he powers through Future Shelley's men, cutting them through without any effort. Future Brad didn't even need to turn into a Xyith to defeat the grunts, they were playthings comparing to him. After five minutes of mowing down Shelley's army, Future Shelley came into the room, armed with a shotgun. Future Shelley was forty-one years old, and it showed.

Future Shelley: Is that son of a bitch dead yet?

Future Brad: Sorry to disappoint you!

Future Shelley: You son of a bitch! Why can't you just die already?! After everything you've done to me, making my life a living hell, you end up becoming a king. If they knew what you did, you would not be king at all.

Future Brad: Me making your life a living hell?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You've been making MY life a living hell! I'm sorry for what happened to your sister, but I had nothing to do with that and you know that. Linda died by her hand and her hand alone. And you know that.

Future Shelley: Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You don't get to speak! You don't get you to speak about Linda. You fucking killed her and used her addiction as a cover-up! I can't prove it, but I know you killed her.

Future Brad: Shelley, be reasonable for once, why would I want to kill your sister! What could I possibly gain if I killed her? I'll tell you, nothing!

Future Shelley: LYER! YOU'RE A FUCKING LYER! And not only that, but you've even turned my father against me, the only family I have left. You've ruined my life, Brad Jackel! I am going to enjoy killing you!

Future Brad: No, Shelley, you ruined your own life.

Future Shelley: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Future Shelley then aimed her shotgun at Brad and shot it, however, Future Brad quickly dodged the spread bullets, dashed towards Shelley and punched her in the gut. Brad punched Shelley so hard that the wind was knocked of her and that she fell to her knees holding her stomach while also dropping her gun. However, Future Brad made sure to hold back his attack so that he wouldn't punch right through her. After Future Shelley fell to her knees and holding her gut, Brad stuck his hand out in front of her face.

Future Brad: This is for Katherine and my kids!

Future Brad then unleashed a powerful blast attack, making Shelley scream in pain and her body reduced to dust. When Brad powered down his attack, and when the smoke cleared, the only thing that was left of Shelley was her shoes. Brad then took a sigh, knowing that this pointless twenty-five-year-old war between them was finally over. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for how Shelley becoming mentally unstable. Present Shelley was shocked at what she just saw. Was she really going to be like that in twenty years?! Was she really going to become a murderer?! It was hard to believe that would be the case. Brad then took out his phone and called Johnation once more.

Future Johnathon: Hello?

Future Brad: John, it's me. It's over.

Future Johnathon: I never wanted this day to come, but at least we now that she is no longer suffering.

Future Brad: I'm really sorry John, I truly am.

Shelley: Please, can we just leave.

GOF: Not yet, there is one more thing that you must see before we call it a wrap.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley and GOF found themselves at the cemetery. It was Shelley's funeral, and the only people who attended at her funeral was her father Johnathon, who was sixty-five years old, and Xyaqom. Xyaqom was the closets of a friend that Johnathon had and felt that he had to be there for him. After the priest had finished reading Shelley's final rites, he closes his Bible and leaves, leaving Xyaqom and Johnathon standing in front of Shelley's grave.

Future Johnathon: (Starts crying) Oh Shelley. Why? Why did this have to happen? You were the only family I had left. Why did you just throw your life away? You and Linda are supposed to outlive me, not the other way around.

Future Xyaqom: I'm really sorry John. If we could help Shelley, we would. But she was far too gone to help her.

Shelley: No they can't do this to me.

Just then, Johnathon felt a sudden pain on his chest, right where his heart was. Johnathon then began holding his chest.

Future Xyaqom: John? (That's when Johnathon fell to the ground) JOHN! (He quickly catches him, the priest hears Xyaqom shout and looks at him, Xyaqom then looks at the priest) Quickly, call 911! He's having a heart attack! (The priest then runs to his car, which that is where he left his phone) John, stay with me.

Shelley: What's wrong with dad?! Why is he having a heart attack?!

GOF: Knowing that he was now all alone and that his only alive daughter became a criminal, he's now dying from a broken heart.

Shelley: (Starts crying) No, you can't let this happen! You can't let him die like this!

GOF: I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. I can only show you the future, not change it.

Shelley: (Gets down to Johnathon's level) Dad, please! Don't die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I blamed you for what happened to mom. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you! Just please, don't die because of me, you did nothing wrong to deserve this!

GOF: There is nothing you can do, you are nothing but a ghost to him. He can't see or hear you.

GOF was mostly right in the regard, but in Future Johnathon's dying moments, just when he was about to pass on, he sees the present Shelley, standing in front of him, before Shelley would become mentally unstable. Future Johnathon then reached out, trying to touch Shelley. Surprised by this, Shelley tried to touch Future Johnathon's hand, but her hand would only go through his. Tears were now flowing down Future Johnathon's cheeks, now that he got to see his daughter one last time, back when Shelley wasn't so mentally unstable.

Future Johnathon: Sh-Sh-Shelley...

After Future Johnathon said Shelley's name, his entire life flashed before him, took his last gasp of air, and passed away.

Shelley: (Crying) No, dad.

Future Xyaqom: John. (Takes a sad sigh) Rest In Peace John. I hope you'll see your family in the afterlife.

Priest: (Comes back to Future Johnathon and Xyaqom) The paramedics are on their way.

Future Xyaqom: They'll just be wasting their time. He's dead. (The Priest was shocked to hear this)

Shelley: No, I can't accept this! My dad can't die! He shouldn't pay for my actions! He didn't deserve this!

GOF: I'm sorry you feel that way, but your father will die from a broken heart twenty years from now.

Shelley: There has to be a way to prevent all of this from happening. There just has to! I'll do anything to save my dad.

GOF: There is one way to prevent all of this from happening.

Shelley: What is it?! Please tell me!

GOF: In order to prevent everything that I showed you from ever happening, you must learn how to not act out on the people around you, and keep the people that are still close to you closer. You must also forgive the people who did you wrong in the past. And learn all the misunderstandings that happened to you. Only then will you be able to prevent any of this from ever happening in your future.

He was talking about of course the misunderstanding between her and Koan at her sweet sixteen birthday party, which started the war between her and Brad, which he had nothing to do of what happened that day, and yet, he blamed Brad for what happened. The more she thought about it, Shelley realized that it wasn't fair for him. Did she really become a real bitch after that day?

Shelley: Please send me back... I will change for the better...

GOF: Very well.

A bright light emerged, and Shelley began returning back to her own time.

* * *

 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Ninty-Two:**  
 **December 25th:**

Shelley soon found herself back in her room laying on her bed, back in the present timeline. She got up and saw that it was now morning.

Shelley: I'm back. I know what I need to do.

She got up and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw her father, who just got up, making a cup of coffee. When Shelley saw that her father was alive and well. When she saw her father, she ran up to him and hugged him. Johnathon was caught off guard by this, this was the first time in five years that Shelley ever hugged her father. Ever since what happened at her sweet sixteen birthday party, she stopped hugging him altogether.

Johnathon: Sh-Shelley?!

Shelley: You're alive. Thank God.

Johnathon: Of course I'm alive. What makes you think I died?

Shelley: I had a horrible dream. In it, you died because of my actions.

Johnathan: I promise I will not die. Also, I got you something. (Puts his cup down and shows her a present for Christmas)

Shelley: You got me something? Even after all the terrible things I said to you?

Johnathan: Christmas is about sharing and caring. I know things have been rough for you for the last five years.

Shelley: I'm so sorry, for blaming you for what happened to mom.

Johnathan: You know I miss her a lot but every day I see you... I see you becoming an amazing woman just like her. So I'm proud of you and I love you, my daughter.

Shelley: (Hugs her father) Thank you, dad. Also, I've changed my mind about what I said yesterday. I will come with you to see our family for Christmas dinner.

Johnathan: Well you better get out of those PJs because I need some help with cooking part, please.

Shelley: Sure thing. About Linda though, is she coming too.

Johnathon: Honestly, I'm pretty sure she's gotten too high to come over for Christmas dinner. I swear, one of these days, your sister is going to die from a drug overdose.

Shelley: She better not! Or I swear I make her stop!

Johnathon: And how are you going to do that?

Shelley: I will throw it away from her.

Johnathon: That is a good start, but as long as her supplier still sells her stuff, it will be an endless battle for you.

Shelley: If that's the case, then I'll have to think of a plan.

Johnathon: Well, good luck with that. But until then, can you please help me with the food?

Shelley: Oh, right.

Shelley and Johnathon then began to cook their end of tonight's feast on Christmas dinner later tonight.

* * *

 **Year One:**  
 **Day: Ninty-Three:**  
 **December 26th:**

The next day, Shelley arrives at the cemetery, with two Braque of flowers. One was for her mother and for a friend, who she should've there for since his funeral, but never bothered showing up.

Shelley: It's being while since I came here, I'm very sorry for not visiting mom.

Shelley then placed the Braque of flowers at her mother's grave and went to pay her respects to her old friend Koan, only to find Brad there, paying his respects to Koan and Hannah.

Shelley looks down at the ground, wondering how to approach him. However, Brad soon turned around and saw Shelley standing behind him. Brad was shocked to see Shelley here. Over the five years that he has come to this place, he has never seen Shelley in the cemetery before. Brad and Shelley would stare at each other for what felt like forever, saying not a word to each other. What did this mean? Were Brad and Shelley still enemies? Were they friends again? Or were they at mutual terms? It was hard to tell.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Man, what a cliffhanger. So what does this mean? Are Brad and Shelley still enemies? Are they friends again? Or are they at mutual terms? Well, I guess you'll have to find out the next time Brad and Shelley interact with each other again. Also, the usual time flow for the story will continue after this special chapter. I hope you liked it because I did enjoy writing it. Chapter Fifty-Four will lunch on January 4th, 2019.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and Merry Christmas everybody!**


	55. Ch 54: Remembering The Good Old Days

**Happy New Year everybody. Hope you all are having a good Christmas and a good New Years Eve party. Fear not, I'm not going to do a New Year's Eve chapter for the chapter. Instead, we're going to continue with the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Four:**

 **The Following Chapter Takes Place A Few Hours After The Previous Chapter:**

* * *

Xyaqom, his girlfriends, and Brad's girlfriends were all in a banker underneath Rosaira's place. Everyone was shocked when they saw Xyaqom carrying a dead Brad. Or at least, they thought he was dead. Not wanting to believe that Brad was dead, Rosaira took Brad to the Emergency Room to see if she can somehow revive him. Thirty minutes have passed since then, and Xyaqom, his girlfriends, and Brad's girlfriends, along with Ashley, were all in the waiting room, waiting to hear the news from Rosaira, and hoping that Brad will be okay. While they were waiting, the girls noticed that Xyaqom's eyes were bloodshot red due to crying so much, and his hands were shaking.

Ashley walks over and takes his hand softly.

Ashley: Hey... It's going to be okay.

Xyaqom: (Trying not to cry) It should've been me out there. Not him. He didn't deserve that.

Ashley: Hey... Brad did this because he wanted to save you and everyone else... So we need to be here to support him, and I believe he'll wake up.

Xyaqom: I hope you're right. Because I don't know if I can handle losing another friend, thanks to Azssum.

Ashley: Wait, Azssum sent Solaris here?!

Xyaqom: He had to. He had to send her. There is no other man that I know that shares the same amount of hatred towards me as I share to him.

Ashley nods at him and gets up and starts trying to comfort the rest of the girls. Just then, Rosaira comes out of the emergy room, wiping the sweat off her face using a towel.

Ashley: Rosaira is out!

The other girls stand up circling Rosaira.

Scarlet: Rosaira, how is Brad?

Jewela: Is he going to be okay?!

Rosaira: I got some good news and some bad news. (Everyone waits to hear the news on Brad) The good news is, Brad, is alive. (Scarlet was happy to hear the news as everyone shows the same expressions) The bad news is, However, Brad is in a coma. (This shocks everybody)

Scarlet: How long is he going to be in a coma?

Rosaira: Its hard to say. I've done everything that I could for him. The rest is up to him now.

Xyaqom: Thank you Rosaira, for saving him.

Rosaira nods at her boyfriend and walks over to check on the results of Brad to see if she missed anything. Xyaqom then sits back down to his seat. He then went to his jacket and pulled out a picture. The picture had a thirteen-year-old Xyaqom, a five-year-old Solaris, and Leena. He then began to remember how Solaris was made.

* * *

 **Flashback: Twenty-One Years Ago:**

Rosaira and Leena were working on some paperwork, and Rosaira was double checking everything.

Rosaira: Are you sure Xyaqom's blood will be enough to create this project?

Leena: I'm sure it will.

Rosaira: I'm just worried that Xyaqom might not want to go through it.

Leena: Actually, I already talked to Xyaqom about it. And he's on board with this project.

Rosaira: Really? How did you get him to cooperate?

Leena: I told him that he might get a little brother or sister.

Rosaira: Then let's proceed.

Leena: First, we're going to get Xyaqom over here.

Rosaira: Let's do it then.

Meanwhile, a seven-year-old Xyaqom is seen in the training room training, battling against swarms of robots. Xyaqom was breathing a little hard and looks to see the clock was right about time for him to call it quits and to take a short break, so he turns off the training program and the many robots power down. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Xyaqom: Come in.

Rosaira: (Opens the door and enters the room) Xyaqom, We need you for something, please.

Xyaqom: Is it time?

Rosaira: Yes it is.

Xyaqom: Okay.

Rosaira and Xyaqom walk out of the room and walks back to the room where Leena is, waiting for them.

Leena: Hello Xyaqom. Are you ready?

Xyaqom: (Enters the room) Yes I am.

Leena: Okay, please take a seat.

Xyaqom takes a seat next to Leena and waits for them.

Rosaira: Okay, I'm going to get the stuff that we need.

Leena: Okay. (Looks at Xyaqom) Now Xyaqom, before we begin, you might feel a bit woozy and dizzy after this procedure. But fear not, we have lots of water bottles on standby.

Xyaqom: Thanks for bringing it to me.

Rosaira: Okay. Are you ready? (Xyaqom nods to her)

Leena and Rosaira begin to drain Xyaqom's blood out of him by putting several needles inside of him. By the time they were done, they had managed to fill up twenty bags worth of blood, meaning they had sucked out half of Xyaqom's blood out of him. Xyaqom even looked like that he was about to faint.

Leena: Okay, I think that's enough. Xyaqom looks like he's about to faint any minute.

Xyaqom: Water, please.

Rosaira began to unplug all the needles from Xyaqom, and Leena quickly grabbed Xyaqom a water bottle.

Xyaqom: Thank you. (Takes a water bottle)

Leena: You're welcome. Now, I highly recommend that you don't do any missions for a few days. Let your body regain the lost blood.

Xyaqom: But what about Darkness?

Leena: Let me talk to Darkness, I'm sure she'll understand that you won't be able to perform at your full potential for a couple of days.

Xyaqom: Will do.

* * *

A little later, Darkness is seen in her office, drinking a glass of milk, until she hears a knock on her door.

Darkness: Come in.

Leena: (Walks in) Hello Darkness.

Darkness: Ah, Leena. Was the operation successful?

Leena: Yes, that's correct. But Xyaqom is going to be out of commission for a couple of days.

Darkness: I see. I guess its only right. We don't want Xyaqom to pass out while on a job.

Leena: There is one other thing though.

Darkness: Yes?

Leena: After looking through our reports, we found out that for project Solar Eclisp to be successful, we also need the seamen of a powerful Drogon. He also has to be all grown up.

Darkness: Hmm I see, and I guess you'll have to go and find one.

Leena: I wish I can go, but I need to stay here and tend to Xyaqom, make sure that he's going to be okay.

Darkness: Very well then, I'll go. Besides, I already have a powerful Drogon in mind.

Leena: Who is it? (Darkness smiles)

* * *

The next day, a thirty-year-old King Azssum stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist and heads to his chambers. However, when Azssum arrived at his chambers, he saw Darkness sitting on his bed.

Azssum: The hell?! Darkness?!

Darkness: Hello there. (Smiling of teasing him with her breasts were showing inside of her shirt)

Azssum: What are you doing here?! You know you're a wanted criminal on this planet!

Darkness: I know, but I want to come and ask for your forgiveness. (Crawls over to him)

Azssum: Forgiveness?!

Darkness: Yes... Maybe give you a taste of something else. (Shows her breasts and nipples to him with her bubble butt shows underneath her hair)

She then gets naked in front of Azssum. Seeing Darkness's great naked instantly made him hard.

Azssum: Darkness, we can't do this! You know that I'm married!

Darkness: She won't find out. I promise. Besides, don't you want to fuck my brains out?

Darkness then got down on her knees and took away Azssum's towel, to reveal his hard six inches long, and five inches thick dick, but with the amount of pubic hair that he had, it made him look like he was only four inches long. Darkness began rubbing it, and began to lick it the headpiece and started sucking on it.

Azssum: Darkness, (Grunts) please, (Grunts) we can't, (Grunts) do this.

Darkness ignores Azssum's plea and continuities to suck on his dick. She then puts the whole thing in her, right to the part where her nose was buried his pubic hair, and when she pulls back, she will make sure that only the tip of her nose was touching his pubic hair and go back in, rinse and repeat. She would even use her tongue to lick around Azssum's dick to add more pleasure. Azssum tried to fight it, he tried to fight the pleasure that he was receiving, but it was too great to handle. He was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the battlefield, but a sucker when it came to pleasure. Eventually, Azssum was about to reach his limit.

Azssum: I'm cumming!

Darkness quickly pulled out and took out two small jars from her dresses and has Azssum to cum inside one of the jars. Her mission was now finished, she got what she needed from Azssum. Now she can return to planet Transsassin to give Leena the seamen that are needed to create Solar Eclipse. But she decides to stay and have more fun with Azssum and sucks on his dick some more.

After Azssum got hard again, he picked Darkness up and placed her on his bed with her legs wide open so that he can take a look at her pussy. This made Darkness to lose her sandals, which made her go barefoot. Azssum began kissing Darkness's feet and kissed his way down to her thighs, and kissed his way down to her hairy pink pussy. He then began to smell her pussy, which smelled great.

Darkness: (Smiles) Oh my, how bold of you.

Azssum then placed his nose on Darkness's pubic hair and began to lick her pussy. She began to moan with as he begins to licking and fingering her pussy very fast up and down to make her blush while she smiles in the good pleasure that she was receiving. Then they do a 69 position as he continues sucking and licking her pussy while Darkness gives him a handjob.

* * *

A little while, a ten-year-old Steqos, and a ten-year-old Kzidul are walking in the halls, making their way to the training halls.

Steqos: Hey Kzidul, I'll beat you to the training room!

Kzidul: You can try to. (Smiles at him)

The twins are about to take off, but before they get the chance, they suddenly hear a woman's moans all over the halls.

Steqos: What on planet Drogon is that noise?

Kzidul: I don't know, but you would like to found out?

Before Steqos could answer that, a forty-year-old Kzuck came up to the twins.

Kzuck: Boys! (Steqos and Kzidul look at Kzidul) What are you boys up too? You boys were supposed to be at the training room two minutes ago!

Steqos: Right. Sorry. Let's go, Kzidul (Walks away from him and Kzidul follows but wanted to know what was sound coming from)

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Azssum's chambers, Darkness continues to rub Azssum's hard dick so fast to making him grunt, right to the point where he can feel like he to explode.

Azssum: I can't hold it anymore!

Darkness: Me too!

They both came, but Darkness quickly use a small container to let his cum shoot a load inside it. She smiles that she got what she needed and put it away. Darkness and Azssum start panting a little as Darkness is getting dressed up.

Azssum: Why did you do that?

Darkness: Simple, I needed something and helping you relieve your stress.

Azssum was now getting dressed and looked and felt ashamed for cheating on his wife. Darkness was almost done putting her dress back on.

Azssum: (Finished putting on his pants and starts putting on his shirt) You better not tell anyone about this Darkness, you understand me?!

Darkness: Oh, and what will happen if I do?

Azssum: (Looks intimidated) I'll deny it. That's what I'll do.

Darkness: Fine. But I bet that you're going to miss this ass. (Gets dress and starts walking away from him)

She then walks away and vanished.

* * *

The next day, in the Transassin company, Leena and Rosaira are seen at Leena's office, discussing how project Solar Eclipse will be successful.

Rosaira: Before we go any further on this project, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. (Leena ignores Rosaira) Leena, for project Solar Ecplisp to be successful, one of us needs to carry it so that it can grow. Meaning, one of us will have to get pregnant.

Leena: I will do it.

Rosaira: Really? (Leena nods at the agreement)

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Leena: (Leena looks up and sees who it was) Come in.

Darkness: (Opens the door) Hello Rosaira, hello Leena. I have come back with great news.

Rosaira: Really?

Darkness: Yes. (Takes out two jars of seamen from her pocket) Two jars of Seamen from King Azssum.

Rosaira & Leena: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Leena: You mean, THE King Azssum?!

Rosaira: The King of Planet Drogon?!

Leena: And the entire universe?!

Darkness: Yes, yes, and yes.

Rosaira & Leena: HOW?!

Leena: How were you able to get close to King Azssum?!

Rosaira: Let along get to planet Drogon without having your ship being shot down?!

Darkness: (Smiles at her friends) Let's just say I have a way of words. But anyways, we have everything that we need for project Solar Eclipse to be successful. Everything but one. Project Solar Eclipse needs a mother.

Leena: I will be the mother.

Darkness: Very well then. To the operation room.

Leena: Can I ask... How did you get seamen from the king? (Follows her two friends to the operation room)

Darkness: (Smiles) Do you really want to know?

Leena: Yes.

Darkness: Long story short, I had sex with him. (Leena and Rosaira become surprised)

Leena and Rosaira: You had sex with the King of Drogons?!

Darkness: Yes I did, and that man sure knows how to move his hips. Now that I think about it, I should've brought you two with me.

Leena and Rosaira start blushing of the comment and wonders how it would feel to have it with a guy that they love.

A little later, Darkness, Leena, and Rosaira were all in the medical room, about to inject the egg of Solaris into Leena. But for some odd reason, all three were naked. Rosaira had her legs wide open so that Leena can rest her head on her pubic hair, while she played with her G sized breasts, and Darkness was kissing all over her naked body, kissing her way down to her pussy.

Leena: (Moans) Rosaira, Darkness, (Moans) why did you strip me out of my clothes? (Moans)

Darkness: (Plays with Leena's pubic hair) Once we get you pregnant, (Licks her pussy) Your body won't be the same for the next nine months. (Licks her pussy some more) And your belly, (Rubs her belly) won't be the same either. (Kisses her bellybutton) So Its best to have our way with you before we go through the operation. (Licks her bellybutton)

Rosaira: (Feeling up Leena's breasts) In other words, we want to have some fun with you.

She moans by the feeling of her breasts being grope like that. Rosaria starts licking and sucking on Darkness's pussy while Leena feels her breasts. They all start kissing each other while their tongues were dancing in each others mouth. They all begin sucking on each other pussies and licking them, making them moan like crazy. Darkness and Rosaira team up against Leena. Darkness starts licking Leena's pussy while Rosaira was sucking on her hard pink nipples while also fingering each other's pussies.

Darkness: I'm cumming!

Leena: Me too!

Rosaira: I can't hold it anymore!

They all let out a loud moan and came together. Little did the girls know though, Xyaqom was walking by the operation room when he heard the girls moan.

Xyaqom: (In a Confused Tone) The hell?

The girls all lay on each other, resting their heads on their breasts catching their breaths. But then, they heard the door being knocked, which made the girl jump, causing their breasts to bounce.

Leena: (The girls quickly put their clothes back on) Y-Yes?

Xyaqom: (Slowly opens the door) Hey Leena, what's going on in-

Leena: (Quickly shuts the door on Xyaqom, not wanting him to see what they were doing) Essential work Xyaqom. Not for the eyes of children.

Xyaqom: Okay then, I'll wait for you when you're finished.

Leena: Okay. (Hears Xyaqom walk away) Phew, that was close.

Darkness: Yeah, and now the operation is complete.

Leena: Wait, it was?

Rosaira: But we haven't even put the egg in her yet.

darkness: That was the first round and more

Leena and Rosaira: Oh.

And so, the three girls had a few more rounds before putting the egg in Leena. Until then, they would have to wait nine months until Solaris Eclisp is born.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

After starring at the picture of him, Leena and Solaris, he puts the picture back in his jacket.

Xyaqom: I wish things could be different.

He then picks himself up and heads to Brad's room. He sees Brad in his laying on his bed on his coma state, and life support attached to him.

Xyaqom: I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want to say that I'm sorry Brad. I'm sorry that things have gotten this bad. I never wanted this to happen to you. I swear I'll make this right. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. (Xyaqom then turns around and attempts to exit the room, that is until he heard his phone ring) Huh? (He then answers it) Hello?

Ryan: Brad?! Oh, thank god. I need your help! Some crazy blond woman is trying to kill Steqos and me! (This shocks Xyaqom) Please, hurry, we need your help! (Xyaqom hanged up and dashed out of the building, to put an end to his past)

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Oh no, it seems that Solaris has decided to target Ryan and Steqos. Can Xyaqom arrive in time before it's too late? Find out in the next Chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	56. Ch 55: Ryan & Steqos Vs Solaris

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Five**

* * *

Xyaqom was making his way to Ryan's gym after getting a phone call from Ryan about a woman with long golden hair attacking him and Steqos. As Xyaqom was making his way there, a flashback started to creep into his mind, remembering the day when Solaris was born.

* * *

 **Flashback: Twenty-Years Ago:**

In Planet Transassin, an eight-year-old Xyaqom was in a class, along with other Transsassin who was the same age as Xyaqom. And the teacher was Leena, who was nine months pregnant, due at any moment.

Leena: Now then, can anyone give me tell me how the Transsassin company was made? (Xyaqom raises his hand up to answer the question, and the others were wondering about how he learned it from) Yes, Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: It was created for people in need of a bodyguard or guards. It was created over two-hundred years ago. (This amazes the other students)

Leena: That's correct. Two hundred years ago, the transsassin company was created for people in need of a bodyguard or guards. However, the transassins of the old times were mindless killers. They didn't know how to speak. They didn't know from right to wrong, how to talk, how to read, and how to write. Long story short, they didn't know how to do anything. They couldn't even fend for themselves unless their master was there to tell them. For the longest time, Transsassins were nothing more than mindless killers. But then, eighty years ago, when master Darkness inherited the company, she decided to make changes. One of those changes was to give Transsassins education, allow them to think for themselves, and be more than just mindless bodyguards. That's why people like me are here, to make sure that the transassins of today have education and can think for themselves, and learn from their ancestors. If it weren't for master Darkness, the Transassin company would not be as it is today. (A Girl with long silver hair raises her hand, and her outfit was a traditional outfit for transassins) Yes?

Girl: So can we decide what kind of life we want to live, Miss Leena. (Her voice sounds like an honest and gentle tone)

Leena: Yes, after you turn eight-teen, you can choose what kind of life you want, or you can choose to stay here. (Another girl raises her hand, this girl has green hair and green eyes) Yes?

Girl #2: You said that eighty years ago, Darkness inherited the company, right?

Leena: That's correct.

Girl #2: Then if that's the case, how old is master Darkness? (The other students started talking among themselves)

Leena: That's a good question, I don't know to be honest. She must be a race that has a long lifespan.

Girl #2: Lifespan?

Leena: Yes, every race has one. Some races have longer lifespans than others. For example, my lifespan goes up to 1000 years, and right now, I am currently 206 years old.

Every student was surprised about her age, but Xyaqom was a little surprised by the news.

Boy #1: If you're that old, then how come you don't look that old?

Leena: It's because of my race. Because I can live up to 1000 years, I don't age like most races. Rosaira and I stopped aging after we turned twenty-five years old. But once we turn 500, we will start to age into middle age women, and after we turn 750 years, old, we will age as senior women. Drogons also have this perk. Although their lifespans are only up to 100, they also age slowly. Once they hit the age of thirty, they stop aging until they hit eighty. Once they hit the age of eighty, they will age as old people. This allows them to fight longer and to have more kids. (Everyone understood the reasons behind the aging part. The school bell then rings) Oh, that's the bell, I'll see you all tomorrow.

Everyone leaves the classroom and Xyaqom looks down at Leena's belly to see how she's doing.

Xyaqom: Hey Leena, how are you holding up?

Leena: I'm doing good, but Xeela is impressive too. (Rubs her belly softly) She's due at any moment. Anyways, I'll meet you back at home Xyaqom. I still need to take care of a few things.

Xyaqom: Very well (Leaves to his home and hopes his little sister comes soon).

A little later, Leena is seen marking everybody's homework from last night. Xyaqom had perfect marks, as usual, the girls also had perfect marks, but the boys, however, had miserable scores. She was beginning to think if the boys, other than Xyaqom, were even paying attention to her lessons. Leena sighs about the grading papers of the boys and looks over to the girls. She was smiling to see nearly none had terrible grades. She was wondering if she should start up a pop quiz for the class, having the boys in her class, minus Xyaqom, to learn a lesson to never ignore any of her teachings. Just then, Rosaira knocked.

Rosaira: Hey Leena.

Leena: (Smiles at her friend) Hi there.

Rosaira: How was the class?

Leena: It was great, and Xyaqom has passed the homework.

Rosaira: That's great. What about your other students?

Leena: The girls are doing good. But the boys aren't so good.

Rosaira: Why's that? (Leena's shrugs her shoulders to not understand the reasons behind it) Are you going to do anything about it?

Leena: I'm thinking of making a pop quiz for them. It should teach them for not paying attention to my lectures.

Rosaira: (Nods) Or they may be checking out the girls in there.

Leena: Rosaira, these are seven to eight-year-old boys we're talking about. Boys usually don't become interested in girls until they reach thirteen.

Rosaira: True, but Xyaqom is an interesting one.

Leena: What do you mean?

Rosaira: He's passing all of the tests, and I believe he might become a great transassin.

Leena: Yeah, he will be. He might even become the most powerful transassin that this universe can offer. (Leena feels her water broke and fell to one leg) Oh, God!

Rosaira: (Tries to help Leena up) What's wrong?

Leena: Xeela is coming!

Rosaira: (Shocked) Oh shit.

Meanwhile, Xyaqom is making his way to his room after getting a quick snake. However, just when he was about to enter his room, he heard running just around the corner from him. He turns his head and just Rosaira running to the medical room while carrying Leena.

Rosaira: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! (Some people that were passing by jump out of the way from Rosaira) PREGNANT LADY COMING THROUGH! (Some people that were passing by jump out of the way from Rosaira) MAKE A PATH PEOPLE!

Xyaqom: Well there goes that idea (Rushing over to help Leena and Rosaira into the medical room)

While they run, Xyaqom managed to catch up to Rosaira and Leena.

Xyaqom: Rosaira, what's wrong with Leena?

Rosaira: Leena is about to give birth!

Xyaqom: (Shocked) Really?!

Rosaira: Yes.

Xyaqom: The great news.

Meanwhile, Darkness is seen in her office doing some paperwork. That is until one of her employees came in.

An employee enters her office as a young man.

Employee: Ma'am, Leena is giving birth at this moment.

Darkness: Well it's about damn time. I thought she would never give birth to Solaris. Take me to the medical room where Leena is giving birth.

Employee: Yes ma'am. (Leads Darkness to the medical room)

Meanwhile, in the medical room, Leena is seen on the medical bed trying to give birth to her first daughter.

Rosaira: Breath, keep breathing.

Leena: THIS HURTS!

Rosaira: I know, but you can do it.

Just then, Darkness came in.

Darkness: How is she?

Rosaira: In pain but she's doing good.

Xyaqom: Is there anything I can do to help.

Darkness: Yes, you can wait outside.

Xyaqom sighs and walks out of the medical room then sits down in the hallway.

Rosaira: You didn't need to be so mean to him, all he wanted to do was to help.

Darkness: Rosaira, let's be real, there is nothing he can do to help.

Rosaira: I know, but Xyaqom is just a kid.

An hour later, Xyaqom is seen in the waiting room, waiting to be giving the okay to enter the medical room. Xyaqom turns his head over and sees the light was still on red. But then, the light went from red to green. Xyaqom gets up from his seat and waits for someone to come out to say it's okay. Soon, Rosaira came out.

Rosaira: Hey Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Rosaira, So how did it go?

Rosaira: Come, see for yourself.

Xyaqom walks behind Rosaira and enters the room to sees Leena was holding a baby.

Leena: Hey Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Hi Leena. (Sees the baby) Is that the baby?

Leena: That's right.

Darkness: Its a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

Xyaqom: Yes she is. (Smiles at his baby sister)

Leena: Would you like to hold her?

Xyaqom nods at her and walks over to hold Xeela. Xeela then looks at Xyaqom's eyes. Xyaqom smiles at her and makes a silent promise to protect and help her like a big brother.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Xyaqom is seen still making his way to Ryan's gym.

Xyaqom: (Thinks) Is this promise going to be kept or not? I'm not sure anymore. (He continues to make his way to Ryan's gym)

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Ago:**

Ryan is seen at his boxing gym, training his men.

Ryan: Remember, always make every punch count, any mistake you make could and will cost you the match.

Boxers: Yes coach.

Just then, everyone heard the door open to the gym open. It was Steqos, but wearing civilized clothes, not his usual dragon bone armor. Everyone was starring at Steqos, and giving him an awkward look.

Ryan: Hey you guys, if you have time to stare at this guy, then you have time to train, get back at it.

The boxers nod at Ryan and they resume back to their training. Ryan then walks towards Steqos.

Ryan: What do you want Steqos?

Ryan was still holding a grudge against Steqos of what he did to him almost a year ago. A few days after Scarlet arrived at Earth, and after learning that Brad was his little brother and that his father was living on Earth, he attacked Ryan and destroyed his gym, followed by his little sister Ashley. Ryan is still mad at Steqos since that day.

Steqos: Can we talk?

Ryan: Fine, talk.

Steqos: Alone?

Ryan sighs and nods at Steqos to follow him to his office. They enter Ryan's office, and he locks the door.

Ryan: Okay, whatever you have to say, keep it brief, I do have a class to teach.

Steqos: Look, I, I want to apologize for my actions a while back. I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but I want to bury the hatchet and start over.

Ryan: (In an angry tone) Start off on the right foot?! You tried to kill me, Brad, and Ashley, and you even destroyed my gym! Do you have any idea how long it took to rebuild this gym?! And you also tried to kill Scarlet! You expect me to forgive you after all that?!

Steqos: I told you, someone else was controlling me.

Ryan: You expect me to believe that?!

Steqos: Yes and- (He stops) Do you feel that?

Ryan: Feel what? (He then feels the dark energy) What is that?

Steqos: Is it your son?

Ryan: No, it's too evil to be my son. (He steps out of the room) What the hell?!

When Ryan stepped out of his office, he saw that Solaris was strangling one of his boxers using her hair.

Solaris: I'll ask again, where is Ryan Jackel?

Ryan: Hey... What the hell are you doing?

Solaris: (Looks at Ryan) Are you Ryan Jackel?

Ryan: Who wants to know?

Solaris: (Smiles and speaks Drogon) King Azssum says goodbye. (This makes Ryan widen his eyes, knowing exactly what she meant by this)

Solaris then uses one of her hair strings to turn into a blade and makes it dash towards Ryan, but Ryan quickly steps out of the way.

Steqos: What... That's impossible! (Dodges the attack by jumping the opposite direction)

Solaris: Ah, Steqos, you're here too? Good. That saves me time from tracking you down.

Steqos: What are you doing here, Solaris? (Becomes serious but hides his fear from her, knowing too well of her abilities)

Ryan: Azssum has hired her to kill us!

Steqos: (Shocked) What?!

Solaris: That's right, King Azssum wants you dead too Steqos.

Steqos: But why? I've served him for many years without question! Why would he want me killed?!

Solaris: Because you are the son of (points at Ryan) Ryan, also known as Haazor Howler. And that you are the older brother of Brad Jackel. Long story short, King Azssum wants the Howler/Jackel bloodline wiped out.

Steqos couldn't believe the news, he didn't know what his life was all about if the King he served under wanted nothing but death from him.

Ryan: That's just like Azssum, once he is done using someone, he throws them in the trash. Just like me. (Steqos doesn't say a word)

Solaris: If we are done talking, let's get this out of the way!

Solaris then dashes towards Ryan and tries to kick him, Ryan blocks the attack as he tries his best to figure out a way out of this situation. Steqos then charged towards Solaris and kicked her in the face. Sadly though, the kick did not affect her what so ever. Solaris then gave Steqos an annoyed look.

Solaris: (Looks annoyed after Steqos kicked her) Was that supposed to hurt?

Steqos: No. (Takes Ryan and attacks and cuts off the hairpiece attached from her blade)

Ryan then shoots an energy blast at Solaris, but Solaris quickly turns her hands into a shield to deflect his blast back to Steqos and Ryan. Steqos and Ryan dodge the blast by jumping from the ground.

Steqos: I guess the only thing we can do is dodge and try to get an attack at an opening, right?

Ryan: We could, but those hair blades make me nervous. We have to keep a far distance from her. (They land back on the ground)

Steqos: So the only attacks we can do isn't close nor far combat, which one of us will have to handle the hair while the other one attacks on the blind side, correct?

Ryan: Yes. I'll deal with her hair, and when the moment is right, strike at her blind spots.

Steqos: You got it! (Becomes ready to strike at her blind side when it shows itself)

Ryan: Let's go! (They then dash towards Solaris, and Steqos nods at the attack formation)

Solaris then dashes towards Ryan and Steqos. She uses her hair blades to try to cut Ryan and Steqos. Thankfully, they quickly step out of the way to dodge her attacks. When Solaris strikes her hair blades towards Ryan, he quickly grabs her blades to stop them from killing them, Steqos then dashes towards Solaris and delivers a dropkick to her knees, making her fall flat on her face. Or she would've fallen flat on her face if she didn't use her hands to quickly catch herself and delivered a kick to Steqos, making to fly out of the building.

Ryan: Steqos! Son of a-

However, turns out that while Ryan was trying to figure out how to attack Solaris took too long, as Solaris used this opportunity to punch Ryan using her hair fist, making him fly back to Steqos, who was just about to get back up until Ryan crashed landed on him.

Steqos: How can we defeat this girl?

Ryan: I didn't want him to get involved, but we need Brad over here. Do you think you can keep her busy while I call Brad?

Steqos: Yes.

Ryan: Okay, and be careful. (Runs off to get to a safe distance to call Brad)

When Solaris got to the outside, Steqos dashes towards her and unleashes a fury of punches and kicks to her, however not one of them managed to land a hit on Solaris, as she only stood there and dodged his attacks. After trying to punch Solaris for the one-hundred time, Solaris then punches Steqos to the gut, kicks him to the gut, grabs his ankle by using one of her hair strings and slams Steqos to the building of the gym and slams him to the ground. Then she slams him to the building of the gym, then slams him to the ground two more times, then to the building of the gym once again, and then slams him back down to the ground once again.

Solaris: You know, for a former commander of the Drogon Army, I'd expect you to be stronger than this.

Steqos: I guess after learning the truth... I have nothing to fight for.

Solaris: Don't worry, (Turns one of her hair strings into a blade) I'll put an end to your misery.

Solaris then unleashes the finishing blow to Steqos, but he quickly moves out of the way, performs a leg sweep on Solaris to make her fall, but she quickly catches herself using her hands. Then she turns her feet into steel hammers and kicks Steqos to the gut and the face, and then kicks him back down to the ground.

Steqos: (Coughs the blood out of his mouth) Brad, please help us. (Says it in quietly tone)

* * *

 **Present Time:**

Meanwhile, back at the banker under Rosaira's mansion, Xyaqom is seen starring at the picture of him, Leena and Solaris, he puts the picture back in his jacket.

Xyaqom: I wish things could be different.

He then picks himself up and heads to Brad's room. He sees Brad in his laying on his bed on his coma state, and life support attached to him.

Xyaqom: I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want to say that I'm sorry Brad. I'm sorry that things have gotten this bad. I never wanted this to happen to you. I swear I'll make this right. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. (Xyaqom then turns around and attempts to exit the room, that is until he heard his phone ring) Huh? (He then answers it) Hello?

Ryan: Brad?! Oh, thank god. I need your help! Some crazy blond woman is trying to kill Steqos and me! (This shocks Xyaqom) Please, hurry, we need your help! (Xyaqom hanged up and dashed out of the building)

Meanwhile, back at Ryan's gym, Ryan is seen running back to the battlefield after calling Brad, who is completely unaware that Brad is in a coma. He runs back to the battlefield only to see Steqos down and out, and Solaris is seen about to launch the finishing blow to Steqos by stomping his brains in by using her hammer feet. Seeing this, Ryan launches a powerful energy blast, at Solaris, making her fly into the building of Ryan's gym, and making the entire gym to fall on her. This attack didn't kill Solaris, but it would buy Ryan and Steqos some time.

Ryan: (Starts trying to wake Steqos up) Come on, wake up. (Starts trying to wake Steqos up)

Steqos: (Coughs and opens his eyes) F-Father?

Ryan: It's okay. You can rest now. Brad is coming soon.

Steqos: He's... He's our last hope. (He then faints)

Before Ryan could say or do anything, Solaris jumps out of the rebel of the building, her hair was all messed up, and her battle dress had a bit of battle damaged thanks to Ryan's attack, and she was pissed.

Solaris: You got lucky with that attack. Sadly for you, you won't get that lucky again! (She prepares to dash towards Ryan until she sees something) Huh?

Just then, Xyaqom arrived at the battlefield. He saw how Ryan's gym was destroyed, and Steqos was unconscious. Ryan was confused about why Xyaqom was here. He thought he called Brad, not Xyaqom. Seeing Xyaqom made Solaris angry, and made her growl.

Solaris: So, you finally decided to come out of your hide hole.

Xyaqom: That's enough Solaris! You don't need to kill Brad's father and Steqos too!

Solaris: Yes I do. Because the King of the Drogons has ordered me to do it.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) What?!

Solaris: You heard me! (Points her blade at Xyaqom with confident expression) I will not stop until my orders are done!

Xyaqom: (Thinking and his face start to turn pale) Does that mean Azssum hired Solaris to kill Brad too?! Then, then that means, I left him to die when he told me to get the girls to a safe location!

Ryan: (To Xyaqom) Um, excuse me. (Xyaqom then looks at Ryan) I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I mean, I'm glad you're here to help, but where is Brad? I could've sworn that I called him. (Xyaqom did not know how to answer that question)

Solaris: (Starts laughing) Oh my, nobody told you. (Laughs) Oh, that's too funny.

Xyaqom: Solaris, that's enough.

Ryan: Xyaqom, what is she saying? (Xyaqom remained silent)

Solaris: Since Xyaqom isn't going to say it, then I will.

Xyaqom: No Solaris!

Solaris: Your son Brad is dead! (This shocks Ryan, and his face turns pale as a ghost)

Ryan: (In shock) No... No, you're... you're lying. He's not dead!

Solaris: Oh but he is. And do you want to know the best part? Xyaqom here stood there and let me kill him. He didn't even bother to stop me. (This shocks Ryan as he looked at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom: Solaris, that's not true!

Ryan: You asshole! He was like a brother to you, and you left him?!

Xyaqom: Ryan, that's not true!

Solaris: Oh yes, you should've heard him as I was killing him. He was crying (Changes her voice to sound like Brad using her nanomachines) "Xyaqom, please help me! "Xyaqom, where are you!" Why won't you help me Xyaqom?"

Xyaqom: (Starts getting angry) Stop it!

Solaris: (Continues to taunt Xyaqom and mimic Brad's voice) "Xyaqom, I need you! Where are you?"

Xyaqom: (Gets angrier and his fist starts shaking) STOP IT!

Solaris continued to taunt Xyaqom and mimic Brad's voice, making up false quotes from Brad. This only pissed Xyaqom even more. Eventually, Xyaqom couldn't take it anymore. He finally snaps, turns into a mastered Xyith and unleashes a powerful energy blast at Solaris, making her go flying into a nearby building, and making it fall on her. After the building fell on Solaris, Xyaqom starts catching his breath and reverts to his base form, still having his hands shaking. He couldn't believe that he attacked his sister out of anger. Azssum was making him do this. He was making him attack his sister. He was breaking him mentally.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Oh god! What did I do? (He was surprised by his actions)

Ryan: (Shocked what he just saw) Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: (Looks at Ryan) We need to go, that's not going to hold her down for long. We need to be long gone by the time she gets out. Pick up Steqos and follow me. (Ryan nods and helps Steqos up to his feet of not saying a word to Xyaqom)

They then fly to Rosaira's place at high speed. In a few minutes, Solaris lets out a loud scream, causing to unleashes a shockwave around her, making all the rebel of the building to fly out of her. Solaris was now pissed!

Solaris: Xyaqom, killing you will be the ultimate pleasure. Killing you will no longer be business. Now, it's personal.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Oh boy, Solaris is now pissed, and will stop at nothing to kill Xyaqom now. Will Xyaqom be able to stop Solaris? Find out on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	57. Ch 56: The Shocking Truth

**Note: I was supossed to launch this chapter yesterday, but it completly slipped from my mind.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six:  
The Following Chapter Takes Place Right Where  
The Previous Chapter Left Off:**

* * *

After Xyaqom had saved Ryan and Steqos from Solaris, the three were on their way to Rosaira's place. While making their way to the mansion, Xyaqom began to remember the time where Solaris was four years old was training her.

* * *

 **Flashback: Six-Teen Years Ago:**

A twelve-year-old Xyaqom was in the training room with a four-year-old Solaris. Leena and Rosaira were in the watching room, taking notes of what Solaris can do.

Xyaqom: Okay Xeela, we'll start off easy and then work our way up, okay?

Xeela: Whatever you say, Big Brother.

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom nods and looks at Rosaira and Leena) Let's start off with Level one. (Xeela smiles at him becomes serious)

Leena: Right.

Leena types in the necessary codes and three targets suddenly appear in front of Xyaqom and Xeela. Xeela attacks the targets with energy blasts.

Xyaqom: Good job Xeela.

Xeela: Thank you.

Xyaqom: Okay, let go up to level two.

Xeela: I'm ready when you are.

Leena types in the necessary codes and three targets suddenly appear in front of Xyaqom and Xeela, only this time, these targets were moving. Xeela just got two hits in, she becomes furious about trying not to miss the other targets.

Xyaqom: Hmm, looks like we're going to have to work on your aim a bit.

Xeela: Will you teach me, Big Brother?

Xyaqom: Sure. (Gets down on one knee) What you're doing is relying on your eyes. Sometimes, your eyes can betray you. That's when you have to get into your target's mindset. Think like it, become it. Know where it's going to be before it gets there. If you can master that, you'll never miss your targets. (Xeela stays silent and pays attention to the words of shooting the target) So, how about we try again. (Xeela nods of wanted to try it again) Okay, Leena?

Leena: On it.

Leena types in the necessary codes and three moving targets suddenly appear in front of Xyaqom and Xeela. Xeela tries her best to hit every target but only got two of them. She was quite upset.

Xyaqom: Hey, don't worry. It takes time to master that technique. It takes a lot of practice to master it. You won't be able to master it overnight I'm afraid.

Xeela: I will keep trying my best.

Xyaqom: That's great to hear. Never give up, no matter how great the challenge may be. How about we change the training exercise.

Xeela: Let's do it then. (She wasn't going to give up)

Xyaqom: Leena.

Leena: On it.

Leena types in the necessary codes and three dummies popped out in front of Xyaqom and Xeela.

Xyaqom: Let's see how long it takes you to destroy these dummies using your arm blades.

Xeela uses her arm blades to destroys the dummies in ten minutes.

Rosaira: Hmmm, looks like we'll need to work on her speed a bit?

Xyaqom: (Xyaqom looks at Xeela's hair, and then looks at Leena) Hey Leena, are you planning on cutting Xeela's hair any time soon.

Leena: That's up to her.

Xyaqom: I thought that maybe Xeela could turn her hair into a weapon, or weapons.

Leena: She can, at her will, but it's up to her if she wants it long or not.

Xyaqom: How about it Xeela. Do you want to continue to grow your hair out and use it as a weapon, or no?

Xeela: I think it would be a good idea.

Xyaqom: Okay, let's see if you can turn your hair into blades.

Xeela tries to turn her hair into blades, and she couldn't do it at first.

Xyaqom: You can do it Xeela. Try pretending that your hair is your arms.

Xeela nods at her brother and starts imagining her hair as her arms then her hair becomes blades to strikes the targets with precision but missing two of them.

Xeela: Ah man, I missed two of them.

Xyaqom: Don't worry Xeela. It will take practice before you can master it. I bet that two years from now, you'll master the hair weapon technique.

Xeela: You really think so (Hugs him warmly)

Xyaqom: Yes I do.

Xeela: Thank you. (Tries it again and almost got all of them)

Xyaqom: Wow, you almost got all of them that time.

Leena: Hmm, Her skills are growing.

Rosaira: Indeed. If she keeps this up, she might be stronger than Xyaqom.

Leena: Indeed, but Xyaqom will have the experience.

Rosaira: True, but if or when Xyaqom decides to retire, no doubt that Xeela will take his place.

Leena: I bet she will, but I bet you want to stay at his side, right?

Rosaira: Of course.

Just then, Darkness came in.

Darkness: Hello ladies. (Leena and Rosaira trade greetings with Darkness) So, how is Solaris doing?

Rosaira: Solaris?! (Leena suddenly elbows Rosaira to the arm, Rosaira looked at Leena and saw her shaking her head at her, telling her not to start an argument with Darkness) Ahem, Solaris is doing good.

Darkness: Interesting but who's going to be the strongest, Xyaqom or Solaris?

Leena: It's unclear to tell. Maybe wait for ten more years, and we'll find out for sure.

Darkness: I see. Well, be sure to give me a full report later today before you hit the sack tonight.

Leena: Yes ma'am. (Darkness then leaves the room)

Rosaira waits for Darkness to get far enough from the room so that Darkness won't be able to overhear her of what she has to say to Leena. After Darkness got to a far enough distance, she then looks at Leena.

Rosaira: What the hell Leena?!

Leena: (Confused) What?

Rosaira: Why are you letting Darkness call Xeela, Solaris? That's not the name you gave her.

Leena: Its the name that Darkness thought of long before Xeela was born. She believes that Xeela should be named based on the project she is under on. Me on the other hand, I wanted to call her Xeela.

Rosaira: I see, so she's like a daughter to you.

Leena: Of course she is. I did give birth to her after all. (Rosaira smiles at her best friend)

Xyaqom: Hey, Leena!

Leena: (Pushes the button) Yes Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: Are we done here? Or is there some more stuff that you want to test with Xeela?

Leena: We are going to take a break and get right back at it tomorrow.

Xyaqom: Okay. Come on Xeela.

Xeela: Okay.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present, Xyaqom, Ryan, and Steqos, who was carrying Steqos were on their way to Rosaira's place. Xyaqom had just finished having the flashback.

Ryan: Are you alright, Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: Yes, I just remembered something.

Ryan: About what?

Xyaqom: About the good old times.

After a few minutes of flying, Xyaqom, Ryan, and Steqos, who was still unconscious, arrive at Rosaira's place.

Xyaqom: Okay, we're here. Quick, follow me to the bunker.

Ryan follows Xyaqom with Steqos at his shoulders as his mind couldn't wrap itself around his son's death, which shook him to his core. Soon they arrive and enter the bunker, and close and lock the bunker door behind them. Then they start walking down the stairs.

Xyaqom: Okay, we should be safe here. Solaris can't sense or hear us in here.

Ryan: That energy is little, but Xyaqom, she was lying wasn't she?

Xyaqom: (Sighs) I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this right away Ryan, I didn't want Solaris to know. But now that we're here, I can finally tell you that Brad is still alive.

Ryan: Thank goodness.

Xyaqom: And for the record, I did not stand there and allow Solaris to do all those things to Brad. Solaris came to our school and attacked me, Brad intervened and told me to gather up the girls to make sure that they were safe while he went off to fight her. I was against the idea and I wanted him to round up the girls while I fought Solaris. But he didn't listen. By the time I gathered up the girls and brought them here, and come back for him, he was already down and out. And I thought that he was dead. I don't expect you forgive me. I just want you to understand what happened back there.

Ryan: (Ryan walks over and hugs Xyaqom) Stubborn like his old man is... But thank you for saving my son. (Pulls out of the hug) So where is he?

Xyaqom: First off, we need to deliver Steqos to Rosaira, he looks like he's in bad shape.

Ryan: Yes.

Xyaqom and Ryan start making their way to Rosaira's office inside the banker, and along the way, they bump into Ashley, who was in the halls about to enter Brad's room to see he's okay.

Ashley: (Sees Ryan) Dad?

Ryan: Hi Ashley.

Ashley: Dad! (Runs towards Ryan and hugs him) What are you doing here? (Sees that he's carrying Steqos) And what happened to Steqos?

Ryan: Solaris attacked us... Bring everyone to the waiting room, we have shocking news to tell everyone.

Ashley: What?! Solaris- Okay. I'll go round everyone up. (She then runs off)

Xyaqom: While she does that, let's deliver Steqos to Rosaira.

Ryan: Right.

Soon, they arrive at Rosaira's office, who is sitting at her desk doing some paperwork until she heard the doors to her office opens.

Rosaira: Huh? (Sees Xyaqom, Ryan, and Steqos, who is being held by Ryan) Oh my God, what happened?!

Ryan: Solaris happened... But meet us in the waiting room.

Rosaira: Why?

Xyaqom: We have some shocking news to tell everyone.

Rosaira: Okay, but first, (Takes Steqos) I need to patch Steqos up. (Runs off with Steqos)

Ryan and Xyaqom enter the waiting room to tell the girls if shocking news.

A little later, Ryan and Xyaqom enter the waiting room to tell the girls the shocking news.

Ryan: Okay everyone, listen up, we have some shocking news to tell you.

Xyaqom: Not too long ago, Solaris attacked Ryan and Steqos. And what I mean by she attacked them, I mean she tried to kill him.

Scarlet: My question is why would the most dangerous or most infamous killers try to end your lives for?

Xyaqom: If I had to guess, Azssum is trying to tie up loose ends. While Ryan and Steqos were fighting Solaris, she revealed that Azssum hired her to kill not only me but to kill Brad and his family. I mean he wants Brad, Ryan, Steqos, and Ashley dead.

Everyone was surprised by Azssum's orders to kill Brad and try to figure out why.

Ashley: Wait, why would he want me dead? What did I do to make him want to kill me?

Ryan: Azssum has a great amount of hatred towards me after what I did to him over twenty years ago. And his hatred for me is so great, that he wants the Jackel/Howler bloodline to be wiped out.

Scarlet: (Becomes Shocked) So what's our next move then?

Xyaqom: We need to know if Solaris has any more people on her hit list. Brad and his family may not be the only people she was hired to kill. Ryan and I have been talking, and we both agreed that it might be best for me to sneak into her ship and find the contract that she was given when Azssum hired her. Ryan will stay here and watch over you guys. And if anything happens while I'm gone, call me, and I'll rush back here.

Ashley: Just be safe out there.

Xyaqom: Will do. (Looks at Ryan) Ryan. (Ryan looks at Xyaqom) I'm trusting you to look after everyone here. If anything happens, call me, okay? (Ryan nods back at Xyaqom of understanding the order) Okay, I'm off. I'll see you in a while. (Takes off)

Ryan: So how's Brad? (Worried about his son)

Rosaira: I'm sorry to say this, but he's currently in a coma.

Ryan: For how long?

Rosaira: Its hard to say. It's quite similar to what happened Xyaqom when he fought Solaris ten years ago going on eleven. When he fought Solaris, he was in a coma for a year. This may be the case for Brad. Though I hope I'm wrong.

Ryan: He's a fighter... I know he'll come out of it when he wants to (Smiling at son's room)

A little while later, Xyaqom is seen running at two hundred miles per hour to Solaris's ship. He chose not to fly as that may attract attention to himself to Solaris. He also made sure to keep his energy as low as he can put it, as he didn't want Solaris to lock on to his energy. Twenty Minutes of running later, he arrived at Solaris's ship, which used to belong to him.

Xyaqom: Never thought I'd see this old lady again. Looks like she's kept it in good shape over the years. (He then walks to the control pad, which required a password) Right, a password. The chances of Solaris keeping the password to enter the ship is slim, and if I get the password wrong, the alarm will go off, and Solaris will know that I'm here. Well, there's only one way to find out if she did change it.

Xyaqom typed in the password, the password being, "Xeela." After typing the password, the hatchet to the ship opened. Xyaqom couldn't help but grin when he found out that Solaris hasn't changed the password over the last ten years. He then walked in. Tin-Tin, who just got a snake from the fridge is seen walking in the main room, that is when he hears and sees the hatchet to the ship open.

Tin-Tin: Oh, Solaris, you're back already?

Xyaqom: (Gets in the ship) Sorry, it's not Solaris.

Tin-Tin: (Becomes scared of his life) Xyaqom?! (Runs to the alarm) SOLARIS!

Tin-Tin runs for the alarm to let Solaris know that there is an intruder in her ship. He runs as fast as his little legs can carry him. Sadly though, his speed was no match for Xyaqom's speed, as Xyaqom quickly picked Tin-Tin up as soon as he started running for the alarm. He then pinned him to the nearby wall.

Xyaqom: Who are you, and what are you doing here on Solaris's ship!

Tin-Tin: I should ask you the same thing.

Xyaqom: (Turns his hand into a blade and is about to cut Tin-Tin's throat open) I asked first.

Tin-Tin: (Scared out of her mind) Okay, okay, I'm her partner. Well, more like her assistant.

Xyaqom: Since when did Solaris need an assistant?

Tin-Tin: Well, shortly after Solaris's mother died, Solaris would have emotional meltdowns that were powerful enough to destroy a single planet. So Darkness assigned me to her to make sure I give the medication that will keep her from having her emotional meltdowns.

Xyaqom nods to understanding as he sees Tin-Tin.

Xyaqom: You're a pervert, aren't you?

Tin-Tin: What?! What makes you think that I'm a pervert?

Xyaqom: I can tell, besides I bet you would go into my sister's bathroom and hide while she's taking a shower, right?

Tin-Tin: (His face turns red, not wanting to answer that question) Look, buddy, what is that you want? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come here to ask me what my hobbies are.

Xyaqom: I want to know where Solaris keeps all of her contracts.

Tin-Tin: And why would I tell you that, and what is it in for me?

Xyaqom: (Threatens to slice his throat again) I'll give you an early death if you don't tell me.

Tin-Tin: (Shakes in fear) Right there.

Xyaqom: Right where? You'll have to be a little specific.

Tin-Tin: On her computer, but it needs a password, which means that you're going to have to let me go.

Xyaqom: Okay, but no funny tricks, got it! If you try anything to let Solaris know I'm here, you're dead.

Tin-Tin nods out of fear. Xyaqom then lets Tin-Tin go, and he walks over to the computer and types in the password, then he shows the information that on the computer that Xyaqom wanted to see.

Tin-Tin: There you go.

Xyaqom: Good. (Xyaqom then starts looking through the contracts that Solaris has been doing for the last ten years) Looks like she's done a lot of contracts over the last ten years. Sadly though, she's very disorganized with her dates.

Tin-Tin: Hey, can I ask you a question.

Xyaqom: (Still searching for Solaris most recent contract) What is it?

Tin-Tin: You knew Leena, Solaris's mother, right?

Xyaqom: Yes.

Tin-Tin: And have you ever noticed the massive rack that she had? (This makes Xyaqom's face to turn light red and gives an annoyed look) I mean, you would think that Solaris would have her mother's size of breasts by now because I saw a picture of Leena and her breasts are massive, they've got to be at least a G, or maybe an F. I bet you even used her breasts as pillows at one point in your life.

Xyaqom: (Starts getting embarrassed) Please, shut up.

Tin-Tin: Although, Solaris does have a nice ass to make up for her lack of breasts size. (Xyaqom's then starts turning redder) I mean, she has a nice bubble shaped ass. She may not have her mother's breasts, but she sure does have her ass.

Xyaqom: (Becomes even more embarrassed and steam starts coming out of his head and raises his voice a bit) Please, shut up!

Tin-Tin: Like, seriously man, have you seen her ass? She has to be blessed with the greatest ass that this universe has to offer. It's so soft and squishy, and I just want to rub my face all over her-

Xyaqom: (Turns his right foot into a steel hammer) I SAID ENOUGH! (Kicks Tin-Tin in the gut)

Xyaqom's kick to Tin-Tin was so powerful that it sends him flying through a nearby wall. Tin-Tin then gets up all dazed after the kick.

Tin-Tin: Now I know where Solaris got her temper from. (He then faints)

Xyaqom: (Sighs and turns his foot back to normal) Now that he's out of the way, maybe now I concentrate on doing what I was sent here to do.

Xyaqom then went to the search option and typed in Azssum, and ten contracts that Solaris did for him pop up. Xyaqom was surprised to see that Solaris had already done ten jobs for Azssum already. He then sees the most recent date beside one of her contracts. So he clicks on it. The contract that he clicked on was larger than any other contract that Xyaqom has ever done. Normally, it would only have one or two names to kill. This contract had a whole list. Xyaqom then began reading through the list.

The people that Azssum wanted Solaris to kill were as followed:

Xyaqom

Brad Jackel

Ashley Jackel

Ryan Jackel, also known as Haazor Howler

Steqos Howler.

Rosaira Mirakas

Katherine Risamorg

Lily Pinpork

Jewel Sapphiral

Jewlea Sapphiral, also known as Ripper

It also said that Azssum also wanted his daughter Scarlet back from Earth after she kills all the people that she needs to kill. Azssum also promised Solaris to pay him 350,000,000,000 Drogos for this contract.

Xyaqom: Azssum has lost his mind at this point. I need to show this to the others.

Xyaqom pushed the print button and the computer printed out the contracted, he then took the contract and ran off.

* * *

 **Note: It looks like Xyaqom has found out about the shocking truth about Solaris's contract. How will the others react when they find out that Azssum wants everyone dead? Find out, on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	58. Ch 57: Saving Erika

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Seven:  
The Following Chapter Takes Places  
Shortly After The Previous Chapter:**

* * *

Previously on Drogons. Xyaqom manages to sneak inside Solaris's ship to find out why Solar Eclipse was on Earth and who her target was other than him. And to his surprise, Xyaqom found out that Azssum has hired Solar Eclipse to not only kill him and Brad but all of their loved ones too. Seeing this new information, Xyaqom printed a copy of the contract and ran back to Rosaira and the others. How Rosaira and the others will react to this new information is unknown.

The contract also said that Azssum also wanted his daughter Scarlet back from Earth after Solaris kills all the people that she needs to kill. Azssum also promised Solaris to pay him 350,000,000,000 Drogos for this contract.

Xyaqom: Azssum has lost his mind at this point. I need to show this to the others.

Xyaqom pushed the print button and the computer printed out the contracted, he then took the contract and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the banker, Ryan looks through the screen and hopes for his son to wake up soon. Soon, Ashley stepped in.

Ashley: Hey Dad.

Ryan: Hi Ashley.

Ashley: (Sits beside Ryan and looks at Brad) Brad still hasn't woken up yet, huh?

Ryan: No, he still asleep, but I believe he's going come back out of it soon.

Ashley: I hope so. Brad is one of our best fighters.

Ryan: Yes he is, and something tells me he is just getting started with his powers.

Just then, Lily came in.

Lily: Hey you two, Xyaqom is back.

Ryan: You go ahead, and I'll be right there.

Ashley: Okay.

Everyone heads to the waiting room, where Xyaqom is waiting for everyone.

Xyaqom: Hello everyone. As you can I see, I'm back from entering Solaris's ship.

Lily: So what did you find out?

Xyaqom: It appears that my theory was correct. Azssum hired Solaris to kill everybody here. (Gives the contract to everyone) Here, take a look.

The people that Azssum wanted Solaris to kill were as followed:

Xyaqom

Brad Jackel

Ashley Jackel

Ryan Jackel, also known as Haazor Howler

Steqos Howler.

Rosaira Mirakas

Katherine Risamorg

Lily Pinpork

Jewel Sapphiral

Jewlea Sapphiral, also known as Ripper.

It also said that Azssum also wanted his daughter Scarlet back from Earth after she kills all the people that she needs to kill. Azssum also promised Solaris to pay him 350,000,000,000 Drogos for this contract. Everyone was shocked when he saw this.

Ryan: Actually, there's something wrong with this contract.

Xyaqom: What do you mean?

Ryan: Think about it. He would have to sell everything to complete the contract with Solaris.

Xyaqom: You're right. Azssum is rich, but I doubt he's that he's THAT rich. Something bigger is happening.

Ryan: Hmm. Someone else is involved with this?

Xyaqom: You're right. There's no way that Azssum would be able to pay this much money without selling everything that he owns. He might have a partner that might be helping him cover the costs.

Ryan: Only question, who?

Xyaqom: That's a good question. But before we go after Azssum's secret partner, we have to deal with Solaris first.

Ryan: Right.

Just then, Xyaqom's phone began to ring.

Xyaqom: Oh, excuse me. (He takes out his phone and checks the caller ID, its Erika) Hey Erika. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you caught me at a bad time, maybe we can get together a-

Solaris: Oh really? (Hearing Solaris's voice instead of Erika's made Xyaqom's face to turn pale) So you're saying you don't have time to save your girlfriend?

Xyaqom: Where is she? What have you done to her?

Solaris: How about we meet at the bridge for old times.

Xyaqom: What bridge? You're going to have to be a little specific.

Solaris: The Great Bridge! (Hangs up)

Great Bridge is the bridge that connects Cristale City to other cities. It stands two-hundred feet high and fifty feet wide. Whatever plan that Solaris had for Erika, Xyaqom did not have a good feeling.

Xyaqom: I need to go. Solaris has Erika.

Katherine: It seems that she's targeting our friends to get to you.

Xyaqom: I think that's the plan.

Scarlet: How about you go, and I'm going to try to find out more about this contract.

Xyaqom: Okay, sounds like a plan. (Runs off)

As Xyaqom was making his way to Great Bridge, he began to remember how he and Solaris would hang out on a bridge after they finished making a contract.

* * *

 **Flashback** : **Twelve Years Ago:**

A sixteen-year-old Xyaqom and an eight-year-old Solaris were sitting at a bridge chilling after they finished a contract.

Solaris: Man, that contract was easy.

Xyaqom: You're the one who tipped the alarms off. But it was a good thing though.

Solaris: Thanks.

Xyaqom: No problem. (Does a fist bump with her)

After a few minutes of admiring the view, Solaris speaks up again.

Solaris: Hey Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: Yeah?

Solaris: Rumors are going around on planet Transsassin that Darkness is making another project called, (Tries to remember the name) I think its called Crimson Darkness. Is that true?

Xyaqom: That I'm not sure. I haven't heard about this new project until now.

Solaris: Do you think we will always be together?

Xyaqom: Of course we will. We make the perfect team. (Solaris then hugs him)

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Xyaqom is seen still making his way to Great Bridge, in which he is almost there. Solaris is seen holding Erika on top of the bridge and waits for Xyaqom to come for them. Erika was wrapped in magic chains, unable to break free.

Erika: Why are you doing this?

Solaris: Because it's personal.

Xyaqom: Solaris! (Flies up to the top to meet Erika and Solaris)

Solaris: Ah, you're here. Good.

Xyaqom: Let Erika go Solaris! She's done nothing to you to deserve this!

Solaris: I don't think you understand the situation Xyaqom. You see, ten years ago, you killed my mother, a person who was very important to me. And now, ten years later, I'm returning the favor. Consider us even!

Solaris then uses a leg sweep on Erika, making her fall face first into the bottom of the bridge. Erika began screaming when she started falling.

Xyaqom: ERIKA! (Xyaqom jumps after Erika, attempting to save her)

Solaris: It's not going to be that easy!

Solaris then jumps after Xyaqom to stop him from saving Erika. She turns a dozen of her hair strings into blades and starts striking at Xyaqom, which Xyaqom turns his hands into bunkers to block Solaris's attacks. Solaris finds another way to get around his attack as she throws another hard punch into his gut. This allowed Xyaqom to get close to Solaris and kicked her in the gut, making her stagger a bit, he then went after Erika, he managed to grab Erika by the foot, but Solaris quickly managed to kick him in the face, making him let go. Solaris then began to unleash a fury of hair fists towards Xyaqom, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing that he was running out of time, Xyaqom managed to grab one of Solaris's hair fist, pull her into him, punched her in the gut, and kicked her in the gut to send her flying. He then went after Erika. However, his efforts turned out to be in vain when Solaris quickly flew in and bashed Xyaqom in the face using her hammer foot, which sent him flying a bit away from Erika. Solaris then turned her hand into a blade and tried to cut Xyaqom's head off, but Xyaqom quickly ducked, headbutted Solaris, elbowed her to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on her to send her falling to the bottom of the bridge. Xyaqom then flew to Erika to try to save her, but Solaris quickly landed on her feet and went after Xyaqom and kicked him back down to the ground. Xyaqom quickly landed on his feet and saw Erika still falling to her death. He then ran after her only to be stopped by Solaris when she kicked him in the gut, and then turned her foot into a steel hammer and kicked him in the face that sends him into a nearby car. Solaris then unleashed a fury of hair blade at Xyaqom, which he either ducked under, dodged, or blocked by using his bunker shields.

Xyaqom manages to duck, dodge, and block his way to Solaris under her fury of hair blades. Once Xyaqom manages to get close enough, he kicks Solaris in the gut, knees her in the face and attempts to elbow Solaris to the face, but she quickly grabs the elbow, headbutts him, and attempts to stab him in the gut by turning her hand into a blade. But Xyaqom quickly grabs her arm to stop her from stabbing him in the gut and gets her to stab the ground instead and knees her in the face to make her fall on her back. Xyaqom then tries to run after Erika, but Solaris quickly leg sweeps Xyaqom to make him fall and picks herself up to stab him once he hits the ground. But Xyaqom quickly catches himself using his hands and kicks Solaris in the gut, but she quickly grabs Xyaqom's legs before they make contact and slams him back down to the ground and then slams him to a nearby car. Solaris then attempts to stab Xyaqom in the head while he is dazed, but Xyaqom quickly manages to move out of the way and then attempts to kick Solaris, but she manages to duck under the kick and attempts to stab Xyaqom in the gut. But Xyaqom quickly managed to kick Solaris in the head, then kicks her in the chest to make her crash into another car.

Xyaqom: (Catches his breath and sees Erika still falling) Solaris, enough! Leena wouldn't want this! She wouldn't want us fighting!

Fueled by hatred and rage, Solaris runs to Xyaqom and tries to stab him, but Xyaqom moves out of the way and kicks her, sending her flying into a car. Solaris quickly gets back up and tries to stab Xyaqom again, only for him to step out of the way. He then grabs the arm that Solaris used to stab him, elbows her in the underarm to make her fly into and slamming her back to a car, then he elbowed her in the gut, and slammed her face into a car. Solaris quickly gains back her composer and tries to stab Xyaqom by performing a bunch of slashes, which Xyaqom dodged all of them. Xyaqom then punched Solaris in the face which sends her flying, but she quickly catches herself and does a forward black flip towards Xyaqom to try to stab him, but once again, Xyaqom dodges it. Xyaqom then punches Solaris in the gut, puts her into a choke hold and threw her to a car, which she hit head first into a car, which was led to have her head hit into a poll after the car soon after. Solaris quickly gets back up, only for Xyaqom to chop both her shoulders, punches her in the gut, which was followed by grabbing her face and bashes it with his knee, which was followed by a headbutt, which was followed by a side-take-down. But Solaris managed to land on her feet and try to punch Xyaqom, only for him to dodge the attack.

Solaris then turns her hand into a blade and charges towards Xyaqom, Xyaqom managed to elbow her arm that she's using for her blade to get it to go off track. He then elbows her to the face and punches her in the head, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Solaris, she then tries to stab Xyaqom by stabbing him, but he quickly ducks under the blade, but she quickly punches Xyaqom a few feet away from her. She then charges in to try to stab him, only for Xyaqom to quickly move out of the way, making her stab the car that was behind Xyaqom instead. She then tries to cut Xyaqom's head off, only to duck under the blade, making Solaris cut the car that was behind Xyaqom in half instead, Solaris quickly tries to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly blocks the punch which was immediately followed by an elbow to the gut and a roundhouse kick, which made Solaris slam her back to a car, but immediately charges back to him, she tries to stab Xyaqom only to punch her blade out of the way, but Solaris managed to uppercut him immediately afterward. Solaris then uses this time to stab Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom managed to grab the blade and hold it away from his face, she then kicked her in the gut, making Solaris fly back a bit. Solaris then charged back towards Xyaqom and tried to punch him, only for him to dodge it, but she followed it up with another punch, which Xyaqom blocked it. Xyaqom then tried to punch Solaris in the head and gut, but she managed to block both of them. Solaris then managed to kick Xyaqom in the gut and put him into a sleeper hold, but Xyaqom managed to break free by headbutting her in the face, making her let Xyaqom go and to back away from him a bit. Xyaqom then tried to kick Solaris, but she quickly blocked it, she quickly tried to uppercut Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly dodged the uppercut and punched her in the face. Solaris then tried to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly dodged the punch and punched her in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends her flying to a nearby car, which exploded on impact.

Seeing that his last attack may have knocked her out a bit, Xyaqom runs to save Erika, which he still had a little time before she lands face first into the bottom of the bridge. Xyaqom managed to grab and save Erika when her face was only five feet away from landing on the bottom of the bridge.

Xyaqom: (Cuts the chains off of her) Are you okay?

Erika: Oh Xyaqom! (Hugs him and cries) I was so scared!

Xyaqom: I know, but listen, you need to get out of here! That last attack won't keep her down for long. You need to get out of her before she-

Before Xyaqom could finish, Solaris came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face using a steel hammer foot, making Xyaqom go flying into a transport truck, exploding on impact. After Xaqom gains back his composure, he tries to get back up, but before he could, Solaris stomps on his hand by turn her foot into a hammer, breaking his hand and making Xyaqom scream in pain. Solaris had scars and bruises all over her face, which blood was leaking out of her scars and her hair was all messed up. The skirt part of her batter dress was also damaged too, as the sides were all torn, showing off the straps of her panties. She then uses one of her hair strings to stab Xyaqom in the gut, making him grunt in pain and cough out blood.

Solaris: Misery, misery. That's all you picked. You chose to live a life of misery. You could've just let the bitch die, but now you've pissed me off. (Turns her hair strings into blades to finish Xyaqom off) I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart, limb from limb! (Xyaqom was about to accept his fate until Solaris smelled something, odd) Do I smell something burning?

Solaris looks behind her and sees that the bottom tip of her hair somehow caught on fire, and was working its way up. Solaris starts to panic and attempts to put the fire out, only for Erika to breathe more fire on her long blond hair. Solaris tries to put out the flames, but there were too many flames coming in too much. If she didn't act fast, all of her hair would be burnt off, and she would go bald. Erika then breathed more fire into Solaris, making her whole body to catch on fire, and making her scream in pain. Xyaqom quickly turned his hand into a blade and uses it to cut off the hair string that stabbed him in the gut and jumped away from Solaris. Desperate to stop the flames, Solaris jumps off the bridge, falling off the two hundred feet high bridge and onto the water. Xyaqom was shocked that Erika saved his life.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) Erika?

Erika: She didn't see that coming. (Falls over, losing consciousness)

Xyaqom then got back up and readjusted his hand for a temporary fix. He then picked up Erika bride style and flew off to Rosaira's place.

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: Damn, that was one brutal fight. However, although Xyaqom has won this battle, the war between him and Solaris is long from over. If you thought this was the final battle between them, then you are mistaken. Things are only going to get more crazy in this arc from here on out.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	59. Ch 58: Returning To The Base

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Eight:  
The Following Chapter Takes Places**  
 **Shortly After The Previous Chapter:** **  
**

* * *

Previously on Drogons. Solaris managed to kidnap Erika to get to Xyaqom and told him to meet them at the great bridge. There, Erika's life hanged in the balance while Xyaqom and Solaris fought to decide Erika's fate. Although the fight was short it was brutal and bloody. Although Xyaqom managed to briefly get the upper hand on Solaris and saved Erika from falling to her death, Solaris quickly got the upper hand again and prepared to finish Xyaqom off. However, as she went to do so, Solaris smelt something burning, she looked behind her and saw that her hair was on fire, thanks to Erica and her fire-breathing ability. Solaris tried to put the fire out on her own but Ericka breathed more fire into her hair, forcing Solaris to flee from the fight, jump off the bridge and land on the water to put the fire out. Knowing that Solaris would use this time to lick her wounds, Xyaqom took Erika to Rosaira's bunker to get patched up. However, Xyaqom would need a lot more patching up than Erika, since he took quite a beating from Solaris while he was trying to save Erika. Only question is, can Xyaqom make it back to Rosaira's banker before his body gives out on him? Find out, on this chapter of Drogons.

Back at Rosaira's bunker, Rosaira was checking Brad's virals.

Rosaira: This is impossible. (Rechecks the virals and results to see if they are correct)

Ashley: (Walks in the room) Hey Rosaira, how's Brad?

Rosaira: Somehow, he's recovering, and I think he's going to come out of it.

Ashley: (Shocked) Really?!

Rosaira: Yes, really

Ashley: This is amazing. And here I feared that he might be in a coma for a year, or longer.

Rosaira: Yes that's correct. (Just then, they hear a loud noise) What was that?

Ashley: I don't know. Let's go and see.

Rosaira: Right.

Ashley and Rosaira run to where they heard the nose, and when they got to the source, they saw Xyaqom laying on his back still carrying Erika at the bottom of the stairs onto the entrance/exit of the bunker. It turns out that Xyaqom missed his footing and fell down the stairs, but he made sure to land on his back so that he wouldn't hurt Erika. Rosaira and Ashley were shocked to see that Xyaqom's face was covered in scars and blood, and a part of his jacket was destroyed.

Ashley: What happened?

Xyaqom: Solaris happened, that's what. (Slowly starts getting up) Solaris kidnapped Erika to get to me and tried to kill her. (Ashley helps him and Eika up) Thanks. Are there any beds available?

Rosaria: Yes. Follow me, please.

Xyaqom attempts to follow Rosaira, only for his legs to give up on him, but Ashley quickly catches him.

Ashley: Easy there.

Ashley then helps Xyaqom to follow Rosaira to go to a bedroom, which was filled with a bunch of beds. Xyaqom the gently places Erika on one of those beds.

Rosaira: Okay, come with me. Let's patch you up.

Ashley: Is there a way I can help?

Rosaira: Sure, get some wash clothes, and bandishes. Oh, and some rubbing alcohol. They all should be the first aid kit near my office.

Ashley: Yes ma'am. (Rushes out of the room and gets the items she needs)

Rosaira: (To Ashley) We'll be in the medical room. (To Xyaqom) Come on, (Helps Xyaqom walk to the medical room) we need to get your wounds patched up.

Xyaqom: Thanks for helping me.

Rosaira: No problem. I'm always glad to help.

The then arrive at the medical room, and Rosaira has Xyaqom to lay on the medical bed. That's when Ashley entered the medical room, who got the stuff that Rosaira asked for.

Ashley: I got the stuff that you need.

Rosaira: Good, now help me strip him.

Ashley: (Starts blushing red) Naked?

Xyaqom: I'm wearing shorts underneath, leave those on.

Ashley nods and starts helping Rosaira to get Xyaqom out if his clothes. As they continued to strip Xyaqom out of his clothes, they saw that his entire body was covered in scars, bruises, and blood. This shocked the two girls. Ashley starts wiping the blood off of his scars and bruises, and Rosaira starts rubbing the rubbing alcohol on Xyaqom's wounds so that they wouldn't get infected, which it stung like hell.

Xyaqom: (Growls little) I'm sorry for making myself a mess for the both of you.

Rosaira: Just what happened back there?

Xyaqom: As I said, Solaris kidnapped Erika to get to me and tried to kill her. I tried to save Erika, but Solaris would always try to stop me. I had to fight my way through her to save Erika. And along the way, she beat the crap out of me.

Ashley stays quiet and starts checking Xyaqom out a little, but she keeps working. She was amazed and blushing at how ripped Xyaqom's body was. After a few minutes, Ashley finishes cleaning up the blood.

Ashley: Done.

Rosaira: Good, now help me take him to the rejuvenation chamber.

Ashley: Rejuvenation chamber?

Rosaira: Yes, it's a large container that has a special kind of liquid that heals injuries and brings a person back to full health. Sadly it only works for Transsassains, because it also restores the person's nanomachines. I am currently working on a rejuvenation chamber for non-Transsassins, but it's going to take time to make one.

Ashley: Oh, I guess I can help you. (Turns away from them to avoid her blushing expression)

Rosaira and Ashley pick Xyaqom up and carry him to the room that holds the rejuvenation chamber. After entering a code to enter the room, they go inside. The rejuvenation chamber was a small thing, only big enough to fit one person at a time.

Rosaira: Back on planet Transsassin, these things were big enough to fit ten people.

Ashley: That's amazing. (Tells Rosaira and looks at Xyaqom) Do you think he's going to be fine?

Rosaira: Oh yes, once Xyaqom gets inside, he'll feel like a new man by the morning.

Ashley: That's good to hear. (Looks down at Xyaqom's abs, but turns away blushing)

They place Xyaqom inside the chamber, and Rosaira begins to hook up the machine for it to work. After hooking up the machine, Rosaira puts some wires on Xyaqom to monitor his vitals from outside of the tank. She then gives Xyaqom a breathing apparatus.

Rosaira: Xyaqom, do you think we've seen the last of Solaris.

Xyaqom: (Takes the breathing apparatus) No, I think this is just the beginning. But I do believe this is the last time we'll see her today.

Rosaira: What makes you so sure?

Xyaqom: While I was trying to save Erika, I managed to get a few good hits on Solaris. Knowing her, she's probably going to want to take the rest of the day tendering to her wounds.

Ashley: I'm going to go and check on Brad. (Runs off)

Rosaira: Okay. (Looks at Xyaqom) You ready?

Xyaqom: Do it.

Rosaira and Xyaqom then kiss, and after a few minutes, they separate. Xyaqom then puts on the breathing apparatus, and Rosaira closed the door to the chamber and started running the water. The color of the water was light green and bubbly. Although the water was only covering his feet, he could feel that the water was a pleasant and soothing sensation of recovery, and felt at ease. When the water got up to his upper chest, Xyaqom began to fall asleep. When his entire finally got covered in the light green water, that's when he fell asleep. Rosaria walks out of the room to let him get some rest.

When Rosaira exited the room, she saw Ashley's face red and catching her breath.

Rosaira: Ashley, what's wrong? I thought you were going to check up on Brad?

Ashley: It's just, I never noticed that Xyaqom had a good figure. (Blushing more)

Rosaira: (Chuckles) Why Ashley, I thought you were only interested in girls, not men.

Ashley: I am interested in girls, Xyaqom's body just caught me off guard. (Looks away and sees Rosaira's large breasts, she then looks sad) Well, the truth is, there was this one boy that I was interested in. But, he died before I could tell him my feelings for him.

Rosaira: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was he a good man?

Ashley: Oh, he was amazing. Sadly though, he was interested in another. I don't think he knew I had feelings for him. I was going to tell him, but as I said, he died before I got the chance to tell him.

Rosaira: (Rosaira walks over and hugs her warmly) Is that why you stopped being with men and started to only be with girls? (Ashley nods) Hey, whoever this man was, I'm sure he would want you to start dating again.

Ashley: You think so? (Looks up at Rosaira, she wanted to kiss her, but she doesn't know if it's the right time)

Rosaira: Yes, I do think so. Now, let's get some rest. We've had a rough day today, and it's only going to be even tougher tomorrow.

Ashley: Hey Rosaira, is okay if I do something first?

Rosaira: What is it? (Ashley walks over and kisses her on the lips, this shocks Rosaira and makes her blush) What was that for?

Ashley: For helping me and making me feel better. Would you like more?

Rosaira: Maybe another time. We have to mind the other people that are sleeping. These walls are very thin, and they'll hear everything.

Ashley: Almost forget what else did Brad's results say?

Rosaira: He's getting better. If we're lucky, he should be up by tomorrow. (Ashley smiles of knowing her brother will be coming back to fight) Now, let us get some rest.

Ashley: Right.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks to Rosaira and Ashley, Xyaqom will be okay. Also, it seemed that at one point in Ashley's life, she actually liked a boy, but it seems he died before she could tell him. We just learned something new from Ashley. Will she try to pursue Xyaqom? Who knows. Right now, Ashley needs to figure out what she wants before she starts dating.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	60. Ch 59: Returning To Base

**Note: In this chapter, Solaris will be patching herself up. There will be sexual and lemon scenes in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a fair warning before we dive into this chapter.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Fifty-Nine:**

 **The Following Chapter Takes Places**  
 **Shortly After The Previous Chapter:**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Solaris's ship, Tin-Tin is seen waking up after Xyaqom knocked him out earlier.

Tin-Tin: Ow, my head. (He then hears footsteps going up the ramp of the ship) Oh no, don't tell me he's back?! (He then sees Solaris's face as she walked up the ramp) Ah, Solaris, it's so good to see- (Sees Solaris's current condition) Holy crap!

Tin-Tin was shocked when he saw Solaris's current condition. Her face was covered in scars and blood. Her battle dress was almost destroyed, as the skirt part of her battle dress was now destroyed, revealing her white panties. Her legs even had scars and blood all over, and most of her panties were destroyed. It looked like she was now wearing a thong. Also, most of her long blond hair was burned black. She was only able to save her hair up to her shoulders.

Tin-Tin: (Shocked and horrified at seeing Solaris' current condition) Solaris, what, what happened to you?!

Solaris: Xyaqom's girlfriend, that's what happened to me. And if you are thinking about doing anything to me, then you got another thing coming. (She then noticed that the hatcher was open before she arrived) Why is the hatchet open?

Tin-Tin: I don't remember. (He laid, not wanting to make Solaris any madder than she already is, and looking down at her panties and her cute butt too)

Solaris: (Heads over to the bathroom) You better hope you that nobody broke in here while you were on watch Tin-Tin, or I'll be pissed.

Tin-tin: I promise nobody did. (He goes to a secret room and starts checking out Solaris, who is undressing)

Solaris enters the bathroom and locks the door so that Tin-Tin can't get in. She then started taking off her battledress which made her breasts to jiggle. What Solaris didn't know, was that Tin-Tin planted hidden cameras all over the bathroom to get all the good angels. She then bends over to take off what was left of her panties, which reveals her cute bubble shaped butt and her cute pink hairy pussy. She then took off her boots to make her barefoot. Solaris then starts stroking her burned hair away as her hairy pussy shows itself in the hidden camera. Tin-tin wanted to enter and taker her. She then takes out a pair of scissors and started cutting off the parts of her hair that were burned. And each time she used her arm, her breasts would jiggle. Tin-Tin watches her breasts jiggle around.

Tin-Tin: (Thinking) Damnit. I'm getting so hard!

After Solaris finished cutting all the burned parts of her hair, she looked like a different person, as the only part of her hair that she managed to save only went down to her shoulders.

Tin-Tin: Holy shit! She looks amazing and hot too!

She then took off a cloth, soaked it, and started washing all the blood off of her body. This would make her breasts jiggle. She then took out some rubbing alcohol and started rubbing it all over her body, which stung like hell. Tin-Tin was starting to enjoy the show and starts daydreaming about her allowing him to enter the bathroom.

* * *

 **Tin-Tin's Day Dream:**

Tin-Tin enters the bathroom and rubs the alcohol all over her body softly while kisses her neck, which makes her moan. After rubbing the alcohol on her body, Tin-Tin begins to feel Solar's breasts while kissing her bellybutton. Solaris starts moaning a little more and starts to remove Tin-Tin shirt. Tin-Tin then kisses his way down to Solaris's hairy pussy and starts to lick it. Solaris moans loudly as she strokes his hair softly.

Tin-tin begins rubbing her butt awhile keeps licking her pussy and clit warmly to give her pleasure

Solaris: Oh Tin-Tin, you're so good!

Tin-Tin begins to enjoy licking her pussy as his hand begins rubbing her clit softly while he keeps licking her pussy faster and hard. This makes Solaris moan out loud. He then uses his thumbs to open up her pussy so that he can look in her insides. This makes Solaris's blush.

Solaris: Please don't look at it like that, it's embarrassing.

Tin-Tin smiles and shoves his tongue inside her pussy and starts licking her insides.

Solaris: So good! (Moans loudly as her hands stroke his hair softly)

Tin-Tin then begins takes his tongue out and starts sucking on her clit while also fingering her.

Solaris: Oh fuck! (Moans more and she grabs the bathroom's rugs tightly as the pleasure felt amazing) IM CUMMING!

Tin-Tin continues pushing his fingers into her pussy and licks her clit, his eyes look up to see Solaris was holding the bathroom's rug, she wanted to use a towel to cover her incoming scream, but no towel was found. Solaris then lets out a loud moan and came all over Tin-Tin's face. Solaris places Tin-Tin at the sink, she starts removing his shorts and boxers to reveal his three inches long and thick dick. She giggles little after seeing it.

Solaris: (Giggles) Such a cute dick you have.

Tin-Tin: My apologies for having such a small dick for you, Solaris. (Looks down at her and strokes her short hair softly)

Solaris: (Gives Tin-Tin a handjob) It's okay, I'll manage.

Solaris then starts licking his dick, Tin-tin grasps a little as his dick begins feeling the pleasure from Solaris as his eyes could see her nice and round butt as he dreamed about touching and slapping it hard. She then began to suck on it. Tin-tin grasps little and grabs the sink tightly as he was watching Solaris suck on his dick.

Tin-Tin: Ah man, this is too good!

Solaris keeps sucking, her tongue swirls around his tip, her eyes look up to see if Tin-Tin was enjoying the pleasure.

Tin-Tin: I'm cumming!

Solaris keeps sucking his dick some more and holds his hips so that he can't move away to release and only in her mouth. Tin-Tin then lets out a loud moan and came inside her mouth.

Solaris shallows his warm cum and looks at him with lustful eyes, she was wondering what position was going to being first.

Tin-Tin: Can you go down on all fours?

Solaris nods and places herself on all fours, her butt waves a little up then down to tease Tin-Tin. Tin then starts teasing Solaris by rubbing his dick on her pussy. Solaris moans a little as her hands grab the rug again, she wanted to feel his dick inside of her pussy. Tin-Tin then slowly starts pushing his dick into her pussy.

 **End Of Tin-Tin's Daydream:**

* * *

Sadly, Tin-Tin's daydream came to an end when he was about to fully go inside Solaris, as his computer was getting a call from space skype, which made him jump a bit.

Tin-Tin: Damn. We were getting to the good part too. (Answers the space skype) Hello?

Crimson: (Shows up on the space skype) Hey Solaris, just wanted to- (He then sees Tin-Tin was the one who answered, not Solaris and looks disappointed) Oh, it's you.

Tin-Tin: Sorry to disappoint you.

Crimson: Where is Solaris?

Tin-Tin: She is currently in the shower.

Crimson: Oh, and how do you know that?

Tin-Tin: (His face turns light red) Um, that's because I saw her enter the bathroom a little while ago and I can hear the shower going off.

Crimson: Are you spying on her?

Tin-Tin: (His face turns a little redder) What?! What are you talking about?! Why would I spy on her?

Crimson: Because you have a creepy but perverted crush on her.

Tin-Tin: Oh, and you don't?

Crimson: (His face turns light pink) What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on her.

Tin-Tin: Oh please. Don't play dumb. I was there when Solaris kissed you after our mission together. She kissed you, and you were about to kiss her back, and I even saw those hands of yours reaching for her ass. You were about to grab her ass, squeeze it as hard as you can and spread it as far as you could. Sadly though, Solaris broke the kiss before you even had the chance. And I even saw the disappointed look on your face that you didn't get to grab her sweet ass. Also, if you didn't have a crush on her that you claim that you don't, you wouldn't even be calling her. And furthermore, how did you even get this space skype number? I didn't see Solaris give it to you after our mission.

Crimson: I'm just checking up on her, and besides I don't have a crush on her. The kiss was just a thank you.

Tin-Tin: Sure you don't. You keep telling yourself that.

Crimson: Fine, I do like her, but she deserves someone who will treat her right. Not to be with someone like you.

Tin-Tin: Buddy, I was assigned to be with her. I didn't have a choice.

Crimson: Sure you were. (Says as if he doesn't believe him) I will call her later. (The Space Skype turns off)

Tin-Tin: Finally, I thought he would never hang up. Now then, (Rubs his hands together) Time to see how Solaris is doing. (He then turns on the cameras to the bathroom, only for them to all be offline) Huh? All of them are offline! How?! (Just then, then there is a knock on his door) Huh?

Tin-Tin gets up from his seat and opens his door, revealing Solaris on the other side, who was not happy. Her hair was still wet after having a shower and was wearing a skinny black dress. She was also holding the tiny hidden cameras in her hands, which they were all destroyed. Tin-Tin's face turned pale when he realized that Solaris found all the hidden cameras.

Solaris: Give me one good reason not to put you out of your misery! (She looked ready to put Tin-Tin down for the count)

Tin-Tin: (Tries to play dumb) Solaris, what, what are those in your hands?

Solaris: (Solaris looks down at her hands to see nothing) Huh? Where did they go?

Tin-Tin: (Hides the camera's behind him) Where did, what go? (Looks down at her dress to sees her cleavage)

Solaris then punches Tin-Tin out. She then went to the fridge and took out an alcoholic drink from a different planet.

Solaris: (Thinks) Crismon... (Takes the seal off and drinks a little)

After having a few more drinks, Solaris ended falling asleep on her bed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Poor Tin-Tin, all he wants to score with Solaris, just this once. Sadly his dream of scoring with Solaris will never come true.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	61. Ch 60: Framed

**Note: First off, I would like to apologize for not being as active here on this site as I normally do. For this past week, I've been going through a cold, which I'm just starting to get over. I've been spending most of that week resting, trying to get over this cold ASAP, and it's working. Hopefully, by tomorrow, I should be back to a hundred percent.**

 **But anyways, enough about me, let's get right into this chapter.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty:  
**

* * *

Later, late at night, back at the bunker under Rosaira's place, Xyaqom was in the rejuvenation chamber getting healed up. And while Xyaqom is getting healed up, he began dreaming. It was the same dream that he's been getting for the last ten years. Ever since the day it all happened.

* * *

 **Xyaqom's Dream/Flashback: Ten Years Ago:**

It was a typical day on planet Transsassin. And eight-teen-year-old Xyaqom and a ten-year-old Solaris were in the launch room having lunch after having their training session.

Solaris: You have to admit it. I almost won that match? (Smiles at her brother)

Xyaqom: Only because I was holding back.

Solaris: No you weren't. You were trying to defeat me with a new style.

Leena: Just then, Leena came and sat down with Xyaqom and Leena.

Solaris: Hey you two.

Xyaqom: Hi Leena. How's it going?

Leena: It's doing good. Just saw you two's training session.

Solaris: I almost defeated Xyaqom this time.

Leena: Yeah, I saw that you were so close.

Solaris: But he got the best of me.

Soon, Rosaira came in and joined the group. Showing off her cleavage as usual. For some odd reason, ever since Xyaqom went through puberty, he's had a crush on Rosaira, or have had romantic feelings for her. However, he's always had those feelings to himself. However, Rosaira happens to be fully aware that Xyaqom has feelings for her.

Rosaira: Hello you guys.

Xyaqom: (Blushes and smiles at her) Hi Rosaira.

Rosaira: Hello. So how is everyone?

Solaris: (Whispers to Xyaqom) Checking your future girlfriend out?

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Solaris while blushing) Girlfriend?! What are you talking about?!

Solaris: (Whispers) I bet you're always dreaming about taking her.

Xyaqom: (His face turns dark red) What?!

Rosaira: (Gives a seductive smile) Xyaqom, what's wrong, your face is turning red.

Xyaqom: Nothing. It's just boiling in here.

For as long as Xyaqom can remember, Rosaira always wore low cut shirts that show off half of her G size breasts. Before he went through puberty, it never bothered him. But after he went through puberty, he became attracted to her. Whenever he was in the same room with her, he would always blush.

Xyaqom: (Blushes even more) Um, Rosaira, can I ask you a question?

Rosaira: (Smiling at him) Yes, anything.

Xyaqom: (Blushes even more) Do you have any shirts that aren't a low cut?

Rosaira: (Walks over and pushes her breast onto his chest) Why? Don't you like them? (This makes Xyaqom's face to beam red and steam coming out of his head)

Leena: Hey Rosaira, stop teasing Xyaqom.

Rosaira: Who says I'm teasing him.

Leena: Well, you're pressing your boobs onto him.

Rosaira: But he's just such a cute guy.

Xyaqom: (Pulls himself away from Rosaira) Um, I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me. (Runs off)

Rosaira: Aww he ran off. (Becomes a little sad)

A little later, after "Using the bathroom," Xyaqom steps out of the bathroom, only to see Rosaira standing right in front of the bathroom door.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) AH! Rosaira! Why are you standing in front of the men's washroom?

Rosaira: (Smiles at him and walks over then kisses his forehead softly) You're going to grow up to become a great man.

Xyaqom: (Starts blushing) R-Really?

Rosaira: Oh yes. (Takes his hand) Come, I need to speak to you privately.

Xyaqom: Um... Okay. (Starts following her to a private room)

A few minutes later, Xyaqom and Rosaira arrived at a private room attached to her office. This room seemed to be her bedroom. Xyaqom started blushing hard, as he has never been in Rosaira's room before, until now. Rosaira then takes off her lab coat in front of Xyaqom, revealing to be wearing a pink t-shirt underneath.

Rosaira: (Takes off her lab coat) You know Xyaqom, you remind me of a man who I once dated.

Xyaqom: I do? I'm sorry. (Turns his head away from her, since her breasts bounced a little)

Rosaira: It's okay, its not your fault. It happened before you were born. This man, (Takes off Xyaqom's jacket) I thought I would spend the rest of his life with him since we were two different races with different lifespans.

Xyaqom: So what happened? (Looks into her eyes)

Rosaira: He ended up dumping me for someone else. He broke my heart that day. (Has Xyaqom to be on top of him while she lays on her bed) And ever since that day, there has been a massive hole in my heart, which I've been unable to fill.

Xyaqom: (Places his hand onto her face softly) I'm right here, and I'm not thinking about leaving.

Rosaira: (Smiles) I'm glad to hear that.

Their faces slowly began to approach each other, both their hearts were beating rapidly. Xyaqom never experienced this feeling before, but he wanted to learn more about this feeling. Rosaira hasn't felt this feeling for a long time, and she wanted to experience it again. Eventually, their lips connected, and they began kissing. Rosaira then wraps her hands around Xyaqom's neck to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Xyaqom pulled away from the kiss by a little bit and began kissing Rosaira's neck, which made her moan a little. It didn't take long for Xyaqom to move his hands down to Rosaira's breasts, and he began to feel them out of pure instinct. This was the time Xyaqom had ever felt a pair of breasts before, especially with Rosaira. They were soft and firm, just like a pillow.

Rosaira moans more as her nipples pop out of her shirt and they were hard for him. Xyaqom soon realized what he was doing and quickly backs away from Rosaira, feeling guilty for touching Rosaira that way.

Xyaqom: I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was touching you like that until after.

Rosaira: (In a soft tone) No your not doing anything wrong. (She then takes off her pink T-Shirt, revealing to be wearing a black lacy bra underneath, which made Xyaqom blush hard) Tell me Xyaqom, what do you know about a woman's body?

Xyaqom: Well, I know that they have different body parts than what a man has and that they have breasts, where men don't.

Rosaira: Looks like Leena taught you well. But, (Takes off her bra, which makes her G size breasts to bounce) knowing what a woman's body is learning the experience are two different things.

Xyaqom looks down at them and starts kissing her breast softly, then licks around her nipples warmly. Rosaira moans lightly, enjoying the pleasure that she is receiving. Xyaqom pushes her breasts together and starts sucking on her nipples hard.

Sadly though, they wouldn't be able to go any further than this, because when Xyaqom was about to remove Rosaira's skirt, the alarm went off. The alarm was used to call all transassins to meet Darkness in the meeting for in case of an emergency.

Rosaira: What is that?

Xyaqom: It's the alarm. Come on. (Gets up and helps to put her clothes back on)

After Xyaqom helped put Rosaira's clothes on and put his jacket back on, Xyaqom and Rosaira ran to the meeting room. Along the way, the met Solaris and Leena and Rosaira, who they too were running to the meeting room, followed by hundreds of other transassins.

Xyaqom: Does anyone know what's the big deal is?

Solaris: We're about to find out.

Everybody then entered the meeting room, which was as big as a gym. The room also had hundreds of chairs for everyone to sit on, and they saw Darkness all waiting for them.

Darkness: Thank you for coming everyone. Please, take a seat. (Everybody takes a seat and wait for orders. Xyaqom, Leena, Solaris, and Rosaira made sure to all sit together) Now, all of you are probably thinking why I called you all here, so I'll keep it brief. An hour ago, one of our scouts has reported to me that in one hour from now, King Azssum and his army will be invading planet Transassin to destroy it. Their primary goal is to go to the planet's core, set a time bomb there, and have it explode, thus destroying the planet. We must stop them at all cost. (Xyaqom understands the goal to defeat the army but not killing them was a hard obstacle) Rosaira.

Rosaira: Yes?

Darkness: You and Leena will stay here and patch up any injuries or wounds that the transassins will get while they are fighting off the Drogon Army. (Leena and Rosaira nod at Darkness and Xyaqom looks at Solaris for he didn't want his little sister to come with them because she was still new to the fighting style) Solaris and all the other Transassins will be fighting off the members of the Drogon Army, making sure they don't get to the core. (Xyaqom becomes disappointed at orders) Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: (Looks at Darkness) Yes?

Darkness: If Azssum decides to take matters into his own hands, Solaris and the others won't stand a chance against him. That's where you come in. You happen to have a 3-0 against Azssum. You are our best chance to stop Azssum from getting to the core.

Xyaqom: If I have to. Is alright if I use powerful attacks?

Darkness: If you absolutely need to, then yes. (Xyaqom nods) As for me, in case any members of the Drogon army manages to get past you, I will be guarding the core. If they manage to get past you, they'll have to get past me, which will not happen. (Xyaqom nods) Okay everybody, get to your stations.

Everyone: Yes Mam.

Xyaqom gets up and starts walking away to his station.

* * *

Later, we see Azssum and his army were making their to planet Transassin, to destroy it. Azssum was in the main room of the ship, and standing beside him was the newly fresh pick of the commander of the Drogon Army, Steqos Howler, who is only twenty years old, but shows amazing potential.

Pilot: My lord, we will arrive at Planet Transsassin in ten minutes.

Azssum: Good, can't wait to end this finally.

Steqos: My lord, if I may, are you sure that you want to go through with this?

Azssum: Darkness and the transassins have been a thorn in my side for too long. It's about time we put an end to them once and for all.

Steqos: I understand sir, but if we go through with this, we'll also be killing, (He whispers him in the air) your son. (This makes Azssum sad)

Azssum: I've already come to terms with that Steqos. Xyaqom is not the son that I had planned for him. He was taken from me when he was just a year old and was turned into a weapon against me. It's best to put an end to him. Consider it tough love. (Steqos nods)

After another five minutes of waiting, they entered planet Transassin, and they were only five minutes into the landing spot. However, there was only one problem.

Pilot: My lord, we have a problem.

Azssum: What is it?

Pilot: It's the transassins, all of them are surrounding the factory!

Azssum: What?! (Azssum runs to the window and sees that all the transassins are all standing in front of the factory, guarding the place, and prepared for battle) Shit! So much for a surprise attack. Someone must've fucking talked!

Steqos: So what do we do now?

Azssum: We carry out the mission just how we planned. Push through, and get to the core.

Steqos: Right.

Azssum: Pilot, full speed ahead!

Pilot: Yes my lord.

The ship began to approach at full speed at the landing spot. Xyaqom stood in front of the group of Transassins.

Xyaqom: Okay everybody, here they come!

Xyaqom begins rushing to the army and battles three of them at the same time, and everybody followed him and took on the Drogon army.

Steqos: Damn it, he's taking on three of them at the same time! (Attempts to help his fellow men until Azssum grabbed him by the shoulder) Huh?

Azssum: Stick to the plan.

Steqos: Oh, right. (He then runs off and disappears into the crowd of people)

The three members of the Drogon army try to take down Xyaqom, but Xyaqom proves too much for them to handle.

Xyaqom: Bring me Azssum!

Solder #1: Never! (Tries to punch Xyaqom)

Xyaqom turns his hands into hands into bunkers to block all of their attacks and then turn his fists into steel to knock them out when he punches them. Shortly after Xyaqom knocked out the three soldiers, another three came charging towards him. As for Solaris, she was holding her own against the Drogon army. In fact, she was fairing much better than Xyaqom. Because of Solaris's long hair, she can transform her hair strings into weapons or fists and take out more soldiers from a far distance. The only way that the soldiers would be able to even get near Solaris is if they dodge or duck under her hair attacks, which was impossible for them. Her training with Xyaqom really came in handy for this battle. They didn't stand a chance against her.

Solder #1: Dammit, how is this even possible?!

Solder #2: We're getting our asses kicked by a little girl!

Solder #3: And we are grown ass men!

Solder #4: How sad is that?!

During all the chaos that broke that broke out, Steqos was able to sneak his way into the factory. He also made sure not to be seen by other transassins.

Meanwhile, Leena and Rosaira are seen in the medical room, setting all the medical machines up.

Leena: I wonder what made Azssum attack us.

Rosaira: That's a good question.

Leena: I hope that Xyaqom and Leena will be okay.

Rosaira: They will be. (Just then, Steqos came in) What the hell?!

Steqos: Hello ladies.

Rosaira: Steqos! How did you get in here?!

Steqos: That doesn't matter. What matters is that King Azssum demands your presence, (Points at Leena) Leena!

Leena: Why me? (Doesn't understand the reasons behind it)

Steqos: You'll know once we get there. (Grabs Leena by the arm) Now come with me!

Rosaira: (Grabs Steqos by the arm) Now hold on! I-

Before Rosaira could finish what she was about to say, Steqos punches Rosaira in the face, knocking her out cold.

Leena: (Sees her best friends get punched out) ROSAIRA!

Steqos: (Powers up and energy blast and aims for Rosaira's head) You better come with me right now! Or else I'll blow her fucking head clean off!

Leena: Fine. Just spare her life, please. (Gets up and follows Steqos)

Steqos: A wise choice!

Later, back in the battlefield, Xyaqom and the other transassins are tearing the Drogon army apart, as they can't get close to the factory.

Transassins: Go Xyaqom! We got this!

Xyaqom: Thanks, guys. This won't take long. (Runs to the Drogon Ship)

Another five guards stand and turn to sees Xyaqom coming at them, but they look at each other. One of them shakes their heads at the other four as the other two steps at the side for Xyaqom to pass by. Xyaqom is confused about why they would let Xyaqom in the ship without putting up a fight, but he sees this as four Drogons that he doesn't have to fight and enters the ship.

Xyaqom: Azssum! Where are you?! Show yourself!

Azssum: What! How the hell did you get through my guards!?

Xyaqom: I guess they knew better.

Azssum: Well, you are a bit early, but I'm glad you're here. (Looks behind him) Steqos!

Steqos: (Holds Leena as his hostage) Don't move!

Xyaqom: (Shocked) Leena! (Looks at Steqos) You bastard! How did you get Leena?!

Steqos: I have my ways... Now don't move (Puts an energy blast next to her head)

Azssum: Easy Steqos, remember the plan. (Steqos nods and powers down the energy blast) Now Xyaqom, here, this is where things will end. But with a twist. You will fight me without using your nanomachines. If you use your nanomachines, Steqos here will kill Leena.

Xyaqom: (Looks at Leena) Fine.

Xyaqom then dashed to Azssum to punch him in the midsection, but Azssum managed to grab Xyaqom's fist and throw him across the room. He lands on the wall and jumps back into the fight with Azssum. They start fighting with extream speed. Neither Steqos or Leena were able to keep up with the two. Just then, Azssum appeared behind Xyaqom and tried to punch him, but Xyaqom quickly sees this coming and blocks Azssum's attack. Xyaqom then tries to punch Azssum in the face, but Azssum grabbed Xyaqom's punch and attempted to counter-attack him, but Xyaqom ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Azssum quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Xyaqom to counter-attacked his counter-attack, but this time they were doing this so fast that nobody could keep up. Eventually, Azssum sees an opening and starts to punch Xyaqom rapidly, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm. Then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, rinse and repeat. Eventually, Xyaqom managed to block one of Azssum's attacks and kicked him upwards to the sky through the ship. Xyaqom then goes into hot pursuit and to try to perform an ax handle on him, but soon realized this Azssum was an afterimage. Azssum then appears and attempts to punch Xyaqom out, but realizes that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Then Xyaqom showed up and attempts to kick Azssum in the face, only to find out that this Azssum was another afterimage. Then Azssum shows up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the gut, only to find out that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Just then Xyaqom appeared and kneed Azssum in the gut. Then he tried to do another ax handle on Azssum, only to use another afterimage, then Azssum appeared and punched Xyaqom in the face, making him fly back a bit. Azssum then dashed towards Xyaqom to try to elbow him in the face, only for Xyaqom to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake, which made the transassins and the Drogon army to lose their balance and fall on each other. Solaris, however, managed to keep her balance.

Solaris: What the hell was that?

Xyaqom then dashed towards Azssum to try to elbow him in the face, only for Azssum to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake. Xyaqom then tries to punch Azssum, but soon realized this Azssum was an afterimage, Azssum then appears and attempts to punch Xyaqom out, but realizes that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Then Xyaqom showed up and attempts to elbow Azssum in the face, only to find out that this Azssum was another afterimage, then Azssum shows up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the gut, only to find out that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Then Xyaqom appeared and kicked Azssum back down to the ground, Xyaqom then goes into hot pursuit towards Azssum, but Azssum sees Xyaqom coming and launches an energy blast to blast Xyaqom across from the planet.

Azssum then dashes toward Xyaqom to try to knock Xyaqom down to the ground, but Xyaqom kept dodging his attacks. Azssum then uses a leg sweep on Xyaqom to make him fall on the ground, only for Xyaqom to catch himself by using his hands quickly, and jumped over Azssum and tried to kick him. But Azssum managed to stop himself from falling and jumped back to try to hit Xyaqom. Which he quickly realized that this Xyaqom was an afterimage, then Xyaqom showed up and attempts to kick Azssum in the face, only to find out that this Azssum was an afterimage, then Azssum shows up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face. Xyaqom sees this coming and also kicks Azssum in the face, this meant that both men kicked each other in the face, this made both men fly back at the edge of the ring. Each man at the opposite side of the ring, Azssum managed to catch himself and shoots a powerful energy beam at Xyaqom, Xyaqom managed to catch himself and sees Azssum's energy blast heading towards him, this makes Xyaqom launch an energy blast to defend himself, making them enter a beam struggle.

Solaris finishes the army as transassins nods towards her to go, and she goes after to check on Xyaqom. Because both Xyaqom and Azssum added too much power, the beam struggle exploded, sending everyone flying. Xyaqom starts getting up from the ground and looks up to tries to find Leena, only to find Azssum, catching his breath.

Azssum: Tell me, boy, how does like fighting without using nanomachines?!

Xyaqom: It's challenging, but it won't stop me from beating you a fourth time.

Azssum: Don't get cocky, boy.

Just then, Steqos came out, still holding Leena hostage.

Steqos: My lord! (Azssum looks at Steqos) Give me the word my lord, and I'll kill this bitch!

Xyaqom: NO!

Azssum: No you idiot! We agreed that we would only kill her if Xyaqom used his nanomachines. And so far, he hasn't yet.

Steqos: Aw!

Xyaqom: I swear if you hurt her, I will kill you, and your entire army.

Azssum: Well then, you better not use your nanomachines then.

Just then, Solaris came out of nowhere, turned her foot into a hammer and kicked Steqos in the face, making him let Leena go and go flying into the ship.

Azssum: Steqos!

Leena: Solaris?!

Xyaqom jumps after Leena and grabs her arm tightly to stop herself from falling.

Xyaqom: Leena, are you okay?

Leena: I think so.

Xyaqom: Solaris, get Leena out of here!

Solaris: Right. (Grabs Leena by the arm) Come on mom. (They start running)

Azssum: Over my dead body!

Azssum dashes towards Solaris and kicks her in the head, making her let Leena go and go flying into a nearby rock, knocking her out cold.

Xyaqom: SOLARIS!

Azssum: That brat should've stayed out of our business.

Leena: How can you do that?! She's only a kid!

Azssum: She's a weapon, not a kid!

Xyaqom: (In an angry tone) You bastard!

Azssum: No, you're the bastard!

Azssum charges towards Xyaqom, but he ends up jumping out of the way. Azssum then shoots an energy blast at Xyaqom, which Xyaqom deflects it right back at Azssum. Azssum quickly jumps out of the way of the energy blast and charge towards Xyaqom, when Azssum got five feet in front of Xyaqom, Xyaqom suddenly appeared beside Azssum and punched him in the face and made him send flying into the barrier. Azssum manages to catch himself by having his feet touch the barrier and charged towards Xyaqom again, Azssum then launched a series of punches and kicks towards Xyaqom, launching 150 punches and 150 kicks, but Xyaqom was able to dodge them all. At Azssum's 151 punch, Xyaqom grabbed his punch with his hand, Azssum tried to punch Xyaqom again with his free hand, only for Xyaqom to grab that punch too, this catches Azssum off guard on how fast Xyaqom was now.

What Azssum did not know, was that Xyaqom got a rage boost after seeing his little sister get kicked by Azssum. Xyaqom then punches Azssum in the stomach and then punches him in the face, which sends Azssum slamming his back into the barrier wall. When Azssum got back on his feet, he sees Xyaqom standing in front of him, which shocks Azssum that he got to him so quickly. Xyaqom then launched a series of punches towards Azssum. In just three seconds, Xyaqom managed to punch Azssum 300 times all over his face, chest, and gut, by the time Xyaqom was done, Azssum was beaten and bloodied and was having a hard time breathing, and his vision was going blurry.

Xyaqom was going to unleash the final attack, but then he calms himself down.

Xyaqom: Stay out of our lives Azssum, or else next time, I will have no choice but to kill

Azssum: (Catching his breath) How dare you.

Xyaqom: (Surprised to hear this) How dare me? (Chuckles) I'm not the one holding a grudge for twenty-years after losing to a kid, who was his son, now am I?

Leena: Xyaqom, come on, they've had enough.

Xyaqom: (Sigh) Oh alright, (Looks at Azssum) Like I said Azssum, stay out of our lives, or else planet Drogon will be looking for a new king.

Azssum: Why you!

Xyaqom: Anyways, good riddance. (Turns around and walks back to Leena) Hey Leena, where's Solaris?

Steqos: (Gets back on his feet) What a cocky boy, anyways, let's get out of here sir, (He looks at Azssum, who was still on his knees and his head down) sir?

Azssum: You arrogant, cocky little shit! How dare you mock me!

Steqos: Sir? Is everything okay?

Azssum: (Starts powering up a beam) I am the King of the Drogons, I bow to nobody!

Steqos: No sir, don't do it, it's not worth it.

Azssum: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME A LAUGHING STOCK! (Fires the energy beam at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom sees Azssum's beam coming towards him and steps out of the way. He then sees that the beam is coming towards Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA WATCH OUT! (Leena sees the beam coming towards her and quickly jumps out of the way, with the beam just MISSING HER) AZSSUM YOU IDIOT!

Azssum: (Gives an evil grin) You think it's going to be that easy?

Just then, the beam made a sudden U-turn, heading right back to Xyaqom, however, little did Azssum know, was that Leena was standing on its path to Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees that the beam is heading right back at Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA BEHIND YOU!

Leena looks behind her. However, it was too late, before she had time to react, the beam hit her, creating a big dust cloud. When Xyaqom saw Leena, his face suddenly turned pale, and his heart sank, fearing for the worst. Azssum was confused why his beam exploded before it made contact with Xyaqom, however when the smoke cleared, he found out why. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Leena was laying on the ground, with third-degree burns all over her body, and the white lab coat that she was wearing was mostly black due to the burns. Azssum then realizes what he just did, as his face turned pale also.

Xyaqom: Leena? LEENA! (Runs towards Leena's body)

Azssum: Oh God. What have I done?

Steqos: Oh shit, this is not good. (It then started to rain)

Xyaqom ran towards Leena, got down to his knees and held her on his knees.

Xyaqom: Leena, Leena I'm here. Please, say something. (No response) Leena? (Starts tearing up, he then checks her pulse but feels nothing, that's when he figures out the horrible realization) No. Leena. (Tears were now following down his cheeks, landing on Leena's face) Leena? LEENA! PLEASE, WAKE UP! (No response) WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T! LEENA! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! PLEASE! LEENA! LEENA! (Holds her head over to his, and cries over her body)

Azssum and Steqos watch Xyaqom, crying over Leena's lifeless body. Azssum stood there horrified at what he just did. He promised himself that he wouldn't attack anybody that was close to him, but he ended up doing just that. This time, it was personal between Xyaqom and Azssum.

Solaris begins waking up and sees her mother figure to sees Xyaqom standing over her.

Solaris: (Horrified) Mom?

Xyaqom: (Sees Solaris with a horrified look) Solaris.

After seeing Solaris now back in the picture, he decides to use this as an opportunity to save himself from Xyaqom's rath.

Azssum: Xyaqom? What were you thinking?! Why did you kill Leena?

Xyaqom: (Shocked and disgusted at Azssum) WHAT?!

Steqos: (Azssum elbows Steqos, singling him to play along) Yes, why did you kill her Xyaqom, I thought she was like a mother to you.

Solaris: (Shocked and starts crying) What?

Xyaqom: No, (Points at Steqos and Azssum) you two, shut up!

Azssum: It's a good thing you didn't see it Solaris, how Xyaqom killed Leena was just brutal.

Solaris: (Tears began pouring down her eyes) How could you?!

Xyaqom: No, Solaris, don't listen to them! I would never-

Solaris: You killed my mother! She gave you everything, and you outright killed her!

Xyaqom: No I didn't kill her, it was Azssum, he was the one...

Before Xyaqom could explain, Solaris turned her right hand into a giant sword and stabbed Xyaqom. When Solaris stabbed Xyaqom, the sword started from his upper chest to his hip. Solaris then pulled the sword out of Xyaqom and shot a full power beam at him at point-blank range, with Xyaqom screaming in pain.

 **End of Xyaqom Dream/Flashback:**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Xyaqom then woke up screaming! His virials were over the roof. The machines that were in Rosaira's room started beeping so loudly that they woke her up, where she is seen wearing a pink nightgown. She immediately knew why they were beeping.

Rosaira: Xyaqom! (She then ran to the rejuvenation chamber)

Xyaqom: (Holds himself in his arms and shakes himself of saying) IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Rosaira ran to where Xyaqom was and drained out the water, opened rejuvenation chamber and took off his breathing apparatus, where he was still screaming! Rosaira then grabs Xyaqom to try to calm him down.

Rosaira: Xyaqom! (Shakes him a little) Xyaqom, calm down. Look at me. (Xyaqom then starts calming down and looks at Rosaira) It's okay, you're okay, it was only a dream.

Tears began pouring down his eyes and hugs Rosaira while crying. Rosaira hugs Xyaqom back and comforts him, trying to calm him down, stroking his hair and telling him that everything is fine.

* * *

 **Note: And so you have it. Now you've seen how it all started. How Azssum killed Leena and framed it on Xyaqom to save his own ass. But let me ask you something, do you think Azssum killing Leena was an accident, or intentional. Some people in the universe knows that Azssum was the one who killed Leena and say it was intentional while others say it was an accident. What do you think? Let me know by reviewing this chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	62. Ch 61: Where To Fight

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-One:  
Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Fifty-One:  
** **June: 2nd:**

* * *

It was now morning in Christale City, Rosaira managed to calm Xyaqom down after waking up from his nightmare screaming. Xyaqom and Rosaira are seen in the medical room, where Xyaqom is seen putting his clothes back on.

Xyaqom: (Putting his clothes back on) I'm sorry if I worried you a few hours ago.

Rosaira: No you're fine. Besides I was worried about you.

Xyaqom: Like I said, sorry for worrying you.

Rosaira: (Hugs him warmly) It's okay (Smiling)

Xyaqom: (Hugs her back) Thanks. You know, it was weird. I didn't get the usual dream that I usually got.

Rosaira: What do you mean?

Xyaqom: I mean, instead of dreaming on the part where Solaris attacked me, I got a dream of the whole day off when it happened. Even, (Looks sad) Leena's death.

Rosaira: It wasn't your fault.

Xyaqom: Thanks. Come on, let's meet the others.

Rosaira nods at him and starts following him to the meeting room.

Scarlet: Hey, Xyaqom is awake! (Everyone gathers up and ready to hear the news)

Ashley: How are you feeling Xyaqom?

Xyaqom: A lot better than what I was feeling last night.

Ashley: That's good.

Katherine: So what's the plan?

Xyaqom: Solaris is still a problem, and she's not going to stop until each one of us is dead. We may be able to hide from her, but she won't leave the planet until we're all dead.

Scarlet: So what do we do?

Xyaqom: (Looks sad) As much as I hate to admit it, (He paused for a bit) we have to kill her. (Everyone looks down at the floor of hoping a miracle will appear) I don't like it, but we have no choice.

Scarlet: I wish Brad were awake... He'll know what to do (Looks at his bedroom's door and hopes for her boyfriend to come out of it)

Xyaqom: I am everyone's best chance to defeat Solaris since I was the one who trained her. But in case I lose to her, we need a backup plan.

Ashley: What do you have in mind?

Xyaqom: If something happens to me, you'll have to flee to another planet, a planet where Solaris will not look for you.

Ashley: No we can't. I don't want to lose another friend!

Xyaqom: I'm sorry Ashley, but its the only way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Solaris's ship, Solaris is seen sleeping on her bed with her legs wide open and her thin black dress over her bellybutton. And because she wasn't wearing any panties underneath, her pink hairy pussy was exposed for us the readers to see.

Back in Solaris's dream, Crimson was fondling Solaris's breasts and sucking on her nipples and licking them. Then his right-hand starts rubbing her pussy more.

Crimson: So you're going to fulfill your contract, huh?

Solaris: (Moan) I-I'm sorry Crimson, but the part of me believe what you said about him but the other... (Moans when he gives her lovebite) part still think he's a murder.

Crimson: I know what you may think, but when you see deeply to his eyes, look to his soul behind the words, (He licks her ear a make her moa more) if he was really was evil, as he would've killed you or even anyone, ask him a question to see the real truth.

Crimson then places his nose on her pubic hair and begins to lick and suck on her pussy, which makes Solaris's blush hard and drool a little.

Solaris: But I... I saw it.

Crimson: (He then begins to open up her pussy) Yeah, but a real murder would've killed more than carrying the body, do you see what it in his eyes.

Solaris begin to remember the last time she saw him. The only thing she saw inside his red eyes, was show pain and sadness from losing Leena.

Solaris: But why?

Crimson: (Starts rubbing her clit) You have to find out by first fighting him and give it all you got, but no killing until you find the real truth. (He then starts licking her insides, making her moan)

In reality, Tin-Tin heard Solaris moaning loudly, and saw how wet her pussy was getting. Her juices were being produced so much, that her juices were unable to stay in her pussy, and began to leak out.

Tin-Tin: Holy shit, this is awesome! I wonder what kind of dream she's having. (He then places his nose on her pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss, while also getting a taste of her juices) Oh man, she tastes so good!

Back in the dream world, Crimson continues to lick Solaris's insides, making her moan and her body to jerk around, making her breasts jiggle. Crimson smiled behind Solaris's bush of pubic hair when he saw her breasts jiggle and continue to lick her insides. Solaris was about to cum, but Crimson pulled out his tongue. He then took off his pants and showed his six inches long and five inches thick dick to her. She looked a little shy and had it where his headpiece was even touching Solaris's libs. Crimson then starts thrusting his hips, performing a titty fuck on her. Solaris even managed to suck on his headpiece as he continued to thrust her using her breasts. Solaris sucks his dick deep and swirls her tongue around his length. Surprisleny, Solaris's licked the taste of Crimson's dick, it had a very addictive taste to it. She then closed her eyes and enjoyed the blowjob and the taste, which tasted like cinnamon. Soon, Crimson felt that he was about to cum, so he had his headpiece to be in Solaris's mouth a little bit, and he came all over Solaris's face, with a little in her mouth. Crimson's cum was warm and surprisingly sweet. It tasted lick white chocolate. She then used his dick to clean off all the cum on her face and began sucking on it again. This time, the whole thing. This made him hard again.

When Crimson felt himself get hard again, He pulled out from Solaris and had her to lay on her bed and began to suck on her hard pink nipples.

Crimson: So please do this for me, I'm already a victim like him, a monster framed someone closed to me and changed the person so cold as no one cannot fix or no one knew what happened, not even the person itself.

Solars: (Moans) T-Then, How w-will you fix it?

Crimson: I have my ways. (He then began licking his way down to her belly and uses his index finger to rub her bellybutton, and gives it a kiss) So do Xyaqom, (He then licks her bellybutton, making it wet) if you hear him out while if you give him a final blow. (He then licks his way down to her pussy and places his nose on her pubic hair) And promise me, you won't be how Leena wanted you to be. I know she was your mother, but Xyaqom was the only family he had with you, and he carries the pain more then you do.

She nodded, and Crimson gave her pussy a kiss.

Crimson: Good, now if you excuse me, I'm going to lick your cute pink pussy until you cum.

He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Solaris had a pussy hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Crimson opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Solaris's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Crimson liked the smell of Solaris's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Crimson then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Solaris moan. Crimson noticed how wet Solaris's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her cum, this made Solaris moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Solaris's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Crimson rubbed Solaris's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Crimson licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Solaris was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Crimson smiled behind Solaris's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Crimson: (Thinking and smiles behind Solaris's bush of pubic hair) Okay, time to make her cum.

Crimson then put his tongue on Solaris's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was already yet, his tongue fit in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Solaris moan loud, Solaris was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Solaris was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Solaris twitched, Crimson kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides.

It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up.

Solaris: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Solaris let out a loud and came so much and came all over Crimson's face, she then started panting.

In the real world, Solaris was moaning like crazy, Tin-Tin then used his thumbs to open her pussy up to look into her insides to see her juices flowing rapidly. Solaris let out a loud moan and came all over Tin-Tin's face. He got a taste of her juices and thought it was sweet.

Tin-Tin: Best, day, ever!

Meanwhile, in the dream world.

Solaris: So, (panting) Amazing.

Crimson: (Rubs his index finger around Solaris's bellybutton) And one more thing, be careful of Darkness as she has something struggling, and when I met you, I sensed your energy come from Xyaqdom's dad. (He then kisses her bellybutton)

Solaris: Wait, Xyaqom's dad?

Crimson: Yes, (He touches Solaris's hair, and it begins to grow back to where it was before she fought Xyaqom and Erika) He is not to be trusted.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tin-Tin is seen using his thump from his right hand to open Solaris's pussy and was using his other hand to stroke her pubic hair. He then placed his nose on her pubic hair and gave her pussy another kiss. He then took his tongue out and gave it a lick, getting a sweet taste in his mouth. Just then, Solaris's alarm clock rang making her jump, making her wake up. Tin-Tin quickly hid under her bed.

Tin-Tin: (Under his breath) Dang it. I was getting to the good part too.

Solaris: Man, what a dream. (Rubs her eyes) It felt so real too. (She keeps her dress over her bellybutton and checks herself and sees that her pussy was wet, including her pubic hair) Ah man! (She then gets up to go to the bathroom to clean herself up)

While she was cleaning her hair, Solaris noticed that her hair grew back to its original length. Did her hair grow back on its own? Or did her dream with Crimson had something to do with that?

* * *

Later, Xyaqom gets everyone to get to Rosaira's ship.

Xyaqom: Okay. Does everyone remember the plan? (Everyone nods) Good. Now, everyone, get out of sight. I'm going to call Solaris. (Scarlet wished for Brad to come out of it, soon everyone got out of sight)

Xyaqom went to the computer and typed in the codec number for Solaris ship.

After she got cleaned, she noticed that he uses her hair to stretch and strangle Tin-Tin.

Tin-Tin: H-How'd you know?!

Solaris: I know you well Tin-Tin, (her eyes glows show demonic) also I found one of your collection of what you've been doing.

Tin-Tin: W-What is that?

She dropped her as she uses her transformation ability to dress up and show him an entire collection of a hidden spy camera make him gasp in fear.

Solaris: That you kept an eye on me, in the bathroom.

Tin-Tin: L-Look Solaris, I know your pissed b-but I assure you, the-

Solaris: SHUT THE HELL UP!

He flinches as he seen her get pissed but this takes the cake of his dumb mistake as she walks slowly to him but this time, her skirt goes down a bit down to hide thigh, making him feel disappointed but focuses more on her face.

Solaris: I got used to your pervertedness, but not only did you kept looking at my private parts, (her hair moving around like Medusa) but spy on me every freaking time whenever I took a shower. I'm beginning to wonder if Darkness made a mistake by hiring a brainless stray dog who focus more then a woman's body then his mind!

Tin-Tin: P-Please Solaris! I'm sorry! Just let it go I'll dispose of them-

Solaris: No! I have a better idea, (she raised her first increase amount of energy) I'm about to send you to an afterlife sleep because I'm in absolute full control, thanks to a good gentleman, unlike you, who didn't help so much, which you are about to die!

Tin-Tin: MOMMY! (In anime tears and scream in fear)

Using her energy punch, she punches Tin-Tin' out cold.

Solaris: (Takes a deep sigh and blasted the cameras to nothin) Finally, I can relax and continue my job, at least my skirt is not short, so I don't have any perv seeing my thighs.

Just then, she was getting a call from her computer. She sat down at her computer and answered the call, only to see Xyaqom at the other end. She was shocked at first, but it soon turned into disgust.

Xyaqom: Hello Solaris.

Solaris: You have a lot of nerve to call me here! How did you get this codec number?

Xyaqom: Maybe I got lucky, or maybe you haven't changed the codec number since you inherited my ship. Just like how you didn't change the password to enter your ship, (He grins) Xeela.

Solaris: (Becomes angry) Next time I see you... I'm going to finish you for what you did!

Xyaqom: Why wait. Why not finish this today?

Solaris: Are you serious? You wish to die today? Fine by me.

Xyaqom: However, we should meet up in an area where people will not get involved, where we can go all out. Just you, and me.

Solaris: What do you have in mind? (Xyaqom grins)

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Where will Xyaqom and Solaris fight? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	63. Ch 62: Waking Up From A Comma

**Note: This chapter is more or less tying up loose ends, which explains how Xyaqom discovered the Xyith transformation. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Two:** **  
**

* * *

Xyaqom is seen getting ready for his final battle against Solaris. While he was washing his face, he dropped something. Xyaqom looks down to sees the present he got from Solaris before she started the hatred for him, which the present was a golden alien coin. He also noticed a picture, he picks it up and sees that the picture had him, Rosaira, Leena, and Solaris. Behind that picture were a picture of him, Rosaira, and a girl who looked a lot like Leena in it. The picture was taken nine years ago, shortly after he woke up from his year long coma. Xyaqom then closed his eyes and began to remember how he met a girl who looked a lot like Leena and how she "helped" him discover the Xyith transformation, and how she "saved" his life.

* * *

 **Xyaqom's Flashback: Nine Years Ago:**

One year has passed since Azssum murdered Leena, and tricked Solaris into thinking that Xyaqom killed her. Xyaqom was on an unknown planet, on a medical bed while in a coma. When Solaris attacked Xyaqom, she almost killed him. But thankfully, Rosaira found him and managed to save him before he bled out. However, there was only so much she could do. Although she was able to save Xyaqom from dying, he did, however, fell into a coma, which he has been in for the last year. While trying to recover Xyaqom, Rosaira escaped Planet Transassin with Xyaqom before anyone could notice they were gone.

Rosaira enters the medical to check up on Xyaqom, so far, there has been no improvement in Xyaqom's condition.

Rosaira: I'm sorry, Leena, I wish things were better.

?: Rosaira, I'm back!

Rosaira turns her head and sees her assistant Leera Hikari. Leera Hikari was the cousin of the now deceased Leena Hikari. She also happened to be a splitting image of Leena. However, unlike Leena, who had G size breasts, Leera only had 36 C breasts, which were still impressive in her own right. The female Elfers were quite gifted in their breasts. Their breasts size can go from a large C to a G. A, and B size breasts did not exist for the race of the Elfer. Leera came back home after getting some food and medical supplies. She was carrying four bags filled with food and medical supplies.

Rosaira: Leera, how did it go?

Leera: (Puts the bags down on the floor) It went great. I picked up everything that you asked me to get.

Rosaira: That's good to hear. But Xyaqom still hasn't awake from his coma.

Leera: How long as he been in a coma now?

Rosaira: Over a year now. When I found him, he was a bloody mess. I patched up his wounds at the best of my abilities, but I was unable to wake him up. God knows when he'll wake up, or if he'll wake up at all.

Leera: I wish we could do something to help him out of it.

Rosaira: Me too.

Just then, Rosaira notices something different. It was Xyaqom's heart rate, it was skyrocketing, and his fingers were twitching.

Leera: He's waking up!

What Rosaira and Leera didn't know was that Xyaqom was dreaming for the first time in a year, and the dream was about the day that Leena died.

* * *

 **Xyaqom's Dream/Flashback: One Year Ago:**

What Azssum did not know, was that Xyaqom got a rage boost after seeing his little sister get kicked by Azssum. Xyaqom then punches Azssum in the stomach and then punches him in the face, which sends Azssum slamming his back into the barrier wall. When Azssum got back on his feet, he sees Xyaqom standing in front of him, which shocks Azssum that he got to him so quickly. Xyaqom then launched a series of punches towards Azssum. In just three seconds, Xyaqom managed to punch Azssum 300 times all over his face, chest, and gut, by the time Xyaqom was done, Azssum was beaten and bloodied and was having a hard time breathing, and his vision was going blurry.

Xyaqom was going to unleash the final attack, but then he calms himself down.

Xyaqom: Stay out of our lives Azssum, or else next time, I will have no choice but to kill

Azssum: (Catching his breath) How dare you.

Xyaqom: (Surprised to hear this) How dare me (Chuckles) I'm not the one holding a grudge for twenty-years after losing to a kid, who was his son, now am I?

Leena: Xyaqom, come on, they've had enough.

Xyaqom: (Sigh) Oh alright, (Looks at Azssum) Like I said Azssum, stay out of our lives, or else planet Drogon will be looking for a new king.

Azssum: Why you!

Xyaqom: Anyways, good riddance (Turns around and walks back to Leena) Hey Leena, where's Solaris?

Steqos: (Gets back on his feet) What a cocky boy, anyways, let's get out of here sir, (He looks at Azssum, who was still on his knees and his head down) sir?

Azssum: You arrogant, cocky little shit! How dare you mock me!

Steqos: Sir? Is everything okay?

Azssum: (Starts powering up a beam) I am the King of the Drogons, I bow to nobody!

Steqos: No sir, don't do it, it's not worth it.

Azssum: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME A LAUGHING STOCK! (Fires the energy beam at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom sees Azssum's beam coming towards him and steps out of the way. He then sees that the beam is coming towards Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA WATCH OUT! (Leena sees the beam coming towards her and quickly jumps out of the way, with the beam just MISSING HER) AZSSUM YOU IDIOT!

Azssum: (Gives an evil grin) You think it's going to be that easy?

Just then, the beam made a sudden U-turn, heading right back to Xyaqom, however, little did Azssum know, was that Leena was standing on its path to Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees that the beam is heading right back at Leena.

Xyaqom: LEENA BEHIND YOU!

Leena looks behind her. However, it was too late, before she had time to react, the beam hit her, creating a big dust cloud. When Xyaqom saw Leena, his face suddenly turned pale, and his heart sank, fearing for the worst. Azssum was confused why his beam exploded before it made contact with Xyaqom, however when the smoke cleared, he found out why. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Leena was laying on the ground, with third-degree burns all over her body, and the white lab coat that she was wearing was mostly black due to the burns. Azssum then realizes what he just did, as his face turned pale also.

Xyaqom: Leena? LEENA! (Runs towards Leena's body)

Azssum: Oh God. What have I done?

Steqos: Oh shit, this is not good. (It then started to rain)

Xyaqom ran towards Leena, got down to his knees and held her on his knees.

Xyaqom: Leena, Leena I'm here. Please, say something. (No response) Leena? (Starts tearing up, he then checks her pulse but feels nothing, that's when he figures out the horrible realization) No. Leena. (Tears were now following down his cheeks, landing on Leena's face) Leena? LEENA! PLEASE, WAKE UP! (No response) WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T! LEENA! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! PLEASE! LEENA! LEENA! (Holds her head over to his, and cries over her body)

Azssum and Steqos watch Xyaqom, crying over Leena's lifeless body. Azssum stood there horrified at what he just did. He promised himself that he wouldn't attack anybody that was close to him, but he ended up doing just that. This time, it was personal between Xyaqom and Azssum.

Solaris begins waking up and sees her mother figure to sees Xyaqom standing over her.

Solaris: (Horrified) Mom?

Xyaqom: (Sees Solaris with a horrified look) Solaris.

After seeing Solaris now back in the picture, he decides to use this as an opportunity to save himself from Xyaqom's rath.

Azssum: Xyaqom? What were you thinking?! Why did you kill Leena?

Xyaqom: WHAT?!

Steqos: (Azssum elbows Steqos, singling him to play along) Yes, why did you kill her Xyaqom, I thought she was like a mother to you.

Solaris: What?

Xyaqom: No, (Points at Steqos and Azssum) you two, shut up!

Azssum: It's a good thing you didn't see it Solaris, how Xyaqom killed Leena was just brutal.

Solaris: (Tears began pouring down her eyes) How could you?!

Xyaqom: No, Solaris, don't listen to them! I would never-

Solaris: You killed my mother! She gave you everything, and you outright killed her!

Xyaqom: No I didn't kill her, it was Azssum, he was the one...

Before Xyaqom could explain, Solaris turned her right hand into a giant sword and stabbed Xyaqom. When Solaris stabbed Xyaqom, the sword started from his upper chest to his hip. Solaris then pulled the sword out of Xyaqom and shot a full power beam at him at point-blank range, with Xyaqom screaming in pain.

* * *

 **End Of Xyaqom's Dream/Flashback:**

When the dream ended with Solaris attacking Xyaqom, Xyaqom woke up from his comma screaming. Rosaira rushed over to try to calm Xyaqom down.

Rosaira: Xyaqom, calm down. It's okay, you're okay!

Xyaqom: (Looks at Rosaira after she managed to calm him down) R-Rosaira? (Tears were falling from his cheeks)

Rosaira: Yes, it's me.

Xyaqom then hugged Rosaira. Rosaira hugs Xyaqom back to try to comfort him.

Xyaqom: I tried to stop him, I tried to stop him.

Rosaira: It's okay, you tried your best.

Xyaqom knew it would take time to get over the death of Leena and looks down at the floor. He then looks up and sees Leera, who he mistakes her for Leena. Obviously, he didn't notice the size difference in their breasts.

Xyaqom: L-Leena?

Leera: I'm very sorry, but I'm not Leena at all. My name is Leera.

Xyaqom: L-Leera? (He then looks at her breasts and realized she was telling the truth, Xyaqom then became depressed again) Oh, I'm sorry. You two are a splitting image from each other.

Leera: We are here to help you I promise. (Xyaqom nods)

After Rosaira calmed Xyaqom down, she started to fill him in on what has been going on since he was in a comma.

Xyaqom: So Rosaira, what's been going on since I've been out?

Rosaira: Well, after the galaxy thought you died, Solaris took your title as the greatest assassin in the universe.

Xyaqom: I see. I think it's better if everyone thinks I'm dead. Besides, if Solaris sees me again after thinking that I've been dead this whole time, there is a good possibility that she might go into a berserk state, and I would have no choice but to put her down.

Rosaira: That might be a wise idea.

Xyaqom: (He nods) I will hide on this unknown planet where she can't find me at all. By the way, what planet are we on?

Rosaira: Planet Elferna. My home planet.

Xyaqom: I see. (Looks down at his injuries and sees his wounds are closing)

Rosaira: Looks like your injuries are finally closing. Good. Perhaps a few days from now, they'll be fully closed.

Xyaqom: I believe you're right. (Looks out of the window and becomes a little depressed about losing Leena)

Leera walks over and places a hand onto his shoulder softly to shows comfort with a gentle smile.

Leera: I believe that she would want you to smile or try to live your life without letting you down.

Xyaqom: You're right, she would. I just wish I was able to save her.

Leera: Maybe she was trying to save you. Sometimes people do anything to save someone they love or care about.

Xyaqom: You're right about that, but it should've been me back there, not her. At least then our family wouldn't have been torn apart by Azssum.

Leera: Your family is never going to being torn apart because they'll always be right there. (Points at Xyaqom's heart as she smiles at him)

Xyaqom: Thank you Leera, you're a good person.

Rosaira: Come on Leera, let's leave Xyaqom alone for a while.

Leera: Okay.

Before leaving, Leera leaves a kiss on Xyaqom's cheek, this made him blush.

Xyaqom: What was that for?

Leera: Think of it as I hope to see you smile. (She walks out with Rosaira)

A few days later, Xyaqom began rehab to get himself to walk again. Because he has been in a coma for a year, he lost a lot of strength and a lot of weight, where he lost a hundred pounds, even to the point where he was unable to walk. After a week of rehab, Rosaira and Leera were able to help Xyaqom to walk again without any assistance. After Xyaqom gained back the ability to walk, he began working out to get back the strength that he once had before he fought Azssum.

Leera: So what do you plan to do next, Xyaqom and Rosaira?

Rosaira: Well, we plan on staying here for the time being and keeping a low profile in the meantime.

Xyaqom: And I plan on getting back to where I was before I fought Azssum.

Rosaira: According to these records, your power level was 50,000 when you fought Azssum. Sadly though, when you went into a coma, you lost ninety percent of your strength. But I can tell it's slowly coming back to you.

Leera: Well I guess I can stay here or come with you guys, right?

Rosaira: I was planning on taking Xyaqom out to show him around the planet, you can join us if you want. Now that Xyaqom is able to walk again, we can explore our home planet. He's been cooped up in here for too long.

Leera: Okay, let's go.

Xyaqom: Lead the way then. (Takes out a long black with a dark red stripe outline leather jacket and puts it on.)

Rosaira and Xyaqom exit the house, and Xyaqom got to see what Rosaira's home planet looked like for the first time since he's been here. Rosaira's home planet was beautiful with green hills and blue skies. They were in a small village. From a far distance, they could see a city about fifty miles away from them. Xyaqom was surprised just how beautiful the plane was.

Xyaqom: It's nice here.

Leera: Come on, (Grabs Xyaqom by the hand) I'll show you around! (They then start running)

Xyaqom: Hey, wait.

Rosaira: It looks like those two are like siblings.

* * *

Two months later, Xyaqom and Rosaira continued to live in planet Elferna. And during those two months, Xyaqom was able to get back the strength that he was at when he last fought Azssum a year ago. Rosaira smiles at him to sees Xyaqom was getting back to usual self. Xyaqom and Leera's relationship also grew, which they grew close as brother and sister. Leera would show Xyaqom around the planet and help him with anything that he needs.

Later, Xyaqom, Rosaira, and Leera were all sitting on a bench, enjoying the view of the planet.

Xyaqom: You know, I can get used to this.

Rosaira: True to that.

Just then, dark clouds began to cover the sky.

Leera: What the... Is it going to rain?

Xyaqom: I don't think it's going to rain.

Emerging from the dark clouds was a spaceship, but it was no ordinary spaceship, it was a space pirate ship.

Xyaqom: Everyone needs to get indoors, now!

Leera: What about you? (She was scared for Xyaqom)

Xyaqom: I'll go take care of the space pirates.

The spaceship finally lands about twenty feet away from the village. When the spaceship opened the hatchet, it revealed an army of cyborgs, all men, and woman alike. The tallest one of all of them was the leader of the group, his name was Huntley Arnes. Huntley Arnes was 7'2 feet tall and weighed 300 pounds, ripped. He had green skin and long orange skin and blue eyes. He was wearing black leather pants and a dark blue trench coat. He had a cybernetic right arm, and his left eye was cybernetic. The reason why he and his crew came to this planet is to kidnap all the woman and force them to be doctors for them.

Huntley: Ah, it looks like we finally found this planet. (Just then, he sees Xyaqom walking towards them) Huh? Who the hell are you?

Xyaqom: I guess you can say I'm the sheriff around these parts, and I'm not going to allow you or anybody to hurt those people.

Huntley: Oh really, you're the sheriff? Ha! Don't make me laugh boy. Men, get him!

Xyaqom knocks them out with his strong and fast attacks. After he knocks out all of Huntley's men, Xyaqom's eyes look at the rest of them.

Huntley: Impressive, but those were only my low-rank men, these are my elite soldiers.

Three other men came out of the ship from behind Huntly. One was a woman, who was 5'6 feet tall and weighed 130 pounds. She had blue skin and long orange hair and blue eyes. Her name was Clara. The other was 7'0 feet tall and weighed 280 pounds, ripped. His name was Jackson. He had an orange mohawk and blue eyes. The other was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 200 pounds, he had short orange hair and blue eyes. His name was Ed.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) These guys look a lot stronger than all of those other jokers.

Huntley: Tell me, are you scared now, little man! (Xyaqom didn't show any fear as he was ready for next round) No fear huh? But you will be afraid. Get him!

Xyaqom powers up to his Ksisis form and prepares himself for the incoming attacks from the space pirates attacks.

Huntley's soldiers go at him. Jackson tries to attack Xyaqom, but he quickly dodged the attack and kicked him down to the ground. Clara then came at Xyaqom, Xyaqom quickly breath fire at her, but Clara used an energy shield to block the fire beam. Jackson and Ed then released a fury of energy blasts at Xyaqom. Xyaqom dodges the attacks then kicks them towards the forest as his eyes look to sees anybody was hurt. Just then, all three of them came charging towards Xyaqom. Clara and Jackson unleashed a fury of attacks at Xyaqom. Xyaqom was able to dodge and block all of their attacks, but Ed quickly shot an energy blast towards them. Clara and Jackson quickly move out of the way, Xyaqom was confused at this at first but sees that energy blast moving right towards him. Xyaqom managed to move out of the way, but the explosion made Xyaqom fly back a bit and hit a nearby rock. Xyaqom gets down at his knees, he closes eyes for a little bit but opens them again ready to fight again.

Clara, Jackson, and Ed came charging towards Xyaqom, Xyaqom turned his arms into blades and charged towards the pirates. But Ed quickly shot a paralyzed wave at him, paralyzing him on the spot, Jackson then kicked Xyaqom at the gut, sending him flying into another rock. Xyaqom gets back up and starts fighting them again with his serious expression as Leena was looking on.

Leera: He's going to win!

Clara and Jackson then shot a fury of energy blasts at Xyaqom, Xyaqom was about to move out of the way, but Ed quickly uses a paralyzed wave at him, paralyzing him on the spot, forcing him to take all the blows. Huntley then ran towards Xyaqom and kneed him in the gut, and shot a fury of energy blast at him at point-blank range. Clara then kicked Xyaqom to the chest, sending him flying into a tree. Xyaqom quickly shoots energy blasts at the space pirates, but all of them create energy shields to block the energy blasts. Xyaqom smirks and uses his speed to kick Clara to knock the other two. Jackson quickly catches Clara, but by doing so, he accidentally pulled down her strapless tank-top down to the grown and grabbed her bare naked breasts. When Clara felt Jackson feeling her breasts, her nipples instantly got hard.

Clara: No! (Slaps Jackson's cheek hard with her hand)

Huntley: Jackson, what the hell are you doing?!

Jackson: I'm sorry!

Xyaqom gets sweatdrop and starts thinking that Clara is still a virgin and she didn't like people touching her breasts. Clara then quickly puts her tank-top back on.

Huntley: If you two are done fooling around, let's get back into this.

Jackson & Clara: Right!

The space pirates charge towards Xyaqom again, and Xyaqom charges them with his arm blades, but Ed quickly uses a paralyzed wave at him, paralyzing him on the spot, making Xyaqom take all the attacks that the space pirates unleashed. Huntly then kicks Xyaqom to the gut, then ax handles him to the ground. Clara kicks Xyaqom to the gut as he tries to get back up, Jackson then elbows him to the back, and Huntley soccer kicks him to their ship, and land on top of it. Xyaqom stops at the ship and sees the pirate ship, then shake his head being dusty and dirty too. He was wondering if they ever clean it.

However, before Xyaqom had time to get back up, Huntley charged towards Xyaqom, kicked him in the gut. Elbowed him to the chest, kicked him to the chest, punched him in the gut, punched him in the face, backhand slapped him to the face. Kicked him at the gut, kicked him in the face, kicked him to the gut once again, grabbed him by the leg, threw him up and shot an energy blast him, sending him flying down to a tree. When Xyaqom crashed landed on a tree, he was about to land on the ground. But before he could, Huntley charged towards Xyaqom, grabbed him by the leg, and threw him up to the sky. Before Xyaqom had the chance to catch himself, Huntley went after him, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, elbowed him to the chest, kicked him to the chest, punched him in the gut. Punched him in the face, backhand slapped him to the face, kicked him at the gut, kicked him in the face, kicked him to the gut once again, grabbed him by the leg, and ax handled him back down to the ground. But before he had the chance to land, Jackson kneed Xyaqom to the gut, and Clara kicked Xyaqom to the face, sending him flying into the ship again. Huntley then charged towards Xyaqom, punched him in the gut, punched him in the face, backhand slapped him in the face, grabbed him by the hair, kneed him to the face. Headbutted him, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, elbowed him to the chest, kicked him to the chest, punched him in the gut, punched him in the face, backhand slapped him to the face. Kicked him at the gut, kicked him in the face, kicked him to the gut once again, grabbed him by the leg, threw him up and shot an energy blast him, sending him flying down to yet another tree.

At this point, Xyaqom was bloodied and battered, he was having a hard time getting back up to his feet after that brutal beating. Even though he was able to get back up on his feet, he was unable to prepare himself for what happened next. As soon as Xyaqom got back on his feet, the space pirates charged towards Xyaqom and all gave him a vicious beatdown. Huntley punched Xyaqom two hundred times and kicked him three hundred times in less than two seconds. Clara kicked Xyaqom two hundred times and punched him fifty times, and backhand slapped him fifty times in less than a second. Jackson kicked him and punched him two hundred times in less than two seconds, and Ed was shooting a hundred energy blasts at him.

Leera: (She screams at Xyaqom) Don't give up! Your the hero to save us!

Huntley: Clara.

Clara looks at him and nods her with the direction that Leera is at. Clara nods back and runs off.

Huntley: Is that all you got little man?! Did you really think that you could take us all on by yourself?

Huntley then picked Xyaqom up by the hair, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, elbowed him to the chest, kicked him to the chest, punched him in the gut. Punched him in the face, backhand slapped him to the face, kicked him at the gut, kicked him in the face, kicked him to the gut once again, grabbed him by the leg, and ax handled him back down to the ground. But before he had the chance to land, Jackson kneed Xyaqom to the gut, and Clara kicked Xyaqom to the face, sending him flying into the ship again. Huntley then charged towards Xyaqom, punched him in the gut, punched him in the face, backhand slapped him in the face, grabbed him by the hair, kneed him to the face. Headbutted him, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, elbowed him to the chest, kicked him to the chest, punched him in the gut, punched him in the face, backhand slapped him to the face. Kicked him at the gut, kicked him in the face, kicked him to the gut once again, grabbed him by the leg, threw him up and shot an energy blast him, sending him flying down to yet another tree.

As Xyaqom was trying to get back up, he sees Clara about to deal with Leera.

Xyaqom: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!

Leera: (Looks behind her) Huh?

Before Leera had time to react, Clara grabbed Leera by the hair and threw her to the battlefield, right in front of Huntley. Huntley lets out an evil smirk when he saw Leera.

Xyaqom: NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! (He was about to run after Leera, but before he had the chance, Ed quickly uses a paralyzed wave at him, paralyzing him on the spot) NO!

Ed: You're not going anywhere.

Leera was about to make a run for it, but Huntley quickly put Leera into a headlock and faced Xyaqom.

Huntley: This young lady seems to like you, little man. I wonder why.

Leera: Because he has a kind heart, unlike you. (Looks at Xyaqom)

This makes the space pirates laugh.

Huntley: Man, you're funny.

Xyaqom: Please, let her go! She's done nothing wrong!

Huntley: Oh, I'll let her go, after I do this!

Huntley then snaps Leera's neck, instantly killing her. When Xyaqom saw this event unfold before him, he was horrified. Once again, he let a girl who he cared about die in front of him.

Xyaqom: NOOOOO!

Ed released Xyaqom from his hold, and Xyaqom rushed to Leera's aid. However, when Xyaqom picked Leera up bride style,

Xyaqom: Leera! (He feels her pulse, there was nothing) No, not you too! (He then starts crying over her lifeless body)

Huntley: (Chuckles) What a weak little thing, she didn't even put up a fight.

When he saw Huntley commit this crime, his mind suddenly snaps, bringing him back to an awful memory, a memory that he hoped never to visit again.

* * *

 **Xyaqom's Flashback: One Year Ago:**

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Leena was laying on the ground, with third-degree burns all over her body, and the white lab coat that she was wearing was mostly black due to the burns. Azssum then realizes what he just did, as his face turned pale also.

Xyaqom: Leena? LEENA! (Runs towards Leena's body)

Azssum: Oh God. What have I done?

Steqos: Oh shit, this is not good. (It then started to rain)

Xyaqom ran towards Leena, got down to his knees and held her on his knees.

Xyaqom: Leena, Leena I'm here. Please, say something. (No response) Leena? (Starts tearing up, he then checks her pulse but feels nothing, that's when he figures out the horrible realization) No. Leena. (Tears were now following down his cheeks, landing on Leena's face) Leena? LEENA! PLEASE, WAKE UP! (No response) WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU JUST CAN'T! LEENA! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! PLEASE! LEENA! LEENA! (Holds her head over to his, and cries over her body)

 **End Of Xyaqom's Flashback:**

* * *

Remembering how Leena died, and letting Huntley kill Leera, who looked exactly like Leena, Xyaqom's body began to shake, and he began to hear voices in his head. Telling him, it was his fault. He began seeing Leera as Leena, and Huntley as Azssum. How he was holding Leera was the exact same way how he was holding Leena when she died.

Leena: (Hearing Leena's voice inside Xyaqom's head) XYAQOM! (Screams in pain and Azssum killing her)

Azssum: (Hearing Azssum's voice inside Xyaqom's head) The bitch is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it. (Laughs)

Xyaqom: (His body starts shaking, and tears started running down his cheeks, his eyes went from sad to angry, to the intention to kill ) You... You bastard! She... She did nothing wrong! And you killed her... For no reason! I'LL... KILL... YOU!

Thunder and lighting start appearing, the lighting would hit the ground a few inches away from where Xyaqom was. The ground then started to shake, and the tiny rocks that were on the ground started to rise, everyone was all confused about what was going on. A red aura then started to surround Xyaqom, tears then started pouring down Xyaqom's cheeks, that's when Xyaqom started to scream. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain. Xyaqom's scream was so loud that his scream could be heard by the whole planet. As Xyaqom was screaming, something then started happening to his body, his arms and hands slowly started to turn into dragon scales, and his hands slowly started turning into dragon hands. The red aura that was surrounding Xyaqom then got bigger, and Xyaqom's scream got louder. Everyone was confused about what was happening to Xyaqom. Xyaqom then started glowing. The glow started getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Xyaqom, which temporally blinds everybody. After everybody gained back their sight, they all saw what happened to Xyaqom. Xyaqom's entire body turned into black dragon scales, his dragon horns was now two inches longer and sharper, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now repaired and now bigger than before. His spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright, he still had his head down, unable for anybody to see his face.

Everyone was shocked to see this new power from Xyaqom, a transformation that they have never seen before. Xyaqom then slowly looks at Huntley with an angry face, revealing to have angry glowing red eyes. This made Huntley a bit nervous to Xyaqom. While still carrying Leera, Xyaqom dashes towards Rosaira and gives Leera to her, which surprised Rosaira, and dashed back to the battlefield, all the in a quarter of a second.

Huntley and his crew were shocked at how fast Xyaqom got.

Huntley: So, it looks like you've changed your appearance. Tell me, are you going to be worth our time now?

Xyaqom: (His voice sounded demonic) HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO LEERA! SHE DID NOTHING TO ANY OF YOU! THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING AWAY FROM THIS! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! LIMB FROM LIMB!

Huntley: Ed!

Ed then shoots a paralyzing wave at Xyaqom, but this time, the paralyzing wave had no effect on him.

Ed: What? This is impossible. My paralyzing waves aren't working on him.

Huntley: What?! But it worked before!

Xyaqom then lets out a loud scream and dashes towards them to strikes Ed right through his chest, then he turns his free hand into a blade and cuts his head clean off. The space pirates were shocked that Ed was killed so quickly.

Huntley: You bastard! (Rushes towards Xyaqom)

Xyaqom leaps over Huntley and kicks Jackson's head clean off from his body. Clara ends up catching Jackson decapitated head. Clara throws the head away from herself, she tries to get the blood off of her hands.

Huntley: Jackson, no!

Clara: Screw this! I'm done!

Clara starts running away, Xyaqom lets her go as he didn't want to kill girls, proving that there was still some humanity left inside of him.

Huntley: Hey! Come back, that's an order! (Clara ignores Huntley and keeps running, he then looks at Xyaqom) Why you!

Huntley then dashed towards Xyaqom and tries to throw punches but failed to connect with Xyaqom. Huntley then tries to punch Xyaqom again, only for him to catch his fist. Xyaqom then snaps Huntley's wrist, thus breaking it. Once Huntley felt this, he screamed in pain. Xyaqom then lets go of Huntley's hand, once Huntley had his hand free, he backed away from Xyaqom, and held his wrist, he then looked at Xyaqom, not believing how much stronger he became.

Huntley: How? How were you able to get this much power?

Instead of answering Huntley's question, Xyaqom let out a loud, angry scream, frightening Huntley, he then dashes towards Huntley and punches him in the face, then the gut, then elbowed him to his waist, then punched him in the face, which sends him flying and crash landing at a rock, shortly after, Xyaqom goes after him.

Before Huntley could get himself up, Xyaqom kicked him upwards and sent him flying into the sky, Xyaqom soon followed by flying towards and giving him a backbreaker attack. After Huntley screamed in pain, Xyaqom then gave Huntley an ax handle attack in the gut, sending Huntley crash-landing back at his spaceship. Xyaqom gathers energy to destroy the ship and shot an intense blast at the ship. Huntley managed to get out of the way, but the explosion caused a shockwave, causing Huntley to fly into Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees this, turns his right hand into a blade and stabs Huntley in the gut. Then Xyaqom punched Huntley in the face, and stomach, and kicked him, causing him to fly back and crash land at the rebel of the ship. Huntley then got back up and shot an energy blast at Xyaqom, only for him to deflect it back to him, once Huntley got hit by his attack, he flew back a few feet. After getting hit by his attack, Huntley slowly started to pick himself up. He then charges toward Huntley and elbows him in the face with his right arm, then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, mix and repeat. By the time he was done, he had struck him three hundred times in three seconds. With every hit he landed on him, he would break a chunk of Huntley's cybernetic parts, his right cybernetic arm was now destroyed, and his left cybernetic eye was destroyed too. After Xyaqom struck Huntley three hundred times in three seconds, Xyaqom launched a large punch towards Huntley, sending him flying into the ship rebel.

Just then, two images of Leera and Leena poped inside Xyaqom mind, both dead in his arms, this made Xyaqom snap again and let out another loud, angry scream, making his ara exploding and beam energy blasts coming out of the sky. Rosaira and the other residents couldn't believe what was happening and feared if Xyaqom was going to turn on them.

Villager #1: Rosaira, what has happened to Xyaqom?!

Rosaira: It seems that Xyaqom's anger awakened a new transformation. When he witnesses Leera's death right in front of him, his anger exploded, awakening this form.

Villager #2: Well, what is this form?

Rosaira: I've read it on a book once. I believe that Xyaqom has turned into a Xyith.

Villager #3: A Xyith?! But I thought those were only myths.

Rosaira: So did I.

Soon, Huntley emerged from the rebel from what used to be his spaceship. He looks at Xyaqom, who was angry that he didn't die from that last attack.

Huntley: (Thinking) This is impossible! This guy can't be real. All of my attacks, they're unless against him. (Starts getting angry) This cannot happen, this will NOT happen! I won't allow it! I'll settle this using my full power! Destroying him AND this planet! (To everyone that could hear him) YOU WEAKLINGS BETTER ENJOY YOUR HOME WHILE YOU CAN! BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO TURN IT INTO SPACE DUST!

When the locals of the planet heard this, everyone went into a mass panic, everyone but Xyaqom. Huntley then flew up 300 feet into the air and began powering up his finishing move. The planet was shaking, and everyone was panicking. Xyaqom did nothing but watch Huntley power up his final desperate attack.

Xyaqom: You're nothing but a monster. Leera... (Remembers how Leera died, and tears began streaming down his eyes) Leera! You killed her without hesitation! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Huntley: DIE WITH THIS PLANET!

Huntley launched a powerful energy blast heading towards the planet, the energy blast itself was a massive purple beam of energy, half as big as the planet itself. Everyone began panicking more when they all saw their doomed fates approaching them. Xyaqom began to charge up a finishing move of his own.

Xyaqom: (Powers up with finishing blast) Dra-co... (Unleashes his finishing blast) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!

Xyaqom unleashed his finishing blast towards Huntley. When Xyaqom unleashed his finishing blast, his anger exploded again, and his energy blast overpowering Huntley's blast, cutting right throw it as if it was butter. Huntley was shocked that his best move was overpowered so easily, and saw his fate coming towards him.

Huntley: WHAT?! (Sees Xyaqom's blast about to engulf him) No! (His eyes widen) NO! (The blast was now mere inches away from him) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Xyaqom's blast soon engulfs Huntley, making him scream in pain and making his body to turn into ash.

Huntley: THIS... IS... IM... POSS... I... BLE!

Xyaqom's blast fully engulfs Huntley, and turns his body into ash, the beam goes right to the sky and out of the planet. When the smoke cleared, it showed that Xyaqom was the only person living. Xyaqom looks to see Leera's lifeless body. Xyaqom then reverted back to his base form and fainted. Rosaira and everyone else helps Xyaqom to the healing house.

* * *

The next day, after Leera's funeral, Xyaqom was seen getting ready to leave planet Elferna.

Rosaira: Are you sure you want to leave Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Yes. After my battle with Huntley, Azssum and his men will be here to find out why there was a power signal here. I need to be long gone from this planet by the time they get here.

Rosaira: (Rosaira becomes sad about Xyaqom leaving) Then... Then at least take me with you.

Xyaqom: (Becomes surprised) Are you serious?

Rosaira: Of course. You're going to need a doctor to take care of you. Also, where ever you're planning on going, I doubt they have the know how to recharge your nanomachines.

Xyaqom: Okay, sure. I could use the company.

Rosaira then kisses Xyaqom on the libs, this makes him blush hard. Xyaqom soon pulls away and becomes surprised by the kiss.

Xyaqom: (Blushing hard) W-What... What was that for?

Rosaira: Think of it as a thank you for letting me come with you.

Xyaqom: (Still blushing) Um... You're welcome.

Rosaira walks to the ship with her butt was swinging for Xyaqom to see, and Xyaqom blushes even harder after he sees her butt swing. After Xyaqom managed to calm himself down, he entered the ship with Rosaira. The ship then flew off to a new planet to start a new life.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Back in the present, Xyaqom opens his eyes to see the picture.

Rosaira: It's been a while since you looked at the picture? (Enters the room where Xyaqom was)

Xyaqom: Rosaira, how long were you standing there?

Rosaira: Not long. Are you scared of fighting Solaris?

Xyaqom: Half of me says yes, the other half of me says no. The thing is, I haven't seen or talked to Solaris for ten years, going on eleven years. I have no idea how powerful she's gotten since then.

Rosaira: I believe you can defeat her, but just try to tell her the truth.

Xyaqom: I'll try. But I fear that the Solaris we once knew is far gone to explain anything to her.

Xyaqom then takes his leave, making his way to the location where he will have his final battle against Solaris.

* * *

 **Note: And this is it, Xyaqom is on his way to face Solaris one last time. Who will win? Toon in next week to see the final battle between Xyaqom and Solaris. You do not want to miss it.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	64. Ch 63: The Final Battle Between Siblings

**Note: This is it folks, the final battle between Xyaqom and Solaris. The battle we were all waiting for. I put a lot of work into this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I also want to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this fight together, as there were some times where I was going through writers' block during the fight. So after reading this chapter, go check Alvind-Rod out.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Three:  
Year Two:  
Day: Two-Hundred-Fifty-One:  
June: 2nd:**

* * *

Previously on Drogons, Xyaqom wakes up after getting healed by the Rejuvenation chamber after his fight with Solaris. Knowing that Solaris will not stop until he and his friends are all dead, Xyaqom called Solaris to challenge her into a final battle.

2000 miles away from Christale City, Xyaqom is seen inside an active volcano, where he stood at the ring that's stood one-hundred feet above the burning lava. Xyaqom stood at the center of the ring, trying to come to terms of what he has to do. He did not like this idea one bit, but it was the only way to make sure that his friends would stay safe, and that, of course, is killing his sister Solaris. Ten years ago, before the death of Leena, he and Solaris were close. However, after Leena died, he and she turned into bitter enemies, all because Azssum shifted the blame on him. Before Solaris would arrive, Xyaqom took this time to remember the good old times that he and Solaris had during their jobs together, and how Leena saved him from himself. Before Xyaqom met Leena, he was nothing but a mindless killer, but thanks to Leena, he learned how to read and write and speak. The more he remembered the good old times. The more tears started to flow down his cheeks, wishing that things be different. He knew what he had to do, but he did not like it one bit. If Leena were alive, she'd know what to do. Eventually, Xyaqom heard a pair of feet land on the ring. She was here. Xyaqom quickly wipes the tears away and faced Solaris.

Solaris: Of all the places that you could have picked, you decided to pick this place. It's perfect for you. Cause I once I kill you, I'll make sure that you stay dead after I throw your body into the lava below.

Xyaqom: Assuming if you can.

Solaris: Oh, I know I can. Eleven years ago, you got lucky. However, this time, luck is not on your side.

Xyaqom: I don't need luck. I don't want to do this, I don't even like the very thought of having to do this, (He then takes off his leather jacket) but if killing you means securing my friends' safety, (He then throws his jacket to the lava) then I will do what I must.

Solaris: You will try. (Starts powering up) But before I kill you, allow me to show you the pain that you caused me after all these years!

Solaris began to power up, the ground was shaking, and the lava below them we're getting intense. Xyaqom felt this power before, he knew what this power was, and he couldn't believe that his own sister achieved the form that she was about to be in. Solaris then let out a loud scream, and a bright light burst out of her, temporarily blinding Xyaqom. When Xyaqom regained his vision, he was shocked at what he was seeing. Black angel wings grew out of her back, black dragon horns grew out of her head, and the iris in her eyes got skinny. Her hands became black dragon scale hands, and her fingers became long red dragon claws. Each of her red dragon scales became blades, and her teeth became fangs. This was Solaris in her Xyith form.

Xyaqom: I have to say, I'm surprised that you managed to achieve that form. Though assuming the life that you went through after you "killed me," I shouldn't be surprised. (Starts powering) However, you're not the only one who can turn into a Xyith!

Xyaqom began to power up, the ground was shaking, and the lava below them we're getting intense. A red aura then started to surround Xyaqom, that's when Xyaqom started to scream. The scream itself sounded like a combination of anger, sorrow, and pain. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Xyaqom, which temporally blinds Solaris. When Solaris regained her vision, she saw what happened to her brother. Xyaqom's entire body turned into black dragon scales, his dragon horns was now two inches longer and sharper than it was in his Ksisis form, his dragon tail now had spikes all over it, and his dragon wings were now bigger than before. His spiky hair was now a little thicker, and standing upright. This was Xyaqom in his Xyith form.

Solaris: (Chuckles) Looks like you've been keeping yourself busy after all these years. But it won't be enough to save you from me!

Xyaqom: We'll see about that!

Solaris turns both her arms into blades lashes out at Xyaqom, Xyaqom quickly turns his arms into blades to block Solaris's attacks, and a ferocious sword fight ensues. Solaris unleashes a series of sword attacks, making Xyaqom go on the defensive, blocking of her attacks. Solaris tries to cut Xyaqom's head off, but Xyaqom quickly ducks, and performs a leg sweep on Solaris, making her fall on her back. Xyaqom then tries to stab Solaris, but she quickly rolls out of the way, turns her foot into a hammer and kicks Xyaqom, while staggered, Solaris charges in to try to stab Xyaqom but he quickly blocks it. Xyaqom kicks Solaris in the kneecap and gut and attempts to stab Solaris, but she quickly turns her hands into a shield to block the attack, she then uses a shield bash on Xyaqom and tries to stab him, but Xyaqom quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on her to make her fall again. However, this time, she catches herself and quickly turns her feet into hammers to kick Xyaqom in the gut and face, knocking him down to the ground. Solaris attempts to stomp his face in, but Xyaqom quickly using a leg sweep to make Solaris fall on her back again, giving Xyaqom some time to get back.

Solaris then quickly gets back up, turns both her hands into a giant sword and lashes herself towards Xyaqom to cut him in half downward, but Xyaqom quickly steps to the side to dodge the attack, he then elbow smashes her and kicks her to the back. But Solaris quickly picks herself back up and unleash a fury sword attack towards Xyaqom, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing an opening from Solaris's fury of attacks, Xyaqom quickly punched her in the gut and kicked her in the gut to send her flying, but she quickly catches herself, turned her hand into a blade and tried to cut Xyaqom's head off. But Xyaqom quickly ducked, headbutted Solaris, elbowed her to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on her to send her falling to the ground. Xyaqom then tries to finish Solaris off by stabbing her, but she quickly rolls out of the way and gets back up. However, Xyaqom kicks her off of the ring as soon as she gets back up. Falling to lava, Solaris quickly takes out her wings to stop herself from falling in, but Xyaqom goes on a hot pursuit and unleashes a fury of sword attacks at Solaris, making her go on the defensive. Their sword fight would take them to the lava, where they would float above five feet above the lava and continuing fighting. Their battle was so fierce and fast that the lava itself was splitting.

After being on the defensive, Solaris manages to duck under one of Xyaqom's attacks and unleashes a fury of her attacks, making Xyaqom go on the defensive again. Their battle would eventually take them back to the ring. When Xyaqom and Solaris got back to the ring, Solaris kicked Xyaqom in the gut, and then turned her foot into a steel hammer and kicked him in the face that sends him into flying into some rocks. Solaris then unleashed a fury of blade attacks at Xyaqom, which he either ducked under, dodged, or blocked by turning his hands into bunker shields. Xyaqom manages to duck, dodge, and block his way to Solaris for a few minutes. And that's when sees an opening and kicks Solaris in the gut, knees her in the face and attempts to elbow Solaris to the face, but she quickly grabs the elbow, headbutts him, and attempts to stab him in the gut by turning her hand into a blade. However, Xyaqom quickly grabs her arm to stop her from stabbing him in the gut and gets her to stab the ground instead and knees her in the face to make her fall on her back. Solaris quickly leg sweeps Xyaqom to make him fall and picks herself up to stab him once he hits the ground. However, Xyaqom quickly catches himself using his hands and kicks Solaris in the gut, but she quickly grabs Xyaqom's legs before they make contact and slams him back down to the ground and then slams him to some rocks. Solaris then attempts to stab Xyaqom in the head while he is dazed, but Xyaqom quickly manages to move out of the way and then attempts to kick Solaris, but she manages to duck under the kick and attempts to stab Xyaqom in the gut. However, Xyaqom quickly managed to kick Solaris in the head, then kicks her in the chest to make her crash into a rock.

Solaris quickly recovers runs to Xyaqom and tries to stab him, but Xyaqom moves out of the way and kicks her, sending her flying into another rock. Solaris quickly gets back up and tries to stab Xyaqom again, only for him to step out of the way. He then grabs the arm that Solaris used to stab him, elbows her in the underarm to make her fly into and slamming her back to a wall of the arena. Then he elbowed her in the gut and slammed her face into a rock. Solaris quickly gains back her composer and tries to stab Xyaqom by performing a bunch of slashes, which Xyaqom dodged all of them. Xyaqom then punched Solaris in the face which sends her flying, but she quickly catches herself and does a forward black flip towards Xyaqom to try to stab him, but once again, Xyaqom dodges it. Xyaqom then punches Solaris in the gut, puts her into a choke hold and threw her to a rock, which she hit head first into a rock, which was led to have her head hit into a rock soon after. Solaris quickly gets back up, only for Xyaqom to chop both her shoulders, punches her in the gut, which was followed by grabbing her face and bashes it with his knee, which was followed by a headbutt, which was followed by a side-take-down. However, Solaris managed to land on her feet and try to punch Xyaqom, only for him to dodge the attack.

Solaris then turns her hand into a blade and charges towards Xyaqom, Xyaqom managed to elbow her arm that she's using for her blade to get it to go off track. He then elbows her to the face and punches her in the head, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Solaris, she then tries to stab Xyaqom by stabbing him, but he quickly ducks under the blade, but she quickly punches Xyaqom a few feet away from her. She then charges in to try to stab him, only for Xyaqom to quickly move out of the way, making her stab the rebel of a rock that was behind Xyaqom instead. She then tries to cut Xyaqom's head off, only to duck under the blade, making Solaris cut the rock that was behind Xyaqom in half instead. Solaris quickly tries to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly blocks the punch which was immediately followed by an elbow to the gut and a roundhouse kick, which made Solaris slam her back to rock but immediately charges back to him. She tries to stab Xyaqom only to punch her blade out of the way, but Solaris managed to uppercut him immediately afterward. Solaris then uses this time to stab Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom managed to grab the blade and hold it away from his face, she then kicked her in the gut, making Solaris fly back a bit. Solaris then charged back towards Xyaqom and tried to punch him, only for him to dodge it, but she followed it up with another punch, which Xyaqom blocked it. Xyaqom then tried to punch Solaris in the head and gut, but she managed to block both of them. Solaris then managed to kick Xyaqom in the gut and put him into a sleeper hold, but Xyaqom managed to break free by headbutting her in the face, making her let Xyaqom go and to back away from him a bit. Xyaqom then tried to kick Solaris, but she quickly blocked it, she quickly tried to uppercut Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly dodged the uppercut and punched her in the face. Solaris then tried to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly dodged the punch and punched her in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends her flying to a nearby rock pile, which exploded on impact.

Xyaqom then dropped to his knees and started catching his breath. He knew she wasn't dead, and that attack would only knock her out. However, it did buy him some time to regroup. After Xyaqom caught his breath, he then stood up and began to walk towards Solaris. However, as soon as he starts walking, the ground starts to shake.

Xyaqom: What the hell?

Just then, the rebel of rocks that Solaris was inside exploded, along with Solaris screaming. Only this time, her eyes were glowing red. This time, the top half of Solaris's hair became spiky, and her claws were now razor sharp. Xyaqom was shocked to see that his sister turned into this form. The form Solaris was in was Xyith Rage. A form that made the user eight times stronger on top of the Xyith transformation, but it came with a cost. The form itself would make the user lose all sense of reasoning, and his/her attacks unpredictable. However, her wanting Xyaqom dead was the one and only thing that was keeping her from going into a blind rampage.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Shit, this isn't good. She's a Xyith Rage now!

Solaris: **NO HOLDING BACK! I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW!**

Seeing that Solaris was now a Xyith rage, Xyaqom turned into a Mastered Xyith to keep up with his sister. The two then charged towards each other and clashed blades. Both Xyaqom and Solaris unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks. Kicks were also added in, but each time one of them would try to kick the other, that person would prevent it with their knees. The two siblings got a lot stronger and faster over the last ten years. They were so fast that if Brad and the others were to watch them fight, all they would see is too big blurs. They were so fast that each time their blades clashed, it would create flares. Neither of them was letting the other to gain the upper hand.

Eventually, Xyaqom managed to gain the upper hand and kicked Solaris away from him. She quickly caught herself and used her hair strings to be used as blades, and send them towards Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees the hair blades coming towards him and turns his hands from blades to bunker shields, to block the incoming attacks. Solaris was incredibly dangerous from a far distance, and it would take a miracle to get past her hair blades to even get near her. Xyaqom was blocking, dodging, and jumping his way out of Solaris's hair-blades attacks. He would also have to block her hair blades attacks while in mid-air while jumping over her attacks. She was out to kill Xyaqom, and there was nothing that was going to stop her. Xyaqom then turned his left hand into a blade while keeping his right hand as a bunker shield. Using his sword, Xyaqom would cut off the hair strings that were used as a blade that was used to try to kill him. First, he would block the attack using his bunker shield that then cut off that hair string. The more he cut off the hair strings that were used to try to kill him, the more of her hair got shorter, and the more Xyaqom was able to get closer to her. Seeing that Xyaqom was starting to get close to her, Solaris began to shoot energy blast to keep him away. Xyaqom now had double duty. Not only did he have to dodge, block and jump over Solaris's hair string attacks, but now he had to dodge, block and jump over Solaris's energy blasts attacks, and it wasn't easy. Whenever Xyaqom would block an energy blast, it would make him stagger a bit. This would allow her hair string blades to get a free hit, making Xyaqom to barely dodging the attack. He began rolling his way to Solaris while also dodging, ducking, and jumping over Solaris's hair string and energy blasts attacks.

Seeing that Xyaqom was getting close, Solaris shot an energy blast at Xyaqom. Xyaqom quickly turns his hands into a giant shield to block the attack, causing a huge smoke cloud. Xyaqom quickly emerges from the smoke and uses a shield bash on Solaris. Then he turns his hands back to normal, and then punches Solaris in the gut, he then elbowed Solaris to the face, he then kneed her to the gut, he then headbutt her and punched her, Xyaqom then punched her in the face, and he kicked Solaris to the gut, then he kneed Solaris to the face. Xyaqom then began a series of punches and kicked to Solaris in great speed. Solaris couldn't breathe, and her eyes become blank as she was pushed away from Xyaqom, Solaris then rushed in to kick Xyaqom, Xyaqom blocks the attack and kicks Solaris away. Solaris then charges towards Xyaqom and tries to kick him, but Xyaqom quickly blocked Solaris's kick using his arm. Xyaqom used his free hand to try to punch Solaris, but Solaris quickly moved out of the way. Solaris then stood on both of her hands to try to kick Xyaqom in the face, which Xyaqom quickly moved out of the way and kneed Solaris in the gut while in mid-air. Solaris manages to get a few feet away from Xyaqom, which Xyaqom goes after her. Seeing Xyaqom coming after her, Solaris quickly uses a leg sweep against Xyaqom, Solaris manages to make Xyaqom fall, but he quickly catches himself using his hands and tries to stand back up on her two feet. Solaris then sees this as an opportunity to try to punch Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly using a backflip to dodge from Solaris's attack.

Solaris then turns both her arms into blades and dashes towards Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees this and turns his hands into a shield to block her attacks. She then tries hitting him again, but he blocks the attack once again. Xyaqom then jumped back again to turn his hands into blades and sees Solaris on hot pursuit against him. She tries to attack him which he blocked her attacks using his blades. Both Xyaqom and Solaris then unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other once again, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks.

Eventually, Xyaqom finds an opening and kicks Solaris in the gut to make her stagger a bit and attempts to cut her in half, but Solaris quickly jumps over his blade attack and dives towards him to try to stab him in the head. Xyaqom barely manages to move his head out of the way, but she did manage to cut his cheek. Xyaqom then tries to perform a downward thrust to pin her blades to the ground, but this only makes Solaris headbutt Xyaqom and kicks him in the face, making him fly back a bit. Solaris goes after Xyaqom, jumps up, and dives down to stab him in the chest, but Xyaqom manages to roll out of the way, Solaris quickly uses a sideways slash on Xyaqom as soon as he gets back up, but he quickly limbo ducks under the attack. He then backflips away from Solaris to gain some distance, causing him to upward kicking her in the chin in the process. Solaris goes after Xyaqom and performs a downward slash on him, which he blocked, then she persons a sideways slash which he blocked, then she performs a downward slash on him, which he blocked, then she performs an upwards slash which he also blocked.

Xyaqom then backflips away from Solaris to gain some distance, causing him to upward kicking her in the chin in the process. Solaris then goes after Xyaqom and performs a downward slash on him, which he quickly jumps out of the way, causing a massive explosion when her blades touched the ground. In slow motion, Solaris looks at Xyaqom with complete hatred, and Xyaqom looked like he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

After Xyaqom lands, he goes after Solaris. He jumps up and dives towards her to stab her, but she quickly blocks the attack using her blades, making the ground and Earth to shake. Xyaqom then jumps back and attempts to use a downward slash, only for Solaris to block the attack, but he quickly turns the downward slash into an upward slash to make Solaris drop her guard. He then tries to stab her, but Solaris quickly blocks his attacks. Xyaqom then kicks Solaris in the gut once again to make her stagger a bit. He then attempts to stab her in the chest, but Solaris quickly steps out of the way, only being able to gaze her right shoulder. Xyaqom then tries to attack Solaris using a sideways slash, but Solaris blocks it using a sideways slash of her own, he then tries using a downward slash, only for Solaris to block it, he then tries using an upward slash, only for her to block the attack again.

Xyaqom then tries to use a sideways slash again against Solaris, but Solaris quickly ducks under the attack and tries to cut Xyaqom's head off by using a sideways slash of her own, only for Xyaqom to duck under the attack. Xyaqom then tries to use a downward slash, but Solaris blocks it using an upward slash. Xyaqom then tries using a downward slash, only to have Solaris to block it using an upward slash. Solaris then kicks Xyaqom in the gut to make him stagger a bit and jumps up and dives towards Xyaqom, and kicks him in the face two times before making him fly back a bit.

Solaris then lands, and Xyaqom goes after Solaris, he tries to cut Solaris's head off by using a sideways slash, only for her to block the attack. Solaris then turns her feet into steel hammers and does a backflip, kicking Xyaqom in the chin in the process and kicking him fly down to the ground. Seeing that Xyaqom is laying on the ground, Solaris turns her feet back to normal, jumps up and dives towards Xyaqom, aiming for his head. Xyaqom sees this and quickly rolls out of the way. However, as soon as Xyaqom gets back on his feet, Solaris attempts to cut his head off by using a sideways slash, which Xyaqom quickly took a step back to dodge the attack. He then performs a shoulder bash on Solaris to make her stagger a bit and tries to cut her head off using a sideways slash, which she quickly ducked under the attack. Xyaqom then tries to use a downward slash on Solaris, but she quickly dodges out of the way. He then tries to cut Solaris in half, but once again, she jumps over the attack. Both Xyaqom and Solaris then unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other once again, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks.

Eventually, both Xyaqom and Solaris got into a stalemate, both their blades clashing. It was like a game of tug of war, only with blades instead of a rope. Unable to get the upper hand on the other, both Xyaqom and Solaris jumped back from each other. This allowed them to catch their breath.

Xyaqom: I have failed you Xeela. I have failed you.

Solaris: **SHUT UP!**

Xyaqom kicks Solaris away to create some distance away from them as his expression was staying the same.

Xyaqom: I have failed you, my little sister.

Solaris: **SHUT UP! IM NOT YOU SISTER ANYMORE!**

Solaris then uses her hair to create many wormholes. Then she turns the remaining of her hair strings to be turned into blades and strike them at the wormholes. The wormholes suddenly appear in front and behind Xyaqom. Xyaqom dodges the blades and shoots energy blasts into the wormholes to send it right back at Solaris to confuse her, Xyaqom then dashes forward to send a fury of strong punches into her midsection and kicks her to send her through two big rocks, causing a smoke cloud. Xyaqom attempts to go after Solaris, but a bunch of wormholes suddenly appear in front, behind, and under Xyaqom. Xyaqom tries to dodge them again, he notices the lava he then shoots an energy blast at the lava to create black smoke to stop the attacks from wormholes, he then disappears into the smoke. Because the smoke was getting into the wormholes, it was reaching to Solaris, making her cough. Xyaqom shoots another fury of kicks into her backside to hit the walls with a strong attack. His eyes were narrow to see through the smoke. Solaris quickly manages to catch herself and shoots an energy blast at Xyaqom, Xyaqom manages to defect the blast to the left and runs after Solaris. Solaris then makes more wormholes and shots hundreds of energy blasts at them to send them to Xyaqom. Xyaqom covers himself by using his wings to block all of the attacks to come and turns his hands to a shield to block the attacks from his front side. This created a huge smoke cloud around him each time the blasts made contact with him.

Xyaqom emerges from the smoke and runs towards Solaris. Solaris however, turns her foot into a hammer and kicks Xyaqom to the guy and turns her other foot into a hammer and kicks him to the ground, she attempts to stop Xyaqom's face in, but he quickly rolls out of the way. As soon as Solaris sees Xyaqom getting back up on his feet, she turns her foot into a blade attempts to stab him in the gut, but Xyaqom quickly turns his left knee into a bunker shield to block the attack. Solaris then takes a step back a step back and tries to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly grabs the punch, he then tries to punch Solaris, but Solaris ends up grabbing his punch too. Solaris then headbutts Xyaqom, making him lose his grip on her, and she unleashes a fury of punches to him with her hair, which Xyaqom quickly turned both his hands into a giant shield to block all the attacks. Xyaqom manages to get close to Solaris while blocking all of her attacks and performs a leg sweep on her to make her fall to the ground. While in mid-air, Xyaqom manages to kick her in the gut to make her fly up, knee her to her face, kick her to the side to make her stand upright and kicked her to the side of her neck to make her fly back a bit, but she quickly catches herself.

Solaris then charges towards Xyaqom, and they both unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks. Xyaqom manages to perform a leg sweep on Solaris, but she quickly catches herself using her hand, has it to make her do a sideways handstand and kicks Xyaqom to the gut, she then unleashes a fury of hair fists to Xyaqom, which he had no time to block any of them. While still unleashing her hair punches to Xyaqom, Solaris kicks Xyaqom to the gut, then kicks him to the back of the neck, then kicks him to the gut again, then elbows him to the back of the neck, then elbows him back down to the ring. Xyaqom breathes in and out as his wounds were healing, but his energy was leaving him which he didn't know he can make another attack on her.

Xyaqom gets back on his feet and charges towards Solaris, but Solaris grabbed Xyaqom's punch and attempted to counter attack him. But Xyaqom ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Solaris quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Xyaqom to counter-attack her counter-attack. Eventually, the two ended up punching each other's faces at the same time, causing both of them to get stunned. Xyaqom sees this as an opportunity to punch Solaris in the gut once again rapidly. After repeatedly punching Solaris in the gut, Xyaqom then kneed Solaris in the back of her neck, which was followed by Xyaqom kneeing Solaris in the gut, which was also followed by Xyaqom elbowing Solaris in the back of his neck. Solaris soon retaliated by punching Xyaqom in the gut and performing a leg sweep on him. However, Xyaqom managed to catch himself using his hands and used his hands to jump up in the air and performed a dropkick on Solaris, making her get temporarily stunted. Xyaqom tries to use this opportunity to punch Solaris once again, but Solaris sees this coming, and Solaris grabs Xyaqom's punch and attempts to counter-attack him. But Xyaqom ended up counterattacking her counter-attack, but soon Solaris quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Xyaqom to counter-attack her counter-attack. But Xyaqom quickly counterattacks Solaris's counterattack by kicking her in the gut and then follows that up by attempting to punch her, but Solaris quickly dodge the punch, rolls behind Solaris, and shoot an energy blast at him, sending him crashing into the ring. Xyaqom sends his feet at the wall and uses the force to send him back to deliver a hard punch towards Solaris to sends her to the other side of the ring. Solaris quickly catches herself and starts gathering energy.

Solaris: **AZURE FLAMES CANNON!**

Solaris then unleashes a huge energy blast that filled up half the volcano. Having little choice, Xyaqom shot an energy blast attack of his own to block the attack!

Xyaqom: DRACO BLAST!

Xyaqom then unleashes a huge energy blast that filled up half the volcano. Two of their beams then collide, making them enter a beam struggle. Xyaqom screams loud and sends a powerful attack back at Solaris with great force of try in to end this battle with his little sister. Solaris then ends more power into her attack, making the attack in an even playground. Eventually, both Xyaqom and Solaris add too much power to their beams, causing their attacks to explode. When the beam struggle exploded, destroying parts of the volcano. The beam struggle also caused the volcano to erupt. Lava erupted out of the volcano, just like how a whale blows water out of its blowhole. Surprisingly though, Xyaqom and Solaris were still alive after of that, only having minor wounds. Xyaqom then charges towards Solaris, only for her to kick Xyaqom in the face, which made him fly back a bit. Solaris goes after Xyaqom and attempts to kick Xyaqom, only to be caught off guard by Xyaqom punch her. Solaris tries to kick Xyaqom, but he quickly blocks the quick using his arm, she uses her free leg to kick him again, which he blocks it again using his other arm. Solaris tries to punch Xyaqom, but he quickly grabs her fist, she then tries to kick him only for him to block her kick, he tries to elbow-smash her which she ducks under the attack.

Solaris then tries to punch Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom grabbed Solaris's punch and attempted to counter-attack her, but Solaris ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked her counter-attack, which led Solaris to counter-attacked his counter-attack, but this time they were doing this so fast that nobody could keep up, this is IF anyone was watching. Eventually, Solaris managed to block one of Xyaqom's attacks and kicked him upwards to the sky. Solaris then goes into hot pursuit and to try to perform an ax handle on him, but soon realized this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Xyaqom then appears and attempts to punch Solaris out, but realizes that this Solaris was an afterimage. Then Solaris showed up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was another afterimage. Then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Solaris in the gut, only to find out that this Solaris was an afterimage. Just then Solaris appeared and kneed Xyaqom in the gut. Then she tried to do another ax handle on Xyaqom, only to use another afterimage, then Xyaqom appeared and punched Solaris in the face, making her fly back a bit. Xyaqom then dashed towards Solaris to try to elbow her in the face, only for Solaris to block the attack by using an elbow attack of her own. Solaris then dashed towards Xyaqom to try to elbow him in the face, only for Xyaqom to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake. Solaris then tries to punch Xyaqom, but soon realized this Xyaqom was an afterimage, Xyaqom then appears and attempts to punch Solaris out, but realizes that this Solaris was an afterimage. Then Solaris showed up and attempts to elbow Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was another afterimage, then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Solaris in the gut, only to find out that this Solaris was an afterimage. Then Solaris appeared and kicked Xyaqom back down to the ring, Solaris then goes into hot pursuit towards Xyaqom, but Xyaqom sees Solaris coming and launches an energy blast to blast Solaris to the edge of the ring. Xyaqom then dashes toward Solaris to try to knock Solaris out of the ring and into the lava, but Solaris kept dodging his attacks. Xyaqom then uses a leg sweep on Solaris to make her fall off the ring, only for Solaris to catch herself by using her hands quickly, and jumped over Xyaqom and tried to kick him off the ring. But Xyaqom managed to stop himself from falling off the ring and jumped back to try to hit Solaris. Which he quickly realized that this Solaris was an afterimage, then Solaris showed up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was an afterimage, then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Solaris in the face. Solaris sees this coming and also kicks Xyaqom in the face, this meant that both of them kicked each other in the face. Xyaqom and Solaris fall back on the ring as they were breathing in and out heavy as he starts trying to get back up to his feet.

Solaris: (Thinks) Dammit. What does it take to kill this punk?!

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Man, she's been training hard for the last ten years. She's no Steqos, that's for sure.

Solaris throws another strong attack at Xyaqom which leads them to a counterattack from him. His left foot kicks her inside of the mi section, which she makes a shield out of her hair to block the attack. His other hand shoots another blast at the shield to send her away in the distance. Xyaqom and Solaris then charge at each other, Solaris turns her right leg into a blade and tries to kicks Xyaqom to slice him in half, but Xyaqom quickly jumps over the blade and elbows Solaris to the back of the neck, which makes her fall to the ground. Solaris quickly catches herself by landing on her feet and shot an energy blast at Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly jumps over the attack, causing a huge explosion. Both Xyaqom and Solaris unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks. Xyaqom tries to kick Solaris, but she blocks the attack using her arm, she then punches Xyaqom to the jaw, then to the gut, and tries to punch Xyaqom but he quickly dodges the punch. Both Xyaqom and Solaris unleashed a fury of blade attacks at each other, which each one of them managed to block. Each time one would think would get the upper hand on the other, that person would block the attack and try to get the advantages of the person. Both Xyaqom and Solaris attempted to gain the upper hand on the other, but they would always block their attacks.

Solaris gets through with a sneak attack at his left side where it turns into a claw to strike him down to gain the upper hand. Xyaqom saw the attack and blocks the attack by flying to other direction as his fist lands hard at her right shoulder to try and stop her attack from incoming out of nowhere. Solaris manages to catch herself and summons a dozen wormholes and started shooting energy blasts to it, the wormholes then appear behind and underneath Xyaqom. Xyaqom smirks a little, knowing she was going to use the same attack and flies up, which Solaris gets hit with her own attack. His hands gather together and gather a massive blast to sends it towards her which left her no openings to dodge, so she made a shield to protect herself again. After the smoke cleared, Solaris then charges in and punches Xyaqom to the gut, and kicks him to the ground, she then turns his hair into a buster sword and attempts to slice Xyaqom in half. But Xyaqom quickly rolls out of the way, he then tries to leg sweep her, but while in mid-air, Solaris uses both of her hands to do a sideways handstand to try to kick him in the gut, which he quickly moves out of the way and knees her to the gut. But Solaris uses this as an opportunity to grab Xyaqom's legs and slam him hard to the ground, Solaris then turns her foot into a hammer to try to stomp his face in, but he quickly rolls out of the way, Xyaqom kicks her legs in and kicks her into the midsection then does a backflip.

Xyaqom then charged towards Solaris, Solaris attempts to punch Xyaqom, but it is revealed that that Xyaqom was an afterimage, this catches Solaris by surprise, and Xyaqom comes in and punches Solaris in the face, making her fly into a rock pillar, which Xyaqom fires an energy blast after her, making contact to her right after she hit the rock pillar. It is believed that Xyaqom got her, but when everyone was about to cheer, Solaris emerges from the ground behind Xyaqom and attempts to punch him in the side, only for Xyaqom to block her attack. Xyaqom then grabs Solaris by the face and attempts to slam her to the ground, only for Solaris to quick grab Xyaqom to the arm, flip over and slams Xyaqom to the ground, but little did Solaris know was that Xyaqom grabbed Solaris's shirt just before he was slammed to the ground, so he used her shirt as leverage to slam Solaris to the ground, while still holding Xyaqom's arm, she threw Xyaqom away from her and punched him in the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of Xyaqom, but Xyaqom manages to get his wind back and punches Solaris to the gut, this briefly knocks the wind out of her, but she manages to get her wind back to punch Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Solaris to the gut again, then Solaris punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Solaris to the gut again, then Solaris punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Solaris to the gut again, then Solaris punches Xyaqom to the gut again, then Xyaqom punches Solaris to the gut again, then Solaris punches Xyaqom to the gut again. Then Xyaqom kicked Solaris to the face, which Solaris kicked Xyaqom to the face too, then they flew up, and she kicked Xyaqom to the face again, which was followed up by having Xyaqom firing a large energy blast at her at point-blank range, making her fall down to the ground. Xyaqom then landed back down on the ground catching his breath.

Solaris then started to gather energy, she took her up to the air, and a huge energy blade comes out of her hand. The huge energy blade was as half as long as the sky, and thick as the volcano itself.

Solaris: **IF I CAN'T KILL YOU! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET!**

Xyaqom: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Solaris: THIS ENDS NOW! PLANET SLICER!

Solaris then sends the giant energy blade down to the Earth to cut it in half.

Xyaqom: No! (Grabs the sword with his hands of trying to stop the attack from touching the Earth)

Xyaqom then summons the remaining energy that he has left, and half of his life force to fire an energy beam to send the energy sword attack back. Solaris sees this and starts ending more power into it. Xyaqom tries his best to send the attack back, and his eyes close to making a wish for Brad was here to help him out. This gives Xyaqom strength after thinking of Brad, as he starts adding more power to attack and pushing the blade further back. Seeing this made Solaris start getting nervous.

Xyaqom: This ends now! (Shoots a massive energy blast to nearly cancels the swords attack)

The planet slicer attack and Xyaqom's energy blast suddenly explode, causing both Xyaqom and Solaris to go flying into opposite sides of the volcano.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rosaira's ship, Rosaira and the others feel the entire planet shaking, unable to keep their balance.

Lily: What the hell is happening?

Rosaira: If I had to guess, the battle between Xyaqom and Solaris is starting to get out of hand.

Ashley: I hope he's going to win this fight and come back to us.

Rosaira: I hope you're right. (The Earth then stopped shaking) Finally, the planet stopped shaking.

Ashley turns to sees Brad's room, and she was hoping her big brother would wake up then go off to save Xyaqom.

Ashley: Brad.

Scarlet: I wish Brad would wake up already. Things aren't the same without him.

Kurumi: (Puts her hand on her chin) Mhm.

Katherine: What's wrong Kurumi?

Kurumi: I just wish there was something we can do. (Looks at the others) I want to see Brad wake up and save the day.

Scarlet: I know Kurumi, but right now, we can only hope that Xyaqom will be able to stop Solaris.

Kurumi nods at Scarlet but holds hope in Brad's recovery.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the volcano, Xyaqom is seen slowly getting out of the rebel of rocks that he was buried in. Xyaqom was a total mess, his t-shirt was utterly destroyed, his face and body were covered in blood, and his pants were now shorts, just below the kneecaps. When Xyaqom got out of the rebel, he fell to his knees and started catching his breath. From afar distance, he sees Solaris walking towards him. Solaris too was a mess. Solaris's outfit was nearly destroyed as her straps were burned off, but her private areas were still covered by the less clothing. Her hair was covered in dirt, mud, and smoke, making the color of her hair go from blond to brown.

Solaris: (In an angry tone) Damn you Xyaqom.

Xyaqom gets back on his feet, preparing himself for the final round. Solaris charged in and punched Xyaqom in the stomach, and when she did that, an image of Xyaqom holding Solaris as a baby for the first time poped in Xyaqom's mind. Solaris then uses her claws to scratch Xyaqom's face, leaving four scratch marks on his face, all of them having blood trails running down his cheek. When Solaris scratch Xyaqom in the face, an image of Xyaqom training Solaris for the first time appeared in Xyaqom's mind. Solaris then punched Xyaqom in the face sending him to a nearby rock, but instead of crashing to it, Xyaqom catches his footing and has his feet to land on top of the rock, and dashes towards Solaris. Solaris then uses her wormhole ability and forms her hair into a fist and punch it into the wormhole, thus punching Xyaqom in the face, making him fly back again, Solaris then dashed towards Xyaqom, uses her hair to wrap around his leg and slams him into another rock, thus exploding in impact. This did not keep Xyaqom down as he pulled on the hair that was wrapped around his leg, dragging Solaris to come to him, Xyaqom gets ready to punch Solaris in the face. Solaris however, sees this coming and quickly makes another wormhole for Xyaqom to punch in, making him punch himself, Solaris then turns her hand into a hammer and hits Xyaqom in the face with it, making him go flying. When Solaris hit Xyaqom in the face with the hammer, an image of a one-year-old Solaris smiling at Xyaqom for the first time pops up in Xyaqom's mind. After Xyaqom is sent flying, he launches an energy beam towards Solaris, but Solaris dodges it and dashes toward Xyaqom, hitting him with her trans hammer and making him fall on the ground. After Xyaqom landed on the ground, an image of him and Solaris on their mission to save Scarlet pops up in Xyaqom's mind. Solaris then goes after Xyaqom, she uses her hair to wrap around his leg and picks him up and hits him in the head again with the hammer, making him flying into a nearby rock, and exploding impact.

When the smoke cleared, Xyaqom is seen trying to get back up. But Solaris grabs Xyaqom by the hair and slams him at a nearby rock. She then turned her hand into a blade and had the tip of her blade at Xyaqom's neck, about to deliver the killing blow.

Solaris: It's over Xyaqom, I have won.

Xyaqom: What are you waiting for? Finish it.

Solaris tries to push her blade further into Xyaqom's neck, but something is keeping her from doing it as if she's having second thoughts.

Xyaqom: This is what you wanted, right? To kill me?

Solaris: More than everything.

Xyaqom: So what's keeping you?

Solaris tries to finish Xyaqom off, but she can't do it. It was then she decided to ask Xyaqom the $1,000,000 question.

Solaris: Before I kill you, I want to know one thing. Why, why did you kill my mother?

Xyaqom: Seriously? You never allowed me to explain it to you earlier, so what changed?

Solaris: I want to know! TELL ME!

Xyaqom: You wouldn't believe me, even if I did.

Solaris: Try me.

Xyaqom: (Closes his eyes) You were knocked out when this happened, but Azssum did it. (This widens her eyes) Azssum killed her. Solaris, Leena was like a mother to me too, if it weren't for her, I'd be a mindless killing machine. I would never kill her. I own too much for Leena. Like seriously, what could I possibly gain for killing Leena? Short answer, nothing. Azssum was the one that murdered Leena and pinned me for the crime. Furthermore, if I did kill Leena, would I be holding her corps the way I did. No, I wouldn't even hold her at all.

Solaris began to remember what happened eleven years ago. She recalled how Xyaqom's face was covered in tears, and how Steqos and Azssum were trying not to laugh as they were shifting the blame on Xyaqom. How could she be so stupid? How could she believe them? Solaris began crying, not believing how Azssum used her and turned her into a monster. Not only did Azssum kill her mother, but he also took her big brother away from her. She even remembered Crimson's riddle. It said that Xyaqom was innocent this whole time. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Xyaqom was innocent the whole time, and the more terrible she felt as a person. Xyaqom noticed that Solaris was starting to see the error of her ways. To make sure he can officially get his sister back, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of him, Solaris, Leena, and Rosaira all in the photo, smiling at the camera.

Xyaqom: And furthermore, if I did kill Leena, (Shows Solaris the picture) why would I have this?

Tears began to flow down Solaris's eyes, she made a horrible mistake and was about to kill her brother because of it, for a crime that he did not commit. She then hugged Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: (Wraps his arms around her body warmly and strokes her backside softly) I'm glad to have you back, Xeela.

Just then, Xyaqom sees a mysterious person behind the smoke. The person then shoots a powerful energy beam at Xyaqom and Solaris.

Xyaqom: XEELA WATCH OUT!

Xyaqom pushes Solaris out of the way and takes the blast for himself, which goes right through his chest. Solaris is shocked and horrified at what she just witness. Xyaqom then falls down on the ground on his back and coughs up blood. Solaris rushes over to her big brother.

Solaris: XYAQOM! (Holds Xyaqom up) Stay with me, we'll give you help. (Glances at the person who dared to attack them) Show yourself!

?: (Starts walking to the two siblings) Aint this a familiar scene, this is just how Leena looked before she died, expect Xyaqom was the one who was holding Leena, and you were still knocked out.

The person came out of the smoke and into Solaris's point of view, the man that shot Xyaqom was revealed to be King Azssum, which shocked Solaris.

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: Holy crap, the truth has finally been revealed. But what will happen next? And will Xyaqom survive? Find out on the next chapter of Drogons.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	65. Ch 64: Solaris Vs Azssum

**Holy crap. I can't believe Drogons is now two years old. It feels just like yesterday when I put this story up. How ironic that I would launch the story on April Fools. I wish I could have done something more to celebrate the story's birthday, but it's a little too late to start brainstorming now. Perhaps next year i'll do a special q &A chapter involving the characters. You ask the characters questions, and they will answer it with the best of their abilities. Start asking your questions and they will be answered by next year. **

**Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Four:  
**

* * *

Previously on Drogons, Xyaqom and Solaris fought in active Volcano. The fight was long and brutal, but in the end, Solaris got the upper hand on Xyaqom and prepared to kill him. But will she go through with it? Find out, on this chapter of Drogons.

When the smoke cleared, Xyaqom is seen trying to get back up. But Solaris grabs Xyaqom by the hair and slams him at a nearby rock. She then turned her hand into a blade and had the tip of her blade at Xyaqom's neck, about to deliver the killing blow.

Solaris: It's over Xyaqom, I have won.

Xyaqom: What are you waiting for? Finish it.

Solaris tries to push her blade further into Xyaqom's neck, but something is keeping her from doing it as if she's having second thoughts.

Xyaqom: This is what you wanted, right? To kill me.

Solaris: More than everything.

Xyaqom: So what's keeping you?

Solaris tries to finish Xyaqom off, but she can't do it. It was then she decided to ask Xyaqom the $1,000,000 question.

Solaris: Before I kill you, I want to know one thing. Why, why did you kill my mother?

Xyaqom: Seriously? You never allowed me to explain it to you earlier, so what changed?

Solaris: I want to know! TELL ME!

Xyaqom: You wouldn't believe me, even if I did.

Solaris: Try me.

Xyaqom: (Closes his eyes) You were knocked out when this happened, but Azssum did it. (This widens her eyes) Azssum killed her. Solaris, Leena was like a mother to me too, if it weren't for her, I'd be a mindless killing machine. I would never kill her. I own too much for Leena. Like seriously, what could I possibly gain for killing Leena? Short answer, nothing. Azssum was the one that murdered Leena and pinned me for the crime. Furthermore, if I did kill Leena, would I be holding her corps the way I did. No, I wouldn't even hold her at all.

Solaris began to remember what happened ten years ago. She recalled how Xyaqom's face was covered in tears, and how Steqos and Azssum were trying not to laugh as they were shifting the blame on Xyaqom. How could she be so stupid? How could she believe them? Solaris began crying, not believing how Azssum used her and turned her into a monster. Not only did Azssum kill her mother, but he also took her big brother away from her. She even remembered Crimson's riddle. It said that Xyaqom was innocent this whole time. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Xyaqom was innocent the whole time, and the more terrible she felt as a person. Xyaqom noticed that Solaris was starting to see the error of her ways. To make sure he can officially get his sister back, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of him, Solaris, Leena, and Rosaira all in the photo, smiling at the camera.

Xyaqom: And furthermore, if I did kill Leena, (Shows Solaris the picture) why would I have this?

Tears began to flow down Solaris's eyes, she made a horrible mistake and was about to kill her brother because of it, for a crime that he did not commit. She then hugged Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: (Wraps his arms around her body warmly and strokes her backside softly) I'm glad to have you back, Xeela.

Just then, Xyaqom sees a mysterious person behind the smoke. The person then shoots a powerful energy beam at Xyaqom and Solaris.

Xyaqom: XEELA WATCH OUT!

Xyaqom pushes Solaris out of the way and takes the blast for himself, which goes right through his chest. Solaris is shocked and horrified at what she just witness. Xyaqom then falls down on the ground on his back and coughs up blood. Solaris rushes over to her big brother.

Solaris: XYAQOM! (Holds Xyaqom up) Stay with me, we'll give you help. (Glances at the person who dared to attack them) Show yourself!

?: (Starts walking to the two siblings) Aint this a familiar scene, this is just how Leena looked before she died, expect Xyaqom was the one who was holding Leena, and you were still knocked out.

The person came out of the smoke and into Solaris's point of view, the man that shot Xyaqom was revealed to be King Azssum, which shocked Solaris.

Solaris: You son of a bitch! You lied to me for all of those years! (She wanted to kill Azssum for what he has done to her and others as well)

Azssum: It's a shame that things have come down to this. You were a reliable ally for me. I was hoping this wouldn't come down to this, where you would find out the truth.

Solaris: I should've known right away that Xyaqom was innocent. I should've never believed you when you told me that Xyaqom killed my mother.

Azssum: Please, you were only a kid at the time Solaris, and kids will believe anything that grownups will tell them, and I mean ANYTHING!

Solaris: You are one sick bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!

Solaris gets up and strikes with her right hand becomes golden sword made out of energy to strike Azssum down, but Azssum steps out of the way and knees her in the gut. He then grabs Solaris by the hair and slams her to the ground, which he still holds onto her hair, using it against her.

Azssum: You know, Xyaqom likes to think that I killed Leena on purpose. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) But what he refuses to understand, (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) is that her death was an accident. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) That attack was meant for Xyaqom, (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) but Leena got in the way. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) When I realized what I did, I was horrified at what I did and feared for my reputation. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) But then, you came along. I knew that if word got out that I killed Dr. Leena for no good reason, it would damage my reputation and creditability. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) But when I noticed that you woke up and saw Xyaqom carrying Leena, I decided to shift the blame on Xyaqom, and have you to kill Xyaqom for me. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) Sadly though, ten years later, I found out that Xyaqom was alive this whole time. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground) So I decided to have you finish what you started. (Uses Solaris's hair to slam her into the ground)

Solaris opens her eyes off trying to figure what to do next as she was out of energy. Using the little energy she had left, Solaris summons her hair to wrap around Azssum's wrist and try to slam him to the ground, but he lands on his feet. He then pulls Solaris using the hair wrapped around his wrist, and kicks Solaris in the gut, then he punched her in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends her flying to a nearby rock, which exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, Solaris is seen trying to get up, but Azssum stops her by planting his foot on her head.

Azssum: Its time to end this.

Azssum then picked Solaris by the hair and threw her out of the ring and into the lava. Azssum smiled and looked at the lifeless Xyaqom. He then walks towards him.

Azssum: Its finally over. The ten-year-old thorn at my side is finally gone. (He then checks Xyaqom's pulse) Looks like you're barely alive. But I can fix that.

Azssum then picks Xyaqom up bride style and walks to the edge of the ring and throws Xyaqom out of the ring and into the lava. He then looks down and sees that Solaris and Xyaqom were nowhere to be found. He smiles at this, thinking that he has won.

Azssum: Finally, I have won. The Hikari family have been wiped out, wiped out from my own hand. No more do I have to have to worry about my secret getting out. I can now sleep easy. (He then laughs)

After celebrating his victory, Azssum takes his leave.

However, in Azssum's point of view, he believed that Xyaqom and Solaris were now dead, but in reality, they weren't. When Azssum threw her out of the ring, Solaris managed to grab a ledge under the ring, out of the view of Azssum. When Azssum threw Xyaqom out of the ring, Solaris managed to grab Xyaqom by the arm to save him from landing in the lava. However, Solaris was tired and badly hurt from her battle against Xyaqom and Azssum, and the batteries for her nanomachines have run dry. It was impossible for her to fly out, even if she wanted to. Solaris tries to pull Xyaqom up, but as she does, the ledge gives out, and both Solaris and Xyaqom will fall to their deaths into the lava. However, just when they are about to fall into the lava, an unlikely hero comes in a saves them by grabbing Solaris by the arm. And that person turns out to be Solaris's younger sister, Luna.

Luna: Both you are not done here yet!

Solaris: (Shocked to see her younger sister) Luna?!

Luna: I didn't come here to see my sister or big brother be killed by an asshole like Azssum.

Luna manages to fly Solaris and Xyaqom to safety by landing them back into the ring. Solaris falls down to her knees to catch her breath, not believing that she's still alive.

Luna: Are you okay?

Solaris: I think so, thanks. But what are you doing here on Earth?

Luna: I was going to stop by and visit you, but Tin Tin told me you were out.

Solaris: Tin-Tin is up again? Figures, I thought I punched him into a coma. Anyways, thanks for saving us.

Luna: No problem. But trying to find you was tough, your signal was weak.

Solaris: Anyways, Xyaqom needs to get some medical attention.

Luna: Only Rosaira can heal him up at this point. Quick, follow me to Rosaira's place.

Solaris: But I can't fly. I've used up all of my nanomachines.

Luna: Oh, right. Looks like I'll have to carry you then.

* * *

Luna takes them to the medical building as Solaris becomes curious about if she will kill Azssum for lying to her for all those years ago. They then get to Rosaira's house.

Luna: Okay, they should still be on the ship, follow me. (Luna takes Xyaqom and Solaris to Rosaira's ship) They're right in there.

Luna enters the code for Solaris to enter the ship, Solaris enters the ship, only for everyone to surround her.

Scarlet: Hold it right there Solaris!

Solaris: I understand if you want to kill me, but please help my brother first.

Everyone: (Sees the lifeless Xyaqom) XYAQOM!

Rosaira: Let's get him and Xeela to the chambers to aid them.

Rosaira and Ashley, along with Scarlet all took Xyaqom and Solaris to get patched up.

Soon, Kurumi walked into the ship.

Kurumi: Hey guys, I'm back. What did I miss?

Solaris: Whose is this? (Looks at Kurumi she, as she looks like her sister, but with tan skin and black hair)

Katherine: Her name is Kurumi, she's been living here on Earth for the last year now. (Kurumi winks at Solaris)

Solaris: Really now... Interesting. (Turns to sees Brad was still coma and becomes depressed of her actions)

Lily: I don't get it. If you wanted to kill Xyaqom, then why bring him here when he's near death.

Solaris: I found out the truth about my mother's death from him, and King Azssum was the one did it.

Lily: You king Azssum is the reason why Xyaqom is at near death?!

Solaris: That's right. He wanted me and Xyaqom to kill each other, then finish Brad off and get Scarlet for an unknown reason.

Katherine: Wait, he's coming back to finish Brad off?

Solaris: I don't know if he is or not but, I will get him.

Rosaira: Not until we patch you up.

Solaris: So who's going to go and finish the king after?

Rosaira: We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's get you patched up.

Solaris: Okay. Just don't tell Tin-Tin about where we are at because I'd rather not have him not come here.

Rosaira: Who's Tin-Tin?

Solaris: He's my perverted partner.

Rosaira: Oh.

Solaris: Yeah.

And so, Rosaira took Solaris in to patch her up. Sadly though, both Xyaqom and Brad were now in a coma after this hellish experience. It is uncertain if they will wake up.

* * *

 **Note: Well, that's a wrap. Luna turned out to be the unlikely hero for the story. However what happened to Brad and Xyaqom now? Find out, in the next chapter of Drogons?**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	66. Ch 65: Oddly Familiar

**Note: Before we get started on this chapter, I need to say a few things. First off, I would like to thank Lewamus Prime, Alvind-Rod, and Axel Emiya for helping me put this chapter together. Axel gave me a good idea of what to put in this chapter, and it was too good for me to pass it up. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check Lewamus Prime, Alvind-Rod, and Axel Emiya out.**

 **And finally, for a short while, To Love Ru: Gender Swap: Rewrite will be launched every Wednesday for the next month. Drogons will also be launched every Saturday until Chapter 73. Because after Chapter 73, Drogons will be going into a hiatus for a while so that I can focus on my other stories. For a while now, Drogons has been my top priority, and I need to step away from it for a while. Now don't mistake the hiatus for writer's block, because I'm not going through writer's block. I still have servile chapters after Chapter 73 that are still on stand by. But my other stories need some time to shine, and the only way for that to happen is if Drogons step out of the spotlight for a while.**

 **I hope you guys understand and are still willing to continue reading the following future chapters of Drogons until Chapter 73, along with with my other stories too.**

 **Anyways, I've gone on long enough. On to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Five:  
Year Two:**  
 **Day: Two-Hundred-Fifty-Four:**  
 **June: 5th:**

* * *

Three days later, back at the bunker under Rosaira's place, it was late at night, and Xyaqom was in the rejuvenation chamber getting healed up. And while Xyaqom is getting healed up, he began dreaming. But unlike all the other dreams that he's had in the past, this dream was much different. Xyaqom was in a house filled with fire. He appeared to be in some sort of living room with a table at the center and a mirror. The funny thing in all of this is that he didn't know who he was.

Xyaqom: What is this place? Who am I? (He then walks to the mirror and sees his reflection)

Xyaqom didn't know who he was or why was he sent here for. Xyaqom then walks over to the table and sees a picture on it. He picks it up to get a better look at this picture. The picture revealed to have an eight-teen-year-old Xyaqom fighting a teenage kid. The teenage kid had white hair and was wearing the same uniform that the male students were at Vincent College. The teenage boy was also fighting Xyaqom with a wooden sword, and the eight-teen-year-old Xyaqom was dodging his attacks, looking outright board out of his mind, wishing to be anywhere but here. Xyaqom was confused when he was looking at this picture. Who was this kid, and why he was fighting Xyaqom for? He had no memory of this kid what so ever.

Xyaqom: I have no recollection of who this is and why would I have reasons to fight him.

Just then, Xyaqom saw a door open, leading him to the next room. Xyaqom enters the new room of not knowing where it leads him, and soon enough, he entered another living room with a table at the center. Xyaqom then walks over to the table and sees a picture on it. He picks it up to get a better look at this picture. The picture revealed to two teenage kids, one a boy and when a girl, fighting Xyaqom at his current age, which is either twenty-eight or twenty-nine. The boy was 5'3 feet tall and weighed about 136 pounds. He had light brown spiky hair and gold-brown eyes and wore the same uniform that male student wear at Vincent College. The teenage girl herself was 5'0 feet tall and weighed 99 pounds, and her breast size looked to be a B. The girl herself had long golden hair that went down to her bottom leg calf and had blood red eyes. The girl had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. The girl was wearing a black leather Gothic-like, an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck. The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area. Only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs, the first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress, second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps. The fourth one was in the upper half calf. Although Xyaqom doesn't remember these, he did get a small headache when he saw them. Xyaqom was confused when he was looking at this picture. Who were these kids, and why were they fighting Xyaqom for? He had no memory of these kids what so ever, but his head did heart when he saw them, however. The real question was, who are they to him. Xyaqom was questioning himself about the details of the picture.

Just then, Xyaqom saw a door open, leading him to the next room. Xyaqom enters the new room of not knowing where it leads him, and soon enough, he entered another living room with a table at the center. Xyaqom then walks over to the table and sees a picture on it. He picks it up to get a better look at this picture. The picture revealed to have another kid fighting Xyaqom. The kid had short spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He also had tan skin. His outfit was the same outfit for male students at Vincent College, but he wore a white button shirt underneath and dark pants. Xyaqom was confused when he was looking at this picture. Who was this kid, and why he was fighting Xyaqom for? He had no memory of this kid what so ever.

Xyaqom: What's up with the pictures and why show them to me?

Just then, Xyaqom saw a door open, leading him to the next room. Xyaqom enters the new room of not knowing where it leads him, and soon enough, he entered another living room with a table at the center. Xyaqom then walks over to the table and sees a telephone on the center of it. It was ringing. He walks over to it to answer it.

Xyaqom: (Answers the phone) Hello?

?: Don't lose it! Its Azssum, the asshole king! Snap out of it! Try to remember! (Xyaqom hangs up)

It was a bad line and a prank call. Somebody was spouting insane babble. Xyaqom couldn't make any sense of it. However, Xyaqom had an overwhelming sense of Deja Vu. The caller's voice sounded oddly familiar.

Xyaqom keeps walking forward to see where this journey was taking him.

Xyaqom then walks into a new room, where the whole place was an empty void. Xyaqom looks behind him, only to see that the room that he came from was now gone. He was confused about what was going on.

?: Hello, is anybody here?

Xyaqom: Yes, but who are you?

A young man then steps out of the shadows. The young man looked to be about twenty years old. He has light brown hair and golden brown eyes, and is about 5'8 ft and weighs about 160 pounds, most of it is muscle, but because of the clothes he wears, you can't see any of his body, not even his arms, so it makes him look very skinny. What he was wearing was the usual uniform that the male students have to wear at Vincent College.

?: I can't remember who I am. I can't remember anything.

Xyaqom: Join the club buddy.

?: So do you know the reasons why you are here?

Xyaqom: Can't say I do.

Brad: My name is Brad by the way.

Xyaqom: (Confused) Brad?

Brad: That's right... (Looks around the area of trying to find a way out of the darkness)

Xyaqom: You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here, would you?

Brad: I have been trying to get out, but something here is holding me back. Maybe I like it here.

Xyaqom: Why do you like it here?

Brad: There's no pain or anything else to think about. But this girl who has long blonde hair and a black battle outfit wants me to wake up soon, along with other girls.

Xyaqom: Blond girl?

Brad: Yes, but I have no recollection of memories of her.

Xyaqom: Neither do I. But I when I try to think of this blond girl, my head hurts.

Brad: There are other girls too. I don't know why but they need me.

Just then, Xyaqom and Brad saw a door open, leading them to another room.

Brad: Shall we go and see where it leads us?

Xyaqom: Sure.

Xyaqom and Brad enter the new room, not knowing where it would lead them, and soon enough, they entered another living room with a table at the center. Xyaqom then walks over to the table and sees a picture on it. He picks it up to get a better look at this picture. The picture Xyaqom noted was somewhat similar to the first one he picked up. The Environment of the two was completely different. This place was in a forest area and was dark outside. The boy with white hair, his clothes had changed to his normal attire. He now wields an actual black katana blade. His eyes filled with a burning passion that was missing from the previous photo. The teenager glared at the younger version himself, who glared back in return. Xyaqom caught his breath. Their clothes were ripped to shreds. They were bloody injured, It was obvious to him they had been fighting far longer than the first picture. The young Xyaqom's arm changed to a blade and charged at the white-haired boy locking blades with his. He knew from the look of his younger self, he was going to kill the boy. Xyaqom was confused when he was looking at this picture. Who was this kid, and why he was fighting Xyaqom for? He had no memory of this kid what so ever.

Brad: Anything good?

Xyaqom: No.

?: Ah, you're all here.

Xyaqom and Brad turn their heads to see who it was.

A bright light suddenly emerges from the darkness. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded the two men. When the bright light toned down, Xyaqom and Brad uncovered their eyes to see a tall man. The man was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 180 pounds, ripped. He was wearing a blue vest, silver shoulder pads, deep blue gauntlets, a white knight like a helmet, and underneath the helmet was a mask. He also has a halo hovering over his head and had four angel wings attached to his back. He also had white streaks spiral tattoos all over his body.

Xyaqom: Who are you?

?: The name is Azure Light.

Brad: Azure Light?

Xyaom: No freaking way!

Brad: (Turn to Xyaom) You know him?

Xyaqom: I've heard of him, but I've never met him. I thought he was just a rumor going around the galaxy. A myth.

Azure: Well, I am no myth, I'm the real thing.

Brad: Why are you here?

Azure: It seems you two are in a coma and lost your memories from a horrible fight, those what you saw are multiverses of you, and I'm here to heal and bring back you two's memories. Hell, you two have been in a coma for three days.

Brad & Xyaqom: THREE DAYS?!

Azure: (Cross his arms) Hehehe, yep. That was one hell of a fight you two survive there.

Xyaqom: How are going to help us then.

Azure: With this.

Azure Light walks over and points his fingers on their foreheads to unlocks their memories and minds to know who they are. Brad and Xyaqom fall to their knees holding their heads, remembering everything they went through during their lives.

Azure: Now do you remember?

Xyaqom: (Now remembering Brad) Brad?

Brad: (Now remembering Xyaqom) Xyaqom?

Azure: Now you two have memories of each other.

Xyaqom: Brad, you've been here this whole time?

Brad: I... I guess so.

Xyaqom: But why? And how?

Brad: I have been in here because I thought nobody needs me around anymore and I'm weak too.

Xyaqom: That's not true. You're not weak.

Brad: But I couldn't even touch Solaris.

Xyaqom: (Puts his hands on Brad's shoulders) Brad, listen to me. You are our best fighters among us. Just because you couldn't beat Solaris, doesn't mean you are weak. If you were weak, you wouldn't even be able to defeat Steqos when he once tried to kill you and Scarlet. Just because you lost a battle, doesn't mean you're weak. (Brad was looking at his best friend and thinks about Solaris) Brad, I'm going to tell you something that an old friend of mine once told me. It doesn't matter how strong you are, somebody out there will always be stronger. That is why you should always train hard so that you don't get caught in the dust. That is why we always push ourselves to be the best.

Brad: Your right. It's time for us to get out of here (Looks at Azure as he nods at them then disappears from them) Thank you, Azure.

Azure: You'RE welcome, also you'll find a note when you wake up, it'll be a surprise.

Xyaqom: A note?

Azure light turns and walk away and vanish in bright light, leaving a feather falling down.

* * *

The next morning, Brad's girlfriends, are all sleeping in Brad's room. They all stayed there, hoping and wishing that he would wake up. While they were waiting, they ended up falling asleep. Brad begins opening his eyes little but closes themselves from not used to light at first. He raises his head up slowly. Scarlet, who was sleeping starts waking up and sees Brad getting up.

Scarlet: Brad?

Brad: Hi there, Sleeping Beauty. (Smiles at her with his warm smile)

Scarlet: Brad! (Hugs him)

Brad hugs her back and strokes her hair softly.

Brad: So what did I miss?

Scarlet: Oh man, where can I begin.

Brad: How about you start at the beginning?

Scarlet took a big breath and explained everything to Brad about what happened while he was out of commission. Even the parts of how Azssum betrayed Solaris after her fight with Xyaqom, and how Solaris found out the truth of who killed her mother.

Brad: (Turns his head and sees Solaris sleeping in the other bed) I have to fix this.

Scarlet: Brad, what are you doing?

Brad: I want to make sure she's alright too (Starts getting up but slowly to walks over and checks on Solaris but his feet were weak for not using them for a while)

Scarlet: (Brad was about to fall until Scarlet caught him) Are you okay?

Brad: I have to learn how to walk again.

Scarlet: Don't try to push yourself, Brad. You just woke up.

Soon, Solaris began to wake up.

Brad: Hi there. (Waves his hand at her being friendly)

Solaris: Oh, you're up.

Brad: That's right. So how are you feeling?

Solaris: I've been better. Um, I'm sorry for what I did to you a few days ago.

Brad: I'm just happy to clear things up with you.

Just then, Lily came in.

Lily: Guys, Xyaqom is up.

Brad: I'll be right there.

Solaris: Excuse me, I need to see Xyaqom.

Brad: Go then. I'm going to stay because I'm not in the best shape right now. (Solaris nods and leaves) She's a strange one.

Meanwhile, Xyaqom is seen getting out of the rejuvenation chamber.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Brad, I know you have returned, but our final battle is approaching us

Rosaira: Xyaqom, good to see you're up.

Xyaqom: I feel the same way too, Rosaira. So what did I miss?

Rosaira: Nothing much. But Azssum has left planet Earth.

Xyaqom: He has?

Rosaira: Yes, Ryan saw Azssum's ship leaving Earth, so we don't have to worry about Azssum finishing where Solaris left off.

Xyaqom: At least, for now.

Rosaira: Brad is awake now.

Xyaqom: Oh really? Good. Perhaps I'll pay him a visit.

Rosaira: Someone else is here to pay you a visit too.

Xyaqom: (Starts getting dressed) Really? Who?

Solaris enters the room and smiles at her big brother.

Solaris: Hi, Big Brother.

Xyaqom: Solaris.

Solaris: Your friend is a mystery, but he's a good guy.

Xyaqom: You mean Brad? Yes, yes he is. So, what are you going to do now?

Solaris: I really don't know, but I think I want to stay with you, just to catch up on everything.

Xyaqom: What about your job as an assassin?

Solaris: I will be taking a leave of absence.

Xyaqom: Do you think Darkness will mind?

Solaris: I don't think she'll mind, but Tin-Tin is another problem to deal with.

Xyaqom: Yeah, he is a problem. Any ideas?

Solaris: Well I could do something for him, or I could just put him out of my misery.

Xyaqom: I think what he needs is a girlfriend.

Solaris: Where are we going to find a girlfriend for the pervert?

Xyaqom: That, I don't know. I'll have to do some thinking. Perhaps take him back at his home planet?

Solaris: That sounds like a good plan.

Xyaqom: Until then, I need to see Brad. (Xyaqom then goes to see Brad in his room)

Solaris: Let me come with you

He nodded as they leave and then they see Brad in bed with Scarlet. Brad was sitting at his bedside trying to figure out everything that his girlfriend has told him. Soon, Xyaqom enters the room

Xyaqom: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hello Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Hey, its good to see you up again.

Brad: You as well. So how's Solaris? (Points at Solaris)

Xyaqom: She's fine.

Just then, Xyaqom notices a note next to Brad, along with a box.

Xyaqom: Hey, what's that?

Brad: (Turns his head) I don't know. Did you leave this Scarlet?

Scarlet: I've been here all night, I never saw anyone come in here.

Brad: Let's see. (He takes the note and reads it)

The note read: "Dear Xyaom, Brad, and if Scarlet and Solaris reading this too, I'm happy you two survived and are awake. I healed your body as it takes time to kick in. In the box, these will healed every massive injury, unconscious, missing body parts and type of horrible sickness. But anyway Solaris, I'm glad you solved the riddle of an old friend of mine told me about you, now you see an angel of death such as you, your wings show the brightest of life itself. Xyaqom and Brad, I offer a bit of my power of a boost, but only you unlocked a true potential in training, never give up. You two will soon be a war soon. But there is hope and new allies. Also, Brad, beware of the devil, he's not evil but in the darkness, what he got is the brightest red light as the sun, he'll be coming for what reason as vengeance itself"

"Sign, Azure Light."

"P.S: If you see Darkness, she's a mystery. There is something going on and off like a switch and a relationship to the one who made this mess."

Brad: And that's it.

Xyaqom: Wait, you met Azure Light, Solaris?

Solaris: I don't think I did, but I did saw him, his wings spread like a true angel and I didn't see him fully. He was protecting some people from the horrible magma alien beast, I almost got killed but got healed. So I'm guessing that was him. That's the reason I-I kinda admire his work in the shadows.

Xyaqom: I see. (Looks at Brad) So what's in the box?

Brad: I don't know, let's open them and see. (Brad opens the box and sees candies inside) candies?

Xyaqom: Candies?

Brad: Yeah.

Brad and Xyaqom ate a piece of candy and they felt weird, as in they were at full health.

Xyaqom: Woah! I feel great!

Brad: Me too! Like all the injuries and stuff just, poofed out, I'm good as new.

Xyaqom: Same here.

Solaris: Really? Let me try.

Solaris ate a piece of candy, and she suddenly felt weird, as in she were at full health.

Solaris: Wow, I feel like all the injuries and wounds I suffered are all healed. I haven't felt this great in... forever!

Scarlet: Wow, that's amazing So does that mean Brad is able to walk again?

Brad: I don't know. Let me check. (Brad got up as he felt lighter as a feather, and moving his legs to do some kicks in lighting speed) Yep! I feel freaking great!

Xyaqom: That's great.

Rosaira: It's good to see you're good as new Brad, but I do want you to stay here till tomorrow just to make sure everything is working as it should.

Brad: Okay, fair enough. But after I'm out of here, I'm going to train my ass off in order to get my hands on King Azssum. Make him pay for hurting you and everyone else.

Scarlet: I still can't believe my father would do all of this. That's not the father I grew up with.

Xyaqom: Well now, you finally saw Azssum's true colors.

Brad: But for I get my hands on Azssum, (Turns his attention to Xyaqom with a serious look on his face) I have a request from you Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: What is it?

Brad: I want to fight you.

Xyaqom: (Confused) What?

Brad: I want to fight you to see how far I got.

Xyaqom: Okay, but first, rest up, and have your body relearn the basics, or else our fight will be embarrassing.

Brad: Right... I won't hold back.

Xyaqom: Make sure you don't. Anyways, rest up and take it easy. We'll meet up next week.

Brad nods at him, and Solaris does something unexpecting as she walks over to kisses his cheek to get well soon. Brad was blushing when Solaris kissed him on the cheek.

Brad: What was that for?

Solaris: That was my way of saying I'm sorry. (She then leaves)

When Solaris left, she bumped into Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: I saw what you did back there.

Solaris: Don't get the wrong idea. Besides, I already someone else in mind.

Xyaqom: (Raises his eyebrow) You do?

Solaris: Yes.

Xyaqom: I see. (He then left to use the bathroom)

Solaris sighed as she wanted to see Crimson Darkness again.

* * *

Later that day, Kurumi is seen packing her things after the Solaris crisis, and when she is packing her things, Xyaqom approaches her.

Xyaqom: Hey.

Kurumi: Oh, hello Mr. Xyaqom, how can I help you?

Xyaqom: Don't play dumb, I know who you are, Luna.

Kurumi: (Shocked) What?! How did you know?!

Xyaqom: We're both siblings and Transassins, we can both tell when we're in our disguise form. And we can tell when we're close to a sibling.

Kurumi closes her eyes and her hair went from black to red that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Her skin went from tan to peach color. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her belly. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the uncovered things from her hands were her fingers. Kurumi was now Luna.

Luna: I should've helped you but I guess I should leave before things get worse.

Xyaqom: About that, Solaris told me what you did. About you saving Solaris and me when we were falling to our deaths in the lava. Of course, I was still unconscious while all of this was happening, so I have no memory. But according to Solaris, you did save us. So for that, I would like to thank you.

Luna: No need to thank me. Besides, I know you would've done the same thing for me too.

Xyaqom: I'll be honest, I was going to expose you to Brad for who you really are. But after what you did for me and Solaris, I'm going hold back on that idea.

Luna: It would be the right thing to do, but I have fallen in love with him... I want to stay by his side being Kurumi or Luna.

Xyaqom: I don't know why you came to this planet for, but I'll tell you one thing. If you harm Brad in any way, I'll be coming for you. Got it?

Luna: I will not harm him at all.

Xyaqom: For your sake, I hope you're right. (He then leaves)

And so, for the week that followed, Brad would start recovering from his coma. After three days after waking up from his coma, Brad would re-train his body to relearn the basics. And for the rest of the week, he began training, preparing himself against his fight against Xyaqom. It was unclear if he would be able to defeat Xyaqom or not.

* * *

 **Note: So, it turns out that our heroes have a guardian angel looking after them. But who is Azure Light? I guess we'll find out eventually.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	67. Ch 66: Visiting Friends In The Afterlife

**Note: So before this chapter starts, I just want to say thank you to Lewamus Prime for helping me put this chapter together. Before we get to the Xyaqom vs Brad fight, both Lewamus Prime and I figured that Solaris needs some closure for all the stuff she's been through for the last eleven years. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Six:**

 **The Following Chapter Takes Place Right Where The  
Previous One Left Off:**

* * *

A few hours have passed since Brad and Xyaqom have woken up from their comas, and Solaris is seen making her way back to her ship. When she enters her ship, she sees the unconscious Tin-Tin who seem got hit again in the head, somehow.

Solaris: I wonder who hit him?

?: I did.

She turned her head and gasped when she saw Crimson Darkness, leaning on the wall with his arms cross and walks up to her.

Crimson Darkness: I don't want this idiot to be in the way, with his dog's mind.

Solaris: Crimson, what... what are you doing here?

Crimson Darkness: What? I can't come to see you since you finally solve the riddle I gave about Xyaqom? And the truth?

Solaris: Well, no, of course, you can come to visit me. But the least you can do is let me know in advance. I could've mistaken you for a thieve.

Crimson Darkness: But where is the fun of surprises? You should work on your sensing skills so that you can sense me. Also, I saw your fight with Brad, and I must say, really? Go all cord and acting all evil like, huh? You're lucky he's alive. Otherwise, he' be forever dead and that won't be good for the others. (Solaris looks down in guilt)

Solaris: (Gives a sad look and rub her right arm) I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I was upset and didn't think straight, I feel like a fool, and I should've believed in him.

Crimson Darkness: Look Solaris, you should've looked deeper into Brad and Xyaqom's eyes and see what they've been through.

Solaris: Xyaqom is one thing, but Brad?

Crimson Darkness: (Sighs) He lost a girl that he didn't save, a girl he used to love before Scarlet, she died. And a best friend before Xyaqom. He was a brother to him but died in an accident and a girl. She used to be sweet but turned mean, cruel and had uncontrollable anger and hatred to that boy, for something he did not do. Since that day, she's been making Brad's life a living hell and has been making Brad her punching bag, which he has been enduring for five years.

This shocked her very much of Brad suffer that much of what he lost and endured, she now feels bad more.

Solaris: Oh my god. I had no idea.

Crimson Darkness: Well, now you do. Also, did you have to mock his voice?

Solaris: I guess I went too far.

Crimson Darkness: It's because of the effect.

Solaris: Hmm?

Crimson Darkness: You were made from both the blood of your mom, a special D.N.A of a certain drogon that I know and became a trans weapon, that equal an enormous power but since you went Xyith, it made you more powerful. But the more you used that form, and the longer you stay in that form, the more it will affect your emotions. It hit your raw emotion of anger and hatred, that is the reason why you believe in Xyaqom's dad lies and carry that, along to make you do out character things, for carrying so much negative emotion and still have it left cuz you got my hint... you just forgot cuz you were too focus when you heard about Xyaqom being alive. (This makes her flinch, remembering that she went very far on Xyaqom's friends and loved ones) (He sighs) Even you should've thought about it for a long time, if Xyaqom was evil... then how come he didn't bother killing Brad or anyone he cares about on Earth while everyone believes his death?

Solaris: Oh my God. I'm such a terrible person. D-Do you think they'll forgive me? (Almost tearing) A-After everything I did is so unforgiving ...h-how will Xyaom, and the other ever trust me? I-I feel like a fool and an idiot too...

Crimson Darkness: Don't say that to yourself, that bastard Azssum took advantage of the situation. (He walked up to her which make her blush) And it depends rather or not if you are going to make that same mistake again, which I'm sure you won't make again, as long you look directly to the eyes like you did to your brother. Learn to think and have an open mind, cuz if you jump into conclusions, it will cloud your mind and your judgment, cuz you know Xyaom well. Although this will not bring Leena back, you can prevent history from repeating itself. If you want Brad, Xyaom and the other to gain your trust and give you a chance, then do the right thing. Start over and go back to where you left off with your brother, he already suffers from the loss of Leena. He lost you, which was the most painful thing he ever had to endure. The only reason why he looks like losing you and Leena hasn't affected him, is because he hides and endures the feeling. Never trust or listen to Azssum, after all, he's the main reason why any of this has happened, and the real bad guy of all of this. For some unexplained reason, he wants you all dead. So make sure to do this for Leena, cuz she made you as a daughter for friends and family, not a weapon.

Solaris: Th-Thank you. (She then realizes something) Wait, it just occurred to me, how do you know my mother.

Crimson Darkness: Oh crap, I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that. This may sound odd to you, but I met her.

Solaris: (Starts getting excited) What?! You met her?! She's alive?! Where is she?

Crimson Darkness: I met her, in the afterlife.

Solaris: (Starts calming down) Afterlife?

Crimson Darkness: Yes, you see, while I was a prisoner of the hybrid company, they would do experiments on me that would temporarily kill me.

Solaris: Temporary kill you?

Crimson Darkness: Yes, you see, I have a healing factor inside of me, which prevents me from ever dying or growing old, think of this as eternal youth. Anyways, while they were injecting the healing factor on me, they would do tests to see what the healing factor was capable of. Those tests included getting shot in the head at point blank range by a shotgun, even burn me, tore me apart, run over, poison, drugged me, incinerate me to dust or ashes, cut me, stab me, rip me from inside and out, melted, crushed me, drown me, let creatures kill me, being eaten, you name it. When I met people in the afterlife as I went to heaven but adapting whatever kills me as I came back from the dead.

Solaris: (Covers her mouth) Oh my God.

Crimson Darkness: (Sighs) Because of these tests, I would temporally be dead and would be sent to the afterlife. There I met your mother, Leena. She explained to me about you and was afraid of the person that you became, she watches you from heaven, and there she shocked and sad, even crying when she saw what you became and hoped you would figure out that Xyaqom was innocent. She was expecting of you two be alive and together and make a family, but it turns out that your stubbornness made you to actually believe what Azssum said. While I was in heaven, she begged me to bring you two back, because Xyaqom was suffering after he lost you and Leena and saw you become the one thing he and Leena feared the most, a heartless, emotionless assassin. So I granted her wish for her to be proud of you again. She also told me that you were slowly breaking her heart of what you were doing to Brad and the others when you arrived here on Earth.

Solaris: But how do you know that? I'm sure that by now your healing factor has been perfected, so you can't die. So how can you go to the afterlife and talk to her?

Crimson Darkness: I ask myself that, but I figured out that I have the ability to go of the afterlife to meet the people from the past by sleeping and let my soul connect the person that I want to meet in the afterlife, but I can only stay in the afterlife for five minutes a day. (Growls) But there was that one time way back that those bastards who experimented on me, somehow sent me to...

Solaris: To what?

Crimson Darkness: They sent me to hell... literally.

Solaris: (Shocked) What?!

Crimson Darkness: Believe it or not, it was different from the afterlife, even heaven, that part happen when they finally throw me into that pit, the pit that changed me forever, and what I am today. They said it kills immortality and an anti-healing factor, but it didn't work. By that, I was there in hell, beyond tormented, the image of the bad memories which made me lost my sanity forever and the among the rage that even rivals a drogon rage, that the reason, they called me the ultimate weapon of the whole galaxy that what doesn't kill me, makes me stronger. When I finally came to, I became what you see before you now, The Crimson Darkness.

Solaris: (Covers her mouth and shaken a bit) Oh my God. I'm so sorry you had to go through with that.

Crimson Darkness: It's okay.

She looks to his eyes deeply to tell it got so many beyond pain which she has ever seen in her life. She saw how alone, push around, betrayed, and had a broken heart, suffering, and pain which shocked her.

Crimson Darkness: What is it Solaris? You look spooked.

Solaris then hugged Crimson Darkness while burying her face into his chest while also crying.

Crimson Darkness: (Petted her head) It's okay, it's okay, everything will be fine, I promise. (Hugs her)

They stood there for a few minutes, hugging while Solaris let it all out. Soon, she manages to calm down while her eyes were puffy, but it was hard to tell since she has red eyes.

Crimson Darkness: Feeling better? (She nods) Good. I do have a present for you.

Solaris: Y-You do? (He nodded) What is it?

Crimson Darkness: I know you miss your mother, and I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Sadly, I cannot bring her back to life, that is beyond my ability. But I can take you to the afterlife to see her again.

Solaris: By killing me?

Crimson Darkness: No, this.

He touches her forehead, which made her drop to the ground but he quickly caught her then sat her down and sat down beside her and close his eyes to join her.

When Solaris and Crimson Darkness came to, they found themselves at some sort of office. The office itself was 200 feet tall and 200 feet wide. Although the place looked like an office, there was only one desk, and that desk stood a hundred feet tall above Solaris and Crimson.

Solaris: Where are we?

Crimson Darkness: I... don't know.

Solaris: What do you mean you don't know?

Crimson Darkness: I've never been here before.

Solaris: You told me that you been to heaven before, now you're telling me you haven't.

Crimson Darkness: This isn't heaven. I've been to heaven many times, and it doesn't look like an office.

?: Hahahahaha, what's wrong Crimson, confused?

Solaris: What was that?

Crimson Darkness: No, it can't be. (Crimson ran about thirty feet away from the desk to see who was sitting at it) YOU!

What Crimson Darkness was seeing was a red-skinned ogre sitting at the large desk. The ogre was five-hundred feet tall and weighed 650 pounds, completely ripped. He had long black hair and a beard and black eyes. He was wearing a hat with two horns on it along with a purple business suit with a red tie. Crimson knew this ogre well, as he always gave Crimson trouble whenever he came to the afterlife to see Leena or any other people from the past.

Crimson Darkness: Domenel! I should've known.

Domenel: Hello Crimson, decided to take a trip to heaven I see. Well guess what, that's not going to happen. As soon as I sensed you going to heaven, I dragged both you and Solaris's souls here, stopping you from going to heaven.

Crimson Darkness: But why?

Domenel: You want to know why?! Your constant trips from going to heaven and back have disturbed the flow of the afterlife. It's giving the people from Hell ideas of escaping to the world of the living. My co-workers and I are not happy with your constant visits to the afterlife. If the word were to get out that you could come to the afterlife and back, everyone would want to come here to see their loved ones who have passed away. The afterlife would become a place for tourist, not for the people of the dead. This place is a place where people go to after they pass away, NOT a touring show. And your constant travels here is slowly making that into reality!

Crimson Darkness was about to say something, but before he could say a single word, Litheron comes into the picture. Litheron was the demon queen of the underworld. She stood 6'0 feet tall, 180 pounds and her breasts size were 34 DD. She had nice peach skin, long black hair, long yellow horns sticking out of her forehead and yellow eyes, she also had fangs for teeth. What she was wearing was sexy plate armor. Domenel was surprised to see her of all places.

Domenel: Litheron?! What are you doing here?!

Solaris: Crismon who's that?

Crimson Darkness: Oh that's Liltheron but I nickname her Lilth, she's the demon goddess and ruler of the hell realm when I first met her.

Litheron: Domenel, giving Crimson trouble again I see.

Domenel: You and I both know that he's not supposed to be here. He's from the world of the living.

Crimson Darkness: Oh come Domenel, didn't that favor I did for you mean anything to you?

Domenel: What favor?

Crimson Darkness: You know, when I helped Shelley become a better person on Christmas Eve?

Domenel: May I remind you Crimson that the only reason why I made you the ghost of the past was because you wouldn't stop bugging me over it and refused to leave until I gave you the job. Which I should remind you, YOU'RE NOT A GHOST! YOU'RE FROM THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU, PEOPLE, NOT UNDERSTAND?!

Crimson: And you're not like the king of it, you're a gatekeeper, geez talk about a meltdown, did the paperwork fry your brain again. (Looks unfazed of his threat)

Domenel: HEY! BE SERIOUS! (Pointing at him) I'M WORRIED IF DEMONS GET IDEAS AND YOU SHOW THAT GIRL OR ANYONE THAT ABILITY TO COME HERE, WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

Crimson: (Roll his eyes) Yeah, yeah, like you have many jobs, dummy.

Domenel: (Anime tears) You may be a hybrid but your like an actual devil who's mad.

Crimson: (Jump up on the desk and glared at him, which made him back away) May I remind you good three goddess and gods are not getting old buddy, they can adapt and do things even in their sleep, trust me those demons who think that they can be free can be erased from existence.

Litheron: That is true.

Domenel: WHAT?!

Crimson Darkness: Besides, I only do it now cuz what Solaris and I feel is special like my girls, SO QUIT IT WITH THE YAPPING WORRY! (This makes Domenel jump) I mean aren't you suppose to be the big man of this? Besides if you don't want to bother don't try to bring me here dummy. (He got down next to Solaris)

Litheron: He's right, I mean my sweet Crimsy is just doing what is right and promised Leena. Let Crimson go whatever realm he can as long if he feels like it or whatever personal or reason, and I do miss him, you should understand love like your ex.

Domenel: Leave my ex out of this!

Just then, Domenel grew to Domenel's size and grabbed him by the shirt, scaring him to death.

Litheron: What was that? (Give a scary aura)

Domenel: Nothing, I mean, Gabriel is listening and I sent her to take the two with them.

Liltheron: That's better. (Let's him go)

Domenel: The realm door portal is on your left, (Anime tears) please excuse me while I cry at my work.

Solaris: (Sweatdrop and turns to Crimson) Is he always like this?

Crimson Darkness: Yep, he likes to act tough and act like he's all important and stuff when really he's nothing but a big crybaby.

Domenel: I AM NOT A CRYBABY!

Crimson Darkness: He's all soaked up cuz his girlfriend dump him last night because's he's a dummy, and right now, I'm the last person he wants to see.

Solaris: That poor guy, such bad luck.

He nodded as they made it to the door portal and when they exited, the first thing they saw was an angel with white and blue wings. This was Gabriel. Gabriel was 5'7 and weighed 130 pounds. She had long blond hair and blond eyes. The size of her breasts was unknown due to her wearing a long and wide white robe.

Gabriel: Hello Crimson, welcome to heaven. And hello Solaris, I see this is your first time here.

Solaris is amazed at her beauty as she just nodded.

Crimson Darkness: Hello Gabriel, is Leena around?

Gabriel: Yep! Follow me. (She hugged him to her breast) It was so adorable to see you as an angel.

Crimson Darkness: I guess you saw it huh?

Gabriel: Yep.

Solaris: Crimson, what is she talking about?

Crimson Darkness: I'll explain later, come on, let's go meet Leena (She nodded)

Heaven itself was a huge flower field, the place itself was beautiful, filled with beautiful trees and flowers. There were also people here long before Crimson and Solaris's time. Solaris was nervous about meeting her mother for the first time in eleven years. Eventually, Crimson noticed that Solaris's hands were shaking as they were finding Leena.

Crimson Darkness: You okay?

Solaris: I'm... I'm so nervous. I haven't seen my mom in eleven years. A lot has happened since I last saw her alive. (Starts crying) I've turned into a different person. I'm no longer the same little girl that I used to be when mom was taken from me. What will she think of me when she sees me for the first time in years? She's probably disgusted at how I became. (Crimson then hugged her, catching her by surprise) C-Crimson?

Crimson Darkness: Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's proud of you for figuring out that Xyaqom was innocent. (She nodded)

They continue to look for Leena, but soon they found her, sitting at her house working on her studies. What studies was she working on? Research that she never got to finish when she was alive. When Solaris saw Leena, she froze, and her face turned pale. It was her, she was seeing Leena, for the first time in eleven years, she got to see her mother again. Despite this, she was so nervous that she couldn't move at all. Solaris began thinking about how to approach Leena, surely she couldn't just yell out to her, she had to be civil about this. Crimson Darkness, on the other hand, had the complete opposite idea of how Solaris would approach this situation.

Crimson Darkness: YO! LEENA! (This makes Solaris to anime fall)

Leena: (Turns her attention to Crimson Darkness) Crimson?

Crimson Darkness: Guess who I brought? I did exactly what I said.

Leena: Who did you bring?

Crimson Darkness: (Looks down and sees Solaris pick herself up) Oh oops, give me a minute.

Crimson then helped Solaris back up, but by doing this, he accidentally grabbed her breasts, Solaris blushed hard when she saw that Crimson was grabbing her breasts.

Crimson Darkness: Okay Solaris, say hello to your mom. (Patted her back)

Leena: Solaris, is that you?

Solaris tried to be civil about this, she tried to keep her emotions in check, but seeing her mother for the first time in elven years, and not having the chance to say goodbye to her proved to be impossible for Solaris, as she began to tear up.

Solaris: (Cries and runs to hug Leena) Mom!

Leena: (Hugs Solaris back) Xeela, I've missed you so much.

Mother and daughter shared the biggest hug for the first time in eleven years, and Solaris was crying on Leena's shoulder.

Leena: (Releases from Solaris's hug and looks at Solaris) Look at you, you've grown to be a beautiful woman.

Solaris: (Wipes her tears away) Th-Thank you.

Leena: You know, if it weren't the red eyes, we could pass for twin sisters. (This made her chuckle)

Solaris: I-I'm sorry.

Leena: What for?

Solaris: For what I did to Xyaqom eleven years ago, thinking that he killed you, and for what I did recently.

Leena shushed Solaris and pets her daughter's hair and wiping her tears off.

Leena: It's okay, all is forgiven.

Solaris: B-But I-

Leena: You're my daughter, and I can never hate you, I always know you're my sweet little angel, and I can tell you that you love Crimson, don't you? (Solaris noded to blush hard) Confess to him, cuz I know you want too, make sure you heal the pain he endured and everything, cause his girls have saved him from his lonesome.

Solaris: I will when the time is right.

Leena: (Giggle) How about now when you go back?

Solaris: Huh?

Crimson Darkness: Tell me what?

Solaris: (Her face turns dark red) Um... Uh... She... um... Wanted me to... thank you.

Crimson Darkness: Oh okay

Leena: (Whisper) Make sure you tell him when you get back.

Solaris nodded while blushing hard. Crimson Darkness give them some space to catch up as he notices someone there, he turns to see Hannah, Brad's old girlfriend.

Crimson Darkness: Ah Hannah, you're doing good.

Hannah: Um... Do I know you?

Crimson Darkness walks up to her and whispers to her in the ear. Whatever Crimson whispered to Hannah made her shocked, and her eyes went wide. She was about to say something, but Crimson put a shush finger in between her lips not to say it in front of Solaris.

Crimson: I don't want her to know, at least not yet.

Hannah: (Smiles) Okay

Crimson Darkness: So, you saw and watch down there to see how Brad is doing after you died? And saw the new adventures he's been having and meeting Scarlet?

Hannah: Yeah, I have.

Crimson Darkness: I see, and I'm sorry Hannah. If I were there I would've saved you, Brad would never suffer from his loss that close to you and maybe meet Scarlet, I should've known that before I realize it sooner. (But then Hannah came and gave him a hug while she smiles) Huh?

Hannah: It's okay. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. Brad already blames himself for what happened to me, I don't need you to blame yourself too.

He nodded as she let go of him.

Hannah: Since you helped and granted Leena's wish, can you grant mine?

Crimson Darkness: What is it?

Hannah: Please keep Brad and his friends safe.

Crimson Darkness: I will and do you see in Shelley as I do after what she become?

Hannah: Well, after Koan died, Shelley did become a cold-hearted bitch. But after Christmas, she's not as much of a bitch that she used to be. Brad and Shelley are still not talking to each other, but Shelley hasn't made Brad her punching bag since before the Christmas Holidays. Almost like they're at neutral terms.

Crimson Darkness: Shelley is feeling overwhelmed, and her mind is clouded of what happened to him. She's confused herself of what happened to him, but deep down I know the feeling of major confused guilt, but would rather focus on something else. She's very stubborn, but that will change very soon.

Hannah: How soon, like tomorrow?

Crimson: Okay, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe in a few months, she'll be the old Shelley again. Just like Solaris, I can feel the old Solaris slowly coming back and will restart and fix the damage.

Hannah: Thank you so much Crimson Darkness, and good luck, and tell Brad if you meet him, that I said hi, and tell him that I will always love him no matter what.

Crimson Darkness: Hehehe, (Grin) Wish granted, and I will be sure Koan will love that, ciao! (Wave his hand and turns Solaris who she looked at him) Hey Solaris, let's go.

Solaris nodded while giving her mom one last tight hug.

Solaris: (Hugs her mom) Goodbye mom. I'll miss you.

Leena: I'll miss you too Xeela, tell Xyaom that I'm proud and that I'll always be in his heart, and you make sure to make everyone is happy, I know my little sweet little angel.

Leena kisses Solaris on the forehead, then Solaris went to Crimson and grab her hand, then suddenly back to the ship Solaris open her eyes and see her head on Crimson's lap.

Crimson: Well that was a good trip of your first time visiting the afterlife, huh?

Solaris: Yes, it was good to see my mother again.

Crimson Darkness: Uh-huh, is the same thing how I visit my parents, they still love and care for me even what I am now, I was so happy to see them.

Just then, Crimson's phone began to ring.

Solaris: Huh?

Crimson Darkness: Ah, one moment. (He then answers his phone) Hello?

Rose: Crimson, thank goodness you picked up. The West Galaxy Police have been trying to contact you, but it seems your signal went out for a while. Please, come back and see what the police want, they are losing their patience.

Crimson Darkness: Alright then, (Turns to Solaris) Sorry Solaris, but I got some business with that galaxy police from the west. They make the worst timing, and by the way, I'll be heading to my home, so take care of my planet while I'm gone.

Solaris: Wait before you go, there something I wanna say.

Crimson Darkness: What is it?

Solaris: I... I... I LOVE YOU!

Crimson Darkness: (Surprised) Y-You do? (she nodded) what do you love about me?

Solaris: You're... You're kind, handsome, and thoughtful. Ever since you helped me calm down from my emotional meltdown when we fought Iarorn, I began to fall in love with you.

Crimson Darkness: I figured as much. After we fought Iarorn, I noticed that you weren't as cold with me and the twins as much when we first met.

Solaris: Really?

Crimson Darkness: yes, your just a nice girl who's mind clouded, stubborn, confused and angry at yourself and the past that you jump into conclusions. You just don't know how to figure out the feeling till now. I'm a guardian angel who serves and protect along help as I did to my golden angel. Even I may be the demon who punish the evil and corrupt people, but I still have a pure soul. I must go and defend your family and friends, reconnect and catch up to Xyaom and gain and help the trust to brad and they others, as they need you more then you need them like me.

Crimson Darkness give her a last good kiss, Solaris kiss him back as a deep one and break the kiss.

Crimson Darkness: But there is more I got to do, so ciao!

Solaris realize of what Crimson Darkness said about his home.

Solaris: Hey what you-

She got cut off when Crimson Darkness teleported away, Solaris felt her heart as she smiles warmly and looks up thinking of her mother and Crimson Darkness.

Solaris: I think I'll be okay. thank you so much Crimson Darkness, my guardian angel.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: So there you have it. Solaris got to see her mother again and say goodbye to her, something that she didn't get the chance to do in the past. So now, Solaris will be in a much better place.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	68. Ark 9: Ch 67: Fun At Planet Darksky

**Note: Holy crap! This chapter is a long one. Over 15,000 words. As you may have known by now, this chapter is one long chapter, where we get to see the girls have a moment with their man. Well, almost every girl.** **Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check his stories out** **.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Seven:  
** **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-hundred-sixty:  
** **June: 11th:**

* * *

Nine days have passed since our heroes fought Solar Ecplise and peace was restored. Brad and friends were heading to class.

Brad: Sweet days... Have returned (Smiling at the beautiful days and turns to sees his friends and girlfriends are smiling back)

Scarlet: You seem to be in a happy mood, Brad.

Brad: It's just I have the best girlfriends anyone can ask for.

This makes the girls smile and blush. Kyle shakes his head and smiles at Brad.

Kyle: By the way, Brad, do you know what today is?

Brad: I don't know?

Kyle: Today is the day of our fight.

Brad: Right, no holding back.

Scarlet: Are you sure about this Brad?

Brad: (Smiling at his girlfriend) Yes I'm sure.

* * *

Later, after class, Kyle got a text message from Rosaira, asking him to come to the nurse's office after class. He then heads over there and enters the room, where he sees Rosaira sitting at her desk.

Rosaira: Hello Xyaqom.

Kyle: Hey, you said you needed something?

Rosaira: Ah yes, I have a surprise for you. (Looks beside her) You can come out now.

Just then, Kori came out of hiding, and she was alive?! She was 5'5 Feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. She had pink eyes and ice white hair, and her breasts size was 34 C. She was even wearing the uniform that all girls have to wear at the college.

Kyle: (Surprised) Kori?! Is that you?!

Kori: (Smiles at him) Yes, the one and only

Kyle: But, but how?!

Rosaira: That would be me.

Kyle: Wait, you were able to bring Kori back to life?!

Rosaira: Well, I wouldn't say exactly. Basically, I created an artificial body for her to inhabit. It wasn't easy, and it took a long time to get the right materials, but I was able to get this body functional. Meaning, Kori can now live alongside us.

Kyle: Awesome job. But I have to get focus on the fight with Brad.

Rosaira: Wait, that's today?!

Kyle: Yes that's right.

Rosaira: Oh crap, I completely forgot about it.

Kori: Wait, what's going on?

Kyle: Brad wants to fight me.

Kori: Why? What did you do to make him want to fight you?

Kyle: Nothing, he just wants to test his strength against me to see where he is.

Kori: I want to see the fight.

Kyle: Geeze, everyone wants to. If this keeps up, it will be a stadium at this point.

Rosaira: (Giggles) Well how about we use an empty planet to do the fight or somewhere no one can watch you.

Kyle: An empty planet? What do you have in mind?

Rosaira: Darksky. It's similar to planet Earth, but the entire planet has no life on it.

Kyle: Really? What happened?

Rosaira: The planet went broke, and the people left to an unknown location.

Kyle: I see. How long will it take us to get there?

Rosaira: We'll be there by tomorrow.

Kyle: By tomorrow? I'm not sure how Brad would feel about that.

Rosaira: Well, he will have his girlfriends with him.

Kyle: True, well, I'll have to ask him on what he thinks, and then we'll get back to you.

Rosaira: Okay.

* * *

Later, during lunch break, Brad and Scarlet are both seen on the roof, making out. Brad travels down and grabs her butt a little hard, and pulls down her panties down to her feet.

Scarlet: Do you want to do it?

Brad: Yes I do. (He then kisses her and takes off her skirt)

Scarlet lays down with her legs wide open to allow Brad to lick her pussy. Brad then placed his nose on Scarlet's pubic hair and began to lick her pussy. He then rose her shirt over her bellybutton and began to rub her belly while licking her pussy. This was making Scarlet moan.

However, before they could go any further, Kyle came to the rooftop.

Kyle: (Comes to the rooftop) Hey Brad, we need to- (Sees Brad and Scarlet about to do it and covers his eyes) OH GEESE!

Brad & Scarlet: KYLE?!

Scarlet closes her legs, and grabs her skirt and uses it to cover her pussy.

Brad: (His face was dark red) What are you doing here Kyle?

Kyle: (Still covering his eyes) I should ask you two the same thing!

Scarlet: (Looks at Kyle with turns red as Scarlet places her skirt back on quickly) We were going to have "fun" but what is that you want?

Kyle: (Still covering his eyes) Before I tell you, are you decent Scarlet?

Scarlet: (Finishes buttoning her skirt) Yes I am.

Kyle: Good. (Uncovers his eyes) I need to talk to you about our fight today.

Brad: Right... Oh, there are two rules: No low blows or sneak attacks. No killing one another.

Kyle: Of course. But this is about where we are going to fight.

Brad: Yes?

Kyle: I was talking to Rosaira not too long ago, and Rosaira said that we should fight on a planet that has no life. However, it's a day trip to get there though. I'm not sure if you want to wait another day for our fight.

Brad: I'm fine with it. Besides, I get to think about what techniques and attacks I can do too.

Kyle: Okay, I'll let Rosaira know.

Scarlet: Hey Kyle, does this planet have a beach? (This makes Brad blush hard)

Kyle: I don't know. Why?

Scarlet: Because the girls and myself just want to show our new swimsuits (Smiles and winks at Brad, and he blushes)

Kyle: Um, that I'm not sure. I'll ask Rosaira, but I can't make any promises.

Scarlet: Okay... But try not to destroy everything when you two fight.

Kyle: Anyways, I'll- (Just then, someone grabbed Kyle) What the- (Looks behind him and sees Kori) Kori?!

Brad & Scarlet: (Shocked to see that Kori was somehow alive) Kori?!

Kori: Hello there. (Smiles at them and places Kyle's arm between her breasts, making Kyle blush)

Brad: How?

Scarlet: You're alive?! How?!

Kori: Rosaira made me a body to live again.

Brad: Wow, really.

Kori: Yep, now Xya- I mean, Kyle and I can be more than just friends. (Kyle starts blushing about the idea between him and Kori)

Kyle: Um, anyways Kori, we need to go back to Rosaira to set up our trip to planet Darksky.

Kori: You got it, darling. (This made Kyle blush)

* * *

Later, Kyle and Kori return to Rosaira's office. But before Kyle could say anything to Rosaira, Kori suddenly places her arms around Kyle's neck and kisses him, this catches Kyle off guard. She then pulls back and looks at Kyle with a flushed face.

Kori: I want it!

Kyle: (Blushing red) W-Want it?

Just then, Kori pinned Kyle down a nearby bed and kissed him again.

Rosaira: Oh my, it looks like our ghost friend can't hold back her desires anymore.

Kyle: (Pulls back from the kiss) Kori, we can't do this, Rosaira is RIGHT there!

Kori: She can join if she likes too.

Just then, Shelley came in.

Shelley: Hey Rosaira, I need you to- (Sees Kori on top of Kyle) WHAT THE HELL?!

Kyle: Oh no.

Shelley: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF KYLE?! (Kori looks down and becomes depressed, she wanted to do everything with Kyle) GET OFF OF HIM! NOW!

Kori: And we were getting to the good part too. (Gets off of Kyle)

Shelley then grabs Kyle by the hand and walks out of the room, making Kori even more depressed.

Rosaira: Don't worry, you'll get him next time. Besides, next time, he won't be able to resist you.

Kori: Why do you say that?

Rosaira: Because where we are going happens to have a beach.

Kori: That sound amazing.

Rosaira: Come, let's go find you a swimsuit.

Later, after school, everyone meets up at Rosaira's mansion. Brad, his girlfriends, Ashley, Solaris, Kyle, Rosaira, and Kori, were at the mansion, with bags on them. Even Lily and Erika got to come, but they had to call in sick for their jobs to come.

Rosaira: Is everybody ready?

Brad: Yes I am. (Smiles at Rosaira)

The girls: Yes!

Rosaira: Okay, let's go!

Everybody enters Rosaira's ship, and they head off to planet Darksky.

* * *

 **Year Two:**  
 **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Two:  
June: 12th:**

The next day, they finally arrive at the planet. Planet Darksky looked almost like Earth, but the sky was a dark night. The entire planet was basically a beach planet, and the weather was nice and warm. Brad smiles at the beach and looks at the massive ocean.

Brad: This feels more like a vacation.

Xyaqom: Tell me about it, the girls brought their bags and everything.

Rosaira: You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of some stuff. But don't start the fight without me. (Brad and Xyaqom nod at her)

Brad: How about we wait till tomorrow so we can spend time with the girls.

Xyaqom: Why?

Brad: Because the girls are already changing to their bikinis.

Xyaqom: Oh? Are you sure?

Brad: I'm sure... Come on and let's change into our swimming trunks.

A little later, everyone is at the beach, and all the girls are wearing sexy bikinis. Brad was wearing dark blue swimming trunks and sees his girlfriends are wearing different colors and types of swimsuits. Scarlet was wearing a pink bikini, Jewela was wearing a silver bikini, Kurumi was wearing a black bikini, and Katherine was wearing a yellow bikini. Scarlet and Kurumi, however, was wearing bikini bottoms that showed off the top half of their butts. Brad couldn't stop looking at his girlfriends as his cheeks turn bright red about how good looking they look.

Just then, Brad's girlfriends saw Brad and ran towards him.

Scarlet: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hi Scarlet. (Looks at her breasts bouncing around and turns away, trying to lay his focus on something else)

Jewela: Brad, is something wrong?

Brad: N-N-Nothing (Looks at Jewlea and turns away and becomes red)

Kurumi: (Places her breasts on Brad's chest) Then why are you blushing?

Brad: Because your suits look amazing.

Kurumi: (Feels Brad getting hard) You're not the only one who thinks so.

Kurumi then gets down on her knees and pulls down Brad's bathing trunks, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick. But with the amount of pubic hair he had, it made him look like he was only four inches long. Scarlet, Jewela, and Katherine all get down on their knees to see his hard dick.

Kurumi: It looks like your penis thinks so too.

Brad: Girls, We came here to have a good time with the others, not to do this.

Scarlet: (Starts giving Brad a handjob) Come on Brad, have you ever wanted to have sex at the beach?

Brad nods at Scarlet and kisses her first, then Katherine, then Jewlea, and Kurumi. Soon after, the girls start doing their own thing with their dick. While the girls began licking his dick, Brad began to undo their bikini bras. Brad then kisses and licks Scarlet and Kurumi's nipples while rubbing Katherine and Jewlea's breasts. Brad then has Scarlet to lay down on the sand and takes off her bikini bottoms and opens her legs wide open to take a look at her hairy pussy. Brad kisses and licks her pussy softly and warmly, while her hands rub Jewlea and Kurumi's butts while Katherine licks Scarlet's nipples and breasts, and while Katherine licks Scarlet's nipples, Kurumi starts licking Katherine's pussy. The girl moans as Brad was pleasuring them or the other girls pleasure each other. Brad chose not to hold back with his licking skills.

Scarlet: IM CUMMING!

Scarlet then let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face. After Brad made Scarlet to cum, she starts sucking on Brad's dick, and Brad places his dick between Scarlet's breasts. Brad thrusts his dick between Scarlet's breast as he kisses Kurumi and Katherine softly as Jewlea makes out with Brad at last. He licks and sucks Jewlea's hard nipples.

Soon, Brad came all over Scarlet's face.

Kurumi: Oh my. Who are you going to screw first?

Brad: That's a good question, you girls might want to play rock paper scissors to decide.

Every girl of Brad's start playing rock, paper, and scissors to see who goes first. Scarlet goes for scissors, Kurumi chooses paper, Katherine goes scissors, and Jewela also goes for rock.

Brad: Okay, Scarlet eliminates Kurumi, but Jewela eliminates Scarlet and Katherine, meaning Jewela wins.

Jewlea: Yayyyyy! (Kisses Brad and rubs his dick around her pussy making her moan, but she wanted him to push his dick into her)

Brad: (Has Jewela to lay on the sand and teases her pussy with his dick) You want to go right at it, huh? (Jewlea nods at him)

Brad then goes inside of Jewela. Jewlea moaned loud as she felt good when his dick entered her and Brad began thrusting his hips, making Jewela's breasts to bounce.

Jewlea: (Moans) I'm so in love with this. (Brad kisses her and Jewela kisses him back, he then started picking up the pace) Oh yes! Do it faster and harder!

Brad picked up the pace even more, and Scarlet started sucking on Jewela's right nipple, Katherine sucked on her left nipple, and Kurumi licked Jewela's bellybutton and rubbed her clit. Jewlea moans as she couldn't believe the pleasure she was getting from everyone.

Jewlea: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!

Brad keeps thrusting as the girls keep licking and rubbing her sensitive places, and soon, Jewela let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's dick. Brad then pulled out and came all over Jewela's pubic hair, then he turns his head to the girls while feeling Jewela's breasts.

Brad: Who's next?

Scarlet: ME!

Scarlet then has Brad to lay down, and she has his hard dick enter her already wet pussy, and she begins riding on his dick, making her breasts to bounce up and down. Brad grabs her breasts and pinches her hard nipples. Katherine, now fully naked, sits on Brad's upper chest, having her hairy pussy at his face, where his nose was touching her pubic hair, and smell her pussy. This made Brad even harder, which Scarlet felt it inside of her. Katherine had a bush of blond pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Katherine used to trim her pubic hair, but after she became the second girl to join Brad's harem, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and let it grow to the fullest, which she soon grew a bush of pubic hair.

Katherine: You like what you see.

Brad: Yes I do, you have a nice pussy.

Brad begins licking Katherine's pussy while also trusting Scarlet. Brad made sure to trust even faster and not to hold back with his licking skills to licking Katherine's pussy, and rubbing her clit, this made both girls moan like crazy, and reaching their climax much faster.

Scarlet: OH MY GOD! IM CUMMING!

Katherine: ME TOO!

Both girls let out a loud moan and came. Scarlet came all over Brad's dick, Katherine came all over Brad's face, and Brad came inside Scarlet's pussy. Brad then got up, pulled out of Scarlet and had her lay down on the sand, and had his dick to enter Katherine's pussy on the sitting position while open her butt as wide as possible to expose her anus. Because Katherine hasn't had sex with Brad in a while, and because Brad had improved his sex skills by tenfold since the last time they had sex, Katherine was moaning like crazy when he began thrusting her.

Katherine: Oh yes! It's been too long!

The reason why Brad and Katherine haven't had sex for a while is that Katherine still lives with her parents, and only visits Brad. Because of this, she doesn't have sex with him as much as his other girlfriends do. Brad understood the reasons behind her and keeps thrusting into her of missing her. He also rubs her anus to add more pleasure to her.

Katherine: I'M CUMMING!

Katherine then lets out a loud moan and cums all over Brad's dick, and Brad comes inside of her pussy. After Brad came, he had Katherine to lay down on the sand, pulls out and starts feeling Kurumi up.

Kurumi: Am I next? (Places his hands onto her butt of wanted to sit in front of him while he fucks her)

Brad then took off Kurumi's bikini bottoms, had her to be in the doggy style position, and started feeling her butt and licking her pussy.

Kurumi: Yes I have been a bad girl. Ah!

Brad then began to tease Kurumi by rubbing his dick on her pussy. Kurumi moans a little as she nods at him to be rough with her as much as he wants to. He then shoves his dick into her pussy. Kurumi moans loudly as she grabs her breasts and starts rubbing them together, Brad then begins thrusting his hips super fast. Kurumi moans loudly as she couldn't believe how incredible this felt. Brad then grabbed Kurumi by the breasts and had her to be on the reverse sitting sex position, Scarlet then opened her legs wide open to see her pussy getting pounded. Scarlet then starts rubbing her clit while Katherine and Jewela start sucking on Kurumi's hard pink nipples.

Kurumi: Oh fuck! This feels so amazing! (Scarlet then places her nose on Kurumi's pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit, making Kurumi moan loudly) I'M CUMMING!

Brad and everyone keeps pleasuring Kurumi till she came all over Brad's dick. When Brad felt Kurumi cum, he came inside her pussy.

Kurumi: Wow... That felt amazing as always.

Brad then has Kurumi to lay down on the sand and pulls out, and the girls begin licking his dick.

Brad: I'm ready for one last round.

The girls continue to lick Brad's dick, licking it all over. Soon, Brad came all over their faces, and Brad smiles at the girls.

* * *

 **Rosaira & Kori:**

Meanwhile, away from Brad and his girlfriends, Rosaira and Kori are laying on the sand with towels underneath them, trying to get a tan, keyword, trying, since this planet has a dark sky. Rosaira was wearing a sexy black bikini, and Kori was wearing a sexy white bikini, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Xyaqom then approaches them, wearing a black bathing suit trunks.

Xyaqom: You girls do know that this planet's sky isn't bright enough to get a tan, right?

Kori: Enjoying the view (Smiling at her crush and shows her cleavage at him)

Xyaqom: I'd be lying if I said I didn't.

Rosaira crawls over and pressing her breasts on to his shoulder as Kori gets down on her knees and starts stroking his dent in his swimming trunks.

Kori: Yes, I can tell.

Xyaqom kisses Rosaira and unties her bikini top to makes her breasts bounce a little. Kori then pulls down Xyaqom's swimming trunks, revealing his hard six inches long and five inches thick dick to her, but with the amount of pubic hair he had, it made him look like he was only four inches long. Kori was amazed at how big Xyaqom was. She then kisses it, which she follows it up by licking it. Xyaqom smiles and strokes Kori's hair softly, Rosaira then joins Kori in licking his dick.

Xyaqom: Holy shit! This feels good! Where did you learn how to do that Kori?

Kori: Let's just say I watch videos online. I believe that's what its called. (She then starts sucking on his dick)

Xyaqom couldn't believe how good her mouth was and he kisses Rosaira deeply.

Xyaqom: Wow, it feels like the real thing. (Kori sucks his dick more hard and deep) Shit, I'm already cumming! (Kori keeps sucking his dick more as she wanted to taste his cum, and soon, he came into her mouth) That felt great! You've outdone yourself Rosaira.

Rosaira smiles then stand up, having her crotch to be facing Kori, Xyaqom then undoes her bikini bottoms, making it fall down to her feet and allowing Kori to get a good look at Rosaira's hairy pussy. Kori was amazed at how amazing Rosaira's pussy was. Rosaira then has Kori to lay down and took off her bikini bra off, making her 34 C size breasts to bounce. Xyaqom then starts feeling Kori's thighs.

Xyaqom: Is it okay we feel you up Kori?

Kori: Yes, I want it

Xyaqom then started feeling Kori up, he felt her breasts, belly, thighs, and feet, all while Kori was moaning. While feeling her up, Xyaqom noticed that Kori had no sign of hair on her body what so ever. It was as smooth as a newborn. Xyaqom began to suck on Kori's hard pink nipples and began to lick her belly, including her bellybutton, making her giggle. Xyaqom then took off Kori's bikini bottoms and opened her legs wide open to reveal her cute pink hairy pussy. Kori was blushing hard when she saw Xyaqom was staring at her pussy since she never went this far with a man before. Kori had snow white pubic hair surrounding her pussy.

Xyaqom: (Plays with Kori's pubic hair) I'm surprised you had Kori to grow pubic hair Rosaira since I don't feel any sort of hair anywhere in her body. (He then watched Kori's pucker)

Rosaira: (Starts feeling Kori's breast) That's because I know you would be disappointed if I didn't. I also made sure that her body would react just like any other girl, like her getting wet and having an orgasm. (Rubs her belly)

Xyaqom: (Watches Kori's pussy getting wet) Yes, I can see that.

Xyaqom then began to suck on Kori's nipples, making her moans out loud. Xyaqom then began to suck on Kori's nipples, making her moans out loud. Xyaqom then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Kori moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Kori while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Xyaqom began kissing his way down to Kori's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Kori had a pussy hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Xyaqom opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Kori's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Xyaqom liked the smell of Kori's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Xyaqom then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Kori moan. Xyaqom noticed how wet Kori's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her cum, this made Kori moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Kori's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Xyaqom rubbed Kori's cum, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Xyaqom licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Kori was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Xyaqom smiled behind Kori's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Okay, now to make her cum.

Xyaqom then put his tongue on Kori's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Kori moan loud, Kori was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Kori was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Kori twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up.

Kori: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Kori let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Kori couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Xyaqom still had his tongue inside of her. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate, it wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweat.

Xyaqom: Amazing, your body is amazing Kori. It's just like the real thing. (He then licks her pussy again)

Kori: (Moans) Xyaqom, (Moans) I want it, (Moans) I want your cock!

Xyaqom: (Stops licking Kori's pussy but rubs her clit to make her keeping getting wet) Are you sure?

Kori: Yes, I want it.

Xyaqom nodded and slowly shoves his dick in her pussy. Kori screams as her breasts and nipples bounce a little. Xyaqom then began to slowly thrust her.

Kori: Wow. This feels good but more!

He then began to pick up the pace. Kori moans loud, and her breasts bounce again.

Xyaqom: Wow, even her insides feel like the real thing. Rosaira, how were you able to do this?

Rosaira: It is an article body, but it does affect her as a real body.

Xyaqom then began to thrust his hips a lot faster. Kori screams loudly as she wraps her legs around Xyaqom, Kori then lets out a loud moan and comes, and Xyaqom came in her pussy too and kissed her, Kori was surprised by the kiss and kisses him back. Xyaqom then starts feeling Kori's breasts and performs the Drogon Lovebite on her. Kori breathes in and out then nods at him. Xyaqom then starts thrusting his hips on her again. Kori moans loudly again, and her breasts bounce everywhere. Xyaqom then flipped her over and started having sex with her doggy style.

Kori moaned loud as she couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Xyaqom then opened her butt to expose her anus and started rubbing it while thrusting her. Kori screams again as she felt great and wanted more from Xyaqom.

Kori: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Even though Xyaqom heard Kori's cry, he keeps thrusting into her pussy, Kori then lets out a loud moan and came again, which makes Xyaqom to cum inside of Kori again, she falls down to the sand and starts twitching a little, since she wasn't used to having sex.

Xyaqom: (Pulls out) I think I overdid it.

Rosaira: I don't think so.

Xyaqom: What do you mean?

Rosaira: Just look at her. She seems like she enjoyed it. (Kori starts smiling but keeps twitching little)

Xyaqom: Are you okay, Kori?

Kori: I'm doing good, but I need to rest for a little bit.

Xyaqom: Okay, but as for you Rosaira, (Has her to lay on the sand with her legs wide open) It's now your turn.

Rosaira: I want it, please. (She was smiling at Xyaqom)

Xyaqom then began to suck on Rosaira's nipples, making her moans out loud. Xyaqom then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Rosaira moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Rosaira while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Xyaqom began kissing his way down to Rosaira's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Rosaira had a pussy hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Xyaqom opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Rosaira's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Xyaqom liked the smell of Rosaira's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Xyaqom then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Rosaira moan. Xyaqom noticed how wet Rosaira's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her cum, this made Rosaira moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Rosaira's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Xyaqom rubbed Rosaira's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Xyaqom licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Rosaira was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Xyaqom smiled behind Rosaira's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Xyaqom then put his tongue on Rosaira's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Rosaira moan loud, Rosaira was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Rosaira was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Rosaira twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up.

Rosaira: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Rosaira let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Rosaira couldn't take it anymore, and she came while Xyaqom still had his tongue inside of her. Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate, it wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweat. After he drank her juices, Xyaqom took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Rosaira just came, she was very sensitive, and Xyaqom licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. Xyaqom started to kiss around Rosaira's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Xyaqom got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton.

Xyaqom then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Rosaira's pussy. Xyaqom then took noticed just how soft and smooth Rosaira's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Xyaqom licked his way down to Rosaira's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Since Xyaqom got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Rosaira's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Xyaqom to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy, he was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Rosaira's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Rosaira moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Rosaira was going crazier than before, her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Rosaira twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax.

Rosaira: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Xyaqom smiles behind Rosaira's bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy, and soon, Rosaira let out a loud moan and came again. After Xyaqom drank Rosaira's juices, he then got up and started rubbing Rosaira's pussy with his hard dick while feeling her breasts with one hand, and feeling up her belly with the other. Rosaira moans a little and nods at him. Xyaqom then shoves his dick inside of her, making Rosaira moan, and then Xyaqom then starts thrusting his hips, Rosaira moans loudly as her breasts bounce up and down, Xyaqom then starts feeling Rosaira's breasts and sucking on her hard pink nipples while he was thrusting her. Rosaira moaned loudly as she was holding his hair, and Xyaqom picked up the pace even more. Rosaira moaned loudly and wraps her legs around his waist.

Rosaira: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Xyaqom keeps going inside of her pussy, and Rosaira then lets out a loud moan and comes once again, and Xyaqom shots his cum inside of her pussy once again and falls face first into her soft breasts, this makes Rosaira stroke his hair softly with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Ashley & Solaris:**

A little later, Solaris, who is wearing a black bikini, is seen sleeping on her towel on the sand, laying on her front side. Ashley, who is wearing a purple bikini, sneaks up behind Solaris and undoes her bikini bra and threw it away, next she undid her bikini bottoms and threw them away, then she started rubbing and kissing her bubble shaped butt. This made Solaris wake up. Thinking that Ashley was Tin-Tin, she quickly sat up and attempts to punch her out, but quickly stops herself after she sees Ashley.

Solaris: Ashley?!

Ashley: I'm sorry, but you just have a nice body that I can't help myself.

Solaris: (Lowers her fist) Don't sneak up on me like that, I thought you were Tin-Tin for a minute.

Ashley: (Sees Solaris's legs were open and could see her pussy, and rubs her thigh warmly) Who is Tin-tin? (She then stares at her pussy)

Solaris: (Blushes as she sees Ashley staring at her pussy) Let's just say he's my perverted assistant.

Ashley then sees Solaris's pussy starting to get yet. Solaris looks up at Ashley's cute butt, but she had feelings for someone else. Her thoughts were saying it's cool to do it with another girl.

Ashley: Perverted assistant huh? (Rubs Solaris's clit) I guess I know why he's not here.

Solaris moans a little and gets courage then reaches up to kisses Ashley on the lips, Ashley becomes shocked at first, but soon kisses Solaris back. Solaris then starts undoing Ashley's bikini bra. Ashley pulls away and sits on Solaris' lap as her breasts and nipples are begging for Solaris to do anything with them. Solaris then starts sucking on Ashley's hard pink nipples, this makes Ashley to stroke Solaris' hair with one hand and rubs her backside with the other. Solaris then undoes Ashley's bikini bottoms. Ashley: Oh.

Ashley Grabs Solaris's breasts and leads herself down to kiss then lick them. Ashley then has Solaris to lay on her back and starts sucking on her nipples, then she starts licking her way to her belly and starts licking her bellybutton, this makes her giggle. After making her belly and bellybutton yet, Ashley licked her way down to Solaris's pussy. She used her thumbs to open her pussy wide open to see her insides, and then started rubbing her clit to make her moan, she then places her nose on her pubic hair and starts licking her pussy while also rubbing her clit, making Solaris moan and get wet. This drove Solaris crazy. Solaris was moan while she stroke Ashley's hair with one hand and the other one rubs her right breasts. Ashley then shoves her tongue inside Solaris's pussy and starts licking her insides. Solaris moaned loudly when she was feeling this amazing pleasure, Ashley smiles under Solaris's bush of pubic hair and licks her more. Solaris strokes Ashley's hair softly and moans more.

Solaris: Wow... This feels so good! (Ashley continues to lick Solaris's pussy until her thighs began to tighten) I'm going to cum soon! (Ashley kept licking her pussy, right to the point where she couldn't take it anymore) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING!

Solaris sprays her juice everywhere on Ashley's face. After she catches her breath, she wanted a turn to please Ashley next. She then had Ashley to lay on the sand and opened her legs wide open. Solaris kisses and licks Ashley's nipples then goes down to her belly to kissing it warmly and then licks her bellybutton. Ashley moans then giggles as her belly being kissed by Solaris. She then starts kissing her way to her pussy, Ashley sees Solaris looking at her pussy, which she nods at her. Solaris then starts rubbing Ashley's clit, this makes Ashley moan more and strokes Solaris's hair softly. Solaris noticed how wet Ashley's pussy was, so she decided to lick it all while playing with her cum, this made Ashley moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Ashley's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Solaris rubbed Ashley's cum, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Solaris licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Ashley was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Solaris smiled behind Ashley's bush of pubic hair, she knew she was enjoying it and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Ashley: I'm about cum!

Ashley then let out a loud moan and came all over Solaris's face. Solaris smiles at Ashley and kisses her again then starts putting their pussy together to rub against one another.

Ashley: Oh my, where did you learn this?

Solaris: I study about it for a little bit (Rubs them more faster and hard)

Ashley: Oh God, I missed this feeling!

Solaris grabs Ashley's butt tightly and starts licking her nipples hard awhile going more, and Ashley grabbed Solaris's butt too and liked how it felt. Solaris pushes herself away and starts rubbing her butt against Ashley's pussy deeply and fast.

Solaris: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Ashley: ME TOO!

Solaris keeps rubbing her pussy with Ashley's pussy more as she didn't want to stop. Soon, both girls let out a loud moan and came together. After, Solaris falls face first into Ashley's breasts.

Ashley: Wow. I can see why your perverted partner wants you like that.

Solaris: Please, don't mention this to anyone, especially to Tin-Tin.

Ashley: My lips are sealed. Besides, it seems like you have feelings for someone special at the moment. (Smiles at Solaris)

Solaris: (Blushes and looks at Ashley) Huh? How did you know?!

Ashley: (Has Solaris to lay on her back) Let's just say I know, but it's not my brother. But someone else right?

Solaris: Yes.

Ashley: (Opens Solaris's leg) Then why not tell him how you feel?

Solaris: (Blushes) He already does.

Ashley: (Plays with Solaris's pubic hair) Really then. Then go and see him. (She then kisses her pussy)

Solaris: (Moans) That's easier said than done.

Ashley: (Uses her thumbs to open Solaris's pussy wide open) Why do you say that? (Rubs her clit)

Solaris: (Moans) Because he's a bounty hunter, he never stays at one place for too long.

Ashley: (Places her nose on Solaris's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy) How about we go and call him then.

Solaris: (Moans) But I- (Moans) Don't know- (Moans) his- (Moans) number.

Ashley: That's too bad. (Keeps licking Solaris' pussy again)

Solaris soon moan, and Ashley suddenly gets into a sixty-nine position, with Ashley on top. Solaris begins licks Ashley's pussy as she starts rubbing her anus softly.

Ashley: Oh God, that feels so good. (Solaris starts fingering her anus softly while she keeps licking her pussy) Oh my God! I'm already cumming!

Solaris continues to pleasure Ashley, and soon, she lets out a loud moan and comes.

Solaris: So how was that?

Ashley: It was amazing.

Ashley then gets off of Solaris and kisses her. Solaris kisses her back and strokes her backside warmly. Ashley then has Solaris to lay on her back and keep her legs open so that she can keep looking at her cute hairy wet pussy.

Solaris: You have a crush on my big brother don't you?

Ashley: (Plays with Solaris's pubic hair) Huh? How do you know?

Solaris: I guess we have our ways of knowing.

* * *

 **Lily & Erika:**

Ten minutes after Solaris and Ashley had their moment, Erika, who is wearing a pink bikini with white stripes all over is seen just finishing making a sandcastle. She gets up to wipe off the sand off her legs to view her newly made sandcastle. Here, we get to see Erika's figure, which hasn't changed that much since the first time Erika and Xyaqom had sex. She is still 5'6 feet tall, still weighs 135 pounds, still has black hair, and blue eyes and the length of her hair is still down to her shoulders. The only small difference of Erika now is her age. When we first met Erika, she was twenty-one years old, she is now twenty-two. However, because she is a very cute girl, she looks look she's sixteen. But she is twenty-two, she has the ID to prove that. Also, her belly also hasn't changed since Erika and Xyaqom first met, which she has a cute diamond shaped bellybutton too. Xyaqom and the rest of his girlfriends loved feeling her up, especially her belly and bellybutton. Her bikini also showed off her belly and the rest of her figure a lot more than usual, since her bikini bottom was bellowed her hips. Because of this, the upper half of her bubble shaped butt was exposed for everyone to see.

Lily then comes into the picture, who is wearing a yellow bikini. She sees Emily stretching her arms after making her sand castle and sneaks up on her to grab her 34D size breasts.

Erika: (Caught off guard) AH!

Lily: (Feels up Erika's breast) I'm sorry... But you just so hot in this outfit, Erika.

Erika: (Moans) Lily, is that you.

Lily: (Pulls up Erika's bikini bra, making her breasts to bounce) Yep. (She then starts feeling her bare naked breasts) Ah, that's a lot better.

Erika moaned lightly and starts pushing Lily into her breast softly. While Lily was feeling Erika's breasts, she began rubbing her nipples to make them hard and began licking her neck. She knew exactly where her weak spot was, as she was moaning. While keeping her left hand on Erika's left breast, Lily moved her right hand down to Erika's belly and began rubbing it, this made Erika moan lightly and giggle. Lily then used her middle finger to gently rub Erika's diamond-shaped bellybutton, which made her giggle. Lily then undid Erika's bikini bra and bottoms, which it fell to her feet, making her naked. After making Erika naked, Lily had her to lay on her back on the sand and began feeling her breasts while sucking on her hard pink nipples. Erika moans and takes off Lily's bikini bra and throws it away, releasing her B shaped breasts. After a few minutes of sucking on Erika's nipples, she has her hard pink nipples to rub on Erika's and then pushed her breasts onto Erika's, and they kissed. While they kiss, Erika soon took off Lily's bikini bottoms and threw them away, revealing her round butt and hairy pussy. Next, Erika placed both of her hands on Lily's butt and spread it as far as she could, making Lily moan inside the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate and Lily licks her way down to Erika's belly. She then used her index finger from her left hand to rub her bellybutton and her right hand to feel and rub her belly.

She began rubbing her soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with her index finger. She then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Erika giggles and strokes her hair more. Lily then gave Erika's bellybutton lick, She then rubbed her index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Erika giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Lily then began licking all over her bellybutton.

Erika: Oh Lily... This feels so good!

After making Erka's bellybutton nice and wet for a few minutes, Lily turned her head and saw the water bottle that Erika had with her. She then took her water bottle and poured some water on her bellybutton. Erika jolted a little since the water was still cold, this made her breasts jiggle a little. Thanks to Erika's bellybutton being deep enough to have a belly shot, the water stayed perfectly in for a shot. Lily then began drinking the water inside Erika's bellybutton. Erika began giggling when Lily was drinking the water from her bellybutton since it tickled her very much. After Lily finished drinking the water inside Erika's bellybutton, she began licking it while also rubbing and feeling up her belly.

Xyaqom: You two having fun?

The girls turn their heads and see Xyaqom standing before them. He was wearing his bathing trunks again and holding a bottle of scotch.

Erika and Lily giggles at one another then kiss Xyaqom, first being Lily and Erika was next. Xyaqom then placed Erika down on her back and starts rubbing Erika's belly and rubbing her wet bellybutton.

Xyaqom: I couldn't help but notice that you were doing belly shots on Erika.

Lily: (Starts feeling Erika's breasts, making her moan) Yep. She has the perfect bellybutton to do belly shot.

Xyaqom: She sure does. But let me show you how a real belly shot is done.

Xyaqom then took his bottle of scotch and poured some scotch on her bellybutton. Erika jolted a little since the scotch was ice cold, this made her breasts jiggle a little. Thanks to Erika's bellybutton being deep enough to have a belly shot, the scotch stayed perfectly in for a shot. Xyaqom then began drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton. Erika began giggling when Xyaqom was drinking the scotch from her bellybutton since it tickled her very much. After Xyaqom finished drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton, he began licking it while also rubbing and feeling up her belly.

Lily: My turn.

Xyaqom gave Lily the scotch and poured some on her bellybutton. Erika jolted again a little, which made her breasts jiggle a little again. Lily then began drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton. Erika began giggling when Lily was drinking the scotch from her bellybutton since it tickled her very much. After Lily finished drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton, she began licking it while also rubbing and feeling up her belly, this made her giggle since she was enjoying the feeling.

Lily then began sucking on Erika's nipples, and Xyaqom opened her legs wide open, allowing him to get a good look at her hairy pussy. Erika had a bush of pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it, and was already wet due to the pleasure she has been receiving. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Erika had, her pussy was still clearly seen. Most girls would normally shave off their crotches when they go to the beach, but not Erika, she just let it be. Erika used to shave her pubic hair before, but would stop and let her pubic hair to grow in. For more details why she stopped shaving down there, go read chapter Forty-Eight.

In fact, the more Xyaqom thought about it, none of his girlfriends saved their pussies when they went to the beach, they all left their bushes alone. Although Xyaqom admired the girls' bravery, he couldn't help but feel how much of a bitch it will be when they try to wash out the sand on their pubic hair. Xyaqom also notices that Erika had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair, both stuck on her bush and on the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy. Xyaqom chuckles when he sees that Erika had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair and starts stroking her pubic hair.

Xyaqom then smells Erika's pussy, which smelled really good. Xyaqom began staring at Erika's pussy while he was stroking her pubic hair, which made her blush.

Erika: Are you enjoying the view.

Because Erika had her legs wide open, and Xyaqom staring at her pussy, she began getting wet, which Xyaqom was watching Erika's pussy getting wet.

Xyaqom: (Watches Erika's pussy get wet) Oh yes I am, you have a cute pussy. Also, I don't know if you know this, (Continues to stroke her pubic hair) but you have sand stuck on her pubic hair.

Lily laughed when she heard that and came over to see if what Xyaqom was saying was true, which it was.

Lily: (Laughs) She really does.

Erika's pussy was starting to get wet as Xyaqom's hand felt good and warm.

Erika: Looks like I'm going to have to have a shower when this is all over.

Xyaqom: Yeah, you'll have to.

Xyaqom then uses his middle finger from his left hand to open her pussy to see her insides, then he releases and uses his middle finger from his right and to open her pussy to see her insides, then releases. At this point, Erika's pussy was getting wetter and quivering. Erika began moans as she felt his warm hands rubbing on her pussy. Lily then began sucking on Erika's nipples and rubbing her belly.

Xyaqom: I don't know why, but seeing sand stuck on you looks kind of sexy.

Erika: (Blushes and moans when she felt the air that came out of Xyaqom's mouth) Th-Thank you.

Xyaqom then smells Erika's pussy, which smelled really good, this made Erika to moans when she felt Xyaqom smell her pussy and got even wetter. It was possible for Xyaqom to lick Erika's pussy, even with the sand on her, but he wanted to continue to tease her.

Xyaqom: (Starts playing with her pubic hair but leaves the sand in it alone) You know, (Uses his other hand to gently rub her pussy) I bet washing the sand off of you might be a pain to get off.

Erika moans a little and starts feeling his hand. Xyaqom then places his nose on Erika's pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss, which she moans and gets wetter. Xyaqom then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy, then he uses his index fingers to rub her clit, and he then shoves his tongue inside her pussy and starts licking her insides, which makes her go crazy. The pleasure was so good, Erika's body starting jerking around, making her breasts to jiggle. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Erika moans, her pussy was soaked. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Xyaqom then began repeating what he was doing. At this point, Erika couldn't take it anymore.

Erika: I'M CUMMING!

Xyaqom smiles behind Erika's bush of pubic hair and continues to pleasure Erika. Xyaqom pulls away and starts rubbing her clit, then he licks it softly as his finger runs down her wet pussy, teasing her a bit more. Xyaqom then starts sucking on Erika's clit as he starts feeling her breasts.

Erika: (Moans more as she strokes Xyaqom's hair softly) Oh my gosh! This feels so good!

Xyaqom smiles behind Erika's bush of pubic hair and continues to pleasure Erika. Xyaqom pulls away and starts rubbing her clit, then he licks it softly as his finger runs down her wet pussy, teasing her a bit more. Xyaqom then starts sucking on Erika's clit as he starts feeling her breasts. At this point, Erika couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud moan and spread her juices inside his mouth. After Xyaqom finishes drinking her juices, Xyaqom then looks up at Erika.

Xyaqom: (Strokes her pubic hair) Did you like that?

Erika: Yes I did.

Xyaqom: That's good.

They then kissed while Xyaqom started feeling her right breasts with his left hand and began feeling her belly with his right hand. They then kissed while Xyaqom started feeling her right breasts with his left hand and began feeling her belly with his right hand, which made Erika moans inside the kiss. Xyaqom and Erika then separated after a few minutes of kissing to get some air and moved down to Erika's belly, where he was now staring at her diamond-shaped bellybutton. He began rubbing her soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with his index finger. He then began kissing all around her belly, then she kissed her bellybutton a few times. Erika giggles and strokes his hair more. Xyaqom then gave Erika's bellybutton lick, he then rubbed his index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Erika giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Xyaqom then began licking all over her bellybutton.

After making Erika's bellybutton nice and wet, Xyaqom then moved up and kissed Erika. After a few minutes of kissing, and Lily sucking on Erika's nipples, they separate. Xyaqom and Lily then kiss too, and while they kiss, Xyaqom has Lily to lay on her back on the sand with her legs wide open. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate, and Xyaqom goes to look at Lily's pussy. Lily had a bush of black pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Lily used to trim her pubic hair, but after she became the second girl to join Xyaqom's harem, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and let it grow to the fullest, which she soon grew a bush of pubic hair. Xyaqom noticed that although Lily had less pubic hair than Erika, he noticed that she had twice the amount of sand stuck on her pubic hair. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Lily had, her pussy was still clearly seen.

Xyaqom: (Rubs Lily's left thigh and starts stroking her pubic hair) It looks like you got sand stuck on your bush too.

Lily: Oh no, not me too!

Xyaqom then gives Lily's pussy a kiss, which makes her moan lightly. Xyaqom then uses his middle finger from his left hand to open her pussy to see her insides, then he releases and uses his middle finger from his right and to open her pussy to see her insides, then releases. At this point, Lily's pussy was getting wetter and quivering. Lily began moans as she felt his warm hands rubbing on her pussy. Xyaqom then smells Lily's pussy, which smelled really good, this made Lily to moans when she felt Xyaqom smell her pussy and got even wetter. It was possible for Xyaqom to lick Lily's pussy, even with the sand on her, but he wanted to continue to tease her.

Xyaqom: (Starts playing with Lily pubic hair but leaves the sand in it alone) You know Lily, (Uses his other hand to gently rub her pussy) I bet washing the sand off of you might be a pain to get off.

Lily: Yes it will.

Erika: Are you enjoying this, Lily?

Lily: Yes I am, and I want more.

Xyaqom then began to rub her clit. Lily moans a little and starts feeling his hand. Xyaqom then places his nose on Lily's pubic hair and gives her pussy a kiss, which she moans and gets wetter. Xyaqom then uses both of his thumbs to open her pussy, then he uses his index fingers to rub her clit, and he then shoves his tongue inside her pussy and starts licking her insides, which makes her go crazy. The pleasure was so good, Lily's body starting jerking around, making her breasts to jiggle. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Lily moans, her pussy was soaked. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Xyaqom then began repeating what he was doing. At this point, Lily was reaching her limit. Lily moans loudly as her hands' strokes Xyaqom's hair and turns her head to starts licking Erika's nipples. Soon, Lily let out a loud moan and came all over Xyaqom's face. Xyaqom pulls away and starts smiling at Lily of liking the moment with her.

After a few minutes of the girls catching their breaths, Xyaqom stood up and showed the girls the huge dent inside his bathing trunks. Erika and Lily giggles at one another. Lily begins removing his trunks to reveal his hard dick to them, which made them giggle at how big and hard it was. Lily starts rubbing his tip warmly and softly. The girls then began licking his entire length. Xyaqom felt amazing as his dick was being licked. Erika and Lily began taking turns of sucking on his dick. Xyaqom stroked their hairs softly and wanted to feel more from them.

Not wanting to cum just yet, Xyaqom then has both girls to lay on the sand on their backs and began rubbing his hard dick all over the girls' naked bodies, preparing to have sex with one of the girls.

Xyaqom: Who wants to go first?

Erika: How about Lily?

Xyaqom: Okay.

Erika had Xyaqom to lay down on his back and picked Lily up by the legs, still keeping her legs wide open, and got her pussy to touch Xyaqom's dick. She then got Lily in position and had her slid down into Xyaqom, having him to enter her, Erika got Lily down enough for both of their pubic hairs to be touching each other. Lily let out a big moan because Xyaqom was so big and hard because they haven't had sex in a while. Plus, because Lily was already wet, it was really easy for Xyaqom to go inside of her.

Lily started moving her hips first, and soon Xyaqom after. They started out slow at first but began to pick up the pace. It didn't take long for Xyaqom to take full control, moving his hips at a rapid rate, making Lily moan even louder then she has ever before. Xyaqom noticed how much Lily's breasts were bouncing, so he decided to feel her up while he continued to have sex with her. Erika then started to rub Lily's clit with her index finger, making Lily go even more crazy. Xyaqom then decided to take charge, Erika began rubbing Lily's clit faster and suck on her nipples, none of them were holding anything back, this made Lily lose her mind and cum a lot faster.

Lily: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!

Xyaqom: Good. Let it all out.

Lily soon let out a loud moan and came all over Xyaqom's dick and fainted. After Lily fainted, Xyaqom pulled out and had Lily to lay down to rest. Next, he walked over to Erika and kissed her. While they were kissing, Xyaqom had Erika to lay on the sand and began feeling her breasts, making Erika moan lightly. While Xyaqom was feeling Erika's breasts, he began rubbing her hard pink nipples and began licking her neck. He knew exactly where her weak spot was, as she was moaning. While keeping his left hand on Erika's left breast, Xyaqom moved his right hand down to Erika's belly and began rubbing it, this made Erika moan lightly and giggle. Xyaqom then used his middle finger to gently rub Erika's diamond-shaped bellybutton, which made her giggle. After hearing Erika giggle, he licked his way down to her belly, where he began feeling it and her bellybutton. He then used his index finger from his left hand to rub her bellybutton and his right hand to feel and rub her belly.

He began rubbing her soft belly while also rubbing her bellybutton with his index finger. He then began kissing all around her belly, then he kissed her bellybutton a few times. Erika giggles and strokes his hair more. Xyaqom then gave Erika's bellybutton lick, he then rubbed his index finger on her bellybutton and then kissed it, which was followed by a lick. Erika giggles and starts to moan a little as it felt wet and good at the same time. Xyaqom then began licking all over her bellybutton.

Erika: (Giggles) Now I know why my boss doesn't want me to lose weight.

Xyaqom: Yeah, your belly is amazing.

Xyaqom felt Erika's belly some more and began kissing her belly under her bellybutton, and then kissed her bellybutton. He then began licking around her bellybutton and then in it, making Erika moan and giggle. Xyaqom then reached for his scotch, and felt her belly and kissed her bellybutton some more. He then poured some scotch on her bellybutton. Erika jolted a little since the scotch was ice cold, this made her breasts jiggle a little. Thanks to Erika's bellybutton being deep enough to have a belly shot, the scotch stayed perfectly in for a shot. Xyaqom then began drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton. Erika began giggling when Xyaqom was drinking the scotch from her bellybutton since it tickled her very much. After Xyaqom finished drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton, he began licking it while also rubbing and feeling up her belly.

Xyaqom: You have the perfect bellybutton for a belly shot.

Erika: (Giggles) Thank you.

Xyaqom then felt Erika's belly some more and poured some scotch on her bellybutton again. Erika jolted again a little since the scotch was ice cold, this made her breasts jiggle a little again. But then, Xyaqom's wrist twist, making him to accidentally pouring all the scotch all over Erika's naked body. Erika gasped when she felt the ice cold scotch pouring down her naked body. Her breasts, nipples, belly, pubic hair and pussy were dripping wet from the scotch, but not her face and hair, thankfully Xyaqom missed her face and hair. She even smelled like scotch now.

Xyaqom: Oh shit! I'm so sorry Erika, my wrist twitched for some odd reason. Are you okay?

Erika: I'm fine. Besides, don't you want to lick me everywhere now?

Xyaqom: Well, now that you mentioned it...

Xyaqom then began licking Erika all over her upper body. He began to lick all over her breasts, nipples, and belly to get the scotch off of her, this made Erika giggle since Xyaqom licking tickled her. After Xyaqom finished drinking the scotch inside Erika's bellybutton, he began licking it while also rubbing and feeling up her belly. Finally, he got down to her bellybutton and drank the scotch inside her bellybutton, which made her giggle. Finally, Xyaqom licked his down to her pussy where he opened her legs as wide as he could make them. There he saw how much scotch got down there. Her pubic hair was drenched due to the scotch, and it even had the smell, and her pussy even had the smell of her pussy smell and the scotch combined.

Xyaqom: Damn, you smell so good down here now.

Erika: Thank you, Xya.

Keeping her legs open, Xyaqom licked Erika's thighs and legs to get the scotch off while feeling her cute bare feet, which made her giggle since her feet were ticklish. Xyaqom then kissed both of Erika's feet and kissed her calves, and licked his way down to her thighs. Xyaqom licked both of her thighs and licked his way to her wet pussy.

Xyaqom: (Rubs Erika's thighs and smells her pussy) There's scotch still in your pussy. I'm going to have to lick it out. (Erika nods at him)

He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Erika's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Xyaqom smiles behind Erika's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Erika's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Xyaqom begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Erika was moaning like crazy, and Xyaqom began rubbing her clit again. He then looked at how wet her pussy was. Erika moans as her pussy was soaked, her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices.

At this point, she was now sitting on a pond made by her own juices. Xyaqom began feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Erika go crazy and moan loudly. Xyaqom then began to suck on Erika's nipples, making her moans out loud. Xyaqom then started to suck on Erika's nipples, making her moans out loud. Xyaqom then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Erika moan.

After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Erika while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Xyaqom began kissing his way down to Erika's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Erika had a pussy hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Xyaqom opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Erika's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Xyaqom liked the smell of Erika's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Xyaqom then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Erika moan. Xyaqom noticed how wet Erika's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Erika moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Erika's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Xyaqom rubbed Erika's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Xyaqom licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Erika was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Xyaqom smiled behind Erika's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Xyaqom then put his tongue on Erika's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Erika moan loud, Erika was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Erika was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Erika twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Xyaqom took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Erika just came, she was very sensitive, and Xyaqom was licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. He then fingers her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Erika moan loudly. Xyaqom then stopped fingering Erika's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Erika couldn't take it anymore.

Erika: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Xyaqom smiled behind Erika's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy. Erika let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Erika couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Xyaqom's face. Xyaqom then drank up all of Erika's juices.

Her juices were coming out at a rapid rate, it wasn't long until Xyaqom found himself drinking her juices out of her pussy, which was okay because her juices tasted very sweat. After he drank her juices, Xyaqom took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Erika just came, she was very sensitive, and Xyaqom licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. Xyaqom started to kiss around Erika's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Xyaqom got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton.

Xyaqom then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Erika's pussy. Xyaqom then took noticed just how soft and smooth Erika's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Xyaqom licked his way down to Erika's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Since Xyaqom got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Erika's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Xyaqom to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy, he was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Erika's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Erika moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Erika was going crazier than before, her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Erika twitched, Xyaqom kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax.

Erika: IM CUMMING AGAIN!

Xyaqom smiles behind Erika's bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy, and soon, Erika let out a loud moan and came again. Xyaqom then looks up and sees that Erika was breathing in and out due to the experience. Xyaqom chuckled and began feeling her belly and the left breast. Xyaqom then kissed her bellybutton.

Xyaqom: Did you like that?

Erika: Yes I loved it.

Xyaqom nodded and gave Erika's bellybutton a lick, and moved back down to her pussy and looked at how wet she was. At this point, her juices were flowing as if it was a waterfall and the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy were also trenched too. Xyaqom then placed his nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy again, making Erika moan.

Erika: (Moans) Xya, can you please put it inside of me?

Xyaqom then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Erika's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Erika was going crazy.

Erika: XYA! PLEASE! DON'T TEASE ME!

This made Xyaqom smile, He then did it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. This was driving Erika crazy since this teasing technique was making her be halfway to cumming.

Erika: XYA! PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN!

Xyaqom smiles as he was teasing her. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway and finally shoved it in deep and fast, making her let out a loud moan.

Because Erika's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Xyaqom to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching other. Xyaqom then starts moving his hips. The feeling of Xyaqom moving his dick moving in and out inside of Erika was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Xyaqom moved his hips, and her breasts would bounce up and down. Xyaqom began to pick up the pace, making Erika moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Xyaqom noticed that Erika's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Xyaqom started feeling Erika's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Erika moan even louder. Xyaqom was going so fast, that her pussy was making squishy noises when even Xyaqom thrust her, due to her being so wet and her juices burst out too.

Erika then wrapped her legs around Xyaqom's waist to prevent him from pulling out. When Xyaqom felt Erika's legs wrap around him, he increased the speed of this thrust. Xyaqom grabs her hips to pounds her pussy harder and faster, making Erika moan even louder and have her mind to go blank and her eyes rolling up. At this point, Erika couldn't take it anymore, she was going to reach her limit.

Erika: I'M GOING TO CUM!

Xyaqom: Me too!

Erika then lets out another loud moan and cums for the last time and came. When Xyaqom felt Erika cum for the last time for today, he shoved his dick inside of her as far as he could, where their pubic hair was now one big bush, and the headpiece of his dick was almost touching her womb and came inside her. After they came, Erika collapse and fell face first into Xyaqom's upper chest, where both of them were catching their breaths, and Xyaqom was rubbing her lower back and butt.

Xyaqom: I love you, Erika.

Erika: I love you too, Xyaqom.

They then kiss while Xyaqom gives Erika's butt a good squeeze, this makes Erika moan and smiles at Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: You should have a shower to get the scotch off of you.

Erika: I'll do it later.

They then kiss.

* * *

 **Brad & Scarlet:**

Later, everyone at the beach is seen relaxing. None of them have put on their bathing suits back on except for Brad and Xyaqom. Brad is seen swimming for a bit and smiles at the surface.

Brad: This feels like a vacation.

Scarlet, who was still naked, suddenly emerges from the water behind Brad and hugs him.

Scarlet: Hey Brad.

Brad: Hey. What are you up to? (Smiles at his girlfriend)

Scarlet: Nothing much. You?

Brad: I'm just relaxing with the most beautiful girls in the universe and best friend. (She kisses him, and Brad kisses her back)

Scarlet: (Pulls away after kissing Brad for three minutes) So are you ready for tomorrow?

Brad: I'm a little nervous, but I think I'm ready.

Scarlet: Just don't do anything that you can't handle, okay?

Brad: I'm going to try my best.

Scarlet: I know you will. (They kiss again)

While they kiss, Brad began feeling Scarlet soft wet breasts, since she was under water. This makes Scarlet moan inside of the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Scarlet went down on her knees and pulls down Brad's bathing trunks to reveal his hard dick. She giggles when she saw how hard it was and starts sucking on it, and Brad strokes Scarlet's hair softly. Scarlet made sure to put the whole thing in her mouth, right to the point where her nose was touching his pubic hair. When she pulled back, he would make sure that the tip of her nose was only touching his pubic hair, and then go back in. Scarlet loved the taste of Brad's dick, she couldn't get enough of it. For some odd reason, whenever she would suck on his dick, it would taste better than the last time. She then wrapped her arms around his waist so that he wouldn't be able to pull out and go all out with her blowjob skills. She was holding nothing back. Scarlet was the best when it came to blowjobs, her skills were always better than the last one. It didn't take long for Brad's thighs to tighten up.

Brad: I'm about cum

Scarlet continued to suck on Brad's dick, wanting to taste his cum. Soon, Brad let out a moan and came into Scarlet's mouth. Scarlet shallows his cum, and she gets up onto her feet to kisses Brad again. Brad then picked Scarlet up, carried her to the surface and had her to lay on the sand on her back. He then began to feel up her soft, smooth and yet body.

Brad: Your body is so soft, smooth, and wet. I can't get enough of it. (Stars sucking on her hard wet pink nipples, and Scarlet started to moan)

After a few minutes of sucking on Scarlet's nipples, Brad slowly started to kiss and lick his way down to Scarlet's stomach. Once he got to Scarlet's stomach, he started to feel it, kiss it, and lick it. He then looked at Scarlet's bellybutton and started to lick it. Scarlet began to giggle as Brad was licking her bellybutton because it tickled her. After a few minutes, Brad began to lick his way down to Scarlet's hairy crotch. Be then opened Scarlet's legs as wide as he could get them without hurting her, and looked at Scarlet's wet dripping pussy. Brad began to kiss Scarlet's left leg and kissed his way to her pussy, once he kissed his way to her pussy, Brad then kissed it, then started to lick it, making Scarlet moan. Brad then put his tongue in Scarlet's pussy and rested his nose on her pubic hair, and licking her insides, thus, making Scarlet going crazy. Brad then started to suck on her clit and finger her super fast! Making Scarlet reach her climax. However, she didn't want to cum just yet, she wanted Brad to enter it,

Scarlet: BRAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PUT IT IN! PUT YOUR COCK IN!

Brad then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Scarlet's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Scarlet was going crazy.

Scarlet: OH GOD! NOT THIS AGAIN!

This made Brad smile, he always did love teasing Scarlet, he loved seeing her reaction when he used this technique. It would also make her pussy super wet. He then did it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again.

Scarlet: BRAD! PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Brad smiles at Scarlet for teasing her as he thrusts his dick into her pussy deep and fast. Because Scarlet's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Brad to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching other. When Brad went all the way in, this made Scarlet let out a huge moan. Brad then starts moving his hips. The feeling of Brad moving his dick moving in and out inside of Scarlet was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Brad moved his hips. Brad began to pick up the pace, making Scarlet moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Brad noticed that Scarlet's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Brad started feeling Scarlet's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Scarlet moan even louder.

Scarlet: OH BRAD! OH BRAD! YOU'RE SO GOOD!

Brad leans in and kisses her deeply then starts rolling them over to ride him with her tight pussy. This experience didn't last long since Scarlet was already close to hitting her climax. Soon, Scarlet then lets out a loud moan and comes. But Brad wasn't done, he then switched Scarlet to doggy style and increased the speed of his thrusts, making Scarlet say Brad's name and moaned loudly. Because Scarlet came two times already, her pussy was super sensitive, and Brad's dick was trusting in and out of her repeatedly only made her cum again in a short time. Eventually, Scarlet was reaching her limit once again.

Scarlet: BRAD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Brad gave in five more thrusts before Scarlet let out a huge moan and came all over his dick. When Brad felt Scarlet's juices surround his dick, he pulled out and had Scarlet to be in the cowgirl sex position, where took both his hands and put them on her butt to stretch it as far as she could to make her anus to be exposed. Using his middle finger from his right hand, he used it to rub Scarlet's anus while trusting Scarlet. This made her go crazy once again as she was moaning more loudly than before. With her sensitive pussy getting pounded, and her anus being rubbed, Scarlet was about to reach her limit again.

Scarlet: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Scarlet let out another loud moan and came all over Brad's dick. When Brad felt Scarlet cum, Brad quickly had Scarlet to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Brad continued to thrust her, he got to watch Scarlet's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Scarlet was going crazy, and her mind went completely blank at this point. She never felt this good in her life. She couldn't believe that Brad was this good. It was like he was a sex God.

Scarlet: BRAD! I LOVE YOU!

Brad: I love you too, Scarlet!

They then share a kiss. Soon Brad and Scarlet break the kiss and Brad began kissing her neck. Scarlet then lets out another loud moan and cums for the last time. It was a good thing too because, at this point, Brad reached his limit. When Brad felt Scarlet cum for the last time for today, he shoved his dick inside of her as far as he could, where their pubic hair was now one big bush, and the headpiece of his dick was almost touching her womb and came inside her. After they came, Brad collapse and fell face first into Scarlet's breasts, where both of them were catching their breaths.

Scarlet: That was amazing.

Brad: (When Brad opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is Scarlet's right pink hard nipple) Yeah, it was.

Brad then pulls out and begins to feel her breasts and started to suck on her right nipple. Scarlet moan again and strokes his hair more. Noticing that he was still hard, Brad got up and placed his dick between Scarlet's breasts, and had it where his headpiece was even touching Scarlet's libs. Scarlet giggles and starts licking his headpiece. Brad starts pushing his dick between Scarlet's breasts while he looks down at Scarlet, who was licking it. Scarlet then sucks his dick deep and swirls her tongue around his length.

Brad: Shit, I'm already cumming!

Brad then had his headpiece to be in Scarlet's mouth a little bit, and he came all over Scarlet's face, with a bit in her mouth.

Scarlet: Sweet and tasty too.

Brad then used a nearby unused towel wash off his cum on Scarlet's face. Afterward, the two then share a kiss. A little later, Scarlet is seen laying on the sand with her legs wide open and Brad rubbing her thighs while staring at her hairy pussy.

Brad: You have a beautiful body Scarlet.

Scarlet: You two.

Katherine: Like what you're seeing?

Brad turned his head and saw Katherine, Kurumi, and Jewela were all standing in front of him, still naked after their moment with him. The girls then sat around Brad.

Katherine: Today was a rather interesting day.

Brad: Yeah it was.

Brad and his girlfriend than watched the sunset together and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Damn, this was a long chapter. Here's hoping I don't make another chapter this long again.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	69. Ch 68: Brad Vs Xyaqom

**Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Eight:  
**

 **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Three:  
** **June: 14th:**

* * *

The next day, after his moment with his girlfriends at the beach, Brad is seen waking up, who was sleeping with all of his girlfriends. Brad smiles at them and gets out of their grasps. He was about to walk over to get his clothes, until he saw Scarlet lay on her back and open her legs wide open, allowing Brad to get a good look at Scarlet's hairy pussy. Once Brad saw Scarlet open her legs by the corner of his eye, his full attention fell slowly on her pussy, unable to get his eyes off it.

Brad: Is she inviting me to do it with her?

Brad walked over to Scarlet to take a closer look at her pussy. Scarlet had a bush of pubic hair above her pink pussy, and pubic hair surrounding it. Despite the amount of pubic hair that Scarlet had, her pussy was still clearly seen. Most girls would normally shave off their crotches when they go to the beach, but not Scarlet, she just let it be. In fact, the more Brad thought about it, none of his girlfriends shaved their pussies when they went to the beach, they all left their bushes alone. Although Brad admired the girls' bravery, he couldn't help but feel how much of a bitch it will be when they try to wash out the sand on their pubic hair. Brad also notice that Scarlet had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair, both stuck on her bush and on the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy. Brad chuckles when he sees that Scarlet had a bit of sand stuck on her pubic hair and starts stroking her pubic hair.

He was going to continue to stare at Scarlet's pussy, but he soon remembered his battle with Xyaqom.

Brad: Starring at Scarlet's pussy is tempting, but I need to get ready for my battle against Xyaqom.

Brad then gets back up and walks to get his clothes on and becomes ready for the fight between himself and Xyaqom. Meanwhile, Xyaqom is seen waking up, who was sleeping with Rosaira and Kori. Xyaqom smiles at them and gets out of their grasps. He walks to get his clothes on and becomes ready for his fight against Brad. Both Brad and Xyaqom head to the center of the planet.

Brad: (Smiles at his best friend) Make sure not to hold anything back Xyaqom.

Xyaqom: Are you sure you want me to go all out? I might accidentally kill you if I do.

Brad: If you don't then there's no point on us fighting with each other. Besides I want to see how far I have come with this.

Xyaqom: Okay, if you say so.

Rosaira: WAIT!

Xyaqom & Brad: (They turn their heads) Huh?

Brad and Xyaqom turn their heads to see their girlfriends, who are now wearing their bikinis again, running towards them. However, Rosaira was wearing a sexy referee outfit. The ref shirt was ripped up to show off plenty of her breasts, and her belly. The blue pants turned into booty shorts.

Brad: Damn bro. I might become a little jealous of you.

Xyaqom: (Blushes) Rosaira, why are you wearing such revealing clothing?!

Rosaira: Well don't you like them?

Xyaqom: Well, yes but, they might be, (Stares at Rosaira's exposed cleavage) distracting. (Just then, Solaris slapped Xyaqom on the back of the head) Oh thanks, Solaris, I needed that.

Solaris: Don't mention it.

Scarlet: Brad, don't stare at Rosaira's boobs, are else you will get distracted.

Brad: Right, I won't.

Rosaira: Right, allow me to explain the rules. There will be no killing in this match. And if Brad or Xyaqom are unable to continue, I'll stop the match. Also, Xyaqom is not allowed to use his nanomachines, nor is he allowed to go into his mastered Xyith Transformation. (Xyaqom nods at the agreement)

Brad: Wait, what?!

Rosaira: Sorry Brad, but we can't risk Xyaqom accidentally killing you if he goes all out. (Xyaqom nods at Brad and the rules to not use his master Xyith form)

Brad: (Lets out a sad sigh) Okay.

Rosaira: Okay, now let's go! Let the fight begin!

Brad and Xyaqom rush towards one another as their shoulders clash with each other as they create distance from each other. They rush towards to their opponent to starts throwing punches but counter attacks which they knew their fighting style. Xyaqom then punches Brad, but Brad manages to catch it, this creates a shock wave from both of them. Brad kicks his midsection to make Xyaqom lose his breath for a second. But Xyaqom shots an energy blast at Brad's left side of the shoulder. The girls were amazed at the fight. Xyaqom and Brad then unleash a fury of punches and kicks towards each other, which they manage to block and counter-attack all of their moves. As they continue to try to get the upper hand on the other, shock waves after shock waves were being unleashed by them, making the girls go flying twenty feet away from the men.

Ashley: Holy crap, they're going all out!

Solaris: No they're not, this is more of a warm up!

Ashley: (Shocked) Are you serious?!

After a few more minutes of them counter-attacking their attacks, they then step away from each other.

Brad: Now that we got the warm-up out of the way, why don't we go to the main event?

Xyaqom: Fine by me!

Both Brad and Xyaqom then begin to power up. First, they power up to their Ksisis form, then to their Xyith form, causing a massive shockwave, sending the girls flying another thirty feet away from them. Brad and Xyaqom clashes with each other, then throw punches and kicks at one another of coming up with counter-attacks. Brad was trying his best to get an opening within Xyaqom's attacks. His eyes were serious and focus on defeating Xyaqom, or trying to test him to see if he's on the same level as his best friend. Xyaqom then charges towards Brad to try to kick him, but Brad quickly blocks the attack using his arm. Brad then tries to punch Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly blocks the attack, then Brad tried to kick Xyaqom, but he blocked the attack using a kick of his own. Xyaqom then unleashes a step up enzuigiri to Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under the attack. Xyaqom then backflips away from Brad, but Brad was in pursuit on his and kicks him in the midsection, causing Xyaqom to lose his breath for a second. Seeing this as an opportunity, Brad unleashes a fury of energy blasts at Xyaqom. Seeing there that attacks were at almost point blank, and that there was very little time to move out of the way, Xyaqom uses his arms to block all of the attacks, causing a smoke screen in the battlefield. Xyaqom jumped out of the smoke and spears Brad though several trees and flew back to the girls.

Scarlet: Brad!

Brad emerges from the smoke, revealing his burned half off, he appears in front of Xyaqom with a mighty blast at the center of his chest and sends him inside of the ocean. Xyaqom then emerges from the ocean, now without his leather jacket and charges towards Brad and elbows him in the face, then attempts to punch Brad, but Brad quickly blocks the attack. Brad then attempts to punch Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly dodges the attack and tries to kick Brad, but Brad manages to block the attack and tries to punch Xyaqom, which he dodged the attack. Xyaqom manages to kick Brad in the chest, making him fly back a bit. Brad then charges towards Xyaqom and kicks him, only for Xyaqom to block the kick. Brad then punches Xyaqom, which Xyaqom also blocks it. Xyaqom then uses an over-hook hook punch on Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under the attack. Xyaqom then attempts a leg sweep against Brad, but Brad quickly jumps up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, which Xyaqom quick rolls out of the way and attempts to kick Brad in the back. But Brad sidesteps out of the way and tries to elbow him in the head, only for Xyaqom to catch the elbow. Xyaqom then grabs Brad and throws him across the ring. Brad then catches himself and charges towards Xyaqom where he attempts to punch him, but Xyaqom grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for five whole minutes at great speed.

Scarlet: Wow. Even the planet is shaking, what an intense battle this is.

One minute of countering attack after counter-attacking later, Xyaqom finds an opening and kicks Brad in the face, which sends him flying across the beach. Brad quickly catches himself and dashes towards Xyaqom, Xyaqom attempts to punch Brad out only for his punch to go right through him, turned out that this Brad was an afterimage, but quickly the real Brad shows up and kicks Xyaqom in the face, sending him flying across the beach. Xyaqom manages to catch himself and charges towards Brad to punch him, Brad quickly ducks under Xyaqom's punch and performs a leg sweep on him, only to find out that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Xyaqom then appears and attempts to punch Brad out, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was another afterimage. Then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage. Brad then appears and attempts to do a leg sweep at Xyaqom, but realizes that this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Then Xyaqom showed up and attempts to kick Brad in the chest, only to find out that this Brad was another afterimage. Then Brad appeared and attempted to punch Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counterattack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Brad finds an opening and kicks Xyaqom upward into the sky. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and elbows him back down to the beach, Brad then goes into hot pursuit and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the gut. But Xyaqom grabbed Brad's kick and attempted to counter-attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, rinse and repeat. Soon Xyaqom sees an opening and tries to kick Brad, but Brad quickly ducks under his kick, but Xyaqom sees this as an opening and tries to punch Brad. But Brad quickly jumps out of the way and kicks Xyaqom upwards to the sky. Brad then shoots an energy blast towards Xyaqom, but Xyaqom manages to catch himself and easily deflects it, but the energy blast turned out to only be a distraction as Brad showed up behind Xyaqom and kicked him on the back. Xyaqom then quickly punches Brad in the face and performs an ax handle at Brad, causing him to fall back down to the beach, but Brad manages to land on his feet.

Brad then punched Xyaqom in the gut, then elbowed him in the face, then kicked him upwards to the sky. Then Brad went hot pursuit towards Xyaqom and ax handle him back down to the beach. Xyaqom managed to catch himself and dashed towards Brad and tries to punch him. Brad then quickly ducked and performed a leg sweep on Xyaqom to make him fall face first onto the sand, thankfully, Xyaqom managed to catch himself using his hands and tried to perform a leg sweep on Brad, which he quickly jumped over. Xyaqom then got back up to his feet and tried to punch Brad, which he quickly realized that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was another afterimage. Then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only for Brad to grab Xyaqom's kick and attempts to punch him, but Xyaqom grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counter attack him. But Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack, but soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack which led him to kick Xyaqom. But Xyaqom quickly blocked Brad's kick using a kick of his own, Xyaqom then punched Brad in the stomach, which made Brad kick Xyaqom in the kick. Xyaqom then tried to punch Brad, only for Brad to block it using a punch of his own, Xyaqom then tried to knee Brad in the gut, but Brad quickly blocked the attack using his knee. But Xyaqom using his other leg to kick Brad upwards, Brad quickly catches himself but only to see Xyaqom kicking him in the face, which led Brad to punch Xyaqom in the face, thus making him fly back, but Xyaqom quickly catches himself back to his feet.

Just then, Xyaqom unleashes a huge energy blast that was as big as the beach itself and launches towards Brad. Brad then jumped over the energy blast where it hit the energy barrier that was keeping the audience members safe. Brad then dashed towards Xyaqom to try to punch him, but Xyaqom ended up blocking the hit, then punched Brad in the face, then he kicked him upwards into the sky. Xyaqom then goes hot pursuit towards Brad and performs an ax handle on Brad to make him fall in the beach. Brad manages to catch himself by landing on his feet and prepares to go after Xyaqom, only to realize that Xyaqom was nowhere to be found. Brad breathes in and out then starts to realize something. Brad close his eyes to calm his heart and mind down to allow himself to become calm, his aura was becoming a bright red color. The girls become surprised about Brad discovering new energy inside of himself.

Scarlet: What's going on with Brad?

Rosaira: I think he has discovered new energy for himself to unlock (Her eyes extends of being surprised about the new development)

Just then, Xyaqom appeared behind Brad and tried to punch him, but Brad quickly sees this coming and blocks Xyaqom's attack. Brad then tries to punch Xyaqom in the face, but Xyaqom grabbed Brad's punch and attempted to counter-attack him, but Brad ended up counter attacking his counter-attack. But soon Xyaqom quickly counterattacked his counter-attack, which led Brad to counter-attacked his counter-attack, but this time they were doing this so fast that nobody could keep up. Eventually, Xyaqom sees an opening and starts to punch Brad rapidly, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm. Then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, rinse and repeat. Eventually, Brad managed to block one of Xyaqom's attacks and kicked him upwards to the sky. Brad then goes into hot pursuit and to try to perform an ax handle on him, but soon realized this Xyaqom was an afterimage. Xyaqom then appears and attempts to punch Brad out, but realizes that this Brad was an afterimage. Then Brad showed up and attempts to kick Xyaqom in the face, only to find out that this Xyaqom was another afterimage. Then Xyaqom shows up and attempts to kick Brad in the gut, only to find out that this Brad was an afterimage. Just then Brad appeared and kneed Xyaqom in the gut. Then he tried to do another ax handle on Xyaqom, only to use another afterimage, then Xyaqom appeared and punched Brad in the face, making him fly back a bit. Xyaqom then dashed towards Brad to try to elbow him in the face, only for Xyaqom to block the attack by using an elbow attack of his own, which made the entire planet to shake. Brad uses his new ability to sends a thousand strikes at Xyaqon which it's impossible to dodge then vanishes to releases strong energy blast in the middle to leaves no area for Xyaqom to escape. Seeing that there was no way to dodge the blast, Xyaqom quickly gathers some energy to perform a barrier to protect himself. When the blast hit Xyaqom, and when the smoke cleared, Xyaqom stood there, with his barrier surrounding him. Brad was shocked that Xyaqom was able to gather that much energy to create an energy barrier to protect himself from the blast.

He then powers the barrier down.

Xyaqom: Wow Brad, that was impressive.

Brad: (Smiles at Xyaqom) Thank you (His new power was surrounding Brad remains the same color but disappears then reappears behind Xyaqom in a speed of light)

Xyaqom: What the-

Before Xyaqom could react, Brad reappeared behind Xyaqom and kicked him in the back of the back, causing him to go flying into the ocean. However, Xyaqom did not emerge from the water right away. Instead, he stayed under water, thinking of a new strategy.

Xyaqom: Wow, it looks like Brad has discovered a new source of power. Is it possible that he may be becoming a... (Shakes his head) no, its too early for him yet. But whatever this is, he's a lot stronger now. I thought that only using one percent of my power was more than enough for this fight, but it looks like I'll have to go higher than that. Maybe I'll use five percent, and see how I do with that.

Meanwhile, back at the beach, everyone was worried about Xyaqom, since he hasn't emerged from the water yet. Brad was ever starting to fear that he may have accidentally killed him.

Brad: Xyaqom! (Rushes into the ocean and swim towards him by using his mind to speak to him as) Are you alright? Should we stop?

Just then, Xyaqom emerged from the ocean, Brad stops himself and waits for Xyaqom to answer him back.

Xyaqom: Sorry to make you worry. That attack did more damage than I thought.

Brad: I see. Would you like to take a break?

Xyaqom: What for? We're just getting started!

Solaris: Brad shouldn't drop his guard so much.

Ashley: Why is that?

Solaris: Don't you feel it?

Ashley: Feel what?

Solaris: Xyaqom is more powerful now.

Xyaqom: Are you ready for round two?

Brad: (Nods and smiles at Xyaqom) I would love to.

Brad then charges towards Xyaqom and unleashes a fury of kicks and punches to him, however, Xyaqom dodged each and every one of them. Eventually, Xyaqom saw an opening while he was dodging Brad's attacks, and elbowed him to the chin, making him fly back to the sand. Brad claws the sand to slow himself down. His eyes look up at Xyaqom with a surprised expression, since he has increased his power more. Brad then gets back on his feet, but was not able to stay on them for long, because right after Brad got back on to his feet. Xyaqom suddenly appeared behind Brad, leg swept him, Brad was able to catch himself by standing on his right hand, but Xyaqom quickly used his dragon tail to wrap it around Brad's neck, slamming him into the sand, and then elbowed him to the gut. This attack knocked the wind out of Brad. Xyaqom then lets Brad go, and Brad falls down to his knees, holding his gut and trying to catch his breath. Brad looks up at Xyaqom of trying to catch his breath, and his lips form a gentle smile, knowing that his skills and powers weren't the same as Xyaqom. Brad tries to attack him again with a strong uppercut, which sends shockwaves towards the girls again. However, Xyaqom was holding the uppercut with no effort at all. This shocked Brad, Xyaqom then uses his free hand to punch Brad in the gut, knocking the wind off of him again and making him fall down to his knees again.

Brad: (Thinking) What the hell is going on?! He wasn't this powerful a minute ago. Where did he get this power from? He's not a mastered Xyith, so that can't be it! Wait, is it possible that before, he was holding back? Now that I think about it, Xyaqom does feel a bit stronger than before.

Xyaqom: I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I'm just getting started. I would be really disappointed if you were to throw in the towel now.

Brad: Xyaqom, answer me this, were you holding back before?!

Xyaqom: So, you've finally realized it. Yes, before I was only using one percent of my power.

Brad: (Shocked) One percent?!

Xyaqom: Yes, but now I'm using five percent.

Brad: (Becomes shocked and his hands start shaking) You're, you're bluffing! You're not "THAT" strong!

Xyaqom: Oh really now? Then how about you come over here and try to test that theory of yours.

Brad rushes over to Xyaqom tries to hit his chest, but no efforts of pain were felt on Xyaqom as his expression was surprised about the new powers were unspoken of.

Brad: What?!

Xyaqom then uses his tail to wrap Brad's right leg and threw him fifty feet away from him. When Brad got up, he was shocked at the new power that Xyaqom was showing. To make matters worse, he was only using five percent of his power.

Brad: (Thinking) That was my strongest punch. And yet, it did nothing to Xyaqom. Is it possible that there is THAT much of a gap between Xyaqom and me? Just how strong is he?

Xyaqom looks up at Brad with a serious expression, but underneath he was smiling of fighting with Brad, happy to see how much his best friend has grown since he discovered the new powers.

Xyaqom: I'll admit Brad, you've grown a lot since I first met you. But you still have a long way to go before you reach my league.

Brad: You got that right! (Tries to get up but falls down at his knees)

Xyaqom: Maybe we should call this day, you can barely stand.

Brad: No, I can still fight!

Brad then charges towards Xyaqom, he tries to punch him, only for him to vanish and appear beside Brad and punches him, then kicks him about twenty feet above him. Xyaqom then appears above Brad and ax handles him back down to the ground. When Brad fell to the ground, Xyaqom emerged from under Brad and headbutt him to the back, making him fly back up. Then Xyaqom flew up, kneed him to the back, ax handled him back down to the ground, but before Brad could land on the ground, Xyaqom kicked Brad again, sending flying another twenty feet. Brad managed to catch himself, only for Xyaqom to appear behind Brad, grab him by the neck with his tail, threw him another ten feet and appeared behind him and kicked him again. With the number of times that Xyaqom appeared behind Brad and kicked him, it was like Brad was a pinball, and Xyaqom was the flipper. After pinball attacking Brad ten times in a row, Xyaqom used his tail to strike Brad, sending him flying into the ocean. Brad sinks inside of the ocean, which his eyes are going to close. Xyaqom then goes after Brad, picks him up and throws him back into the sea, this makes him cough out the water that he took in.

Scarlet: Brad!

Brad's girlfriends rush to Brad's aid.

Katherine: Brad, we're here, please say something!

Xyaqom: Maybe we should stop here! (Powers down to his base form)

Scarlet: Klno Nach, how could you?!

Jewela: How could you do this to Brad.

Katherine: Yeah, what has he ever done to you?!

Xyaqom: Wait, what?! This is what he wanted!

Scarlet: Well, he-

Brad: Girls! (His girlfriends look at him) Please, don't be mad at Xyaqom, this is what I wanted.

Scarlet: But Brad-

Brad: No buts, I told Xyaqom that I wanted this to see where I am in power, and he granted me that wish. So please, don't be mad at him. (He then gets back up, and a red aura starts surrounding him) Now go, get out of here, I don't want you girls to get caught in the chaos!

Kurumi: But Brad, you're hurt.

Scarlet: And you can barely stand.

Brad: I'm fine! (The aura around him starts getting brighter, this catches Xyaqom's attention) Let's keep going! (Lighting then starts to surround him)

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, this red aura and lighting that was surrounding Brad. What was happening to him? Xyaqom seemed to know though.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) No way, is he by chance...

Brad's girlfriends start to back away from Brad, Brad breathes in and out of starts controlling the power as his aura and lightning surround his body. Brad opens his eyes to shows dark red slits to shows mastering Xyith form. Thunder and lighting start appearing, the lighting would hit the ground a few inches away from where Brad was. The ground then started to shake, and the tiny rocks that were on the ground started to rise, Steqos and the girls were all confused on what was going on. A red aura then started to surround Brad, and he started to scream. Everyone was confused about what was happening to Brad. Brad then started glowing. The glow started getting brighter and brighter. Then there was a burst of bright that came out of Brad, which temporally blinds everybody. After everybody gained back their sight, they all saw what happened to Brad. He was now a Mastered Xyith. The dragon horns on his forehead were much longer than a normal Xyith, and the light brown dragon scales that were all over his body was much spikier than a normal Xyith. Everyone was shocked to see Brad in his Mastered Xyith form, especially Xyaqom. Sadly though, Brad was unable to sustain the form for long. Three seconds after Brad turned into a Mastered Xyith, Brad reverted back to his base form and lost consciousness. Scarlet managed to catch Brad before he could land on the ground. Because Brad was already hurt, and tired from his battle against Xyaqom, and because he used the little bit of energy he had left to achieve the form, he was unable to sustain the Master Xyith transformation for too long.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Congratulations. You're the true winner, Brad.

Scarlet: Quick, let's take him to Rosaira! (Xyaqom picks Brad up and takes him to his girlfriend to help him)

* * *

Later, everyone is seen in Rosaira's ship, making their way back to planet Earth. Rosaira is seen in the medical room, nursing Brad back to health.

Scarlet: Is he going to be okay Rosaira?

Rosaira: Oh yes, he should be back on his feet tomorrow morning.

Scarlet: Thank goodness, but how did he unlock the Mastered Xyith Transformation?

Rosaira: That, I'm not sure. I think his battle with Xyaqom somehow had involvement with that.

Scarlet: Maybe.

Rosaira: Anyways, you should go get some sleep. We've had a long day today.

Scarlet: Okay, get well soon Brad.

Scarlet exits the medical room and makes her way to her room. Along the way, she bumps into Xyaqom.

Scarlet: Klno Nach!

Xyaqom: Sorry Scarlet, I was making my way to go check up on Brad.

Scarlet: Rosaira said that he should be back on his feet by tomorrow morning.

Xyaqom: Oh, well that's good to know. But I think I should still check up on him, just to make sure. (He then makes his way to the medical room)

Scarlet: Klno Nach, wait!

Xyaqom: (Turns his head to look at Scarlet) Yes?

Scarlet: Look, I, I just want to apologize for being mad at you earlier today. I know Brad wanted this and asked you to fight him and all. But when I saw how badly injured Brad was, I was worried about him, and so was the others. So, I'm sorry for being mad at you.

Xyaqom: Don't worry about it Scarlet, but I'm sorry for hurting your fiancé like that. Sometimes when I get into the zone, I lose control of myself.

Scarlet: Well try not to lose control again, I would hate to see Brad killed if it happens again.

Xyaqom: (Confused) Wait, Ashley?

Ashley: (Ashley turns her head to sees Xyaqom and starts blushing around her cheeks) Yes? What can I help you with?

Xyaqom: Oh, sorry, I was talking to Scarlet, and she mentioned you. Sorry to disturb you. (He then takes his leave)

Ashely takes his hand, and her hair covers her eyes.

Ashley: No, you can stay.

Xyaqom: Huh? Ashley, I need to go see Brad.

Ashley: Oh okay. I'm just going to stay here for a little bit more. (The bright moonlight makes Ashley beautiful, however, Xyaqom fails to notice this)

Xyaqom: Right. (He then heads to the medical room)

Scarlet: As much as hate to admit it, I don't think he's into you Ashley.

Ashley: I see. I guess I will have to stay with my girls (Wraps her hand around and squeezes Scarlet's butt, which made Scarlet moan) You like that?

Scarlet: Oh yes.

Ashley: How about we finish in your room (Winks at Scarlet)

Scarlet: Sure.

And so, Scarlet and Ashley went to Scarlet's room, and they had some good sex. Sadly, we're not going to show you guys this, because this chapter is already reaching its limit, and this chapter is not meant to have a lemon scene. Sorry guys. The good news, however, Rosaira's prediction was correct. In the morning, Brad woke up and got back up on his feet, and his girlfriends rejoiced.

* * *

 **Note: So yeah, I was teasing with the idea of Ashley and Xyaqom getting together. But unfortunately, Xyaqom has no feelings for Ashley what so ever. Sorry guys, Ashley is not hooking up with Xyaqom, I have someone else in mind. And who is that special person who will hook up with Ashley? That will be revealed later on in the story.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	70. Ch 69: A Sudden Breeze

**Note: So remember in chapter 142 of the original manga To Love Ru, how Yui lost her panties by Yami and that Yui had to go through an embarrassing day? Well, let's just say that her counterpart Shelley gets it much worst. This chapter of Drogons is going to be the birth of Chapter 142 of the** **original manga of To Love Ru, and my one-shot story of Shameless Love, which you can find on my profile. If you thought Yui had it bad in those stories, Shelley is about to get it MUCH worst. Sorry, Shelley. Also, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me put this chapter together. So after you are done reading this chapter, go check his stories out. You won't regret it.**

 **Anyways, onto the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Sixty-Nine:  
** **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Six  
** **June: 18th:**

* * *

Four days have passed since Brad and Xyaqom went to planet Darksky and fought each other, but not before having some fun with their girlfriends' mind you. Brad and friends were now back on planet Earth, continuing their everyday lives. Brad was sitting top of the rooftop and thinks about everything on how his life changed since Scarlet. Before he met Scarlet, his life was quiet and simple, yet he had no girlfriends. But after he met Scarlet, his life has been crazy and has had many girlfriends. It's simply amazing how lucky he is.

Brad: Nobody would believe that this is my life.

Meanwhile, Shelley is seen in the locker room arguing with a man wearing small round shades and a goofy hairstyle. There was no way Shelley was going to let someone like him wear something like that, not in her school. We shall call the male student with the goofy hairstyle Johnny.

Shelley: Hey you! What is with that kind of hairstyle and clothes is that! Those are against the school regulations!

Johnny: You do realize that I'm a fourth-year student, right?

Shelley: It doesn't matter if you're a fourth-year student here! School regulations are still school regulations! Either lose the hairdo or leave the school.

Johhny: How can you worry about school regulations when we have a pervert for the Chief Executive?!

This caught Shelley off guard when she heard Johnny say that, now knowing that he was smarter than he looked.

Shelley: Um? That's true, but...

?: There's no point in talking to people like him Shelley.

Shelley turns around and sees Eve, the disguised form of Solaris.

Shelley: Huh, who are you?

Eve: Oh, we haven't met, my name is Eve Lunatique, I'm kind of the new girl here.

Shelley: If that's the case, how do you know my name?

Eve: I've heard quite about you in the short time that I've been here. Your reputation proceeds you.

Shelley: Ha, it's about time someone appreciates my work.

Johnny: Hey! What's going on here! I thought this was about me, not this whore! (This pisses Eve off)

Shelley: Oh, you're still here?!

Eve: (Trying not to lose her temper) Excuse me, did you just call me a whore?!

Johnny: Damn right I did you slut! What are you going to do about it? Slap me?

Eve: (Her eyes then turn from green to red, and her hair starts rising) Oh I'm about to do more than just slap you! (Her hair then turns into blades)

Johnny: (His face turns pale when he saw Eve's hair turn into blades) Wait, what?!

Eve then lets out a fury of hair blades towards Johnny, slicing his hair and clothes into a bunch of tiny pieces. However, little did Eve know was that one of her hair blades accidentally went up Shelley's skirt and cut off the strap of her white panties. Two seconds of hair slashing later, Eve turned her hair back to normal, and we see that Johnny was no completely bald, and was now wearing nothing but his blue boxers. When Johnny saw this, he screamed in a panic.

Eve: Be lucky that I didn't kill you, I didn't want Shelley to see that side of me. (Gives Johnny the evil eye) Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.

Not wanting Eve to kill him, Johnny turned around and ran away while screaming like a teenage girl. After this, Eve calms down, and her red blood eyes turn back to be green. She then turned to face Shelley.

Eve: Sorry that you had to see that, some men just don't have any respect for women.

Shelley: Finally, someone finally understands! And some people called me crazy for saying that. Men are nothing but pigs and care nothing but themselves. (Checks her watch) Oh, the next class is about to start, I'll talk to you later, thanks for the help.

Eve: You're welcome.

When Shelley turned around to head to her next class, her panties let out and fell down to the floor. Eve was about to head to her next class too until she saw Shelley's panties.

Eve: Huh? A pair of panties? Where did they come from? Wait, I didn't... (She checks herself if she was wearing her panties, which she was) Okay, good, they're not mine. But whose are they? (She then puts the pieces of the puzzle together, which makes her blush) No, I didn't...

* * *

When Shelley arrived at her class, she was the first student to arrive.

Teacher: Ah, Ms. Livings, you're the first student to arrive. Go ahead and take your seat.

Shelley: Yes sir.

When Shelley took her seat, sitting at the desk near the open window. When Shelley walked past the window, the wind blew her skirt up, exposing her naked bare bubble shaped butt to the teacher. When the teacher saw Shelley's butt, he blushed, and when Shelley bend over a little to pull up her chair, he also saw her hairy pussy too, which opened up a bit, allowing him to see her insides briefly.

Teacher: (Blushes hard and thinks) Is it just me or is Shelley not wearing any... (Shakes his head) No, that's impossible. This is Shelley we're talking about. She would never do something like that.

When Shelley took her seat, she left her legs open and felt that her chair felt much colder than usual. There was also an open window in the classroom, and a cool breeze came in the classroom from that open window, the breeze managed to pull Shelley's skirt up over her bush of pubic hair and started blowing on her pussy and pubic hair. Shelley used to trim her pubic hair, but when October 2017 rolled by, she stopped trimming her pubic hair altogether and allowed it to grow out to it's fullest, thus now having a bush. Shelley is aware that she has a bush now, and doesn't plan in trimming it anytime soon, she's just going to leave it alone. However, even with all the pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly seen. Shelley becomes deep red and starts feeling the wind blowing onto her pussy. But it felt like someone was licking her pussy. Shelley moaned a little when she felt her pussy being blown at, wondering why things were much cooler and lighter down there, she then looked down to fix her skirt, but instead of seeing her panties she was looking at her hairy pussy. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. When Shelley saw that she wasn't wearing any panties, she became shocked and blushed red when she saw her hairy pussy.

Shelley: (Thinking) Oh shit! Where are my panties? Oh no, don't tell me... when Eve was slashing her hair blades around, she accidentally cut them off?!

Shelley then looked at the teacher, who was currently going through his notes about today's lesson. Shelley saw that her legs were open, allowing him to get a clear view of her pussy. Shelley didn't want to say or try to create a fuss over the situation, so she stayed quiet. Shelley then looked down to see her pussy, which her pubic hair was moving with the breeze. Shelley was starting to panic about her pussy being exposed, and anyone can take a look at her private area. She quickly lowers her skirt so that the teacher doesn't see her pussy, but kept her legs open. Soon all the other students began entering the classroom, and Kyle was one of those students.

Shelley: (Thinking) I better stay away from him for today. I don't need him accidentally seeing up my skirt. (Sees Kyle approaching her to take his seat) Don't sit beside me, please don't sit beside me! (As luck would have it, Kyle sat beside Shelley) OH GODDAMIT! I can't allow Kyle to know that I'm not wearing any panties. I don't want to damage his innocent mind.

Kyle: Hey Shelley.

Shelley: (Speaks in a nervous tone) H-H-Hi Kyle.

Kyle: (Raises an eyebrow) Is everything okay?

Shelley: YES! Everything is peachy.

Teacher: Okay, now that everyone is here, we can get started.

Shelley tried to pay attention to the lesson, but the wind was distracting her. Shelley soon looked down and saw the wind pulling her skirt up over her bush of pubic hair and blow on her pussy and pubic hair, making her feel the cool breeze on her crotch. The breeze then started to blow on her pussy, which was driving Shelley crazy and making her pussy wet. Shelley blushed when she saw her pussy was out again, and her legs open. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, which thankfully no one was, they were all paying close attention to the teacher. When Shelley saw that nobody was looking at her, she then looked down again to see her hairy pussy again and her legs wide open. Even though she knew her legs were wide open and her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair, she didn't bother to close her legs or fix her skirt, she left it all alone and watched her pubic hair being blown by the wind and her pussy feeling the cool breeze. Her pussy began to quiver, and her juices began flowing. A cool breeze blowing on her pussy felt so good. When she looks down, she saw that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Shelley was trying not to moan as she could feel the cool breeze blowing on her pussy, and can feel herself getting wet.

If Shelley were to close her legs, it would have stopped the breeze from blowing on her pussy, but that thought never crossed her mind, the breeze felt too good, in fact, she opened her legs all the way without thinking, allowing the cool breeze to blow on her pussy more. Because of the amount of pleasure that she was receiving from the cool breeze, she never thought of fixing her skirt to hide her hairy pussy. If someone was to bend down under her seat, they would get a clear view of her pussy. But thankfully, there were four other students sitting in front of her, making it impossible for anybody to see it. Shelley was getting hot and could feel her thighs starting to tightening up. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. At this point, she was now sitting on a pond made by her own juices. Shelley looks down to see her skirt was still over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Shelley what's going crazy and trying her best not to moan. Shelley felt that the breeze was licking her pussy and wanted to feel her clit.

Shelley: (Thinking) I'm not sure how much more I can take this, this sensation is so good that it's driving me crazy. Why did I pick this seat in the first place?! Just how much longer until this class is over?!

Things were not looking good for Shelley. She was going crazy, and she could feel herself about to cum. If she were to cum in class, she would be in serious trouble. She had to resist it. She had to keep herself from having an orgasm in class. However, that was easier said than done. The wind began to get a little more powerful and began to blow on Shelley's pussy more, doubling the amount of pleasure that she was receiving before. Shelley was complex, she didn't want to cum in class, and she didn't want anybody to know that she wasn't wearing any panties, but at the same time, she didn't want it the pleasure to stop when she would close her legs. If she were to close her legs, the cool breeze wouldn't be able to blow on her pussy. Half of her wanted the pleasure to stop while the other half of her didn't want it to stop, it only made her wetter. Her thighs were at their tightest, she could feel herself about to cum any minute. Shelley wanted to let out a loud moan and just cum already, but if she were to do that, she would be in serious trouble. However with the amount of pleasure that she was receiving from the wind, it wasn't easy for her, she felt that she was about to let out a loud moan before she came. Shelley looks down again to see her skirt was still over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze, only blowing it more than before. Shelley closes her mouth shut to keep loud moan escape from her lips. The pleasure felt so good and so addictive. Her pussy began to quiver to the point where it began opening up to expose her insides, and the cool breeze would blow on her insides too. At this point, Shelley couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to cum so bad. Shelley wanted nothing more but being pleasured by the wind.

A few minutes passed by, and things weren't looking good for Shelley. She still had her legs wide open, and still had her skirt over her bush of pubic hair. Shelley looks down again to see her skirt was still over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Shelley then began moaning lightly, making sure to not let anyone hear her. The wind continued to blow on Shelley's pussy, her pussy began to open up a bit, making the wind to fully blow in the inside of her pussy. Her pussy was quivering and producing a lot of her juices. Shelley was trying her best not to cum because if she did, she would let out a loud moan. Shelley kept her legs open, allowing the wind to blow on her hairy wet pussy, increasing the pleasure. Shelley was trying to fight the pleasure and licks of wind, but it was pointless. At this point, Shelley couldn't take it anymore. She put her right hand on her mouth and tried to hold back her moan as best she could when she came all over her seat. Although she managed to mostly hold back her moan when she came, her moan was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Teacher: Ms. Livings, is everything okay?

Shelley: (Blushing hard) Um... (Thinking) Shit, what do I do?! Wait, I got it! (To the teacher) Um... No, I'm not fine, as a matter of fact, (Stands up) I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM! (Everybody in the classroom was caught off guard by her statement)

Teacher: Ms. Livings, there are only five minutes left in class, can't you hold it in till then?

Shelley: Um... Perhaps, but I've heard that if you hold it in, you'll get a bladder infection, meaning it will keep you from using the bathroom when you need to. Also, it's even worst for men, because if they hold it in, it can damage the prostate glen, making it very difficult for them to get an erection or aroused.

Teacher: (The teacher and the male students turn pale when they hear that) Is... Is that true?

Shelley: It has to be.

Teacher: Well if that's the case, I think we should all go to the bathroom too. Class dismissed.

Everyone then ran to the nearest bathroom, fearing what Shelley said might be true. Shelley too ran to the nearest bathroom the first chance she got.

* * *

A little later, Shelley is seen in the nearest girl's bathroom washing her pussy after she came during class. She was sitting on the counter where the sinks were with her legs wide open and had her skirt over her bush of pubic hair.

Shelley: God, I can't believe I said that in front of everyone! I also can't believe that I had an orgasm in class too. (Stops washing her pussy but keeps her legs open) That's the first orgasm I've had in a classroom. Today is such a bad day for me. (Starts blushing) Though I have to admit, (Looks down at her pussy) feeling the wind blowing on my private area did feel really good.

Shelley began to remember the experience she had in the classroom, how the wind kept blowing on her pussy, and her pubic hair moving with the wind. Remembering the experience began making her wet again. Her pussy began quivering, and her juices started flowing out. Soon the sink had a small puddle of her juices. Shelley even wished that the wind had a dick so it could do it to her. Realizing what she just said, and was thinking, she slaps herself in the face twice.

Shelley: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! I SHOULDN'T BE ENJOYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT! (She then calms down, gets off the sink and starts washing her face and the small pound of her juices off, but left her wet pussy alone) Okay, calm down Shelley, you need to calm down. My main objective is to get my panties back. And right now, the wind is my enemy. Now if I were a pair of panties, where would I be? I guess my best guess is to go to where I lost them, and that is the locker room.

Shelley made a dash to the locker room, trying to find her lost panties and while she was running, her skirt kept rising above her bare naked butt. When she arrived in the locker room, she searched high and low, knee and toe, but her panties were nowhere to be found. She even went on all fours to see if her panties were under the lockers. However, when she went on all fours, her miniskirt rose above her bubble shaped butt, exposing it and her hairy wet pink pussy due to not washing it a second time, and her butt even spread when she went on all fours, exposing her anus as well. For five whole minutes, Shelley stayed on all fours trying to find her lost panties, and during those five minutes, Shelley never fixed her skirt to hide her butt and pussy, she just left it alone above her butt. Whenever she looked under a locker, her butt would open up more and her pussy would spread, allowing us the readers to see her insides. If a male student were to enter the locker room, they would get a good look at her butt and pussy. But thankfully, that didn't happen.

Shelley: Where the hell is they?! (She was freaking out and looking everywhere of trying to find her panties) Don't tell me someone picked them up!

?: Oh, this is wonderful!

Shelley: Wait, it can't be?

Shelley knew who that voice belonged to, it was Tommy Vincent, the Chief Executive, who can be heard from the other side of a set of lockers.

Tommy: The taste, the smell! It's too much to bare!

Shelley: (Starts imagining Tommy smelling her lost panties) No way, he can't be! (Shelley quickly turns to the other side of the lockers to see what Tommy was doing) TOMMY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Shelley thought that Tommy had her panties and was smelling them, but to her surprise, she found him eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

Tommy: Huh? (Sees Shelley) Oh, hello Shelley, can I help you with something?

Shelley: It's nothing... I'm sorry for bothering you. (She then ran outside)

* * *

A little later, Shelley is seen on the school roof, behind a small pillar.

Shelley: Damnit... What if someone found them?

Just then, the wind began blowing Shelley's skirt, revealing her bare naked bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy. When Shelley looked down, she saw that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Shelley was moaning slightly as it felt like someone was starting to lick her pussy with slow strokes with their tongue.

Shelley: I really need to find my panties.

The wind kept blowing at her pussy like someone wanted to pleasure Shelley. Feeling the wind began to make her pussy wet again.

Sadly though, Shelley wouldn't enjoy the pleasure for long, because just when she was about to enjoy the pleasure, she heard Brad and Scarlet entering the school roof. When she heard the two talking, she quickly fixed her skirt.

Brad: Ready to have a quicky?

Scarlet: Oh yeah, definitely.

Brad and Scarlet then kiss, and Brad then takes off Scarlet's panties.

Shelley: (Comes out of her hiding) Not so fast you two!

Brad: Shelley?! What are you doing here?!

Shelley: Um... (Thinking) I can't tell them the real reason why I came here. (To Brad) I had a feeling that you two would come here to have sex up here like you always do.

Brad and Scarlet become depressed by Shelley's presences to ruin their fun. Brad was about to say something until he heard someone say his name.

?: Brad Jackel!

Everyone turned their heads and saw a man, or a reptilian to be exact. His skin color was light green and he had round yellow eyes that were covered in a black mask-like outline. He also has big pointy ears that have two endpoints. He was about 6'0 feet tall and weighed about 200 pounds, which he was ripped. This reptilian man was known as Repuale Ghibreed. He was one of the many people that Brad fought at the marriage tournament, we managed to win the preliminary tournament, but was eliminated in the round of the tournament.

Repuale : HAHAHAHA! Brad Jackel, we meet again!

Brad: Um... Who are you? (Repuale anime falls)

Repuale : (Gets back up) Seriously, you don't remember me?!

Scarlet: His name is Repuale Ghibreed. He was one of the many men who fought in the Marriage Tournament. Sadly though, he was eliminated in the round of the tournament

Brad: Oh.

Repuale: You didn't need to bring that up! But anyways, I have come here to challenge you to a rematch!

Brad: Buddy, you're only wasting your time. I've gotten a lot powerful since the tournament.

Repuale: Well guess what, I've gotten a lot powerful too! JUST WATCH!

Repuale starts powering up, creating gusts of winds, making the wind to raise Scarlet's and Shelley's skirts above their bubble shaped butts and their hairy pussies. When Shelley looked down, she saw that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. When Brad looked at Scarlet, he saw that her skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze, this made Brad blush. Repuale then powers up to full power. This catches both Brad and Scarlet off guard as the shockwave from Repuale powering up send Brad and Scarlet flying towards Shelley. Shelley had no time to act when the two came crashing towards them. When Brad, Scarlet, and Shelley crashed into each other, Brad's hands began stripping the girls out of their clothes, including their socks and shoes. When they finally landed, Scarlet was resting her head on Shelley's breasts, and Brad was resting his head on Shelley's crotch, having his nose resting on her pubic hair. When Brad gained back his composure, he noticed that his face was resting on Shelley's hairy pussy. When Shelley gained back her composure she saw that Brad was staring at her hairy pussy, making to blush hard and get wet, even Brad got to watch Shelley's pussy get wet. When Scarlet gained back her composure, she saw that Brad was starring at Shelley's pussy. However, Brad wouldn't get to stare at Shelley's pussy for too long.

Shelley: DON'T LOOK!

Shelley ended up punched Brad, thus knocking him out cold. Even after Shelley knocked Brad out, and even though she was embarrassed that Brad saw her hairy wet pussy, she kept her legs wide open, allowing Repuale to get a good look at her pink wet hairy pussy, which he licked his lips. He saw how she had a bush of pubic hair over her pussy and had pubic hair surrounding it. Even with all that pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly visible. He then starts walking towards her.

Scarlet: Shelley, what was that for?!

Shelley: He saw my private area!

Scarlet: Brad sees my naughty area all the time, and yet you don't see me punching him out.

Shelley: That's different!

Scarlet was about to say something, but before she could, Repuale shot an energy blast at Scarlet, making her fly out of the roof and knocked out cold. Shelley was shocked by this she then looked towards Repuale who was now rubbing her thighs, she looked over her bush of pubic hair that her legs were still wide open and that Repuale was staring at her pussy. When Shelley realized that her legs were wide open and that Repuale was staring at her pussy, her face turned dark red due to being embarrassed, which made her pussy pucker and get wetter, and her nipples got hard. Repuale even got to see her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Shelley was about to close her legs, but before she had the chance too, Repuale came over and kept her legs open so that he could continue to stare at her pussy. He started feeling Shelley's thighs and started smelling her pussy, which he enjoyed the smell that her pussy was letting out and starts stroking her bush of pubic Shelley was blushing hard when she saw that Repuale was staring at her wet pussy and stroking her pubic hair.

Repuale: (Strokes Shelley's pubic hair) You have quite a bush here, but at the same time, you do have a cute pussy, I don't even mind the pubic hair surrounding it. Plus you smell amazing down there. Before I claim Scarlet, (Places his nose on Shelley's pubic hair) I'll have my way with you.

Repuale then starts licking Shelley's pussy and started feeling her belly. Shelley was moaning softly which she didn't know what to say about it. Repuale then used his thumbs to open her pussy up to look at her insides, which made Shelley blush red.

Shelley: (Blushes red) No, don't stare at it like that!

Repuale smiles behind Shelley's bush of pubic hair and used his index fingers to rub Shelley's clit, making her moan loudly. Because Shelley already came earlier, her pussy was super sensitive. Repuale continued to rub Shelley's clit while keeping her pussy open, watching her pussy get wet all while Shelley was moaning. Repuale loved the sound of Shelley's moans and continued to rub her clit.

Shelley: Stop it!

Repuale ignores Shelley's plea and continues to rub her clit. Shelley was moaning like crazy since she has never been through this kind of experience before. Repuale began rubbing Shelley's clit faster, which made her moan louder and her breasts to jiggle, which made him smile. Repuale then stopped rubbing Shelley's clit and began playing with her pubic hair while staring at her pussy. He saw how wet her pussy was. Her pussy was so wet that it was quivering like there was no tomorrow, her juices were pouring out of her pussy as if it was a waterfall, the pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was trenched do to her juices. Shelley looked at Repuale and saw how he was playing with her pubic hair while staring at her wet pussy. She didn't know if she wanted more or push him away to make him stop. Repuale then began smelling her pussy, which she felt him breathing on it, which made her moan. Repuale loved the smell that Shelley's pussy was letting out, it smelled sweet. Shelley didn't want this to continue, but she didn't have a choice.

Repuale then began feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton and kissed it and licked it too. He then used his thumbs to open up her pussy and used his index fingers to rub her clit, this made Shelley go crazy and moan loudly. Repuale then began to suck on Shelley's nipples, making her moans out loud. Repuale then started to suck on Shelley's nipples, making her moans out loud. Repuale then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Shelley moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Shelley while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Repuale began kissing his way down to Shelley's hairy pussy. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Shelley's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Repuale liked the smell of Shelley's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Repuale then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her cum, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Shelley moan. Repuale noticed how wet Shelley's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, this made Shelley moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Shelley's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Repuale rubbed Shelley's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Repuale licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Shelley was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom.

Shelley began moaning like crazy when she felt Repuale licking her pussy. He then swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Shelley's body to jerk around, making her breasts to bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get really wet. Repuale smiles behind Shelley's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Shelley's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Repuale begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Shelley was moaning like crazy, and Repuale began rubbing her clit again.

Repuale then put his tongue on Shelley's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was yet, his tongue fits in like a glove. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Shelley moan loud, Shelley was not used to this. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair again and began to feel and breast and play with her hard nipples. Shelley was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Shelley twitched, Repuale kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to feel her thighs to tightening up. Repuale took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over. He then fingers her pussy while sucking on her clit, adding more pleasure to her, making Shelley moan loudly. Repuale then stopped fingering Shelley's pussy, placed his nose on her pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again. At this point, Shelley couldn't take it anymore.

Shelley: I'm... (gasp) going... (gasp) to cum! I'm CUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

Repuale smiled behind Shelley's bush of pubic hair and kept licking her pussy and increased the speed that he licked her. Shelley's thighs tightened even more, unable to hold it in anymore. Soon Shelley let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Shelley couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Repuale's face. Repuale then drank up all of Shelley's juices.

Repuale : (Rubs her clit) Damn, you taste good.

Repuale then put his nose on Shelley's pubic hair again and began licking her pussy again.

Shelley: Please... Stop...

Before Repuale could continue, Scarlet flew back up to the roof and kicked Repuale in the jaw, thus breaking it and sending him flying to the edge of the roof.

Repuale: Ow, I think she broke my jaw. (Just then, Scarlet picked Repuale up by the collar) What the hell?!

Scarlet: Listen up Repuale, because I'm only going to say this once! (Repuale stays silent for couple minutes because he couldn't talk because of his broken jaw) I want you to leave Earth immediately, and don't come back! Because if you do come back, I'll do a lot more than just breaking your jaw. I was only using one percent of my power to break your jaw! You do not want to see me when using my full power! Understand?! (Repuale nods at Scarlet rapidly to promise to leave the Earth)

Repuale nods of understanding and takes off. After Repuale ran away, Scarlet managed to calm down and look at Shelley.

Scarlet: Are you okay Shelley?

Shelley: We will never speak of this... (Looks at Brad who is still knocked out) So what should we do about him?

Scarlet: I'll worry about Brad, you just get dressed and get out of here.

Shelley: (Starts putting her clothes back on) No sexual content on or during school grounds.

Scarlet: (Starts putting her clothes back on) Just get out of here before he sees you. I'll make him believe that his accident with you was with me. (Shelley nods and puts her skirt back on)

After Shelley put her clothes back on, she ran downstairs.

Meanwhile, Scarlet is seen holding Brad as he begins to wake up.

Brad: What happened?

Scarlet: You had a bit of an accident.

Brad: I guess Shelley hit me or something did.

Scarlet: Yeah, she did. But fear not, I showed her what for after she knocked you out.

Brad smiles at Scarlet for protecting him and leans in then kisses her cheek softly, Scarlet then kisses him in the lips. Brad extends his eyes to surprised but kisses her back as his hands wrap her backside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelley is seen in the locker room packing her bags to go home.

Shelley: (Thinking) Today was a terrible day. I lost my panties and got rapped.

Shelley then bends over to get her other stuff, which makes her butt and wet pussy show. Her butt even opened up a bit to show her anus. Just then, Eve approaches Shelley and sees Shelley's bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy up her skirt. She then walks towards Shelley and spanks her butt. She made sure that her middle finger touched Shelley's exposed anus.

Shelley: Huh? (She turns around and sees Eve) Eve!

When Shelley saw Eve, she remembered how Eve accidentally cut off her panties, and how this whole day started. When Shelley remembered this, her pussy began quivering and began getting wet.

Eve: There you are!

Shelley: Eve... How's it going?

Eve: (Gives Shelley her panties back) Here, you dropped these.

Shelley: (Blushes and takes her panties back) Thank... You... Eve.

Eve: You're welcome.

Shelley: (Thinking) Note to self, don't stand by her when she uses her powers.

Little did Eve and Shelley knew, there was an open window in the locker room. this allowed the wind to blow up Shelley's skirt, revealing her bare naked bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy. When Shelley and Eve looked down, they saw that Shelley's skirt was over her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. Both Shelley and Eve blushed when they saw Shelley's pussy and her pubic hair moving with the wind. Shelley was so embarrassed that Eve was staring at her pussy that her pussy began quivering even more and her juices began dripping down her nice smooth legs.

Eve: You should put some new panties after you leave.

Shelley: Agreed.

* * *

 **Note: Poor Shelley, everywhere she goes, every man wants to have sex with her. I mean, she is a cute and busty girl, so I can understand why they want to. However, someone always manages to prevent the man from taking her virginity away. Will Shelley stay a virgin forever, or will someone be lucky enough to finally take her virginity? We can only wait and find out in the future.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	71. Ch 70: A Sudden Surprise

**Note: Before we get started with this chapter, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod and Lewamus Prime for helping me put this chapter together. So when you are finished reading this chapter, go check those two out.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Seventy:  
**

 **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Seven  
** **June: 19th:**

* * *

It was now morning at Christale City, and Brad is seen getting ready for school. Just then, Brad hears a knock at his bedroom door while he was putting on his shirt.

Brad: Come in.

Scarlet: Are you almost ready? (Walks into her boyfriend's room with her shirt was white and her skirt was dark red, and black outline goes down to cover her thighs, but her butt could be seen if the wind blows in the right direction)

Brad: Yeah, I'm almost ready. Why are you not wearing your school uniform?

Scarlet: (Smiles) I am. I decide to change it a little.

Scarlet twirls around, making her white panties and nice bubble shaped butt to show underneath her skirt for Brad to see. Brad blushed when he saw Scarlet's panties and butt.

Brad: Well, it does look cute on you. But I don't think Shelley would like the new changes.

Scarlet: Well I could always send her to another school by using my invention.

Brad: (Laughs) Oh, she would be pissed if you did that. But seriously though, you made a device that could take her to a new school?

Scarlet: That's correct.

Brad: Well, you can show me later. For right now, we should get going.

Scarlet: Right. (Walks at his side)

Brad and Scarlet walk down the stairs to meet everyone at the kitchen table, where they are having breakfast and watching the news.

Brad: Morning everyone.

Ashley and Jewela: Morning.

Brad looks at the table and sees that Kurumi was nowhere to be seen.

Brad: Where's Kurumi?

Ashley: I think she's still in bed.

Brad: I'll go get her then.

Brad makes his way to the staircase to go to Kurumi's room to wake her up, but when he got to the stairs, he saw Kurumi making her way down the stairs. Kurumi was only wearing a white T-shirt with no panties. Kurumi then scratched her arms, making her shirt to rise above her bellybutton, allowing Brad to get a good look at her exposed belly and hairy pussy and hairy pussy and nice soft and smooth legs and feet.

Kurumi: Morning Brad. (Shows tired but warm smile to her boyfriend)

Brad: Um... (Starts checking Kurumi out) Morning.

Kurumi: Would you like to give me a morning exercise? (Lifting her shirt to shows more of the outline of her breasts to him)

Brad: (Starts feeling her hips) Morning exercise? (Starts grouping her butt) What do you have in mind?

Kurumi: How about we go to my room (Moans lightly)

Brad then has Kurumi to lay down with her legs wide open so that he can look at her pussy, which makes her blush.

Brad: (Plays with Kurumi's pubic hair) You do know we have to go to school soon, right?

Kurumi: Well you better make this quick.

Brad: As tempting as this may be, we really need to get going.

Kurumi: (Lets out a sad sigh) Okay, but can we do this after school.

Brad: Of course. Just be sure to remind me after. (He then gives her pussy a kiss)

After everyone finished their breakfast, they all went to school.

* * *

At Vincent College, at the race track, Brad is seen relaxing after running a track. That is until a boy named Howard approached Brad. Howard was 5'8 feet tall and was 160 pounds. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the usual gym clothes that everyone wears in gym class.

Howard: Hey Brad.

Brad: Oh, hey Howard, what's up?

Howard: I'm doing good, yourself, Brad?

Brad: Just resting after running the track.

Howard: (Points at something) Hey Brad, look over there.

Brad: Huh?

Brad look at what Howard was pointing at, and he sees Scarlet, Jewela, and Kurumi running the track. And because neither girls were wearing bras, their breasts were bouncing freely as they ran. This makes Brad blush.

Howard: If I knew any better, none of those girls are wearing bras, so that means that their boobs are bouncing freely.

Brad: Your such a pervert, Howard.

Howard: Oh, and you're not?

Brad: True to that. (Checks his girlfriends out) Hey Howard... I do have one question though?

Howard: And what's that?

Brad: What are your future plans?

Howard: Future plans?

Brad: Yes.

Howard: I don't know. I never gave it much thought.

Meanwhile, two girls were watching Brad and Howard.

Girl #1: Oh great, listen to those two.

Girl #2: You mean Howard right? I mean Brad isn't much of pervert as he is.

Girl #1: True, but he's still a pervert. (Scarlet, Jewela, and Kurumi overhear this)

Kurumi: Hmm, I don't think they know Brad too good, but I love him for being himself.

Scarlet: Me too, he's the best.

Jewlea: You got that right.

* * *

Later, Brad's girlfriends, along with Lily and Shelley are all seen in the changing room changing out of their gym attire and changing to their school uniform attire. Scarlet was naked, Jewela was topless, Kurumi was bottomless, Katherine was wearing nothing but her black bra and panties, and Shelley was topless while still wearing her white bra, and Lily was completely naked. While the girls were changing, Katherine noticed that her belly was a little thicker than usual.

Katherine: (Feeling her belly) Oh no, it looks like I've gained weight.

Scarlet: I don't think so. Besides, I believe you look cute.

Katherine: Oh, thank you, Scarlet. By the way, I've meant to ask. (Starts feeling Scarlet's breasts) How is it that you're so in good shape?

Lily: (Starts rubbing Scarlet's belly and uses her middle finger to rub her bellybutton) Yeah, out of the many times we've had big dinners, you've never gained a pound. How do you do it?

Scarlet: (Giggles) I can't really say how.

Lily: Is it a secret? (Kisses her bellybutton)

Scarlet giggles and strokes Lily's hair softly with her hand. Kurumi and Jewela joined in on the fun. Lily began licking her way down to Scarlet's pussy, she placed her nose on her pubic hair and began licking her pussy. The girls soon have Scarlet to lay on the ground with her legs wide open. Katherine began feeling Scarlet's breasts, Jewela began sucking on her nipples, Kurumi was rubbing her belly and licking her bellybutton, and Lily was licking her pussy. Lily had Scarlet's pussy to open up and began licking her insides, making Scarlet go crazy. Scarlet moans more as Shelley shakes her head of not understanding why they are doing this on school grounds.

Shelley: Stop that It's against school rules! What do you think this is, a ho house?!

Kurumi: Aww, it looks like someone is missing out on the fun. (Rubs Shelley's belly from behind her)

Shelley: Hey!

Katherine: (Takes off Shelley's bra and throws it away, causing her breasts to bounce) Yeah, it looks like you're jealous.

Shelley: (Covers her breasts) Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Katherine: (Has her hand to go inside Shelley's panties and rubs her pussy) Don't try to hide it. (She then takes off Shelley's panties, now making her naked)

Shelley: S-Stop! (Katherine then places her nose on Shelley's pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit) AH! (Kurumi removes Shelley's hands, and she starts licking her nipples softly, and while she does that, she looks up to Shelley if she's enjoying it) Please, (Moans) Stop! I, (Moans) don't, (Moans) want, (Moans) it! (Moans)

Katherine: (Has Shelley to lay on the floor on her back and rubs her clit) Why don't you drop the tough girl act and enjoy the pleasure. (She continues to suck on her clit, and Shelley moans loudly)

While Kurumi and Katherine had their way with Shelley, the other girls stood there either shocked or amazed at what they were seeing. Lily and Jewela had their way with Scarlet, and Kurumi and Katherine had their way with Shelley. Lily was licking and sucking on Scarlet's pussy lick there was no tomorrow, and Katherine was sucking on Shelley's clit while fingering her super fast. Shelley moans loud as she didn't want it, but the pleasure felt too good. Scarlet was going crazy as Lily was going all out on her pussy, making Scarlet pass her limit. Eventually, both girls couldn't take it anymore, as their thighs were tightening up.

Scarlet & Shelley: IM CUMMING! (Scarlet and Shelley spray their juices all over the girl's faces)

Katherine smiles behind Shelley bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy, and Lily keeps licking Scarlet's pussy too.

After Lily and Katherine finished having their way with Scarlet and Shelley, they all began to get dressed.

* * *

Later, Brad is seen at his locker getting ready for his next class. Soon, Kyle walked over to him.

Kyle: Hey Brad.

Brad: Oh hey Kyle, how are you?

Kyle: I'm doing good, are we still meeting at Burger Palace?

Brad: You know it, bro.

Just then, Scarlet ran up to Brad and hugged him.

Scarlet: Hey Brad!

Brad: (Smiles at her) Hi Scarlet.

Scarlet: Are we still going to Burger Palace?

Brad: Of course we are. (Looks inside her shirt to see her breasts)

Scarlet: Where are you looking at? (Starts blushing)

Brad: Checking to see if you're wearing a bra, (Watches her pink nipples getting hard) Which you're not.

Scarlet: (Giggles) They just get in the way, do I turn you on?

Brad lifts Scarlet's shirt up, revealing her breasts and making them jiggle, he then starts Starts feeling them.

Brad: All the time. (He uses his fingers to play with her hard pink nipples)

Scarlet: (Starts moaning) Brad... Someone might be watching.

Kyle: And she's right.

Brad: (Looks at Kyle) AH! (Lets Scarlet go) Kyle, how long have you been there? (Scarlet and Brad start blushing hard) I thought you left.

Kyle: I never did leave, as soon as Scarlet came here, you started feeling her up, completely forgetting that I was here, to begin with.

Scarlet turns away, she was remembering about being the princess of the Drogons, which was embarrassing her.

Brad: Um, sorry Kyle.

Kyle: It's okay.

PA: Attention all students, will all students that are on campus, please report to the gym, ASAP! Thank you!

Brad: Let's go. (Takes Scarlet's hand)

Scarlet: Right.

Everyone is seen at the gym, wondering what is going on. Soon, someone came walking onto the stage, that person was Tommy Vincent, the Chief Executive of Vincent Highschool. Tommy Vincent was 6'0 feet tall, and weighed 350 pounds, and has a rounded body. He's always seen wearing small round sunglasses, and always wearing a pink business suit with four golden buttons on it, along with a white shirt underneath and a pink bow tie. Tommy Vincent appeared to be a middle age man, as he had two shades of hair on each of his head.

Tommy: Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to welcome a special girl who will be joining us today at Vincent College. We all know here well from both her comic and TV series...

Kyle: (Thinking) Wait, he doesn't mean...

Tommy: Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to...

The curtains open up, revealing Erika, who was wearing the school uniform that the female students have to wear at Vincent College. However, the uniform shirt that she was wearing what's a little smaller than the usual size, meaning it wasn't touching her skirt and a little bit of her belly were also showing. If she were to raise her hands, her shirt would rise above her belly button and her entire belly would be exposed for everyone to see. She also wasn't wearing the long socks set the female students usually wear, only the shoes. Meaning her bare smooth and soft legs were shown for everyone to see. Her mini skirt only came down above her thighs, meaning if she were to bend over, her entire butt would be exposed.

Tommy: ERIKA FIRESTONE!

All the male students let out a loud cheer, except for Brad and Kyle, who were shocked to see Erika in their school.

Brad: (Sends his thoughts to Kyle) What is Erika doing here?

Kyle: (Sends his thoughts to Brad) I don't know, that's what I'm wondering.

Erika: Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Erika Firestone, I'm sure you all know me in my comic and tv series, Erika, the Teenage Fire Witch.

The male students all cheer, and Brad and Kyle were trying their best to figure out what she is doing here?

Tommy: Now I know what all of you are probably thinking, "How did I manage to get Erica Firestone to be in Vincent College?" Well, it was pretty simple actually. Our school and Erica's School basically made a deal, they send their best female student to our school for a day to teach us a few things while we send our best female student to their school for the day. And what would you know it, their best female student that they have to offer was Erica Firestone herself. (The male students cheer) now I understand that Miss Firestone is very famous for her... Work, and that she is a very cute and attractive girl, but I must urge to tell you not to harass her, like asking her out, or asking for her measurements, and other perverted questions. We want Miss Firestone to feel welcome here, and have something like this happen every year. However, this moment will not happen once a year if Miss Firestone is constantly being harassed. And please do not ask her about her show. Today Miss Firestone is only a student, and we must treat her as a student. That is all.

Brad: (Sends his thoughts to Kyle) Tommy telling the guys not to harass her? I bet that Tommy will be the first person that will go Gaga on her.

Kyle: (Sends his thoughts to Brad) Not on my watch. I'll keep a close eye on her.

Thanks to him and Brad being in front of the stage, and being much shorter than the average man, Kyle was able to get a good look up Erika's skirt, seeing that she was wearing pink panties underneath and her amazing thighs. Erica looked down and caught Kyle looking up her skirt. But instead of saying or doing anything, she just smiled at him. Kyle quickly looked away while blushing a little. Erika didn't seem to mind Kyle looking up her skirt.

* * *

A little later, everyone is seen getting ready for their next class. While Kyle was taking his books out for his class, he couldn't shake the thought off of Erika being at the same school as he was. Sure, it was only for a day, but still. Plus he was worried about Erika's safety since ninety percent of all students in this school were all perverts. Just when Kyle was about to sit down, Tommy came inside the classroom.

Tommy: Excuse me, Mr. Leaths?

Kyle: Yes?

Tommy: Can I have a word with you please?

Kyle nods and follows Tommy outside the classroom and sees Erika there.

Tommy: Miss Firestone has requested that you guide her around the college.

Kyle: Me?!

Tommy: Yes, she asked specifically for you for some reason.

Kyle: Um... Okay. Um... Follow Me, Miss Firestone.

Erika: Okay, be sure to take good care of me. (Winks at Kyle, which makes him blush)

A little later, Kyle and Erika are seen walking in the school halls with Kyle showing Erika around the perimeter.

Kyle: And this here is the arts and crafts room.

Erika: I see. So how do I look in this uniform?

Erika then stretches her arms, making her shirt to rise above her bellybutton. And because she only had her skirt up to her hip, her entire belly was exposed for Kyle to see. When Kyle saw her belly and bellybutton, he blushed. Erika always had a bit of a belly, but she never tries to hide it.

Kyle: (Kyle was trying so hard not to check Erika out) Um... It looks good on you and Miss Firestone.

Erika then took Kyle's hand and had it touch her right thigh. When Kyle felt his hand touching her thigh his face turned dark red and quickly backed away from her a little.

Kyle: Hey, miss Firestone, what do you think you're doing?

Erika: You can stop the act Xya, I know it's you.

This shocks Kyle, she knew that Xyaqom and Kyle we are one of the same? How? How did she know? She never told Erika about his Kyle alter ego.

Kyle: (Shocked) WHAT?! HOW... HOW...

Erika kisses Kyle's cheek softly, witched calmed Kyle a bit and made him blush.

Erika: How did I know? Solaris told me?

Kyle: (Shocked) SOLARIS?!

Erika: Yes that's right... She apologized for taking me away too.

Kyle: Um... That's good. But why did she tell you about me in this form?

Erika: Oh she didn't... I had to... do other things with her to make her tell me. (She was smiling and remembering about the special moment she had with Solaris)

Kyle: Oh. (Thinking) Damn it Solaris, you had one job!

Erika: What's wrong, you look jealous?

Kyle: Me, Jealous?

Erika: Are you jealous because I spend a little time getting to know your sister? (Pushes her breasts on his chest)

Kyle: (Blushing) Well, I... Maybe a little.

Howard: Hey Kyle! (Kyle turns around and sees Howard, and the gathered up male students) Do you even know who this girl is? Why are YOU showing her around?

Kyle: (Thinking) Great, Just what I need right now. Howard's perverted antics. (To Howard) That's because I was asked to show her around.

Howard: Damn you, Kyle, you always get the cute girls?

Male Student #2: What is it about you that attracts girls to you?!

Kyle: Oh I don't you know, maybe it's because I'm not a pervert like you guys.

Erika was confused at what going on and started to get creeped out.

Howard & The Gathered male students: BULLSHIT!

Male Student #4: WHAT INSULTS US THE MOST IS THAT YOU DIDN'T ASK HER OUT YET! YOU NEED TO ASK HER OUT THE FIRST CHANCE THAT YOU GET!

Male Student #5: AND THEN STRIP HER NAKED!

Male Student #6: AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER!

Male Student #7: AND FUCK HER ALL NIGHT LONG!

Kyle: (Disgusted) YOU GUYS WATCH WAY TOO MANY PORN MOVIES!

Male Student #8: Oh man, looking at Erika is making me horny!

Male Student #9: I CAN BARELY CONTAIN IT!

Howard: ME TOO!

Kyle: Wait, what are you guys doing?!

Howard & The Gathered male students: WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Howard and the gathered male students then rip their clothes off of them, leaving nothing on but their underwear or boxers, and their eyes became perverted stars. Kyle and Erika were shocked and disgusted to see this.

Kyle: (Disgusted) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SENSE OF DIGNITY?!

Erika: Why did they strip half naked?

Kyle: Because they're perverts, that's why.

Howard: Kyle! GAVE US ERIKA!

Kyle: And that's our cue! (Grabs Erika and carries her bride style) Let's go, Erika!

Kyle and Erika start running, and Howard the gathered men run after them! Erika was blushing that Kyle was carrying her like a bride, And she was also amazed that he was able to carry her, despite the size difference between them.

Kyle: Guys, come on, be reasonable! If you keep this up, Erika won't be here next year!

Howard and the Gathered Male Students: GIVE US THE GIRL!

Kyle: (Thinking) Damn it, I knew this was going to happen. They are so horny that they are unresponsive. I need to get Erika out of here. But how? They're right on my tail. I could use my super speed, but that will let them know that I'm not normal. And Erika can't use her fire breath either, or else the illusion of her ability to breathe fire will be out, and that she is no Earthling. Come on, think.

As Kyle and Erika were running from the horney mob, Kyle saw Brad and Scarlet walking by.

Kyle: (Thinking) Scarlet, oh thank God! (To Scarlet) Scarlet!

Brad and Scarlett turn their heads to see Kyle, who was carrying Erika bright style while running away probably horney mob.

Kyle: We need a getaway! Get us out of here!

Scarlett quickly took out her phone and punch in a code, after she punched in the code, a giant white hula hoop appeared.

Scarlet: Quick jump into this!

Kyle: (Thinking) A hula hoop?! How's a hula hoop going to help us?! Well, there's only one way to find out!

Kyle then jumps through the hoop, and when he did a burst of light burst out of the hula hoop, blinding Scarlet, Brad, and be the horny mob. When the light died down, and everyone was able to see again, they noticed that Kyle and Erika, and the hula hoop were now gone, and their clothes were left behind, this left everyone confused.

Brad: (Whispers to Scarlet) Is it supposed to leave their clothes behind?

Scarlet: (Blushing red due to being embarrassed) Um... No...

Meanwhile, there was a class going on, and that classroom had one solitary locker. Meanwhile, there was a class going on, and that classroom had one solitary locker. And as luck would have it, Xyaqom and Erika both teleported inside that locker. Notice how I said Xyaqom and not Kyle. That's right, Xyaqom was now in his true form. When he jumped into the hoop as Kyle, the teleportation somehow canceled the transformation when he was Kyle, making him revert back to his true form. When Xyaqom opened his eyes, he noticed that both he and Erika we're inside a locker and a classroom and both naked and holding her by the legs and had them wide opened and her back to the opposite side of the locker from him, to make matters worse, there was a class going on in that classroom. When Erika saw this, her pink nipples got hard.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) Oh great, just my luck. Of all the places that we could have ended up, we arrived naked inside a locker which is inside a classroom with an active class going on! Who the hell did I piss off in my past life to deserve luck like this?!

You would be surprised Xyaqom. Erika was blushing deeply that she was this close to Xyaqom since this was not how she planned out her day. To make matters worse, Erika felt something rubbing on her pussy. She looked down and saw that she was naked, Xyaqom had her back against the opposite side of the locker from him, holding her by the legs and had them wide open, but was unable to see what was rubbing on her pussy, do to her bush of pubic hair being in the way. But she had a good idea what it was since her crotch was so close to his. Xyaqom knew what it was, it was his dick, fully erected. His dick with close enough the have the headpiece rubbing on her pussy. When Erika felt his dick rubbing on her pussy, she was trying not to moan, but she was beginning to get wet.

Xyaqom: (Whispers to Erika) I'm really sorry. I'll move it at once.

Xyaqom tried to move his dick away from Erika's pussy, however, they were so crammed into the locker, that no matter how hard he tried, he would not make it move away from her pussy but only rub on it. His dick would move around all over her pussy and the headpiece would enter it fully, Then he took it out, then he put the headpiece of his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Erika was going crazy, since Xyaqom was unintentionally giving Erika pleasure. To make matters worse, she was getting super wet now, so it was now easier for his dick to enter her pussy even further.

Xyaqom tried to pull his dick away from Erika again, and as he tried to do so, his headpiece was rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. At this point, Erika wanted to let out a loud moan, but she knew that if she did that the whole classroom would be alerted to their presence. Erika was trying her best not to moan, but that task proved to be difficult since Xyaqom's dick was constantly rubbing on her pussy. To make matters worse, not only was she getting wet, but her thighs were starting to tighten up.

Xyaqom continued to try to pull his dick away from Erika at a more faster pace, and as he tried to do so, his headpiece was rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Erika was moaning lightly now, and her breasts were bouncing up and down, her pink nipples were rock hard, and her pussy was dripping yet. Thankfully, her moans were not loud enough to get them detected.

Erika: Xya... Please put it in, fully.

Xyaqom: (Shocked) Are you serious?!

Erika: Yes, I'm serious!

Xyaqom nods and began moving his dick again, his headpiece was rubbed her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again, and finally he shoved his dick in all the way, this would've have made Erika let out a loud moan, but Xyaqom quickly kissed her before she had the chance. When Erika felt Xyaqom kissing her, he gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from pulling out. Xyaqom then begins thrusting his hips at a rapid pace, not holding anything back. This kind of pace would make Erika moan out loud, but thanks to Xyaqom kissing her while having sex with her, the volume of her moaning was suppressed. Soon they both found their thighs tightening up, meaning that they were going to cum soon. It wasn't long when Erika came, and when Xyaqom felt Erika cum, he shoved his dick inside of her as far as he could, where their pubic hair was now one big bush, and the headpiece of his dick was almost touching her womb and came inside her. Xyaqom and Erika then pulled out of their kiss, catching their breaths.

Erika: That felt so good.

Xyaqom: Yeah, it was.

Xyaqom then began to feel Erika's breasts and suck on her nipples, making her moan lightly.

Just then, smoke started to emerge from the classroom.

Student #1: What the... Is there a fire?

Student #2: Quick, let's get out of here!

The teacher quickly pulled the fire alarm and he and the students ran out of the classroom.

Erika: What's going on?

Xyaqom: Back up!

Just then, Brad and Scarlet came into the classroom.

Brad: Xyaqom, Erika, now's your chance!

Xyaqom and Erika quickly got out of the locker and Scarlet them their clothes back.

Xyaqom: (Putting his clothes back on) Thank you, Brad. But how did you know where we were.

Brad: Because this was the only locker we haven't checked yet. But first, we need to get that class out.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

As Kyle and Erika were running from the horney mob, Kyle saw Brad and Scarlet walking by.

Kyle: (Thinking) Scarlet, oh thank God! (To Scarlet) Scarlet!

Brad and Scarlett turn their heads to see Kyle, who was carrying Erika bright style while running away probably horney mob.

Kyle: We need a getaway! Get us out of here!

Scarlett quickly took out her phone and punch in a code, after she punched in the code, a giant white hula hoop appeared.

Scarlet: Quick jump into this!

Kyle then jumps through the hoop, and when he did a burst of light burst out of the hula hoop, blinding Scarlet, Brad, and be the horny mob. When the light died down, and everyone was able to see again, they noticed that Kyle and Erika, and the hula hoop were now gone, and their clothes were left behind, this left everyone confused.

Brad: (Whispers to Scarlet) Is it supposed to leave their clothes behind?

Scarlet: (Blushing red due to being embarrassed) Um... No...

Howard: Hey, where did they go?!

Brad: (Whispering to her) How about we go and try to find our friends, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Right.

Scarlet and Brad split up to go look for Kyle and Erika. They ran at high speed to look at every locker in a hurry, but they were unable to find them. Soon, they meet back up.

Scarlet: Any luck?

Brad: No, where can they be?

Scarlet: I don't know. (Places her hand onto her chin and makes her breasts together.)

Brad watches Scarlet's breasts being pressed together as she tries to think.

Scarlet: Hm... Maybe there's somewhere we haven't searched yet. (Her cleavage shows more to Brad)

Brad: Wait, there is one locker we haven't checked yet.

Scarlet: Then let's go!

Brad run to the locker room where it had the one locker, only to find out that the classroom use occupied with a class.

Brad: Shit, there's a class going on.

Scarlet: Are you sure they're in that locker?

Brad: They have to be! Its the only locker that we haven't checked yet.

Scarlet: I have a smoke screen invention that might work?

Brad: Use it.

Scarlet: You got it.

Scarlet then took out her phone, punched in a code and a smoke grenade appeared. Scarlet then took the pin off and threw it inside the classroom.

Just then, smoke started to emerge from the classroom.

Student #1: What the... Is there a fire?

Student #2: Quick, let's get out of here!

The teacher quickly pulled the fire alarm and he and the students ran out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Present Time:**

After saving Xyaqom and Erika from the locker, our heroes are seen on the school roof. And although Xyaqom was now wearing his clothes again, Erika was not, she was still naked.

Xyaqom: Man, what a day.

Brad: You can say that again.

Erika: Although this was not how I planned for today, I did have fun.

Xyaqom: (Turns his head and checks Erika out) Erika, (Rubs Erika's bellybutton) why are you still naked?

Erika: Oh, oops, I forgot to put my clothes back on.

Brad: Well, we better start to get back downstairs. If we stay any longer, Shelley will think we're having a gangbang up here. But first. (Takes out a notepad and a pen) Can I have a picture of you and an autograph?

Just then, Scarlet grabs Brad by the ear and starts dragging him back downstairs.

Scarlet: (Grabs Brad by the ear and starts dragging him back downstairs) Okay you, I think you have seen her naked long enough.

Brad: Scarlet... Ow... I'm just asking for an autograph.

Scarlet: And a picture!

Erika: Wait, I'll do what you're requesting.

Brad, Xyaqom & Scarlet: You will?

Erika: Of course, you did save Xya and me, it's the least I can do.

Brad: Awesome.

Scarlet: But first, put your clothes on.

Brad: But Scarlet...

Scarlet: No buts!

Brad: Aw.

First, Erika put her clothes back on, then she gave Brad an autograph, then let him take a picture of her.

Brad: Thank you very much!

Scarlet: (Rolls her eyes) Okay, let's go.

Brad: Coming Scarlet... Thanks again, Erika. (Bows to her in respect and leaves Xyaqom with his girlfriend)

Xyaqom: (Sighs) Sorry about Brad, he's a big fan of you.

Erika: (Giggles) It's okay. He's not the first fan that wanted to take my picture. I'm used to it.

* * *

After the whole Xyaqom and Erika being stuck in a locker and after Xyaqom took Erika home, we later go to space. In the middle of space, we see Crimson Darkness's ship, heading towards an unknown planet. Crimson was pissed off for some reason, and Rose and Ruby didn't know why. Crimson sees the twins are watching tv, he then makes a duplicate of himself, they both nodded. The planet that they were approaching was a dark blue planet.

Crimson #1: You know what to do. Hunt him down and take him out.

Crimson #2: You don't want a piece of him?

Crimson #1: You are me, so yes, it doesn't make a difference.

Crimson #2: True, very well I'll do it.

Rose: So what's going on right now?

Ruby: I am so confused right now?

Crimson: No need to worry girls, I'm taking care of it alone.

Ruby: Alright then

Rose: If you say so.

The ship then arrives at a swamp planet. The swamp planet had dark blue trees and dark blue water. The planet also had a village and a castle.

Rose: Looks like we're here.

Ruby: Whatever "Here" is.

Rose: Where are we?

Crimson: Planet Mesaoel, a swamp planet.

Ruby: Okay, explain why you want to be here.

Rose: I mean, is there someone you're meeting?

Crimson: Something like that. (The twins nodded understanding what he was going to do)

The hatchet to the ship opens, and the Crimson duplicate exits the ship and heads to the nearby village.

Crimson #1: (Thinking) I have to make sure I mind link the twins in case something else bad happens, now go visit him...

Crimson #2: (Thinking) Right.

Although this Crimson duplicate is going to be doing the real Crimson's work, we are going to refer the duplicate as plain old Crimson, just for sake of repeating our selves. Crimson arrives at the village, wearing a dark cloak to hide his appearance. All the people in the village were all humanoid reptilians. They all looked at Crimson weirdly since they are not used to seeing anybody new on their home planet.

Crimson starts sniffing the area to finding the scent.

Crimson: Gotcha.

He then heads towards the castle.

Guard: Halt, state your business.

Crimson: I'm an old friend of your prince.

Guard: You're an old friend of our prince.

Crimson: He is expecting me here at any moment.

Guard: He is expecting you here at any moment.

Crimson: Now let me in.

Guard: You may pass.

Crimson walk up inside of the castle and the guard suddenly starts dancing.

Crimson: Hmmm? (Looked confused and sees a guard passing) Hey, I'm looking for your prince.

Guard #2: Do you have business with him?

Crimson: Personal, and a warning, that's all.

Guard #4: Alright.

Guard #2: On the top floor.

Crimson: Thank you.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the castle, Repuale is seen at his Chambers, having the Royal doctor checking up on him. In the previous chapter, he and Scarlet had a bit of a scuffle, which resulted in her breaking Repuale's jaw. Since that day, his jaw has been recovering.

Doctor: It seems that your jaw is recovering quite nicely. When you returned home, your jaw was so busted up that you couldn't even speak.

Repuale: I knew Scarlet was strong, but I didn't think she was this strong to the point where she would break my jaw.

Doctor: Well what did you expect? She is the daughter of King Azssum, the most powerful Drogon in the universe. There is no doubt that she inherited her father's strength.

Repuale: No shit.

Doctor: So what will you do after your wounds are treated?

Repuale: Well, during my short time here on Earth, I came across this pretty Earthling girl.

Doctor: Oh?

Repuale: Yeah, a real busty babe, and has an amazing ass. Also, her pussy is to die for.

Doctor: Really now?

Repuale: Yeah and impressive I did on her, so if I can't have Scarlet, I have something great to that earthling girl.

Doctor: But how will you get her since Scarlet is in Earth and gave you a deadly warning?

Repuale: Simple, I'll hire someone to pick her up.

Doctor: And then you'll have her by yourself

Repuale: Yep, and this time I'll pound her with my enormous cock! (He then heard a thud, he turns to see the doctor is unconscious) What the hell?!

Crimson: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Repuale: What the... Who the hell are you?! And how did you get here?!

Crimson: I have my ways.

Repuale: GUARDS!

Just then, the guards arrived.

Guard #3: Yes my prince!

Repuale: (Points at Crimson) Arrest this man!

Crimson unleashed an energy wave, Repaule's eyes widen a little when he sees his guards knocked out, then Crimson pulled his hood down.

Repaule: (In fear) C-C-C-C-Crimson Darkness?!

Crimson: That's my name. Don't wear it out.

Repuale: What are you doing here?!

Crimson: You've got some nerve to hire someone to kidnap an Earthling Girl.

Repuale: Earthling girl? What are you talking about?! I've seen many Earthling girls during my time on Earth.

Crimson: (Shouts) Don't bullshit with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about. I saw it all, you rapped Shelley Livings! You played with her boobs! You even licked and played with her pussy. That was supposed to be me! I was supposed to be her first time of doing all that to her! Not you! If it weren't for Scarlet breaking your fucking jaw, you would have taken her virginity too!

Repuale: Oh, that Earthling girl. What does it matter to you anyways?

Crimson: **EVERYTHING!**

Crimson then punched Repuale in the face, sending him flying through the nearby window. Then he grabs him and drags him and smashes him everywhere, then he knees him to the guts many times, which makes him cough blood, then he grabs his face.

Crimson: Its time to pay Repuale!

He then makes the water turn into acid on the sink.

Crimson: If you like licking, lick this!

He smashed his face to the ground, burning his face as he screamed in agony. Crimson begins to torture Repuale, he turned his right fist into a hard solid steel mace, and smashed it at him, making his blue blood splatter around. Repuale was still alive but was critically injured, he now looked a truck hit him in the face. He was still breathing but wasn't moving, Crimson then grabs his throat, seeing that Repuale was in tears, Crimson's yellow pupils were now glowing blood red and his voice now sounded demonic.

Crimson: I'll let you live for now because this planet needs a king, but ever come near Planet Earth ever again, I will peal your tongue slowly till you bleed and dry out, I'll rip your eyeballs out and shove it down your throat, bent your arms and legs the wrong way, then shove your ass with horrible poison insects and hot radiation so you will be burnt to the point where you will look like a living turd... YOU GOT IT?!

Repuale: Y-Y-Y-Yes... I-I-I-I s-swear... I-I'm...s-so...s-s-sorry…

Crimson: Good riddance. (He tossed him to the bed) The doctor may fix you, but you better remember my warning, cuz wherever you go, I always got my eyes and ears everywhere, so stay the fuck away from Earth and mostly Shelley Livings, or else I'll drag you to Hell and take you to never-ending torture!

Crimson then teleported away.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note:** **Well, this chapter suddenly took a 180 turn, didn't it. It went from happy and chill to the need for revenge. I wonder if Crimson has a crush on Shelley and watches her? Cuz I doubt she knows anything about him.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	72. Ch 71: Kurumi's Secret

**Note:** **Before we get started on this chapter, I would just like to say a few things. First off, the following mini-arc is not to be taken seriously. It was not written seriously nor was it taken seriously. So please keep that in mind while you are reading this chapter. If you do take this chapter seriously you're probably going to get upset. Don't say I didn't warn you if you do. Second, this mini-arc was originally supposed to be three chapters long. However, the following chapters were not long enough to my standards, so I ended up adding two out of the three chapters of the Arc together. And lastly, I would like to thank Alvind-Rod for helping me putting this mini ark together. So after you work done reading this chapter, go check his stories out, you won't regret it.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Seventy-One:  
** **Year Two:  
** **Day: Two-Hundred-Sixty-Six  
** **June: 20th:** **  
**

* * *

Deep in space, a big white round spaceship is seen approaching Earth. The white ship stops at Earth's gravity. Inside the ship, there was a group of races. This race was known as the Rustics. The men are tan and muscular men with black hair, and the girls have sexy bodies as teenagers and curves in the right places.

First Commander stands and looks at the planet for his attention turns to sees the captain.

Second Commander: Sir... We have arrived on the planet known as Earth.

First Commander: Good. Finally, we can have our revenge against Luna. Our scouts have reported to us that the assassin Luna was seen on this planet.

Second Commander: Yes Sir.

* * *

A little later, on planet Earth at Vincent College, Kurumi is seen walking in the school halls making her way to her first class.

Kurumi was smiling, but she kindly wished to play around with someone. Soon she sees Kyle and Eve, making their way to their classes.

Kurumi: Hi Kyle and the new person.

Eve: Seriously, you don't recognize me?

Kurumi: I'm just kidding around, Solaris.

Eve: Phew, for a minute there, I thought you didn't recognize me.

Kyle: Yeah, since her appearance isn't all that different from her true form.

Kurumi: Indeed. So where are you two off to?

Kyle: We are going to class and yourself, Kurumi?

Kurumi: I'm heading off to class myself.

Kyle: Cool.

Eve: Well, we'll see you later Kurumi.

Kurumi: Later, Eve (Smiling at her and starts walking away to see if anyone wants to hang out with her for a little bit)

After class, Kurumi is seen making her way to her next class, but then Katherine and Lily sneak up on her, Katherine lifts up her shirt to make her breasts bounce and jiggle, and grabbed them.

Kurumi: Ah!

Katherine: Hello Kurumi.

Kurumi: (Moans) Hello. What are you two up to?

Katherine: We are just talking and yourself?

Kurumi: Nothing much. But I am bored though.

Katherine: Aww poor girl.

Just then, three men in black cloaks sneaked up on the girls and covered their mouths and began carrying them away. Kurumi was trying to get free.

Cloak Man #1: Split up so that no one will get suspicious.

The other two men nod and split up while talking the girls with them. Kurumi points at the arm, and she was going to try to have some fun with the man who was holding her.

Cloak Man #1: Huh?

Kurumi: Hi there... Um, can I ask what are you doing?

Cloak Man #1: We're kidnapping you, duh.

Kurumi: I'm very clueless about what is going on but can you release my boobs from your arm. (Blushing lightly and looks down at his arm. She remembers about having a relationship with Brad)

Just then, Brad came around the corner and saw the cloaked man holding Kurumi down to her will.

Brad: HEY YOU!

Cloak Man #1: (Takes out a knife and held it up against Kurumi's neck) Stand back, or I'll slit her throat!

Kurumi: Um... Hi sweetie... I'm in kind of a pickle here

Cloak Man #1: Stay back! You hear me?! I WILL FUCKING KILL HER!

Seeing how the cloaked man was holding Kurumi hostage reminded Brad of how Hannah died. Not wanting history to repeat itself, Brad shot a focus shot at the cloaked man at the head, thus killing him.

Kurumi: Awesome shot. (Gives a thumbs up to Brad)

Brad: Are you okay Kurumi?

Kurumi: Yes I'm fine... I would say let's have fun but who are these guys?

Brad: I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Kurumi: (Turns around and takes a closer look at the man who kidnapped tried to her) Whoever these guys are, they want something.

When Kurumi turned around and bent over, Brad was able to see up her skirt, seeing her nice bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

Brad: Why aren't you wearing any panties?

Kurumi: I don't wear panties. (Shakes her butt in front of Brad to tease him) You should know that.

Brad walks over to rubs her butt a little, which Kurumi moans. Brad spreads her butt which makes her pussy spread, he then took his thumbs and spread her pussy even more, which made her wet. He then took his index fingers and rubbed her clit a little, making her moan.

Brad: (Spanks her butt) You have such a sexy ass.

Kurumi: (Blushes and giggles) Thank you.

Brad then placed his nose on Kurumi's anus and kissed her pussy. He was going to lick her pussy but stops himself after remembering the problem.

Brad: As tempting as this may be, we need to know why this guy is here. (Spanks her butt)

Kurumi: (Stands up straight and faces Brad) Actually, there is more than this one guy.

Brad: More than this one?

Kurumi: Yes, and they took Katherine and Lily with them.

Brad: So how do you want to play this, Sexy Ass Kurumi? (She giggles at her new nickname)

Kurumi: Well, the first thing we need to do is find Katherine and Lily and see what these guys want.

Brad: I agree with that one. (Smiles at her and starts making a plan to save the girls) We should tell the others.

Kurumi: Right. Afterward, can we have little fun after this done please (She wanted to do it with him)

Brad: Of course.

Kurumi becomes happy and hugs him to push her breasts on his chest, and they kiss. As they kiss, Brad goes under Kurumi's skirt and spreads her butt as far as he could. After they hug, Brad takes out his phone and calls Kyle.

Kyle: (Answers his phone) Hello?

Brad: Kyle, we have a problem.

Kyle: What is it?

Brad: Some cloak men have taken Katherine and Lily somewhere.

Kyle: What?! They took Lily?!

Brad: First we need to stay calm and need to find some clues.

Kyle: Right. (Sees something on the TV) Hey Brad, you might want to come to the nurse's office, and quickly.

Brad: Right. (Hangs up and looks at Kurumi) Come on, we need to meet Kyle in the nurse's office.

Kurumi: Lead the way, sweetie (Smiling at her boyfriend)

Brad and Kurumi make their way to the Nurse's office, where they see Kyle, Eve, Scarlet, Jewela, Jewel, and Rosaira waiting for them.

Brad: I'm sorry about the wait.

Kyle: You just missed it. But Scarlet recorded the message using her phone. (Looks at Scarlet) Scarlet?

Scarlet: Right.

Scarlet pulls out her phone out and plays the video that she recorded from her phone from the TV to repeat the message. The man who was in the video was a tan, muscular man who was around in his early thirties. He was 5'9 feet tall and weighed 250 pounds, ripped. He had black short spiky hair two different colors of eyes. His left eye was brown, and his right eye was white. He also had a long scar across his right eye, thus explains why his right eye was white, meaning he was blind by the right eye.

Rustor: Hello Earthlings, my name is Rustor, from the planet Rustic, and we have come to your planet to collect someone who is living among you. She may look like an Earthling, sound like an Earthling, but she isn't an Earthling at all. Her name is (Shows a picture of Luna, which shocks Kurumi) Luna, a galactic assassin. Two years ago, she killed our king, and we want revenge. You Earthlings have five hours to find Luna and hand her over to us. If you fail to complete these demands, we will destroy this planet. That is all. (The recording then stops)

Brad: That's a little hard... Doesn't everyone think so?

Scarlet: Indeed, whoever this Luna girl is, and if she is on Earth, she could be anywhere.

Kurumi: Indeed, since Earth is a big planet. (Kyle gives Kurumi "The Look")

Rosaira: Any idea what we should do?

Brad: Maybe we should... (Just then, his phone rings) Oh, hold on. (Answers his phone) Hello?

?: Am I speaking to Brad Jackel?

Brad: Yes, this is Brad Jackel. Who is this?

Rustor: My name is Rustor, from the planet Rustic, and we have come to your planet to collect someone who is living among you.

Brad: Yeah, I already saw your little broadcast.

Rustor: Ah, then you know who I am looking for. But what I failed to mention in the broadcast is that we happen to have some hostages.

Brad: Hostages?

While Brad and Rustor are talking, Kurumi, Kyle, and Eve sneak out of the room.

Rustor: That's right. I'll send a picture of them right now.

Rustor then sends a picture of the girls that he and his race are holding hostages. The girls were Ashley, Katherine, Lily, Shelley, and a bunch of other girls who were a tied up and their mouths covered in cloths.

Brad: (In an angry tone) You bastards! What have you done to them?!

Rustor: Nothing, yet. If you do not deliver Luna to use in the next five hours, not only will we blow up this planet, but all of these girls will be our slaves. Once you find Luna, meet us at Christale park to do the exchange. Remember, you have five hours, or else you'll be kissing your planet goodbye. (Hangs up)

Kurumi walks over to the nearby bathroom and starts thinking about what to do. She turns her head to see Kyle and Eve.

Kurumi: I know what you're going to say.

Eve: Yeah, we do.

Kurumi: But I don't remember killing the king of Rustics.

Kyle: You don't?

Kurumi: Someone hired me to spy on him, but I only kill the evil hearted people.

Kyle: Maybe someone is framing on you?

Kurumi looks down and trying to remember what happened on the day when the king of Rustics.

Eve: We can figure out who framed you later, but right now we need to focus on the problem at hand.

Kurumi: Right.

Kyle: As much as I hate to admit it, we're going to be needing Luna for this.

Kurumi nods at Kyle and closes her eyes, and her hair went from black to red that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Her skin went from tan to peach color. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her belly. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the open things from her hands were her fingers.

Luna: Does Brad or anyone else knows about me?

Kyle: Don't you remember the promise that I made?

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Kurumi is seen packing her things after the Solaris crisis, and when she is packing her things, Xyaqom approaches her.

Xyaqom: Hey.

Kurumi: Oh, hello Mr. Xyaqom, how can I help you?

Xyaqom: Don't play dumb, I know who you are, Luna.

Kurumi: (Shocked) What?! How did you know?!

Xyaqom: We're both siblings and Transassins, we can both tell when we're in our disguise form. And we can tell when we're close to a sibling.

Kurumi closes her eyes and her hair went from black to red that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Her skin went from tan to peach color. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her belly. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the uncovered things from her hands were her fingers. Kurumi was now Luna.

Luna: I should've helped you, but I guess I should leave before things get worse.

Xyaqom: About that, Solaris told me what you did. About you saving Solaris and me when we were falling to our deaths in the lava. Of course, I was still unconscious while all of this was happening, so I have no memory. But according to Solaris, you did save us. So for that, I would like to thank you.

Luna: No need to thank me. Besides, I know you would've done the same thing for me too.

Xyaqom: I'll be honest, I was going to expose you to Brad for who you really are. But after what you did for Solaris and me, I'm going hold back on that idea.

Luna: It would be the right thing to do, but I have fallen in love with him... I want to stay by his side being Kurumi or Luna.

Xyaqom: I don't know why you came to this planet for, but I'll tell you one thing. If you harm Brad in any way, I'll be coming for you. Got it?

Luna: I will not harm him at all.

Xyaqom: I hope you're right. (He then leaves)

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Luna is seen just finishing her flashback.

Luna: I have to tell him the truth and I will still love him even if he hates him for lying to him.

Luna turns back to Kurumi and walks over to the room where Brad was trying to figure who is Luna.

Brad: Damn, where are we going to find this Luna girl?

Kurumi: Hey Brad.

Brad: Oh hey, what's up?

Kurumi: I need to tell you something.

Brad: Huh? What's that?

Kurumi: First off, can you meet me at the roof?

Brad: Okay... I will see you there.

Kurumi: Okay. (She then starts making her way to the stairs)

Brad and Kurumi arrive at the roof.

Brad: So, what do you want to talk about?

Kurumi: I... I have a confession to make.

Brad: So what is it?

Kurumi: I... I have been deceiving you this whole time. I'm not who I made you think I am?

Brad: (Confused) What do you mean?

Kurumi: The best way to explain it to you is to show you.

Kurumi closes her eyes and her hair went from black to red that went down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Her skin went from tan to peach color. She also has a violet colored hair clip that has an indigo-colored cross on it that held the rest of her hair into a very long braid. She was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt with a hood attached to it, which had a gaping star on the upper center of her shirt, showing off her chest, but not her cleavage. The shirt itself only went as far down below her breast. She was also wearing a pair of black short shorts at her hip line, showing off a great deal of her belly. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that went up to the upper half of her calves and wore a leg belt on her right leg in the center of her thigh. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves, similar to Solaris's. But these arm sleeves covered her hands, leaving nothing but the uncovered things from her hands were her fingers. Kurumi was now Luna. When Brad found out that Kurumi was Luna this whole time, he was absolutely shocked. He didn't know what to say. Luna was going to touch his hand but she pulls away with her eyes looks down at ground being sad.

Brad: You're... You're Luna?

Luna: Yes I am and I'm very sorry for lying to you... I will do anything to make it up to you.

Brad: But... But why?

Luna: Because I was told to, by my master.

Brad: Your master?

Luna: Yes my master wanted me to spy on you to get information from you, but what I didn't foresee was that I started to fall in love with you shortly after Scarlet got sick.

Brad: Your master wanted you to spy on me? What for?

Luna: I don't know exactly, but I think she believes that you're a threat to her.

Brad: How am I a threat to her?

Luna: I don't know. All I know is that my master wanted me to keep an eye on you and report her about your progress.

Brad: I see... (Starts checking Luna out and sees her bellybutton, which was in a shape of a teardrop) You know, (Rubs Luna's bellybutton) that's quite a bit of skin that you're showing.

Luna: (Giggles) Yes it is. (Smiles at him and hopes they can be boyfriend and girlfriend like they are)

Brad: (Rubs Luna's belly) Your outfit is almost like Solaris's, but a lot more revealing. (Rubs Luna's bellybutton) Why wear such revealing clothing? And have your belly exposed? (Kisses Luna's bellybutton)

Luna: Because I'm daring, that's why.

Brad: Damn right you are. (Gives her bellybutton a lick, which makes her giggle) I am curious, (Rubs Luna's belly) are you wearing any panties under your shorts? (Gives her bellybutton a lick)

Luna: (Giggles and blushes) How about you find out yourself.

Brad then gets down on his knees and pulls down Luna's shorts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties under her shorts once he saw her hairy crotch. Luna's body and Kurumi's body weren't that much different. The only difference between them was the tone of their skin and hair color. Just like Kurumi, Luna has never shaved down their before. She still had the same amount of pubic hair as Kurumi, both bush and beside her pussy, the only difference was Luna's hair was red instead of black.

Brad: Ha! I knew it.

Luna giggles when Brad said that and watches him placing his nose on her pubic hair and kisses her pussy. She then pulls Brad back up and kisses Brad deeply while wrapping her arms around him. While they were kissing, Brad started grouping Luna's butt and spanked it. Luna moans lightly inside of the kiss, soon they release from each other.

Luna: I'm such a bad girl.

Brad: Yeah, you are.

Brad then began kissing his way down to her breasts, he pulled her shirt up to reveal her breasts and starts sucking on her nipples while also feeling her breasts. Brad then gets down on his knees and kisses Luna's bellybutton and licks his way to her crotch. Brad and then places his nose on Luna's pubic hair and starts licking her pussy, which made Luna moan. Sadly though, Brad wouldn't be able to lick Luna's pussy for long, because shortly after he started, the two would get some unexpected company.

?: Well, well, well. Look what we got here.

Luna quickly pulled her shorts back on and zipped back up her shirt and she and Brad turn their attention to see who made that comment. Standing before them were two men. One of them was 5'8 feet tall weighing in 200 pounds, had tan skin and had black hair and green eyes, and was wearing a black and blue full body armor. The second one was 5'8 and weighed 160 pounds, he had dirty blond spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and cowboy clothes. The man in the body armor was named Tom, and the man in the cowboy outfit was named Jack.

Tom: Looks like Luna is getting some fun.

Jack: Yeah, and we get to watch.

Brad: You have to two choices. Let the girls go or I will make you!

Jack: Who are you to make orders to us boy?

Brad's aura was dangerous as Luna notices the rise of his level.

Tom: Now be a good boy and hand over Luna to us!

Brad dodges the first attack and hits Tom with a strong kick. Turning around to sees Luna hits Jack with a strong punch at center of his chest. Both men were now on the ground screaming in pain.

Brad: They picked the wrong people to pissed off. (Brad and Luna then kick Tom and Jack, off of the roof) Are you okay Luna?

Luna: Yes I am and how about we continue this after we save everyone first.

Brad: (Starts rubbing Luna's bellybutton) You may be right. We'll continue this later. (Gives her bellybutton a kiss)

Luna giggles and hugs Brad but she wanted to save the girls then tell them the truth.

* * *

Later, everyone is at the nurse's office discussing the battle plan.

Brad: So what's the plan?

Xyaqom: Well, the one thing we shouldn't do is just charge in towards them.

Solaris: They do have hostages. And chances are is that as soon as they see us charging in, they'll kill the hostages before we can get to them.

Xyaqom: So our best bet is to sneak into their ship, free the hostages, make sure they get to safety...

Luna: And then raise hell!

Xyaqom: Exactly.

Brad: Or we can take them out silently, but they'll get cautious about it.

Scarlet: I kind of like Klno Nach's plan better. It's much safer and has a lot less risk involved.

Rosaira: Same here.

Brad: Alright, we will do that way than. Maybe we could use a distraction before we try to find the girls first.

Xyaqom: What kind of distraction?

Brad: Maybe bombing or a fake trade-off. (Scarlet starts smiling at her boyfriend)

Xyaqom: You mean to pretend to trade Luna for the hostages?

Brad: That's right, and we have two of us sneak in the ship to save them.

Jewela: Okay, but which one of us will "Hand" Luna over?

Brad: It will have to be someone who can keep them talking, and the other has to be good at sneaking.

Scarlet: I'll be the one who will "Hand" Luna over.

Xyaqom: And I'll sneak in and free the hostages.

Brad: No, I'll do it.

Xyaqom: Huh? Why?

Brad: Because if they catch wind or scenes you or Solaris's power, then they'll know something is up. As for me, I learned a trick about hiding my power.

Solaris: I don't like it, he doesn't have any experience in sneaking where as we do.

Xyaqom: Let Brad do it.

Solaris: But...

Xyaqom: I believe in Brad. Besides, he's gotten a lot powerful since I first met him.

Solaris: Like how?

Rosaira: Well, according to my power scaling device on my computer, Brad's power level was at 15,000 when he first met Xyaqom. When he first fought you Solaris's, his power level was 1,000,000. Now Brad's power level is now 2,500,000.

Solaris: What?! How did he get that much stronger in such a short amount of time?!

Xyaqom: Forward Burst.

Solaris: Huh?

Xyaqom: It is an ability that is genetically exclusive to a few amounts of races in the universe. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a certain race's power to increase substantially after recovering from near-fatal injuries. However, the power boost for the ability is different from all races, however. For Drogons, we get the highest multiplayer boost, which is two times multiplayer.

Rosaira: He's right. And a great example of this is when you (Meaning Solaris) came to Earth.

Solaris: Wow.

Scarlet: (Thinking) So that explains why Brad suddenly has more energy when we make love

Brad was looking up at where the ship was where it was holding his little sister, friends, and girlfriends. Solaris sees that Brad was a strange but interesting person, which she questions about where does he get his confidence from. She remembered when they last fought. Although he didn't stand a chance against her, he didn't give up, even when the tables were against him.

Scarlet: Wait, you can tell what are power levels are?

Rosaira: That's right. By using this.

Rosaira shows everyone a device that appears as a semi-transparent colored monocle that covers the left eye. Simply a portable computer. The glass part of the device was green.

Rosaira: The person that I got this from calls it a scouter. It can measure power levels from any distances.

Brad: When should we get started?

Xyaqom: We should get started now.

Brad nods and closing his eyes to allow his power to go down to ghost-like powers, which even Rosaira's scouter couldn't sense anything, even Xyaqom, Solaris and Scarlet are surprised about Brad's new trick.

Scarlet: How is he doing that?

Xyaqom: Where did you learn this trick Brad?

Brad: I thought about how I fought Solaris and you too... I was thinking about how you guys would always be able to sense where I am. So I started training for it. But there's one drawback, I have to remain calm and stoic for it to work.

Xyaqom: Do you think you'll remain calm for all of this?

Scarlet: Sneaking into an enemy's ship and saving the hostages without being caught can be stressful.

Brad: I have to be, Ashley is my family. You never turn your back on family.

Jewela: I wish my family were like your family Brad.

Brad: I know Jewela. I know.

Xyaqom: Actually, we are like a family.

Brad: Yeah we are when you really think about it.

Solaris: Anyways, we should get started.

* * *

Brad nods at her, and they all head to the ship to do the exchange.

Brad and Ripper arrive at the ship, where they were cutting the weak spot of the ship.

Ripper: Hey Brad... Can I ask you how are you staying calm during this?

Brad: I'm not thinking about the negative outcome of all this, and remembering all the good memories of my past.

Ripper: That's interesting.

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Luna are seen approaching the ship, where Scarlet was going to act like she was going to hand Luna over.

Scarlet: (Whispers to Luna) Do you remember the plan?

Luna: (Whispers to Scarlet) Yes I remember but try to remind ourselves the signal.

Scarlet: (Whispers to Luna) After Brad saves the girls, he will turn into a Xyith to let us know that they are safe.

Brad and Ripper get into the ship than they notice a lot of rooms.

Brad: Which room should we go in first?

Ripper: My guess is to stay calm and try to eliminate the most rooms, we don't need to search through.

Brad: Okay, we'll split up and look through different rooms. We'll cover more ground that way.

Ripper: Brad... Please be careful (Runs towards the first set of rooms and sees nothing out of the ordinary)

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Luna approach the ship.

Ship guard: Halt, who goes there?

Scarlet turns her attention to sees Luna was ready for the signal. Soon Rustor came and saw Scarlet and Luna.

Rustor: Ah, now here is what I wasn't expecting, Princess Scarlet Maelstrom handing over Luna. This is such a rare treat.

Scarlet: So are you going to release my friends or not?

Rustor: You know, I asked Brad Jackel to deliver Luna to me, not the Princess of Planet Drogon. If you want me to deliver your friends to me, you will have to do a small favor.

Scarlet: (Scarlet did not like the sound of this) What kind of favor?

Rustor: I want you and Luna to get naked!

Scarlet & Luna: WHAT?!

Scarlet and Luna don't like the idea, but Brad's energy signature wasn't showing yet.

Luna: You can't be serious!

Rustor: Oh, I'm dead serious. It's not every day I get a treat like this. Now start stripping if you know what's good for you.

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Brad is sneaking in the ship looking for the hostages.

Xyaqom: (Speaking from Brad's earpiece) Brad, come in Brad.

Brad: I'm here... What is the situation with Scarlet and Luna? (Typing the keyboard and looking the video feed to find the girls)

Xyaqom: You need to hurry, Rustor is greedy.

Brad breaths in then out. Begins looking at camera six and sees the girls with a simple nod

Brad: I found them.

Xyaqom: Okay good, now hurry.

Brad was starting to rush to the room where the girls were being kept, but he remains calm before he told Xyaqom.

Brad: Tell Scarlet and Luna to play along.

Xyaqom: Okay. (Speaks to Scarlet using her earpiece) Scarlet, play along, for now, Brad is almost to the girls. But only tease him, don't get naked.

Scarlet: (Whispers) Alright fine. (Whispers to Luna) We need to buy Brad a little more time, so we should play along for now. (Luna nods)

Scarlet nods at the agreement as she begins showing stripping to show her cleavage for large breasts but she wasn't going to show her nipples to him. Luna started to pulling down her shorts halfway to show Rustor the upper half of her butt.

Rustor: Oh my, this is good.

Scarlet stops showing her cleavage and starts pulling her shorts to showing her butt to him.

Scarlet: (Whispers) Any day now, Brad.

As luck would have it, Brad found the room where the hostages were being kept as soon as Scarlet said that.

Brad: Bingo.

Ashley: (Tries to speak but the cloth in her mouth prevented her from speaking properly) Brad!

Brad: Shh... Stay calm and be quiet. (Looks at the lock and the door with a stoic expression. He takes his phone out and takes a picture of it) Xyaqom... I'm sending you a pic, and I need your help to pick it, please. (Telling Xyaqom with soft tone)

Xyaqom: (Sees the picture that Brad send him) On my way.

Brad: I guess I can see if he has other prisoners here... Ashley, tell everyone to wait here and stay quiet. (Starts walking to other cells to see if anyone else was here, and soon he saw Josh in the next door cell) Josh?!

Josh: (Turns his head and sees Brad) Brad?! What are you doing here?!

Brad: I should ask you the same thing. What happened?

Josh: Man, this is kind of embarrassing. My girlfriend got kidnapped by these weird cloaked men. I tried to save her, but my attacks did nothing on them. When they punched me, I played dead to get them to back off. Then I followed them to this ship. I entered it to find and save my girl, but I ended up getting caught and was thrown in here.

Brad: Wait, you have a girlfriend? You?!

Josh: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that a few weeks after my transfer van was attacked, Misty and I hooked up.

Brad: Is she still here with you, Josh?

Josh: No, I'm the only one in here. I think she's in the cell next to me.

Brad: We will get you and her out of here I promise.

Josh: Please hurry, I think I hear the guard coming here to make his rounds.

Brad: Okay... But stay quiet and just play along with the guards... Oh if it's a female then go crazy. (Sends himself back into the shadows to hide)

And as luck would have it, a female guard stepped into the prison room to make her rounds.

Josh: Wow... What a nice girl (He was starting to check her out)

Girl Guard: Quiet there.

Josh: I'm sorry, but you're just so beautiful, I just want to lick you all over.

Girl Guard: Shut up... Besides, I don't need a little boy.

Josh: What are you talking about? I'm a big boy now. (Brad tries his best not to laugh when he heard Josh say that)

Just then, Xyaqom sneaked up behind the guard and put her into a sleeper hold, thus knocking her out cold.

Brad: Ah good. Xyaqom is here.

Josh: Who?

Brad: Never mind.

Xyaqom: Sorry for the wait, I had to wait for the guards to pass. Anyways, where are the girls?

Brad: Right there. Go ahead and let them out, I'm going to help Josh and his girlfriend out.

Xyaqom: Wait, Josh has a girlfriend?

Brad: Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are.

Josh: Misty should be with where the other girls are.

Xyaqom: Okay, I'm on it.

Xyaqom then walks over the cell, he uses his scanner eyes to inspect the cell doors, that's when he noticed something.

Xyaqom: Shit.

Brad: What is it?

Xyaqom: These cell doors are triggered. Meaning if we even attempt to unlock them, the alarm for the ship will go off, alerting everybody.

Brad: Is there any way to unlock it without sounding the alarm?

Xyaqom: No, I'm afraid not. They had the cell doors to scan anything that goes through the keyhole. Meaning if a lockpick goes inside the keyhole, even by a little, the alarm will go off. These guys thought of everything.

Brad: Damn it!

Josh: What do we do now?

Xyaqom: We have no choice. We have to open the cell door. Luna and Scarlet can only tease Rustor for so long until he wants them to get naked. Probably by now, he's getting impatient. We're running out of time.

Brad: (Sighs) Okay, do it.

Xyaqom: Okay. As soon as I start picking the lock, the alarm will go off and the guards will be rushing over here. Meaning you need to watch my back until I unlock the cell doors and free the hostages.

Brad: Okay.

Brad raised his energy level and became a Xyith, which was the signal to strike.

Meanwhile, Luna and Scarlet were still teasing Rustor.

Rustor: I've enjoyed the teasing, but I want to start seeing you girls naked right now. Get naked now, or else I'll destroy this planet.

Scarlet: (Thinking) Seriously Brad, any day now would be nice!

Luna was going to remove her shirt to get naked but felt Brad's energy.

Luna: That's Brad.

Scarlet: (Feels Brad's energy too) Thank God!

Rustor: Brad? (Just then, the alarm for the ship goes off) The hell?!

Luna knocks Rustor out as she turns to Scarlet.

Luna: No killing.

Scarlet: Right. We should go help Brad, he might need our help.

Brad starts destroying the video feed and starts letting Josh out.

Josh: (Sees Brad in his Xyith form) Brad, what happened to you?!

Brad: It's a long story, but I will tell you afterward.

Just then, the guards come in.

Guard #1: Hey you! Stop right there!

Brad makes a strong fist to knock him out, but soon a whole army of guard started coming to the cell room.

Xyaqom: (Gets the cell door open) Got it. Brad, keep them busy as I free the girls.

Brad: Take your time. I'm having a blast. (Kicks the first guard to sends them down like dominos)

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Luna were making their way to Brad and Xyaqom, while also knocking out the guards along the way.

Scarlet: This is easy.

They soon heard Ripper laughing insanely.

Ripper: Come on you freaks! Is that all you got?! (She turns her hands into energy blades)

Xyaqom: I still question how are you in a relationship with her? (Turns his head to Brad and his shoulder shrugs little into confusion)

Brad: She had a terrible childhood, and nobody ever loved her, so that's where I come in.

Xyaqom: Your an amazing person and friend too, Brad (Smiling at Brad but still had questions about how did he become that form during their battle with each other)

Soon Xyaqom managed to free the hostages.

Xyaqom: You're free now. Get out of here.

The hostages left with Brad was smiling at letting Josh out of his cell.

Brad: Okay, get out of here Josh.

Josh: Okay... Wait... Is Misty okay?

Misty: Josh! (Runs over to Josh and hugs him)

Josh: (Hugs Josh back) Misty. Thank God you're okay. I feared for the worst.

Misty: Your friends saved me... How about we get out of here and try to move on from this.

Josh: Right behind you.

Brad then waves Josh and Misty goodbye as they make a run for it. Meanwhile, Rustor soon wakes up and sees his plan crumble before him.

Rustor: NO! This can't be happening. (He then sees the hostages getting out of the ship and making a run for it) HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Luna: If you want those girls back so bad, then you'll have to get past me.

Rustor: WHY YOU!

Rustor then ran towards Luna to attack her. Luna sends Rustor back into his ship with a strong attack when everyone was out.

Luna: Home run!

Rustor quickly gets back up and shot an energy blast attack at Luna. Luna dodges the attack and tries to convince him.

Luna: Listen, I didn't go to your planet and kill the king at all... I have been training with my master.

Rustor: Hahahahaha! I already know that.

Luna: WHAT?! Then if you already knew, why did you come to this planet then?!

Rustor: To collect you as my sex slave. That's why.

Luna: I'm sorry, but I'm spoken for.

Luna then kicks Rustor in the gut, Rustor catches the kick, but Luna quickly uses a step-up-enziguri kick at him, making him fall to the ground.

Rustor: Son of a bitch!

Luna then turned her hand into a steel hammer and attempted to hit Rustor with it, but Rustor managed to roll out of the way, did a leg sweet on Luna, who managed to catch herself and used both her legs to kick Rustor in the gut, then did a hurricanrana on him.

Brad: Damn... She's really good at fighting.

While Rustor was dazed, Luna got into a figure four leg lock on Kazor, making him scream in pain.

Brad: Xyaqom... I think we need a referee. (Xyaqom tries not to laugh)

Brad: Does anyone have a black stripe and white shirt?

Solaris: I can probably make myself wear one using my nano-machines.

Brad: Do it.

Solaris then has herself to wear a referee shirt and blue jeans with black boots and goes to where Luna and Rustor were.

Solaris: Rustor, do you give up?

Rustor: What?! Never!

Rustor then starts fighting his way out of the figure four leg lock by turning over to turn the figure four leg lock into the inverted Indian leg lock, now adding pain to Luna now.

Brad: Wow... He knows how to wrestle.

Scarlet: Suplex City!

Rustor: Huh?

Just then, Scarlet ran towards Rustor, picked him up and started performing suplexes on Rustor, not giving him a chance to regroup.

Brad: Alright Scarlet, go!

Brad walks over and looks at the girls of nodding yes.

Xyaqom: Here it comes... The most electrified move of all of them (Brad runs to the first corner then second as he does the people's elbow on Rustor) And the crowd goes wild!

Brad: This is way too much fun.

Soon Rustor gets back up.

Rustor: THAT DOES IT! I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLANET! (Flies up to the sky)

Brad: I don't think he's playing around no more.

Rustor then begins gathering energy for his final attack.

Rustor: SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET! PLANET VAPER!

Rustor then unleashed a huge dark purple energy blast heading towards our heroes. This made all the Earthlings to panic.

Brad: Xyaqom... Should we do this together?

Xyaqom: Let's do this!

Xyaqom powers up to his Xyith form and he and Brad then launched their most powerful blast attacks at Rustor.

Xyaqom: DRACO BLAST! (Launches his blast attack at Rustor)

Rustor: What! No! (His attack was no match for their attacks)

Rustor tried to push their attacks back, but it was impossible for him. Soon, Brad's and Xyaqom's blasts soon engulf Rustor, making him scream in pain and making his body to turn into ash.

Rustor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brad's and Xyaqom's blast fully engulfs Rustor, and turns his body into ash, the beams go right to the sky and out of the planet.

Brad and Xyaqom do a fist bump with each other.

Brad: Way to go! You're the champ! (Raises Xyaqom fist up and the girls were shaking their heads)

Scarlet: Boys and their wrestling.

Solaris: (Whispers to Scarlet) I guess we should them have their moment right.

Scarlet: (Whisper to Solaris) Yeah, we should.

Luna: (Hugs Brad) Brad, we did it.

Brad laughs and hugs her back with a bright smile which Solaris nods at her little sister was happy with Brad.

Luna: How about we go to a more private location.

Brad: Sure, let's go (Turns to Xyaqom) I will be home a little later. (Xyaqom nods and Luna flies away with Brad)

Xyaqom: (Chuckles) I think I have an idea where they're going.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: So everything turned out fine in the end. Again this mini Arc was not taken or written seriously, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tune in next week for Brad and Luna do you have their fun.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	73. Ch 72: Luner Eclipse Of Love

**Note: You knew this was coming, Brad and Luna having a moment together. Without further ado, let's move forward.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is NOT for readers that are under the age of eighteen. The story will have coarse language, violence, nudity, (including the private parts) and sexual scenes. (Including sex scenes). The story will explain in great detail of a character's surroundings, especially with a person's body. If you are not over the age of eighteen, or you do not like these things in a story, please do not read this book/story. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter: Seventy-Two:  
**

 **The Following Chapter Takes Places**  
 **Shortly After The Previous Chapter:**

* * *

A little later, Brad and Luna arrive at Luna's ship, which happened to look a lot like Solaris's ship.

Luna: Here we are, my ship.

Brad: Nice place.

Brad picks Luna up in bride style and enters the ship, this makes Luna giggle. Luna kisses Brad softly as her hands wrap around his neck warmly. Brad then places Luna on her bed, and they separate.

Brad: You were great out there.

Luna: Thank you but let me show you how good I am I can be in bed. I want to tell you that I love you and stay with you if you don't mind having me.

Brad: Oh, I don't mind having you. (Rubs Luna's teardrop-shaped bellybutton) I also don't have to see your belly exposed.

Luna allows Brad to see her belly, which he kisses her belly softly than kisses her. While they kiss, Luna takes Brad's shirt off and throws it away. Brad starts rubbing her skin and unzips her shirt to take it off and throws it away. He then starts feeling her 34 C size breasts and sucks on her hard pink nipples. Luna throws her head back to release moans of pleasure as she wanted to feel more from Brad. He then starts kissing her neck, this makes Luna giggles and moans lightly as she wraps her arm around Brad's neck and they kiss again. Brad then pulls Luna's shorts down and throws it away, he then takes off her boots and throws them away. His hands then sneak down and grab her butt to give it a squeeze then slaps it hard, which she moans, they then kiss.

While they continued to kiss, Brad took the blanket on the bed and tossed it away, and Luna took Brad's shirt off and threw it away. After ten minutes of nonstop kissing, both Brad and Luna realized that they had to come up for air, so they pulled apart. However, five seconds after they pulled apart, Brad began to kiss Luna's neck, down to her collarbone and licking his way down to her hard pink nipples, which made her moan. Brad began to lick Luna's nipples while looking at her in the face. Luna was a very cute girl, even in her Kurumi form. Brad began to feel Luna's right breast while feeling her belly with the other.

Brad: You have really soft skin.

After a few minutes of sucking on Luna's nipples, he began to lick his way down to her belly, where he began to lick and feel her belly, he even licked her bellybutton and made it nice and wet, which ticked her when she giggled. He even made the rest of her soft, smooth belly wet.

Brad: (Rubs her bellybutton) Between you and Scarlet, you two have really soft skin. (He kisses her bellybutton, which Luna giggles and smiles at her boyfriend)

Luna: (Giggles) Thank you, it's all for you (Moans a little)

After giving Luna's bellybutton a kiss, Brad begins kissing his way down to Luna's pussy. He kisses Luna's pubic hair and kisses his way down to her cute pink pussy which was surrounded by her pubic hair. He then opens her legs as wide as he could make them see her hairy pussy, which made Luna blush. He then began to kiss her soft, smooth thighs and kissed his way down to her now wet pussy, where his nose was now touching her pubic hair. He then started rubbing her clit, which made her moan.

Brad: Your body feels so soft and smooth. (he then uses his other hand to play with her pubic hair) But your pussy, on the other hand, isn't.

Luna: I never had a reason to shave it. I hope it doesn't bother you.

Brad: It doesn't. I actually like it.

Brad placed his nose on it and began licking her wet pussy. Luna moans a little, and she strokes Brad's hair softly. Brad used his thumbs to open her pussy as far as she could to look at her insides. There he saw her juices being produced. Brad began rubbing her belly while still licking her pussy. It wasn't too flat nor fat like most girls. It was just right. As he continued to rub her belly, he used his middle finger to rub on her bellybutton. Brad was enjoying the smell and the taste of her pussy. It tasted sweet. He couldn't get enough of it. He put his tongue deeper to her pussy to lick it and taste it more while his hands were twisting her nipples as Luna enjoying it and love the feeling of it. Brad then pulled out and kissed her belly button, he made her tongue extra wet and licked her nipples, he then made her tongue extra wet again and gave her bellybutton a lick, making it very wet and licked the rest of her body and licked his way down to her pussy. Brad then placed his nose on Luna's pubic hair again and started licking her pussy again. This made Luna moans out loud, as she has never felt this good before. Brad then began to suck on Luna's clit while also fingering her pussy, making Luna moans even louder and her body to jerks around, making her breasts to jiggle and bounce up and down. Brad smiles behind Luna's bush of pubic hair and starts sucking on her clit more and thrusts his fingers faster, making her pussy to make squishy noises.

Brad then uses his thumbs to spread Luna's pussy and shoves his tongue in to lick the inside of her pussy. Luna moans loudly as she felt this. Soon Luna was reaching her limit.

Luna: I'M CUMMING!

Brad smiles behind Luna's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her pussy. He starts sucking on her clit and fingering her pussy. Soon, Luna let out a loud moan and came all over Brad's face.

Brad took his hands, and opened up her pussy, licked it all over, to clean up any juices that he missed. Because Luna just came, she was very sensitive, and Brad was licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. Brad started to kiss around Luna's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Brad got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton. Brad then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Luna's pussy. Brad then took just how soft, and smooth Luna's legs and feet were, starting from her bare feet, Brad licked his way down to Luna's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Since Brad got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Luna's pussy was really wet, it was really easy for Brad to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy. He was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time, rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Luna's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening.

Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Luna moan really loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Luna was going crazier than before. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Luna twitched, Brad kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax.

Luna: I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Brad smiles behind Luna's bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy. But he didn't want Luna to cum just yet. Brad then sits on his legs and puts Luna into the dragon oral sex position. In this position, Brad sits on his legs and slightly spreads them apart. He makes Luna lay down on his knees for her head and shoulders to be lying at the feet of Brad. He makes her legs spread as wide as he can make her. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up, its called the Dragon oral sex position. Brad inclines his head forward and starts licking her pussy. Luna moans as she grabs the bedsheets tightly.

Luna: Oh Brad, how bold of you.

Brad: (Uses his thumbs to open Luna pussy wide open and uses his index fingers to rub her clit) I've used this Scarlet and Jewela, and now it's your turn.

Luna moans out loud as her hands grab the bedsheets tightly. He then began to lick her pussy. With the combination of Brad rubbing her clit and licking her pussy, it was too much for Luna to handle. She was twitching all over the place, which made her breasts to jiggle. However, even with all the twitching, Brad managed to keep licking her pussy, having his tongue in Luna's pussy at all times. He then placed his nose on Luna's pubic hair and began to suck on her clit, which made Luna go crazy and to make her thighs to tighten up.

Luna: (Screams) OH FUCK! IM CUMMING!

Brad started licking Luna's pussy again, and Luna ended up cumming all over Brad's face, which he licked it all up. Luna looks at her boyfriend, smiling.

Luna: Brad, I want to please you now. (Brad nods at her and lays down for her)

Luna then takes off Brad's pants and boxers, revealing his hard six inches long and four inches thick dick, she giggled when she saw it.

Brad: Like what you see?

Luna: Oh yes, (Starts giving Brad a handjob) you have a nice big cock.

Luna then began to suck on his dick, which made Brad gasp a little. Luna was not holding back with her blowjob skills. It wasn't often that Luna would give Brad blowjobs, but when she did, they were great. As she continued to provide Brad with a blowjob, Brad began to stroke her hair while enjoying the pleasure.

Brad: You're pretty good with blowjobs Luna.

Luna starts deepthroating Brad's dick a little harder and deeper as she strokes the rest of his length.

Brad: Damn, if you keep that up, I'll cum!

Luna wanted to taste his cum inside her mouth, and she wanted him to do it as well with her, which she started picking up the pace.

Brad: Shit, I'm cumming!

And soon enough, he came inside her mouth, which she swallowed afterword.

Luna: (Pulls out) How was that Brad?

Brad: It was awesome.

Luna crawls over and kisses him deeply, and while they kiss, Brad grabs Luna's butt and spreads it as far as he can and uses his middle finger to rub her anus, which made her moan inside the kiss. Soon, Luna felt Brad get hard again.

Luna: Brad, I want to do it with you know.

Brad: Okay.

Luna lays down at the bedside, waiting for Brad, in which Brad opened Luna's legs wide open, which she nods to him. Brad then adjusted himself to have his dick touch her pussy, in which he began to rub it with it, which made her moan. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Luna was going crazy.

Brad started to feel Luna's breasts and go all the way inside of her where their pubic hair was now touching each other and started moving his hips to thrust her, Luna then let out a loud moan wraps her legs around his waist of him to go deep and hard. Luna pulls Brad into a missionary position as she put his hands onto her breast. Brad began to pick up the pace.

Brad: Damn, you feel so good.

Luna: My pussy is tight for you but it's only for you, Brad.

Brad quickly had Luna to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Brad continued to thrust her, he got to watch Luna's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Luna wraps her legs around Brad's waist to prevent him from pulling out, as she wanted him to cum inside her.

Brad: Luna, are you sure you want me to cum inside of you?

Luna: Yes I want it inside, please.

Brad soon gave Luna a few more thrusts, and soon he and Luna let out a loud moan together and came together. When Brad felt Luna's juices surrounding his dick, he came inside of her. After they came, Brad collapse and fell face first into Luna's soft belly, and the both started catching their breaths.

Luna: Wow... That was amazing, but I don't know about you... I'm up for round two and maybe three.

Brad: (Opens his eyes and sees Luna's bellybutton) You're not tired after that?

Luna: Not really besides I have been a bad girl.

Brad: (Starts rubbing her bellybutton) Yeah, you have. (Gives her bellybutton a kiss) Like wearing revealing clothes. (Gives her bellybutton a lick)

Luna giggles and starts stroking his hair. Brad then loves up and kisses Luna.

Luna kisses Brad back as she wanted another round with Brad. She pushed him off to put herself in doggie style.

Luna: I have been such a bad girl.

Brad: (Spanks her butt) Yes you have.

Luna: Oh yes... Punish your little girl more.

Brad then shoved his dick inside of her. Luna moaned loud again as her hands grabbed the sheets tightly because her pussy was warm and tight for Brad's dick, which was thrusting into her pussy again. Brad soon started to pick up the pace of his thrusting. While Brad was thrusting Luna, he used his hands to open Luna's butt as wide as he can make it, spanked her butt with one hand and rubbed her exposed anus with the other, this made Luna moan loudly.

Luna: Oh yes! I have been so bad!

It didn't take long for Luna to reach her limit. Brad gave in five more thrusts before Luna let out a huge moan and came all over his dick. When Brad felt Luna's juices surround his dick, he pulled out and had Luna to be in the cowgirl sex position, where took both his hands and put them on her butt to stretch it as far as she could to make her anus to be exposed. Using his middle finger from his right hand, he used it to rub Luna's anus while trusting Luna. This made her go crazy once again as she was moaning more loudly than before. With her sensitive pussy getting pounded, and her anus being rubbed, Luna was about to reach her limit again.

Luna: OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Luna lets out another loud moan and came all over Brad's dick. When Brad felt Luna cum, Brad quickly had Jewlea to lay on her back and continued the rapid pace. As Brad continued to thrust her, he got to watch Luna's breasts and hard pink nipples to bonce up and down. Luna was going crazy, and her mind went completely blank at this point. She never felt this good in her life. She couldn't believe that Brad was this good. He was like a sex God.

Luna: I LOVE YOU BRAD!

Brad: I love you too Luna.

They then share a kiss. Soon Brad and Luna break the kiss and Brad began kissing her neck. Luna then lets out another loud moan and cums for the last time. It was a good thing too because, at this point, Brad reached his limit. When Brad felt Luna cum for the last time for today, he quickly pulled out and came all over Luna's silver pubic hair. Although she was exhausted at this point and catching her breath, Luna could still feel Brad's warm cum go all over her pubic hair. Luna breathes in and out as she smiles at Brad with a gentle smile appears.

Luna: That was amazing Brad.

Brad: Yes it was. (Holds Luna closely to him and strokes her backside warmly)

They then kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate.

Brad: So what happens now?

Luna: I really don't know, but I wanted to stay at your side, please.

Brad: Of course. So what are you going to go by now? Luna or Kurumi?

Luna: Well everyone knows Luna doesn't exist right. Plus at school, I am Kurumi. So I guess I will go as Kurumi for now on. But, whenever we have a private moment like this, I'll switch back to Luna.

Brad: That sounds like a good plan.

They then kiss as Brad gives Luna's butt a good squeeze.

* * *

 **Note: That was a good chapter to leave off from. At least things ended at a good note... For now...**

* * *

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


End file.
